Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes
by Funambulle
Summary: Scénario de Captain America 3. Ou le road-trip de Steve Rogers et Sam Wilson, accompagné des Howling Commandos reconstitué, à la recherche de Bucky, alias le Winter Soldier. Entre temps, des amitiés se lient, l'amour pointe le bout de son nez (M/M), le désespoir guette et le danger rôde...
1. Prologue I

Première fanfiction, premier post…

En espérant que vous passerez un bon moment !

Voici un court épilogue dans un style un peu particulier, façon théâtre, avant d'entamer les chapitres plus conséquents ! Il prend place alors que Steve est toujours inconscient à l'hôpital durant CA:TWS.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Construire un bateau de plumes et de fantômes**

**Partie I : Icare ou La solitude**

**Épilogue**

* * *

Bip...

Bip...

Bip...

Bip...

Bip...

"Il s'est réveillé ?"

"Toujours pas. Je te tiendrais au courant."

"Mon numéro n'est plus valide. Je reviendrais le voir plus tard."

"Tu ne veux pas attendre avec moi ?"

"J'aimerais bien mais... Je l'impression que j'ai créé quelques problèmes en mettant toute la database du SHIELD en ligne."

"_Quelques_ problèmes ? Man, tu as mis la toile en feu. Les gens sont devenus fous."

"J'ai rendez-vous devant une Commission Sénatoriale demain après-midi."

"Oh shit ! Tu ne vas pas avoir trop de problèmes ?"

"J'ai connu pire que ça, t'en fais pas."

"Je imagine bien ..."

Silence.

"Sympa la musique."

"Marvin Gaye, _Troubleman_, 1972. Un mythe de la musique américaine. Tu ne connais pas ? Tu devrais avoir honte, Romanoff."

"Je n'ai jamais vraiment le temps d'écouter de la musique. Mais j'y penserais."

"J'avais conseillé l'album à Rogers la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, juste avant que tu arrive, tu te rappelles ? Je ne sais pas s'il l'a écouté mais je voulais…"

"… Je vois."

Silence.

"Je m'inquiète pour lui, Wilson."

"Ouais. Je suis content de ne pas être le seul à avoir remarqué."

Silence.

"Je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour ce genre de choses."

"Quel genre de choses ?"

"Les amis, les sentiments, ce genre de choses."

"Tu es plutôt du genre solitaire non ?"

"C'est une bonne façon pour ne pas mourir."

Silence.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Rogers ? Ce n'est pas ton domaine ça ?"

"Les super-soldats en détresse ?"

"Je pensais plus à ses… problèmes émotionnels, la dépression, tout ça."

"Ouais je… Je bosse avec des anciens militaires, je m'occupe plus avec leurs traumatismes d'après-guerre. Je ne sais pas si c'est dans mon domaine. De toute façon, c'est fortement déconseillé de soigner les proches. Et puis, si ça se trouve, Rogers ne voudra même pas consulter."

"Probablement pas. Sauf si c'est toi, peut-être. Vous êtes proches ?"

"Bah ouais, je… Je n'en sais rien. Ouais, je dirais oui. Peut-être pas encore des amis mais bon, pas loin. Et vous deux ?"

"Je dois y aller Wilson. Merci de veiller sur lui. Garde un œil sur lui quand il sortira."

"T'inquiète pas, man, je ne le laisserais pas filer comme ça."

Silence.

"Je ne sais pas si je peux te demander ça mais… L'appart' de Rogers est compromis, à cause d'HYDRA et de la mise en ligne de toutes les données, les gens vont pouvoir trouver son adresse en un clic. Est-ce que…?"

"Je pourrais l'héberger ? Sérieusement Natasha, j'en serais honoré."

"Merci Sam. Honnêtement, ça me rassurerait de le savoir chez toi. Bonne journée."

"Salut. Bon courage pour ton truc au Sénat."

_I've come of heart, baby, I had to fight  
Took him on madness with all my might  
I've come of heart, I had to win  
Then start all over and then again  
I've come of heart, but that's OK  
'Cause Trouble Man don't get in my way_

"Sur ta gauche."


	2. Songe

**Construire un bateau de plumes et de fantômes**

**Partie I : Icare ou La solitude**

**Songe**

* * *

**Hello ! **

**Cette première partie - Icare ou La solitude - se situe entre Captain America : The Winter Soldier et le prochain Avengers : Age of Ultron (qui va sortir bientôt *_* enfin !)**

**Les autres parties se situeront après ****Avengers : Age of Ultron  
**

**Les mises à jour seront régulières (pour le moment), tous les week-ends ou plus souvent ^^.**

**Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

"Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?"

"Man, sérieusement, tu vas me demander ça encore combien de fois avant que ça te rentre dans le crâne. Tu sais quoi ? T'as même pas le choix. Ordre de Romanoff. Tu viens vivre chez moi, c'est plus simple pour tout le monde et non, ne commence pas à protester, Rogers, je te vois ouvrir la bouche. Tu as foutu ma vie en l'air alors ne viens pas me contredire."

"Sam, t'as raison, je suis tellement désolé pour…"

"Je blague Rogers, relax. J'te redis, ça ne me dérange pas de t'héberger. Ce qui me dérange plus, c'est de retourner dans ton appart' alors qu'un tireur pourrait être embusqué ou une bombe et…"

"Apparemment l'Agent 13 est déjà passé vérifier et la zone est dégagée."

Steve boitait légèrement et il avait toujours quelques restes de bleus sur le visage – qui avaient maintenant une couleur jaunâtre – mais il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui était sorti d'un combat de rue une semaine plus tôt et pas d'avoir subi quatre balles russes et un crash d'héliporteur – sans compter la noyade – trois jours auparavant. Ça aurait pu être pire, tentait de se rassurer Sam en regardant dans les couloirs de l'immeuble avec méfiance. Steve avait son bouclier – repêché miraculeusement du Potomac hier – mais ça ne les empêchait pas d'être à cran.

Steve introduisit la clé dans la serrure quand la porte d'à côté s'ouvrit. Sam braqua immédiatement son pistolet dessus.

"C'est l'Agent 13" expliqua doucement Steve à Sam. Il salua la jeune femme de la tête. Elle avait un carton dans les bras et semblait plus agacée qu'effrayée par le canon pointé sur elle. "Vous déménagez ?" demanda Steve.

"Tout l'immeuble est compromis. Et de toute manière, ma mission est terminée."

Sam baissa son canon. "Désolé mam'zelle. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire du coup ?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Chercher un nouveau travail ?" ajouta Steve.

Elle hocha la tête. "J'ai fait quelques essais de tirs et des entretiens à la CIA. Mais c'est loin d'être la même atmosphère. Le SHIELD était plus humain, d'une certaine manière. Je ne sais pas, je vais réfléchir. Je suis, comme qui dirait, en vacances."

Steve la salua d'un sourire machinal : "Voisine." et il ouvrit la porte.

Il avait retrouvé toute sa concentration létale en entrant dans son appartement. Sam nota la décoration spartiate, la vieille platine et les vinyles, l'ordre précis et militaire de la vaisselle sur les étagères et les canapés moelleux. Il nota également les trois impacts de balles sur le mur extérieur. "C'est le Soldat d'Hiver qui a fait ça ?"

"Bucky, oui" La voix de Steve, dans les chambres voisines, lui parvint étouffée "Il a tiré sur Fury à travers le mur. Toujours été un bon sniper. Tireur d'élite dans la Seconde Guerre Mondiale…"

Steve avait fini de regarder dans toutes les pièces. Il y avait une certaine tension dans ses épaules affaissées et dans sa bouche pincée. "Ça va ?" demanda Sam.

"C'est bête mais je me disais… Que peut-être… Bucky aurait été ici. Qu'il serait venu là après…" Steve avait l'air pris en faute. Sam ressentit un frisson dans le dos à la pensée que le Captain espérait, espérait _vraiment_, que l'assassin lobotomisé d'HYDRA attendait patiemment dans son salon.

Steve dut lire son expression car il ajouta : "C'est lui qui m'a sauvé. Quand je suis tombé dans le fleuve, je veux dire. C'est lui qui m'a rapporté sur la rive. J'en suis presque sûr."

"Si tu le dis, man" répondit Sam d'un ton hésitant. Ça ne veut rien dire, voulut-il ajouter mais le Captain avait un air entêté dès que Sam mentionnait le Winter Soldier et il n'insista pas. Il aurait peut-être dû. Les ennuis viendraient bien assez tôt.

Steve empaqueta quelques affaires rapidement, avec une précision toute stratégique, le strict minimum dans deux sacs de voyage en cuir.

"Ça ne te fais pas mal au cœur, de devoir quitter ta maison comme ça ?"

Steve haussa les épaules : "Je n'y étais pas vraiment attaché."

Sam hocha la tête, les yeux interrogateurs. Il ouvrit la porte passagère de sa vieille voiture poussive, à la peinture écaillée et au pare-brise poussiéreux. Steve mit ses bagages à l'arrière et s'installa – il devait pencher la tête pour éviter de toucher le toit du véhicule.

Pendant que Sam démarrait le moteur à grands renforts de rugissements capricieux, Steve expliqua : "C'est le SHIELD qui m'a logé. J'aurais dû me méfier un peu plus – ils ont placé l'Agent 13 en face pour me surveiller. Avant, ils m'avaient mis à New York mais je… Ça n'était pas… J'étais… Ça ne me convenait pas alors ils m'ont rapproché du Triskelion. Comme j'avais demandé plus de missions et que je m'entrainais énormément, c'était plutôt avantageux. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment un choix affectif."

"Ok, je vois. Tu n'aimes pas New York ?"

"Ça a pas mal changé depuis 1942" dit Steve. Il avait la voix légère mais ça ne voulait rien dire finalement.

"Tu es déjà venu, je ne te fais pas revisiter. Le souci, c'est que c'est un peu petit. J'ai mis un lit de camp dans le salon mais…"

"C'est parfait Sam, c'est déjà sympa de m'accueillir. Je ne compte pas rester longtemps de toute façon."

"Erk, tu comptes aller où, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? Parce que ce n'était pas prévu, absolument pas prévu ça, que tu t'en ailles."

Steve haussa les épaules et posa ses sacs au pied du lit de camp. Quand il s'assit, le lit couina sous son poids mais les ressorts tinrent bon.

"Tu as des nouvelles de Natasha ?"

Le changement de conversation était tout sauf subtil mais Sam laissa couler. "On a rendez-vous au Oak Hill Cemetery demain après-midi vers seize heures, pour voir de vieux amis à toi."

Ils passèrent la soirée tranquillement à regarder un match de baseball avec des pizzas et Sam enjoignit Steve à se coucher tôt – il venait quand même de sortir de l'hôpital. Lui-même couché, il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Le ton détaché de Steve, son regard hanté, la tension constante de son dos : le type avait des soucis, c'était certain et Sam ne se sentait pas l'envie de le laisser partir seul. Falcon allait rester aux côtés de Captain America, c'était une certitude. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il saurait l'aider vraiment.

Quand il avait croisé Steve Rogers au National Mall, ou plutôt quand Steve Rogers l'avait doublé, à plusieurs reprises, il avait cru réaliser un rêve de gosse : discuter avec Captain America. Ne pas simplement lui demander un autographe mais avoir une véritable conversation.

Oui, Sam avait grandi avec les comics et les figurines en plastique de Captain America, comme la moitié du monde occidental. Les Européens en étaient aussi fous que les États-Unis. Il avait grandi en apprenant sa date de vie, d'injection et de mort présumée, comme tous les petits américains. Il avait grandi avec sa photo dans les manuels d'Histoire, avec ses légendes de guerre que son père lui racontait au lit, quand il rentrait en permission – son père vénérait le Captain. Et comme beaucoup de petits américains, il avait joué aux Howling Commandos dans la cour de récréation, à s'imaginer comme partenaire du grand, du héros Captain America. Un mythe qui avait bercé son enfance et même influencé sur son entrée à l'université.

Et il avait rencontré le vrai, en chair et en muscles, à son footing. Moulé dans son petit tee-shirt à peine trempé et le sourire facile, un brin séducteur. Si son père était encore vivant, il en serait tombé à la renverse. Sa mère n'avait eu qu'un rire indulgent pour l'oraison enflammée de Sam au téléphone le soir même. "Mom, tu ne devineras jamais avec qui j'ai parlé ce matin ! À _mon footing_ ! Captain America ! Si, j'te jure." La folie. Un rêve de gamin devenu réalité.

Puis le Captain était revenu. À l'Amicale des Vétérans. Et si Sam avait conservé son attitude de gars cool et décontracté, à l'intérieur, son cerveau faisait du tango et ses tripes dansaient la samba. Captain America débarquait à l'Amicale des Vétérans, sérieusement man ! De la folie ! Sam avait été frappé de voir que _personne d'autre_ ne l'avait remarqué. Le type était plus hésitant, plus timide, discret, désorienté - soucieux.

Captain America hésitait à démissionner.

Captain America n'était pas heureux.

Sam avait dû recalculer sa vision de légende. Mais cela faisait sens. Ce n'était qu'un type comme les autres mis à part… le super-soldat. Ça avait été une conversation privée, profonde, sensible. Difficile à oublier. La vie de Sam avait repris son train quotidien, ordinaire et monotone. Jusqu'à ce que Captain America revienne une troisième fois avec son amie aux cheveux flamboyants. Et la vie ordinaire et monotone de Sam avait basculée.

Mais Sam était inquiet. Il avait l'impression de marcher sur des œufs, sans savoir de quoi son futur serait fait. Il avait l'impression d'arriver à ce genre de croisement qu'on ne rencontre que rarement dans sa vie et où chaque choix définitif peut révolutionner son avenir – en bien ou en mal, sans qu'il puisse le déterminer. Il avait rarement vécu ce genre de décision difficile et impulsive et jusqu'ici, il ne s'était pas trop mal débrouillé – sauf avec Riley où.

Ne pas penser à Riley.

Respirer.

Captain America était un astre chaleureux, lumineux, éblouissant. Irrésistible. Et Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Icare et à sa chute tragique pour avoir voulu toucher le soleil. Il avait voler trop haut – bien plus haut que ce que ses ailes lui permettaient.

C'était quelque chose qu'il avait appris à l'armée, avec Riley -

Ne pas penser à – lui.

Ne vole pas trop haut ou tu t'y brûleras les plumes.


	3. Revenants

**Construire un bateau de plumes et de fantômes**

**Partie I : Icare ou La solitude**

**Revenants**

* * *

Il faisait beau le lendemain. Un temps agréable pour aller au cimetière sans doute. Steve avait pris son petit-déjeuner en regardant avec un sourire affectueux à la télévision le compte-rendu de la Commission sénatoriale et la sortie fracassante de Natasha. "Elle a un caractère de feu" remarqua Sam.

"Et encore, tu ne l'as pas vu sur des missions ! Elle est encore pire que moi." Sam éclata de rire.

Leur bonne humeur ne dura pas.

Steve n'aimait définitivement pas les cimetières.

Il mentirait si ça ne lui avait pas fait un choc de venir sur les tombes des membres des Howling Commandos après son réveil. On lui avait gentiment indiqué l'adresse du Calvary Cemetery lorsque qu'il avait demandé au SHIELD. Il s'y était rendu à pied. Il s'était perdu. Les rues de New York étaient pourtant les mêmes et elles étaient néanmoins toutes différentes. Étrangères.

Timothy Dungan (mort – 1976), Jim Morita (mort – 1981), James Falsworth (mort – 1984) et Gabriel Jones (mort – 1986). Ils étaient restés amis jusqu'au bout – enterrés à côté pour l'éternité. Seul Jacques Dernier (mort – 1957) avait été enterré en France.

Steve en avait eu le souffle coupé, les poumons broyés. Il avait bu une dernière bière avec eux en souvenir de… de _Bucky_, il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier ("Je ne peux pas être souls les gars ! Et je n'ai pas envie de vous trainer jusqu'à votre matelas") puis il était parti _frapper à la porte_ du bastion alpin de HYDRA, un petit tour en avion avec l'autre cinglé mégalomane et…

C'était hier. Et aujourd'hui, soixante-dix ans avaient passé et ses compagnons d'armes étaient enterrés six pieds sous terre. Ensemble. Du Calvary Cemetery, il avait pu voir Manhattan et sa skyline bouleversée, totalement différente d'hier. Steve était sorti du cimetière en courant.

Il avait rapidement quitté New York après ça – l'invasion Chitauri lui avait permis de définitivement couper les ponts avec sa ville d'enfance. Mais il mentirait si cela ne lui avait pas briser le cœur. Comme une main qui l'aurait pressé, pressé jusqu'à l'écraser. Une main de métal peut-être. Relié à un bras d'acier.

Mais Steve ne mentait pas : personne ne lui avait jamais posé de question.

Natasha lui avait remis le dossier intitulé **Winter Soldier**. Ses compétences avaient impressionné Steve – elle l'avait récupéré en un laps de temps ridiculement court. Mais il mentirait si ça n'avait pas été intolérablement douloureux, la superposition des deux photos, celle du souvenir et la réalité, le meilleur ami de toujours à côté du zombie implacable qui avait manqué de le tuer. Les sentiments en miettes, bien pulvérisés comme il fallait, avec la même application qu'il avait mis à démolir les héliporteurs. Sam lui avait demandé si ça allait, sur le chemin du retour, et il avait bredouillé une réponse bancale. Il était définitivement un pitoyable menteur. Mais Wilson n'avait pas insisté, à son grand soulagement.

Steve avait laissé le dossier de côté le temps du repas par égard pour Sam, pendant qu'ils mangeaient des nouilles chinoises, mais il avait clairement l'esprit ailleurs. "Je vais faire la vaisselle" annonça Sam en ramassant les assiettes "Va donc lire ce truc." Il s'installa dans le canapé et passa le reste de la soirée à lire les données. Le dossier n'était pas bien épais mais Steve dut s'interrompre plusieurs fois, la main sur la bouche, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il le relut plusieurs fois, comme pour être sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un cauchemar. Des mots revenaient, s'incrustaient sous la rétine, impossibles à oublier.

**Winter Soldier**

Phase 1

_Début de la procédure_

_Sujet récalcitrant_

_Prothèse acceptée par l'organisme_

_Désobéissance_

_…Le sujet manifeste une résistance au lavage de cerveau…_

_Rappel de souvenirs…_

_Échec de l'amnésie…_

_\- Amélioration de la machine -_

_…préconisons_

_un effacement_

_de mémoire_

_régulier_

_à raison de deux fois par mois_

_pendant un an…_

_Aucun signe de réminiscences avant 1956_

_Procédure phase 1 réussie_

Phase 2

_Tentative de dupliquer le sérum… Échec…_

_Expériences… scientifiques… opérations… dissection du sujet… capacité de régénération surprenante…_

_Substitut viable au sérum Erskine_

Phase 3

_Entrainements_

_Machine à tuer… arme…_

_Suppression des sentiments… Suppression des besoins élémentaires…_

_Encourager la violence innée…_

_Meurtre, seconde nature_

Phase 4

_Suite à la création du SHIELD… décidé que le sujet…a été prêté à l'URSS… KGB, utilisation intensive…_

_Cryogénisation : réveils troubles_

_Sujet récalcitrant_

_Lutte_

_Amélioration du processus d'effacement_

_Obéissance_

_Arme_

_Arme_

_Arme_

_Entrainements intensifs_

_Début des opérations "Grand Nettoyage" _

_...supprimer les ennemis d'HYDRA..._

_John Fitzgerald Kennedy (président des USA): mort en 1964 – tir longue portée (RAS)_

_Léonid Ilitch Brejnev (secrétaire général de l'URSS) : mort en 1982 – strangulation (RAS)_

_William Casey (directeur de la CIA) : mort en 1987 – étouffement (RAS)_

_..._

_Howard Stark (fondateur du SHIELD) : mort en 1991 – accident de voiture (première opération réussie)_

_(Troubles du sujet: effacement de mémoire préconisé avant la cryogénisation)_

_..._

_Majik Kakavand (ingénieur iranien) : mort en 2007 – tir moyenne portée_

_(Troubles du sujet : le scanner-laser nucléaire du SHIELD n'a pas pu être ramené._

_Motif : Black Widow_

_Échec de la mission)_

_[Note : le SHIELD a l'intention d'utiliser le scanner pour retrouver Captain America]_

_Cryogénisation_

Phase 5

_Propriétaire du sujet : Alexander R. Pierce_

_Opération : Projet Insight_

_[Note: éviter tout contact entre le sujet et Captain America – sujet récalcitrant ; revoir les effacements de mémoire]_

...

"Dude, ça va ?"

Steve leva les yeux vers Sam, l'air hagard. "Tu es pâle comme un mort et, heu… Tu as un peu abîmé le canapé."

Il avait serré l'accoudoir avec tant de force que le meuble avait cédé sous la pression. Il regarda le canapé brisé avec consternation. Il eut l'impression de revenir d'un long voyage épuisant. "Je suis désolé Sam" dit-il d'une voix enrouée, "Je suis vraiment navré, je…"

"C'est bon, mec, il était vieux de toute façon. Mais toi, tu es sûr que ça va parce que…"

"Oui oui, ça va" le coupa Steve. Il se leva et recula précipitamment, se sentant brusquement acculé. "Ce dossier n'est pas… Pas la meilleure lecture que j'ai eue depuis mon réveil. Ça va, je vais aller… Courir un peu. Excuse-moi Sam, encore désolé pour le canapé." Steve ne prit même pas le temps de prendre sa veste et sortit par la baie vitrée. Sam hésita à le suivre mais ravala son inquiétude. Steve était capable de se débrouiller seul même s'il souffrait manifestement.

Sam se passa les mains sur le visage, rouvrit le dossier et se plongea dans sa lecture. Même d'un point de vue objectif, c'était une lecture ignoble. Dans l'armée, on entendait forcément parler, à un moment ou un autre, des tortures effectuées sur des prisonniers ou de soldats traumatisés. Sujet tabou. Mais ça, c'était d'un autre niveau. Soixante-dix ans d'objectivisation, de rabaissement et de… Oh shit, il avait été torturé, shit, c'était détaillé en plus. Combien de fois on avait effacé ses souvenirs ? Minimum deux fois par an, plus ces dernières années… Sam reprit la lecture en essayant de se placer du point de vue de Rogers. Si ça avait été Riley… Ignoble. Il repassa les mains sur son visage. Il aurait bien pris un verre d'alcool.

Steve courait. Il aurait aimé, une fois dans sa vie, pouvoir courir à perdre haleine, courir à en avoir le souffle coupé et la tête tournante. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait beau s'échiner à faire la boucle du National Mall depuis bientôt trois heures, la course ne lui apportait pas de délivrance. Et toujours ces mêmes pensées insoutenables qui cognaient contre les parois de son crâne, hurlantes et déchaînées.

_J'ai cessé de me battre quand j'ai cru que tu étais parti_

_Mais tu étais toujours là et moi…_

_Tu te battais et moi…_

_J'étais…_

_Je t'ai laissé tomber_

_Je t'ai laissé tomber du train (ton cri)_

_Je t'ai laissé tomber, je t'ai abandonné_

_(Soixante-dix ans)_

_J'ai cessé de me battre_

_Je t'ai abandonné_

_Tellement désolé_

_Abandonné _

_Le combat_

Il regrettait presque la salle d'entrainement de New York aux lumières glauques et ses punching-balls. Il aurait voulu frapper quelque chose, sans ménager sa force, pour évacuer un peu sa rage et son impuissance. Le National Mall était plongé dans le noir, avec la lumière de quelques réverbères au loin, mais depuis le sérum, la vue de Steve avait considérablement gagné en acuité. L'obscurité n'était plus un problème alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avancer dans les ténèbres ?

Vers trois heures du matin, lorsqu'il s'arrêta de courir devant le perron de Sam, il remarqua alors la douleur sourde dans ses côtes et la totalité de ses muscles qui regimbaient. Il avait peut-être un peu forcé, juste après sa sortie de l'hôpital. Son hôte dormait déjà – Steve entendait sa respiration posée dans la chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit de camp, tout habillé. Il ne pensait pas réussir à trouver le sommeil. Au repos, son corps était définitivement douloureux. Il grimaça dans la pénombre. Le lit d'appoint lui rappelait des souvenirs.

1930, Brooklyn.

Bucky vient dormir chez lui, sa mère a accepté, c'est les vacances d'été. Ils se disputent pour savoir qui dormira sur le lit de camp – c'est bien plus drôle que le matelas habituel de Steve. Bucky gagne la bataille comme toujours, mais il accepte que Steve vienne un peu avec lui. Ils se sentent comme des aventuriers sur les ressorts inconfortables, les couinements et le cadre instable, le drap tendu au dessus de leur tête comme une voile de bateau.

"On dirait que je serais un soldat et toi un prisonnier et je t'aurais délivré parce que c'était ma mission, et là on se repose dans une cachette secrète et les méchants nous cherchent et –"

L'imagination délirante de Bucky. Plus tard, il allait dévorer des bouquins de science-fiction à deux dollars pièce avec une passion irrépressible et fréquenter les expositions futuristes l'œil brillant.

"Pourquoi c'est moi qui fait le prisonnier Buck ?"

"Parce que c'est toi qui a un œil au beurre noir, voilà pourquoi."

"Nan, pas d'accord, on va dire plutôt que..."

"Steve, c'est moi qu'ai gagné, c'est mon lit, c'est moi qui décide…"

"LES GARÇONS, ÇA SUFFIT ! Maintenant vous vous taisez et vous dormez !"

Ça, c'est sa mère, Sarah, épuisée par les gardes à l'hôpital et la pauvreté qu'elle voit tous les jours dans les enfants mal-nourris, les adultes miséreux et honteux, au bout du rouleau, piétinés par cette Grande Crise.

Steve et Bucky gloussent un peu avant de se calmer. Le jeu continue en chuchotant.

…_effacement de mémoire préconisé avant la cryogénisation…_

…_suppression des sentiments…_

_Lutte, obéissance, lutte, obéissance_

Steve se demanda ce que le monde avait fait d'eux. Si quelque chose sera rattrapable dans tout ce gâchis.

* * *

La semaine prochaine, Steve retrouve sa vieille amie de longue date et son ancienne voisine ;)


	4. Tourmente

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes  
Partie I : Icare ou La Solitude**

**Tourmente**

* * *

**Bonne lecture à vous ! :D**

**Merci pour ta review, Tardis Sherlock ! (ma toute première review, champagne *_*)**

* * *

Sam était inquiet. Il avait une mine chiffonnée le lendemain matin et la tête du type qui n'avait pas si bien dormi que ça. Steve se sentit doublement désolé pour lui - il était rentré à deux heures du matin, trempé et épuisé.

"Laisse tomber, bro" soupira Sam devant sa tête de chien battu "Mais garde ton portable avec toi, histoire que je puisse te joindre au lieu de paniquer. C'est lundi aujourd'hui, je dois aller au Centre des Vétérans. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?"

Steve haussa les épaules : "Voir Peggy. Tu vois qui c'est ?"

Sam secoua la tête.

"Une amie de… On s'est rencontré en 1942, dans l'armée tu vois. Membre de la Section Scientifique de Réserve – la gâchette facile. Fondatrice du SHIELD à son actif. Une femme épatante, formidable."

"Oh shit man, mais attends, elle a quel âge ?"

"Quatre-vingt douze ans" souffla Steve.

"Man…" Sam en était sans voix. "Le choc."

Steve acquiesça. Il jouait avec son toast sans croiser son regard.

"Ok" dit Sam d'une voix lente "J'avais peut-être sous-estimé la difficulté de se réveiller soixante-dix ans après. Je pensais que c'était juste… Apprendre à maitriser toute la nouvelle technologie, combler des lacunes, internet et tout le reste, pas…ça. Désolé Rogers" dit Sam.

"Ouaip. Pas facile tous les jours, c'est sûr. On s'y fait."

"Donc tu vas voir cette Peggy. Vous êtes amis ?"

"Oui, de bons amis." Steve eut un sourire tendre sur ses lèvres et se détendit visiblement. "On aurait bien voulu… Aller plus loin, tu vois ? Mais bon, le contexte de la guerre n'aidait pas trop à une relation et puis après, il a eu… J'ai fait la sieste, et quand je me suis réveillé, elle avait eu des enfants, des petits-enfants et même des arrières petits-enfants et elle avait gagné un paquet de rides et quelques rhumatismes. Ouais, c'était dur."

"Le choc !" répèta Sam.

"Bon, je vais y aller. On ne fait pas attendre une dame. Et toi, tu ferais bien de te préparer aussi, tu as vu l'heure ?"

"Oh shit !"

Peggy vivait dans la banlieue de Washington, dans une maison des années 50 encombrée de bric-à-brac, de livres et de souvenirs. Elle se battait régulièrement avec ses deux enfants pour continuer à vivre chez elle. "La maison de retraite, tu imagines, Steve" Elle s'énervait, les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire serrée et Steve oubliait les rides et la peau flasque – elle n'avait pas tant changé. "J'ai vécu la guerre, j'ai fait de l'espionnage, des entrainements militaires, des sports de combat, je me suis battu contre des traitres et des soldats nazis, je me suis battu contre ces… misogynes toute ma vie, et ils voudraient que j'aille finir mes jours dans un mouroir pour vieux décrépis ! Laisse-moi te dire, Steve, jamais, jamais, tu ne me verras en maison de retraite. Je préfèrerais mourir, tiens. Une tasse de thé, café ?"

"Du thé s'il te plait. Tu as l'air en forme aujourd'hui.

Peggy s'affairait dans la cuisine. Elle bougeait avec la précaution et la lenteur caractéristique des personnes âgées mais sa voix était ferme et virulente.

"Bien sûr que je suis en forme, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Tu sais ce que m'a dit l'ophtalmo la semaine dernière ? Qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un de mon âge avec une aussi bonne vue. Et toc !"

Steve lui prit le plateau des mains et ils allèrent s'installer dans le salon. Il préférait la voir assise là, assise dans un fauteuil en chintz, dans son salon à la tapisserie plissée par le temps et aux meubles qui lui rappellent Brooklyn, que dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit, comme déjà à moitié enterrée. Peggy continua sur sa lancée :

"Je marche, je vais faire mes courses seule encore, à mon âge c'est assez rare. Alors oui, je me fatigue vite, je prends des tas de pilules et j'ai parfois des trous de mémoire mais qui n'en n'a pas ? Quatre-vingt douze ans, Steve ! À notre époque, quand on atteignait la soixante, on était content."

Sa colère semblait s'être apaisée. Elle regarda Steve sans parler, en remuant doucement son thé. Il craignit une parte de mémoire mais cela arrivait plutôt le soir, lorsqu'elle était fatiguée de sa journée. Suivant ses missions, lorsque Steve allait la voir en fin de soirée, il la trouvait parfois déjà couchée et c'était fréquent qu'elle confonde les périodes. Mais les matins, elle avait toute sa tête. Et toute sa fougue. Steve était étonné de son dynamisme. Elle recevait souvent ses petits-enfants et ses arrières-petits-enfants, elle invitait ses amis et faisait encore la cuisine.

"Tu es vivant" dit-elle en le scrutant.

Steve hocha la tête, la gorge serrée. Trou de mémoire. Il n'était même pas dix heures. Son état s'aggravait.

"Tu es vivant" répèta-elle. "J'étais si inquiète. Si inquiète, Steve. Ils ont montré à la télé, les héliporteurs, le crash, les morts. Tu étais disparu Steve, porté disparu. Comme avant. Est-ce que tu imagines mon angoisse ? Jai cru que…"

Sa voix se brisa mais Steve fut soulagé. Elle n'avait rien oublié. Puis, immédiatement, la culpabilité le submergea. _Il a cessé de se battre_.

"Je suis désolé Peggy. La situation était un peu tendue."

"Tu vas bien maintenant ?"

"Ça va mieux" dit-il, pour la rassurer. "Et toi ?"

"Le SHIELD est tombé. Ça fait drôle, vois-tu. J'y avais consacré toute ma vie après la guerre." Elle but une gorgée de thé. "Sais-tu que… je ne t'ai jamais dit, n'est-ce pas ?" Elle avait le sourire filou.

"Dit quoi" demanda Steve, le sourire contagieux.

"Le SHIELD" souffla-t-elle comme un secret, "Je me suis battu avec Howard pour l'appeler comme ça."

"Oui, Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, j'ai mis du temps pour apprendre le nom complet. C'est toi qui as choisi le nom ? Tu ne pouvais pas choisir plus… court ?" Steve a un rire au fond de la gorge.

Peggy avait l'air mutin et excité, les yeux brillants. "C'est mon secret, Steve. Le SHIELD. Bouclier. Comme le bouclier de Captain America. C'est un hommage. Pour toi."

Steve ravala son rire. Peggy prit une autre gorgée de thé. Si ses poumons continuaient de se compresser de cette façon, jugea Steve, il allait finir par comme un poisson hors de l'eau, la bouche béante en quête d'un air inexistant. Quand la parole lui revint, il dit doucement :

"Merci Peggy."

Elle soupira, le regard perdu par la fenêtre.

"Je ne regrette pas la vie que j'ai eu. J'ai été plus que comblée. Mais parfois, je me dis…"

Elle se tourna vers lui, les larmes accrochées au bord des cils. Elle les chassa de la main. "Excuse-moi Steve. Le passé est passé. Qu'en est-il de ta vie à toi ? Je m'inquiète, tu sais. Tu es trop seul, je pense. Je t'ai dit qu'il fallait parfois tout détruire. Mais c'est pour mieux recommencer ensuite. Sur de nouvelles bases. Comme les Indiens. Tu savais qu'ils brûlaient les cultures mortes avant de commencer une nouvelle récolte ?"

Ils bavardèrent encore pendant une heure, le ton léger. Le thé avait refroidi dans la théière. Steve prit congé avant midi et laissa Peggy sur son fauteuil, devant ses mots croisés.

Il se sentait toujours apaisé après ses visites chez sa vieille amie – le monde qu'il avait connu n'est pas tout à fait étranger. Il avait encore sa place ici.

Il se figea sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée. Dans la rue, une voiture était garée juste en face de chez Peggy, la fenêtre ouverte. Au volant, l'Agent 13 le dévisageait, l'expression opaque. Steve se tendit, les muscles bandés, prêt à livrer combat. Il scanna la rue pour repérer d'éventuels agents cachés, le bruit d'armes à feu enclenchés ou de respirations tendues. Mais la banlieue était d'un calme plat.

L'Agent 13 lui adressa la parole : "Captain. On aimerait vous parler. Est-ce que ça vous embêterais de venir avec moi ? Sauf si, bien sûr, vous avez d'autres impératifs."

Steve s'approcha d'un pas vif et se pencha à la fenêtre. Ce fut au tour de l'agent de se raidir. Il avait l'air d'un fauve agacé, les yeux plantés droits dans les siens : "Comment vous m'avez suivi ? Comment vous m'avez repéré ?"

"Je n'ai pas…"

"Si le SHIELD est mort, pour qui travaillez-vous et pourquoi vous m'espionnez ?"

L'Agent 13 essaya de l'apaiser : "Je vais répondre à vos questions Captain, et je jure de vous dire la vérité. Mais pas ici. Si vous voulez bien monter…"

Steve la fixa un bon moment mais le visage de l'agent était parfaitement honnête et il finit par quitter sa posture de prédateur. "Je viens avec vous, mais je vous préviens, si vous m'entourloupez, je n'aurais pas de scrupules."

"À la bonne heure, Captain."

Sharon conduisait avec précision et la voiture se coule dans le trafic avec fluidité. "Où on va ?" demanda Steve d'un ton neutre.

"Au restaurant Sonoma, Pennsylvanie Avenue. C'est le restaurant favori de l'Agent Hill, je pense que ça va vous plaire."

"On va au restaurant ?" Steve ne masquait pas son incrédulité.

"Il est bientôt midi" répondit l'Agent 13 en tapotant le tableau de bord. Steve se renfonça dans son siège. Ses sentiments à l'égard de l'Agent 13 étaient mal définis. Il avait tenté de flirter avec elle avant de découvrir qu'elle l'espionnait pour le compte de Fury – une sensation très désagréable – mais elle était loyale au SHIELD et Natasha avait l'air de la respecter – voire de l'apprécier. Elle méritait le bénéfice du doute.

* * *

Le restaurant était plus chaleureux que ce à quoi Steve s'attendait, et agréablement décoré, avec des canapés et des tables basses. L'Agent 13 le guida à l'étage où l'attendait Maria Hill, assise dans à une table à l'écart, dans un renfoncement privé.

"Captain" le salua-t-elle. Steve aimait le professionnalisme sobre de l'agent Hill. Il répondit d'un signe de tête. "Vous auriez pu m'appeler si vous vouliez me parler, plutôt que de mettre en scène cette mascarade. Comment vous aviez su que je serais chez Peggy ?"

Hill sourit, nullement rebutée par sa voix grondante. "Asseyez-vous Captain. J'ai déjà commandé – double repas pour vous. C'est l'Agent 13 qui a demandé à Madame Carter. Vous ne le saviez peut-être pas mais c'est sa grand-tante."

"Je l'ignorais" dit Steve en observant la jeune femme blonde d'un œil nouveau. Infirmière, espionne, petite-nièce de Peggy : la liste d'identités s'allongeait. Elle n'en devenait que plus mystérieuse. "De toute évidence" lui lança-t-il d'un ton rogue, "vous me connaissez beaucoup mieux que je ne vous connais."

"Est-ce que vous me détestez ?" demanda l'Agent 13.

"Jusqu'il y a une semaine, je croyais que vous étiez une infirmière. Quel effet cela vous ferais si vous découvriez que votre charmante voisine était un mouchard charger de vous espionner ?"

"Je ne vous espionnais pas" se défendit l'Agent 13, "J'étais chargée de votre sécurité."

Steve eut un sourire jaune : "Je suis un grand garçon, je suis plus que capable de me défendre tout seul."

Elle échangea avec Maria Hill un regard qui n'échappa pas à Steve. Il sentit l'agacement poindre en lui : "Ne me dites pas que vous continuez votre surveillance ?"

"Je n'étais pas chargé de votre sécurité physique" expliqua l'Agent 13 d'un ton moins assuré. Steve la dévisagea, interloqué, avant de comprendre. Les deux femmes étaient clairement mal à l'aise. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et quand il prit la parole, si sa voix était maitrisée, l'on sentait la rage percer dedans.

"Si Fury pensait que j'étais aussi instable psychologiquement" dit-il en regardant Hill et Agent 13 à tour de rôle, "expliquez-moi pourquoi il n'a pas cessé de me confier des missions pendant plus d'un an ? Pourquoi m'avoir admis dans le projet Avengers ? Voilà qui explique certainement ses petits problèmes de confiance, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, non" rectifia Hill "Vous n'avez pas compris. Vous prenez Fury pour un despote insensible alors qu'en réalité, il essaye juste de faire de son mieux. Laissez-moi vous expliquer : Fury sentait bien que la réadaptation au vingt-et-unième siècle serait difficile. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que vous avez demandé une mutation à Washington, si je ne m'abuse – c'était dans votre rapport de demande. Il voulait s'assurer que, pour vous, tout se passait pour le mieux."

Steve fulminait. Hill le regarda avec des yeux doux :

"Personne n'a jamais dit ou pensé que vous étiez instable, Captain. Au contraire, je pense que le SHIELD était impressionné de voir votre capacité d'adaptation. Sachez seulement que c'est normal de ne pas toujours arriver à s'adapter à la normalité après être revenu de la guerre. Ça _arrive_."

Elle accentua la dernière phrase et Steve se demanda brièvement d'où elle venait et ce qu'elle avait vécu. "Ok" marmonna-t-il, "Mais j'espère que votre petit jeu d'espionnage est terminé maintenant."

"Définitivement" l'assura l'Agent 13.

Steve fronça les sourcils, le front plissé : "Dans ce cas, pourquoi vouliez-vous me parler ?"

Au même moment, le serveur apporta une bouteille de vin blanc. Steve attendit qu'il ait fini de remplir les verres pour poursuivre : "Si c'est pour une autre mission…"

Hill secoua la tête : "Non, notre _ami commun_ a estimé que vous aviez besoin de vacances après vos derniers efforts et que vous aviez apparemment des projets prévus. Cependant…"

"Il a raison" la coupa Steve impatiemment, "J'ai effectivement d'autres choses en tête. Je vous remercie pour votre confiance, Hill, mais je ne rempile pas. Je pensais déjà à démissionner mais cette affaire avec HYDRA est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase."

"Le Winter Soldier a été repéré." dit l'Agent 13 d'un ton neutre.

Steve la dévisagea : "Et vous attendez maintenant pour me dire ça ? Où est-il ?"

Hill inspira et Steve se tourna vers elle : "Il va bien, n'est-ce pas ? Vous lui avez fait du mal ? Est-ce que…"

"Captain, calmez-vous." Hill avait pris sa voix militaire. Steve, qui était presque debout, se rassit posément, le regard planté sur elle. "Le Winter Soldier a été repéré au Smithsonian Museum il y a quatre jours, c'est-à-dire quand vous étiez toujours à l'hôpital. Son air étrange et sa posture anormale ont été repérés par un gardien, un vieil homme qui, soit dit en passant, a manqué de perdre son travail quand vous avez volé votre propre costume. Nous avons immédiatement dépêché un agent sur les lieux. L'agent Barton, que vous connaissez."

"Au Smithsonian Museum ?" articula Steve d'une voix hésitante - tremblante. "Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là-bas ?"

"Il a été repéré dans l'exposition permanente du sous-sol, celle consacré à Captain America. Nous avons émis l'hypothèse qu'il recherchait des informations sur son passé. Je dois dire que c'est seulement grâce à ce soupçon que le Soldier n'a pas été immédiatement neutralisé. Malheureusement, Hawkeye est arrivé trop tard. Sous la même couverture policière que celle utilisée pour assassiner Nick Fury, HYDRA était déjà arrivé pour capturer le Winter Soldier. L'agent Barton a estimé qu'il ne pouvait rivaliser avec une patrouille de leurs meilleurs agents. Et je dois vous avertir que dans l'ordre actuel des choses, nous ne cherchions pas à récupérer le Winter Soldier mais à le neutraliser."

Steve sentit un frisson courir sur son dos et protesta : "C'est lui qui m'a sorti du fleuve. Bucky. Il m'a sauvé la vie. Je lui _dois_ la vie, vous ne pouvez pas…" Il se sentait fébrile, indigné mais également terrifié à la perspective que Bucky pouvait finir avec une balle dans la tête sans autre forme de procès – et que le monde trouverait ça juste – s'en réjouirais même.

Hill se massa les paupières.

"Je suis consciente de votre attachement pour votre ancien camarade, Captain. C'est pourquoi, je répète, nous avons évité des mesures aussi radicales. D'après l'Agent qui a été envoyé, il n'avait pas l'air hostile. Il s'est fondu dans la masse des visiteurs sans souci et il ne paraissait pas hostile. Plus perdu qu'autre chose apparemment."

Steve déglutit, la gorge nouée. Il offrait une apparence de calme solidité mais ses poumons étaient remplis d'eau. "Où est-il ? En quarantaine, à l'hôpital, en prison ?"

Hill regarda rapidement l'Agent 13 avant de répondre lentement :

"Il est toujours en liberté."

Steve crut avoir mal entendu. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Hill ajouta précipitamment, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne s'emporte et ne balance la table à travers la fenêtre :

"L'Agent que j'ai envoyé se trouve toujours sur le coup. Son dernier rapport date d'il y a quatre jours, vendredi à quatorze heures quarante-neuf."

Nous avons capté une missive" intervint l'Agent 13. "Samedi soir, à vingt-trois heures douze. Le message disait : Passons la frontière. Mais nous ignorons laquelle, s'il s'agit d'un État du pays ou la frontière entre le Canada ou le Mexique. Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles depuis, ce qui signifie que la cible est toujours en mouvement ou que l'Agent Barton ne peut pas envoyer de rapport sans être repéré."

Steve se pencha en avant, la voix menaçante : "Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez perdu sa trace ? Comment avez-vous pu perdre Barton, il n'a pas de balise ? Quel est le but de tout ça ? Est-ce que vous essayez de -"

Hill leva la main pour l'interrompre :

"Vous connaissez Barton, ou Hawkeye. Vous n'avez combattu ensemble qu'une fois, il y a plus d'un an mais il fait partie des Avengers et c'est l'un des meilleurs agents du SHIELD. C'est un espion incomparable et un excellent combattant. Il est extrêmement fiable et compétent. Fury se fiait à son jugement ; et moi aussi. Si cela peut vous rassurer, il a su épargner Black Widow alors qu'elle était la meilleure tueuse mondiale à cette époque, je ne doute pas qu'il protégera le Soldier, surtout s'il sait qu'il vous est cher."

Steve hocha la tête, lentement, assommé. Hill poursuivit doucement :

"Barton reste sur le coup. Il est actuellement en train de le pister. Romanoff m'a spécifié avant de disparaître que vous souhaitiez le… _retrouver_. Je me trompe ?"

Steve secoua la tête : "C'est Bucky. Si vous connaissez mon histoire, ou celle de Captain America, vous savez qui c'est. Je vais le retrouver. Quoique qu'il en coûte. Et seul s'il le faut."

L'Agent 13 lui sourit discrètement et Steve se sentit encouragé. Le serveur apporta le repas – une salade de gésiers pour Hill, des pâtes à l'italienne pour l'Agent 13 et une côte de porc pour Steve. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence jusqu'à ce que Hill reprenne :

"Je ne sais pas quel résumé des évènements vous avez eu jusqu'à maintenant."

Steve haussa les épaules : "Tout est confus pour tout le monde, j'ai l'impression. Compliqué."

Hill hocha la tête : "Je vous explique la situation. Concernant le Winter Soldier : votre ami pose quelques soucis, et pas seulement parce qu'il est potentiellement meurtrier et manifestement instable – lui, on peut dire qu'il est instable."

Steve devait se retenir pour ne pas prendre la défense de Bucky. Ses mains étaient crispées sur ses couverts.

"Je vous parle d'un point de vue objectif, Steve. Il faut bien évidemment le retrouver, ne serait-ce que pour l'empêcher de continuer – c'est un criminel dangereux. Cependant, le SHIELD, qui serait le plus à même de conduire une opération de recherche, est actuellement au point mort, pieds et poings liés. Le personnel de l'Agence doit répondre de ses actes devant le Gouvernement à cause de toute cette crise.

Tout internet, le monde entier, a accès aux infos d'HYDRA mais aussi du SHIELD malheureusement, c'est-à-dire des dossiers sur vous, les super-héros, sur les Avengers, des documents compromettants pour votre sécurité et votre vie privée. Je sais que la CIA, le FBI et la NSA sont chargés de traquer et éliminer toutes ces données mais la Toile est immense et infiniment complexe et je pense que leurs bureaux seront sollicités sur ce cas pendant plusieurs mois. Les gens se sentent menacés et sont en colère, le gouvernement comme les civils. Vous savez que notre _ami commun_ étant décédé, ils ont besoin d'une cible. Romanoff s'est volatilisée, c'est donc contre moi que se retourne leurs attaques pour le moment."

Hill pianotait des ongles sur la table.

"Vous avez beaucoup de problèmes ?" l'interrogea Steve, sincèrement désolé pour elle.

Hill fit la moue :

"Rien que je ne puisse pas maîtriser. Mais cela entraîne d'autres conséquences plus dramatiques. D'ici quelques semaines, si les choses continuent comme elles sont parties, les médias et le Gouvernement vont se retourner directement contre vous, les super-héros. Or, je persiste à penser, et je ne suis pas la seule, que vous n'êtes pas responsables et vous êtes plus qu'indispensables."

Steve remua sur son canapé. Le terme "super-héros" lui était inconfortable, comme une chaussure trop petite – un mot qui ne le définissait absolument pas. Hill se massa le front. Steve ressentit une vague d'admiration pour elle, à la pensée de tout ce qu'elle avait à gérer et à affronter – les critiques, les procès, les attaques médiatiques. Et elle prenait le temps de discuter tranquillement avec lui dans un restaurant cosy de Washington comme si rien n'était plus important. L'Agent 13 défendit leur position :

"Le SHIELD doit survivre, Steve. Pas sous la forme qu'il avait avant HYDRA, différemment mais même sous l'influence du monstre, le SHIELD a fait de bonnes choses. Par exemple, l'initiative Avengers, pour ne citer qu'elle."

Hill renchérit : "L'HYDRA a pour dicton : Couper une tête et il en repoussera deux autres. Le dicton du SHIELD pourrait être : Détruisez-le, anéantissez-le mais, comme un phœnix, il renaitra de ses cendres."

Steve avait le front plissé. Il pesait le pour et le contre.

"Notre ami commun s'occupe de reconstruire une nouvelle division" poursuivit Hill, "et que vous le vouliez ou non, Rogers, le SHIELD perdura."

Steve pensa à Peggy, le matin même. _Je me suis battue… C'est un hommage. Pour toi_. Le SHIELD, l'entreprise titanesque de Peggy, la preuve et l'œuvre de cette femme incroyable.

Il acquiesça : "D'accord."

L'Agent 13 eut l'air surprise et Steve marmotta : "Je suis peut-être instable mais je sais reconnaître une bonne décision quand j'en entends une." Les deux femmes eurent l'air soulagé. Comme si l'accord de Steve rendait la renaissance du SHIELD validée.

Le serveur remporta l'assiette de Steve et déposa devant lui un plat de lasagnes. Il fronça les sourcils, la tête sur le côté : "Comment vous saviez que j'aime les lasagnes ? C'est marqué sur mon dossier ?"

Hill sourit : "Tout le monde aime les lasagnes. Des pâtes, de la sauce tomate et de la viande. C'est imparable. Et non, ce n'est pas indiqué sur votre dossier."

"Pendant que l'Agent 13 choisit son dessert, je continue. Les ruines du SHIELD qui sont encore saines ne reçoivent plus aucun financement de la part du Gouvernement. En fait, il essaye de détruire l'organisation, ce qui ne facilite pas notre tâche, ni pour le reconstruire, ni pour agir. Le SHIELD est affaibli alors que le monde n'a jamais été autant vulnérable."

"Oui, notre ami commun m'a dit que tous les rats n'avaient pas coulé avec le bateau."

Hill frappa la table du plat de la main : "Exactement. HYDRA a été affaiblie mais moins que le SHIELD puisqu'elle était dispersé sur tous les continents."

"Attendez" interrogea Steve, "le SHIELD aussi était réparti dans le monde entier, avec des bases au Caire ou à New Dehli et –"

"Oui mais ces bases ont dû être détruites également faute de savoir si elles étaient fiables ou pas." répliqua Agent 13.

"Officiellement, le SHIELD est mort. L'HYDRA va en profiter pour étendre son influence, agrandir son réseau." ajouta Hill.

"Même si Fury a réagi assez vite pour contrecarrer les plans de Pierce." rétorqua Agent 13.

"Oui, on estime que la majorité des bases qu'HYDRA avait implanté dans l'hémisphère Sud – les plus repérables – ont été purifiées au cours de ces six derniers jours. Une dizaine de bases, principalement dans les pays autrefois communistes. Nous avons la certitude qu'il y en a encore en Chine, en Corée du Nord et en Russie. Celles-là sont déjà sous surveillance."

"Mais il y en a d'autres" l'informa Agent 13 "Disséminées on ne sait où. Le bébé phénix s'en occupera dès que possible."

"Le Phénix" songea Maria Hill à haute voix "Ça pourrait être un bon nom pour le nouveau SHIELD."

Sharon allait renchérir mais Steve se racla la gorge. Le serveur arrivait. Il prit les commandes pour un dessert : brownie à l'unanimité.

"C'est vraiment la pagaille" dit Hill en vidant son fond de verre. "Cette mise en ligne de l'entière database du SHIELD était une erreur monumentale. Je soupçonne Romanoff d'avoir fait ça délibérément pour prendre congé."

Steve lâcha un rire stupéfait.

"Ça ne menace par seulement les super-héros, mais aussi les agents doubles infiltrés, les fonctionnaires lambda et d'autres personnes non-impliquées comme Jane Foster ou Pepper Pots. Un désastre ! Tout ça pour dire qu'à l'heure actuelle, le Gouvernement n'approuvera jamais une mission de sauvetage pour récupérer un assassin amnésique de l'ex-KGB et d'HYDRA."

Steve sentit ses traits s'affaisser. Il se rassembla, les coudes sur la table, le menton sur ses deux mains jointes.

"Écoutez Hill, je ne demande pas au SHIELD de me suivre. Si Fury vous a expliqué mes intentions, très bien. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de votre bénédiction ou de votre soutien. Le Winter Soldier est avant tout Bucky, c'est mon ami et j'irais le sauver. Point final."

"En fait" dit l'agent 13 timidement, "Le SHIELD aimerait _vous_ aider, Captain."

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voudrait-il retrouver un _assassin amnésique d'HYDRA_ ? À moins que vous n'aillez d'autres projets pour lui ?"

"Captain, ne soyez pas aussi…"

"Agressif" compléta Hill. "Le SHIELD vous doit une fière chandelle. S'il n'a pas totalement volé en éclats, c'est grâce à vous. De nombreux employés vous ont été loyaux et beaucoup aimeraient vous voir reprendre la bannière."

"Il n'est pas question que je…"

Hill le coupa d'une voix pressée : "Le Winter Soldier n'est pas sans surveillance. Un _Avengers_, l'agent Barton, est sur sa trace. Voici notre plan : le SHIELD aimerait vous aider à retrouver votre ami Barnes pour brûler les derniers nids d'HYDRA et il est prêt à mettre tous ses moyens – quoique spartiates désormais – à votre disposition. En échange, nous vous demandons de nous aider à défendre l'ancien SHIELD. Pour plusieurs raisons : défendre les membres innocents et les employés du SHIELD qui n'étaient pas d'HYDRA ; rassurer le gouvernement quant à la position des super-héros. Et de la même manière, vous détournez l'attention du problème épineux qu'est le Winter Soldier et qui semble miraculeusement discret jusqu'à maintenant."

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?"

"Imaginez un instant que le Sénat se concentre sur lui. Le scandale assuré ! Les gens exigeraient sa tête !"

"Bucky est un héros de guerre" gronda Steve entre ses dents "Je ne permettrais pas que –"

"Le Winter Soldier, lui, est un meurtrier de sang-froid."

"On lui a effacé ses souvenirs !" Steve était hérissé, le buste tendu en avant.

L'Agent 13 leva la main pour empêcher que la conversation ne s'envenime.

"Ce que Maria essaye de vous expliquer, c'est que, du point de vue du Gouvernement, le Winter Soldier est un ennemi, peu importe qui il a été avant. Steve, je suis désolé mais d'après Romanoff, il aurait tué Kennedy."

Steve hocha la tête lentement. Sa gorge le démangeait ; il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait passé la corde au cou.

"Excusez-moi Rogers, je suis un peu à cran en ce moment. Ce n'est une situation facile pour personne" souffla Hill.

"Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter non plus. Désolé" dit Steve gauchement.

"Ce que j'essaye de vous expliquer, c'est que si le Gouvernement oublie le Winter Soldier et autorise la reconstruction du SHIELD, on pourra organiser plus facilement une opération "Rescue Winter Soldier". Cela lui permettrait aussi, à plus long terme, de rester incognito et de vivre sa vie plus facilement."

Steve la regarda avec circonspection. "Si le SHIELD m'aide à retrouver Bucky, il ne nous demandera pas de contrepartie ?"

Hill secoua la tête. "Et il n'organisera pas le procès du Winter Soldier ?"

"Non plus. Du moins pas si vous pensez qu'il peut être réhabilité."

Steve la regarda un moment, les mains croisés, le visage inébranlable, les yeux troublés.

"Je ne fais pas confiance au SHIELD. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Hill, je le sais, mais ce que vous voulez reconstruire, les agences secrètes, ça ne m'inspire que de la méfiance. Finalement, il y a peu de différences entre Pierce et Fury."

"Fury n'est pas…"

"Je sais que Fury fait de son mieux" dit Steve, "Qu'il aime les gens et cherche à protéger le monde. Mais il restait prêt à lancer les héliporteurs en orbite, lui aussi. Je ne pense pas que la fin justifie les moyens. Je ne crois plus au SHIELD."

Hill avait le visage crispé.

"Vous avez le pouvoir de détruire ce qu'il en reste ou de rebâtir une agence meilleure, saine et réellement utile. C'est à vous de voir…"

"Je ne vais pas détruire ce que vous et Fury essayer de fonder, même si je doute du succès de votre entreprise. Il semble que je reste dépendant du SHIELD encore un peu. Je suis prêt à vous aider, Maria, tant que vous ne vous opposez pas à mon objectif."

"Le Winter Soldier" dit-elle à voix basse.

Steve hocha la tête.

Hill se détendit un peu.

"Bien, si je peux compter sur votre soutien, cela m'enlève une épine du dernière chose, Captain. Le réseau d'HYDRA aux États-Unis a été entièrement démantelé mais tout laisse à croire qu'il s'étend toujours dans le monde. Gardez profil bas. Évitez d'utiliser internet ou votre portable pour les choses importantes tant qu'on n'est pas sûr de savoir qui peut y avoir accès ou non. Je ne sais pas si vous avez l'intention d'impliquer quelqu'un avec vous ou si vous comptez partir tout seul – mais pour leur sécurité, dites-leur de suivre les mêmes consignes."

"Il y a des risques ?" interrogea Steve, l'air soudainement inquiet.

"On a autant d'agents que possible sur cette affaire – la totalité des équipes fiables, pour tout vous dire. Mais c'est une organisation terroriste. Restez sur vos gardes. Vous savez comme moi qu'ils reviendront."

Hill se leva. "Je vais vous laisser. Il me reste une montagne de choses à faire, c'est fou comme le temps passe vite. Bonne après-midi à tous les deux" et elle partit sans plus de cérémonie.

Steve resta interloqué : "Et son brownie ?"

L'Agent 13 éclata de rire : Je pense que vous pourrez le manger. Je ne vous ferais pas concurrence."

* * *

Hill avait déjà réglé l'addition, Steve laissa juste un pourboire. Une fois dehors, l'Agent 13 demanda en désignant sa voiture : "Vous voulez que je vous dépose ?"

"Je croyais que vous ne saviez pas où j'habitais" nota Steve avec un sourire en coin.

Elle secoua la tête, les paupières charmeuses : "Je ne sais pas, justement. Mais je peux faire des suppositions."

Steve leva les sourcils, la mettant au défi de deviner.

"Je pense que vous êtes hébergé par le gars qui était avec vous hier, Falcon, c'est ça ? J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez fait équipe tous les deux, qu'il avait aidé à détruire HYDRA. Mais je ne sais ni son nom ni son adresse."

Elle avait des yeux perçants, vifs et pleins d'intelligence, que son attitude embarrassée et son sourire séduisant ne pouvaient masquer. Elle agita ses clés de voitures mais Steve refusa.

"Je vais rentrer à pied, merci. J'ai quelques courses à faire."

Ils se jaugèrent un instant du regard.

"Je vous devais une tasse de café, il me semble" lança-t-elle soudain, comme on se jette du plongeoir après avoir hésité pendant une éternité – avec l'énergie du désespoir, mais toujours avec un sourire élégant.

Steve oscilla sur ses pieds, la tête un peu penchée sur le côté : "Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous prêter ma machine à laver, je crois…"

L'Agent 13 s'esclaffa : "Je vous l'offre pour l'intention alors ?"

Le sourire de Steve s'élargit : "Qui suis-je pour refuser une si élégante proposition ?"

L'Agent 13 se croqua les lèvres pour masquer son sourire : "Demain soir, dix-huit heures au Ebenezer's Coffee Shop, est-ce que ça vous va ? Je crois même qu'il y aura un concert."

"Je vois où c'est à peu près. C'est parfait."

Ils restèrent immobiles, silencieux, à se dévisager. Les sons de la ville s'atténuaient autour d'eux. Puis le portable de l'Agent 13 bipa et le monde reprit son rythme habituel.

"Bon et bien, Captain Rogers…"

"Voisine" salua Steve mais sa voix était chaleureuse.

Il la regarda quitter la place de parking et s'insérer dans la circulation. Elle lui adressa un signe de la main par la fenêtre ouverte. Steve gonfla ses poumons d'air. Il respirait de nouveau normalement.

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre, Sam se dévoilera un peu plus, Steve se préparera à partir sur les traces de Bucky et tous les deux deviendront de véritables amis...**

* * *

Je sais que je suis un nouveau-né en terme de publication sur FF mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser...

Est-ce que ça vous ait déjà arrivé de lire une bonne histoire, bien avancée, avec pas mal de chapitres mais qui n'a pas été mise à jour depuis des années ?

À chaque fois que ça m'arrive, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me faire du souci pour l'auteur...

"Peut-être qu'il a eu la flemme ? Ou pas assez de temps... Ou peut-être... Que c'est quelque chose de plus grave ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Comment le savoir ? Peut-être... Peut-être qu'il est mort... Peut-être que cette histoire est une trace de son passage..." o_O'

(Je suis la seule à penser ça ? C'est un peu glauque, je sais)

Bref, tout ça pour dire que les gens pourraient peut-être indiquer s'ils font une pause ou arrêtent leur histoire pour ne pas qu'on s'inquiète pour eux - et aussi, j'espère que tous les auteurs vont bien ^^ (ou alors, je suis simplement bizarre)


	5. Accalmie

Merci pour vos reviews :D

Qu'est-ce qui est plus poli ? De remercier en privé ou ici ?

En tout cas, merci vous, à Rose-Eliade, Bee, tardis sherlock et Oeufs ! 3

Vous êtes trop .s de continuer à reviewer !

Et merci aux lecteurs anonymes.

Voici la suite, héhé !

* * *

Oh attendez, avant de commencer... Est-ce que quelqu'un va lire ça ?

Vous pouvez passer si vous voulez mais je voudrais juste parler un peu du développement de _Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes_.**  
**

L'histoire se déroule en plusieurs parties :

I- Icare ou La solitude [avant _Age of Ultron_, que je vais voir demain et j'espère que ça ne va pas saloper toutes mes autres parties...](environ 6-7 chapitres)

II - La problématique des miracles [après _Age of Ultron_, la véritable quête pour chercher Bucky commence. Cette partie est bouclée aussi et fait... beaucoup de chapitres]

III - L'arithmétique des sentiments [toujours le road-trip et actuellement en cours d'écriture]

(mais c'est la meilleure partie, je m'éclate vraiment à l'écrire :p)

Et peut-être une quatrième si la III est trop longue - elle le sera sûrement au rythme où je suis partie.

Donc IV - Les yeux de cristal (probablement) [une fois Bucky retrouvé, ouf...]

Le titre vient d'une chanson de Of Monsters and Men (_Your Bones_) et si vous ne connaissez pas, allez tout de suite ouvrir un nouvel onglet et écoutez _My Head is an Animal_ en lisant ce chapitre (sérieusement, ça donne la patate pour la journée)

Pour moi, ça fait référence à Steve qui n'a pas vraiment de foyer, de cocon à lui, et qui, au cours de ce voyage, va essayer de se construire une arche, un nid où se poser - un bateau - avec ce qu'il possède.

Et l'idée générale est inspirée du film _The Secret Life of Walter Mitty_ qui est, God, un film absolument magnifique !

Et, hum, l'intrigue est looongue à se mettre en place. Ils vont mettre du temps à se mettre en route, du temps à retrouver Bucky, du temps à rencontrer l'amoûûûr... _Construire un Bateau_ ressemble à une grosse limace qui se traine^^ Bref, soyez pas trop pressé de voir Steve trouver son âme-soeur... Il la trouvera, mais en temps voulu !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie I : Icare ou La Solitude**

**Accalmie**

* * *

"Cap' !" l'accueillit Sam avec enthousiasme lorsqu'il rentra chez lui vers quinze heures "T'as passé une bonne journée ?"

"Plutôt pas mal" l'informa Steve en essuyant ses pieds sur le paillasson. "Et toi, tu ne travailles pas ?"

"Nope, le lundi, je ne fais que des séances du matin." Il scruta le visage de Steve un instant. "Tu as l'air mieux. Plus décontracté, moins stressé."

"Ça va mieux. J'ai fait le point avec -"

Steve resta paralysé à l'entrée du salon. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu pars en voyage ?"

Sam fouillait dans un placard et il se contorsionna pour le voir. Il y avait des cartons un peu partout, des piles de vêtements, deux gros sacs de voyage sur la table et une valise sur le canapé à l'accoudoir bousillé. Le lit de camp était recouvert d'une montagne d'affaires – par des chaussettes et des sous-vêtements ?

"J'ai dit que je venais avec toi chercher ton pote. Je prépare mes affaires. Il faut qu'on en discute d'ailleurs."

Il montra les bagages : "Comment est-ce que tu comptes voyager ?"

Steve regardait le bazar avec des yeux de biche affolée. "Tu me prends de court là, Sam" bredouilla-t-il.

Sam ouvrit des yeux ronds : "Tu as changé d'avis ?"

"Quoi ? Que… Non, non, c'est juste que… Je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi. Tu veux vraiment venir alors…" ajouta-t-il tout bas.

"Bien sûr" répondit Sam d'une voix légère.

Il s'extirpa du placard et funambula jusqu'à la cuisine. "Tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai du jus d'orange…" Sans attendre de réponse, il versa deux verres et poussa du pied le désordre au sol pour rendre deux chaises accessibles. Steve s'assit avec précaution. Le liquide frais et sucré était agréable sous la chaleur de l'été qui pointait.

"Il faut qu'on discute. Par où tu veux commencer ? Comment tu comptes retrouver ton pote ? Tu sais qu'il est un peu… instable, hein ? Pour ne pas dire pire. Où est-ce que tu penses qu'il est allé ?"

Steve se rembrunit instantanément en pensant à Bucky. Son humeur ressemblait à un baromètre affolé : jamais fixe, toujours incertaine et sans cesse dans les extrêmes. Sam avait assisté à ce changement d'émotions sans broncher, silencieux, patient. Il repensa au dossier et aux horreurs qu'il contenait, à l'homme mécanique qui l'avait balancé du haut d'un vaisseau avec la même facilité qu'on laisse tomber, dans la mer, le noyau d'un fruit du pont d'un bateau. Le même qui avait repêché Steve de la noyade, qui l'avait tiré de la mort et laissé sur la rive. Il taisait ses doutes.

Est-ce qu'on l'abandonne ? Est-ce qu'il en vaut vraiment la peine ? Est-ce que tu veux passer des années à le chercher, à te jeter dans la gueule du loup et entre les griffes du lion, pour le souvenir d'un ami qui est désormais disparu ?

"Un Agent du SHIELD est sur sa piste" dit Steve à voix basse, sans croiser le regard de Sam.

"Est-ce qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? À cet Agent, je veux dire."

"C'est Barton, un Avengers. Une fois que Bucky aura été localisé, le SHIELD m'avertira et j'irais le délivrer."

Il refusait de regarder Sam, les yeux fixés sur la table en bois rayé. Il finit par lâcher :

"Je veux que tu saches, Sam… Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu ne m'accompagnes pas. J'ai assez mis de bordel dans ta vie, je ne veux pas en rajouter."

Sam se figea. Il jeta un coup d'œil au fouillis du salon.

"Tu veux partir seul, man ? C'est ce que tu veux vraiment ?"

Sa voix était creuse, spectrale.

"C'est mieux comme ça, Sam. Dieu sait où est Bucky mais, apparemment, il a quitté l'état – il est peut-être même à l'étranger - et qui sait combien de temps je vais mettre à le trouver. Je t'ai déjà demandé beaucoup. Trop diraient certains. Je ne te demanderais pas de quitter ta vie ici, ton job, ta maison, tout ce que tu as construit, pour suivre un fantôme."

Sam ne répondit rien. Il laissa son regard errer sur les murs, finit son verre de jus d'orange. Il laissa échapper un rire amer.

"Ma vie ici ? Tout ce que j'ai construit ? Rogers, ça ne fait même pas une semaine qu'on se connait et on a dû bavarder ensemble, quoi, cinq fois à tout casser. Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, hein ?"

Steve avait l'air désarçonné – perdu.

"Tu ne me connais pas, ok ? Et tu ne connais certainement rien de ma vie avant que tu ne débarques dedans. Fuck, man. Tu pensais quoi, que je voulais t'accompagner pour te faire plaisir ? Pour ta jolie gueule et ta réputation de héros ? Je voulais venir avec toi parce que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. Je voulais t'accompagner parce que, l'espace de quelques jours, je me sentais vivant. Tu comprends ça ? Vivant ! Je respirais, bordel !"

Il frappa la table de ses deux paumes, pas dans un geste de colère mais pour augmenter la portée de ses paroles. Steve restait silencieux, gêné, à tripoter son verre de jus d'orange à moitié plein. Il demanda doucement : "Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant que j'arrive ?"

"Je bossais à l'amicale des Vétérans" gronda Sam. Mais sa respiration se calmait, il retrouvait son souffle. Il n'osait plus regarder Steve.

"Je ne vais pas te raconter ma vie mais… Je suis rentré dans l'armée. J'ai fait mon service comme parachutiste. J'étais doué. J'ai rempilé, deuxième tour. J'ai eu une promotion. Ils m'ont donné les ailes. J'ai rencontré Riley. On s'entendait bien, on bossait bien ensemble, c'était… sympa. Même dans le contexte de la guerre, tu vois ? Et puis il est mort, je t'ai déjà raconté. Bref, je suis passé par la case hôpital et puis comme mon service touchait à sa fin, ils m'ont fait rentrer au pays, enfin ici, à DC, parce que je n'avais nulle part où aller. Et ce n'était pas… C'était dur."

"Tu tenais à lui ? À Riley ?"

"Ouais. Ça a été dur à encaisser. Ça n'a pas été une période facile après ça. Ma mère est venue habiter ici un temps pour m'aider – c'était pour elle, le lit d'appoint au départ. J'ai été… Man, je déteste en parler. On a beau répéter aux autres que c'est normal et qu'il ne faut pas en avoir honte, quand ça touche à toi, tu fais moins le fier."

Steve hocha la tête. Il avait les yeux rivés sur lui, ses astres bleus prêts à brûler la peau de Sam.

"J'ai eu la bouteille facile, tu vois ? Je me laissais aller. Nope, pas une période facile. C'est pour ça que je fais pas mal de sport, que je ne bois que du jus d'orange et que je consacre tout mon temps libre aux vétérans de DC."

Il souffla un peu. Ses mains tremblaient.

"Enfin, ça va maintenant, ça fait trois ans que je suis là et… C'était dur d'être civil, tu as beau dire. Mais je me suis reconstruit. J'ai réappris à marcher, à m'accepter. À me pardonner. J'ai pu aider les autres à faire de même, tous ces pauvres gars qui reviennent du front avec tous leurs problèmes dans leur sacoche, je sais ce que ça fait. Je suis heureux, peut-être. Pas malheureux. Mais pas vraiment vivant. Parfois, je me sens en sursis, comme si –"

Il mit les mains entre ses jambes pour masquer le tremblement.

"Et je t'ai rencontré, le courant passait bien, t'imagines pas comment ça m'a fait plaisir. Et tu m'as rendu mes ailes. C'était comme si je retrouvais un peu Riley. Je sais pas, je me sentais mieux."

"Il les a cassé, tes ailes" chuchota Steve. Le nom du Winter Soldier flotta entre eux.

"Ouais, ouais, je sais bien, mais je sais faire la part des choses. Je ne retrouverais pas Riley et les ailes, ce n'étaient qu'une sorte d'outil de travail – quoique, chaque vol reste pour moi un miracle mais… Je vais bien, ce n'est pas le problème, même si tu ne te débarrasses jamais tout à fait de tes regrets. M'enfin, on est tous pareil."

Sam reposa les mains sur la table.

"Ce que je voulais te dire Rogers, avec tout ça, c'est que ça me faisait vraiment plaisir, de te suivre. Je ne considérais pas ça comme un devoir ou comme une corvée."

Steve se leva et se posta à la fenêtre, dos à Sam. Il soupira.

"Laisse tomber, bro. Désolé pour le déballage."

Il débarrassa les verres et les mit dans l'évier. Il se sentait vidé. Quand il se retourna, Steve se tenait dans l'embrasure de la cuisine, l'air sérieux. Il se frotta la nuque en évitant de croiser le regard de Sam.

"Merci de ton honnêteté." Il avait la voix douce comme une plume, comme si Sam allait se briser comme du verre. Cela l'agaça. Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et Steve leva la main pour continuer.

"Je n'avais pas compris… J'avais peur de… Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir trop d'espoir, tu comprends, et que tu me lâches en plein milieu parce que c'est plus long, plus difficile ou plus dangereux que ce qu'on imaginait."

"Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne."

Steve luttait avec les mots :

"Tu me fais penser à Bucky. Celui qu'il était avant tout ce gâchis. Souriant, ouvert, plein d'assurance, la main sur le cœur. Il était exactement comme ça. Il venait à peine de sortir d'un camp de prisonniers nazi, en 1943, quand je lui ai demandé s'il voulait me suivre. Il a dit oui sans hésiter. En fait, il avait déjà dit oui avant que je lui pose la question. Il en est mort."

"Tu le retrouveras, Rogers, avec ou sans moi."

"Je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions, Sam. Le Bucky que j'ai connu est mort et je ne pense pas que je le retrouverais un jour. Mais ça n'empêche pas que je vais essayer, de toutes mes forces."

Il observa Sam :

"Il en est mort de m'avoir suivi. Il est mort devant mes yeux et je n'ai rien pu faire."

"C'était pas de ta faute, Steve."

Les mots buttèrent dans sa gorge.

"C'était pas de ta faute" répéta Sam, "Je sais de quoi je parle. Crois moi, c'était pas de ta faute."

Steve déglutit : "Je ne veux pas revivre ça. Pas une deuxième fois."

"Hey" souffla Sam. "Ça va aller. Viens là"

Steve eut un rire mouillé. Il retourna l'accolade de Sam, sombrant dedans comme il avait sombré dans les eaux sombres du Potomac. Sam lui tapota l'épaule, répétant : "Ça va aller" et finalement, la respiration de Steve redevint régulière et il se dégagea délicatement de l'étreinte.

"Merci"

Ils se regardèrent, gênés et rassurés, à la fois mal à l'aise et terriblement proches.

"Ça va sembler ridicule" bafouilla Steve, "Mais c'était mon premier câlin depuis 1942."

Sam éclata de rire : "Ridicule, reviens ici."

Il le reprit dans ses bras et serra plus fort. "Alors" chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Steve, "tu veux bien que je vienne ?"

"Déconne pas" sourit Steve et il le serra aussi dans ses bras.

La sonnette retentit.

Sam protesta, râla, fit des pieds et des mains mais Steve refusa de céder.

C'était hors de question. Il n'admettrait même pas la moindre objection de sa part.

Finalement, après qu'il eut essayé de le raisonner à force de cris, de cajoleries, de prières et de menaces, Sam finit par accepter sa décision la mort dans l'âme. Il s'écarta du pallier et laissa les déménageurs entrer avec le nouveau canapé. "Je l'ai acheté cet après-midi, j'étais dans le centre" raconta Steve mais Sam faisait la sourde oreille. Les déménageurs reprirent l'ancien canapé à l'accoudoir fracassé, Steve donna un pourboire et le calme revint dans la petite maison périurbaine de Sam. "Il ressemble assez à l'ancien" nota l'invité "à part l'odeur". Une fois que Sam l'eut testé, il convint que, en effet, il était plus confortable et plus joli mais "Ça n'exclut pas le fait qu'il faut que nous causions, toi et moi."

Ils avaient besoin de parler pour mettre les choses au clair sur leurs projets. Ils passèrent toute la soirée sur le nouveau canapé à parler stratégie en grignotant des Doritos et d'autres cochonneries que Sam gardait pour les jours feignants. Bucky semblait en cavale. Sam essayait de s'habituer au surnom affectueux, qui ne collait pas du tout avec la figure noire et métallique qui hantait ses cauchemars. Bucky fuyait, soit au Sud – le Mexique – soit au Nord – le Canada. Steve n'avait pas trop confiance dans le SHIELD. Il avait besoin d'eux pour connaître la position de Bucky mais il n'avait pas l'intention de rester sous leur tutelle trop longtemps et Sam était satisfait de cette décision.

Depuis le début, il n'avait fait que se fier au Captain – les autres, Fury, Romanoff, ils étaient peut-être réglos mais Sam ne voulait pas avoir affaire à eux de trop près. C'était le genre de personnes à t'utiliser comme bouclier contre les balles dans une fusillade. Sam était sociable et affable mais il n'était pas naïf. Le SHIELD pouvait se retourner contre Rogers aussi facilement qu'il avait décidé de l'aider.

Ils firent une liste de ce qu'ils devaient emporter, le strict minimum, des vêtements anodins, des armes bien cachées dans les doubles-fonds – Steve connaissait bien ce genre de pratiques. Sam fit deux piles de fringues, une pour le Mexique, la seconde pour le Canada, pour être sur le départ à tout moment. Steve ne savait pas quand il recevrait l'information mais il voulait partir dès que possible. Sam pressentait que l'attente serait pour lui plus dure que la traque.

Il aborda le budget d'un air léger mais Steve balayait la question de la main.

"On ne gagne pas grand-chose en étant dans l'armée – habituellement. Mais je ne suis pas… Enfin bon, Captain America est un symbole alors j'ai eu une gracieuse prime du Gouvernement, à mon réveil, en 2011. Ça plus la prime lors de l'attaque Chitauris, ça faisait déjà un bon pactole. Ensuite, j'ai fait pratiquement un an de missions pour le SHIELD et ça aussi, ça rapportait plutôt bien – très bien même ! – sans compter que j'étais logé par mon travail donc j'avais peu de dépenses."

Il leva les yeux vers Sam : "Je ne veux pas te rendre mal à l'aise ou quoi, mais il est hors de question que tu dépenses un centime pour ce voyage. Déjà que je t'embarque dans cette histoire, tu ne vas pas en plus te ruiner…"

Et, inévitablement, cela se termina par une engueulade. Sam réussit à faire céder Steve – ce type était têtu comme une mule, il était impossible ! Ils partageraient certaines dépenses et pas d'autres, en fonction des finances de chacun.

Sam aborda aussi la question du transport mais avec un sourire gourmand et des étoiles plein les pupilles. Steve haussa les épaules, un sourire interrogateur sur les lèvres. "Tu as une idée particulière en tête, je me trompe ?"

"Tu veux prendre le train ?"

Steve grimaça : "Je pensais plutôt à une voiture. Ne me dis pas que tu voudrais un hélicoptère ou un truc volant parce que ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc."

"Man, c'est la liberté, de voler."

"La dernière fois que j'ai piloté un avion, je me suis écrasé dans l'Arctique pendant soixante-dix ans. El la dernière fois que j'étais à bord d'un héliporteur, j'ai failli me noyer." Ce qui était une bonne méthode pour clore une conversation.

"Je ne pensais pas à un engin volant. Juste à une voiture" marmonna Sam.

"Oh" Steve émergea de sa rêverie. "Une voiture, oui bien sûr. Tu as le permis ?"

Sam confirma. Il tâta le terrain de nouveau : "Tu voulais une voiture en particulier ou pas ?"

Steve haussa les épaules : "De mon temps… Ça sonne tellement présomptueux, ce genre d'expression. Dans les années quarante, les voitures duraient toute une vie. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression que vous – que les gens en changent comme de chemise."

Sam eut un sourire indulgent : "Les nouvelles caisses tombent en panne au bout de six ans, c'est une catastrophe."

"Tu aimes les voitures ?" demanda Steve.

"Ouaip. C'est de famille. Mon frère possède un garage, sur la Michigan Avenue. En fait, je lui ai passé un coup de fil en début d'après-midi pour qu'il nous trouve une belle petite bagnole."

Il vit le sourire de Steve fleurir sur son visage, découvrir les dents, plisser les joues et illuminer ses yeux. Il secoua la tête, admiratif : "Tu avais déjà prévu de venir."

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'étonne tant" grogna Sam. "N'importe qui rêverait de se lancer sur les traces d'un tueur fou et amnésique ancien héros de guerre désormais manipulé par le plus grand groupe terroriste du monde – avec le plus grand surhomme de tous les temps, Captain America."

Le sourire de Steve se fana un peu.

"J'ai lu le dossier, Cap" le prévint Sam. Il lui prit le bras pour avoir toute son attention. "Je sais ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Ça ne sera pas du gâteau, de ramener ton ami de l'enfer. Ça va être dur, difficile, éreintant. Tu vas douter. Mais rappelle-toi, si tu perds confiance, que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi."

Steve inclina la tête, comme une révérence. "Et toi sur moi."

"Je sais, man" Il lui donna une bourrade sur l'épaule. "Ne t'avise pas encore une fois de me redire de dégager."

"Désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'étais un peu…"

"Plus jamais" menaça Sam, l'index tendu.

Steve était en train de dresser la liste de tout ce qu'il leur faudrait acheter et prévoir avant de partir quand le portable de Sam sonna. "C'est un texto de mon frère. Il a une voiture de dispo, il propose qu'on vienne la voir demain matin, ça te va ?"

Steve releva la tête : "Pas de souci. Il est rapide, dis donc."

Cela fit pouffer Sam : "T'as pas encore vu mon frère et là où il bosse, tu comprendras demain."

"Alors comme ça, tu as un frère ?"

Steve retourna à sa liste mais il écoutait Sam avec attention.

"Yep, un p'tit frère et une p'tite sœur. Lee et Ruth. Il a fait les quatre cents coups pendant tout le lycée, ma mère ne savait plus quoi faire lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse de l'alternance. Il a commencé à travailler dans un garage au sud de DC et là, il a lancé sa propre entreprise depuis quoi… six mois."

"Et ça marche bien ?"

Sam fit la moue : "Avec la crise et tout, ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour commencer alors il a eu du mal, ouais. Mais là, ça marche mieux, il commence à se faire un nom."

"Et ta sœur ? Elle fait quoi ?"

"Ruth, elle est à l'université. Master en physique ou quelque chose comme ça, ne me demande pas quoi exactement. Elle va sortir dans un an, elle voudrait être ingénieur. Elle bosse bien."

"Ça a l'air chouette."

"La famille ? Ouais, sûr" acquiesça Sam. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Steve, toujours penché sur sa feuille. La liste empiétait sur le verso. Il se rendit compte que le Winter Soldier était sûrement la seule famille qu'il restait à Steve – tout le monde apprenait à l'école la tragique histoire du pauvre petit Steve Rogers qui avait perdu sa maman deux ans avant de s'inscrire dans l'armée. Pas étonnant qu'il veuille le retrouver à tout prix.

"Fini" dit Steve en mettant le point final.

"Tu vas avoir de quoi t'occuper" se moqua Sam en constatant la taille de la liste et le nombre d'articles à acheter.

Sam se réveilla vers quatre heures du matin, le souffle craquant au bord des lèvres. Un cauchemar sûrement, dont les limbes se dissipaient déjà dans les couvertures, sans même un souvenir. Il se leva sans bruit, enfila son jogging, prit ses baskets dans la main et sortit sans bruit de la chambre. Le salon était plongé dans l'obscurité mais il connaissait la pièce par cœur. Il marcha à pas de loup vers la baie vitrée pour éviter de réveiller Steve, dont il ne distinguait qu'une masse informe dans le coin. Il atteignait presque la fenêtre, gonflé de fierté par sa discrétion, quand il heurta sa valise de l'orteil.

Cela lui fit un mal de chien et il jura, autant à cause de la douleur que du raclement qui avait retenti. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil Steve rejeter les couvertures et se dresser, prêt à attaquer. Il se détendit immédiatement quand il reconnut Sam et se rassit sur son lit, sonné.

"Désolé Rogers, je ne voulais pas te réveiller." S'excusa Sam en massant son doigt de pied

"Raté" avisa Steve d'une voix éraillée. "Tu réalises qu'il n'est même pas cinq heures. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?"

"Je voulais aller courir" admit Sam d'une voix penaude.

"Je rêve…" Steve se passa une main sur le visage. Il avait les yeux flous, encore tout embrumés de sommeil. "Laisse moi cinq minutes et je viens avec toi."

Sam eut un sourire moqueur : "Tu veux vraiment qu'on court ensemble, Captain ? Tu crois que tu vas arriver à tenir mon rythme ?"

Steve lâcha un rire enroué et partit dans la salle de bain en baillant. Sam boucla ses tennis et s'échauffa dehors en attendant l'athlète. Il faisait bon, l'air tiède pressentait la chaleur de l'été mais la nuit offrait les restes d'une brise froide qui piquait la peau – la température idéale pour aller courir. Le ciel commençait à se teinter de blond à l'est.

Sam ferma la baie vitrée une fois que Steve fut sorti et ils partirent à petites foulées dans les rues pavillonnaires en direction du National Mall. Quand Sam lui demanda s'il ne s'échauffait pas, Steve répondit par un sourire sarcastique.

Arrivé au parc, Steve lui donna une accolade sur l'épaule : "Sam, sans rancune, mais je vais courir."

Il s'élança comme un guépard.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais Rogers ?" lui cria Sam "De la marelle ?"

Steve éclata de rire au loin et se retourna pour le narguer : "T'inquiète pas, je te retrouverais tout à l'heure… au pied d'un arbre à cracher tes poumons."

"Enfoiré" hurla Sam mais Steve était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre et de toute façon, Sam riait trop pour qu'il soit compréhensible. Il ramassa des cailloux et les glissa dans sa poche avant de trouver son rythme habituel, le souffle régulier, les membres déliés. Le parc sortait de l'ombre avec les premiers rayons de l'aube, encore un peu gris et un peu engourdi. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne – un gardien au loin, une femme avec son chien.

Moins de quinze minutes plus tard, au niveau du Washington Monument, il entendit le galop de Steve dans son dos.

"Sur ta gauche" lança-t-il en le dépassant comme une flèche. Sam avait déjà préparé sa riposte. Son bras se détendit et le caillou atteignit Steve dans le dos. Le Captain lui jeta un regard railleur et disparut.

"Foutu super-soldat" marmotta Sam, à peine jaloux – à peine !

Il longea les musées, passa devant le Lincoln Memorial et obliqua vers le Potomac. Il s'agissait là d'une pulsion malsaine, du voyeurisme pour les scènes de chaos et de destruction. Il ralentit le rythme, en courant presque sur place pour observer les ruines du Triskelion sur l'île en face. Les équipes de dégagement d'affairaient déjà dans les gravas, les ouvriers embauchaient et actionnaient les grues. Le fleuve était d'un calme plat. On n'imaginait pas que, sous la surface, dormaient les restes de trois héliporteurs foudroyants. Ni que Steve avait failli mourir là noyé six jours plus tôt. Le souffle court, Sam reprit sa course, laissant dans son dos la tombe pulvérisée d'Alexander Pierce.

Il revint dans le National Mall et longea le long bassin vers le Mémorial de la Seconde Guerre mondiale quand Steve le rattrapa de nouveau.

"Ne dis rien" prévint Sam en haletant.

"Sur ta gauche" plaisanta-t-il et il le dépassa en trombe. Sam jura, fouilla précipitamment sa poche et visa. Le caillou atteignit Steve Rogers sur la nuque à quinze mètres de là. Il s'arrêta net –prodigieusement vite après le déploiement de puissance dont il faisait preuve dans sa course – et dévisagea Sam avec des yeux de félin. Sam le vit à peine venir qu'il était déjà sur lui. Le monde virevolta, il ne sentait plus le sol sous ses pieds et il heurta la surface de l'eau dans un bruit de déchirure. De surprise, il avala une gorgée d'eau saumâtre, toucha le fond et remonta avec de grands mouvements désordonnées. Il pataugea pour regagner le bord du bassin.

Steve se tenait les mains sur les hanches, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Sam reprit son souffle, les mains sur les genoux. L'eau goutait de ses cheveux, il battit des paupières pour y voir clair. Il avait encore les pieds dans l'eau mais ses baskets avaient l'air remplies d'eau. Fichues. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire. "T'es mort, man" cracha-t-il. Steve avait les épaules qui tremblaient de rire. "Tu l'avais cherché attends."

"Tu veux la guerre, Rogers ? C'est ça que tu veux ?"

Le Captain se mit la main sur la bouche pour essayer de contenir le fou rire qui pointait.

"Ah ouais, carrément ?"

"Ouais, carrément" grogna Sam et il lui balança à la tête son tee-shirt trempé.

Steve eut la décence de ne pas l'éviter.

"J'hallucine quoi. Dans le bassin" jura Sam entre ses dents. Ses chaussures faisaient des bruits d'eau à chaque pas – et il était torse nu à six heures du matin. Au temps pour sa dignité. Steve rigolait franchement à présent et Sam sentit son mécontentement s'évanouir en même temps. Le gars était tellement adorable, impossible de lui en vouloir trop longtemps.

"T'abuses quand même, Rogers." grommela Sam en délaçant ses lacets et en essayant de ne pas laisser transparaitre son sourire.

Steve éclata de rire. "Tu peux parler, on n'aurait jamais vu ça de mon temps, un gamin lancer des cailloux sur les p'tits vieux."

"Regarde mes pompes, bro" mais Sam riait trop pour avoir l'air convenablement désolé. "Je suis trempé. Rends-moi mon tee-shirt."

Il lui tendit la loque mouillée et Sam en profita pour verser l'eau de ses chaussures sur celles de Steve. Il hoqueta de surprise et Sam en profita pour s'enfuir. Il fila vers le Lincoln Memorial, gravit les marches en deux foulées et esquiva l'attaque de Steve en lui jetant une basket à la tête. Il passa sous le portique avec la respiration haletante et un sourire de gosse. Le Captain avait disparu. Caché derrière une colonne probablement. Sam sprinta sur la droite – à l'opposé du fleuve. Il entraperçut Steve bondir vers lui et il fit volte-face. Ils se jaugèrent un instant, face à face comme deux chats sauvages prêts à s'attaquer. Puis l'un des deux modifia ses appuis, Rogers chargea. Sam n'évita pas l'attaque mais le saisit à bras-le-corps. Il fut submergé en une seconde et Steve le plaqua au sol brièvement avant le relâcher. Sam roula et se remit debout, hilare. Steve était outré. "Tu m'as complètement trempé !"

"La faute à qui ?" rigola Sam "Qui m'a jeté à l'eau ? Tu avais tort de me sous estimer, Captain America." Il s'accouda à une colonne, plié en deux par son fou rire.

Il récupéra ses chaussures, toujours secoué par des éclats de rire. Steve lui rendit son tee-shirt, aussi radieux que lui.

"Man, quatre-vingt quinze ans, l'icône de l'Amérique, héros mondial et pire qu'un enfant." plaisanta Sam sur le chemin de retour. Il marchait pieds-nus sur le macadam mais il avait remis son tee-shirt qui lui collait à la peau de façon désagréable.

Steve sourit : "Ça fait du bien parfois. De sortir un peu du moule."

Il s'esclaffa : "J'imagine. Mais la prochaine fois, trouve-toi un autre cobaye à jeter à l'eau."

Sam se débarrassa de l'odeur écœurante d'eau croupie sous la douche. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, le soleil était complètement levé et Steve retirait des toasts dorés du grille-pain. Le petit-déjeuner était servi sur la table, tartines, marmelade, beurre de cacahuète et une carafe de café fumant. "Wow, c'est parfait !" admira Sam. "Si c'est ça, tu peux me balancer dans le fleuve autant de fois que tu veux."

"Quand je peux, j'aime bien prendre le temps de prendre un bon petit-déjeuner" dit Steve avec un sourire en coin. "Je n'ai pas toujours le temps et, en mission, on grignote à la va-vite."

"Je suis plutôt du genre à dormir le plus possible et à partir de la maison en quatrième vitesse" admit Sam.

Steve leva un sourcil : "Dit celui qui m'a sorti du lit à cinq heures pour aller courir."

Sam toussa et regarda ailleurs : "C'était ma vengeance pour le fleuve."

"Quoi ?!"

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Sam dut s'y reprendre à trois reprises pour faire démarrer sa voiture mais elle finit par prendre la route en tanguant et pétaradant comme une grand-mère colérique. "Elle se fait vieille" admit-il en tapotant le tableau de bord affectueusement "Je vais la laisser au garage pour une révision." Il se gara et Steve s'extirpa du véhicule avec un grognement soulagé.

Une enseigne, rouge sur fond blanc, indiquait _Old Cars' Garage_ avec une illustration de voiture des années vingt. L'intérieur était imprégné de l'odeur d'essence et de bitume caractéristique des garages et les employés s'apostrophaient en riant sous les bruits métalliques d'outils affairés. Lee vint accueillir Sam avec un grand sourire et des accolades bourrues. Lee ne ressemblait pas à son grand frère, nota Steve, avec son allure de vieil adolescent dégingandé et ses yeux vifs, rusés comme un renard.

Sam présenta Steve comme un ami et précisa que la voiture était pour lui. Steve resta discret. Il avait mis, pour l'occasion, des lunettes de soleil _aviator_ qui lui rappelaient celles qu'il mettait avant 1943. "La voiture est dans la cour" dit Lee en se frottant les mains. Il les guida à l'arrière en discutant avec Sam d'amis communs. Steve eut un crissement au cœur en sortant dehors. La cour débordait de vieux modèles de voitures. Elles ne ressemblaient pas aux marques des années quarante mais elles avaient les formes inimitables des anciennes voitures d'autrefois. Steve caressa amicalement la carrosserie crème d'une Corvette tout près. "Elles sont superbes !" dit-il à Lee, admiratif.

"Merci, man. C'est presque toutes des pièces de collections. J'en vends même parfois pour des films. Les gens apportent leurs épaves, je les retape et je les revends dix fois plus cher. Elles sont toutes en parfait état, dedans comme dehors. Je les bichonne, mes bébés !"

"Tu ne t'occupes que des vieilles voitures ?"

"Nan, je répare de tout. Disons que c'est ma marque de fabrication. Ma passion."

Sam regardait son petit frère avec fierté, les bras croisés. Steve déambula parmi les automobiles, suivant des yeux les pare-chocs chromés, les lignes fluides et aériennes et les formes élégantes – les vieilles automobiles ressemblaient à de jeunes femmes en robes de soirée prêtes à aller danser alors les voitures du vingt-et-unième siècle étaient des quadragénaires bedonnants, robustes et sans grâce. Il n'avait retrouvé cette élégance racée que dans les Harley Davidson. Le reste des véhicules allait désormais à l'utilitaire sans plus se soucier de la beauté des profils. Il était passé commander une moto après avoir choisi le canapé mais la Harley ne serait disponible que dans une semaine. Néanmoins, il devait admettre qu'il était séduit par les quatre-roues d'antan.

"La tienne, c'est celle-là" dit Lee en frappant la carrosserie du plat de la main avec enthousiasme. "Une Ford Fairlane. L'ancêtre de la Ford Torino, mais tellement plus stylée ! Celle-là date de 1968. J'ai fini de la réparer vendredi. J'ai changé le moteur, deux-trois autres trucs, rien à redire, elle devrait rouler jusqu'au Cap Horn. Sam m'a dit que tu avais prévu de faire pas mal de route donc j'ai changé les pneus hier. Tous neufs. La couleur, ça te va ?"

La Ford était bleu marine. Sam fut pris d'un fou rire irrésistible :

"C'est possible de peindre le drapeau des States sur le capot ?"

Lee renifla dédaigneusement : "Je ne vais pas gâcher une pièce de collection avec tes conneries. Par contre, si tu veux des motifs, je peux faire un service trois-pièces sur le toit de ta boite de conserve." Steve laissa échapper un éclat de rire victorieux.

"Tu veux l'essayer ?" proposa Lee.

Il réussit à la sortir de la cour sans érafler les autres voitures, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, et laissa le volant à Steve, Sam à l'arrière. "Certaines sont décapotables mais pas celle-ci. Dommage, vu le temps qu'il fait en ce moment."

La voiture était moins sensible que le gros quatre-quatre qu'il avait conduit dans le New Jersey mais le volant en bois était soyeux sous ses doigts et le levier de vitesse réticent le rassurait. Il poussa le moteur et la bête bondit en avant en ronronnant. Il fit quelques blocs en écoutant le bavardage de Sam et son frère avant de rentrer au garage.

"Alors mec" demanda Lee, "tu en penses quoi ?"

"À combien elle est ?" questionna Steve.

Lee jeta un coup d'œil à son frère. "Je te fais un prix d'ami, comme t'es avec Sam. En gros, je te fais payer le moteur et la peinture. Et les pneus."

Il annonça un prix. Steve réfléchit, compara avec le prix de sa future moto, conclut qu'étant donné l'âge de la voiture et l'entretien, il faisait là une bonne affaire. Et il avait vraiment aimé les sièges en simili cuir taupe, l'intérieur sobre à l'odeur de renfermé, la conduite ferme et virile. Il préférait toujours cette Ford à une voiture moderne, discrète mais impersonnelle. Il se demanda si c'était ce que Sam avait voulu lui trouver : une voiture à la fois cocon et ancre, un endroit rassurant où il se sentirait chez lui, même sur des routes inconnues, pour partir à la poursuite un étranger aux traits familiers.

"Je peux te faire un chèque ?"

Sam ne regretta pas d'avoir emmené Steve à l'Old_ Cars' Garage_ : il rayonnait. Sa remarque "Bucky va l'adorer" mit Sam mal à l'aise quand il imagina le Winter Soldier avec son bras d'acier et son armada de couteaux et de flingues assis à l'arrière, les cheveux au vent. Steve le déposa devant l'Amicale des Vétérans – il était en retard pour la séance de groupe de onze heures mais ça valait la chandelle car le sourire de Steve concurrençait le soleil du mois de juin.

"Bonne chance pour ton rendez-vous Cap !" lança-t-il en claquant la portière. Il entra dans l'Amicale sur le son du klaxon des années soixante.

Steve quitta les environs du National Mall en faisant un détour pour ne pas apercevoir les ruines du Triskelion. C'était stupide, il le savait, et il faudrait bien tôt ou tard qu'il aille affronter les démons cachés dans le chaos de parpaings et de verre brisé mais il retardait le moment tant qu'il pouvait. Quand il était allé courir avec Sam le matin même, il n'avait pas osé longer la rive du Potomac. Pas tout seul.

Il ne voulait pas raviver les derniers souvenirs liés à l'endroit : le visage de Bucky défiguré par la haine, la sensation de sombrer dans les eaux froides et noires – il n'avait même pas eu le temps de suffoquer. Puis il avait paniqué, parce que Sam n'était nulle part en vue et que, peut-être, des agents doubles d'HYDRA étaient toujours cachés là, l'avaient reconnus et… Mais non, il avait fini par l'entrevoir sur la rive, bien plus au nord, loin du carnage, et il avait apprécié de recevoir un caillou, comme pour le réveiller de sa transe. C'était stupide, Steve le savait, néanmoins le Projet Insight avait laissé des cicatrices.

Pensant à ça, Steve lâcha le volant pour masser le coin de sa bouche. Les bleus avaient déjà disparu, estompés par la gomme du temps et du super-sérum. La plaie de sa bouche avait été recousue par les médecins et les fils s'étaient dissous pendant la nuit. La marque avait pris une couleur rosée, presque invisible. Son estomac gronda, mieux réglé qu'une horloge. La Ford Fairlane roulait allègrement dans les rues, en quête d'un restaurant appétissant.

Steve avait appris la cuisine du vingt-et-unième siècle dans les rares pauses qu'il avait eu entre les entrainements et les missions. Avant le sérum, il luttait contre son poids ridicule et sa silhouette rachitique en se nourrissant n'importe comment et en ingurgitant la nourriture la plus grasse possible – dans la mesure de ses moyens. Sans résultats, bien sûr.

Après l'injection, il semblait que rien n'aurait pu entamer la musculature parfaite sculptée par la science. Ni les plats européens les moins diététiques couverts de sauces, ni les hamburgers américains luisants de graisse. Mais en contrepartie, il était astreint à un régime drastique : son corps avait une capacité d'élimination quatre fois supérieure à la normale, ce qui l'obligeait à manger en plus grandes quantités pour l'entretenir.

Pas que ça le dérangeait trop. Il s'était habitué même si ça avait parfois été problématique, durant la guerre ou pendant certaines assignements de longue durée. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de voir combien la nourriture s'était améliorée en soixante-dix ans. On trouvait désormais des plats du monde entier dans les rues de Washington – du monde entier !

Dès qu'il pouvait, Steve allait essayer un nouveau plat-à-emporter. Les pizzas étaient des incontournables qui lui rappelait ses vieilles excursions en Italie avec le Howling commandos ; il avait goûté les shawarma, les pâtes thaï, les nems vietnamiens, le porc chinois, les sushis japonais ; il voulait encore tester les restaurants arabes, grecs et indiens. Pour aujourd'hui, il alla simplement chercher quatre burgers à emporter – trois pour lui et un pour Sam. Il remonta dans la Ford, posa les sacs déjà tâchés de graisse sur le siège passager, par-dessus le bouclier, et retourna chez Sam.

Steve inséra le double des clés dans la serrure et entra prudemment dans la maison. Dans ces moments de vulnérabilité, il regrettait de ne pas avoir emporté le bouclier avec lui. Il ne voulait pas trop s'habituer à l'avoir en permanence, comme un bébé accroché à son doudou. Steve était habitué à la sensation dans son dos, au poids rassurant de ce compagnon de guerre qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné – c'était plutôt lui qui l'avait laissé tombé, dans tous les sens du terme. La maison était vide. Ni HYDRA ni Bucky.

Steve ne pouvait pas abandonner l'espoir que son ami viendrait le trouver. Comme au bon vieux temps, quand Steve essayait de se battre contre deux ou trois brutes mais qu'il ressemblait plus à un chien en train de nager et qu'il avait un œil à moitié fermé, la lèvre en sang et sa dignité en miettes. Bucky arrivait, plus comme un train de marchandises à toute vapeur que comme un prince charmant, tout en force brute et en injures bien senties. Les types déguerpissaient et –

Le bon vieux temps.

Eviter d'y penser…

_So you think I'm alone?  
But being alone's the only way to be  
When you step outside  
You spend life fighting for your sanity_

Il mangea ses hamburgers et les frites-faites-maisons en écoutant un CD de Sam pioché au hasard, Janelle Monae ou quelque chose comme ça, les yeux dans le vague, ses pensées voguant librement. Les choses semblaient aller mieux.

Natasha lui manquait. Ils n'avaient commencé à travailler ensemble que récemment, une demi-douzaine de missions seulement, ce qui n'était comparé à toutes celles effectuées avec le STRIKE. Elle était un électron libre. Elle s'était tout de suite intégrée dans l'équipe sans un remous et, à sa grande surprise, Steve s'était aperçu que le courant était passé immédiatement entre elle et lui – d'un point de vue professionnel. Natasha parvenait à anticiper les mouvements de Steve, leurs styles de combat s'accordaient bien et chacun comprenait les intentions de l'autre sans avoir à parler.

Natasha était fine, très fine, très subtile, d'une intelligence extrêmement pointue, comme il en avait rarement vu. D'après Steve, Fury la respectait et lui confiait des responsabilités d'élite mais en même temps, il se méfiait d'elle, qui pouvait se retourner contre lui s'il lui en prenait l'envie. Natasha pensait d'abord à ses intérêts. Non pas qu'elle soit égoïste – c'était plutôt même le contraire. Mais c'était une survivante. Elle agissait en conséquence. De ce qu'il en avait vu, Natasha aurait pu travailler en indépendante ou continuer à être une tueuse à gages : elle pouvait conquérir le monde si elle le désirait.

Steve avait élaboré la théorie secrète qu'elle restait auprès du SHIELD par amitié pour Clint Barton, par respect pour Fury et parce que cela lui plaisait. Elle s'amusait littéralement en mission, Steve n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un prendre autant de plaisir à être sur le terrain, qu'elle doive cogner et casser des mâchoires, procéder à des interrogatoires secrets ou changer d'identité. La guerre était son terrain de jeu.

Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il s'était senti honoré lorsqu'elle avait proposée d'être son amie. Il devinait que ce n'était pas un statut qu'on gagnait à la légère. Un lien tacite qu'elle n'avait tissé qu'avec peu d'élus.

Mais elle s'était volatilisée et il avait beau l'appeler à maintes reprises, il tombait immédiatement sur sa messagerie. Il ne s'inquiétait pas : elle était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller seule mais il aurait voulu entendre le son de sa voix, son ironie et l'affection sous-jacente. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire : "J'ai un rendez-vous avec l'infirmière" et entendre son sourire en coin et ses compliments discrets.

_I'm trying to find my peace  
I was made to believe there's something wrong with me  
And it hurts my heart  
Lord have mercy, ain't it plain to see?_

Les paroles de la chanson, qu'il n'écoutait que d'une oreille, le démangeaient sous la peau, comme un courant d'air froid.

Néanmoins, les choses semblaient aller mieux. Il avait perdu des choses. Il en avait gagné d'autres. N'est-ce pas ? Sam était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami actuellement. Natasha était son amie aussi, même si elle était partie il ne savait où. Il pouvait compter sur l'équipe des Avengers en cas de problème – ou du moins il le supposait. Maria Hill lui avait assuré qu'elle l'aiderait à retrouver Bucky et il lui faisait confiance – ou il essayait. Et il avait rendez-vous avec l'Agent 13 ce soir. Bon, les choses n'étaient pas parfaites mais elles s'amélioraient. La solitude écrasante qui l'avait oppressée à son réveil à New York, avant les Chitauris, s'évaporait peu à peu.

_That this is a cold war  
Do you know what you're fighting for?  
This is a cold war  
You better know what you're fighting for_

_This is a cold war_

_This is a cold war_

* * *

Encore moi !_  
_

Hum, j'essaye de mettre des paroles de chanson de temps en temps - parce que ça m'éclate, faut pas chercher plus loin. Est-ce que vous les lisez ? Je dois avouer, perso, je les survole quand je lis un texte.

Mais si elles sont là, c'est pour une autre raison : déjà, parce que si, comme moi, vous les écoutez en lisant le texte, ça donne l'atmosphère générale du chapitre. Aussi parce que la plupart des chanteurs-chanteuses, auteurs et interprètes sont des gens de couleur et c'est un sujet qui me tient à coeur (j'en parlerais plus dans le prochain chapitre)

Bref, sinon, après avoir fini l'album géniallissime de Of Monsters and Men, je vous invite à aller écouter Janelle Monaé et _Cold War_.

Oh, et si vous êtes motivé.e.s, dites moi ce que vous pensez de Sam Wilson dans ce chapitre *grand sourire avenant*

Et dans le prochain chapitre... Sharon ! (J'aime Sharon !)

Bye !


	6. Tempête I

Je ne sais pas s'il y a beaucoup de personnes qui suivent cette histoire (?) mais j'aimerais vous parler d'un sujet qui a commencé à m'intéresser et qui me tient à coeur maintenant : la représentation des minorités dans les médias.

Même si j'en grince des dents, je dois avouer que je suis vraiment fan des films de super-héros, en particulier l'univers Marvel. Mais je pense que c'est important de rester critique vis-à-vis des choses qu'on aime et les films Marvel, même si je les adore, ne sont pas sans défauts.

Déjà, l'univers de base est problématique, avec juste ce groupe de personnes qui possèdent le Pouvoir et modèlent le monde à leur guise. Ok, les Avengers et chaque héros en particulier dit agir pour le bien, les valeurs morales, la liberté, etc... mais ça reste leur vision subjective des choses. Et la notion de la justice me fait toujours grincer des dents parce que je ne considère pas ça correct de tuer les méchants à la fin, sans avoir droit à un procès et une punition - comme si c'était normal pour les Avengers de tuer ceux qui sont opposés à eux, et par la même occasion, agir exactement comme ceux contre qui ils se battent.

Enfin, c'est un univers alternatif fantastique et la réalité n'est pas vraiment mieux et surtout, ce n'est pas le propos. ^^

Revenons à nos moutons. Un autre problème dans l'Univers Marvel, c'est la représentation des femmes, parce que deux nanas dans une équipe de beaucoup de mecs (Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Pietro, Vision et avec également War Machine et Falcon, sans compter leur chef Fury). Et dans les films où Black Widow n'est pas présente, les femmes sont des seconds rôles, principalement des intérêts amoureux (sauf CA:TWS). Elles sont souvent badass, courageuses, déterminées et pleines de qualités... mais au second plan...

Et je ne parle pas des personnes de couleurs, les handicapés ou les personnes de différentes orientations sexuelles, sous-représentées...

C'est un problème mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'aimer Marvel, c'est juste que je trouve intéressant d'en être conscient.

Quand j'ai commencé à écrire Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes (ce titre est trop long), comme personnages majeurs, il y avait Steve, Sam et Bucky, obviously. Et voilà. 3 gars.

Deux personnages blancs, un noir et que des hommes.

Or, je suis une femme, je n'écris habituellement que sur des femmes, j'aime la Femme, je me suis dit "crotte". Le risque, quand on écrit dans Marvel, en plus sur des couples gay M/M, c'est de se retrouver avec une graaande majorité (écrasante) de mecs.

Alors, j'ai essayé de renverser la balance. Bah laissez-moi vous dire que ce n'est pas facile ! J'ai inventé des personnages, j'ai ramené Black Widow (allez viens, Nat' on va te trouver une petite place dans le scénario), j'ai essayé de faire attention...

Ça reste toujours un problème dans Construire un Bateau, même si c'est mieux que dans les ébauches (toujours pas assez de femmes, pas assez de DIVERSITÉ).

Mais je voulais juste attirer l'attention sur cette ambivalence car j'ai le sentiment (vrai ou pas ?) que la plupart des auteurs de fanfiction sont des femmes (pas tous, pas tous mais-) et que dans certains fandoms, on n'est pas assez présentes en tant que personnages...

Alors je ne dis pas qu'il faut à tout prix caser des personnages diversifiés partout xD

Je présentais juste la démarche de Construire un Bateau... ^^ et les tentatives plus ou moins réussies d'introduire de la diversité !

Bon, j'ai assez parlé, sur ce, bonne lecture :D

* * *

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie 1 : Icare ou La solitude**

**Tempête I**

* * *

Steve faisait des tractions quand son portable bipa. Il se précipita pour le consulter, croyant que Nat' avait répondu à son douzième appel. Mais c'était Sam : _Allume la télé, NBC_. Steve obtempéra mais les infos concernaient seulement la sécheresse en Californie. Il renvoya un : Pourquoi ? laconique et attendit. Sam répondit : _Essaye sur la Fox_, désolé. Désolé pour quoi, voulut demander Steve perplexe en changeant de chaine mais le flash d'information spécial le fit sursauter.

"Le silence de Captain America, que l'on sait extrêmement impliqué dans l'attentat terroriste à Washington DC à quelques pas de la Maison Blanche, n'a cessé d'inquiéter les autorités depuis la fin de la semaine. Il semble qu'il ait disparu dans la nature, tout comme la dénommée Natasha Romanoff, accusée d'avoir provoqué la mise en ligne des données des services de renseignements du Gouvernements. À l'heure qu'il est, le Captain Rogers, héros de guerre et symbole des États-Unis, est recherché par les autorités pour comparaître demain après-midi devant une Commission sénatoriale pour répondre de ses actes. Il va sans dire qu'après l'enlèvement du président à Noël dernier, le pays tout entier a les yeux rivés sur lui pour savoir si les super-héros ne sont pas finalement plus une source d'ennuis que…"

_Tu as vu ? :( Peux pas t'appeler_ envoya Sam.

_Pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas mis au courant ?_ répondit Steve, hagard sur le canapé.

_Nouveau portable donné par Natasha. Ne savent peut-être pas où te joindre._

Steve considéra la réponse. Sam lui avait donné le portable à l'hôpital : "Après la mise en ligne des dossiers, le net entier peut avoir ton numéro. Romanoff m'a demandé de te donner celui-là, elle a mis son numéro dedans. J'ai aussi ajouté le mien et je t'ai mis quelques musiques."

Personne ne savait où il était. Il passa sa main sur son visage et sur la nuque, affalé sur le canapé. Il prit soin de ne pas broyer l'accoudoir et renvoya : Fatiguant d'être traqué comme un fugitif. Sam répondit qu'il pouvait revenir s'il avait besoin mais Steve refusa mécaniquement. C'était la seconde fois en moins d'une semaine que son identité de Captain America était entachée. Dégradée. Souillée. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour eux, songea-t-il les dents serrées, dans un accès de colère rare, ils pourraient montrer un peu de respect, pas seulement envers moi mais aussi tous ceux du SHIELD. La rage montait avec un goût amer. Après tout ce que j'ai perdu…

Il rappela Natasha, sans succès. Il remit ses lunettes de soleil et sa tenue de sport et repartit courir. Il essaya de retrouver un rythme automatique mais l'effort physique ne faisait qu'accentuer ses émotions. Il suivit machinalement le trajet du matin, filant si vte que les gens se retournaient sur son passage, éberlués. Le soleil de ce début d'après-midi était éblouissant. La route se parait d'éclats d'argent, les ombres étaient nettes et tranchées, la lumière blanche et aveuglante. Steve ne transpirait toujours pas quand il arriva au Mall. Il s'enfuit devant des touristes asiatiques qui tentèrent de filmer sa course folle et vira vers le fleuve sur une impulsion enragée.

Il observa le Triskelion ravagé de loin, là où Sam était passé le matin-même. Des tractopelles et des grues évacuaient les gravats. Il distinguait des flashs d'appareils photos de curieux en quête de sensationnel. Des bateaux ratissaient le fleuve, à la recherche des débris des héliporteurs. Il se sentait responsable. Il se demanda combien de personnes avaient été tué ce jeudi-là, par les agents d'HYDRA prêts à tout ou par la chute des appareils sur les bâtiments. Sam ne savait pas et il n'avait pas allumé la télé depuis. J'imagine que je le saurais demain, lors de mon rendez-vous, persifla-t-il.

La commission le fatiguait d'avance. Ce serait son procès devant les médias. En soi, ça n'était pas un problème de défendre son combat contre HYDRA et le Gouvernement ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à lui. Mais il y aurait des journalistes, des caméramans, toute la meute de loups enragés prête à se jeter sur lui. Il n'était pas naïf à ce point. Pierce mort, il leur fallait un nouveau coupable, un leurre à agiter au public pour déchaîner les foules. Il repensa à Hill, à sa mise en garde concernant Bucky et les politiques. Il allait devoir rester discret sur certains évènements, faire attention à ses paroles – mentir, peut-être.

Il repartit à fond de train, ébranlé par le tableau des ruines de son ancien lieu de travail, témoignage de son dernier combat. Il accéléra, les pieds légers, légers sur le goudron. Sur un coup de tête, il prit le pont Arlington pour passer sur la rive d'en face. Il se rapprochait des quartiers généraux mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il allait aussi vite que les voitures. Il sauta du pont pour regagner le sentier – un saut de dix mètres de haut, rien d'incroyable, seulement pour gagner du temps mais les conducteurs le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Steve était déjà loin. Il accéléra encore.

Il ne se rappelait pas. Avoir été trainé hors de l'eau. Par Bucky. Mais c'était la seule explication. Possible et logique. Il se rappelait seulement. De l'ambulance. La voix inquiète de Sam. Sam avait été là. Il pouvait compter sur Sam. Du calme. Du calme.

Steve regardait tout autour de lui, essayant de se rappeler frénétiquement _où_ Bucky l'avait déposé. _Il m'a sauvé la vie_. Ça lui semblait tout à coup d'une extrême importance, comme le début d'un fil rouge qui reliait l'un à l'autre. Le sentier avait disparu. Là, il reconnaissait les arbres, le motif des branches contre le ciel lorsqu'on le transportait dans l'ambulance. Les traces avaient disparues dans la vase. Il remonta encore la rive, courant dans les broussailles, sourd aux machines qui œuvraient dans les gravats, de l'autre côté du bras du fleuve.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait mais il trouva quand même, caché dans les herbes folles, le haut noir et reconnaissable du Winter Soldier. Il était soigneusement plié, détail qui fit tiquer Steve. Bucky avait toujours été soigneux. Propre sur lui et impeccablement habillé – c'est pour ça qu'il aimait tellement l'uniforme militaire. Il prit la veste en cuir, les doigts tremblants. Il l'avait laissé là, trop voyante. Il avait dû lutter pour retirer la manche de son bras droit, cassé. Il n'avait dû garder qu'un tee-shirt, noir sûrement. Qu'avait-il fait ensuite ?

Steve rentra chez Sam, portant la veste pliée sous le bras avec douceur. La lumière déclinait doucement.

Steve arriva au Ebenezer's Coffee la tête un peu retournée. L'Agent 13 n'était toujours pas arrivée mais il entra quand même. Le café n'était pas extraordinaire en lui-même, assez impersonnel, mais les tons chauds, rouges et briques et les quelques tables occupées desquelles montaient la rumeur des bavardages créaient une atmosphère agréable. Steve s'assit dans un fauteuil et déclina la proposition du serveur – il attendait quelqu'un.

L'envie de dessiner le reprit sans prendre gare. Il en fut surpris. Il avait perdu tous ses carnets d'avant-guerre, tout comme les croquis faits pendant ces stupides tournées pour vendre les bons. Quand il faisait les Beaux-arts – deux années rapides avant que sa mère ne le quitte définitivement – il avait fait des portraits d'elle et de Bucky. Tous disparus. Il ressentit un pic de tristesse. Il n'avait même pas de photo de sa mère. Ni de Bucky. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur lui, il décida en son fort intérieur que s'il n'avait pas de nouvelles d'Hill avant la fin de la semaine, il se débrouillerait pour –

"Captain ?"

Steve s'ébroua. L'Agent 13 était devant lui, un peu hésitante. Il sourit, un sourire naturel et sincère. Elle n'était ni en pyjama ni dans l'habit réglementaire bleu du SHIELD. Elle portait des vêtements décontractés, un jean et un pull turquoise échancré, ce qui rassura Steve qui n'avait pas fait d'efforts particuliers – les vêtements avaient toujours été le cadet de ses soucis.

"Excusez-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées." Il se leva d'un bond et lui présenta le fauteuil, "Assez-vous, je vous en prie."

Elle sourit.

"Vous aviez l'air soucieux."

Elle accrocha son sac à l'accoudoir et Steve se demanda s'il y avait une arme dedans. Il n'avait pas pris son bouclier – il était venu à pied.

"J'imagine que vous devez l'être" poursuivit-elle "avec tout ce cirque du Sénat."

"Oui, j'ai appris ça aux informations ce midi."

"À la télé ?!" s'étonna-t-elle.

Steve haussa les épaules. "Je suis injoignable semblerait-il."

Elle l'inspecta rapidement de l'œil : "Ce n'est pas normal. Vous avez un téléphone ? Je vais vous donner le numéro de Maria Hill. Je vais lui demander de l'aide, ça m'étonne qu'elle n'ait pas essayé de vous contacter. Remarquez, elle ne sait plus où donner de la tête…"

Steve prit le numéro avec reconnaissance.

"Je peux peut-être avoir le vôtre aussi ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix grave, l'œil brillant.

Elle s'illumina, les joues empourprées de satisfaction. "Bien sûr Captain."

Steve se trémoussa, mal à l'aise : "Vous ne voulez pas qu'on se tutoie ? Ou qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms ? Je ne connais même pas le vôtre. Ça serait moins formel."

"C'est vrai que nous n'avons jamais été présentés correctement. Enchanté, je m'appelle Sharon Carter." Elle tendit sa main d'un air décidé, ses prunelles défiant Steve.

"Steve Rogers. Moi de même" et ils se serrèrent la main. La danse commença.

Ils commandèrent un apéritif, martini pour elle, bière pour lui, et engagèrent la discussion.

"Alors, comme ça, vous êtes la nièce de Peggy ? C'est une drôle de coïncidence…"

"Sa petite-nièce, pour être exacte" répondit Sharon " Pas tant que ça, puisque je faisais partie du SHIELD et vous aussi. Ce n'est pas si étonnant que nous nous soyons croisé."

"On était voisins" remarqua Steve.

Sharon se mordit les lèvres pour cacher son sourire d'enfant.

"Tatie m'a parlé de vous depuis que je suis en âge de m'en souvenir. J'étais terriblement intimidée quand Fury m'a assigné cette mission de sécurité."

Steve eut un rire léger. "Vous êtes proche d'elle ? De Peggy, je veux dire."

"Oh oui. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué la photo sur le vaisselier, la fillette en robe à fleurs."

"Celle avec les couettes de travers ? C'était vous ?"

"Cette photo est horrible, j'ai honte. Mais Tatie a insisté pour l'encadrer… J'ai beaucoup vécu chez elle, mes parents étaient souvent absents parce que – J'espère que je ne vous embête pas ?"

"Pas du tout" l'assura Steve.

"C'est ma deuxième maman en quelque sorte. Vous saviez qu'elle avait un frère ?"

"Oui, elle l'avait mentionné, elle lui écrivait régulièrement, il était au front aussi si je me souviens bien."

"Oui, c'est Papy qui l'avait aidé à intégrer l'armée. C'est lui aussi qui lui avait appris à se battre comme un garçon – mais il a regretté après parce qu'elle était plus forte que lui."

Cela fit sourire Steve. Il se rappelait bien de la Peggy agressive et pugnace qui maniait des fusils de cinq kilos avec la désinvolture qu'elle avait à mettre son tube de rouge à lèvres.

"Mon grand-père rencontré ma grand-mère dans l'armée – une agent double. J'ai l'espionnage dans le sang, ce n'est pas contre vous, Steve. Je ne sais pas trop quel poste il occupait lui-même, c'était un haut gradé, très secret. Après la guerre, elle est très vite tombée enceinte. Elle a eu une fille, ma mère donc. Avec la Guerre Froide, le contexte était assez propice à l'espionnage et ma mère a intégré les services spéciaux, la CIA en fait, assez jeune – elle était très brillante, elle a fait l'université de Columbia à New York avant."

Ils burent leur verre, se détendant progressivement. Sharon racontait bien, Steve l'écoutait attentivement.

"Je ne sais pas exactement dans quel contexte elle a rencontré mon père. Elle n'aimait pas trop en parler. Sujet tabou" fit Sharon en roulant les yeux. "Bref, elle est tombé enceinte de moi mais à l'époque, dans les années quatre-vingt, l'avortement n'était absolument pas envisageable – ça vous choque que j'en parle ?"

Steve secoua la tête.

"Donc elle m'a gardé mais ça ne lui faisait pas spécialement plaisir, je pense."

"Vous en avez souffert ?" l'interrogea Steve, sourcils froncés.

"Non, non, ne croyez pas que c'était une mauvaise mère. Ce n'était pas son choix, c'est tout. Elle aimait beaucoup son travail, vous voyez. Elle a donc continué ses missions d'espionnage et Peggy, qui était plus posée – elle allait sur ses soixante ans – a accepté de s'occuper de moi quand elle était partie."

Sharon piqua l'olive dans son martini et haussa une épaule :

"Ça peut sembler une enfance déroutante mais j'étais heureuse. Comme Peggy n'était pas ma mère, elle était plus relax avec moi. Ses enfants venaient de quitter la maison alors elle était contente que je sois là. Quand j'y repense, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait me gâter."

Steve sourit : "J'ai du mal à l'imaginer."

"Dès que j'étais toute petite, elle m'a appris à me battre, à faire du sport, elle m'a appris le français et l'allemand. Quand je retournais chez ma mère, j'étais insupportable. On ne s'est jamais trop connues finalement."

"Elle est…" Steve s'arrêta mais Sharon finit pour lui : "Morte en 1997. Cancer du poumon, elle fumait beaucoup trop. J'avais quoi, quatorze ans. J'étais très énervée contre elle."

"Je suis désolée" souffla Steve.

Sharon finit son verre de martini. Elle n'avait pas l'air triste, peut-être un peu mélancolique. Des restes de regrets accrochés aux pupilles.

Tatie m'a adoptée après ça – c'était plus simple."

"C'est pour ça, Carter."

"C'est pour ça. Et je dois avouer que j'étais drôlement fière de porter ce nom de famille. Quand on voit tout ce que Tatie a accompli…"

"Peggy peut être fière d'elle."

Sharon acquiesça : "J'espère que je serais comme elle à quatre-vingt douze ans. Si j'arrive jusque là."

"Et ensuite ?"

"Je ne vous lasse pas ? Ensuite, j'ai vécu chez Tatie complètement, j'en garde un bon souvenir. Elle était toujours beaucoup occupée – elle n'a pris sa retraite qu'à quatre-vingt-et-un ans, vous vous rendez compte ?"

Steve éclata de rire : "Quatre-vingt-dix-quinze ans et toujours en service."

Sharon lui adressa un sourire étincelant : "Soixante-dix ans endormi, en parenthèse. Ça ne vous fait que vingt-sept ans."

Steve sourit doucement : "Si seulement…" Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir compter comme ça mais le décalage était encore sensible chaque jour pour ne pas oublier qu'il venait d'une autre époque.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques moments. Le café se remplissait, les gens allaient et venaient autour d'eux. On apporta l'entrée.

"Tatie m'amenait souvent avec elle quand elle se rendait au SHIELD" continua Sharon après une bouchée. "Elle m'a fait aimé les lieux, l'ambiance, l'équipe, le but, tout. C'était fascinant d'aller là-bas et de voir les gens se retourner sur son passage, leur regard admiratif. Dès mon adolescence en fait, j'ai eu envie d'intégrer l'organisation. Après l'université, j'ai postulé et voilà."

"Impressionnant" admit Steve. "Vous avez combien d'années d'actif ?"

"J'ai passé trois ans de formation : tir, combats, espionnage, et j'en passe. Donc ça fait quatre ans que je travaille sur le terrain. Enfin ça dépend des assignements."

"Et ça vous plait toujours ?"

Sharon eut un sourire carnassier : "Je n'ai jamais regretté. Je ne me vois pas avoir un job dans un bureau ; je dépérirais."

Ils finirent leurs assiettes.

"Et vous, Steve, si ça n'est pas indiscret, que comptez-vous faire maintenant ?"

Steve leva les yeux vers elle et se frotta la nuque.

"Pour être honnête, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je vais retrouver Bucky, ça c'est sûr. Après ça… vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué mais je ne vieillis pas très vite. J'ai la vie devant moi pour… Chercher ce que je veux vraiment faire."

Les traits de Sharon s'adoucirent : "Avoir une vie un peu plus normale. Je comprends."

"Je ne sais pas très bien ce qu'est une vie normale. Disons une vie plus posée, ça serait déjà pas mal !"

"Je vois" approuva-t-elle en regardant ses genoux.

Ils passèrent au plat de résistance – aux plats, dans le cas de Steve, qui avait pris une salade de pommes de terre et une entrecôte. Sharon n'avait pris qu'une assiette de légumes – elle ne pouvait pas tout se permettre, expliqua-t-elle, à cause de son métier.

"Je n'ai pas ce genre de problème" dit Steve.

"Oui je sais –" commença Sharon mais elle s'interrompit. "Excusez-moi."

Steve leva les sourcils, perplexe.

"Je suis désolée, vous avez raison, c'est très inconfortable comme situation, je connais énormément de choses sur vous et vous…"

"Tout le monde connait Captain America" soupira Steve. "Le monde entier connait toute sa vie, il y a même des gens qui ont fait des conférences ou des livres sur Captain America. C'est affolant."

Sharon le regarda, les yeux plissés, inquisitrice. "Vous parlez de Captain America comme si ce n'était pas vraiment vous."

Steve eut un sourire amer : "Je n'ai jamais choisi ce nom. Il m'a été attribué quand j'étais le… le singe savant du gouvernement, quand je faisais le clown pour distraire les badauds et les soldats. Si j'avais eu mon mot à dire…"

Sharon avait les yeux écarquillés. Steve se sentit brusquement gêné de s'être dévoilé.

"Vous savez" dit-elle avec un sourire en coin "Tatie me parlait énormément de vous. Je crois qu'elle n'en parlait pas après… Après 1945, parce que les rumeurs jasaient vite et qu'elle avait du mal à conquérir la place qu'elle occupait parmi tous ces hommes. Ensuite, elle ne parlait pas de vous puisqu'elle était mariée… Elle n'est pas restée mariée très longtemps, vous savez. Une dizaine d'année, le temps d'avoir deux enfants et puis…"

"Les deuils ont émaillé sa vie mais ne l'ont jamais ralenti" murmura Steve.

Sharon approuva, le regard pensif.

"Elle me racontait vos histoires, quand elle conduisait, souvent en voiture. Je connaissais par cœur vos exploits, j'ai rencontré les membres des Howling Commandos – ceux encore en vie. Comment elle vous a rencontré, ses sentim- enfin, elle aimait bien me raconter le bon vieux temps de sa jeunesse."

"J'ai énormément de respect pour elle."

"Oui, c'est ce qu'elle disait. Que c'est ce qu'elle préférait chez vous. Votre tolérance, votre estime. Que cela vous importait peu, le genre, la couleur de peau ou qui vous étiez avant, tant que vous étiez quelqu'un de bien. Vous la respectiez et vous lui avez offert une place de choix au sein de la Section Scientifique de Réserve. Elle me disait que, sans vous, elle n'en serait pas là où elle est aujourd'hui."

Steve regarda par la fenêtre, la gorge nouée.

"Les gens idéalisent trop Captain America. Je ne suis qu'un p'tit gars de Brooklyn, c'est tout."

Sharon secoua la tête avec véhémence : "Non, Steve, vous vous sous-estimez."

L'impression de décalage s'accentua. Sharon était charmante, brillante et intéressante mais Steve se sentait à des années-lumière d'elle. Était-ce parce qu'elle tentait de le mettre de force dans le moule de la légende, où bien à cause de sa jeunesse ? Il eut le sentiment étrange et passager d'être à un endroit totalement incongru. Que faisait-il ici, à essayer de séduire Sharon alors que Bucky était dieu sait où, perdu et seul ? Quel était le sens de tout ça ? Une brusque vague de fatigue déferla sur lui, comme dans l'après-midi.

Puis le serveur apporta leur dessert et l'impression asphyxiante s'estompa. "Est-ce que vous désirez boire autre chose ?" demanda le garçon. Sharon le regarda.

"Vous savez, moi et l'alcool… C'est à vous de choisir" dit-il en levant les mains.

"Dans ce cas, pourquoi pas. Une bouteille de vin rouge, s'il vous plait."

Une fois partie, elle se pencha vers lui, curieuse :

"C'est vrai ce qu'on dit, n'est-ce pas ? Que vous ne pouvez pas être bourré ?"

"Me soûler ? Non, je ne peux pas. Cellules régénératives et tout ça."

Sharon eut un rire émoustillé : "Vous avez déjà essayé ?"

"Une fois" dit Steve du bout des lèvres "Mais ça n'a pas vraiment fonctionné."

"Vous aviez bu beaucoup ?"

"Une bouteille de Schnaps."

Elle hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Quand le serveur rapporta le vin rouge, elle leva le doigt : "Est-ce possible d'avoir deux rhum-colas et une bouteille de gin ?"

Steve eut un sourire moqueur : "Je veux bien parier si vous voulez."

"Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez parier ?" demanda Sharon d'un air mutin. Elle le regardait par en-dessous, à travers ses cils, et Steve se sentit tout à coup dépassé par la situation. Son corps était bien trop grand et imposant pour lui, comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer auparavant qu'il prenait autant de place ?

Il déglutit : "On verra quand j'aurais gagné" dit-il d'une voix grave.

"Parfait" murmura Sharon en battant des cils.

Pourquoi était-il soudainement aussi maladroit ? Et cette chaleur dans le –

Steve s'empressa de boire son verre de vin d'une traite comme distraction. Sharon le resservit immédiatement.

"Vous ne buvez pas ?" la questionna Steve.

"Juste un fond. Le pari est uniquement sur vos capacités, pas sur les miennes."

"Maligne" susurra Steve.

Il finit la bouteille au moment où le serveur apportait les boissons suivantes. Sharon poussa un verre de rhum-cola vers lui du bout de l'ongle. Steve était hypnotisé par ses yeux gris-verts, le battement discret de ses cils et le mouvement de sa bouche lorsqu'elle ouvrit les lèvres pour boire une gorgée. Il prit son verre comme envoûté et ne sortit de sa transe que lorsqu'il fut vide. Sharon ouvrit la bouteille de vodka et lui servit une rasade. Il détailla le ballet agile de ses doigts autour de des verres, ses ongles discrètement vernis et son assurance énergique, ensorcelante. Et ses maudits yeux gris qui ne le lâchaient pas.

Ils plaisantèrent sur le goût infect de la vodka, elle dérangea le serveur pour qu'il apporte de quoi faire des cocktails et deux verres de tequila. Steve n'était pas soûl mais la conversation était devenue plus empruntée. Sharon menait la danse désormais et Steve se sentait comme un novice inexpérimenté, balourd et empoté, dans ce jeu dont il ne maitrisait pas toutes les règles. Dans le fond du bar, des musiciens montèrent sur scène et commencèrent à accorder leurs instruments. Les lumières devinrent plus tamisées, les gens se levèrent, le rythme s'accéléra.

Sharon avait fini son verre de rhum-cola. Ils trinquèrent avec un verre de tequila. Steve avait perdu la notion du temps. Il se sentait bien désormais. Ses inquiétudes de la journée disparurent dans une brume de sérénité.

"Alors _Captain_, on a la tête qui tourne ?" demanda Sharon et Steve ressentit encore cette morsure entre les jambes lorsqu'elle accentua son grade.

Il lui lança un sourire de travers : "Ça vous plairait bien, hein ? J'ai bien peur de vous décevoir."

Sharon éclata de rire : "Par contre, si moi je continue à ce rythme, j'aurais vraiment mal au crâne. Allez Steve, un dernier verre pour me faire plaisir."

"Pour vous faire plaisir" murmura-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Elle revint du comptoir avec trois verres dans les mains : "Je ne savais pas quoi choisir alors j'ai tout pris"

Ils gloussèrent. Tout cela devenait parfaitement ridicule, songea Steve, avant de conclure qu'il n'était pas sorti depuis plus de soixante-dix ans alors il pouvait bien s'amuser un peu. Et puis, il était venu à pied… De toute façon, il n'était même pas soûl. Il se rappelait vaguement de soirées passées à vomir après deux verres, Bucky qui l'épaulait avec sa mine mi-navrée mi-inquiète, et Steve de hoqueter "Désolé, retourne avec les filles" et lui de répondre, "C'est bon pal, on va rentrer mais la prochaine fois, vas-y mollo sur le whisky."

Sharon avait les yeux brillants et les rouges échauffées mais sa voix était ferme : "Vous avez peut-être une capacité d'absorption plus élevée, mais ça ne veux pas dire que vous ne pouvez pas être bourré. Juste qu'il vous faut plus d'alcool !"

"Je ne suis pas encore soûl, navré. Mais je ne saurais nier" admit-il, "Que ça commence à chauffer la gorge."

"À la bonne heure" et elle se releva pour aller au comptoir. Steve suivit des yeux la courbe de ses épaules, ses hanches harmonieuses, ses fesses courbes, la délicatesse des tracés…

"Du rhum de Cuba, on va voir si ça vous brûle la gorge ou pas."

Steve rit : "Il n'y avait pas un embargo sur l'île ou je ne sais quoi ?"

Sharon explosa de rire. " Je n'en ai aucune idée !"

Elle se servit un fond de verre et remplit généreusement celui de Steve. Les musiciens commencèrent à jouer, une ballade country noyée dans le bruit des conversations.

Steve soupira : "On dansait énormément dans les années quarante. Les danses de salon, la valse, le swing, tout ça… Peggy vous a raconté…"

Sharon but une gorgée avant de lui répondre : "Elle vous avait promis une danse ou quelque chose comme ça ? Elle parle rarement de… du 7 février 1945."

Date à laquelle Steve avait plongé dans l'océan Arctique. Il acquiesça, plus concentré sur son verre, qu'il avala cul sec. Il finit également la bouteille d'une longue gorgée. Sharon le regarda avec précaution :

"Désolé, je ne voulais pas –"

"Elle m'avait promis une danse, le samedi soir, lors de notre permission à Londres. Elle devait m'apprendre à danser et…. Sauf que l'avion s'est crashé le mardi. Vous vous doutez de la suite de l'histoire J'étais un peu en retard. De soixante-dix ans et des poussières, pour être exact."

Il y eu un long silence. Il essaya de se focaliser sur la musique mais c'était difficile. Il retourna son regard vers Sharon. "Je vais me chercher un autre verre, pour vous accompagner."

Le barman lui servit une boisson non identifiable qui sentait très fort. Il trinqua de nouveau avec elle.

"Si vous voulez –"

"Quoi ?"

"Non rien. C'était stupide." Elle secoua la tête.

"Vous n'êtes pas stupide. Allez-y Sharon."

Elle inspira et désigna la scène, les spectateurs qui se trémoussaient en rythme.

"Si vous voulez, on pourrait danser, là maintenant."

Steve la regarda, le regard trouble et perplexe.

"La valse, ce que vous voulez, ça pourrait… Ça pourrait être sympa."

Steve bredouilla : Je ne suis pas très bon danseur."

Sharon grimaça : "Moi non plus. Mais si ça vous fait plaisir…"

Steve resta sans voix. Il finit son verre au goût puissant et hocha la tête.

"Oui, ça serait… Ça serait formidable, Sharon !"

Ils se levèrent. Steve se sentit de nouveau pataud et démesuré. Il heurta le fauteuil, la table et la chaise de son voisin en essayant de sortir. Sharon était hilare. "Toujours pas soûl ?"

Steve lui adressa un clin d'œil. "Voulez-vous m'accordez cette danse ?" et il eut l'impression d'être parfaitement ridicule mais Sharon lui tendit sa main avec un regard par en-dessous proprement excitant. Steve commençait à avoir chaud. Très chaud. Ils se rapprochèrent de la scène et se tinrent face à face, embarrassés et incertains de la marche à suivre.

Puis elle passa son bras autour de sa taille et il se rappela approximativement les mouvements. Il l'enlaça et ils commencèrent à tourner doucement. Les spectateurs s'écartèrent sur leur passage avec un regard amical et certains les imitèrent même ; les musiciens redoublèrent d'ardeur, heureux du mouvement de foule.

Mais Steve et Sharon ne s'en aperçurent pas. Ils dansaient, accrochés l'un à l'autre et Steve refusait de la lâcher du regard, persuadé que, sinon, le monde allait s'écrouler. Il oublia les conseils pour danser et ils se contentèrent de tournoyer, c'était paisible et c'était parfait. Il n'avait pas ressenti un tel moment de bien-être depuis…

Il trébucha, les pieds malhabiles et Sharon se cramponna à lui. Il la serra plus près, plus fort, et c'était impossible de ne pas noter leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, ses courbes, ses seins, ses mains sur sa taille, sa chaleur irrésistible, et ses yeux gris-verts ensorcelants, et elle ouvrit les lèvres, juste un peu, juste assez et s'approcha de lui, plus près, encore plus près et.

Il trébucha encore et manqua de lui donner un coup de tête. Il se redressa. La chanson s'achevait. "Désolé" bafouilla-t-il et sa langue était de plomb "Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive."

"On se sent maladroit, _Captain_ ?"

Steve la regarda en clignant des yeux. La musique repartait. Sharon l'entraina vers le mur pour laisser la place aux autres danseurs.

"On dirait bien que j'ai gagné mon pari" susurra Sharon, envoûtante.

Steve déglutit. "Tout ce que vous voudrez."

Elle sourit – un sourire de prédateur. Et elle l'embrassa. C'était maladroit, chaud et parfumé d'alcool. C'était merveilleux. Steve la regarda, prit sa nuque et reprit ses lèvres encore une fois. Ils reculèrent, échevelés et essoufflés.

"C'est tout ?" demanda Steve.

Le sourire de Sharon s'accentua, les yeux étincelants de désir.

"On peut peut-être aller chez moi ? Si ça vous dit ? J'habite à deux blocs d'ici."

"Tout ce que vous voudrez."

Ils réglèrent l'addition à toute vitesse et quittèrent le Ebenezer's Coffee à grands pas. Steve s'aperçut qu'il était essoufflé. Le souffle court.

L'air frais de la nuit lui fit réaliser à quel point ses pensées étaient brumeuses. Il haussa les épaules. Qu'est-ce que je fais, pensa-t-il, à quoi je joue ? Il pensa à Bucky, qu'il avait regardé partir avec une femme au bras des dizaines de fois. Il pensa à Bucky, au bras cassé, seul, perdu et traqué, que tous voulaient tuer. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Sharon le guidait. Il la suivait, malhabile, du mieux possible que lui permettait son corps de géant mal-adapté. "On est bientôt arrivé". Elle lutta pour composer le code de la porte d'entrée. Steve l'embrassa dans l'ascenseur. Cela fit taire les pensées nébuleuses. C'était bon. Il recommença. Sharon se colla à lui, enfouit ses mains sous sa chemise, contre la peau. Steve trembla sous l'assaut. "On est arrivé" murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Les portes de l'ascenseur attendaient, ouvertes.

À peine rentrés, elle le plaqua contre le mur d'en face, l'embrassa, l'entraina dans le salon, l'embrassa encore, sur le tapis, à perdre haleine, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, sur son ventre, sa poitrine. Steve se sentait submergé par ses attaques. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. "Ce n'est pas un peu rapide ?" bredouilla-t-il entre deux baisers. Elle le contempla, ses yeux gris fixés voracement sur lui. Elle le relâcha et disparut. Steve se redressa, perdu, abandonné.

"Sharon ?"

Elle revint à toute vitesse, avec deux verres dans les mains, un grand pour Steve et un de la taille du pouce pour elle et s'assit entre ses jambes, leur poitrine à quelques centimètres. "Santé" dit-elle d'une voix carnassière et ils avalèrent cul-sec. Il toussa. Cette fois n'étant pas coutume, il l'avait senti passer. Il l'embrassa encore, il la renversa contre le canapé, tentant de ralentir le rythme. La tête tournait. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Elle attrapa le col de sa chemise défaite et l'embrassa, requérante, avide. Steve posa ses paumes sur ses seins, le cerveau paralysé. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Sharon soupira, ses ongles se plantèrent dans sa nuque, sa langue sur ses lèvres, dans sa bouche. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

"On ne serait pas mieux dans la chambre ?" glissa-t-il à son oreille, la respiration hachée, la voix voilée.

"À vos ordres, Captain." Elle se leva d'un bond, tira sur sa main. "Venez !"

Il se laissa entrainer. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il ne savait plus rien.

Le lit, le noir, l'odeur de sueur, le bruit des vêtements froissés et des souffles affamés, et oh dieu, sa peau nue contre la sienne, Steve bascula en arrière, la respiration coupée, incapable de bouger, et ses mains, les mains de Sharon, partout sur son corps, c'était bon et c'était terrifiant, merveilleux et effrayant, il voulait murmurer "Encore" et crier "Arrête", il l'embrassait, il goûtait le bout de ses tétons et ses soupirs voraces, il empoignait ses hanches et touchait son sexe et il restait étourdi, et elle passait sa langue sur ses pectoraux, ses mains sur ses abdominaux et son corps était le sien, elle en prenait possession et le remodelait de son toucher et elle touchait son sexe et ah, il restait là engourdi, il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait ni ce qu'il faisait, ni pourquoi il était là et pourquoi était-il là alors que Bucky, Bucky, Bucky…

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Il faisait toujours noir mais ses yeux s'étaient habitués. Sharon s'était redressé et le scrutait. Steve se sentait glacé. Paralysé. Partout. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Il eut envie de hurler. Il resta muet. Il voulut se redresser. Il avait l'impression de tomber, tomber encore et encore. Il était immobile sur le lit.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" répéta Sharon, la voix moins assurée. "C'est… Ça va ?"

Steve revit Bucky lui frapper le visage, impuissant à l'arrêter, impuissant à le ramener, impuissant à vivre, impuissant…

Il déglutit péniblement. "Ça va. Désolé, c'est… Ça doit être l'alcool."

Sharon se releva et remit son pull. Steve se rassit.

"Attends Sharon, je suis désolé, ok ?"

Ses mains tremblaient. Il avait froid. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Elle passa la main dans les cheveux. "Je sais bien que ce n'est pas l'alcool, Rogers" dit-il d'une voix faible.

Elle sortit de la chambre en silence. Steve se passa une main fébrile sur le visage. Il ne savait plus du tout où il en était. Que faire, que faire, que faire ? Il ressentit l'irrépressible envie d'appeler Sam. Il chercha à tâtons son caleçon et le renfila puis il partit à la recherche de Sharon. Elle était dans la kitchenette plongée dans l'obscurité, seulement éclairée par la ville en contrebas. Elle tourna le visage vers lui quand il s'approcha.

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes.

"Je pensais que je te plaisais" murmura-t-elle et Steve en resta muet.

"Je suis désolé" marmonna-t-il comme elle semblait attendre une réponse, "Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…"

Il ne savait plus quoi dire : tout allait trop vite, c'était la première fois, des gens sont morts jeudi dernier par ma faute, des gens que je n'ai pas pu sauver, mon meilleur ami est peut-être mort et personne ne s'en soucie sauf moi – je suis impuissant. Impuissant.

Il resta muet. Il avait l'impression que Sharon ne voyait que Captain America – elle ne voyait pas le p'tit gars de Brooklyn, avec ses doutes et ces incertitudes et elle n'aurait pas pu comprendre. Il n'essaya pas d'expliquer. Il devinait ses yeux plein de larmes et sa confiance en miettes. Il aurait voulu dire "Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal" mais Sharon passa devant lui dans sa carapace hautaine.

"Je vais me coucher."

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Steve resta dans le salon, assis sur le canapé jusqu'à ce que son esprit soit plus clair. Il renfila ses vêtements, les mains gourdes, le cœur friable. Il entendit la respiration constante de Sharon : elle s'était endormie d'une traite, assommée par l'alcool et par son échec.

Steve ferma doucement la porte derrière lui et quitta l'appartement. La ville était silencieuse, et il se sentait plongé dans les ténèbres et la solitude – un grand bain glacé duquel il ne pouvait se dépêtrer.

* * *

Et dans le prochain chapitre, Steve reçoit l'aide d'un autre Avenger :D

Ouuuh mais j'allais oublier de vous remercier pour vos reviews !

Merci à vous donc, Bee, Rose-Eliade et tardis sherlock. Ça fait plaisir d'être lu mais c'est vrai que les reviews, ça donne un petit coup au coeur, ça embellit la journée.

Oui, tardis, j'essaye de rendre cette histoire "crédible" (pas réaliste, faut pas rêver non plus xD) mais ça traine, ça traine, ça n'avance paaaas *soupir*. Et j'adore Sam, lui c'est vraiment un gentil *_* (et il est two beau, ce qui ne gâche rien !)


	7. Tempête II

Awoooh, j'ai fait une erreur mais Steve ne rencontre pas son pote Avenger dans ce chapitre mais dans celui d'après.  
C'est un tout mimi chapitre - sinon, celui d'avant aurait été trop gros.  
Et dedans, il se passe, heu... Rien de spécial... Mmmh, je vends du rêve ! C'est juste une transition avant de faire intervenir un Avenger (que je n'aime pas trop mais dont je voulais quand même parler : pas d'injustice !)  
Dans mon fichier Word, je m'amuse à faire des expériences typographiques : mettre des phrases plus grosses, plus petites, changer la police, etc. mais je ne pense pas que le format de va les conserver... Tant pis !

Bonne lecture à vous quand même !

Psst : merci pour tes encouragements, Rose-Eliade !

* * *

**Construire un bateau de plumes et de fantômes**

**Partie I : Icare ou La solitude**

**Chapitre 7 : Tempête II**

* * *

La Commission Sénatoriale fut horrible.

Steve s'y attendait et il s'y était préparé. C'était un combat : lui face au Gouvernement. Il avait revêtu pour l'occasion sa stature de Captain America, qu'il avait endossé presque en permanence depuis son réveil en 2011 parce qu'elle était plus solide, une carapace blindée capable d'encaisser les chocs – Steve Rogers, le petit gars de Brooklyn, était aussi entêté mais les nerfs et le cœur à fleur de peau et il ne se révélait qu'en présence de personnes de confiance. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre de voler en éclats maintenant. Il se tenait, grand et puissant, les épaules droites et le menton relevé. Il recevait les coups sans broncher, répliquant d'un uppercut foudroyant dès qu'il apercevait une ouverture.

Il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il avait fait. Oui, il défendrait mademoiselle Romanoff jusqu'au bout. Non, tout le personnel du SHIELD n'était responsable de l'attaque. Chaque cas devait être jugé individuellement. Non, il ne savait pas ce qui avait pu pousser ces agents, ces fonctionnaires, ces politiques et ces industriels influents à rejoindre une organisation terroriste anciennement nazie. Non, Fury n'avait pas fait partie d'HYDRA avant sa mort. Oui, il comprenait l'inquiétude du gouvernement et la méfiance des civils et oui, il jurait toujours allégeance aux États-Unis.

Les responsables de la commission ne posèrent pas de questions concernant directement Steve – à part pour s'assurer qu'il restait bien fidèle à sa patrie – et ne mentionnèrent pas une seule fois le Winter Soldier – de toute évidence, ils n'étaient même pas au courant de son existence.

Une nuée de journalistes planait à la sortie, tels des vautours attendant patiemment de dépecer sa carcasse une fois l'affrontement terminé. Mais Steve n'était pas une proie affaiblie prête à être achevée. Il était un aigle, volant au dessus de leurs têtes, bien plus haut que ce qu'ils ne pourraient jamais rêver. Néanmoins, certaines questions piaillées par ces rapaces mirent ses nerfs à vif et son sang bouillait.

"Captain, Captain, s'il vous plait, combien de membres du gouvernement travaillent actuellement pour HYDRA ?"

"Que répondez-vous face à la méfiance et à l'indignation du peuple contre HYDRA ?"

"Est-ce que le Gouvernement est corrompu ?"

"Est-ce que tout le Conseil Mondial travaillait pour HYDRA ?"

"N'étiez-vous pas chargé d'éliminer HYDRA en 1945 ?"

"Vous avez échoué à protéger le monde de cette organisation terroriste ; avez-vous un mot à dire pour votre défense ?"

"Comment se fait-il que vous n'aillez pas remarqué qu'un homme politique aussi influent que Pierce était à la tête de l'HYDRA ?"

"Considérez-vous que vous avez été le pantin d'HYDRA ?"

"Que répondez-vous à ceux qui vous traitent de l'arme humaine des États-Unis ?"

"Si vous êtes incapable de protéger l'Amérique, alors vous êtes un danger pour l'Amérique !"

"Comment arrivez-vous à dormir la nuit ? Monstre, assassin !"

Il subit les récriminations de la foule, les mâchoires serrées, muet de colère. Hill lui avait conseillé de ne pas répondre à leurs questions – personne n'avait réussi à décrocher un mot pour une interview de Captain America depuis son réveil et Steve n'allait pas leur en donner l'occasion aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils fantasmaient sur sa dépouille, sur son nom trainé dans la boue et son histoire déformée.

Tony Stark avait le don et le goût pour les conférences de presse. Steve détestait cela. La colère macérait dans son ventre. Il ne pouvait ni rétorquer alors que qu'il avait des paroles bien senties sur la langue. Il ne pouvait pas agir – pas question de cogner des civils, surtout en public. Il était masqué par son casque, qui permettait de conserver son anonymat mais lui ôtait sa fierté. Steve se sentit impuissant. Il avait un goût amer en bouche et s'engouffra dès que possible dans la voiture noire aux vitres teintées que Hill conduisait.

Steve resta silencieux le long du trajet. Il ne prêtait pas attention au trajet mais fut surpris de voir qu'elle le déposa devant la maison de Peggy. Il lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

"Vous voudrez peut-être vous changer. J'ai pris la liberté de mettre des vêtements de civils à l'arrière ainsi qu'un sac pour votre bouclier."

Elle regarda ailleurs pudiquement pendant qu'il enlevait son uniforme mais elle lui dit, pendant qu'il rangeait son bouclier :

"Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de Clint, ce qui commence à devenir inquiétant. Nous essayons de le relancer depuis ce matin. Si nous n'avons aucune nouvelle ce soir, Stark nous a informé qu'il essaierait de faire quelque chose. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous tiens au courant demain."

Steve déglutit : "Vous pensez que Bu- que le Winter Soldier aurait pu le… neutraliser ?"

"Pas nécessairement lui" répondit Hill, "HYDRA plus probablement. Barton connait les risques vis-à-vis de Barnes mais HYDRA rôde toujours et son nom doit aussi être sur leur liste rouge."

Steve tressaillit. C'était la première fois que Hill – que quelqu'un – appelait Bucky par son nom réel, comme un être humain. Soudain, il eut la confirmation que Hill ne cherchait pas à le tromper. Il était moins éprouvé lorsqu'il sortit de la coupée noire. La liste des personnes en qui il pouvait avoir confiance était courte mais elle était réelle et résistante. Il était seul mais il était bien entouré dans sa solitude.

C'est ce qu'il essayait de se convaincre lorsqu'il carra les épaules en arrivant chez Peggy. Il toqua à la porte et attendit mais personne ne vint ouvrir. Il toqua encore, inquiet – quelque part dans son esprit, presque inconsciemment, il craignait, à chaque venue chez elle, de la trouver raide et glaciale, étendue sur son lit là où il ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Il entendit un "Oui ?" lancé des profondeurs de la maison, qu'il n'aurait pas entendu sinon grâce au sérum. Il poussa la poignée ; la porte était ouverte et il entra. Peggy était dans le salon, les yeux rivés sur la télévision, les sourcils froncés accentuant son front couvert de rides. Elle pleurait.

"Peggy" dit Steve, la voix fragile.

Elle leva le regard et sursauta en l'apercevant. Elle désigna l'écran, muette, la main sur la bouche, les larmes prises dans ses rides. Les informations de dernière minute montraient Captain America face à la foule, les questions hargneuses des journalistes, la foule au regard haineux qui aboyait derrière. Le journaliste rapportait sa version de la Commission sénatoriale : "…_et il semblerait que Captain America ne soit pas inquiété pour le scandale qui a éclaté jeudi dernier, alors que le monde est menacé par une organisation terroriste et ses satellites d'armements. Cette décision du gouvernement a suscité l'inquiétude massive des États-Unis, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. La méfiance règne, que ce soit entre les citoyens et le gouvernement ou bien entre l'Amérique et le reste du monde, qui regarde ces évènements liés à HYDRA avec colère et_…"

"Comment osent-ils ?" dit Peggy d'une voix mouillée de rage, "Comment osent-ils dire ça ?"

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur mais les gouttes avaient roulé dans les sillons de ses rides comme la pluie dans un champ labouré. Steve détourna le regard, gêné. Avant, bien avant, durant la guerre, Peggy n'aimait pas montrer ses émotions ou plutôt, elle ne dévoilait que celles qui ne menaçaient pas de l'affaiblir ou de la montrer comme telle – la colère, la détermination, l'agressivité, oui – mais pas sa détresse. Steve s'assit sur le canapé, près d'elle.

"C'est bon… Ça ira mieux dans quelques semaines. Ils oublieront…"

Elle renifla, jura entre ses dents. Steve apprécia de sa fureur. Je ne suis pas seul, se rappela-t-il. Il ignora le sentiment d'impuissance coincé dans le fond de la gorge et prit la main de Peggy maladroitement. Il regretta aussitôt car elle se mit à sangloter de plus belle.

Elle voulut éteindre le téléviseur mais sa main tremblait trop et Steve dut lui prendre la télécommande des mains pour couper la voix du journaliste "… _ainsi que l'incompréhension totale face à des organisations qui gouvernent le monde créent un sentiment d'insécurité mondial et laisse la place libre aux théories du complot – notamment celle où Captain America serait à la solde d'HYDRA et_…"

Dans le silence qui suivit, les pleurs de Peggy résonnèrent avec plus de force.

"Ne pleure pas… Le SHIELD se relèvera, Peggy."

"Je n'ai rien vu… Pendant toutes ses années… Sous ma responsabilité… et Howard – Mon dieu… Je n'ai rien vu. Ils ont pris le SHIELD… Ça me rend malade. Je suis désolée, Steve..."

Il serra sa main avec force.

"Ne dis pas de bêtises, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et moi, j'ai accepté de travailler pour eux alors que je savais… Je savais qu'ils projetaient de fabriquer des armes, qu'ils recherchaient le pouvoir. J'ai été aveuglé aussi…"

"Et toi, tu…" Peggy s'étouffa dans son cri, "Toi, tu étais si seul et je n'ai rien fait non plus."

Elle lui frappa la poitrine avec force et Steve sourcilla, surpris par ce geste inhabituel.

"Ne laisse pas ces… ces enfoirés te descendre, Steve."

Il sourit mais son regard triste ne la trompait pas.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu _veux_ faire ?"

Steve regarda l'écran mat du téléviseur.

"Je ne sais pas si tu sais mais… HYDRA avait Bucky. Tu as entendu parler du Winter Soldier ?"

Elle hocha la tête, le dévorant des yeux.

"C'était lui" poursuivit Steve, regardant toujours la télé avec application. "Il était aux ordres d'HYDRA. Il était… Ils ont effacé sa mémoire. Je vais partir le chercher. Je vais le ramener."

Peggy hoqueta, les larmes coulaient de nouveaux dans les canaux de ses rides.

"Le sergent ? James Buchanan Barnes ? Il est en vie ? En vie ? Je croyais… Sa chute, dans les Alpes… Il est en vie ?" répéta-t-elle en chuchotant.

Steve hocha la tête sans rien dire et sans rien regarder.

"Oh mon Dieu, Steve."

Elle posa sa main libre sur son bras. Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il serrait sa main à elle avec plus de force qu'il ne fallait, comme un bateau s'accroche à son ancre en pleine tempête. Il relâcha la pression mais ne lâcha pas ses doigts. Elle le regardait toujours, si pleine d'amour et de compassion que Steve sentit son estomac se tordre. Il n'avait plus l'habitude. Non, plus depuis que Bucky…

Il ferma les yeux, serra fort les paupières.

"Tu vas faire ça seul ?" murmura Peggy.

"Non. Sam viendra avec moi. Sam Wilson. Il m'a aidé, jeudi dernier. Je peux compter sur lui."

Il se rappela la promesse et la détermination de Sam et se répéta mentalement, je ne suis pas seul.

"Juste ce Sam Wilson" souffla-t-elle. Steve acquiesça. "Il est digne de confiance ?"

Steve sourit, un peu plus affirmé. "Oui, Peggy, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis encore capable de choisir mes amis."

"Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de m'en faire" dit-elle d'une voix acerbe, "Tes dernières fréquentations n'étaient pas des plus saines. L'équipe du STRIKE était pourrie jusqu'à la moelle et cette jeune femme, Natasha…"

"Elle aussi est digne de confiance" répliqua Steve.

Natasha lui manquait.

Peggy pinça les lèvres et son regard lui rappela celui qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était contrariée – jalouse. "Si tu le dis. Mais ça restait une collègue de travail et une espionne du SHIELD. Tu ne peux nier que tu as besoin de relations plus… saines."

Steve se renfonça dans le canapé. "Tu es là, toi aussi. Je ne suis pas si seul."

Peggy eut un rire cristallin. "Steve… Comme tu m'as manqué."

"Je sais" acquiesça-t-il.

Il évita de penser à Sharon, de se demander si toutes ses relations étaient vouées à finir avant même d'avoir commencé.

Elle lui tapota le genou : "Et ensuite, une fois que tu auras retrouvé le sergent Barnes, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?"

Steve haussa une épaule.

Il discuta avec Peggy jusqu'à une heure tardive, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait un trou de mémoire, en fait. Elle se crut en 1942 pendant quelques minutes et rassura Steve sur le protocole de l'injection. Steve l'embrassa sur la joue une fois qu'elle retrouva ses esprits et la laissa se mettre au lit. Ils avaient parlé de Bucky principalement.

Peggy avait bien vu que le sujet lui tenait à cœur et elle avait voulu tout savoir des projets de Steve : qui était Sam, où était Bucky exactement, comment allaient-ils le retrouver alors, se méfiait-il de Maria Hill, se méfiait-il de Bucky, est-ce que son amnésie était irréversible, Peggy avait posé des questions inlassablement et Steve s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas de réponse pour la plupart d'entre elles. Il allait devoir régler ça avant de partir, se dit-il en courant pour rentrer chez Sam, le sac avec son bouclier cognant en rythme son épaule.

"Man, où étais-tu passé ?" l'accueillit Sam lorsqu'il referma la porte d'entrée, "J'ai regardé les infos, j'étais super inquiet, ça va ?"

Et Steve sentit le nœud dans sa gorge se détendre. "J'étais chez Peggy" expliqua-t-il, "L'agent Hill m'a déposé là-bas et je suis rentré à pied. Désolé, j'aurais dû penser à regarder mon téléphone."

"C'est pas encore un réflexe pour toi, c'est normal. Le principal, c'est que tu sois rentré."

Je ne suis pas seul, pensa Steve. Les sacs de voyage attendaient dans l'entrée.

"Je t'ai laissé un repas dans le frigo si tu veux. Et Hill est passé me voir tout à l'heure, à l'Amicale."

Steve bondit : "On a reçu des nouvelles ? On sait où est…"

"Non, non. Elle venait pour savoir ce que j'allais faire, si je venais avec toi, elle m'a donné des conseils, tout ça. Ne pas utiliser internet, les portables, ce genre de trucs. Et aussi qu'elle allait essayer de joindre un agent, je n'ai pas trop compris…"

"Barton, celui qui traque Bucky."

Steve ouvrit le frigo et sortit un plat de steak et de riz mexicain et s'attabla. Sam vint le rejoindre. Il regardait autour de lui d'un œil distrait mais Steve le sentait tendu, les doigts fébriles. Il demanda à la fin du repas : "J'ai besoin de savoir, Rogers, une fois que tu auras retrouvé ton pote, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?"

Steve avala sa dernière bouchée : "Je n'en sais rien. Hill et Peggy m'ont posé la question mais j'ai comme l'impression que le retrouver ne va pas être aussi simple que prévu, et en ce moment, j'ai du mal à prévoir sur le long terme."

Sam ne lâcha pas l'affaire :

"Ça ne va pas être simple non plus _après_ l'avoir retrouvé."

Steve inspira pour garder une voix posée :

"Écoute Sam, je n'ai pas envie de me projeter dans le futur, d'espérer des choses, de penser que… Je ne veux pas avoir trop d'espoir, ok ?"

"Ouaip, normal. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu savais ce que tu faisais, parce que –"

La fin de sa phrase ("parce que ça me fait un peu flipper d'aller chercher le Winter Soldier") fut coupée par Steve lorsqu'il se leva brutalement dans un raclement de chaise. Il posa ses mains et plat sur la table et se pencha vers Sam, menaçant.

"Non, Sam, j'ai beau être Captain America, sur ce coup-là, je t'ai déjà dit, je ne maitrise pas tout !"

Cela lui fit mal de l'avouer, un coup de couteau dans l'épaule. Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance, criaient ses yeux, je croyais que tu m'accompagnais. Irrité, il ouvrit la baie vitrée et sortit dehors en trombe. Il entendit Sam l'appeler du perron mais il fit miner de ne pas l'entendre.

Sam regarda Steve s'enfuir d'un œil inquiet. Pas une bonne journée pour lui. Il était rentré au petit matin de chez Sharon. Sam avait été réveillé par un cauchemar et il essayait de se rendormir mais l'horaire étrange l'avait interpellé. Comme Steve s'était couché immédiatement, il n'avait pas osé lui parlé mais à midi, avant l'entretien, Sam l'avait déjà senti irritable, blessé.

Rogers n'était pas au mieux de sa forme quand il l'avait rencontré.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as comme passions, qu'est-ce qui te rends heureux ? _

_J'en sais rien._

Mais les troubles de Steve s'étaient accentués depuis jeudi. Non, rectifia Sam, depuis qu'il avait reconnu son ami sur les traits du super-assassin. Shit, se dit-il, ça n'allait pas être du gâteau cette affaire : pour combattre les super-assassins, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il faisait pâle figure. Mais pour épauler Steve Rogers et guérir ses blessures, là il était déjà plus qualifié.

Steve avait laissé son portable et ses clefs sur son lit. Sam soupira. Il ne pouvait pas décemment laisser ce crétin dehors, à courir Dieu sait où en se croyant trahi. Il saisit le trousseau et sortit dehors.

Steve fit le parcours du National Mall en un temps record. Il avait accéléré si vite aux alentours du Potomac – ne pas voir le Triskellion, ne pas penser à la veste pliée de Bucky, ne pas penser à la voix mortifiée de Sam, ne pas penser – qu'il se demanda s'il n'allait pas pousser jusqu'à l'Anacostia Parc, à l'opposé de chez Sam. L'absence de Natasha se faisait cruellement sentir. Steve aurait aimé avoir ses conseils, sa présence solide et délicate. À ce moment-là, il entendit un bruit de moteur familier et le blâme d'un vieux klaxon. C'était lui, dans la Ford Fairlane, avec son sourire étincelant et ses yeux rieurs.

"Sur ta gauche" lança-t-il et Steve s'en voulut d'avoir réagi aussi violemment.

"Tu sais que, là, tu cours à vingt-cinq miles par heure ? T'es plus rapide que les champions des J.O, j'hallucine !"

"Tu comptes t'arrêter ou je rentre en courant ?" demanda Steve d'une voix régulière.

Sam éclata de rire. "Nan, je suis juste la voiture-balai, je suis venu t'encourager. Mais je vais devoir briser tes rêves, Rogers."

"Quoi ?"

"Je ne pense pas que tu seras autorisé à courir aux Jeux Olympiques."

Steve sourit du mieux qu'il put : "Je reviendrais avec des médailles d'or dans vingt disciplines différentes, ça ne serait pas fair-play."

Sam s'arrêta finalement et Steve lui dit, en montant en voiture :

"Désolé pour tout à l'heure."

Sam lui flasha un sourire : "Pas grave. T'es inquiet, je peux comprendre."

"C'était quand même pas une raison. Ça ne se reproduira plus."

Il lui donna un sourire, toujours faible mais bien réel. Je ne suis pas seul, se rappela-t-il.

Sam les reconduisit à la maison, les vitres ouvertes pour capter la brise tiède de la nuit. Il sortit deux bières du frigo et de la charcuterie et tâcha de distraire Steve. Il mit un match de baseball à la télévision et le regardèrent d'un œil en parlant du voyage à venir. Ils tombèrent d'accord pour exiger de Hill toutes les informations qu'elle avait sous la main demain. Sam finirait sa semaine à l'Amicale des Vétérans et démissionnerait vendredi soir. Steve lui en était infiniment reconnaissant : "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu abandonnes ton métier pour m'aider."

"C'est rien, _Steve_" répéta Sam, et c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom mais lui, toujours aussi têtu, n'en démordait pas :

"Tu ne te rends pas compte, dans les années quarante, c'était la guerre pour trouver un job… Pour entrer dans l'armée… Toi, tu laisses tout tomber pour un type que tu ne connais que depuis une semaine…"

"Un _type_" se moqua Sam, "Tu en vaux cent. Je sais ce que je fais, t'inquiète dude."

Sam alla se coucher vers minuit. Steve attendit qu'il s'endorme pour repartir courir et il finit par s'endormir lorsque l'aube pointa ses rayons, l'esprit toujours tourmenté.

Il rêva de Bucky.

* * *

Rendez-vous en fin de semaine prochaine pour la rencontre entre Steve et son pote Avenger et *gloups* ça sera le dernier chapitre de cette partie-là...


	8. Marées

Finalement, le dernier chapitre de cette partie, _Icare ou La solitude_. Un bon gros bébé, je pense que c'est le plus long chapitre.

Je suis un peu stressée à l'idée de le poster car j'ai de moins en moins d'avance dans l'écriture. Je suis quand même fière de moi : je me suis rendue compte mercredi que j'avais dépassée les 260 pages, olé ! Il faut être fier de ce qu'on fait, même si ce n'est pas parfait, même si quelqu'un à côté fait toujours mieux, même si ce n'est "que" que la fanfiction, c'est déjà bien de _produire_ quelque chose, d'écrire, de _créer_ et de faire partager.

Dernier chapitre et ensuite on entame la partie II, _La problématique des miracles_, qui se passe après Avengers: Age of Ultron.

En parlant du film, je suis retournée le revoir et (même s'il y a des tas de détails que je n'aime pas) globalement, en fait, il est vraiment chouette ! Avec des sous-titres, ça aide aussi ^^ ils ont tous un accent anglais à couper au couteau et en plus, ils parlent à toute vitesse, j'ai loupé la moitié des blagues la première fois ^^ !

Hey, je viens aussi de remarquer qu'il y avait des gens qui avait ajouté _Construire un Bateau_ à leurs favoris ou qui suivaient l'histoire ! Merci à vous, amis lecteurs-trices *_*

J'ai reçu une question de Lithium Sodium (coucou !) concernant Sam et j'aurais pu t'y répondre en privé mais, après réflexion, je me suis dit que j'allais mettre la réponse à la fin de la première partie parce que ça peut (sûrement) intéresser d'autres personnes. Pareil pour toi, Bee, je vais tâcher d'expliquer un peu la relation entre Steve et Sharon. Rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre donc.

En tout cas, merci merci merci pour vos reviews ! C'est vraiment sympa, n'hésitez pas à en laisser si vous voulez des détails, des précisions, des renseignements, etc. J'adore discuter ^^

Merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous, Rose-Éliade !

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Construire un bateau de plumes et de fantômes**

**Partie I : Icare et la Solitude**

**Chapitre 8 : Marées**

* * *

Sam partit le lendemain matin pour sa séance de neuf heures au moment où Steve revenait de son footing.

Steve avait dormi à peine trois heures, trop peu pour son super-organisme qui protestait, plus ankylosé et plus raidi qu'à l'ordinaire. Seul dans une maison qui n'était pas la sienne, Steve se sentit comme un loup en cage. Il avait perdu sa routine d'entraînement qu'il avait eu avec le SHIELD et qui lui avait permis de développer pleinement les formidables capacités physiques offertes par le sérum. Il n'avait pas à proprement besoin de s'entrainer, il ne risquait pas de perdre sa musculature ou ses réflexes mais les combats et les exercices lui permettaient de garder l'esprit occupé. Avant, cela lui permettait d'oublier sa solitude. Il aurait aimé retrouver la même concentration dans le sport et le combat pour oublier son impuissance. Mais il n'avait nulle part où s'entrainer.

Il se secoua et, en sortant de la douche, trouva la liste qu'il avait écrite deux jours plus tôt. Sam avait rayé quelques articles mais Steve avait insisté pour acheter le gros – "C'est ma quête, c'est moi qui paye !" Il prit un CD dans la collection de Sam et les clefs de la Ford. La voiture avait un autoradio rajouté par le frère de Sam, qui avait déclaré qu'une voiture dans laquelle on ne pouvait pas écouter de musique, c'était aussi déprimant qu'un hot-dog sans moutarde.

Il inséra le CD dans le lecteur et tâtonna jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Otis Redding retentisse. Il roula jusqu'au magasin de sport qu'il avait repéré sur la Massachussetts Avenue en écoutant _The Dock of the Bay_ qui lui faisait penser à sa vie à Brooklyn, cette époque révolue et bénie où il ne luttait pour faire ses preuves dans l'armée et où Bucky était à ses côtés, le sourire aux lèvres.

_Sittin' here resting my bones_  
_And this loneliness won't leave me alone, listen_  
_Two thousand miles I roam_  
_Just to make this dock my home, now_

_I'm just gonna sit at the dock of a bay  
Watchin' the tide roll away, ooh  
Sittin' on the dock of the bay  
Wastin' time_

Steve prit son temps dans le magasin, il demanda conseil aux vendeurs avec le sourire affable qu'il utilisait quand il voulait plaire sans effort. Il prit des chaussures de randonnées, des gourdes, deux sacs à dos de 40 litres au cas où ils devraient abandonner leur voiture, des lampes frontales, des rasoirs longue durée et d'autres babioles au cas où ; le reste, ils verraient sur place.

Il ne voulait pas acheter des doudounes pour le grand froid si Bucky avait décidé de se réfugier au Mexique ou en Amérique latine, là où les gouvernements étaient moins stables et où l'on pouvait disparaître dans la nature avec discrétion. En rentrant, il fit de longs détours dans Washington pour éviter de se retrouver seul avec lui-même chez Sam. La maison était agréable mais Steve ne supportait plus sa propre compagnie.

Il glissa les deux pizzas dans le four, une troisième en attente sur la table, et pendant qu'elles réchauffaient, il rangea ses emplettes dans les sacs de voyage. Ils voyageraient léger, quelques vêtements passe-partout de rechange, de nombreuses armes cachées dans les tréfonds des bagages et c'était tout. Il regrettait que Sam ait perdu ses ailes. Falcon était un allié de poids et Sam devait se sentir désarmé sans elles, nu comme Steve se sentirait sans son bouclier. Mais il était impossible de demander au gouvernement d'en refaire d'autres, à fortiori dans un laps de temps aussi court et Sam devrait se contenter de –

On frappa à la porte. Steve laissa les sacs et se redressa, sur ses gardes. Sam ne devait rentrer qu'en soirée. Steve pensa à Sharon et l'écarta, Hill lui aurait écrit vu les dizaines de messages virulents qu'il avait envoyé sur son numéro personnel. Il prit le bouclier au poing et sortit par la baie vitrée. Il contourna la maison à pas de loups, concentré, attentif au moindre bruit et il jeta un coup d'œil. Un vieil homme attendait sur le perron avec son chien, un gros labrador assis à côté de lui et Steve se détendit.

Il se reprit aussitôt, toutefois. Quelque chose clochait dans la posture de l'individu, trop droit, trop en équilibre sur ses appuis, la respiration trop profonde et la garde parfaite. Il aurait semblé anodin pour le voisinage mais Steve n'était pas n'importe qui et son instinct lui soufflait que ce vieillard n'était pas ce qu'il paraissait. Il garda le bouclier dans sa main gauche et baissa le bras pour qu'il soit caché par la barrière du jardin puis il s'avança avec ce même sourire affable et une concentration mortelle.

"Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?" demanda-t-il, enjoué et prêt à attaquer.

Le vieil homme pivota et Steve ne s'était pas trompé sur ses appuis parfaits et sa précision de mouvements.

"Captain ?" dit-il et Steve bondit.

Il était prêt à l'assommer malgré ses rides et sa semi-calvitie mais l'autre recula, les mains levées, la tête baissée pour l'apaiser : "Du calme, Captain, c'est moi."

Et Steve n'avait pas entendu cette voix depuis plus d'un an mais il la reconnut : "Barton ?"

Le vieillard hocha la tête : "Je peux entrer ?"

Steve le regarda, examina la rue, revint sur lui. "Le quartier est sécurisé, Cap. Je peux entrer ?"

"Sûr" et il le fit entrer par l'arrière. Une fois à l'intérieur, Hawkeye soupira et retira le filtre réfléchissant qu'il portait sur le visage et que Steve avait déjà vu à l'œuvre sur Natasha une semaine plus tôt.

"Excuse-moi pour l'accueil, j'aurais dû me douter que c'était toi" dit Steve en observant Hawkeye, son manteau de cuir noir au liseré violet et la mallette qui devait contenir son arc et ses flèches. "Ça va ?" ajouta-t-il car l'archer avait une profonde coupure sur la tempe, rafistolée grâce à des sutures adhésives mais le scotch était imbibé de sang et il avait aussi une plaie sur le cou.

"Je prendrais bien une douche" dit Barton d'un ton dégagé, "Et je ne dirais pas non à une part de pizza, si ce n'est pas trop demander."

Steve l'attendit le temps de sa douche éclair, battant l'air de son pied, terriblement inquiet. Il donna une coupelle d'eau au labrador, qui était affectueux et bien élevé. Les pizzas étaient chaudes lorsque Barton sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux humides, ses blessures proprement pansées et l'air plus décontracté. Il serra la main de Steve et lui adressa un hochement de tête : "Captain"

"Barton."

"Comment vas-tu ?"

Steve désigna la table du menton : " Ça va. Et toi ? On se met à table ?"

Il n'avait fait équipe avec Hawkeye qu'à New York lors de l'invasion Chitauris et il ne l'avait pas revu ensuite. À vrai dire, c'est parce que Natasha l'avait mentionné nonchalamment à plusieurs reprises – pour expliquer son collier entre autres – que Steve avait su que Barton faisait toujours partie du SHIELD. Mais il ne l'avait jamais revu au Triskellion ni sur d'autres missions. Il ne le connaissait qu'à travers Natasha et le bref épisode extraterrestre. Mais ils étaient des Avengers tous les deux. Il était des liens indestructibles qu'on ne pouvait briser.

"Semaine difficile " grogna l'archer en mâchant sa pizza. Steve se tendit. "Mais ça devait être pire pour toi. J'ai failli avoir une attaque quand j'ai vu que tu étais devenu la Cible n°1 sur mon portable du SHIELD. Heureusement, Maria m'a contacté pour dire que Fury avait déclenché l'opération Opération Ténèbres pour feindre sa mort et tout ça."

"Où étais-tu ?" demanda Steve. "Je ne t'ai jamais vu au SHIELD avant…"

Barton secoua la tête. "Je n'étais pas au SHIELD."

Il donna les croûtes au chien qui remuait la queue avec entrain et prit une deuxième part. Steve entama la sienne à contrecœur.

"Je n'ai repris le service que pour l'Opération Ténèbres. J'ai détruit les bases HYDRA en Ukraine et en Russie avec ma coéquipière – c'était pas une mince affaire, on a dû faire avec les moyens du bord – et puis, ils m'ont mis sur les traces du Winter Soldier."

Steve cessa de mâcher. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un énorme bout de carton qu'il ne pouvait pas avaler. Il fronça les sourcils et Barton poursuivit :

"On l'a repéré au Smithonian Museum, où il a passé l'après-midi. Pas agressif ni violent, il avait l'air plutôt perdu. J'ai utilisé le masque de camouflage pour prendre plusieurs apparences, histoire d'être le plus discret possible. Les choses étaient compliquées sur cette mission parce que bon, ça reste un super-assassin redoutable et que si je le perdais, ça serait quasi-impossible de le retrouver."

"Tu as perdu sa trace ?" lui demanda Steve d'une voix blanche.

"Pour qui tu me prends ? Bien sûr que non. Mais je n'étais pas le seul à le suivre."

Il donna encore les croûtes à son chien et Steve tressauta d'impatience.

"HYDRA était aussi sur sa trace. Ils l'ont rattrapé dans le Vermont, pas loin de la frontière canadienne. Il s'est laissé capturer sans rien dire. Il a retrouvé une certaine capacité de réflexion mais il reste conditionné à obéir à ses maîtres."

Steve sentit ses entrailles se tordre de douleur.

"Honnêtement, je suis surpris de leur attitude. Leur organisation secrète est révélée au grand jour, leur chef est tué et leurs bases détruites les unes après les autres mais ils prennent encore le soin de récupérer leur soldat. D'après moi, ils ne veulent pas le tuer ; ils en ont encore besoin."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" Steve essaya de gommer toute émotion de sa voix mais Barton était plus subtil que ça.

"Je voulais faire d'une flèche deux coups. Je les ai laissé me conduire à leur base, qui se situait près du lac Kipawa, au Canada. J'ai essayé, Cap, je suis désolé, j'ai vraiment essayé. Je sais que tu tenais à ton ami, j'ai vraiment voulu le sortir de là."

Steve dévisagea sa plaie au front : "Je préfère que tu t'en sois sorti vivant plutôt que…"

Barton haussa les épaules. "Ce n'était pas comme à Tchernobyl ou dans l'Oural. Je les avais sous-estimés, ils étaient bien mieux préparés. Je m'estime heureux que le Soldier n'ait pas combattu avec eux sinon je n'aurais pas pu m'enfuir. Du coup, la base s'est sentie menacée et est partie en quatrième vitesse. J'y suis retourné le lendemain, avant-hier en fait, mais les lieux étaient vides."

Steve hocha la tête, sonné. Bucky, disparu… Il enfouit le visage dans ses mains et respira pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Dans le cocon sombre de ses doigts, Steve écouta le bruit de sa propre respiration et jugula sa réaction. Pas question de perdre la face devant Barton.

Clint prit la dernière part de pizza. Son visage n'exprimait rien mais, comme Natasha, cela ne voulait rien dire.

"J'avais laissé une flèche traceuse sur un de leur véhicule. Ils se sont stabilisés ce matin à six heures, au-delà de la ville de Yellowknife, dans les Terres du Nord."

"C'est où ?"

"Toujours au Canada, mais dans la toundra, le grand Nord, tu vois. Plus au Nord, c'est l'Antarctique. Fury n'a pas reporté de base à cet endroit mais le réseau d'HYDRA est si tentaculaire qu'on pense que seul vingt pour cent des bases d'HYDRA ont été désamorcées pour le moment et qu'on en connait environ soixante pour cent dans le monde. Il doit y avoir une base à cet endroit."

Il écarta gentiment le labrador qui s'était à moitié couché sur sa mallette, au pied de la table et l'ouvrit. Entre deux carquois de flèches, il sortit un dossier et le tendit à Steve. Celui-ci se rappela le dossier de Kiev donné par Natasha et l'ouvrit à contrecœur. Ce n'étaient que des plans, des cartes couvertes de signes rouges, de pointillés de quadrillages. Clint expliqua :

"Yellowknife est ici, au bord du Great Slave Lake. Les données de l'émetteur laissent à penser que la base se situe ici, à soixante-quinze kilomètres au nord-est de la ville. Il y a un vieux site de barrage, un projet des années soixante-quinze qui a été abandonné depuis. Le site s'appelle Alkali Lake. Mais je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble la base ni le nombre d'agents là-bas. Je ne sais même pas s'il ya une route pour s'y rendre – en tout cas, elle n'apparait pas sur la carte."

Il regarda Steve avec son regard honnête et franc comme une flèche :

"Je suis désolé, Captain, sincèrement. Le SHIELD anéanti et HYDRA toujours puissante, je n'avais pas assez de moyens ni de temps."

Steve le regarda en retour : "C'est bon, Barton. C'est déjà… C'est déjà une piste. Merci."

Ils finirent leur pizza en silence jusqu'à ce que Steve pose la question : "Comment tu as fait pour leur échapper ? Ils ne t'ont pas suivi ?"

Barton eut un sourire ironique : "J'ai réussi à activer des gaz soporifiques, la moitié de la base a été neutralisée d'un coup. Pour en revenir à ton ami… Fais gaffe à toi, Rogers. Je comprends parfaitement que tu veuilles le récupérer. Je ferais de même si Nat' était… Mais vraiment, fais attention. Apparemment, il t'a déjà bien cogné la semaine dernière."

Steve haussa les épaules, nerveux : "Il n'était pas lui-même."

Clint hocha de la tête plusieurs fois en scrutant Steve et en essayant de deviner ce qu'il pensait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur lui ? Sur le Winter Soldier, je veux dire ? Tu as eu des infos ?"

Steve reposa sa part de pizza mâchonnée. Il n'aimait pas repenser au dossier que Natasha lui avait remis et qu'il gardait dans son sac de voyage sans oser le rouvrir. La nuit, les mots dansaient sous ses paupières et dans ses cauchemars.

"Je sais le principal. C'est une faction russe d'HYDRA qui l'a retrouvé dans un ravin des Alpes en 1945, elle l'a kidnappé et l'a… soigné... C'est là qu'il a perdu son bras… Zola avait déjà commencé ses expériences sur lui fin 1943, avec succès, c'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont gardé. Ensuite, ils l'ont mis en cryostat jusqu'en 1956, jusqu'à ce que Zola sorte de prison. Pendant qu'HYDRA germait aux États-Unis, Zola travaillait sur les effacements de mémoire avec un certain Dr Fennhoff et ils ont… ils ont fait des tests sur Bucky, avec plus ou moins de réussite... Ils ont fait des expériences, tellement d'expériences…"

Clint le laissait parler, sans bronche face à son discours bafouillant. Il savait que Steve avait besoin d'en parler.

"Ensuite, ils ont réussi à… Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait ça, mais ils ont réussi à effacer ses souvenirs, son identité. Ils parlent de procédure… À chaque fois qu'il se souvenait… Lorsque Bucky a été plus docile, ils l'ont entrainé et puis… Entre chaque assassinat, ils le remettaient en cryo. Comme un _objet_. Il a été entre les mains d'HYDRA russe puis du KGB, puis HYDRA l'a récupéré jusqu'à… aujourd'hui."

Steve se frotta le visage pour émerger.

"Je n'ose pas imaginer le – le cauchemar qu'il a vécu. Pendant tout ce temps…"

Clint rajouta :

"Ça me fait penser aux méthodes de la Chambre Rouge du KGB, enfin de ce que m'en a raconté Nat'. Conditionnement, tortures, manipulation mentale, ce genre de choses. Natasha s'en est remise, elle a mis du temps mais elle a fini par en guérir. Tout le monde n'en revient pas toutefois."

Steve avait le cœur au bord des lèvres.

"Trois choses encore" dit Barton et il baissa la voix. "Tu dois déjà le savoir mais je préfère t'avertit. Le Winter Soldier, j'ai eu l'occasion de l'étudier pendant deux-trois jours. Il est dangereux. Il est instable. C'est une coquille vide remplie de tempêtes. J'en connais un rayon sur lorsqu'on a joué avec ton cerveau pour le réduire en miettes mais lui, il est un niveau au-dessus. Je ne sais pas si c'est possible d'inverser un tel processus, je ne sais même pas si c'est possible. Mais laisse-moi te dire un truc. Si quelqu'un peut y arriver, je pense que c'est toi. Je l'ai vu regarder le panneau consacré à Bucky Barnes, le lire plusieurs fois, mais c'est devant Captain America qu'il est resté planté durant des heures."

Steve expira brutalement, choqué. Il regretta de laisser paraître ses émotions aussi brutalement mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

"Je veux juste te mettre en garde" le prévint Clint. "Je sais qui tu es, je sais de quoi tu es capable. Je ne dis pas ça à la légère. Fury, Hill ou même Stark ont fait des recherches dessus et tous s'accordent à dire qu'il reste encore d'énormes zones d'ombres sur les archives de l'HYDRA. Toutes les informations n'étaient pas compilées par ordinateur. Le leader de l'équipe du STRIKE, Rumlow, a disparu le lendemain de son admission à l'hôpital. Personne ne sait où il est passé mais c'est sûr qu'HYDRA a procédé comme avec le Winter Soldier – un rapatriement. Un truc qui me tient particulièrement à cœur mais – Le Tesseract a disparu. Le SHIELD était sensé le conserver en lieu sûr mais avec HYDRA… Et il y a ses rumeurs étranges sur des jumeaux avec des pouvoirs magiques, c'est très bizarre, les documents sont incomplets mais quelque chose n'est pas net, ça c'est sûr. Vraiment, Rogers, méfie-toi."

Steve hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés.

"Je suis toujours prudent."

"Ensuite, Fury a émis la possibilité – et je pense qu'il a raison – que l'HYDRA a certainement gardé un algorithme Zola, moins perfectionné mais toujours capable de lire les flux virtuels et technologiques. D'ailleurs, dans quelques bases, on a retrouvé des disques durs de Zola."

"Zola ? Il a pris une bombe, lancée par Pierce lui-même."

Barton grimaça : "Ils n'ont pas sacrifié leur plus grand cerveau à la légère. Les données de Zola devaient être dupliquées à différents endroits, Dieu sait combien de fois. Stark est sur le coup, il a lancé Jarvis et…"

"Stark ? Jarvis ?" l'interrompit Steve.

"Jarvis est son A.I, son Intelligence Artificielle, une sorte de voix qui… J'y connais rien moi, c'est lui le génie. Bref, Stark l'a envoyé espionner le net et à mon avis, il aura de meilleurs résultats que le FBI et la CIA réunis. Dans quelques mois, j'espère qu'il pourra nous dire combien de Zola sont stockés et où."

Steve restait étonné de l'implication de Stark, un civil, dans cette affaire. Il est plus sympa que ce que les apparences laissent entendre, se dit-il, faudra que je pense à le remercier.

"Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il vaut mieux pour toi d'éviter d'utiliser Internet, ton portable aussi. Tout ce qui a un rapport avec le Winter Soldier, HYDRA, la base à Alkali Lake, tu le gardes dans ta tête. S'ils interceptent des infos comme quoi tu les chasses, ils vont déménager on ne sait où et on en aura pour des années avant de retrouver leur planque. Je pense que Hill va les mettre sur une fausse piste, soit raconter que tu es en isolement, ou bien que tu es sur la piste d'HYDRA au Pérou ou dans les îles des Caraïbes."

"De toute façon, je ne suis pas comme votre génération, dépendant de toute cette technologie. Je ne nierais pas que c'est utile mais je peux vivre sans." Steve tapota les plans de la paume. "Une bonne vieille carte, je n'ai pas besoin de plus."

"C'est l'idée, Cap ! Tu comptes partir seul du coup ? Je ne doute pas que tu sois déterminé mais…"

"Sam a accepté de m'accompagner" dit Steve en désignant la maison d'un large geste du bras. "Falcon, si tu préfères."

"Bonne chose que tu ne sois pas seul sur ce coup-là."

Clint hocha la tête, considérant Steve pensivement.

"Et troisièmement" dit-il et il murmurait désormais, "Je ne sais pas ce que le SHIELD t'a dit vis-à-vis du Winter Soldier mais je – Je reste loyal au SHIELD et je les aiderais à le reconstruire mais toi, ne leur fais pas confiance s'ils te proposent de t'aider avec ton pote. Je les connais, je sais comment ils fonctionnent et comment pense Fury. S'ils peuvent se servir de lui pour exercer une pression sur toi, ils le feront. Contrôle total, c'est ce qu'ils recherchent."

Steve se mordit la langue. "C'est bien ce que je craignais" grogna-t-il.

Clint continua à voix basse : "Ils ne pensent pas à mal mais n'empêche. Si tu as besoin d'aide, il vaut mieux que tu comptes d'abord sur tes amis. On sera toujours plus fiable que le SHIELD. Je suis fidèle au SHIELD, ok ? Je ne suis pas un traître. Mais on parle du Winter Soldier. Ils sont tendus sur le sujet. Les Avengers seront plus disposés à t'aider. Moi, Natasha, Stark…"

"Stark ?" Steve en fut abasourdi. "C'est la deuxième fois que tu le mentionnes…"

Barton eut de nouveau un sourire ironique : "Il n'en a pas l'air au premier abord mais Nat' pense que c'est un type bien."

"Tu as des nouvelles d'elle ? De Natasha" demanda Steve brusquement.

"Stark l'a mentionné. Apparemment, il aurait réussi à la contacter et…"

"Elle va bien ?" coupa Steve.

"Oui oui, elle sait toujours gérer ses intérêts au mieux. Je pense que l'effondrement du SHIELD l'a secouée et qu'elle avait besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées mais elle garde les pieds sur terre. Elle m'a dit que vous aviez fait pas mal équipe ces temps-ci."

Steve acquiesça : "Je n'arrivais pas à la joindre et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de… m'inquiéter."

"Bullshit" grogna Clint, "Elle peut très bien se débrouiller seule."

Il paraissait agacé. Il avait toujours défendu Natasha face à ses détracteurs, ceux qui la haïssaient pour ses antécédents sous le KGB et ceux qui la sous-estimaient grandement. Si Captain America s'y mettait aussi… Steve engouffra la fin de sa pizza et admit :

"Elle me manque."

Clint arqua le sourcil. "Vous êtes devenus vachement proches en fait."

Steve pencha la tête sur le côté et livra un sourire fragile, craquant : "J'espère. J'ai essayé de la joindre mais…"

"Je t'ai dit, elle avait besoin de se retrouver un peu. Mais elle ne tisse jamais de liens à la légère. Si vous êtes amis… C'est un beau cadeau qu'elle te fait là."

"Et vous, vous êtes amis ?" demanda Steve, qui s'était toujours interrogé sur les relations entre Clint et Natasha mais n'avait jamais osé demander. Il craignit une rebuffade mais Clint haussa les épaules négligemment :

"Ouaip, sûr. Tu croyais que… Qu'on sortait ensemble ? Nope. Pas du tout. Ça ne serait pas correct. Elle considère qu'elle a une dette envers moi, j'aurais l'impression de profiter d'elle. De toute façon, je ne suis pas… On n'est pas… C'est une collègue, une alliée de combat, une amie, une sœur, une alter-ego. Natasha quoi. Attends… Ne me dis pas que tu veux sortir avec elle ?"

Clint fronçait les sourcils. Steve eut un rire incrédule.

"Pas du tout. C'est une amie, aussi. J'étais juste curieux. Elle te porte en grande estime."

"Et c'est réciproque."

"Tu veux une bière ?"

"Pas de refus, man" approuva Clint.

Ils burent les premières gorgées de bière, les meilleures, en silence.

"Et toi, comment vas-tu ?" dit Steve pour changer de sujet.

Clint haussa les épaules et caressa son chien pour éviter de répondre. Steve insista, soudain alerté :

"On ne t'a pas vu depuis l'attaque Chitauris, est-ce que… ?"

L'archer tressaillit. Il redirigea son regard droit et intègre dans celui de Steve.

"Je ne dirais pas que les choses n'ont pas été difficiles, après… Après Loki."

Son visage s'était crispé inconsciemment en prononçant le nom de l'Asgardien.

Steve en fut surpris. "Je pensais que tu avais été recalibré ou je ne sais quoi, par Natasha justement."

"Ouaip Rogers, mais comme je l'ai dit, les choses n'étaient pas si simples. J'ai fait illusion pendant la bataille, j'avais un but, ça allait, j'avais de nouveau les yeux en face des trous. Mais ensuite, tout a commencé à se détraquer progressivement. J'avais tué des agents, des collègues, sous les ordres de l'autre cinglé. Ça me rongeait… J'ai entendu dire que Erik Selvig lui aussi avait mis du temps pour s'en remettre, lui aussi. Tout était… Mes pensées, les ordres de Loki, tout se mélangeait, tout foirait. J'ai failli attaquer ma coéquipière plusieurs fois, je braquais mon arc sur elle, ce n'était plus tenable, elle a dû changer d'équipe. Je ne pouvais plus voir Nat' sans avoir envie de la tuer. Horrible… Je ne pouvais pas repartir en mission."

"Je suis désolé" dit Steve doucement. "Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé ?"

Il était touché de la confiance instinctive de Clint. Deux frères d'armes, il y avait moins de pudeur entre eux. Et Clint avait dû lire le rapport de Steve, il devait savoir que lui-même avait souffert à son réveil à New York en 2011.

"Natasha était au courant, le SHIELD était très occupé. Je me suis retiré quelque temps. J'ai une ferme dans le Wyoming, je suis resté là quelques mois. Nat' m'a dit de t'en parler, d'en parler aux Avengers, je préfère que vous soyez au courant."

"Au courant de quoi ?"

"Que j'ai eu l'esprit tout démonté par ce psychopathe et, recalibrage ou pas, les pièces ont été mal remontées. Je peux me retourner contre vous, je peux…"

"Ça n'arrivera pas, Barton."

L'archer tressaillit.

"On arrive déjà à gérer Hulk. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Prends soin de toi plutôt."

Barton sourit : "J'ai passé près de huit mois à mourir d'ennui dans le Wyoming, Rogers. Je crois que j'ai planté une flèche dans chaque arbre de chaque putain de forêt de ce putain d'État. Le SHIELD m'a fait consulter tous les psys du service, j'ai pris leur merde en comprimés, j'ai fait leurs exercices de respiration stupides et j'ai pris un rythme de vie sain et routinier sans bombes, sans double identité et sans cible – et j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien que quand j'ai dû reprendre le boulot, la semaine dernière. Fury devait être vraiment désespéré, pour me rappeler alors que j'étais le gars le plus faillible du SHIELD."

"Au contraire" rétorqua Steve. "Il n'a appelé à lui que ceux en qui il avait vraiment confiance. Ni moi ni Natasha n'étions au courant de l'Opération Ténèbres."

"Le vieux renard a plus d'un tour dans son sac" murmura Clint. "Enfin, je vais mieux. Les médecins m'ont conseillé de prendre un chien, soi-disant que ça calmait le stress et ça m'aiderait à y voir plus clair. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai mais je suis tombé complètement gaga. Je l'emmène partout avec moi, même en mission, et je le gave, il mange n'importe quoi."

Steve sourit malgré lui. Le chien dévorait Barton des yeux, langue pendant et pupilles brillantes.

"C'est bien de savoir que tu as réussi à t'en sortir" dit-il.

Clint plongea ses yeux dans les siens : "C'est possible. Il y a toujours une issue."

Il ne parlait pas que de lui-même.

Je ne suis pas seul, se rappela Steve. Je ne suis pas seul.

Barton posa sa bière et se leva. Le labrador bondit sur ses pattes, la queue frétillante.

"Bon, je dois encore aller faire mon rapport à Hill en personne. Elle est surchargée de travail en ce moment. Mais une dernière chose, puisqu'on parlait de Stark. Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?"

Steve eut une expression interloquée.

"Ce crétin cherchait à me joindre" expliqua Clint, "En fait, pour être exact, Stark cherchait à _te_ joindre."

"Moi ? Mais pourquoi ?" Steve eut un mouvement de recul instinctif.

"Il semblerait que Tony Stark veuille organiser une petite soirée privée avec tous les membres des Avengers. Touchante attention, non ?"

Clint sourit de l'air stupéfié de Steve.

"Je blague : les Avengers s'assemblent. Fury a réussi à obtenir les coordonnées de la base où était localisé le – Tu es au courant que le sceptre de Loki était tombé aux mains d'HYDRA ? Ça me file la gerbe rien que d'y penser… Bref, Fury m'a contacté, moi et Stark, et il nous a chargé d'appeler toute l'équipe. Jarvis a réussi à contacter Natasha et Stark l'a convaincu Dieu sait comment d'aller chercher Banner en Thaïlande. Puis il m'a trouvé au Canada, il a débarqué à Kipawa avec son armure pour me dire qu'il avait _absolument_ besoin que je te trouve, pour te donner l'invitation. Apparemment, tu es encore plus dur à contacter que moi ou Nat'. Et ta présence est _indispensable_. Il était survolté. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prend, café ou drogues, mais il était bien excité. Ensuite, il est parti à Londres chercher Thor. Le sceptre de Loki est une priorité !"

Il pointa Steve du doigt : "Banner est revenu de Thaïlande, Thor a laissé Jane pour cette soirée et Natasha sera là ; tu comptes venir, Rogers. On aura besoin de toi pour organiser l'assaut."

Steve secoua la tête avec un sourire hésitant.

"Bien sûr. Je partirais chercher Bucky ensuite, mais si ça permet de réduire la puissance d'HYDRA. Le sceptre de Loki… Je croyais sa baguette magique en sécurité dans un coffre. T'as raison, ça sent le roussi."

Clint lui donna une bourrade enthousiaste. "Génial ! On s'est donné rendez-vous à la tour Stark, à New York pour prendre le Quinjet. Et peut-être même qu'on pourra te donner un coup de main pour trouver ton pote. Et je te préviens, Tony est déterminé à organiser une soirée après ça, demain soir ! Donc emmène ton uniforme et une tenue correcte parce qu'il ne nous laissera pas filer comme ça !"

Le sourire de Steve s'affirma, dévoila ses dents. "Sûr, merci Clint."

Alors qu'il allait partir, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte, Steve demanda d'une voix hésitante : "Au fait, Clint ? Je ne voudrais pas être indiscret mais... Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé à Budapest ?"

Clint écarquilla les yeux.

"Natasha le mentionnait à chaque fois qu'on avait une mission difficile mais elle n'a jamais voulu expliquer de quoi il s'agissait."

Clint éclata de rire, la tête renversée en arrière.

"Du Natasha tout craché. La vérité, c'est que…"

Il essaya de contenir son fou rire.

"C'est qu'il ne s'est rien passé d'extraordinaire. On était sur une mission de routine et quand on a fini, on a décidé d'aller se balader dans la ville. Et il y avait une fête foraine et Nat' n'avait jamais fait ce genre de choses. On a fait les attractions classiques, manèges, barbe à papa, y avait la musique traditionnelle des foires, c'était sympa. Un moment, on est tombé sur un stand de tir et Nat' était fascinée par toutes ces peluches. On a pris les fusils à fléchettes et on a dégommé les cibles jusqu'à ce qu'on ait gagné toutes les peluches. Le proprio était fou, il s'arrachait les cheveux. C'était marrant parce qu'on posait notre pièce, on tirait, on décrochait un nounours et on reposait une pièce et ainsi de suite. On est repartis de la foire sous une pile de peluches. Nat' rayonnait, ça faisait plaisir à voir. Si tu vas chez elle et que tu arrives à rentrer dans sa chambre, tu comprendras pourquoi il y a autant de doudous. Mais ce n'est pas sûr qu'elle te laisse vivre assez longtemps après ça…"

Steve éclata de rire. "Je m'imaginais une bataille sanglante !"

Clint rit : "Juste des tirs en rafale pour des peluches ! Mais ne dis pas que je t'ai raconté ça, elle va me tuer !"

Finalement, Clint donna une accolade virile à Steve, remit son masque et siffla son chien, qui sortit de la maison à toute allure et tourna autour des jambes du vieillard qui monta dans une voiture banale et quitta le quartier sans faire de vagues.

Steve chargea la Ford Fairlane et laissa un mot à Sam faute de pouvoir le joindre. De toute façon, les sms étaient plutôt déconseillés à en croire les Agents du SHIELD.

_Salut Sam,_

_L'appel du devoir : mission demain._

_Je suis aussi invité à une soirée Avengers_

_Je serais à New York demain soir, chez Stark_

_Je sais où est le Winter Soldier Bucky_

_(documents avec moi)_

_Tu crois que tu pourrais me rejoindre avec la Ford demain à Manhattan (tour Stark) ?_

_On commencerait directement la traque (c'est sur la route)_

_Envoie-moi un sms pour me tenir au courant (oui/non)_

_Bonne soirée_

_Merci pour tout_

_S.R._

Il laissa la note en évidence sur le bar et partir à la gare avec son sac de voyage en cuir, un sac à anses qui lui rappelait ceux de 1940. Il avait laissé le gros des affaires dans la Ford cependant. À la gare, il monta dans le premier train pour New York. Il y avait plusieurs changements et Steve en aurait pour cinq heures de trajet – il serait juste à l'heure. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il aimait les transports en commun, surtout les transports modernes, presque silencieux, lumineux et propres.

Le trajet lui permettrait de remettre ses idées en ordre, de se calmer par rapport à Bucky, de relativiser le fait qu'il soit de nouveau aux griffes d'HYDRA – la pire situation que Steve n'avait jamais envisagée – et d'examiner un plan d'action. En cela, il excellait. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Steve poussa un soupir, se renfonça dans son siège et regretta l'absence de crayons et de carnets à dessin.

Quand il arriva à Manhattan, il était dix-neuf heures, le jour perdait des couleurs et Steve se sentait plus détendu qu'il n'avait été pendant des jours. Il était heureux de revoir les Avengers. Il avait hâte de revoir Natasha et de discuter avec tous les autres. Passés les tensions engendrées par Loki, il avait gardé des Avengers un excellent souvenir. Il semblait que deux même deux ans après sa venue, le demi-frère psychopathe de Thor continuait de réunir les Avengers.

Avec eux, Steve avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé une équipe à sa mesure, mieux encore que les Howling Commandos. Peut-être que Stark pourrait fabriquer de nouvelles ailes pour Sam ? Peut-être que Clint et Natasha accepteraient de venir avec lui chercher Bucky ? Et Banner pourrait l'aider à le soigner ? Il était plein d'espoir en marchant vers la tour Stark, un de ces nouveaux immeubles modernes qui défigurait New York. Même revenir dans sa ville natale était moins douloureux que prévu.

Il salua Clint de nouveau, fit la bise à Natasha, heureuse de la revoir les cheveux courts et l'air plus détendue que jamais, il salua Banner respectueusement en notant son bronzage, il sourit aux piques de Stark et il subit l'embrassade monstrueuse de Thor – tout le monde y avait eu droit et Stark se massait encore les côtes. Hill était là aussi, sous une couverture en tant qu'assistante de Stark.

La mission se passa étonnamment bien – sauf pour Clint, violemment blessé mais remis d'aplomb grâce aux bons soins des scientifiques aux ordres de Stark.

Tony Stark organisa une fête parfaite. L'hôte lui présenta son meilleur ami, James Rhodes, un général de l'armée que Steve tint aussitôt en grande estime et Hill était apparemment devenue très amie avec Pepper Potts, la compagne de Tony, en voyage d'affaire pour le moment. "C'est parce qu'elle est absente que j'en profite" expliqua Stark, "Sinon je n'aurais pas osé."

Même Sam était venu.

Steve passait une excellente soirée.

Puis le monde bascula dans le chaos.

Ultron.

_You're all puppets tangled in strings._

_There're no strings on me._

* * *

La semaine prochaine, nouvelle partie, premier chapitre après_ Age of Ultron_, donc on rencontrera d'autres Avengers ainsi que… Tadadam ! Un nouveau personnage que j'aime vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup ! Et ensuite, hop, road-trip (the best part !)

Les réponses aux questions maintenant !

Hey Lithium Sodium ! Concernant le pairing (enfin le couple principal quoi)… C'est de ma faute : je n'ai pas trouvé comment faire pour l'afficher en dessous du résumé. Je t'avoue que j'ai haussé les épaules et je me suis dit "Tant pis, ça sera la surprise" et je ne suis pas allé fouiller plus loin ^^.

Donc pour répondre à ta question, avec qui Steve va-t-il tomber amoureux ?

*roulements de tambour*

Steve sortira avec Sam. Dans longtemps (ne soyez pas pressées, 260 pages et toujours pas casés)

C'est une décision pesée et mûrement réfléchie. J'ai même fait des tableaux et des listes pour déterminer entre Sharon, Sam, Bucky et un quatrième personnage. J'ai fini par choisir Sam pour plusieurs raisons et comme j'aime bavarder, je vais les énumérer.

1) Parce que comme je le disais dans le chapitre _Tempête I_, je m'intéresse aux minorités. Pas seulement les femmes mais aussi les minorités de couleurs de peau (également mal représentées par Marvel même si ça s'améliore). En mettant Sam avec Steve, je lui donne un rôle important et le met au premier plan.

Sam est noir et homosexuel ici. Dans la réalité, grandir aux États-Unis en étant **noir**, c'est déjà pas simple (le racisme est omniprésent) (y a des manifestations en ce moment pour protester contre les personnes de couleur tuées par la POLICE). Y vivre en étant **homosexuel** c'est pire (dans la plupart des États, le mariage gay est institutionnalisé mais dans d'autres États, on a le droit de virer quelqu'un de son travail pour ses orientations sexuelles) donc l'amalgame des deux, c'est franchement la galère et je pense ne pas trop prendre de risques en disant qu'en France, c'est pas beaucoup mieux.

2) Parce que je crois en l'amitié. Je pense que c'est une vraie et belle forme d'amour et que tu peux aimer quelqu'un profondément, de tout ton cœur, sans avoir envie d'une relation physique/sexuelle à côté. J'aime penser que des gens n'hésitent pas à donner leur vie pour d'autres par Amitié (et pas seulement par Amour). Certes, certes, la relation Steve/Bucky peut être vue de façon ambigüe dans CA:TFA (Marvel, coquinous !). Mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas qu'une seule forme d'amour et si Steve aime Bucky résolument, ils ne sont "que" meilleurs amis, à la vie, à la mort. Navrée pour toi, Lithium ^^

3) Parce que je vois Sam comme quelqu'un de fondamentalement bon, meilleur que Steve, même. Parce qu'il se soucie des autres, qu'il traite les gens avec gentillesse et égalité, peu importe s'ils sont célèbres et adulés. Mais aussi parce que je pense que Sam _sait qui il est_. Pour moi, c'est fondamental. Steve se cherche dans ce monde nouveau dans lequel il n'a pas de racines, pas d'accroches, pas d'amis. Sam sait qui il est, où il va, ce qu'il va faire. Il contrôle ses choix. Il a les pieds sur terre. En étant hors du SHIELD, hors du monde des super-héros, je pense qu'il peut avoir une dimension plus critique vis-à-vis de Steve. Il a les épaules solides pour cette relation avec un Steve indécis, un peu paumé, un peu malheureux. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas anodin comme scène, lorsque Steve saute de l'héliporteur et que Sam l'attrape en chute libre et vole jusqu'au 3ème aéronef. Sam a la capacité pour soutenir Steve.

4) Au contraire, Bucky est cassé. Bucky est _tout cassé_, déjà à la fin de CA:TWS. Outre le fait que lui et Steve ont essayé de s'entretuer – et c'est franchement moyen pour débuter une relation amoureuse – il a passé soixante-dix ans congelé ou entrainé à devenir une arme ou à tuer des gens. Je ne sais pas comment Marvel prévoit de montrer ça à l'écran mais dans les faits, personne ne sort indemne de ça. Il a été _déshumanisé_, utilisé. On a effacé son esprit, transformé son corps, tout ça sans son consentement, ça laisse des traces irréversibles à vie. Je ne pense pas que l'homme à la fin de Ca:TWS soit le même Bucky que celui de 1944. Et on ne retrouvera jamais cet homme-là. En plus, le fait que Bucky ait oublié ses souvenirs et que Steve se rappelle mieux que lui qui il est, ça ne ferait pas une relation très saine, je trouve. Il peut y avoir trop de dérives. Bucky se retrouverait encore dans une situation où il est dominé, parce que Steve a la connaissance de son identité et lui non. (Enfin, ça, ça reste vraiment mon avis personnel parce qu'il y a des fictions qui traitent de ça très bien !)

5) Aussi, parce que la manière dont Steve et Sam se rencontrent est quand même, quoi qu'on en dise, très très _très_ ambigüe. Dans les codes cinématographiques, ça respecte point par point la rencontre improbable entre un homme et une femme qui vont tomber amoureux. Première rencontre : hasard – échange de plaisanteries ; deuxième rencontre : confidences plus intimes ; troisième rencontre : imprévue – relation de confiance, etc.

6) Enfin, dernier point : parce que Sam (Anthony Mackie) est très _très_ beau, tout simplement. Il est adorable et gentil mais en plus, il est magnifique. Sérieusement, vous avez vu son sourire en coin à l'hôpital lorsque Steve lui murmure "Sur ta gauche". Vous l'avez vu ? Roooh, moi je fonds à chaque fois. Et puis, je ne suis pas fan de Bucky, point barre. Il est très cool dans les fanfictions mais dans CA:TFA, je ne suis jamais fan des dragueurs-beaux parleurs. Dans CA:TWS, je l'aime bien, à cause de sa complexité et de son rôle muet, menaçant, ténébreux. Mais ça reste l'ami de Steve !

Et concernant la relation entre Steve et Sharon, Bee, mmh, par où commencer ?

Je voulais Sharon. Elle un gros potentiel, ses quelques scènes sont trop cool et c'est sur son prénom que se conclut CA:TWS.

Ensuite, d'après moi, Steve est bisexuel (même s'il l'ignore encore) mais pour le moment, il n'a vraiment aimé que Peggy en 1944 et depuis, plus rien. Aujourd'hui, il est vraiment seul et perdu et disons que Sharon est pour lui l'occasion d'essayer de s'intégrer et de retrouver une _vraie vie_. Sauf qu'il est resté en mode drague des années 40 et Sharon est une femme du 21ème siècle au tempérament fougueux et volcanique – comme Peggy.

Sharon, elle _veut_ Steve. C'est son héros depuis son enfance à cause de Peggy, elle a demandé à être assigné à sa protection/espionnage à côté de chez lui. Et elle n'arrive pas à imaginer que ce symbole des États-Unis, ce modèle de virilité absolue n'a pratiquement aucune expérience avec les femmes (selon moi). Donc, elle lui saute dessus parce qu'elle a bu, elle le désire et elle suit ses envies et c'est très bien sauf que… Steve, paumé largué, a quelques problèmes. Grosse incompréhension entre eux.

Steve peut tourner la page Sharon, hop, c'est fait.

Maintenant, il est prêt à se jeter dans l'inconnu et à entamer une autre relation – avec, au pif, Sam.

Des questions, des objections ?


	9. Prologue II

Deuxième partie, deuxième partie les amis !

Voilà juste le prologue, rien de bien folichon mais j'ai un examen demain donc je viens ici en coup de vent. J'essayerai de poster un autre chapitre mardi, si j'ai le temps.

Je me demandais si le prologue de la première partie ne pouvait pas rebuter certain.e.s puisque c'est un style un peu particulier. J'étais intéressée par le genre du théâtre, uniquement en dialogues, qu'on ne trouve pas du tout dans le domaine de la fanfiction.

Un projet que j'aimerais bien mener, en écriture, ça serait d'écrire une pièce de théâtre. M'enfin, je n'ai pas encore la maturité nécessaire.

Trêve de bavardages !

Rose-Eliade, merci d'entre encore et toujours au rendez-vous ! J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite !

Tardis Sherlock, tu mérites la médaille du mérite qui aurait dû revenir à Captain America en 1943 – mais il était trop occupé à aller sauver Bucky pour la recevoir! Trois reviews : merci ! Ps : j'ai donné un labrador à Clint parce qu'il en a un dans un des comics (et le chien s'appelle Pizza Dog) et Alkali Lake parce que j'aimais bien X-Men quand j'étais petite ^^ mais je croyais que ça s'écrivait Algalilègue ou quelque chose comme ça. Bref, j'adore ce nom et ça faisait une base d'HYDRA parfaite – ainsi qu'un petit clin d'œil aux X-Men qui font aussi partie des Avengers dans les comics.

Merci aussi à toi, Lithium Sodium !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie II - La problématique des miracles**

**Prologue**

* * *

Toc

Toc

Toc

"Bonjour Madame."

"Bonjour jeune homme. Je suis bien chez Sam Wilson ?"

"Lui-même, Madame. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?"

"Et bien Sam, si vous m'invitiez à entrer, je pourrais peut-être vous expliquer."

"Hum… Oui, bien sûr."

"Je peux prendre votre manteau ?"

"Merci jeune homme, ça ira."

"Heu… Asseyez-vous. Est-ce que vous voulez boire quelque chose ?"

"Merci, non. C'est le lit de Steve ?"

Silence.

"Pardon ?"

"Le lit de camp, c'est le lit de Steve ?"

Silence.

"Je ne veux pas être indiscret mais qui êtes-vous, au juste ?"

"Oh, c'est Steve qui m'a parlé de vous. Je suis une vieille amie à lui."

"Je vois..."

"Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il a quelques ennuis en ce moment."

"Impossible de louper ça, c'est partout aux infos. J'appelle pas ça des ennuis mais la merde totale."

"Vous aussi, vous êtes inquiet pour lui ?"

"Plutôt ouais…"

"Steve… C'est un bon ami à vous ?"

Silence.

"Ouais. Ouais, je pense. Je ne peux pas parler pour lui mais, en ce qui me concerne, oui c'est un bon ami."

"Vous allez partir avec lui, à la poursuite du Soldat d'Hiver ?"

"Ouais. Absolument."

"Bien, bien. Excellent."

"Excusez-moi mais… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez exactement ? C'est quoi votre nom déjà ?"

"Je m'appelle Peggy Carter, M. Wilson."

"Ah."

"Je n'ai pas l'intention de dissuader Steve de son projet. En vérité, je suis venue là pour l'aider. Est-ce que vous avez quelques minutes à m'accorder, Sam ? Nous aurions besoin de votre aide."

"Et c'est qui, _nous_, exactement ?"

Peggy Carter sourit.

"Voilà une excellente question, Sam."

* * *

Oui, c'était court, c'est un prologue ^^

Dans le premier chapitre, on verra des Avengers, plein plein (youpi) et un nouveau personnage que j'adore et je trouve trop stylé !

See you soon !


	10. Chaos

Attention, ce chapitre va contenir des spoilers de _Avengers: Age of Ultron_

SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS

Histoire que vous soyez prévenus ^^

J'ai commencé à écrire _Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes_ avant la sortie du film en me basant sur la bande-annonce et sachez-le tout de suite, je me suis rendue comte que c'était une très _très très_ mauvaise idée. Comme j'aimais trop mon histoire pour en modifier le scénario – et que j'étais feignante – j'ai préféré modifier quelques éléments du film. Par exemple :

\- Je nie totalement les dix dernières minutes du film, c'est-à-dire la mort de Pietro, la réplique de Steve ("I'm home now") et Natasha qui broie du noir. Elles n'ont jamais existées.

\- Le bouclier de Steve s'est cassé durant la bataille finale. Voilà, c'est comme ça, j'ai été bêtement trompée par la bande-annonce (celle où on voit le bouclier brisé en deux) mais c'est pour la bonne cause, ça sert à quelque chose dans l'histoire.

\- Vision ne possède pas la Mind Stone/Mind Gem (comment ils ont traduit ça en français ?) Bref, l'espèce de pierre au super-pouvoir qu'il a sur le front. De toute façon, je ne suis pas super fan de Vision (en fait, je ne l'aime carrément pas). On s'est quand même servi du sceptre sur lui pour lui injecter une âme, à la manière de Loki sur Barton si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

\- Je crois que c'est tout. S'il y a d'autres incohérences, je suis désolée !

Oh, avant de commencer, vous vous rappeler de la dernière scène ? Voici une scène coupée, juste pour vous !

* * *

"Avengers" s'écria Steve dans le hangar face aux nouvelles recrues, "Assemblée !"

Il commence à leur donner des ordres.

"Ok, Hill, est-ce que vous pouvez mettre la caméra là ? Merci. Rapprochez-vous, venez, Wanda, mets-toi à côté de Natasha, Sam et Rhodey vous allez derrière, resserrez-vous, ok, tout le monde est bien placé ?"

Steve met un bras autour des épaules de Natasha, Wanda est à sa gauche, Sam et Rhodey en armure son derrière eux sur des caisses pour qu'ils dépassent Steve d'une tête. Vision volette à la droite de Steve, au niveau de Sam. Hill recule un peu pour les avoir tous dans le champ de la caméra et lève le pouce.

"Ok" s'exclame Steve "Souriez et tous ensemble…"

Tous en cœur : "MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS REVIEWS !"

Steve commence son discours, très sérieux dans son costume de Captain America :

"La semaine dernière, vous avez été nombreux à laisser des commentaires et, au nom de l'équipe, on aurait voulu vous remercier pour votre soutien et vous dire combien ça nous a fait plaisir de lire –"

Une fulgurance bleue apparait. Pietro s'arrête juste devant la caméra, le doigt accusateur.

"Ouais, et tous les autres lecteurs qui ne laissent pas de commentaires, vous pouvez aller vous faire –"

Wanda se précipite et le bâillonne. Elle le coupe avec un sourire gêné :

"Il plaisante, bien sûr. Personne n'est obligé de laisser un commentaire."

Pietro se débat. Natasha arrive calmement et en deux temps trois mouvements, Pietro se retrouve par terre, immobilisé. Elle s'assoit sur son dos avec flegme pour le maintenir au sol et déclare face à la caméra :

"Comme une de mes auteurs favorites de FF dit : _Ecrire est un plaisir et un droit, mais être lu est un privilège_. Merci à tous et à toutes de lire cette histoire et bonne lecture pour la suite !"

Le reste de la nouvelle équipe Avengers applaudit avec enthousiasme derrière, des sourires de circonstances forcés mais sincères sur le visage.

"Ok" dit Steve en frappant dans ses mains. "C'est fini, merci à tous pour votre participation. Pietro, arrête ton cirque, ok ? On n'est pas là pour rebuter les lecteurs."

Il se frotte les mains. "Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?"

Sam se débarrasse de ses ailes sans délicatesse et les balance par terre.

"Moi je rentre chez moi, man. On se revoit à DC !"

"Et tes ailes ? Attends, pourquoi tu les laisses là ?"

"Steve, tu débarques ? Ce sont des fausses. J'ai des câbles attachés au dos pour me faire voler. C'est de la propagande pour calmer le jeu après Ultron, tout est faux là. Personne ne va me refaire des ailes pour le plaisir, c'est juste du carton et des effets spéciaux. C'est comme pour ton bouclier, lui aussi, il est en carton !"

"Ouais" Steve jette un regard de dépit à son faux bouclier en carton, qu'il a dû fabriquer pour remplacer le sien, brisé en deux. Il a passé trois heures à le peindre exprès pour cette vidéo.

Sam commence à s'en aller. Steve l'interpelle :

"Et les Avengers ? Tu ne restes pas ?"

"Man, je t'ai dit que ça ne m'intéressais pas. T'inquiète pas, je ne te laisse pas tomber pour Bucky. C'est pour ça, faut que tu te grouilles d'aller chez Stark, que tu puisses revenir vite une fois que la tournée de presse sera terminée."

Sam disparait. Steve ouvre des yeux ronds. Rhodey lui tape sur l'épaule. "T'inquiète pas, Rogers, tu vas le revoir, c'est écrit dans le scénario."

"Et toi, Rhodey, tu restes ?"

"Ah non, moi j'appartiens à l'armée, pas au SHIELD, faut pas exagérer. Dépêche-toi de retrouver Tony. Il est déjà parti avec Thor."

"Thor ? Mais il vient de repartir sur Asgard !"

"Mais nan" le rassure Rhodey "C'est du cinéma. Il a juste pris un raccourci pour New York. Ils t'attendent pour s'occuper du gouvernement et gérer tous les trucs à gérer après les combats. Moi, c'est pas mes responsabilités, tout ça. Allez, ciao Cap, c'était sympa cette petite bataille ! Au plaisir."

Il les quitte dans un grincement de ferraille. Steve regarde Natasha, désemparé.

"On fait quoi, là ?"

Natasha soupire. "Toi, tu retournes chez Tony, à la tour A, à New York. Moi, je me casse."

Elle tourne les talons et part sans un regard en arrière. Steve a l'air plus perdu que jamais.

"Et toi, Wanda ?"

"Je vais accompagner Natasha. Elle veut aller boire un coup dans un bar pour oublier que Bruce l'a laissé tomber. Une soirée entre filles, ça va être sympa."

Elle ajoute dans un murmure complice :

"On va se bourrer la gueule, ça promet d'être drôle."

Et elle court rejoindre Natasha.

"Vision ?" demande Steve sans y croire.

Vision est occupé changer sa cape de couleur pour qu'elle corresponde au costume de Captain America. Lorsqu'il surprend le regard de Steve, il se dépêche de la colorer comme le drapeau américain. Puis aux couleurs des Yankees, l'équipe de baseball de New York. Puis comme la bannière LGTB.

"Je ne suis pas l'être que vous espériez créer. Je suis moi. Je ne suis pas Ultron. Je ne suis pas Jarvis. Je ne suis pas Tony Stark. Je ne suis pas Bruce Banner. Je ne suis pas vous. Je ne suis pas internet. Je ne suis pas E.T. Je ne suis pas Paul Bettany. Je ne suis pas –"

Steve lui coupe la parole :

"D'accord, d'accord. Merci Vision"

Vision commence à faire tournoyer sa cape comme un derviche tourneur. Elle finit par se coincer dans une grille de ventilation.

"Je savais bien que les capes, c'était une mauvaise idée…" grommelle Steve.

Hill filme toujours. Steve se pince l'arête du nez. Il se sent fatigué. Il jette un regard de désespoir autour de lui et remarque Pietro, toujours allongé sur le sol, face contre le sol.

"Pietro ?"

"Je crois que je vais rester allongé là un petit peu... J'ai besoin de me reposer. Ça fait pas du bien, de se prendre une volée de balles en pleine poitrine. Tu ne devais pas rejoindre Thor et Tony ?"

"Si, si…"

Steve a l'air découragé.

"Ils sont bizarres non ?" demande Pietro.

"Non, ouais, je… Peut-être, pourquoi ?"

"Ils parlaient de poser un marteau dans un ascenseur mais j'ai dû mal comprendre" ajoute Pietro.

Steve écarquille les yeux. "Quoi ? Mince, je ne veux pas manquer ça. Salut Pietro !"

Il sort du hangar en trombe. Hill se racle la gorge. Pietro lève une main épuisée : "Bonne lecture les gars, en espérant que ça vous plaise. Quand même, si vous pouviez laisser un petit com–"

Hill éteint la caméra avant que Pietro ne dise une véritable boulette.

* * *

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie II - La problématique des miracles**

**Chapitre I - Chaos**

* * *

L'invasion d'Ultron et ses conséquences tinrent Captain America occupé tout l'été, que ce soit à travers le monde durant la bataille, à l'hôpital puis face au gouvernement, au Conseil Mondial et aux reporters avec son équipe. L'effervescence se calma légèrement à la mi-septembre, quand les médias eurent moins d'informations à se mettre sous la dent et que les Avengers cessèrent d'apparaître publiquement.

Steve Rogers était resté avec Thor et Tony Stark, dans la tour A à New York pour se reposer et pour éviter les paparazzis. La sécurité électronique de Stark empêchait quiconque de s'approcher d'eux, ce qui offrait un répit après l'agitation exténuante de l'été. Même Thor était fatigué. Stark était au bout du rouleau. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, se droguait au café ou aux martinis et les cernes mauves sous ses yeux semblaient être incrustés dans sa peau. Les médias s'étaient particulièrement attaqués à lui ; l'avalanche de haine et de critiques l'avait frappé de plein fouet.

Steve s'était replié sur lui-même. Il broyait du noir. Il avait été ébranlé par la bataille. Ultron avait fait trembler les fondations de ce en quoi il croyait et il avait perdu confiance, et en lui-même et en les autres. Il répondait parfois aux messages inquiets de Sam mais il parlait à peine à ses coéquipiers. Il n'était pas fâché contre eux, il était plutôt reconnaissant de leur présence et de leur soutien silencieux. Il ne se sentait bien que dans le combat, l'équipe soudée autour de lui. C'était un cocon rassurant où il avait un but, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, il y avait des gens sur qui se reposer et d'autres à affronter.

Steve ne trouvait de répit que dans la guerre.

Cette pensée l'inquiétait. Cela le forçait à remettre en cause son mode de vie, son avenir. Toutefois, il n'avait plus la force de maintenir l'illusion de Captain America après tout ce battage médiatique. L'image qui lui collait à la peau depuis le sérum était devenue trop lourde à porter, surtout sans son bouclier.

Il avait la gorge nouée dès qu'il pensait à cela. Il avait ramené son arme brisée à la tour A après la bataille et, depuis quarante-huit heures, Stark s'acharnait à essayer de le réparer. Il avait voulu lui crier : "Arrête, Tony, tu n'es pas responsable !" mais l'espoir avait fait chavirer son cœur et il avait laissé le génie milliardaire chercher une solution.

Sans succès.

L'escalade de violence avait été impossible à ralentir. La rage et la folie d'Ultron avaient crû jusqu'à ce que Vision parvienne à l'arrêter définitivement.

Vision, un être mi-technologique mi-organique, créé à la fois par Ultron lui-même et Tony Stark, mélange de Jarvis, des projets d'Ultron et de la magie du sceptre. Ultron avait utilisé le sceptre sur sa création comme un Dr. Frankenstein futuriste – ou comme Loki sur Barton deux ans plus tôt.

Dieu sait ce qui était dans le sceptre mais cela avait réussi à insuffler une conscience à Vision, tout comme la foudre de Thor lui avait offert la vie.

Mais le sceptre avait disparu peu après. Les jumeaux l'avaient subtilisé en trahissant Ultron. Il les avait haïs pour ça presque autant qu'il haïssait Tony Stark. Sa rage de destruction avait frappé Pietro de plein fouet – dix balles dans le corps, pas moins. Wanda leur avait avoué, la tête basse, qu'ils avaient déposé le sceptre dans un refuge d'HYDRA, un appartement miteux à Beijing.

Les jumeaux avaient de l'affection pour l'artefact. Après tout, c'était sa magie qui leur avait permis de devenir ce qu'ils étaient à présent. "Nous voulions juste le mettre à l'abri" expliqua Wanda en se tordant les doigts, des fulgurances rouges jaillissant entre ses paumes. "Nous ne savions pas où l'abriter. À part HYDRA, nous n'avions nulle part où aller. Ça me semblait la meilleure solution."

Sauf que le sceptre s'était volatilisé une fois de plus. Fury et Hill étaient sur le coup. Elle avait expliqué à Steve en montrant des vidéos floues en noir et blanc : "On pense qu'un de leur soldat est venu le récupérer. Il a ensuite pris un avion Beijing-Vancouver, Canada. Ensuite, la piste se perd." Coup du sort, toutes ses choses perdues – le sceptre, Bruce, Pietro... Il ne se rappelait que trop bien ses visions du bal avec Peggy.

Steve ne ressentait pas de rancœur vis-à-vis des jumeaux. Ils avaient fait ce qu'ils avaient pu pour se protéger et survivre. Ils étaient si jeunes. Il ne pouvait pas les blâmer ni leur en vouloir.

Comme il ne pouvait en vouloir à personne pour la destruction de son bouclier…

Il fallait arrêter le robot fou, l'empêcher de créer un astéroïde artificiel et une collision fatale pour l'espèce humaine. Il avait utilisé le bouclier pour clouer Ultron au sol tandis que Vision, Iron Man utilisaient leur puissance de feu et Thor sa foudre pour le réduire en cendres. La force combinée des trois Avengers avait craquelé le bouclier. Il avait cédé lorsque Steve l'avait lancé sur un robot volant. Steve se souvenait encore de son hoquet d'agonie, comment il avait ralenti pendant une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre le combat. Il avait juste repris les deux moitiés et avait continué à se battre.

L'ironie de tout ça, c'est qu'Ultron avait finalement reçu le coup fatal par Vision, dans la forêt à l'écart du combat. Captain America aurait pu s'épargner le sacrifice de son arme de combat.

Steve s'efforçait de ne pas penser qu'il venait de perdre son bouclier, une pièce de son passé, un lien avec Howard Stark et Peggy, un énième témoignage de la seconde naissance, le symbole de ses combats – par la faute de Stark Junior. Il avait perdu Bucky, deux fois. Il avait perdu Peggy, telle qu'elle était en 1945, avec sa force, sa jeunesse et tous leurs rêves communs. Il avait perdu ses parents et ses amis. Il venait de perdre son bouclier.

Il s'efforçait de penser à ce qui lui restait et ce qu'il avait gagné au vingt-et-unième siècle. Mais ce n'était pas facile.

Les autres Avengers étaient partis. Bruce était toujours porté disparu. Mais le SHIELD ne faisait pas d'efforts particuliers pour le rechercher. Où qu'il soit, il était probablement en bonne santé et il méritait bien un peu de tranquillité. Natasha et Clint s'étaient volatilisés presque immédiatement après la guerre. Ils n'avaient pas eu à affronter les civils. Natasha tenait à conserver la nouvelle identité qu'elle était en train de se forger. Clint voguait entre sa famille et ses obligations au SHIELD – prendre soin des jumeaux.

Nick Fury et Maria Hill géraient maintenant la situation.

Le SHIELD version 2.0, petit oiseau à peine sorti de l'œuf, faisait déjà ses preuves en apaisant les politiques, en agitant un foulard rouge aux journalistes pour les attirer ailleurs et organisant les reconstructions dans les pays qui avaient subi les dégâts des robots. D'ailleurs, comme l'avait dit Maria Hill, les Avengers étaient regardés avec soupçon, il valait mieux se faire discret. Captain America allait pouvoir rester au placard un bon bout de temps après ça. Steve aurait le temps de se consacrer à son projet personnel.

Mais le cœur n'y était plus.

Steve aurait aimé avoir l'aide de Wanda et Pietro Maximoff pour traquer l'HYDRA. Après tout, ils appartenaient à l'organisation avant de retourner leur veste. Il restait de nombreux points à éclaircir autour des jumeaux et Steve ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter vis-à-vis d'eux. Leurs pouvoirs par exemple, la vitesse surhumaine de Pietro et la magie de Wanda que même Stark n'avait pas pu expliquer entièrement. Et il ne savait pas s'il pouvait leur faire confiance. Autrefois, Steve n'aurait pas douté. Autrefois, Steve accordait sa confiance facilement. Autrefois…

Le SHIELD était suspicieux et il avait demandé à placer les jumeaux en quarantaine.

Wanda était dans les nouveaux locaux flambants neufs. Elle n'était pas prisonnière mais elle avait accepté de se livrer à des tests pour le SHIELD. Ses pouvoirs surnaturels étonnaient et effrayaient. Pietro était toujours allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, inconscient, placé sous assistance respiratoire. Sans les pouvoirs de sa sœur, il n'aurait pas dû survivre à la dizaine d'impacts de balles qu'il avait pris durant le combat. Barton s'occupait d'eux personnellement, à la fois pour être sûr qu'ils étaient bien traités et aussi pour vérifier qu'ils resteraient bien fidèles aux Avengers. Il devait la vie à Pietro : il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner maintenant.

Tant pis pour les jumeaux. La piste de Bucky Barnes ne tenait qu'aux minces informations que Barton lui avait données quatre mois plus tôt – et qui étaient peut-être erronées depuis. Steve soupira et se passa les mains sur le visage. Il était allongé sur le lit de la chambre d'amis que lui avait attribué Stark.

La tour A était immense et incroyablement luxueuse, mais aussi vide et impersonnelle. Sa chambre était nue, les meubles réduits au strict nécessaire et si Steve était habitué à dormir dans des lieux sans âme, les proportions démesurées de la pièce la rendait clairement inconfortable.

Pourtant, il avait passé la plupart de ses journées dedans, ne sortant que pour les conférences de presse puis lorsque Stark et Thor l'avaient prié de se joindre aux repas. Les deux parties du bouclier étaient dans l'atelier de Stark. Steve ne voulait pas les avoir sous les yeux. La fracture, irréparable, le confrontait à ses propres failles.

Toc

Toc

Toc

Il ouvrit les yeux puis se leva pesamment. Ses gestes avaient perdu leur grâce et leur puissance ordinaire. Thor était dans l'entrée, les épaules aussi larges que l'encadrement de la porte. Steve avait appris à apprécier sa crânerie, son courage, sa générosité. Son énergie rayonnante, écrasante, qui justifiait de le qualifier de dieu. Thor s'était rapproché des autres Avengers, jusqu'à effacer sa différence, jusqu'à les appeler ses compagnons d'armes. Steve devinait qu'il s'agissait là d'un grand honneur que les Asgardiens n'accordaient pas à la légère.

"Thor" salua-t-il et il resta silencieux, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Il était quatre heures du matin. Thor avait revêtu son armure et sa cape ; il devait être sur le point de prendre congé. Steve sentit une pointe de regret à la pensée qu'un autre Avenger s'en allait. Il ne se voyait pas rester en tête-à-tête avec Stark pour affronter le Monde Extérieur.

"Steve Rogers" dit Thor de sa voix profonde, grondante comme le tonnerre, "J'ai bien réfléchi. Je pense connaître quelqu'un qui pourrait réparer votre bouclier."

Et c'est bien la dernière chose à laquelle Steve s'attendait.

Il revêtit un pull et son manteau bleu marine et rejoignit l'Asgardien dans le salon, où les attendait Stark, un verre d'alcool à la main et la mine chiffonnée. Le bouclier attendait sur une table basse en verre, sagement rangé dans un sac en cuir. Thor serra la main de Stark avec force :

"Merci pour votre hospitalité, ami Stark. En espérant vous revoir bientôt."

"Au plaisir, Point Break. Passe me voir dès que tu veux" répondit-il.

Steve fronça les sourcils :

"Tu ne viens pas ?"

Stark secoua la tête et grommela :

"Je ne peux pas. Je suis assigné à résidence jusqu'à nouvel ordre."

Steve en fut perplexe : comment serait-il possible de réparer le bouclier sans l'aide de Stark ?

"Où va-t-on ?" demanda-t-il à Thor.

Stark répondit pour lui : "Au Wakanda."

Il fit un geste négligeant de la main pour ouvrir les portes vitrées automatisées qui menaient au balcon. Thor prit son marteau et sortit dehors, dans l'aube naissante. Le vent se leva autour de lui, fit gonfler sa cape et voler ses cheveux dorés.

"Ami Rogers, vous venez ?"

Steve lui jeta un regard stupéfait et se tourna vers Stark.

"On n'y va pas en avion ?"

Stark eut un sourire sarcastique.

"Voyons, Captain, tu ne vas pas refuser un vol privé avec un dieu nordique ! Thor Airlines, meilleure ligne privée !"

Steve carra les épaules et accrocha le sac dans son dos avec prudence avant de rejoindre Thor.

"C'est où, le Wakanda ?"

Thor haussa les épaules.

"Je ne connais pas bien la géographie de Midgard. À une heure de vol, d'après Tony."

"Quoi ?"

Thor fit tournoyer Mjöllnir et empoigna Steve par la taille, qui recula instinctivement mais ne put échapper à la poigne décidée du dieu. L'instant d'après, Thor tendit son marteau vers le ciel ils s'envolèrent en dispersant les nuages. Tony Stark regarda le point rouge disparaître à l'horizon en sirotant son verre.

"JARVIS, j'espère que tu as gardé une vidéo de la tête du Captain au décollage. Impayable ! Je veux pouvoir regarder ça en boucle dans mes vieux jours !"

* * *

Next chapter, on verra... Black Panther ! 3


	11. Rêves

Est-ce qu'il y a une règle pour la taille des chapitres ? Est-ce que c'est important, voire _nécessaire_, qu'ils soient de taille équivalente ?

Parce que je ne respecte pas vraiment ça... Peu importe !

Black Panther, Black Panther : danse de la joie ! J'aime tellement ce personnage que j'ai décidé qu'il reviendrait dans l'histoire, non pas une fois mais DEUX !

Bon par contre, s'il y a des connaisseurs de ce personnage, je m'excuse à plates coutures : j'ai complètement détruit son histoire et ses origines pour le remanier à ma sauce (non, je n'ai pas honte !)

**Tardis Sherlock**, merci encore pour tes reviews !

Désolé, comme je ne peux pas te répondre personnellement, je mets ça ici (à la vue de tous, quelle impudeur o_O') Pour ma part, je n'ai pas du tout aimé le Vision. Enfin, il est très classe tout rose, mais il fait apparaitre ses vêtements de nulle part, il vole, il possède une force surhumaine et il est incassable, et il peut aller sur internet donc il possède pleiiin de connaissances et et et - Il est parfait, quoi. Donc je ne vois pas son intérêt. Bref, je ne suis pas fan du Vision. J'étais dégoutée que le bouclier ne soit pas vraiment cassé dans le film, grrr ! Mais du coup, je l'ai gardé, bien que ce soit bizarre :/ (Oh, psst, est-ce que Tardis, c'est pour Docteur Who ? Tu ne serais pas une vraie fan de Stephen Moffat, par hasard ? J'ai dû aller chercher sur Google pour essayer de comprendre ton pseudo ^^)

Hey, comme je suis d'humeur bavarde ce soir, vous voulez que je vous raconte une anecdote ?

Quand je suis allée voir _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_ au cinéma, je n'étais pas encore une fan assidue des films Marvel. C'était encore la belle époque où je les trouvais un peu ridicule, un peu cliché, pas très développés.

D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi je suis allée le voir... Parce que ma meilleure amie m'en parlait tout le temps, et aussi pour les fesses parfaites de Chris Evans (NON, je n'ai pas honte !)

Par conséquent, je n'avais pas vu CA:TFA. Franchement, même la bande-annonce était clichée. Laisse tomber.

Mais du coup, lors de la scène dans les rues de Washington, lorsque Steve se bat contre le Winter Soldier pour la première fois... Lorsqu'il dit à la fin, sous le choc : "Bucky ?" et que le Winter Soldier répond : "C'est qui ça, Bucky ?", la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé c'est : _Mais oui, Steve, dis-nous un peu qui est Bucky, bon sang !_

Parce que je n'avais aucune idée de qui était Bucky...

Pendant TOUT le film...

J'ai dû regardé CA:TFA après, pour mieux comprendre, et ça devient tout de suite plus tragique, quand on sait QUI est Bucky...

Du coup, ça explique aussi pourquoi je n'ai pas accroché immédiatement avec ce personnage et pourquoi je préfère Sam héhé !

(Oui, je sais, personne n'aime ce couple à part moi... *soupir* Je vais vous convertir...)

Bref, place à la lecture !

* * *

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie II - La problématique des miracles**

**Chapitre 2 - Rêves  
**

* * *

Si Steve n'aimait pas particulièrement les véhicules volants, il détesta franchement le vol avec Thor. C'était on ne pouvait plus inconfortable, oppressé par le bras de Thor et plaqué contre son armure – et assez gênant également. Le vol lui sembla interminable. Thor allait si vite que Steve ne pouvait distinguer que des tâches de couleur floues, comme un tableau d'art moderne, et il n'avait aucune idée de là où ils allaient. Il finit par fermer les yeux et à essayer de penser à autre chose tout en priant pour arriver le plus vite possible. Enfin, enfin, Thor ralentit et lâcha Steve sur le sol avant de se poser à son tour.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils avaient atterri mais la matinée était déjà bien avancée et il faisait une chaleur étouffante. Il retrouva son équilibre sur le sol, l'estomac retourné mais heureux d'être de nouveau sur la terre ferme. Thor avait également l'air satisfait et n'était pas du tout incommodé par la chaleur. Steve s'empressa de retirer son manteau et son pull et resta en tee-shirt blanc à manches courtes sous un soleil de plomb. Il observa les environs. Ils étaient en ville, entouré d'immeubles et la foule les dévisageait, les yeux ronds, en prenant soin de laisser un espace dégagé autour d'eux.

Mais quelque chose était différent. L'air était épais, brûlant. Il y avait des palmiers dans les rues. Les passants ne parlaient pas tous anglais et Steve ne reconnaissait pas la langue, chantante, pleine d'arabesques et d'élégance. D'ailleurs, la plupart des gens avaient la peau noire. Steve et Thor dénotaient déjà par leur arrivée intempestive mais ils ne pouvaient pas espérer se fondre dans la masse.

"Thor, où on est ?" demanda Steve une nouvelle fois.

Il n'était pas inquiet mais il se sentait mal à l'aise lorsqu'il ne maitrisait pas la situation.

"Au Wakanda, mon ami."

"J'ai l'impression de faire des allers-retours…"

Ils s'étaient rendus sur les côtes africaines durant la guerre contre Ultron.

Steve se frotta les tempes. La ville ressemblait à Washington, sauf pour quelques points. Steve ne connaissait du monde que l'Europe des années de guerre mais il était sûr que ce n'était pas une capitale occidentale.

Thor lui fit signe de venir et jeta Mjöllnir sur son épaule. Il était déjà parti d'un bon pas sur le trottoir. On s'écartait sur son passage, la bouche entrouverte sur sa cape rouge, sa taille démesurée, son assurance écrasante. Steve le suivit et redemanda :

"Où est-ce qu'on va ?"

"Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée" répondit Thor avec un sourire dans la voix.

Steve soupira et ajusta son sac sur son épaule. Il suivit Thor dans les rues en essayant d'imiter sa décontraction, même si les regards curieux lui piquetaient la peau. Il contempla la ville inconnue avec des yeux curieux.

Les voitures étaient différentes, d'une marque inconnue – Steve pensa à Sam et à son frère Lee. Les enseignes sur les boutiques étaient parfois en anglais, parfois en arabe, parfois dans une langue inconnue. Mais l'intérieur était pareil aux magasins américains, mêmes produits, mêmes étalages en abondance. Il y avait aussi des vendeurs ambulants, avec des fruits sur des étals ou éparpillés sur des toiles de jute à même le sol. Steve se demanda quelle monnaie était utilisée ici.

Certaines rues transversales étaient barrées pour cause de travaux et Steve se demanda si c'était à cause du combat entre Hulk et Iron Man. Il ne savait pas exactement combien de morts avaient causé la folie du Hulk – c'étaient des nombres que Steve avait appris à éviter – mais le docteur Banner était considéré comme criminel dans ce pays.

Un panneau lumineux indiquait – Wakanda Central, 10:00 AM, 27°C – et sa montre cinq heures quinze – décalage horaire.

"C'est par là" précisa obligeamment Thor en indiquant la direction avec Mjöllnir et Steve fronça les sourcils.

"Tu sais où tu vas, finalement ?"

"J'ai vu le bâtiment en survolant la ville mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon."

"Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas posé sur le toit directement ?"

Thor lui adressa un regard troublé.

"Il n'est pas très poli d'entrer chez des inconnus sans autorisation. De plus, je ne voulais pas avoir l'air intrusif ou belliqueux."

"Oh, sûr. Et qu'est-ce qu'on cherche exactement ?"

Thor sourit : "Je vous ai pris au dépourvu, ami Rogers, je vous prie de m'excuser. Si j'en crois les informations que notre ami Stark a trouvé, dans cette ville réside quelqu'un en mesure de nous aider. Je le connais sous le nom de Rígr, mais vous autres humains l'appelez T'Challa ou Black Panther."

"Black Panther ?"

Thor acquiesça.

Steve avait l'impression que plus Thor répondait à ses questions, plus il était perdu.

"Comment tu le connais ?"

Thor baissa la tête, brièvement, comme s'il était gêné.

"C'était un Asgardien. Il est possible qu'il ne soit pas très heureux de me voir."

Steve se mordit la langue pour éviter de laisser échapper une exclamation surprise. D'autres Asgardiens sur Terre ? Depuis quand et pourquoi ? Il espéra que ce T'Challa ressemblait plus à Thor qu'à Loki et qu'il n'allait pas se retrouver coincé dans un combat entre deux immortels. Mais Thor était plongé dans ses pensées et Steve fit un effort conscient pour lui faire confiance. Entre tous les Avengers, Thor était le plus honnête, le moins susceptible de le trahir. Toutefois, il restait sur le qui-vive.

Ils traversèrent une grand-place encombrée par un flot de travailleurs en costume trois-pièces ou en jupe cintrée, de motocyclettes encombrées de sacs et de cageots, de jeunes en tenue décontractée plus adaptée à la chaleur, certains habillés de vêtements colorés et d'étoffes pleines de motifs. Thor fendit la marée comme la proue d'un navire, impassible. Steve suivit dans son sillage, embarrassé par les visages stupéfaits. Ils se dirigeaient vers un immeuble tout de verre et d'acier, compact à la base et qui s'affinait en s'élevant. De son œil d'artiste, Steve nota les vitres réfléchissantes qui renvoyaient l'azur, la géométrie des vitres et l'irrégularité de la façade tout en diagonales. Un édifice discret mais dont l'architecture témoignait d'un souci de modernité et de richesse.

Thor passa les portes automatiques sans ciller et s'adressa au secrétaire de l'accueil dans la langue locale. Steve envia la capacité des Asgardiens à parler n'importe quelle langue avec facilité. Le sourire de Thor était irrésistible. Quoiqu'il ait dit, le secrétaire décrocha son téléphone et indiqua les fauteuils de la réception. Ils s'assirent. La scène était surréelle. Steve, à côté d'un dieu vêtu d'une cape rouge et d'une armure, tenant en son poing un marteau magique, assis sur des fauteuils de luxe, dans ce hall d'immeuble blanc et désert situé il ne savait où.

"Monsieur T'Challa a accepté de vous recevoir" avertit le secrétaire en anglais.

Thor hocha la tête en remerciement.

"Souhaitez-vous laisser vos affaires personnelles au vestiaire ?"

Thor déposa son marteau et reçut en échange un carton numéroté qu'il regarda avec perplexité. Avec un sourire, Steve observa la jeune fille écarquiller les yeux devant le colosse puis essayer de soulever l'arme sans succès.

"Si vous voulez bien me suivre…"

Ils suivirent sagement le secrétaire à travers les couloirs de parquet cramoisi largement éclairés par les baies vitrés. La décoration était la même que chez Stark : réduite au minimum. Il y a deux types de personnes fortunés, pensa Steve, ceux qui privilégient l'opulence et la profusion et les autres, qui favorisent l'aseptisation et le minimalisme.

L'ascenseur les propulsa vers les hauteurs. Thor réduisait les dimensions de la cabine à celle d'un placard à balai. Il paraissait nerveux. Il avait un pli soucieux sur le front.

"Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il acceptera de nous aider" murmura-t-il à Steve.

Il posa la main sur son bras.

"L'important, c'est d'essayer. Merci de m'aider, en tout cas."

L'ascenseur les déposa dans un bureau aux luxueux lambris de bois et à la vue sensationnelle sur Wakanda Central. Steve et Thor firent quelques pas circonspects à l'intérieur, leurs pas résonnants dans le silence de la pièce. Steve se tendit lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et qu'un inconnu entra. Il devait faire la taille de Steve et il avait la peau noire ébène, très mate. Bien qu'il portât un pantalon de costume et des chaussures de cuir, sa chemise blanche était déboutonnée et sa cravate ajustée à la va-vite. Si Thor ne l'avait pas prévenu, Steve l'aurait trouvé très élégant et impressionnant. Mais il sut immédiatement qu'il venait d'Asgard, à ses yeux dorés et au halo de charisme qui l'enveloppait, semblable à celui de Thor.

Le supposé T'Challa n'accorda pas un regard à Steve. Il avait les yeux rivés sur Thor et ressemblait à un rapace, surpris puis vigilant, préoccupé.

"Thor…"

" Rígr."

Les salutations ne détendirent pas l'atmosphère. Si possible, T'Challa se tendit encore plus, l'air de se demander s'il allait fondre sur sa proie ou s'envoler à l'abri.

"Ici, je suis T'Challa. De tout Asgard, je vous croyais le moins susceptible de venir sur ce royaume."

"J'ai changé" dit Thor d'une voix sincère.

"Et quel est le motif de votre venue ?" répondit-il d'une voix cinglante.

"Je viens requérir votre aide – "

"Vous pourrez dire à votre père" le coupa-t-il "Que j'ai coupé les ponts avec Asgard plus de cent ans auparavant et que je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Je ne suis plus sous les ordres du Père-de-toutes-choses depuis qu'il m'a _banni_. Je regrette, je ne peux pas vous aider."

Steve fut surpris de la violence du ton, de la posture défensive de l'homme. Thor s'avança d'un pas.

"Je ne suis pas venu ici sur ordre d'Odin"

T'Challa eut un reniflement méprisant. Thor fit claquer sa langue sur son palais.

"Je ne suis plus le jeune homme arrogant que vous avez connu jadis sur Asgard. Du moins j'ose croire que j'ai changé. Je suis venu avec mon frère d'armes, Steve Rogers. C'est lui qui aurait besoin de vos services."

Le regard de faucon de T'Challa inspecta Steve avant de revenir sur Thor, toujours aussi méfiant.

"Où est Mjöllnir ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je l'ai laissé au vestiaire" expliqua Thor en agitant le carton pour prouver sa bonne foi.

"Et ce n'est pas une requête du Père-de-toutes-choses ?"

Thor secoua la tête. "Voilà plusieurs mois que je n'ai pas vu mon père. Comme je n'ai pas voulu hériter du trône, il règne sur Asgard. Je vis sur Midgard désormais."

T'Challa écarquilla les yeux imperceptiblement. Ses épaules se détendirent, il quitta la position de combat qu'il avait adopté, un pied en retrait et les bras raidis. Steve profita de l'accalmie pour s'avancer et tendre la main.

"Steve Rogers, enchanté."

T'Challa hésita une seconde avant de lui serrer la main.

"Êtes-vous… Captain America ?"

Steve s'était habitué bon gré mal gré au surnom mais il était toujours désagréable de s'entendre appelé ainsi d'emblée.

"En chair et en os."

"Vous êtes un Avenger."

Steve acquiesça, ses pieds profondément plantés sur le sol, un peu écartés.

T'Challa regarda les deux hommes.

"Vous faites équipe avec le Hulk, si je ne m'abuse…"

Thor et Steve échangèrent un regard gêné. Ils ne savaient que trop bien les ravages qu'il avait fait ici, quelques mois auparavant.

"Le Docteur Banner est un excellent ami à nous" répondit Steve en optant pour la diplomacie.

"Et que puis-je pour vous ?"

T'Challa était toujours distant mais il avait perdu sa nuance agressive. Steve fouilla dans son sac pour en extirper les deux parties sectionnées du bouclier. Comme prévu, il ressentit une crampe à l'estomac en voyant son arme ainsi mutilée.

"Thor pensait que vous pourriez le réparer. En seriez-vous capable ?"

T'Challa lui prit le bouclier des mains et l'inspecta. Sur ses traits, la méfiance fut remplacée par une émotion plus douce, plus triste. Il releva le regard, fixa Steve qui remua sur ses pieds devant son regard particulier, jeta un œil à Thor et tourna les talons.

"Venez !"

Il repartit par là où il était venu. Steve et Thor échangèrent un regard et le suivirent. Derrière la porte, ils entrèrent dans un atelier. Steve eut du mal à mettre un nom clair sur la pièce, tant elle était encombrée. La mezzanine à l'étage ressemblait à une bibliothèque avec des étagères garnies jusqu'au plafond et des piles de manuscrits sur des fauteuils en cuir et sur les marches.

Ce niveau-ci était plein d'un bric-à-brac sans nom. Les tables croulaient sous les feuilles volantes, les armes, les carnets et des locaux remplis de substances indéfinies, il y avait des gris-gris et des amulettes accrochés aux murs ainsi que des lances, des boucliers en bois et des parures Massaïs, trois ordinateurs étaient allumés avec des restes de repas à côté, des vieilles horloges européennes et des vieux articles de journaux jaunis dans des cadres de verre trônaient au dessus d'une armoire dont les portes semblaient ployer sous le fouillis qu'elle contenait et les tiroirs du bureau vomissaient de la paperasse à n'en plus finir. L'air sentait les épices et le café froid.

T'Challa avait descendu un escalier en colimaçon qui menait à un véritable atelier, beaucoup plus rangé. Sur les établis, Steve repéra des gadgets étranges qui semblaient menaçants et des armes réelles dangereuses. Il fut interpellé par le costume noir et le masque pendus à un cintre dans un coin et aperçut, au fond de la pièce, un tatami et des cibles de lancer.

T'Challa poussa les outils de bricolage pour faire de la place et posa le bouclier sur l'établi dégagé. En quelques gestes précis, il saisit une loupe et commença à étudier la fracture sans plus prêter attention à ses deux invités. Thor resta en retrait pour essayer de se faire plus discret et regardait les instruments technologiques autour de lui avec curiosité. Steve essayait de juguler l'espoir qui montait en lui. Puis, il plaça le bouclier entre deux supports aimantés, où il resta en lévitation, et pianota sur un écran tactile. Un rayon de particules dorées, comme un ruisseau de sable, enveloppa le bouclier.

"Une forge d'âmes" souffla Thor. "Vous avez réussi à en recréer une ici, sur Midgard !"

T'Challa ne répondit pas. Les sourcils froncés, il scrutait les données qui s'affichaient sur son écran.

"Je ne pensais pas que quelque chose sur Terre était assez puissant pour briser du vibranium…" marmonna-t-il.

"Ultron" dit Steve laconiquement.

T'Challa lui jeta un coup d'œil brièvement. "Oui, j'en ai entendu parler… Pensais vraiment pas voir ça un jour…"

Il éteignit la machine au faisceau doré et tapota le métal du doigt :

"Ce bouclier, c'est Howard Stark qui vous l'a donné ?"

Steve sursauta. La question lui sembla incongrue.

"Oui" répondit-il prudemment. "Pendant la guerre, en 1943. C'est un prototype, le seul modèle au monde. C'était le plus performant."

T'Challa posa une main possessive sur le vibranium.

"C'est moi qui ait forgé ce bouclier."

"Pardon ?"

"C'est moi qui l'ait forgé. J'ai bien connu Howard Stark. Un bon ami, si l'on peut dire…"

Steve pencha la tête sur le côté : "Howard Stark avait des relations avec Asgard ?"

T'Challa jeta un regard furieux à Thor avant de se concentrer sur Steve.

"Je ne suis plus d'Asgard. Votre ami vous racontera toute l'histoire si cela vous intéresse, pour ma part, c'est du passé. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour m'adapter à la Terre et pour trouver ma place. J'ai déjà tout perdu une fois ; pas question de recommencer de zéro encore."

Steve demanda, curieux :

"Et depuis, vous vivez ici sur Terre… Qu'est-ce que vous faites exactement ?"

T'Challa eut un sourire ténu, le premier.

"J'ai été élu roi en 1936. Depuis, je gouverne le Wakanda du mieux que je peux."

Steve leva les sourcils d'étonnement.

"Roi ? Vous êtes, heu… Le premier roi que je rencontre. J'espère que je n'ai pas commis d'impair. Il y a des codes à respecter ou…"

Le sourire de T'Challa s'élargit et Steve se détendit sans réfléchir. Il engloba l'atelier du bras.

"Je ne suis pas un souverain très conventionnel. De toute façon, j'ai bien peur que mon petit royaume ne le cède devant la puissance d'Asgard."

Thor grogna : "Je ne suis que prince. Et comme j'ai refusé la couronne, j'ai perdu quelques prérogatives. Sur Midgard, je ne suis qu'un individu comme les autres."

T'Challa inclina la tête : "En effet, vous avez changé, prince Thor. Et je suis content de dire que c'est pour le mieux."

Thor le remercia d'un signe de tête. Steve regarda les deux hommes en se promettant de poser plus de questions à Thor ensuite.

Il leur proposa de boire quelque chose, ce que Thor accepta immédiatement. Ils remontèrent au milieu du capharnaüm et leur hôte déplaça quelques monceaux de paperasses, des circuits électroniques démontés, un masque en bois gravé, des sachets d'herbe à fumer et des béchers pour libérer trois fauteuils trapus et une table basse. Le secrétaire arriva bientôt pour apporter trois chopes de bière – "Elle ne vaut pas celle d'Asgard mais c'est la meilleure que j'ai trouvé sur Terre".

Steve voulut savoir : "Où est situé le Wakanda exactement, en Afrique, je veux dire ?"

T'Challa fronça les sourcils : "Entre le Kenya et l'Uganda, au bord du Lac Victoria. Ce n'est pas un pays qui attire l'attention, pourtant il a été à la pointe de la technologie depuis son indépendance."

"Grâce à la technologie d'Asgard ?" demanda Steve.

Il haussa les épaules : "J'ai fait de mon mieux pour en faire un pays libre et fier."

Comme Steve le regardait d'un air attentif, il continua :

"Je suis arrivé au Wakanda au début du vingtième siècle – pour être exact, le Bifrost m'a déposé ici par hasard. Je n'avais rien, seulement mes réserves de vibranium et ma science de la technologie asgardienne. J'ai aidé ce pays à repousser les colons britanniques, je les ai aidés à gagner leur indépendance. Les livres d'histoire ont tendance à l'oublier mais le Wakanda a été le premier pays indépendant d'Afrique, en 1911."

"Je l'ignorais" admit Steve.

"Comme la plupart des pays occidentaux, j'imagine. Mais c'est aussi bien comme ça. Nous vivons en autarcie ; la plus grande richesse du pays est sa production industrielle et technologique. Nous avons des laboratoires plus avancés que la Silicon Valley ou les technopôles d'Europe, d'Australie et de Taïwan. Mais bon, ce que nous perdons en réputation, nous le gagnons en tranquillité."

"Comment avez-vous connu Howard Stark ?"

Steve but une gorgée de bière – pas mauvaise.

"Longue histoire" répondit T'Challa en étirant ses jambes. "Le petit Howard a toujours été quelqu'un de remarquable intelligent. Vous le connaissez bien ?"

Steve haussa les épaules : "On a fait la guerre ensemble. Il m'a donné quelques bons coups de mains. Il fabriquait mon équipement, personnellement. Je l'estimais beaucoup."

"Je ne sais pas s'il vous l'a dit mais il venait d'un milieu pauvre. Ses parents n'étaient que des ouvriers qui gagnaient une misère et vivaient au jour le jour. Je pense qu'il en a toujours gardé des traces, une frustration, une volonté de revanche et un besoin de prouver sa richesse au monde entier. Il avait changé, en vieillissant, il était plus insensible… Tout aussi brillant par contre. Mais quand il était jeune, pas question qu'il fasse des études, ses parents n'avaient pas les moyens. Au fait, Thor, comment trouvez-vous la bière ?"

"Elle ne vaut pas celle d'Asgard mais elle est bien meilleure que les substituts qu'on trouve dans les tavernes de Midgard" approuva Thor avec le sourire.

"Bref, le jeune Howard qui avait soif d'apprendre et la rage de conquérir le monde, le jour de sa majorité, a embarqué sur un navire à destination de l'Afrique avec les économies qu'il avait gagné en étant cireur de chaussures après l'école. Il a traversé tout le continent d'Ouest en Est jusqu'à arriver ici. Il lui restait, quoi, cinquante cents en poche."

Steve était immergé dans le récit et essayait de faire correspondre le scientifique brillant et vantard qu'il connaissait avec cet adolescent acharné.

"Car figurez-vous qu'il avait entendu parler, par hasard, dans un article de journal, du Wakanda, de sa technologie de pointe et de ses universités gratuites. Ça n'a pas été facile mais il a fini par intégrer la faculté et il s'est vite démarqué, suffisamment pour qu'il attire mon attention. De fil en aiguille, j'ai fini par lui proposer un stage dans mon laboratoire personnel. C'était agréable de trouver un esprit à ma hauteur."

T'Challa finit son verre et poursuivit :

"Il ne serait pas très content que je dise ça mais j'ai influencé nombre de ses inventions – pas forcément les meilleures ou les plus utiles, d'ailleurs. On ne s'est jamais perdu de vue. On s'est toujours retrouvé régulièrement, pour boire un verre et discuter mécanique ou philosophie. Quel sens donner à nos inventions, quelle direction donner au monde, ce genre de questions. Il ne suffit pas d'inventer, cela implique aussi des responsabilités. Je n'ai jamais rencontré son fils, par contre, comment est-il ?"

"C'est un homme bon" affirma Thor avec toute sa conviction. "Un frère d'armes également, c'est un honneur de combattre avec lui."

Steve se tut. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'à chaque fois qu'il parlait avec Tony Stark, il entendait la voix d'Howard. T'Challa ne mentionna pas Ultron mais qu'il en avait sûrement entendu parler après tout le battage médiatique.

"Lorsqu'il m'a demandé conseil dans les années quarante, pour construire des armes plus performantes, je l'ai aidé. Et quand il m'a demandé quel matériau utiliser pour construire le bouclier le plus résistant possible, j'ai repris mon marteau et j'ai forgé le modèle que vous m'avez apporté."

"Il était réticent à me le confier, au début" se rappela Steve.

"Bien sûr" rit T'Challa, "C'est un modèle unique, ça n'a pas de prix. Mais il vous l'a donné finalement. Peut-être la plus grande richesse d'Howard Stark, ce bouclier, plus que ses avions, ses villas ou ses voitures… Et il vous l'a donné. Il était plus généraux qu'il n'en avait l'air."

Steve hocha la tête, un peu sonné, un peu perdu. Il savait que le vibranium était un métal rare ; mais il ignorait que le bouclier comptait autant pour Howard affectivement.

"Est-ce que vous allez pouvoir le réparer ?" murmura-t-il.

"Bien sûr" approuva T'Challa avec certitude. "Je l'ai forgé une fois. Je peux bien le faire une seconde fois."

Il se leva et fourragea autour des ordinateurs, souleva quelques tas de papier, écarte une tablette tactile, un plateau de vaisselle sale et des plans mystérieux avant de trouver un morceau de plastique noir, épais comme une pièce de monnaie et long comme un crayon.

"Tenez. Je vous contacterais via ce téléphone pour vous prévenir quand il sera prêt."

Steve ne prit pas l'engin et le questionna d'une voix nerveuse :

"Il ne serait pas possible de le réparer maintenant ?"

Thor se tortilla, mal-à-l'aise, comme si Steve avait commis un impair. T'Challa fronça les sourcils et dit d'un ton sec :

"J'ai plusieurs rendez-vous au cours de la semaine que mon titre ne me permet pas d'annuler sur un coup de tête. Et le vibranium n'est pas un simple métal. Pour le faire fondre, les forges doivent le maintenir à la bonne température pendant huit jours. Il s'agit d'un travail manuel de longue haleine !"

"Je ne voulais pas être impoli. Mais je n'aurais pas l'occasion de revenir en Afrique avant de longs mois. J'ai… J'ai d'autres obligations qui ne peuvent pas attendre."

T'Challa resta silencieux quelques instants.

"Je vous ferais savoir lorsque votre bouclier sera prêt. Gardez le téléphone à portée de main, vous ne pourrez pas me contacter avec un autre appareil. À ce moment-là, nous pourrons nous arranger pour que je vous le fasse parvenir."

Steve le remercia avec sincérité. Il réussit à déployer sur ses lèvres le premier sourire sincère depuis quelques semaines. Il discuta ensuite des ailes de Sam. Il lui donna le dossier _**Exo-7 Falcon**_, avec le dernier design des ailes, le plan des mécanismes et demanda s'il était possible d'en fabriquer des pareilles. T'Challa pinça les lèvres : Steve n'avait personne d'autre pour s'occuper de cela ? Il dut expliquer qu'il ne faisait pas confiance au SHIELD et que Tony Stark avait d'autres soucis plus importants en ce moment. T'Challa ne promit rien et Steve ne se faisait pas d'illusion – mais au moins, il avait essayé.

Thor récupéra son marteau au vestiaire et donna à T'Challa une bonne poignée de main façon Asgard – qui consistait à tenter de broyer les jointures de son pair. Ce dernier ajouta, alors qu'ils étaient sur le départ :

"Au fait, Thor, je ne vous ai pas demandé : comment vont vos parents ? Et Loki ?"

Steve tressaillit à la mention du nom honni. Thor baissa la tête et regarda au loin. On ne voyait que son profil, son air grave et ses yeux pensifs. Sa bouche avait pris un pli amer et il attendit une minute avant de répondre :

"Mon père vieillit. Ma mère est morte l'année dernière, tout comme mon frère."

Steve sentit son cœur sombrer. Il savait pour Loki – Thor le leur avait dit. Mais il n'avait pas parlé de sa mère. T'Challa eut l'air choqué et décontenancé.

"Toutes mes condoléances" murmura-t-il avec douceur. "Votre mère est irremplaçable. Et j'aimais beaucoup votre frère."

Thor hocha la tête en regardant ses pieds. "Je sais. Il est mort avec honneur."

Steve masqua sa surprise. Thor avait défendu Loki lors de son invasion mais c'était autre chose d'entendre quelqu'un d'autre parler de lui avec sympathie. Le dieu se secoua pour disperser son chagrin et commença à faire tourner Mjöllnir. Steve regarda le marteau avec aversion.

"Est-ce qu'on rentre à New York ?"

Thor haussa les sourcils.

"Je peux vous déposer où vous voulez, Steve Rogers, tant que je connais la destination."

Steve fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air assuré :

"Sinon, on peut aller directement à Londres. Ça t'évitera de faire un détour."

Thor accepta et Steve en soupira de soulagement. Ils remercièrent T'Challa encore une fois, puis ils décollèrent.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, on verra Thor et Jane et on parlera vite fait de Loki et, tiens y aura Darcy aussi, et Sam certainement et... En fait, je mettrais peut-être deux chapitres d'un coup... Chouette non ?!

See you !


	12. Chimères

Hum, il semblerait que j'ai quelques jours (semaines ?) de retard sur le "planning"…

Désolé à tous si certains ont attendu – mais personne n'a attendu, n'est-ce pas ? Donc, pas de soucis…

J'ai eu deux semaines chargées, j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé mon temps à courir et je n'ai pu allumer mon ordinateur qu'une seule fois en quinze jours. Croyez-moi, c'est étrange mais ça fait du bien. Mais du coup, ça ne fait pas avancer le shmil-blick.

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à trouver des noms de chapitres, cela devient ridicule.

Pour couronner le tout, j'avais un peu perdu de ma motivation à écrire Construire Un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes. Ça arrive, parfois.

J'ai fait rentrer un quatrième personnage dans l'histoire (vous le verrez dans une dizaine de chapitres). J'ai déjà lu plusieurs interviews d'auteurs qui disaient : "le personnage a pris le contrôle de l'histoire" ou bien "impossible d'emmener le personnage là où je voulais aller" et à chaque fois, je me moquais en pensant : arrêtez votre cinéma, les gars, c'est juste une idée dans votre tête, bien sûr que c'est _VOUS_ qui décidez !

En fait, il semblerait qu'il y ait une part de vérité là-dedans…

Personnage 4 est récalcitrant au possible et dur à écrire, oh la la, si dur ! Je vous jure, il refuse de rentrer dans les rangs, les phrases tombent toujours à côté. Stupide Personnage 4 !

Et Sam et Steve ne sont toujours PAS ensemble…. Je désespère de ma capacité à créer une relation amoureuse. Ou de faire avancer les intrigues.

Bref, _Construire un Bateau_ avance à petits pas.

La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est qu'au bout de très exactement 311 pages, ils n'ont toujours pas retrouvé Bucky. Je m'en roule par terre de désespoir… M'enfin, ça fera plus de lecture.

* * *

Merci à toi pour ton commentaire, **Mirlana**! ô joie, ô bonheur, une nouvelle arrivante, bienvenue, bienvenue, il y a de la place, viens par ici. Je me suis encore roulée par terre en m'arrachant les cheveux lorsque j'ai vu que toi aussi, tu n'accrochais pas au futur couple Sam/Steve. Ils sont une évidence, une évidence… Tu vas voir, ils seront sublimes et glorieux ! :D

Merci à **Feeli37** et ses reviews-romans hilarantes.

Merci à toi, **tardis sherlock** ! On est d'accord sur Vision, il ets joli en rose mais il peut mettre tous les autres super-héros à la retraite. Mais tu aimes Steve/Sam, c'est formidable *sanglots de joie* (Gnéhéhé, ça fait plaisir !)

* * *

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie II - La problématique des miracles**

**Chapitre 3 – Chimères **

* * *

Steve retrouva avec délice les pavés des trottoirs londoniens une demi-heure après. La bière dansait dans son estomac et il n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille. Thor l'entraina dans un immeuble en brique avec la force de l'habitude. La porte de l'appartement dans lequel il s'engouffra n'était pas fermée.

"Jane ?" cria-t-il et Steve comprit que c'était là où il habitait avec sa compagne – une scientifique ou quelque chose comme ça. Il ressentit une pointe d'envie inhabituelle qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser.

"Elle est pas là…" grogna une jeune femme qui arrivait dans la cuisine en traînant les pieds. Elle avait un pantalon informe, un tee-shirt trop grand et un bol de céréales à la main.

"Darcy !" s'exclama Thor, "Laisse-moi te présenter mon ami, Steve Rogers. Steve, voici Darcy. Où est Jane ?"

"Elle est partie à l'université" répondit-elle en mâchonnant une cuillerée de céréales, "Voir un collègue de Selvig ou je ne sais qui."

Elle reluqua Steve de haut en bas et un sourire ravi s'épanouit sur son visage.

"Thor, tu devrais ramener tes amis plus souvent à la maison. Par contre, je te préviens, Jane est furieuse contre toi" ajouta Darcy à l'attention de Thor. Celui-ci ne releva pas la pique. Il accrocha son marteau au portemanteau et lança "Attends-moi cinq minutes, Steve, je vais me changer" avant de s'engouffrer dans une chambre comme une tornade. Darcy essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

"Tu veux manger quelque chose ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton décontracté.

Steve décroisa les bras et secoua la tête. "Merci, on va aller grignoter dans un café."

"Hu hu. Tu ne serais pas… Captain America, par hasard ?"

Steve inclina la tête pour acquiescer, un peu fatigué.

"Wow" s'exclama la dénommée Darcy, "Enchantée."

Ils avaient quitté le Wakanda vers onze heures. À Londres, l'horloge de la cuisine indiquait presque neuf heures. Thor revint en habits civils et Steve ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris de le voir avec une chemise rayée et un jean. Sa tenue à la mode ne collait pas avec l'aura de puissance qui émanait de lui.

"Je ne savais pas que Jane et toi aviez des colocataires" dit Steve une fois dans les escaliers.

"Darcy ? Oh non, c'est l'assistante de Jane. Sa stagiaire… Elle l'aide dans ses recherches mais elle n'est pas payée – elle le répète au moins six fois par jour. Du coup, elle habite chez Jane. Jane a hérité de l'appartement de sa mère et elle reste ici le temps de finir certains travaux."

"Et ça se passe bien avec Jane ?" tenta Steve timidement.

Thor lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et dit : "Je suis un homme comblé."

Il détourna le regard et admit avec tendresse : "Parfois, je me demande ce qu'elle me trouve."

Steve éclata de rire. Thor le guida dans les rues encore une fois vers un café-restaurant du quartier qu'il connaissait bien. Steve était impressionné de voir la vitesse à laquelle l'asgardien s'était fondu dans la société. Les rues de Londres n'avaient pas tant changé que ça – soulagement ! Certes, il y avait plus de voitures et des feux à chaque intersection mais les taxis noirs et les bus rouges faisaient toujours partie du décor, les murs de brique et les façades victoriennes avaient pris quelques rides mais restaient familiers. Et puis, il n'avait pas séjourné à Londres bien longtemps, à l'époque…

C'était agréable d'aller manger avec Thor au restaurant. Parce que lui aussi se sentait parfois maladroit et que lui aussi n'hésitait pas à commander trois fois un petit-déjeuner anglais et deux chopes de café. Lui et Steve entamèrent leurs œufs brouillés et leur saucisse de bon appétit et mangèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes. Steve ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet de façon délicate et il finit par lâcher de brut en blanc :

"Je suis désolée pour ta mère. J'ignorais que…" Il se sentit indélicat et grossier au possible. "Si tu veux en parler, je suis là."

Thor n'eut pas l'air d'en être incommodé, surpris peut-être. Il arqua les sourcils et répondit, la bouche pleine : "Merci, Steve."

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur première assiette, pendant qu'ils attendaient la deuxième, qu'il dit d'une voix rude :

"Elle est morte à l'automne dernier. Durant une attaque contre Asgard. C'était en partie de ma faute d'ailleurs. Je… C'est dur. C'est toujours dur. Je pensais qu'au bout de quelques mois, ça irait mieux mais… C'est comme un trou, là" dit-il maladroitement en montrant sa poitrine. Steve comprenait trop bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Il souffla :

"Ils ne cessent jamais de nous manquer. Ceux que l'on a aimé, ceux qu'on a perdu."

Thor hocha la tête et détourna son regard de celui de Steve.

"Elle me manque. On n'habitue à l'immortalité, on pense qu'on a l'éternité devant nous et puis…"

Il croisa les bras et se renfonça contre le dossier de la banquette.

"J'ai essayé de réparer mes torts. Je voulais la venger. Et puis, j'ai découvert que même si l'on gagne une bataille, on perd autre chose en contrepartie."

_À mon réveil, on m'a dit ce qu'on avait gagné._

_On ne m'a pas dit ce qu'on avait perdu._

Steve savait.

"J'ai entrainé Loki dans cette vengeance folle pour ma mère. Le jour d'après, je perdais aussi mon frère."

Steve pinça les lèvres et se concentra sur le flux des véhicules plutôt que de montrer à Thor un regard dénué d'empathie. Il se rappelait bien de l'asgardien psychopathe qui avait réveillé les monstres que Steve ne voulait jamais avoir à affronter de nouveau – d'anciens cauchemars, des trains hurlants et des nazis fanatiques galvanisés par un cube bleu d'énergie pure. Il se rappelait de Loki, prêt à tuer son frère et à exterminer la planète. Sa mort était plus une épine retirée du pied – Barton en avait été _tellement_ soulagé en apprenant la nouvelle et Steve se souvenait du chien, des peurs muettes de l'archer. Et il avait du mal à comprendre comment Thor pouvait encore pleurer l'ombre de son frère. Mais Thor avait besoin d'en parler, visiblement, car il continua :

"Je n'ai pas été très tendre avec lui. J'étais très en colère. Par rapport à Midgard, à sa trahison, son combat. Je ne suis pas allé le voir, dans sa prison. Pas une seule fois. Je lui en voulais terriblement, comme je n'en ai jamais voulu à quelqu'un. J'ai été dur avec lui. Je lui ai dit des choses que je regrette aujourd'hui. Si j'avais su… Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas agi comme ça."

"Tu ne peux pas sauver quelqu'un qui ne veut pas être aidé" dit Steve avec plus de fermeté que nécessaire.

Thor lui jeta un regard tourmenté.

"J'aurais aimé essayé."

Il soupira, un soupir de dieu, puissant et profond comme le vent.

"Je réfléchissais et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire… Rígr, enfin T'Challa… C'était un forgeron à Asgard, un des meilleurs. C'est le frère de Heimdall, il a – il avait une bonne position. Quand je suis né, il forgeait déjà depuis longtemps les armures et les armes de la famille royale et de la haute noblesse. Ma première épée, c'est lui qui l'a faite. Il était vraiment bon, tout ce qu'il forgeait était à la fois beau et solide. Mais il était différent. C'était un magicien et Asgard a toujours montré – pas de l'aversion – du mépris pour la magie. C'est un art moins considéré que les autres. Je dois avouer qu'à l'époque, je n'avais pas d'intérêt pour cette affaire donc je ne me rappelle plus exactement des détails mais je sais que T'Challa a eu une dispute avec Odin, mon père. Loki m'en avait parlé puisque ils se connaissaient mais je n'avais pas prêté une oreille très attentive. Il y a eu une injustice, T'Challa s'est senti bafoué mais je ne sais plus si c'est lui qui a décidé de s'exiler ou si c'est Odin qui l'a banni. Mais son départ était une grande perte pour Asgard. C'est lui qui a fait mon armure, une de ses dernières œuvres."

Steve connaissait bien l'armure de Thor, les disques métalliques et les losanges argentés qui moulaient ses biceps à la perfection.

"Ce que je constate, c'est que Rígr et Loki ont tous les deux été rejeté par Asgard. Lui s'est exilé ; mon frère est mort."

Thor passa ses mains contre ses tempes.

"Asgard n'est pas la glorieuse terre de rêves en laquelle je croyais jusqu'à peu."

"Je ne connais pas bien la relation que tu avais avec Loki" commença Steve prudemment "Mais il a manifestement changé et… Il a y des liens brisés par la rancœur et la violence que rien ne peut réparer. Peut-être que c'est pour le mieux. Tu ne devrais pas t'en vouloir, Thor, tu as fait de ton mieux."

"Pour le mieux ?"

"Que Loki soit mort…" Steve grimaça devant la brutalité de sa phrase mais il était honnête avec son ami.

Thor lâcha un rire noir.

"Tu dis que je devrais cesser de m'en vouloir, Steve, mais toi, es-tu capable de pardonner à toi-même ?"

Steve tiqua sous la réponse comme après une blessure physique. Il resta silencieux, touché.

"Excuse-moi" reprit Thor après un silence inconfortable, "Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, tu ne pensais pas à mal."

Un serveur apporta leur deuxième assiette mais Steve avait moins de cœur.

"Je comprends votre point de vue" dit Thor brusquement. "Maintenant que je vis sur Midgard, je comprends mieux. Ici, vous êtes tous égaux. Chaque vie a le même prix qu'une autre. Il n'y a pas la hiérarchie qu'on a sur Asgard, vous êtes plus complexe. Asgard, c'est… C'est un système de castes, chacun reste à sa place. On m'a toujours appris que j'étais supérieur au reste des habitants. Que personne n'aurait plus de pouvoir que moi, plus tard. J'ai grandi bercé par les histoires sur mon grand-père et de mon père qui ont massacré des races entières pour le bien de notre monde – et qu'ils avaient bien agi. Ici, sur Midgard, toutes les guerres sont condamnées, pas seulement celle de Loki, mais toutes, même celles de votre propre pays. D'ailleurs, vous n'avez pas de royaume ni de roi. C'est… Tu comprends ?"

Steve hocha la tête, désarçonné.

"Je ne suis pas le seul qui essaye de m'adapter à ce monde étrange."

Thor eut un rire muet.

"On te qualifie de l'Homme d'une Autre Époque. Je suis l'Homme d'une Autre Galaxie."

"C'est dur."

"Oui, parfois, c'est dur."

Steve mâcha lentement avant de se forcer à demander : "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ?"

"Je dois retourner à Asgard" dit Thor d'un air morose. "Certaines questions demandent des réponses urgentes. Jane ne va pas être contente…"

"À propos du spectre, c'est ça ? Tu parlais de pierres…?"

"Quelqu'un se joue de nous dans l'ombre. Quelqu'un qui tire les ficelles. Les troubles qui agitent Yggdrasil, la galaxie, ce ne sont plus des coïncidences.

Ils restèrent muets le temps de finir leur assiette. Thor en recommanda deux autres et demanda à remplir les tasses de cafés.

"Je ne nierais pas que Loki pensait à mal en envahissant la Terre" dit Thor de brut en blanc – le sujet le rongeait visiblement. "Mais d'un point de vue asgardien, ce n'était pas si… Déraisonnable."

"_Déraisonnable_ !" lâcha Steve, estomaqué.

Thor le coupa :

"Nous avons moins de scrupules à exercer notre domination sur d'autres peuples. L'autorité d'Asgard s'étend sur neuf mondes et il arrive fréquemment que nos armées exterminent des populations entières."

"Des populations entières ?"

Thor hocha la tête, l'air parfaitement dégagé.

"J'ai tué les derniers Elfes Noirs lorsque ma mère est morte. Une race entière disparue. Mais c'est pour le mieux, crois-moi."

Steve grinça des dents et se frotta la nuque, essayant de ne pas établir de comparaison entre les paroles de Thor et les buts fanatiques de Crâne Rouge et Hitler. _Une race entière ? Pour le mieux, Thor, vraiment ?_

Thor balaya les interrogations muettes de la main.

"Peu importe. Je ne veux pas excuser les actes de mon frère, seulement les expliquer. On peut me dire que c'est une cause perdue, j'espérais toujours… Mais il est mort. Les regrets sont les pires démons imaginables."

Steve resta pensif pendant la fin du petit-déjeuner. Il n'était pas le seul à être hanté par les regrets.

_Bucky, tiens bon ! Donne-moi la main ! _

Il réalisait que la relation entre Thor et Loki était semblable à la sienne avec le Winter Soldier. Amour d'un côté, haine de l'autre. Cause perdue pour tous. L'impression de se heurter à un mur d'avis défavorables. La volonté inébranlable d'essayer. L'espoir chevillé au corps.

Loki avait refusé la main tendue de Thor.

Mais lui et Bucky, c'était différent.

Steve ne commettrait pas une nouvelle fois les erreurs du passé.

Thor ramena Steve chez lui, dans l'appartement de Jane. La prénommée Darcy était encore là, avec un plaid sur les épaules et des chaussettes en laine par-dessus son jean.

"Darcy" demanda Thor, "Pourrais-tu chercher les horaires de vol pour Washington avec ton ordinateur ?"

Steve avait reçu un ordinateur du SHIELD et il avait réussi à l'utiliser au bout de six mois d'utilisation intensive et de cours du soir. C'était parfois frustrant de croiser, dans la rue, des enfants de cinq ans qui maitrisaient déjà sur le bout des doigts les tablettes tactiles et internet mais Steve avait fait de son mieux pour se mettre au niveau, bien qu'il tapait sur le clavier toujours assez lentement.

Darcy surfa dans les méandres du net en sirotant un chocolat chaud. Elle regardait parfois Steve du coin de l'œil avec un sourire appréciateur.

"Tu veux mettre quel prix maximum ?"

Steve haussa les épaules : "Le prix n'est pas un problème."

Darcy lui fit une œillade : "Je t'épouse quand tu veux !"

Il ricana, un peu mal à l'aise. Steve Rogers avait l'habitude de ce genre de déclaration enflammée envers Captain America et ne savait jamais comment y répondre. Mais Darcy ne semblait pas vraiment sérieuse, elle lui tendit des cacahuètes en fronçant les sourcils.

"Il y a un vol ce soir, dix-huit heures à Heathrow Airport. Londres-Washington sans escale, arrivée aux États-Unis à vingt heures environ. Par contre, il ne reste que des places en première classe. Mille deux cent livres. Ça te va ?"

Steve acquiesça et sortit sa carte bancaire de son portefeuille – une nouvelle invention miraculeuse. Darcy fut assez gentille pour commander le billet et l'imprimer pour lui.

"Ça doit être bien" dit-elle pensivement devant l'imprimante qui ronronnait, "De ne pas se soucier des prix… Allez imprime-moi ça, sale carne !" et elle flanqua une claque sur l'appareil.

Steve rencontra Jane Foster, qui arriva à midi toute essoufflée, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux brillants. Elle gifla Thor à la volée, ils se disputèrent à grands cris entre les "Tu ne peux pas passer ton temps à risquer ta vie, Thor", "Je ne supporte pas de rester devant la télévision à m'inquiéter pour toi" et "Jane, c'est mon _devoir_ !". La tempête se conclut par un baiser enthousiaste. Steve détourna les yeux, le visage impassible mais le cœur compressé d'envie. Darcy souleva le sourcil à son attention, l'air blasé.

"C'est comme ça tous les jours" chuchota-t-elle, "Un vrai calvaire"

Steve se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire et Darcy balança une cacahuète sur la tête de Jane en se raclant la gorge.

Thor finit par lâcher sa partenaire et présenta Steve comme son frère d'armes et un fidèle allié durant la guerre contre Ultron. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour apprécier Jane. Elle était passionnée par son travail et en parla pendant plus d'une demi-heure jusqu'à ce que Darcy la bâillonne en prétextant que personne d'autre qu'elle ne comprenait l'astrophysique, la masse des trous noirs et l'équation de la matière noire. Mais elle était aussi tête-brûlée, courageuse et déterminée – ce qui faisait de nombreux points communs avec Steve. Il comprit pourquoi Thor avait renoncé au trône d'Asgard pour elle.

Ils l'accompagnèrent tous les trois à l'aéroport. Jane ne comprenait pas pourquoi Steve ne voulait pas que Thor le ramène à Washington lui-même. "Voler avec lui, c'est l'une des choses les plus folles que je n'ai jamais faite !" dit-elle avec un rire ravi et Steve força un sourire poli sur ses lèvres pour ne pas avoir à répondre. Le vol dura six heures et Steve fut surclassé lorsqu'un steward le reconnut. Il put étendre ses jambes en classe affaire et s'endormit immédiatement après le verre de champagne offert par le commandant de bord.

Il pleuvait à Washington, ce qui n'améliora pas l'humeur morose de Steve. Il dépassa la file de taxi et partit en courant vers le centre de la ville. La course, longue et humide, le réveilla et lui éclaircit les idées.

Peu importait qu'il n'ait pas son bouclier finalement. Il avait fini par trop se reposer sur lui.

Son bouclier ne le définissait pas ; il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour partir à la recherche de Bucky.

Ou du moins, il essayait de s'en persuader.

* * *

Dans le chapitre suivant, qui arrivera le week-end prochain, Sam et Peggy se sont mis en quatre pour offrir à Steve une surprise un peu spéciale...

Croyez-en l'auteur, ce chapitre-là enverra du pâté !


	13. Tsunami

Hello all !

Comme je n'aurais pas mon ordinateur du week-end, je poste le nouveau chapitre dès maintenant (la vie est belle, n'est-ce pas ?)

Dans ce chapitre, d'ailleurs, on aborde vraiment le cœur des choses.

PAF, Steve rencontre les Howling Commandos reconstitué. PAF !

Enjoy !

Et un grand merci à **Mirlana** pour son commentaire, à **Feeli37** pour ses reviemans et à **Rose-Eliade** pour sa fidélité !

Et merci aux lecteurs anonymes qui arrivent jusqu'ici (faites vous connaître si vous voulez, j'adore bavarder !)

D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour papoter avant et demander : est-ce que vous connaissez la technique du revolver ?

Ok, c'est une introduction bizarre, je vous l'accorde. Je regardais Kung Fu Panda 2, l'autre jour et je me suis aperçue que cette technique était utilisée dans les deux films. J'adore les Kung Fu Panda, ce sont de très bons films ! Et la technique du revolver est beaucoup utilisée à Hollywood, dans les films et dans les romans. Elle a été "inventée" par je-ne-sais-plus-quel-auteur (merci Funambulle pour toutes ces informations de qualité) et ça consiste en la phrase suivante :

"_Si vous faites apparaître un revolver dans le premier acte, il doit servir dans le troisième_."

Le revolver peut être n'importe quoi. En gros, tu fais apparaître un objet, un talent, un personnage, un indice, anything, puis tu laisses le temps au lecteur de l'assimiler et de l'oublier et PAF, il ressort plus tard dans le livre. Effet de surprise et maitrise de l'histoire garantie. Le lecteur est bluffé et repart satisfait.

Dans Kung Fu Panda 1, le _revolver_, c'est la prise du doigt Whuzi par maitre Panda puis réutilisée par Po. Dans Kung Fu Panda 2, c'est la paix intérieure ou la danse avec la goutte que fait Maitre Panda, puis Po pour trouver son passé, puis Po contre son ennemi.

Oui, je cite Kung Fu Panda et si vous ne voyez pas de quoi je parle, foncez voir les films au lieu de lire ce blabla ;) !

Allez, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie II – La problématique des miracles**

**Chapitre 4 - Tsunami**

* * *

Sam rentra de l'Amicale des Vétérans vers dix-neuf heures. Les anciens soldats avaient été secoués par l'infiltration de la guerre dans leur quotidien, dans leur pays paisible, à travers les informations et les proches effarés et il avait dû faire de nombreuses heures supplémentaires après Ultron pour les aider. Il était lessivé et sentait le mal de crâne pointer.

Cap frappa à sa porte à vingt-deux heures trente, une heure vingt après être sorti de l'aéroport et quarante-huit kilomètres dans les pattes. Il avait son sac en cuir jeté sur son épaule avec désinvolture comme s'il ne s'était absenté que quelques jours.

Steve ne s'était pas débarrassé complètement de sa stature de Captain America – il en était écrasant d'autorité. Il serra la main de Sam avec plus de force que d'ordinaire mais son sourire était le même. Un peu triste, un peu de travers. Mais dans ses yeux bleu-gris, Sam lut que Steve était heureux de le revoir. Soulagé même. De retrouver une certaine normalité, de voir que tout n'avait pas changé, que tout n'avait pas été détruit.

En guise de retrouvailles, ils ne parlèrent pas d'Ultron ni des projets de Steve mais de choses légères et sans importance. Steve aurait voulu laisser ses problèmes et ses doutes sur le pallier de Sam mais ils les sentaient planer dans le salon comme des mouches agaçantes.

Dans son lit, Sam savait que le Captain ne dormait pas lui non plus. Il devait rester allongé, comme un trépassé, les yeux ouverts sur le plafond. Sam s'en était aperçu, et même certains journalistes l'avaient noté : les Avengers avaient été très éprouvés par la bataille. Steve avait beau présenter à Sam la façade neutre et lisse de Captain America, il le connaissait mieux maintenant et il savait déchiffrer à travers son bouclier.

Finalement, Sam s'endormit soulagé de savoir que Steve était revenu près de lui – c'était le premier endroit où il était venu après avoir quitté le refuge de la Tour A. Quant à Steve, il se leva vers trois heures du matin pour faire des exercices de musculation dans le bureau de Sam où il y avait quelques machines. Il arrêta lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de vaisselle dans la cuisine. Sam, les yeux endormis et vêtu de son tee-shirt de pyjama déformé, préparait le petit-déjeuner en baillant.

Steve aimait ces moments, le matin, où l'esprit encore assoupi par la nuit reprend doucement pied dans la réalité, alors que la lumière est neuve et le silence est pur. L'instant lui paraissait d'autant plus précieux qu'il était avec Sam. Il rompit le silence pendant qu'il faisait la vaisselle en avouant :

"J'ai perdu mon bouclier."

Sam ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il prit le temps de réfléchir avant de dire avec un sourire :

"Moi, j'ai perdu mes ailes, tu sais."

Steve hocha la tête. Maria Hill avait mentionné que le SHIELD essayait de récupérer les plans militaires pour recréer les ailes mais il ne voulait pas que Sam se fasse de faux espoirs.

"Ça ne fait rien" dit Sam en haussant les épaules, "On est des _badass_ quand même."

"Des quoi ?"

Sam éclata de rire et expliqua la définition à Steve.

"On part aujourd'hui ?"

Steve se tourna vers lui, le regard scrutateur. "Toujours pas changé d'avis ?"

"Nope" dit Sam d'un ton léger en lui lançant l'éponge à la figure. "Les sacs sont dans le placard depuis trois mois, y a plus qu'à les charger et en route ! Mais avant… J'ai une surprise pour toi."

Steve lui jeta un regard incrédule. "Une… surprise ?"

"Ouais !" Sam avait un sourire réjoui sur le visage. "Je t'y emmène dès que tu es prêt."

* * *

Steve avait toujours une expression prudente sur le visage quand Sam le conduisit jusqu'à la maison de Peggy. Elle sortit de chez elle dès que Sam gara la Ford Fairlane devant le perron, toujours élégante avec sa robe longue, ses escarpins et son fidèle pendentif doré qu'elle portait pratiquement en permanence.

"C'est quoi ce cirque, Sam ?" demanda Steve, les sourcils froncés.

"Peggy ! Asseyez-vous derrière, ça va aller ? Vous êtes bien installée ?"

"Je suis encore capable de m'asseoir, merci bien. Bonjour Steve. Tu m'as encore donné de quoi me ronger les sangs, toi…"

"Je suis désolée, Peggy. Comment vas-tu ?"

Peggy avait un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres.

"J'ai une surprise pour toi. On part en promenade. Prends à gauche Sam, en direction de la Georgia Avenue au nord."

"À vos ordres, Peg."

Comme personne ne semblait vouloir lui expliquer quoi que ce soit et qu'ils arboraient tous les deux des sourires de connivences, Steve s'interrogea :

"Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?"

"Un mois environ" répondit Peggy négligemment.

"Depuis le 3 août" rectifia Sam, le doigt levé.

Un sourire léger détendit les traits de Steve. Peggy posa la main sur son épaule et continua à guider Sam dans les rues de Washington.

Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent dans la banlieue de Washington, dans un énième quartier résidentiel banal. Peggy frappa sans hésiter à la porte d'une maison insignifiante et Steve remua sur ses pieds, inconfortable lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. C'était Sharon, qui se tenait dans l'entrée, la main sur la poignée, le sourire engageant. Peggy l'embrassa sur la joue et Sharon l'appela Tatie tandis que Sam la saluait comme une amie de longue date.

S'il s'agit d'une espèce de rendez-vous pour me rabibocher avec elle, se dit Steve, je vais m'énerver…

"Captain" l'accueillit Sharon et elle avait l'air gêné.

Comme Steve ne savait pas comment l'appeler, il se contenta d'incliner la tête. Elle referma la porte derrière lui. Steve entendit des bruits de voix à l'étage mais Sharon les conduisit dans le salon. Peggy s'assit sur une chaise le dos droit, Sam se mit à l'aise sur le canapé et Steve resta accoudé au mur près de la fenêtre, les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Il était irrité.

Tu parles d'une surprise, grogna-t-il intérieurement… La dernière chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment était d'une discussion sur sa relation avortée avec la petite-nièce de Peggy.

Toujours muet, il fit un mouvement de menton vers Peggy en guise de question.

"Toujours décidé à partir à la recherche de James Barnes ?"

"Tu sais comment je suis, Peggy" dit Steve "J'ai déjà perdu trop de temps. C'est la seule chose à faire. Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Je veux simplement faire ce qui est juste."

"Bien sûr" dit Peggy avec douceur.

"On est chez qui, là ?" dit Steve abruptement. "Et qu'est-ce que je fais là ?"

"On est dans l'une des nombreuses résidences secrètes de Fury, qu'il n'utilise plus. Il nous a donné l'adresse pour qu'on l'utilise comme base d'opérations. Le SHIELD a une proposition à te faire."

Steve se décolla du mur immédiatement, sur les nerfs, le regard oscillant entre Peggy et Sharon et l'impression désagréable d'être tombé dans un piège. Sharon fut déconcertée par sa réaction défensive et elle buta sur les mots.

"Hum... Fury a… a constitué plusieurs équipes chargées de poursuivre HYDRA dans le monde. C'est devenu la priorité numéro un du SHIELD après la menace Ultron, le danger que représente les jumeaux et le spectre asgardien."

"C'est quoi le problème avec ce truc ?" interrompit Sam.

Sharon se tourna vers lui pour expliquer brièvement :

"C'est le sceptre qui avait appartenu à Loki durant l'invasion Chitauri. On ne sait pas exactement quel type d'arme c'est ni comment l'utiliser. Elle est tombée aux mains d'HYDRA après l'invasion, probablement via Jasper Sitwell. Les Avengers l'ont retrouvé en Sokovia mais à cause des jumeaux, en Corée, HYDRA a réussi à remettre la main sur le sceptre une nouvelle fois. L'organisation continue à nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues et elle reste une menace de niveau 6. Et Fury veut absolument récupérer le sceptre, qui a fait assez de dégâts."

Elle revint vers Steve, le ton professionnel.

"Je suis l'Agent en tête de la troisième équipe. Notre mission est de détruire HYDRA sur le continent américain, que ce soit au sud ou au nord. Je pense qu'il y a une équipe par continent mais comme Fury compartimente, je ne peux être sûre de rien. Suite au rapport de l'agent Barton, une de nos prochaines destinations sera la base canadienne d'Alkali Lake. Nous aimerions faire équipe avec vous. Vous aurez du mal à pénétrer la base seul. Tant que nous avons les mêmes objectifs, pourquoi ne pas s'entraider ?"

Steve avait le visage fermé.

"Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de faire équipe avec le SHIELD. La dernière fois, j'ai mal placé ma confiance, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

"Le STRIKE ?" questionna-t-elle.

Steve eut un regard irrité. "J'ai fait équipe avec eux pendant un an. Vous savez comment c'est sur le terrain : on se repose sur eux, on doit faire confiance à son équipe. Ils ont essayé de me planter un couteau dans le dos dès qu'ils en ont reçu l'ordre."

Sharon fut pensive. "Je comprends Captain, mais laissez-moi au moins vous présentez l'équipe. Ça n'engage à rien. On a bossé dur pour être au niveau mais je comprends si ça ne vous convient pas."

Steve voulait partir d'ici le plus vite possible. Il consentit silencieusement et suivit Sharon et Peggy hors du salon. Il vit Sam lui adresser un signe d'encouragement mais il garda son expression intraitable. Peggy monta l'escalier, Sharon derrière lui. Elle frappa dans les mains et les bruits sourds de bavardages décrurent. L'équipe attendait sur la mezzanine, assis sur la moquette ou sur des coussins. Les membres se levèrent à l'unisson lorsque Steve arriva et il ne masqua pas sa réaction de stupeur.

Peggy annonça fièrement :

"Laisse-moi te présenter les membres des Howling Commandos reconstitué. Je les ai choisie et sélectionnée moi-même" dit-elle plus bas.

Sharon rajouta : "Vous avez été trahis par des hommes, Captain, peut-être ferez-vous plus confiance aux femmes."

Steve en eut le souffle coupé.

L'équipe n'était composée que de femmes.

* * *

Peggy lui donna un dossier dans une pochette avec le logo du SHIELD et l'intitulé Howling Commandos 2015. Il écouta attentivement Sharon lorsqu'elle présenta les agents.

"Je vous présente Kamala Khan…" (la peau olivâtre, les yeux pétillants, la plus jeune.)

"Kate Bishop…" (un pull violet, la chevelure folle, le sourire charmeur.)

"America Chavez" (peau noire comme T'Challa, regard déterminé presque effrayant.)

"Mercédès Knight…" (une coupe de cheveux afro, musclée comme une catcheuse et un gant à la main gauche.)

"Et Colleen Wing" (robe blanche, peau laiteuse, chevelure noire brillante et lisse.)

Steve resta interdit face à tous ces regards féminins braqués sur lui. Captain America avait l'habitude mais le petit Steve Rogers de Brooklyn n'avait pas totalement disparu. Il se racla la gorge sans savoir quoi dire.

"Alors ?" demanda Kamala Khna avec sa mine curieuse et excitée "C'est plié ? Quand est-ce qu'on part ?"

Sharon fit la grimace. Peggy dit avec réserve, la main posée sur l'avant-bras de Steve :

"Le Captain Rogers préférerait se débrouiller en solo."

"Hein ?" grognèrent-elles de concert.

Colleen Wing et Mercédès Knight avaient l'air _plus-déçu-tu-meurs_.

"Je pense que je me débrouillerais mieux tout seul" dit Steve, obstiné.

"_T__onterías_" gronda America Chavez.

"C'est clair, c'est des conneries" marmonna Kate Bishop tandis qu'America Chavez lui déclara d'un ton définitif et brutal en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

"D'te façon, on va y aller à Alkali Lake, si ça s'trouve, on aura pris la base d'assaut avant vous. Feriez mieux de nous accompagner, vous allez vous attirer des ennuis autrement."

"Vous allez vous battre contre HYDRA, il vous faut une équipe, c'est parfaitement logique, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous refusez notre aide !" s'enflamma Kamala.

Steve la regarda éberlué. Sharon essaya de tempérer la discussion.

"On ne peut pas forcer le Captain Rogers à nous accompagner. C'est son choix, Kamala."

"Mais on s'est entrainées comme des malades" protesta la jeune femme.

"Fallait nous dire qu'il n'était pas au courant et qu'il pouvait refuser" reprocha Mercédès. "On croyait toutes qu'on allait vraiment être votre nouveau Howling Commandos" ajouta-t-elle directement à Steve.

"Allez quoi" râla America Chavez "Vous n'avez pas confiance en Peggy ? C'est son idée tout ça, elle s'est décarcassée pour monter cette équipe !"

Sharon se pinça l'arête du nez, la voix menaçante.

"America…"

Steve recula, marmonna "Je dois réfléchir" et redescendit l'escalier en deux foulées.

Sam était toujours assis sur le canapé, les coudes sur les genoux, le menton sur les mains.

"Alors man, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?"

Il tapota le coussin à côté de lui et Steve s'assit docilement.

"Tu es au courant depuis combien de temps ?"

"Peggy est venue me trouver pendant que tu combattais Ultron" expliqua Sam. "J'ai accepté de rencontré les filles, pour voir. Je ne savais pas trop ce que tu en penserais mais… Elles sont vraiment motivées."

Steve soupira. "Je n'ai pas confiance dans le SHIELD…"

Sam se frappa les cuisses : "C'est toi qui voit, Steve. Moi, j'ai confiance en toi et je te suis. Les p'tites nénettes là-haut, elles ont l'air vraiment décidé à démolir HYDRA briques par briques, avec ou sans ton aide, mais quand elles parlaient de toi, elles avaient des paillettes dans les yeux."

"Tu veux quoi ? Que je leur laisse une chance ?"

"J'sais pas… Si tu penses qu'on peut y arriver qu'à deux, moi ça me va. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on devrait cracher sur leur aide pour autant."

Steve se pencha en arrière sur le dossier moelleux, le visage dans ses mains.

"Elles savent que je suis à la recherche de Bucky – du Winter Soldier."

"Ouaip. Peggy les a prévenues. Elles trouvent ça _trop mignon_."

"_Trop mignon_ ?"

Sam ricana : "Ouais, c'est ce qu'elles ont dit. _Il va sauver son meilleur ami, c'est trop mignon_."

Steve lâcha un rire étouffé. "Elles sont comment ?"

"Je ne les connais pas beaucoup individuellement. Mais l'équipe est mortelle. Dans tous les sens du terme. Et elles sont super drôles."

Steve cogna l'épaule de Sam avec la sienne pour le remercier de son soutien et regagna l'étage. Sam l'entendit dire "Ok, ok, j'accepte" d'un ton résigné et la clameur satisfaite qui explosa dans la maison. Sam soupira et se renfonça contre le dossier du canapé, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Ils se réunirent autour de la table basse du salon pour faire le point. Dans une joyeuse cohue, chacune essaya de trouver où s'asseoir. Sharon et Steve étaient restés debout mais à l'opposé de la pièce. Peggy déploya une carte sur la table basse, raturée au crayon pour déterminer la base d'HYDRA à Alkali Lake, ainsi que les meilleurs accès pour l'atteindre.

"Comme vous savez tous, Alkali Lake se trouve ici. De toutes les bases encore en fonction, c'est la plus près des États-Unis puisque Fury est absolument certain que celles du pays ont toutes disparues."

Sharon prit la parole à la suite : "On sait où est cette base – et donc là où est le Winter Soldier" ajouta-t-elle pour Steve "Mais on sait aussi que HYDRA a conservé une partie des algorithmes de traçage du projet Insight. On ne sait pas dans quelle mesure ils sont capables de nous localiser mais d'après le SHIELD, si on devient trop visibles sur les flux numériques, HYDRA s'en rendra compte. Ce qui veut dire que l'usage de toute technologie qui nécessite un satellite est interdit. Pas d'internet, pas de téléphone, pas d'ordinateur, l'usage des cartes bleues est réduit au minimum, est-ce que j'oublie quelque chose ?"

"On craint aussi que les anciens agents du SHIELD soient sur liste rouge" dit Peggy. "Certaines caméras doivent être étroitement surveillées par HYDRA, notamment les aéroports. Steve, tu es sur cette liste, Sharon aussi, Mercédès et Kate également, je ne sais pas pour America et Colleen. Kamala, tu dois être la seule qui est à peu près tranquille."

"Donc on ne prend pas l'avion non plus" expliqua Sharon.

"On y va comment alors, à pied ?" demanda Kate avec une grimace.

"Est-ce que je peux quand même jouer à Angry Birds ?" dit Kamala.

"Et la D.S, on peut ?" questionna America Chavez.

Sharon leva les yeux au ciel.

Peggy se racla la gorge : "Mesdames, cela veut dire qu'on fait cette mission _à l'ancienne_."

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Steve. Il trépignait d'impatience.

"On va donc circuler en voiture et utiliser les portables au minimum. Sharon aura le sien pour contacter Maria Hill ou Coulson en cas de pépin et nous aurons des talkies-walkies mais _surtout pas de mails_ sur notre destination finale. Il y aura trois véhicules. Mercédès et Colleen partent à moto et prennent une voiture à New York. Sharon, Kamala, Kate et America iront dans la voiture de Sharon – "

"On va s'égorger !" souffla Kamala à America avec horreur.

" – et moi j'irais avec Steve et Sam dans leur Ford. Des questions ?" conclut Peggy.

Steve arqua les sourcils. "Depuis quand tu viens avec nous ?"

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui puis vers Peggy. Sam était surpris aussi ; les Howling Commandos n'avaient pas l'air étonnées.

"Bien sûr que je viens avec vous, Steve. Ça me parait évident."

"Avec tout mon respect Peggy, je vais devoir t'ordonner de rester ici."

Peggy lui jeta un regard hautain : "Tu crois que tu peux avoir ton mot à dire sur ce que je vais faire, Steve ?"

"J'ai tous les droits, je suis Captain. C'est hors de question que tu viennes."

Peggy plissa les yeux et parut enfler de colère. Avant que Steve ou elle aient eu le temps de dire quelque chose de regrettable, Sharon se plaça entre eux deux :

"Captain Rogers, je peux vous dire quelques mots en privé ?"

Elle entraina Steve dans la cuisine et referma la porte.

"C'est vous qui l'avez encouragée à venir ?" attaqua Steve immédiatement. "À quoi est-ce que vous pensez toutes ? Bien sûr que non, elle ne peux pas venir avec nous, bon sang !"

"Captain, écoutez –"

"Elle a quatre-vingt quatorze ans !"

"Elle va mieux" plaida Sharon "Elle n'a pas eu un seul trou de mémoire depuis qu'elle a commencé à reconstituer les Howling Commandos. Vous avez vu ses yeux ?"

Steve serra les dents, les mâchoires contractés, glorieux dans toute sa colère.

"On va détruire une organisation terroriste. Elle a quatre-vingt quatorze ans, Sharon. Ce n'est pas un âge pour faire la guerre, enfin !"

"Laissez-la venir, s'il vous plait, Steve" demanda Sharon et elle avait le ton suppliant. Il nota qu'elle l'avait appelé par son prénom cette fois et cela l'agaça. Il tourna dans la petite cuisine comme un tigre en cage.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle est eu l'idée et que vous l'ayez encouragée. Je suis sérieux, Sharon, pourquoi est-ce que vous l'avez laissé espérer ça ? Je pensais que vous ne vouliez que son bien…"

Sharon tressaillit, touchée par la remarque.

"Je ne veux que son bien !"

"Ça va la tuer."

"Elle ne veut que faire le voyage avec nous."

"On a plus de soixante heures de route."

"Elle est encore valide."

"Mais qui sait ce qui va nous arrivez ?"

Sharon ne répondit pas, elle se tourna vers la fenêtre, un plié soucieux au milieu du front.

Steve soupira et s'appuya au comptoir.

"Elle est tout ce qui me reste" dit-il d'une voix basse, mesurée. "Tout ce qui me reste d'avant."

Sharon hocha la tête.

"Elle vous croyait mort. Elle avait cessé de vous pleurer depuis longtemps. Quand Fury lui a téléphoné personnellement pour lui annoncer qu'on avait retrouvé l'épave, vous savez ce qu'elle m'a dit ? Elle m'a dit : "_Je vais enfin pouvoir le ramener à la maison_". Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a fait. Puisque vous étiez encore vivant."

"Je sais " dit Steve.

"Non, vous ne savez pas. Vous n'avez pas vécu avec elle pendant vingt ans. Elle n'a jamais cessé de vous aimer Steve, _jamais_."

Steve resta muet. Il était plus pâle et figé comme une statue de marbre.

Sharon poursuivit d'une voix urgente : "Elle ne vous le dira jamais bien sûr, tout comme elle ne vous dira jamais qu'elle vieillit, que ses examens sont de moins en moins bons au cours des mois. Vous avez raison Steve, elle est trop vieille pour ça. Mais c'est tout ce qu'elle n'a jamais espéré. Refaire équipe avec vous. Être à votre côté encore une fois. Ne lui ôtez pas cela, s'il vous plait."

Steve se détourna, les larmes aux yeux. Sharon ne voyait que son profil aux traits droits et équilibrés. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux.

"Elle va mourir ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Elle secoua la tête. "Non, pas dans l'immédiat… Non. Mais elle vieillit. Elle ne sera pas éternelle, Steve."

"Non" dit-il avec regret "Elle, elle n'est pas éternelle…"

L'angoisse le saisit à la gorge. Peggy allait disparaître un jour, il allait rester seul, sans personne pour se rappeler – sans personne pour le définir – qui était-il s'il était le seul à se rappeler de lui-même ? Qui serait-il à la mort de Peggy ?

Il sentit la main de Sharon sur son avant-bras, plus douce et rassurante que prévue.

"Vous avez la chance d'être réunis, Steve. Laissez-la vivre son rêve."

Il céda, la voix enrouée.

"Est-ce qu'elle aura besoin d'attentions particulières ?"

"Je prendrais soin d'elle, nous serons dans la même chambre. Elle prend des pilules matin, midi et soir, je vous expliquerais. J'ai parlé avec son médecin, il dit que tant qu'elle ne reste pas debout dans le froid trop longtemps, sa santé ne devrait pas en souffrir. Oui, ça va la fatiguer. Mais ça va aussi lui faire du bien. Au cœur."

Steve battit des paupières pour éclaircir sa vision brouillée.

"Juste le trajet. Et je veux que vous me promettiez que si quelque chose ne va pas…"

"J'appellerais Coulson immédiatement pour qu'elle soit rapatriée en jet privé."

"Ok" répondit Steve et il carra les épaules, se redressa et sortit de la cuisine à grandes enjambées.

Dans le salon, Peggy expliquait aux agents :

"Le budget est extrêmement limité, malheureusement. Le SHIELD est à peine reformé, il est plus secret que jamais et en plus, avec les nombreux dégâts causés par Ultron, les fonds sont réduits. Mais c'est une mission de la plus haute importance, surtout si HYDRA s'allie avec terroristes – comme cet enfoiré de robot."

Elle adressa à Steve un regard entendu. Il hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il se pliait à sa volonté.

"Steve a déjà planifié le voyage, il me semble."

Il les regarda tous. Il regarda Peggy qui, malgré ses rides et la fatigue ancrée dans ses os, prenait le temps et l'énergie de ressortir des limbes une équipe de choc pour l'assister ; Sam qui le regardait comme seul Bucky l'avait regardé de cette façon, avec une confiance absolue et sereine ; les jeunes femmes au visage déterminé et au sourire féroce ; et Sharon, qui essayait de faire de son mieux pour faire avancer le projet malgré les difficultés. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix avait les accents de commandement propre à son titre.

"Il faut plus de soixante heures de route pour aller jusqu'à Alkali Lake. J'espère que vous avez tous vos passeports à jour pour traverser la frontière. J'ai planifié chaque étape, les trajets et les villes où on allait s'arrêter avec Sam mais je n'avais pas réservé d'hôtel."

"Je m'en charge" affirma Sharon.

"Ok, je te donnerais les adresses que j'avais noté. Quand est-ce que vous voulez partir ? Cet après-midi ou demain ?"

Sharon haussa les épaules. "C'est vous qui voyez, Captain."

"Rendez-vous à quatorze heures devant le Smithsonian Museum. On passera la nuit à New York. Sharon, tu te charges de trouver un motel pour demain soir, dans un endroit où on n'attirera pas trop l'attention. On se suit sur l'autoroute. Sharon, tu prends la tête puisque c'est toi qui sauras où aller ; Mercédès et Colleen, vous la suivez et Sam et moi, on fermera la route. Sharon, voici la carte avec les itinéraires de chaque journée et les numéros de téléphone des hôtels. Je te laisse te charger de ça. Il est déjà onze heures, je propose qu'on se sépare. Rendez-vous dans trois heures, soyez prêtes."

Galvanisé par son ton autoritaire, les Howling Commandos avaient l'œil brillant d'excitation. Peggy observa l'équipe se souder autour de Steve avec un sourire pincé. Elle contenait ses larmes. Elle retrouvait son Steve Rogers.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, ça peut paraître fou mais... LE ROAD-TRIP COMMENCE !

Donc l'histoire commence et ça devient un peu plus intéressant, héhéhé !

Les femmes de l'équipe sont tirées trèèès librement de l'univers Marvel et réarrangées à ma sauce (désolé pour les puristes)


	14. Typhon

Hello girls !

Je me sens un peu désolée pour vous ^^. Je viens de relire ma troisième partie pour me corriger – 152 pages d'un coup, mauvaise idée, je ferais mieux de me relire au fur et à mesure – et je suis incapable de supprimer les longueurs et les passages inutiles, je suis sentimentale (ou j'ai la flemme, au choix). Donc vous en aurez pleiiin !

Mais je suis quand même satisfaite : ça y est, ça y est !

Je viens d'écrire *gloussement excité* la "scène-du-premier-baiser"

(ohmondieu, ohmondieu)

Je l'ai écrite sur la plage parce qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire sauf lire lorsqu'on est presque toute seule sur la plage. Je dis "presque toute seule" car j'étais avec mes grands-parents. Et ma grand-mère, curieuse comme un chat, n'arrêtait pas de me demander : "Qu'est-ce que tu écris ?" et je répondais "Rien" d'un ton distrait.

Mais sur la plage, j'ai fini par soupirer : "Une histoire."

Et là, mon adorable, ma choupinette grand-mère me sort : "Est-ce que je peux lire ?"

Gloups. Haha. Scène de baiser entre deux hommes. Nope, Mamie, j'ai le sentiment que ça ne va pas te plaire. Intérieurement, je suis hilare !

"Bon…" Elle est déçue. "Mais ça parle de quoi ?"

Ah. Hum. Sérieusement, je suis sensée répondre quoi là ?

"Alors, heu… C'est l'histoire de deux soldats, des vétérans, tu vois. Et ils vont chercher leur ami qu'ils ont perdu."

Et j'étais vraiment très fière de moi, d'avoir pu résumer ainsi une fanfiction avec des super-héros ayant des potentielles relations homosexuelles. J'ai presque entendu les applaudissements des touristes autour de moi ^^

* * *

Trêve de bavardage !

J'ai été vraiment touchée par vos réponses pour le dernier chapitre. Je suis désolée de mettre du temps à répondre – paradoxalement, c'est en vacances que j'ai le moins de temps libre.

Donc heu, merci merci, parce que j'y tiens, à cette équipe féminine, je les aime beaucoup et je suis contente de voir qu'elles vous plaisent potentiellement aussi. Vous allez voir, elles envoient du pâté !

Merci à toi, **Rose-Eliade**, "gril power" résume exactement cette partie ^^

Merci à toi, **Feeli37**, pour ton commentaire qui me fait glousser seule dans ma chambre.

Merci à toi, **Mirlana** (et oui, on va les voir à l'œuvre, YAAAH)

Et merci à toi, **Tardis Sherlock** (je mets des majuscules à ton pseudo, ça ne te dérange pas xD ?) pour tes deux commentaires. Deux ! Trop gentil !

* * *

Ce chapitre sera le premier et unique chapitre où je vais vous demander des reviews.

Mais ce n'est pas un appel aux reviews pour les reviews ^^.

Je comprends les auteurs qui en demandent parce que c'est quelque chose qui illumine votre journée (la mienne en tout cas). On a l'esprit ailleurs, occupé dans notre vie de tous les jours et là, on s'aperçoit qu'on a reçu un e-mail. C'est comme un cadeau de Noël. Sérieusement. C'est toujours formidable de savoir qu'on a touché quelqu'un qui se trouve loin de vous, un-e inconnu-e que l'on ne verra jamais. Ça mets du baume au cœur et au-delà de l'histoire, on se dit un peu : "C'est utile, ça sert à quelque chose et pas qu'à moi". Donc je comprends que certain en veulent. Je dois dire que je ne suis pas du genre à en laisser souvent même si j'essaye de me forcer alors je comprends que la plupart des gens n'en laissent pas – la flemme, le manque d'inspiration, le fait de pouvoir consommer dans donner en retour, etc…

Mais pour ma part, je ne demande pas de review comme ça, je demande votre aide, si si si.

Explication (oui, après le blablabla, le prochain chapitre)

Et, vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué, j'aime bien glisser des phrases des films dans mon histoire. En ce moment c'est les répliques de Chris Evans mais ensuite, je me suis dit : "Hey, ça pourrait être pas mal de prendre les répliques d'autres films" (genre mettre des phrases de Roquette dites par Sam ou de Tony Stark dites par Natasha). Je n'ai pas encore réussi à placer Groot ^^

Bref, le sujet n'est pas là. J'ai toujours vu Thor:The Dark World (le 2 quoi) en anglais. Et il y a cette phrase de Loki, que je voulais mettre dans la bouche de Steve sauf que… problème, je ne la connais qu'en anglais.

Or, je ne vais pas citer une phrase en anglais en plein milieu de l'histoire, ça n'a pas de sens. Donc mon appel aux reviews est le suivant.

**Si vous connaissez cette réplique, pouvez-vous me l'indiquer dans un commentaire, sivouplé ?**

C'est lorsque Thor et Loki sont en vaisseau sur le monde des elfes noirs, avec Jane évanouie. Ils s'engueulent (évidemment) parce que Loki, sale peste, dit à ce pauvre Thor que Jane va finir par crever et pas lui. Thor dit à Loki que de toute façon, ça lui fera bien plaisir que Jane crève vu que c'est qu'un sale merdeux et Loki répond : "_Satisfaction is not in my nature_" (Et Thor : "Surrender is not in mine" parce que Thor est badass).

Bref, si vous connaisssez cette réplique en français…

(Oui, je pourrais regarder le film en streaming mais je ne suis pas fan des Thor alors…)

Je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante et je peux même vous faire une faveur, genre quelques lignes inédites rien que pour vous sur un thème de votre choix ou j'en sais rien xD

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous :D

* * *

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie II – La problématique des miracles**

**Chapitre 5 – Typhon**

* * *

L'excitation de Steve avait contaminé Sam et il était lui aussi fébrile en rentrant chez lui. Il avait hâte de se mettre en chasse, de retrouver l'adrénaline et le frisson de danger qui le faisaient se sentir puissamment vivant. Mais en arrivant à la porte, Sam se figea, la clé en suspension. La musique résonnait à l'intérieur. Les basses faisaient vibrer la porte et les murs n'isolaient pas contre la voix aigue de Brian Johnson et les riffs acérés d'Angus Young.

_You get nothin' for nothin'  
Tell me who can you trust  
We got what you want  
And you got the lust  
_

La voisine lui jeta un regard peu amène de l'autre côté de la barrière, visiblement ulcérée par la musique. AC/DC n'était pas du goût de tout le monde. Le problème, c'est que Sam n'avait aucun CD du groupe et aucune enceinte de cette puissance.

"La dernière fois que j'ai entendu de la musique chez moi, c'était Fury qui s'était pointé sans prévenir" dit Steve par-dessus le bruit.

_If you want blood, you got it_

_If you want blood, you got it_

Sam finit par ouvrir la porte et Steve passa devant lui, les genoux fléchis, silencieux et souple comme un fauve. Sam vit une armure rouge et dorée immobile dans le salon près de la baie vitrée et c'était là d'où provenait la chanson.

_Blood on the streets  
Blood on the rocks  
Blood in the gutter  
Every last drop  
_

_You want blood  
You got it  
Yes you have_

"Ah, vous voilà ! Vous en avez mis du temps, je commençais à m'ennuyer."

Sam sursauta et Steve se redressa, rasséréné.

"Stark. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

Sam reconnut instantanément Tony Stark, dont le visage apparaissait sur les écrans au moins une fois par semaine à la télévision ou dans les journaux. Le génie milliardaire leva son verre dans leur direction pour les saluer. Steve masqua son agacement.

"J'ai emporté mon propre whisky" nota Stark, "Quelqu'un veut un verre ?"

_If you want blood, you got it_

_If you want blood, you got it_

scandait un AC/DC survolté.

Steve haussa la voix : "Tu peux baisser le son, s'il te plait"

La musique décrut. Sam poussa un soupir de soulagement discret. Pourtant, Tony Stark n'avait pas l'air d'être venu pour boire un verre avec un ami. Steve ne faisait pas mine d'aller lui serrer la main et il y avait une certaine distance embarrassée entre les deux hommes.

"Alors c'est toi, la poule de Steve ?" demanda Stark en pointant le verre de whisky vers lui.

Sam sentit Steve se tendre mais il sourit à Stark.

"Falcon, ouais man. Mais tu peux m'appeler Sam Wilson."

"Mmmh, je préfère Hawkeye"

Steve fit un bruit de gorge offensé. Sam darda un sourire étincelant vers Iron Man.

"C'est pas grave, je préfère Iron Patriot."

Stark lui offrit un sourire sarcastique.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda Steve d'une voix mesurée, inhabituellement formelle. "On va bientôt partir en cavale…"

Stark regarda par la fenêtre, les yeux fixés sur son armure.

"Tu vas partir à la recherche de ton pote Metallica ?"

Le front barré, Steve répondit par l'affirmative. Sam se posta en retrait et étudia les réactions des deux Avengers, intrigué par leur absence de complicité.

Après un silence inconfortable que Stark n'avait pas l'air de vouloir rompre, Steve finit par lui demander sans prendre de gants :

"Stark, qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ? J'imagine que tu n'es pas là juste pour…" boire un verre, voulut dire Steve mais il fit un signe de la main à la place pour ne pas être désagréable.

Il finit son verre et se resservit.

"Tu te souviens que j'étais assigné à résidence jusqu'à nouvel ordre ?"

"Oui, je me rappelle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, du coup ? Tu contournes la loi ?"

Stark secoua la tête : "L'ordre a été levé. Je suis amené à comparaître devant le tribunal lundi prochain."

"À cause d'Ultron ?"

"Ouaip."

"Pourquoi je n'ai rien reçu ?"

"C'est pas toi qui a conçu la machine, t'as rien à craindre."

Steve hocha la tête d'un air sérieux. Il n'arrivait pas à croiser le regard de Stark. Il prit une gorgée de whisky et lâcha : "J'aurais besoin que tu sois mon témoin devant le tribunal."

Steve cligna des yeux et recula sous l'impact. Sam comprit pourquoi Iron Man avait rechigné à avouer ses motifs à Steve. Il savait quel sacrifice il lui demandait – abandonner la recherche de son meilleur ami. Et il savait aussi que Steve accepterait – il n'était pas Captain America pour rien, après tout. Steve était droit et honnête, il croyait en la justice et il ne laisserait pas tomber un coéquipier. Sam vit la douleur sur ses traits lorsqu'il répondit :

"Bien sûr, je serais ton témoin. On est une équipe, pas vrai ?"

"Merci" dit Stark mais il n'avait pas l'air soulagé. Il évitait toujours de regarder Steve et il serrait le verre avec un peu trop de force. Steve se passa une main sur le front, l'estomac noué.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu peux compter sur moi, tu sais. On n'a peut-être pas eu les meilleures relations du monde mais –"

Stark fit tournoyer l'alcool ambré avant d'avaler le verre d'une traite. Il lâcha d'un staccato angoissé.

"Ils ont menacé de me prendre mes armures, mon laboratoire, mes gadgets. Ils veulent me confisquer mes brevets et m'empêcher d'inventer quoique ce soit. Et je risque soixante ans de prison, aussi. Sans compter une amende de plusieurs millions, même si c'est le cadet de mes soucis pour le moment."

Steve redressa le menton et serra la mâchoire : "Je les en empêcherais. Ils n'ont pas le droit. Tu as payé pour tes erreurs."

"J'ai un avocat, j'ai… Il y a une autre solution. Si je veux échapper à la prison et réduire la peine, je devrais souscrire et faire la propagande de la nouvelle loi de Recensement des Super-Héros."

"C'est quoi, ça ?"

"Une loi. De Recensement. Pour les Super-Héros. Les personnes hors du commun. Ceux qui ont des habilités ou des capacités au-delà de la norme. Nous. Les Avengers. D'autres aussi, des anonymes, Docteur Strange, Spider-Man, ceux qui ont des mutations inhabituelles. On devra être recensés. S'inscrire sur des listes gouvernementales. Avec les capacités, le nom, l'adresse, ce genre de choses."

Steve restait silencieux, le visage grave. Stark déblatérait toujours d'un ton stressé.

"Le gouvernement des États-Unis est vraiment paniqué. _Vraiment_. D'après Rhodes, ça permettrait vraiment d'améliorer les relations des super-héros avec les politiques."

"Je vois"

Steve avait une voix basse et dangereuse. Il avait plissé les yeux et regardait Stark d'un œil mauvais tandis qu'il considérait les enjeux – et les dangers – d'une telle loi.

"Et toi, Stark, qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette loi ?"

Stark haussa les épaules et avala une gorgée de whisky.

"Pas vraiment d'avis... Si ça peut m'éviter la prison… Je me recenserais volontiers…"

L'attitude déçue de Steve était mâtinée de dédain.

"Alors tu retournes ta veste aussi facilement ?"

"Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, Rogers. J'ai l'armée, la CIA et le Sénat sur le dos qui veulent me _prendre mes armures_. Je ne peux pas laisser cela arriver. Je ne peux pas… C'est tout ce que j'ai pour… En cas de menace…"

Il se passa une main sur le visage.

"Tu n'as rien fait de mal et tu ne mérites pas de voir ta vie détruite, Stark. Mais je refuse de promulguer une telle loi. Hors de question."

"Donc tu refuses de m'aider ?" dit Stark d'une voix légère.

"Je témoignerais pour toi s'il le faut. Mais je m'oppose à une loi qui menace nos libertés."

"Une loi pour assurer la sécurité des citoyens. Pour rassurer le pays."

Steve rétorqua, les muscles de sa mâchoire roulant sous la peau : "Je crains que nos opinions divergent en matière de politique."

Stark écarta les bras, l'alcool dansant dans le verre : "Regarde-moi. Tout le monde sait que je suis Iron Man et je le vis très bien."

"Évidemment, lorsqu'on manifeste des pulsions narcissiques… Mais contrairement à toi, Stark, je n'éprouve pas le besoin de me balader en costume tous les jours."

"Tu as honte de tes collants moulants et de la bannière étoilée, Captain ?" ironisa Stark.

Steve répliqua, la fureur perçant distinctement dans ses mots : "Dois-je te rappeler ce qui est arrivé à ta maison la dernière fois que tu t'es exposé au grand jour ? À _Pepper_ ?"

Stark vrilla ses yeux dans ceux de Steve pour la première fois : "Ne parle pas d'elle. Ne la mentionne même pas."

Steve se radoucit. "Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, peut-être. Mais admets que cette loi de Recensement est un projet terrible. On ne peut pas la laisser voir le jour."

Stark s'agaça : "On est en 2014, Captain. La loi passera, que tu le veuilles ou non. Et toi aussi, tu finiras par t'y plier. Le symbole de l'Amérique ne voudrait pas être dans l'illégalité, je suppose."

Steve se redressa de toute sa taille, impressionnant.

"C'est marrant, tu sais à quoi ça me fait penser, cette loi ? Aux ordres d'Hitler, en Allemagne. 1933, tous les Juifs étaient déjà recensés sur des listes. Les étoiles, l'Holocauste, Auschwitz, tout ça te dit quelque chose ?"

Toutes ces atrocités contre lesquelles Steve s'était battu soixante-dix ans auparavant se reproduisaient dans son propre pays.

"C'est complètement différent, Capsicle, c'est pour notre _sécurité_. Pour la sécurité des citoyens."

"Ah ouais ? Et si le gouvernement décide brusquement qu'on est un _danger_ pour le pays, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer ?"

"Tout est si simple pour toi, Captain. Le bien, le mal. C'est facile de faire la morale et de juger quand on se contente de suivre les ordres et d'obéir. J'ai essayé d'agir pour changer les choses, tu vois ? Pour protéger le monde !"

"Belle réussite…"

"Le vingt-et-unième siècle te dépasse, Papy. Le pays est sous pression. Le président a été kidnappé Noël dernier et a bien failli cramer en direct à la télévision. Le premier Ministre faisait partie du complot. En juin, ta précieuse organisation secrète est compromise et révélée au monde entier. Près du tiers des sénateurs a été arrêté. Tous les gouvernements du monde entier sont gangrenés. Le SHIELD a été démantelé. Ça, plus des évènements louches à Londres, encore des extraterrestres ou je ne sais quoi qui ont ravagé Greenwich. Le monde est dans un tel chaos, tu ne peux pas en vouloir aux politiques d'essayer de contrôler un peu tout ça."

Stark se resservit un troisième verre, les mains tremblantes, les yeux écarquillés par la panique.

"Je ne sais pas si tu piges, j'ai déjà un rôle dans les deux affaires."

"T'as sauvé le président, non ? Ça devrait jouer en ta faveur."

"C'est ça, et c'est moi qui ait construit les héliporteurs d'HYDRA, tu crois que le jury va en déduire quoi ?"

Steve croisa les bras et Stark fit des allers-retours nerveux dans la cuisine.

"Et paf, fin juillet, Ultron débarque. Une Intelligence Artificielle destructive, des robots qui attaquent l'humanité, les jumeaux qui sont des super-humains inconnus et pas forcément très gentils. Et le souci, c'est que c'est moi, Captain, MOI qui ait créé ce truc !"

Stark tapota sa poitrine du verre. Il parlait plus fort, de façon plus hachée.

"Je voulais juste bien faire, ok ? J'ai essayé de… Protéger les gens. Juste ça. J'ai merdé, ok. Je ne dis pas que je ne mérite pas ce procès. Mais je ne suis pas l'espèce de sociopathe insensible qu'ils décrivent dans les journaux."

"Je sais" dit Steve d'un ton pincé.

Stark avala le fond du verre et le posa brutalement sur le comptoir.

"J'ai besoin de ton aide, est-ce que tu comprends ça ? Je sais que je te demande l'impossible mais… Thor est un extraterrestre, Natasha et Clint sont des assassins d'une organisation compromise, Bruce est craint et rejeté, il n'osera jamais se montrer en public, les jumeaux ne sont pas fiables… Tu es le témoin le plus fiable, tout le monde t'aime, tu auras l'opinion public avec toi."

Steve retroussa la lèvre de colère.

"Je pensais qu'on formait une équipe, j'étais prêt à tout abandonner pour t'aider et en fait… Tu es juste calculateur, hein ? Tout est un jeu pour vous, une plaisanterie n'est-ce pas ? On fait des plans, on tisse sa toile. Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme, Stark."

Tony perdit pied.

"Vraiment, tu ne comprends rien !"

"Ah ouais ? Ce que je vois, c'est que tu es prêt à compromettre l'équipe entière. Tu es en train de te retourner contre les Avengers et tu demandes mon aide. Personne ne souscrira au Recensement des Super-Héros ! Ni Natasha ni Clint, qui ont besoin de leur anonymat pour leur métier. Même Thor essaye de s'intégrer discrètement. Tu as pensé à Bruce, qui a passé la moitié de sa vie à _fuir_ et à vivre dans des _bidonvilles_ ? Et Wanda et Pietro, qui n'ont jamais pu vivre une vie normale ?"

"Je t'interdis de dire ça" rugit Stark, "Je te défends de dire que _je_ suis une menace pour les Avengers."

"Alors laisse tomber la promulgation de cette foutue loi !"

Stark s'immobilisa et fit face à Steve, les bras croisés lui aussi.

"Tu as lu les dossiers d'HYDRA mis en ligne sur le net, Papy ?" dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

Steve ne répondit rien, la mâchoire durcie.

"Oh, bien sûr, son nom n'apparait jamais directement. Mais tôt ou tard, quelqu'un finira bien par se poser des questions sur l'assassinat de Kennedy ou ces rapports de tortures, ces schémas de prothèse métallique ou ces dossiers sur la déshumanisation."

"De quoi tu parles ?" dit Steve d'une voix blanche.

"Tu n'as pas été voir ? T'as raison remarque, vaut mieux pas, c'est pas joli-joli, tu pourrais tourner de l'œil."

Steve avait pâli, les yeux affolés.

Stark continua implacablement : "En apparence, juste d'horribles documents sans liens entre eux. Sauf si quelqu'un… se met à faire le lien. Sauf si quelqu'un vend la mèche…"

Steve prit une inspiration. Sam ne l'avait jamais vu aussi livide.

"Il a tué mes parents. Tu le savais ? Oh, j'ai jamais été très proche de mon père… Mais ma mère ne méritait pas ça. Un accident de voiture, tu parles… Tu le savais, Rogers ? Est-ce que tu le savais, le soir où tu es venu boire des bières à la tour A avec _ton pote Tony_ ?"

Steve resta silencieux. Trop longtemps. Stark détourna le regard avec un reniflement choqué.

"C'est une menace ?" demanda Steve d'une voix sombre.

"Pas vraiment, Rogers. Juste une affirmation. Donnant-donnant, tu vois ?"

Steve s'avança vers Stark et le toisa, son visage baissé à quelques centimètres de celui d'Iron Man. L'air était vibrant de tension.

"Je ne suis le singe savant de personne" gronda-t-il. "Tiens-le toi pour dit. Je n'obéis qu'à mes valeurs et je n'accepterais jamais une loi qui veut me mettre en cage."

"Et bien je crois qu'on a posé les choses à plat, _Captain_."

"Si tu veux tout savoir, Stark, tu pues l'alcool."

Stark ne fut pas long à repartir après ça. Il tourna les talons et l'armure l'avala comme une seconde peau. Il s'envola dans le ciel sur les cris perçants d'AC/DC.

_If you want blood, you got it_

Steve passa une main lasse sur son front. L'affrontement l'avait laissé le ventre contracté, les mains moites. C'était la première fois qu'il se heurtait de front avec un membre de son équipe. Jamais, même avec Bucky, les Howling Commandos, jamais…

"Hey, man, ça va ?" l'interrogea Sam d'une voix inquiète.

Steve n'arriva pas à le regarder en face. Il se frotta la nuque.

"Ouais… C'était… Désolé, Sam. Pour la dispute et pour…"

" Pour la musique ? Les voisins peuvent bien râler, je pars au Canada dans deux heures."

Steve sourit, la tension se dissipa un peu dans le salon.

Ils mangèrent des sandwichs sur le pouce. Sam était pensif et Steve s'excusa de nouveau pour la scène.

"C'est rien, Steve. Je suis étonné, c'est tout. Je ne pensais que vous, les _super-héros_" Il fit des guillemets avec les doigts, "Vous aviez autant de problèmes."

Steve arrêta de mâcher, la mâchoire en suspension, interdit. Sam s'empressa d'expliquer :

"Je veux dire que, de Tony Stark, je ne connais que l'homme que l'on montre aux infos, excentrique et mégalo sur les bords. Ou alors Iron Man, qui est carrément idolâtré par toute une partie de la population – sans compter les lobbys d'armes. Bref, c'est l'antithèse du type que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, qui était terriblement angoissé et qui a probablement un problème d'alcoolisme."

"Quoi ?!" s'exclama Steve.

"Bah ouais, c'était plutôt flagrant, non ?"

Steve recommença à manger son sandwich mais le pain pesait dans son estomac avec le poids d'un boulet de canon.

Ce fut au moment exact où Sam ouvrit le placard de sa chambre pour sortir les sacs de voyage que les deux hommes furent surpris par un

Toc

Toc

Toc

inattendu. Steve reposa son sandwich lentement avec un visage soupçonneux et interrogea Sam des yeux. Ils n'attendaient personne. Steve alla ouvrir en déplorant l'absence de son bouclier. Heureusement, l'homme en costume élégant qui attendait sur le perron avait un sourire affable et l'air inoffensif.

Mais il avait été déclaré mort l'année dernière.

"Coulson ?"

"En personne, Captain Rogers. J'espère que vous allez bien ?"

Steve lui serra la main avec un sourire ravi, quoique dérouté. Sam invita Coulson à rentrer et prépara des cafés.

"Et vous, comment allez-vous ?"

Coulson eut un sourire poli : "La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, j'étais dans un bien piètre état, j'en ai peur."

"Oui, je… Je me souviens." Steve fit une pause avant de reprendre "Je suis content de vous savoir en vie. Natasha m'avait parlé de cette rumeur, comme quoi vous étiez vivant mais je n'y croyais pas trop…"

Sam posa les tasses de cafés sur la table et Steve lui expliqua : "L'Agent Coulson du SHIELD a été attaqué lors de l'attaque Chitauri. "

"Poignardé par Loki en personne" rectifia Phil Coulson.

Sam ne sut pas quoi répondre et Steve demanda : "Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici, si je peux me permettre ?"

"Je viens pour deux points" dit Coulson avec son éternel sourire doux. "Je suis chargé de reconstruire le SHIELD, avec mon équipe. Je vais mettre plus d'agents sur le cas HYDRA dès que possible, comme ça vous pourrez chercher votre ami en toute liberté. Mais pour le moment, les possibilités sont limitées et la tâche est d'ampleur. Entre cherchez les bases et les détruire, on a du pain sur la planche. Enfin, voyez ma venue comme une marque de confiance du directeur Fury, Captain."

Steve inclina la tête.

"Et je viens aussi pour savoir si vous avez toujours mes cartes vintages Captain America. Vous savez, j'ai mis plus de deux ans à les rassembler."

Steve battit des paupières pour ne pas avoir l'air trop surpris. Fury lui avait donné les cartes après l'invasion Chitauri, lorsqu'il était entré dans le restaurant de shawarma pour les féliciter. Il avait dit quelque chose du genre "Ça vous rappellera le bon vieux temps" et, bien qu'agacé, Steve n'avait pas pu refuser.

Il sortit les cartes de son portefeuille en s'excusant : "Elles sont tâchées de sang."

Le sourire de Coulson était si suave qu'il en était inquiétant. "C'est regrettable."

"Vous voulez que je vous les dédicace ?"

"Si ce n'est pas trop demander."

Sam s'étrangla de rire dans son café et Steve lui lança un regard assassin en tirant son stylo.

"Bonne chance pour votre combat, Captain" dit Coulson en partant, lorsqu'ils se serrèrent la main. "Soyez prudent et gardez votre portable sous la main au cas où."

"Sympa, le gars" dit Sam après le départ de Coulson.

Steve le menaça de l'index : "Une seule réflexion sur les autographes, Wilson et je…"

Mais Sam riait trop pour rétorquer quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Alors, amatrices de Tony Stark, amatrices de Coulson, vous en avez pensez quoi ^^ ?

Dans le prochain chapitre DÉPART, DEPART, DEPAAAAART ! Toutoudoutoutou !

(Psst : merci d'avance pour la review-réplique-de-Loki)


	15. Larguer les amarres

Hello les dadous !

CE CHAPITRE EST DÉDICACÉ À **TARDIS SHERLOCK**

(non, je ne crie pas, c'est pour être sûre que Tardis Sherlock en question voit bien que ce chapitre lui est dédicacé)

Ça devient de plus en plus dur d'écrire : c'est la période "page blanche/blocage".

Heureusement pour vous, j'ai de l'avance :D

Je pense que pour être réellement motivé à écrire (pour moi en tout cas), soit je dois m'ennuyer énormément et n'avoir rien à faire (ça n'arrive presque jamais) soit avoir d'autres trucs à faire, des choses très urgentes, très importantes et pas très palpitantes (par exemple, réviser les partiels). Du coup, bizzarement, j'ai très très très envie d'écrire.

Pour ce chapitre, j'avais poussé le souci du détail jusqu'à glisser des photos des membres de l'équipe mais je ne pense pas que ce soit possible de les importer ici. Je suis déçue :( parce qu'elles étaient très belles… 3

Pour être plus précise :

\- Merdécès a la peau noire et des cheveux crépus, une vraie crinière de lionne, grande et impressionnante.

\- Colleen ressemble à Lucy Liu, asiatique, les traits fins, le regard opaque, assez petite.

\- Kate Bishop ressemble à celle du comic Hawkeye Fractions de david Aja (brune, peau pâle)

\- America a la peau brune et des cheveux noirs bouclés (elle a des origines mexicaines)

\- Kamala a la peau cuivrée et des cheveux bruns épais et soyeux. Elle porte souvent le voile du fait de sa religion.

Histoire de mieux se les représenter 3

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Oh, vous m'avez toutes fait bien rire avec vos commentaires assassins sur Stark (moi je l'aime bien perso… enfin je l'aime bien dans Iron Man 3 _seulement_) et il reviendra parce que… c'est plus drôle xD

**Tardis Sherlock**, merci pour la référence ! Si tu continues à lire l'histoire jusque-là, je te dirais lorsqu'elle sera mentionnée ^^ (et on est d'accord, la voix de Tom Hiddleston, wouhouhou… Et quand il parle en français, mmmh, je fonds…)

Je suis contente que vous avez aimé Coulson, **Mirlana** et **Feeli37**. Malheureusement, il a peu de probabilités pour qu'on le revoit. Bye bye, Phil ! Pleurez pas, on verra pleiiin d'autres personnages :D

* * *

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie II - La problématique des miracles**

**Chapitre 15 – Larguer les amarres  
**

* * *

Sam avait insisté pour prendre le volant de la Ford Fairlane en prétextant qu'il adorait conduire. Le voyage vers New York fut anodin. Des travaux à la sortie de Washington et près de Baltimore les retardèrent de presque deux heures. Peggy somnolait sur le siège arrière. Sam avait mis _Troubleman_ dans le lecteur-CD et fredonnait les paroles à voix basse.

Steve profita du trajet pour feuilleter le dossier des Howling Commandos 2015 dans la voiture. Autant essayer d'en apprendre le plus sur sa nouvelle équipe et ce n'était que justice puisqu'elles connaissaient sûrement toute l'histoire de Captain America par cœur.

Elles parlaient toutes plusieurs langues. Il connaissait déjà un peu Sharon mais il ignorait qu'elle avait travaillé un moment sous la tutelle de Natasha ou en équipe avec elle.

Si Kamala Khan avait grandi dans la campagne du New Jersey, ses parents venaient du Pakistan et elle était une fervente musulmane. Son passé était assez trouble : _affaire classée_ disait le dossier. Mais comme il était indiqué qu'elle avait des talents en hacking, Steve soupçonnait qu'elle avait employé sa science informatique à des fins illégales et certainement malhonnêtes. Pourtant, elle donnait l'apparence d'une jeune fille sage bien élevée et dynamique.

America Chavez, elle, parlait fort et en imposait. C'était une battante et une guerrière, cela se voyait à ses jointures éraflées et ses bras musclés. Venue du Mexique, elle avait essayé presque tous les arts martiaux possibles et inimaginables. Le dossier spécifiait qu'elle avait parfois un comportement violent contre ses coéquipiers mais si Peggy l'avait recruté, Steve n'avait pas de souci à se faire.

Kate Bishop fonctionnait un peu comme Clint Barton – espionnage, combat au corps-à-corps, tir à l'arc – et c'était normal puisqu'elle avait été son équipière pendant quatre ans, depuis son entrée au SHIELD. Elle avait demandé un changement d'équipe un an auparavant, Barton l'avait déjà mentionné à Steve, mais Kate avait eu du mal à trouver chaussure à son pied puisqu'elle avait oscillé entre plusieurs équipes sans jamais s'intégrer. Colleen et Mercédès avaient évolué ensemble depuis que Mercédès avait intégré le SHIELD, un an auparavant.

Colleen Wing se battait avec un katana – un sabre japonais, une arme inhabituelle mais pas plus étrange que le bouclier de Steve. Elle était née à Nagoya, au Japon. Mercédès venait de Californie et c'était à la base une scientifique – avec un doctorat en physique-chimie. Mais le dossier spécifiait qu'elle avait une prothèse au bras, ce qui intrigua Steve.

Il regardait l'asphalte défiler, l'esprit ailleurs. Apprendre le dossier par cœur lui avait permis d'éviter de penser qu'il venait de provoquer une fracture irréparable au sein des Avengers avec Stark deux heures auparavant. Il se demandait s'il devait en profiter pour passer à la Tour A, parler à Stark et essayer d'arrondir les angles. Il n'en avait pas envie mais le jugement de Sam hantait ses pensées.

Sharon s'arrêta sur une aire d'autoroute au niveau du New Jersey.

"Pour faire des économies pour cette nuit, je propose qu'on passe la nuit dans les locaux du SHIELD."

Elle montra l'emplacement à Steve, dans la banlieue ouest de New York. Steve connaissait le quartier. C'est là où il avait été logé avant l'attaque Chitauri. Il grimaça mais ne fit pas la fine bouche. Mercédès et Colleen descendirent de moto et retirèrent leur casque. Les cheveux de Mercédès jaillirent de leur carcan avec joie. Steve s'approcha de la moto, une Harley Davidson racée, aux courbes effilées, de couleur rouge.

"Elle est puissante ?"

"Je veux" répondit Mercédès. "Cent vingt chevaux. Elle ronronne come un tigre avec ce temps-là."

Steve flatta la carrosserie.

"J'ai une Harley mais je n'ai pas osé la prendre, à cause du verglas et de la neige."

Mercédès eut un sourire confiant : "J'ai grandi au Nouveau Mexique mais j'ai fait mes études à Vancouver alors le Canada, je connais bien. J'aurais bien aimé faire la promenade en moto mais Colleen était absolument contre."

"Rouler en moto sous la pluie, non merci" marmonna Colleen d'un ton froid. Mercédès éclata de rire et glissa à Steve : "Elle adore la moto mais elle ne l'avouera jamais. On va la laisser à New York et faire le reste en voiture."

Peggy se réveilla avec la symphonie new-yorkaise des klaxons excédés, des éclats de voix et des moteurs rageurs. America Chavez avait pris le volant et elle menait le convoi en forçant le passage, n'hésitant pas à faire usage des avertisseurs et à sortir la tête par la fenêtre pour agonir les taxis d'injures.

"Elle est toujours comme ça ?" demanda Sam avec un rire dans la voix.

Peggy pouffa : "Elle a un caractère de volcan."

Elle tripotait son pendentif en or qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Elle le portait souvent sous ses vêtements mais Steve ne l'avait jamais vu sans. C'était un vieux collier, il devait être lié à un souvenir personnel.

"On dirait toi en 1944" nota Steve distraitement.

"Je te demande pardon ?" s'insurgea Peggy, indignée.

"En Italie, près de la frontière suisse" expliqua Steve à Sam, "On devait se dépêcher – un avion qui devait nous récupérer – et Peggy a fini par arracher le volant des mains de Jacques, Jacques Denier, un des Howling Commandos."

"Tu exagères" rectifia Peggy, "Tu n'expliques pas le contexte."

"C'était dans les Alpes, des petites routes en zigzag, que des virages. Les gars ont été malades comme des chiens et j'ai bien cru qu'on allait verser dans le précipice plus d'une fois."

"Au moins, on est arrivé à l'heure" grogna Peggy, dédaigneuse.

Sam avait le rire contagieux et Peggy l'imita bientôt, la Ford résonnant de leur hilarité. Steve souriait doucement, les yeux à la fenêtre. New York avait vieilli et rajeuni en même temps. La Grande Pomme était immortelle mais contrairement à Steve, elle accueillait le temps et les changements les bras grands ouverts. Il soupira.

Peggy lui posa la question, la tête penchée entre les deux sièges avant : "Tu as toujours des difficultés à t'adapter ?"

"Moins" dit Steve en secouant la tête. "Je n'ai pas encore pris les habitudes d'aujourd'hui mais ça viendra. Ça avait l'air impressionnant au réveil" remarqua-t-il "Mais finalement, ce n'était pas si différent à appréhender que les inventions d'Howard ou de Schmidt."

"Tu te débrouilles mieux que moi avec internet" soupira Peggy.

America Chavez se gara près d'un immeuble de briques rouges. Le soleil sur le déclin réchauffait la rue de tons orangés. Des enfants jouaient au basketball sur le trottoir. Une vieille dame promenait son chien, une joggeuse passa, le visage couvert de sueur. Steve inspira profondément en sortant de la voiture. New York. Les agents ouvrirent les portes avec des exclamations de délivrance. Sharon et America semblaient se disputer à voix basse.

"J'habitais deux blocs plus loin" dit-il à Sam lorsqu'ils prirent les sacs dans le coffre. Steve aida Peggy à s'extirper hors de la Ford.

"Le quartier a l'air sympa" observa Sam.

"Ouais mais… C'était juste après l'attaque Chitauri, la ville était encore sous le choc, les gens ne faisaient que de parler de ça. Je ne connaissais personne et je passais mon temps à errer dans Brooklyn… Je ressassais trop. J'en ai discuté avec Fury, il m'a proposé de déménager à Washington. Comme Peggy habitait là-bas, j'ai accepté."

"Tu es revenu près de moi" dit-elle en lui serrant le bras avec tendresse.

"La maison est vraiment cool" brailla Kate en fois entrée à l'intérieur. "J'y suis restée deux mois avec Clint y a trois ans, c'était le pied."

"On peut demander à être logée ici ?" dit Kamala.

"Où sont les toilettes ?" grogna Mercédès. "Et Colleen, c'est toi qui t'y colle pour la bouffe."

"Tu nous fais des pancakes, Colleen ?"

"Kate, tu pourras ramasser toutes les flèches que tu as laissé trainer dans la voiture ?"

"Ouais ouais, Sharon, relax !"

"Avec des macaronis au fromage ?"

"Et Mercédès, range tes flingues !"

"Sharon, t'es maniaque ?"

"C'est une control-freak."

"Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, Chavez, la control-freak ?"

Steve aida Peggy à s'installer à l'étage, dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Sharon. Lui partageait sa chambre avec Sam.

"Tu veux quel lit ?" lui demanda-t-il lorsque Steve s'appuya à l'encadrement de la porte. La maison du SHIELD résonnait des Howling Commandos. Elles étaient si spontanées et si énergiques. Trop de bruit, trop de vie. Steve n'avait plus l'habitude. Il suffoquait.

Il prévint Sam :"Je vais me balader."

"Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?"

Il considéra la question et répondit enfin, avec un sourire en coin : "Bien sûr, si tu veux."

"On va manger dans une heure" les avertit Sharon.

"Les macaronis de Colleen sont à tomber" ajouta Kamala.

Ils trainèrent dans les rues de New York, les mains dans les poches, sans rien dire. La présence de l'autre était suffisante. Les pieds de Steve reprenaient un trajet habituel machinalement. Il désigna du menton la salle de sport en face du trottoir : "C'est là où j'ai repris l'entraînement quand je me suis réveillé."

Par curiosité, il s'approcha pour voir si l'intérieur était resté le même. La porte était ouverte. La salle, vide, n'avait pas changé depuis deux ans. Fury lui avait dit que le SHIELD l'avait réaménagé exprès pour lui, pour lui éviter d'être trop désorienté. Mais la reconstitution grossière de l'architecture d'intérieur des années quarante ne lui faisait ressentir que plus cruellement encore le trou temporel. La salle sentait le cuir d et la sueur, baignée dans la lumière blafarde des plafonniers.

"J'en ai cogné, des punching-balls ici" souffla-t-il.

Sam se tenait à ses côtés, droit et solide comme un grand chêne.

"Y a eu des conséquences ou pas, lorsqu'ils t'ont… Décongelé ?"

Steve lui jeta un regard en coin. Il se rétracta : "Ça te dérange d'en parler ?"

Steve haussa les épaules, les yeux doux. "Je sais pas. C'est juste que… Y a pas beaucoup de gens avec qui j'en ai parlé jusque là."

C'était un ersatz. Steve n'en avait parlé avec personne. Il avait rejeté les psychiatres du SHIELD férocement et Fury n'avait pas insisté.

"Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux. N'importe quand."

Sam attendait, sans forcer les choses. Steve déambula un peu entre les appareils de musculation avant de dire, en évitant tout contact visuel :

"Pratiquement pas de conséquences physiques. Les médecins n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. J'étais un peu rouillé au début mais c'est revenu rapidement, grâce au sérum." Il fit un geste vers sa poitrine pour illustrer.

Ils s'assirent sur le ring et Steve continua à parler à voix basse, en suivant les coutures des tapis du doigt pour éviter de regarder Sam.

"Après… C'était… Dur, dans un sens parce que… Parce que… Oh, laisse tomber."

Sam lui serra l'avant-bras : "J'écoutais, Steve."

Il se passa la main sur la nuque. "Ouais, merci Sam. J'aime pas… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de moi." Et de nouveau, ce sourire triste. "Bon, on rentre ? Je ne voudrais pas louper les macaronis de Colleen !"

Sam n'insista pas mais sur le chemin du retour, il posa une autre question qu'il espérait moins redoutable : "C'était comment, de grandir à Brooklyn dans les années quarante ?"

Steve sourit, cette fois-ci avec tendresse et nostalgie. Il tapa du pied dans un caillou.

"J'étais gosse. Mais je me rappelle que c'était dur quand même. Enfin, pour moi, ma famille, dans le quartier, en général. Tu sais, quand mon père est mort, j'étais tout jeune et c'était pas facile pour ma mère. Elle travaillait d'arrache-pied pour boucler les fins de mois."

Il réfléchit. "Je ne m'en rendais pas bien compte, mais pour elle, l'argent était un souci permanent. Le quartier était bon marché, c'était des gens aux situations un peu précaires autour de nous. Les parents de Bucky, ça allait, ils bossaient à l'usine. Ma mère était infirmière. Le voisin du dessus… Il livrait des légumes et son fils cirait des chaussures. La vieille Whyte faisait du repassage. Avec des fers en métal qu'on faisait chauffer, tu n'as pas connu ça, toi !"

Steve avait sorti les mains de ses poches et s'animait, les yeux rêveurs, le sourire plus accentué.

"C'était ça, New York. Les riches très riches qu'on voyait parfois quand on s'aventurait dans les quartiers huppés, avec les limousines noires, les habits flamboyants, la grande classe ! Et puis, les autres, la grande masse anonyme, celle qui galérait pour joindre les deux bouts. Celle qu'on oublie souvent dans les livres d'histoire."

Il flasha un sourire sincère à Sam, un éclat de joie qu'il avait rarement. Sam se prit au jeu.

"Tu étais heureux ? Je veux dire, quand tu étais jeune."

La question prit Steve par surprise.

"Ouais, j'imagine. Je pense. J'avais un toit au dessus de ma tête, des vêtements propres et raccommodés, le ventre plein avant d'aller me coucher. Je rêvais de m'acheter les comics du marchand de journaux ou d'aller au zoo, ce genre de choses, des rêves de gosse. Après, en grandissant, je me suis fait casser la gueule plus de fois que je n'ai pu le compter. Et puis j'avais des problèmes de santé. Oh, ça c'était l'enfer. J'en avais marre, t'imagines pas. C'était insupportable. Quand c'était pas l'asthme, c'était le cœur et quand c'était pas le cœur, je chopais une coqueluche ou ce genre de maladie qui a disparu maintenant. Les oreillons ! Yeurk. Je m'en rappelle encore."

"Tu te faisais casser la gueule ?" nota Sam, les sourcils froncés.

"Ouais, tu… Tu savais pas ? C'est pas dans ma biographie ou je ne sais quoi ? J'étais le vilain petit canard, tout maigrichon. Et puis j'avais tendance à trop ouvrir mon bec, surtout face aux mauvaises personnes."

Steve avait la bouche toute tordue, les souvenirs affluant de toutes parts, impossible à maitriser.

"J'avais appris à encaisser, mais ça agaçait toujours Bucky. Il me disait tout le temps, _Pourquoi faut toujours que t'en rajoute une couche Steve, espèce de crétin ?_ Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Fallait que je réagisse. J'arrivais pas accepter les injustices."

Steve ne se rendait pas compte, pas consciemment, qu'il était un irréductible optimiste. Il portait le monde sur ses épaules.

"Ça me rappelle les sales petites brutes du lycée"

Steve questionna Sam du regard.

"Tu sais, ces types insupportables qui ont les couilles gonflées comme celles d'un taureau. Qui n'ont pas de scrupules à martyriser les nouveaux élèves ou les premières années. Les sales brutes quoi."

"Toi aussi ?"

"Ah non, je n'ai jamais été harcelé à l'école. J'étais plutôt le type cool, le populaire qui a des bandes de potes un peu partout – sans vrais amis. D'ailleurs, t'es allé à l'université ou pas ?"

Steve lâcha un rire de gorge. "Tu rêves ! C'était bien trop cher. J'aurais bien aimé étudier l'art, je prenais des cours de dessins chez un vieux type barbu qui aimait bien répéter à ma mère que j'étais très doué et que j'avais un avenir d'artiste prometteur, quelle blague. Ma mère est morte alors que j'étais tout juste majeur, j'ai dû trouver des petits boulots et puis le reste, tout le monde connait l'histoire."

"Tout le monde connait les manuels d'histoire mais peu de gens connaissaient le vrai Steve Rogers" rectifia Sam.

Steve hocha la tête et remit ses mains dans les poches. Il se referma comme une huitre. La maison du SHIELD était proche.

Peggy avait mangé dans sa chambre et s'était endormie, épuisée. La cuisine au rez-de-chaussée était une vraie foire. Sam aimait bien l'ambiance sauvage des repas de famille mais Steve était clairement déstabilisé. Il se tint en retrait, immobile dans un coin une fois qu'il eut réussi à trouver un endroit où loger sa grande carcasse sans déranger les cuisinières. Colleen faisait le repas du soir et Kamala s'était mise en tête de faire des pancakes pour le petit-déjeuner pour "prendre la route de bonne humeur" mais Kate Bishop en volait discrètement dans le plat lorsqu'elle ne regardait pas.

"Voilà les hommes !" les acclama Mercédès lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la maison. Sharon leva le nez des guides qu'elle consultait, adressa un sourire gêné à Steve – qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Sam – et replongea dans sa lecture, les joues rosées. Sam se demanda quelle était leur relation, à ses deux-la. Il ajouta la question à la liste de Tout Ce Qu'il Devait Demander à Steve Rogers.

Les Howling Commandos firent la conversation à bâtons rompus tout le long du repas et laissèrent Steve en dehors, ce dont il fut reconnaissant. Il n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention et il n'avait aucune envie de répondre à une foule de questions plus ou moins personnelles. Cela lui permettait de sonder le caractère de chacune, de mieux les connaitre tout en douceur – et de s'assurer qu'elles étaient dignes de confiance.

Sam prenait part à la conversation de temps en temps, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas participé à une soirée avec des inconnus. Il faisait parfois des réunions avec les vétérans du VA, ou avec sa famille l'été, mais ça restait exceptionnel. À son retour dans le monde _réel_, il s'était replié. Pendant un temps, l'alcool et la culpabilité étaient devenus ses seuls amis. Le jeune étudiant insouciant qui enchainait les fêtes nocturnes et les sorties était mort en Afghanistan avec Riley. Peut-être même avant, lors des vols de mission ou lorsqu'il avait braqué son arme contre un autre homme et appuyé sur la gâchette pour la première fois. Et c'était agréable de récupérer des bouts de son ancienne vie, de se détendre en compagnie d'inconnues.

Colleen s'adressa à toute la tablée : "Il reste des macaronis, qui veut les finir ?"

"Je suis repue" lança Mercédès à la cantonade.

"C'était super bon" soupira Kate, la main sur l'estomac.

"America ?"

"J'en ai repris deux fois, laisse tomber."

"Je me laisserais bien tenter" se tâta Kamala.

"T'en as déjà repris" trancha America, "Donne-les à Steve, Colleen."

"Et pourquoi il y aurait plus droit que moi ?" s'insurgea la cadette de la bande.

"Non merci, Colleen, ça ira" protesta Steve alors qu'elle remplissait son assiette d'un geste péremptoire.

"Parce qu'il a un super-métabolisme, voilà pourquoi !" rétorqua America.

Colleen finit de verser les macaronis malgré les tentatives de Steve pour refuser délicatement.

"Alors que toi, si tu reprends des pâtes, ça restera dans tes hanches" minauda Kate en enfonçant un index dans les côtes de Kamala.

Avec sa fourchette, Sam piqua des macaronis dans l'assiette de Steve. Kamala se trémoussa pour échapper à Kate.

"Je suis pas grosse" protesta-t-elle.

"Mais non, patate" grogna America.

"Énorme" articula Mercédès silencieusement.

"On est des agents" rappela Kate, "Tu peux manger autant que tu veux tant que tu restes en bonne forme physique. Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir vu souvent à la salle d'entrainement…"

"Je suis informaticienne, pas un super-soldat."

Les autres femmes éclatèrent de rire.

"On va devoir marcher pendant huit heures au moins dans la taïga et la forêt boréale" dit Sharon avec un sourire en coin.

"De nuit"

"On sera sûrement poursuivies par des ours…"

"Les gars, vous seriez capable de vous débarrasser d'un ours ?"

"Bien sûr" dit Sam d'un ton nonchalant. "Je pousse Kamala devant lui et je pars en courant."

"Merci Sam" pesta Kamala sous les éclats de rire.

"Ensuite, y aura les agents d'HYDRA, avec leurs fusils, leurs armes secrètes, des trucs comme ça…"

Kamala soupira : "J'ai jamais signé pour ça."

"C'est ta première mission ?" demanda Steve.

Le silence retomba dans la cuisine. Kamala hocha la tête, soudain moins assurée.

Sharon expliqua : "Kamala a été recrutée par le SHIELD il y a cinq mois – en mai. Elle a suivi les stages et les formations, elle est extrêmement compétente dans son domaine, tu n'as pas de souci à te faire."

Sam prit le relai : "Et ton domaine, c'est l'informatique ?"

Kamala hocha la tête encore une fois.

"Hackeuse professionnelle" murmura Mercédès de l'autre côté de la table en articulant exagérément.

Kamala se tourna vers elle, sourcils froncés.

"Allez, raconte-leur, Kam' !" la taquina Kate.

"J'ai pas envie d'en parler." Elle était sur la défensive, mi-furieuse mi-boudeuse.

"De toute façon, au SHIELD, il y a de nombreux agents qui ont eu une vie mouvementée avant leur réinsertion" nota Sharon calmement. Kamala poussa un grognement, les yeux vers le plafond.

"Comment ça, une vie mouvementée _avant_ d'intégrer le SHIELD ? Ma vie n'a jamais autant ressemblé à un gros bordel qu'en étant agent sur le terrain" se moqua Kate.

"Vas-y, raconte, Kamala, moi aussi je veux savoir !" la pressa America en lui donnant une bourrade.

"Vous êtes casse-pieds, c'est incroyable…" râla-t-elle en réajustant son voile.

"Kamala, Kamala, Kamala !" scanda Kate en tapant sur la table avec sa fourchette.

"Chut, Peggy dort !" gronda Sharon.

Tout le monde était rivé à ses lèvres et même Steve regardait la jeune femme maintenant qu'il avait fini son assiette. Elle lui jeta un regard timide.

"J'ai toujours été douée avec les ordis, quand j'étais petite, je les fabriquais moi-même et je créais des systèmes d'exploitations, des logiciels, tout ça. J'ai commencé à traîner virtuellement avec des hackers et puis… Ce qu'il y a de bien, avec internet, c'est que tu as le monde au bout des doigts. Et si tu sais où aller, tu peux tout obtenir."

Ses doigts pianotaient inconsciemment sur la table.

"En grandissant, j'ai déployé des talents pour heu, aller et venir où je voulais, sur n'importe quel réseau. Je n'étais même pas majeure que certaines personnes m'avaient déjà contacté et… Le montant du virement était considérable. J'ai accepté. J'ai travaillé pour n'importe qui et fait n'importe quoi jusqu'à ce que le SHIELD me tombe dessus. Maintenant, je suis rangée, je ne fais plus de bêtises." Et elle fit un joli sourire qui la métamorphosa d'ancienne cybercriminelle émérite à une grande adolescente innocente.

Sharon ajouta plus d'informations à l'intention de Steve : "Kamala a piraté de nombreux réseaux du gouvernement et a même détruit 42 % des données de la NSA. Le SHIELD lui a couru après pendant deux ans avant d'arriver à la capturer. Mais ses talents ne seront pas gâchées."

Kamala eut un sourire gêné et regarda ses ongles.

"Tu as quel âge ?" s'interrogea Sam d'un ton intrigué.

"Vingt-et-un ans"

"Et Kamala, c'est de quelle origine ?"

"Pakistanais. Mes parents viennent de là-bas mais je suis née dans le New Jersey. Après, j'ai pas mal cavalé…"

Sam hocha la tête, impressionné.

"Qui veut un fruit ?" demanda Colleen.

"Y a pas des trucs plus sucrés ?" demanda America.

"Des yaourts dans le frigo."

"On va mourir de faim avant d'arriver au Canada" diagnostiqua-t-elle, le visage impavide.

Kamala gloussa et Sharon leva les yeux au ciel.

Ils regagnèrent tous leurs chambres après ça, une fois que Sharon frappa dans ses mains en clamant "Toutes au lit, les filles. On se lève tôt demain." Sam et Steve suivirent le mouvement mais, une fois allongé, aucun des deux ne parvint réellement à trouver le sommeil avant de longues heures.

Kamala réchauffait les pancakes dans la cuisine. Toutes les autres avaient le regard ensommeillé et les cheveux débraillés. Seuls Steve et Peggy étaient assez réveillés pour se disputer dans la cuisine. Sam arriva en baillant, piocha des crêpes dans l'assiette et s'assit en essayant de comprendre leur débat.

Apparemment, Peggy voulait à tout prix faire un détour par les chutes du Niagara, arguant que le trajet ne serait rallongé que d'une heure. Steve renâclait à se séparer des Howling Commandos. Sam trempa un pancake dans son café. Il ne connaissait pas très bien Peggy mais de l'aperçu qu'il en avait eu… Voilà, Steve faiblissait. Peggy 1 – Steve 0. Steve se tourna vers lui pour guetter son soutien mais Sam dit d'une voix pâteuse : "Avec ma mère, j'ai appris à ne jamais se mettre en travers de la volonté d'une femme."

Peggy éclata de rire et Steve se leva, l'air contrarié.

"Tu as déjà vu les chutes du Niagara ?" demanda Sam.

"Non, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour faire du tourisme."

Peggy roula les yeux derrière lui quand il quitta la cuisine.

"Il n'a jamais été très insouciant" observa-t-elle, "Mais il est devenu complètement obnubilé par Barnes."

Elle parlait à voix basse, uniquement à Sam.

"C'est ce qui l'aide à continuer. Je serais comme lui si j'étais à sa place. Ça lui donne un but. C'est plutôt positif non ?"

Peggy tartina son pancake de beurre avec application en répondant :

"Je ne sais pas, Sam. Je suis inquiète. J'ai peur qu'il passe à côté de l'essentiel, j'ai peur qu'il mette toute son énergie dans cette quête et que si elle n'aboutisse pas, il…"

Elle avait les doigts tremblants.

Elle souffla : "Il a déjà perdu tant de choses."

* * *

Dans le chapitre suivant, Steve, Sam et Peggy visitent les chutes du Niagara et... ils vont en boite, hahaha !

Enfin bref, ils progressent vers Alkali Lake !


	16. Mettre les voiles

Hello beautés !

Sous la douche, il y a quatre jours, j'ai eu une révélation – on a toujours les révélations sous la douche !

_Vous qui lisez et surtout qui commentez mon histoire, vous êtes génial-e-s !_

Je suis la première à ne pas laisser de commentaire alors même que J'ADORE l'histoire (bon maintenant, je me force) parce que ce n'est pas toujours évident de savoir quoi dire, j'ai parfois l'impression de me forcer… Mais vous lisez et surtout vous me laissez des commentaires, et c'est trop adorable, tellement gentil, tellement _généreux_ !

Alors, **merci**, **merci**, **merci**, pour vos mots d'encouragements, pour vos critiques, pour prendre le temps de marquer quelque chose !

C'est le petit plaisir de la journée, pas du genre"_j'ai gagné au Loto, wahou_", plutôt comme un compliment précieux et inattendu.

Du coup, vous êtes tellement trop gentilles, je vous mets ce chapitre là (à la bourre, ok) et un demain (jeudi ou vendredi)

J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux quatorze Juillet, olé !

Est-ce que certaines/certains (y a des mecs ici ? Dites-moi bonjour !) Est-ce qu'il y a des gens parmi vous qui ont vu Ant-Man ?

Ce n'est pas à mon programme d'aller le voir mais je serais curieuse de lire vos impressions :)

(Et la scène post-credits : gniiiiihuuuu, elle a l'air horrible avec Bucky, trop d'émotions)

* * *

**Rose-Eliade**, voilà Steve en boite (mais en fait, c'est plus un bar dansant, désolé ^^)

Merci, Mirlana ! Toujours au rendez-vous, ça me fait très plaisir :D

**Tardis Sherlock**, toi aussi :D Les filles des Howling Commandos ne font pas rester très longtemps, elles vont repartir et laisser la place à... d'autres personnages *sourire carnassier*

Quant à **Feeli37**, merciiii pour tes romantaires formidables qui me font trépigner et glousser et sourire (et chanter comme une crécelle). Pour Sharon et Natasha... Héhé, tu verras *_* Et on reverra Tony Stark dans la 4ème partie (et peut-être des membres d'Agents of SHIELD car, devine quoi, j'ai réussi à choper la série !)

En tout cas, merci à vous pour vos reviews, !

* * *

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie II - La problématique des Miracles**

**Chapitre 16 - Mettre les voiles**

* * *

Steve insista pour prendre le volant. Sam s'endormit à l'arrière tandis que lui et Peggy bavardaient ensemble. Il faisait toujours nuit quand ils quittèrent New York mais la ville ne dormait jamais vraiment. Les rues étaient déjà encombrées par les camions-poubelles, les taxis et les employés courageux. Alors que la voiture de Sharon s'en alla en direction de la Pennsylvanie, ils filèrent au Nord directement vers la frontière canadienne.

Sam se réveilla deux heures plus tard, environ à mi-chemin des célèbres chutes d'eau. Il observa Steve discrètement. Il l'avait rarement vu aussi détendu. Les épaules décrispées, le sourire naturel, il parlait toujours à mi-voix avec Peggy, en lui jetant fréquemment des coups d'œil pour guetter sa réaction. La vieille dame le regardait avec tendresse – le regard d'un amour usé par les années. Sam ne brisa pas leur intimité. Il écouta d'une oreille distraite le jazz langoureux et enivrant de Charlie Parker que Steve avait mis dans le lecteur cd en détaillant les courbes des bras de Steve, l'arrondi harmonieux de ses épaules impressionnantes, et ses cils d'une taille impossible…

"Sam ? Tu es réveillé !" aperçut Steve.

"Tu vas pouvoir nous aider !" s'exclama Peggy en se tournant vers lui. "Dis-nous, en quelle année a commencé la guerre du Vietnam ?"

Sam se redressa et se gratta les cheveux. "C'est pas vous, les ancêtres ? Il me semble que c'est 1955, non ? Ça date."

"Haha !" Peggy exulta et cogna le bras de Steve de son poing ridé. "Je te l'avais dit. Je l'ai _vécu_ moi, cette guerre, gamin va !"

Le rire léger de Steve était aussi spontané que celui qu'il avait avec Sam – le rire des amis proches. "J'ai bien fait de ne pas parier. Mais il s'est passé un truc en 1964, j'en suis certain."

"L'attaque du Golfe de Tonkin" répondit Sam. "Ça me revient, maintenant. Ça a envenimé le conflit."

"Juste durant la création du SHIELD…" murmura Peggy, songeuse. "Le bon vieux temps. J'étais jeune à l'époque."

Et elle cogna Steve de nouveau en représailles pour avoir osé ricaner.

En parfait gentleman, Steve aida Peggy à descendre de la voiture. Elle avait les yeux brillants d'excitation et les mouvements plus fébriles qu'à l'ordinaire. Avec tous les touristes, ça n'avait pas été facile de trouver une place où stationner mais ils entendirent les chutes avant même de les voir. C'est ce qui étonna Sam le plus. Le bruit, incessant et grondant : un chuintement soyeux en permanence.

"Ok" admit Steve, "C'est pas mal."

Sam masqua un rire moqueur et Peggy lui adressa un sourire satisfait. Le lieu était très touristique et ils devaient éviter les vacanciers revêtus d'un imperméable sac-poubelle qui avaient l'œil rivé à leur appareil-photo. Arrivés sur l'observatoire, Steve usa de sa stature pour ménager un espace dégagé sur la rambarde où Peggy put s'accouder. Le pendentif ciselé de Peggy tournoyait au dessus de l'eau bouillonnante. Elle tenait la rambarde de ses doigts noueux, ridés, mais son regard était toujours vif et pétillant. Ils contemplèrent en silence la cascade en forme de fer à cheval, le demi-cercle presque parfait comme creusé avec un couteau. L'eau qui tombait évoquait à Sam les cheveux bouclés de sa sœur Ruth. Pour Steve, elle lui faisait penser à la puissance irrésistible du Hulk. Peggy voyait le drapé d'un tissu toujours en mouvement.

"C'est impressionnant" siffla-t-elle.

"C'est moins haut que ce que je croyais" dit Steve, mais il n'était pas déçu pour autant.

Ils remontèrent le long du courant pour surplomber la cascade principale et apercevoir les autres en amont. Les drapeaux des États-Unis et du Canada, réunis, claquaient au vent. La bruine mouillait leur visage. Peggy rit sans raison en s'accrochant au bras de Steve. Il posa la main sur sa taille pour l'aider à monter l'escalier. Pour dominer le tonnerre des chutes d'eau, Steve cria : "Vous croyez que je pourrais aller faire trempette ?"

"Sûrement pas !" protestèrent Sam et Peggy en même temps.

"Je me demande si j'arriverais à résister au courant" se demanda Steve d'un air pensif.

"Man, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir voler au-dessus !" lança Sam en regrettant ses ailes.

Peggy insista pour manger dans un restaurant juste en face de la cascade principale. L'avantage des chutes du Niagara, c'est que les gens étaient tellement concentrés dessus qu'ils en oubliaient d'examiner autour d'eux – de remarquer, par exemple, une icône nationale à la table d'en face. Sam prit le volant pour la suite du voyage et Peggy se décala à l'arrière en prétextant qu'elle avait besoin de dormir.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à Détroit vers dix-neuf heures. Sam conduisait dans la ville avec le cœur serré. Les maisons aux fenêtres béantes, les immeubles abandonnés, les édifices délabrés témoignaient du déclin de la ville. Les jeunes erraient en bande sur les trottoirs, occupés à écouter de la musique, à danser ou tout simplement bavarder en attendant que le temps passe. L'hôtel de banlieue était franchement miteux et le quartier avait piètre allure.

Sharon avait laissé un mot à l'accueil pour leur indiquer le restaurant où elles attendaient. Peggy s'installa dans la chambre de sa nièce, Steve et Sam jetèrent un œil à la leur – aux murs gluants de la salle de bain et à l'odeur de poussière sous les lits. "Charmant" remarqua Sam, "Tu crois que tous les hôtels choisis par Sharon seront comme ça ?"

Steve haussa les épaules : "C'est le SHIELD qui paye la note. Budget limité. Elle fait attention aux dépenses."

"Avec une organisation secrète, je croyais qu'on allait dormir dans des hôtels grand luxe. Ça veut dire qu'on va partager notre chambre jusqu'au Canada ?"

Steve soupira exagérément et passa son bras autour des épaules de Sam : "On va finir par ressembler à un couple de petits vieux."

Sam explosa de rire : "Attends, man, tu es le seul à avoir quatre-vingt-dix-sept ans ! Pousse pas mamie dans les orties !"

"C'est toi la mamie !" protesta Steve et le rire de Sam redoubla.

Le restaurant était dans le bloc voisin : la vitrine était éclairée d'un néon blafard et la peinture sur la porte s'écaillait mais l'intérieur était chaleureux et discret. Les Howling Commandos avaient réquisitionné trois tables et on n'entendait qu'elles. Kate Bishop racontait une histoire et les autres écoutaient attentivement. Mercédès leur adressa un signe de la main en les voyant entrer et Sharon se dressa : "Tatie ! Le voyage s'est bien passé ?" Peggy broda un peu sur les chutes du Niagara pendant que Steve et Sam commandèrent les repas. Une fois tout le monde installé sur les chaises en osier, Kate poursuivit son récit et les têtes se retournèrent vers elle. Elle précisa pour les trois arrivants :

"Je racontais mon premier essai de teste en équipe avec Hawkeye. Le grand jour arrive, vous n'imaginez pas comment j'étais stressée. Un vrai désastre ! J'exagère pas. J'ai dû tirer au moins… cinquante flèches. J'en ai planté trois bonnes. Trois !"

Elle leva trois doigts.

"La honte. Le type se déplace exprès pour me voir. Hawkeye quand même, pas n'importe quel Agent. _Le_ tireur d'élite, l'Espion, _Le_ type à impressionner quoi. Et moi, j'arrive même pas à viser droit… J'avais les doigts qui tremblaient, ma prof était atterrée. En y repensant, sa tête décomposée était trop drôle mais sur le moment, j'avais juste envie de vomir et d'aller me pendre."

Kate s'interrompit le temps que Steve, Sam et Peggy soient servis.

"Ma prof finit par m'arrêter, elle m'engueule un peu et elle dit à Hawkeye "_Nan mais d'habitude, elle est pas comme ça, d'habitude elle est super compétente, elle a juste besoin d'un peu plus de stimulation_". C'était n'importe quoi, vraiment n'importe quoi parce que la visite d'Hawkeye, c'était une stimulation suffisante mais j'imagine qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre la face devant lui. Elle voulait aller se placer sur les cibles et là ! Hawkeye sort : "_Non, c'est bon, je vais y aller_". Apparemment, il aimait bien le cirque, le lancer de couteaux, ce genre de truc. Enfin, moi j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir. J'ai su que je n'allais pas réussir à viser juste. Donc, je me suis dit : "_Je vais limiter la casse, je vais viser plus près du sol_" tu vois, il y a moins de zones corporelles sensibles au niveau des jambes."

"Et tu lui as planté une flèche dans le pied ?" demanda America.

"Pire" grogna Kate. "J'ai pas fait exprès, ok ! Je tiens à préciser ça. Et j'étais pas dans mon état normal. Mais, je ne sais pas comment, j'ai mal visé…"

"Je crains le pire" souffla Mercédès.

"Et j'ai tiré en plein dans son entrejambe…" lâcha Kate.

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Même Kate souriait, navrée de sa propre erreur. Steve et Sam grimacèrent par empathie avec Barton.

"Et alors ?" demanda Sharon entre deux rires, "Comment ça s'est terminé ?"

"Heureusement, _heureusement_, il avait son manteau pare-balles" expliqua Kate.

Les rires redoublèrent.

"Mais bon, ça ne lui a pas fait du bien quand même. Ma prof a préféré arrêté l'entrainement après ça. Mais attendez, c'est pas fini. Il s'approche de moi pour me rendre la flèche fatidique."

"Pas rancunier, le gars" remarqua America avec un rire moqueur.

"Il me tend la flèche et il me dit, vraiment sympa : "_Le problème, ce n'est pas votre technique, c'est de gérer le stress_" et il avait raison. Il a quand même ajouté, un peu moqueur, mais je l'avais mérité : "_Tu sais, c'est une zone déconseillée_…" Et moi, je bredouille : "_C'est la seule à laquelle j'ai pensé_"…"

Comme une grenade dégoupillée, la table explosa de rire. Les autres clients se retournèrent, intrigués. Elles étaient rayonnantes : Mercédès qui frappait dans ses mains, America la tête renversée en arrière, Colleen qui riait discrètement, le visage plus ouvert, le rire tintinnabulant de Kamala, les larmes dans les yeux de Sharon, Peggy qui se trémoussait sur sa chaise, leurs cheveux dansants et leur bouche étirée en un sourire voluptueux. Steve regarda Sam brièvement, son sourire éblouissant, ses yeux chaleureux.

"Mais tu as quand même fait équipe avec lui, finalement ?" dit Mercédès.

"Ouais, il m'a laissé une chance. Sur le terrain, c'était plus facile, j'étais plus concentrée. Dieu merci."

Les rires se calmèrent peu à peu. Kate ajouta avec un sourire satisfait : "Après, il m'a dit que j'étais la meilleure équipière qu'il avait jamais eu."

"Meilleure que la Widow ?" demanda Colleen avec son visage imperméable reconstitué. Kate haussa les épaules.

"Je croyais qu'il sortait avec elle ? Ils ne sont pas ensemble ?" lui dit Mercédès.

Steve secoua la tête : "Non, ils sont juste amis."

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, il se sentit mal-à-l'aise vis-à-vis de Clint et Natasha.

"Des potins ! " s'exclama Mercédès. "J'imagine que tu le connais bien, puisque vous faites tous les deux partie des Avengers. Il te l'a dit ?"

Steve acquiesça.

Sharon ajouta, dépitée : "Je dois dix dollars à Bobby."

Mercédès éclata de rire. Colleen expliqua à Steve : "Ça faisait longtemps qu'on se posait la question mais personne n'a jamais osé demander à l'un des deux."

"Ils font peur, non ? On m'a dit que Black Widow était l'une des meilleures Agents du SHIELD"

Sharon dit à Kamala : "Elle aussi, elle a été recrutée dans un endroit inhabituel."

"C'est la Meilleure Agent du monde" scanda Kate en levant le poing en l'air.

"Melinda May pourrait rivaliser, peut-être" rectifia Colleen.

"_El poder de la mujeres_" dit America d'un ton féroce, les '_r_' roulant comme le feulement d'un tigre.

"_Eres española ?_" demanda Sam à America avec un sourire charmant.

"Sí, mexicana. Mais je vis aux États-Unis depuis que j'ai dix-huit ans."

"J'avais remarqué l'accent" nota Sam. "J'ai fait ma troisième année de fac à Mexico. Et aussi quelques vacances de printemps à _Cancún_mais ça ne compte pas vraiment, c'est pas là que j'ai parlé espagnol."

America eut un reniflement méprisant : "Les Spring Breaks, c'est naze."

Sam haussa les épaules : "J'étais jeune et bête. Tous les étudiants aiment bien faire la fête."

"Et ça fait longtemps que tu es au SHIELD ? Tu as l'air jeune aussi" la questionna Steve.

"Inquiet, _hombre_ ? T'inquiète pas, je suis assez grande pour prendre soin de moi-même. Et assez grande pour avoir les couilles d'utiliser un flingue."

"America est spécialiste des sports de combats" glissa Sharon.

"Boxe française, boxe anglaise, boxe thaïlandaise, boxe birmane" énuméra America en comptant sur ses doigts, "Ju jitsu, judo, karaté, taekwondo, aïkido, catch, lutte grecque et aussi krav manga… J'ai essayé pas mal de trucs. La gymnastique aussi."

Sam écarquilla les yeux mais Steve n'avait pas l'air étonné. "C'est violent, la boxe birmane, le krav manga" dit-il mais America haussa les épaules.

"Mon rêve, ça serait de faire un stage dans le monastère Shaolin, en Chine. Les moines Shaolin sont… incroyables."

"America aime bien casser la figure des gens" dit Mercédès avec affection, en passant le dos de sa main sur la joue de la mexicaine.

America se rebiffa au moment où Sharon adressa directement la parole à Steve.

"Captain, je peux vous demander quelque chose ?" Son ton était égal, professionnel. Steve la regarda prudemment.

"Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment à la poursuite du Winter Soldier ?"

Peggy leva la tête et observa Steve et sa nièce. Le silence était devenu inconfortable soudainement. Steve hocha la tête sans rompre le contact visuel, les yeux profondément ancrés à ceux de Sharon. La tablée s'agita nerveusement. Colleen avait les sourcils froncés et les pupilles colériques. Mercédès lui lança un regard pour l'empêcher de protester. Sharon et Steve se regardaient toujours : ce n'était pas un regard de défi mais chacun essayait de sonder les opinions de l'autre.

"Vous croyez qu'il peut être réhabilité ?" osa-t-elle demander et Sam admira sa franchise.

Steve se redressa et déploya ses épaules. "Oui."

Comme il s'aperçut que les Howling Commandos le considéraient d'un air stupéfait, il se sentit obligé d'expliquer : "C'était mon ami. Qui il soit désormais… Il mérite d'être sauvé. Je ne l'abandonnerais pas."

Colleen lâcha : "Il a tué plusieurs agents du SHIELD."

"Je sais" acquiesça Steve. "Il n'est plus lui-même."

"Est-ce qu'il peut seulement être soigné ?" dit-elle d'un ton dur.

Steve lui offrit un regard honnête : "Je vais essayer."

Kamala osa lui dire : "Les gens vont sûrement protester…"

Steve expira par le nez. "C'est mon ami" répéta-t-il. "Je ne le laisserais pas tomber."

_Pas une seconde fois_, entendit Sam.

Kamala persista, bien que timidement : "J'ai dû m'occuper des dossiers d'HYDRA que Black Widow a mis en ligne en juin. J'en ai lu beaucoup, pas tous. Internet a déjà commencé à se poser des questions par rapport à l'assassinat de Kennedy. Bien sûr, Pierce et Ultron ont concentré les débats publics ailleurs mais… Les gens vont exiger sa tête."

Elle remua face au regard perçant de Steve. Il finit par lâcher : "Je ferais face – nous ferons face, Bucky et moi."

Il posa les deux mains à plat sur la table, un geste lent mais maitrisé, pour réclamer leur attention. "Mon but a toujours été de chercher Bucky, celui que vous appelez le Winter Soldier. Et si je peux détruire HYDRA sur le chemin, tant mieux, mais c'est lui mon véritable objectif. Je ne vous demande pas de m'aider ni de comprendre, et si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, on peut très bien se séparer ici. Mais rien, _rien_, ne me fera changer d'avis."

Le silence s'éternisa.

Kate le rompit : "Je trouve ça bien."

Comme tout le monde la regardait, elle haussa les épaules : "Bah quoi ? Black Widow, elle n'aurait jamais abandonné Hawkeye quand il est passé à l'ennemi lors de l'attaque Chitauri. C'est un peu pareil non ? Contrôle de l'esprit, mêmes conneries."

America dit d'un ton étonnamment doux : "J'aimerais bien avoir un ami comme ça, prêt à tout pour m'aider."

Les filles reconsidérèrent la situation. Colleen brisa le silence : "Je n'approuve pas. Fais ce que tu veux, Captain, mais s'il attaque l'une d'entre nous, je n'hésiterais pas à me défendre."

"Ça me semble équitable" dit Steve, la mine sombre.

Et le débat fut clôt.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, mmmh, Steve découvre les fanfictions et heu, y a plein de discussions et ils font de la voiture….

Mais mais mais, ils se rapprochent d'Alkali Lake et Steve se fait des amies *_*


	17. À Babord !

Hello les marshmallows !

CHOSE PROMISE, CHOSE DUE, HAHAHA !

Bon, je ne pense pas que connaître la géographie des États-Unis et du Canada soit super utile pour lire Construire un Bateau mais c'est peut-être agaçant parce que je cite beaucoup de noms de villes (que je n'ai bien sûr jamais visitées…)

Pour les nuls en **géographie**, un peu de **géométrie** !

Si vous vous représentez les États-Unis comme un gros rectangle, et le Canada comme un gros rectangle posé sur le premier…

Ça y est, vous l'avez ?

[_]

[_]

(en gros... OUI, ce sont deux rectangles)

Steve, Sam et les Howling Commandos partent du côté droit du triangle (Washington DC) puis ils remontent vers le nord, donc vers le haut, en longeant le bord (New York).

Puis ils vont vers le milieu (Détroit, Mineapolis) TOC, ils passent la frontière canadienne au milieu des rectangles et ZOU, ils vont tout droit vers le haut/vers le nord, jusque dans le Grand Nord Canadien, très haut, très haut, là où il fait frouâ, où il y a des ours et des chalets.

Est-ce compréhensible ?

J'ai bien peur que non.

Mmmh, laissez tomber.

Sachez plutôt que… Grande nouvelle terrible…

_*roulements de tambour*_

Je n'écris pas de porn, slash ou autres relations sexuelles détaillée.

Hé, ne partez pas, attendez, restez…

Ouaip, je vais peut-être faire des déçus (quoique, personne n'aime Steve&amp;Sam). Seulement, il y a une différence entre ce que j'aime _lire_ (huhuhu, sometimes, I'm just in the mood) et ce que j'aime _écrire_.

Donc soit ça sera comme la scène entre Steve et Sharon au chapitre 6 (quand il a une panne, ouais ouais, c'est pas très clair hein ?) ou alors ce sera des ellipses.

Mais c'est pas le sujet…

BONNE LECTURE AMIS LECTEURS, AMIES LECTRICES !

* * *

**Feeli37** et** Rose-Eliade**, vous êtes plus rapide que votre ombre !

Je vous adore !

Les avis sont partagés entre Natasha et May, je vais regarder AoS pour juger (mais j'ai _vraiment_ un faible pour Natasha moi aussi, Elidie ^^)

Ahaaah non, tu crois vraiment que c'est Steve qui maintient Bucky prisonnier dans Ant-Man ? Mais c'est... trop... trise *sanglots* (et trop crédible aussi :( hélas)

* * *

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie II - La problématique des miracles**

**Chapitre 17 - À Babord !**

* * *

Ils quittèrent Detroit à sept heures du matin. Steve conduisait, Peggy et Sam essayaient de prolonger leur nuit. Il avait remis le CD de Charlie Parker – on ne se lassait du jazz. Cette fois, Dieu merci, Peggy n'avait pas essayé de faire un détour par le mont Rushmore et les trois véhicules restaient à portée de vue. Elle était fatiguée de leur escapade touristique d'hier : même les trajets en voiture étaient éreintants à son âge. Steve laissa les pensées tourbillonner lentement dans son esprit et la route défiler entre les zones industrielles repoussantes lorsqu'ils passaient dans des villes et la rase campagne monotone aux couleurs ternes.

Et la journée passa doucement.

Steve avait rarement été aussi posé que durant cette course-poursuite après Bucky.

Sam bouquinait. Il avait rajouté, dans son sac, un chargement impressionnant de livres en prétextant qu'il avait un paquet de lecture à rattraper. Steve en avait emporté aussi, mais c'était des livres historiques ou géopolitiques, pour l'aider à combler ses lacunes de 1945 à 2012. Il avait aussi fait provision de CD et Sam avait chargé à ras-bord son StarkPod de chansons. Il lisait pendant que Steve conduisait. Il avait la chance de n'être pas affecté par le mal des transports – une bénédiction lorsque l'on bossait comme pilote et homme volant dans l'armée. Il avait fini _La couleur pourpre_ de Alice Walker avant Détroit et entamait maintenant _Jazz_ de Tony Morrisson. Il avait toujours trouvé les trajets en voiture paisibles, un moment parfait pour lire sans être dérangé par personne. Et cela permettait à Steve et Peggy de discuter en tout intimité.

Minneapolis était la dernière étape aux États-Unis. Steve ne vit le centre-ville car l'hôtel que Sharon avait réservé était en bordure de l'autoroute, dans une banlieue insipide et déprimante, avec vue sur le flux des voitures et les parkings alentour. Steve commençait à détester les aires industrielles du vint-et-unième siècle. Tant de laideur au service de la société de consommation.

Ils durent reprendre la voiture pour trouver un restaurant qui puisse tous les accueillir, une chaîne qui vendait des pizzas au goût de carton. Mais Steve avait trop faim pour faire le difficile après les sandwichs spongieux d'une aire d'autoroute. Peggy fut vite épuisée ; l'ennui du voyage avaient rendu les filles surexcitées et elles ne cessaient de lancer des pitreries et de glousser à tout-va.

Sam attisait l'énervement collectif en caricaturant sa première rencontre avec Steve

("J'ai vu un type bodybuildé, genre Mr. Monde, avec un tee-shirt ultra moulant, tendu sur les pectoraux _comme ça_, me doubler à toute allure, il courrait au moins à 22 miles par heure, incroyable !")

ou bien lorsque Steve et Natasha étaient venus chez lui en dernier recours

("Avec sa tête de pauvre labrador perdu, je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner.")

ou lorsqu'ils étaient allés chercher les ailes de Falcon à Forte Meades

("J'hallucinais, la nana doit peser cinquante kilos à tout casser mais en deux minutes, elle avait mis K.O la moitié de la base. Steve suivait pépère et assommait ceux qui restaient. Hallucinant !").

America s'étouffait de rire et Kamala essuya les larmes de ses yeux. Mercédès était affalée sur Colleen, les épaules secouées d'hilarité. Sharon profita d'une accalmie pour se lever :

"Je vais ramener Tatie à l'hôtel, je vous laisse."

America et Kamala protestèrent : "Oh non, Sharon, t'avais dit qu'on irait danser après."

"Je vais revenir, attendez-moi ici."

Sam leva les sourcils : "Comment ça, vous allez danser ?"

"Ouais, Sharon a repéré un bar dansant à cinquante mètres de l'hôtel."

"On va danser ?" demanda Mercédès à Colleen, toujours collée à elle. Colleen acquiesça en mâchant sa pizza.

"Yes !" s'exclama Kamala, "Tout le monde sur la piste !"

Steve regarda Sam avec inquiétude et articula sans bruit "Nous aussi ?" et Sam fit un geste des mains pour montrer son ignorance.

America et Kamala allèrent chercher des milkshakes pour tous en attendant Sharon. Steve commença à discuter avec Mercédès et Colleen qui étaient le plus près. Colleen avait déjà une bonne expérience au SHIELD après six ans passés à travailler pour eux. Mercédès était rentrée dans l'Agence un an plus tôt mais elles avaient l'habitude de faire équipe ensemble. "Les équipes du SHIELD fonctionnent toujours par paire. Un Agent est rarement seul sur une mission."

"Sauf pour l'espionnage."

"Yep. Colleen était ma tutrice. Maintenant que j'ai pris de la bouteille, on est en duo. Comme des danseuses."

Colleen gardait une dent contre HYDRA. Elle expliqua à demi-mots qu'elle avait très mal encaissée la nouvelle. Mercédès en parla un peu avec Steve et Sam :

"On était à San Diego quand on a entendu ton message, Captain. Dans la base, un quart des agents environ… Un quart ?" Colleen acquiesça. "Ouais, étaient sous HYDRA. Colleen est passée en force quand ils se sont révélés. Tu t'es prise une balle dans l'épaule, hein ?! Dix morts en quatre minutes. Un vrai carnage…"

"Saloperies" gronda Colleen, ses prunelles assombris par la colère.

"Faut pas l'énerver" ajouta Mercédès en aparté à Steve.

Il reconsidéra la jeune femme de taille frêle, aux poignets délicats et aux yeux insondables comme un puits noir et sans fond.

"Et toi, Mercédès, c'est quoi, ta spécialité ?"

Elle fit une moue. "Comme tous les agents du SHIELD, j'suis un peu compétente dans tous les domaines. Enfin, corps-à-corps je me défends, les armes à feu aussi, utiliser un couteau, une batte de baseball aussi, héhé. La mécanique aussi, je sais bien réparer les machines, ça peut être utile. Avant, j'étais dans la police de new York, spécialisée dans les interventions d'extrême violence, genre prise d'otage et terrorisme, tu vois le genre ?"

Steve haussa les sourcils : "T'étais dans la police ? Comment tu es arrivée dans le SHIELD ?"

Mercédès se passa la main dans sa chevelure crépue et son regard dévia au loin.

"Laisse tomber" dit Colleen à Steve d'un ton brusque, sans méchanceté mais décidée.

"Nan mais oh !" la réprimanda Mercédès. Elle leva sa main gauche et agita les doigts. Steve avait remarqué depuis leur rencontre à Washington qu'elle portait un gant en permanence. Il se rappela qu'il avait lu dans son dossier qu'elle portait une prothèse. Mercédès jeta un regard autour d'elle pour vérifier que Kamala, Kate et America plaisantaient toujours avec Sam puis elle retira le gant. Ses doigts avaient une couleur bordeaux métallique. En fait, sa main rappelait celle d'Iron Man ou bien – celle de Bucky…

Mercédès retroussa un peu la manche de son pull pour dévoiler un poignet et le début d'un avant-bras métallique mais elle remit précipitamment son gant l'instant d'après.

"Une prothèse" expliqua-t-elle. "J'étais de garde quand l'attaque Chitauri a eu lieu. Je me suis battue dans les rues contre les extraterrestres et je me suis prise un tir dans l'épaule. Le bras a été coupé net."

Elle tapota la table et, en étant attentif, Steve reconnut le bruit étouffé du métal contre le formica.

"Le SHIELD m'a recruté quand j'étais à l'hôpital. Ils m'ont proposé une prothèse plus performante et en échange, je travaillais pour eux. J'ai signé le contrat dans l'heure."

Steve hocha la tête, muet. Les questions se bousculaient contre ses lèvres mais il ne se faisait pas assez confiance pour maitriser sa voix. Il se rappelait du bras de Bucky – _C'est qui, ça, Bucky ?_ – les plaques métalliques qui se réorganisaient pour porter un coup avec plus de force ou contrer une attaque, son bras qu'il avait brisé et malmené.

"Maintenant, je regrette un peu" souffla Mercédès. Son regard errait dehors, il suivait les lumières floues des phares des voitures et la poussière sur la vitrine.

"Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Mercédès, arrête de t'en vouloir" soupira Colleen. Elle jeta un regard significatif à Steve.

"Regretter quoi ?"

"C'est le même genre de prothèse que celle du Winter Soldier… C'est un bras d'HYDRA, pas du SHIELD."

"Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, arrête de ressasser tout le temps la même –"

"Facile à dire pour toi, Colleen, c'est pas toi qui porte la marque d'HYDRA à vie sur ton épaule."

"Figure-toi que si, Mercy, tu l'as dit toi-même, j'ai pris une balle."

"Ouais mais c'est pas ton _bras_ !"

Steve essaya de calmer le jeu mais c'est l'arrivée de Sharon et le cri de joie poussé par Kamala qui sortit les deux Agents de leur dispute.

"En route, Soldat" lança Mercédès en lui donnant une claque sur l'épaule. Le geste ne dérangea pas Steve, habitué à la camaraderie des soldats mais il rétorqua : "Moi, je ne danse pas."

Kate se tourna vers lui et pinça les lèvres : "Tu nous snobes ?"

"Ah non, non" dit Steve en levant les mains, "Je suis trop vieux pour ça."

"N'importe quoi. Allez, viens" le supplia Kamala.

"Même Sam vient" ajouta America en faisant claquer son chewing-gum.

Sam enfonça le clou : "C'est clair, viens Steve, ça va être sympa" et il avait le regard tellement ouvert et confiant que Steve céda. Il avait l'impression de céder à beaucoup de caprices ces derniers temps…

* * *

Heureusement, ça n'avait rien d'une discothèque ou d'une boite de nuit. Natasha l'avait trainé dans un de ces endroits, un soir après une mission – un pari perdu, ne jamais parier avec Natasha – mais il était ressorti de là en quatrième vitesse, abruti par les sons (ce n'était même pas de la musique !). Ils avaient fini la soirée dans un kebab où Natasha avait passé en revue la moitié des femmes du SHIELD pour trouver une potentielle petite-copine pour lui. Steve préférait encore rester seul dans son appartement à écouter des vinyles des années quarante et ressasser le bon vieux.

Heureusement, ce n'était qu'un bar avec une piste de danse au fond et la musique, quoique bruyante et indigeste, avait au moins le mérite d'avoir des paroles.

"Bon, les filles, on fait attention aux dépenses, une seule boisson par personne" prévint Sharon. "Qui veut quoi ?"

Kamala se vit refuser sa vodka et se rabattit sur un cocktail, Kate voulut un gin, America demanda un whisky-coca, Mercédès et Colleen un verre de vin et Sam un Coca. Steve demanda une bière et Kate lui lança : "Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas être bourré."

Steve haussa les épaules : "Ça ne m'empêche pas d'apprécier le goût."

Le bar était rempli bien qu'on soit en semaine, la fumée flottait au plafond et l'air sentait la cigarette et l'alcool. La lumière orangée se reflétait sur le parquet et les bouteilles alignées. Il se leva pour aider Sharon à rapporter les verres à la table. Ils patientèrent au bar le temps que le barman prenne la commande et remplisse les verres, aussi gênés l'un que l'autre. Sharon tripotait ses cheveux : elle les brossait, les mettait en arrière, puis d'un côté puis de l'autre, visiblement nerveuse. Elle finit par lâcher :

"Je n'ai jamais pu m'excuser pour la dernière fois."

"C'est bon" dit Steve, concentré sur les gestes précis du barman. Sharon secoua la tête et se mordit les lèvres.

"J'aurais dû le faire plus tôt. Le lendemain, ou… Je n'ai pas osé. Je suis désolée, Captain."

"C'est bon, Sharon" répéta-t-il.

La soirée désastreuse était à des années-lumière de ses préoccupations. Il osa la regarder dans les yeux et sourire. "Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de rancunier."

Elle sourit aussi, timidement : "Sauf contre HYDRA." Mais elle ajouta : "Ces fumiers ne méritent que ça."

Ils restèrent silencieux. Steve inspira profondément pour essayer de déloger la tension près de ses omoplates. Il ramena les boissons en esquivant la cohue. La piste de danse était déjà bondée, vibrante d'énergie. Sam le remercia et il insista pour trinquer avec Steve. "À ta quête !". Steve enviait la désinvolture de Sam, son attitude décontractée. Lui avait du mal à se laisser aller, à baisser sa garde dans les lieux publics. Pas parce qu'il craignait une attaque mais parce qu'il était mal à l'aise avec les nouveaux codes sociaux et il avait toujours peur que quelqu'un finisse par remarquer une similitude avec Captain America. Il prenait soin de porter son casque lors des séances publiques mais on n'était jamais à l'abri d'une fuite.

Kamala trépignait. Kate siffla son gin et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse où elles se mirent à sauter dans tous les sens en faisant voler leurs cheveux. Steve écarquilla les yeux et se pencha pour demander à Sam :

"C'est la nouvelle façon de danser ?"

Sam fut prit d'un tel fou rire qu'il dut reposer son verre pour éviter d'en mettre à côté. Il cria par-dessus la musique, même si Steve l'entendait parfaitement grâce à son ouïe ultradéveloppée.

"Là, elles font vraiment n'importe quoi mais c'est vrai que les danses de 2014 sont sûrement moins élégantes qu'en 1940."

Colleen et Mercédès sirotaient leur verre de vin avec délectation. Cette dernière prit part à la conversation d'une voix forte :

"C'était plutôt des valses avant ?"

Steve acquiesça.

"Jamais allé danser depuis ton réveil ?"

Steve croisa brièvement le regard de Sharon et détourna les yeux. "Je suis entré dans une boîte de nuit mais je suis ressorti immédiatement."

Cela les fit sourire.

"Et là, tu te sens l'envie d'aller valser, Captain ?" demanda Mercédès.

Steve sentit son visage brûler. "Je crois que je vais plutôt rester là."

Colleen se leva et Mercédès la suivit. "On n'a qu'une vie, Cap'."

Sharon les suivit sur la piste de danse et fut entraînée dans la ronde folle de Kate et Kamala. Le voile de Kamala avait glissé sur ses épaules et Kate était complètement décoiffée. Colleen passa ses bras autour du cou de Mercédès, elle mit ses mains sur sa taille et elles tournoyèrent au gré du rythme. Steve regarda leur couple, les sourcils perplexes. Sam poussa son épaule sans ménagement.

"Quoi ?!"

"Vas-y !"

"Pas question."

"Tu rigoles ? Elle n'attend que ça !"

"Quoi ? Qui ?"

"Sharon" dit Sam avec un soupir apitoyé.

"Sharon ?" s'exclama America avec surprise.

Sans se préoccuper d'elle, Sam poussa Steve de la banquette où ils étaient assis. "Ouste. Va la séduire."

"Je ne suis pas sûr de…"

"Vas-y" dit Sam d'un ton décisif.

Et comme Steve n'était pas du genre à reculer face à un défi ou à abandonner un combat, il s'avança sur la piste de danse. C'était facile de donner le change, quand on avait un corps comme le sien, des épaules aussi solides, le dos droit et la poitrine bombée. On passait outre les fêlures, la bouche crispée, la mâchoire tendue. Sam avait beau avoir les meilleures intentions du monde, Steve aurait préféré rester avec lui, à boire des verres sur la banquette en simili cuir usé. Il ne savait toujours pas danser. Une chanson, se promit-il, une chanson et je reviens m'asseoir.

Kamala et Kate hurlaient avec Shirley And Cie en remuant leur tête comme des marionnettes folles :

_Shame shame shame on you_

_If you can't dance too _

_I say shame shame shame _

_Shame on you_

Sharon dansait avec énergie, un sourire ravi aux lèvres, belle et libre. Ses yeux pétillèrent lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Steve se faufilait parmi la foule pour les rejoindre. Il sourit lui-même sans réfléchir. Il avait de nouveau l'impression que son corps était trop grand, trop maladroit, trop encombrant. Les gens le heurtaient en dansant, la piste était bien plus encombrée que dans le bar de Washington. Devant Sharon, il se sentit stupide : qu'était-il sensé faire maintenant ? Mais elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et lui transmit le rythme de la musique.

"Garde les hanches souples" conseilla-t-elle et il s'efforça de l'imiter.

Du coin de l'œil, ils virent Kate et Kamala sauter sur place en s'époumonant :

_I say shame shame shame _

_Yeah shame on you  
If you can't dance too_

Sharon éclata de rire. Elle s'était rapprochée de Steve au cours de la chanson. Il bougeait plus souplement bien que les danses modernes lui paraissaient toujours ridicules. Il suivit des yeux l'ondulation de ses hanches, l'élégance de ses mouvements. C'était vrai, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir.

Mais à la fin de la chanson, lorsque la voix surexcitée de Shirley laissa place à de la soupe pop insipide, lorsque Sharon pressa son corps contre celui de Steve et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, il se sentit mal. La sensation était incorrecte, fausse. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, un geste léger mais sans équivoque. Sharon recula aussi imperceptiblement. Steve resta figé, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ils se regardèrent un instant sur la piste, immobiles autour des corps en transe. Elle se pencha à son oreille : "Pas la bonne partenaire ?" et Steve sentit son cœur coincé dans la gorge. Peggy. Elles avaient dû parler toutes les deux.

"Je…" Il dut recommencer, la voix plus assurée : "Je suis désolé, Sharon."

Elle secoua la tête : "Y a pas de mal, Captain. Je peux comprendre."

Ses yeux brillaient toujours. Steve réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas lâché ses mains. Elle recommença à danser, plus doucement. Il se laissa porter, brutalement épuisé.

"Amis ?" demanda Sharon.

Il hocha la tête. "Je crois que je serais plus à l'aise."

Elle lui lança un sourire en coin, sincère malgré sa déception.

America avait rejoint Kate et Kamala dans leurs gesticulations désordonnées. Sam observait la scène de loin, accoudé au bar, le visage impassible.

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux à pied jusqu'à l'hôtel. Les filles voulaient rester danser encore un peu mais ni Steve ni Sam n'avaient envie de passer plus de temps dans le bar. La nuit était fraiche malgré leur pull, l'automne s'installait, suivant le calendrier à la lettre. Steve bafouilla une excuse maladroite pour avoir laissé Sam tout seul au bar. Sam posa sa main sur son avant-bras pour le rassurer :

"C'est bon, Steve, y a pas de souci."

Ils échangèrent un regard, iris bleus contre prunelles d'encre, pleins de confiance.

"Je surveillais tes arrières" plaisanta Sam et Steve lâcha un rire ému.

* * *

Au moins, cela avait permis d'aplanir la situation avec Sharon. Les filles avaient les yeux gonflés de fatigue en montant en voiture, le lendemain matin à six heures. Cependant, Peggy, qui était du matin, demanda de brut en blanc, alors qu'il était près de midi :

""Alors, Steve, est-ce que quelque chose va arriver avec ma petite nièce ?"

Steve s'étrangla au volant et elle lui adressa un clin d'œil malicieux. Sam tendit l'oreille, intrigué également.

"C'est juste une amie" marmonna-t-il, les dents serrées.

Peggy soupira.

"Quoi ?" dit Steve d'un ton agacé.

Peggy aussi avait l'air énervé : "Tu es trop seul !"

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute, d'accord ?"

Elle fit claquer sa langue contre son palais en guise de désapprobation.

"Tu es quelqu'un de formidable. N'importe qui serait fier d'être ton ami. Ou ta petite amie !"

"Mais tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, Peggy, j'ai déjà eu Natasha sur le dos, merci bien. On n'est plus en 1944. Aujourd'hui, les gens préfèrent serrer la main de Captain America que de boire un verre avec Steve Rogers, tu sais."

"Mais tu es impossible ! J'ai eu une longue vie, Steve, mais je n'ai jamais, _jamais_, rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi têtu que toi. Et ce n'est pas un compliment. Les filles du Howling Commandos ne demandent que ça, te connaître. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu te coupes du monde."

"Peggy, j'espère que tu ne dis pas ça parce que je ne sors pas avec Sharon" prévint Steve.

Il avait les yeux boudeurs et une attitude générale butée. Peggy soupira encore et le regarda en secouant la tête. Elle se tourna vers Sam, qui écoutait leur débat avec attention : "Sam, tu veilleras bien sur Steve hein ?"

"Peggy…" l'avertit Steve d'un ton menaçant.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas" dit Steve en posant un regard tendre sur Steve, "Je surveillerai cette andouille pour être sûr qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises."

Steve soupira.

Ils passèrent la frontière canadienne sans encombre en fin d'après-midi. Par chance, ce fut la voiture de Mercédès et Colleen qui fut contrôlée et pas celle de Sharon – entre America qui était d'un naturel bouillant et Kate qui s'ennuyait ferme, le contrôle aurait été désastreux. Ils arrivèrent le soir à Regina, une petite ville canadienne à cent miles de la frontière.

Comme toutes les autres étapes du périple, Steve découvrit la ville de nuit. C'était une ville typique du Canada, qui alternait entre les vieux édifices du dix-neuvième siècle et les immeubles modernes aux surfaces vitrées. La lumière ténue des lampadaires dévoilait la robe rouge des érables dans les parcs et les avenues. L'hôtel était en centre-ville cette fois, un hôtel de chaîne à l'intérieur aseptisé, vide et sans âme. Les grooms avaient l'air de fantômes. Sam et Steve partageaient encore leur chambre. Sam testa son lit avec un soupir d'aise :

"Le matelas est meilleur qu'à Detroit, c'est toujours ça."

"Mais le lit est plus petit" déplora Steve, "Il fait trente-cinq pouces de large, c'est ridicule."

"C'est inhumain d'avoir des épaules comme les tiennes" plaisanta Sam, "Je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à passer les portes."

"Et encore, tu n'as pas vu Thor…"

Il consulta le portable que lui avait donné T'Challa – en vain. Il espérait un message chaque jour, et bien que l'asgardien l'ait prévenu que cela prendrait du temps, Steve aurait bien aimé avoir son bouclier avant d'arriver à Yellowknife.

À force de vivre ensemble littéralement vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre dans un espace de dix mètres carrées maximum, que ce soit dans la voiture ou dans la chambre d'hôtel, Steve et Sam avaient dû travailler pour évoluer en harmonie. Ils avaient tous les deux un caractère malléable et amical et la cohabitation ne posait pas de soucis. Ils avaient tous les deux pris des habitudes comme prendre leur douche le soir car Sam n'était pas du matin, ou lire un peu avant d'éteindre la lumière.

Il y avait peu de pudeur entre eux. Ils partageaient la même salle de bain et ils n'hésitaient plus à être dans la chambre vêtus seulement d'une serviette. D'ailleurs, si Steve dormait en pyjama, Sam ne mettait qu'un boxer – plus par égard par Steve que par réelle envie d'ailleurs. Cette promiscuité forcée leur rappelait l'atmosphère de l'armée, à cela près qu'au lieu de partager un baraquement avec vingt autres soldats, ils n'étaient qu'eux deux.

Toc

Toc

Toc

Colleen était à la porte : "On va manger, vous venez ?"

Steve bondit aussitôt. "Sûr !"

"Les filles se changent, elles nous retrouvent au restaurant de l'hôtel."

Sam et Steve se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur quand un bruit sourd retentit dans leur dos et les fit se retourner brusquement. Mercédès avait plaqué Colleen contre le mur et l'embrassait à pleine bouche avec un sourire carnassier. Elles s'interrompirent, Colleen leur jeta un regard irrité et Mercédès lança : "Ne faites pas attention à nous" avant de retourner à des choses plus intéressantes.

"Elles sont ensemble ?" demanda Steve dans l'ascenseur.

"Faut croire." Sam haussa les épaules.

Mais Steve avait l'air surpris – voire troublé. Il y réfléchissait encore quand Sharon arriva, les cheveux humides et les joues rouges.

"Peggy va prendre son repas au lit, elle est trop fatiguée pour redescendre" dit-elle à Steve.

"Elle a eu des trous de mémoire depuis qu'on est parti ?"

"Un à new York, mais depuis, pas un seul !" Sharon sourit avec satisfaction. "Ça la rajeunit, de voyager, d'être active."

Sam était intrigué par tout autre chose : "C'est génial, c'est un buffet, on peut prendre tout ce qu'on veut."

Il s'empressa de remplir son plateau avec le plus de choses possibles. Steve l'imita sans vergogne et s'efforça de caser six assiettes sur son plateau avant d'abdiquer et d'en prendre un deuxième. Sam et America entamèrent un débat enflammé pour savoir ce qui, du poulet ou du porc, était la meilleure viande, puis quelle était la plus belle ville du Mexique et enfin la région d'Amérique du Sud qu'ils rêvaient de visiter – Guyane pour America, Patagonie pour Sam.

C'est au moment où Steve entamait une cuisse de poulet frit que Kamala demanda d'une voix hésitante :

"Captain, je peux vous poser une question ?"

Steve avala son poulet et hocha la tête.

"Voilà, on se demandait avec Kate et America…."

"Moi, je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans" contredit cette dernière mais elles écoutaient toutes avec le regard brillant.

"Bon, en fait, on se pose toutes la question" admit Kate.

"De quoi ?" dit Steve sans savoir s'il devait être intrigué ou alarmé.

"C'est un peu délicat" prévint Kate.

"Pardon ?"

"Vous faites peur, les filles" rit Mercédès.

Kate et Kamala échangèrent un coup d'œil pour se donner du courage et Kamala se lança :

"Vous n'êtes pas vraiment sortis ensemble, avec James Barnes ?"

"_Pardon_ ?"

Steve était proprement interloqué.

Sharon et Mercédès lâchèrent un rire nerveux. Sam regarda ailleurs, l'air dégagé – je n'appartiens pas à ce groupe, disait son regard.

"Sorti ensemble, comme un couple ?"

Kamala regrettait visiblement d'avoir aborder le sujet. Elle se mordit les lèvres et acquiesça.

La mâchoire de Steve se décrocha. Il resta silencieux plusieurs secondes avant de se ressaisir :

"C'est mon ami d'enfance. Le seul ami que j'ai eu pendant longtemps et… C'est comme un frère pour moi. Ou c'était, si tu préfères. Mais ce n'est pas… Jamais… On n'est pas…"

Il bafouillait, perdu. Il fut frappé par la crainte que leur relation soit à ce point déformée dans les livres d'Histoire et les biographies du Captain America. Kate dut voir la panique sur son visage car elle rectifia :

"C'est juste un motif récurrent des fan fictions, c'est pour ça. Rien à voir avec la réalité."

"Pourquoi vous posez cette question ? Qu'est-ce qui vous laisse penser que… ?"

Mercédès essaya d'expliquer avec des mots précis et un ton professionnel :

"L'Histoire de Captain America décrit le Sergent Barnes comme son plus fidèle ami qui a veillé ses arrières durant la guerre. Mais il y a toujours des zozos pour laisser planer le doute. Et puis, depuis l'ère d'internet, les fan fictions se sont emparées de votre relation fraternelle pour la transformer en quelque chose de plus, heu…"

"Sexuel" lâcha Colleen sans précaution.

Mercédès fit la grimace. Sharon vit sur le visage de Steve la colère remplacer l'incompréhension. Tout cela allait mal finir, se dit-elle.

"Les fan fictions ?"

Kate et Kamala hochèrent la tête avec ferveur.

"C'est juste des histoires écrites et mise en ligne."

"Qu'on peut lire sur internet."

Steve les regarda, bouche bée, la voix grave et tendue comme la corde d'un arc : "Vous voulez dire que des gens écrivent des histoires sur moi ? Sur moi et Bucky ? Où on… aurait des… relations sexuelles… ensemble ?"

"Oui" et sous son voile, Kamala avait les yeux d'une biche affolée.

Steve se passa une main sur le visage et quitta la table calmement. Il sortit du restaurant sans jeter un regard derrière lui.

Sam attaqua une fois qu'il fut hors du champ d'audition : "C'était quoi cette question ?"

Il était vraiment furieux contre Kamala. "Sérieusement, les filles, à quoi vous pensiez ? Mettez-vous à sa place deux minutes ? Comment tu réagirais si tu apprenais ça ? Que des inconnus écrivent des fantasmes sur _toi_ ?"

"Sam, calmez-vous" Sharon essaya de rétablir la paix autour de la table.

"Non mais c'est pas possible, elle abuse là, c'est –"

"Tony Stark est au courant" expliqua Kamala "Et il a dit qu'il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient, je voulais juste –"

"Y a des limites à ne pas franchir, faut réfléchir parfois avant de parler !"

"Sam" Sharon intervint d'une voix de fer. "Elle ne pensait pas à mal et le Captain va devoir apprendre à négocier avec les inconvénients de notre époque. Kamala, Kate, vous irez vous excuser et essayer d'égaliser les choses avec lui. Sam a raison, ça n'était pas très délicat de votre part. Le sujet est clôt."

Sam fulminait toujours. Il se leva également et emporta le plateau de Steve. Un serveur essaya de l'arrêter :

"Monsieur, il est interdit d'emporter de la nourriture dans les chambres."

Mais son visage crispé parlait pour Sam et le type s'écarta prudemment. Évidemment, Steve n'était pas dans la chambre quand Sam rentra. Il posa le plateau et attendit qu'il revienne. Il envoya paître Kamala lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte. Le portable de T'Challa bipa sur la table de chevet.

* * *

Steve rentra vers minuit, les cheveux mouillés et le visage défait. Il avait pris l'averse et la pluie lui donnait l'air d'un chien mouillé. Sam, qui somnolait sur son lit, se redressa d'un bond. Steve l'ignora pendant qu'il enlevait son tee-shirt et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il le laissa prendre sa douche tranquille mais lorsqu'il revint avec son bas de pyjama à carreaux, Sam lui annonça que T'Challa l'avait contacté. Steve regarda le portable.

"Il vient d'allumer les forges – faut encore attendre avant de pouvoir mettre le vibranium à chauffer."

Sa voix avait toujours des fulgurances de colère mais le gros de sa rage semblait être passé.

"Ça va ?" demanda Sam.

"Oui oui" dit Steve d'une voix neutre.

Sam se retint de ne pas soupirer. Rogers était une huître. "Je suis là si tu veux parler, tu sais ?"

Steve lui offrit un sourire fatigué, un peu forcé sur les bords mais honnête malgré tout.

"Je sais que tu es là, Sam, d'ailleurs si tu savais à quel point je te suis reconnaissant de –"

Toc

Toc

Toc

"Oui ?" grogna Steve.

Kamala passa la tête à la porte. "Je ne vous dérange pas ? Est-ce que vous avez cinq minutes…?"

Elle resta figée devant le torse de Steve, incapable d'articuler quoique ce soit d'autre. Sam se demanda dans quelle mesure il avait conscience de la perfection de son corps. Même lui qui côtoyait Steve toutes les nuits avait toujours une réaction de surprise béate quand il sortait de la salle de bain.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kamala ? Tu as vu l'heure ?"

Il ne paraissait pas fâché contre elle. Kamala osa entrer dans la chambre, Kate suivit et referma la porte derrière elle, les yeux ronds et avides. Kamala commença en oscillant sur ses talons :

"Je voulais vous faire mes excuses pour tout à l'heure. J'ai été maladroite dans mes propos et je me suis mal fait comprendre."

Steve inspira profondément pour contenir sa colère. Sam admirait le dessin des muscles du dos, ceux des omoplates frémissants et des épaules saillants.

"Est-ce que toutes les filles du Howling Commandos pensent que je veux retrouver Bucky parce qu'il serait, je ne sais pas, mon _ancien petit ami_ ?"

Sam fut surpris du ton dépréciatif sur les derniers mots de sa phrase.

"Non" dit Kamala d'un ton décisif, "Absolument pas. C'est pour ça que je viens, pour mettre les choses à plat."

"C'est un homme, bon sang. Je ne sors pas avec les hommes, ok ? Je ne suis pas comme ça !"

Steve avait la mâchoire crispée.

Kamala ne broncha pas face à la tirade virulente de Steve. Une fois habitué à la musculature proéminente de Steve, elle gardait la tête froide et toute son assurance. Elle était plus difficile à perturber que ce que son jeune âge et son manque d'expérience laissaient croire.

"Je sais. Nous respectons votre amitié fusionnelle. Je voulais juste vous prévenir qu'il existe en 2014 des histoires sur vous – il s'agit souvent d'une forme d'admiration mais il y a parfois des déviances et la réalité est manipulée."

"Sur tous les Avengers, en fait" ajouta Kate.

"Et c'est autorisé ?" demanda Steve.

Kate haussa les épaules : "C'est internet. Et Tony Stark a annoncé, quand, il y a deux ans ? Lorsque l'affaire d'Iron Man a éclaté, qu'il était très flatté de savoir qu'on écrivait sur lui alors…"

Steve se frotta les yeux d'une main lasse. Sam avait le visage fermé, sur la défensive.

"D'ailleurs, Kam' a raison. C'est une forme d'admiration, un moyen pour les passionnés d'exprimer leur passion. D'ailleurs, elle aussi, elle en écrit."

Kamala rougit et tripota son voile avec inquiétude.

"Tu as écrit des histoires sur moi ?" s'exclama Steve, affolé.

"Non, non." Elle s'empressa de rectifier. "Sur Carole Danvers. Et Black Widow. D'ailleurs, ça fausse tout si elle ne sort pas avec Hawkeye parce que je l'avais mise avec lui et –"

"D'accord, d'accord" coupa Steve, "J'ai compris le principe, n'en dis pas plus, je ne veux rien savoir."

Il ajouta d'un ton sérieux, la mâchoire crispée : "Bucky était comme un frère pour moi. Une amitié comme ça, ça n'a pas de prix. C'est irremplaçable. Et je ne suis jamais sorti avec lui. Jamais. Pas avec… lui ou… un autre homme. Que ce soit clair."

"C'est très clair, Captain. Désolé."

"Ce n'est pas nous qui allons s'en plaindre" ajouta Kate d'une voix rusée et Steve réalisa qu'il était torse nu face aux deux jeunes femmes.

"Dehors" rugit-il, "On se lève tôt demain !"

Les filles s'enfuirent en pouffant.

Steve regarda Sam pour le remercier mais il ne voyait que son dos, enfoui sous les couvertures.

Il éteignit la lumière.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, posté ce week-end (tapez-moi sur les doigts si je suis en retard) Sam fait la gueule et OH MON DIEU

OH

MON

DIEU

Steve a le droit à une danse avec Peggy, sortez les mouchoiiiiirs !

(Et je pense que je vais poster plus régulièrement, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?)


	18. Escale

Je regardais Captain America: TWS pour les besoins de l'histoire, notamment la scène entre Pierce et le Winter Soldier qui se finit en lavage de cerveau. C'est une scène très intense, avec tous ces gros plans sur les expressions de Sebastian Stan, la musique angoissante, l'atmosphère inquiétante, les hommes d'HYDRA menaçants…

Est-ce que vous vous rappelez qu'à un moment, Pierce ordonne de "préparer" le Soldat.

Et y a un scientifique – avec un nœud papillon – qui lui répond "Ça fait trop longtemps qu'il a été décongelé."

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ricaner : on dirait qu'il parle d'un _plat surgelé_ !

_Le Winter Soldier, nouveau plat Picard, frais et équilibré, un délice à consommer !_

Ahum !

* * *

Hello !

Nouveau chapitre les dadous !

Accrochez vos ceintures parce qu'après celui-là… ATTAQUE SUR ALKALI LAKE OH YEAH !

Si vous voulez savoir quelque chose sur moi : je suis le genre de personne qui aime cuisiner MAIS qui cuisine très mal ; je suis le genre de personne à persister devant la poêle noire et fumante, spatule à la main : "Le prochain pancake sera divin !" même les 10 premiers étaient immangeables. Je suis ce genre de personne.

Et si vous voulez savoir un truc que j'adore lorsque je lis des fanfictions : j'adore lorsqu'un auteur donne des titres de chansons pour aller avec le chapitre et que je découvre une chanson mééééga-cool que je ne connaissais pas avant.

Ce qui m'amène au point suivant : je trouve qu'il y a des musiques qui collent bien avec le road-trip de Steve et Sam des États-Unis au Canada et les voici :

Georges Ezra – _Drawing Board_

José Gonzales – _Step_ _Out_

Of Monsters and Men – _Hunger_

Et comme je suis dans ma période Taylor Swift , qui j'ai découvert récemment (merci _Shake it Off_…) :

_State of Grace_ ; _Holly Ground_ ; _Style_ de Taylor Swift

* * *

Hey **Mirlana** ! OUI, TU AS TOUT COMPRIS, *oups* oui oui oui, ils ont repéré Bucky au **Nord** de l'Amérique du **Nord**, au **Nord** du Canada, au **Nord** de tout, y a vraiment rien en haut que des arbres et des ours, ça lui correspond bien :D !

Sérieusement, concernant les fanfictions. Imagine que les Avengers existent réellement ou qu'on soit dans la réalité du MCU. Des vrais personnes écrivent donc sur d'autres vraies personnes. Ça doit te faire trop _trop_ TROP bizarre de savoir que des inconnus écrivent sur toi comme ça… C'est intéressant de se pencher un peu sur les implications de "_qu'est-ce qu'être un super-héros veut dire dans la vie de tous les jours ?_"

Je ne comprends pas que personne n'écrive plus sur Sam/Steve… *moue boudeuse*[Pour ceux qui voudraient se renseigner, y a plus d'histoires sur le site Ao3.]

Inconsciemment, les gens ne le mettent pas dans le panier des "beaux-gosses-à-caser-avec-Steve-Rogers" alors que regardez-moi ce sourire, ces yeux, ces fesses, ce corps à se damner mmmh… Pardon ^^.

Et puis sérieusement, entre le gars dépressif aux cheveux gras et au regard assassin qui peut te broyer le cou par erreur ; et le gars adorable, courageux et généreux, prêt à rendre service au premier guignol venu (et qui VOLE !), _tu préfères passer tes journées avec qui_ ?

Donc **Mirlana** : ouais, ils vont se rapprocher ; ils le sont déjà hein, je dissémine des petits indices ici et là (certains les ont déjà trouvés ;-) hé hé) et ça se fait petit à petit.

Mais heu, de façon générale, je ne suis pas très douée pour ça, les romances amoureuses. Donc plus ça va aller et plus ça va devenir pitoyable *_se prend la tête entre ses mains, penche sur le côté, tombe de sa chaise, se roule par terre de désespoir_* C'est duuur, les sentiments amoureux, DUUUR !

Le premier baiser arrive entre la page 145 et 155 de la partie 3, si ça peut te donner une idée… Là, il reste deux ou trois chapitres de la partie 2… Donc pas mal de lecture encore en réserve… Courage !

Merci à vous les autres : **Rose-Eliade** et **Feeli37**. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise 3

* * *

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie II – La problématique des miracles**

**Chapitre 18 – Escale **

* * *

Le lendemain, et le jour d'après, Sam fut étrangement distant avec Steve. Pas seulement avec Steve, avec les Howling Commandos et Peggy également mais ce fut surtout Steve qui nota sa conduite inhabituelle – et qui en fut affecté. Sam n'était pas désagréable ou ne repoussait pas ostensiblement Steve. Mais il cessa de participer à la conversation en voiture et lorsque lui ou Peggy lui posait une question, il répondait brièvement avant de replonger dans ses pensées, le regard fixé sur le bas-côté de la route qui se dévidait inlassablement.

"Tout va bien avec Sam ?" demanda Peggy à Steve lors d'un arrêt sur une station d'autoroute, lorsqu'il était parti aux toilettes. Steve ne sut pas quoi répondre.

Il essaya de lui demander lors de l'étape à Edmonton, avant d'aller manger avec le Howling Commandos et Sam parut surpris de la question. "Ouais, bien sûr, tout va bien" répondit-il mais il fut muet pendant le diner. Steve redemanda avant de se coucher et Sam l'envoyer promener d'une réplique sèche et définitive. Et lorsqu'ils reprirent la route le lendemain matin, il était toujours distant et froid.

Steve garda le volant toute la journée : conduire ne le fatiguait pas et cela lui permettait de garder son esprit occupé un minimum. Bien sûr, avec Sam silencieux et glacial et Peggy endormie, plus personne ne s'opposait à ses pensées tourbillonnantes. Il s'était efforcé de tenir ses craintes à distance toute la nuit en espérant que Sam serait redevenu lui-même au matin mais la magie n'avait pas opéré et Steve se sentait stupide.

Il avait cru, bêtement, que l'amitié de Sam était acquise et gagnée. Et c'était stupide car il s'était trompé. Il avait désapprouvé Natasha et sa façon de vivre, elle qui se méfiait de tout le monde, qui pensait que "_la vérité, ça se bricole_" et que personne n'était totalement digne de confiance ; il s'était baladé le cœur en bandoulière en le donnant à n'importe qui, en espérant que quelqu'un comblerait un jour le vide laissé par Bucky. Il s'était trompé. Et il était forcé de s'avouer que ça faisait mal.

Il l'avait déjà ressenti plusieurs fois, cette douleur dans les côtes, le ventre compressé et la nuque qui démangeait, à cause d'une relation ratée ou d'un échec : avec un nombre incalculable de jeunes filles à des soirées, après s'être fait passé à tabac par des brutes dans Brooklyn, à chaque fois qu'il s'était recalé à l'armée, à son réveil lorsqu'il avait réalisé que Peggy avait l'âge d'être sa grand-mère, avec Rumlow, avec Stark. Sur l'héliporteur, Bucky, le visage fermé, qui venait de se relever, prêt à le tuer.

Il n'en voulait pas à Sam, quelque soit la raison pour laquelle il s'était replié. Steve aurait voulu savoir s'il était fâché contre lui (et pourquoi ?) ou s'il avait des soucis de son côté. Il aurait voulu que Sam lui accorde la même confiance que lui. Qu'il s'ouvre. Qu'il lui parle. Steve craignait le moment où Sam allait se racler la gorge, le regard visé sur lui, pour lui annoncer qu'il allait finalement prendre le prochain avion pour D.C. C'est ce qui allait se passer, définitivement. Et Steve avait été stupide de _croire_ que quelqu'un – un semi-inconnu – l'accompagnerait à l'autre bout du continent pour chercher Buck – un assassin.

Peggy s'était réveillée. Elle lui caressa doucement ses jointures, si crispées sur le volant qu'elles étaient blanchâtres. Steve lui sourit mais il n'arrivait plus à la tromper avec ce pitoyable ersatz. Il était las d'échouer dans toutes ses relations. Les noms défilaient avec les lignes blanches sur le goudron, un par un : Bucky, Peggy, Natasha, Fury, Erskine, Stark, Sam, Bucky, Peggy… Il avait un problème mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Quand il était jeune, c'était évident : rachitique, constamment malade, pauvre et grande-gueule, il s'estimait déjà plus que chanceux d'avoir l'amitié inconditionnelle de Bucky. Ensuite, après le sérum, il avait cru que les choses s'étaient améliorées. Il s'entendait vraiment bien avec le Howling Commandos et certains membres de la Section Scientifique de Réserve. Il avait trouvé plus qu'une équipe : une famille. Mais depuis son réveil, tout se cassait en miettes et Steve n'arrivait plus à retenir les débris entre ses doigts pour les recoller. Il avait un problème, c'était sûr.

Il aurait voulu y arriver, pourtant, avec Sam, établir une amitié solide et inébranlable. Raté.

Après Edmonton, Sharon avait organisé l'arrêt suivant dans un village canadien enraciné au milieu de nulle part au nom nébuleux. C'était le meilleur hôtel où ils avaient séjourné et cela remonta le moral de Steve. Pas l'auberge en elle-même, pas les chambres chaleureuses avec les couvre-lits en patchwork et les rideaux de couleur vives ou les plafonds en bois ; mais la joie des filles de se poser dans un lieu agréable. La patronne, une jeune femme blonde et dynamique, offrit de leur préparer le repas.

En attendant, Kamala, America et Kate prirent possession du salon commun les premières et poussèrent des cris de joie en découvrant la Wii. Sharon remarqua l'air chiffonné de Steve et lui paya une bière qu'ils burent devant la cheminée dans un silence paisible, en regardant les trois jeunes femmes gesticuler et rire devant l'écran. Peggy se reposait avant le repas, Mercédès et Colleen étaient restées dans leur chambre et Sam avait prétexté être occupé. Il évitait même les filles, même Kate et America avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié.

Steve alla chercher Sam lorsque la table fut servie. Il se leva simplement du lit et le suivit sans mot dire.

"Sam" tenta-t-il encore dans le couloir, "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Tout va bien, Steve, tu m'as déjà demandé hier." Le ton était sec, légèrement agacé mais Sam évitait son regard et fixait les rayures du parquet. Steve soupira.

"Sam…" Pas une supplique. "Dis-moi ton problème. Laisse-moi t'aider."

Sam lui tapota le coude : "C'est bon, Steve. T'inquiète pas. C'est pas… C'est rien. Viens."

Ce qui était tout sauf une réponse satisfaisante mais Steve laissa couler car Sam avait croisé son regard brièvement et il n'avait pas l'air furieux. Amer, peut-être. Dur de savoir. Mercédès et Colleen arrivèrent main dans la main peu après eux et ils s'assirent sur les bancs autour de la grande table en bois de la salle à manger. Il y avait de la soupe de pois cassé, une quiche au bacon et des muffins en dessert.

"Mon dieu" brailla America, "C'est le meilleur repas du voyage !"

La patronne avait été la seule à demander ce qu'ils venaient faire dans le coin en cette période de l'année. Sharon avait inventé un voyage d'anciens amis du lycée en pèlerinage dans le Grand nord Canadien. Mercédès tendit son muffin à Steve en expliquant qu'elle avait assez mangé.

"Merci. Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? Enfin, à toi et Colleen ?"

"Vas-y" dit Mercédès d'un ton amusé.

Steve demanda d'un ton délicat : "Est-ce que vous êtes ensemble ?"

Sharon et Peggy écoutaient la conversation. Sam se raidit et regarda Steve avec attention.

"Ouaip" acquiesça Mercédès mais il n'échappa à personne qu'elle était soudainement plus alerte. Colleen avait les yeux méfiants.

"Et heu… Si je peux vous demander…"

"Ouais. Je sais ce que tu vas dire mais vas-y" dit Mercédès d'une voix coupante.

Steve fut désarçonné. Il agita les mains pour pacifier la situation.

"Je voulais juste savoir… Désolé si je suis intrusif. Je voulais juste savoir comment vous combiniez le fait d'être deux à travailler comme agents ensemble."

Mercédès écarquilla les yeux et se détendit. Colleen demanda : "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Je ne sais pas, vous risquez votre vie sur le terrain, vous bossez ensemble, vous n'êtes jamais… inquiètes pour l'autre ?"

Mercédès lâcha un petit rire et Steve fronça les sourcils car il pensa qu'elle se moquait de lui.

"Désolé, je ne m'attendais pas à cette question."

"Tu croyais que j'allais demander quoi ?"

"Je n'sais pas, une question sur la sexualité des lesbiennes ou un truc du genre."

Steve en fut choqué : "On ne se connait pas assez et, de toute façon, c'est impoli…"

"Exactement" dit Colleen en coulant un regard en douce à Kamala et Kate, qui discutaient avec ferveur des flèches-USB de Hawkeye et en pensant au fiasco de la dernière question de la jeune pirate.

"Ce n'est pas parce que je suis né dans les années quarante que je suis un vieux conservateur aigri" s'insurgea Steve.

"_Mea culpa_, Captain" dit Mercédès en levant les bras.

"En même temps, des réflexions, on s'en est prises, au SHIELD ou ailleurs" marmonna Colleen.

"Mais pour répondre à ta question… Ce n'est pas toujours facile. On fait confiance à l'autre, hein Colleen ?"

Colleen hocha la tête.

"De toute façon, on n'a pas prévu de mourir sur le terrain. On sait que les accidents arrivent mais… On ne va pas s'arrêter de vivre pour autant. Est-ce que ça répond à ta question, Captain ?"

"Vous savez" dit Peggy en s'immisçant dans la conversation, "En 1940, les homosexuels se cachaient pour vivre, c'était impensable de voir un couple s'afficher ouvertement."

Steve approuva : "Je n'ai compris qu'à vingt ans que le couple de vieux épiciers qui habitaient dans l'immeuble d'en face n'étaient pas que colocataires."

Le soir, dans son lit, Steve surprit le regard de Sam posé sur lui, un regard profond et pensif qui l'étudiait comme s'il était une énigme à déchiffrer. Steve osa lui demander :

"Sam, est-ce que tu regrettes d'être venu ?"

"Ah non."

"Tu peux repartir si tu veux, je ne t'en voudrais pas."

"Steve, tout va bien, ok ? Arrête d'insister."

Mais sa réponse fut moins tranchante, moins glaciale.

En partant pour Yellowknife, Sam prit le volant et il avait retrouvé sa jovialité. Perturbé par ses changements d'humeur brutaux, Steve ne commenta pas mais croisa les doigts pour qu'il finisse par lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. La Ford Fairlane était devenu un cocon chaleureux et les sièges en cuir familiers commençaient à prendre la forme de leur corps. La route était toujours aussi monotone au Canada : de grandes étendues plates et vertes, quelques forêts, des conifères au bord de la voie, des lacs au loin, d'autres routes perpendiculaires et des chemins de terre. Rien de bien passionnant, et pas les superbes paysages promis par les agences de tourisme. Mais c'était suffisant pour eux trois.

Malgré ses trous de mémoire passagers, Peggy était plus alerte que jamais. Elle polissait son pendentif doré de la pulpe des doigts, un tic qu'elle avait. Il arrivait parfois qu'elle interrompe une phrase en plein milieu, le regard vague, pour dire ensuite, le visage éperdu tourné vers son ami : "Steve. Ça fait si longtemps. Si longtemps" et Sam voyait la douleur inscrite en lettres de feu sur le visage de Steve, sur son sourire aimant et ses paroles de réconfort. C'était poignant de les voir se retrouver chaque jour, ils ne croyaient pas en leur chance de voyager ensemble mais souffraient de la distance creusée entre eux. Peggy s'était prise d'affection pour Sam. Il n'avait pas de grands-parents encore en vie mais Peggy lui rappelait les souvenirs de sa grand-mère maternelle, tendre et espiègle.

* * *

Les lacs se multiplièrent jusqu'à atteindre le Great Slave Lake, qui ressemblait plus à une mer intérieure qu'à ses voisins à la taille raisonnable. Yellowknife était ancrée au nord du lac. La capitale des territoires du Nord-ouest avait résisté aux blizzards et aux températures glaciales depuis des siècles par appât pour l'or et l'argent. Après tous ces espaces vides et froids, Steve était étonné de voir que Yellowknife était une ville assez importante.

Sharon avait bien fait les choses en louant deux bungalows au bord du lac, ce qui leur permettait d'être autonome et de se déplacer sans devoir esquiver des employés d'un hôtel. Elle partageait le sien avec Peggy, Sam et Steve. Le reste des Howling Commandos avait droit à l'autre bungalow. Il fallut aérer les pièces et mettre le chauffage en route. Steve supportait mieux le froid grâce à sa condition physique parfaite mais Peggy grelotait sous les deux degrés ensoleillés. Lui était tendu comme un chien de chasse qui a reniflé une piste. Alkali Lake était proche. Un peu de patience et il reverrait bientôt Bucky.

Il se dévoua pour aller faire les courses et recueillir des informations sur la base d'HYDRA. Sam l'accompagna en mettant son manteau de ski et ses chaussures de randonnées.

"T'as vu, il y a déjà de la neige sur la rive."

"Ouais. C'est la première fois que je vais dans une région subarctique. Il doit faire froid beaucoup plus tôt."

Ils suivirent le lac pour se rendre en centre-ville en bavardant. Sam parla de ses vacances d'étudiant à _Cancún avec sa bande de potes, entre soirées alcoolisées et farniente sur la plage._ Steve raconta comment, avec Peggy et les Howling Commandos, ils étaient allés en Russie au mois de mai et qu'ils avaient essuyé une tempête de neige. "Les saisons sont détraquées, dans le Nord ! Je ne sais pas comment les gens font pour survivre dans de telles conditions toute leur vie." Leur amitié semblait être retournée à la normale. Les dernières traces de tensions disparurent pendant leur marche.

Clint Barton avait déjà donné tous les renseignements possibles au sujet d'Alkali Lake et Steve doutait qu'HYDRA ait laissé des informations sur le site à la mairie, pourtant c'est là qu'il se dirigea en premier. Ce fut une chance que la personne à la réception soit une jeune femme positivement impressionnée par Steve et Sam. Elle accepta de se déplacer et de faire des recherches dans les archives pour essayer de trouver de vieux dossiers.

"C'est très aimable à vous" susurra Steve et elle battit des paupières plusieurs fois avant de disparaître.

Sam ricana. "Séducteur, va !" et Steve haussa les épaules avec un sourire satisfait.

Ils patientèrent sur les chaises en plastique dans la mairie aussi déserte que la toundra canadienne. La jeune femme revint au bout d'une demi-heure.

"Voilà tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur le site. Mais c'est très étrange d'avoir voulu construire un barrage ici, je veux dire, avec la glace pendant neuf mois de l'année, qu'est-ce qu'ils espéraient ? Le projet n'a pas vu le jour. Ça fait vingt ans maintenant."

Elle lissa les plans de la main, l'air perplexe. "Je ne devrais peut-être pas dire ça, mais si vous êtes intéressé par ça, crois qu'il y avait une rumeur comme quoi des gars avaient trouvé une mine… Mais ils ne voulaient pas attirer l'attention, d'où la rumeur du barrage… Je n'en sais pas plus. Si vous voulez des informations, faudrait mieux aller voir les Chipewyans."

"Les qui ?"

"Les Chipewyans. Des natifs. Enfin, des Amérindiens quoi. C'est eux qui vivaient là avant que les colons ne viennent forer le sol. Les Chipewyans de YK en connaissent un rayon sur la région. Si vous voulez leur parler, vous pouvez les trouver au Wildcat Café."

Après avoir demandé où se trouvait ledit café, ils quittèrent la mairie et allèrent à l'office du tourisme acheter le plus de cartes possibles sur la région. L'office était sombre et sentait le renfermé mais le guide leur fournit autant de renseignements que possible.

"Vous avez prévu d'aller randonner ? J'espère que vous avez tout le matériel nécessaire. Et n'oubliez pas de surveiller la météo et d'emporter un portable avec vous au cas où, pour joindre des secours. Vous êtes sûrs d'avoir la condition physique et l'entraînement nécessaire ? Je ne veux pas avoir l'air intrusif, messieurs, mais c'est déjà arrivé que des parfaits touristes partent à l'aventure et on les retrouve deux mois après, à moitié mangé par les ours ou perdus et morts de froid. En plus, l'hiver arrive tôt cette année. On a déjà eu de la neige il y a deux jours et le lac commence à geler."

Steve sourit et dit d'une voix ferme :

"On part avec des professionnelles confirmées. On voulait juste être certains de ne pas louper les meilleurs coins de la région. Il y a des choses à voir par là ?"

Le guide secoua la tête : "Oh non, ce n'est pas balisé ni rien, c'est vraiment la nature sauvage, je vous le déconseille, même avec des pros. La vue est beaucoup plus belle en longeant le Great Slave Lake."

Toujours charmeur, Steve demanda : "Personne ne va dans le grand-Nord du coup ?"

"Oh si, y a bien des trappeurs à la mi-saison ; et des touristes l'été, pour voir les lacs. Y a des hélicoptères pour montrer le paysage et tout ça. Mais personne n'habite plus haut. Yellowknife est la ville située la plus au Nord du Canada" ajouta-t-il fièrement.

"Oui, on a senti la différence" plaisanta Sam, "Ça change de D.C, c'est moi qui vous le dit."

En marchant pour aller au Wildcat, Sam s'interrogea : "Comment HYDRA fait pour circuler jusqu'à la base s'il n'y a pas de routes ? Ils ont besoin de s'approvisionner régulièrement."

"Peut-être par hélicoptère ? Mais c'est loin d'être discret. Je ne sais pas, on leur posera la question quand on aura capturé ses fumiers."

Le Wildcat Café était le bar typique des films, tout en rondins de bois, avec une cheminée ronflante et des tables en bois brute. L'odeur, un mélange de résine, de café et de sirop d'érable était irrésistible. Sam et Steve ne passèrent pas inaperçus en entrant, de par leur stature et parce qu'ils étaient des étrangers. Steve reconnut les Chipewyans, grâce à leur peau couleur cuivre, tannée par les années à subir le froid pétrifiant de l'Arctique, grâce à leurs yeux effilés et parce qu'ils ne parlaient pas anglais entre eux. Il voulut se diriger vers eux mais Sam l'attrapa par la manche et l'entraina plutôt vers le bar.

"Une bière, un Coca, s'il vous plait. De la bière canadienne. Et une tournée pour la deuxième table, près de la fenêtre."

Steve but une gorgée de la bière, dont la bouteille était ornée d'une feuille d'érable – pas mauvaise – et observa du coin de l'œil les Amérindiens se tourner vers eux mi-intrigués, mi-prudents en apprenant que des parfaits étrangers leur offrait une bière.

"Bien joué" souffla-t-il à Sam.

"Laisse-moi leur parler, ok ?" et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il s'approcha du petit groupe d'un air assuré. Steve suivit en prenant le même air dégagé. Sans demander la permission, Sam s'assit au bout du banc.

"Bonjour messieurs. Je ne vous dérange pas longtemps mais je suis à la recherche d'informations sur Alkali Lake. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous aurait quelque chose de valeur à me dire là-dessus ?"

Honnête et direct. Mais les Chipewyans se regardèrent et secouèrent la tête avec méfiance. Comme Sam attendait, l'un d'eux déclara :

"On ne parle pas de ça. C'est de mauvaise augure."

Steve se mordit les lèvres. Au vu de leurs soupçons, ils savaient quelque chose.

"C'est important" dit-il en se penchant sur la table, le visage ouvert et sérieux.

"Combien vous voulez ?" coupa Sam en sortant son portefeuille. Il avait raison : les billets eurent raison de leur réticence. Un trentenaire avec une queue de cheval feula comme un chat sauvage :

"C'est nous qu'avons appelé le lac Alkali parce que ça veut dire _maudit_, dans notre langue."

Le doyen aux cheveux poivre et sel encaissa l'argent et se pencha vers eux pour dire à voix basse : "Officiellement, c'est un barrage. La rumeur dit que c'est une mine. Mais c'est ni l'un ni l'autre. On n'sait pas ce qui se passe là-bas mais il y a des traces de pneus régulièrement dans la neige. Des étrangers bizarres en ville. On retrouve des drôles de choses sous la neige, au printemps."

"Des cadavres" murmura un Chipewyan sans oser les regarder.

"Des drôles de cadavres" chuchota un autre et le silence retomba.

"Le bâtiment est maudit. Mauvaises ondes, on ne s'en approche pas."

"À quoi il ressemble ?" chuchota Sam.

"Pourquoi ça vous intéresse tant ?"

La méfiance envers les étrangers suspicieux était revenue. Steve livra la vérité.

"Mon ami a été kidnappé. Je crois qu'il est là-bas."

Les Amérindiens le fixèrent en silence, confus et stupéfaits. Puis, au bout d'un moment, alors que Steve se redressait pour prendre congé, celui qui semblait être le leader sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et commença à gribouiller dessus.

"YK est là et Alkali Lake est au nord. Le barrage est situé au nord du lac Alkali. En apparence, c'est comme un barrage." Il dessina un arc de cercle. "Cette partie-là est dans l'eau. À l'ouest, vous avez l'entrée principale, toujours fermée, je ne l'ai jamais vu ouverte. Ici, vous avez une espèce de tour de garde. En haut, sur le toit, on voit souvent des gardes circuler."

"Avec des gros fusils" chuchota le plus jeune, "Pas des pétoires pour chasser les élans. Des vrais bons gros flingues qui coupent un homme en deux d'une seule rafale."

"Vous savez si elle a été en activité récemment ?"

Nouvel échange de regards entendus. "C'est toujours en activité…"

Le plus jeune avoua : "Plus que d'habitude, on a l'impression. On ne s'approche plus à moins de vingt kilomètres, c'est un fait entendu chez ceux qui s'aventurent dans le Nord."

"Vous savez vous y rendre ?" demanda Steve.

"C'est pas très compliqué, on peut avancer à couvert dans la forêt tout le long du trajet et en ce moment, il fait encore doux. Mais l'hiver arrive tôt cette année alors…"

"Vous comptez vraiment vous rendre là-bas ?" demanda le doyen, suspicieux. Steve haussa les épaules sans répondre.

"Merci les gars" dit Sam et il posa deux autres billets sur la table.

"L'hiver arrive tôt cette année" leur cria le jeune quand ils quittèrent le café.

"On aurait pu leur poser d'autres questions" reprocha Steve en quittant le bar.

"Ils avaient peur, Steve. Tu as remarqué la réaction du vieux avec de la bedaine ? Ils ont vraiment peur du lieu, et je ne voulais pas trop attirer l'attention."

"Si ça se trouve, ils étaient d'HYDRA" s'inquiéta Steve.

"Mais non. HYDRA a des racines nazies, je suis sûr qu'ils ne recrutent que la race aryenne. Des mecs blancs, favorisés dans notre société actuelle."

"En tout cas, c'est bon signe si la base était active, ça veut dire que…"

Sam répondit au sourire de Steve. Ce n'était pas un sourire joyeux. C'était un sourire d'attente et de volonté pure, un sourire lorsque l'attente se terminait enfin. La traque commençait vraiment. Steve Rogers était en chasse.

Ils firent les courses en quatrième vitesse pour rentrer le plus vite possible. Steve réfléchissait avec Sharon au meilleur trajet. Il décida de laisser les voitures sur la route Ingraham Trail qui allait de Yellowknife jusqu'aux lacs touristiques à l'est du Great Slave Lake. Puis, ils partiraient vers le Nord, presque en ligne droite jusqu'à Alkali Lake, soixante kilomètres plus loin. Sharon dressa une liste du matériel nécessaire, Steve l'aida à préparer les sacs – lampes frontales, nourriture lyophilisée, tente, talkies-walkies, pioches et, bien sûr, les armes.

"Où est ton bouclier ?" s'étonna-t-elle.

"Ultron l'a détruit. Tu ne savais pas ?"

Sharon secoua la tête. "Ça doit te faire bizarre… Je me sentirais mal sans mon _FN-Tactical_" dit-elle en manipulant son pistolet.

"Ouais, c'est… Un changement."

"Ça va aller pour te battre ?"

"Je peux faire sans."

"Tu t'es entrainé sans ?"

"Oui, bien sûr."

Sharon n'insista pas plus.

"Où est Peggy ?" lui demanda Steve.

"Elle est partie en ville avec Colleen. Elle avait un truc à faire, je ne sais pas quoi exactement."

Elles revinrent juste à temps pour le repas. Steve y expliqua le déroulement des opérations pour demain.

"Départ à deux heures du matin. Début de la randonnée à deux heures quarante-cinq. Chacune portera son sac avec le minimum au cas où vous vous retrouveriez isolées (nourriture, tente, talkie-walkie), plus vos armes. L'idéal serait d'arriver à proximité d'Alkali Lake entre quatre et cinq heures de l'après-midi. On établit un périmètre, un plan d'attaque. On attaque durant la nuit. On gagne, on les détruit et on repart grâce à un véhicule HYDRA si possible. Est-ce que vous avez des questions ?"

Les filles battaient des paupières, l'air ébahi. Lorsque Steve décidait d'endosser sa stature de chef d'équipe, on ne lui résistait pas. "Dans ce cas, il est six heures, je vous conseille de vous coucher le plus tôt possible pour être en pleine forme pour demain."

L'excitation tendue de la traque gagnait les bungalows.

Peggy vint trouver Steve alors qu'il rangeait les sacs à dos dans le coffre de la Ford. Elle était habillée avec élégance – Peggy s'habillait toujours avec élégance mais aujourd'hui plus que de coutume.

"Steve ?"

"Peggy ? Tu sors ?"

Elle lui lança un sourire charmant : "Est-ce que tu voudrais m'accompagner ?"

"J'ai peur de n'être pas suffisamment habillé" s'excusa Steve en désignant sa tenue toute simple, une chemise bleue et un pantalon en toile beige. Peggy lâcha un rire léger : "Tu es parfait, Steve."

Et parce que c'était Peggy et qu'il ne pouvait rien lui résister, Steve avertit Sharon et Sam qu'il l'accompagnait en ville mais qu'il rentrerait tôt. Le sérum lui permettait de dormir peu en cas de besoin et il ne savait pas s'il aurait beaucoup de temps à accorder à Peggy une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé Bucky.

Peggy savait où elle allait. Quand Steve lui demanda si elle connaissait la ville, elle répondit qu'elle avait cherché le lieu parfait avec Colleen cette après-midi.

"Parfait ?" dit Steve, le sourcil arqué. "Tu es d'humeur mystérieuse en ce moment ?"

Peggy pouffa. "C'est juste là, tu peux te garer dans cette rue."

Elle le conduisit dans un restaurant. De la musique country s'échappait à l'extérieur. Un groupe jouait au fond de la pièce, un chanteur, un guitariste, un bassiste et un violoniste en chemise et cravate. Des couples de quadragénaires valsaient dans un espace dégagé, d'autres buvaient des verres au comptoir ou assis à des tables. Steve fut intrigué par la tête d'élan empaillé, accroché au dessus du bar et il réalisa que Peggy lui tendit un verre de gin.

"Santé, Steve. Au succès de ta mission pour demain."

Il leva son verre en écho à celui de Peggy. Elle avala son verre d'une traite. Steve la regarda, la bouche ouverte.

"À ma meilleure partenaire" et il avala son verre aussi.

"M'accorderas-tu cette danse, Captain ?"

Elle lui souriait et Steve distinguait derrière les rides la Peggy qui avait étalé un soldat d'un seul coup de poing la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

"Je ne sais toujours pas danser" la taquina-t-il.

"Au moins, cette fois, tu n'es pas en retard."

Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Il offrit son bras à Peggy, elle s'appuya un peu sur lui parce qu'elle avait désormais quatre-vingt douze ans et pas vingt-deux, et il l'entraîna vers la piste de danse. À son grand dam, cela lui rappela sa soirée avec Sharon à D.C, mais un coup d'œil à la tête du caribou avec ses bois immenses le ramena au présent. Le violoniste troqua son violon pour un banjo, le batteur s'emballa, le chanteur piaffa derrière le micro et le rythme s'endiabla.

"Oh, j'adore ça" gloussa Peggy et elle commença à onduler des jambes et à faire voler sa jupe. Son pendentif doré volait dans les airs derrière elle.

Steve éclata de rire et, sans lâcher ses mains, suivit les conseils de Sharon, sacrée Sharon qui malgré leur soirée chaotique avait réussi à lui inculquer des notions de danse. Ils dansèrent pendant deux chansons à toute vitesse, ils tapèrent des pieds, frappèrent dans leurs mains et chantèrent le refrain avec les autres danseurs et le chanteur, leurs mains toujours jointes et le sourire aux lèvres.

"J'ai besoin d'une pause" haleta Peggy. Elle s'assit à une table avec la dignité de la Reine d'Angleterre et argumenta avec Steve pour savoir si elle pouvait reprendre un verre ou pas – il ne céda pas cette fois et elle se rabattit sur un cocktail non alcoolisé. Steve se sentait bien – à sa place dans le monde. Il n'était pas Captain America, il n'était pas un type au corps trop imposant. Il était lui-même. Steve Rogers. En train de boire un verre et de danser avec Peggy Carter. Elle était _vivante_, tellement _vivante_, plus vivante et réelle que Steve ne l'avait jamais vu depuis son réveil. Elle lui lança, toujours avec ce regard brillant et malicieux :

"J'ai enfin eu ma danse avec toi."

Steve ignorait qu'il pouvait ressentir autant de tendresse envers quelqu'un. Son amour pour Peggy s'était émoussé – il avait bien dû le refouler à son réveil puisque cette relation était désormais une impasse. Il serra les mains de Peggy avec force.

"Après tout ce temps…"

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser l'amertume et la nostalgie : "Ça fait si longtemps, Steve. Si longtemps que j'attendais ça."

Il embrassa ses jointures noueuses, toutes ridées par l'âge et le travail physique.

"Je sais, Peg."

"Je te croyais mort. Je te croyais _mort_, Steve. Tu n'imagines pas, quand j'ai appris qu'on t'avait retrouvé, je me suis dit : _Je vais enfin pouvoir le ramener à la maison_. Howard aurait été si heureux de te revoir, si heureux. Et tu es là, avec moi, ce soir. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais demander de plus ?"

"Tu es la première personne à qui j'ai pensé en me réveillant, Peggy."

Steve sourit et Peggy fut soulagée de voir que c'était un sourire vrai et pur comme Steve n'en avait que trop rarement, débarrassé de la gêne, de la tristesse ou des obligations officielles. Elle lui caressa les mains avec ses pouces. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle l'aimait – c'était trop cruel. Mais il savait. Lui aussi. Soixante-sept s'étaient écoulés et rien n'avait changé entre eux. La même maladresse et la même compréhension intime de l'autre. Ils soupirèrent en même temps et s'amusèrent de leur duo toujours rodé.

"Ne sois pas triste" enjoint Steve, "Pas ce soir. Tu viens danser ?"

La musique country était devenue plus calme. Il posa une main dans le dos de Peggy et garda sa main droite enlacée avec la sienne. Elle garda son appui en s'appuyant sur le bras gauche de Steve et admira la fermeté de ses biceps – ce n'est pas parce qu'elle avait quatre-vingt douze qu'elle n'appréciait plus les bonnes choses.

Peggy aperçut leur reflet dans le miroir au comptoir pendant qu'ils tournaient sur place, bercés par la chanson. Elle, devenue vieille et fragile, lui toujours aussi grand et magnifique. Ils auraient fait un couple parfait autrefois. Les gens les dévisageaient, intrigués. Steve attirait les regards, comme un dieu solaire, auréolé de gloire. Elle posa sa tête au creux de sa poitrine et soupira de nouveau. Qu'aurait-elle pu demander de plus ? Cette soirée était parfaite. Elle était seulement soixante-sept trop tard. Qu'importe. Peggy pouvait difficilement se plaindre. Steve était là.

Ils finirent la danse sans se lâcher un instant, ancrés dans le regard de l'autre.

* * *

Sont-y pas chou ?

Dans le prochain chapitre, ils marchant dans les bois, ils se font un petit picnic dans le grand nord canadien entre potes et…

Je blague ! Attaque d'Alkali Lake !

(Je vous ai dit que j'écrivais mal les scènes d'action ? Sérieusement, c'est dur. Enfin, j'ai du mal…)

Pour les anonymes silencieux, n'hésitez pas, soyez pas timides voyons ! J'adooore bavarder :D


	19. À l'abordage !

Salut à tous !

Voilà le début de leur promenade dans les bois.

Je me suis aperçue que je suivais un schéma récurrent. Chaque partie finit en catastrophe, surtout pour Steve, et le but de la partie suivante, c'est de tout réparer, de remonter la pente – jusqu'à ce que ça re-finisse mal…

Mais l'histoire globale finira bien, quand même (n'exagérons pas !)

Je vous ai dit que les Chipewans étaient un véritable peuple de Natives ? Par contre, je ne suis pas trop calée sur leurs coutumes... (Il y a eu énoOormément de tribus indiennes différentes, des centaines !)

* * *

**Mirlana**, merci pour le 1 euro, hahaha ! Oui, c'est trop triste que la seule danse que Steve ait droit avec Peggy soit à cause d'une hallucination provoquée par ses ennemis… D'ailleurs, cette scène _d'Age of Ultron_ était super cool, lorsque Steve confond des gens tâchés de vin avec des blessés, il a l'impression de vivre dans les combats en permanence, pauvre chat ! Et s'ils vont au Nord, c'est parce que je n'aime pas avoir trop chaud xD Et que j'aimerais beaucoup aller explorer le Grand Nord Canadien.

**Feeli37** ! Steve est ouvert d'esprit mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a grandi dans les années 30. Déjà qu'aujourd'hui, il y a encore des manifestations contre le mariage homosexuel, qu'est-ce que ça devait être avant ! Donc il a grandi avec les préjugés et la religion des années 30-40 et ça l'a influencé mine de rien. On en reparlera plus amplement dans la partie III, wouhouhou ! Et merci pour tes encouragements ;-)

Et merci, **Rose-Eliade** !

* * *

Plus de choupitude désormais.

Bonne lecture !

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie II – La problématique des miracles**

**Chapitre 19 – À l'abordage !**

* * *

"Sam, réveille-toi" chuchota Steve dans le noir.

"Mmmh ?"

"Il est une heure trente. On part dans une demi-heure."

"Oh, shit" grogna Sam. Il émergea de sa couette en souhaitant se replier en boule n'importe où pour achever sa nuit.

Steve était déjà alerte et prêt. Pour cette mission, il ne portait pas son célèbre uniforme. Pas d'étoile, de rayures ou de bottes rouges. Il ne travaillait pas pour le SHIELD et il était là pour des motifs uniquement personnels. Il ne s'agissait pas de sauver le monde et de défendre des innocents mais de libérer son ancien ami et de détruire HYDRA par vengeance et par haine. Steve se trouvait parfaitement égoïste et refusait de porter l'emblème d'une icône d'altruisme et de bravoure.

Les filles avaient le visage chiffonné et étaient silencieuses en sortant des voitures. Elles étaient garées sur l'Ingraham Trail, qui était vraiment un sentier caillouteux et pas une route. La Ford Fairlane avait rechignée sur le chemin, ses amortisseurs mal adaptés à un chemin de terre. Les véhicules attendraient leur retour sous les sapins.

Une fois les phares éteints, il faisait noir. Vraiment noir. Sam et Steve étaient habitués, ce n'était pas leur première mission dans un terrain vierge d'activités humaines. Mais America et Kamala étaient visiblement mal à l'aise, Colleen était encore plus rigide qu'à l'ordinaire. Ils allumèrent leur lampe frontale et ils marchèrent. Il était deux heures cinq-deux quand ils quittèrent le sentier.

Ils marchaient toujours quand l'aube se leva. Les déplacements n'étaient pas facilités par l'obscurité. Steve, qui avait une meilleure vision nocturne que tous les autres, marchaient en tête. Il calculait le chemin, les yeux constamment sur la carte et sur sa boussole, pour déterminer les meilleurs passages et éviter les zones trop denses en végétation.

Ils marchèrent dans la forêt boréale, où les lampes frontales lançaient des traits de lumière entre les arbres. Leurs pieds lourds effrayaient des animaux fantomatiques. Steve guettait les hurlements des loups ou la respiration d'un ours mais les seuls bêtes qu'il distinguât furent deux élans qui disparurent dans les conifères.

Il devait admettre que le poids familier du bouclier dans son dos lui manquait. Il ordonna une pause vers sept heures pour prendre un petit-déjeuner frugal. Après ça, les langues se délièrent avec le soleil et les Howling Commandos recommencèrent à bavarder entre elles. Sam remonta pour arriver à hauteur de Steve.

"Comment était ton rendez-vous avec Peggy ?" demanda-t-il à voix basse pour ne pas être entendu des autres.

Steve sourit : "Vraiment cool"

"Tu sais" avoua-t-il, "Je te prenais pour un bourreau des cœurs quand on s'est rencontré."

Steve éclata de rire. Paradoxalement, il était plus décontracté durant la traque. Il avait un objectif, il approchait du but. Il savait contre qui il se battait.

"C'est vrai, je – je croyais que tu sortais avec plein de filles, genre… Comme Tony Stark."

"Merci Sam, j'apprécie la comparaison" dit Steve d'une voix pince-sans-rire.

"Non mais c'est vrai, tu pourrais avoir toutes les nénettes que tu veux."

"Ouais, peut-être" dit Steve d'un ton négligeant.

"C'est plus compliqué que ça, hein ?" nota Sam et il apprécia quand Steve ne se referma pas dans sa coquille. Pourtant, Steve s'était promis d'y aller doucement avec Sam : il pouvait le quitter du jour au lendemain, rien ne l'obligeait à le suivre que son bon vouloir. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

"Je ne suis pas très doué pour tout ça, les rendez-vous, la – la drague, ce genre de chose. Diriger une équipe de soldats, prévoir un plan d'action, une bataille, pas de souci. Demander à une fille si elle veut venir au restaurant, c'est une autre paire de manches."

Sam éclata de rire mais ce n'était pas moqueur. "J'imagine que c'est une question d'habitude."

Ils marchaient entre les arbres, une arme à la main. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas inquiets car la base était à quarante kilomètres environ et d'après les Chipewyans, HYDRA ne s'aventurait pas à l'extérieur.

"Peut-être" soupira Steve. "Et puis, ce n'est pas facile de trouver quelqu'un qui ait la même expérience… Je veux dire, avec qui ça colle."

"Le courant ne passe pas toujours ?"

"Hum hum. C'est peut-être idéaliste mais je crois en la bonne personne."

Le rire de Sam résonna sur l'écorce des sapins. "Man, tu n'arrêtes jamais de me surprendre !"

Steve eut un sourire faible – une arme de défense.

"Steve Rogers, super-soldat, sauveur de la planète et éternel romantique. T'es incroyable !"

"Quoi ?"

"Je trouve ça cool. Sérieux, c'est impressionnant."

"Impressionnant ?"

"Tout ce que tu as vécu… Et tu crois toujours en l'âme-sœur !"

Sam lui donna une bourrade sur le bras.

"Ne te moque pas" protesta Steve.

"Je ne me moque pas. J'ai vu des tas de vét' devenir aigris et renfermés suite à la guerre… Tu arrives à rester toi-même."

"Plus ou moins" marmonna Steve et il referma sa coquille.

"Au fait" demanda-t-il après une seconde pause dans la matinée pour prendre un goûter, "Est-ce que tu veux me dire pourquoi ça n'allait pas ces derniers jours ?"

Sam écarquilla les yeux. "Pourquoi ça n'allait p – Oh rien, oublie."

Steve le regarda, le visage blasé.

"C'était stupide" persista Sam, "Oublie ça." Steve lui jeta un regard mauvais et Sam ajouta : "On verra une fois la mission terminée."

"Ne pense pas que j'oublierais."

"Oh non, je vais confiance à ta tête d'entêté pour se rappeler de ça" grogna Sam.

Ils avançaient à un rythme satisfaisant. La détermination de Steve galvanisait les Howling Commandos. Les filles n'étaient pas fatiguées, contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint. La taïga était encore verte de l'été mais les érables au bord des lacs exhibaient déjà leur robe d'automne rouge et d'or et il y avait encore des plaques de neige à l'ombre, qui n'avaient pas fondu.

"Man" s'exclama Sam alors qu'un lac était visible en bordure des arbres, "On se croirait dans un roman de Jack London !"

Pourtant, à force de marcher sur le sol accidenté, à se frayer un chemin parmi les ronces et les fougères, ils avaient chaud. Sam ouvrit son manteau de ski capable de résister à des températures polaires et rangea ses gants. Son pantalon de ski imperméable était seyant et suffisamment près du corps pour ne pas produire de frottements aigus agaçants. Steve portait la même tenue mais au lieu d'être en noir comme les autres, il avait préféré le bleu marine.

De tels vêtements étaient nécessaires. Il faisait gris et les nuages défilaient au dessus de leur tête à toute allure. Le vent était glacial et coupant comme un poignard. Steve se sentait comme un loup en chasse et les Howling Commandos étaient sa meute, lui en tête et elles déployées derrière. Il aimait aller sur le terrain. Il n'appréciait pas de devoir combattre – tuer – des gens, même mauvais. Mais il appréciait de faire un travail utile et difficile, un travail qu'il était le seul à pouvoir accomplir.

Nouvelle pause à midi. Cette fois, ils se reposèrent plus longtemps.

"On est à dix kilomètres d'Alkali Lake" félicita Steve.

"Ça veut dire qu'on est proche de la base ?" dit America.

"Non, il faut encore remonter tout le lac, ce qui va demander, à notre vitesse actuelle, encore quatre heures."

"Oh, ça va."

Elles avaient l'air aussi impatient que lui.

Le lac Alkali était confortablement logé au creux de collines et Steve préféra suivre la rive au plus près plutôt que de s'aventurer dans les hauteurs et risquer d'être plus visible. Ils étaient tous silencieux et tenaient leurs armes plus fermement. Steve était aux aguets désormais. Il s'arrêta, masqué par un bosquet de noisetiers : "Regardez !"

On distinguait la base au fond du lac, tout au Nord : un immense bâtiment de béton gris, haut de cinq étages, accoudé aux collines, qui dominait l'eau calme.

Ils s'écartaient parfois de la rive du lac qui était trop dégagé pour continuer à l'abri de la forêt. Sharon repéra quelques caméras dans les branches de certains conifères mais Steve veillait à rester hors-champ. Le terrain était spongieux, humide. Les animaux étaient rares. Il fit passer des barres de céréales mais cette fois, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas.

Ils atteignirent la base d'Alkali Lake à quatre heures dix-sept de l'après-midi.

Le soleil se couchait déjà. Steve et sa meute s'activaient après une pause bien méritée. Lui et Sharon étaient partis en repérage ainsi que Colleen et Mercédès. Les autres restaient installer le camp. À leur retour, après avoir étudié les infrastructures, le nombre approximatif de gardes et les entrées possibles, Steve dressa un plan d'attaque.

Ce n'était pas des conditions idéales et tous le savaient. Dans le meilleur des cas, ils auraient dû attendre là des jours, ils auraient dû enquêter pour connaître les tours de garde, l'heure de la relève, le nombre exact d'agents HYDRA, les armes, les véhicules. Mais HYDRA était sur le pied de guerre et Steve était dans l'incapacité d'attendre alors que Bucky était si près. Après avoir concerté Sharon, il leur expliqua son plan.

"Moi, Sam, Kate, America et Kamala, nous forcerons le passage par l'entrée ouest, à l'extrémité du barrage, une fois que Kate aura neutralisé les deux gardes présents dans le mirador. Je présume que les gardes ne restent pas patrouiller sur le toit à la nuit tombée mais les capteurs et les alarmes les renseigneront immédiatement dès qu'on sera dans la place. Il faudra agir avec vitesse et précision. On ne sait pas à quoi l'intérieur ressemble donc évoluez avec précaution et protégez-vous quoiqu'il arrive."

Elles étaient en demi-cercle autour de lui, absolument concentrées.

"Je prends America et Kamala avec moi. Kate et Sam, vous êtes ensemble. Notre objectif : neutraliser le plus de soldats possibles et atteindre le Q.G. Mercédès et Colleen, vous passez par le haut. Trouvez une fenêtre, faufilez-vous discrètement dans la base, éliminez les soldats par derrière – et essayez d'en garder un à interroger si possible. Restez ensemble et soyez prudentes."

Les filles se tournèrent vers Sharon, la seule qui n'avait pas été nommée.

"Sharon passera par les conduits d'aérations. Tu nous rejoins au Q.G. Sois prudente aussi. On attaque à trois heures du matin donc reposez-vous en attendant. Des questions ?"

Sam leva le bras, un peu hésitant.

"Et si le Winter Soldier se bat avec eux… Contre nous… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

Sam avait rencontré le Soldier. Il ne s'était pas à proprement battu contre lui ; il lui était tombé dessus à grands battements d'ailes et il lui avait tiré dessus mais l'autre l'avait balancé dans le vide avec une facilité glaçante.

Steve leur adressa un regard décidé, la voix égale.

"Votre sécurité avant tout. Protégez-vous. S'il est… erratique, vous savez qu'il est extrêmement dangereux donc repliez-vous et prévenez-moi. Laissez-moi m'en occuper dans tous les cas."

Cela lui en coûtait de dire ça.

"Ça va bien se passer" promit Sharon.

* * *

À deux heures du matin, aussi reposés que possible après une deuxième nuit de sommeil partiel, ils replièrent les tentes et abandonnèrent une partie de leur équipement sur la rive.

"Vous avez toutes votre com' et vos lunettes infrarouges ? Armes ok ? Alors on y va, go !"

Sharon ne les accompagnait pas. Mercédès et Colleen les quittèrent une fois au pied du barrage. Sam les vit escalader la paroi sans grappin, avec l'agilité d'une araignée. Le silence était étouffant.

Le mirador était visible, illuminé à cinquante mètres de là. Kate attrapa son arc, accroché dans son dos, sortit deux flèches de son carquois. L'une entre ses doigts, l'autre encoché, l'arc bandé, elle visait sans tirer. On distinguait la silhouette des deux gardes immobiles, tournés l'un vers l'autre. Sam imaginait qu'ils prenaient leur café en se plaignant de l'ennui ("Tout est mort, ici" et "Ouais, tu l'as dit"). Sam eut le temps d'inspirer que Kate avait déjà tiré les deux flèches.

Steve bondit en avant sans même vérifier que les deux gardes s'effondraient – grâce sa vision améliorée par le sérum, il avait vu la première se planter dans la gorge du soldat sur la gauche. Il décapsula une bombe, la colla sur la porte blindée au niveau de la serrure et battit en retraite. La grenade explosa. Il arracha le reste de la porte, entra à l'intérieur. Le reste de l'équipe suivit. Le reste de la base HYDRA grouillait au dessus de leurs têtes.

De l'index et du majeur, Steve désigna le pallier du premier étage à Sam et Kate. Lui entraina America et Kamala dans les escaliers. Arme au poing, Kate sur ses talons, Sam parcourut trois pièces avant d'entendre le bruit d'une course. Il tira dans la poitrine du premier soldat et se baissa pour éviter le second. Kate lui planta une flèche dans l'œil. Encore une fois, le tir avait été parfaitement ajusté, avec une précision mortelle. Sam ne s'attarda pas dessus.

"_On est entrées_" leur souffla Mercédès dans le com'.

Les couloirs, carrelage blanc, murs verts et lumière glauque, n'étaient pas propices à l'attaque.

L'équipe menée par Steve découvrit qu'HYDRA pouvait verrouiller les entrées à distance puisque les portes de chaque étage refusaient de s'ouvrir. Steve regrettait son bouclier qui lui permettait de casser les serrures avec facilité. Au quatrième étage, Kamala se précipita et plaça son portable devant le digicode.

"Je peux craquer leur système de verrouillage si vous me donnez deux minutes"

"Dépêche-toi" gronda Steve, "Y en a qui arrivent."

Il se sentait trop exposé sur leur petit pallier. America jeta un coup d'œil dans l'escalier pour juger la situation. "Deux soldats. Ils arrivent. Armes inconnus" et un tir de lumière bleue détruisit un pan de mur à quinze centimètres de la tête de Kamala. Steve bondit dans l'escalier. Ses réflexes surdéveloppés prédirent le tir du soldat le plus proche et il esquiva un jet d'énergie bleue. Il empoigna le soldat par le cou et le balança par-dessus la rambarde. Il sauta sur le deuxième les deux pieds en avant et lui enfonça la poitrine, le tuant sur le coup.

Lorsqu'il remonta au quatrième étage, Kamala avait ouvert la porte et America venait de fracasser le crâne de deux soldats postés derrière – littéralement. Steve enjamba la mare de sang en faisant signe aux deux agents de le suivre et ils s'aventurèrent dans les profondeurs d'Alkali Lake.

Kamala n'était pas une guerrière et suivait derrière, les yeux rivés sur son écran, mais America avait un style de combat que Steve n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle était loin d'avoir les mouvements fluides et souples de Natasha qui se battait en un seul geste continu que rien ne venait rompre. America était l'efficacité brute. Elle bondissait et frappait.

À un moment, dans une pièce, elle passa sous la garde de Steve, sauta en l'air en s'aidant du mur avec l'amplitude d'une panthère et envoya un soldat HYDRA aussi grand que Steve à terre d'un seul coup de poing bien placé. KO. Steve crut qu'elle s'était brisé les phalanges avant de voir qu'elle portait des sortes de poings américains autour des deux mains pour se protéger. Elle lui offrit un sourire de félin avant de continuer la progression à ses côtés.

* * *

Sam s'était posté à l'angle du couloir, au premier étage, il tirait à l'aveuglette pour ralentir les soldats HYDRA vêtus de combinaison noire qui arrivaient en courant. Un tir d'énergie fit volée du ciment autour de lui et il s'abrita derrière son angle. À ce rythme-là, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

"Shit, man, c'est quoi ce truc ?!"

"Couvre-moi" ordonna Kate.

Sam posa un genou à terre et sortit le buste à découvert pour ajuster son tir. Il manqua le soldat de peu et faillit lui-même se prendre une décharge. Kate bondit comme une panthère, l'arc à la main, une flèche encochée. Elle tira, tordit son corps pour éviter un nouveau jet bleu, encocha une nouvelle flèche, tira. Les deux soldats s'écroulèrent comme des marionnettes aux fils coupés.

"_Cap' on a des soucis au niveau de la salle d'armes_" notifia Colleen "_Ça va nous prendre du temps._"

"_Ok, faites gaffe_" dit Steve.

"_Pas de Winter Soldier en vue_."

Ils descendirent quatre autres soldats de cette façon : Sam s'avançait l'arme au poing en les submergeant de tirs jusqu'à ce que Kate bondisse lorsqu'une ouverture se précisait pour supprimer les survivants. Elle faisait exploser les serrures des portes avec les pointes de ses flèches explosives.

"Premier étage nettoyé" souffla Sam dans son com' mais personne ne répondit. Kate appuya sur le bouton et l'ascenseur s'ouvrit aussitôt.

Kamala ouvrit une autre porte. Couloir, couloir, porte, couloir. Béton gris, lumière sombre, sueur au front. Steve les faisait avancer sans hésitation, bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de l'architecture d'Alkali Lake. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle informatique. Des dizaines d'ordinateurs étaient alignés comme des petits soldats. HYDRA se réorganisait. Des soldats les talonnaient. Steve balança un ordinateur à la tête du premier qui entra dans la salle. Il balança ensuite une grenade qui explosa sur les deux suivants. America s'occupa du survivant désorienté. Salle suivante. Des archives papiers. Des étagères de dossiers à perte de vue. Steve courait en tête. Il ne vit qu'à la dernière seconde un soldat d'HYDRA le mettre en joue derrière un rayonnage. Le tir d'énergie bleue lui frôla les cheveux.

L'ascenseur les avait déposés au quatrième étage. Sam aperçut les soldats HYDRA avant de voir Steve. Il tira sur celui embusqué derrière une étagère qui venait de viser le Captain. Il s'écroula. Son acolyte répliqua avec un pistolet normal. Kate lui lança une flèche dans la poitrine avec désinvolture.

"Merci" grogna Steve.

"De rien. Tu avais l'air perdu sans moi" plaisanta Sam.

Il y eut un énorme vacarme dans leur dos qui les fit sursauter tous les trois. Steve se retourna avec la rapidité d'un félin. America venait de faire tomber une étagère d'archives sur la tête d'un soldat qui arrivait en courant mais sous l'effet dominos, d'autres rayons s'effondraient eux aussi.

"Oups" dit-elle lorsque le silence revint.

L'équipe se reconstitua, tous les cinq ensembles. Kamala ferma les portes derrière eux, ils avancèrent encore. Les pièces étaient glauques, humides, sombres. Ils ne s'éternisaient pas dedans.

"_Quatre agents mis à terre_" reporta Mercédès. "_On essuie des tirs du côté du hangar, on ne sait pas si on arrivera à tenir jusque là_."

"Où êtes-vous ?"

"_Au rez-de-chaussée_."

"On arrive."

Ils essuyèrent des tirs violents dans l'escalier. Kate lâcha une flèche incendiaire et Sam une grenade mais les soldats se retirèrent sans dommage. "On descend" ordonna Steve et il sauta dans la cage d'escalier. Il tomba droit sur les épaules d'un agent d'HYDRA, qui ne survécut pas au choc. Il faillit se prendre un tir dans la poitrine et chargea comme un ours. Il brisa la nuque du deuxième agent HYDRA.

"Ils fonctionnent tous en duo" remarqua-t-il.

Kamala déverrouilla la porte de l'escalier. Steve entendit les tirs dès que la porte s'ouvrit.

"Mercédès et Colleen ont des ennuis. On y va !"

Ils arrivèrent dans le hangar comme un train de marchandises. Un garage : voitures, jeep, motoneiges, hélicoptère, jet, même un tank. Mercédès et Colleen s'étaient abritées derrière ce dernier et essuyaient des tirs depuis une passerelle en hauteur. Steve bondit, accrocha les barreaux métalliques, se hissa dessus et courut vers les agents HYDRA pendant que Kate les criblait de flèches et que Sam répliquait par un feu fourni. Les cinq agents moururent une minute et vingt secondes après qu'ils soient entrés dans le garage. Il se pencha à la passerelle :

"Colleen, Mercédès, tout va bien ?"

"Colleen a pris un éclat dans le pied mais rien de grave."

Steve porta la main à son oreillette pour contacter –

"Captain ! Stop !"

Steve se retourna vivement face à la voix masculine inconnue.

Il se figea sur la passerelle.

Les Howling Commandos levaient les mains sur leur tête. Dix agents HYDRA avaient envahi le garage, deux en hauteur sur la passerelle, trois au sol, deux à chaque issue et un sur le tank, son espèce de fusil à énergie directement pointé sur Colleen et Mercédès. "Son arme m'est familière" pensa Steve et il commença immédiatement à calculer les options possibles en posant un genou à terre. Le sang rugissait à ses oreilles. Il sentait le couteau glissé entre sa chaussette et son mollet avec intensité.

"Au moins" pensa Sam en zieutant l'agent qui avait posé un fusil sur sa tempe, "le Soldat d'Hiver n'est pas dans le coup". Et il posa les doigts sur la lame qu'il avait caché dans sa manche en attendant une ouverture.

Le chef braqua son étrange arme sur Steve mais il était assez prudent pour rester à distance. "À terre !"

Sam dut lui aussi mettre les genoux à terre. Steve allait se jeter contre l'ennemi, au risque d'être criblé de balles.

"Tuez les autres."

Shit, pensa Sam.

* * *

Je suis navrée pour le cliffhanger assez naze…

Mais sinon, le chapitre était trop long xD

Prochain chapitre, heu... Bientôt !


	20. Asphyxie

Hey, vous savez quoi ?

Je suis la personne la plus gentille du monde, si si, j'ai décidé de poster tous les chapitres de la partie 2 avant de partir en vacances. Il reste celui-là et plus un (ou deux) autre-s.

Donc, comme je disais dans le chapitre précédent, ça va finir mal, évidemment.

Et Sam jure beaucoup – mais en anglais. Il a des tics de langages, comme nous tous ^^

Je tiens à m'excuser s'il y a des fautes. Je me relis (un peu/vaguement) mais je n'ai pas de bêta correctrice car je suis paresseuse/impatiente/individualiste, donc je suis désolée pour les fautes.

J'ai essayé de relire les chapitres précédents pour les débusquer mais je ne les ai pas vues... (Où se cachent-elles, où, OU ?)

Par contre, plus je lisais, plus je me disais : "Mal écrit, mal écrit, MAL ÉCRIT, RAAAH QUE C'EST _MAL ÉCRIT_ !" donc, heu… Désolée aussi pour les phrases bancales ou pompeuses ou mal écrites.

En plus, dans ce chapitre, je baragouine des trucs scientifiques - je n'ai aucune idée si c'est correct ou non !

[Pour changer, réponses aux commentaires à la fin, mes braves !]

* * *

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie II – La problématique des miracles**

**Chapitre 20 – Asphyxie**

* * *

Sam avait déjà vécu ce phénomène étrange lorsque le corps se retrouve en situation de danger extrême et que l'esprit panique. Voir chaque scène au ralenti. On dit que la vie passée défile devant ses yeux lorsque l'on va mourir et c'était faux – Riley n'avait sûrement pas revu son enfance merdique en tombant du ciel comme une torche. Par contre, le corps percevait tout avec une acuité incroyable.

Les derniers instants avant de mourir étaient peut-être ceux où l'on se sentait le plus vivant.

Sam vit le soldat HYDRA braquer son canon droit sur lui et appuyer sur la gâchette. Il baissa la tête et sortit sa lame. Le jet bleu lui brûla le sommet du crâne mais pas assez pour l'empêcher de planter son couteau dans le ventre du type. Sam se redressa, l'agent se plia en deux, il lui explosa le visage du genou. Des tirs éclatèrent et Sam se jeta vers son pistolet qu'il avait jeté à terre plus loin.

Kamala lança une pastille électrifiante sur le soldat qui la tenait en joue, Kate envoya une flèche explosive sur ceux à l'opposé du garage, Mercédès broya d'abord le canon du fusil puis le crâne du soldat qui le tenait, placé en haut du tank. Les cinq autres, dont celui qui menaçait Steve, avaient été descendus par Sharon et son fusil à longue visée.

Steve la remercia et guetta d'autres agents potentiels. Mais tout était terriblement silencieux.

"On a failli t'attendre" râla America contre Sharon.

Celle-ci était en tenue de plongée – une tenue spéciale, capable de résister à la température négative de l'eau d'Alkali Lake. Elle était entrée par les conduits d'évacuation et s'était faufilée pour aider Mercédès et Colleen – et Steve et son équipe finalement. Il laissa Sharon vérifier l'état de Colleen et Mercédès et retourna à son équipe.

"Sam, oh la vache, est-ce que ça va ?"

Il avait le visage couvert de sang.

"C'est bon. Les blessures à la tête saignent beaucoup, c'est tout. J'ai juste besoin de mettre une compresse."

"Pas ici. On est trop exposés."

"Le bureau général est juste au dessus" les avertit Mercédès en le désignant du doigt.

Steve jeta un coup d'œil plus approfondi au garage. C'était la seule pièce à avoir d'aussi grandes des baies vitrées sur le lac. Le bureau à l'étage du dessus avait aussi des grandes fenêtres – les deux seules pièces assez importantes pour en avoir. Ils se replièrent au Q.G, Steve le premier.

Il y avait un vieil homme dans le bureau, leur colonel à en juger par son uniforme à boutons dorés. Steve aurait voulu l'interroger mais le vieillard agonisait, de la bave plein la bouche.

"Coupez une tête" grogna-t-il, l'écume aux lèvres, "Il en repoussera deux autr –"

Il retomba, mort. Steve le traina à l'extérieur par le pied.

Sharon soutenait Colleen dans l'escalier. Steve couvait Sam d'un regard inquiet même s'il n'avait pas l'air gravement touché.

"Je vais juste mettre des strips, ça va aller" expliqua Sam. "La plaie n'est pas profonde."

"C'est quoi leurs armes ?" demanda Kamala. "Je ne suis pas une spécialiste mais je n'en ai jamais vu des comme ça."

"Elles me font penser aux armes alimentées par le Tesseract, les fusils qu'HYDRA avait pendant la guerre. La Seconde Guerre Mondiale" précisa Steve.

"Non" dit Mercédès. "La forme, en tout cas, c'est celle des armes Chitauris."

Steve resta silencieux avant d'approuver, le visage inquiet. Sam pansait la blessure de Colleen, mettant en pratique ses notions de para-sauveteur.

"C'est grave ?" s'enquerra Steve.

"Vaut mieux éviter le sport pour aujourd'hui. Mais ça ira" assura-t-il.

Kamala s'installa face au poste informatique. L'écran s'affichait en grand sur le mur.

"Je vais essayer de pirater leur disque dur."

"Il y a des tas de dossiers sur les étagères, regardez."

Steve avait l'esprit ailleurs : "Kamala, est-ce qu'on peut avoir un visuel de la base s'il te plait ?"

Elle secoua la tête, navrée : "Je contrôle le système électronique des serrures mais les caméras sont dirigés par le système informatique. Faut que je pirate le disque dur de cet ordi et leur réseau avant."

"Ok. Dans ce cas, je pars chercher Bucky – le Winter Soldier. Restez ici, soyez vigilantes et contactez-moi si vous avez un problème. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Kamala, est-ce que tu peux verrouiller toutes les issues extérieures mais ouvrir toutes les portes à l'intérieur ?"

"Pas de souci."

"Je viens avec toi" prévint Sam.

"Ce n'est pas prudent, tu es blessé. Reste plutôt ici et –"

"Aucune chance que je te laisse seul avec lui, man. Je viens avec toi."

Steve et lui abandonnèrent le Q.G avec ses fauteuils en cuir, les papiers punaisés aux murs et l'ordinateur récalcitrant pour s'aventurer dans le ventre nauséabond d'Alkali Lake.

Tout était sombre. Les plafonniers peinaient à éclairer les couloirs et les pièces et certains clignotaient sinistrement, comme dans les films d'horreur. Sam avait son arme fermement pointée devant lui. Ils traversèrent une pièce remplie de disques durs énormes, des pavés métalliques qui ronronnaient doucement et qui rappelèrent à Steve l'antre cérébrale du Docteur Zola. Les deuxièmes et troisièmes étages étaient vides. Les pièces elles-mêmes étaient couvertes de poussière. Les dortoirs du troisième étage, à l'exception de trois, n'avaient pas été utilisés depuis longtemps.

"Où crois-tu qu'il soit ?" questionna Sam mais Steve n'en avait rien.

Ils redescendirent l'escalier. Ils avaient déjà inspecté le premier étage. Le rez-de-chaussée était occupé en grande partie par le garage. Sam sentait la sueur couler dans son dos. Dans cette atmosphère lugubre et angoissante, il venait à imaginer que le Soldier était caché derrière une porte, prêt à leur tordre la nuque dès qu'ils la franchiraient.

"Regarde" pointa Steve, "Il y a un sous-sol."

Le sous-sol était la prison mais aussi la partie scientifique d'Alkali Lake. Les deux devaient être intimement liées. Cette pièce devant laquelle ils étaient passés en détournant les yeux ressemblait plus à une salle de torture qu'à un laboratoire. Les cellules étaient vides et poussiéreuses, les serrures rouillées et les plafonniers cassés. Pas de prisonniers depuis longtemps, heureusement. De toute façon, HYDRA ne faisait pas de prisonniers. Sam sentit son estomac se nouer. Steve était si pâle qu'il en était presque gris. Il arpentait les pièces frénétiquement, de plus en plus vite les unes après les autres.

Les labos scientifiques, eux, étaient mieux entretenus. Une table d'opération neuve, des outils scintillants. Dans la pièce suivante, il n'y avait qu'un fauteuil avec toute une machinerie autour, des bracelets métalliques, des écrans noirs…

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?" s'exclama Sam.

Steve appuya sur les écrans. Étonnamment, ils s'allumèrent. Ils scrutèrent ce qui s'afficha.

**Effacement de mémoire**

**Oui / Non**

"Holy shit" haleta Sam.

Steve recula, comme brûlé. Il s'appuya au mur et respira bruyamment. Sam crut que son partenaire allait vomir. Il débrancha la machine qui émit un bruit offusqué avant de s'éteindre. Il laissa Steve se calmer et entra dans la dernière pièce. Au départ, il ne comprit pas à quoi servaient les caissons noirs alignés contre le mur à l'horizontale. Il crut que c'était des cercueils. Mais en remarquant les conduits électriques et le hublot au sommet, il réalisa : des caissons de cryogénisation. Il les inspecta tous mais ils étaient vides. Il y avait quatre caissons dans la pièce. Le souci, c'est qu'il y avait un trou manquant entre le troisième et le quatrième et des câbles qui traînaient, abandonnés.

Steve fit la même conclusion lorsqu'il entra. Il crut qu'il allait s'effondrer. Mais il rebâtit rapidement les murailles de sa coquille et recolla les morceaux en miettes.

"Il n'est pas là" souffla-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Sam tendit la main vers lui : "Steve" mais celui-ci glissa entre ses doigts et s'enfuit hors de la partie scientifique, presque en courant. Sam le suivit précipitamment. Steve retourna au Q.G comme une furie.

"Bucky – le, le Soldier" clama-t-il, "Il n'est pas là. Est-ce que quelqu'un, Kamala, est-ce que quelqu'un peut trouver où il est ?"

Il avait la mâchoire compressée, les muscles jouant sous la peau, et les yeux qui dardaient des éclairs bleus. Il masquait sa souffrance par la colère.

Les Howling Commandos avaient bien travaillé pendant leur absence. Sam regarda la grosse horloge au dessus du bureau. Quatre heures cinquante-trois. L'adrénaline allait disparaître et le laisser épuisé mais pour le moment, il tenait le coup. Kamala tapait toujours sur le clavier avec frénésie mais les autres avaient l'air vidées et Colleen somnolait contre l'épaule de Mercédès. Sharon releva la tête et tendit un post-it jaune à Steve :

"Je suis désolée, Captain. Il semble qu'ils aient transféré le Winter Soldier. Je suis vraiment désolée."

Steve prit la note et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

**Urgent : transférer l'asset à la base ASAP**

**65.1213.50.3948**

_**Joindre objet n°45 !**_

Steve resta longtemps sans bouger. Sharon le fixait d'un air inquiet. America et Kate fourrageaient toujours dans les papiers éparpillés dans toute la pièce. Mercédès triait les papiers et les rangeait soigneusement dans son sac à dos. Sam traversa la pièce pour poser la main sur son épaule mais Steve ne sembla même pas la remarquer.

"On sait où est cette base ?" demanda-t-il après un quart d'heure prostré en silence sur le fauteuil.

Sharon grimaça : "Kamala essaye de pirater le réseau. Une fois qu'elle aura pénétré l'ordinateur, on pourra trouver des indices. Par contre, on sait ce qu'est l'objet n°45. C'est une référence au sceptre de Loki. HYDRA le possède et semble vouloir le conserver autant que le Winter Soldier."

Steve avait le visage livide et tellement crispé qu'il faisait peur à voir. Kate et America échangèrent un regard inquiet et abandonnèrent leurs recherches pour se rapprocher de Steve.

"Ça va aller" dit Kate en lui frottant le genou affectueusement.

"Il est vivant" soupira Sharon. "Ça pourrait… C'est déjà ça."

Steve hocha la tête machinalement mais jeta un regard à Sam comme on jette une bouteille à la mer – avec désespoir. Il finit par reprendre contact avec la réalité et par récupérer son poste de Captain.

"Et ça, c'est quoi ?" demanda-t-il en désignant les armes étalées sur les bureaux en acajou et les dossiers que Kate et America étaient occupées à trier un instant plus tôt. Sharon se passa le visage dans les mains pour récupérer sa concentration.

"C'est tous les renseignements possibles qu'on a trouvé sur Alkali Lake et HYDRA en attendant que Kamala craque l'ordinateur. Vous voulez un topos, Captain ?"

"S'il te plait."

"Avant le mois de juin et la mort de Pierce, il n'y avait ici qu'une petite dizaine d'agents. Mais après la destruction du Triskelion, il semble que le nombre total d'agents dans la base est passé de dix à vingt-huit. Dont un étant le Soldat d'Hiver."

"Il manque un caisson de congélation" nota Sam. "Ils l'ont cryogénisé et ils l'ont emporté loin d'ici."

Sharon hocha la tête : "D'après la feuille de garde, quatre personnes sont parties il y a deux semaines avec un chargement – on peut déduire qu'il s'agissait du caisson avec le Soldier dedans. Cinq personnes envolées dieu sait où. Il manque aussi une Jeep dans le garage puisque d'après ce rapport-ci, il y avait quatre voitures en juin. Là, il n'y en a que trois ; et une place de parking vide. Et Mercédès a repéré une voie d'accès à l'est, de l'autre côté du lac. Ils ont dû partir par là…"

Elle fit les cent pas sur le tapis.

"Il y a un autre problème. Ces armes" Elle les désigna du doigt. "Vous comme Mercédès aviez raison, Captain. Il y a tout un dossier complet dessus. Ils ont repris les vieux designs des fusils de 39-45 qu'ils ont combiné à la technologie des Chitauris."

"Jasper Sitwell était chargé de récupérer les armes des Chitauris après New York" se rappela Steve. "Il a dû donner les armes à HYDRA."

"Et ces armes, elles sont puissantes. Mercédès et Colleen en ont vu toute une panoplie dans l'armurerie. Mais elles ne sont pas fabriquées ici. Elles sont faites en Érythrée, c'est marqué dans ce document." Elle brandit une feuille de papier.

"Où ça ?" demanda Sam.

"L'Érythrée, en Afrique de l'Est. Un horrible pays, une dictature, un peu comme une Corée du Nord africaine. Il y a toute une fabrique d'armes là-bas, des usines et tout, America, où as-tu mis les photos ?"

Elle chercha un peu avant d'abandonner dans le désordre.

"Bref, tout ça pour dire que c'est un réel problème."

"Là, c'est une carte" dit Kate en tendant un bout de papier "Avec des capitales et des villes-clés comme cible, on dirait… Hong-Kong, Wakanda-City, Rio de Janeiro, Mexico, San Francisco, et Londres. L'opération _Détonations_."

"Une sorte de vengeance pour la mort de Pierce" expliqua America.

"Ok" dit Steve d'une voix lasse. "Donc le Winter Soldier a quitté la base cryogénisé avec quatre agents d'HYDRA, en voiture pour être plus discrets. Et HYDRA prépare une attaque terroriste dans cinq villes du globe avec de la technologie extraterrestre."

Il y eu un silence.

"Ça a l'air d'être bien résumé" admit Sharon.

"Ça pue" soupira America.

* * *

"Kamala, tu y arrives ?"

Elle essuya son front. Les algorithmes et les séquences de chiffres défilaient toujours.

"Je ne comprends pas. Je suis bonne à ça, sans me vanter. Mais là, je… Je n'y arrive pas. Le code ne cesse de se transformer. Je sais que c'est urgent, j'ai mis en place un virus, on va savoir si ça fonctionne dans… vingt minutes."

Sharon serra le poignet de Steve. "Il reste des tas de dossiers qu'on n'a pas exploré, Steve. On trouvera bien des informations sur le Winter Soldier. Ne t'inquiète pas."

Il eut un sourire si faux qu'il faisait mal aux yeux. "Bien sûr."

Steve replongea dans le silence.

Sam regardait le ciel se parer de blanc à gauche des baies vitrées du garage – à l'est. L'aube arrivait. La quiétude fut rompue par une voix robotique hachée qui provenait de l'ordinateur. Kamala sursauta et Steve redressa la tête avec un éclat meurtrier dans les yeux. Une tête verte était apparue à l'écran et la voix avait un accent allemand à couper au couteau.

"**Bonjour à tous. **

**Comme le temps presse, **

**je vais être bref. **

**Vous avez peut-être réussi **

**à vous emparer de cette base **

**mais HYDRA perdurera. **

**Coupez une tête, **

**il en repoussera deux. **

**Le monde brûlera **

**et HYDRA renaîtra des cendres **

**pour forger un avenir meilleur. **

**Hail HYDRA**."

L'écran s'éteignit avec un "couac" et une lumière blanche.

"C'était quoi ce putain de truc ?" couina Kamala, qui avait été secoué par l'apparition.

"Zola" gronda Steve, qui s'était relevé.

Des disques durs montaient un filet de fumée noire et l'odeur de brûlé envahit la pièce.

"Le cerveau d'HYDRA, un scientifique allemand – suisse – mort dans les années 70. Il a été conservé par informatique."

"Autodestruction. Tout est fichu" pesta Kate en vérifiant dans la salle aux disques durs. "L'enfoiré !"

"Il a tout désactivé, le système de verrouillage, les caméras. Je n'ai rien pu sauver" Kamala était au bord des larmes.

Sharon se rapprocha d'elle pour la consoler. "Tu as fait de ton mieux. Ne te blâme pas pour ça."

Kamala jeta un regard à Steve : "Je suis désolée, Captain."

Steve était plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne réagit pas.

La dernière fois que Zola lui avait parlé…

_Votre mort ne vaut pas plus que votre vie._

_Un zéro pointé._

"Trois agents sont partis avec Bucky" dit-il lentement. "Cinq personnes en moins. Nous avons tué vingt-deux personnes. Vous aviez dit qu'il y avait vingt-huit personnes à Alkali Lake. Mais là, ça ne fait que vingt-sept. Où est le vingt-huitième ?"

Un silence lui répondit. Sam calcula dans sa tête rapidement. "Oh shit, man. Il s'est enfui ?"

"J'ai verrouillé toutes les portes" protesta Kamala. "Et il n'y a pas de fenêtres dans la base…"

"À part le garage" gronda Steve.

"Et le système de verrouillage a été désactivé…" murmura Sharon effrayée.

Elles bondirent toutes sur leurs pieds, même Colleen.

"Si l'agent arrive à communiquer avec une autre base et à les prévenir, c'est une catastrophe" appuya Sam.

"On a fouillé toutes les pièces avec Sam. Je ne vois pas comment il a pu nous échapper" dit Steve d'une voix lente. "À moins qu'il soit…"

Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

"Il est dans le garage."

"Juste sous nos yeux ?" hoqueta Sharon.

Steve était déjà sorti du Q.G. Elle se tourna vers Sam : "Qu'est-ce que –"

"Oh shit" répéta Sam. D'où il était, il voyait l'hélicoptère qui venait de démarrer.

* * *

Les pales tournèrent bientôt si vite qu'elles devinrent un cercle de brume et les patins décollèrent du sol. Sharon s'empara de son fusil et sortit sur les traces du Captain. Sam distingua la pilote – une jeune femme rousse à la mâchoire décidée – avant qu'elle ne lâche une salve de tirs avec les mitrailleuses à l'avant de l'hélicoptère. Sam empoigna Kate par la taille pour l'empêcher de sortir dans le couloir et de se faire faucher.

L'hélicoptère se détourna du Q.G et pivota vers les baies vitrées. Il avait du mal à circuler dans le garage et la pilote tira dans le verre pour pouvoir sortir mais il lui fallut insister pour percer le vitrage blindé, prévu à l'épreuve des balles. Comme un guépard, Steve sprinta vers l'aéronef sans ralentir. Il escalada la passerelle plus souplement qu'un singe et bondit. L'hélicoptère s'élança vers le ciel libre. Steve attrapa un patin au vol et se laissa entraîner.

Aussitôt à l'air libre, la pilote, Rosemary, tenta d'appeler la base HYDRA la plus proche, celle où les gars s'étaient rendus deux semaines plus tôt. Elle s'était planquée dans le jet lorsque le vent avait tourné et que la nénette blonde avait descendu tous ses camarades – _pétasse_ ! Elle avait ensuite rampé jusqu'à l'hélico. Il fallait qu'elle s'échappe. La survie de HYDRA en dépendait.

"Base Nuuk, base Nuuk, 65.12, 50.39. Ici Alkali Lake 62.57, 113.55, est-ce que vous me recevez ? Base Nuuk ?"

Mais seuls des crachotements lui répondirent et elle sentit son sang se glacer. Qu'importe. Elle avait réussi à sortir. Elle était libre. S'il fallait, elle volerait jusque là-bas – tant pis pour les protocoles. Mais l'hélico était mal réglé : il penchait d'un côté. Ça n'allait pas être du gâteau.

Sam regarda Steve accrocher l'hélicoptère du bout des doigts et tenir prise, entêté qu'il était. Et il regarda l'hélicoptère monter haut, haut, haut, au dessus du lac. Le désastre était éminent. Sharon visa l'engin avec son fusil longue portée.

"Je l'ai. Je peux tirer. Je pourrais l'avoir mais Cap' est dessus…"

* * *

Le vent était violent et il se renforçait avec l'altitude. Steve avait besoin de toute sa force pour rester accrocher au patin. Il regarda la base Alkali Lake devenir de plus en plus distante, le lac se rétrécir. Avec son bouclier, il n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée du véhicule. Trop tard. Il entendait malgré les sifflements des rafales le crachotement du micro et les appels désespérés de la conductrice. Il se hissa sur le flanc de l'appareil, petit à petit. Il remarqua son air choqué et arracha l'antenne avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps d'agir. "La base Nuuk ne captera jamais ton appel, ma jolie" pensa-t-il.

Elle fit pivoter l'hélicoptère et Steve glissa car il avait à peine prise. Il empoigna le patin immédiatement et entreprit d'escalader de nouveau l'hélicoptère mais, cette fois, la pilote ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Elle faisait valser l'aéronef et essaya même d'utiliser la mitrailleuse mais les balles n'effleurèrent pas Steve. L'hélicoptère se cabrait et ruait dans le ciel comme un mustang dans un rodéo. Steve monta par l'avant. Il cassa les mécanismes de la mitrailleuse et l'utilisa comme marchepied pour s'installer sur le pare-brise.

Il regarda la pilote droit dans les yeux. Elle avait un pin's Hydra sur sa veste et l'air exorbité des fanatiques. Et lui avait le visage partagé entre l'expression du désespoir et celle de la rage pure. Le vent écumait autour de lui mais Steve n'en avait cure. D'une main, il entreprit de briser le pare-brise, méthodiquement, à coups répétés, sans se soucier du sang sur le verre lorsque la peau céda, sans se soucier de ses métacarpes qui, malgré le sérum, se brisèrent contre la vitre. Il frappa jusqu'à ce que le pare-brise se craquèle et que sa main passe au travers.

La pilote lâcha aussi les commandes d'une main et sortit de son étui un pistolet. Et elle tira sur Steve via le trou qu'il avait lui-même creusé. La balle transperça sa main, la droite, celle déchiquetée par le pare-brise, et effleura sa tempe. Il eut l'impression de se prendre le poing de Thor dans la figure et lutta pour rester accroché. Comme une étoile de mer à son rocher, il resta enraciné malgré le sang qui brouillait sa vue et le vent rugissant.

Il regarda de nouveau la pilote dans les yeux quand elle le visa une deuxième fois en essayant de conserver l'hélicoptère immobile. Elle tira au moment d'une rafale. Elle visa mal. Le coup fut dévié. La balle cogna le pare-brise et rebondit. Elle heurta Rosemary au niveau de l'œil droit. Une mort sans souffrance.

Cramponné au nez de l'appareil, Steve la vit lâcher les commandes et s'effondrer sur le tableau de bord. Le soulagement fut de courte durée. L'hélicoptère sans conducteur devint fou et s'emballa. Il partit en vrille, les rotors tournant à toute vitesse dans un bruit apocalyptique. Le monde sans dessus dessous se transforma en une toile de couleurs floues.

Steve lâcha prise avec un soupir de douleur. Il tomba seul comme une pierre. Il avait pris l'habitude des chutes. Mauvaise habitude, songea-t-il. La souffrance anéantit ses pensées lorsqu'il heurta de tout son corps la surface de l'eau. Le choc lui vida les poumons et, quand il tenta de prendre une gorgée d'air, il ne réussit qu'à s'asphyxier.

Il sombra doucement dans l'eau noire et glacée.

La surface, loin, loin au dessus de lui, inaccessible, avait les couleurs blanchâtres de l'aube.

Il était temps d'aller se coucher.

Avec une résignation morbide, Steve remarqua que l'histoire se répétait inlassablement.

Le destin ne manque pas d'ironie.

Il vit la masse sombre de l'hélicoptère lui tomber dessus sans regret.

_À quoi bon…_

* * *

De la passerelle du garage, Sam assista à la chute de l'hélicoptère totalement impuissant.

"Oh, shit. Oh shit, shit, shit. Steve ! STEVE !"

* * *

Hu, autre cliffhanger...

Restez là !

En tout cas, merci de rester là, **Rose-Eliade** !

Navrée pour les fautes, **Mirlana** ^^ (Je n'ai pas la perfection de Steve Rogers, snif)

**Feeli37**, je n'avais jamais pensé que l'entrainement de danseuse de Natasha se voyait dans son style de combat mais maintenant que tu le dis, c'est évident !

Par contre, quand tu écris "_J'espère qu'ils verront bientôt Bucky_ !", j'ai envie de te répondre avec le visage de Loki et sa voix posée, élégante et cruelle : "_Ma chère, tu ne pensais quand même pas que ce serait si facile ?_"

Que ce soit clair, pour toi et les autres : quand je parlais d'un road-trip, JE NE PLAISANTAIS PAS ^^ ! Et quand je disais que ça trainais en longueur, JE NE PLAISANTAIS PAS NON PLUS ^^ !

D'ailleurs, le titre de la partie : _La Problématique des Miracles_, montre bien qu'espérer un miracle peut se retourner contre toi... parce qu'ils sont problématiques... Ha ha !

Ces pauvres Steve et Sam en ont encore pour longtemps LOOONGTEMPS avant de trouver Bucky. Nan mais je me sens un peu coupable maintenant… Tu sais, j'aime bien Bucky ! Mais… Pas autant que les autres.


	21. Noyade

Tadam, avant-dernier chapitre de la partie 2 !

**Mirlana** et** Rose-Eliade**, vous êtes plus rapides que votre ombre :D

Merci à toutes les deux ! Vous voilà gâtées : un autre !

J'avais oublié de préciser que Sam a des tics de langage - Steve n'en a pas, par contre, étrangement. Mais mon Steve Rogers manque de sarcasme et de répondant par rapport à celui des films (je n'y arrive pas...)

Et si Sam a des tics de langage anglais, c'est parce qu'au début, je pensais les dialogues en anglais - juste les dialogues gné ! Donc je devais les re-traduire en français mais les mots familiers/vulgaires sont restés.

Est-ce qu'il y a des choses qui ne vous paraissent pas claires ?

Please, please, please, n'hésitez pas à me demander !

Bon sinon, cette journée s'annonce fantastique ! Il fait beau, j'ai peut-être trouvé un logement, je viens de finir la 1ère saison d'Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - excellent, pourquoi je n'ai pas regardé ça avant ? - je vais faire une moussaka et je vais voir Les Quatre Fantastiques - je ne voulais pas voir Ant-Man mais je tiens à voir Les Fant4stiques pour Jamie Bell, j'adore Jamie Bell 3

Par contre, ce chapitre-là n'est pas très jouasse. Je crois bien que c'est même le pire. Hu hu.

Vous jugerez par vous-mêmes.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie II – La problématique des miracles**

**Chapitre 21 – Noyade**

* * *

Quand Riley se prit une roquette en plein figure aux alentours de deux heures du matin, Sam le regarda tomber comme une météorite sans bouger. Il resta en vol stationnaire à suivre des yeux la trainée de feu et de cendres, le temps et les pupilles dilatés. Il n'entendit même pas son cri d'agonie.

Quand il y repensait, la scène était silencieuse. Un sillage de feu dans la nuit, sous un ciel tacheté d'étoiles.

Sam avait réussi à compléter la mission, à ramener le reste des troupes sain et sauf à la base. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on lui avait dit ensuite. Il avait même eu une médaille pour ça. Pour lui, le monde avait viré au noir complet lorsque Riley s'était transformé en comète. Lorsque les ténèbres étaient devenues des tâches grisâtres brouillées par les médicaments et qu'il avait demandé où était Riley, comme si il avait mal vu, comme si sa question pouvait déformer la réalité, Sam ne se rendait pas compte que sa vie venait une fois de plus de basculer tête à l'envers.

* * *

Quand Steve chuta d'un aéronef HYDRA – pour la seconde fois – à plus de cent mètres d'altitude, Sam le regarda tomber comme un pantin inanimé sans bouger. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. La panique brouillait les bords de sa vision. "Steve ! Steve, shit, Steve !" Il se pencha à la rambarde, le corps en équilibre au dessus de l'eau noire, trop loin, bien trop loin pour pouvoir faire quelque chose.

"Il va remonter" souffla Sharon, la voix blanche et les jointures crispées sur la poignée du fusil.

"Non" gémit Sam, "Il ne remontera pas." La certitude crépitait à la lisère de sa conscience. Sharon scruta rapidement l'intérieur du garage, les murs à fleur d'eau du pseudo-barrage et la rive ou ce qu'elle en voyait dans l'obscurité. "Y a pas de bateau… Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Oh mon dieu…"

Steve ne réapparaissait toujours pas. La surface de l'eau se calmait peu à peu.

Sam et Sharon tressaillirent au bruit de moteur qui retentit derrière eux et ils pivotèrent, prêts à attaquer un autre soldat d'HYDRA insoupçonné. Le Quinjet ronflait mais c'était Kate aux commandes, en train de lutter pour le diriger.

Sharon balança son fusil au loin et rentra à l'intérieur en courant. Le garage était sombre et silencieux. Des bouts de verre jonchaient le sol. "Colleen, Mercédès ? Ça va ?" Colleen inspectait Kamala dans le QG au premier étage. Mercédès se pencha à l'ouverture déchiquetée. "On est vivantes. Kamala a été effleuré par une balle au bras mais ça va. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Passe-moi mon sac !" hurla Sharon.

America le lui lança d'un geste précis. Sharon l'attrapa au vol et suivit Sam dans le Quinjet.

"Tu sais piloter ce genre d'engin ?" demanda-t-elle à Kate.

"Hawkeye m'a appris. Je crois… On n'a pas le temps, accrochez-vous !"

Tanguant et oscillant, le Quinjet décolla et fusa dehors par le trou dans la baie vitrée créé par son prédécesseur. Kate n'avait pas fermé le pont escamotable de l'aéronef et Sam se cramponnait à une poignée sans lâcher des yeux l'eau sombre du lac Alkali.

Il ne vit pas Kate grogner contre les commandes récalcitrantes et s'efforcer d'amener l'appareil à destination du mieux qu'elle pouvait, pas plus qu'il ne vit Sharon farfouiller dans son sac, en sortir sa combinaison de plongée et l'enfiler maladroitement. La panique se muait en une angoisse maladive, le sentiment d'impuissance grandissant, le pressentiment que Steve était perdu à jamais dans les profondeurs.

Le Quinjet s'approcha du lieu du crash, là où l'écume moussait et où des bouts d'hélicoptère flottaient encore à la surface. "Kate, reste en vol stationnaire !" conseilla Sharon mais Kate cria : "Je ne sais pas comment faire !".

Elle devait faire des cercles autour du point d'impact. Sharon prit une grande inspiration, s'assura que sa lampe frontale était bien fixée sur son front, prit une grande inspiration et plongea. Le froid lui gifla le visage immédiatement et elle eut l'impression de heurter un mur de plein fouet. Puis sa peau s'engourdit et elle se concentra sur son objectif. Elle piqua du nez vers le fond, battant des pieds vigoureusement.

L'hélicoptère avait sombré directement et le lac était trop profond pour que Sharon puisse apercevoir sa carcasse. L'obscurité était totale – et oppressante au possible. Sans sa lampe, elle n'aurait pas pu distinguer le fond de la surface. Elle remonta lorsqu'elle sentit ses poumons se resserrer douloureusement en quête d'oxygène. Elle prit une goulée d'air, adressa un signe négatif au Quinjet et replongea.

C'était particulièrement insoutenable de rester en l'air, à voir Sharon remonter à la surface, abaisser son pouce vers le bas à chaque fois et repartir de nouveau sans pouvoir l'aider. "Si seulement elle avait des palmes" grogna Kate. Elle jura encore une fois quand le Quinjet fit une embardée.

Sam n'avait conduit que des hélicoptères – et de toute façon, il aurait été incapable de prendre les manettes maintenant. Pas assez de sang-froid. Et Sharon qui ne remontait pas. Si quelque chose lui arrivait à elle aussi… Sans combinaison, il était impensable de mener une opération de sauvetage dans l'eau glacée…

Sharon creva la surface, la bouche en quête d'air. Sam et Kate soupirèrent, les yeux plein d'attente. Elle leva le pouce et parvint à crier "Je l'ai trouvé !". Ils entendirent à peine par-dessus le bruit du moteur mais il lut le mouvement des lèvres. "Où est-il ?" s'époumona Sam. Sharon secoua la tête dans un signe d'impuissance.

Steve flottait entre deux eaux, à l'écart du crash. Il sombrait doucement, paisiblement, inconscient. À la lumière de la lampe frontale, Sharon distingua des fines bulles qui s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres. Il avait la peau grise et les lèvres bleues – il ressemblait déjà à un cadavre. Elle avait essayé de le hisser avec elle mais le poids de ses vêtements, sa masse musculaire, sa poitrine en feu, réclamant à grands cris ses bouffés d'oxygène… Sharon avait dû l'abandonner.

"Je ne peux pas le remonter !" hurla-t-elle mais Sam ne comprenait pas. "_JE NE PEUX PAS LE REMONTER !_"

Elle gesticula dans le lac, le cœur palpitant d'angoisse. Chaque seconde qui passait était vitale. Et elle-même ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourra continuer à ce rythme. C'était déjà sa neuvième plongée et des points noirs piquetaient sa vision lorsqu'elle restait trop longtemps immergée.

Sam disparut du pont et elle hoqueta, agitant les jambes férocement pour suivre les vires du Quinjet. Il revint et lança un câble qui heurta l'eau avec un bruit d'éclaboussure. Sharon le serra dans sa main avec l'énergie du désespoir. Elle replongea encore.

Situer Steve fut plus facile cette fois même s'il continuait à couler lentement. Elle le surplomba, ses cheveux blonds libérés flottant autour d'elle. Lui, en apesanteur, les membres en croix, semblait presque paisible. Elle ondula autour de lui pour nouer la corde en croix autour de sa poitrine et de ses épaules. Faire un nœud spécial n'était pas évident dans l'eau et dans la précipitation. Sharon croisa les doigts pour qu'il tienne lorsqu'elle remonta à la surface. Elle leva le pouce et Sam commença à tracter la corde au maximum. Il en avait jeté une autre dans l'eau et Sharon utilisa ses dernières forces pour nager après le Quinjet et l'attraper. Lorsque Kate éleva l'aéronef dans les airs, elle se sentit hissée hors de l'eau et le câble lui scia les bras.

Sam avait les muscles gonflés par l'effort : Steve pesait son poids et il peinait à le soulever jusqu'au Quinjet. Sharon monta jusqu'à lui sans son aide et arrosa copieusement le plancher. Elle était hors d'haleine et Sam l'enjoignit à s'asseoir à l'abri des turbulences. Elle regarda, les yeux horrifiés, le corps de Steve osciller au bord de sa corde, désarticulé et inanimé.

Sam agrippa sa veste pour l'attirer à lui. Au même moment, Kate entra dans le garage. Sharon l'aida en prenant les jambes de Steve – qu'il était lourd ! – à l'intérieur du Quinjet.

"Mon Dieu" souffla-t-elle et Sam partageait le même état d'esprit.

Sam détacha la corde, les doigts malhabiles. Steve avait le nez cassé, la main droite aussi, le visage en sang et le reste n'était probablement pas en meilleur état. Et il ne respirait plus. Ce qui était un problème autrement plus grave. Sam commença immédiatement un massage cardiaque. L'armée l'avait entraîné à ce genre de situation et le stress lui avait fait recouvrir ses esprits. Il compta rapidement puis enchaîna avec un bouche-à-bouche. Sharon haletait à côté de lui. Kate était tendue comme un arc. Il reprit les compressions de toutes ses forces. Il sentait le corps de Steve ployer sous la pression. "Respire, putain" grogna Sam. Et enfin, _enfin_, de façon presque prévisible, Steve hoqueta, de l'eau suinta entre ses lèvres et sa cage thoracique se souleva d'elle-même.

"Shit" souffla Sam en essuyant la sueur de son front qui coulait sur ses paupières malgré le froid.

Il plaça Steve en position fœtale sur le côté pendant que Sharon lançait une série d'ordres brefs.

"Mercédès, America, aidez Sam à porter le Captain à l'intérieur. Kate, essaye de trouver un moyen de le rapatrier à Yellowknife le plus vite possible. Colleen, aide Sam. Kamala, est-ce que tu peux essayer de pirater les autres ordis avant qu'on parte. Je me change, j'en ai pour cinq minutes."

Le Quinjet devint soudainement plus étroit lorsqu'America, Mercédès et Colleen se faufilèrent à l'intérieur pour emmener Steve ailleurs. Finalement, il atterrit dans un canapé du QG. Mercédès et America sortirent à reculons pour retrouver Sharon. Colleen commença à couper les habits de Steve aux ciseaux sans état d'âme.

Sam lista les blessures de Steve à demi-voix : "Trois côtes cassées et celles-là doivent être sûrement fêlées – miracle que ça n'ait pas transpercé un poumon ou je ne sais quoi… Plaies ouvertes, rien de grave. Quoique, le saignement… Points de suture ?"

"Il y a du strap dans la trousse, si tu veux" l'avertit Colleen.

"Hmm. C'est sa main qui m'inquiète. Pour les côtes, on ne peut rien faire – l'hélicoptère a dû lui tombé dessus. Mais sa main… Regarde, j'ai l'impression que chaque doigt est fracturé. Certains ont même plusieurs fractures. Et la paume a été totalement transpercée. La balle n'est pas resté - chanceux. La plaie soit à peu près propre… Je vais faire ce que je peux mais il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital au plus vite !"

Sam pansa la main de Steve du mieux possible, puis il recousit patiemment une blessure à l'estomac et mit du strap sur les plaies qu'il avait à la tête et à la clavicule. Après l'avoir déshabillé entièrement, Colleen lui enfila des fringues sèches et l'enroula dans une couverture de survie comme un énorme bébé. Ça n'était pas évident de fonctionner à deux autour de Steve avec efficacité mais ils finirent par recoudre tout ce qui pouvait être l'être et faire une attelle pour sa main.

"Tu sais remettre les nez en place ?" demanda Colleen d'une voix professionnelle.

"Heu…" répondit Sam, un temps trop tard car Colleen saisit le nez de Steve sans douceur et, dans un craquement de cartilage atroce, le redressa. Steve tressaillit et ses paupières tressautèrent, laissant deviner un éclat bleu glacé.

"Hey, Steve" chuchota Sam "Reviens parmi nous. Tout va bien."

Steve cessa de s'agiter quelques instants après et, sur un soupir douloureux, il bascula de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Colleen insista pour faire quelques points de suture à Sam – sa propre blessure à la tête s'était rouverte sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Kate rentra dans la pièce au moment où Colleen remettait le fil dans la trousse à urgences.

"Sam, je vous dépose en Quinjet à la voiture – ordre de Sharon. Tu emmèneras Steve à l'hôpital de Yellowknife tout seul. Il s'est réveillé ?"

Sam secoua la tête. Kate fit la grimace. "J'aurais préféré qu'il soit conscient" soupira Colleen, "Mais il n'est pas n'importe qui. C'est Captain America. Il a survécu en Antarctique pendant soixante-dix ans, il devrait tenir le coup."

Sam soupira pour essayer d'évacuer la tension et fit rouler ses épaules.

"Et toi, ça va aller ?" demanda-t-il à Kate. "Tu vas arriver à nous conduire jusque là-bas ?"

Elle acquiesça : "Il devrait y avoir assez d'essence pour un aller-retour. Et ça sera moins compliqué qu'une mission de sauvetage."

"Kamala ne vient pas ?" nota Sam. "Je croyais qu'elle était blessée aussi."

"Rien de trop grave" dit Kate "Et elle veut rester. Elle veut voir si elle peut encore tirer quelque chose de Zola ou des autres disques durs. Et les filles s'occupent de récolter un max d'infos, y a toutes les archives et les armes à ramener."

Mercédès et America faisaient des allers-retours entre le garage et le QG pour entasser dans le coffre des jeeps les dossiers papiers et les fusils Chitauris. Il fallut transporter Steve sur un brancard d'appoint jusque dans l'aéronef. Sam s'assit sur le sol à côté de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. La respiration de Steve était plus régulière mais son pouls était toujours fluctuant. "Combien de temps va durer le trajet ?"

"Au moins une demi-heure" lança Kate par-dessus son épaule, occupée à trifouiller les boutons et les leviers. Le Quinjet quitta la base d'Alkali Lake dans un vrombissement sonore.

* * *

Kate assura pour le trajet. Elle maniait mieux l'appareil et elle réussit à se poser sur l'étroit sentier de terre à proximité des voitures. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire de porter Steve jusqu'à la Ford et de le déposer avec douceur, par égard pour ses côtes, sur la banquette arrière.

"Ça va aller ?" demanda Kate sur le point de le quitter.

"Yep. Et toi ?" répondit Sam.

Quelque chose leur fit tourner la tête. Un bruit inaudible, une vibration dans l'air, un instinct enfoui. Ils étaient trop loin du Lac Alkali pour avoir entendu une explosion mais ils virent une colonne de fumée, noire et épaisse, s'élever au Nord, loin au-delà de la lisière des arbres.

"Tu crois que –" hoqueta Kate.

"Oh shit" gémit Sam. "Qu'est-ce que ça peut être d'autre ?"

Kate essaya d'appeler Sharon sur son talkie-walkie mais personne ne répondit. Crachotements et bruits larsen. Kate était livide d'angoisse.

"Tu veux que je retourne avec toi ?" proposa Sam.

Kate considéra la question mais elle refusa l'offre : "Emmène le Captain à l'hôpital. Je retourne là-bas avec l'essence que j'ai. Je – On reste en contact."

"Sois prudente, Kate, ok ?"

Il regarda le Quinjet repartir à l'intérieur de la Ford Fairlane. Lorsqu'il eut disparu derrière les arbres, il essaye de rappeler Sharon. Devant son échec, il alluma le contact et fit demi-tour pour revenir à Yellowknife. Sa conduite était inhabituellement brusque. La tension faisait vibrer sa nuque, il crispait et décrispait sans arrêt ses mains sur le volant.

Il s'efforçait de tenir en retrait des pensées inquiétantes. Les Howling commandos étaient peut-être mortes là-bas. Ou enfouies sous des tonnes de décombres. Sans réel espoir de survie. La furie désespérée avec laquelle Steve s'était jeté sur l'hélicoptère était au-delà d'une prise de risque imprudente.

Un mépris pour sa sécurité personnelle, une absence de peur.

Une pulsion presque suicidaire.

Un relent d'autodestruction.

Sam frémit. La situation escaladait trop vite, Steve devenait incontrôlable.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au rétroviseur, vit Steve battre des paupières et essaya de retrouver ses esprits.

"Sam ?"

"Je suis là, Steve. Comment tu t'sens ?"

Un silence.

"Pas l'hôpital" murmura Steve.

"Quoi ?"

"Pas l'hôpital, Sam" dit-il d'une voix plus assurée.

"Quoi ?! Tu plaisantes ? Tu viens de te noyer !"

"Sam…"

"Arrêt respiratoire, côtes cassées, sans parler de ta main… Hôpital, mon pote !"

"Pas l'hôpital. Pas avec HYDRA dans les parages et…"

Il essaya de s'asseoir, renonça, toussa et tenta péniblement de reprendre sa respiration.

"J'ai juste besoin de dormir. Le sérum… Le sérum va aider à cicatriser."

"Steve" commença Sam d'un ton menaçant mais il le coupa doucement.

"Sam, s'il te plait. Pas l'hôpital."

Et comment Sam était-il sensé résister à cette voix faible et à ce regard de chien battu ?

Il soupira et baissa la tête, vaincu. "S'il t'arrive quelque chose, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. T'as intérêt à m'obéir." grommela-t-il.

"Où sont les autres ?" parvint à demander Steve.

Sam eut la gorge nouée. "À – À la base, toujours… Ne t'inquiète pas pour elles…"

Il pria pour que ce soit la vérité.

* * *

Sam aida Steve à regagner le bungalow en le supportant à moitié. Il le poussa dans la douche à température maximum et l'aida à retirer ses vêtements une deuxième fois. À la lumière du jour, Steve avait l'air un peu mieux que sous la lumière blafarde de la base HYDRA. Au moins, il n'avait plus la peau d'un trépassé.

Sous la douche, sa blessure à la main se remit à saigner et Sam dut changer le pansement d'appoint. Steve dodelinait de la tête, à peine conscient, et lorsque Sam le relâcha, il se glissa entre les draps immédiatement, à peine séché, nu comme au jour de sa naissance.

"Steve ? Ste-eve ?"

Mais Steve avait sombré dans les limbes. Sam dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, hésitant. Il finit par déposer un paquet de Doritos et une boisson énergisante sur la table de chevet et, en priant pour que Steve ne se réveille pas avant son retour et n'ait pas la bonne idée de commettre une autre folie, il repartit sur l'Ingraham Trail pour aider les Howling Commandos. Il était près de midi quand il revint au niveau des autres voitures. Le vent avait dissipé la fumée.

Mais Sam sentit le soulagement alléger sa poitrine lorsqu'il aperçut Kamala entourée de Mercédès et Colleen. Il gara la Ford n'importe comment et sauta hors de la voiture.

"Vous allez bien ?"

Kamala avait les yeux rouges et gonflés, son voile de travers et une main sur son épaule pour maintenir un épais bandage en place.

Mercédès hocha la tête. "On a failli y passer mais Kam' a flairé l'embrouille avant."

Kamala hoqueta, un sanglot de protestation : "J'ai tout fait foiré, tu veux dire."

"Zola a déclenché un processus d'autodestruction de la base. Tu verrais le champ de ruines maintenant…"

"J'aurais dû m'en douter" bredouilla Kamala en s'essuyant le nez avec un pan de son voile. Colleen haussa les épaules d'un air blasé : "C'est ta première mission et personne n'est morte. Comment va le Captain ?" ajouta-t-elle à Sam.

"Bien, j'imagine. Il s'est endormi comme une masse. Où sont les autres ?"

"Je vais repartir pour aider les filles. Colleen emmène Kamala à l'hôpital" expliqua Mercédès.

Sam embarqua avec elle à bord du véhicule HYDRA.

"T'inquiète" lança Mercédès alors qu'elle s'installait au volant, "On a vérifié à deux fois s'il n'y avait pas de bombe cachée dans le moteur."

* * *

"La vache" s'exclama Sam quand, après presque deux heures de route sur un chemin à peine balisé, il aperçut le barrage d'Alkali Lake, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait.

"Ouais, HYDRA ne déconne pas quand il s'agit de rayer leurs traces de la carte. Heureusement, on a réussi à sauver tout ce qu'on avait trouvé."

"Comment va le Captain ?" le questionna Sharon dès qu'il mit un pied hors du 4X4.

"Il dormait quand je l'ai laissé au bungalow."

"Tu ne l'as pas emmené _à l'hôpital_ ?"

Sam fit la grimace. "Il a refusé."

"Mais tu n'as pas insisté"

Sam lui lança un regard irrité : "Tu as déjà essayé d'insister avec Steve Rogers ?"

Il les aida à charger le reste des archives et les armes Chitauris dans le coffre de la jeep. Elles étaient couvertes de poussière et de cendres, mais entières.

"Ça aurait pu être pire" soupira Mercédès.

"C'est un désastre" rectifia Sharon. "Aucun prisonnier, une base entièrement détruite, l'objectif du Captain n'est pas atteint et il est lui-même gravement blessé…"

"Tu oublies de préciser qu'on vient de découvrir un complot mondial" ajouta gaiement America de loin.

"Coulson et Maria vont être furieux du rapport" pesta Sharon.

Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Ils grignotèrent un bout avant de prendre le chemin du retour. Coincé entre Kate et America à l'arrière de la voiture, Sam n'arrivait pas à enlever ce nœud de l'estomac. Il avait hâte de revoir Steve – de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Mercédès garda la jeep d'HYDRA et Sharon monta avec lui en voiture. Elle aussi avait l'esprit morose.

Ils poussèrent spontanément un soupir d'aise en arrivant au bungalow. Les filles transvasèrent les documents du coffre des jeeps au salon du chalet, où ils seraient plus en sécurité et où elles pourraient les étudier facilement.

"On va vérifier comment va Steve ?" demanda immédiatement Sharon et Sam fut soulagé de pouvoir retrouver leur chambre.

* * *

Bien évidemment, Steve n'était plus dans son lit. "Oh non" gémit Sharon, la main sur la bouche. C'était tellement prévisible que Sam en aurait pleurniché de désespoir. Il vérifia dans la salle de bain, même dans son propre lit et dans le placard au cas où Steve serait devenu aussi mince qu'une feuille de papier. Sharon vérifiait la cuisine et le salon. Il y avait des traces de sang sur les draps mais aucune trace de lutte. Sharon commençait à paniquer :

"Je vais envoyer mon rapport au SHIELD, si Cap a été enlevé par HYDRA, nous ne sommes pas de taille."

"HYDRA ?" Sam pâlit et se rattrapa au bar de la cuisine pour ne pas chanceler.

Sharon se tordit les mains : "Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être d'autre !"

Sam se passa une main sur le visage. "Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser seul" se morigéna-t-il.

"Je vais prévenir les filles" avisa Sharon, "Peut-être qu'elles l'ont vu ou…"

Sam eut une illumination. Il s'engouffra dans le couloir comme un lévrier dans une course et poussa la porte de la chambre de Sharon doucement. Peggy était dans son lit, en train de faire la sieste. Steve était là aussi, à son chevet. Il lui tenait la main avec tendresse. Sam poussa un gémissement soulagé et ressentit une brusque poussée de joie.

"Man, tu ne sais pas la peur que tu nous as fait !"

Mais quelque chose clochait. Sam se retint de lancer une seconde réflexion et d'entrer dans la chambre. Il resta sur le pas de la porte, hésitant, les yeux bondissant sur Steve, sur Peggy, sur la pièce en essayant de figurer ce qui n'allait pas. Steve avait l'air plus blafard que jamais, la peau jaunâtre à cause des bleus, des cernes noires, la peau tendue sur les pommettes. Il ne quittait pas Peggy des yeux, veillant sur son sommeil paisible comme une gargouille sur la ville. Steve ne leva pas le regard vers Sam lorsqu'il fit irruption dans la pièce et il ne vacilla pas lorsque celui-ci lui demanda d'une voix incertaine :

"Steve, est-ce que tout va bien ?"

Steve ne bougea pas, statue de marbre à peine entachée dans sa perfection, mais il finit par répondre d'une voix basse et glaciale :

"Elle est morte."

Et il leva finalement les yeux vers Sam :

"Peggy est morte."

* * *

_Je vous avais prévenue…_

Je ne suis même pas désolée... Sauf pour Sharon, Steve et Peggy.

Dernier chapitre avant quinze jours demain ! Bisous les lapins


	22. Adieux

Hello all !

Chapitre 22, le dernier chapitre de la partie 2, aussi déprimant que le 21 je pense...

Je posterai le début de la partie 3 quand je reviendrai, c'est-à-dire dans une quinzaine de jours. Quinze jours sans ordinateur, sans internet, *soupir* ça fait du bien aussi !

(Psst : les 4 Fantastiques, c'était pas mal, sauf le combat final et le fait que la tête de renard de Jamie Bell n'apparaisse pas assez. Disons qu'il y a cinq ans, j'aurais adoré mais là, d'après moi, le genre des super-héros commence à s'essouffler - toujours le même schéma, les mêmes histoires, les mêmes personnages... ça devient répétitif.)

Feeli37 m'a dit aussi que le Sceptre, c'était pas clair.

A ne pas confondre avec un spectre (le fantôme).

Alors alors... Dans _Age of Ultron_, le sceptre est cassé et la pierre à l'intérieur est posée sur le front de Vision pour lui donner une âme. Bon déjà, j'ai moyennement aimé _AoU_, j'ai pas du tout aimé le Vision et j'avais besoin du crotte, on-va-dire-que Vision vit très bien sans sa pierre et le sceptre a été remis à HYDRA via les jumeaux avant qu'ils ne changent de camp. Donc HYDRA a toujours le sceptre, ces vilains coquins, et ils l'ont rapatrié à Alkali Lake pendant _AoU_ histoire que l'artefact soit en sécurité. Ensuite, ils ont tout rassemblé : sceptre + Bucky, direction... vous verrez dans ce chapitre (indice : il fait froid !)

C'est clair ? J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas clair. Suis-je claire ?

On m'a aussi demandé pourquoi Bucky était toujours aux mains d'HYDRA alors qu'il était libre à la fin de CA:TWS.

HYDRA l'a récupéré dans le musée, peu de temps après la dernière scène en fait. Parce que c'est un atout majeur pour eux et parce que des années de conditionnement sur le Soldier ne vont pas s'effacer comme ça. Donc Bucky, même s'il n'était pas très chaud pour revenir avec eux alors qu'il se découvre une nouvelle identité, les suit. HYDRA, pas stupide, le fourre dans la glace pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Et maintenant, ils se trimballent son caisson (et le sceptre !) en route vers... Là-où-il-fait-froid.

Oui, c'est cruel. Non, je n'ai pas honte.

Bonne lecture quand même ^^ !

* * *

Hey merci pour tous vos commentaires, les filles :D

Ouh, je vous sentais bien en colère par contre... OUI, j'ai osé, j'ai tué Peggy ! C'est vrai qu'en relisant le chapitre pour traquer les fautes, je me disais : "Oh, c'est triste, peut-être qu'elle pourrait rester en vie..."

Mais non, *couic*

Ne vous méprenez pas ! J'aime Peggy ! C'est pour ça qu'elle vient en road-trip avec eux, que je les ai emmené aux chutes du Niagara et que Steve a eu droit à sa danse avec elle ! (Leur danse toute belle, toute choupette, juste avant qu'elle... meure...)

Mais enfin, c'est une vieille dame et OUI, même si j'adore la série (vivement la saison 2 !) et que j'adore Hayley Atwell (_I've had the time of my liiife_, le fameux baiser 3) et bien tout ne peut pas être rose dans le meilleur des mondes et des morts injustes doivent arriver (comme pour Peggy, ou Pietro, ou Frigga ou...)

Really, darling, what did you expect ?

Vous haïssez le tournant qu'a pris l'histoire ? La fin de la partie 3 est pire, hahaha *rire cruel*

* * *

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie II – La problématique des miracles**

**Chapitre 22 – Adieux**

* * *

"Peggy est morte" répéta Steve lorsque Sharon entra dans la pièce derrière Sam et encore une fois, sa voix était si dépourvue de sentiments que c'en était effrayant. Sam avait la bouche très sèche et le sang qui pulsait aux oreilles. Il posa machinalement une main sur l'épaule de Sharon mais elle ne sembla même pas le remarquer.

Finalement, elle s'empressa d'aller vérifier. Elle contourna le lit et posa ses doigts sur la jugulaire de Peggy mais elle retira sa main brusquement, comme brûlée. Peggy était dure et grise. Elle s'était transformée en statue.

"_Rigor mortis_" murmura Sharon, "Sa mort remonte à plus de six heures."

Puis son ton professionnel se brisa et elle laissa échapper un sanglot malgré elle. Une main sur les lèvres, elle déglutit et ferma les yeux pour reprendre la maîtrise d'elle-même. Steve ne la regardait pas. Il restait assis, figé et courbé au dessus de Peggy.

"Elle était déjà… Comme ça. Quand je suis rentré" chuchota Steve, comme s'il ne voulait pas la réveiller.

Sharon le dévisagea, les larmes aux yeux. Sam osa s'avancer et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Steve. De près, il était évident que Peggy ne pouvait pas dormir. Elle était bel et bien partie. Il remarqua trois enveloppes sur la table de chevet.

Sharon se leva s'enfuit dans la salle de bain. La porte fermée, les mains crispées sur la faïence du lavabo, elle laissa fuir un cri de douleur entre ses doigts. La douleur pulsait dans son ventre, insoutenable. Elle eut l'impression de perdre sa mère une seconde fois.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle utilisa la discipline du SHIELD pour reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle pleurerait plus tard. Le deuil attendrait. La mission prévalait sur tout le reste. Elle se mouilla le visage pour masquer ses yeux rouges. Lorsqu'elle ressortit de la salle de bain et qu'elle déclara aux hommes : "Je m'occupe de tout", sa voix était fêlée mais son attitude composée.

Les prunelles de Steve étaient pleines d'émotions mais il ne bougeait pas – c'était à peine s'il respirait. Il serrait toujours la main glacée de Peggy comme s'il ne voulait jamais la lâcher. Sam serra son épaule plus fortement et le remua. "Allez, Steve, viens." Au bout d'une éternité, Steve finit par desserrer ses doigts. La main de Peggy retomba. Sans vie.

Sam força Steve à se lever et à regagner sa chambre. Il avait pris deux enveloppes sur la table de chevet, celle au nom de Steve et une autre à son nom. La troisième était pour Sharon. Il n'était même pas étonné que Peggy lui ait écrit. Il était trop plein d'émotions pour ça.

Steve se roula en boule sous les draps, sans faire un bruit. Si Sam fermait les yeux, il pouvait même s'imaginer seul dans la chambre. Il s'assit en tailleur sur son propre lit, dos au mur, de façon à pouvoir garder un œil sur Steve. Il l'observa fixer le plafond sans mot dire jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement le fasse basculer dans le sommeil encore une fois.

Une fois Steve endormi, l'adrénaline disparut, les émotions se calmèrent, Sam se sentit profondément épuisé. Il ouvra son enveloppe. La lettre était datée de plusieurs jours déjà. Sam se demanda si Peggy avait senti la vie la quitter progressivement, ses forces décliner peu à peu, si elle avait senti la mort poser sa main sur sa nuque et qu'elle n'avait rien dit à personne.

Vingt-quatre heures avant, elle entraînait Steve dans un bar de Yellowknife. Le souvenir semblait vieux de plusieurs années… Sam se rappela de la vieille dame acérée sur le perron de sa maison, des discussions qu'ils avaient partagé dans la Ford Fairlane et de cette promiscuité chaleureuse pendant une semaine. Ses yeux brûlaient.

Il n'osait même pas imaginer l'état de Steve qui, lui, l'avait connu depuis des années.

_Cher Sam,_

_Cette lettre n'est pas un testament ; ce n'est que les pensées qu'une vieille dame n'ose pas prononcer à voix haute. Je n'ai peut-être pas le droit de te demander ça mais à plus de quatre-vingt dix ans, on ne s'embarrasse guère des convenances. N'abandonne pas Steve Rogers. Captain America est un roc qui peut porter le monde sur ses épaules mais Steve Rogers a besoin d'un ami. Je sais qu'il est entêté, obstiné, téméraire à l'extrême et réservé au possible. Mais nous savons tous les deux que c'est un homme de bien. Si tu peux, Sam, si tu le veux, prends soin de lui pour moi. Je veillerais sur vous du mieux possible – même si, avec cet âne bâté, ce ne sera pas du gâteau. Prends soin de toi également, Sam. _

_Bon voyage,_

_Peggy Carter_

Il se moucha le plus discrètement possible et sortit dans le salon voir si Sharon n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Elle parlait au téléphone et, des bribes que capta Sam, elle contactait des proches.

"Ma famille va me tuer pour l'avoir entraîné aussi loin" soupira-t-elle en raccrochant. "Ils vont me tenir responsable."

Sam n'était pas proche d'elle et ne l'aimait pas particulièrement mais après la prise de la base HYDRA, le sauvetage de Steve le matin même et cette tragédie, il ne pouvait que l'admirer. Il lui prit la main et essaya de l'apaiser :

"C'était ce qu'elle voulait. Tu l'as dit toi-même, elle n'avait jamais été aussi lucide depuis des mois. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse."

La main de Sharon se crispa entre ses doigts et elle détourna le regard. Elle se pinça le bord des yeux pour ne pas laisser couler ses larmes. Sam battit des paupières rapidement. Il avait l'impression que sa gorge, toujours sèche, était en feu.

Toc

Toc

Toc

"Ils viennent emmener Peggy…" murmura Sharon. Sam resta à ses côtés lorsque les responsables des pompes funèbres vinrent chercher Peggy – son corps. Les autres membres des Howling Commandos vinrent s'agrouper dehors pour regarder son départ. Les plus jeunes avaient les yeux rouges et ne cachaient pas leurs larmes. Colleen soutenait Mercédès, la bouche tordue d'un pli douloureux.

"Où est Steve ?" demanda Sharon à voix basse.

"Il dort, vaut mieux le laisser."

C'était un crève-cœur de les voir emporter Peggy sans autre forme de procès.

"Je dois aller avec eux" se justifia Sharon, la voix blanche, les yeux flous.

"Je m'occupe de tout ici" l'assura Mercédès. Elle la serra dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne parte.

Sam regagna ses quartiers. Il souleva les draps pour vérifier que Steve était bien dans son lit. Il dormait. Sam contempla les bleus qui prenaient déjà une couleur jaune, verte et mauve sur ses pommettes et son front, son nez fracturé qui se remettait d'aplomb doucement, ses cils d'une longueur impossible, ses lèvres fines et délicates et il soupira.

* * *

Il ne dormit pas bien. Ses cauchemars étaient vivides, incrustés sous la rétine : Riley tombant du ciel, Steve chutant dans le lac, d'autres images de la guerre en Afghanistan, des corps démembrés, alignés sous le soleil… Il se réveilla en sursaut une bonne dizaine de fois. Il ouvrait les yeux et se redressait immédiatement pour vérifier que Steve était bien là. Qu'il soit endormi ou pas, Sam n'aurait su le dire. Mais au moins, il ne bougeait pas.

Vers six heures du matin, il renonça à réessayer de se rendormir et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain prendre une douche. Steve ne bougea pas de la journée. Sam savait qu'il était réveillé car il était dans son lit en train de bouquiner un roman de Zora Neale Hurston lorsqu'il l'avait entendu se réveiller brusquement, certainement à cause d'un cauchemar. Mais il avait gardé les yeux clos lorsque Sam lui avait demandé comment il allait et n'avait pas insisté devant son mutisme. Il ne prononça pas un mot de la journée. Il ne lut pas sa lettre non plus, pourtant placée en évidence. En fait, il resta quasiment dans la même position, roulé en boule, le visage tourné vers le mur.

Sam ne distinguait que ses épis blonds sous les draps. Il posa une nouvelle boisson énergisante et des barres de céréales sur la table de nuit et ne quitta pas la chambre, en soutien moral pour son ami. Il aurait bien aimé que Steve avale quelque chose, ne serait-ce que pour guérir plus facilement. Il savait que son super-métabolisme avait besoin de consumer plus mais il n'était pas sa mère. Même en deuil et triste à se taire, Steve était capable de prendre soin de lui tout seul. Sam voulait juste être sûr qu'il ne se sente pas seul.

Sharon vint le trouver à deux reprises. La première fois, dans la matinée alors que Sam continua à lire Zora Hurston. Comme il rechignait à laisser Steve, elle vint s'asseoir en tailleur à l'autre extrémité. Elle avait les yeux rouges, l'air défait et épuisée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la forme de Steve sous les couvertures et leva les sourcils pour questionner Sam ; il répondit par une moue d'ignorance.

"Peggy est chez les pompes funèbres de Yellowknife mais elle va être rapatriée à New York selon ses dernières volontés." Elle agita sa lettre-testament.

"Le Howling Commandos est en train de fouiller les documents d'HYDRA. On va raccompagner Peggy chez elle. Ensuite, il faudra s'occuper de ces usines d'armements en Afrique."

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, perdus dans leurs pensées.

"Et toi, Sam ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?"

Il haussa les épaules : "Je vais suivre Steve. Je ne le quitte pas."

Elle revint l'après-midi et passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte. Elle avait les yeux rouges et le teint défait. "Sam, Steve ? Je voulais juste vous avertir que le cercueil de Peggy repartira par avion à New York demain midi."

Steve ne broncha pas.

Le temps passa lentement, très lentement. Sam s'ennuyait. Il s'inquiétait encore plus. Vers minuit, alors qu'il comptait les moutons pour s'endormir, il se rendit compte qu'il tenait vraiment à Steve. Il soupira encore.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Sam fut tiré d'un énième mauvais rêve par le chuintement de la douche. Il grogna en s'étira et maudit le monde entier avant de s'apercevoir que c'était Steve. Il n'était pas vraiment plus loquace mais au moins, il bougeait. Il mangea son bol de porridge en même temps que Sam et Sharon dans la cuisine et, dans le silence, l'absence de Peggy était une évidence intolérable.

"Tu veux lire ta lettre ?" demanda Sam lorsqu'il trouva Steve assis sur son matelas, les coudes sur les cuisses, le regard perdu. Il haussa les épaules et, d'un geste négligeant de la main, fit signe à Sam de l'ouvrir pour lui. Curieux, Sam s'exécuta mais il avait l'impression gênante de s'incruster dans l'intimité de deux personnes.

_Cher Steve,_

_Je tenais à te remercier pour ces derniers jours passés en ta compagnie. T'avoir auprès de moi est plus que ce que je n'aurais jamais espéré. Je dois avouer, je suis vraiment effrayée de devoir te laisser seul. Sans personne pour veiller sur toi, tu vas certainement de retrouver dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Tu as toujours pris des décisions inconsidérées ; je t'en prie, sois prudent. N'abandonne pas ton ami James Barnes. Mais sois prudent, Steve, espèce d'imbécile têtu. Promets-moi. J'ai beau avoir quatre-vingt douze ans, j'espère que tu écouteras toujours mes conseils, même si ce n'est que d'une oreille. Quelques injonctions de dernière minute puisqu'apparemment, c'est de coutume. Arrête de t'en vouloir. Surtout pour James. Et pour le reste. Fais la paix avec toi-même, bon Dieu. Et fais-toi des amis (autre que ce charmant Sam Wilson). Le monde a changé. Ne regarde pas en arrière, le passé est passé. Je sais que tu n'abandonneras pas le combat. Je serais toujours avec toi. Je sais que tu feras toujours les bons choix. Prends soin de toi. Avec tout mon amour,_

_Ta partenaire,_

_Ta Peggy_.

Sam n'osa par regarder Steve immédiatement. Du coin de l'œil, il le vit passer le dos de sa main sur ses yeux et renifler.

"Toujours des bons conseils, Peggy" dit-il d'une voix mouillé en arborant son fameux sourire triste. Il ressemblait à un chien battu.

Ils rassemblèrent leur courage pour aller en ville dire un dernier adieu à Peggy. Allongée dans son cercueil, elle reposait sereinement. Vêtue d'une robe blanche, sa chevelure argentée disposée en auréole autour de sa tête et ses roses blanches déposées artistiquement, sa dépouille était royale. Mais son visage ressemblait à un masque, fardé, figé, dépourvu d'émotions – ce n'était plus vraiment Peggy.

Steve lui effleura la joue du doigt avec une douceur surprenante, le visage mis à nu, exposé.

"On est allé danser avant-hier soir, juste avant de partir à Alkali Lake" dit-il à voix basse, et Sam ne savait pas s'il parlait à Peggy, à lui-même ou bien à lui et Sharon à côté. "On s'était donné rendez-vous en 1945, un rendez-vous galant pour aller danser. Juste avant que je ne plonge le Valkyrie dans l'océan Antarctique. Jamais pu y aller. Elle m'a dit que ça faisait soixante-sept ans qu'elle attendait ça…"

Sam soupira : "Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Steve. Ce n'est pas une petite danse qui l'a tué."

Dans le silence qui s'étira, Sharon prit la parole d'une voix faible : "Quand je me suis levée dans la nuit, vers une heure du matin, je n'ai pas voulu la réveiller. J'ai été la plus silencieuse possible. Si j'avais allumé la lumière, peut-être… Peut-être que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose…Peut-être qu'elle était déjà morte… J'aurais juste aimé être à ses côtés."

"Elle est morte en dormant" souffla Sam, "Auprès de ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle connaissait sa chance."

Le silence étendit ses bras sur eux en une embrassade étouffante.

En ressortant, Steve leva son visage à la bruine automnale et laissa les gouttes masquer ses yeux mouillés.

"C'est fini. C'était la dernière à se rappeler de Steve Rogers, le p'tit gars de Brooklyn."

* * *

Les Howling Commandos attendaient l'avion du SHIELD supposé les rapatrier à New York au petit aéroport de Yellowknife. Leurs voitures de fonction seraient renvoyées aux États-Unis plus tard. C'était le dernier souci de Sharon. Elle avait réquisitionné une salle de conférence et après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de micro ou de caméras, elle avait profité de l'attente pour faire un dernier récapitulatif avec Steve et Sam. Mercédès et Kamala faisaient le point sur les données.

"… à l'usine d'armement en Érythrée. Les armes sont basées sur celles des Chitauris et fonctionneraient avec une énergie récoltée et stockée grâce au Tesseract. Il y a encore énormément de zones d'ombres, notamment sur l'opération qui vise des métropoles des cinq continents…"

Sharon avait contacté Phil Coulson et Maria Hill. Ses supérieurs ne tarderaient pas à prendre une décision – leurs ordres devaient arriver en même temps que l'avion. Steve se pencha en avant, soudainement concentré sur Mercédès.

"… On ne pense pas que le Winter Soldier ait été transféré dans cette base. Ils ont quitté la base en voiture, ça n'aurait pas de sens qu'ils se rendent en Afrique."

"La fille dans l'hélicoptère a mentionné une base Nuuk à plusieurs reprises" coupa Steve d'une voix sourde.

Il avait toujours l'air de l'ombre de lui-même mais il n'était plus le fantôme apathique du jour suivant la mort de Peggy.

"On sait aussi que le spectre voyage avec le Winter Soldier mais on n'a pas beaucoup plus d'indice dessus – comment ils ont réussi à le récupérer, ce à quoi ils vont s'en servir…" expliquait Mercédès.

"Les deux armes les plus destructrices d'HYDRA ensemble dans le même panier" gronda Colleen près de Sam.

Mercédès sortit une carte d'une pochette et la déploya sur la table.

"D'après les coordonnées trouvées à Alkali Lake, la base se trouverait au Groenland. Pas loin de Nuuk, la capitale. On a aussi retrouvé une carte de visite," Elle la plaça à côté de la carte "Celle d'un hôtel à St Pierre-et-Miquelon, un territoire français. Kamala a une théorie sur ça."

"Il n'y a pas d'avion qui effectue de liaisons entre St Pierre et Nuuk. Je pense qu'ils ont dû prendre un bateau là-bas. D'ailleurs, ça serait plus logique s'ils trimballent le caisson de cryo du Soldier…"

Steve se pencha pour regarder les indices. Du doigt, il mesura la distance entre Yellowknife et Nuuk puis avec New York. Kamala remballa la carte et tendit le dossier à Steve.

"Merci les filles" et sa voix était si pleine de reconnaissance que s'en était douloureux à entendre.

Il les dévisagea toutes une par une : "Je vous remercie de votre aide, toutes, du fond du cœur. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas poursuivre la volonté de Peggy. Les Howling Commandos ont été reconstitués grâce à elle mais je ne peux pas continuer avec vous. Je vais suivre la piste de Bucky dès que je lui aurais fait mes adieux." Il agita le dossier dans sa main. "Je suis désolé que nos chemins doivent se séparer mais je vous quitterais sitôt après l'enterrement."

Sharon fit claquer sa langue sur son palais et le son retentit comme un coup de fouet dans la pièce.

"Ce n'est pas ce que Peggy aurait voulu, Captain" dit-elle d'une voix métallique. "Elle le marque même dans sa lettre d'adieu. Ne gâchez pas votre vie à pleurer les morts, Steve Rogers. Occupez-vous des vivants."

Steve eut l'air déstabilisé par sa virulence. "Je dois assister à son enterrement. Je ne peux pas –"

"Chaque minute compte. Chaque jour passé vous éloigne de votre ami. Vous et moi le savons bien. Peggy n'aurait pas voulu que vous abandonniez votre quête."

Steve hésitait. Ses yeux dansaient entre la pochette qu'il tenait dans la main, les Howling Commandos, le visage décidé de Sharon. Il carra les épaules et se grandit.

"Je vais continuer à chercher Bucky mais je jure de revenir rendre hommage à Peggy. Je reviendrais sur sa tombe avec lui, je le jure."

Sharon lui sourit : "C'est tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu, Captain."

* * *

L'avion du SHIELD, reconnaissable à sa forme effilée basée sur les Quinjets, se posa sur la piste d'atterrissage avec délicatesse. Colleen serra la main de Steve avec force. Mercédès lui donna une accolade sur l'épaule, de toute sa force, avec sa prothèse. Kate fit claquer deux bises sur ses joues en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds. America lui fit un high five féroce puis un salut militaire ironique. Kamala le serra dans ses bras et lui cria en s'en allant : "Tu es mon nouveau personnage de fanfiction, Captain". Sharon voulut lui serrer la main mais Steve l'attira dans une étreinte maladroite.

"Merci pour tout, Sharon. Remercie encore les filles de ma part. Et bonne continuation."

Elle rougit : "Merci à toi, Steve. Fais attention, sois prudent."

"Sûr."

Ils se jaugèrent du regard, hésitants.

"Tiens-moi au courant quand tu seras rentré à D.C" lâcha Sharon en jouant avec ses cheveux.

Steve eut un sourire de travers : "Avec plaisir, _voisine_. On pourra peut-être reprendre un café ensemble."

Ça faisait du bien, ces bribes de normalité dans le chaos qu'était sa vie.

Sharon hésitait. Elle se mordait les lèvres, jouait avec ses cheveux. Finalement, elle se jeta à l'eau.

"Elle aurait voulu que vous ayez ça, Steve."

Elle posa dans sa main le pendentif en or ouvragé de Peggy.

"Merci" dit Steve maladroitement, "Mais tu ne veux pas le garder ? Il… Heu, il t'irait mieux qu'à moi."

Elle secoua la tête fermement, les larmes au bord des yeux.

"Tu savais qu'il pouvait s'ouvrir ?" chuchota-t-elle. "Je l'ignorais. Jette un œil."

Steve secoua la tête et appuya sur le bouton poussoir.

Le pendentif avait deux cadres. Sur celui de gauche, Steve regarda son propre visage, pris soixante-dix ans auparavant, avant l'opération Rebirth, avec son cou de poulet déplumé et son regard brûlant. Sur celui de droite, un dessin qu'il avait fait lui-même, un vieux papier jaune plié en quatre. Steve sut d'instinct que c'était un croquis des Howling Commandos, fait pendant la guerre, pendant l'été 1944. S'il le sortait délicatement du cadre et qu'il le dépliait, il y aurait vu tous les gars, sourire aux lèvres autour d'une table. Bucky y était aussi. Et Peggy dans sa fameuse robe rouge. Il referma le pendentif, les doits tremblants.

"Merci, Sharon."

Elle lui sourit en retour. Ils ne s'étaient jamais aussi bien compris.

* * *

Les filles embrassèrent Sam et le serrèrent dans ses bras avec plus de familiarité que Steve.

Steve et Sam firent des grands signes aux Howling Commandos alors qu'elles marchaient à reculons vers le jet qui s'était enfin immobilisé. Kamala avait sorti un mouchoir et Kate se mordait les joues.

"On se reverra" leur promit Sam de loin en agitant la main. "On part quand ?" demanda-t-il à Steve.

"Rien ne t'oblige à venir avec moi" dit Steve en scrutant Sam en face.

"Je sais" répondit-il. "Et je suis toujours sérieux quand je dis que je te suis."

Steve courba la tête en un merci silencieux. Sam fit mine de ne pas voir ses yeux brillants.

"On part quand ?" répéta-t-il pour alléger l'atmosphère.

"Dès que –"

Steve prit une grande inspiration, stupéfié.

Le pont escamotable venait de s'abaisser. Natasha apparut à l'intérieur de l'avion. Elle échangea quelques mots avec Sharon, trop loin pour qu'ils puissent les entendre, et elle lui glissa un dossier – les ordres de Coulson et Hill, probablement. Elle se dirigea vers eux de sa démarche souple de panthère, un bagage à la main.

"Dites-moi, jeunes gens" lança-t-elle, le visage impassible et un sourire dans la voix "Il semblerait que vous ne pouvez pas vous passez de moi."

Sam et Steve ne purent empêcher un sourire de s'épanouir sur leurs lèvres.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" dit Steve, les mains sur les hanches, le menton présomptueux, avec un soupçon de Captain America dans les yeux.

Elle le toisa de son regard fier. "Je viens t'aider. Tu n'arriveras à rien sans moi, c'est évident. Pas vrai, Sam ?"

Sam leva les mains en riant : "Tu ne seras pas de trop !"

Steve lui donna un coup amical sur l'épaule pour accueillir Natasha : "Tu viens m'aider ?"

"À chercher James Barnes" répondit Natasha d'une voix légère. "Fury a lu le rapport de l'Agent 13. Il pense que tu n'auras pas trop de deux équipiers pour trouver ton ami. Est-ce que vous m'acceptez dans l'équipe, messieurs ?"

"Tu parles !" sourit Steve et c'était le premier sourire sincère que Sam lui voyait depuis Alkali Lake.

En se dirigeant vers la voiture, ils se sentirent le cœur plus léger de savoir Natasha avec eux.

Steve ouvrit le coffre de la Ford Fairlane pour que Natasha puisse y déposer sa petite valise.

Ils embarquèrent et Sam démarra le moteur.

La traque continuait.

* * *

Rendez-vous dans la **partie III** dans une quinzaine de jours !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de la partie 2, ça me fera très plaisir !

Quand j'ai posté les premiers chapitres, je m'étais dit : "Te fais pas d'illusions ma p'tite, tu ne connais personne ici, le site est vaste, personne ne va te lire."

J'écris cette histoire pour moi. Je ne l'écris pas pour des commentaires. Je l'écris pour m'améliorer en tant qu'écrivain. Je la publie parce que je profite beaucoup des fanfictions sans offrir beaucoup en retour – comme si ça pouvait contrebalancer un peu…

Je ne pense pas que les lecteurs soient dans l'obligation de laisser des commentaires et je ne suis pas "pour" en réclamer. Je pense que, pour les fanfictions gratuites, le lecteur ne doit rien à l'auteur, de même que l'auteur ne doit rien au lecteur.

Je comprends que certains auteurs insistent pour que les lecteurs laissent des traces : tellement de raisons. La joie de partager, l'envie d'échanger, un travail récompensé, un chapitre validé, le désir de continuer à écrire, etc… C'est vrai qu'un chapitre lu en dix, quinze minutes, nécessite… Allez, cinq heures de travail au bas mot, sans compter la relecture.

Si je décide d'arrêter _Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes_ demain car je ne m'amuse plus, vous ne pourrez rien y faire. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un éditeur à qui je devais rendre des comptes.

Et rien n'oblige le lecteur à laisser des commentaires – dieu merci. Après tout, ça prend du temps dans une société où nous sommes habitués à consommer sans s'investir, moi la première.

Pourtant, il y a une poignée d'entre vous qui sont toujours fidèles, qui prennent un instant pour commenter chaque chapitre fidèlement. Mine de rien, je me suis attachée à ces masques virtuels – oui, je suis sentimentale ^^.

Vous êtes là, anonymes derrière vos claviers, avec vos gentils messages, alors merci !

Oui, merci. Un grand, un énorme, un chaleureux merci à vous qui m'avez suivi à chaque chapitre et laissé un encouragement : **Rose-Eliade**, **Mirlana**, **Tardis Sherlock** et **Feeli37** !

Je vous suis vraiment reconnaissante, les filles, parce que je mesure le temps que vous prenez pour me laisser ces messages alors que rien ne vous y oblige ! Je suis super contente si vous prenez du plaisir à lire cette histoire !

Maintenant, j'essaye de m'améliorer et de commenter plus. C'est fou ce que chaque auteur est prêt à communiquer et partager – après tout, c'est pour ça qu'on écrit.

Donc, chers (et surtout chères) anonymes lectrices, oui vous derrière votre écran, si vous avez la motivation, la foi, la lumière, après ce discours digne de Steve Rogers (ahum…!), faites votre B.A de la journée et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de la partie 2.

Si l'intrigue évolue trop lentement. (Ok, _elle évolue trop lentement, _je sais ^^)

S'il y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas ou des incohérences.

Si je n'ai pas été assez claire.

Le chapitre/le personnage/le moment que vous avez préféré et/ou détesté.

Parce que j'ai découvert, en en recevant régulièrement, à quel point ça fait plaisir et ça motive.

Sur ce, bonnes vacances à tous ! Et à dans 15 jours :D


	23. Prologue III

Funambulle is back !

Coucou… Y a toujours quelqu'un ?...

Un très très court prologue pour entamer la…

***roulements de tambour***

Troisième partie ! Ta Tin Tiiin !

Intitulée : _L'arithmétique des sentiments_

Je posterai le 1er chapitre demain, là je dois aller manger.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Construire un bateau de plumes et de fantômes**

**Partie III - L'arithmétique des sentiments**

**Prologue**

* * *

"Hail HYDRA !"

"Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, Rollins, bouge-toi, on dégage."

"Quoi ?"

"On se tire d'ici ! Ils arrivent !"

"_Quoi_ ?!"

"T'es sourd, ma parole. Ils arrivent, on se taille. Prends l'objet 45, je m'occupe du caisson."

"L'objet 45, heu…"

"Le sceptre, abruti. Range-le dans sa mallette et fourre ça dans le coffre. On n'a pas le temps."

"Mais on vient à peine d'arriver. On prend la voiture ?"

"Pour aller où ? Non, on embarque dans le bateau, va falloir que tu m'aides à porter ce truc, le caisson pèse une tonne."

"On ne pourrait pas le décongeler ?"

"Crois-moi, ça vaut bien mieux pour nous qu'il soit cryogénisé…"

"Ouais mais, s'ils arrivent, le Soldier pourrait nous aider non ?"

"Il est trop erratique. Et puis, Elle a un plan. Elle a tout prévu."

"C'est qui _ils_ d'abord ?"

"Le SHIELD, j'imagine. Faut croire que tous les rats n'ont pas coulé avec le navire. Je suis sûr que c'est la poule de Fury, la foutue rouquine. Putain, ils font chier, c'est moi qui te le dit !"

"Carrément ! Et c'est quoi, le plan ?"

"On a rendez-vous à la base de Thorsmörk. On verra ensuite avec Elle pour la suite des opérations."

"Et comment on y va, à Thorsmörk ? Elle est bien gentille mais…"

"On trouvera de l'aide à Nanortalik. Bouge-toi le cul, tu veux. On n'a pas toute la journée."

"Et on y va comment, jusqu'à –"

"Tu as pris le spectre ?"

"Ouais, crie pas. Il est dans le bateau. Ouch, la vache, c'est lourd."

"Cent trente kilos de muscles et de métal, mon pote. Plus le poids du congélo. Meilleur assassin du monde, ça va pas être un poids plume…"

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on ne les attends pas ici. On n'pourrait pas le décongeler et le lâcher sur le SHIELD, comme un molosse ?"

"Nope. Il est trop irrégulier, j'te dis. Il ne nous obéira jamais aussi bien qu'à Elle ou Pierce. Elle a un plan, HYDRA n'en a pas fini avec le Soldier. Elle a donné des ordres, on suit les ordres, point barre. On est Hydra, l'ordre règne."

"Et l'ordre nait dans la douleur… Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?"

"Je leur prépare une petite surprise… Deux minutes."

"Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas les attaquer."

"Non. Mais ça n'empêche de – De les accueillir comme il se doit… Voilà, fini. Viens, on embarque."

"J'démarre le moteur ? J'prends la barre ?"

"Ouais, si tu veux."

"Hey, Rumlow ?"

"Ouais, quoi ?"

"Et Captain America ?"

"Si j'le recroise, tu peux être sûr que j'vais lui régler son compte. Fais-moi confiance, Rollins. HYDRA n'en a pas fini avec lui non plus… Allez, en route !"


	24. Destructible

Premier chapitre de la troisième partie !

Vous êtes adorables pour vos commentaires pour 15 petites lignes, **Rose-Eliade** et **Mirlana**, adorables !

Ce chapitre n'est pas des plus joyeux (mention de pulsions suicidaires, blessures, tout ça, tout ça, désolé). Comme je le disais avant, il faut que ça aille mal… pour que ça aille mieux (et même très bien).

Je voudrais bien vous parler un peu de la manière dont je ressens mes personnages, parce que ce chapitre peut être perçu comme bizarre et parce que j'ai le sentiment que, plus j'écris, plus je m'écarte des personnages originaux. Je m'aperçois que je mets beaucoup de moi en eux, en tous.

Et bien sûr, c'est ouvert aux débats, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous désapprouvez ^^

Mon Steve de _Construire un Bateau_ s'écarte du Steve original des films (:S) Il manque ses phrases sarcastiques, son ironie, sa réserve. Ça m'embête un peu mais ce n'est pas volontaire. J'ai l'impression que, dans _Construire un Bateau_, Steve est une sorte de pauvre chiot mouillé sans aucune volonté, larmoyant et attristé, qui passe son temps le museau collé à la fenêtre à japper "Bucky"…

A vrai dire, je n'ai pas le sentiment que Steve Rogers ait été très heureux dans sa vie, que ce soit avant ou après le sérum, et s'il l'a été parfois, c'était uniquement grâce à Bucky. Donc je le vois triste, comme s'il avait un nuage sombre au dessus de la tête (ou _dans_ la tête) et qui s'agrandit au fur et à mesure des chocs qu'il encaisse. Il est têtu, borné et il s'engage dans ses combats de façon très personnelle (un peu contrairement à Thor), ce qui le conduit à faire des actes très imprudents et stupides. En fait, Steve est un boulet, voilà, c'est dit. Et je ne pense pas qu'il s'aime beaucoup. Il a une vision de lui-même assez négative, sauf lorsqu'il est Captain America et qu'il se bat. Là, il est utile. Voilà pourquoi il a tant besoin d'être un Avenger, un guerrier. Il a le sentiment de ne servir à rien, de ne pas exister sinon. Pauvre Steve…

Sam… J'aime beaucoup Sam, vous avez pu le remarquer. Je pense qu'il est bon, généreux, altruiste mais pas parfait. Il y a beaucoup de colère en lui et il s'agace vite, comme lorsque Steve le dépasse sans cesse à la course (Sur ta gauche) ou qu'il se bat contre Rumlow. Il est extrêmement talentueux : para-sauveteur, donc militaire dans l'armée de l'air + médecin, mais ce n'est pas un guerrier, pas comme Steve. Sans ses ailes, il ne se bat pas super bien.

Bucky, on ne l'a pas vu encore et j'ai toujours du mal à le cerner. (*chuchotement* _Mais il a des problèmes_)

Natasha, elle a de l'humour et elle est un peu comme Steve : une coquille d'acier, difficile à percer. Mais elle doute, elle est pleine d'amour et ne sait pas ou n'arrive pas à l'exprimer et à le donner. Je pense que Natasha se sent seule et vulnérable.

Clint est cool : c'est le genre de gars avec qui tu peux faire le marathon du Seigneur des Anneaux, parler de Harry Potter ou aller boire une pinte à toute heure. Je le vois comme ça ^^

Tony, hum… Il a des problèmes… On le reverra aussi plus tard mais Stark est paumé et dépressif et comment ça, tous mes personnages sont tristes ? Oh shit… Mais l'avantage de Tony, c'est qu'il rebondit facilement et que c'est un survivant.

Qui d'autre ? Thor, c'est un brave gars, intelligent, courageux et capable d'un grand don de soi mais il manque de finesse. Il est brut de décoffrage, ces émotions sont violentes et entières. Aussi, il ne sait pas bien dire ce qu'il ressent, il galère avec les mots. Mais on s'en fiche de Thor !

PLACE A LA LECTURE !

* * *

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie III – L'arithmétique des sentiments**

**Chapitre 1 – Destructible**

* * *

"Il s'est endormi" nota Natasha en se contorsionnant vers les sièges passagers. Sam jeta un coup d'œil au rétroviseur. De ce fait, Steve s'était roulé en boule contre la portière, le visage lissé par le sommeil et débarrassé de ses soucis. Super-métabolisme : après une chute de deux cent mètres, Steve n'avait certes pas eu besoin de se rendre à l'hôpital mais son corps lui faisait payer ses blessures par un tribut de sommeil supplémentaire.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé à la tête ?" demanda Natasha.

"J'ai pris une décharge de près" dit Sam succinctement.

Sam augmenta un peu la musique – le CD de Kitty Kallen que Steve affectionnait particulièrement et laissa la chanteuse les envelopper de sa voix tendre. Ils roulaient depuis deux jours. Ils avaient quitté Yellowknife puis le Grand Nord canadien avant de mettre le cap à l'Est, vers Montréal et Québec. Les paysages restaient assez monotones : des grandes plaines ou les bois, de part et d'autre de la route, que l'automne habillait de couleurs flamboyantes. Les feuilles, or, orange, fauve, acajou ou écarlates, jonchaient la route.

"Il neige" s'étonna Natasha, rompant le silence.

Quelques flocons mouillés tombaient sur le pare-brise. Sam d'actionna les essuie-glaces et ralentit l'allure.

"On n'est que le 1er octobre" dit-elle distraitement, accoudée à la vitre.

"D'après les Amérindiens, l'hiver arrive tôt cette année" répéta Sam.

Natasha tapota des doigts sur la vitre. Elle était habituée à l'hiver.

Sam se raclât la gorge et profita du sommeil de Steve pour poser la question qui lui trottait en tête depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Yellowknife.

"Pourquoi t'es venue ?"

Natasha lui jeta un regard aiguisé. On pouvait oublier que derrière ses courbes et sa beauté se cachait une intelligence à fleur de peau – sauf lorsqu'elle plantait ses yeux gris-lame de couteau dans les vôtres.

"Il a encore fait une chute" dit-elle à mi-voix.

Sam acquiesça. "C'est la troisième fois" grommela-t-il.

"Ou plutôt" rectifia Natasha "Il s'est _laissé tomber_ pour la troisième fois. "D'aussi loin que je le connaisse, il a toujours eu un goût prononcé pour les sauts fatidiques."

"Donc tu es venu parce qu'il a manqué de se crasher d'un hélicoptère ?" redemanda Sam d'un ton méfiant.

"Où tu veux en venir, Sam ?" rétorqua Natasha d'une voix incisive.

Il serra les mains sur le volant, mal à l'aise.

"Ne le prends pas mal, c'est juste que… Bah, tu es espionne, tu as juré allégeance au SHIELD et… En ce moment, Steve est un peu méfiant par rapport au SHIELD. Tu ne joues pas que sur un seul niveau."

Elle craqua un sourire en coin.

"T'es pas si bête que t'en as l'air, Sam Wilson."

Il s'étrangla : "Pas si bête ?"

Elle rit. "Tu donnes le change face à Fury, tu fais mine de suivre sagement Steve mais… Tu es un électron libre, hein ? C'est pour ça que l'armée t'a confié les ailes ? T'arrivais pas à bosser en groupe ?"

Sam grogna : "J'étais mieux en duo ou seul, ouais. Comment tu sais ça ?"

Elle haussa une épaule : "Je suis attentive, j'étudie, je tire mes propres déductions."

Sam garda le silence, jonglant entre la route et la jeune femme en vêtements neutres assise près de lui. Natasha soupira, s'étira et finit par répondre :

"Fury m'a demandé de vous assister. Dans son rapport, l'Agent 13 – Sharon – a fait mention du sceptre. Le SHIELD veut absolument le récupérer. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il nous glisse entre les doigts et avec cet artefact, quelqu'un de malintentionné pourrait anéantir une ville ou…"

Elle haussa les épaules. Sam lui jeta un regard sceptique. Elle regarda par la fenêtre.

"J'étais déjà dans le jet quand Fury m'a appelé."

"Mmmh"

"Steve est mon ami."

Natasha portait sa solitude avec élégance, comme un boa de plumes ou une écharpe de soie. Mais ça n'empêchait pas son isolement d'être incrusté dans sa peau, cicatrice ou tatouage, pas vraiment voulu ni désiré ; plus qu'une habitude, un art de vivre. Elle comptait ses amis sur les doigts d'une main : Clint, Bruce, Hill, Pepper peut-être. Ceux à qui elle faisait confiance et qui lui faisaient confiance étaient rares, des élus entre tous.

"C'est mon ami. Je m'inquiète pour lui. C'est normal. C'est ce que font les amis."

"Je peux surveiller ses arrières et le protéger d'HYDRA" chuchota Sam "Mais je ne peux pas le protéger de lui-même."

Elle joua du tambour sur la portière, inhabituellement nerveuse.

"Est-ce que…" Elle n'arrivait pas à finir sa question.

"Ce n'est pas qu'il veut se suicider" lâcha Sam et c'était presque violent, "C'est juste que – Il s'en fiche totalement. Il n'a aucun instinct de survie. Zéro, nada. Comme si sa vie n'avait pas de valeur."

Natasha se pelotonna contre la portière comme un chat.

"Quand tu ne possèdes rien, que tu n'as rien à t'accrocher, c'est plus facile de ne pas avoir peur de mourir…"

Sam ne demanda pas si elle parlait en connaissance de cause. Steve avait mentionné pudiquement le passé difficile de Natasha. Il devinait que c'était un sujet tabou.

"On est là, nous" dit-il en les englobant de la main.

Elle grimaça : "Est-ce qu'on est suffisant ? Et il vient de perdre Peggy en plus…"

Sam lui donna un coup sec dans l'épaule avec un sourire fugace : "Tu as bien fait de venir, un peu d'aide ne sera pas de refus pour faire comprendre à cet entêté qu'il y actuellement des gens en chair et en os qui tiennent à lui - pas seulement des fantômes."

"Pas seulement des fantômes" répéta Natasha d'un ton doux.

La route continuait de défiler.

* * *

Steve dormait la plupart du temps. Il s'était endormi à l'arrière de la Ford Fairlane bleue dès qu'ils avaient quitté Yellowknife. Il se réveillait par intermittences, lors des arrêts obligatoires et lorsqu'ils s'arrêtaient, vers vingt-trois heures, dans des hôtels lugubres de bords de route. Mais il se rendormait presque immédiatement après, le nez dans le matelas, ses habits à peine retirés. Toutefois, les cernes sous ses yeux, tracées au marqueur violet, peinaient à s'effacer et il n'avait pas l'air reposé.

Enfin, trois jours après, à onze heures trente-trois exactement, alors qu'ils roulaient dans l'Ontario sous une petite pluie fine, sans rien d'autre à voir que la pairie inlassable, avec des bois épars et quelques fermes ici et là, il s'éveilla avec un bâillement d'ours repu. Lorsqu'il s'étira, il ne ressentit pas de douleurs : ses côtes cassées s'étaient ressoudées sans problème. Sam remarqua son regard plus alerte et lui offrit un sourire. Il repassa à l'avant dans l'après-midi, après la pause sandwichs. Natasha lisait _Les Métamorphoses_ d'Ovide dans la langue originale – en latin. Steve l'interrompit pour lui demander :

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Nat' ?"

"Sharon a été rapatriée, je me suis dit que vous pourriez avoir besoin de mon aide" dit-elle d'une voix fluide, sans rompre sa lecture.

"Mmmh…" Steve n'était guère convaincu. "Tu n'avais pas de mission plus urgente ? Tu ne devais pas former les nouveaux membres de l'équipe ?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Clint était content d'être avec Pietro et Wanda ; Rhodes est reparti dans l'armée en tant que War Machine ; Vision est en mission spéciale. J'avais un peu de temps libre et j'aime bien le Canada."

"Je suis peut-être nul comme menteur mais avec tes amis, t'es pas terrible non plus" remarqua Steve.

Elle referma son livre d'un geste brusque et darda ses yeux dans ceux de Steve.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Votre mission n'était pas vraiment une réussite, Madame Carter est morte et Sharon était terriblement inquiète pour toi ! Même Sam est malade d'inquiétude."

Steve recula comme si Natasha l'avait giflé. Son regard oscilla entre elle et Sam.

"Heu… Je n'étais pas _vraiment_ malade, juste un peu… anxieux" dit Sam d'une petite voix pour détendre l'ambiance.

Steve faisait jouer les doigts de sa main droite pour vérifier que tout s'était réparé correctement. Il garda les yeux fixés dessus quand il dit d'une voix bourrue : "Désolé. Je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même."

"Pas de souci" dit Sam rapidement – avant que Natasha n'ouvre la bouche – "Ça fait beaucoup de coups durs à surmonter d'un seul coup."

Steve hocha la tête, le regard perdu vers le passé.

Sam poursuivit d'une voix douce et prudente : "Seulement, Steve, tu ne peux pas risquer ta vie comme ça. On est une équipe. Tu ne peux plus te mettre en danger. Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout, d'accord ? Ne doute jamais de ma parole. Mais j'ai besoin que toi, tu fasses ta part de boulot aussi."

"C'est-à-dire ?" dit Steve d'un ton acerbe.

"Rester en vie" asséna Natasha.

"T'insinue quoi là ?" s'énerva Steve, le ton agressif.

Sam essaya de tempérer : " Tu ne peux pas nier que tu as un comportement dangereux et aucun instinct de survie. J'veux bien surveiller tes arrières, être ton partenaire, y a pas de souci, Steve. Mais j'peux pas te protéger contre toi-même. J'peux pas ramasser les morceaux après chaque mission en espérant pouvoir tout recoller. J'peux pas aller sur le terrain la boule en ventre en me disant toutes les cinq minutes, _Est-ce qu'il est en sécurité, est-ce qu'il ne va pas se mettre en danger ?_ J'peux pas ! Je ne veux pas prendre cette responsabilité et toi, tu ne peux pas tenter le destin à chaque mission."

"Je ne suis pas comme ça" dit Steve en regardant obstinément par la fenêtre, la voix fragile.

Sam et Natasha échangèrent un regard – ce qui n'échappa pas à Steve. Il leur jeta un regard têtu. "Je ferais ce qui doit être fait. Je ne ferais pas de concessions pour retrouver Bucky."

Sam soupira :

"Que tu sois un super-soldat ne veut pas dire que tu sois immortel ! Je n'peux pas aller au combat avec toi en sachant qu'il n'y a que deux issues possibles : que tu retrouves effectivement Bucky ou que tu meurs en essayant d'y arriver."

"Mais j'vais pas me laisser mourir !" protesta Steve.

"Ok, donc dans ce cas, j'aimerais bien que tu me fasses la promesse que tu ne mettras pas dans des situations dangereuses inconsidérément" exigea Sam. "Je ne suis déjà pas très chaud pour aller courir après un type qui a une liste de meurtres à son actif longue comme le bras, qui est aux ordres d'une des plus grandes organisations terroristes du monde."

"Tu veux arrêter ?" s'exclama Steve, blême, les yeux écarquillés.

"T'écoute c'que j'te dis ? Non. Je fais juste une constatation. C'est un homme qui n'a pas hésité à te tirer dessus quatre ou cinq fois ; sur Natasha aussi ; et il a détruit mes ailes deux jours après que je les ai récupéré" objecta Sam.

Ça faisait trois ans qu'il n'avait pas volé. Après Riley, Sam avait tout laissé tomber. L'armée avait tenté de le convaincre, on lui avait proposé des sommes d'argent mirobolantes. Il avait été incapable de s'envoler. Les ailes étaient restées au placard à prendre la poussière. Lui aussi. Cloué au sol, les ailes coupées. Steve lui avait redonné l'ultime étincelle qui lui manquait.

"Sam a raison" dit Natasha d'une voix posée, "Tu prends trop de risques. On sait que tes limites repoussent celles de l'humainement possible. Pour autant, ça ne veut pas dire que tu es indestructible ou que tu ne peux pas être prudent."

"On m'a donné ce corps pour que je puisse être utile ! Pour aider !"

Steve avait la mâchoire serrée, arc-bouté sur ses idées. Sam soupira, furieux :

"Mais tu es utile ! Et crois-moi, tu es bien plus utile vivant et en bonne santé. Steve, est-ce que c'est si compliqué à croire, qu'on s'inquiète pour toi ? Pourquoi tu crois que Natasha est là aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi tu crois que je suis là ? Tu es important pour nous."

Steve retourna à la fenêtre, les épaules aussi rigides qu'une armure.

"Je ne veux être un boulet pour personne."

Natasha dit d'un ton léger : "Tu es impossible, Steve. Nous sommes aussi inquiets pour toi que tu l'es pour Bucky. Nous sommes tes amis."

Sam laissa passer un silence, son regard brûlant fixé sur le profil du Captain Plus-têtu-tu-meurs.

Steve pensait à Peggy. À sa lettre. Il en connaissait les mots par cœur.

Quelques injonctions de dernière minute : sois prudent ; arrête de t'en vouloir ; fais la paix avec toi-même.

Sam enfonça le clou : "J'aimerais juste que pour le reste de notre road-trip, tu réfléchisses un peu plus à ce que tu fais. Si ça peut t'aider, pense à… Ma réaction, par exemple. Ou celle de Natasha. Tu te dis « _Est-ce que Sam désapprouverais ça ?_ » et si c'est oui, c'est simple, tu ne le fais pas."

Natasha eut un petit rire étouffé. "Sam, tu connais mal les Avengers."

"Je ne suis pas un Avenger" protesta Sam. "Je ne suis qu'un petit gars de Washington DC à qui on a donné une paire d'ailes." Il s'adressa à Steve. "Est-ce que tu pourrais faire ça ?"

Steve hésita visiblement. Sam guettait dans le rétroviseur les changements d'humeur sous sa peau, ses yeux indécis. Mais la présence de Sam à ses côtés devait plus compter pour Steve que l'inverse puisqu'il déclara d'une voix sèche : "J'essayerai. Je ne promets rien."

"Sam est un saint" dit Natasha, le doigt en l'air. Elle reprit son livre, satisfaite de la conclusion de cette conversation.

Mais Sam n'en avait pas fini avec Steve. Il venait à peine de commencer.

* * *

"Steve, je peux te poser une question."

"Vas-y".

Sam grimaça : il avançait sur un terrain miné. Il tapota des doigts sur le volant, en rythme avec la musique. Natasha avait de nouveau sorti le nez d'Ovide et regardait Sam comme si elle l'encourageait. Il se lança à l'eau.

"J'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de bonne façon d'introduire ça… J'ai une théorie, tu sais. Et comme c'est quelque chose qui me tracasse, il vaudrait mieux que je t'en parle."

Steve avait le regard honnête et confiant, intrigué.

"Je pense que la plupart des gens oublient que tu es diablement intelligent. Pas comme Tony Stark ou Natasha mais, dans ton domaine, tu es le meilleur. Tu es un brillant stratège, un grand calculateur. Les gens ne voient que tes talents physiques sur le terrain et cela éclipse ton intellect. C'est pour ça qu'il y a deux-trois trucs que je ne comprends pas…"

Steve avait un fantôme de sourire sur les lèvres. Natasha se mordait la lèvre, pressentant ce qui allait suivre.

"Par exemple, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu n'as pas cherché une issue de secours quand tu as crashé le Valkyrie en Arctique, en 1945 – un parachute ou quoi."

Le sourire de Steve disparut.

"C'est le seul moyen d'arrêter l'appareil" dit Steve d'une voix faible.

Sam continua implacablement : "Ou pourquoi tu as ordonné à Hill de déclencher les tirs des héliporteurs alors que tu étais toujours dedans."

"Il fallait arrêter HYDRA au plus vite."

"Ou bien pourquoi il a fallu que tu montes sur cet hélicoptère en plein vol il y a quatre jours à peine, faisant une chute de plus de cinq cents mètres de haut !"

"C'était le meilleur moyen d'empêcher l'appareil de –"

"Sharon avait son fusil braqué dessus et Kate son arc. Elles auraient pu l'avoir proprement si tu ne t'étais pas agrippé à l'hélico" rétorqua Sam et il ne masquait pas la colère et l'accusation de sa voix. Il ne lâchait pas le morceau. Il attendait une réponse, une explication, n'importe quoi.

Steve n'essaya même pas de se défendre. Il fixait le dehors sans le voir. Ses yeux aveugles dévisageaient des spectres terrifiants. Ses mains, serrées sur des poings impuissants, tremblaient.

"Arrête la voiture" murmura-t-il.

"Quoi ?" s'étonna Sam, surpris, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

"Arrête la voiture, bordel !" lui hurla Steve, le visage décomposé.

Et, sans attendre que Sam appuie sur le frein, il dégrafa sa ceinture, ouvrit la portière et bondit dehors.

"_Bozhe moy_" s'exclama Natasha en regardant par la lunette arrière. (_merde_, en russe)

Steve avait roulé sur le goudron et s'enfuyait dans le bois au milieu duquel ils roulaient. Heureusement, la voie était vide. Sam put freiner sans restriction et gara la Ford sur le bas-côté.

Il regarda Natasha, la respiration haletante. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés.

"Tu restes dans la voiture ?" proposa-t-il. "Je vais voir si je peux le trouver."

Elle acquiesça, muette.

Sam bondit à la poursuite de Steve.

S'il avait décidé de courir dans les bois pour éviter d'affronter les questions de Sam, ils allaient devoir l'attendre un bon bout de temps. D'un autre côté, Sam aurait dû prévoir sa réaction violente. Il se mordit la joue. D'un point de vue de conseiller thérapeutique, il avait merdé. Il aurait dû prendre des gants ou aborder le sujet d'une autre manière, à un autre moment… Shit, il avait merdé.

Sam suivit ses traces dans la terre boueuse. À son grand soulagement, Steve n'était pas allé loin. Sam entendit son cri de rage avant de le voir. Il avait choisi un grand chêne pour y décharger ses émotions.

Il hurla contre l'arbre, un poing appuyé dessus au dessus de sa tête, le dos courbé. Il avait les jointures en sang. Le tronc du chêne vénérable témoignait de sa crise de nerfs, l'écorce fissurée, craquelée, explosée à l'endroit de l'impact. Le cri de Steve dura longtemps, jusqu'à ce que l'air eut totalement déserté ses poumons et qu'il n'en puisse plus. Puis ses genoux cédèrent et il tomba à genoux.

Le visage de Steve Rogers hésitait constamment entre une maîtrise de soi contrôlée et un livre ouvert selon s'il était Captain America ou pas et les personnes qui l'entouraient. Sam fut presque choqué de voir ses traits mis à nu, les sentiments si impudiquement affichés. Il avait dû acculer Steve à l'angle du mur sans échappatoire pour avoir cette réaction.

Sam s'approcha à pas prudents. Steve devait entendre ses chaussures sur les feuilles mortes mais il ne se tourna pas vers lui. Il avait pris sa tête entre les eux mains, le front appuyé contre l'écorce et la respiration secouée. Il tremblait violemment.

Sam s'accroupit à côté de lui, les mains à plat sur les cuisses.

"Steve…" dit-il avec toute la douceur du monde.

Steve déglutit et essaya de se recomposer – en vain. Sam ne voyait pas ses yeux, juste sa mâchoire serrée, crispée à en faire grincer ses dents.

"Steve." répéta-t-il, plus doucement encore si c'était possible.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue" dit Steve, la voix hachée, presque incompréhensible. Ses épaules tressautaient comme un bateau dans la tempête.

Il déglutit avec plus de succès, se calma assez pour avouer : "J'ai tellement peur…"

"Je ne peux pas… Parfois, c'est tellement dur de… Je ne veux pas… pas mourir, c'est pas – oh mon Dieu… De continuer, parfois, je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas."

Sam posa une main sur sa nuque et massa doucement, des gestes calmes et posés.

"J'ai juste tellement peur…" souffla Steve. Il inspira et expira pour reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration.

"J'ai tellement peur de ce que je vais trouver… Bucky…"

Les tremblements s'espacèrent. Steve n'attendait pas de Sam des paroles rassurantes et vides ou des mensonges. Sam se taisait. Il se contentait d'être là. Avec lui. C'était loin d'être suffisant mais c'était déjà plus que ce que Steve avait eu pendant plus d'un an.

Sam continuait de masser sa nuque.

"Tu piges pas, Sam" reprit Steve, la voix tremblante, "Arrête de penser que j'ai essayé de me suicider parce que mon meilleur ami est mort. C'est pas – C'est pas ça." Sa voix se brisa

"Explique-moi alors" dit Sam doucement.

"Oh mon Dieu…" Steve se prit la tête entre ses mains, le corps replié. "C'est un tout. Je ne sais pas trop expliquer, mettre des mots, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans ma tête en 1945, c'est comme si… Si je ne pouvais même pas sauver mon meilleur ami, celui qui était tout pour moi, alors à quoi je servais ? Je n'avais plus vraiment de but, à part peut-être le venger, je ne me voyais pas de futur… Je n'ai pas cherché de sortie de secours, c'est tout. J'ai jamais dit que j'agissais toujours de façon logique" murmura-t-il.

Sam continua de frotter son pouce sur la peau de Steve.

"Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans, Sam."

"Tss, je suis là de mon plein gré, Steve."

Steve fut secoué d'un tremblement incontrôlable. Sam eut peur qu'il vomisse.

"Je t'en voudrais pas, tu sais, si tu décidais d'abandonner"

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je reste avec toi, man. Jusqu'au bout. Ok ?"

Il ne sut pas très bien si Steve hochait la tête ou si c'était un autre tremblement. Finalement, il réussit à se reconstruire un visage plus composé.

"Je ne t'en voudrais pas" l'assura Steve, la voix grelottante.

"Arrête de me faire ce coup-là. J'en ai autant besoin que toi. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi complet que depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Aussi vivant."

"Vivant…" haleta Steve, "Je sais que je suis vivant aussi, ça ne ferait pas aussi mal sinon." Il tourna son regard vers Sam. "Qu'est-ce que ça fait mal, putain."

"Je sais" dit Sam, le regard doux.

Il le lâcha et se releva. Steve suivit le mouvement mécaniquement. Il avait les genoux boueux et sa main droite, à peine guérie, était de nouveau blessée.

Sam lui tapota le biceps avec conviction : "Viens, on repart à la voiture."

* * *

À la prochaine :D

Le prochain chapitre sera un poquito plus joyeux ^^


	25. Machine à laver

Un autre chapitre pas-très-joyeux qui s'améliore sur la fin, rassurez-vous !

Avec une grande tirade, très très inhabituelle pour Steve vu que c'est le genre à ne pas parler de lui.

Et une référence à Scarlet Johansson, saurez-vous la trouver ;) ?

* * *

Un grand, grand, GRAND merci aux lectrices géniallissimes (si, si !) qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review.

Je veux parler de…. **Rose-Eliade**, **Mirlana**, **sticklips** et **Feeli37**.

*applaudissements fournis de ma part*

Sincèrement, merci à vous !

* * *

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie III – L'arithmétique des sentiments**

**Chapitre 2 – Machine à laver**

* * *

Sam décida de s'arrêter dans un motel sur le bord de la voie rapide. Steve s'était encore blessé à la main, lui-même commençait à fatiguer de conduire autant et il voulait arriver frais et dispos à Montréal – qui sait ce que HYDRA leur réserverait là-bas ? Ils n'avaient pas réservé mais Natasha présenta sa carte bancaire avec l'autorité d'une duchesse et le réceptionniste leur trouva une suite spacieuse pour trois personnes. Steve resta en retrait dans le hall, le regard hanté. Il avait regagné son armure d'apathie et de silence.

Sam l'envoya dans la salle de bains le premier. Le temps qu'il vide les sacs et que Natasha ramène le repas du soir, Steve était toujours dans la douche. Au bout d'une demi-heure à écouter le jet d'eau couler en continu et à échanger des grimaces déconfites avec Natasha, Sam n'y tint plus et toqua à la porte.

Silence.

Sans s'embarrasser plus longtemps des convenances, Sam ouvrit la porte.

Steve était assis sur la faïence, les bras autour des genoux. Il laissait l'eau le bercer et leva vers Sam un regard opaque. Sam coupa l'eau.

"Au début, j'ai cru que tu te masturbais mais au bout de trente minutes, je me suis dit que ça faisait long" plaisanta-t-il. "Tu vas finir par vider le ballon d'eau chaude."

"Désolé" maugréa Steve mais ses yeux s'adoucirent lorsqu'il entendit la blague ridicule. Il leva la tête pour regarder Sam. Décidément, avec ses cheveux trempés et son regard triste, il ressemblait de plus en plus à un chiot désemparé.

"Je ne veux pas mourir" confessa Steve et Sam sentit un nœud d'angoisse se desserrer dans sa poitrine. "Je ne veux pas mourir, c'est juste que parfois, je ne sais plus comment vivre…"

Il avait les doigts contractés sur ses genoux, son corps ciselé tout tassé dans la petite douche.

"Ce n'est pas grave, Steve. Ça va aller" promit Sam. "Ça va aller."

"Ça va ?" lança Natasha en passant la tête par la porte.

"Ça va" répondit Steve en regardant le mur carrelé.

"T'es nul comme menteur" soupira Natasha en se postant à côté de Sam.

Steve haussa les épaules. "On fait avec…"

"Personne n'est parfait" le prévint Natasha. "Personne n'attend de toi que tu le sois. Compris ?"

"Compris" dit Steve docilement.

Il redressa la tête soudainement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda-t-il à Nat', les oreilles en feu.

Sam se mordit la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire devant sa réaction pudique. Natasha lui lança un regard détaché.

"Tu peux me passer une serviette ?" grommela Steve et Sam lui en tendit une par charité.

Il la saisit avec gratitude et se releva pour la draper autour de ses hanches, gêné d'être la cible de leurs regards éhontés.

"J'ai toujours rêvé de te voir nu" dit Natasha d'un ton égal en jaugeant Steve.

Et elle enleva son pull. Ils la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Elle commença à retirer son tee-shirt également.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" s'exclama Steve.

Natasha arqua le sourcil, le regard austère. "Je prends ma douche. Ça fait quarante minutes que j'attends. Comme tu as l'air de prendre racine, je monopolise la salle de bain. Mais tu peux rester si tu veux. Je n'ai rien contre un moment de détente à deux. Ou même un plan à trois."

Sam éclata de rire, la tête renversée en arrière. Steve s'enfuit hors de la salle de bain en marmonnant "Ça ira, non merci" et Sam le suivit et se tenant au chambranle pour ne pas tituber de rire.

Steve avait mis de l'eau partout sur le sol. Sam referma la porte derrière Natasha et retira ses chaussettes trempées. Steve se sécha maladroitement, plus à l'aise avec Sam qu'avec Natasha grâce à l'armée, et remit la serviette autour de sa taille. Il avait l'air perdu, assis sur son lit, les mains et les yeux vides – un vrai chiot mouillé. L'eau gouttait de ses mèches blondes sur la moquette usée. Sam poussa un soupir blasé, prit une serviette sur la pile propre et la jeta sur son crâne. Steve tressaillit et voulut la retirer mais Sam était déjà en train de lui sécher les cheveux avec vigueur.

"Tu vas attraper la crève, man…"

"Peux pas m'enrhumer" dit Steve, la voix étouffée sous la serviette.

"C'est ça… Bah reste tranquille, super soldat."

Il frotta le crâne de Steve énergiquement, un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Enfin, il retira la serviette et s'assit à côté de lui, en tailleur sur le lit, et prit le poignet de Steve entre ses doigts.

"Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, Steve, vraiment, _je sais_" et Sam lui parlait avec le cœur. "Je sais que tu es confus en ce moment. Perdu. Que tu te sens seul. Que tu ne sais plus très bien qui tu es. Laisse-moi te dire deux vérités pour essayer d'y voir plus clair. Tu n'es pas seul, Steve Rogers. Tu n'es pas seul. Captain America avait besoin de mon aide en juin et je l'ai suivi. Maintenant, c'est Steve Rogers qui a besoin de mon aide. Et je suis là. Nat' aussi. _Tu n'es pas seul_. Et Bucky, le Soldat d'Hiver, tout cette merde… Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Crois-moi, je suis passé par là aussi. Tu n'étais pas responsable. Ton ami s'est engagé, il connaissait les risques du métier. Tu ne l'as pas abandonné. Tu n'es pas responsable de sa situation ou des souffrances qu'il a endurées. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Steve. Répète."

"Quoi ?"

"Répète-le. Ce n'est pas de ta faute."

Steve soupira et regarda ailleurs.

"Répète-le. Tu crois vraiment que je ne peux pas être aussi têtu que toi quand je veux ? Je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire."

Steve secoua la tête. Il avait un léger sourire dubitatif aux lèvres.

"C'est pas d'ma faute. Ok, j'ai compris. Pas d'ma faute. Noté."

"Mouais. Va falloir bosser ta motivation. Mais c'est déjà pas mal."

"Pourquoi tu tiens mon poignet ?"

Sam baissa les yeux vers sa main droite.

"Ça ? Oh, c'est un truc de conseiller. Proximité avec le patient, sympathie, établir un contact physique, tout ça."

Sam lâcha son poignet immédiatement après. Steve lui sourit.

"Tu es un bon conseiller hein ?"

Sam haussa les épaules. " Je suis correct. J'aime mon job. J'ai trop d'empathie avec les vét' parfois et ça, c'est moyen. "

Steve soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux presque secs en baissant la tête. Sam lui donna un coup sec dans l'épaule. "Ça va aller, Steve. Je sais que tu n'y crois pas trop à ce stade mais tu y arriveras."

"Arriver à quoi ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix basse.

Sam écarta les mains : "À trouver Bucky. À trouver ce qui te rend heureux."

Steve lui rendit son coup dans le pectoral. "Merci de croire en moi, Sam."

Sam lâcha un rire incrédule. "Pas de souci, man."

Il laissa passer un silence plus confortable.

"Alors, dis-moi, Steve. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Steve expira, le regard fixé sur le sol, entre ses jambes. Il avait les coudes sur les genoux, solide comme un roc et pourtant courbé comme un Atlas épuisé. "Bonne question…"

Sam patienta.

"Je voudrais être dans une machine à laver" dit Steve. "Une machine à laver, noire et rassurante comme un cocon. Je serais bercé par le ronronnement et les tours de machine. Et j'en ressortirais lavé et reposé. Une machine à laver, voilà où je voudrais être. Mais à la place, je suis dans l'océan. Au beau milieu d'un océan déchaîné. J'ai oublié depuis combien de temps je nage mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité. Et je me noie. Tout est sombre et froid. Je sombre. J'essaye bien de nager mais je suis fatigué. Je me noie. Et quand j'arrive à remonter à la surface et à respirer, une vague retombe et je me noie de nouveau. Je n'arrive plus à respirer."

Sam ne respirait plus, choqué. L'abandon de Steve et sa tirade poignante le bouleversaient.

"Il y a des bateaux sur l'océan, Steve. Il faut que tu trouves le tien" dit-il doucement.

"Je n'arrive plus à respirer" Steve fit un geste au niveau de sa poitrine puis laissa retomber sa main.

"J'ai passé toute ma vie à essayer de respirer normalement. Je… Quand j'étais jeune, j'avais de l'asthme. Maintenant, ça va, il y a des produits à portée de main mais à mon époque, c'était différent, une vraie saloperie… Y avait des tas de trucs que je ne pouvais pas faire à cause de ça. J'avais plein de problèmes de santé mais… Faire une crise d'asthme, c'est avoir l'impression de se noyer alors que tu n'es pas dans l'eau. Quand je faisais des crises, Bucky était souvent là et – il m'aidait, il me parlait. _Respire, Steve, ça va aller_. Il disait comme toi. _Ça va aller_. C'est vrai, ça allait mieux quand il m'aidait. À mon époque, enfin dans les années quarante, avec mon asthme, et toutes les autres maladies que j'avais, j'étais un handicapé, tu vois. Dans le sens où j'étais défavorisé physiquement, j'avais des infirmités qui faisaient que je ne pouvais pas travailler comme tout le monde. Je n'avais pas accès à tous ces soins, toute cette _médecine_."

"Enfin, quand j'ai réussi à intégrer l'armée et qu'ils m'ont intégré au projet _Renaissance_, j'ai signé sans hésiter. Faites toutes les expériences que vous voulez, j'ai pensé. Et vraiment, je n'avais rien à perdre. C'était quoi ma vie ? Vivre comme un assisté, suffoquer tous les jours, me faire casser la gueule parce que je ne vivais pas dans un comics et que dans la réalité, c'est celui qui défend ses idéaux qui se fait tabasser par celui qui n'en a pas ? J'allais mourir jeune, je le savais, on l'avait assez dit à ma mère, à chaque visite chez le médecin… Pas d'espoir, pas de futur, bon à rien. Faites toutes les expériences que vous voulez ! Je n'avais rien à perdre."

"Et tu sais quoi ? C'était vraiment une renaissance. Quand je suis sorti de leur cercueil de métal après avoir subi la mort, pour la première fois de ma vie, je respirais. J'étais entouré de personnes qui me regardaient avec admiration. Certes, il y a eu des complications, je ne suis pas allé au front tout de suite mais pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais un corps qui correspondait à ce que j'avais là, à l'intérieur. J'avais un corps qui reflétait mon esprit, tu comprends ? Un corps qui ne me lâchait pas. Je pouvais courir aussi longtemps que j'avais envie. Je pouvais aller sauver Bucky. Je pouvais me battre pour mes idéaux et les défendre."

"Et puis… Bucky est mort, enfin c'est ce que je croyais et j'ai tout remis en cause. À quoi bon ? Pourquoi continuer ? Je ne respirais plus. J'étouffais. J'imagine que oui, j'aurais pu trouver un moyen d'échapper au Valkyrie. Je n'y ai pas pensé, sur le coup… Lorsqu'on m'a réveillé, j'étouffais toujours. Ça s'est juste amplifié avec le décalage, le temps qui a passé. Maintenant, c'est comme si j'avais ce corps parfait que m'a offert la science, l'armée, l'Amérique, mais qu'il ne reflète plus ce qui est là. Que ce qui est à l'intérieur, mon esprit ou quoi, est tout cassé, tout déréglé, tout – malade. Mais on ne voit que… L'apparence. L'enveloppe parfaite. Même moi, je me laisse tromper, parfois. Mais je n'arrive plus à respirer. Comme avant."

"C'est juste tellement dur, d'essayer de correspondre aux attentes des gens. _Captain America_. Si j'avais pu choisir, c'est pas ce nom-là que – peu importe. Le SHIELD, qui voulait récupérer son super-soldat… Le gouvernement, qui voulait son idole patriotique… Je ne suis qu'un p'tit gars de Brooklyn. J'aime Captain America, je veux dire, le symbole est important et tout mais… C'est tellement dur, parfois."

Sam était K.O.

"Merci, Steve" murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

"De quoi ?" Il tourna les yeux vers lui.

Sam fit un geste vague de la main. "Pour ta confiance. Pour m'avoir parlé."

Steve eut un pauvre sourire triste et se frotta le visage.

"C'est sensé faire du bien ? Je me sens vidé."

Sam reprit son poignet entre ses doigts en geste de soutien. Steve tressaillit et souffla :

"Je te fais confiance", son regard franc rivé à celui de Sam.

"La même, mon pote" répondit-t-il.

"Oh oh, ça c'est gênant !"

Ils sursautèrent. Sam lâcha le poignet de Steve et ils tournèrent le regard vers Natasha qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain, vêtue d'un boxer noir et d'un tee-shirt informe qui portait une affiche délavée du film _L'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux_. L'envie de taquiner Steve dansait dans ses prunelles vertes.

"Je suis désolé, Steve. Je comprends pourquoi j'ai eu tellement de mal à te trouver un rancard… Je ne te proposais que des filles…"

Elle poussa un soupir feint en poussant ses affaires sur le lit en hauteur.

"Alors, tout les deux, mmmh ? Depuis quand ?" Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre, joueur.

Steve avait mordu à l'hameçon et s'apprêtait à défendre leur honneur.

"On s'apprêtait à conclure" rétorqua Sam d'une voix pince-sans-rire. "Tu as brisé le moment romantique, la grande demande en mariage, le bouquet final. Tu devrais avoir honte de toi, Natasha."

Elle afficha spontanément un sourire en coin, ravi que Sam soit rentré dans son jeu. Steve ferma les yeux pour rester patient.

"Ne l'encourage pas, Sam."

Sam gloussa et glissa en aparté à sa complice : "Il est en parfaite tenue pour ça."

Ils virent clairement les joues de Steve rosir – un fait rare.

"Vous êtes impossible !" râla-t-il en allant troquer sa serviette pour son bas de pyjama. Il se changea maladroitement, dos à eux. Il s'offusqua lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ses deux partenaires le dévisageaient sans gêne et en commentant sans bruit dans son dos.

"Et arrêtez de regarder, bon sang. Allez voir ailleurs !"

Son air de vierge effarouché était irrésistible. Sam et Natasha s'effondrèrent sur leur matelas en hurlant de rire.

"Mon invitation pour un plan à trois tient toujours" réussit à articuler Natasha.

Steve dut supporter leur fou rire pendant dix bonnes minutes avant qu'ils ne se calment.

Sam finit par se traîner dans la salle de bain en séchant ses larmes.

"Toi aussi, tu fais ton show ?" apprécia Natasha lorsqu'il ressortit de la pièce embuée un quart d'heure après, seulement vêtu d'un caleçon. Sam écarta les bras en affichant un sourire éclatant. "Admirez, admirez. Et tout ça sans sérum !"

Il prit la pose, de trois-quarts, un bras plié, l'autre sur la hanche et réussit à extirper un rire de Steve.

"Tu caches bien ton jeu" approuva Natasha. "Mais je persiste, je préfère quand même les fesses de Steve."

"Quoi ?!" s'indigna ce dernier

Sam poussa un faux gémissement contrarié : "C'est un concours ?"

"Des constatations. Clint et moi sommes le jury des _Avengers Top Modèles_ et –"

"Mon Dieu" souffla Sam.

"- Si tu veux tout savoir, Thor a les plus beaux biceps et _j'ai_ la plus belle poitrine, dixit Clint. Et Pietro a la plus belle couleur de cheveux – il m'a battu, cet enfoiré."

Sam fit de son mieux pour ne pas rire trop fort.

"Je ne veux pas en savoir plus" grogna Steve.

"Je pense que c'est moi qui devrais _aussi_ avoir la médaille des plus belles fesses et des plus beaux cheveux" marmonna Natasha pour elle-même.

"Parce que tu accordes de l'importance à ce truc ?" paniqua Steve.

"Ton salaire est calculé là-dessus" ironisa Natasha. "Bien sûr que non. Soyons sérieux. Je suis une déesse. Tout le reste est sans importance."

Aucun des deux ne la contredit. Elle avait parfaitement raison.

"Bonne nuit, Sam, Natasha" sourit Steve et il éteignit la lumière.

* * *

J'les trouve mignons *_*

Après, ça devient bien plus chouette ! Des fleurs partout et des p'tits oiseaux, au moins !

Rendez-vous au week-end prochain ?


	26. Chuchotis

All right, people !

Vous avez été tellement merveilleux-wonderful avec vos commentaires ! Vous m'avez filé une patate d'enfer pour la semaine, je vous jure ! Je poste le chapitre un peu en avance et je fais un câlin virtuel à toutes celles qui ont laissé un mot parce que_ girls, you rock !_

Ce chapitre vous plongera droit dans les pensées et le passé de Sam Wilson, *tin tin tin tiiiin*

Grandes révélations à venir !

C'est un chapitre joyeux encore. Jo-yeux ! Appréciez, appréciez, ça ne va pas durer ! (Je plaisante)(non)

Par contre, _**votre attention s'il vous plait**_ !

Ce chapitre mentionne un quartier de Montréal, Canada, que je n'ai pas visité et que je ne connais pas (ou via internet). Si j'ai mis quelque chose de faux, s'il vous plait, _DITES-LE MOI_.

Je tenais à parler de ce quartier un peu particulier pour rappeler que le mouvement LGBT est quelque chose de réel et que la culture gay a un impact dans le monde et sur la vie de personnes réelles. Voilà :D

* * *

À part ça, merci à vous pour vos commentaires, oh yeah !

Deux nouvelles recrues dans le Bateau, **sticklips** et **Sacrina-Flo**, bienvenue, bienvenue, y a de la place, ça me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des commentaires de nouvelles personnes :D (En vrai, j'étais trop excitée, une vraie folle furieuse !)

Et merci aux fidèles-adorables-génialissimes Anciennes, c'est-à-dire Rose-Eliade, Mirlana et Feeli37, parce que je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous prenez le temps de laisser une remarque à _chaque_ chapitre !

Je suis contente que ce chapitre vous ait plu à tous et toutes, mouwhahaha ! J'avais adoré l'écrire.

Bravo, bravo, vous avez trouvé la référence, le tee-shirt de _L'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux_, dans lequel a joué Scarlett Johansson ET Robert Redford (Alexander Pierce) ! Pour info, je n'ai jamais fini le film, que je n'avais pas aimé – maintenant, j'ai envie de le revoir.

**Sacrina-Flo**, tu m'as fait remarqué que Steve est bien plus déprimé que dans les films, et je sais, _je sais_, crois-moi je m'arrache les cheveux à chaque relecture car aaaah pourquoi tant de détresse ?

Même si je trouve ta critique TOUT A FAIT justifiée…!

Oh mon dieu, je me sens mal maintenant, _**est-ce vraiment si triste ?**_

Je ne me suis jamais relue ne entier et **je ne me rends même pas cooompte** **!**

C'est comme un accident ferroviaire et je n'arrive plus à arrêter le train de toute cette tristesse. HEEELP !

**PROMIS, ÇA SE FINIT BIEN !**

Bucky va arriver et oui, il y aura un peu (plus) de tristesse mais ça se finira bien, avec des sourires sur les lèvres, des jolies fleurs roses, des chamallows et des petits oiseaux qui chantent !

Je le redis, **ça finira bien** !

Vous me croyez, n'est-ce pas ? Ayez confiance !

* * *

J'ai regardé _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_ avec une pile de crêpes, du Nutella et un plaid tout doux, ce qui est ma définition du bonheur (sauf pour mes hanches).

Funny fact about me : quand j'ai vu le film au cinéma pour la première fois, je l'ai détesté ! Dé-tes-té ! L'impression d'avoir perdu mon temps et mon argent. J'ai quelque peu changé d'avis depuis, comme vous pouvez vous en douter.

Maintenant, j'adore plein de choses à propos de ce film : l'attention prêtée aux détails subtils, la logique, les cascades parfois impressionnantes ; Chris Evans qui parle en français, les idées stupides de Steve comme cacher une clé USB dans un distributeur de bonbons ou sa clé de maison sous une brique (WTF ?), le "_Spécimen_" du vendeur chez Apple ; le plan bien échafaudé d'Alexander Pierce, l'agent-double Rumlow bien sadique, l'agent 13 Sharon Carter ; j'adore les relations entre les personnages secondaires, entre Natasha et Nick Fury, la complicité qu'elle a avec Steve, les larmes dans les yeux de Bucky quand Steve lui dit "Till the end of the line" à la fin.

Ce que je préfère, c'est que les _Captain America_ finissent toujours de manière douce-amère, pas vraiment tragique mais pas heureuse non plus – avec des problèmes en suspens. J'aime bien aussi le jeu discret, subtil de Chris Evans (j'en discutais avec **sticklips**) et c'est vrai qu'il faut être attentif et guetter les nuances du personnage parce qu'il est réservé, tout en modération.

Mais le mieux, dans _Captain America: TWS_, c'est les commentaires de ma belle-mère à côté de moi, qui confond le Soldat de l'Hiver avec Black Widow (oui, oui !), qui trouvent que "les méchants font quand même beaucoup de dégâts, je ne leur prêterai pas ma voiture", que Captain America, "On dirait un playmobil" et qu'il met son bouclier "comme les Tortues Ninja".

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie III – L'arithmétique des sentiments**

**Chapitre 3 – Chuchotis  
**

* * *

"Sam ?"

"Ouais ?"

"Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi ça n'allait pas, avant d'arriver à Yellowknife ?"

Sam se raidit sur le volant. Dans le rétroviseur, il s'aperçut que Natasha, bien que les yeux toujours rivés sur son bouquin, écoutait attentivement les premières paroles de Steve depuis plusieurs jours. Sam maudit la situation instantanément. Ils avaient repris la route depuis deux heures et, de toutes les questions que Steve se posait – et Dieu sait si elles devaient s'agiter dans sa petite tête indestructible – c'était celle-là qu'il avait choisi de poser.

"Laisse tomber, Steve, c'était juste un malentendu…" soupira-t-il en espérant qu'il n'insisterait pas.

C'était mal le connaître – il aurait dû s'en douter.

"Si tu regrettes d'être venu, je –"

"C'est pas ça. C'est juste un bête malentendu, ok ? C'est tout."

"Un malentendu ?" Steve avait l'air éberlué. "Si j'ai fait quelque chose pour te déplaire, je –"

"Mais non !" dit-il d'un ton exaspéré. "Laisse tomber, oublie tout ça, c'est de ma faute, ok ?"

Steve obéit et lâcha l'affaire.

Pendant cinq minutes.

"Quel genre de malentendu ?"

Sam poussa un gémissement en regardant le plafond de la Ford. Qu'on lui vienne en aide ! Il se résolut à s'expliquer. S'il se murait dans le silence, Steve allait tenter de forcer ses secrets avec un pied-de-biche. Si Sam n'avait rien à cacher, il préférait autant maîtriser la discussion.

"Un malentendu de ma part. J'ai mal jugé. C'est bête, ok. C'est tellement bête que j'aurais préféré que tu oublies tout ça. J'ai mal réagi et j'en suis désolé et j'aurais dû t'en parler au lieu de me monter la tête et d'imaginer des trucs et –"

"D'imaginer quoi ?"

Il avait réussi, bien malgré lui, à susciter l'attention de Steve, et de Natasha aussi, bien qu'elle soit discrètement cachée à l'arrière de la Ford. Sam se passa une main sur la nuque et regarda résolument la route.

"C'est quand tu as pété un câble à cause de cette histoire avec Bucky…"

"Quoi ?"

Sam sentait le regard de Steve sur lui. Au moins, il l'avait tiré de l'apathie…

"J'ai cru, bêtement, que tu étais homophobe…"

"Mais c'est pas vrai" s'insurgea Steve, "Toute cette histoire n'est qu'une vaste blague ! J'étais pas en colère parce que, parce que… C'est juste que… Ce qui m'importe, Sam, c'est la vérité, tu comprends, _la vérité_ !"

"Oui, oui, j'ai compris maintenant, Steve, j'ai compris."

Steve grogna : "Je ne vois pas pourquoi, parce que j'ai grandi dans les années trente, tout le monde me colle l'étiquette de « patriotique conservateur et arriéré ». J'ai rien contre les gays, j'ai rien contre les noirs, les handicapés ou les immigrés, j'ai rien contre les –"

"Ok, ok, Steve" dit Sam en souriant pour couper court à son emportement, "J'ai compris l'idée !"

Steve avait la bouche tordue de frustration : "Que même toi, surtout toi, tu penses ça de moi, ça veut dire que –"

"Je suis désolé, Steve, ok ? Je me suis trompé. J'ai eu tort. Je t'avais dit que c'était bête."

"Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?"

Sam haussa les épaules.

Natasha rétrécit les yeux sur la banquette arrière. Il sentait son regard scrutateur sur sa tempe. Steve aussi le regardait d'un air louche.

"Je prends le sujet un peu à cœur, c'est tout" grogna Sam en se renfonçant dans le siège conducteur.

Steve le regarda sans comprendre.

"Je suis gay, voilà."

Man, qu'est-ce qu'il n'aimait pas ça, les coming-out, les sorties du placard. Ça n'était jamais une partie de plaisir, avec qui que ce soit. Il était discret – méfiant, auraient dit certains – on ne lui collait pas l'étiquette « homosexuel » sur la poitrine immédiatement et il ne brandissait pas cette part de son identité haut et fort.

Bon, ça dépendait avec qui. Il s'était affiché clairement à l'université, avec ses amis, son frère et sa sœur. Mais en devenant militaire, il avait dû mettre un voile sur son identité sexuelle, la cacher discrètement, avec pudeur, sur la demande tacite de l'armée. Comme on n'en parlait pas dans les rangs, il n'avait jamais pu dire qu'il souffrait de devoir rempaqueter cette facette de lui-même, de devoir taire et supprimer le cœur de son identité.

Riley avait aidé Sam à s'accepter au sein des militaires. Ensuite, de retour dans le monde réel, comme Sam était seul et qu'il continuait à bosser avec d'anciens soldats, il avait continué à se taire. Steve était un soldat ; Sam avait gardé la même attitude. Il n'avait même pas songé un seul instant à lui avouer ça de brut en blanc.

Steve inspira longuement à côté.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ?" répéta-t-il. Il avait presque l'air vexé.

Sam haussa les épaules encore une fois.

"C'est personnel, ça ne regarde que moi."

"_Don't ask, don't tell_, hein ?" dit doucement Natasha à l'arrière.

"Quoi ?" demanda Steve.

"C'est une ancienne loi dans l'armée. On ne te demande pas ton orientation sexuelle quand tu intègre l'armée, et en échange tu n'en parles pas. Tu te caches quoi."

"On n'est pas dans l'armée, là" dit Steve d'un ton acerbe.

"Je sais, man" répliqua Sam. Le ton exaspéré revenait. "Mais c'est une attitude que certains gays adoptent dans la vie de tous les jours. Dans la société actuelle, si tu es un homo affiché, ça peut te coûter ton travail. Regarde, à Hollywood, peu d'acteurs ou d'actrices franchissent le mur de verre. Là, y a quelques PDG de grandes entreprises qui sortent du placard mais c'est rare. On ne m'en parle pas, je ne dis rien, voilà."

Il se frotta le bras nerveusement.

"Ok" répondit Steve d'une voix calme en s'appuyant au dossier de son fauteuil "Mais je répète encore une fois : j'ai rien contre les gays."

Il avait l'air ennuyé. Sam lui fit remarquer. Steve fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, clairement agacé.

"Ce n'est pas _contre toi_. C'est juste que… Je suis Captain America. Les gens ne sont pas supposés se méfier de moi ni avoir peur de moi… Et en plus, je suis ton ami. Enfin, j'espère."

Sam eut un sourire en coin. "Tu parles, un peu que tu es mon pote."

"Je me sens juste désolé que tu doives te cacher parce que tu penses que…"

"Que tu es un vieux rabougri aux idéaux d'un autre siècle."

"C'est ça" soupira Steve.

"Désolé, Steve. La prochaine fois qu'un truc me turlupineras, je t'en parlerais."

"T'as intérêt !"

Sam entendit un froissement de vêtements. À l'arrière, Natasha s'était redressée. Elle pointa la tête entre eux deux.

"Et Riley ?"

Sam faillit s'étrangler. Elle était diaboliquement perspicace. C'en était presque effrayant.

"Quoi, Riley ?" demanda Steve. Natasha attendit la réponse de Sam.

"C'était mon partenaire" grogna Sam. Il n'aimait pas parler de Riley. C'était à lui. Ses souvenirs. Parfois, il avait l'impression que s'il parlait de lui, les souvenirs allaient s'effriter, tomber en poussière et il allait l'oublier. Il avait l'impression que personne ne pouvait comprendre. Mais c'était stupide n'est-ce pas, car si quelqu'un connaissait la douleur de perdre quelqu'un au combat, c'était bien Steve Rogers.

"C'était mon partenaire" continua-t-il "C'est lui qui a reçu les ailes en premier, à vrai dire. Il a servi de cobaye pour les premières fois, pour toutes les améliorations et tout ça. Une fois qu'il les a bien apprivoisées, il a fallu les mettre en application militaire mais Riley avait besoin d'un partenaire pour les opérations sur le terrain. Il y a eu des tas de tests pour lesquels j'ai postulé et, à la fin, c'est moi qui ai été retenu. C'est lui qui m'a tout appris. Comment utiliser les courants ascendants, se méfier des trous d'air, adapter son regard, éviter les bombes et les tirs. On a passé trois ans ensemble. Moi j'étais _The Falcon_, l'apprenti, le second ; lui c'était _The Eagle_, le vétéran, le leader. Quand il est mort – Je ne pouvais pas continuer seul. Ou avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne pouvais pas reprendre sa place."

Il se frotta le bras.

"Et ouais, on était ensemble. Partenaires en vol et partenaires au lit si l'on peut dire. Enfin, c'était quand même plus que ça" ajouta-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Dans leur silence respectueux, il comprit qu'ils mesuraient la confiance qu'il leur avait accordée. "Je sais ce que c'est" murmura Steve. "De perdre un être cher. De le voir tomber."

Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

Natasha reprit sa place au fond de la Ford, silencieuse. Ça lui faisait ça, lorsqu'on lui montrait de la confiance sans réserve. Ça la rendait muette.

* * *

Steve fut muet pour le reste du voyage. Il se sentait un peu étourdi, comme lorsqu'il se prenait des coups au fond des ruelles et derrière les cinémas. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, celle-là. Il avait beau se répéter mentalement que ça n'avait pas d'importance et que ça ne changeait rien, il ne se leurrait pas.

Mais Steve se voilait la face. Au fond, ce n'était pas la sexualité de Sam qui était un problème ; c'était la façon dont Steve se positionnait par rapport à lui qui avait changé.

Steve s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant. Non pas que c'était important. Mais il s'était tellement replié sur lui-même, concentré dans sa recherche de Bucky qu'il ne regardait plus autour de lui. Il se réprimanda mentalement : il devait se secouer. Natasha et Sam avaient raison. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre comme ça. il allait passer à côté de… d'une multitude de choses.

Il était temps de suivre les conseils de Peggy et de vivre dans le présent.

Après tout, il n'avait jamais soupçonné que sa relation avec Sam ne pouvait être autre chose qu'une belle amitié. C'était comme si Sam avait tenu la porte ouverte. Steve s'était engouffré dans l'ouverture sans même s'en apercevoir. Bon, il était le premier fautif : c'était lui qui avait relancé Sam. À trois reprises : au parc, puis sur son lieu de travail, puis dans sa propre maison.

Mais Steve n'était pas un homosexuel lui, et il n'y avait pas à tergiverser : inutile de s'emmêler les idées, il n'y aurait jamais rien d'autre avec Sam qu'une belle amitié et c'était très bien comme ça.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à Montréal en fin de soirée. Sam avait remis en boucle les CD de Marvin Gaye pour la huitième fois – autant dire que Natasha et Steve furent soulagés lorsqu'ils quittèrent la voiture.

Natasha refusa des dormir dans une auberge de jeunesse ou dans un hôtel miteux, prétextant que le SHIELD lui avançait un budget plus large que celui des Howling Commandos réunies grâce à son ancienneté, ses compétences et son statut d'Avenger. Elle choisit un hôtel deux étoiles, confortable mais impersonnel, et paya les chambres sans qu'ils aient leur mot à dire.

Elle avait proposé de prendre trois chambres individuelles mais après hésitation, Sam et Steve avaient préféré rester ensemble. Après un regard incertain vers Sam, Steve avait discrètement demandé s'il était possible d'avoir une chambre avec deux lits. Ils avaient pris l'habitude. Ils avaient tous les deux vécus en solitaire pendant longtemps et la présence de l'autre, à quelques mètres de là, était apaisante – comme un doudou qu'on donne à un enfant, comme la bouillote glissée sous les draps. Ils s'étaient habitués à la respiration lente et profonde de l'autre. Ils se concentraient dessus pour s'endormir.

Et lorsqu'un était tiré du sommeil par un cauchemar, ce qui était arrivé à plusieurs reprises depuis leur départ, il appréciait une présence rassurante à proximité qui défaisait les volutes des mauvais rêves. Et quand ils se réveillaient tous les deux – ils avaient le sommeil sensible – ils échangeaient des anecdotes dans le noir, sur leur service militaire, sur leurs préférences alimentaires, musicales ou littéraires – un vaste sujet qui donnait parfois lieu à des débats enflammés à deux heures du matin.

Mais ils ne se couchèrent pas tout de suite. Sam avait les yeux brillants et insista pour aller visiter la ville. Il entoura l'épaule de Steve de son bras, celle de Natasha de l'autre et déclara : "Je vais vous faire découvrir la culture gay."

"Pardon ?" bafouilla Steve.

"J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller au quartier gay de la ville. Montréal est célèbre pour ça dans la communauté. J'ai demandé au réceptionniste, c'est pas loin. Allez, venez."

Steve accepta, séduit par les étoiles dans les pupilles de Sam.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les rues, il demanda : "Il y a une culture gay ?"

"Je veux ! Bien plus présente qu'on ne le croit."

"Et ce quartier ?" questionna Natasha.

"Ça s'appelle le _Village_. Il y a une forte communauté LGBT+ qui a commencé à se réunir là – tenez, on arrive. Ça a commencé dans les années 70, ça date – sauf pour toi, Steve – et le quartier est toujours fortement influencé, apparemment. C'est flashy en tout cas" expliqua Sam en remarquant les devantures colorées.

"Ça ne ressemble pas du tout à un village" nota Steve.

C'était en plein cœur de la ville. Sam haussa les épaules : "C'est une métaphore, peut-être."

"Et les drapeaux, c'est pour quel pays ?"

Natasha pouffa. "C'est le drapeau des LGBT+ – Lesbiennes, Gays, Bisexuels Transsexuels et autres" ajouta Sam. "Regarde, ils ont même peint les colonnes du bâtiment. C'est un quartier qui bouge bien, c'est agréable. C'est fou, toutes les boites de nuit, on pourrait peut-être -"

"Dans tes rêves, Sam" maugréa Steve en jetant un regard rancunier à Natasha.

La foule parlait anglais mais c'était surtout le québécois qui se distinguait, et même si Steve avait reçu quelques rudiments de français avec Jacques Denier, cette langue chaleureuse et amicale n'avait rien à voir avec le français policé et hautain du spécialiste en explosifs. La plupart des personnes étaient habillées normalement mais il y avait aussi quelques lesbiennes punks qui s'embrassaient contre les murs et des drag-queens effrontés qui distribuaient des tracts pour les prochaines élections.

"Ils sont tous à me regarder" s'inquiéta Steve, les mains dans les poches. Il avait peur qu'il ait été repéré mais Sam le rassura avec un sourire moqueur.

"Tu n'es pas trop mal. C'est peut-être pour ça que tu attires le regard."

"Quoi ?!"

Natasha cacha son rire du dos de sa main. "C'est le quartier gay ici, Steve. Bien sûr qu'ils vont lorgner les beaux gosses."

"Ah…" Mal à l'aise, Steve mit les mains dans ses poches.

Sam lui tapota le coude affectueusement. "Il n'y a rien de mal à admirer. Tu peux te sentir flatté."

"Tant que tes fesses ne se retrouvent pas sur internet" lança Natasha, le nez en l'air et Sam éclata de rire. Même Steve se fendit d'un sourire.

Comme l'avait dit Peggy, en 1940, c'était impensable de voir des couples s'afficher dans la rue ostensiblement.

Un élan d'espoir impromptu le saisit tout à coup. Certes, il peinait toujours à s'adapter, après plus d'un an. Le vingt-et-unième siècle n'était plus tout noir ni tout blanc. Mais cette nouvelle ère avait par bien des égards plus de qualités que le monde de sa jeunesse. Un président noir. Des sexualités plus acceptées. Ok, il pouvait rajouter une liste longue comme le bras de défauts, de problèmes et de polémiques. Tout de même… Tous ces progrès sociaux… Briques après briques, malgré les difficultés, les choses évoluaient lentement.

Le petit Steve rachitique qu'il avait été aurait été beaucoup plus heureux en 2013 qu'en 1942, c'était une évidence. Il aurait été beaucoup plus accepté. Il aurait eu des médicaments adaptés, il aurait pu trouver un métier plus facilement. Il aurait eu plus d'amis. Steve haussa les épaules : il n'allait pas s'appesantir sur le passé. Et il avait été plus que chanceux d'avoir Bucky.

S'il s'était énervé contre la rumeur d'une relation sexuelle avec Bucky, ça n'était pas par dégoût – quoiqu'ait pu en penser Sam – mais parce que leur amitié était si pure, si intense, qu'il avait eu l'impression qu'on avait souillé leur relation et trainé leurs sentiments respectifs dans la boue en modifiant la réalité. C'était une amitié libre et fusionnelle, totale, où l'un complétait l'autre et le rendait meilleur sans réduire leur indépendance ou leur intégrité.

Ce qu'il avait avec Sam…

C'était différent.

Il n'arrivait pas à définir précisément mais c'était sûr, il ne ressentait pas la même chose pour lui.

Même si c'était tout aussi puissant.

Sam était un saint, c'était vrai. Il était souriant et généreux, déterminé et courageux. Et libre.

Steve ne se voyait plus finir cette quête sans lui.

D'une certaine manière, Sam lui était devenu indispensable.

Steve n'essaya pas de définir le sentiment chaud qui lui emplissait la poitrine dès qu'il commençait à essayer d'analyser ses propres émotions.

Sam voulut à tout prix prendre un verre dans un bar du Village et se plaignit de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo pour immortaliser ce moment.

"J'aime bien les gays" nota Natasha pendant qu'ils faisaient la queue pour prendre leur verre.

Sam haussa les sourcils.

"Ils ont quelque chose de spécial ?" demanda Steve.

"Ils sont en tout point pareils au reste du monde" dit Natasha, "Sauf qu'ils n'essayent pas de me draguer."

Sam sourit. "Pas facile d'être une femme dans ce monde, hein ?"

"Peggy disait la même chose" se rappela Steve.

Natasha agita un billet au barman pour attirer son attention et leur dit : "Je fais avec mais parfois, c'est bon d'avoir la paix."

"Steve ne peut pas en dire autant" ricana Sam alors que Steve refusait d'un signe de tête la énième avance d'un homme en veste de cuir.

Steve dut ramener à l'hôtel un Sam et une Natasha un peu éméchés. Il les tenait par le coude pour leur éviter de tituber. Sam et Natasha se baladaient bras dessus, bras dessous, meilleurs amis du monde, et ne cessaient de délirer sur les fesses de Steve de manière peu subtile, sur les avantages et les inconvénients des robes de soirée en soie moulante et si le motif léopard était vulgaire ou pas.

Natasha voulut obliquer vers une boîte de nuit, la démarche chancelante et un sourire extatique aux lèvres. Sam donnait des bourrades à Steve en répétant : "C'est la meilleure idée du monde" et puisque Steve n'arrivait pas à les raisonner, il finit par les prendre à bras-le-corps, comme deux sacs à patates de chaque côté et les ramena de force en ignorant leurs gloussements ravis.

"J'savais pas qu't'étais si fort, Steve" articula Sam d'une voix floue.

Lui avait la tête vers l'avant. Ce n'était pas le cas de Natasha.

"J'ai une vue idéale, Sam, i-dé-a-le !" s'exclamait-elle dans le dos de Steve.

"Prends des – des photos, Nat' !"

Steve se promit que c'était la dernière fois qu'il les laissait boire – et de demander à Thor une flasque de son alcool d'Asgard.

* * *

**Sacrina-Flo**, ton commentaire me fait réfléchir (pas en mal ^^) Je pense aussi que ce qui m'intéresse, c'est le processus qui mène de ce Steve-déprimé-pas-très-bien-dans-ses-baskets jusqu'à un Steve plus apaisé, qui a repris confiance en lui (grâce à Sam et Bucky par exemple :D)

(De la machine à laver jusqu'au bateau)

Ok, c'était un chapitre "plus court" aussi (quoique tout est relatif)

See you next week ? Genre mardi-mercredi ?

Le chapitre prochain sera aussi plus joyeux, n'est-ce pas formidable :D


	27. Vent d'été

La panique ! Impossible de me connecter à mon compte, erreur de serveur n° 503, impossible de publier ce chapitre !

La panique, je vous dis !

(En plus on m'a dit "Hey, c'est peut-être le site qui t'a banni parce que ton histoire était TROP TRASH AHAHAH" et du coup, j'étais paniquée-indignée !)

* * *

J'ai pu revoir _Avengers_ 2 et je pense que vous avez remarqué que je ne suivais absolument pas ce film. Bon, j'ai commencé l'écriture avant sa sortie. Je croyais vraiment que le bouclier de Steve serait brisé à la fin. Vous vous rappeliez que Steve avait laissé son bouclier à T'Challa dans cette histoire ? Juste pour info ^^

Je ne me souvenais plus pourquoi j'avais écrit ce chapitre et je voulais le supprimer, parce qu'il est nul.

Jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle. Dans les comics, Falcon/Sam Wilson a le pouvoir de parler avec les oiseaux. Oui oui. Dans les films, cette particularité a disparu parce que c'est franchement trop bizarre, même dans la réalité des films Marvel.

Ce chapitre est un rappel des comics – l'origine du Falcon !

* * *

Sinon... Est-ce que je vous ai toutes remercié pour vos formidables commentaires ?

Non !

J'étais secrètement excitée parce que je me disais que "oh lala, dans dix chapitres, j'aurais peut-être dépassé les 100 reviews, champomy !"

_(tous les prétextes sont bons pour du champomy !)_

En attendant, merci aux p'tites nouvelles : **sticklips** et **Sacrina-Flo** ! Et merci aux anciennes, **Feeli37** et **Rose-Eliade**, qui arrivent encore à commenter malgré l'arthrose et les rhumatismes ^^ ! MERCI !

Surtout que vous laissez des longs trucs, vous participez, vous êtes formidables, for-mi-da-bles !

* * *

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie III – L'arithmétique des sentiments**

**Chapitre 4 – Vent d'été**

* * *

Leur humeur joyeuse changea du tout au tout lorsque, le lendemain, Steve aperçut le gros titre des journaux dans le hall de l'hôtel en rentrant de sa promenade du matin.

"Natasha ? Natasha !"

Steve entra dans la chambre d'hôtel comme un ouragan. La porte claqua contre le mur. Sam, à peine réveillé, sursauta et se redressa par réflexe. "Kessquisspass, man ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse. Natasha sortit de la salle de bain, un pinceau de mascara à la main, un œil maquillé et l'autre non. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Steve ?"

"Regarde ça !"

Il balança les journaux sur le lit. Il y avait le _Times_ étasunien et un journal canadien en anglais. Sur les deux pages de la une s'affichait le visage de Tony Stark, lunettes de soleil, costume excentrique habituel et deux doigts levés. Natasha lut les gros titres du _Times_.

**Procès de Iron Man : Tony Stark soutient la Loi de recrutement des Super-Héros.**

Celui du Canada titrait :

**Iron Man sera le premier Super-Héros à se recenser. Qui le suivra ?**

"Merde" s'exclama Natasha, "Il va le faire."

Steve respirait puissamment, comme un taureau sur le point de charger.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soutient vraiment ce truc. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?"

Natasha se mordit la lèvre. "Je dois suivre les ordres du SHIELD sur ce coup-là. Si l'agence décide de rallier cette loi…"

"Tu devras te recenser" gronda Steve. "C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?"

"Le SHIELD ne veut que protéger la Terre…"

"Ouais ouais, c'est aussi ce que dit HYDRA" ragea-t-il.

"Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais pour" protesta Natasha. "Clint aussi n'est pas chaud pour avoir un dossier à vie dans les coffres du gouvernement. Même si, techniquement, on en a déjà un avec le SHIELD, sauf qu'il n'y a qu'eux qui y ont accès. Pas n'importe quel sénateur ou bureaucrate, ou même un journaliste…"

Elle leva les yeux vers Sam.

"Ça te concernera aussi."

"Quoi ? Je suis juste un type ordinaire ! J'ai même plus mes ailes."

"Stark aussi est quelqu'un "_d'ordinaire_". Sans son armure, il n'a pas de qualités surhumaines. Il sera recensé quand même."

"Dans ce cas, je suis contre !" protesta Sam.

"Quand est-ce que la loi sera voté ?" demanda Steve.

"Cet hiver, en décembre. Je te préviens, le gouvernement est favorable en majorité."

Steve se passa les mains dans les cheveux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour empêcher ça ?"

"Je contacte Fury immédiatement."

* * *

Steve avait prit le volant de la Ford et ils étaient partis vers la ville de Québec en fin de matinée. Sam était resté aux commandes de l'autoradio et Natasha était sur la banquette arrière. Elle réessayait de joindre Fury depuis le matin et relisait le dossier de Sharon ou celui de Steve, avec leurs indices supplémentaires sur HYDRA. _L'information, c'était le pouvoir_, avait-elle coutume de penser.

"D'après Fury, le SHIELD se placerait plutôt du côté de la législation" avertit Natasha. Sa voix claire résonna dans la voiture. Steve se tendit.

"Fury ne donne pas son avis personnel néanmoins" remarqua-t-elle.

"Et alors ? Fury et le SHIELD, c'est la même chose !" pesta Steve, les mains et la mâchoire crispées.

"Pas vraiment. Le SHIELD doit répondre de ses actes au Conseil Mondial et reçoit ses financements du gouvernement. Je ne pense pas que Fury soit pour cette loi, à vrai dire."

"Ah ouais ?" dit Steve d'un air méprisant.

Natasha lui jeta un regard glacé. "Il vous respecte énormément. Tu n'imagines pas tout ce qu'il a fait pour vous protéger. Pour te sortir de la glace, par exemple. Pour t'aider à te réadapter. Ne le traine pas dans la boue comme ça, sans juger."

"Quand tu dis "_vous"_, tu parles de qui ?" demanda Sam.

"Des super-héros" dit Natasha, "Des Avengers, de ceux qui ne sont pas agents du SHIELD."

"Quand bien même, Fury ne pourra pas empêcher cette loi d'être votée" gronda Steve.

Natasha haussa les épaules. "On verra comment évolue la situation…"

* * *

Sam avait envie de mieux connaitre Steve. Il l'inondait de questions. Ça faisait passer le temps.

"Comment s'était avec les Howling Commandos ?" demanda-t-il. "Tu étais déjà aussi… Casse-cou ?"

Steve lâcha un ricanement méprisant mais il parut considérer la question attentivement.

"Peut-être moins… On est resté ensemble un an, on était devenus une bande de potes super soudés. La guerre, ça tisse des liens incassables. Il y avait Bucky aussi. Toujours là pour me remettre dans le droit chemin."

Il resta silencieux longtemps. Il cherchait ses mots. Il admit finalement :

"T'as peut-être raison. C'est que quand – Après sa chute, que j'ai vraiment…"

_Je ne m'arrêterais que quand HYDRA aura été démantelé et tous ses agents morts ou emprisonnés._

Sa souffrance avait aiguisé le goût du sang.

"C'est quoi l'expression aujourd'hui ? Péter un câble ? Je voulais juste… En finir avec eux une bonne fois pour toute. Venger Bucky. J'ai bien raté mon coup…"

"C'est pas d'ta faute, Steve" affirma Natasha d'un ton péremptoire.

"Ouais, ouais, je sais" grommela Steve sans conviction. "Tu veux que je répète, Sam ?"

Sam éclata de rire. Sa colère s'était évaporée.

"Je te défends de te moquer ! Sérieusement, au VA, on a malheureusement des suicides régulièrement. Crois-en mon expérience de conseiller, je pense qu'une fois que tu as reconnu que tu ne pouvais pas tout contrôler, que tu peux être impuissant parfois, tu as fait la moitié du boulot. Y a pas mal de vétérans qui ont des soucis de culpabilité. De regret aussi. Mais tu ne peux pas vivre dans le passé, à te dire chaque jour "_Et si_…" et à faire les mêmes cauchemars en boucle chaque nuit. Faut accepter tout ça. Que t'es humain, que tu as fait des erreurs mais aussi que certaines choses échappent à ton contrôle. C'est pas simple, c'est sûr."

"Tu es psychologue ?" l'interrogea Natasha d'un œil inquisiteur.

"Heu non, non. Juste conseiller."

"Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as amené à travailler chez les vét' ? Y a bien un truc ?"

_Cette fille est inhumaine_, songea Sam. _Ou alors, c'est une mutante, une télépathe_.

Il se frotta le bras machinalement, un geste impulsif qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était embarrassé ou stressé.

"J'ai fait des études de psychologie, ouais. À l'université, quand j'étais jeune."

"Et ? Comment tu t'es retrouvé à l'armée ?"

"Vous n'avez pas étudié aux États-Unis, vous deux, hein ? Nan ? Bah j'ai passé ma maîtrise en psycho après cinq ans d'études et j'étais en train de chercher un stage pour continuer un doctorat. Sauf qu'entre-temps, mon père est mort et… Vous êtes au courant, qu'un an d'études à l'université te coûte plus de dix mille dollars - sans compter les frais d'hébergement, les bouquins, la bouffe, tout ça. En plus j'ai fait une année d'études à l'étranger, au Mexique. Bref, pour payer tout ça, j'ai dû faire un prêt. Mais avec la mort de mon père – Oh, peu importe, on a eu des soucis financiers dans la famille, entre mon prêt à rembourser et ma mère qui devait assumer trois enfants avec un seul salaire. Donc j'ai dû chercher un travail. Et mon père était dans la Marine, j'étais plutôt sportif, ça s'est fait naturellement. J'ai pas cherché beaucoup plus loin. Moi, je voulais l'Armée de l'Air par contre."

"Mais tu voulais être psychologue au départ…" songea Natasha, pensive.

"Ouaip. Mais comme j'ai pas pu faire mon stage de fin d'études, j'ai jamais eu mon diplôme. Il ne me manquerait que ça pour devenir psy. Du coup, quand l'armée m'a aidé à me réinsérer, ils m'ont proposé ce poste. C'est pas psy, certes, mais c'est pas si mal et le salaire est correct. J'étais dans une mauvaise passe, je n'ai pas cherché midi à quatorze heures, j'ai dit oui. Et puis, je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais ça, je me suis fait à la routine."

"C'est ça que t'aimes ?" demanda Steve. "Être _psychologue_ ?"

À la façon dont il prononça le mot, Sam se douta que Steve considérait le métier avec les aprioris de ceux qui ne voient pas en quoi parler de ses problèmes avec un professionnel peut améliorer leur état émotionnel et physique.

"Ouaip. C'est un job plutôt cool, nan ? Tu es utile, tu peux faire la différence. Et puis, je suis patient, j'aime discuter, j'ai un esprit d'analyse. C'est mon truc."

Steve réfléchit à la réponse.

"Et c'est quoi, ta passion ?" questionna Natasha.

Sam se demanda si elle demandait ça par pure curiosité ou si elle ajoutait ça au dossier mental qu'elle avait sur lui pour mieux le cerner. Il décida que ça n'avait pas grande-importance. Il n'avait rien à cacher. Il était bien dans ses pompes et il n'avait pas honte de qui il était.

"Man, vous allez vous moquer de moi quand je vais vous dire" dit-il avec un grand sourire carnassier.

"C'est quoi ?" demanda Steve, soudain alléché.

"Pas de moqueries" prévint Sam, le doigt levé.

"On ne rigolera pas" promit Natasha avec un sourire moqueur.

"Ok. Ma passion, c'est… Les rapaces."

"Les rapaces ?" lâcha Steve, médusé.

Natasha pencha la tête vers l'avant pour étouffer son rire dans sa poitrine.

"Les rapaces !" Elle secoua la tête. "Falcon aime les rapaces ! Tellement prévisible, j'aurais dû m'en douter !"

"Enlève ce sourire narquois de ton visage, Steve Rogers" grogna Sam avec un sourire affectueux.

"Hahaha, ne prends pas la mouche, Sam. Explique-nous plutôt pourquoi tu es passionné des rapaces."

"Parce que ce sont des oiseaux magnifiques ! Mais c'est à cause de mon oncle" expliqua Sam.

Il s'emballait toujours dès qu'il parlait de ses oiseaux favoris.

"Il habitait dans le New Jersey, un peu à la campagne. Il y avait pas mal de rapaces qui planaient au dessus des champs. Je ne sais plus exactement comment ça a commencé mais à chaque fois qu'on allait chez eux, il m'emmenait en exploration avec des jumelles et on allait observer les oiseaux. C'était vraiment cool. Si, je sais comment c'est venu. C'est quand j'ai vu – je devais avoir six ans – un faucon fondre sur sa proie dans un champ de blé."

Il mimait avec sa main le faucon descendre en piquée pour capturer un rongeur. C'était en fin de journée. Le ciel du ciel à l'infini lui perçait les yeux, jeune citadin habitué à être entouré d'immeubles. Dans la lumière rasante, les blés dansants semblaient recouverts d'une fine pellicule d'or. Il avait regardé le faucon dessiner ses tours dans le ciel comme un crayon sur une page azur. Au bout d'un temps infini, une heure peut-être, l'oiseau avait saisi sa chance. Sam l'avait perdu de vue un fois posé dans le champ de blé. Mais sa chute libre était restée inscrite sur sa rétine telle un trait fulgurant.

"Après, j'ai reçu des livres, j'allais au zoo voir les oiseaux, je suis allé au parc de – c'est quoi son nom déjà ? – pour voir les spectacles avec les aigles, vous en avez entendu parler ? Quand ma famille ne savait pas quoi m'offrir, ils me faisaient des cadeaux sur les rapaces, des livres, des photos. Et pour mes dix-huit ans, mon père m'a offert le cadeau du siècle ! Un stage en fauconnerie ! Man, c'était le paradis !"

Steve éclata de rire.

"Sérieux, je pouvais les toucher, les manipuler, les nourrir. Je les ai fait voler. Incroyable ! J'en ai refait un pour mes vingt-et-un ans, j'avais économisé pour ça. Vous voulez que je vous dise mon rêve ?"

"Vas-y !"

"J'aimerais bien refaire un stage, mais d'une semaine cette fois. Mais mon rêve, ça serait de passer mon diplôme de fauconnier Niveau 1. Et aussi, mon rêve, ça serait de posséder un rapace. Peut-être pas un aigle, mais un faucon, ou une buse. Ou une chouette. Une petite chouette toute mignonne, tout douce…"

Steve et Natasha s'étranglaient de rire.

"Vous êtes nazes" grogna Sam en poussant Steve sur l'épaule – le plus près.

"C'est un beau rêve" dit Steve en souriant.

"Tss, te moque pas."

"Je suis sincère. C'est un rêve accessible. Tu devrais y penser sérieusement."

"Au cas où t'avais pas remarqué, je suis coincé en voiture avec un super-soldat qui porte le drapeau des USA comme collants et une mutante télépathe aux cheveux rouges ! Mon ambition de fauconnier se trouve un peu compromise."

Natasha s'offusqua : "Je ne suis pas une mutante !"

"Ben voyons. Tu lis dans mes pensées, j'en suis persuadé !"

"C'est toi le psy ! Et mes cheveux sont d'une teinte très raffinée."

"C'est quoi cette histoire de collants" demanda Steve d'un ton mitigé.

Sam et Natasha échangèrent un regard avant de pousser un hennissement de rire.

"Steve, tu réalises que les premières photos de toi qui sont apparues à ton réveil, c'est celles de New York, contre les Chitauris, quand tu portais ton premier costume d'Avengers ?"

"Ouais, et alors ?"

"Le costume était formidable" pouffa Natasha.

"C'est Coulson qui avait fait le prototype. À ce propos, tu savais qu'il était vivant ?"

Natasha hocha la tête en essayant de retrouver son sérieux. Ce n'était pas facile avec Sam hilare, écroulé contre la portière.

"C'est quoi le souci avec ce costume ? Ok, il était flashy et pas facile à enfiler mais il était fichtrement efficace."

"_Pas facile à enfiler_" s'esclaffa Sam.

"Il était très moulant" glissa Natasha, l'air de rien.

"Ouais, c'est plus pratique sur le terrain que… Quoi, Sam, arrête de rire ! Tu ris parce que j'avais un costume moulant ?"

"Sur Twitter, il y a un fan-club qui s'est créé après ça –"

"Ne lui dis pas !" coupa Natasha, peu convaincante car elle riait aux éclats.

" – avec le hashtag #plusbeauculdumonde ou #captainfesses. Des milliers de personnes ont commenté, si ça peut te faire plaisir. Ne le prends pas mal, Steve."

"Des milliers de personnes ont commenté _mes_ _fesses_ ?!"

Natasha nuança : "Le costume était vraiment très moulant. Je suis sûr que Coulson l'avait fait exprès. Mais Fury et le SHIELD se sont débrouillés pour attaquer des gens en justice avec cette histoire. C'est parce que tu as de très belles fesses. C'est plutôt flatteur."

"Moi-même, je n'y suis pas resté indifférent" chuchota Sam en aparté avec un sourire carnassier.

Natasha lui donna un coup de poing amical, prise de fou rire.

Steve se rencogna dans le fond de la voiture, l'air dégoûté.

"Je hais Internet" marmonna-t-il.

"Ne te vexe pas, Steve. C'est pareil pour Thor et c'est _pire_ pour Tony" le rassura Natasha.

"Bien pire" approuva Sam.

Steve renifla d'un air dédaigneux. "Allez au diable, enfants du vingt-et-unième siècle."

"C'est la rançon du progrès, papy" déplora Natasha avec un sourire ironique.

Sam mit Marvin Gaye en fond sonore et demanda à Steve par-dessus la voix sirupeuse du chanteur :

"Et toi, c'est quoi tes passions alors ?"

"J'en sais rien" répondit Steve avec un sourire manqué.

"Tu ne dessines plus ?" l'interrogea Natasha.

"Comment tu – comment tu sais ça ?"

Natasha eut la bonté de paraître gênée. "C'était dans ton dossier. Une précision de Peggy Carter elle-même."

"Je dessinais en 1944" précisa Steve d'un ton pointilleux. "J'ai à peine repris le crayon depuis mon Réveil."

"Ah ouais ? Tu dessines ? Dingue !" Sam se retourna pour le fixer avec des yeux émerveillés.

"Je dessinais" rectifia Steve. "J'ai essayé de dessiner New York, le monde moderne, la vie du vingt-et-unième siècle. Je me disais que dessiner les choses aiderait à mieux les comprendre, à mieux les digérer. Mais depuis les Chitauris, j'ai laissé tomber."

"Pourquoi ?" dit Sam.

Il avait presque l'air déçu.

Steve se mordit la joue. "J'avais plus envie…"

"Mmmh…" huma Sam et Steve comprit qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes.

_Je n'avais plus goût à rien._

"Tu devrais réessayer" l'enjoignit Sam.

"Je n'ai rien là, ni carnet ni stylo" s'excusa Steve mais cela sonnait comme une mauvaise excuse.

Sam n'insista pas.

* * *

What the fuck ? Mon ordi avait remplacé les noms de tous les personnages par "Sam". Je sais que je l'aime bien mais on ne va pas le mettre partout, oh ! Bonjour pour tout réécrire après xD

Dans ma formidable gentillesse absolument adorable, je mets aussi le chapitre d'après !

(Si vous trouvez que je suis formidable, laissez un commentaire et aidez-moi à passer la barre des cents, OLÉ !)


	28. Le port

Huuugh, je viens juste de voir les scènes post-credits d'Ant-man – vive Youtube ! Hell, Falcon est trop classe, avec de super-lunettes et un super-costume – et il a de la ressource ! La scène entre Bucky, Sam et Steve est glauque, par contre, non ?

Humpf, tout ça pour dire qu'on ne retrouvera rien de tout cela dans cette histoire ! Déjà que je ne suis pas la trame d'Avengers AoU… ^^

Sinon, puisque j'ai envie de papoter, je regardais les deux films sur Thor – ou plutôt, je regardais les passages où Loki apparaissait (parce que oui, je suis faible, j'adore Loki).

Et j'ai remarqué quelque chose qui m'a fait marrer. Dans Avengers 1, quand Loki est à Stuttgart, Captain America arrive pour lui casser la gueule. Ils commencent à se battre, BOUM, Steve lui fout un bon coup de poing bien rageur dans la mâchoire… et Loki bronche à peine. Ça le met plus en rogne qu'autre chose ! Heureusement, Iron Man arrive à la rescousse, etc.

Mais ! Dans Thor 2, quand Jane met une gifle à ce petit teigneux de Loki pour avoir détruit New York, on voit que sa tête vole en arrière, ses cheveux et tout, aïe aïe aïe! Jane Foster a plus de force que Captain America et ça me fait bien rigoler :D

Man, je mentionne encore les fesses de Captain America dans ce chapitre. Ok, ok. J'avoue. C'est une obsession.

Bonne lecture les chatons !

* * *

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie III – L'arithmétique des sentiments**

**Chapitre 5 – Le port**

* * *

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, de sujets futiles et de choses intimes, des discussions brouillonnes qui forgent une amitié.

Steve avoua avec un sourire dépréciateur :

"Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis à l'école. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il y avait un truc, une différence, un défaut qui faisait que ça ne collait jamais avec les autres gosses. C'est pas seulement que j'étais solitaire. J'étais aussi la tête de turc. Comme un aimant, tu vois. J'attirais les emmerdes et les petits connards à cent pieds à la ronde. Bon, j'y étais peut-être pour quelque chose. J'ai jamais pu fermer ma gueule. Fallait que ça sorte. Du coup, j'étais le vilain petit canard, tout déplume, tout maigre, avec un œil au beurre noir, assis tout seul au dernier rang."

"Et Bucky ? C'était ton ami. Tu l'as rencontré comment ? À l'armée ?"

"Oh non ! On s'est rencontré, j'avais… Dix, onze ans, quelque chose comme ça. Mon ami, ouais. Mon seul ami. Mon meilleur ami… On s'est rencontré, hum. Des gamins m'avaient jeté dans une poubelle. Il m'a aidé à en sortir. Et il m'a prêté sa veste pour que je puisse rentrer à la maison sans sentir les égouts. On ne s'est plus quitté, après ça."

"Dans une poubelle ?"

"Un conteneur, ouais."

"Les enfants sont cruels entre eux, c'est fou."

"Pas que les enfants, malheureusement" regretta Steve. "En tout cas, je me sens tellement chanceux de vous avoir ici, maintenant."

"Pareil, Steve" sourit Sam.

Tous les trois méditèrent leur chance en silence.

"Et toi, Sam, t'as un meilleur ami ?" l'interrogea Natasha.

"Moi ? J'en ai jamais eu, je crois."

"Quoi ?"

Steve lui jeta un regard de commisération.

"Ça va, c'est pas la mort" se défendit Sam. "J'ai toujours eu plein de potes, je suis plutôt du genre sociable. C'est marrant parce que je pensais que toi aussi, tu allais facilement vers les gens, vu comment tu m'avais abordé lors du jogging !"

Steve lâcha un éclat de rire sans joie.

"Je devais avoir l'air plutôt désespéré, hein ?! Quand tu passes ton peu de temps libre sans parler à personne d'autre que la caissière du supermarché, tu deviens avide de n'importe quelle interaction sociale…"

Sam eut un sourire compatissant et lui serra l'épaule.

"Je croyais que j'allais devenir fou" gémit Steve, embarrassé. "Cinq jours de repos après une mission et je ne savais déjà plus quoi faire de moi-même. Si on ne s'était pas parlé, j'aurais sûrement couru jusqu'au Mont Rushmore."

"C'est plutôt une bonne chose que tu m'aies adressé la parole, alors. Comment tu aurais vaincu HYDRA sans moi ?"

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Steve de lui serrer l'épaule. Il réapprenait doucement les gestes d'affection qu'il avait eu avec Bucky, longtemps auparavant, et qu'il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'utiliser après sa chute, faute d'une autre amitié.

"Parle-moi de tes amis" ordonna-t-il à Sam.

"Mes amis ? J'ai jamais vraiment eu de _bro_ ou de super ami avec qui j'étais super proche. J'ai un grand cercle de potes, des amis du lycée, de l'université même si on s'est un peu perdu de vue quand je me suis engagé. Je suis toujours en contact avec quelques mexicains que j'ai rencontré lors de mon année là-bas. J'ai passé trois ans en colocation avec un type super, John, un gars en or. Ouais, John et Sarah, une amie de fac, sont peut-être mes potes les plus proches. Je leur ai envoyé un message pour les prévenir que j'allais être très occupé avec le boulot mais ils font leur vie sans moi."

"T'as jamais eu personne de vraiment proche ?"

"Pas de meilleur ami, non. Pas la peine de me jeter ce regard de pitié, Rogers. Ton amitié avec Bucky, c'est rare, tu sais. Tu as eu de la chance."

"Ouais, je sais…" soupira Steve. "C'est pour ça que je -"

"Que tu ne laisses pas tomber l'affaire, j'ai compris."

Sam réfléchit en se grattant la barbe.

"J'ai jamais ressenti le besoin d'avoir un "_meilleur ami_". J'avais déjà ma bande de potes. Au pire, j'avais mon p'tit copain, si je voulais parler d'un truc important…"

"Ton p'tit copain ?"

"Ouais, je suis gay, rappelle-toi."

"Oui, oui, je sais, mais –"

Steve se redressa et écarquilla les yeux.

"Ne me dis pas que tu étais avec quelqu'un avant de m'accompagner ! T'as pas abandonné ton amoureux, j'espère ?"

"Mon _amoureux_ !" s'esclaffa Sam. "Nope, Steve. J'ai laissé personne derrière pour toi. Je n'ai eu personne depuis Riley" confessa-t-il plus doucement.

"Ça fait trois ans" pointa Steve.

"Je sais ! Commence pas, on dirait ma mère."

Sam l'imita d'une voix fausse : "_Je sais bien que tu aimes les garçons mais pourquoi tu ne nous présente personne ? Je préférerais encore que tu rencontres un homme que tu finisses ta vie tout seul ! Je serais même prête à faire un effort pour toi._"

Steve grimaça. "Ce n'est pas très gentil."

Sam grogna et s'adressa au plafond : "Man, comment se fait-il qu'un type né dans les années vingt soit plus ouvert d'esprit que ma _propre_ mère ?"

La bouche de Steve se tordit encore plus : "Tes parents… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

Sam regretta de s'aventurer sur ce terrain miné. Il n'aimait vraiment pas parler de sa sexualité. "Mon père… Il n'a pas très bien accepté. Disons que j'ai pas vraiment fait mon coming-out de la bonne manière."

Sam n'avait pas vraiment choisi de le dévoiler à sa famille. S'il avait pu, il l'aurait caché le plus longtemps possible. Mais son paternel l'avait surpris lorsqu'il avait embrassé son petit-ami à la sortie du lycée. Son père l'avait giflé devant toute l'école. La rancœur était toujours là, des années après.

"Et puis, c'était un militaire. Il avait dans la tête tous ces clichés de la virilité. _Mon fils est une tapette_, voilà ce qu'il s'est dit. Enfin bon, quand il est mort, l'ambiance à la maison est devenue plus vivable. Moins étouffante. Après, je suis parti à l'université, j'étais tranquille. Mais ma mère me glisse quelques piques de temps en temps. _Elle a l'air jolie, la fille de l'accueil, au VA. Tu ne veux pas fonder une famille, un jour ?_ Ce genre de truc."

Il soupira. "Elle m'aime, c'est pas le souci. Elle ne veut que mon bien, c'est juste que… Elle s'inquiète. Et puis, comme j'ai dit, après Riley, j'ai vraiment touché le fond. Je pense que ça la rassurerais, de savoir que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un. Que j'ai tourné la page."

"Je vois" dit Steve. Il était pensif.

* * *

Un portable sonna. Steve crut un instant que c'était T'Challa mais Natasha décrocha.

"Colonel…Oui… Non, je sais, c'est ce que… C'est ce que j'ai dit à Rogers… Falcon aussi est contre… Affirmatif… Je suis agente du SHIELD avant tout… Ah ? Aux Avengers alors… Je ne sais pas, Stark n'a pas l'air dans son état normal… Je sais qu'il a toujours été imprévisible mais… Je suis inquiète pour lui… Rogers va mieux, lui… Je garde un œil sur lui… Je lui transmettrais. Au revoir colonel."

Natasha revint vers eux, le visage opaque.

"Fury te passe le bonjour" dit-elle à Steve. "Et Pietro s'est réveillé. Il va bien mais il ne pourra pas courir avant un bout de temps, rééducation et tout. Clint le couve comme une maman-poule."

Steve se sentit soulagé. C'est lui qui avait fait entrer les jumeaux dans la bande en usant de son autorité de Captain America et il se sentait vaguement responsable d'eux.

"Fury va faire ce qu'il peut même si, pour le moment, il est toujours déclaré mort. Lui n'est pas en faveur de la loi mais le SHIELD, par contre, l'est. C'est très complexe. C'est de la politique. Il n'y a pas grand-chose que nous puissions faire mais j'ai une petite idée."

"Laquelle ?" espéra Steve.

"On verra à Québec. Pas sûr que ça fonctionne."

* * *

Arrivés à Québec, ils durent chercher un hôtel car leur moyen de transport pour Nuuk ne pouvait arriver que le lendemain – d'après Natasha. Ensuite, Sam et Steve réclamèrent à grands cris d'aller manger. Ils s'installèrent en face du fleuve Saint-Laurent, dans un café aux murs jaunes.

"Et Peggy ?" demanda Sam de brut en blanc en piquant une frite dans sa poutine.

Steve but une gorgée de café pour prendre le temps de modeler sa réponse. Il aimait bien répondre aux questions de Sam et il savait que Natasha ne le jugerait pas.

"Peggy, ça date… On s'est rencontré en 1942. Elle supervisait le projet _Renaissance _avec Erskine. C'est cliché mais, avec le recul, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle immédiatement. Enfin, quand j'étais toujours un avorton, c'était plus de l'admiration sans borne, une vénération – jamais je n'aurais osé… Ensuite, après quelques quiproquos sur la fondue – je croyais qu'elle sortait avec Howard Stark – on a finalement… entamé une relation."

"Ah bon ?" Natasha haussa les sourcils. "Vous êtes sorti ensemble ?"

Steve haussa une épaule. "Pas vraiment, enfin c'est compliqué."

"C'est _toujours_ compliqué avec toi, Rogers !" soupira Natasha.

Il eut un sourire ironique : "En 1944, pendant la guerre, ce n'était pas évident de trouver du temps pour nous deux. On s'aimait dans l'urgence, comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. D'ailleurs, on pouvait mourir à tout moment. La dernière fois qu'elle m'a embrassé… J'ai crashé le Valkyrie dans l'Arctique juste après. Le destin est ironique parce que –"

Il se frotta la nuque, mal à l'aise sous le regard de ses amis.

"Je lui avais donné rendez-vous à Londres pour aller danser. Je comptais lui demander de se fiancer à la fin du bal… J'ai manqué le rendez-vous."

Il soupira et carra les épaules pour reprendre une contenance. "On était jeunes. On a perdu du temps..."

"Une demande en mariage ?" dit Natasha, son éternel demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

"Ouais" dit Steve avec un sourire triste, "C'était ce qui se faisait à l'époque."

Elle le poussa du poing sur l'épaule : "Tu t'es vraiment trompé de métier, Rogers. T'es un incorrigible romantique. C'est vraiment triste, en fait. Rassure-moi, tu ne comptes pas rester seul pour honorer sa mémoire ou je n'sais quoi ?"

Steve lui jeta un regard narquois :

"J'ai boutonné la ceinture de chasteté que j'ai ramené du dix-huitième siècle !"

"Arrête" plaisanta Sam, "Tu as bien fréquenté des filles depuis, n'est-ce pas ?!"

Steve secoua la tête en fixant ses pieds. Il lâcha un rire dépréciatif :

"Non. Avant, elles refusaient de danser avec un avorton qu'elles dépassaient d'une tête. Maintenant, elles veulent toutes coucher avec Captain America… Une image, de la poudre pour les yeux."

Sam eut un reniflement de dédain. Steve acquiesça :

"J'endosse le costume quand je me bats, mais je ne veux pas le porter au quotidien, en permanence. Et, Nat', avant que tu fasses une réflexion, je n'ai pas envie de mentir à la personne que j'aime. Je refuse de _bricoler la vérité_, comme tu dis."

"Incorrigible romantique !"

"Peut-être. Ou alors c'est Steve Rogers qui n'est pas assez bien pour elles…"

Sam poussa un grognement offensé : "Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ? Si tu laisse quelqu'un connaître le Steve Rogers qu'on connait, je ne vois pas comment ça serait possible de te résister."

Steve eut un sourire dubitatif.

"Sérieusement, man. Tu es généreux, patient, attentif…"

"Entêté" ajouta Natasha.

"Courageux…"

"Agréable à regarder…"

"Tellement de volonté…"

"Et de ces fesses !"

"Bon, ça va !" les interrompit Steve, "J'ai compris !"

Ils ricanèrent.

"_Mon précieux_" grinça Natasha en roulant des yeux maléfiques.

Steve soupira et laissa passer même s'il avait compris la référence.

"Et Sharon ?" s'écria Natasha. Elle frappa du poing sur la table.

Steve roula des yeux agacés. "Bon ok, Natasha, si ça peut te faire plaisir, on s'est _fréquenté_ rapidement…"

"Et alors ?" Elle lui jeta un regard sans équivoque. "C'était bien ? Elle est chouette, hein ? Pourquoi vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?"

"Oui, on a – Ça veut dire quoi, _elle est chouette_ ?"

Natasha remua son café, l'air innocent et appliqué. Puis elle lui jeta une œillade lascive.

Steve la regarda bouche bée. "Vous – Tu… Toi et elle ?" bafouilla-t-il.

Natasha éclata d'un rire rauque. Sam demanda avec un sourire incrédule :

"Ne faites pas cette tête, les gars. Je vais là où le vent me pousse et où le désir me porte."

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et les défia d'ajouter quelque chose.

"Donc toi et Sharon, hein ?" dit Steve avec un signe du menton. "Quand ça ?"

"Oh, deux-trois fois, quand on a fait une mission ensemble. C'est vraiment une personne adorable."

Steve acquiesça de la tête, peu convaincu et toujours sous le choc.

"Elle est fougueuse, hein ?" dit-elle et il faillit avaler son café de travers.

"Hum, ouais enfin, c'était pas… C'était pas… Pas très concluant."

Il avait la bouche sèche et les joues brûlantes. Heureusement, Natasha remarqua son malaise et n'approfondit pas.

"Et Bruce ?" osa demander Steve à Natasha, incertain. Il avait toujours un peu d'appréhension à lui poser des questions. Natasha avait l'humeur changeante comme les vagues et sa curiosité pouvait se retourner contre lui.

Natasha fit la moue, les yeux tristes.

"Le Quinjet aurait atterri dans les îles Fidji. Pas de nouvelles depuis. Je me disais que, peut-être, il ne voulait pas être trouvé, qu'il voulait rester tranquille… Qu'il ne voulait plus me revoir…"

Steve regarda ses mains, un peu écœuré.

"Il aurait pu t'écrire. S'il le voulait vraiment."

Natasha regarda au loin. "C'est ce que je me suis dis."

Steve secoua la tête. "Il est inexcusable" marmonna-t-il.

"J'ai aussi mes torts" souffla Natasha.

"Tu parles. Tu parles de moi mais toi aussi, tu devrais penser un peu plus à toi, Natasha."

Cela émut Natasha plus qu'elle ne voulut le laisser paraître.

Steve orienta ailleurs la conversation pour lui changer les idées.

"Comment va-t-on faire pour se rendre au Groenland ?"

"C'est déjà organisé mon Capitaine" répondit Natasha avec un sourire doucereux.

Steve et Sam lui jetèrent un regard perplexe.

"Depuis quand ?"

Natasha entama un autre pancake. "Je ne suis pas l'agent 13. Je suis Black Widow, membre des Avengers et une des meilleures agentes du SHIELD. Depuis juin 2013 et HYDRA, j'ai un canal sécurisé avec Fury en personne. À n'utiliser en cas d'urgence, bien sûr. Tout ça pour dire que j'ai un peu plus de latitude que les Howling Commandos que tu as recruté."

"Je ne les ai pas recruté" protesta Steve.

"Je n'ai pas appelé Fury – il a d'autres chats à fouetter. Mais Coulson a été en mesure de m'aider. Il m'a envoyé une pilote. Elle arrive demain matin. Grâce à elle, on pourra éviter les caméras de l'aéroport, le contrôle des douanes, tout ce qu'HYDRA pourrait filtrer."

Steve sourit pour désamorcer la situation. "Ok, Nat', on te fait confiance sur ce coup-là. Est-ce qu'ils demandent une rémunération en échange ?"

Natasha balaya son argument de la main, désinvolte au possible.

Sam la regardait, les yeux ébahis. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un plier le monde à ses désirs avec autant de facilité.

Elle jeta un regard perçant à Steve. "Et ton bouclier, au fait ?"

Les épaules de Steve étaient devenues deux lames rigides. Il avait le visage fermé.

"Il est en réparation. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va prendre encore…"

Il regardait le portable de T'Challa trois fois par jour. À chaque fois, une pincée d'espoir le faisait tressaillir avant de s'évanouir à la vue de l'écran vide.

À chaque fois que Sam le surprenait à vérifier sur le téléphone, il avait un petit pincement au cœur. Steve _était_ son bouclier : une protection pour le pays, un symbole de liberté et un homme qu'il était difficile de percer à jour, retranché derrière ses carapaces. Mais Steve laissait peu à peu tomber son armure mentale. Et Sam devenait de plus en plus attaché au Steve Rogers qu'il apprenait à connaître.

* * *

Ils déambulèrent sur le port et longèrent le bord de mer. Sam aimait la mer. Tout le monde aime la mer. L'océan possède une beauté ineffable et éternelle qui ne peut que fasciner. Washington DC n'était pas loin de la côte mais il n'y allait presque jamais. Il avait pas mal voyagé, avec l'armée, c'est sûr – mais il n'avait jamais visité les pays où il s'était rendu. Afghanistan, Irak, Pakistan un peu. Il n'avait vu ces pays que du ciel. Des paysages splendides, qui lui auraient couper le souffle s'il n'avait pas été un soldat en guerre mais dans les nuages, il manquait la vie, la solidité du sol et des gens du coin. Cette mission était une bouffée d'air frais.

Il remarqua que des gouttes de pluie restaient capturées dans les cils de Steve.

Il ne remarqua pas qu'il regardait un peu trop Steve.

Tout comme il ne nota pas non plus les fréquents coups d'œil que Steve lui lançait.

Natasha, elle, remarqua tout cela. Mais elle ne dit pas un mot. Elle laissait le soin au temps de faire murir les sentiments.

* * *

Elle rentra à l'hôtel avant eux – un nouveau coup de fil important à passer. Elle parlait toujours au téléphone quand ils rentrèrent et, bien qu'elle n'élevait pas la voix, elle était plus virulente que d'habitude – presque énervée. Steve l'observa, le sourcil inquiet, mais ne l'interrompit pas.

"Que Stark aille se faire foutre" ragea-t-elle après avoir raccroché et les gars furent choqués de l'entendre jurer, elle qui conservait toujours une parfaite maîtrise d'elle-même.

"Je sais bien qu'il était un peu coincé par le gouvernement mais à cause de son support, la loi de Recensement des Super-Héros vient d'être approuvée par la commission du Congrès !"

"Je croyais que tu avais prêté allégeance au SHIELD" nota Steve d'une voix terne.

Elle répondit d'une voix blanche, avec juste un tremblement sous-jacent, un soupçon de rage :

"Ouais, et Fury vient de me prévenir que si la loi passait, le gouvernement allait traquer Bruce, que s'il ne se faisait pas recenser, il perdrait sa nationalité étasunienne. Il n'a pas besoin de ça ! Et même pour moi ! J'ai toujours donné ma vie à – au KGB, au SHIELD… Je n'ai jamais rien demandé en échange, mais je ne vais pas leur donner le moyen de me traquer et leur laisser la mainmise sur ma vie privée. Est-ce que c'est si dur que ça, d'avoir _la paix_ ?"

"Exactement ce que j'ai dit à Stark" dit Steve en aparté d'un ton amer.

"Je sais bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix" fulmina Natasha, "Je ne veux pas lui jeter la pierre, mais il a allumé un incendie impossible à éteindre. Tu imagines le nombre d'individus qui devront se recenser ? Sur quels critères exactement ? Sur quels critères ?"

Elle s'emportait. "Super-héros, ça ne veut rien dire ! C'est quoi, les critères ? C'est quoi, un super-héros ? C'est ridicule, _ridicule_ !"

Steve hocha la tête d'un air sombre. Cette loi avait des vieux relents nauséabonds de l'Allemagne nazie des années quarante.

"Tu ne sais pas le pire ? J'en ai discuté avec Clint. Lui se fera recenser ! Il a une famille, il a…"

Elle regarda Steve, une fêlure dans les pupilles : "Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire maintenant ?"

Steve se pinça l'arête du nez. Dieu qu'il préférait mener des soldats sur le champ de bataille. Et Bucky était sa priorité : il éclipsait tout le reste.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?" demanda-t-il.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. "Tu es Captain America. Si tu utilises ton image, ton influence, tu pourrais changer les choses. Inverser la tendance. Mobiliser l'opinion publique."

"Natasha, on est à la poursuite de Bucky. Je fais profil bas depuis Ultron. Je ne peux pas me ramener sur un plateau télévisé avec un costume étoilé. Je ne peux pas abandonner cette mission maintenant."

"Utilise internet" proposa Sam.

Steve lui jeta un regard perplexe.

"Avec le compte Twitter des Avengers" ajouta Sam.

"Le compte quoi ?"

"Tony Stark a créé un Twitter pour les Avengers où il postait régulièrement des informations concernant l'équipe. Il tient beaucoup à l'initiative Avengers" dit Natasha pensivement. "Mais c'est le compte de Stark, je ne sais pas si on peut y accéder."

"Quels genres d'infos ?" demanda Steve, suspicieux.

"Des photos, des anecdotes" expliqua Sam. "Plus de quatre cent millions de personnes suivent le compte dans le monde entier. Ça a fait le buzz sur internet."

Steve se gratta la nuque.

"Internet…" soupira-t-il, contrarié de ne pas tout contrôler. "Et HYDRA ? Ils ne risquent pas de –"

"Tant que ça ne les concerne pas directement et qu'on ne les menace pas, je ne vois pas en quoi ça les affolerais."

"Ça les arrangerais bien, un recensement des super-héros, d'avoir un stock d'infos sur nous qu'il serait possible de pirater."

Steve grogna, les yeux clos. Cette loi, c'était de pire en pire.

"Vous avez un ordinateur ? Et c'est quoi, ce truc Twitter ?"

Au pire, ça l'occuperait pendant l'après-midi. Au mieux, il réussirait à infléchir la loi de Recensement. Steve n'en demandait pas trop ; tout son espoir était dirigé vers Bucky.

Il pesta contre le fonctionnement de Twitter. Il réussit à user la patience de Sam en répétant en boucle : "Pourquoi ne peut-on pas utiliser plus de 140 caractères ?" Natasha, toujours remontée contre Stark, pirata son compte Avengers. Ce n'était pas facile avec le vieil ordinateur poussif de l'hôtel mais elle finit par découvrir le mot de passe (SharwarmaParty2012). Steve s'arracha les cheveux à comprendre le principe des hashtags et des arobases.

Natasha était concentrée sur les problèmes potentiels :

"À partir du moment où on va infiltrer le compte, la nouvelle Intelligence Artificielle de Tony, FRIDAY, va l'avertir. On n'aura pas beaucoup de temps. Tu sais taper vite sur un clavier, Steve ?"

Il jeta un regard blasé à Natasha. "J'ai quatre-vingt quinze ans mais je bouge encore."

Elle tapa ShawarmaParty2012 et Steve posta les messages sur Twitter aussi vite que possible.

"Stark pourra très bien les supprimer non ?"

"C'est internet. Une fois l'info mise en ligne, les gens vont s'empresser de faire circuler. Tu sais que les dossiers d'HYDRA que j'ai piraté l'été dernier sont toujours sur le net ? Impossible de les supprimer tous, ça revient sans cesse."

Sam se pencha par-dessus Steve pour lire les tweets. "Tu les avais préparé à l'avance ou ça t'es venu comme ça ?" le taquina-t-il, secrètement impressionné.

_ Ici Steve Rogers #CaptainAmerica. Je m'adresse à tous les citoyens des États-Unis. _

_ Je veux vous parler aujourd'hui de la loi de Recensement des Super-Héros #CongrèsUSA_

_ Certains vont l'approuver. Je sais que les Avengers ont été critiqués pour notre guerre contre Ultron #UltronAI_

_ Je comprends que le monde soit effrayé. Mais la peur engendre la haine et la haine, l'oppression. Avengers ne sommes pas des monstres. _

_ Nous sommes différents. Nous avons des pouvoirs. Oui, je ne nierais pas que ce monde est chaotique, violent et effrayant. _

_ Avengers, nous nous battons pour vous. Nous croyons au bien, à la paix et à la liberté. Nous croyons en vous. Vous valez la peine qu'on vous protège. #peace #freedom #egality_

_ Nous faisons de notre mieux. Nous faisons des erreurs. Nous ne sommes pas parfaits. Nous sommes des êtres humains, comme vous._

_ Aujourd'hui, notre liberté est menacée. La Loi de Recensement des Super-Héros proposée par CongrèsUSA veut nous retirer notre anonymat. _

_ Certains Avengers soutiennent cette loi. #IronMan #TonyStark_

_ Je me suis battu pour la liberté de l'Europe et des États-Unis pendant la WW2._

_ Je me suis battu pour la liberté du monde contre #ChitaurisNYC #UltronAI #HydraDC_

_ Moi, Steve Rogers #CaptainAmerica ainsi que ma collègues #BlackWidow sommes fermement opposés à la publication de la loi #RecensementSuperHéros _

_ Nous ne sommes pas des super-héros. Nous ne sommes pas différents de vous. #egality_

_ Cette loi a pour but de nous marginaliser et de nous exclure pour mieux nous contrôler._

_ Supportez Avengers. Protestez contre cette loi. Nous sommes là pour vous. Nous demandons aujourd'hui votre soutien._

_ Ne créons pas des États-Unis plus divisés qu'ils ne le sont aujourd'hui. Dites #NONRecensementSuperHéros #Soutien Avengers_

_ Merci. Captain Rogers #CaptainAmerica__. _

* * *

Natasha était un peu calmée lorsqu'ils désactivèrent le compte Avengers – ou du moins, elle avait remis en place son masque d'impassibilité.

"Clint te passe le bonjour" dit-elle à Steve.

"Comment va-t-il ?"

"En pleine forme. Pour changer. Il passe pas mal de temps avec Wanda, au chevet de Pietro. Tu l'as rencontré, Sam ?"

"Hawkeye ? Non. Je donne un coup de main à Steve mais je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à rencontrer officiellement les Avengers."

"Tu ne voudrais pas faire partie de l'équipe ?" questionna Natasha, sérieuse. "Fury serait ravi de t'accepter."

Sam se frotta l'avant-bras. "Je ne sais pas. J'y réfléchis. Ça dépend de beaucoup de choses. On verra comment ça évolue, à la fin de cette mission. Mais je ne suis pas franchement chaud, surtout si je dois me recenser…"

Natasha se renfonça dans le canapé du salon de l'hôtel et le dévisagea : "Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire après ça ?"

Sam réfléchissait, le regard dans le vague. "J'en sais rien. Retenter ma chance au VA, j'imagine."

Il se refocalisa sur Steve et lui lança un coup de coude. "Vous allez me manquez une fois que je vais regagner ma petite vie tranquille."

Steve eut l'air surpris.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ? J'ai pas l'intention d'être enterré de ci-tôt. Et je ne vais pas disparaître."

"J'm'en doute mais avec ton pote Bucky, tu vas avoir autre chose à faire qu'aller jouer au billard avec moi."

Steve resta silencieux quelques secondes.

"T'es mon ami. Je ne vais pas couper les ponts avec toi du jour au lendemain" finit-il par déclarer. "Je suis assez têtu, si tu n'avais pas remarqué, tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça."

Il ajouta après réflexion, le visage imperturbable : "En plus, tu m'as assuré que ta maison était aussi la mienne. Je pensais que moi et Bucky, on aurait pu venir habiter chez toi quelque temps, vu que je n'ai pas trop d'autre endroit où crécher."

Sam le regarda, la mâchoire décrochée. La pensée du Winter Soldier dans son salon, son masque noir, son bras métallique, ses armes en bandoulière, _chez lui_, lui donnait la chair de poule. Il jeta un regard affolé à Natasha sans savoir quoi répondre. Elle abordait son demi-sourire ironique, les yeux neutres.

Steve éclata de rire et le poussa sur l'épaule.

"C'est une blague, Sam, fais pas cette tête !"

"Ses yeux" se moqua gentiment Natasha, "Un véritable appel au secours !"

Ils se frappèrent la paume des mains, comme des gosses fiers de leur mauvais coup.

"Oooh, une blague… Hilarant, Rogers, hilarant."

"Note-la dans ton carnet, Natasha !" pouffa Steve et elle lâcha un rire rauque et vrai comme un accord de guitare électrique.

"N'empêche, Sam a raison. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand tu rentreras, Steve ?" demanda Natasha plus tard.

"Je ne suis pas pressé de rentrer" dit Steve d'un ton faussement nonchalant. "Rien ne m'attend, là-bas."

Natasha le perça du regard, attentive, présente. Steve se frotta la nuque et ressentit le besoin de se justifier :

"C'est vrai. Je n'ai rien là-bas – aux États-Unis, à DC ou New-York. Je n'ai pas de maison. Je n'ai pas de famille. Tous mes amis… sont là, dans cette voiture. Rien ne m'attend."

Le silence se prolongea, inconfortable.

Sam posa sa main sur l'épaule de Steve et pressa.

Steve eut un pâle sourire. Quoi qu'il arrive, ils étaient tous ensemble.

* * *

Le passage sur Twitter, c'est une grosse blague parce que je ne connais pas du tout ce site donc c'est sûrement bourré d'erreurs !

À bientôt les artichauts !


	29. Nuuk

Ohoh, j'ai oublié de vous souhaiter une bonne rentrée, pour ceux et celles qui ont repris les cours ! Bon courage pour la reprise !

Vous avez été toutes vraiment formidables avec vos commentaires et vos PM, merci franchement parce que j'adore lire chacun d'entre eux (et même les relire parce que hé, il faut bien abuser des bonnes choses !) Les filles, **Mirlana**, **Feeli37**, **Sacrina-Flo** et **Rose-Eliade**, merci-merci-merci !

Je suis justement en train d'écrire Bucky et ouh la la, qu'est-ce qu'il est dur à écrire, j'ai du mal, je suis une très mauvaise écrivaine de Bucky. Déjà que je trouvais que Personnage n°4 était dur à définir mais Bucky… PIRE !

Méga-gros chapitre, beaucoup de lecture en perspective :D

Là, encore un peu de discussions mais ensuite… back to business !

(En gros… ATTAQUE !)(ou Boulet-Steve est de retour !)

Ils traversent l'océan pour aller du Canada au Groenland (de Québec à Nuuk, la "capitale" du Groenland)

Mmmh, est-ce que certains d'entre vous ont vu le film _La Vie Rêvée de Walter Mitty_ ? L'inspiration devient nettement plus perceptible à partir de maintenant.

* * *

Je parle, je parle mais petit jeu de devinettes : qui saura trouver d'où vient le nom du bateau ? (_indice à la fin du chapitre_)

* * *

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie III – L'arithmétique des sentiments**

**Chapitre 6 – Nuuk**

* * *

"Steve ? Je peux te parler ?"

Natasha venait de passer sa tête à la porte de sa chambre. Intrigué, Steve la suivit dans sa chambre à elle, plus petite, avec un lit double rien que pour elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Natasha ? Tu as un problème ?"

Elle s'assit en tailleur contre les oreillers et tapota le matelas pour lui faire signe de venir à côté d'elle. Elle portait un bas de pyjama en flanelle et un débardeur avec une image culte du film _Lost in Translation_ dessus. Steve s'assit, un pli soucieux sur le front.

"Je voulais juste bavarder…" dit-elle d'un ton trop décontracté pour être vrai.

"Bavarder ?"

"Mmmh hum"

Steve ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. Il attendit donc qu'elle veuille bien lui expliquer. Natasha se mordit la lèvre.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Sharon ?"

Steve entrouvrit la bouche de surprise puis sentit la colère – et l'humiliation – l'embraser.

"Ça ne te regarde pas" dit-il d'un ton tranchant.

Natasha hocha la tête et regarda ailleurs.

"Quoi ?"

"Ne te fâche pas d'accord ? Sharon aussi m'a dit ça – sans entrer dans les détails"

Steve inspira violemment. Natasha riva ses yeux dans les siens pour l'enjoindre au calme.

"Mais elle aussi se fait du souci pour toi. Donc, si tu veux en parler…"

"Quoi ?"

"Je suis là…"

Steve resta silencieux. Il avait toujours une ride au front mais il ne savait plus s'il devait se sentir en colère, agacé ou reconnaissant. Il était désarçonné. Natasha revint à l'attaque.

"Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas marché ?"

"Rien, oublie, Natasha."

Elle garda planté ses yeux couleur poignard contre ceux de Steve et dit : "Est-ce que ça veut dire que si, un jour, j'ai un problème ou besoin de te parler, tu me répondras ça aussi ? Je croyais qu'on était amis, Rogers."

Steve rompit le contact visuel et passa une main sur sa nuque, sur les cheveux ras plantés là.

"Ça n'a pas marché, c'est tout."

"Ouais, tu l'as déjà dit."

Steve la connaissait bien et sous la couche d'agacement, il devina qu'il la blessait un peu de refuser de répondre à ses questions. Parce qu'elle se souciait réellement de lui. Il mit son appréhension de côté et décida de lui faire entièrement, complètement confiance.

"Non, c'est…" Il se désigna de la main, vaguement. "C'est moi qui n'ai pas marché." Il pointa son bas-ventre. "Physiquement, tu vois. Ça ne fonctionnait pas."

Il refusait de regarder Natasha mais il vit sa réaction du coup de l'œil : surprise, inquiétude, sympathie. Il se détendit un peu. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il s'était contracté. Néanmoins, ça faisait du bien d'en parler.

"C'est déjà arrivé ?" demanda-t-elle sans juger.

Steve haussa une épaule, les dents serrées.

Natasha n'insista pas sur ce point-là.

"À quoi tu penses que c'était dû ?"

"Je ne sais pas" répéta-t-il en feignant la nonchalance. L'alcool aurait été sa réponse si Natasha avait insisté. Mais Steve savait que ce n'était pas la vérité.

"T'en avais envie ?"

Steve soupira. Il haussa les épaules.

"Ouais."

Son ton manquait cruellement de conviction.

"Je ne sais pas" rectifia-t-il. "Je ne sais pas ce que j'attendais de ce rendez-vous, d'elle et moi, de… Mais pas ça. C'était – C'est allé trop vite."

Natasha hocha la tête.

"Pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça ?" l'interrogea Steve.

Natasha regarda ses mains, croisées sur ses mollets, puis de nouveau Steve.

"Parfois, je suis vraiment inquiète pour toi, Steve."

"Tu n'as pas à – Je suis assez grand pour –"

"Tu es tellement _seul_, Steve" souffla-t-elle avec tellement de compassion que Steve tressaillit, physiquement atteint.

"Je vais bien" grommela-t-il.

"Ça va, avec Sam ?"

Il ne sut pas très bien pourquoi cette question lui noua le ventre soudainement. La sensation lui coupa le souffle et perturba sa réponse. _Sam_.

"Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?" lança-t-il sur la défensive.

Natasha sourit. "Il te rend moins seul. Non ?"

Steve se relaxa et sourit, complice. "Oui. J'ai de la chance qu'il soit là." Il ajouta, plus bas. "J'ai aussi de la chance que tu sois là, Natasha. Si un jour, tu as besoin de parler ou que tu as un problème… Bien sûr que je serais là pour toi."

Natasha mâchonnait sa lèvre inférieure, le regard ailleurs, insondable et triste.

Steve attendit. Il ne chercha pas à la presser. Il savait que pour elle, parler était encore plus difficile que pour lui car l'honnêteté ne lui venait pas instinctivement.

C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que Steve savait qu'elle était une véritable amie. Elle faisait constamment l'effort d'être vraie avec lui.

Elle lissa les plis du drap, cherchant dans sa tête les mots justes pour exprimer sa douleur.

"Tu sais" souffla Natasha, "J'ai tout perdu aussi, en exposant HYDRA sur le net. Plus de couvertures, plus d'identité secrète, mon visage à découvert… Sans compter que j'ai presque perdu mon job à cause de toi et mon potentiel petit-copain à cause des Avengers."

Steve grimaça.

"Avec Bruce, ça ne –"

"Fury m'a dit que – qu'il avait écrit au SHIELD. Qu'il demandait qu'on ne le traque plus. Qu'il ne reviendra pas. Avec les Avengers ou…"

Elle se mordit la lèvre, seul indice pour témoigner de ses fêlures internes.

"Il ne reviendra pas."

Steve repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Bruce, lors de la soirée. _Il ne te méritait pas_, voulu-t-il dire, mais ce n'était pas ce que Natasha voulait entendre. Il s'assit à ses côtés, plus près mais sans la toucher, les coudes sur les genoux.

Elle continuait à se mordiller la lèvre, les yeux fuyants, les mains tremblantes. Steve attendait. Il savait être patient, parfois.

"Je peux te dire quelque chose ?" demanda-t-elle et Steve sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant sa voix, si menue, si fragile, si inhabituelle.

"Bien sûr, Nat'" dit-il avec douceur. "Toujours."

"Ce n'est pas facile pour moi d'en parler. Je –"

Sa voix se brisa. Elle reprit, un ton plus rauque.

"Je lui en ai parlé et – Il a fui. Je ne sais pas si… J'ai fait des choses horribles, Steve, des choses horribles."

Elle lui fut reconnaissante de ne pas l'interrompre, de ne pas dire de fausses paroles hypocrites telles que _c'est du passé_.

"Dans la Red Room, il y a une cérémonie à passer à la puberté. D'abord, tuer pour la première fois. Certaines ne passent pas le test. Moi si – haut la main… La deuxième étape, c'est – une opération –"

Elle déglutit, difficilement.

"Je ne peux plus avoir d'enfants. Jamais. J'imagine que ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance maintenant, mais…" Elle lâcha un rire forcé, tremblant.

Elle ne regarda pas Steve, elle ne voulait pas voir l'expression sur son visage. Sa gorge se rétrécissait de seconde en seconde pendant que son cœur enflait dans sa poitrine.

"J'aurais voulu avoir le choix, j'aurais voulu… Être entière."

Steve était immobile. Elle ne voyait pas son expression. Elle s'agrippa à son courage de toutes ses forces pour continuer. Elle mit la main sur sa bouche pour garder le sanglot enfoui dans sa gorge.

"Bruce, je – Je lui ai dit. Chez Clint. Et ensuite – J'avais besoin du Hulk, Steve. Il fallait finir ce combat – Mais il a cru –"

Elle renifla discrètement et battit des cils pour chasser les premières larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper.

"Il est parti et… Tu crois que c'est pour ça ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas, je sais que – Tu crois qu'il est parti parce que je suis… stérile ? C'est de ma – de ma faute ?"

Elle griffa ses joues pour chasser les larmes et tenter de contrôler les hoquets dans sa voix.

"Oh, Natasha" soupira Steve et il la saisit par les épaules pour l'attirer contre lui.

C'était si inaccoutumé, si peu Steve, qu'elle se tendit et tenta de reculer. Mais les mains de Steve étaient fermement posées sur elle, elle se retrouva enveloppée dans sa chaleur – et ça faisait trop de bien pour qu'elle puisse s'échapper. Elle posa son front sur sa clavicule et reprit sa respiration. Elle était Black Widow, infaillible et toujours en contrôle. Cependant, Steve était là, autour d'elle, à lui frotter le dos doucement, à répéter en un murmure lancinant "C'est pas d'ta faute, quel abruti, pas de ta faute du tout, shhh".

Elle souffla doucement.

"Tu trouveras quelqu'un" murmura-t-il, "Qui t'aimera comme tu es. Qui t'aimera toi, Natasha, avec toutes tes identités et ta formidable personnalité. Et c'est la vérité. Pas un bricolage, pas un mensonge, pas de l'optimiste naïf. Et je suis là. Je t'aime déjà, d'accord ?"

Il la serra plus fort, ému lui aussi de s'être livré.

Natasha ne se sentait pas vraiment mieux.

Elle inspira, puis elle expira.

Elle se prit à espérer.

Tel était le pouvoir de Captain America, ou plutôt de Steve Rogers.

* * *

Sam se réveilla en sursaut dans la nuit. Il détestait les cauchemars qui le tiraient du sommeil aussi brusquement que le pêcheur remonte le poisson accroché à l'hameçon. Il détestait ouvrir les yeux, le corps en sueur, et ne plus se rappeler qui il était ni où il se trouvait mais se souvenir uniquement que Riley tombait, tombait, tombait – impossible à rattraper. Il se redressa immédiatement, prêt à attaquer. La chambre était calme. Il se débattit contre les couvertures, empêtré qu'il était, le sentiment de panique le serrant à la gorge plus fort de seconde en seconde. Il jura à voix basse.

"Sam ?" La voix de Steve était toute emmêlée de sommeil. "Tout va bien ?"

"Putain de matelas !" s'exclama-t-il, la voix urgente.

Steve alluma sa lampe de chevet. Dans la lumière jaune, Sam bondit hors du lit. Une fois debout, il se sentit mieux. Une fois dans la salle de bain, un verre en plastique rempli d'eau, les doigts de l'angoisse qui l'étreignaient relâchèrent la pression.

Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Sam pesta encore mais il s'était résigné. L'alcoolisme. Il n'avait pas été dépendant longtemps et s'était fait soigner rapidement mais, de temps en temps, le manque se faisait parfois ressentir, encore. La dépendance ne disparaissait jamais vraiment. Il but son gobelet d'une traite. Il avait pris des médicaments, un temps. Puis il avait arrêté. Les médecins le lui avaient déconseillé. Il prenait le risque. Il espérait avoir assez de volonté en lui pour ne pas replonger.

"Désolé" dit-il à son compagnon de chambre en revenant, penaud.

Steve se redressa, les cheveux en pagaille. "Tu veux en parler ?"

"Pas cette nuit" soupira Sam.

"Foutu matelas, hein ?" Steve avait son sourire charmeur au coin des lèvres. Lui aussi se rappelait.

"Mou comme de la guimauve" grogna Sam, en souriant finalement. "Comment veux-tu dormir correctement là-dedans ?"

C'était la seule accroche qu'il avait trouvé pour continuer à discuter avec Captain America après un jogging diabolique. Une phrase innocente mais Steve ne s'était pas senti traité idolâtré ou déphasé. Juste normal. Sam Wilson et son tact discret.

Incapable de se rendormir, Steve réfléchissait au rôle politique de Captain America. S'il décidait de prendre position sur un sujet de société, il avait assez d'influence sur sa nation pour changer l'opinion publique.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à la puissance qu'il avait au bout des doigts grâce à la figure de Captain America, pas seulement en tant que soldat mais aussi en tant que symbole de ralliement – une statue de la Liberté vivante, en chair et en os. Mais lui tenait un bouclier au lieu d'un livre et portait un casque militaire plutôt qu'une couronne.

Le pays le suivrait, qu'il ait tort ou non, songea-t-il avec malaise. Il n'en avait jamais parlé avec les Avengers, ils n'avaient jamais remis en question leur surpuissance – ils se battaient pour la bonne cause, pour la liberté et la paix, pourquoi aurait-on voulu les en empêcher ?

* * *

Natasha ne savait pas dire qui était le plus désespéré des deux. Sam et Steve étaient désemparés à l'idée d'abandonner la Ford Fairlane dans un parking surveillé. Bien évidemment, la voiture ne pouvait pas les accompagner au Groenland. Steve avait laissé la Ford dans un parking privé avec un gros pincement au cœur. Comme lorsque les Howling Commandos étaient reparties, il avait l'impression de laisser une amie derrière lui. Bien que ce ne soit pas la sienne, Sam s'était attaché à la voiture autant que Steve. Natasha les arracha du capot avant qu'ils ne commencent à murmurer des mots doux à ce tas de ferraille et les entraina vers leur moyen de transport.

Les pales de l'hélicoptère faisaient voler les cheveux de Natasha comme un feu de forêt autour de son visage. Ils avaient rendu la voiture de location et attendaient sur le tarmac avec leurs gros sacs à dos comme seuls bagages. Ils ne portaient que des vêtements pratiques : grosses parkas prêtes à résister à moins cinquante degrés, pantalons en toile résistante et chaussures de randonnées. Ils étaient prêts à affronter le Groenland et les équipes d'HYDRA.

"Je t'en prie, Steve, reste à l'intérieur de cet appareil pendant toute la durée du voyage" le pria Natasha.

Steve eut un reniflement sarcastique.

Ils embarquèrent.

"Enchanté" dit Steve à l'agent aux commandes de l'appareil. Elle ne répondit que par un hochement de tête impassible.

"Mélinda" la salua Natasha. "Je te présente Steve Rogers et Sam Wilson. Les gars, voici Mélinda May, la seconde de l'équipe de Coulson. Elle est célèbre au SHIELD" souffla-t-elle en aparté.

"Bouclez vos ceintures" les avertit-elle d'un ton austère. "Je décolle, on n'a pas toute la journée."

Ils coincèrent leurs sacs à l'arrière avec des courroies de sécurité et s'attachèrent. Natasha se plaça à côté de Mélinda May et eux deux à l'arrière. Sam aimait les hélicoptères. Ils étaient moins maniables que ses ailes, évidemment, mais c'était déjà mieux qu'un avion. Et on avait une meilleure vue. Mais on y était moins bien installé. Tous les deux étaient assez massifs et ne savaient pas où caler leurs jambes. Leurs genoux se touchaient sans cesse. Ils renoncèrent à éviter de se toucher, c'était peine perdue, et ils se calèrent l'un contre l'autre le plus agréablement possible. Steve était perturbé par la chaleur de Sam qui, lui, n'avait pas l'air de s'en formaliser. Leur proximité le rendait étrangement nerveux.

L'hélicoptère mit le cap au nord. L'océan semblait infini une fois qu'ils mirent Québec dans leur dos. Les vagues avaient des couleurs argentées sous la lumière grise des nuages. Mais le vent était clément, le temps correct, pas de turbulences annoncées.

"Merci d'avoir accepté de nous transporter, Mélinda" dit Natasha à la pilote.

"Je ne referais pas ça une seconde fois" la prévint-elle. "Ça pète de tous les côtés en ce moment. T'as de la chance que Coulson t'en doive une."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" s'inquiéta Steve en renonçant à essayer de ne pas gêner Sam.

"Trois attentats en Europe la semaine dernière. Revendiqué par Ultron mais c'est un leurre d'HYDRA, une vengeance pour les bases qu'on a détruit aux États-Unis. Et y a du grabuge en Asie – un truc avec le Mandarin, on le pensait en prison, c'est le bazar. Et des usines d'armements HYDRA en Afrique, trois pays différents. L'Agent 13 et son équipe sont sur le coup et heureusement parce que nous, on n'aurait pas pu s'en occuper. Sans compter cette foutue loi de Recensement qui déchire le SHIELD – comme si on avait besoin de ça. Hill est surbookée, Coulson ne sait plus où donner de la tête !"

"Le SHIELD est divisé par ce projet de loi ?" Natasha était interloquée.

"Certains prennent le parti d'Iron man, d'autres de Captain America."

Mélinda May jeta un regard froid à Steve dans le rétroviseur.

"Vos tweets sur le projet de loi n'ont pas laissé le SHIELD indifférent. Ou les États-Unis d'ailleurs. C'est la guerre sur le net. Entre Romanoff et toi, vous semblez décidés à foutre le feu à internet. Pas sûr que ça change quelque chose, cela dit."

"Tu sais ce qu'en pense Fury ?"

Mélinda May ne répondit pas.

Sam regretta l'absence d'autoradio dans l'hélico mais, de toute façon, il n'était pas sûr que l'austère Mélinda May aurait accepté d'écouter Marvin Gaye ou Kitty Kallen pendant cinq heures. Elle était d'un tempérament glacial. D'ailleurs, plus ils montaient, plus la température chutait et ils virent à plusieurs reprises des icebergs flotter sur l'eau. Fonte des glaciers. Les super-héros ne pouvaient rien contre le changement de climat dû à la pollution, songea Sam.

Il faisait deux degrés et le crépuscule approchait quand ils arrivèrent à Nuuk, la capitale du Groenland, à quinze heures vingt-deux. Sam et Steve sautèrent sur le sol avec un soupir de soulagement, contents de pouvoir détendre leurs jambes. Mélinda May ne resta que le temps de remplir les réservoirs de l'hélicoptère.

"Vous êtes seuls à présent" les prévint-elle en surveillant son appareil. "Pas de plan d'extraction, rien. Si vous avez un souci, je ne suis même pas sûre que Fury sera joignable. Est-ce qu'il y a du réseau dans ce trou perdu ? Faites gaffe en tout cas."

Steve et Natasha échangèrent un regard. "Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème" dit-il. Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

Sur un signe de tête, Mélinda May repartit dès que possible vers une destination inconnue.

* * *

Steve avait volé un bateau. Natasha n'avait pas eu l'air étonné. Sam en avait laissé rouler sa mâchoire par terre de surprise. Captain America, quand il n'essayait pas de faire des sauts de l'ange du haut d'aéronefs, était un voleur de véhicules. "C'est à peine plus compliqué que voler une voiture" marmonna Steve lorsqu'ils embarquèrent, à quatre heures du matin. Ils partirent juste à temps pour éviter le départ des bateaux de pêche.

On n'y voyait rien. Tout était noyé dans les ténèbres, impossible de distinguer l'océan du ciel, encore moins de voir le rivage ou les écueils. Steve rassura Sam en disant que sa vision avait été améliorée grâce au sérum et qu'il voyait assez pour conduire le bateau. Mais Sam restait à la proue, scrutant l'eau pour essayer de prévenir une collision qu'il sentait imminente. Natasha vint s'accouder à la rambarde de fer à côté de lui, emmitouflée dans sa parka.

"Je croyais que les oiseaux de proie avaient une vision ultradéveloppée."

"Je ne suis pas un hibou" répliqua Sam. "Les faucons ont une excellente vision, une des meilleures du monde – mais seulement de jour."

Le bateau s'appelait _Curtis_. C'était un petit bateau de plaisance, avec une cabine sur le pont et deux couchettes à l'intérieur, un moteur puissant et la coque effilée, sûrement destiné à la balade – pas un bateau de pêche. Steve n'aurait pas volé le gagne-pain de quelqu'un. Et avec l'hiver pressé qui arrivait, le propriétaire n'en aurait pas besoin avant longtemps. Il fallait être fou pour aller faire du bateau par ce temps, sur un esquif aussi frêle, à l'heure la plus noire de la nuit.

"Et toi" demanda Sam pour relancer la conversation "Pourquoi on t'appelle Black Widow ? Tu as perdu ton mari ? "

Natasha éclata de rire – un son de grelot rare.

"Rien à voir. La Veuve Noire est une araignée mortelle d'Amérique du Sud. Tu peux mourir avant même de réaliser qu'elle vient de te mordre. Petite, discrète mais terriblement létale."

"Je vois…"

Il y avait toute une histoire derrière ce nom mais Sam n'osa pas demander.

* * *

La base Nuuk d'HYDRA n'était pas située à Nuuk même mais plus au Nord, dans un paysage désertique et glacé, dépourvu de toute trace de vie. Elle se faisait passer pour une prétendue base scientifique sensée faire des relevés sur le réchauffement climatique et la fonte des glaciers. Ils avaient trouvé toutes ces informations dans la mairie de la petite capitale.

Au fur et à mesure que le jour se levait, ils purent admirer la côte déchiquetée, les rochers gris qui plongeaient à pic dans l'eau, les collines dentelées déjà couvertes de neige. Steve tenait la barre fermement et guidait le bateau avec assurance entre les îlots et les rochers qui affleuraient sous l'eau.

"Là !" s'exclama Natasha en pointant le doigt en direction du bâtiment blanc qu'on apercevait au loin, au bord des vagues.

Ils laissèrent _Curtis_ à l'abri dans une crique rocailleuse et se rapprochèrent de la base discrètement, en sautant par-dessus les crevasses et en faisant crisser les premières plaques de neige. Tous les trois retirèrent la sécurité de leur arme et bien que les canons soient pointés vers le sol, ils étaient tous sur le qui-vive, prêt à tirer.

Personne en vue, ni gardes ni aucun signe de vie. Mais ça ne voulait absolument rien dire. Steve jaugea immédiatement les failles du bâtiment. C'était un cylindre blanc, qui pouvait facilement se camoufler dans la neige l'hiver, avec plusieurs grosses antennes satellites sur le toit. Il y avait un ponton avec un gros bateau noir amarré.

Une petite base qui devait servir principalement aux communications, évalua-t-il, car les ouvertures n'étaient blindées ni aussi protégées qu'à Alkali Lake.

"Par la porte ou par les fenêtres ?" demanda-t-il à Natasha.

"Plutôt par une fenêtre, non ?"

Steve réfléchit une seconde.

"Par la porte" décida-t-il.

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel.

Il tira dans la serrure, ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et pénétra à l'intérieur comme un lion à l'attaque, Sam et Natasha le suivaient, l'arme levée, les genoux fléchis.

L'intérieur était noir. Seul le faisceau laser du pistolet de Natasha éclairait les murs. Les interrupteurs ne fonctionnaient pas. Elle sortit son portable pour vérifier.

"Aucune signature thermique. Il n'y a plus d'électricité dans cette base."

Steve et Sam utilisèrent leur lampe frontale pour se faufiler jusqu'au générateur. L'atmosphère était oppressante. S'il n'y avait pas d'électricité, il ne devait y avoir personne mais HYDRA était retorse. Ce pouvait être un piège. Steve remit les compteurs en route. Le bourdonnement de l'électricité rompit le silence. Les lumières vertes et blafardes s'allumèrent.

"Y a rien ici" nota Natasha d'une voix impassible.

"Non" répondit Steve sur le même ton.

Ils marchaient sur une épaisse couche de poussière. On voyait dessus des traces de grosses bottes militaires, de taille d'homme : les cinq agents d'Alkali Lake étaient bien venus ici. Ils étaient partis précipitamment. Des boites de nouilles chinoises ouvertes et entamées gisaient dans la cuisine, couvertes de moisie. Un ordinateur était toujours en veille. Natasha le scanna au portable avant de l'allumer.

Sam accompagna Steve pour fouiller les autres pièces. Steve avait les mâchoires serrées. Dans le laboratoire, on distinguait clairement une marque plus propre dans la poussière, là où était resté le caisson de cryogénisation.

"Ils l'ont encore emporté avec eux" dit Sam en étudiant les stries dans la poussière.

"Ils veulent encore l'utiliser " ragea Steve, la voix sourde.

Les autres pièces étaient vides. Pas seulement désertées par la présence humaine mais entièrement vide : rien sur les murs, rien sur le sol, ni meubles ni affiches. La base était rarement habitée. HYDRA était venue là en dernier recours.

"Steve ?" cria Natasha.

Il revint dans la cuisine comme une tornade.

"On sait où ils vont !"

"Où ça ?" gronda Steve en attrapant l'écran.

Natasha afficha la carte de la côte groenlandaise d'HYDRA.

"C'est la session de Jack Rollins."

"Un membre de l'équipe du STRIKE" dit Steve et Sam vit la haine s'inscrire brièvement sur ses traits.

"Il a noté toutes les étapes de leur itinéraires. Ils ont rendez-vous à Nanortalik, la ville la plus au Sud du Groenland." Et elle ajouta avec un sourire de panthère féroce : "Les fichiers ont été ouverts pour la dernière fois à 16:03 avant-hier. On s'est pratiquement croisés à Nuuk."

"En se dépêchant, on peut les rattraper" s'exclama Steve, le visage transcendé par cette révélation.

"J'imprime tout ça !"

"On t'attend dehors !"

Steve s'élança hors de la pseudo-base scientifique, Sam sur ses talons. Ils clignèrent des yeux en sortant pour se réhabituer à la lumière du jour. Le bateau noir d'HYDRA attira l'attention de Steve.

"C'est un brise-glace" dit-il en voyant la proue recouverte d'acier. "On pourrait peut-être l'utiliser ? Il doit être plus rapide que le nôtre et mieux adapté. T'en penses quoi ?"

Et, sans attendre la réponse de Sam, il se dirigea vers le ponton.

"Y a peut-être plus d'essence dedans ? C'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont laissé" lui cria Sam en le suivant pour vérifier qu'il ne faisait pas de bêtises. Steve sauta sur le pont avec la souplesse d'un guépard. Sam le suivit, tout en légèreté.

Sans réfléchir, Steve tira dans la serrure pour ouvrir la porte, en regrettant son bouclier. Au même moment, Sam se jeta sur lui avec furie et le fit passer par-dessus la rambarde.

Ils sombrèrent tous les deux dans l'eau glacée.

* * *

Indice pour le nom du bateau : ça a un lien avec la filmographie de Chris Evans ^^ (ok, ce n'est pas une question facile !)

À la semaine prochaine pour un nouveauuuu chapitre plein de rebondissements (avec des explosions, des courses-poursuites et tout et tout)


	30. Océan Atlantique

Juste avant ce chapitre, je voulais parler de comment je perçois la vie privée des Avengers dans les médias parce que ça a de l'importance dans l'histoire même si je n'en parlerais pas forcément dedans.

Parce que je ne pense pas – et c'est mon avis personnel, hein – que **Steve Rogers** soit une figure publique très connue (genre, comme Beyonce ou Daniel Craig). Son visage apparait bien plusieurs fois dans les médias, mais les images viennent souvent des vidéos de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale et dans la plupart des apparitions médiatiques qu'il fait, il garde son casque la plupart du temps. Donc les gens de notre époque peuvent connaitre son visage via les livres d'Histoire, etc. mais on le reconnait très rarement dans la rue (seuls les grands fans, les historiens, etc.)

Je pense que quand le SHIELD l'a décongelé, **Fury** s'est dit : "_Ok, le pauvre gars va vivre des jours difficiles s'il se réveille. On ne va pas l'enfoncer encore plus ; il a droit à son anonymat_." La tête de Steve Rogers n'est pas un mystère mais il fait attention à son anonymat parce que sinon, ça serait l'enfer. C'est un soldat, il fait un métier dangereux, ça serait impossible si on le reconnaissait dans la rue, il deviendrait une cible trop facile pour ses ennemis.

_(Et aussi, j'ai la flemme de gérer un Steve Rogers que tout le monde reconnait durant son road-trip ! ça serait l'enfer !)_

**Tony Stark** est une figure publique parce qu'il aime ça et qu'il le veut bien – il encourage même les fans. Mais bon, il passe ses journées à bosser, il vit avec Pepper, il s'est un peu calmé maintenant même si, avec le cirque de Civil War, il utilise sa notoriété pour promouvoir la loi de recensement.

**Clint Barton** et **Natasha** n'apparaissent pratiquement jamais dans les médias – sauf des photos floues lors de l'attaque des Chitauris. D'ailleurs, lorsque Natasha a divulgué les dossiers du SHIELD, ils ont eu plein de problèmes au niveau de leur boulot – comment espionner quand tout le monde peut voir votre dossier ?

**Banner**, je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui donc imaginez vous-même ^^.

Et **Thor**, c'est celui qui est le plus publique, finalement. Il se balade en armure et marteau régulièrement dans les rues et il adore les bains de foule - ça lui rappelle Asgard. Thor adore ça, tous ces petits mortels rassemblés autour de lui en train de piailler, l'air impressionné. Et les médias adorent Thor parce qu'il fait son show à chaque fois, avec sa cape rouge et ses beaux cheveux dorés, photogénique au possible. Thor est celui qui a le plus de films, photos, documentaires, théories élaborées sur Terre – celui qui est le plus fascinant car extraterrestre. Il y a même des gens qui ont carrément lancé une religion avec Thor, la folie aux US.

Voilà, qu'en pensez-vous ?

* * *

Les filles, je ne sais plus trop comment vous remercier pour vos commentaires. J'ai beau dire merci-merci, ça ne transcrit pas toute l'émotion que je ressens quand je les lis. Surtout que j'en ai reçu des gros, longs, bien remplis en ce moment et je suis bien consciente que ça prend du temps à écrire. En plus, je suis assez angoissée en ce moment et recevoir tous vos messages, c'est juste… _absolument_ _formidable_.

Vous me faites sourire – parfois même rire toute seule dans ma chambre comme une folle – je me pince les lèvres, je me trémousse sur ma chaise, je pousse des couinements de souris. J'adore recevoir vos commentaires, votre point de vue, vos critiques, tout. C'est génial. _Vous_ êtes géniales ! Je peux vous remercier encore ?

J'ai cru comprendre que j'en avais touché quelques-unes avec ce dernier chapitre en plus ?

Ça m'a fait tellement, tellement plaisir de lire ça, c'est… Ouais, merci quoi. C'est vraiment super sympa.

Bonus – cerise sur le gâteau – on va passer la barre des 100 commentaires ! (C'est débile mais je suis trop excitée :D)

Ouais ouais, donc merci **Mirlana**, **sticklips**, **Rose-Eliade**, **Feeli37**, **MrSinnerman** (qui est nouvelle, hello !) ! J'adore lire vos commentaires, et vous répondre et vous parler en Private Messages.

Et plus, y en a deux qui ont deviné que le Curtis était une référence au personnage principal que joue Chris Evans dans le _Transpercneige_ (_Snowpiercer_) qui s'appelle **Curtis** – film que je recommande à tous si vous avez l'estomac bien accroché parce que c'est quand même très violent. Mention spéciale aux cinéphiles averties qui se reconnaitront et qui gagnent, heu… Mon admiration ?!

* * *

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Gros GROS chapitre ici, léchez-vous les babines les loulous !

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie III – L'arithmétique des sentiments**

**Chapitre 6 – Océan Atlantique**

* * *

Natasha imprima les cartes ouvertes sur l'ordinateur de Rollins et, pour faire bonne mesure, les dossiers secrets d'HYDRA cachés dans le disque dur. L'atmosphère glauque et abandonnée de la base ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Elle avait vu pire que ça.

Elle sortit de la base avec une pile de feuilles dans les bras, juste à temps pour voir le navire d'HYDRA se transformer en torche géante.

Le bateau explosa et le souffle de l'explosion la fit vaciller. Elle se protégea les yeux pour éviter les éclats qui volaient en tous sens. La boule de feu monta en l'air avant de se dissoudre. Elle en sentit la chaleur de là où elle se trouvait. Le ponton était noyé dans la fumée noire. Les planches avaient été presque toutes brûlées ou pulvérisées par la bombe.

Natasha jura en russe et se rua vers la mer. Elle allait tuer Steve s'il n'était pas déjà mort.

* * *

Lorsque Steve tomba dans l'eau glacée, une peur panique irréfléchie l'envahit. Il se débattit entre les bras de Sam qui l'entrainaient inexorablement vers le fond – et l'eau se souleva, tout bascula sans dessus-dessous dans un monde glacial, aquatique et ténébreux. Il entendit un bruit d'explosion, se crut pendant une seconde à bord du Valkyrie, puis reprit ses esprits et se mit à nager vers la surface.

Ils émergèrent à quelques mètres du sinistre. La mer avait absorbée la plus grande partie de l'explosion – ils étaient sains et saufs. Sam nagea jusqu'au rivage et se hissa sur la terre ferme, le corps parcouru de frissons incontrôlables. Natasha se précipita vers eux, les traits empreints d'inquiétude.

"Tu vas bien ?"

Sam claquait des dents trop violemment pour articuler. Cependant, quand Steve le rejoignit, le teint livide, il le poussa avec un regard furieux. Natasha remit son masque d'impavidité en place et soupira.

"Dépêchez-vous de rentrer au bateau avant de mourir de froid."

Il n'y avait pas de douche dans leur bateau volé. Sam et Steve dévalèrent l'escalier jusqu'à la cabine aux deux couchettes et se déshabillèrent sans pudeur pendant que Natasha démarrait les moteurs. Ils se servirent des couvertures pour se frictionner et se débarrasser du froid qui leur pénétrait les os.

"Man" pesta Sam, "Tu as un problème avec TOUS les véhicules ! Tu le fais exprès, c'est une malédiction !"

"Je suis désolé, Sam. Comment tu as su ?"

"J'ai vu le déclencheur par la vitre."

Il était toujours énervé. "Tu n'peux pas faire gaffe ? Si j'avais pas été là, tu t'serais pris la bombe de plein fouet et –"

"Je suis désolé, Sam" répéta Steve. "Je ferai attention à éviter ce genre de pièges la prochaine fois."

Steve lui offrit un sourire honnête et chaud et passa son bras autour des épaules de Sam.

"Je te dois la vie. J'ai une dette."

Sam se sentit brusquement brûlant de gêne à la pensée qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus sous leurs vieux plaids à l'odeur de renfermé et il oublia de fulminer.

"Laisse tomber, Steve" souffla-t-il en regardant ailleurs. "Fais attention, la prochaine fois, c'est tout."

Steve le relâcha, les yeux un peu penauds.

"Je ne suis pas très bon pour garder mes promesses, hein ?!"

Sam eut un sourire en coin, sa colère évanouie.

"C'est une question de pratique, Steve. Ne plus jamais te mettre en danger _sans réfléchir_, ça va te demander beaucoup, _beaucoup_ d'efforts."

Steve le regarda silencieusement, le regard pénétrant.

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne réfléchis jamais d'habitude ?"

Le sourire de Sam se raffermit, devint moqueur. "C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, hein ?"

"Ouais, bah en tout cas, t'es bien content que le mec-qui-ne-réfléchit-jamais ait pensé à prendre les valises avec nous, sinon, on n'aurait pas de vêtements de rechange !"

"Rappelle-moi pourquoi on a pris les bagages avec nous déjà ? Ah oui, parce qu'on a _volé un bateau_…"

"On ne l'a pas volé, on l'a em-prun-té !" insista Steve.

Sam ricana, pas dupe pour un sou.

"Si tu traites ce bateau comme les trois-quarts des véhicules que tu trouves sur ta route, il ne va pas faire long feu."

Il sentit le regard de Steve fixé sur lui pendant qu'il s'habillait, comme un chatouillis sur la nuque – pas franchement désagréable mais assez inhabituel. Sam avait d'autres choses à penser et se réchauffer arrivait en tête de liste.

* * *

Natasha aimait la vitesse. Elle avait mit le cap sur la pleine mer pour éviter de longer la côte, trop dangereuse, trop imprévisible. On ne distinguait plus du Groenland que la silhouette violette des montagnes sur leur gauche. Ils descendaient vers le Sud.

Le bateau bondissait par-dessus les vagues, heureux d'être libre. Il montait en apesanteur puis redescendait en faisant claquer son ventre à la surface de l'océan, comme un cheval emballé. Natasha souriait, toutes dents dehors. Le vent froid griffait ses joues et jouait avec le brasier de sa chevelure. Les températures lui rappelaient celles de son enfance.

Elle avait rarement l'occasion de naviguer mais lorsqu'elle avait intégré le SHIELD, lors d'une de ses permissions, Clint l'avait embarqué avec lui sur un voilier loué en Floride. Il faisait ça souvent, avant : il l'emmenait en vacances et lui faisait sentir l'odeur de la normalité, de la détente et du plaisir doux de vivre sans dangers ni contraintes. Ensuite, il l'avait invité chez lui, dans la ferme de sa femme Laura, qu'elle avait héritée de ses parents et qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter.

Natasha avait tellement aimé le Wyoming qu'elle avait acheté, en toute discrétion, sa propre ferme dans le même État au nord des États-Unis. Un endroit tranquille où elle se sentait – relativement – en sécurité. Une grande maison presque chaleureuse malgré son absence, coincée entre une forêt et les montagnes abruptes, près d'un éleveur de chevaux et d'un torrent tintinnabulant. En prenant la voiture, elle était à une demi-heure de chez Clint et pouvait s'inviter pour le diner.

Steve s'invita à côté d'elle. Il dévorait l'océan avec des yeux d'enfants ébahis que son visage rigide ne pouvait masquer. Natasha pouvait voir clairement le jeune garçon de Brooklyn, celui qui rêvait d'une vie meilleure et courait dans les ruelles avec son ami Bucky, les pupilles encore pétillantes d'espoir et de passion.

"Où est Sam ?"

"Il préfère rester à l'abri. Il n'arrive pas à se réchauffer."

"Tu t'es excusé, j'espère…"

"Ouaip. J'ai vraiment été… si imprudent" avoua-t-il. Il se frotta la nuque en fixant les vagues. Il n'était pas dérangé par le mouvement de balancier du _Curtis_. "Je lui dois la vie..."

Natasha lui donna une bourrade de l'épaule, sans lâcher le volant.

"C'est bon de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un pour surveiller tes arrières. Et te tirer des ennuis quand tu te fourres dedans."

"Ouais… C'est drôle, c'était Bucky qui – Pendant la guerre. C'est lui qui s'occupait de ça."

"T'en as bien besoin, Rogers. On dirait une loi de l'univers. Les probabilités que le plan initial se complique augmentent de cinq cent pour cent avec toi."

"Ouch, tu es dure ! C'est pas moi qui ai balancé les disques durs du SHIELD sur internet !"

Natasha éclata de rire.

"Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès !" l'accusa Steve, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

Natasha secoua la tête avec détermination mais ses yeux souriaient. "C'est toi qui voulait faire disparaître le SHIELD…"

Steve grogna.

"Quand même, en juin, pendant l'affaire HYDRA" dit Natasha d'un ton pensif, "Heureusement qu'il y avait Maria et Sam pour contrebalancer nos bêtises…"

Steve lâcha un rire discret.

"Je redescends voir comment il va."

Sam était recroquevillé sur un matelas en position fœtale, couvert de deux pulls et de sa parka. Il tremblait toujours et quand Steve entra dans la cabine, il lui jeta un regard éteint.

"Ça va ?" s'inquiéta Steve. "T'as une sale tête."

"Je suis glacé et j'ai envie de vomir. On arrive quand ? Je vais gerber…"

"Y a pas mal de vent, ça fait danser le bateau. On s'arrêtera en fin d'après-midi."

Steve fouilla dans les placards pour trouver un seau qu'il plaça au pied du lit au cas où Sam serait vraiment malade. Il posa une fesse sur le lit près de lui et commença maladroitement à lui frictionner le dos. Sam était tendu.

"Tu veux que j'arrête ?" demanda Steve, gêné.

"Nan, man, continue, c'est parfait" ronronna Sam.

Steve continua à lui frotter le dos avec force. Les vagues cognaient contre la coque. La lumière était ténue, couleur poussière.

"Ma mère avait l'habitude de me frictionner dans je sortais du bain, quand j'étais petit. Pour éviter que je tombe malade. J'adorais ça. Pas prendre un bain, par contre : on se douchait dans une bassine en ferraille, l'eau était à peine tiède" se remémora Steve.

Les souvenirs de sa mère avaient un goût de nostalgie agréable, contrairement à ceux de Bucky. Elle l'avait _tellement_ aimé. Avec tellement de force. Ça n'avait pas de prix. Ça n'avait pas tant d'importance, qu'on se moque de lui parce qu'il ne voyait pas les couleurs ou qu'on le bouscule dans la cour de récré, puisqu'il rentrait tous les soirs dans le cocon protecteur de l'appartement, entre les mains douces et aimantes de sa mère.

Les frissons de Sam s'estompèrent peu à peu.

"Ça va mieux ?"

Sam hocha la tête, les yeux fermés. "J'ai toujours envie de vomir, par contre."

* * *

Dans chaque ville où ils passaient, ils s'arrêtaient pour refaire le plein et en profitaient pour glaner des informations sur ceux qu'ils poursuivaient. Ils attiraient trop l'attention à leur goût : trois étrangers, des étatsuniens inconnus dans un bateau de plaisance bleu marine, qui débarquaient là sans prévenir. Les groenlandais sur le port les regardaient souvent d'un œil louche.

La première fois, Natasha leur ordonna de rester en retrait et de la laisser faire. Steve fourra ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et acquiesça. Sam supposa qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'évoluer ensemble en mission.

Elle était stupéfiante. Ils l'écoutaient parler à quelques pas de là et étaient bluffés. Les habitants étaient plus enclins à partager leurs informations avec une femme avenante que deux inconnus grands et musclés. Elle savait exactement de quelle manière se comporter : séduisante, timide, effarouchée, souriante, amicale ou maladroite, elle adaptait son jeu d'actrice à chaque personne pour obtenir d'elle le maximum.

Et elle avait une capacité formidable à mentir. À ce stade, ce n'était plus un sport mais un art. Tantôt, ils étaient une famille à la recherche de leur père, ou un groupe d'amis voyageurs de l'extrême ou même des détectives privés à la recherche d'un grand-père fortuné. Natasha les entrainait comme un cyclone à travers les villes, sur le port, dans les hôtels, pour parler à des marins, aux gens du coin.

Ceux qui les avaient vu se rappelaient bien les hommes en noir, de leur étrange bateau et des effluves de sauvagerie et de danger qui émanaient d'eux.

Elle remerciait les groenlandais et s'en allait sans remous.

Ils passaient dans chaque ville comme des fantômes.

* * *

"Steve, c'est _quand_ qu'on arrive ?"

"Natasha a dit, dans une heure, Sam !"

"C'est une estimation…"

"On ne peut pas faire une pause ?"

"On est proches" grogna Steve, concentré à la fois sur le volant et les documents trouvés par Natasha.

"Je suis malade à en vomir depuis ce matin… Depuis que t'as mis en route ce putain de bateau à QUATRE HEURES DU MAT' ! Je vais mourir… Natasha, dis-lui d'arrêter."

"Bois un peu d'eau, Sam, ça va passer."

"Je vous hais tous… Vous n'auriez pas pu voler un foutu hélicoptère ?"

"Tu deviens vulgaire quand tu es énervé" remarqua Natasha avec nonchalance.

" Je vais tuer ces enfoirés d'HYDRA si on les rattrape !"

"Langage, Sam."

"Arrêtez de vous moquer, vous pourriez compatir."

"Vraiment désolé, vieux" lui dit Steve en écartant les bras.

"Pourquoi on ralentit ?"

"Parce que tu râles plus que les mouettes, impossible de se concentrer sur le dossier. Non, je blague. On doit s'arrêter à Nanortalik pour faire le plein de toute façon."

"On n'est pas rendus" soupira Natasha en regardant les deux idiots.

Elle eut un sourire affectueux : "En fait, on est des pirates !"

Steve fut prit d'un tel fou rire que Natasha dut tenir le volant du _Curtis_ pour lui le temps qu'il retrouve son souffle.

Ils rattrapaient pourtant leur retard. Grâce aux témoignages Natasha avait recueillis, ils savaient que l'avance qu'HYDRA avait sur eux se réduisait peu à peu. Ils durent faire escale à Nanortalik, le village le plus au Sud du Groenland, pour refaire le plein.

Nanortalik était entourée de montagnes, de roche et de glace. Les maisons avaient des murs en bois peint, rouges ou bleues, prêtes à accueillir les bateaux chaleureusement. Le soleil au zénith, malgré les nuages, la vue était superbe. Steve fit slalomer Curtis entre les premiers blocs de glace qui flottaient à la dérive jusqu'à un ponton d'amarrage libre.

"Ok, voyons un peu le dossier" dit-il d'un ton professionnel, une fois le bateau amarré.

"J'ai enfin mis de l'ordre dans tout ça" répliqua Natasha, un sourire en coin lorsque Steve endossa inconsciemment la stature de Captain America. "Je ne sais pas où ils vont avec leur bateau mais il n'y a aucune autre base au Groenland, à part Nuuk. Par contre, cet idiot de Rollins avait toutes les bases HYDRA dans son disque dur."

"Toutes ?"

"Ouaip. J'ai comparé avec les données du SHIELD – on en connait une bonne partie. La plupart ont été détruites ou vont l'être sous peu. Celles qui restent, et bien… Si on postule qu'un algorithme de Zola est toujours dans l'internet, prêt à nous espionner, si j'envoie un mail au SHIELD, HYDRA va réagir."

"Et nous allons perdre sa trace" dit Steve d'une voix sinistre. "Donc, la priorité, c'est de rattraper leur bateau, trouver le caisson de Bucky et ensuite, tu pourras appeler Fury."

"Plutôt Coulson" rectifia Natasha.

"Où sont les autres bases ?" demanda Steve.

"Dans les pays nordiques. Là où il y a très peu de villes, peu de technologies, l'endroit parfait pour se planquer sous la neige en attendant que le printemps revienne. Il y a la liste sur cette feuille."

Steve la parcourut rapidement : "Islande, encore Islande, Écosse, Norvège, Finlande, Russie, encore la Russie… Mais il n'y a pas l'emplacement exact, juste des noms de bleds."

"Non. Mais ça permettra déjà d'affiner les recherches. S'ils continuent en bateau après cette ville, ils vont en Islande, c'est obligé. C'est la seule base dans le coin qui n'a pas été découverte."

"En Islande" répéta Sam rêveusement. "Ça fait loin."

"C'est très loin" approuva Natasha. "C'est étrange qu'ils y aillent en bateau. Ils doivent avoir un problème de finances, eux aussi – bien fait ! Bon, les gars, assez parlé ! Je vais mijoter Nanortalik pour savoir si HYDRA est passé par là."

Pendant que Natasha enquêtait, Steve acheta une dizaine de jerricanes d'essence, qu'il entreposait dans la cale du bateau.

"J'espère que ça sera assez pour aller jusqu'en Islande" se demanda-t-il.

"Tu ne comptes pas aller jusque là-bas avec ce petit bateau ?" s'inquiéta Sam.

"J'aimerais bien qu'on les rattrape."

Sam se passa la main sur le visage : "On va mourir. Je désapprouve ce plan. Je désapprouve totalement."

Steve éclata de rire : "Tu ne dirais pas la même chose si on y allait en hélicoptère !"

Sam allait lancer une pique à son tour quand il vit Natasha revenir vers eux en courant, sa chevelure rousse flottant derrière elle. Elle sauta du ponton dans le bateau d'une détente de félin.

"STEVE ! Ils viennent de partir, ils étaient là une demi-heure plus tôt, à cet emplacement-là, ici même, on peut encore les rattraper, démarre, DÉMARRE !"

Steve ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il alluma les moteurs, le _Curtis_ bondit en avant avec fougue et il fit un virage en épingle à cheveux pour sortir du port. Sam oublia son estomac barbouillé, aussi concentré que Steve sur la traque, qui prenait enfin des allures plus concrètes.

* * *

Aucun d'eux ne savait naviguer correctement – ils voguaient à vue d'œil depuis Nuuk –et ils ne savaient pas exactement où était parti HYDRA – l'océan était vaste, autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Mais comme disait Tony Stark, lorsqu'on veut trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin, le mieux c'est d'utiliser un aimant.

Ce qui n'était pas très utile dans cette situation-ci mais Sam scrutait l'horizon avec l'intensité d'un oiseau de proie.

Steve garda la côté sur leur gauche, de façon à toujours voir au loin les montagnes du Groenland. L'océan sous le ciel nuageux avait une couleur argenté, lame de sabre. Le vent soufflait plus fort et la mer se levait. Le _Curtis_ se faisait brutalement heurter par les vagues : il n'était pas fait pour affronter un océan agacé et remuant.

"Si je pouvais utiliser mon portable ou n'importe quel logiciel de traçage, ça serait beaucoup plus simple" soupira Natasha.

Steve secoua la tête : "Trop risqué. Je ne veux pas que Zola puisse nous repérer."

"On n'est même sûr que leur algorithme soit opérationnel" pesta-t-elle.

Sam fit la grimace : "Je suis d'accord avec Steve. C'est assez compliqué comme ça, si en plus, on est espionné via internet, ils vont nous filer entre les doigts."

"Il y a des dizaines de routes maritimes vers l'Islande. On ne sait même pas vers quelle ville ils vont. Comment tu comptes faire, Steve, pour les trouver ? Compter sur la chance ? Je ne me fierais pas à la tienne."

"Ils sont là" souffla Steve, la mâchoire prête à mordre.

"Quoi ?"

"Où ?"

"À deux kilomètres. Coque noire. C'est sûrement eux."

"Je ne vois rien !" dirent Natasha et Sam en même temps.

"J'ai une meilleure vision que vous !"

"Derrière ?" demanda Sam. "Le gros paquebot bleu et blanc ?"

Steve ne jeta qu'un bref regard dans son dos, sur le navire qui voguait placidement au large. Il avait aperçu HYDRA droit devant lui.

"Non ! Entre deux vagues, il longe la côte aussi, regardez par là !"

Il pointa le doigt vers l'est. Au moment où le _Curtis_ arriva au sommet d'une vague, Sam entraperçut un point luisant, à un mile nautique d'eux. Puis leur bateau piqua du nez et la vision disparut.

"Si on met les gaz, on peut les rattraper !" cria Steve et il accéléra.

Sam sentit son estomac chavirer. Il se cramponna aux murs de la cabine en regrettant amèrement la perte de ses ailes.

Natasha descendit l'escalier pour se rendre dans la cabine. Elle fouilla frénétiquement dans ses bagages, en extirpa un étui et sortit les pièces de son fusil M16. Elle monta l'arme avec les mouvements précis forgés par l'habitude. Elle plaça une cartouche de munitions dans le réservoir et d'autres dans les poches de sa doudoune en cas de besoin. Sam la suivit pour sortir ses deux Steyr SPP, ses pistolets qui l'accompagnaient partout sur le terrain lorsqu'il était Falcon. Lui aussi glissa des cartouches de munitions dans sa ceinture.

"Quelles armes Steve utilise ?" demanda-t-elle à Sam.

"Il a son sac" montra Sam du doigt "Mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il affectionne ce genre de choses."

Dedans, Natasha trouva un Glock, un Sig Sauer, leurs cartouches et trois couteaux dentelés. Elle remonta sur le pont et s'accrocha au bastingage sans être gênée par les embruns qui jaillissaient autour d'elle, le fusil automatique dans son dos. Elle distinguait mieux la coque noire d'HYDRA à présent.

"Steve" cria-t-elle par-dessus le fracas des vagues, "Je prends la barre, va te préparer."

Il lui laissa la place à contrecœur. Le cœur et les dents serrés, il ne voulait pas lâcher HYDRA du regard.

"Allez" murmura Natasha au _Curtis_, "On va voir ce que t'as dans le ventre !"

Le bateau bondit en avant dans un vrombissement de moteur.

Ils se rapprochaient inexorablement.

"Je suis étonnée qu'ils ne nous ai pas déjà repéré" les informa Natasha. "Ils ont baissé leur garde. Prends la barre Steve, et reste à la même vitesse."

Il obéit sans discuter.

Elle se plaça près de la proue, à la rambarde et mit un genou à terre. Elle arma le M16 et se concentra, le bateau dans le viseur. Les bateaux dansaient dans les vagues, insaisissables.

Natasha attendit une éternité.

Un soldat d'HYDRA finit par les remarquer. Elle le vit s'agiter à la poupe de leur navire noir dans le viseur de son fusil.

"Nat', c'est quand tu veux" l'avertit Steve.

"J'voudrais t'y voir" grogna-t-elle et elle appuya sur la détente.

Il ne suffisait pas de viser la cible et de prévoir les mouvements des bateaux ; il fallait aussi compter sur les éléments naturels, sur le vent qui pouvait dévier la balle ou la secousse imprévue d'une vague.

Clint avait la science pour ça ; le talent pour un tir précis, juste, efficace. Mortel.

Pas Natasha.

Mais la balle décrivit une courbe parfaite, perça le verre de la cabine de pilotage et heurta le pilote à la nuque, explosant les chairs et les vertèbres cervicales en un centième de seconde. Mort, Jack Rollins s'effondra sur le tableau de bord et glissa à terre.

Natasha s'accorda un demi-sourire de satisfaction et visa le second soldat à la poupe, qui avait ramené une mitrailleuse et la tenait dans son viseur.

Cette fois, elle le manqua.

Mais leur navire sans conducteur heurta une vague de plein fouet et ralentit.

Le _Curtis_ se rapprocha, le moteur rugissant.

Natasha dut reculer pour éviter un tir. Les balles déchirèrent la coque bleue marine du _Curtis_ et éraflèrent la rambarde.

Sam arma ses Steyr SPP et tira en rafale. Le soldat en noir s'écroula sur le pont opposé.

Steve fonça droit sur leur bateau.

Brock Rumlow sortit de leur cabine et s'avança vers eux. Steve serra les mâchoires de rage. Puis il remarqua que l'arme qu'il avait dans les mains était un peu plus grosse qu'une mitrailleuse.

_Oh, oh, Sam va désapprouver,_ se dit Steve.

Natasha tira une troisième fois.

La balle frôla l'épaule de Rumlow. Il arma son lance-roquette.

"Oh shit" cria Sam entre deux rafales de tirs inutiles.

Les deux bateaux n'étaient plus qu'à cinquante mètres.

Sam lui tira dessus.

Rumlow appuya sur la détente.

Steve lâcha le volant et sortit de la cabine.

La roquette décrivit une courbe parfaite

Il empoigna Natasha d'une main et Sam de l'autre.

La roquette heurta le bateau.

Le _Curtis_ explosa.

* * *

(***)

L'hélicoptère des Howling Commandos était prêt à décoller. Les pales tournaient furieusement. Sharon le conduisait. Mercédès et Colleen, à bord d'une voiture blindée, constituaient leur équipe à terre.

"_On arrive au premier barrage_" la prévint Mercédès dans le comm'.

"_Bien reçu_" répondit Sharon. "Les filles, on y va !"

L'hélicoptère décolla.

Elles survolèrent des paysages secs et jaunes ocre sous le ciel d'un bleu aveuglant. L'été commençait en Érythrée et déjà, la savane s'asséchait et se racornissait.

"Tu crois qu'on verra des animaux ?" demanda Kamala.

Elle pianotait si vite sur le clavier que ses doigts étaient flous.

"Voilà, on devrait rester hors de leur radar pendant quinze minutes, le temps pour eux de mettre le système à jour. Va falloir faire vite" ajouta-t-elle.

L'usine de fabrication d'armes HYDRA, située en Afrique de l'Est dans cette glorieuse dictature qu'était l'Érythrée, était en réalité un vaste complexe industriel, plus grand que ce que les documents laissaient croire.

La voix de Mercédès résonna dans les écouteurs : "_On a passé le premier barrage_"

Elle et Colleen portaient des masques électro-réfléchissants qui leur donnaient l'aspect de colonels érythréens à la botte d'HYDRA. Après avoir passé plusieurs jours à espionner l'usine et à étudier le terrain, elles avaient pris l'apparence des deux militaires qui devaient visiter le complexe. Les deux colonels corrompus jusqu'à la moelle gisaient inanimés sur le bord de la route sous le soleil implacable, saucissonnés par les bons soins de Colleen.

Toutefois, leurs déguisements ne résisteraient pas à un examen attentif.

"_Second barrage_"

L'hélicoptère rasait le sol. Un troupeau de buffles détala au grand galop à leur passage.

"Kamala ?"

"Voilà. Je viens de désactiver la plupart de leurs caméras. Elles vont fonctionner en boucle."

"Kate ?"

"En position."

Les usines apparurent, en pleine savane, dix bâtiments de béton gris alignés au garde-à-vous dans l'herbe sèche. Kate distingua la voiture de Mercédès et Colleen.

"_Second barrage passé. Nous sommes dans la place_."

C'était une mission délicate – quelle mission du SHIELD ne l'était pas ?

Elles ne pouvaient pas simplement s'introduire dans la base, tuer les rebelles, faire exploser deux-trois bâtiments et trainer le reste dans des geôles puantes. Si la plupart des pays collaboraient avec le SHIELD et étaient ravis de recevoir l'aide de professionnels pour nettoyer le moisi d'HYDRA qui s'était infesté sur leur territoire, l'Érythrée était une dictature. Comme la Corée du nord, elle était actuellement en train de sponsoriser HYDRA. S'en prendre aux usines d'armements en brandissant le logo du SHIELD reviendrait à déclencher un accident diplomatique international – voire d'entrer en guerre.

Le plan restait le même : s'introduire dans la base, voler des documents compromettants pour HYDRA et faire disparaître les armes. Le tout avec discrétion, élégance et invisibilité.

"America ?"

"Ouais ?"

Sharon se retourna et lui jeta un regard de faucon.

"T'es prête ou pas ?"

"Aussi prête que possible !"

"Alors go !"

America sauta hors de l'hélicoptère. Son parapente était recouvert de panneaux thermo-réfléchissants afin d'être invisible, comme l'héliporteur de Fury. Elle avait l'impression de flotter en l'air sans support. Elle se servit des courants aériens pour glisser par-dessus les clôtures électriques – elle serra les fesses en priant pour que les soldats dans les miradors ne regardent pas vers le haut. Mais son parapente commençait à piquer du nez. Elle atterrit en catastrophe, se débarrassa du harnais et courut infiltrer la base HYDRA.

"Kamala !"

"La signature thermique du huitième bâtiment est quasiment nulle. Personne à l'intérieur."

"Kate, à toi de jouer !"

Kate lâcha la corde. La flèche fila, invisible à l'œil nu.

La moitié du bâtiment 8 explosa.

"Colleen ?"

"_Sharon, on est dans le QG, bâtiment 3, je répète, bâtiment 3. Soldats HYDRA à terre, Mercédès vient de brancher la clé de Kamala_."

"C'est bon" dit Kamala à Sharon, "Je suis en train de recevoir tous les fichiers stockés sur le serveur de l'usine. Haha !"

"America ?"

"_J'ai atterri près du bâtiment 6. Je rentre à l'intérieur_."

"Ok, tiens-moi au jus. Kate !"

L'archère lâcha une seconde flèche-bombe pour réduire en cendre le n°8 définitivement.

"_Des armes, des armes, encore des armes. C'est un entrepôt_" crachota America dans le communicateur.

"Les usines qui permettent de fabriquer les armes sont les bâtiments 1 et 2" expliqua Kamala en lisant rapidement les dossiers qu'elle recevait. "Le 3, c'est l'administration. Les 4 et 5, c'est pour le personnel. Du 6 au 10, c'est les entrepôts de stockage, pour envoyer les armes ailleurs, j'imagine."

Sharon faisait décrire de grands cercles à l'hélicoptère autour du complexe. HYDRA ripostait sans merci avec leurs mitrailleuses et des lance-roquettes.

"Kate ?"

"J'ai entendu. Ça va barder !"

Et le bâtiment 10 explosa.

"Merde !" jura Sharon et l'hélicoptère fit une pirouette pour éviter un jet d'énergie bleue. "Ça va les filles ?"

"Ok" répondit Kate, qui s'était accrochée. L'ordinateur de Kamala avait volé à l'autre bout du cockpit.

"Préviens, la prochaine fois" grommela-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut récupéré son bébé.

"PROCHAINE FOIS !" hurla Sharon et l'hélicoptère commença une série de cabrioles. Elles étaient la cible des quatre miradors qui avaient mis en marche leurs armes inspirées des Chitauris. Entre deux loopings, Kate parvint à en faire sauter un mais les trois autres redoublèrent leurs efforts. La base grouilla de soldats, des termites répugnantes et armées jusqu'aux mandibules.

"_Attention au bâtiment 6_" prévint America à l'oreillette.

L'énergie bleue contenue dans les armes était hautement inflammable. Dommage pour eux. Il suffisait d'une toute petite bombe, une explosion minuscule. America s'éloigna en courant et se boucha les oreilles une fois à l'abri dans le n°7.

BAOUM !

Des soldats furent fauchés par l'explosion. Les autres se ruèrent vers elle.

"_On a infiltré le bâtiment 2_" dit Colleen à Sharon, la voix tendue.

"Détruisez-le !" ordonna Sharon.

"_On en peut pas_" hurla Mercédès, "_Y a des gosses_ _!_"

"Des enfants ?"

"_Ils les font travailler dedans... Oh la merde_…"

"Évacuez-les alors !"

"_Je voudrais t'y voir_" pesta Colleen. "_On est prises entre deux feux. Y a des foutus soldats partout !_"

"America ?"

"_Le 7 était imprenable. J'ai dû battre en retraite. Je suis entre le 9 et le 10_."

"Quelle est ta situation ?"

"_On me tire dessus. Situation désagréable_."

"Merde" répéta Sharon.

L'hélicoptère évite un énième jet d'énergie de justesse, la coque fumante.

* * *

L'explosion monta dans le ciel comme un champignon de flammes.

Des débris du _Curtis_ volèrent dans tous les sens dans l'océan.

Ce qui restait du bateau commença à sombrer dans l'océan.

Ils avaient basculé par-dessus le bastingage – encore une fois.

Steve regarda le navire d'HYDRA s'éloigner avec, dans les yeux, un regard de haine sans précédent.

"Merde" hurla Natasha d'une voix presque hystérique, pleine de fureur.

Elle frappa l'eau du poing.

Natasha n'était pas hystérique, elle était folle de rage. Le masque avait craqué et glissé sous la furie. Une mission échouée la mettait dans cet état-là. "Y avait tous les documents trouvés à Nuuk dedans !"

"Et toutes nos affaires" ajouta Steve d'un air sinistre.

Il regardait l'horizon, entre les vagues, obnubilé. Bucky s'éloignait. HYDRA avait totalement disparu. Des débris du _Curtis_ flottaient autour d'eux. Ils battaient tous des jambes pour rester à la surface de l'eau, trois têtes comme trois petites bouées, comme trois bouchons de liège ballotés par les flots.

Le bateau d'HYDRA était déjà loin. Rumlow n'avait pas pris le risque de s'approcher trop près du Captain ou de Black Widow : il savait de quoi ils étaient capables. Quand Sam réalisa cela, il regarda autour de lui et lentement, doucement, comme l'eau glaciale qui s'infiltrait dans ses vêtements et lui gelait la peau, la peur se faufila jusqu'à la moelle de ses os.

Dans un bruit d'adieu gargouillant, le _Curtis_ disparut totalement de la surface.

Ils étaient seuls.

Au beau milieu de l'océan.

Dans l'eau glacée.

Sans bateau.

Sans rien du tout.

"Je ne voudrais pas vous alarmer" dit Sam "Mais on est au beau milieu de l'océan et l'eau est probablement à zéro degré. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

Il avait réussi à gommer toute trace d'angoisse de sa voix et parlait d'un ton léger.

"La terre est par là" dit Steve en levant une main vers le nord. "On distingue les montagnes. On n'a plus qu'à nager."

"Steve…"

Quelque chose dans son ton força Steve à se tourner vers Sam et à le considérer sérieusement. "L'eau est à _zéro degrés_. Voire moins. Je suis déjà gelé. La terre est à au moins cinq kilomètres. Toi, tu peux peut-être nager jusque là-bas mais…"

Il s'interrompit avant de laisser sa voix totalement dérailler. Steve nagea vers lui et lui attrapa le bras.

"Ça va aller, Sam."

"On peut le faire" affirma Natasha. Elle avait déjà les lèvres bleues. "Il suffit de ne pas s'arrêter de nager."

Ce qui devenait de plus en plus difficile pour Sam. Il but la tasse une fois et peina à remonter à la surface. Il était bon nageur pourtant… Était-ce le froid ? Le poids des vêtements ? Ou bien les vagues de plus en plus grosses, de plus en plus rapides, prêtes à le submerger, à l'engloutir, à l'étouffer, à le faire disparaître pour toujours, toujours, toujours –

"Sam !" Steve coupa net ses réflexions. "Regarde-moi. N'aies pas peur, ok. On va nager jusqu'au rivage. Tout va bien se passer. Toi et Nat', vous êtes des sportifs. On va s'économiser. On peut le faire."

"Et ensuite ?" Sam n'arrivait plus à masquer la terreur suintante dans sa voix. "Y a personne dans ce foutu pays. Au lieu de se noyer, on va juste crever de froid sur un foutu rocher !"

"Steve…"

"Attends, Nat'." Steve avait pris le bras de Sam pour le forcer à le regarder. Ils pédalaient dans l'eau avec l'énergie des condamnés à mort et Steve le fixait dans les yeux avec ses pupilles couleur diamant plus pures que l'océan. "Un pas avant l'autre, ok ? On nage d'abord, on verra ensuite. Fais-moi confiance."

"Steve !"

"Quoi, Nat' ?!"

"Sinon, on peut peut-être monter à bord de ce bateau, là."

Elle désigna du doigt le bateau à la coque rouillée bleue et blanche qui s'avançait vers eux aussi placidement qu'une baleine, à peine dérangé par les vagues. C'était le bateau de pêche entraperçu une heure plus tôt. Un marin gesticulait sur la proue, silhouette jaune esquissée à cinq cent mètres d'eux.

* * *

"On prend ce bateau-là" décida Steve d'une voix soulagée.

"Colonel ? Ici Agent 13. Je répète, ici Agent 13. Situation délicate, je répète, situation –"

"_Agent 13 ?_"

"Colonel Fury ! Ici, l'agent Carter. Nous avons réussi à obtenir les documents de la base Érythrée mais on a dû se replier. On n'était pas de taille… Désolée…"

"_Rapport, Agent_."

"Deux bâtiments détruits sur dix. Deux entrepôts. Au moment où je vous parle, HYDRA doit sûrement déplacer les stocks à un autre endroit plus sûr. Nombre de soldats estimé : cinquante."

"Cinquante ?" protesta America. "Ils étaient au moins quatre-vingt !"

"Soixante-cinq exactement" dit Kamala d'un ton supérieur. "D'après les données. Sans compter le reste du personnel et les enfants."

"_Quels enfants ?_"

"HYDRA faisait travailler des enfants dans leurs ateliers, Colonel."

"_Où sont les données ?_"

"Kamala est en train de les transférer sur les serveurs du SHIELD, Colonel."

"_HYDRA a commencé la production de ces armes en même temps que les héliporteurs, on sait quel stock ils ont ? Quels types d'armes ?_"

"Des fusils, vendus à… Différents groupuscules, des terroristes, y a tout une liste."

"_Des bombes ?_"

"… Oui."

"_HYDRA semble déterminée à accomplir l'opération Détonations, il semblerait. Laissez tomber l'Érythrée. J'ai besoin de vous à Hong-Kong. D'après nos renseignements, HYDRA aurait déjà transporté une de leurs bombes _made in Chitauris_ là-bas. L'agent Hill vous transmettra plus d'informations en temps voulu_."

"Et pour la base Érythrée, Colonel ? Elle est toujours active. Et il y a des enfants là-bas…"

"_Je me charge de contacter l'équipe Delta… Bonne chance Agent 13_."

"Merci, Colonel."

* * *

Saviez-vous que le titre de cette histoire, "_Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes_", pouvait se traduire en anglais à peu de choses près par : "_How Steve Rogers fucks up everything while looking for Bucky_" ? Si si ! Si vous ne me croyez pas, tapez sur Google !

Oh, et le chapitre suivant ne sera pas terrible (just so you know !)


	31. Erkigsnek

Hum, j'ai oublié de vous dire que les Howling Commandos attaquaient la base HYDRA en **Érythrée**, qui est un véritable pays d'Afrique peu recommandable – dictature horrible, contrôle d'internet, pas joli-joli.

Petit aperçu des filles, ni le premier ni le dernier. Je suis contente si vous les aimez un peu (les OCs, ce n'est pas toujours évident à apprécier, ça casse un peu l'ambiance). Elles sont inspirées des vrais comics, elles ne sortent pas de ma tête, hein !

Ici, sachez que le bateau est inspiré du film _**La vie rêvée de Walter Mitty**_ (_The Secret Life of Walter Mitty_) que je vous conseille à MOOORT ! Et du coup, comme je me suis fait plaisir, il y a peut-être une ou deux références bizarres (en rapport avec le film, comme le requin par exemple).

Et comme ce chapitre est moyen-moyen, je publierai le prochain rapidement !

(Reviews à la fin)

* * *

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie III – L'arithmétique des sentiments**

**Chapitre 8 – **_**Erkigsnek**_

* * *

Pendant que Sam et Natasha prenaient leur douche, Steve en profita pour remercier le capitaine du navire. La plupart des marins ne parlaient pas l'anglais ; seul le capitaine, son second et un ou deux autres groenlandais baragouinaient la langue internationale. Les autres marins venaient du Chili et parlaient tous par conséquent l'espagnol.

"Whoé !" le rassura le capitaine, "Vous z'êtes vraiment des drôles de gars, vous les américains !"

Il avait une belle barbe blanche bien fournie et des yeux noirs vifs et malicieux.

"On n'en a pris deux z'autres, y quelques mois de ça. Un photographe timbré et un drôle de gars un peu perché. Lui z'aussi a failli se noyer. Et il a failli s'faire bouffer par un requin aussi. Z'êtes plutôt chanceux, dame !"

"Où est-ce que vous allez ?" demanda Steve poliment.

"On met le cap vers Reykjavik."

"Quoi ?"

"Reykjavik. La capitale de l'Islande."

"Ah, Reïkchavike" articula Steve. "Vous allez en Islande du coup ?"

"Voué, Reykjavik."

"On y sera dans combien de temps ?"

"Deux jours, si l'temps est bon. Si on a assez de poisson."

Steve hocha la tête, calculant en même temps, tissant des plans et des hypothèses.

"Je suis désolé, on n'a pas d'argent, rien à vous offrir pour le moment…" s'excusa-t-il auprès du capitaine.

"Bouah, t'embête pas pour ça. L'hospitalité, dans l'Nord, ch'est sacré !"

Il ne demanda pas à Steve pourquoi leur bateau avait explosé ni comment ils s'étaient retrouvés à nager dans l'océan Arctique. Il avait juste expliqué à Steve qu'ils avaient été intrigués par la boule de feu visible à l'horizon. Steve était reconnaissant pour leur discrétion et leur générosité. En évitant les marins affairés à hisser les immenses filets grouillants de poissons, il repartit à l'intérieur, à l'étage réservé à l'équipage.

* * *

Le navire de pêche, baptisé _Erkigsnek_, était vieux, grinçant, rouillé. Sam le trouva formidable. Les tuyaux crachotaient leur eau chaude péniblement avec des grondements de dragon fatigué. Il ne restait qu'un petit bout de savon usé jusqu'à la mousse. Et le bac de douche était moisi et gluant. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Il se frotta les cheveux vigoureusement en remerciant le Ciel d'être encore en vie. En sortant, il eut même la satisfaction de pouvoir piquer un rasoir sur l'évier et il entreprit de refaire le contour de son bouc avec précision.

Le second du navire, un quinquagénaire originaire du Danemark, fouilla les placards pour leur trouver des tenues adéquates. Des trois pulls, le plus grand n'arrivait pas à contenir les épaules de Steve et le plus petit pendouillait sur les cuisses de Natasha.

Steve vint le trouver dans leur cabine. Deux couchettes gracieusement offertes par le capitaine. Natasha avait sa propre cabine, comme il convient pour une princesse.

"Ça va ?"

Cette éternelle question à laquelle on répondait toujours oui. Sam ne fit pas exception même s'il sentait toujours le froid incrusté dans sa peau, comme si sa chair s'était transformée en cristaux de glace.

Steve s'assit à côté de lui, le fouillant de ses yeux inquiets, cherchant à percer ses angoisses. Sam se redressa sur son matelas, les jambes en tailleur, le dos courbé pour éviter que son crâne ne touche le sommier au-dessus.

"Je suis mieux en l'air que dans la mer" avoua Sam avec un sourire honteux. "Désolé pour…."

Steve secoua la tête, visé à son regard, ses yeux bleus croisaient le fer avec les obsidiennes de Sam.

"Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé. Moi aussi, j'étais… inquiet. Heureusement que l'_Erkigsnek_ n'était pas loin."

Sam approuva silencieusement, le regard sombre, tourmenté. "Pas de ta faute" dit-il d'un ton fatigué en cognant Steve sur le biceps

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda Steve directement. Tourner autour du pot, ça n'était pas son fort.

Sam soupira et se frotta l'avant-bras plus fort que nécessaire.

"J'ai paniqué. C'est bête mais… La peur de ma vie" confia-t-il.

"Tant que ça ?"

"Ok, bon, c'est dans le top dix de mes plus grandes frayeurs alors."

Ils souriaient mais le cœur n'y était pas. Le nom de Riley chuta entre eux. Celui de Bucky aussi.

Steve lui prit doucement le poignet pour l'empêcher de se planter les ongles dans la peau du bras. Il avait un demi-sourire craquant.

"On est ici, vivants, mmmh ? Ça ne peut que s'arranger."

Sam hésita avant de se lancer – pas à l'eau cette fois.

"Ça n'te fait pas peur ? De – De ne rien avoir. Plus rien."

Steve lâcha un rire dépréciatif.

"Avoir tout perdu, j'ai déjà vécu ça. Et crois-moi, ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, c'est rien comparé à ça."

Il serra le poignet de Sam. "T'as perdu quoi, tes papiers, des fringues ? Je te rembourserais, va ! Ça se rachète. Ta famille est toujours aux États-Unis. Ta maison t'attend à DC. Tu es avec nous, on ne te laissera jamais, _jamais_, en plan."

Sam avait le visage défait : "J'ai perdu tous mes CDs de Marvin Gaye. Des éditions limitées. Des _collector_."

Steve se retint de pouffer.

Sam lui donna une bourrade amicale.

Steve admit, le sourcil contrarié : "Je serais à ta place, je m'inquiéterais plus pour tes papiers. On arrive dans un pays étranger sans passeport ni –"

Le regard de Sam s'éclaira. De sa main libre, il fouilla dans la poche intérieure de son blouson. Il adressa un clin d'œil ravi à Steve.

"Astuce numéro un lorsqu'on voyage avec Steve Rogers : toujours garder son portefeuille sur soi."

Il étala sur le matelas son portefeuille bordeaux devant eux, son portable tactile et son trousseau de clés.

"Man, t'as raison, je suis chanceux aujourd'hui !"

"Pas sûr que ton portable ait survécu" dit Steve.

"Tu rigoles ? J'ai investi dans un StarkPhone pour le voyage. Ces petits bijoux de technologie résistent à la machine à laver et captent du réseau jusque dans la Cordillère des Andes."

Il embrassa le portable avec joie et demanda à Steve :

"Pourquoi tu tiens mon poignet ?"

Steve répondit en essayant de ne pas rire : "Un truc de conseiller. Sympathie, concession, et protection je crois…"

Sam éclata de rire : "Empathie, compassion et proximité, bouffon !"

"Bouffon toi-même !" se moqua Steve en lui prenant l'épaule et en l'attirant vers lui. "Je t'ai dit à quel point j'étais content que tu sois là, avec moi ? Sans toi, je ne serais pas allé bien loin."

"J'te l'fais pas dire" ironisa Sam. "Tout le plaisir est pour moi, mon vieux."

Il poussa un autre soupir mais c'était un soupir repu et satisfait. Il posa sa tempe contre l'épaule de Steve et ils savourèrent l'instant dans une cabine exigüe qui sentait la sardine. Ils étaient bien. Sam se réchauffait contre Steve.

Natasha toqua à la porte et passa son nez à l'intérieur.

"Steve, la douche est libre, tu ferais mieux d'y aller avant que tous les gars y – Ne me dites pas que j'ai encore interrompu quelque chose ?"

Steve rougit des oreilles et repoussa précipitamment un Sam hilare.

"J'allais conclure, Nat' !" se plaignit ce dernier, le visage barré d'un sourire ironique.

"Ouais, je vois, grande déclaration d'amour, le mariage, cette petite baignade t'a mise de bonne humeur, dis donc !"

"Sam vient juste de retrouver son portefeuille et son portable" coupa Steve en se levant.

"Et les clés de _Ta_ voiture, mon cher !"

Il lança les clés à Steve. "Garde-les en lieu sûr cette fois !"

"Ton portable fonctionne ?" s'exclama Natasha en se ruant à l'intérieur. Elle poussa Steve sans ménagement pour étudier le StarkPhone. "Je peux te l'emprunter ? J'ai besoin d'appeler quelqu'un."

"Appeler qui ?" l'interrogea Steve, sourcils froncés.

Natasha regarda autour d'elle et dans le couloir avant de dire à voix basse : "Fury. Tu as ton portefeuille, toi ?"

Steve secoua la tête.

"On a besoin de papiers, au minimum un passeport et une carte bancaire. Tu veux rester discret, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai un contact en Islande mais pas sûr qu'il puisse nous obtenir ça rapidement et vaut mieux pas ajouter des variables extérieures, particulièrement des types prêts à tout pour de l'argent. Fury est le plus fiable, le plus rapide et de toute façon, je _dois_ le contacter régulièrement. Contrairement à toi, je suis toujours une agent."

"On avait dit qu'on évitait les appels téléphoniques aussi" contra Sam.

"Je sais bien" admit Natasha, "Mais vous avez une autre idée ? Déjà qu'on ne sait pas où ils se sont barrés, si en plus on doit perdre du temps en démarches administratives…"

"Ok, ok. Tu as raison, merci" admit Steve. Il fila à la douche sans demander son reste.

"Bien sûr que j'ai raison" sourit Natasha. "Faut que je note toutes les bases HYDRA qu'on avait repéré avant que je les oublie. Il y avait des noms particulièrement imprononçables…"

Natasha se percha sur la couchette en hauteur attribuée à Steve et composa le numéro d'urgence sécurisé de Fury.

* * *

"Alpha ? Ici Black Widow."

"_Agent Romanoff ! __Ça fait trois heures que j'essaye de vous joindre, c'est une mutinerie ou une prise d'otage ? Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez au pôle Nord ? Le traceur de votre portable indique que vous êtes en plein milieu de l'océan Atlantique. Je commencerais presque à m'inquiéter_…"

"J'ai perdu mon portable. Tout comme les documents confidentiels d'HYDRA trouvés à Nuuk. J'en ai feuilleté quelques uns mais le reste des infos est perdu au fond de l'océan. On est à bord du bateau de pêche _Erkigsnek_, lieu sécurisé. Tous en bonne santé. Mais on a un problème."

"_Ça tombe bien, moi aussi. J'ai besoin de l'équipe Delta_."

Natasha resta silencieuse quelques secondes, indécises.

"Steve n'a pas terminé sa mission" finit-elle par dire, la voix moins professionnelle, plus à vif, plus honnête.

"_C'est SA mission, agent Romanoff, pas la vôtre_" trancha Fury d'un ton péremptoire.

Natasha soupira. Fury se radoucit.

"_HYDRA a lancé l'opération Détonations dans une semaine. Hong-Kong, Wakanda-City, Rio de Janeiro, Mexico, San Francisco, et Londres vont être touchées. Par des bombes. Ça va pas être beau à voir_."

"Barton sera là ?"

"_Hawkeye a déjà été briefé, il est prêt à venir vous chercher_."

"Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?"

Natasha avait repris un ton déterminé. Le travail n'attendait pas.

"_De démembrer un complexe d'armements HYDRA en Afrique. Puis d'aller à Wakanda-City pour empêcher un attentat. Et à Rio aussi, si possible. En même temps_."

"Hun hun. Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème."

"_Parfait_."

"En échange… Rogers aurait besoin d'un nouveau portefeuille : passeport, carte d'identité, permis, carte bancaire, la totale."

"_C'est comme si c'était fait, Natasha. Envoyez une liste à Barton. Par hasard, vous savez si Captain America ne voudrait pas nous donnez un coup de main ?_"

Natasha se mordit la lèvre et prit le temps de répondre.

"Si vous lui demandez en personne, il acceptera sûrement."

Elle écouta la respiration profonde et calme de Fury au téléphone.

"_Je vois_" conclut-il.

Natasha resta silencieuse, les iris indécis, les doigts figés.

"_Où est-ce que Barton peut venir vous récupérer ?_"

"Sur l'_Erkigsnek_, si vous avez un moyen de le tracer. Sinon, on arrive à Reykjavík dans deux jours."

"_Trop tard. Tenez-vous prête, Natasha. Votre coéquipier ne devrait pas tarder_."

"Colonel."

Ils raccrochèrent.

* * *

Elle entendit le bruit des draps froissés quand Sam bougea sur son matelas.

"Tu t'en vas ?" demanda-t-il.

Natasha haussa les épaules, silencieuse. Sam percha sa tête à l'extérieur pour la voir. Les jambes ballantes dans le vide et la bouche déçue, Natasha semblait… morose.

"Tu as entendu parler de l'opération Détonations ?"

Sam acquiesça. "Les attentats terroristes d'HYDRA ? Je croyais que les Howling Commandos s'en occupaient."

"Elles ne sont pas de taille, visiblement… Moi et Barton – Hawkeye – on a été recruté."

Elle soupira encore et se ressaisit presque immédiatement.

"J'ai du boulot" conclut-elle.

Sam avait le sourire triste. "Tu nous laisses, alors ?"

"Ouaip, sauf si tu veux venir" et elle lui jeta un clin d'œil négligé pour masquer sa tristesse.

Sam n'était pas dupe. Il aimait bien Natasha. Il avait pour elle du respect, mélange d'admiration et d'amitié car il savait qu'il avait en face de lui une vraie belle personne.

"Tu vas nous manquer" admit-il gentiment.

Natasha lui lança un sourire navré. "Tout seul à gérer Steve, tu m'étonnes

Sam ria : "Je vais lui peler la peau des fesses s'il fait trop de conneries."

Natasha éclata de rire.

Elle mit ses vêtements à sécher sur le radiateur et tira sur ses fripes trop grandes qui lui donnaient l'allure d'une adolescente négligée. Elle finit par s'asseoir à côté de Sam, hésitante et timide. Elle décida : "Je m'occupe de l'opération Détonations mais ensuite, promis, je reviendrais vous aider."

Sam grimaça. Elle lui jeta un regard indécis.

"Je préfèrerais qu'on retrouve le Winter Soldier le plus tôt possible…" soupira-t-il.

"C'est marrant que tu l'appelles comme ça. _Le Winter Soldier_…"

Elle goûta le titre sur sa langue. Il avait une nouvelle saveur maintenant qu'il se mariait à la célèbre figure de James Buchanan Barnes.

"Comment tu l'appelles, toi ?"

"Pareil."

Sam hausse les épaules en essayant d'afficher une façade nonchalante.

"Y a que Steve qui l'appelle _Bucky_. C'était _son_ pote après tout."

Natasha attendait. Sam n'ajoutait rien.

"Tu es sceptique" dit-elle pour rompre le silence qui prend ses aises.

Sam se frotta le bras. Il l'était mais il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde. Il avait déjà fait part de ses doutes à Steve ; il avait choisi de l'accompagner ; ce n'était pas pour qu'il vienne se plaindre ou chouiner dès que quelque chose clochait.

"Je le suis aussi" continua Natasha. "Mais c'est Steve. Entêté, obstiné. Je me dis que d'un, on n'arrivera pas à lui enlever cette idée de la tête et que, de deux, il pourrait bien réussir."

"À le sauver ?"

"Ouais ! Pourquoi pas ?" Elle esquiva le regard de Sam mais restait proche de lui. "Je… Il y a des gens qui reviennent de loin. Pourquoi pas lui ?"

Sam se frottait encore l'avant-bras.

"Je bossais comme conseiller au VA. J'ai vu… J'ai vu des vét' détruits par le combat, bousillés, au bord de la folie. Ils ne quittent plus jamais la guerre, ils restent en permanence dans l'horreur, pour toujours… Oui, oui, il y en a qui reviennent de loin. Mais tu sais le plus triste ? De tous ceux dont je m'occupais, y en a pas la moitié qui va reprendre une vie normale. La guerre, ça te casse un homme. Ce qu'il a vécu – j'ai lu le dossier, tu sais ?– je ne sais pas si quelqu'un peut revenir de ça. Pas indemne, faut pas rêver mais… Je ne sais pas si ce, ce – _Bucky_ redeviendra sain un jour."

Natasha l'écouta, silencieuse, pensive. Elle pensait à elle-même et son passé.

"C'est l'ami de Steve Rogers" conclut-elle, "S'il a la tête à moitié aussi dur que lui, il y arrivera. Bonne nuit, Sam."

"Bonne nuit, Nat' !"

* * *

L'équipage de l'_Erkigsnek_ s'agitait comme un banc de poissons sur le pont du navire, curieux et intrigués, lorsque le jet de Clint Barton creva les nuages. Natasha donna l'accolade à Sam et serra Steve dans ses bras – non sans lui coller un baiser coquin sur la fossette encore une fois. Elle lui chuchota : "Prends soin de Sam" avec un sourire entendu. Steve recula et la fixa sans comprendre. Il avait les oreilles rouge vif. Natasha ne commenta pas sa dernière remarque.

"Vous allez me manquer" et pour masquer sa gêne, elle empoigna le câble qui venait de glisser jusqu'à elle.

Le jet resta en position stationnaire le temps que le câble la tracte jusqu'en haut. Par la vitre du cockpit, Barton fit signe à Steve de la main.

"Nat' ? C'est bon ?"

"Salut Clint. Deux minutes."

"Les affaires sont dans les rangements à l'arrière."

Natasha sortit un coffre métallique et accrocha deux câbles à chaque extrémité pour pouvoir le descendre.

"J'ai le temps d'écrire un mot ?" cria-t-elle à Clint.

"Tu rigoles ?! Natasha, c'est un jet, pas un taxi."

Elle griffonna un mot rapide au Bic noir au recto d'une facture du SHIELD trouvée dans la portière. Puis elle poussa du pied le coffre dans le vide et laissa la sécurité dérouler les filins jusqu'à ce Steve réceptionna son colis. Il leur fit un signe militaire ironique pour leur dire adieu. Par la fenêtre du jet, Natasha regarda l'_Erkigsnek_ se transformer en coquille de noix sur l'eau avec une pointe de tristesse inhabituelle.

Sam observa le jet disparaître dans les nuages, l'estomac noué.

"Y a plus de nous deux, maintenant" dit-il doucement.

"Tu te sens capable de me supporter ?" souffla Steve.

Ils collèrent leurs épaules en guise de soutien. Le départ de Natasha était un coup dur, son absence les laissait légèrement mal à l'aise – comme s'ils se sentaient plus en sécurité avec elle à proximité. Son bon sens, son aide pragmatique et efficace allaient leur manquer.

"Y a quoi dans le coffre ?" demanda Sam.

Steve aurait haussé les épaules s'il n'était pas en train de le porter jusqu'à leur cabine.

À l'intérieur, Natasha avait glissé un mot sur une page de cahier à lignes bleues. Elle avait une écriture toutes en courbes déliées, très élégante.

**_Prochaine destination d'HYDRA : Thorsmörk, Islande (selon ma mémoire et les docs de Nuuk) _**

**_Vous allez me manquez, les gars !_**

**_Prenez soin l'un de l'autre._**

**_Steve, s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit pendant mon absence, je te jure que tu vas le regretter._**

**_Sam, CADEAU !_**

Dans le coffre, Steve trouva un gros sac à dos militaire de soixante litres, deux parkas de rechange à l'intérieur – une à la taille de Sam, une autre pour Steve – une tenue neutre et des sous-vêtements pour chacun et le kit d'armes minimum du SHIELD pour ses agents – deux Glock, deux Steyr SPP et leurs munitions.

Il y avait aussi le double de ses papiers. Ce n'était pas des faux papiers d'identités. Il n'était pas un espion ou un menteur. Et un portefeuille en cuir bleu, avec des rayures rouges et une étoile blanche. Une blague de Fury qui ne fit rire que Sam.

"On achètera le reste sur place" décida Steve, qui avait eu l'habitude de faire avec des moyens limités pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.

Il fouilla dans les poches latérales du sac à dos et éclata de rire. Sur la liste des choses de première nécessité que Natasha avait envoyée à Clint, elle avait pensé à ajouter l'album _Hits_ de Marvin Gaye. Il le tendit à Sam avec un sourire affectueux :

"Pour t'aider à survivre en attendant de retrouver toute ta collection."

Sam caressa la pochette du CD, un peu ému par l'attention muette de Natasha.

"Et toi, Steve ? Tu n'as rien perdu de trop important ?"

Steve secoua la tête.

"J'avais le pendentif de Peggy autour du cou. Ce qui était à l'intérieur a relativement bien résisté à l'eau donc c'est cool. Et j'ai toujours le portable de T'Challa, Dieu merci. Ça aurait pu être pire."

"Le collier de Peggy ? Celui que Sharon t'a donné ? Je peux voir ?" demanda Sam, la mine curieuse.

Steve le défit et le tendit à Sam.

"Tu n'as pas trop changé de tête" remarqua-t-il en détaillant la photo. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que le papier ?"

"Un dessin que j'avais fait. Tu peux regarder mais sois délicat."

Sam déplia la feuille pliée en huit avec lenteur pour ne pas le déchirer. Le papier avait jauni mais les traits au crayon de bois n'avaient pas bougé. Sam regarda les visages des anciens Howling Commandos en regrettant que les filles n'aient pas continué avec eux – leur bonne humeur avait été communicative. Steve avait de la nostalgie plein les yeux qui débordait sur son sourire. Il présenta les membres de papier à Sam :

"Là, c'est Jacques – le français – Dum Dum, le clown de la bande, Jim, Gab et Mont. Là, c'est Bucky et bien sûr, là c'est moi."

"Mmmh, j'avais reconnu l'uniforme. Le sergent James Barnes ? Ça fait drôle… Toi, t'as l'air heureux."

Steve haussa les épaules : "C'était la bonne époque."

Il soupira et regarda Sam avec des yeux de chiot battu : "Tu ne veux pas échanger de portefeuille avec moi ?"

* * *

Steve se mêla à l'équipage pour donner un coup de main. Il n'avait jamais imaginé à quel point être marin était technique et physique. Sam resta dans la cabine toute la matinée, vaincu par le mal de mer et un rhume tenace dû à sa baignade impromptue. L'océan s'était levé, déchaîné et colérique. Le ciel, tumultueux et ardoise, lâchait sa pluie sans scrupules. Les vagues faisaient osciller l'_Erkigsnek_ comme le pendule de Foucault. Des gerbes d'embruns venaient sans cesse les asperger. Steve était bien content d'avoir le k-way rouge et les bottes en caoutchouc que lui avaient prêté les marins.

Vers quinze heures, le capitaine lui fit signe de prendre une pause. Il alla prendre une douche pour se débarrasser du sel et passa ensuite dans la cuisine commune, étriquée mais fonctionnelle, afin de préparer deux tasses de cafés pour lui et Sam. Son partenaire avait passé la journée dans la cabine à regarder les vagues par le hublot. Il naviguait entre un ennui mortel et un agacement permanent causé par son ventre barbouillé. Marin Gaye résonnait entre les murs métalliques grâce à un vieux lecteur CD – vieux selon les critères de Sam, moderne selon ceux de Steve. Steve leva un sourcil curieux en direction de Sam.

"Deux cent kilos de saumon aujourd'hui, t'en dis quoi ?"

"Pas mal ! Dis-moi qu'on arrive bientôt…"

"On arrive à Reykjavik demain vers sept heures."

Sam gémit. "Dieu merci. J'espère qu'on va rester sur la terre ferme un petit bout de temps."

Steve s'assit à côté de lui sur l'étroite banquette et laissa leurs épaules se frôler. Il lui tendit la tasse de café :

"Tu te sens capable d'avaler ça ?"

Sam haussa les épaules et prit une gorgée.

"T'as déjà eu le mal de mer ?"

"Pas depuis le sérum."

"Mmmh ?"

"J'étais fréquemment malade, tu sais, j'avais le mal des transports. Les voitures n'étaient pas comme aujourd'hui, aucune suspension, des routes pleines d'ornières. Une fois, Bucky m'a traîné au grand parc d'attractions de Coney Island mais j'ai vomi dans le grand-huit. Je ne m'en rappelle pas très bien mais ce n'était pas… agréable."

Ils finirent leur café en silence, flanc contre flanc, bercé dans la chaleur diffuse de l'autre. Sam se fit la brève et étrange réflexion que Steve était devenu de plus en plus tactile au cours du voyage. C'était une marque de confiance, la preuve qu'ils étaient plus confortables ensemble.

Sam se sentait parfois comme un papillon face au soleil avec Steve. Ébloui mais fasciné, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir se rapprocher, plus près, encore plus près, pour le toucher. C'était impossible, bien sûr. Impossible. Comme le papillon, Sam voulait trop et comme le papillon, il risquait de s'y brûler les ailes.

* * *

Allongé dans le noir, les yeux fermés, Steve réfléchissait. Plus il réfléchissait, moins il avait envie de dormir. Il n'avait pas menti à Sam lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il était inquiet à se retrouver tous les trois dans l'eau glacée – plus pour eux que pour lui. Lui, il résistait au froid. Natasha aurait réussi à rejoindre la côte s'il avait fallu, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Mais Sam… Il était irremplaçable. L'Erkigsnek était un improbable miracle.

Quelle relation était-il en train de construire avec Sam ? Ce n'était pas comme avec Bucky, c'était une certitude. Steve se tortillait dans son lit, d'un côté puis de l'autre. Une boule au ventre chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient. La recherche du contact, comme s'il était un astéroïde irrésistiblement attiré par la gravité.

Steve dut faire face à un tiraillement brûlant dans son bas-ventre. Il jura mentalement et essaya de contrôler sa respiration. Sa libido était pratiquement tombée au point-mort depuis son Réveil. Il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention, il avait tellement d'autres choses à surmonter. Mais avec Sam à côté, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose.

Il s'efforça de penser à des choses désagréables – Bucky comme Winter Soldier, Rumlow et son lance-roquette, Schmidt et Zola… Au bout d'un moment, son érection diminua et Steve se détendit. Il s'endormit juste à temps pour éviter de trop réfléchir.

* * *

Je voulais vous remercier à la fin, histoire de changer un peu ^^

Merci **Feeli37**, pour prendre le temps de m'écrire des commentaires-romans à chaque fois ;

Merci **sticklips** d'être venue et de rester :

Merci **Mirlana** qui voit _Sense8_ partout et qui a bien raison :P ;

Merci **MrSinnerman** de rester sur le bateau avec moi !

Et merci **Rose**-**Eliade** pour ta présence discrète et continue !

(J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne...xD)

Rendez-vous vendredi pour la suite ? Ou samedi ? Ou quand j'aurais le temps mais pas-trop-tard !


	32. Reykjavik

Nous avons passé la barre des 100 commentaires et non, je ne me suis pas offert de champomy mais je suis quand même vachement heureuse !

Et c'est grâce à vous alors merci :D

**MrSinnerman** est revenu, GÉNIAL ! Et **Mirlana**, merci ! Que de gens merveilleux ici *_*

**Rose-Eliade** et **Feeli37**, merci pour vos encouragements et heu, juste d'être là et de lire cette baleine d'histoire, bien que Bucky ne soit pas là, gnagnagna, qui a besoin de Bucky, qui veut voir Bucky ici ? Personne ! Bah voilà !

Du coup, voici pour vous le plus énooorme chapitre possible (15 pages, pim pam poum) !

* * *

Aussi, je ne sais pas si vous lisez cette diarrhée verbale que je mets toujours en début de chapitre mais j'ai cité plusieurs fois comme source d'inspiration _**La Vie Rêvée de Walter Mitty**_ (_The Secret Life of Walter Mitty_).

En fait, vous n'allez rien comprendre si vous n'avez pas vu le film. C'est un gars, Walter Mitty, qui a une petite vie bien rangée bien banale. Il bosse au célèbre magazine _Life_, dans les chambres noires pour développer les photos. Et au moment où il risque de perdre son job, bim, il perd la photo sensée faire la Une du prochain numéro. Donc ni une ni deux, Walter part à la recherche du photographe, au Groenland puis, par bateau, en Islande (après il se rend dans l'Himalaya) avec l'aide de Cheryl qui lui explique comment retrouver quelqu'un à l'aide d'indices.

Ici, **Walter** et **Cheryl** font une apparition – un caméo avec un dialogue tiré du film. Pour leur rendre hommage, rendre hommage au film, parce que _Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes_ est BEAUCOUP influencé par eux ! Voilà ^^

Bonne lecture choubidous !

* * *

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie III – L'arithmétique des sentiments**

**Chapitre 9 – ****Reykjavik**

* * *

Il avait cessé de pleuvoir une heure plus tôt et le soleil avait réussi à percer un rayon entre deux nuages pour venir éclairer Reykjavik.

"Spécialement pour nous" apprécia Steve avec un léger sourire. Et même Sam, bien qu'il soit barbouillé, trouva que leur arrivée avait du panache.

Reykjavik était comme une perle dans une huître, nichée entre les montagnes dentelées et argentées. La ville était plus grande que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient, après les minuscules bourgades du Groenland. Ils durent attendre patiemment que l'_Erkigsnek_ soit amarré à quai avant de pouvoir descendre avec tous les marins. Ils remercièrent encore chaleureusement le capitaine qui leur serra la main avec placidité, à peine étonné de ces étrangers trouvés au milieu de nulle part qui s'en allaient à bord d'hélicoptère ou se fondaient dans la masse sans faire de vagues.

Ils laissèrent le port dans leur dos et s'enfoncèrent dans la ville.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, chef ?" demanda Sam en regardant autour de lui avec curiosité.

Steve rectifia : "Je ne suis pas ton chef. On est partenaires. Et on va aller acheter tout ce qu'on a perdu dans l'océan."

Steve demanda à des passants – à leur grand soulagement, les gens parlaient anglais couramment ici, quoiqu'avec un accent – et ils réussirent à trouver l'Office de Tourisme à dix heures du matin. Avec un sourire charmeur, il demanda où on pouvait trouver des voitures de location ou un hôtel à bon prix. Dans un magasin de sport, Steve acheta des cartes de l'île les plus précises possibles. Il se disputa avec Sam entre les étalages de chaussures de randonnée et les sacs à dos pour savoir qui payerai la facture.

Ses bras croisés et son menton dardé en avant eurent raison de la résistance de Sam et Steve donna sa carte bancaire à Sam en chuchotant avec force : "C'est à cause de moi si tu as perdu tes affaires, c'est la moindre des choses."

Les lèvres pincés, Sam ne rétorqua pas. Il n'était pas vraiment fâché mais il était mal à l'aise à l'idée que Steve lui paye ses fringues de rechange. Il essaya de penser à ses CD perdus pour se rasséréner.

Il avait recommencé à pleuvoir, des grosses gouttes furieuses qui s'écrasaient sur leurs vêtements d'appoint sans pitié.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" demanda Sam de nouveau, les bras chargés de sacs plastiques. Il avait décidé de laisser le commandement à Steve : il savait mieux que lui ce qu'il faisait.

"On va louer une voiture et chercher un hôtel où on pourra déposer tout le bazar. Ensuite, on va chercher des inform–"

Puis il s'arrêta. Figé net dans sa marche. Sam, qui le dépassait de plusieurs pas, se retourna pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Il regarda dans la même direction de Steve et eut un sourire en coin.

"On peut rentrer si tu veux" proposa-t-il.

Steve secoua la tête, embarrassé. Il hésitait sur ses talons, le menton tendu, tiraillé entre ses envies et sa peur. Il regarda Sam, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

"Viens" dit-il en lui donnant une tape sur le biceps pour l'entrainer vers la vitrine que Steve observait.

C'était une petite papeterie, aux murs couleur jaune et à l'intérieur couleur dragées – rose pâle, bleu clair, beige et sucre. Ils donnèrent un signe de tête polie à la vendeuse. Le magasin était séparé en deux parties, une réservée pour la peinture et le dessin et l'autre pour les fournitures de bureau. Sam inspira l'odeur de papier et d'encre qui flottait dans l'air. Steve caressa distraitement la couverture des carnets de croquis. Il frotta son pouce contre le duvet des pinceaux, effleura les grandes feuilles de papier et les toiles rêches.

"Si vous avez besoin d'aide…" prévint la vendeuse.

"Merci mais on est là juste pour regarder" répondit Steve poliment.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. _Ben voyons !_

Steve feuilletait les carnets. Il y en avait tellement, de toutes les tailles, de toutes les formes, des couvertures rigides ou souples, en cuir, en carton ou en plastique, des tons bruns, noirs, rouges ou des couleurs plus acidulées.

Steve flâna encore pendant une bonne demi-heure. Il adressait une grimace à Sam et promettait : "Je me dépêche" avant de tomber sur un nouvel objet digne d'intérêt : des feutres à alcool, des crayons de couleurs ou encore des fusains et des petites boites d'aquarelle de poche.

Il finit par acheter deux carnets, un grand à la couverture en cuir rouge et un second tout en longueur qui avait un grain de papier épais et rassurant. Il prit quatre crayons de bois – deux mines grasses et deux mines sèches – un taille-crayon, deux gommes, un fusain. Sam le convainquit de prendre aussi deux pinceaux en poil de blaireau et une boite d'aquarelle six couleurs.

Ils ressortirent du magasin chargés comme des mules. Mais Steve avait dans les yeux une étincelle de contentement que Sam n'avait entrevu que lorsqu'il était avec Peggy et qui l'émut étrangement. Son sourire était contagieux et ils se sentirent remotivés à l'idée de partir sur la piste d'HYDRA.

* * *

À l'Office de Tourisme, Steve demanda avec un grand sourire où il était possible de visiter Thorsmörk. Au début, la jeune femme fut incapable de le renseigner. "Cet endroit n'existe pas" répéta-t-elle et s'excusa devant l'air défait de Steve. Sam eut une illumination et sortit le papier sur lequel Natasha avait marqué le nom de l'endroit. Le regard de l'employée s'éclaira.

"Ah, _Thorsmörk_ !" dit-elle avec l'accent islandais.

Soulagé, Steve et Sam hochèrent la tête.

Elle déplia une carte et pointa la vallée du doigt. C'était un site immense situé au sud de l'île, non loin du glacier Eyafallajökull. La jeune femme au chignon blond tiré à quatre épingles leur donna les recommandations habituelles. Steve pointa du doigt :

"C'est un poste de secours ici ?"

Elle jeta un coup d'œil puis secoua la tête, incertaine.

"Je ne pense pas, le coin n'est pas assez peuplé. Il n'est pas recensé de toute manière." Elle demanda à sa collègue qui tapait sur son ordinateur, les yeux rivés sur le clavier.

"Le refuge à Thorsmörk, tu sais s'il sert encore ?"

"Nan" répliqua-t-elle sans lever le regard, "Jamais servi, des impôts fichus en l'air !"

L'employée blonde revint à eux : "Vous n'avez pas l'intention de partir vous promener, j'espère ? En cette saison, sans entraînement, c'est de l'inconscience pure et simple."

"Ce n'est pas notre genre d'être imprudent" la rassura Steve et Sam étouffa son rire dans une fausse quinte de toux. C'était l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité.

À la sortie de l'Office de Tourisme, Steve aperçut les gros titres des journaux – ceux en anglais.

**Tony Stark continue de supporter la loi Recensement des USA**

**Vision se désolidarise des déclarations de son créateur**

**Captain America exprime son opinion sur Twitter : Vision se rallie au symbole américain. **

**Le Sénat partagé sur la loi du Recensement depuis la prise de parole de Captain America**

Il serra les dents et hâta le pas.

* * *

Steve roulait aussi mal que Peggy, les yeux déterminés rivés sur l'asphalte, et prenait les virages avec brusquerie. Sam mâchonnait son donut, satisfait de ne plus avoir le mal de mer. Ils s'étaient changés, pantalon adapté, pull à leur taille, chaussures de randonnée. Et des armes glissées à la ceinture ou sous l'aisselle. Le GPS indiquait une heure trente de route restante. Sam n'avait pas glissé de CD dans le lecteur. Il avait envie de discuter.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as ressenti quand t'as été choisi pour devenir Captain America ?"

Steve lui jeta un regard surpris, le genre de regard qui serrait le cœur de Sam, comme si Steve n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui pose des questions sur lui-même.

"J'étais, heu… Terrifié. Heureux. Soulagé. Inquiet. Et fier. Ça se mélangeait. Le recrutement était horrible. Enfin, j'étais horrible. Je faisais un piètre soldat, vraiment. Mais le colonel Philips a balancé une grenade sur le groupe –"

"Une grenade ?"

"Ouais, et c'est comme ça qu'ils m'ont choisi."

"Parce que t'es le seul qui n'a pas explosé ?"

Steve sourit malgré la tension. "T'es bête. Je me suis jeté dessus. Mais c'était une fausse, tu vois. Pour tester nos réactions."

Sam le regardait avec des prunelles inquiètes.

"J'étais pas le seul à avoir eu cette réaction" se défendit Steve. "Peggy aussi était prête à nous protéger."

"Et ensuite ?" Sam secoua la tête, blasé.

"Le docteur Erskine est venu m'annoncer la bonne nouvelle."

"Le juif venu d'Allemagne, c'est ça ?"

Steve hocha la tête.

"Tu le connaissais bien ?" demanda Sam.

Les histoires de Steve sur la seconde Guerre mondiale le passionnait.

"Bien, je ne sais pas. C'était un homme droit, honnête, intègre. Il est mort devant moi. Je l'aimais bien, en fait. Je lui faisais confiance et…" Steve se frotta la nuque. "Dans une certaine mesure, il me faisait penser à ma mère. Il me faisait confiance aussi, tu vois. Il m'a donné une chance. Une seule. C'était vraiment un type bien."

Sam le laissait parler. C'était comme vider un abcès purulent. Il suffisait d'un bon coup de scalpel et hop, l'infection commençait déjà à partir.

Le paysage d'Islande était absorbant. D'un côté, la mer, tumultueuse et criblée par la pluie. De l'autre, les montagnes noires et brunes sur lesquelles l'herbe rase et verte peinait à s'accrocher. Des rochers à l'infini sous un ciel de béton.

"Tu sais, la nuit avant l'injection, Erskine, il m'a dit…"

Steve hésitait à poursuivre. Il trébuchait sur les mots. Sam fit un "mmmh" discret pour signifier qu'il écoutait.

"Il parlait du sérum, il m'a expliqué pourquoi il m'avait choisi. Parce que le sérum amplifie autant ton corps que ton âme, tu vois. Donc si tu es un homme bien, le sérum accentue ça. Et je me disais, tu vas peut-être trouver ça idiot mais… Je n'ai jamais été vraiment _heureux_. J'ai eu des instants de grâce, avec Peggy ou Bucky. Surtout avec Bucky, bien sûr. Mais seul, je n'étais jamais vraiment satisfait. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander – ça me tracasse – si le sérum n'a pas aussi amplifié cette boule de tristesse qui a toujours été là."

Sam fut pris de l'envie irrésistible de lui prendre la main – et de la serrer, fort. Il résista.

"Ça s'appelle la dépression, Steve" souffla-t-il doucement. "C'est fréquent chez les vétérans – pas seulement chez eux d'ailleurs, beaucoup de gens en sont victimes. C'est une maladie. Comme les troubles de stress post-traumatiques."

"Les quoi ?"

"Angoisses, cauchemars répétitifs, troubles du sommeil, crises de panique, amnésie…"

"Oh" dit Steve et c'était le "oh" de celui qui sait, de celui qui réalise qu'il y a un mot sur ses peurs et ses problèmes.

"Mais ça va mieux maintenant, non ?" questionna Sam.

"Oui" admit Steve. "Et pourtant, on n'a toujours pas trouvé Bucky. Comme quoi…"

"Tu sais" ajouta Sam, toujours gentiment, "Je sais que tu ne pense pas du bien des psychologues et des séances de paroles –"

"Je ne –"

"– Mais je pense que tu devrais consulter, Steve. Pas parce que tu es _fou_. Mais parce que ça te ferais un _bien fou_. Tu te sentirais libéré."

Steve tenta d'ironiser : "Je vais _déjà mieux_. Pas besoin. Je t'ai, toi."

"Je suis trop parti pris" dit Sam d'une voix basse.

Ils échangèrent un regard, un peu plus longuement que nécessaire. Les iris couleur de vague de Steve contre ceux bois d'ébène de Sam. Ce fut un long regard posé, sans tumultes ni tempêtes.

"Regarde la route" murmura Sam et ils détournèrent les yeux, silencieusement.

Pour Steve, Sam était comme un abysse. Hypnotisé, il ne pouvait détourner son regard de lui. Il se sentait inexorablement attiré par lui, par le vide, l'inconnu et l'obscurité. Mais ce n'était pas une impression de chute. C'était le sentiment de s'envoler.

* * *

Pour gagner du temps, ils couraient sur le chemin caillouteux qui dégringolait entre les montagnes. Pour une fois, Steve s'était adapté au rythme de Sam. Ils laissaient deux trainées de fumée en passant, leur souffle nuageux expiré dans le froid. Le paysage était désertique : aucune forêt autour d'eux et s'il y en avait eu une, elle avait disparu depuis bien longtemps. Ce n'était que de la roche et de l'herbe rase. Ils couraient à flanc de montagne et le sentier offrait une belle vue sur la vallée et le cocon de montagnes qui les entourait. Il n'y avait aucune trace de présence humaine, mis à part le chemin, invisible à distance, et leur respiration. Toute cette immensité était presque oppressante.

La première étoile, celle du Berger, apparut dans le ciel indigo. Dans une heure, Sam aurait besoin d'allumer sa lampe frontale pour se guider. Mais une fois arrivés au but, Steve n'eut pas besoin de lumière pour distinguer, à flanc de montagne, le cratère brûlé au centre duquel se tenait des fondations branlantes, en cendres, et bien trop grandes et bien trop profondes pour un simple poste de secourisme.

La respiration coupée, il marcha sur le lieu de l'explosion et tripota du doigt les débris laissés par HYDRA. C'était bien une base HYDRA, des papiers estampillés de leur logo – ce stupide poulpe – trainaient dans la cendre. Sam retourna du pied une plaque de métal sur lequel était inscrit le nom de l'organisation à la peinture rouge. Steve tenta de reconstituer les évènements, l'esprit embrouillé, hagard. HYDRA n'était pas resté ici. HYDRA était partie. Et pour éviter d'être suivie, cette fois, elle avait préféré faire exploser le site. C'était malin. Aucune trace. Aucun indice. Rien. Et Bucky, Bucky avait maintenant disparu…

"Steve, ça va ?"

Steve poussa un cri de rage. Il ne parvenait plus à respirer, les poumons gonflés de fureur, des jurons pleins son esprit.

Sam se tint à ses côtés et lui massait la nuque du pouce pour l'apaiser. Lorsque Steve réussit à inspirer et expirer à intervalles réguliers, il nota la chaleur de sa main, son souffle sur sa tempe. S'il tournait un peu la tête, il était irrésistiblement près de Sam.

Leur buée se mêlait intimement, comme un baiser.

"Tout va bien, on va trouver une solution" murmura Sam. "Je suis là pour toi."

Steve se remit en mouvement : il n'était pas le genre à rester à terre pour si peu.

Le retour fut silencieux. Ils acceptaient la frustration d'avoir, une nouvelle fois, manqué leur but. Lorsque Steve ouvrit la bouche : "Je vais voir si je peux contacter –", Sam le rembarra avec délicatesse. "Demain, Steve. Tu es épuisé, tu as besoin de dormir. On avisera demain. On ne peut rien faire de plus aujourd'hui, d'accord ?"

Et, à leur grande surprise commune, Steve accepta et suivit le conseil de Sam.

* * *

Ils décidèrent de s'arrêter dans une maison d'hôtes entre Eyjafjallajökull et la capitale. Ils se présentèrent à l'accueil, la mine épuisée et les yeux las. Ensuite, Sam vida leurs affaires du coffre de la voiture tandis que Steve tendait sa carte bancaire.

"Chambre 5" lui dit Steve en agitant les clefs.

Ils se figèrent sur le seuil de la chambre, profondément mal à l'aise. La pièce était spacieuse et chaleureuse, toute en bois vernie, mais il n'y avait qu'un seul lit double au milieu. Sam se racla la gorge pour faire passer la tension. Steve se passa la main dans les cheveux, perplexe et gêné.

"J'ai dû mal m'exprimer. Je vais retourner voir à l'accueil pour changer. Attends-moi ici."

Ça, c'était gênant, songea Sam en regardant le dos de Steve dans le couloir.

"Excusez-moi" demanda Steve à Yrsa, la fille des patrons, qui tenait l'accueil exceptionnellement, "Je pense qu'il y a eu une erreur pour la chambre. Est-ce que ce serait possible d'avoir deux lits ? Séparés ? Ou deux chambres ?"

Yrsa ouvrit des yeux ronds et plaqua la main sur sa bouche. Elle se répandit en excuses maladroites immédiatement : "Je suis désolée, j'ai cru, en vous voyant arriver, que vous étiez ensemble. Je suis désolée, je vous présente toutes mes excuses. La chambre 8 est disponible si vous voulez, deux lits simples et une salle de bain attenante, ou alors les chambres 11 et 12, mais le prix est un peu plus élevé."

"La 8, ça sera parfait" répondit Steve, que l'affirmation avait dérangé.

Yrsa reprit la clef et régla les détails à l'ordinateur.

"C'est stupide de ma part" pouffa-t-elle, insouciante, "Je suis désolée du dérangement, voici la clef de la chambre 8."

Steve hésita. Il se retourna, reprit sa route, se retourna encore une fois et revint s'accouder au comptoir. "Heu, excusez-moi mais… Pourquoi vous avez pensé qu'on était… en couple ?"

La jeune fille se répandit en excuses. Steve dut l'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de mal et reposa sa question. Elle eut un pauvre sourire désolé : "Je ne sais pas, une complicité entre vous, la façon dont vous vous regardiez. Je suis vraiment désolée !"

Steve sourit – le sourire faux qui trompait tout le monde.

Quand Steve retourna vers Sam dans les couloirs de l'auberge, il se promit instantanément de ne pas raconter cette anecdote à Sam.

Mais une fois allongé sur son lit, pendant que son ami prenait sa douche, comme l'incident le titillait toujours, il s'interrogea sur ce qui l'avait réellement dérangé. Il essaya de se concentrer sur les rainures des poutres au plafond puis sur la sensation de l'eau crépitant sur ses épaules et sur le carrelage de la douche.

Sam le força à avaler quelque chose dans la cuisine de l'auberge avant de se coucher. Il ne fut pas troublé par le quasi-mutisme de Steve. C'était compréhensible, après tout : une fois de plus, Bucky venait de lui filer entre les doigts.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui occupait les pensées de Steve. Il se demandait quelle image Sam et lui renvoyaient. Sam était… homosexuel. Mais il était son ami avant tout.

Impasse.

Steve se frotta les yeux. Et lui, qui était-il ?

* * *

"HYDRA a peur, ils ont paniqué, c'est pour ça que – tiens, une pizzeria, Sam, tu veux t'arrêter manger là ? – C'est pour ça qu'ils n'ont pas attaqué et qu'ils ont préféré faire exploser leur base ici et brûler toutes les traces derrière eux. Il me semble qu'il y a le même restaurant à Washington aussi…"

"Un restau _Papa John's_ ! Il y en a même un à deux rues de chez moi. Notre nourriture est universelle, man ! Vive l'Amérique et vive la mondialisation !"

Ils sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans la pizzeria.

Ils passèrent commande et s'installèrent à une table, près de la fenêtre. Le paysage, aussi vaste et désertique, était sublimé par un rare rayon de soleil. Sam rayonnait aussi, alléché par la promesse d'une pizza de Papa John's. Steve étala sur la table ses cartes et des bouts de papier sur lesquels il avait griffonné tous les renseignements qu'ils avaient trouvé ce matin.

"HYDRA doit forcément avoir une autre base ici, en Islande" dit Sam en détournant son regard des pizzaïolos affairés.

Steve ne paraissait pas convaincu. "Si j'étais à leur place, j'aurais quitté l'Islande au plus vite."

"Sur les docs de Nuuk, il y avait deux bases en Islande. Ça serait un moyen d'obtenir des renseignements."

Le regard bleu de Steve prit une couleur acier.

" Je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Ils savent que nous les talonnons désormais. Ils ont fui ailleurs."

On déposa leurs pizzas devant eux. Steve entama sa quatre fromages et Sam sa pepperoni.

"Ça ne vaut pas celle des États-Unis" déplora-t-il presque immédiatement, la bouche triste.

Steve eut un sourire tendre face à sa déception et poursuivit leur raisonnement.

"Pour le moment, on n'a aucune idée d'où ils sont cachés. On ne sait pas où chercher, dans quelle direction ou dans quel pays. Il va falloir faire comme Natasha, demander, poser des questions. Il faut réfléchir aux indices qu'on a déjà pour orienter nos recherches."

"Des indices ! C'est mystérieux. Vous cherchez quelque chose ? C'est une espèce de quête ?"

Sam et Steve levèrent la tête de leurs papiers et regardèrent, abasourdis, la femme qui les avait interrompus. Elle devait avoir la quarantaine mais un sourire lumineux qui la rajeunissait.

"Bonjour ! Vous êtes étasuniens, c'est ça ? Touristes ? Je m'appelle Cheryl Melhoff. C'est la première fois que je viens en Islande, je suis en vacances et ça fait du bien de tomber sur des concitoyens."

Elle gloussa, charmante.

"Vous voulez un coup de main ? Je me suis inscrite à des cours pour apprendre à écrire des romans policiers. Il faut remonter le temps, relier les indices les uns aux autres et ensuite les semer pour donner l'impression qu'ils n'ont aucun lien entre eux. Je vous jure, c'est tout une science."

"Merci" dit Steve du bout des lèvres, sur la défensive.

Il aurait été si simple, pour HYDRA, d'envoyer une femme en apparence inoffensive. Mais Steve avait combattu aux côtés de Natasha et de Peggy, il n'était pas un bleu.

La dénommée Cheryl s'assit à la table à côté d'eux. Elle désigna leur paperasse du doigt.

"Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ?"

Steve recouvrit les indices du bras d'un geste méfiant et il allait rétorquer une phrase désagréable quand un homme s'approcha de Cheryl et posa sa main sur son épaule.

"Bonjour ?"

Steve et Sam saluèrent par habitude. Steve reconnut l'accent New Yorkais.

"Chéri" lança gaiement Cheryl, "Je viens de rencontrer des touristes, comme nous."

"Walter Mitty" déclara son compagnon, du genre baroudeur, les tempes dégarnis mais des yeux bleus capable de faire de la concurrence à ceux de Steve. "Vous venez d'où ?"

"De New York" marmonna Steve, peu amène.

"Nous aussi !" rayonnèrent le couple.

"Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de l'Islande" les interrogea Cheryl avec une expression joyeuse et amicale. "C'est la première fois que je viens et c'est impressionnant. Vous avez vu le Lagon Bleu ? Thinvg – Thingvellir ? Ou le Vatnaj – Oh, ces noms, c'est imprononçable ! Enfin, on a fait toute la côté est cette semaine, du nord au sud. On part pour l'ouest demain. Vous avez visité quoi ? Vous avez des bons plans ?"

Désarçonné par son enthousiasme débordant, Steve expliqua : "On vient juste d'arriver."

"Je suis déjà venu en Islande l'année dernière" expliqua Walter Mitty à Steve et Sam qui n'avaient rien demandé. "Mais tout seul, pour le travail. Toute une histoire."

"Walter aussi était à la recherche de quelqu'un" dit Cheryl d'un air de conspiratrice.

Walter hocha la tête et posa un regard tendre sur Cheryl.

"C'est grâce à ce voyage que Cheryl et moi sommes désormais ensemble. Pour nos vacances, on a décidé de refaire cette aventure, mais ensemble cette fois."

"Pas tout" rectifia Cheryl en riant. "Dieu merci, on n'a pas refait ton plongeon dans l'océan Atlantique."

Steve et Sam se regardèrent du coin de l'œil. Steve se demanda s'il s'agissait d'une blague d'HYDRA de mauvais goût. Il inspecta les autres clients pour vérifier si quelqu'un était prêt à les agresser, comme lors de l'attaque dans l'ascenseur au Triskelion. Mais la famille d'islandais attablés cinq mètres plus loin, avec leurs trois enfants remuants, n'avait pas l'air de soldats HYDRA dissimulés.

Avec un sourire embarrassé, Walter leur raconta : "J'ai sauté du haut d'un hélicoptère. Mais du mauvais côté… J'ai failli me faire manger par un requin."

Cheryl éclata de rire. "C'est vrai" assura-t-elle à Sam devant son air médusé.

Sam s'apprêta à leur demander de brut en blanc s'ils faisaient parti d'HYDRA mais l'anecdote éveilla quelque chose dans la mémoire de Steve. Il posa une main sur l'avant-bras de Sam car il le sentait prêt à attaquer.

"Vous ne connaissez pas l'_Erkigsnek_ par hasard ?"

Walter eut les yeux brillants : "C'est ça, le bateau ! Comment vous en avez entendu parler ?"

"On est monté à bord à la suite de circonstances… hasardeuses. Le capitaine vous a mentionné."

Walter éclata de rire : "J'ai dû leur laisser un souvenir mémorable."

Sam et Steve échangèrent un autre regard qui signifiait : _c'est bon, RAS_. Sam se détendit contre son dossier de chaise et entama une autre part de pizza.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici alors ?" demanda Walter Mitty et Steve se détendit également.

Juste des touristes en vacances. Aucune menace, du moins pas d'eux directement.

Il ne répondit pas à leur question mais en posa une autre. "Par hasard, vous n'auriez pas croisés des étasuniens ? Habillés en noir, l'air dangereux ?"

Sam les scruta du regard, tel un faucon prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Mais Walter et Cheryl avaient juste l'air décontenancés par la question.

"C'est eux que vous cherchez ?" comprit Cheryl.

"À vrai dire, oui, on en a rencontré mais – pourquoi ?" s'étonna Walter.

"Où ça ?" demanda abruptement Sam.

"Pourquoi vous voulez les trouver ?" demanda Walter, surpris.

Steve déclara d'un sourire affable : "Comme vous, monsieur Mitty. Pour le travail. Et c'est pour une urgence, malheureusement."

"Oh, bien sûr. Je comprends. C'était où, Cheryl ? À l'intérieur des terres. Il y a quoi, trois jours ?"

"Quand on était à Grim – Grimsstadir."

Cheryl prit la carte de Steve d'autorité et pointa le doigt au nord-est de l'île.

"Enfin, ils n'étaient pas tous étasuniens. Mais ils parlaient anglais."

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ?" questionna Sam.

Walter haussa les épaules : "Aucune idée. On s'est demandé, aussi. On aurait dit une sorte de réunion."

"Grimsstadir…" dit Steve lentement, en réfléchissant.

Une sonnerie de portable retentit. Steve regarda Walter et Cheryl. Ils le regardèrent en retour. La sonnerie continuait.

"C'est le vôtre ?"

"Non…"

"C'est ton portable, Steve" l'avertit Sam.

"Je n'ai pas de portable…" lui rappela-t-il avant de bondir pour fouiller avec précipitation dans la poche de sa veste.

Un sourire lui barra le visage en attrapant le portable de T'Challa.

"Excusez-moi !" dit-il à la table puis "Bonjour T'Challa" en guise d'introduction. Il se sentait tendu comme un câble d'acier.

"_Rogers. Votre bouclier est prêt_."

Steve prit une bouffe d'air pur. "Il est réparé ?"

"_Puisque je vous le dit. Quand pensez-vous pouvoir venir le chercher ?_"

Steve serra les dents. "Au Wakanda ? Je regrette, je ne peux pas prendre l'avion… Est-ce qu'il y aurait une autre possibilité pour que…"

Il laissa sa voix traîner sans finir sa phrase, conscient qu'il avait probablement vexé le monarque. T'Challa ne répliqua pas immédiatement. Après de longues secondes d'attentes, il lui dit, la voix grondante comme un félin :

"_Dois-je comprendre que vous ne viendrez pas ?_"

"Je suis désolé de vous offenser. Mais je suis dans l'impossibilité de prendre l'avion. Vraiment. Je suis en Islande actuellement et –"

Il sentit la main de Sam sur son coude. T'Challa n'avait pas l'air heureux.

"_J'ai une réunion à Paris demain à dix-neuf heures. On peut se retrouver après si ça vous arrange_."

La bouche de Steve se tordit en un rictus soucieux.

"C'est-à-dire que –"

"Steve" le coupa Sam à voix basse, "Je peux y aller, moi."

"Deux minutes" dit Steve à T'Challa puis à son voisin : "Quoi ?"

"Je peux y aller. Je peux prendre l'avion, moi. Je vais aller le récupérer, ton bouclier. Dis-lui que c'est bon."

Steve considéra l'offre. Sam n'était pas sur les registres d'HYDRA faute d'un nom et d'un visage. Sam pouvait passer inaperçu à la douane et sur les caméras. Sam, à qui il tenait tout particulièrement et dont il n'avait pas envie de se séparer.

Sam vit Steve osciller et il le sentit prêt à refuser car il connaissait par cœur maintenant toutes ces micro-expressions qui passaient par flashs sur son visage.

"J'y vais, Steve. Dis-lui que c'est bon" déclara Sam d'un ton péremptoire. Son regard noir brûlant le défiait de le contredire.

Il reprit le téléphone : "T'Challa ? Excusez-moi. Paris serait parfait, si cela ne vous dérange pas."

T'Challa fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

"_Rendez-vous demain au restaurant de l'hôtel Georges V Quatre Saisons. Vingt heures, ne soyez pas en retard. Vous n'aurez qu'à vous présenter à l'accueil. Au plaisir et à demain, M. Rogers_."

Et il raccrocha sans plus de manières.

"Je l'ai vexé" songea Steve. Il donna un signe de tête à Sam pour confirmer et souffla pour laisser retomber la tension.

"Il va falloir retourner à l'aéroport…"

Walter et Cheryl étaient retournés à leurs pizzas.

"Le travail vous attend" sourit Walter d'un air entendu.

Steve soupira : "Vous n'avez pas idée. Merci infiniment pour votre aide, en tout cas."

* * *

Ils étaient retournés à la maison d'hôtes, où ils étaient plus tranquilles. Steve faisait les cent pas. Sam était parti discuter avec Yrsa à l'accueil. Lorsqu'il revint, Steve se força à s'arrêter et à le regarder dans les yeux. Sam paraissait plutôt excité.

"Il y a deux vols pour Paris. Un à vingt-trois heures ce soir, et un demain à quatorze heures. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

Steve se mordit la langue.

"Tu veux vraiment y aller, ça ne te dérange pas ? Si ça te pose un problème, Sam, tu n'es pas obligé."

Le sourire de Sam s'effrita. Il scruta son partenaire, qui évitait son regard avec obstination.

"Je ne veux pas te forcer" répéta Steve, buté.

Il alla se planta face à la fenêtre et laissa son regard errer sur la mer, à l'horizon. Il entendit Sam se rapprocher de lui et s'adosser au mur. Ils ne se touchaient pas mais il sentait sa chaleur contre son flanc.

"Steve…" dit Sam d'un ton de réprimande.

"Mmmh ?"

Sam soupira et passa sa main sur l'épaule de Steve, sur les muscles parfaitement ciselés par le sérum. Steve frémit.

"Je reviendrais."

Steve hocha la tête. Il ne faisait pas confiance à sa propre voix.

"Je reviendrais, Steve. J'te le promets, ok ?"

"Ouais."

"Viens là."

Sam le serra dans ses bras avec toute l'affection possible. Steve sentit son cœur sombrer. C'était tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais désiré : un ami.

Et pourtant, ça n'était pas assez. Ça n'était pas suffisant.

Ce n'était plus ce qu'il voulait. Pas avec Sam, en tout cas.

Il recula, embarrassé, la nuque bouillante.

"Je prends l'avion de vingt-trois heures, ok ? Comme ça, tu pourras partir pour Grimsstadir dès que tu voudras. Il faut compter à peu près huit heures de route."

Steve se ressaisit. Il regarda l'horloge.

"Tu as juste le temps de prendre une douche et de grignoter un morceau."

Sam lui adressa un sourire confiant.

"Comme si c'était fait, _Captain_."

* * *

Steve conduisit Sam à l'aéroport.

"T'Challa est impulsif, orageux et puissant. Et méfiant. Sois poli et – sois toi-même, ça sera très bien."

"Relax, Steve, ça va bien se passer."

Steve avait les mains tendues sur le volant. Il grogna. Sam pencha la tête en arrière sur le dossier.

"Ça va faire bizarre, hein ? En plus, je ne parle pas un mot de français…"

"_Bonjour_, _merci_, _au revoir_"

"Rien compris. Laisse tomber."

"Pour se retrouver…"

"Tu m'appelleras sur le portable de T'Challa."

"Rendez-vous à Grimsstadir dans deux jours, à dix-huit heures."

"Bien noté."

"Ça veut dire qu'il faudra peut-être que tu loues une voiture aussi…" réfléchit Steve. "Je te rembourserais" décida-t-il.

"Ben voyons" marmotta Sam, les yeux au ciel.

La seule source de lumière provenait des phares du 4x4 et, parfois, des lumières de Reykjavik qu'ils apercevaient dans certains virages, entre deux montagnes.

"Steve ?" demanda Sam doucement, un murmure dans la nuit.

"Mmmh ?"

"Quand tu seras tout seul, en Islande… Promets-moi que tu ne prendras pas de risques."

Steve eut un sourire en coin.

"Je t'ai déjà fait cette promesse, non ? Tu n'me fais pas confiance ?"

Sam secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés, agacé. Ils parlaient doucement pour ne pas troubler la nuit tranquille. La pluie cinglait le pare-brise, les essuie-glaces allaient et venaient à pleine vitesse, lancinants.

"Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu vas foncer seul, tête baissée, droit dans la bataille. Si je n'avais pas été là, à Nuuk, ou –"

"Je sais, Sam, tu m'as sauvé la peau et –"

"Je ne veux pas attendre au bout du sixième jour dans le Papa John's que tu n'arrives jamais parce que tu es Dieu sait où dans les montagnes islandaises, mort ou explosé ou –"

Sam parlait d'un ton tranchant, presque bagarreur. Dans la semi-obscurité, il fixait Steve sans se démonter.

Steve leva la main droite : "Je jure, je ne prendrais pas de risques, je ne me jetterais pas tête baissée dans le danger et je n'attaquerais que si je suis sûr que j'ai de bonnes chances de survie."

Il jeta un bref regard à Sam, ses yeux bleus presque opaques : "Heureux ?"

"Parfait, man" dit Sam, rasséréné.

Il pouvait compter sur Steve Rogers pour tenir sa parole.

Peggy l'aurait contredit si elle avait été là.

Steve n'était jamais venu à la soirée du Star Club, à huit heures tapantes.

Mais ça, Sam n'avait pas moyen de le savoir.

* * *

La salle d'embarquement était presque désespérément vide. Quelques fantômes anonymes erraient entre les fauteuils métalliques et à la cafétéria. Sam n'avait qu'un sac à dos avec lui et il avait prévu d'acheter des vêtements plus urbains à Paris, plus adaptés à un hôtel de luxe qu'à une randonnée en Antarctique. Il sentait le regard de Steve rivé sur lui. Au début, il pensait que c'était l'inquiétude d'être seul, livré à lui-même. Mais Steve l'avait de nouveau assuré que ce n'était pas un souci. Il y avait _autre chose_. Sam déglutit. Il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Et c'était comme ça depuis plusieurs jours.

"_Mesdames et messieurs, les portes d'embarquements sont maintenant ouvertes pour le vol 845 162 de la compagnie Icelandair à destination de Paris_."

Il trépigna et regarda les passagers s'avancer, leur passeport à la main. Il soupira.

Steve le dévisageait toujours du coin de l'œil.

"Bon, ne fais pas de bêtises sans moi !"

Il posa sa main sur la nuque de Steve. Celui-ci éclata de rire.

"Je ne promets rien !"

Sam grogna et feignit de lever les yeux au ciel.

Steve passa son bras autour de ses épaules. "Toi aussi, sois prudent."

"Je vais rencontrer un Asgardien ! Et je vais voir Paris ! Ça devrait aller."

Ils se figèrent, maladroits, le visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Sam fut surpris lorsque Steve l'attira dans une dernière étreinte. Sam posa son menton sur son épaule. Steve passa ses bras autour de sa taille. C'était naturel.

Puis Steve posa ses lèvres sur la joue de Sam, juste au coin des lèvres, là où la peau se plissait lorsqu'il souriait. Ce fut un baiser imperceptible, presque inexistant. Il fit trembler les certitudes de Sam avec la force d'un séisme. Steve se détourna presque aussitôt et marmonna, de profil :

"À bientôt…"

"Reste en vie…" murmura Sam, troublé.

Ils s'évitèrent soigneusement du regard en se séparant mais ils se saluèrent de la main, une fois que Sam eut passé les portes d'embarquement, son sac à dos sur l'épaule.

Puis Steve mit les mains dans les poches et retourna, seul, à la voiture.

Il roula jusqu'à Grimsstadir d'une traite pendant la nuit.

* * *

Je préfère prévenir : le prochain chapitre sera en mode "C'est quoi ce bordel" ou "à quoi joue l'auteur ?"

La suite va devenir très très bizarre amis lecteurs !

Bye bye !


	33. Grimsstadir

Voici le premier des deux chapitres rebaptisés "L'histoire se barre en live, lala li lalou".

Alors alors… Que j'vous explique un peu (je vous vois lever les yeux en soupirant : "ça y est, elle est repartie avec ses intro à la noix")

J'ai commencé à écrire _Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes_ sur un coup de tête pour bien rigoler et finalement, je me suis prise à mon propre jeu et j'ai adoré écrire cette histoire. J'ai embarqué ma meilleure amie– malgré elle – dans cette histoire parce qu'on… délirait dessus, je suppose… Je ne me rappelle même plus… Bref, j'avais dit en plaisantant "_Je te mettrais dedans_." Bim, ça n'a pas manqué, fallait que je la case quelque part comme personnage ! Donc voilà, ma meilleure amie Lettie, un Personnage qui débarque de nulle part pour Faire de Grandes Révélations à Captain America, ça frôle le ridicule ^^ Mais je l'aime, que voulez-vous ?!

Donc la deuxième moitié du chapitre est une _**private joke**_, désolé pour vous amis lecteurs qui n'avez rien demandé et vous retrouvez à lire ça.

Aussi, je mentionne un multimilliardaire chinois à un moment, vous allez voir. C'est tiré d'un vrai fait divers : un mec qu'a voulu racheter genre 15% des terres d'Islande au Nord pour construire un truc pas-très-net en échange de beaucoup de fric. Heureusement, l'achat n'a pas été conclu mais j'ai réutilisé l'idée pour inclure HYDRA :)

Et aussi : l'assistant de T'Challa est nommé d'après l'acteur qui jouera dans le _Black Panther_ de Marvel prévu dans un siècle ! J'ai nommé Chadwick Boseman ! Et l'hôtel parisien existe réellement ;)

* * *

Et finalement, merci à vous les louloutes pour vos belles reviews !

Applaudissement chaleureux pour, toutes ces généreuses personnes qui défilent une par une telles des divas de toute beauté :

**Feeli37**

**Sticklips**

**MrSinnerman**

**Mirlana**

Et **Rose-Eliade**

*_tonnerre d'applaudissements de la foule en délire (moi) qui hurle, chante et danse devant chacun de vos commentaires_*

Mention spéciale pour Mamzelle **IchabodCraneBurton** qui commence toute juste la partie III, qui a très hâte de voir Bucky (hum, je ne répondrais pas à la question : quand est-ce qu'on va enfin le voir ?) et donc tu ne verras ce message que bien plus tard (mais merci quand même pour tes commentaires !)

* * *

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie III – L'arithmétique des sentiments**

**Chapitre 10 – ****Grimsstadir**

* * *

Dans l'avion, Sam aurait bien rattrapé les heures de sommeil qui lui manquaient depuis le début de la chasse. Au lieu de ça, il passa les trois heures de vol à essayer de déchiffrer le casse-tête qu'était devenu Steve. Il aurait voulu appeler ses amis, John et Sarah, pour leur demander ce que cela signifiait, lorsque votre partenaire de mission commence à avoir un comportement ambigu. Mais il ne pouvait pas allumer son portable dans l'avion.

S'il avait été honnête avec ses amis, il n'aurait pas désigné Steve comme un vulgaire collègue. Et s'il avait été parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, il savait déjà ce que cela voulait dire. Après tout, il était déjà sorti avec un collègue à lui, Riley. Mais parfois, Sam n'était pas un saint et il continua à se voiler la face ou à chercher des excuses jusqu'à l'atterrissage.

En arrivant à l'aéroport de Paris-Charles de Gaule, il prit immédiatement une chambre d'hôtel dans une grande chaîne internationale. Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures et de ses vêtements et s'allongea nu sur le lit. Il était deux heures du matin mais, évidemment, il n'arrivait plus à se rendormir.

Il essayait de pointer ce qui avait changé, entre Steve et lui. Ça avait changé progressivement mais impossible de mettre le doigt sur le problème. Si problème il y avait.

Les frontières de leur relation devenaient floues et brumeuses. Des anneaux de fumée impalpables. Les choses changeaient. Sam avançait désormais à tâtons avec Steve et ne reconnaissait plus le terrain familier. Il ne savait pas dans quelle direction avancer. Ou plutôt si, Sam savait trop bien où il voulait aller avec Steve. Mais il ignorait ce que Steve voulait, lui. Avant, les limites étaient claires. Maintenant…

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Sam fit la grasse matinée. Une fois prêt, il prit la navette vers la capitale – qui aurait cru que les taxis étaient si chers ici ? Sa première vision de Paris ne fut pas des plus marquantes, entre le métro vieux et tonitruant qui ressemblait à un dragon de ferraille, la langue incompréhensible, le plan indéchiffrable et les gens froids, sombres et entassés dans les wagons.

Mais une fois à l'extérieur, il révisa sa vision de la capitale française. Les souterrains étaient peut-être hideux mais au dehors, les immeubles haussmanniens tous alignés, propres et étincelants donnaient à la ville une élégance racée et un visage digne. Il n'avait aucune idée du déroulement du rendez-vous mais T'Challa était un monarque et un Asgardien. Être un Avenger permettait apparemment des prérogatives exceptionnelles mais Sam n'avait pas l'aura de Steve.

Ensuite, comme il n'avait rien de prévu avant le rendez-vous, il déambula le long de la Seine, prit un café et un sandwich avec une vraie baguette française, et remonta le Canal St Martin. La situation avait quelque chose d'irréel aux yeux de Sam. Un jour, il courait en Islande sur la piste de criminels organisés, et là il flânait en France dans la ville-Lumières pendant que Steve luttait pour sauver la vie de son meilleur ami, instrumentalisé par l'organisation terroriste.

Sam trouva une auberge de jeunesse au bout du canal où déposer son sac. Il attendit vingt heures dans un bistrot, devant une tasse de café hors de prix, puis il se dirigea vers l'hôtel Georges V d'un air décontracté. L'extérieur ne payait pas de mine avec les statues de lion blanches et les portiers en livrée sur le tapis rouge déroulé dans l'escalier. C'était à mille lieues du quotidien de Sam, même si sa routine avait été sérieusement bouleversée par un certain Captain.

Il aurait voulu que Steve soit là avec lui pour visiter la ville mythique.

Il aurait voulu que Steve repose cent fois ses lèvres contre sa joue.

Lorsqu'il passa les portes du palace pour arriver dans un hall pompeux et rutilant, le personnel lui jeta une œillade hautaine ou désintéressée. Ils savaient instinctivement que Sam ne faisait pas partie de ce monde-là. Man, il y avait même un lustre en diamants accroché au plafond !

"_Bonchouw_" dit Sam au réceptionniste dans un français approximatif – le seul mot qu'il connaissait. "J'ai rendez-vous avec M. T'Challa…"

"Deux minutes s'il vous plait, monsieur" dit le réceptionniste en décrochant un téléphone pour passer un coup de fil.

Un homme très élégant, dans un costume tiré à quatre épingles qui respirait le luxe et se déplaçait dans ce lieu avec l'aisance des habitués vint le trouver au comptoir. Il tendit la main à Sam.

"Bonjour. Je suis l'assistant personnel de monsieur T'Challa. Il vous attend dans le salon, si vous voulez bien me suivre, monsieur…?"

"Sam Wilson" se présenta Sam.

"Je dois dire que nous attendions M. Rogers en personne" dit l'assistant, les lèvres pincées de désapprobation. "Votre arrivée est pour le moins… surprenante."

Sam garda un visage impassible.

"Monsieur Rogers a eu des difficultés pour venir. Il m'envoie à sa place."

"Parfait."

L'assistant lui renvoya un sourire factice et l'emmena dans les profondeurs du Georges V. C'était très opulent, très ostentatoire. Il y avait des meubles en bois rouge et des canapés en cuir moelleux, des tapis à chaque pas et des lustres partout, ça étincelait et ça brillait de tous les côtés. C'était très français en définitive.

T'Challa attendait dans un salon privé, une pièce circulaire avec des tableaux aux cadres dorés sur les murs et des tapis bordeaux si épais qu'ils absorbaient le son des pas. L'assistant tint la porte pour faire entrer Sam et la referma derrière lui dans un bruit mat. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, Sam eut l'impression de faire face à un fauve. C'était déjà le sentiment qu'il avait eu en voyant Thor de loin : un lion, auréolé de son halo doré. T'Challa était plus discret, moins imposant, tout aussi dangereux. Une panthère.

Lorsqu'il vit Sam, il darda sur lui des yeux jaunes de prédateur. Il rejeta les papiers qu'il lisait d'un geste impatient et dit d'une voix brusque, agacée :

"Qui êtes-vous ? J'attendais Steve Rogers."

Sam se figea, indécis sur la marche à suivre. L'assistant s'était éclipsé.

"Asseyez-vous" commanda T'Challa d'un ton plein de colère, "Vous avez intérêt à ne pas me faire perdre mon temps."

Sam s'assit avec précaution de l'autre côté de la table basse et se présenta :

"Je m'appelle Sam Wilson, je suis un ami de Steve Rogers. Comme il était dans l'incapacité de venir, j'ai proposé de vous rencontrer à sa place. Il me fait totalement confiance."

T'Challa se pencha en avant et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux sans le quitter des yeux – un prédateur. Sam affronta son regard sans ciller, le vissage lisse et sans crainte.

La panthère contre le faucon.

D'un feulement, T'Challa déclara : "J'ai passé trois jours entiers, soit près de soixante-douze heures debout, sans dormir, pour reforger ce bouclier, après avoir ordonné à mes hommes de faire chauffer les forges en continu pendant deux semaines. J'ai dû déplacer deux réunions que j'avais demain matin, dont une avec un président, pour vous rencontrer ici ce soir. Alors je vous conseille d'être plus convainquant que ça si votre ami veut revoir ce bouclier."

"Steve, enfin M. Rogers, n'avait pas l'intention de vous offenser. Il vous a écrit cette lettre" Sam tira l'enveloppe de la poche de sa veste "Pour vous exprimer son entière gratitude et tout son remerciement. Vous n'avez pas idée de combien il était soulagé – et heureux – en recevant votre appel. Il était fou de joie à l'idée de revoir son bien le plus précieux."

"C'est bien pour cela que je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'est pas venu lui-même" dit T'Challa d'une voix acerbe. Il feuilleta la lettre négligemment.

"C'est compliqué" soupira Sam.

"Je vois."

T'Challa prit une gorgée de vin blanc avec lenteur, reposa le verre délicatement et attendit.

Sam comprit que la situation était bloquée. Après de longues minutes d'un silence inconfortable sous le regard félin du monarque, il exhala et dit d'un ton las :

"C'est confidentiel. Et secret. Je ne sais pas si Steve vous ferait confiance sur ce coup-là…"

"Comme il n'est pas ici, nous ne le saurons jamais" répliqua T'Challa d'un air faussement navré.

Sam se frotta l'avant-bras.

"Vous avez entendu parler d'HYDRA ?"

T'Challa se redressa, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

"Oui… Ils gangrènent certains États d'Afrique… Vous voulez un verre ?"

D'autorité, il sortit une coupe et servit un verre de vin blanc à Sam, qu'il allait laisser de côté toute la soirée.

"Vous avez toute mon attention. Poursuivez, je vous prie."

"Ça risque d'être long" promit Sam avec un sourire.

Il commença à raconter.

* * *

Steve était sidéré par la gentillesse des islandais. Dans les autres pays qu'ils avaient traversés, ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps pour s'arrêter et discuter avec les locaux. En arrivant à Grimsstadir à l'aube, comme il ne se sentait pas fatigué, Steve commença à mener l'enquête immédiatement dans le quelques quinze maisons qui servaient de patelin.

Il était surpris de l'hospitalité spontanée et généreuse des habitants.

Dans la première maison qui l'avait fait entrer, Steve s'était raidi et avait cru à un piège. Mais au bout du troisième accueil chaleureux, il avait compris que les islandais, isolés de tout dans cette Nature omniprésente et écrasante, avaient besoin de contact et de chaleur humaine.

Bien sûr, ils avaient entendu parler d'HYDRA. Pas sous ce nom, évidemment, mais vu le peu de personnes qui passaient par ici et la rareté des étrangers, HYDRA faisait tâche et était remarqué malgré tout.

Une jeune trentenaire, Sigùr, lui avait expliqué la situation devant une tasse de café, pendant qu'elle donnait le biberon à sa petite fille de neuf mois. Deux ans auparavant, un multimilliardaire chinois avait tenté d'acheter la totalité de la région, soit 300 kilomètres carrés de l'Islande. C'était soi-disant dans l'intention de construire un centre de tourisme et un parcours de golf géant.

"Cependant" avait-elle ajouté avec une grimace de dégoût, "Le gouvernement islandais avait flairé une embrouille et des motifs sombres derrière cette proposition alléchante." L'Islande avait refusé la vente mais le promoteur possédait toujours une maison dans le coin. Il n'était pas rare de voir toutes sortes d'étrangers arriver là par avion privé : des chinois et d'autres nationalités indéfinies aussi.

Sigùr nota tout de même que les allers-venues s'étaient calmés depuis l'été dernier.

"Pas de remue-ménage ces derniers temps ?" interrogea Steve.

Elle fit une moue d'ignorance.

Un des couples que Steve interrogea, ou plutôt qui l'entraina devant un verre d'eau-de-vie, ne parlait pratiquement pas anglais mais était désireux de l'aider malgré tout. C'étaient deux vieilles personnes, ridées comme des pommes, vêtues de vêtements défraichis. Steve était étonné – presque ému – qu'ils le fassent entrer dans leur maison alors qu'il était un parfait inconnu qui ne parlait pas leur langue.

Ils avaient baragouiné sans succès en islandais et en anglais dans la plus totale incompréhension, jusqu'à ce que Steve lève le doigt en l'air. Il fouilla prestement dans son sac à dos, saisi par une idée. Il sortit son carnet, un crayon, et commença à griffonner des dessins génériques d'HYDRA : des soldats, leurs grosse voitures, des silhouettes menaçantes.

Les retraités, s'agitèrent et lâchèrent une volée de phrases d'une voix forte. La dame désigna sur sa carte un point précis. Le mari fit le geste de recharger un fusil. Steve fit la grimace et secoua la tête en désapprobation – Non, il n'était pas de ces gens-là.

Pour les remercier, il croqua leur portrait en quelques traits et leur donna la feuille. Il eut un coup au cœur devant leur sourire. Il n'avait pas perdu la main.

Il s'acheta un sandwich une fois son tour des maisons terminé et le grignota après avoir fait le tour des environs. Il ne poussa pas jusqu'à la résidence du milliardaire chinois. Il valait mieux attendre la nuit tombée…

Lorsqu'il n'avait rien à faire, il ne pensait qu'à Sam.

En début d'après-midi, pour s'occuper les doigts et surtout l'esprit, il ressortit son carnet et dessina Sam de tête. Il le fit avec son sourire en coin, comme s'il venait juste de lâcher une plaisanterie aux dépens de Steve. Il fut globalement satisfait du résultat, de ses yeux expressifs et du bouc minutieusement détaillé. Steve scruta le portrait avec intensité, comme pour essayer de déchiffrer une énigme. Mais ce n'était pas Sam qui était opaque ; c'était lui-même qui était indéchiffrable.

_Je ne sais même pas moi-même ce que je veux_, pensa Steve avec chagrin.

À force d'avoir été invité dans les maisons des islandais, Steve avait été envahi par la mélancolie. Il avait été confronté à tout ce qu'il n'avait pas : une maison, un foyer, un lieu qui l'attendait, un lieu où l'on se sentait bien. Il avait repensé à maintes reprises à son appartement de Brooklyn, avec sa mère ou Bucky. Et plus Steve entrait dans les maisons, plus il comprenait que, dans sa situation actuelle, il pouvait faire une croix sur ce foyer rêvé.

Sam était son _ami_, mais Steve ne pouvait pas l'encombrer de son fardeau alors que Sam avait déjà bien assez de ses problèmes personnels. Steve ne pouvait pas l'embêter en plus avec ce sentiment d'être sans attaches. Et Sam, malgré leur _amitié_, ne pouvait pas régler ce problème pour lui.

Mais le plus gros problème, c'est qu'il n'avait plus envie d'être ami avec Sam.

Il voulait _autre chose_.

Il s'en voulait à peine de cette esquisse de baiser.

Il savait qu'il allait devoir affronter les conséquences lorsque Sam reviendrait – s'il reviendrait comme il l'avait promis...

_Sam désapprouvera_, regretta Steve, _mais peut-être qu'en parler sera la meilleure solution pour tout… arranger_.

Il ne voulait pas tout arranger. Il voulait plus.

Steve ignorait pertinemment la boule au ventre, logée là depuis une semaine, pesante, envahissante, cette boule qui prenait toute la place et le rendait aussi léger qu'une plume et aussi inconsistant qu'un fantôme.

Il n'avait ressenti ça qu'une seule fois, avant… Le visage de Peggy flotta dans son esprit mais Steve repoussa la comparaison entre ses sentiments pour elle et ceux pour Sam, effrayé. Son cœur battait à grands coups entre ses côtes, douloureusement. Il n'était pas homosexuel. C'était une certitude. Il n'était pas comme Sam. Il ne pouvait pas… _l'aimer_. Si ? Impossible. C'était peut-être une phase normale. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de véritable ami, personne d'aussi proche. Il était inévitable que Steve cherche ses limites. C'était certainement une phase et ce sentiment incongru allait disparaître aussi vite qu'il état apparu, pendant que Sam était absent. Une phase. Rien d'inquiétant.

Pour se rassurer, il entreprit de dessiner Peggy plusieurs fois, en jeune guerrière invincible et en vieille roublarde usée.

Il avait garé sa voiture sur le bas-côté, surplombée par une montagne et lui s'était installé face à la mer, assis sur un rocher inconfortable, le carnet calé sur la cuisse. Il entendait le bruit d'une cascade chanter, dans son dos. Il voyait les vagues se briser sur la plage. C'était un temps gris et venteux – sans pluie ni neige. Les conditions idéales pour qu'il exprime son âme d'artiste maudit.

Il consacra cinq pages pour des portraits de Peggy – en robe rouge, avec un fusil d'assaut à la main, en uniforme, souriante, meurtrière.

Sur une page vierge, il commença à esquisser les membres des Howling Commandos – les anciens de 1942 pour commencer – lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de cavalcade. Un chien énorme, blanc, taillé comme un loup, arriva sur lui, la langue pendante. Steve n'était pas familier des chiens mais pas inquiet non plus. L'animal passa à ras de son genou, vira de bord à flanc de montagne, les pattes en apesanteur, et courut autour de lui en aboyant.

"_Owen ! Owen, au pied !_"

Sa maîtresse accourait derrière, sur le sentier montagneux, moins rapide et plus essoufflée. Steve reconnut la langue grâce aux rudiments enseignés par Jacques Dernier. Une française. Il pensa à Sam parti à Paris, il pensa à HYDRA et aux étrangers en voyage ici et il se méfia instinctivement.

Et le chien lui arracha le carnet des mains alors qu'il avait le regard tourné.

Il se leva d'un bond et lui courut après.

"_Owen, au pied_" s'égosilla la propriétaire de la bête.

Le chien finit par lui obéir et elle lui arracha le carnet de la gueule.

"_Oh non, non, non_" gémit-elle, en français, en essuyant la bave du chien sur les pages.

"_Pas de souci_" dit Steve dans le français bancal qu'il connaissait.

"Je suis terriblement désolée" s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux navrés derrière ses lunettes violettes.

Elle lui rendit le carnet nettoyé. Steve lui offrit un sourire poli, factice, la nuque brûlante de savoir que quelqu'un venait de voir ses premiers dessins sans qu'il le veuille.

"_Owen, assis_" rugit-elle. "Dis pardon !"

Le chien gémit. Elle lui tapa sur le museau pour le punir.

"Je suis vraiment désolée" répéta-t-elle en anglais.

Steve secoua la tête. Le carnet n'était pas abîmé. Même les dessins avaient été épargnés.

"Mes carnets de croquis font partis des choses les plus précieuses que j'ai au monde" dit-elle.

"J'ai acheté celui-là il y a deux jours" la rassura Steve. "Je viens juste de le commencer."

Elle désigna le cadre du bras, ses cheveux courts ébouriffés par le vent.

"La vue est magnifique pour dessiner !"

"Très inspirante" acquiesça Steve poliment.

"Je suis dessinatrice aussi" glissa-t-elle avec une esquisse de sourire complice.

Elle lui tendit la main. Steve la serra, étonné de sa poigne décidée pour une si petite taille.

"Je ne suis pas dessinateur, vous savez…"

"Vous faites partie de la famille."

Elle inspira un grand coup et fit mine de s'en aller. Le chien courait au loin sur la plage, le corps en équilibre au bord des vagues.

"Qu'es-ce que vous faites ici ?" demanda Steve.

"Du tourisme. Enfin, presque. Je loue un chalet pas loin…"

"Par hasard" la questionna-t-il, "Vous n'auriez pas vu dernièrement ce genre d'individus ?"

Il lui montra les croquis d'HYDRA sur la première page de son carnet. La jeune femme recula, le visage soudain méfiant. Elle siffla son chien. Steve leva les mains dans un geste de paix universel.

"Je ne suis pas avec eux" affirma-t-il doucement.

Elle lâcha, plus pour avoir la paix : "Ils chargeaient des caisses louches. Je ne sais rien de plus. _Au revoir !_"

"Des caisses de quel genre ?" s'exclama Steve en pensant au caisson de Bucky.

Elle évita son regard.

"Du genre dangereux. Des armes, quoi."

Elle avait toujours une expression circonspecte. Elle n'ignorait pas qu'elle était seule, dans un lieu sauvage, avec un inconnu visiblement plus fort qu'elle.

"Merci" souffla Steve en se rasseyant. "_Au revoir_."

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard suspicieux et descendit la pente. Il resta les bras ballants à la regarder partir. Les pages de son carnet voletaient dans les bourrasques.

Elle se retourna et lui cria de loin :

"Vous êtes avec eux ?"

"Non" répondit Steve d'une voix forte.

Elle s'époumona : "Pourquoi vous les cherchez ?"

Il haussa les épaules : "Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix !"

Elle oscilla sur ses pieds, hésitante.

"Vous dormez où ce soir ?"

Steve désigna sa voiture en contrebas du doigt. Elle trépigna, indécise, et finit par remonter la pente.

"Ils rôdent autour de ma cabine. Je les ai surpris… Pas grand-chose mais… Vous ne voulez pas venir ?"

Steve sourit : "Je ne veux pas déranger."

Elle gigota et admit : "Je me sentirais peut-être plus en sécurité."

"D'accord" accepta-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un regard méfiant mais conclut : "Je m'appelle Lettie."

"Steve. _Enchanté_" dit Steve.

Elle fit monter son chien dans le coffre de la voiture de Steve et le guida jusqu'à son chalet. C'est une location toute simple, en bois, deux pièces (un salon, une chambre, un bureau-mezzanine) mais décorée chaleureusement.

"C'est gentil de m'héberger cette nuit."

"Il faut croire que l'hospitalité islandaise est communicative."

"Je ne suis pas dangereux" dit Steve pour essayer de la tranquilliser.

"Vous avez quel âge ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Vingt-sept ans" répondit Steve. _Depuis soixante-treize ans_, pensa-t-il mais il ne l'ajouta pas à voix haute.

"Vingt-cinq."

Dans son foyer familier, elle se détendait progressivement. Ses gestes avaient la force de l'habitude : remplir le poêle de charbon et le mettre en route, mettre de l'eau à bouillir. Le chien s'installa au coin du feu, la langue pendant, l'air heureux qu'avaient tous les chiens de retour à la maison.

Steve avait ramené son sac à dos à l'intérieur mais il avait laissé ses armes cachées dans la voiture, par égard pour son hôte. Assis sur le vieux canapé aux ressorts grinçants, il inspecta le salon-cuisine du regard. La pièce principale était remplie de dessins. Il y en avait accrochés aux murs, des esquisses à sécher autour du poêle, des carnets répandus aux quatre coins du salon. Le bureau croulait sur les blocs-notes, les pinceaux, les aquarelles et les feuilles à dessins crayonnées, épaisses et rugueuses.

Un atelier d'artiste.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?" demanda Steve.

Elle s'anima malgré elle sous la passion.

"Ça fait deux mois que je suis ici. Je suis venue en road-trip avec une amie pour visiter l'île – notre rêve ! J'ai reçu une bourse pour réaliser un travail sur un an. Je voudrais réaliser un court-métrage. En film d'animation. Bref, j'ai choisi de rester ici. J'ai du mal à me concentrer, j'avais besoin d'un coup de fouet. Ici, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose d'autre que travailler."

Elle engloba le salon de la main, les dessins éparpillés un peu partout.

Steve sourit. "J'avais rêvé de devenir dessinateur, avant. D'en faire mon métier."

"Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi…?"

Steve eut une moue désabusée.

"La vie a choisi pour moi, j'imagine. Et j'ai fait d'autres choix."

Elle le regarda, sourcils froncés, yeux scrutateurs derrière ses lunettes.

"Par hasard, vous ne seriez pas…?"

Steve se raidit.

"Captain America ? Enfin, Steve Rogers, je veux dire."

Il acquiesça, la bouche pincée, les lèvres fines. Elle sourit, fière de sa déduction.

"Je n'étais pas sûre, à la plage. Ce n'est évident de… Je vous ai pas mal dessiné dans ma jeunesse. C'est pour ça. À force, j'ai fini par connaître vos traits par cœur – C'est bizarre, excusez-moi."

"Y a pas de mal."

"Désolée. Je ne voulais pas… vous mettre mal à l'aise."

"Si vous saviez ce que j'entends, en tournée. C'est bien pire. Bien plus glauque."

"Mmmh, je ne veux pas savoir. Mais vous gardez votre casque, quand vous faites face au public. On a très peu de photos de votre visage."

"Ouaip. Maintenant, avec tous les appareils photos partout, internet, tout ça, on m'a déconseillé de l'enlever face aux caméras. Histoire que je puisse avoir une vie privée et puis pour ma sécurité aussi."

"Ouais, j'imagine. Je garderais ma bouche cousue. Mais vous faites la une des journaux, en ce moment ! À propos de cette loi pourrie, aux États-Unis. Moi, je suis contre cette loi – ou en votre faveur, si vous voulez tout savoir."

Elle lui offrit un sourire sincère. Steve le lui rendit.

Steve osa lui demander plus tard dans la soirée : "Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret – dites-moi si ça vous dérange – est-ce que je pourrais jeter un coup d'œil à vos dessins ? Ou à votre projet ?"

Indécise, elle finit par accepter.

"Ok, votre identité secrète contre mon projet secret. Tenez, commencez par ça."

Elle fouilla sous un amas de feuilles et lui tendit un carnet Moleskine. "Tout commence ici."

Elle étala ensuite les planches sur la table basse et lui expliqua, avec des couleurs dans la voix, comment elle allait animer sa création et comment allait se dérouler le film.

"Bien sûr, je ne pourrais pas tout faire toute seule, je vais devoir employer de l'aide. Mais j'ai envie d'être seule en pré-production, de faire à mon rythme et selon mes envies."

"Avec une héroïne homosexuelle… Décidément… Vous n'avez pas peur que – ça n'est pas courant."

Elle haussa les épaules. "Ça devient plus courant. Et c'est pas une lesbienne ; elle est bisexuelle."

"Pardon ?"

"Elle est _bisexuelle_. Elle tombe amoureuse du –"

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" l'interrogea Steve.

Lettie resta interdite.

"Bah… Elle aime les hommes, les femmes, tout le monde quoi."

Steve cligna des yeux : "Ah."

Elle ajouta plus doucement : "Il y en a plus qu'on ne le croit. C'est la première fois que vous entendez ce mot ?"

Steve opina. Elle le regarda en silence, hésitante.

"En 1940, les homos étaient des parias" grommela Steve. "On ne parlait pas beaucoup de… tout ça."

"J'imagine…"

"J'aime bien votre coup de crayon. Un peu brouillon par contre."

"C'est ma marque de fabrique. Je peux vous demandez quelque chose."

"Essayez toujours."

Lettie regarda ses pieds et demanda : "Je peux avoir un autographe ?"

Steve lui dédicaça son carnet Moleskine. "Moi aussi, je peux vous demandez un truc ?"

"Tout ce que vous voudrez" répondit-elle, ravie.

Steve tâtonna : "Vous voulez bien m'expliquer cette histoire de bisexualité ?"

Lettie se frotta les paupières.

"Vous débarquez, vous… Alors, la sexualité au vingt-et-unième siècle. D'abord, on a les hétéros, d'accord ? Ensuite…"

Et Steve Rogers eut droit a un cours sur les multiples et différentes sexualités possibles dans un petit chalet isolé dans le nord de l'Islande, à vingt-trois heures, avec une jeune artiste française, une tasse de thé fumante à la main et un chien endormi près du feu.

Lorsque Lettie eut fini de répondre à ses questions et partit se coucher, Steve jeta un coup d'œil au chien blanc. Il eut l'impression qu'Owen lui adressait un œil amical et compatissant.

Des certitudes s'effritaient.

D'autres envies prenaient plus de consistance.

* * *

Sur le vieux canapé élimé qui grinçait à chaque fois qu'il bougeait, Steve ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Il pensait à Sam. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles. Allait-il bien ? Avait-il retrouvé T'Challa, avait-il récupéré son bouclier ? Peut-être avait-il décidé de rester en France ou de repartir aux États-Unis ? Steve s'agita sur les coussins. Ses pensées s'égarèrent. Les poings le long du corps, les paupières serrées, il respirait fortement. Ses émotions, honte, gêne, inquiétude, se mêlaient à une sensation de bien-être dans le bas-ventre.

Steve se faufila sur la pointe des pieds dans la cuisine pour attraper le paquet de mouchoirs et revint sous la couette. Il se prit en main et profita de son plaisir le plus vite possible, le visage de Sam imprimé sur la rétine, en se mordant la langue pour ne pas faire un bruit. Lorsqu'il jeta les mouchoirs collants au fond de la poubelle, il avait le gout du sang dans la bouche.

De s'être masturbé n'aida pas du tout Steve à s'endormir. Qui plus est, ses pensées tourbillonnaient comme un magma noir et inexpugnable. Il n'avait rien contre les homosexuels – les gays – comme il l'avait dit et affirmé. Mais il avait aimé Peggy. Et Sam était son _ami_. Steve avait l'impression de trahir sa confiance. Sam qui n'hésitait pas à donner tout son temps et son énergie – sa vie – à aider Steve dans son entreprise. Et Steve n'était plus seulement le petit Rogers de Brooklyn – il était le symbole militaire de la nation et le meneur des Avengers. Il ne pouvait pas se, se… complaire dans des fantasmes pervers et dans les attraits de la chair. Il devait se ressaisir !

* * *

Steve fut tiré du sommeil à l'aube par un grognement du gros chien blanc. C'était un grondement qui sortait des profondeurs de son poitrail et ne lui était pas destiné. L'animal regardait la porte, les yeux immobiles et méfiants. Steve repensa aux paroles de son hôte. "Ils rôdent autour" avait dit Lettie. C'était le moment de vérifier qu'HYDRA était bien ici.

Steve enfila son second pull, ses gants et sa parka. Il arracha une page vierge d'un carnet pour laisser un mot de remerciement, caressa la tête du chien et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. La nuit était opaque, un morceau d'obscurité totale, presque liquide. Les ténèbres se glissèrent dans le col de son manteau, glacèrent sa peau. Le vent hurlait à ses oreilles, désireux de le chasser et de le rendre fou. Steve rabattit sa capuche. Il distinguait les phares des voitures, au loin, dans les hauteurs. Steve démarra le moteur et fonça dans la nuit.

Il conduisait vraiment mal. Il avait mis les phares les plus faibles, en conséquence de quoi, il ne voyait pas à dix mètres. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de garder le pied au plancher. Il éteignit les phares et ralentit lorsqu'il passa de l'autre côté de la montagne, pour éviter d'être repéré. Il laissa le véhicule derrière un rocher et descendit la pente à pied, une arme à feu dans la main, contre sa poitrine, le regard en alerte.

La résidence était une maison d'hôtes, comme celle où ils avaient logés avec Sam, deux nuits plus tôt, bien que celle-ci soit clairement plus luxueuse. Le porche était illuminé, l'intérieur aussi, ce qui éclairait les soldats affairés devant l'entrée. Steve les espionnait une dizaine de minutes, cinquante mètres plus haut. Ils faisaient des allers-retours, amenant à l'extérieur de grandes boîtes grises dans un Quinjet semblable à ceux du SHIELD. Les visages étaient tous inconnus. Steve se concentra sur leur cargaison. En voyant des câbles et quelques écrans, il comprit d'HYDRA déménageait Zola ailleurs.

_Ils vont faire exploser cette base-là aussi_, se dit-il, _exactement comme celle de Thorsmörk_.

Il faillit bondir hors de sa cachette où il croupissait, les jambes raidies et le corps tendu. Il déclencha la sécurité de son Glock, se leva… La promesse qu'il avait fait à Sam l'arrêta.

Ne pas se mettre en danger consciemment.

Ne pas prendre de risques inconsidérés.

Steve serra ses mâchoires. C'étaient de toute évidence des risques inconsidérés. Lorsqu'il se battait avec le STRIKE, son équipe était plutôt du genre à l'encourager à prendre des risques fous. Mais, se rappela Steve, le STRIKE était l'ennemi. Le STRIKE était HYDRA.

Et Sam…

_Sam désapprouvera._ Et immédiatement, il leva les yeux au ciel. Cette phrase allait-elle lui rester collée en tête à chaque mission ? Comment était-il sensé accomplir le boulot s'il devait toujours agir prudemment ?

Il inspira profondément et s'accroupit de nouveau. Il remit la sécurité du pistolet. Il desserra les mâchoires et se contraignit au calme. Il regarda – impuissant – le Quinjet décoller. La plupart des soldats HYDRA – une vingtaine – rentrèrent à l'intérieur et éteignirent les lumières.

Mais lui devait s'assurer que Bucky n'était pas ici. S'il y avait la moindre chance qu'il soit là…

Steve commença à établir un plan d'attaque.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, il vérifia son portable. Sam lui avait écrit :

_**J'ai récupéré ton bouclier :D**_

_**Je suis dans l'avion et TChalla nous a offert de l'aide, donc j'arrive avec du renfort.**_

Steve ressentit un soulagement sans nom, et pas seulement grâce au bouclier.

La dernière phrase le laissa perplexe – quel genre de renfort ? T'Challa en personne ?

Mais ce qui comptait, c'était que Sam revenait.

En parlant de lui…

* * *

Partie deux de "L'histoire se barre en live, lala li lalou" très très bientôôôt ! :D


	34. Paris

Deuxième partie de "L'histoire se barre en live, lala li lalou".

C'est normal de ressentir une période à vide ? Du genre "_À quoi ça sert de publier ça, c'est trop long et trop chiant, personne n'aime, personne ne va continuer à lire_" c'est normal ? Je pense que c'est normal mais ça n'empêche : j'ai un coup de mou.

Et pour ceux qui veulent lire une relation entre Steve et Bucky (que, je répète, vous ne trouverez pas ici) : 1) quel est le problème avec les couples mixtes, rggnnnh ; 2) et enfin les gens, si vous êtes là c'est que vous avez vu CA:TWS aussi, bon sang, alors vous avez entendu la réplique de Steve à Natasha quand il dit "ça n'était pas mon premier baiser depuis 1945" et ensuite il se pointe chez Sam _comme ça_, par _hasard_, alors qu'il l'aurait vu _seulement_ _deux_ _fois_ ? Allons, les gens ! Tirez-en les conclusions que vous voulez hein, je dis ça, je ne dis rien ! (mais quand même quoi, le calcul est simple)(et puis allez, qui accepterait de suivre un presque-parfait inconnu dans une guerre contre une agence gouvernementale _entière_ qui pourrait _ruiner_ ta vie, si tu ne le connais pas un minimum _intimement_ ?)

Bon en plus, leur relation va prendre un nouveau tournant dans trois/quatre chapitres – histoire que vous soyez prévenus ! (Ouiiii, je sais, c'est inespéré ^^)

Dans ce chapitre :

\- T'Challa est le petit frère d'Heimdall (dans ma tête)

\- Chadwick Boseman, son assistant, a le nom de l'acteur qui jouera normalement Black Panther

\- Il y a une référence au film _Only Lovers Left Alive_ de Jim Jarmusch

\- Et une référence à Stephen King (et Kubrick).

* * *

Merci pour votre soutien : **sticklips** (non, Steve n'a pas fini d'être un inconscient hélas), **IchabodCraneBurton** (qui a un pseudo tellement compliqué que je fais copier-coller), **Mirlana** et **Rose-Eliade** !

Maintenant, place à Sam et T'Challa, mes braves gens ! Un chapitre QUE de dialogues, zéro action !

Bonne lecture héhéhé !

* * *

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie III – L'arithmétique des sentiments**

**Chapitre 11 – ****Paris**

* * *

T'Challa expira une bouffée de fumée, sa cigarette lâchement tenue entre deux doigts. Il pencha la tête en arrière et regarda Sam, les yeux mi-clos.

"Effectivement, c'était une longue histoire."

Il n'avait pratiquement pas interrompu Sam. Il était plus de minuit.

Sam sentait fatigué d'avoir autant parlé. Il avait la gorge sèche et il n'aurait pas dit non à un verre d'eau. Son vin blanc le narguait, intouché.

T'Challa se leva souplement.

"Venez"

Il entraina Sam hors du salon d'un pas conquérant jusque dans un ascenseur aux bordures dorées et aux parois de marbre. Ils sortirent au dernier étage et T'Challa ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel. Ce n'était pas une chambre mais une véritable suite avec un salon, un bureau et une chambre au fond. Il y avait des tentures aux murs, un lit à baldaquin, des fauteuils chichiteux, des dorures partout à l'excès. Sam ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup en décoration d'intérieur mais ça n'était pas du tout son style.

T'Challa prit deux verres qui trainaient sur la commode et fouilla dans le minibar pour attraper une bouteille de vin rouge. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et ils sortirent sur le balcon. Il faisait frisquet mais la vue sur les rues de Paris était incomparable. Sur sa droite, s'il se penchait un peu à la rambarde, Sam pouvait voir le haut de la Tour Eiffel. L'intensité du trafic avait diminué et avec la seule lumière jaune des lampadaires, la ville resplendissait.

T'Challa posa les deux verres en équilibre sur la balustrade et les remplit avec dextérité.

"Donc pour le moment" récapitula-t-il après une gorgée de grand cru, "Vous avez perdu la trace d'HYDRA – ou de l'ami de M. Rogers."

"Je pense qu'il m'aurait écrit s'il avait trouvé une piste. Il est parti enquêter sur une autre base au nord de l'Islande mais… De toute façon, on ne pense pas que le Winter Soldier sera là-bas."

T'Challa regarda la nuit d'un air pensif. Il réfléchissait.

"Le bouclier est dans ma penderie" dit-il d'un ton négligent.

Il sortit son portable et pianota sur les touches. Une minute après, son assistant entra dans le salon d'un ton bondissant, alerte comme s'il attendait derrière la porte dès qu'il avait besoin de lui.

"S'il te plait," demanda T'Challa, "Va voir à l'accueil si l'hôtel a une chambre de disponible pour M. Wilson. Il va passer la nuit ici."

Il se tourna vers Sam, autoritaire au possible.

"Je m'occupe de tout. Restez ici cette nuit. Mon assistant, M Boseman, vous indiquera votre chambre. Chadwick, si vous pouvez aussi vous occuper de réserver un billet d'avion pour demain matin à destination de Reykjavik. Ou plutôt, non, assurez-vous qu'un jet privé soit disponible à Orly pour cette destination."

Sam le coupa, mal à l'aise : "Mais, heu, sans vouloir être impoli… J'ai déjà une chambre et…"

T'Challa balaya l'argument de la main.

"Où ça ? Nous enverrons quelqu'un chercher vos affaires."

"Quel hôtel ?" demanda l'assistant.

"Dans le dix-neuvième arrondissement, l'auberge –"

"Parfait" dit Boseman d'un ton policé et il tourna les talons.

Sam regarda T'Challa, les yeux écarquillés.

Le monarque buvait son vin sans paraître dérangé, les yeux toujours fixés sur les lumières artificielles.

"Donc, les ailes ? C'était pour vous ?"

"Les ailes ?" Sam ne comprenait pas.

"Le Falcon" susurra T'Challa.

"C'est moi, enfin…"

Le roi tapa sur la rambarde d'un air impatient : "Sam, je jetterais un coup d'œil à vos ailes. Je vous ferais savoir quand elles seront prêtes mais ne soyez pas pressés."

Sam se frotta l'avant-bras. "Je n'ai pas les moyens."

T'Challa eut un sourire narquois : "Je ne vous demande rien. Je vous préviens juste."

Sam comprit que Steve lui avait parlé des ailes et, en regardant ses mains jointes sur la rambarde, il ressentit une chaleur dans la poitrine pour cette délicate attention de Steve.

* * *

T'Challa posa son verre vide par terre et s'accouda à la rambarde. Sam le trouvait pensif, l'esprit ailleurs. T'Challa alluma une cigarette et Sam regarda distraitement la fumée s'évaporer sur les toits de Paris. La ville était en veilleuse, pas vraiment endormie, juste calmée, son chaos rugissant masqué par les ombres. Il pensait à la promesse de revoir ses ailes, un peu. Il pensait à Steve, surtout.

T'Challa arrivait à la moitié de sa cigarette lorsqu'il dit à mi-voix :

"Vous savez, Sam… Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être vous aider, vous et Rogers."

Sam tourna un regard scrutateur vers le monarque : "C'est-à-dire ?"

T'Challa rejeta une volute paresseuse de fumée.

"C'est une idée assez simple – mais pas infaillible. La personne que vous recherchez, ce Winter Soldier… Si j'ai bien compris, il voyage avec des membres d'HYDRA."

"Oui, enfin il est plutôt trimballé comme un objet…"

"Ils transportent en même temps un sceptre magique, c'est cela ?"

Sam acquiesça.

"Dans ce cas, si l'on peut localiser le sceptre, alors on pourrait aussi trouver ce Soldier. Or, il se trouve que je connais une personne qui serait capable de retrouver cet artefact. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?"

Sam prit une grande inspiration pour dire que oui, c'était une bonne idée – avant de se raviser et de considérer la situation.

"Attendez, je dois réfléchir… Les Avengers ont déjà eu des problèmes avec ce sceptre et Steve l'a vraiment en aversion. Ce n'est pas une simple arme. C'est un objet plus puissant que – Pourquoi cette personne cherche à le récupérer ? Dans quel but ?"

T'Challa eut un sourire bienveillant.

"Ce n'est pas dans une intention malveillante, je peux vous le garantir. Vous avez raison : c'est une arme trop puissante qui ne doit pas rester à la portée de n'importe qui – même des Avengers."

Sam lui jeta un œil suspicieux.

"Vous le voulez ? Le sceptre, vous le voulez ?"

T'Challa s'esclaffa : "Je n'ai que faire de cet artefact, je doute même de pouvoir l'utiliser. Vous m'avez mal compris. Même avec les Avengers, le sceptre n'est pas en sûreté. Le Vision fait la polémique en ce moment. Certaines nations réclament sa destruction."

Sam fronça les sourcils. Il avait vraiment le regard d'un rapace lorsqu'il était concentré sur un objectif.

"De un, le Vision a été créé par Ultron, pas par les Avengers. Ensuite, c'est un être vivant, avec une conscience. On ne peut pas le détruire sans commettre un assassinat. Troisièmement, vous pensez que cette _personne_ saurait mieux utiliser le sceptre que –"

"Cette _personne,_ comme vous dites, n'a pas l'intention de l'utiliser. Elle comme moi pensons qu'il vaut mieux le mettre à l'abri – de préférence dans un coffre scellé à double tour."

Sam était sceptique et ne le cacha pas sur son visage.

"C'est votre choix, Sam" déclara T'Challa en agitant sa cigarette. "Mais vous feriez d'une pierre deux coups si ce plan fonctionne. Vous retrouveriez le Winter Soldier et assureriez la protection du plus puissant artefact présent sur Terre."

"Sa protection ? Désolé si je semble dubitatif mais –"

"Non, vous avez raison. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, ce sceptre a fait énormément de dégâts sur Terre. Et il a la capacité d'en créer plus encore, surtout entre de mauvaises mains. Il faut qu'il disparaisse. Définitivement. Cette personne peut s'en occuper."

"En échange de quoi ? Quel prix contre son aide ?"

T'Challa écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier près de lui et expira sa dernière bouffée.

"Juste le sceptre."

"C'est louche" déclara Sam catégoriquement.

T'Challa eut un rire discret. Il réfléchit un peu puis acquiesça. "J'ai peut-être mal présenté la chose."

Il tapota la rambarde mais ce n'était pas un geste agacé.

"C'est compliqué à expliquer."

"Tiens donc" s'exclama Sam d'un air victorieux.

T'Challa sourit.

"Je suis désolé, c'est vraiment compliqué. Vous savez, même si je vis sur Terre depuis plus d'un siècle, je viens d'Asgard. C'était ma patrie avant, et je la respecte toujours même si je ne peux plus y vivre. Vous autres humains, vous n'avez pas la même perception de l'univers que moi – ou la même vision du temps. C'est à votre échelle j'imagine : tout est plus réduit, tout petit. Je lis les journaux, j'ai lu ce que l'humanité pensait de Thor. Un type costaud, en armure, avec un marteau, pas bien futé… Vous avez une vision étriquée d'Asgard."

Sam ne comprenait pas où T'Challa voulait en venir mais il écoutait attentivement.

"Asgard règne sur toute une portion de l'univers, une dimension dont vous n'avez même pas conscience alors même que vous vivez dedans."

" De quoi vous parlez ? De la Voie Lactée ? "

"Midgard – la Terre, pardon – est située à la fois dans la Voie Lactée, et dans cette dimension sous l'autorité d'Asgard que nous appelons Yggdrasil. Peu importe si vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne suis pas là pour disserter sur l'univers. Je veux juste vous expliquez qu'Asgard a une responsabilité vis-à-vis d'Yggdrasil et des planètes à l'intérieur de cette dimension."

Sam se frotta les yeux, dépassé et incrédule.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait croire T'Challa ou s'il se moquait de lui.

"Le sceptre est une menace, nous sommes d'accord là-dessus. Une menace non seulement pour Midgard mais aussi pour l'ensemble d'Yggdrasil. Asgard a les moyens de gérer une telle menace, elle l'a déjà prouvé par le passé. Le sceptre sera placé sous scellé, dans un coffre d'Asgard réservé à ce genre de puissance magique qui dépasse l'entendement. Cette personne – un ami – recherche le sceptre pour le mettre à l'abri. C'est tout."

"Votre _ami_… Donc vous le connaissez bien ?"

"Non."

Sam était interloqué.

"C'est mon ami mais non, je ne pense pas le connaître" expliqua T'Challa. Il sourit devant l'air frustré et perdu de Sam. Il agita la main pour dissiper son incompréhension : "Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Peu importe ! Je lui fait confiance pour retrouver le sceptre et le remettre en sécurité."

"Mais, je ne comprends pas…" s'interrogea Sam. "S'il pense que le sceptre est si dangereux et que nous ne pouvons pas s'en charger… Pourquoi il n'est pas venu plus tôt ? Et vous, vous ne faites rien non plus…"

T'Challa soupira.

"Je ne suis que le monarque d'un petit pays d'Afrique. Je ne suis pas au courant des secrets du SHIELD ou de ceux des Avengers. Ce que je sais, je l'apprends par les journaux ou par mes propres voies. Je ne suis pas un espion. Je suis un souverain. J'ai un pays à diriger, vous n'avez pas idée du temps que cela demande."

"Non, pas vraiment…" dit Sam avec un sourire ironique, parce que cette fois, T'Challa se moquait franchement de lui. Le roi lui tapota sur l'épaule.

"À vrai dire, je n'ai découvert que très récemment le potentiel magique de ce sceptre. C'est mon ami qui m'a… mis au secret, si l'on peut dire. Pour faire simple : il m'a dit qu'il cherchait cet artefact. Mais aucun de nous ne pensait qu'il était resté sur Terre. Il pensait que les Avengers l'avaient renvoyé sur Asgard avec le Tesseract."

Sam grimaça : "Je ne suis pratiquement pas au courant pour ça. Comme vous, j'ai lu les journaux et Steve m'a expliqué quelques trucs mais c'est tout."

"C'est curieux, n'est-ce pas ? Les humains, vous êtes si… avides." T'Challa était de nouveau pensif. Il se parlait à lui-même. "Avides de pouvoir, avides de connaissance. Pas étonnant, en y réfléchissant, que vous ayez gardé un objet d'un tel potentiel."

Il frappa la rambarde du plat de la main. Les affaires reprenaient.

"Bien, Sam, pour être franc avec vous. Je vais contacter mon ami de toute façon. Même si je vis ici, je sais lorsque les intérêts d'Asgard sont pour le plus grand nombre. Yggdrasil doit être protégé. Maintenant, si vous acceptez son aide, je peux m'assurer que mon ami vous aidera."

"Vous lui faites confiance ?" demanda Sam de brut en blanc.

"Oui" répondit T'Challa avec honnêteté, "Absolument."

C'était une certitude. Ou du moins T'Challa, _lui_, en était persuadé.

"Il n'y a pas de piège, Sam, pas de coup fourré."

"Et pourquoi vous voudriez nous aider ?"

T'Challa éclata de rire.

"Vous êtes réellement délectable, Sam. Sérieusement" ajouta-t-il lorsque Sam haussa les sourcils, "La plupart des gens me flattent et me couvrent de paroles hypocrites. Vous n'avez pas peur d'être franc et de me prendre à rebrousse-poil. C'est très inhabituel, je dois dire, et très agréable aussi."

Sam lui jeta un regard de faucon.

"Vous êtes intègre. C'est une qualité rare et que j'apprécie. Pourquoi je voudrais vous aider ? Parce que je le peux, tout simplement. J'ai de l'argent, j'ai du pouvoir, mais vous, vous n'avez pas besoin de ça. Fort heureusement, je peux également vous offrir cette aide."

Sam se laissait doucement infléchir. L'idée l'avait enthousiasmé dès le début et ses réticences s'effritaient une à une.

"Donc vous me jurez que cette personne est fiable ?"

"Pour retrouver le sceptre, oui, entièrement ! Je peux vous faire un jurement asgardien si ça peut vous rassurer."

Sam haussa les épaules. T'Challa leva la main gauche et la plaqua sur son cœur et il posa la droite par-dessus.

"Je jure, par les neuf branches d'Yggdrasil et sur mon âme, que mon aide est exempte de mauvaises intentions et sans contrepartie forcée. Puis-je mourir dans les plus atroces souffrances si jamais –"

"Ok, ok" l'interrompit Sam, un peu mal à l'aise.

T'Challa avait un sourire de félin ravi.

"Est-ce que ça veut dire oui ?" demanda-t-il, tentateur.

"Pourquoi ça vous tient tellement à cœur, de retrouver ce sceptre ?"

Le sourire de T'Challa s'élargit. "Vous êtes dur à convaincre, Sam. Je vous aime bien."

Il lui tapota le bras, presque paternel.

"Pour tous un tas de raisons. Pour le bien de Midgard. Parce qu'Asgard est sincère dans son aide. Parce que je vois le Vision d'un _très mauvais œil_. Parce que vous avez le potentiel, en tant qu'humains, pour construire de grandes choses – ou pour les détruire. J'aime cette planète, Sam. J'essaye de changer les choses à mon échelle, est-ce si difficile à comprendre ?"

Sam réfléchit.

"Non. Appelez votre ami."

T'Challa eut un sourire soulagé.

"Excellent. Venez !"

* * *

T'Challa ouvrit son armoire et en tira une large pochette en toile noire, de forme circulaire. Il s'en empara et vérifia le contenu. Dans l'ombre, les rayures rouges du bouclier lui renvoyèrent un clin d'œil complice.

"Merci infiniment" souffla Sam.

"C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai lu sa lettre."

Il fouilla dans une valise et en sortit un flacon, fermé par un bouchon de liège et rempli de sable. Sam l'observa dévisser la fiole et verser le contenu sur la table basse de la chambre. Il jeta un regard perplexe à T'Challa.

"C'est un moyen de communiquer avec Asgard."

"Du sable en bocal ?"

T'Challa éclata de rire, un rire jovial et spontané. "C'est assez rudimentaire. J'ai dû tout reconstruire sur Midgard mais je voulais rester en contact avec mon frère. Bien sûr, lui a toujours gardé un œil sur moi hé hé, mais de mon côté… C'est important, la famille. Les amis aussi."

"Sûr. Mais comment vous pouvez joindre une autre planète avec du sable ?"

"Ce n'est pas du sable. C'est comme des particules élémentaires." Devant l'air confus de Sam, il traça des runes dans le sable – le langage d'Asgard peut-être – et expliqua : "Quand on sépare une particule intriquée, et qu'on éloigne ses deux parties l'une de l'autre, même aux antipodes de l'univers, si l'on modifie ou affecte l'une d'elle, l'autre sera identiquement modifiée ou affectée."

"Hu hu" acquiesça Sam. "Ce qui veut dire que…?"

"Les particules de chacun vont adopter la même position."

"Ah ! Donc vous recevez ses signaux et l'autre reçoit les vôtres. "

"Exactement. Tenez, il a réagi !"

T'Challa montra les particules dorées, plus fines que du sable, se réorienter toutes seule sur la table en verre sans que T'Challa ne les touche. D'autres signes inconnus apparurent, des traits tranchants et des arabesques élégantes.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez écrit ?" demanda Sam. Il épiait le sable qui gonflait et ondulait, comme si une bête nageait sous la surface.

"Que j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait l'intéresser. Il me demande de quoi il s'agit."

T'Challa effaça les runes du plat de la main pour mieux écrire son message. "Je ne lui en dit pas trop. Je peux l'aider… Il doit faire un marché, bien sûr…"

Le sable resta immobile plus longtemps. "Il réfléchit" nota le roi. Le sable avait ondulé une dernière fois.

"Ah, il vient d'accepter ! Il va arriver dans quelques heures. Je vous ferais appeler lorsqu'il sera là."

Sam hocha lentement de la tête, pas vraiment convaincu.

Il se demandait s'il n'était pas la victime d'une vaste plaisanterie.

Mais il remercia T'Challa, prit le bouclier emballé sous son bras et s'en alla vers sa nouvelle chambre.

* * *

Sam était bien content de ne pas payer la facture ; il était encore plus heureux de profiter d'une chambre pareille. Plus petite que celle de T'Challa, il avait tout de même une vaste pièce avec un immense lit et une salle de bain attenante aussi grande que sa cuisine, mais bien plus brillante et plus luxueuse. Une baignoire en marbre, man !

Enfin, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, Steve lui manquait. Il aurait préféré dormir avec lui dans un hôtel de bas standing plutôt que seul ici.

Il sortit le bouclier de sa house et l'inspecta en détail. Il passa la paume de sa main sur le vibranium. Le métal était soyeux et froid. Il suivit du doigt les rainures circulaires et celles du contour de l'étoile, presque invisibles à l'œil nu. T'Challa l'avait repeint aux couleurs exactes et la brisure avait totalement disparue. Il avait dû faire fondre totalement les deux parties avant de reforger le bouclier. La forme était identique mais les traces de balles laissées par Peggy Carter en 1943 avaient disparues. Steve et Peggy lui avaient raconté l'anecdote dans la voiture, sur la route vers le Canada. Il se rappelait de leur regard tendre échangé, du regret glissé dedans.

Sam s'admira dans le miroir, le bouclier au poing. Il avait fière allure, certes. "Captain America, Sam Wilson" dit-il d'un ton flamboyant mais il manquait quelque chose – l'optimisme de Steve, sa luminosité solaire, sa chaleur.

Il se rassit au bout du lit, le bouclier posé à plat sur ses jambes, le menton sur le poing. Il tapota le vibranium et lui chuchota : "À moi aussi, il me manque."

Ce n'était plus qu'une poignée d'heures avant qu'ils se revoient.

Sam se laissa tomber en arrière et soupira.

* * *

Lorsque Boseman frappa à la porte de sa chambre, Sam était roulé en boule sous les couvertures. Il sursauta, tiré du sommeil immédiatement et posa la main sous son oreiller pour saisir son arme – qui n'était pas là.

"Il est cinq heures du mat' bon sang" pesta-t-il entre ses dents, en luttant pour enfiler un caleçon.

Il ouvrit la porte, la mine ensommeillée et le sourcil énervé. L'assistant de T'Challa était souriant et frais comme un gardon. Sam se demanda s'il était un asgardien également, pour être aussi alerte au beau milieu de la nuit.

"C'est pour quoi ?" grogna-t-il.

"M. T'Challa m'envoie vous chercher. Vous êtes requis à sa chambre dès que possible."

"Un instant" bailla Sam.

Il s'habilla le mieux possible et prit le temps de raser son bouc. Les couloirs de l'hôtel, rouges et dorés, étaient désertés. Sam pensa au film _Shining_, qu'il avait regardé à treize ans avec son ami John et qui leur avait donné des frissons. Il frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre le "Entrez" jovial du monarque.

T'Challa n'était pas seul dans sa suite. Il était toujours vêtu de son costume noir et de sa cravate et Sam devina qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec lui. Quand Sam avait pensé un asgardien, il avait imaginé un genre de Thor, musclé, recouvert de métal et d'une cape, éblouissant et exubérant. Au lieu de quoi, il se retrouvait face à une grande asperge filiforme l'air sombre et fatigué, engoncé dans un costume trois-pièces avec cravate on ne pouvait plus banal. Sam ravala son dépit.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens, qui est-ce qu'on a là ?" dit l'inconnu d'un ton velouté.

Sam s'avança et lui tendit sa main d'un air décidé.

"Sam Wilson" dit-il d'un ton franc, sans rompre le contact visuel et sans se laisser perturber par les yeux pâles de l'asgardien.

Il prit sa main délicatement mais la serra avec force.

"Appelez-moi M. Silver" répondit-il.

Sam sentit les yeux jaunes de T'Challa rivés sur eux.

"Ce n'est pas votre vrai nom, hein ?" rétorqua Sam, agacé.

"Les noms sont des choses puissantes, M. _Wilson_" susurra Silver. "Celui-ci est bien suffisant."

Sa voix était envoutante, un ronronnement félin. Lorsqu'il scruta Sam, il eut l'impression qu'il était un livre ouvert pour Silver et qu'il se plaisait à en tourner les pages à sa guise. Puis l'impression d'être scanné disparu et Sam lui renvoya un regard inquisiteur.

T'Challa se leva et reprit le contrôle de la situation.

"Asseyez-vous, Sam. Nous avons déjà fixé les termes du marché, non sans mal d'ailleurs."

Assis, les doigts de Silver se crispèrent sur ses cuisses. Il portait un élégant costume noir et une cravate verte, sûrement prêté par T'Challa lui-même.

"Quel marché ?" coupa Sam.

T'Challa le scruta.

"Celui-ci : Silver vous aidera à retrouver le Winter Soldier. En échange, vous l'aiderez à retrouver le sceptre."

"Et si les deux – le Soldier et le sceptre - ont été séparés ?"

"Les termes sont clairs. Le sceptre appartiendra à M. Silver une fois et une fois seulement qu'il vous aura aidé à retrouver le Winter Soldier. S'il rompt le marché, le sceptre est vôtre. Et si vous rompez votre engagement –"

"Je vous le déconseille fortement" chuchota Silver.

Sam lui renvoya un œil irrité.

"Vous aider à retrouver cette personne signifie aider activement à la recherche" expliqua T'Challa en lançant un regard agacé à Silver devant sa mauvaise volonté. "Il ne suffira pas d'indiquer un lieu ou une direction."

"Vous m'avez promis que le sceptre serait en sécurité avec lui" pointa Sam. "Si c'est vrai, on ne devrait pas avoir besoin de –"

"Le Sceptre sera enseveli dans les coffres du palais d'Asgard sitôt récupéré. Vous n'avez rien à craindre, M. Wilson" déclara Silver, la voix moins soyeuse et plus sérieuse.

Il était maniéré, une cheville croisée sur le genou opposé, dans son costume sobre, et il arborait un sourire si tranchant et si faux qu'il mettait mal à l'aise. Si Sam n'avait pas été au courant en entrant dans la pièce, il n'aurait pas deviné que Silver venait d'une autre planète.

Quoique que… Il révisa sa première affirmation. Silver possédait la même grâce que T'Challa lorsqu'ils se déplaçaient et, comme Thor, il possédait une aura surnaturelle à fleur de peau.

"Parfait." Sam clapa ses mains sur ses cuisses. "Dans ce cas, on peut –"

T'Challa leva la main : "Un instant. Vous devez conclure le marché et signer les termes avec un pacte de sang."

Sam se trémoussa sur son siège et ne fit pas semblant de cacher sa désapprobation.

"Si M. Wilson n'en voit pas l'utilité, peut-être pourrions-nous passer cette corvée et gagner du temps ?" suggéra Silver à mi-voix. Lui aussi semblait agacer de cette obligation.

Il jeta un regard entendu à Sam, qui approuva : "Oui, je ne sais pas si c'est bien nécessaire. Une signature, peut-être mais –"

Il se frotta l'avant-bras nerveusement.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi T'Challa insistait pour accomplir ce rituel barbare que personne ne faisait ici sur Terre, sauf peut-être quelques adolescents ivres après quelques mauvaises bouteilles d'alcool, au fond des bois.

"Comment ça se déroule ? On se pique le pouce ou quoi ?"

Silver grimaça de déplaisir. "Les pactes de sang sont une affaire sérieuse à Asgard. Les deux partis sont liés par la magie jusqu'à ce que le marché soit respecté. On ne plaisante pas avec un pacte de sang. Si vous n'êtes pas disposés à régler votre part de marché, autant nous séparer ici."

Sam fut piqué au vif. "Je suis un homme de parole ! Je ne vois juste pas l'utilité de ce pacte _magique_, là, je n'y connais rien, je ne maitrise rien, c'est pas du tout –"

T'Challa l'interrompit : "Il s'agit simplement de l'équivalent d'une signature sur Terre mais sachant que nous sommes deux Asgardiens, un pacte serait plus éloquent. Et, croyez-moi Sam, ce pacte est plus destiné à M. Silver qu'à vous."

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu persistes à douter de ma bonne foi" lui siffla Silver, l'air sombre. "Nous en avons déjà parlé et je t'ai assuré – promis – que j'étais sincère."

"Dans ce cas, personne ici ne voit d'inconvénient à faire ce pacte ?" les défia T'Challa.

Sam se rassit. Silver suivit juste après, face à lui et remonta sa manche droite. Il fit apparaitre entre ses doigts un poignard effilé et le posa sur son poignet. Sam tiqua : il s'était imaginé qu'il suffisait d'une piqure d'aiguille sur un doigt. La lame mordit la chair, ouvrit la peau. Le sang coula sur la table, noir, épais. Silver n'avait pas tressailli.

Il tendit un autre poignard immaculé à Sam, qui le prit sans hésiter. Sam n'avait rien contre la douleur physique : il préférait simplement l'éviter. Cependant, il avait vu au VA tellement de vétérans aux poignets couturés de cicatrices que l'idée de se taillader les veines le dérangeait. Il se tendit lorsque la douleur se diffusa dans son bras et paralysa brièvement ses doigts. Il nota que son sang était rouge vif, fluide, différent.

"Vite" l'avertit Silver, "Je cicatrise plus rapidement."

Il attrapa l'avant-bras de Sam.

Sam jeta un regard incertain à T'Challa, qui hocha la tête pour le rassurer. Il plaqua l'intérieur de son poignet contre celui de Silver et serra ses doigts sur la peau pâle de l'asgardien.

Silver lui lança un regard de défi, les pupilles dilatées.

"Je jure, sur les neuf branches d'Yggdrasil, sur mon âme et sur mon honneur, à engager ma part du marché conclu ici présentement, avec T'Challa."

Il brava Sam d'honorer son pacte. Sam eut un sourire décidé :

"Je jure aussi, sur les neuf branches d'Yggdrasil, sur mon âme et sur mon honneur, à engager ma part du marché conclu ici présentement, avec T'Challa."

De la magie crépita là où leur sang se mélangeait. De stupeur, Sam voulut reculer mais Silver serrait son bras inexorablement. Des filaments émeraude rampèrent hors de sa coupure et serpentèrent sur leurs poignets. Sam sentait leur chaleur mais ce n'était pas douloureux. Les fils de magie donnaient à sa peau une superbe couleur cuivre. Puis, ils s'incrustèrent dans sa peau et disparurent.

Silver le lâcha. Sam regarda son poignet : la coupure était toute barbouillée, son sang mélangé à celui de l'Asgardien. En frottant, il distingua des runes rouges, à peine visibles sur sa peau noire. Il prit une des serviettes de T'Challa pour éponger le sang. La coupure de Silver s'était déjà refermée.

Du coin de l'œil, Sam le vit frotter les runes, la bouche pincée. Mais, rassis au fond du canapé, il regardait ses ongles, totalement satisfait de lui-même. Sam devina qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une posture.

Shit, il était trop tôt pour se tailler les veines et se faire tatouer des runes magiques sous la peau. Il soupira et se frotta les yeux. Il se retint de bailler et demanda plutôt :

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, si l'un des deux rompt le pacte ?"

"Il meurt" dit Silver d'un ton aérien.

Sam s'étrangla, les yeux exorbités.

"C'est une blague ?"

Les deux Asgardiens lui répondirent d'un sourire narquois.

* * *

Néanmoins, T'Challa paraissait parfaitement satisfait du déroulement des évènements. Silver affichait un air dédaigneux, détaché de toute préoccupation. Sam était irrité, par le manque de sommeil et par cette espèce de sortilège foireux.

"Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?" grogna-t-il pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur Silver.

"À Asgard" expliqua T'Challa, une pointe de nostalgie dans sa voix. "J'étais le forgeron du palais. Je rencontrais toutes sortes de gens pour créer leurs armes. À force de se rencontrer, des amitiés se lient."

"Nous étions deux outsiders" ajouta Silver en marge, d'un ton amer.

"Oui" se rembrunit T'Challa. "Les marginaux ne font pas bon vivre sur Asgard. Enfin, sur Midgard aussi…" Il parut se ressaisir. "Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu parler de toi" dit-il à Silver avec un soupçon d'affection. "C'est bon de te voir. Tu as changé."

"J'ai grandi" dit Silver d'un air féroce.

"Bien sûr. Tu n'étais qu'un garçon quand j'ai dû partir." T'Challa donna une bourrade à Silver. "Tiens-moi au courant pour tes recherches, d'accord. Et ne te surmène pas. Tu as mauvaise mine."

Silver pinça les lèvres sans rien répondre. T'Challa poursuivit pour Sam :

"Votre avion décolle de l'aéroport d'Orly à sept heures trente. Mon assistant M. Boseman vous y conduira. Sam, voici pour vous."

Il lui tendit un téléphone portable, le même que celui de Steve, noir, fin et incassable.

"Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. Seulement en cas d'urgence, bien évidemment. Je pourrais également vous contacter lorsque j'aurais fini vos ailes – dans un ou deux mois."

"Merci, T'Challa. Pour votre aide, pour vos efforts, tout ça, merci" bredouilla Sam, mais les mots ne semblaient pas assez.

Il fut agréablement étonné lorsque T'Challa lui offrit une accolade. Malgré sa brusquerie, c'était une personne généreuse et attentive.

En quittant l'hôtel Georges V à six heures du matin, dans une limousine conduite par Boseman, avec Silver à côté de lui sur le siège passager, Sam était sûr que c'était la dernière fois qu'il revoyait le souverain africain. Il se sentit attristé : contre toute attente, il avait fini par l'apprécier.

* * *

Je publie la suite quand ? Vendredi prochain ou plus tôt ? (ou j'arrête tout ^^ ?)


	35. Étincelles

Avant de commencer, _friendly reminder that_ quand Lettie explique à Steve les différents types de sexualité, elle parle en vérité de :

\- l'hétérosexualité

\- l'homosexualité

\- la bisexualité

Mais aussi

\- la pansexualité

\- et l'asexualité

Même s'il en existe encore d'autres. Si vous ne connaissez pas certains termes, je vous engage vivement à lire la définition sur wikipédia (je ne vais pas vous souler ici avec ça) mais c'est important de savoir que d'autres sexualités existent parce que 1) ça pourrait vous concerner (who knows ?) et 2) ça permet à d'autres personnes de faire leur coming-out sereinement ^^ Voilà.

* * *

Et les filles, merci à toutes pour vos commentaires trop gentils ! Vie un peu bordélique en ce moment ; pfffiou, ça me fait du bien de rentrer dans cette petite bulle avec que des gens sympas-gentils-fans de Marvel, c'est comme une bouffée d'air frais (on respire le bon air et hop, on repart dans la vie-réelle-un-peu-pourrie-mais-ça-s'arrange-ouf)

J'espère que pour vous tout va bien parce que vous êtes trop gentilles de commenter et donc vous méritez de la gentillesse en retour !

Merci à **Feeli37**,

et **Mirlana**,

et **Rose-Eliade**,

et **Sacrina-Flo**,

et **Guest** (tu te reconnais, **Guest** ?) qui a laissé un message (à moins que tu ne sois **IchabodCraneBurton** ?) enfin merci à tous les cinq et ce chapitre est pour vous, qui me suivez petit à petit !

Joyeuse lecture à vous !

* * *

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie III – L'arithmétique des sentiments**

**Chapitre 12 – ****Étincelles**

* * *

"Tu as déjà pris l'avion ?" demanda Sam à Silver en arrivant sur le tarmac.

Boseman les avait déposé directement sur la piste d'atterrissage – Sam l'avait remercié de leur permettre d'éviter la douane car il avait l'intuition que Silver aurait été plus désagréable encore. Non pas qu'il était ouvertement insupportable. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude, un je-ne-sais-quoi qui faisait grincer des dents.

Silver eut un sourire condescendant. "Nous avons des vaisseaux à Asgard autrement plus fiables que vos carcasses de métal. Je ne pense pas que votre avion parviendra à me surprendre."

Sam, qui montait l'escalier le premier, leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait remis des vêtements plus chauds et plus adaptés à l'Islande, son sac à dos sur l'épaule. Silver aussi s'était changé, grâce à T'Challa sûrement.

Il faillit lâcher son sac en entrant à l'intérieur.

"Wow !"

Silver jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

"Mmmh, c'est relativement confortable, certes."

Sam eut un demi-sourire. Si ça, c'était confortable, Silver allait déchanter en voyant les petites chambres d'hôtel où ils allaient passer les nuits.

L'avion était encore plus luxueux que le Georges V – ou en tout cas plus aux goûts de Sam. Les murs étaient tapissés de lambris de bois sombre, les meubles fixés au sol étaient en acajou et de tissu bleu marine, les lignes étaient tranchées et nettes, féroces et raides. L'intérieur dégageait une impression de puissance et de virilité, à l'image de T'Challa.

"La grande classe !" s'exclama Sam, ravi.

Il s'affala dans un canapé, un sourire aux lèvres, sa fatigue disparue. Il se sentait excité comme un gosse.

"Man, il y a même un minibar !"

Il tendit le bras pour voir s'il était garni – il l'était.

"Silver, tu veux quelque chose ?"

Debout à l'opposé de la pièce, il lui jeta un regard soupçonneux, les lèvres pincées.

Sam prit deux bouteilles de cola et lui en lança une. Il l'attrapa sans effort, sans réfléchir. Il avait de bons réflexes, nota Sam, il savait sûrement se battre – plutôt appréciable vu qu'ils traquaient HYDRA. Mais il était méfiant en permanence – ce qui traduisait un sentiment d'insécurité.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-il sans ouvrir la bouteille.

"Du poison" le nargua Sam.

Il était doué pour cibler les gens, pour les percer à jour – un peu à la manière de Natasha, à la différence que Sam ne cherchait pas leur zone d'ombres et de noirceur mais l'étincelle lumineuse qui sommeillait en eux. Il était doué pour percevoir leurs forces et leurs faiblesses – souvent mieux que les personnes elles-mêmes.

Steve était dur à percer. C'était ce qui le rendait si intéressant – fascinant.

Sam sentait que ce Silver était encore plus impénétrable.

* * *

Sam sirota son cola au moment du décollage, en regardant la piste d'atterrissage rétrécir, la ville de Paris aussi, puis le ciel à perte de vue. Il laissa ses pensées tourbillonner au gré des nuages. Il était avide de revoir Steve. Son cœur tambourinait entre ses côtes, comme un cheval emballé.

_Reste à ta place Sam_, se morigéna-t-il.

Après avoir côtoyé Steve Rogers de très près pendant plus d'un mois, c'était dur de ne pas l'apprécier. Ou plutôt, de ne pas l'apprécier plus qu'amicalement. Sam se frotta le visage. Il était dans de beaux draps… Mais ce baiser, ce demi-baiser déposé au coin de la bouche comme un aveu, cela voulait bien dire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Silver était posté à la fenêtre. Il contemplait le ciel avec avidité – avec le visage, pensa Sam, de celui qui est resté enfermé trop longtemps. Il tenait toujours la bouteille mais il ne l'avait pas ouverte. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que qu'il était observé, il tressaillit et remit un masque sur son visage, vierge de toute émotion. Sam fut choqué par la vitesse avec laquelle il fut capable de gommer tout sentiment de son visage, comme s'il ne s'autorisait plus à les ressentir.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Silver désigna de sa bouteille la housse circulaire noire posée sur le bar. Sam jeta un coup d'œil au bouclier protégé et répondit :

"Hum, c'est une livraison pour mon ami, de la part de T'Challa. Steve, tu vas le rencontrer, est resté sur place – là où on a vu le sceptre pour la dernière fois."

Sam débriefa Silver sur leur situation, en restant le plus succinct possible. Il n'avait pas consulté Steve sur la présence de ce nouveau membre mais cette quête était devenue un peu la sienne et Steve n'était pas le seul à pouvoir prendre des décisions. Il lui envoya quand même un message sur son portable pour le prévenir.

Sam ne dit pas à Silver qu'il allait voyager avec Captain America. Dans leur quête, ce n'était qu'un détail pour un étranger venu d'une autre planète.

"Si j'ai bien compris, votre ami Steve recherche cet assassin parce que c'était son ami longtemps auparavant" résuma Silver avec un air dubitatif sur le visage.

"C'est ça ! Et tu peux me tutoyer, hein ? Et appelle-moi Sam"

"_Sam_" souffla Silver. Il goûta le prénom sur sa langue et tant de familiarité parut le déranger. Sam n'avait aucune connaissance sur les coutumes asgardiennes.

"Et vous êtes d'accord avec son point de vue ?" dit Silver, les sourcils levés, incrédule.

Sam renonça à le reprendre sur le tutoiement. La familiarité viendrait plus tard et il avait le sentiment que Silver maintenait cette barrière délibérément.

Il haussa les épaules : "Il reste loyal à son ami. C'est plutôt beau, je trouve."

Silver renifla, méprisant. Sam fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? Le danger ?"

Il avait décidé de tutoyer Silver, ne lui en déplaise. Celui-ci émit un ricanement déplaisant.

"Simplement la stupidité d'une telle entreprise. De toute évidence, cet homme n'est plus l'ami qu'il avait connu mais un tueur de sang-froid dont l'esprit a disparu depuis longtemps."

Sam se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en priant pour que Silver ne dise jamais cela en face de Steve.

"Steve croit en une seconde chance" dit-il d'un ton ferme.

Silver secoua la tête, moqueur.

"Ça ne te dérange pas, que ce soit dangereux ?" se renseigna Sam.

Silver lui renvoya un sourire carnassier et se pencha vers lui : "Croyez-moi, Sam, quels que soient les cauchemars que l'avenir me réserve, ce ne sont que des rêves comparés à ce qui peuple mon passé."

Sam recula, déstabilisé.

Même Steve, avec son cœur-bouclier, était plus facile à deviner. Malgré ses demi-mensonges, ses "Je vais bien" sans conviction, Sam avait toujours su instinctivement ce qu'il pensait vraiment et comment il se sentait.

Silver était comme une poignée de sable : elle prenait la forme que l'on voulait dans la paume des mains avant de glisser des doigts, insaisissable. Sam avait l'impression qu'il ne voyait de lui que ce qu'il voulait bien lui montrer.

* * *

Mais l'Asgardien finit par se détendre : il ouvrit la bouteille et but une gorgée. Il eut un hoquet et rejeta tout dans le goulot. Sam pouffa, la tête de côté pour rester discret. Silver lui jeta un regard furieux.

"C'est pétillant" prévint Sam. "Il y a des bulles. Vous avez ça sur Asgard ?"

Sans répondre, Silver retenta une seconde gorgée. Il l'avala avec effort, la bouche tordue.

"C'est vraiment du poison, en vérité" dit-il, écœuré.

Cette fois, Sam éclata ouvertement de rire.

Sam lui donna une bière, qu'il trouva plus à son goût. Il se détendit sur le canapé, le dos plus décontracté. Il demanda à Sam le plus de renseignements possibles sur le sceptre : qui le détenait, pourquoi, que voulaient-ils en faire. Sam ne pouvait pas répondre à la plupart des questions.

"Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches le sceptre ? C'est Asgard qui t'envoies ou bien…?"

Il laissa la phrase trainer et s'éteindre.

Silver fit tourner sa bouteille entre ses doigts, pensif.

"Non, c'est… C'est de ma propre initiative, peut-on dire."

Il ne paraissait pas certain de sa propre réponse, cependant.

"Tu le cherches depuis longtemps ?" s'enquerra Sam.

"Une poignée de mois, à peine, quoique le temps s'écoule différemment sur Asgard. Un an, peut-être, pour votre race."

"Mmmh. Et pourquoi cette subite envie de protéger la Terre – Midgard, c'est ça ?"

Silver laissa échapper un rire aérien, railleur. Il agita sa main libre d'un geste dédaigneux, régalien.

"Je n'ai que faire de Midgard, vraiment. L'univers est vaste, Sam Wilson, et il regorge d'objets de grande puissance."

"L'attrait du pouvoir, mmmh ?"

Silver eut un sourire féroce comme une hache. "J'aimerais bien."

Sam laissa le silence régner, pendant longtemps. Le salon était si bien isolé qu'on entendait à peine les moteurs, seulement un discret ronronnement.

Silver finit sa bière et la posa avec force sur la table basse pour appuyer ses paroles : "Je respecterais les termes de notre marché, Sam. Et je puis vous assurer que le Sceptre sera en sécurité à Asgard. Intouché et intouchable. Ni par moi, ni par personne d'autre."

"C'est bon à savoir" dit Sam d'un ton placide. "C'est Steve qui sera soulagé. Ça va nous enlever une épine du pied."

"Et moi donc…" soupira Silver.

"Je ne suis pas dupe, tu sais" dit Sam en s'étalant sur le canapé, les bras sur le dossier, les jambes écartées.

"Je sais" susurra Silver, son regard de jade malicieux.

Sam se pencha en avant, autant pour essayer de pénétrer les pensées de Silver que pour appuyer sa position. L'Asgardien ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. Et il le prenait pour un idiot.

Soit.

Qu'il continue à sous-estimer Sam… Il s'en mordrait les doigts tôt ou tard.

Il frotta sa rune sur son avant-bras, à peine visible sur sa peau noire. Ils étaient liés à ce pacte et Sam était bien décidé à ne pas le rompre.

* * *

Comme Silver ne paraissait pas vouloir briser le silence qui s'instaurait, Sam se leva et alla fouiner du côté du bar. À sa grande surprise, il trouva de quoi faire un chocolat chaud pour patienter avant de prendre un vrai petit-déjeuner à Reykjavik. Il se fit une tasse dans un grand verre et, après réflexion, en prépara un deuxième pour Silver.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-il, méfiant comme un chat sauvage.

Sam lui adressa un sourire en coin, que Silver perçut comme un défi. Il prit une gorgée prudemment et écarquilla les yeux. Il fit claquer sa langue contre ses lèvres, le regard vert intrigué.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" répéta-t-il, subjugué.

Oublié, le masque de insensibilité et de malice. Il avait l'air d'un enfant.

"Un chocolat chaud" dit Sam distraitement, feignant de ne pas remarquer le changement. "Vous n'en avez pas sur Asgard ?"

Silver reprit immédiatement un visage neutre, les yeux hautains. Il affectait une pose maniérée, agencée au millimètre près. Un grand acteur.

"Non. C'est regrettable. C'est un mets de luxe ? Réservé aux rois ?"

"Hum, pas vraiment…"

Silver lui jeta un regard dubitatif : "N'importe quel… paysan peut avoir accès à ce breuvage ?"

Sam réprima un sourire. "Pas _tout le monde_, non. Mais une grosse partie."

Silver contempla le chocolat chaud, le regard pensif. Les émotions passaient sur son visage à toute vitesse, comme des nuages d'orage dans un ciel venteux.

"Ou allons-nous ?" questionna-t-il, les yeux fixés sur la banquise de nuages, derrière le hublot.

"En Islande. Une île au nord de la Terre, il fait froid, y a pas grand-monde."

"Ce n'est pas chez-toi ?" demanda Silver dans un effort visible pour être aimable.

Sam secoua la tête.

"Mon chez-moi est sur un autre continent. J'ai tout laissé pour – _cette quête_."

Il se retint de dire _Steve_ à la place.

Silver inclina le menton. Ils étaient tous les deux loin de chez eux. Sam avait le regard mélancolique.

"J'ai l'habitude, de partir, j'veux dire. Loin de chez-moi. J'étais militaire. Dans l'armée. Je partais longtemps en mission, à l'autre bout du globe. Mais la maison me manque toujours un peu, la famille, les amis, la routine tranquille… Enfin, là c'est une quête un peu particulière, c'est beaucoup plus cool !"

"Je sais ce que ça fait" marmonna Silver à mi-voix, le regard dans le vide "De se retrouver loin de sa famille…"

Il parut s'en vouloir aussitôt d'avoir dit ça. Il se redressa, piqué au vif par ses propres paroles et darda un regard brûlant sur Sam pour le défier de poser une question. Sam but le reste de son chocolat chaud sans mot dire.

* * *

Il pensa à Steve et dut somnoler un peu car lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la luminosité avait changé. Silver feuilletait un magasine, crânement installé dans un fauteuil en cuir bordeaux. Il lui accorda à peine un regard lorsque Sam s'étira et bailla de tout son long.

"Tu ne m'as pas tué" nota Sam, presque étonné.

Silver lui jeta un œil moqueur.

"Je me sentais plein de gratitude ; ton offrande de chocolat chaud a apaisé mes velléités de faire couler ton sang."

Sam éclata de rire, spontanément. Le langage était si atypique !

Silver parut se radoucir un peu – à défaut de se détendre.

"Tu sais quand on arrive ?" l'interrogea Sam.

Son nouvel acolyte ne savait pas. Sam avait faim et envie de se recoucher dans un bon lit. Il se frotta pour tenter, en vain, de faire disparaitre la fatigue.

"Alo-oors" Il bailla une nouvelle fois, "Tu n'as pas changé d'avis ? Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que tu comptes faire avec ce foutu sceptre ?"

Silver se dressa sur ses pieds comme un ressort soudainement détendu. Il était très grand et lorsqu'il se pencha sur Sam, il était sur le qui-vive, prêt à attaquer et à se défendre. _Il craint quelque chose_, réalisa Sam et il recula face à ces yeux assombris par la colère.

"Des dangers rôdent dans les ténèbres de l'univers. Tapies, elles aiguisent leurs armes. Je vais te dire, Sam Wilson, je rêve de tenir le sceptre dans ma main. Et plus encore, je rêve de l'enfouir si profondément que toute trace de son existence disparaitra et que même son souvenir s'effacera de ta mémoire."

Sam sentait les ondes de sa rage heurter ses joues et il se tenait très immobile, face à un prédateur qu'il ne voulait pas exciter d'avantage. Il scruta les yeux de Silver et sentit la force de ses mots.

Silver disait la vérité.

Ou, du moins, il en était persuadé.

"Ok" souffla Sam. "Du calme, man."

Silver se redressa avec un reniflement de mépris et le toisa d'un œil régalien. Une posture.

"Arrête de me harceler de questions" gronda-t-il. Il brandit son avant-bras pour révéler les runes rouges gravées dans sa peau livide. "J'ai juré !"

"Moi aussi," acquiesça Sam doucement. "Mais tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'être un peu suspicieux."

Silver eut un ricanement dépréciatif mais il recula de deux pas et rétablit une distance convenable entre eux deux.

"Non, certes pas. Je me méfierais également, si j'étais vous."

Sam se demanda s'il s'agissait d'une menace ou d'un conseil. Il décida de changer de conversation :

"Arrête de me vouvoyez, s'il te plait" grinça Sam, "Je sais que tu fais ça pour m'agacer, c'est désagréable."

Nouveau ricanement, plus sincère cette fois.

"Je ne voudrais pas que _tu_ t'imagines que nous allons devenir amis, Sam Wilson."

Sam se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche pour ravaler la réplique cinglante qui lui vint à l'esprit. Au moins, il l'avait bel et bien tutoyé. Il finit par en rire, secouant la tête, aussi surpris qu'amusé. "Mon Dieu, ça va pas être du gâteau, de te supporter !"

Silver, le nez à la fenêtre, masqua un soupçon de sourire.

* * *

Sam ne tenait pas en place lorsque leur avion privé atterrit à l'aéroport de Reykjavik. Il tapotait des doigts sur la vitre de la navette qui les mena en ville – Silver avait l'air outré de voyager en compagnie de la _populace_. Sam avait hâte de revoir Steve, d'une part parce qu'il espérait que le Captain ne s'était pas fourré dans les ennuis bien qu'il semblât avoir un don pour ça, et d'autre part parce qu'il lui manquait, ses rares sourires lumineux, ses blagues incisives, ses froncements de sourcils réprobateurs et ses yeux parfois perplexes ou enthousiastes face à la vie du vingt-et-unième siècle.

Il était neuf heures du matin quand ils arrivèrent à Reykjavik, autant dire qu'il faisait toujours nuit noire. Sam entraina un Silver grognon dans le premier café ouvert et commanda deux petits-déjeuners les plus complets possibles, pas si différents de ceux des États-Unis finalement – mis à part le saumon. À son grand soulagement, Silver ne chipota pas dans son assiette, il était aussi affamé que Sam.

"Si mes souvenirs sont bons" expliqua Sam en piquant son poisson avec entrain, "Le magasin de location ouvre dans une heure. On va louer une voiture et filer au nord de l'île pour le retrouver au point de rendez-vous. On va passer la journée à conduire mais le temps n'a pas l'air trop mauvais."

"Une _voiture_, c'est ce genre d'engin terriblement bruyant ?" demanda Silver en pointant du doigt un véhicule qui passait dans la rue.

Sam acquiesça. Il devait lui reconnaître ça : Silver se débrouillait bien pour se fondre dans la masse, il s'adaptait sur-le-champ en l'imitant. Il enfourna un toast dans sa bouche et mâchonna à peine avant de poursuivre :

"On a rendez-vous à dix-huit heures à l'opposé de la capitale. Faudra pas trainer. Il va falloir acheter des provisions et peut-être d'autres habits pour toi…"

"Je me débrouille." Le ton était catégorique, impérial.

"Quoi ?"

"Je me débrouille. Pour les habits."

"Tant mieux" dit Sam en se demandant où Silver les trimbalaient puisqu'il n'avait pas de sac avec lui. Pour la bonne entente de leur duo, il ne posa pas de questions. "J'imagine que tu n'as pas de carte de crédit. Ni de permis ?"

"Permis de quoi ?"

"Aucune importance" soupira Sam. Il allait devoir conduire seul pendant sept heures d'affilée et il se sentait déjà fatigué. Bah, il avait été plus épuisé que ça en Afghanistan !

Il inspira puissamment, le dos contre le dossier de sa chaise, les doigts fébriles, les pieds impatients déjà partis. Il attendit que Silver finisse délicatement son assiette, son regard sautant sur les clients du café et les passants dans la rue, mais Steve n'était pas parmi eux.

"Nerveux ?" l'interrogea Silver, le ton trop anodin pour être sincère.

Ce type prêtait attention à tous les détails, ce n'était pas possible. Déjà Natasha, maintenant cet inconnu…

"Pressé d'être arrivé à Grimsstadir, plutôt" dit Sam sincèrement.

Silver arqua le sourcil, curieux. Sam hésita à lui expliquer mais puisqu'il allait rencontrer Steve bientôt…

"Steve est plutôt du genre casse-cou tête-brûlée. Il se jette dans la bataille avant même de réfléchir et j'ai un peu peur qu'en mon absence, il…"

Il haussa les épaules. "Qu'il ait foncé tête baissé au cœur de l'ouragan" compléta Silver.

"Exactement" dit Sam d'un ton fataliste. "Les dernières fois que je l'ai accompagné dans sa quête, il s'est débrouillé pour finir à l'hôpital. Mal en point, blessé, abîmé" ajouta-t-il devant l'air perplexe de Silver au mot « _hôpital_ ». "Il est doué mais c'est une vraie andouille quand il veut."

"Je vois le genre" Silver hocha la tête. "Plus tu lui diras « _non, mauvaise idée_ » et plus il foncera droit dans les ennuis."

"Exactement !" approuva Sam.

"Mon… _frère_ est pareil" dit Silver du bout des lèvres.

* * *

Ils réussirent à louer une voiture immédiatement. La gérante leur conseilla un modèle de 4X4 gris métallisé, et Sam n'oublia pas de demander un GPS intégré pour être sûr de ne pas se perdre.

Silver, qui attendait en retrait, s'adressa à la responsable d'un ton claquant, presque agressif : "Vous n'avez rien de plus noble ? De plus _royal_ ?"

La gérante se figea, interdite. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour bredouiller quelque chose, Sam éclata de rire. Il donna une bonne claque sur l'épaule de Silver.

"Il plaisante" clama-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres pour désamorcer la situation. "Toujours le mot pour rire, haha."

Il fourra Silver sur la place passager sans ménagement, attacha sa propre ceinture et démarra en adressant un signe de main jovial à l'islandaise perplexe qui les regardait s'éloigner.

"C'est un véhicule de paysans, tout juste bon pour des bovins" pesta Silver, ulcéré.

"En Islande, les voitures les plus prisées sont celles capables de franchir une rivière ou de rouler sur la glace, pas les plus racées. Un bon gros 4X4 vaut mieux ici qu'un bolide de course. Et mets ta ceinture."

Sam était bien content de devoir regarder la route pour ne pas croiser le regard furieux de son coéquipier. Ses yeux verts crépitaient. Il gronda d'une voix féroce :

"_Il y a des siècles de cela, j'étais un dieu sur cette Terre et ton peuple me vénérait_."

"Oh la, doucement" dit Sam.

Il était conscient que Silver était plus puissant que lui, plus fort et plus fou aussi. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui invitait à la prudence. Par moments, Sam apercevait la facette d'un homme sans limites ni morale. S'il voulait saisir le volant et projeter la voiture dans la falaise, il n'y avait pas grand-chose que Sam pouvait faire pour l'empêcher et Silver s'en tirerait mieux que lui.

Néanmoins, hors de question qu'il ait le dernier mot !

"Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un dieu appelé _Silver_ mais je ne suis pas un spécialiste de la mythologie d'Asgard. En tout cas, il y a très peu de chances que _mes_ ancêtres te vénéraient. Ils viennent d'Afrique centrale, mon vieux. Y a des centaines de religions en Afrique et je peux me tromper, mais je ne pense pas que la mythologie nordique en faisait partie."

Il pouffa : "Enfin j'en sais rien !"

Il fut pris d'un fou rire, dû à la fatigue et à cette situation déconcertante – inquiétante – dans laquelle il s'était fourré en allant voir T'Challa. Il se plia en deux sur le volant.

Sam avait découvert à son retour de la guerre que, dans la multitude de façon de percevoir le monde, il pouvait en distinguer deux particulières. On pouvait voir le monde à travers le filtre tragique ou le filtre comique. Lorsqu'il se battait contre son alcoolisme et les cauchemars éveillés, lorsque la voix de Riley chuchotait à son oreille en permanence, Sam ne pouvait voir sa réalité qu'à travers le prisme du tragique.

Mais une fois rétabli, lorsqu'il avait recommencé à marcher debout sans vaciller, il avait remis sur ses prunelles le filtre comique. C'était une manière de voir la vie en étant plus optimiste. Le comportement de Silver était insupportable ; mais à travers le prisme du comique, ses airs prétentieux et son attitude menaçante en devenaient hilarantes.

Une fois calmé, Silver boudant à côté de lui, Sam songea que cette situation absurde était tellement, tellement prévisible. Tout ça, décréta-t-il, c'était de la faute de Steve.

_On ne joue pas avec les dieux impunément_.

* * *

"Quel paysage de folie" murmura Sam.

Il avait ralenti malgré lui et, la tête collée à la vitre malgré la pluie, il essayait de se gorger des montagnes qui l'entouraient. Silver avait ouvert sa fenêtre et la pluie lui tapotait le visage. Le vent tourbillonnait dans l'habitacle.

Le paysage avait été assez plat pendant un temps. La route longeait la mer, agitée, parcourue d'écume blanche tourmentée, et l'on distinguait dans le brouillard la forme des montagnes au loin. Maintenant, des pics rocheux avaient jailli de l'herbe jaune, le sol se crénelait, la route serpentait entre les excroissances pierreuses.

"Tu es déjà venu ici ?" demanda Sam à Silver lorsqu'il referma sa fenêtre.

"J'étais tout jeune, un garçon à peine."

"C'était pareil ?"

Silver secoua la tête.

"C'était il y a bien longtemps. C'était encore une terre de magie. Je m'y sentais chez moi. Les esprits se cachaient dans les vagues et les cascades, sous la forme de chevaux. Les elfes dansaient autour des pierres et les fées habitaient les montagnes. Ils sont tous partis aujourd'hui."

"Tu étais seul ?" s'étonna Sam.

Son acolyte secoua la tête en dénégation, les yeux amers fixés sur le paysage volcanique, mais il ne dit rien de plus.

L'Islande était sauvage, mais différente du Canada ou du Groenland. Le Canada était une terre hospitalière à la fin septembre, avec ses arbres enflammés et ses plaines dorées. Le Groenland était glacé et désertique, blanc et solitaire. L'Islande était âpre et maussade, à la fois immobile et déchaînée, splendide et effrayante. C'était une terre de glace en surface et de feu souterrain, une terre de roche et de vent. Une terre de contrastes, oscillant entre danger et beauté.

Silver avait l'air de se sentir parfaitement à sa place ici.

Il n'est pas facile de faire la conversation avec quelqu'un lorsque cette personne est inconnue, susceptible sur de nombreux sujets, secrète sur beaucoup d'autres et dangereuse pour votre santé physique.

Mais Sam était quelqu'un d'extrêmement sociable ; lier avec toutes sortes de gens était son travail. Après quelques heurts et des réponses sèches, il avait réussi à mieux cerner Silver, dans la mesure du possible.

Sam avait revu sa première impression. Bien qu'il soit grand et fin, Silver n'en était pas moins musclé et probablement bien plus fort que Sam – peut-être même plus que Steve. C'était un Asgardien après tout. Et son air déprimé et hanté cachait un esprit redoutable, acéré comme une dague.

Finalement, malgré son air perpétuellement moqueur ou agacé, Silver se révéla de bonne compagnie. Il avait un humour mordant, pince-sans-rire et très ironique, un peu cruel parfois car c'était souvent aux dépends de Sam mais ce dernier ne se privait pas pour riposter. C'était agréable – différent de Steve et Natasha, un peu comme avec ses camarades de l'armée.

Il raconta une histoire abracadabrante sur son frère – bien que le sujet soit sensible ! – qui avait dû déguiser en mariée pour se faufiler chez les Valkyries afin de récupérer son arme :

"… et on s'est enfui en courant, poursuivis par toute une troupe de guerrières en rage, mon frère toujours vêtu de son costume de mariée. Elles se sont bien moquées. Il en était vert de rage ! Mais il ne s'est jamais plus approché du palais des Valkyries."

Sam était hilare : "C'est excellent !"

"S'il avait écouté mes conseils, ça ne serait pas arrivé…" grogna Silver, mais il souriait, nostalgique de ces souvenirs d'antan.

"_Vous êtes arrivés dans deux cents mètres_" les avertit le GPS.

"On arrive" répéta Sam, le sourire jusqu'aux yeux.

* * *

Ok, donc comme ce chapitre est vraiment pas terrible au niveau de l'action, je publierai le prochain samedi qui vient, formidable non ?!

Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ?!


	36. Éruption

Ce chapitre est le **pourquoi** j'ai commencé à écrire _Construire un bateau de plumes et de fantômes_. Alors j'ai vraiment _**vraiment**_ hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez.

Les gens, si jamais vous voulez laisser un commentaire, même si vous n'en avez jamais écrit avant, vous êtes les bienvenus parce que j'ai VRAIMENT VRAIMENT envie de savoir vos réactions !

Aussi : une référence sans honte à Taylor Swift !

En attendant, merci aux trois louloutes : **Feeli37**, **Rose-Eliade** et **sticklips** pour votre rapidité d'enfer et vos mots gentils :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie III – L'arithmétique des sentiments**

**Chapitre 13 – ****Éruption**

* * *

Grimsstadir, le petit village paisible d'une poignée d'habitants, était à feu et à sang.

Des policiers avaient barré la route et forcèrent Sam à se ranger sur le côté de la route pour fouiller le véhicule. Forcément, ils étaient immédiatement considérés comme louches ; Sam était étranger, étasunien de surcroit, et noir. Cela suffisait à raviver les préjugés. Il dut demander aux agents de parler en anglais car il ne comprenait pas l'islandais. Il donna son passeport, son permis et les papiers de la location du 4X4 avec un sourire aimable en priant pour que la policière ne leur demande pas de sortir de la voiture.

Si Silver pouvait être provocateur avec lui, qui était supposé être son allié, Sam avait une petite idée de la manière dont il allait réagir à une fouille en règle – et ça n'allait pas être joli. Décidé à limiter les dégâts autant que possible, il demanda d'une voix polie :

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

La policière avait un accent très fort et l'air en rogne.

"Une villa a explosé. On a retrouvé des gens blessés. Potentiellement des criminels. Toutes les voitures sont interceptées."

Sam jeta un regard inquiet à la ronde, comme s'il espérait que Steve allait sortir par magie de derrière un rocher. "Il y a eu des victimes ?"

"Pourquoi ?" dit-elle d'une voix revêche. "Vous connaissiez ces types ?"

"Non. Mais mon ami était dans le coin aujourd'hui et hier, et je me demandais si –"

"Qu'est-ce que votre ami faisait ici ?"

Sam mit quelques secondes à répondre : "… Du tourisme."

"Et vous vous étiez séparés ?" Elle se rembrunissait de plus en plus.

"Je devais aller chercher mon autre ami à l'aéroport" dit Sam en désignant Silver, silencieux sur son siège.

La policière parut surprise de le voir, comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué le second passager. Mais elle ne lui jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil et parut aussitôt oublier son existence.

"Comment s'appelle votre ami ?"

"Steve Rogers. Grand, blond, étasunien également. Vous l'avez vu ?"

"Où comptiez-vous dormir cette nuit ?"

Sam soupira : "Sûrement dans un gîte à Reykjahlid. C'est lui qui devait s'en occuper… Vous êtes sûre que vous ne l'avez pas vu ? Est-ce qu'il fait partie des blessés ?"

La policière finit de griffonner son constat et décida :

"Vous allez venir avec nous, monsieur… Wilson. Veuillez descendre de votre véhicule et me suivre."

Elle lui jeta un regard carré et examinateur, le défiant de refuser de lui obéir. Derrière elle, ses collègues surveillaient la scène d'un œil dans leur voiture et contrôlaient d'autres véhicules.

"Excusez-moi" dit Silver d'un ton extrêmement policé, avant même que Sam ait pu paniquer.

Comme la policière était du côté conducteur, Silver se décolla de son siège et se pencha vers la fenêtre gauche. Sam se plaqua contre son dossier, pour lui ménager de la place mais surtout parce qu'il sentait quelque chose émaner de lui – une aura crépitante, un halo de pouvoir invisible à l'œil nu. Sam eut la même impression que lorsqu'il ouvrait un four : une bouffée d'énergie suffocante.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Silver de cette voix calme, calculatrice, posée comme une panthère en chasse.

La policière se raidit. Le ton atone, elle déclama : "Nous ne savons pas exactement. La villa de monsieur Nubo a explosé vers quatorze heures pour une raison inconnue. Des corps ont été trouvés sur les lieux mais certaines morts ne semblent pas accidentelles. De plus, des pompiers et d'autres forces de police ont déniché un réseau de trafiquants d'armes. Tout ceci est classifié et doit rester protégé jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse émettre des certitudes."

"Bien sûr" souffla Silver, le ton littéralement envoûtant. "Est-ce que vous auriez vu un jeune homme grand, blond, parlant anglais ?"

"Aucune trace de lui. Cet individu sera reporté. Son comportement parait louche."

"Pas du tout" continua Silver, calme et apaisant. "Rayez-le, ainsi que M. Wilson, de votre carnet et oubliez-les. Vous n'avez rien à craindre. Vous pouvez nous laisser partir."

"Bien monsieur. Comme vous voudrez."

Sam ralluma le moteur d'une main mal assurée. Le 4X4 quitta le dégagement sans qu'aucun autre policier ne leur prête attention. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus visibles dans le rétroviseur, Sam poussa un long soupir soulagé.

"Ça, c'était efficace. Merci, vieux !"

"Tu fais demi-tour" nota distraitement Silver.

"Il n'est que seize heures trente. On va se trouver une chambre d'hôtel au village d'à-côté. Je reviendrais là pour chercher Steve ensuite…"

Il essaya de se concentrer sur la route et les directions à prendre pour éviter d'imaginer des scénarios catastrophes, Steve, son corps sans vie dans des décombres fumants ou capturé par HYDRA. Bénis soient les GPS car il fut capable de leur indiquer le gîte le plus proche, une maison au toit rouge à flanc de montagne. La nuit tombait, les ombres des montagnes dévoraient les vallées.

"D'ordinaire, on n'a pas grand-monde en cette saison" remarqua le gérant.

"On ne pensait pas rester ici avec mes amis" expliqua Sam maladroitement. "Il y a eu un accident à Grimsstadir."

Ça n'expliquait pas grand-chose mais l'Islandais n'avait pas l'air intéressé. Sam réserva une chambre simple pour Silver – il le voyait mal partager ses pénates avec qui que ce soit – et leur éternelle chambre double pour lui et Steve.

"Voilà ta clé et ta chambre. Si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas" l'avertit Sam en lui ouvrant la porte. Il avait peur que Silver renâcle devant la chambre spartiate mais l'asgardien entra sans un mot.

"Je vais repartir pour trouver mon ami. Est-ce que tu veux venir ?"

Silver secoua la tête. Il était pensif, concentré. "Je pensais essayer de localiser le sceptre, plutôt. Si ça te convient…" ajouta-t-il par politesse.

"Comme tu veux. Tu restes ici ?"

Silver haussa les épaules.

"À tout à l'heure" lança Sam.

Il laissa son sac dans sa chambre en prenant seulement le strict nécessaire : un Glock dans la ceinture et le bouclier de Steve à l'abri dans son sac, qui ne l'avait pas quitté de tout le voyage.

* * *

Lorsque Sam revint à Grimsstadir, il fut assez prudent pour éviter les barrages de police. Il gara la voiture avant le patelin, dans un chemin boueux, phares éteints, et rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête pour se protéger de la pluie. Il trotta le long de la route, en se rabattant sur le bas-côté lorsqu'une voiture arrivait.

La bourgade n'avait jamais dû connaître une telle activité. La fumée qui montait de la villa, que les habitants avaient aperçue toute la matinée, s'était éteinte dans l'après-midi grâce aux efforts des pompiers. Tous les blessés avaient été évacués : des types étranges, vêtus de noir, inconnus à Grimsstadir, presque tous étrangers.

Il était dix-sept heures cinquante-cinq et Sam n'avait toujours pas trouvé Steve. Une trentenaire se rappelait de lui. "Je l'ai vu hier" expliqua-t-elle, bavarde comme un oiseau. "Figurez-vous que je lui parle de ce millionnaire et le lendemain, sa villa explose. Vous parlez d'une coïncidence alors !"

"On dit qu'il y a des gars qui se sont suicidés" dit un vieillard en s'incrustant dans la conversation.

Tous les habitants du village étaient sortis sur le perron pour commérer.

"Morts la bave aux lèvres. Ils se sont empoisonnés tout seuls."

"C'est des racontars, monsieur Stefánsson" le tempéra la voisine.

"Je les ai vu" s'obstina le vieux monsieur en hochant la tête.

À dix-huit heures vingt, comme Sam n'avait aucune trace de Steve, il se décida à aller voir la ville de monsieur Nobu – la seconde base HYDRA islandaise. Il mit plus de temps que prévu : le sentier montagneux pour s'y rendre en évitant les voitures de police était hasardeux. Sam avait réglé sa lampe frontale en lumière basse pour rester discret mais il trébuchait sur les cailloux.

Il avait beau râler contre la pluie, le vent, l'obscurité, la solitude, l'angoisse grandissait.

"Où es-tu Steve, shit ?"

Bien qu'il fasse désormais nuit noire depuis longtemps, la scène était éclairée par les phares des voitures et des projecteurs. L'Islande si paisible, tourmentée uniquement par les éléments, n'avait pas l'habitude d'une catastrophe à échelle humaine si importante. Les dernières ambulances étaient parties. Des pompiers ramassaient leur équipement. La police fermait le site pour empêcher que les premiers journalistes ne s'approchent trop près. Sam examina les murs effondrés, les fondations déchiquetées. Il y avait des gravas jusque sur le chemin, des morceaux de bardage, des bouts de verre. L'explosion avait projeté les débris à plus de deux cent mètres de distance.

Sam rebroussa chemin, bredouille.

* * *

"Steve, shit, je suis là !"

Sam agita le bras en sa direction. Il l'aurait reconnu n'importe où, malgré sa capuche rabattu jusqu'aux sourcils et le col de sa parka remontée jusqu'au menton. L'angoisse qui pulsait en Sam retomba, la fureur prit le dessus.

Steve se retourna – il errait dans Grimsstadir vêtu de noir, tel un fantôme en négatif. Un sourire fendit ses lèvres jusqu'à ses yeux lorsqu'il reconnut Sam. Celui-ci eut l'impression de recevoir e faisceau d'un phare en pleine face : il lui avait _tellement_ manqué.

Steve s'élança vers lui sous la pluie et Sam crut qu'il allait l'étreindre, il se raidit instinctivement sans savoir s'il ne voulait pas de ce contact ou n'attendait que ça. Mais Steve s'arrêta, coupé net dans son élan et il vacilla, frôlant Sam tellement il était près de lui. Il le prit par les épaules :

"Sam ! Tu vas bien ?"

Il paraissait si heureux de revoir Sam, si enchanté de pouvoir le tenir par les épaules et le sentir près de lui, que Sam faillit répondre _Tu m'as manqué, Steve_. Il répondit plutôt :

"Mais t'étais où, andouille ? Ça fait une heure que j'te cherche ! On avait rendez-vous !"

Steve eut l'air penaud mais ses iris azur pétillaient toujours.

"Je me faisais discret. J'ai questionné tous les villageois hier, ils m'avaient repéré, je savais que j'aurais l'air louche. Si la police m'avait trouvé, les nouvelles que Captain America était en Islande auraient fait le tour du monde et HYDRA nous auraient filé entre les doigts. Sans compter que…"

"Tu avais des choses à te reprocher ?"

Steve haussa une épaule, la bouche décidée.

"T'as encore fait exploser un truc" soupira Sam. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux ras, tout couverts de gouttelettes. Steve lui avait manqué mais il lui en faisait vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs.

"C'est pas d'ma faute !" protesta Steve. Sam leva les yeux à la nuit. "C'est encore un coup de la destruction automatique à distance."

"Tu t'en es tiré, Dieu merci, c'est le principal. Mais tu avais promis, Steve..."

"Ouais, je sais, je me suis abrité sous une porte en chêne massif. C'est pas mal mais peu pratique. Ça ne vaut pas mon bouclier."

"Je l'ai récupéré, il est dans ma voiture."

"Je n'osais pas demander…" Steve rayonnait plus encore, lumineux dans la nuit. "Sam, tu es formidable ! Merci pour tout !"

Cette fois, il lui donna une étreinte sincère, les bras passés autour du cou, et Sam se raidit encore sans le vouloir. Quelque chose avait changé dans son attitude et ce geste auparavant amical était maintenant légèrement différent – la force de son étreinte, le placement de ses bras sur les omoplates de Sam, son souffle près de son oreille, plus irrégulier.

* * *

Steve l'entraina vers sa voiture, garée devant un chalet. Sam fut bien content de se retrouver au sec. Steve lui raconta en peu de mots comment il avait décidé d'aller espionner – attaquer, rectifia Sam – la base HYDRA. C'était sans grand péril pour Steve, qui ne s'était pas senti en danger par les soldats, mais son expédition avait été vaine. Les documents avaient été brûlés ou emportés. Les rares soldats restants s'étaient suicidés avec leur capsule de cyanure en explosant la villa.

"Donc, t'as rien découvert ?" le questionna Sam, un peu fâché que Steve ait été aussi imprudent.

"Heu… Non."

"T'es sûr ?" Sam lui lança un regard curieux. "T'as l'air… incertain."

"J'ai rencontré… du monde. Et j'ai appris plein de trucs."

"Plein de trucs ?" Sam insistait. Steve se trémoussa, mal à l'aise.

"Ouais, sur moi-même. Je t'en parlerai plus tard. Parle-moi plutôt de toi. Ça a été, Paris ?"

"Je ramène du renfort" expliqua Sam, perplexe. "Le type est un peu spécial mais T'Challa est persuadé qu'il peut vraiment nous aider donc le jeu en vaut la chandelle."

Sam expliqua à Steve l'entretien avec T'Challa et l'aide que Silver pouvait apporter. Comme il le supposait, Steve ne fut pas content du tout de savoir que le sceptre allait être emporté sur Asgard par un inconnu. Sam sentait l'épuisement le miner et il était plus facilement agacé.

"Je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée. Silver est bizarre mais il a l'air réglo et de toute façon, Steve, quel autre choix a-t-on ? Et tu pourras également voir ça avec ton pote Thor – lui aussi est un Asgardien, il pourra s'assurer que le marché est bien respecté !"

"Quel marché ?"

"Un pacte que j'ai fait, un truc magique. Là, regarde."

Il retroussa la manche de sa parka pour montrer à Steve les runes rouges à la lueur du plafonnier. Steve lui reprit le bras pour examiner la peau de plus près. Sam frissonna imperceptiblement. Sa peau se couvrit de chair de poule. Ils se dévorèrent des yeux, une seconde, une éternité. Steve s'humecta les lèvres sans le lâcher. Sam retira son bras doucement, comme une caresse.

"J'ai garé ma voiture à l'extérieur du village" souffla-t-il, malhabile.

"Ok" dit Steve d'une voix rauque et il alluma le contact.

Le retour à deux voitures fut ensuite silencieux, chacun isolé de l'autre dans son véhicule.

* * *

Sam menait le chemin pour conduire Steve à leur auberge.

Arrivés à l'auberge, Sam tira le sac noir du coffre et le rendit à son propriétaire. Steve attendit d'être rentré dans l'hôtel, de saluer le gérant et d'être dans le couloir pour l'ouvrir. Il laissa tomber le sac sur la moquette de la chambre et s'assit sur son lit pour admirer son bouclier. Il étincelait à la lumière de la lampe de chevet. Steve le frotta amoureusement, passant sa paume de façon circulaire sur le métal. Puis, du doigt, il suivit avec délicatesse, les marques des rayures. Il l'enfila, appréciant le poids familier à son avant-bras.

"Il a enlevé les électro-aimants. Tant mieux, après tout."

Sam souriait le voir si heureux.

Il frappa à la porte de la chambre de Silver. Elle s'ouvrit toute seule et Sam entraperçut Silver, assis en tailleur sur le sol en position de méditation, avant qu'il ne se lève avec la souplesse et la rapidité d'un félin. Il semblait plus fatigué qu'avant. Faire de la magie devait être éreintant.

"Je ne parviens pas à localiser le sceptre." Il paraissait énervé. "Il n'est pas dans cette zone. Peut-être même pas sur cette île."

"C'est bien ce que nous pensions… Tu vas pouvoir le trouver ?"

"Il va me falloir plus de temps."

"Aucune importance. Je viens de retrouver Steve, je vais te le présenter, viens. Steve !" appela Sam, "Voici Silver."

Il fit entrer Silver dans leur chambre. Steve était assis sur son lit, occupé à bichonner son bouclier.

Il leva les yeux.

Silver se figea sur le pas de la porte.

* * *

Sam heurta le mur de la chambre dans un bruit sourd. Steve l'avait poussé derrière lui violemment. Quand Sam releva les yeux, la respiration courte, Steve avait plaqué Silver au mur et le maintenait cloué, le bouclier pressé contre sa jugulaire.

Silver ricana, les lèvres dédaigneuses, sans paraître déranger par le bouclier qui pouvait, d'une pression bien ajustée, lui ouvrir la gorge ou lui arracher la tête.

Steve avait les pupilles dilatées de rage.

Sam se redressa péniblement.

"Wow, Steve, du calme !"

Il leva les mains pour l'amadouer.

Steve tourna la tête vers lui, son expression presque haineuse. Sam rejeta les épaules en arrière, heurté.

"Pourquoi tu l'as amené ici ?" Sa voix rageuse, son ton accusateur, ses yeux furieux, Sam se les prit de plein fouet et tressaillit sous la morsure.

"De quoi tu – Steve, je t'ai dit que – C'est Silver, le –"

"C'est Loki, imbécile !"

Silver émit de nouveau un rire sourd, empreint de folie.

"Surprise, Captain…"

"Tu fais mine de bouger et je…" menaça Steve en appuyant le bouclier plus fort contre sa gorge.

"Loki ? Loki, de New York ?" balbutia Sam en regardant l'homme qui l'avait accompagné toute la journée d'un œil choqué.

"En personne" acquiesça Silver d'une voix fière malgré ses prunelles dilatées et le bouclier qui lui compressait la trachée.

"C'set ce cinglé de psychopathe, qui est responsable de la mort de milliers de gens et qui a détruit une partie de Manhattan ! _Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de le ramener ici_, Sam ?"

Loki lâcha un rire éraillé comme un râle.

Steve était absolument hors de lui. Sam l'avait rarement vu autant perdre le contrôle de lui-même – et jamais dans la rage et la haine.

"Je ne savais pas" bredouilla Sam, perdu, l'esprit blanc, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

"Il ne savait pas" chantonna Silver – Loki dans un souffle de voix.

"Lâche-le, Steve" gémit Sam, "Parlons de tout ça calmement."

"Si j'le relâche, il va nous tuer – ou pire. Ne crois pas que je vais baisser ma garde !" rugit-il à Loki.

"J'espère bien" susurra Loki, la voix malicieuse et la gorge compressée.

"S'il te plait, Steve, calme-toi" le supplia Sam.

Steve tourna de nouveau son regard vers lui. Doute, trahison, colère se mêlaient dans ses yeux éclats-de-mer. Sam fit un pas vers lui.

"Est-ce qu'il t'a…ensorcelé ?"

"De quoi tu parles ? Steve, je vais bien, _calme-toi maintenant !_"

Steve relâcha légèrement la pression. Immédiatement, Loki se glissa sous le bouclier, sinueux comme un serpent, et recula dans un coin de la pièce, le plus loin possible de Steve, à l'opposé de Sam. Il ne riait plus. Il continua à garder ses yeux rivés sur Steve, prêt à attaquer. Les deux prédateurs se jaugèrent du regard, menaçants. Silver n'avait plus du tout l'air d'une asperge dépressive. Steve était plus magistral que jamais, bouclier au poing, son arme à feu dans l'autre.

Sam déglutit.

_Ça ne pouvait pas être pire._

Il posa une main sur le bras de Steve, celui qui ne portait pas le bouclier. Steve lui jeta un bref coup d'œil menaçant avant de se concentrer sur Loki de nouveau. Il avait envers Sam la même méfiance que pour l'asgardien. La mâchoire serrée, fixé sur Loki, il demanda :

"Sam, comment tu as pu penser qu'amener un criminel intergalactique était une bonne idée ?"

Sam se plaça à ses côtés. Loki n'avait pas l'air de vouloir attaquer. Il était toujours sur la défensive et ressemblait à un loup acculé face à une troupe de villageois armés de fourches.

"Comment j'aurais pu deviner, Steve ? Il n'y a pratiquement pas de photos de lui et les vidéos sont floues…"

"C'est une idée de T'Challa, c'est ça ? Il est de mèche avec toi" cracha-t-il à Loki.

Loki se massa la gorge. Le vibranium avait entamé sa peau de titan et laissé une marque qui se résorbait déjà.

"On pourrait dire ça… Ou bien vous pourriez dire, Captain, que j'ai irrémédiablement abusé de la naïve confiance que ce cher T'Challa a placée en moi – stupide, vraiment ! Après tout, je suis le Dieu du Mensonge, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Tu lui as menti !" réalisa Steve.

"Tous dupés" Loki releva le menton, un sourire de maniaque sur les lèvres, les dents dévoilées. Il avait aussi un regard de bête sauvage.

"Tu veux le sceptre" souffla Steve, estomaqué. "Pour quoi faire ? Reconquérir Midgard ? Nous te ferons mordre la poussière une seconde fois" affirma-t-il avec fougue.

"Pour le mettre à l'abri. Sur Asgard" expliqua Sam en se glissant au milieu de la conversation et des deux ennemis.

Il voulait apaiser la confrontation avant que l'un d'eux ne décide de sauter à la gorge du second.

"C'est un mensonge, Sam" dit Steve, les lèvres retournées en un rictus haineux. "Un leurre."

"Il a fait un marché, il a juré de –"

"Sa parole ne vaut rien ! Je vais appeler l'équipe et tu vas retourner dans ta cellule d'où tu aurais dû rester, point barre !"

"Je serais toi, je ne ferais pas ça" menaça Loki d'une voix basse.

"Oh, tu comptes m'en empêcher ?" le défia Steve, presque satisfait de savoir que le combat allait commencer.

Loki se redressa, le port de tête royal.

"Non, certainement pas. Mais lui aussi, il a signé le pacte" dit-il en désignant Sam d'un signe du menton méprisant.

Steve tourna les yeux vers Sam : "Et alors ?"

Loki ricana : "C'est bien simple, mon cher Captain. Si l'un de nous rompt le pacte, il meurt. Un contretemps désagréable, vous en conviendrez. Seras-tu prêt à prendre le risque de sacrifier ton ami, Rogers ?"

"Tu mens" cracha Steve.

Ils sursautèrent.

Sam venait de balancer la crosse de son Glock contre le bouclier et le dong résonna dans leurs oreilles.

"Ça suffit votre cirque ! Loki, arrête tes menaces ! Il va falloir qu'on ait une petite discussion, toi et moi, sur ce foutu pacte et ses conséquences. Toi, Steve, écoute-moi un peu pour changer ! Tais-toi !" rugit-il lorsque Steve voulut ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

Steve se tut, interloqué. Sam ne haussait jamais le ton.

"Baisse tes armes" gronda Sam, presque menaçant.

Leurs regards s'entrechoquèrent. Steve abaissa un peu son bouclier, à contrecœur. Loki ne bougea pas. Il était plus tendu encore si c'était possible, les épaules raidies, les narines frémissantes.

"Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre" ordonna Sam à Loki en désignant la porte du doigt.

"Ne croie pas que je vais t'obéir, Sam Wilson."

Sam attendit. Steve recula d'un pas pour dégager le passage mais il était prêt à bondir. Loki sortit en gardant un port de tête digne.

Sam et Steve se toisèrent sans savoir quoi dire.

"Je vais…" Sam agita le pouce vers le couloir. "… Régler ce souci. Enfin… Tu vois, quoi."

Il referma la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Silver, ou plutôt Loki désormais, faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, les mâchoires crispées. Sam s'accouda au battant de la porte, bras croisés.

"Alors, c'est vrai ? T'es vraiment Loki ?"

"En personne" dit-il mais il ne fanfaronnait plus maintenant que Steve n'était plus là. Il avait l'air énervé, stressé et amer.

"T'as explosé Manhattan alors. Et t'as essayé de conquérir le monde."

"Absolument." Son sourire satisfait n'était qu'une ombre.

"Et tu n'as pas pensé à m'avertir de ce _petit détail_ ?" fulmina Sam.

Loki haussa les épaules, dos à lui.

"T'Challa est au courant ?"

Loki se retourna d'un mouvement vif. Il était à trois mètres de Sam mais il se sentit menacé. C'était le mouvement d'un prédateur. Mais il resta où il était, les épaules agitées d'un rire silencieux.

"Je pensais que le monde entier saurait mon nom, à l'heure qu'il est. Que je serais craint et redouté par delà l'univers. Personne n'a été mis au courant, apparemment."

"Il n'y a que les Avengers qui savent que tu étais derrière tout ça. Et ceux qui bossent pour le SHIELD. Pour les autres, c'est uniquement les Chitauris. Moi-même, je n'ai appris ton rôle que récemment…"

"Parfait…"

La fatigue pulsait contre les tempes de Sam.

"Comment je suis sensé te faire confiance, maintenant ?" explosa-t-il.

"Tu ne peux pas" dit Loki avec un large sourire.

"Le sort est truqué ?"

"Si j'avais su" répondit-il d'une voix acide, "Oui, je l'aurais truqué."

"Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?" le défia Sam.

"Je ne pensais pas que ça aurait de l'importance. Et vous, humains, êtes si impressionnables. Rien de tel que quelques étincelles pour vous terrifier. Si j'avais su que tu te trimballais avec ce clown…"

"Je vois" dit Sam d'un ton dédaigneux. "Et tu peux le… désactiver, l'annuler ou quoi ?"

Loki répondit par un sourire machiavélique : "Croiras-tu ma réponse, Sam Wilson ?"

"Oui"

Le sourire disparut, soufflé par la réponse impassible et sincère.

"N'aie crainte." Il reprit contenance, remit son masque et fit un signe élégant de la main. "Je tiendrai ma parole, j'honorerai ma part du marché. Mais je pense que, dans l'histoire, c'est toi qui aura plus de mal à honorer la tienne."

"N'espère pas trop. Je viendrai te chercher demain matin à sept heures. Sois à l'heure."

Loki le regarda partir, silencieux, le visage fermé. Ses prunelles opaques dissimulaient des pensées impénétrables.

Lorsque Sam quitta la chambre, un sortilège en forme de spirale luisait sur sa nuque comme un serpent vert malveillant. L'éclat vert qui s'en dégageait pulsait sur sa nuque comme un second cœur.

* * *

Sam trouva Steve non pas dans sa chambre mais sous l'auvent de l'entrée. La neige tombait doucement, des petits flocons qui tenaient à peine sur le sol avant de fondre. Steve avait les mains dans les poches de sa parka et l'air refrogné. Sam l'avait mis dans une situation plus empêtrée et dangereuse que jamais.

"Je suis désolé, Steve" s'excusa Sam.

Steve secoua la tête sans mot dire. Pour qu'il soit silencieux, il devait être réellement en colère. Il y avait de quoi.

"Je vais appeler les Avengers" dit Steve au bout d'un moment, la mine résolue fixée sur les flocons.

Sam sursauta : "Quoi ?!"

"Il est trop dangereux. C'est un _criminel_. Il devrait être en prison ! Ou mort… Il ne peut pas rester en liberté."

"Steve, écoute…"

Steve le regarda finalement dans les yeux, la mâchoire vissée, les yeux dangereux.

"Et toi, choisis ton camp."

"Mais de quoi tu parles ?" s'alarma Sam.

"Tu prends sa défense depuis le début. Soit tu es avec lui, soit avec moi, mais ça ne peut pas être les deux."

"Mais ça va pas !" pesta Sam, réellement épuisé. "J'essaye juste d'améliorer la situation !"

"Si tu ne l'avais pas amené ici, on n'en serait pas là !" cria Steve à son tour.

"Ça, c'est trop fort. Si t'es pas content, t'avais qu'à aller le chercher tout seul, ton bouclier !"

Steve se passa la main dans les cheveux, pour s'empêcher de frapper le mur – ou Sam.

"Je voulais juste t'aider, ok ?" gronda Sam, furieux. "Si j'avais su…"

"Ouais, la prochaine fois, abstiens-toi" dit Steve amèrement.

Sam poussa un cri de frustration.

"J'en ai marre, je laisse tomber" grogna-t-il en rentrant à l'intérieur.

Il demanda deux sandwichs au gérant et monta dans sa chambre avec le projet de les mâcher sous la couette avec toute la rancune possible avant de s'endormir comme une masse.

* * *

Steve se glissa dans la chambre quand Sam entama son deuxième pain. Il lui jeta un regard sévère par-dessus son saumon. Steve se dandina sur ses pieds et dit à voix basse :

"Désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû… hausser le ton."

Sam hocha la tête, pas vraiment convaincu.

"C'est ce qu'il veut" expliqua Steve. "Créer le chaos, la discorde, nous diviser. C'est comme ça qu'il procède. Et ensuite…"

"Je ne pense pas qu'il va nous tuer dans notre sommeil" soupira Sam.

"Pourquoi croies-tu qu'il veuille récupérer son sceptre ? La dernière fois qu'il l'a eu entre les mains…"

"Il a juré. À moi, à T'Challa."

"Ça ne vaut rien. Il lui a menti, il t'a menti aussi."

"Sûrement, mais quelle autre solution on a pour trouver Barnes ?"

"Je croyais que tu laissais tomber" murmura-t-il.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. "La discussion, andouille ! Pas toi et ta course-poursuite."

"Ah. Parfait" souffla Steve en oscillant toujours sur ses pieds.

"Comment il a fait pour s'échapper ? Il n'était pas en prison ?"

"Thor – Asgard le croit mort. Je n'en sais pas plus que toi" répondit Steve.

Sam finit son sandwich, assis en tailleur sur le lit. Steve s'assit en face de lui, sur son matelas.

"Il n'est pas fiable, je te l'accorde, mais je pense qu'il tiendra sa parole" lui dit Sam.

Steve eut une moue dubitative. Il était toujours tourmenté, le front plissé de soucis.

"Le problème, c'est que si je n'assemble pas les Avengers, que je ne mets pas le SHIELD au courant… Non seulement on a un criminel en liberté – et pas n'importe lequel. Mais en plus, je deviens complice. Et toi aussi."

Sam s'arrêta de mâcher. Man, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il repensa avec nostalgie au temps où son plus grand souci était d'arriver à l'heure au VA après avoir regardé un épisode de trop de sa série du moment.

"Pour le moment, il a l'air plutôt inoffensif, non ?"

"Inoffensif ?!" s'offusqua Steve. "Il a tué quatre-vingt personnes en deux jours ! Et je ne parle pas de ses complices."

Sam grimaça. "Je peux essayer d'appeler T'Challa."

"Pour quoi faire ?"

"Il aura peut-être une idée…"

Steve soupira. "Il ne répondra pas maintenant, pas avec le décalage horaire. Demain."

Il se pinça les yeux : "Je ne sais pas quoi faire."

Sam décida : "On continue selon le plan. On continue à chercher ton pote. Si, sur le chemin, on s'aperçoit que Loki est louche – bon, il est _déjà_ louche – si on voit qu'il manigance un truc, là tu appelles les Avengers à la rescousse, ou le SHIELD ou qui tu veux."

"Il manigance quelque chose, Sam ! Et il est capable de feindre la comédie pendant longtemps."

"Je saurais le percer à jour s'il n'est pas honnête."

"Je ne pense pas que –"

"Je suis psy, Steve ! Ou presque. Je sais quand il me ment, quand il cache des trucs ou quand il dit la vérité."

"C'est ce que tu crois."

"Il cache des tas de chose, ok. Mais je mettrai ma main à couper qu'il était sincère en faisant ce marché."

"J'avais oublié ce truc. C'est de la vraie magie ? Un vrai sortilège ?"

"Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?" ironisa Sam. "En tout cas, ça faisait bizarre. J'ai senti un truc. J'ai pas trop envie de jouer avec le feu. Et lui aussi, il est lié à moi."

"Justement" contrecarra Steve. "J'ai pas de jouer à ça avec… toi. J'ai pas envie… de te mettre en danger. Pas toi."

"Trop tard" dit Sam en déchiquetant un morceau de sandwich. Steve le regarda avec perplexité.

"C'est pas plus dangereux que de traquer HYDRA" expliqua Sam. "Et j'ai promis de t'aider à récupérer ton ami. Je tiens ma part de marché avec toi. Et avec lui. Quand il aura le sceptre entre les doigts, tu seras libre de faire tout ce que tu veux. Appeler ton équipe, le tuer, ce que tu veux."

"Il sera peut-être déjà trop tard…" grommela Steve, partagé.

"C'est toi qui voit ce qui est plus important."

"Quoi, Barnes ou mes valeurs ? La fin justifie-t-elle les moyens, c'est ça ?"

Sam ne répondit pas.

"D'accord, d'accord" soupira Steve dans le silence confortable de la chambre. "On va essayer ton idée. Mais au moindre doute…"

"Ok."

"Et je prends le premier tour de garde."

"Tu plaisantes ?"

Steve ne plaisantait pas. Il resta éveillé jusqu'à minuit, à écouter le silence qui régnait sur l'hôtel que personne ne rompait à part les légers ronflements de Sam. Il avait espéré que la proximité de Sam aurait faire taire ses doutes et ses questions. Il avait tout faux.

Il le réveilla à minuit pour échanger les tours. Sam râla, il se frotta les yeux et se leva pour observer la neige qui tombait dehors et disparaissait aussi vite, presque invisible. Steve se plaça à ses côtés en bas de pyjama. Leurs épaules nues se frôlaient. Ils se sentaient en équilibre sur un câble métallique au dessus d'un vide brumeux, à danser ensemble sur une corde folle comme des funambules, prêts à tomber ensemble.

Lorsque Steve alla se rendormir, Sam resta alerte pendant un quart d'heure.

Puis, il décida que si Loki devait les tuer, il préférait mourir en dormant.

Il se recoucha et s'endormit en trente secondes.

* * *

Loki ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se glissa dans le couloir furtivement. Silencieux comme un chat, il ressemblait à une coulée d'ombre lorsqu'il s'avança vers la chambre de Steve et Sam. Lorsqu'il actionna la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit, à peine celui de l'air déplacé. Il entra dans la pièce et referma derrière lui avec la même précaution. Ses yeux verts lisaient dans l'obscurité comme dans un livre ouvert.

D'un mouvement souple et précis, invisible de rapidité, il alluma la lumière.

Steve laissa les réflexes s'emparer de lui. Avant même qu'il n'ait réfléchi consciemment à la situation, il avait saisi son bouclier et mit Loki en joue avec son pistolet, la respiration haletante, les cheveux fous.

Sam se redressa en grognant et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Loki leva les deux mains et les agita comme un marionnettiste. Il se paraissait se délecter de la situation.

Comme il ne bougeait pas, Steve demanda d'une voix de lion : "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Il est sept heures et quart" répondit Loki, ravi.

Steve se tourna vers Sam, l'air trahi.

"Shit. Désolé…"

Steve revint à Loki.

"Le sceptre n'est pas sur cette île" les avertit-il.

Steve baissa son arme, de toute façon inutile, mais il examinait toujours Loki d'un œil soupçonneux.

"Comment tu sais ?" bailla Sam.

"J'ai passé la nuit à le pister."

"Tu es parti ?" s'énerva Steve.

"Avec un sortilège. Je n'ai pas bougé d'ici" dit Loki, agacé devant sa question stupide.

"Et tu sais où il est ?" demanda Sam en s'asseyant.

Loki leva un sourcil : "Oui. Mais je ne sais pas comment vous appelez cette terre."

Steve plissa les yeux, suspicieux au possible. Il n'en croyait pas un mot.

"Tu saurais nous montrer sur une carte ?" tenta Sam.

"Possible."

* * *

"En Écosse ?" s'exclama Steve, tellement surpris qu'il en avait l'air indigné.

"Si c'est comment ça que vous voulez l'appeler" dit nonchalamment Loki.

"Ce n'est pas très loin" réfléchit Sam. "C'est faisable."

Ils reprirent la voiture de Steve pour revenir à Reykjavik – Sam avait rendu la sienne. Il avait décidé de prendre le volant, néanmoins. Steve se sentait mieux sur le siège passager d'où il pouvait surveiller Loki du coin de l'œil. Mais Sam aurait dû s'en douter : laisser ces deux ensembles dans un si petit espace, une dispute était inévitable.

En même temps, la réaction de Steve était parfaitement normale. Face à un vieil ennemi puissant, presque indestructible et immortel, il ne pouvait qu'être sur ses gardes et réticent à accepter son aide. Loki était la raison de la création des Avengers. Rien que cette raison suffisait à lui valoir la haine de Steve.

Mais ça ne faisait pas avancer leur mission.

Au milieu des cris, Sam restait concentré sur la route. Il avait l'impression de se trouver en centre aéré, à la différence que Steve et Loki n'allaient pas tarder à en venir aux mains. Ils avaient tous les deux les poings serrés, blanchis, tremblants.

Sam alluma l'autoradio et poussa le volume à fond.

**_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_**

Ils sursautèrent. Loki avait d'un chat effrayé, dos hérissé et yeux écarquillés.

**_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_**

Steve regarda Sam, surpris. Puis il se renfonça dans son fauteuil en ignorant délibérément Loki. Sam masqua un soupir de soulagement.

_**I SHAKE IT OFF, I SHAKE IT OFF**_

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" hurla Loki.

"Taylor Swift" cria Sam en réponse.

"QUOI ?"

"De la MUSIQUE" pouffa Sam.

"ÉTEINS ÇA !" exigea-t-il.

"QUOI ?"

" ÉTEINS MOI ÇA TOUT DE SUITE _S'IL TE PLAIT_"

Sam baissa le volume. Steve lui jetait toujours ce regard étonné – impressionné.

"De la musique, tu parles" critiqua Loki dans son coin, "C'est de la pollution sonore, oui."

"Hey, Steve" dit Sam par-dessus la voix déchainée de la chanteuse, "Et si on mettait le CD que Natasha m'a offert ?"

Steve grogna. Sam prit cela pour une approbation et se tortilla pour sortir les Hits de Marvin Gaye de la poche intérieure de sa veste – là où il conservait ses affaires les plus précieuses. Il mit le CD dans le lecteur et fredonna les premières paroles de son duo avec Tammi Terell à mi-voix,

"_Listen baby, ain't no mountain high enough, _

_Ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby, _

_If you need me, call me, no matter where you are_".

Il espérait _vraiment_ que le vieil adage « La musique adoucit les mœurs » soit vrai.

* * *

Prochain chapitre, celui que vous attendiez tous ! Non, je blague, on n'est que deux à l'attendre (moi et **Feeli37**)… Mais c'est LE chapitre entre Steve et Sam. LE CHAPITRE QUOI :D

Hey hey hey, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé de celui-ci là parce que ça a été l'idée déclic qui m'a fait dire : "allez, écris cette bouse" et donc ça m'intéresse d'entendre vos avis huhu ^^

Je suis faible, super faible... J'aime trop Loki pour ne pas l'écrire *sourire carnassier*


	37. Brasier

Tam tadam, voici venir _The Chapitre_ avec l'apogée de la relation entre Sam et Steve et enfin quelque chose de concret gnihéhéhé !

J'ai pas mal réfléchi à ce chapitre, évidemment. Je me demandais comment amener le truc. Comme pour Loki, ça a demandé du temps, des pages et des mots mais enfin, on y est, pfffiuuu !

Il y a quelque chose qu'on retrouve beaucoup – d'après moi – dans les fanfictions, qui donne quelque chose du genre : "_Et au moment où Steve s'y attendait le moins, Bucky avança vers lui et l'embrassa. Steve écarquilla les yeux, etc…_" et ensuite, grâce au baiser, BAM ils découvrent qu'ils sont tous les deux amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Oui, j'ai pris Steve et Bucky parce que les trois quarts d'entre vous n'aiment pas cette relation entre Sam et Steve, vous ne les voyez pas ensemble, gnagnagna, je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous vous plaignez parce que du coup, Bucky il est _libre_, célibataire et sans personne (ok, il n'est toujours pas retrouvé MAIS au moins, il est pour vous) ! Bon pleurez pas, pour les déçues, je case celle qui m'enverra le plus de commentaires avec Bucky, ça vous va ?

Bref. Ça vous dit quelque chose ? Le **baiser-surprise** ?

Vous avez déjà lu ça quelque part, sur une fiction, rassurez-moi ?! Avec un autre pairing, dans un autre fandom, le baiser-surprise est assez répandu parce que ouais, c'est hot, c'est sexy, c'est inattendu pour le personnage surpris et notre petit cœur d'artichaut fond face au pouvoir de l'Amour.

Devinez quoi ? Je n'aime pas les baisers-surprise.

Je veux dire, c'est très cool à _lire_, le baiser-surpris, mais dans une relation amoureuse et physique _déjà établie_. Parce que bon, le baiser-surprise ignore la notion de _consentement_. Et ça, ça me dérange. En plus, dans la vraie vie, c'est assez désagréable, vraiment…

On peut dire que ce n'est juste qu'un simple baiser mais sur le fond, il y a quelque chose de gênant. Le personnage surpris ne voit rien venir et malgré le "pouvoir-de-l'Amour" et blablabla, si Bucky embrassait Steve par surprise (ou vice-versa), je ne le vois pas réagir autrement qu'en le repoussant brusquement (réflexe de soldat) parce que ça viole ses limites, sa bulle personnelle. Personnellement, je trouve que le bisou de Steve à l'aéroport, c'est déjà pas très sympa, même si d'un point de vue littéraire, c'est pratique. Donc bon, je n'étais pas pour mettre un baiser-surprise pour faire comprendre à ces deux guignols qu'ils s'aiment.

(Vous en pensez quoi, du baiser-surprise ? Vous connaissez, vous aimez bien ? Vous en avez déjà écrit ? Ouverture du débat : le baiser-surprise dans les fanfictions et la culture de masse. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, je suis curieuse !)

(Je ne jette pas la pierre à celles et ceux qui en écrivent, hein ? Chacun fait comme il veut ! Comme il veut ! Je ne donne ici que mon avis personnel et mes réflexions sur mes propres écrits)

(Ps : j'espère que vous n'avez pas cru mon délire avec Bucky, hein ?! C'était une blague xD)

Ps 2 : si quelqu'un sait où est **tardis-sherlock**, une ancienne revieweuse… Elle m'a aidé pour une réplique dans ce chapitre, merci à elle si elle lit ça.

Bonne lecture !

Ps 3 : pour info, il y a très peu de personnes qui savent que Loki est le responsable de l'attaque sur New York. Thor a négocié avec le SHIELD pour que son frère soit jugé sur Asgard. Pour éviter un scandale sur Terre en apprenant que le responsable s'en tirait sans être jugé, il a été décidé que le nom de Loki serait "effacé". Donc à part les Avengers, le SHIELD, le Conseil Mondial, d'autres organisations secrètes, personne ne sait, enfin les civils lambda n'ont pas été mis au courant.

* * *

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie III – L'arithmétique des sentiments**

**Chapitre 14 – ****Brasier**

* * *

De retour à Reykjavik, Steve s'était rendu à l'office de tourisme pour savoir comment relier l'Écosse le plus rapidement possible.

"Il y a un vol pour Glasgow demain à quatorze heures" annonça fièrement la jeune femme de l'accueil.

"Hum, et est-ce que vous n'auriez pas autre chose ? Heu, par un autre moyen de transport ?"

Elle le regarda, interloquée. "Nous sommes sur une île, ici. Comment êtes-vous arrivés ?"

Steve se racla la gorge pour se donner une contenance et chercher un mensonge plausible. Loki fit claquer sa langue, agacé par l'incompétence de Steve et avant que Sam n'ait pu l'en empêcher, il s'accouda au comptoir. Il offrit à la fonctionnaire un sourire charmeur que Sam aurait presque pu le croire sincère – _presque_ – et tapota l'épaule de Steve avec familiarité – un geste qui ne manqua pas d'énerver celui-ci.

"Mon ami a peur de l'avion" "expliqua Loki d'une voix suave, "Vous l'auriez vu à l'aller, il n'était pas beau à voir, mmmh Steve ? Il est impressionnable" chuchota-t-il à la jeune femme d'un air complice.

Steve bouillait de rage intérieurement. Sam soupira en retrait.

"Auriez-vous une autre solution de repli, je vous prie ? Nous vous en serions très reconnaissants – surtout lui, à vrai dire."

Et il tapota encore le bras de Steve. La fonctionnaire pianota sur son clavier avec un léger sourire. "Par bateau, ça irait ?"

Loki arqua un sourcil en direction de Steve et glissa à l'employée : "Espérons qu'il n'ait pas le mal de mer."

Elle gloussa. Steve jeta un regard ulcéré à Sam, qui lui renvoya une grimace navrée, lui n'appréciant pas beaucoup les bateaux.

"Il y a des départs tous les vendredis. Vendredi prochain, embarquement à huit heures trente sur le port avec Smirline Company, ça vous va ?"

"Il n'y a pas plus tôt ?" grogna Steve.

"Désolé monsieur, c'est tout ce qu'il y a."

_Évidemment_, songea Steve, _évidemment_.

Le reste de la journée fut un calvaire pour lui.

Sam aurait préféré que Loki reste dans sa chambre comme il l'avait lui-même réclamé d'un air agacé mais, hélas, Steve voulait l'avoir à l'œil en permanence. Alors que Sam aurait préféré avoir Steve rien que pour lui, il se coltina le duo électrique pendant qu'ils visitèrent les environs de la capitale pour faire passer le temps.

Loki était emmitouflé dans son manteau, une écharpe noire lâchement enroulée autour du cou. Il semblait si _humain_, au premier abord, que c'en était déstabilisant. Steve jugeait cela dangereux. Il sentait bien que Sam sous-estimait leur adversaire, trompé par sa silhouette fine, son allure élégante, ses sourires suaves et ses plaisanteries sarcastiques. Encore une fois, il avait perdu le contrôle de la situation.

Steve exigea d'appeler T'Challa en fin d'après-midi et Sam lui prêta son portable wakandien sans faire attention au regard noir de Loki. Il écouta la conversation d'une oreille, pas parce qu'il espionnait Steve mais parce que celui-ci haussait la voix au fur et à mesure.

"Je ne vois pas sur quoi vous vous basez pour lui faire confiance. … Je viens de vous expliquer qu'il a attaqué la Terre il y a deux ans. … Écoutez, je ne sais pas quelle est cette amitié que vous aviez avec lui mais – … Cette personne-là a disparu, elle est _morte_. … Il est devenu… Il n'est pas… C'est un criminel, bon sang !"

Sam sentait Loki tendu à côté de lui et lui tapota le coude, presque amicalement.

"Tu pourrais essayer d'améliorer les choses" réprimanda-t-il à voix basse.

Loki leva les sourcils d'un air faussement interrogateur : "Excuse-moi ?"

"Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire" soupira Sam en désignant Steve du menton. "Tu fais exprès de lui mettre les nerfs à vif. C'est vrai, depuis qu'il est là, tu es insupportable."

"C'est une de mes spécialités, Sam Wilson" dit-il avec un sourire policé.

Sam lui rendit son sourire, moqueur mais franc. Il avait découvert que sa gentillesse sincère déstabilisait plus Loki que la méfiance et l'agressivité de Steve.

Mais l'incident majeur eut lieu au repas, dans un restaurant bondé. Loki, le dos rigide, ne touchait pas à son assiette comme si on tentait de l'empoisonner et Steve ne desserrait les lèvres que pour avaler son poisson.

Sam essaya de détendre l'atmosphère en demandant innocemment : "Loki, comment as-tu rencontré T'Challa ?"

Il se tourna lentement vers Sam.

Nonchalamment, celui-ci développa : "Il m'a dit que vous étiez amis. C'est vrai ?"

Loki pesa le pour et le contre avant de répondre d'un ton sec : "Nous _étions_ amis. Ensuite, il a dû quitter Asgard – une regrettable dispute avec Odin. Nous ne nous étions pas vu depuis son départ, quelques siècles plus tôt. Nous avons repris contact il y a quelques semaines seulement…"

"Vous vous êtes rencontré comment ?" répéta Sam.

Loki haussa les épaules. "J'étais jeune, je trainais dans la forge. Je savais que c'était lui qui avait l'honneur de forger les armures d'Odin."

"Tu faisais quoi dans la forge ?"

Loki sourit sournoisement : "Je cherchais des ciseaux pour couper la chevelure de Sif – une amie de Thor, irritable au possible."

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. _Évidemment_. On pouvait compter sur Loki pour ne pas plaider sa cause du tout.

"Thor a dit que tu étais mort" lança Steve violemment à l'autre bout de la table. Sam soupira intérieurement.

Loki eut un sourire maniaque.

"Oh, vraiment ? Voyez-vous ça ? Et bien, il semblerait que T'Challa ait eu un peu plus de jugeote que mon cher _frère_. Il n'a jamais vraiment aimé Thor, de toute façon… Comme lui-même est magicien, il a une assez bonne idée de ce dont _je suis capable_…"

Il laissa le sous-entendu menaçant flotter entre eux.

Steve s'énerva : "La dernière fois qu'on s'est affronté, nous t'avons vaincu. Épargne-nous tes tentatives d'intimidations."

"Oh…" susurra Loki, "Dans ce cas, voici une véritable menace… Je pourrais te tuer pour avoir la paix et conclure ce pacte quand même sans problèmes" dit-il d'une voix avide, démente.

"Oh, et moi, si j'appelais Thor et ton meilleur ami _le Hulk_, et qu'on te bottait les fesses pour avoir la paix ?" répliqua Steve avec rage. "T'Challa a dit que tu avais une bonne raison de vouloir récupérer le sceptre. Laquelle ?"

Sam connaissait bien maintenant cet air buté et ces mâchoires serrées. Steve n'en démordrait pas.

Loki se pencha en avant, le regard hypnotisant.

"_Pour mettre ton monde misérable à feu et à sang_" chuchota-t-il.

Steve se redressa, Loki continua d'une voix cruelle : "_Je réduirai ton équipe pitoyable à un tas de cadavres et je trancherai la tête de Thor de mes mains. Toi, tu seras à genoux et tu contempleras mon œuvre de destruction_."

Le ton faisait froid dans le dos mais Sam aurait mis sa main à couper que ce n'était qu'un leurre. Steve s'était levé, les poings sur la table. Des flammèches de magie vertes sortirent d'entre les doigts de Loki, posés à plat sur la nappe. La magie crépitait autour d'eux. Steve pensa immédiatement aux civils et ouvrit la bouche pour donner un ordre à Sam.

Celui-ci prit sa fourchette en main et la planta sur la main de Loki.

La magie s'évapora. La fourchette resta plantée deux secondes avant de basculer sur le côté. Loki avait à peine quatre petits points rouges sur sa peau. Il fixait Sam d'un air proprement éberlué.

Les clients mangeaient placidement, sans remarquer la scène qui se déroulait à deux mètres d'eux.

Sam posa la main sur l'avant-bras de Steve pour le forcer à se rasseoir.

"Il plaisantait, calme-toi" soupira-t-il.

"Il _plaisantait_ ?" s'étrangla Steve.

"Il disait ça pour t'énerver. Et toi, tu ne marches pas ; tu cours. Loki, arrête."

"Tu ne me donnes pas d'ordr–"

"Premièrement, tu ne te sers pas de ta magie devant des civils" dit Sam, le regard posé, la voix calme et implacable.

"Ils ne voient rien" méprisa Loki.

"Deuxièmement" poursuivit Sam sans prêter attention à l'interruption, "Spécialité ou pas, je ne veux pas le savoir, t'arrête de chercher querelle à Steve. Assieds-toi Steve, merci. Loki, tu te comportes comme une petite brute. Lui et moi, on n'aime pas trop les types comme ça."

"Tu m'as planté une fourchette dans la main" remarqua Loki en aparté.

Sam lui renvoya un regard impénétrable.

"Rends-toi plus agréable, ok. Mets-toi à notre place."

"L'empathie n'est pas dans ma nature, Steve Rogers" feula Loki.

"Être ton souffre-douleur n'est pas dans la mienne" gronda Steve.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel encore une fois – il ne faisait plus que ça désormais.

"Seigneur, t'es pas un cadeau" lança-t-il à Loki. "Si c'est trop dur de te comporter en être humain décent, n'ouvre plus la bouche. Est-ce que ça serait trop demander de passer une bonne fin de repas, entre adultes raisonnables, sans cris ni bagarre ? Mon agneau était délicieux avant votre prise de bec !"

Aucun des deux ne moufta mot.

Loki resta même silencieux jusqu'à la fin du repas – sûrement parce que qu'il boudait.

* * *

Steve fit un cauchemar cette nuit. Sam était déjà réveillé. Il alluma la lumière lorsqu'il entendit son combat silencieux contre les couvertures.

"Ça va ?"

Steve se jeta sur lui presque immédiatement, haletant. Il paniquait un peu. Sam le laissa poser ses mains sur sa nuque, même s'il jugea le geste étrange – trop déplacé, trop intime.

"Hey hey, tout va bien, je vais bien, tu vas bien, tout le monde va bien, Steve."

Steve le fixa dans les yeux une seconde de trop, une éternité pour Sam face au bleu de ses yeux. Il le lâcha comme s'il s'était brûlé et se rassit sans le lâcher du regard.

"J'ai rêvé de toi… et de Loki…" articula-t-il difficilement. "Il était penché sur toi."

"Il n'est pas là" nota Sam en écartant les bras pour montrer la chambre vide.

"TU ÉTAIS MORT" explosa Steve.

Sam sursauta.

"S'il ose… S'il ose toucher à un de tes cheveux" fulmina Steve. Il passait son pouce sur le tranchant du bouclier.

Sam eut un sourire en coin. "Il ne fera rien. Mais c'est rassurant de savoir que Captain America veille personnellement sur moi."

"Je ne peux pas me battre contre tous ces ennemis à la fois" soupira Steve. Il se recoucha, la frustration toujours bouillante dans son ventre. Le cauchemar avait planté ses crocs dans son esprit. Impossible de se défaire de cette vision de Sam, les yeux vitreux dévisageant l'indicible, la poitrine telle un magma de sang.

Sam éteignit la lumière et laissa la tête retomber sur l'oreiller.

"Sam ?" souffla Steve dans le noir.

"Mmmh ?"

"J'me disais, Wanda aussi est une sorcière. Peut-être qu'elle saura comment défaire le sortilège."

"Mmmh. De toute façon, la priorité maintenant, c'est de retrouver le Winter Soldier."

"Bucky."

"Ouais."

"Sam ?"

"Mmmh ?"

"Demain…"

"Loki reste où il est. T'as pas le choix, pas envie de vous supporter ensemble encore. On ne sera que tous les deux."

"… Heu, ok. Ok, parfait… Sam ?"

"Oui, quoi ?"

"Heu, demain…"

"_Quoi_ ?"

"J'aurais… quelque chose à te dire."

"Quoi ?!"

Sam se redressa sur un coude, vaguement alerté.

"Demain, Sam, demain" bailla Steve.

"…Ok."

* * *

Sam frappa à la porte de Loki le lendemain matin. Celui-ci se montra parfaitement courtois.

"Sam Wilson, que puis-je pour toi ?"

"Hum, je vais passer la journée avec Steve. Je voulais juste de souhaiter une bonne journée. Fais ce que tu veux. Dans la limite du raisonnable, bien sûr !" ajouta Sam précipitamment. "Pas d'explosions ou de plan pour conquérir le monde, ok ?"

Loki eut un sourire tranchant.

"Tu ne penses quand même pas que je te demanderais la permission si je voulais semer le chaos ?"

Sam lui répondit d'un œil impassible.

"Hilarant. Rendez-vous vendredi matin à sept heures dans le hall de l'hôtel – et sois à l'heure ! Bye, Loki"

Sam tourna les talons. Au bout du couloir, alors qu'il n'attendait plus de réponse, il entendit dans son dos "Bonne journée à toi aussi". Et il avait presque l'impression que c'était sincère. Presque.

"Je n'aime pas ça" marmonna Steve.

"Je sais…"

"Je n'aime vraiment pas ça du tout."

"Tout ira bien" chantonna Sam.

"Comment on peut être sûrs que – On _ne peut_ _pas_ lui faire confiance ! Et si… C'est un piège, c'est forcément –"

"Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire cette nuit ?" le coupa Sam pour l'empêcher de se tricoter l'esprit de soucis.

"Plus tard" trancha Steve en fixant la route des yeux.

"Quoi ? Tu vas finir par m'inquiéter…" murmura Sam.

"C'est rien…"

"T'as toujours été un mauvais menteur" le taquina Sam.

"Ah, c'est là !" interrompit Steve triomphalement en garant la voiture sur le parking.

Ils portaient leur parka, gants et écharpe mais pour les quelques heures de jour, le soleil brillait de toutes ses forces dans un ciel délavé.

"Qu'est-ce qui est là ? Tu m'emmènes où ?"

"Au Lagon Bleu !" s'exclama Steve avec un grand sourire.

Ils découvrirent l'irréalité du Lagon Bleu. Steve laissa ses soucis et sa culpabilité au vestiaire et se força à profiter du moment présent. Ils achetèrent la tenue obligatoire – maillot de bain et serviette – et sortirent au grand froid sans prêter attention aux regards appréciateurs posés sur eux. Ils se coulèrent dans l'eau bleue électrique avec un soupir de bien-être. Les rares nuages filaient haut dans l'air glacial au dessus de la vapeur volcanique qui baignait les piscines naturelles.

Ils étaient deux touristes en voyage pour la première fois depuis leur départ.

Ils ressortirent du lagon le corps et l'esprit lavé.

"Première fois que je fais ça depuis… Pfiou, une éternité" dit Steve d'un sourire béat.

"Première fois que tu fais un sauna en Islande ? Moi aussi" plaisanta Sam.

"Non" rectifia Steve, l'air rêveur "Que je prends un moment de détente."

Sam ressentit une bouffée d'amertume fugace pour cet homme extraordinaire qui n'avait connu que la guerre.

Le sentiment s'évapora devant le sourire contenté de Steve. Sam s'ébroua.

"En tout cas, merci. C'était parfait."

Steve eut l'air flatté.

* * *

"Bon, Steve, tu te décides à me dire ce dont tu voulais me parler à trois heures du mat' ?"

"Tu sais, Sam" répondit Steve, occupé à se garer en créneau, "On pourrait continuer ce moment de détente en allant boire une pinte. J'ai repéré un pub qui a l'air sympa par là-bas."

"…D'accord" dit Sam, trois secondes surprises après. Que Steve évite le sujet le rendait de plus en plus nerveux.

Il n'était que quatre heures mais s'ils avaient quitté les bains bouillonnants sous les premières étoiles, il faisait désormais nuit noire. Le pub était sympa. On se serait cru dans le ventre d'un trois-mâts : sombre, boisé, des fauteuils en cuir vert et des lampes-tempête sur chaque table. Ils prirent leur bière au bar et s'assirent dans une alcôve reculée. Autour d'eux, les conversations allaient bon train. La télévision était en anglais mais les clients parlaient islandais, une langue incompréhensible, rugueuse et sauvage.

Steve était clairement ailleurs. Son regard sautait sur les bouteilles derrière le comptoir, du barman aux clients, des murs à la cheminée. Sam se rendit compte qu'il regardait partout. Sauf lui. Il buvait sa pinte doucement, pour faire durer le moment. Soit Steve lui en voulait pour Loki et il voulait que Sam parte, soit il préférait finir sa quête seul soit…

"Steve, je ne veux pas être lourd mais c'est quoi, ce truc dont tu veux me parler ?"

Steve haussa les épaules, muet.

Sam fronça les sourcils et tapota la table des doigts, agacé.

"C'est important ?"

Steve hocha la tête.

"Mais c'est grave ?"

Steve eut l'air étonné de l'inquiétude de Sam.

"Non non."

"Donc il faut que tu m'en parles mais tu ne veux rien me dire…" grogna Sam en exprimant clairement sa contrariété.

"C'est pas facile pour moi d'en parler" admit Steve. Sam regarda son profil troublé, ses lèvres délicates, son nez droit.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, bon sang ? Ça sent le truc louche à des kilomètres._

Sam attendit posément, le temps de boire sa bière, que Steve soit prêt. Sam le regardait s'humecter les lèvres et à chaque fois, il croyait qu'il allait parler et il guettait, le ventre trépidant. À chaque fois, Steve semblait se raviser.

Finalement, il se racla la gorge et, les mains posées à plat de chaque côté de son verre, les yeux posés dessus, Steve avoua : "J'ai rencontré une fille ici, quand tu étais parti…"

Sam eut l'impression qu'un glacier islandais s'était formé dans son estomac. Son cerveau se retrouva paralysé par le froid de cette nouvelle. Un pitoyable "Ah ouais ?" passa ses lèvres, un gémissement sans espoir.

_Autant pour son drôle de comportement ses derniers temps. La claque !_

Sam se frotta le visage. Steve poursuivit avec peine : "On a un peu discuté quand tu étais à Paris…"

Les mots butaient sur ses dents. Il était un peu pâle, il avait les oreilles rouges.

_Discuter, ben voyons. Mais qu'est-ce que je m'étais imagine ?_

"Et alors ?" attaqua Sam d'une voix métallique et tranchante, presque agressif, furieux.

Steve fut déstabilisé. Son regard recommença à osciller dans le bar, funambule déséquilibré cherchant où se raccrocher. Mais il n'était pas du genre à hésiter longtemps. Il inspira profondément et s'avança au dessus de l'eau glacée des confessions.

Il expliqua d'une voix pressé, le rythme rapide : "Elle m'a expliqué ce que ça voulait dire, d'être bisexuel, parce que je me posais des questions, tu vois – tu – tu comprends ?"

Il avait plongé. Le choc avec l'eau lui coupa le souffle. Steve fut incapable de continuer, trop effrayé d'un refus. Il avait l'impression d'avoir placé son cœur sur la table, palpitant et vulnérable, et que Sam pouvait l'écorcher d'une phrase acérée. Incapable de confesser l'inavouable, il regarda enfin Sam en face.

Son regard était une ancre rassurante et terriblement terrifiante. Les yeux de Steve étaient presque implorants, deux morceaux de tempête et de vagues troublées.

_Je_

_Suis_

_Perdu_

Le temps ralentit.

Sam entendait chaque battement de cœur pulser à ses oreilles, assourdissant. Tout était silencieux, dans leur bulle de cristal. Sans cesser de se dévorer des yeux, Sam posa sa main droite sur celle de Steve, maladroit, incertain, tâtonnant. Il n'avait jamais été aussi effrayé par un geste si simple. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et serra.

"Je comprends" répondit-il d'un murmure léger.

Dans la clameur du pub, Steve l'entendit comme s'il avait crié.

Il gonfla ses poumons et prit une grande bouffée d'air. L'eau dans laquelle il s'était jeté sans savoir la profondeur n'était pas si froide. En fait, il avait pied. Il pouvait nager en sécurité. Sam était sa bouée, son ancre et son bateau.

Steve irradia comme un soleil. Toute autre personne en face de lui aurait été éblouie. Mais Sam volait trop haut et son sourire reflétait le sien.

Avec certitude, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Steve qu'il était exactement au bon endroit, au bon moment.

* * *

Steve finit par lâcher la main de Sam à contrecœur pour commander deux menus. Ils n'osaient plus se dévisager, à part de brefs regards intenses, électrisants, qui leur laissaient la chair de poule.

Les frontières entre eux, autrefois brumeuses, venaient d'être redéfinies en douceur. Exactement comme les plaques terrestres, les relations amoureuses sont sans cesse en mouvement. La Terre suit son cours et parfois, après un séisme, de nouveaux continents se forment, les rivages changent brutalement, des îles émergent quand d'autres sombrent, et les terres en mouvement se stabilisent finalement, nouvelles et vierges, riches en possibilités.

Ils prirent leur temps pour manger, soit qu'ils avaient le ventre noué d'excitation, soit qu'ils voulaient faire durer cet instant une éternité, lorsque les promesses muettes subliment l'imagination. Ils ne se parlèrent pas du repas. Il y avait trop à dire, les mots n'étaient plus suffisants.

En quittant le pub, leurs mains se retrouvèrent comme des aimants et ne se lâchèrent plus. Ancrés l'un à l'autre, ils déambulèrent sous les réverbères, sentant à peine l'air glacial sur leur visage.

Ils étaient seuls au monde.

Au hasard des rues, ils débouchèrent sur l'océan. Ils traversèrent la rue et s'arrêtèrent face aux vagues. Cette fois, leurs épaules ne se frôlaient pas ; elles étaient pressées l'une contre l'autre. Et c'était beaucoup mieux. Plus naturel.

"Regarde" chuchota Steve en désignant l'horizon.

Des fulgurances jaunes et vertes venaient d'apparaitre dans le ciel, des spectres opalescents qui dansaient en silence sous les étoiles.

"Une aurore boréale" murmura Steve, recueilli.

"Shit…" lâcha Sam, le souffle coupé.

C'étaient de grands draps de soie lumineux bougeant au gré du vent, des voiles de bateaux froissées par le soleil, des vagues de jade, des plumes iridescentes, des fantômes électriques.

Steve serra plus fort la main de Sam.

_Ne me quitte pas. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais._

Sam agrippa ses doigts plus fortement.

_Je n'ai jamais rien d'aussi beau et je suis heureux de le partager avec toi._

Ils restèrent longtemps, une heure peut-être, à admirer l'aurore boréale au dessus de leur tête.

Ils étaient seuls au monde.

* * *

Alors que l'océan brillait toujours sous les lueurs phosphorescentes, Sam entraina Steve dans l'ombre des maisons du front de mer. Dos au mur, Steve distinguait son visage dans l'obscurité, ses yeux ardents, ses lèvres pleines. Il se pencha vers lui par réflexe et s'arrêta. Sam sourit, effleura sa mâchoire des doigts et l'embrassa. Leurs lèvres étaient glacées, leur souffle chaud. C'était maladroit et empressé. C'était merveilleux et bien plus encore.

Ils reprirent leur souffle, avides et désaltérés.

"Ça va ?" demanda Sam dans un souffle.

Il sentait les dernières réticences de Steve, des restes de préjugés, des vieilles peurs des années quarante.

"C'est comme si… C'est comme si…"

Steve cherchait les mots, impuissant à se décrire.

"C'est comme si je rentrais à la maison" souffla-t-il finalement et il lâcha un bref éclat de rire, soulagé et comblé. Sam l'embrassa délicatement, les lèvres aussi légères qu'une plume.

Il observa Steve attentivement. Il y avait une sorte de pudeur dans son regard mais aussi un ravissement discret, des paillettes d'extase dans ses prunelles nuages et Sam vit dans ses yeux pour la première fois l'expression du bonheur.

Steve s'humecta les lèvres, plus beau que jamais.

"Je…" commença-t-il. Mais il ne put achever cette petite phrase si simple, et si belle, qu'il n'avait jamais pu dire à Peggy. Il aurait voulu les dire, pourtant, ces trois petits mots, même si c'était trop tôt, même s'il n'était sûr de rien. Parce qu'il n'était jamais sûr de rien.

À la place, les yeux passionnés, il prit le visage de Sam entre ses mains et l'embrassa encore.

Ses lèvres étaient maladroites, empressées, pas très douées. C'est parfait.

Sam sentit son cœur fondre. Telle la lave d'un volcan, ce sentiment en fusion incendia son estomac, se propagea dans ses veines et consuma jusqu'à la moelle de ses os. Ouais, il avait Steve Rogers dans la peau.

* * *

Ils revinrent à l'hôtel d'un pas empressé, un sourire ravi – d'aucuns auraient dit stupide – sur les lèvres. Une fois dans la chambre, sur le pas de la porte, ils contemplèrent les deux lits séparés avec indécision.

"On pourra demander à changer de chambre demain. Enfin, si tu veux…" demanda Steve.

Sam lui renvoya un sourire éblouissant. Mais il sentait la réserve de Steve dans ses gestes, une certaine maladresse qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant dans leur promiscuité.

"Ça va ?" s'assura-t-il.

"Mmmh, bien sûr" fit Steve avec un sourire solaire.

"Quelque chose te tracasse ?"

Le sourire retomba. Steve se figea, occupé à plier son pull. Ses oreilles étaient à nouveau rouges, signe de gêne.

"C'est-à-dire…" Il fit des gestes entre Sam et lui, puis entre les deux lits. "Je voudrais qu'on… Qu'on prenne notre temps. Qu'on n'se précipite pas."

"Ok, pas de souci" dit Sam rapidement.

Ils se regardèrent les bras ballants. Steve se força à expliquer, même s'il avait du mal à s'exprimer : "J'ai perdu du temps avec Peggy. On a tout perdu, finalement. Avec Sharon, c'est allé trop vite. Une vraie catastrophe. Avec toi… Je ne veux pas rater ça, enfin nous deux, enfin cette chance de – tu vois ? Enfin, si t'es d'accord ?" bafouilla-t-il à la fin, craignant que Sam lui rit au nez.

Celui-ci s'avança entre les lits, posa ses mains sur les hanches étroites de Steve pour l'adosser au mur et l'embrassa. C'était long et savoureux, maladroit mais toujours délicieux. Si les baisers de Sam étaient enfiévrés, il y avait quelque chose de malhabile sur les lèvres de Steve – et de la réserve à s'abandonner entièrement. Ils auraient besoin de temps pour s'apprivoiser, songea Sam enivré, mais ils avaient tout le temps du monde devant eux.

"On t'as déjà dit qu't'étais parfait ?" murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de Steve, la voix rauque.

"Je suis loin d'être parfait" soupira Steve, les mains sur les avant-bras de Sam, étrangement docile contre le mur. "J'ai perdu trop de temps avec Peggy. J'ai dit non à Sharon. J'attendais… La Bonne Personne. Là, je veux que ça dure. Tu sais, quand tu parlais de trouver mon bateau ? Je veux construire quelque chose de stable, de sérieux. Si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ou que –"

"Sshhh" dit Sam et il lui picora les lèvres pour le faire taire, pour aspirer ses dernières traces d'hésitation. "Tu n'es pas parfait, c'est vrai. T'es un idéaliste. C'est encore mieux."

Il pressa Steve plus fort contre le mur.

"Je ne te quitte pas" promit-il avec une force de volonté qui l'étonna lui-même.

Aucun n'était prêt à renoncer à l'autre – à la promesse d'eux deux ensemble.

* * *

"Je peux venir ?" demanda Sam presque timidement.

Non pas qu'il soit timide. Oh, il avait déjà eu bien des relations avant. Mais avec Steve, c'était autre chose et à en juger par le regard nerveux qu'il lui lança, il avait bien fait de ne pas bondir sous les couvertures opposées en caleçon.

"Le lit n'est pas trop petit ?" jaugea Steve.

Sam se contenta d'hausser une épaule avec un sourire en coin. Steve se décida à soulever un coin de sa couverture pour inviter Sam, qui ne se fit pas prier. Sans cérémonie, il passa son bras autour du ventre de Steve et posa sa tête sur un bout d'oreiller. Une seconde d'hésitation après, Steve mit son bras autour de l'épaule de Sam et caressa l'arrière de son crâne. Peau contre peau, souffle contre souffle, ils se berçaient dans la chaleur de l'autre. Certes, le lit était trop étroit, la couverture trop courte. Mais ils s'endormirent ensemble, les jambes enchevêtrées. Cette nuit-là, Sam ne fit pas de cauchemar.

Mais sur sa nuque, là où les doigts de Steve l'effleuraient parfois, une spirale d'un vert lumineux palpitait toujours. Mais aucun ne la remarqua.

* * *

Sam se réveilla doucement. Steve lui caressait le cou et les épaules du bout des doigts.

"Mmmh ?"

"Faut que j'aille pisser" s'excusa Steve à voix basse.

Sam replia son bras et le laissa partir. Il somnola jusqu'à ce que Steve revienne se glisser sous la couverture, moins près de lui. Sam cligna des yeux paresseusement, comme un chat. Ils se dévisagèrent, du sommeil plein les cils.

"C'est très bizarre" articula Sam, la langue pâteuse. "On aurait dû faire ça plus tôt."

Steve pouffa.

"Ça fait longtemps ?" demanda Sam en se retenant de bailler.

Steve cligna des yeux en comprenant la question.

"Je n'sais pas. C'est venu progressivement, je dirais. Mais à force…"

"Tu as commencé à te poser des question" conclut Sam.

"J'étais un peu perdu" admit Steve avec un sourire. "J'me posais des questions. Semblerait que j'ai bien fait, hein ? Et toi ?"

"Tu rendais tout ambigu, man. Ces derniers jours, j'ne savais plus quoi penser." Il donna un coup affectueux dans l'épaule de Steve. "Mais bon, pour être franc, je suis tombé sous ton charme dès notre première rencontre. Regarde-moi ça, la perfection même…"

Il dessina du doigt les pectoraux de Steve, parfaitement ciselés. Celui-ci fit claquer sa langue.

"Pas touche ! Propriété nationale."

Sam éclata de rire. Il embrassa Steve juste après pour un baiser paresseux du matin.

"Man, j'arrive pas à croire que j'embrasse Captain America" soupira-t-il d'une voix rêveuse.

"Oh, arrête ça" gronda Steve contre ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent, encore et encore, jusqu'à s'apprivoiser et avoir le goût de l'autre en bouche comme un vin savoureux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?" demanda Sam distraitement.

"Chais pas."

Il était déjà tard, le jour commençait à pointer.

"On passe la journée ici ?" proposa Steve.

"Parfait" dit Sam avec un sourire gourmand.

"Faudra juste être discret" plaisanta Steve.

Si on le reconnaissait et qu'on le voyait avec Sam. L'idée le frappa soudain. Il tapota la clavicule de Sam, l'air soucieux. "Et surtout, pas un mot à Loki. Il va s'en servir contre nous."

"Tu sais" répondit Sam, qui ne semblait pas avoir aussi peur du petit frère psychopathe de Thor qu'il aurait dû, " Il est loin d'être bête. Je pense qu'il le remarquera seul de toute manière."

"Remarquer quoi ?" faillit demander Steve mais il retint les mots.

Évidemment, Sam parlait de l'amour de l'un pour l'autre qui leur crevait les yeux et les rendait aveugles. Plus vulnérables.

"On se tracassera pour ça demain. Pour le moment, aujourd'hui est juste pour nous deux" murmura Sam à son oreille.

Steve capitula.

Ils changèrent de chambre et passèrent la journée au lit, à discuter à mi-voix pressés l'un contre l'autre et à faire des jeux de mains mutuels des plus plaisants.

* * *

Loki était perché sur le toit, assis juste au dessus de leur fenêtre comme un corbeau de mauvais augure aux yeux scrutateurs. Il était emmitouflé dans son manteau, une écharpe noire lâchement enroulée autour du cou.

Le sort émeraude sur la nuque de Sam luisait toujours, comme un appel.

* * *

Merci les filles !

J'étais dans la salle de bains (pourquoi j'ai toujours de drôles de réflexions dans la salle de bain ?) et je me demandée si j'aurais toujours continué à écrire _Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes_ avec cette énergie et cette assiduité si vous n'étiez pas là et… Je me suis rendue compte que… Non, probablement pas ! Alors merci de me donner cette énergie d'écrire et de venir à bout de mon projet ! Ça n'a pas de prix !

**Mirlana** qui comprend tout de travers, est-ce que c'est de ma faute, où ais-je foiré, dis-moi s'il y a quelque chose que tu/vous ne comprenez pas !

**Feeli37** qui a tout compris à Loki ! L'Écosse dans le prochain chapitre, le PROCHAIN !

**Sticklips** et sa super-liste :D

Et merci spécial à **Rose-Eliade** qui a publié mon délire-halluciné-drogué dans son mastodonte de 78 chapitres, _Hiccup_ ! C'est quand tu veux pour un bonus 2 ;-) !

* * *

À la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures : Sam et Steve doivent quitter le pays des Bisounours pour aller bosser, Loki est une petite crotte insupportable qui-fait-plein-de-conneries et on se rapproche de Bucky, pour de vrai, cette fois ! (_Je vous jure, ils vont bientôt le trouver_)


	38. Lame

Nouveau chapitre dans lequel Loki est une sale crevure et Sam en fait les frais.

Cette fois, je parle d'une région du monde que je connais : l'Écosse – la seule où je suis allée, en fait ! L'Écosse, qui n'est pas si pluvieuse (pas plus que le Nord de la France ou la Bretagne), une région qui est sauvage et fière, un très beau pays avec des habitants très gentils. Voilà, l'Écosse c'est cool et ce road-trip était un prétexte à caser Sam, Steve et Bucky là-bas !

* * *

J'ai eu une conférence à la fac cette semaine : c'était intéressant mais les profs ont ce défaut d'expliquer en 1h30 avec des mots pompeux et des phrases alambiquées ce qu'on pourrait expliquer simplement en dix minutes. Ça rend le savoir inaccessible à des gens lambda et les intellectuels restent dans leur bulle… Cette conférence donc, ennuyeuse certes, mais à la fin, une étudiante a lancé le débat sur la fanfiction avec les profs conférenciers (shocking !).

Conclusion : _la fanfiction est l'écriture du fantasme_.

Fantasme de la réécriture d'une œuvre-mère à la fois assez adorée pour être choisie et en même temps assez insatisfaisante pour vouloir la changer ; et fantasme d'une certaine sexualité féminine.

Oui mesdames, la fanfiction est féminine et n'ayons pas honte d'aimer ça, les filles, parce que c'est un domaine littéraire qui est né avec les femmes dans les années 70, qui a prospéré grâce à internet et qui permet aux femmes et aux jeunes filles de s'exprimer pleinement et librement.

Y a pleins de trucs cools avec la fanfiction, mais y en a un que j'aime bien en particulier : c'est le sexe. Yep, mesdames, la fanfiction permet d'explorer la sexualité féminine et les désirs féminins. Avez-vous remarqué ? Bon je n'ai jamais vu de films p0rno mais je sais qu'ils sont faits pour les mecs et pour les désirs masculins et LEUR sexualité. On a peu ça pour les femmes. Or, la fanfiction, c'est notre p0rno à nous, et FF c'est Youp0rn. Et ça, c'est très cool. C'est significatif qu'on aime les couples gay, la douceur, les baisers envoutants, les préliminaires brûlants… Parce que, quand même, on retrouve des motifs récurrents dans les fanfictions, dans les relations amoureuses et les relations sexuelles. Chacune a SA particularité, chacune est UNIQUE mais que ce soit en anglais ou en français, il y a des points communs au niveau du sexe.

Y a pleins de trucs cools avec la fanfiction, mais elles sont très moralisantes et très manichéennes : le bien/le mal ; le personnage gentil/le personnage méchant. On ne s'en rend pas compte mais je trouve qu'il y a peu de critique du monde qu'on utilise ou des personnages. Par exemple, dans _Harry Potter_, le Ministère de la Magie pue grave, la justice est pourrie, etc. Dans _Marvel_, c'est une société très capitaliste ultra-orientée vers les États-Unis. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ? On n'a pas un regard très critique sur l'œuvre-mère. (Moi la première !)

En tout cas, une chose est sûre : écrire de la fanfiction, c'est génial parce que c'est participer à un fandom, à une bulle de passion plus grande que nous-mêmes. Et vous, les lecteurs, vous pouvez aussi faire partie de cette bulle : en laissant des commentaires, tout simplement ! (Vous le sentez, l'argument discret pour que je puisse avoir des retours sur The Chapitre ^^ ?)

Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Girls, je suis curieuse de votre avis sur tout ça, dites-moi !

Bonne lecture les amours !

* * *

Avant de commencer (je vous vois rouler des yeux d'agacement), je remercie chaleureusement les choupinettes poussinettes suivantes :

**Mirlana**

**IchabodCraneBurton**

**sticklips**

**Rose-Eliade**

Et **Feeli37**

Et aussi la choupette **lulu406** qui a brisé la glace (prenez exemple sur elle, lecteurs anonymes !) et en plus, elle aime bien le pairing Sam/Steve, que demander de plus ? Merci **Lulu** !

Merchi les filleuh ! Vous avez toutes réagi au baiser-surprise, héhéhé ! Je suis contente !

Je vous dit ça en aparté juste à vous parce que vous êtes adorables mais je crois que dans le prochain chapitre, ils vont trouver Bucky. Je crois ! Ou dans celui d'après ^^

* * *

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie III – L'arithmétique des sentiments**

**Chapitre 15 – ****Lame**

* * *

"Natasha !"

"Sharon !"

"Comme tu m'as manqué !"

Sharon serra Natasha entre ses bras, même si celle-ci avait l'air un peu déroutée.

"… Humpf, tu m'as manqué aussi Sharon ! Alors c'est ton équipe ? Enchanté, les filles. J'ai pas mal entendu parler de vous ces derniers jours. Équipe delta, Agent Romanoff. Je vous présente –"

"CLINT !"

"Hey, Kate !"

Kate sauta au cou de Barton.

"Comment vas-tu ? Ça fait plaisir de te voir !"

"Tu es retourné sur le terrain ! Je suis tellement heureuse que t'es repris le boulot ! Est-ce que tu amené ton chien ? J'adore ton chien, est-ce qu'il est là ?"

"C'était une mission de niveau 6, bien sûr que non, je ne l'ai pas emmené."

"Oh, dommage."

"Alors, tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle équipe ?"

"Ouais. Elles sont cools ! Un peu moins pro que toi –"

"Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire, Kate !"

"- et Sharon est maniaque mais c'est une _bien meilleure_ meneuse que toi et les autres sont _trop drôles_ ! On se marre tout le temps ! Et toi, comment ça va, papi ?"

"Comme neuf, tu vois. Content de voir que tu arrives à t'amuser pendant l'opération _Détonations_."

"Vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal ?" demanda Sharon à Natasha.

"Ça allait, la routine" répondit-elle. "C'était chaud. On a été en Afrique – là où vous étiez avant – puis Rio puis Wakanda. Le tout en deux jours. Assez intense, comme toujours."

"Je suis étonnée que le SHIELD n'ait pas étouffé toute l'affaire" glissa Kamala d'une voix timide, en regardant Natasha avec de grands yeux émerveillés.

"C'est un coup de Fury. Il œuvre dans l'ombre" expliqua Natasha succinctement.

Kamala et Sharon la regardèrent sans comprendre.

"La loi de recensement. Pour faire pencher la balance" ajouta-t-elle en penchant la tête. "Peux pas trop en parler ici mais…"

"Il n'est pas trop pour" conclut Sharon.

Elle hocha la tête et salua les arrivantes.

"Mercédès et Colleen. Le Char d'assaut, comme on vous appelle. C'est rare de vous voir travailler en équipe."

"Ça ne fait pas de mal d'être sociables pour une fois" dit Mercédès avec un grand sourire, en attirant Colleen à elle. "Que nous vaut l'honneur de rencontrer la plus célèbre encore Black Widow ?"

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel. "Je voulais juste discuter un peu avec Sharon."

America déboula comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles. Elle se figea net devant Natasha, les deux mains levées, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés.

"Spécimen !" souffla-t-elle, extasiée. Puis, "Ça va faire plaisir à Kamala, ça !"

Elle repartit chercher son amie, la saisit par les épaules et l'attira au premier plan. "Kamala vous a dit qu'elle écrivait sur vous ?"

Celle-ci poussa un cri de rage et enroula son voile autour du visage d'America pour essayer de l'étrangler. Elles se chamaillèrent comme des chiffonnières : "Sale peste, comment oses-tu ? COMMENT OSES-TU ?"

America riait trop pour se débattre : "Assume un peu, Kam' !"

"C'est faux !" s'exclama Kamala à Natasha, mortifiée. "Ne l'écoutez pas !"

Natasha eut un éclair agacé dans ses prunelles. "C'est une fine équipe que tu trimballes là, Sharon."

Sharon pouffa : "Elles sont peut-être jeunes et un peu inexpérimentées mais elles ont du courage à revendre. Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?"

"Vous avez quelque chose de prévu pour le moment ?"

"Je pense que Maria va nous donner un autre assignement immédiatement…"

Natasha secoua la tête.

"Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Vous êtes sous notre commandement maintenant."

Kamala poussa un glapissement étranglé, les joues rouges. Kate jeta à Barton un regard lumineux.

"Quelle est la prochaine mission ?" demanda Sharon avec un visage rayonnant

Natasha leur adressa un sourire félin

"On va essayer de retrouver Steve."

Les Howling Commandos exultèrent. America brandit son poing en l'air. Mercédès et Colleen se congratulèrent du regard. Sharon se mordit les lèvres pour contenir son excitation.

"Elles sont toujours aussi bruyantes ?" s'étonna Barton. Natasha haussa les épaules.

"Vos savez où il est ?" demanda America d'une voix forte.

"Sûrement en Islande. C'est par là qu'on va commencer. On embarque dans un quart d'heure, préparez vos affaires" ordonna Natasha en essayant de prendre un ton professionnel.

Les filles se dispersèrent comme une volée de moineaux, en piaillant des cris de joie.

"Clint" hurla Kate de loin, "N'oublie de m'envoyer une photo de ton chien !"

* * *

Pour avoir la paix, Steve s'était débrouillé pour reléguer discrètement Loki à l'autre bout du navire. Cependant, il devait prendre son mal en patience à chaque repas car Sam insistait pour l'inviter dans le but de "resserrer les liens ensemble". Steve crispait les dents pendant le repas. C'était comme manger sur une grenade prête à exploser. Loki paraissait toujours méfiant par rapport à l'invitation de Sam et les observait d'un œil méfiant tout le repas sans rien manger.

Steve savait Thor presque invulnérable. Et il n'avait pas oublié l'attaque de Stuttgart et l'impression de boxer un parpaing et non pas une pommette. Seul le Hulk pouvait battre les Asgardiens et, aux dernières nouvelles, Banner était toujours porté disparu. Peut-être que Vision ou Wanda sauraient faire quelque chose…

Pour le moment, Steve jouait le jeu. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre, il n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main. Mais lorsque Loki dévoilerait son jeu… Après tout, son bouclier de vibranium avait laissé une marque sur le cou de son ennemi.

* * *

Steve eut le coup de foudre pour Edinburgh. La ville avait revêtu son élégant manteau de brouillard pour les accueillir. Il s'accrochait aux cheminées comme les plumes d'un boa et glissait sur les murs en pierres grises. Ils montèrent à pied jusqu'à la vieille ville pour obtenir des plans de l'Écosse à l'Office de Tourisme.

Steve aimait l'endroit non pas pour son climat typiquement écossais mais parce que Edinburgh était une ville si ancienne qu'elle ne vieillissait pas vraiment, son histoire inscrite sur chaque pavé, sur le parvis des églises et les remparts du château qui surplombait le centre.

Loki était dans la brume comme un poisson dans l'eau. Il marchait derrière eux et semblait sorti droit d'un film historique dans son long manteau vert bouteille, son écharpe volant au vent et sa mine sombre. Sam était nerveux, à cause de la tension croissante entre Steve et Loki.

Dans le restaurant où ils mangèrent sur le pouce, la télévision au dessus du bar diffusait silencieusement les informations en direct. Steve posa sa main sur le poignet de Sam pour attirer son attention et la désigna du menton. Les images défilaient, des personnes arrêtées, des cars de CRS, plan large sur le pont de San Francisco, des snipers de l'armée, le Christ de Rio, des déclarations de politiciens, Big Ben, gros plan sur des bombes artisanales.

"Shit, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Les bandes défilantes faisaient office de sous-titres : **Opération **_**Détonations**_** déjouée par les Services Secrets ; Un attentat d'HYDRA avorté ; Arrestations de terroristes nazis sur les cinq continents ; Le SHIELD sauve Londres d'un attentat ; Opération **_**Détonations**_** déjouée**…

Steve et Sam se sentirent soudain fiers des Howling Commandos.

Soudain, le visage de Clint et Natasha apparurent à l'écran. Ils étaient au Wakanda.

**Deux Avengers sauvent le monde ; attentats manqué d'HYDRA, les Avengers sur le coup **

"Voilà qui va faire regrimper notre côté de popularité auprès du public" se prit à espérer Steve en lui-même. La suite lui fit chaud au cœur.

**Black Widow et Hawkeye s'expriment contre la Loi de Recensement du Sénat étasunien.**

Les choses bougeaient. Un chaos interne au sein de l'équipe pourra peut-être être évité.

Mais il ne dit rien à voix haute. Loki n'avait pas besoin de savoir que les Avengers étaient encore divisés.

* * *

Malheureusement, ils quittèrent Edinburgh quelques heures après leur arrivée le matin. Avec son efficacité coutumière, Steve trouva immédiatement une voiture de location et ils prirent la route. Avec pour seul petit détail le fait qu'ils n'avaient aucune destination à l'arrivée.

Loki avait vaguement indiqué le Nord sur la carte, sans pouvoir être plus détaillé. "Plus je me rapproche et plus je serais précis" expliqua-t-il. Steve allait affirmer sa suspicion mais Sam prit les clefs de la voiture et se glissa sur le siège conducteur. "En route !"

Ils traversèrent l'Écosse d'est en ouest vers Glasgow. La quatre voies était noyée dans la purée de poix. Sam contourna la ville et obliqua vers les Highlands. Le brouillard s'était levé un peu mais le loch gardait un aspect onirique, l'eau grise, les îles esquissées, entraperçues. Une fois le Loch Lomond dépassé, ils entrèrent dans les Trossachs, un parc national où même le brouillard ne pouvait pas cacher à quel point c'était désert.

Sam avait gardé le volant en repartant. Loki s'était installé en tailleur à l'arrière, une carte dépliée sur le siège d'à-côté. Il avait les yeux clos et le visage dénué d'expression. Il cherchait le spectre, comme un loup flaire une piste. Sam le surveillait de temps en temps dans le rétroviseur. Steve aussi. Il n'était pas serein sur le siège passager.

"C'est un piège" dit-il à mi-voix pour Sam.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules : "T'es sûr ?..."

Steve haussa les épaules, le visage déterminé : "C'est _justement_ parce qu'on n'est pas sûrs que c'est un piège. C'est comme ça qu'il a procédé sur l'héliporteur en 2012 – il nous a tous piégé et –"

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Sam.

La voix soyeuse de Loki s'éleva derrière eux, moqueuse : "Nous avons tous révélé notre véritable nature. Moi, le Captain… Banner…"

Steve serra les dents, la moutarde lui monta au nez.

"Tu as tué quatre-vingts personnes en deux jours à toi tout seul. Sans compter l'attaque sur New York" fulmina-t-il.

Loki agita la main d'un air agacé.

"Oh, je t'en prie. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir commis des crimes ici. L'ami que tu recherches est, il me semble, un assassin de légende, mmmh ?"

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour briser le mince vernis de civilité qui les avait empêchés de s'entretuer jusqu'à présent. Sam ferma les paupières brièvement ; il regrettait d'avoir posé sa question.

"Ne mentionne. Même pas. Bucky. En ma présence" assena Steve, les dents jointes. "Tu es dépourvu de remords… Et dire que Thor pleure ta mort…"

Loki éclata d'un rire maniaque. "Mon cher frère saurait que je suis toujours en vie s'il avait daigné m'offrir une sépulture décente. Mais aux traitres et aux monstres, quoi de mieux qu'un l'abîme ou le sable charrié par le vent en guise de tombe ?"

Sam fut choqué du ton de Loki, si dément, en équilibre au bord de la folie. Les masques cruels et les sourires factices cachaient un fantôme – sans identité ni stabilité mentale.

"Tu as piégé Thor" réalisa Steve.

Loki émit un ricanement dépourvu de toute sanité.

"J'arrive pas à croire que je vais t'aider à récupérer ce même sceptre alors que Thor a fait tant d'efforts pour le récupérer…" tempêta Steve.

"Cet idiot… Ça n'avait rien d'une mission très compliquée" railla Loki.

"Tu ne mérites pas d'avoir un tel frère, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi" dit Steve avec une moue de dégoût.

"Ne t'avise pas de me dire ce que Thor a fait pour moi ou pas" feula Loki d'une voix menaçante.

"Steve…" l'avertit Sam pour l'empêcher de continuer, ayant flairé le danger.

Évidemment, Steve continua : "Je dirais la vérité, que tu veuilles l'entendre ou non et Thor a été –"

Loki poussa un cri de rage. La magie envahit la voiture, des filaments de fumée émeraude que Sam voyait dans le rétroviseur. Steve se retourna devant pour sortir le bouclier de sa housse. La magie rampait sur les fenêtres et les sièges. Loki fit apparaitre une dague dans sa main et se rua en avant. Sam tendit le bras instinctivement. La lame se ficha comme du beurre dans son avant-bras. Il poussa un cri – plus de surprise que de douleur – et braqua le volant. Steve se rua vers l'arrière, la voiture quitta la route, les roues décollèrent du sol, elle fit trois tonneaux avant de s'immobiliser sur le toit en bas du talus.

* * *

Sam ne voyait plus le monde qu'à travers un brouillard noir. Les gestes automatiques, il défit sa ceinture et se décoinça de l'airbag. Il inspirait à petites goulées pour essayer de juguler la douleur qui fusait jusque dans son cou. "Nom de D –" jura-t-il en bataillant contre la portière. Il entendit vaguement Steve dire son prénom. Enfin, la portière se débloqua et il s'extirpa avec difficulté hors du tas de métal. Il ne voyait plus rien, il ne sentait plus rien à part la dague plantée dans sa chair.

_Blessure propre, coupure nette, muscles transpercés, shit ça fait mal, l'os a été évité, toujours ça, shit mais qu'est-ce que ça fait mal…_

Réflexe de para-sauveteur, il mordit dans son écharpe et retira la lame d'un coup sec, les doigts assurés. Son hurlement fut étouffé par le morceau de tissu. Il tituba et balança l'arme au loin.

_Envie de vomir, veux pas m'évanouir…_

"OH SHIT !" cria-t-il de frustration autant que de souffrance.

La douleur devenait plus aiguë mais plus localisée.

Steve accourut près de lui, des rides d'inquiétudes autour des yeux.

"Sam, ça va ? Ok, assieds-toi. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?"

Il voulut soutenir Sam mais celui-ci le repoussa avec fureur, les jambes flageolantes. Le brouillard noir de douleur rendait tout plus flou.

"Fous-moi la paix, Steve, _CASSE-TOI_ !"

Steve recula comme s'il l'avait frappé.

Sam enleva son écharpe et l'utilisa comme compresse d'appoint en serrant les dents.

Il chercha ensuite Loki du regard. Comme celui-ci n'avait pas mis sa ceinture de sécurité, il avait valdingué dans l'accident et il ressortit du véhicule décoiffé. Steve ne lui laissa pas le temps de se recomposer. Il le plaqua contre la carrosserie, le canon de son arme sur sa tempe et son bouclier contre sa gorge. Loki leva les mains en signe d'apaisement mais il avait toujours sur les lèvres un sourire de folie. Les yeux déments, il lâcha un rire étouffé.

"Toi" rugit Sam en se dirigeant vers lui, "Regarde ça !"

Il brandit sous son nez le bandage déjà imbibé de sang.

"Enfoiré !" cria Sam, hors de lui, les traits déformés par la souffrance, "Dire que je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça, que t'étais meilleur que tout c'que Steve pouvait bien dire sur toi !"

Loki cligna des paupières, désarçonné. Il sembla revenir à lui-même.

"Je ne suis pas responsable des chimères que tu as pu t'imag–"

Steve lui coupa la parole en lui donnant un coup de vibranium dans la trachée. Loki ravala sa morgue et sa salive, le souffle court.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ?" interrogea Steve d'une voix furieuse.

"Je m'en fous. Laisse-le partir ou coupe-lui la tête, que veux-tu que ça me fasse ?"

Sam se détourna pour enlever sa ceinture et commença à se poser un garrot.

Steve jeta un regard impénétrable à Loki. Celui-ci, les mains toujours levées, retroussa ses manches négligemment. Il révéla les runes bordeaux incrustées sur son avant-bras, miroir de celles de Sam. Steve y accrocha le regard.

"Intéressant" souffla Loki, les yeux rivés sur ses runes. "Je me demande ce qui se passera si tu me décapites. Après tout, s'il brise le pacte –"

"Oh, par l'amour du Ciel, TAIS-TOI" le coupa Sam, vibrant de colère. Il marcha droit sur eux, repoussa le bouclier de Steve de sa main libre et frappa Loki à la poitrine de toutes ses forces. Celui-ci tressaillit à peine.

"Laisse-moi te dire une chose" continua Sam, pas du moins effrayé. "Touche à un seul cheveu de Steve, menace-le encore une fois et, pacte ou pas, je ferais de ta vie un enfer. Tu peux me croire."

"D'autres ont essayé. Je doute que tu sois à la hauteur, Sam Wilson" souffla Loki avec un reniflement amusé – mais sa voix manquait de piquant.

Sam se retourna vers Steve qui se tenait à proximité, bouclier en main : "Qu'est-ce qu'on fout maintenant ?"

"Tu as besoin d'aller à l'hôpital" dit Steve d'un ton calme, en total opposé avec la hargne de Sam.

"Et où tu vois un foutu hôpital dans ce trou perdu ?" vociféra Sam.

Il désigna le paysage de son bras valide – celui avec les runes. Tourbière et bruyère, de la boue jusqu'aux chevilles, des étangs et des collines, une seule route et aucune voiture en vue.

"Shit, j'en ai marre de ces foutues conneries" râla Sam à mi-voix.

L'adrénaline commençait à refluer. Il replia son bras contre sa poitrine. Son sang se mêlait à la terre détrempée.

Loki ramassa sa dague et la nettoya sur une touffe de bruyère.

"Qu'est-ce qu'un hôpital ?" demanda-t-il, la voix légère.

"Un endroit où réparer tes conneries" jeta Steve d'un ton méchant en se contraignant au calme.

"Là où on soigne les gens" rectifia Sam d'un ton las en leur tournant le dos.

Il s'en allait vers la route. Steve oscilla entre son ennemi et lui. Il gardait un œil soucieux sur Sam mais à distance. Il n'osait plus s'approcher de lui, inquiet pour sa blessure et désorienté par sa rebuffade.

"Sam, où vas-tu ?" appela-t-il d'une voix douce.

"Faire du stop, Steve. On n'peut pas rester là."

Sam n'avait plus l'air en rage. Steve finit par lui courir après, il avait peur qu'il s'effondre.

Ils se figèrent net en entendant dans leur dos un bruit de métal et un choc sourd. Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, le 4X4 à l'envers comme une tortue renversée était de nouveau sur ses roues. Loki s'épousseta les mains.

Steve lui adressa un regard noir – il avait vraiment les pupilles noires, mer oragée, océan déchaîné. Il revint à la voiture, fit tourner les clefs de contact ; le moteur démarra malgré la carrosserie cabossée. Il fit signe à Sam de revenir s'asseoir sur le siège passager et ordonna à Loki : "Je vais conduire la voiture sur la route ; toi, tu la pousses derrière pour éviter que les roues patinent."

"Ne me donnes pas d'ordres" rétorqua Loki d'un ton glacial.

"Si tu veux revoir ton foutu sceptre, fais donc ce qu'il te demande. C'est son boulot de donner des ordres" dit Sam, excédé.

Il s'assit et claqua la portière. Loki jeta à Steve un regard acéré comme sa dague – une promesse.

Néanmoins, ils réussirent à revenir sur la route et à repartir.

* * *

"Je viens de resserrer la localisation du spectre dans un rayon approximatif" mentionna Loki à l'arrière.

"Formidable" grogna Steve d'un air sombre.

Il prit tout de même la carte qu'il lui tendait. Il la plaça sur le volant et quitta la route des yeux.

"Une île ? Encore une île ?" Il était sceptique.

Sam arracha la carte d'un geste brusque.

"L'île de Skye. Au moins, on est sur la bonne route..."

Steve fit claquer sa langue.

"Tu as besoin d'aller à l'hôpital !" insista-t-il.

Sam était replié contre la fenêtre, le visage tout plissé de rides de souffrances. Il souffrait manifestement.

"Laisse tomber, Steve."

Steve s'étouffa. "Tu rigoles ? Le GPS indique que –"

"Y a un hôpital sur l'île ! Shit, tu peux pas m'écouter deux minutes ? On va sur Skye, on se débrouillera là-bas."

Steve voulut argumenter encore. Les yeux de Sam l'en dissuadèrent. Il crispa la mâchoire et appuya sur l'accélérateur.

Loki observait Sam avec des yeux curieux.

"L'hôpital pourra soigner ta blessure ?"

"Ouais" grogna Sam, des envies de meurtre au fond de la gorge.

"J'ignorais que vous humains étaient si avancés" nota Loki pour lui-même.

Sam se sentit soudain la force de s'énerver.

"J'en ai pour six semaines au moins ! _Six semaines !_ Comment je vais faire pour finir le boulot, maintenant ?"

"Sam, ce n'est pas la priorité" essaya de tempérer Steve.

"Ah toi, ne commence pas !" pesta Sam en tournant sa colère vers Steve. "Ça fait un mois qu'on est sur la route et _maintenant_, c'est plus la _priorité_ ?! J'hallucine ! On a commencé un truc, je veux le finir, ça me tue que je – SHIT…"

Il se rencogna contre la fenêtre en essayant de ravaler sa colère et sa frustration.

Steve fit craquer le volant en le tenant trop fort. Par égard pour son compagnon, il se retint de passer sa propre rage sur le fautif qui se tenait derrière en affectant un visage ennuyé.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Sam.

Steve avait ralenti et rangeait la voiture sur le bas-côté. Sam avait l'air inquiet et la colère dans sa voix n'était plus qu'un faible écho. Il saignait toujours.

"Je vais prendre de l'essence. On est encore à une heure de l'île de Skye. Si tu veux…"

"Je veux bien que tu me prennes un sandwich alors" grogna Sam.

"Je pensais plus à l'hôpital" rectifia Steve doucement.

Sam lui lança un regard mauvais. "On ne change pas le plan."

"Et si –"

"Steve !"

"Ok."

Résigné, Steve jeta un regard mauvais à Loki et sortit de la voiture. Il fit le plein et se dépêcha d'aller chercher des sandwichs dans la boutique. Il ne voulait pas laisser Sam seul avec l'autre cinglé trop longtemps. Loki avait l'avantage sur eux et cela lui donnait la nausée. Steve était doué en stratégie mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions – Loki avait toujours trois coups d'avance sur lui. Avec Sam blessé – par sa faute – la liste de leurs avantages se réduisait.

Sam avait fermé les yeux, pelotonné contre la portière. Il rouvrit les paupières lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de papier froissé. Loki avait repris la carte et tracé un second cercle au crayon rouge, sur l'île de Skye.

"Ce foutu truc est vraiment sur cette île ou bien c'est encore un traquenard ?"

Loki eut l'air vexé : "Plus le sceptre est proche, mieux je peux le localiser."

Sam poussa un grognement : "On n'est pas rendus, de toute façon…"

"Tu vas vraiment mettre six semaines pour guérir ?" demanda Loki.

Sam perdit patience : "Je suis mortel, enfoiré ! À quoi tu t'attendais ? Bien sûr que c'est long ! Si c'est pour poser des questions pareilles, ferme-la ! En fait, si t'étais pas là, ça serait pas plus mal, regarde ce gâchis !" fulmina-t-il en regardant son bras tâché de sang.

Loki eut la délicatesse de ne pas pointer du doigt que Sam n'était pas la cible potentielle – et que rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas eu la stupidité de mettre son bras dans le passage.

"Les Asgardiens ne mettent que quelques heures pour guérir" remarqua Loki avec l'air curieux que l'on aborde lorsqu'on se retrouve face à une créature moins avancée.

"Hourrah pour les Asgardiens. T'es obligé de _toujours_ te comporter comme un _crétin fini_ ?"

Loki haussa un sourcil : "Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'insulter."

"C'est ça, et bah j'arrêterai quand toi, tu cesseras d'être un abruti."

Loki émit un reniflement méprisant et se rencogna contre son siège. Il considéra la situation et se pencha de nouveau vers Sam. "Je peux jeter un coup d'œil ?"

Sam rouvrit les yeux, méfiant. "Une autre ruse ?"

Loki haussa une épaule. Sam tendit son bras avec lenteur. L'écharpe était toute gluante et brune de sang. Loki commença à l'enlever avec précaution.

"Tst, touche pas à ça" l'avertit Sam.

Il détourna le regard quand Loki déroula le bandage de fortune. Curieusement, cela était plus douloureux lorsqu'il _voyait_ la plaie.

"La lame a transpercé de part et d'autre" nota Loki.

"Sans blague" soupira Sam. Ce type était un véritable ulcère – désagréable, douloureux, haïssable mais incrusté comme une moule à son rocher. "Au moins, l'artère principale a été évitée" grommela-t-il.

"Vous êtes si fragiles" souffla Loki, fasciné.

Sam utilisa son bras droit pour saisir la cravate vert sapin de Loki et l'attirer à lui. "Menace encore une fois mon homme et je te détruis, compris ?" murmura-t-il en affrontant Loki du regard, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

"Clair comme de l'eau de roche" susurra Loki avec un sourire narquois.

Sam le lâcha, Loki aussi et il reprit sa place à l'avant, le bras replié contre son ventre.

Loki se rencogna dans le fond de la voiture, l'air las et usé, miné par la fatigue. Des cernes pourpres se dessinaient sous ses yeux.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda Steve, incertain, lorsqu'il revint à la voiture une minute plus tard.

"Mmmh" marmonna Sam, peu enclin à faire encore la conversation.

Il se sentait épuisé, les yeux piquants, les paupières papillonnantes.

"Ton sandwich" dit Steve en lui tendant ledit emballage.

Sam attrapa son casse-croûte et Steve le regarda éberlué.

"Quoi ?" renâcla Sam.

"Ton bras…"

Sam sursauta et lâcha son sandwich. Il le tenait dans sa main gauche. Il remua les doigts. La peau tirait et picotait, des résidus de douleur le lançaient toujours mais…

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" gronda-t-il en direction de Loki.

Steve le regarda aussi et glissa une main dans son dos, où il rangeait son arme. Loki leva les sourcils d'un air innocent, sans parvenir à dissimuler un sourire machiavélique.

Sam examina sa blessure plus en détail, ou plutôt là où, sous le sang coagulé, la plaie était ouverte quelques minutes plus tôt. Il y avait bien une cicatrice – la peau était plus pâle – mais c'était tout. Il passa le doigt et fit jouer les muscles de son avant-bras. La douleur était supportable, un tiraillement.

Malgré la fatigue, Sam sentit de nouveau la colère s'élever. "Shit, t'es vraiment un petit emmerdeur ! Tu ne pouvais pas faire ça avant ?

"Suis-je pardonné ?" demanda Loki, l'air satisfait de lui-même.

"Tu m'as foutu un poignard dans le bras, tu crois quoi, que je vais te dire merci ? En plus, t'as dégueulassé mon écharpe !"

Steve était dégoûté par l'attitude de Loki mais infiniment soulagé de voir que Sam allait _bien_.

"Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir été drogué ?" râla Sam.

"J'ai dû puiser dans tes propres réserves d'énergie pour te guérir" dit Loki d'une voix légère. "Pas le plus facile des sorts que j'ai jeté. Je ne suis pas spécialisé dans les soins – plutôt l'inverse…"

"Ben voyons ! Espèce de petit crétin" ajouta Sam pour lui mais il fit jouer ses doigts avec satisfaction.

Steve resta silencieux, concentré sur la route. Un pli soucieux lui barrait le front.

* * *

Ils passèrent le pont pour accéder à l'île de Skye et s'arrêtèrent au premier port venu, Kyleakin. Il était déjà vingt heures et, par chance, ils trouvèrent un B&amp;B parmi la poignée de maisons – à Skye, les villages se constituaient d'une dizaine d'habitants, comme les bourgades reculées d'Islande et du Groenland. Steve demanda une chambre simple pour Loki qui attendait dehors – la plus petite et la moins chère parce qu'il s'autorisa, une fois n'est pas coutume, à être mesquin.

Il interrogea Sam du regard, ne sachant que demander pour eux deux. Il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser et il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres d'un Sam en colère. "Une chambre double" demanda Sam, incertain aussi en conséquence. Steve se sentit plus léger.

Il balança sa clé à Loki sans un mot – qu'il se débrouille ! – et monta leurs sacs dans la chambre. Sam était déjà sous la douche puisqu'il était arrivé couvert de sang. Steve tint à s'assurer qu'il allait bien et lui posa la question à travers la buée.

"Ça va" répondit Sam par-dessus l'eau qui tombait sur le carrelage, "Tu veux venir ?"

Steve considéra l'option et faillit accepter – c'était plus que tentant – mais il ne voulait pas baisser sa garde maintenant. Il referma la porte.

Quand Sam retourna dans la chambre, il trouva Steve assis sur leur lit, l'air pensif et les yeux de chiot battu. Il se leva dès qu'il vit Sam. "Ça va ?"

Sam sourit et brandit son avant-bras. Steve toucha la cicatrice laissée là avec respect, presque en reflet des runes apposées sur le bras droit.

Sam avait d'autres cicatrices sur le corps – rien de grave, quelques brûlures et un coup d'aile de Riley à cause d'une erreur de manœuvre en vol. Mais celle-là était plus importante et témoignait d'un ennemi plus redoutable encore que les talibans d'Afghanistan. "Ça a transpercé ton bras" remarqua Steve, le cœur serré.

"Mmmh. Ça tire un peu mais rien de grave."

Steve raffermit sa main sur son bras et attira Sam contre lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras tel un bouclier et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. "Est-ce que tu vas bien ?" répéta-t-il.

"Je suis épuisé" admit Sam, le nez dans la clavicule de Steve. Il lâcha un petit rire : "Je me souviens maintenant pourquoi j'ai pris ma retraite. Je n'sais pas comment t'as fait pour continuer dans l'armée aussi longtemps. Je croise les doigts pour qu'on trouve Barnes ici."

"Moi aussi" chuchota Steve dans ses cheveux.

Il tenait Sam serré contre lui comme s'il avait peur qu'on l'arrache à lui brutalement. Sam ne bougeait pas, trop confortablement calé contre Steve.

"Imagine s'il faut aller en Norvège…" imagina Sam.

Steve haussa une épaule : "On pourra peut-être noyer Loki dans un fjord…"

Sam ricana. "Ça serait pas du luxe !"

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?" demanda Steve en passant dans un registre plus sérieux. Il tenait toujours la cicatrice de Sam entre ses doigts.

"Il allait te poignarder, Steve !" s'insurgea Sam.

"J'avais la situation sous contrôle !" rétorqua Steve. Sam le trouva de mauvaise foi.

"Tu parles, tu lui tournais à moitié le dos."

Steve grogna : "J'ai l'habitude des combats à l'arme blanche, merci bien Sam. J'ai de meilleurs réflexes que toi. Et je peux prendre un coup de couteau, contrairement –"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre !" persifla Sam.

"Tu pissais le sang, on était paumés en pleine nature avec un mégalomane, un assassin, un – Je ne savais pas quoi faire, Sam, tu sais bien que je déteste être impuissant."

"Tu es loin d'être _impuissant_" dit Sam, la voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un grognement : "Je suis sérieux !"

"Je sais. Je suis désolé, pour cette affaire avec Loki."

"Pas de ta faute, Sam."

Steve le serra plus fort contre lui, dans un geste instinctivement possessif.

"Je voulais juste t'aider" dit Sam. "J'ai cru que c'était une bonne idée et… J'aurais dû t'appeler !"

"Tu ne pouvais pas. À cause d'HYDRA" dit Steve laconiquement.

"Des emmerdeurs de première, eux aussi. Je ne sais pas qui est pire, eux ou Loki. Si j'avais su…"

"On trouvera une solution" promit Steve.

"Désolé pour les soucis supplémentaires."

Steve l'embrassa sur les paupières, le bout du nez, les fossettes. Sam frémissait à ces caresses légères comme des chatouilles de plumes.

"Le plus important, c'est que tu ailles bien" souffla Steve entre deux baisers.

_Le plus important, c'est de trouver ton pote_, voulut rectifier Sam, mais pour un instant il désira y croire. Il se sentit fondre entre les baisers légers et les caresses de Steve sur ses omoplates. "Tu deviens de plus en plus téméraire" murmura-t-il. Il se laissa entrainer vers le lit et s'endormit dès qu'il fut allongé.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas s'ils trouvent Bucky en fait - je ne me rappelle plus :(… Nan ais ils sont proches quoi, vous comprenez l'idée.

Mais je me rappelle que Steve est en mode gros-connard-pas-cool ! Et Sam en fait les frais.

A la prochaine et bonne semaine de vacances pour celles qui sont en vacances ! Celles qui ne le sont pas, vous avez ma grimace et ma compassion !


	39. Solitude

J'ai hâte d'en finir avec cette troisième partie, plus que quelques chapitres !

Dans le prochain, je suis positivement sûre, cette fois, qu'ils vont voir Bucky :D (Perso je m'en fiche un peu mais vous le réclamiez ! Et puis, ça sera quand même cool pour Steve. Première vision de Bucky en 40 chapitres et 400 pages, j'avoue que j'abuse un peu… ^^)

Oh, soit-dit en passant, l'île de Skye, au nord-ouest de l'Écosse, est à se rouler par terre tellement c'est beau (c'est juste pas pratique à visiter quand on n'a pas de voiture). Est-ce que quelqu'un ici est déjà allé en Écosse ? Au Royaume-Uni ? (Ou mieux, en Islande ? ou dans un des pays que Steve et Sam ont traversé ? Ou vous aimeriez y aller ? Dites-moi, je suis curieuse !)

Merci pour vos commentaires, les filles ! **Feeli37**, **Rose-Eliade**, **Sticklips** et **Mirlana** ! Vous avez été super-patientes et vous voilà récompensées mouwhahaharrff : Bucky va arriver ! Pour le meilleur et pour le pire…

* * *

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie III – L'arithmétique des sentiments**

**Chapitre 16 – ****Solitude**

* * *

Steve somnola quelques heures mais il se réveilla vers trois heures, parfaitement alerte. Il demeura longtemps contre Sam, la joue contre sa nuque, le ventre contre son dos. Il le serrait paresseusement tout en réfléchissant. Sam dormait d'un sommeil profond et bienheureux. Steve pesait le pour et le contre, méthodiquement. Il prit sa décision et se redressa.

Il déposa un baiser sur la pommette de Sam en attardant ses lèvres sur sa peau au grain serré. Il aurait voulu laisser l'empreinte de ses doigts sur lui, sa marque, son odeur, une preuve de son amour. Puis il se leva avec souplesse, s'habilla sans un bruit, ramassa quelques affaires dont son bouclier et sortit de la chambre. Le sort-serpent qui sinuait sur la nuque de Sam brillait toujours d'une lueur verdâtre.

Steve se dirigea vers la chambre de Loki sans faire de bruit sur la moquette. Dans un froissement, il sortit le bouclier de sa housse devant la porte et toqua. Loki ouvrit rapidement. Il était habillé, toujours aussi élégamment, et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir dormi. Pas le seul à être méfiant, songea Steve.

"Captain. Que me vaut cette visite à cette heure tardive ? Rien d'indécent, j'espère" dit Loki, un éclat machiavélique dansant dans ses yeux, et Steve sut instantanément qu'il savait pour lui et Sam.

"Tu as localisé le sceptre ?"

Loki redevint sérieux : "Dans un rayon de cinq cents mètres."

"Alors on y va !" ordonna Steve, le front baissé, le regard décidé.

Quand on va à la guerre, quelquefois, quelqu'un doit se salir les mains et faire le sale boulot.

Quelqu'un doit se sacrifier.

Et Steve préférait autant écarter Sam de tout ça.

* * *

Loki traça un troisième cercle rouge sur la carte et Steve prit le volant. Les heures avant l'aube étaient les plus sombres et il n'y avait aucun réverbère, le vent hurlait dehors et la route zigzaguait sans cesse. Steve conduisait prudemment mais cela lui évitait de se concentrer sur Loki. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il lui faudrait tant de temps pour se rendre d'un point à l'autre d'une île aussi petite mais il mit une bonne heure pour aller jusqu'au célèbre site touristique des _Fairy Pools_ – les Cascades des Fées – entre les tournants et les montagnes à contourner.

Loki avait les narines et les pupilles dilatées. Il semblait voir l'invisible et sentir la magie du sceptre pulser au loin. "Continue, il est proche."

Steve continua donc de rouler prudemment. La route, juste assez étroite pour une seule voiture, était cernée par la forêt d'un côté, les montagnes de l'autre. Steve coupa les phares et ralentit. Dans les ténèbres, ils seraient aussi visibles que le faisceau d'un phare.

La route s'arrêtait net sur un parking. Il n'y avait qu'un poste de secours en montagnes à proximité, le drapeau en berne.

"C'est ici ?" demanda Steve.

Loki avait les yeux avides, désireux à la limite de l'obsession. Steve sentit un frisson courir dans son dos et la certitude qu'il commettait une erreur.

"Non. Il va falloir marcher."

Steve prit sa lampe frontale au cas où, des jumelles et des armes, et il fixa son bouclier sur le sac à dos. Et ils marchèrent.

Loki marchait en tête, vêtu de son armure dans laquelle il avait combattu les Avengers– et Steve était sûr qu'il venait de la matérialiser dans le seul but de l'énerver. Il avançait à grandes enjambées sans vérifier si Steve tenait le rythme.

Ils marchèrent pendant une durée ridicule, trois heures peut-être. Le soleil eut le temps de filtrer à travers les nuages gris et de révéler la lande désolée autour d'eux. C'était plus difficile de progresser ici qu'à Yellowknife, dans la vaste nature canadienne. Le sol irrégulier alternait entre les touffes de bruyères invisibles dans le noir et la terre si spongieuse et humide qu'elle voulait aspirer les chaussures de randonnée de Steve. Il n'y avait pas de cachettes dans cette lande désolée ; par contre, il y avait des cours d'eau partout, ou plutôt des dizaines et des dizaines de ruisselets, là où la terre ne pouvait plus absorber la pluie. En une heure, les chaussures de Steve furent trempées comme des éponges. Peu importait, il avait connu plus inconfortable en 1944.

Enfin, en contournant une montagne, Steve aperçut l'océan au loin. Et une base. C'était glaçant de voir qu'HYDRA avait pu construire un blockhaus de béton gris en plein milieu de nulle part sans que ça n'ait jamais été remarqué. Il y avait une route en contrebas, un mince sentier de terre battue proprement entretenu.

"Pourquoi on n'a pas suivi le chemin ?" pesta Steve.

"Il y a des… appareils… Des lasers. Pour repérer les visiteurs inopportuns. Je peux les sentir. C'est plus prudent de rester hors des sentiers battus."

Ils avancèrent encore, mais en se faisant plus discrets. Steve s'accroupit derrière un rocher et sortit les jumelles. La base HYDRA était immense, bien plus grande que celles du Groenland et d'Islande, bien plus qu'Alkali Lake. C'était un complexe, lisse et imprenable, bâti pour défier une armée.

Il y avait une piste d'atterrissage pour les jets sur le toit, des camions en stationnement – pas seulement des blindés armés mais aussi des camions de livraisons. Le blockhaus tout entier était ravitaillé et approvisionné régulièrement, ce qui témoignait d'une logistique formidable. Steve fit jouer ses mâchoires l'une contre l'autre. Un des derniers puissants bastions d'HYDRA. Il ne savait pas où en était le SHIELD et Natasha, mais il espérait qu'en détruisant celui-là, le monde en aurait fini avec HYDRA.

Que Bucky serait là aussi.

Néanmoins, le blockhaus n'était pas aisé d'accès. Il n'avait rien à voir avec le bastion dans les Alpes, attaqué des décennies auparavant. Même si HYDRA avait toujours un faible pour les grandes baies vitrées – une faisait face à la lande, aux montagnes et à la mer – le reste du bâtiment avait peu d'entrées : des portes de garage, quelques fenêtres teintées en hauteur, mais les issues étaient protégées par des miradors, des gardes armés avec leurs chiens et certainement des outils technologiques, capteurs, caméras, et autres moyens de protection modernes.

Il vit une cohorte de soldats sortir du bâtiment au petit trot pour l'entraînement du matin. Ils étaient une trentaine. Pas évident de faire une estimation du nombre de personnes susceptibles de poser une menace à l'intérieur de la base de Skye. Steve sentait courir dans ses veines sa volonté d'acier et le chant du combat. Il calculait les angles, cherchait les failles, établissait un plan d'attaque. Il dut tout de même se résoudre à l'évidence : seul, ça n'allait pas être du gâteau.

Il interrogea Loki : "Comment comptes-tu attaquer ?"

Nul doute que lui préférait bosser en solo – ou avec des laquais sous ses ordres.

"Je pensais qu'on aurait pu entrer par –"

Loki le coupa aussi sec : "Espèce de gros lourdaud, on ne va pas attaquer maintenant." Le ton était définitif et agacé, l'insulte était polie par le temps et l'usage – Steve aurait parié que Loki la réservait à Thor, avant. Il fronça les sourcils.

"Fais ce que tu veux. Maintenant que je suis là, je ne fais pas demi-tour."

Loki leva les yeux au ciel, sans cacher qu'il était excédé. "Tu es bien comme Thor. Attaque si tu veux. Je regarderai ta débandade avec jubilation. J'ai toujours apprécié un bon spectacle" ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Steve serra les dents. "Donc tu comptes rester là à te limer les ongles, à attendre que je te tende le sceptre sur un plateau d'argent ?"

Loki eut un sourire sardonique. "Non. Je vais les regarder te mettre en pièces et, dans le chaos qui va suivre, je pourrais sûrement me faufiler à l'intérieur inaperçu."

Avant que Steve n'ait pu réagir violemment, Loki expliqua : "Le sceptre est enfoui profondément dans les sous-sols. Il nous faut un plan ; on ne peut pas se contenter de foncer dans le tas en criant à la manière de Thor."

"Thor ne se bat pas comme ça ! Et n'espère pas que je te fasse confiance."

"Bien sûr que non" ricana Loki. "On pourrait rentrer par l'entrée principale… J'ai besoin de plus d'informations…"

"Passer par l'entrée principale ? C'est aussi stupide que de foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir."

"Par les Nornes" soupira Loki, "Les plans les plus simples sont souvent les meilleurs."

Steve ne trouva rien à redire là-dessus. C'était comme cela qu'il procédait lui-même.

"Avec une illusion…" réfléchissait Loki. "J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. Un bon plan infaillible ne se conçoit pas en une minute."

Steve eut un reniflement dédaigneux : "C'est le propre d'un bon chef de savoir prendre des décisions rapidement. Pourquoi tu ne créés tes illusions maintenant ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu y connais en magie ? Tu n'es qu'un pauvre mortel ?"

Steve fut piqué au vif : "Ça ne te posais pas de souci, à Stuttgart !"

Loki montra les dents : "Fais ce que tu veux. Pour ma part, j'ai besoin de temps !"

Steve plissa les yeux, le regard observateur. Loki ne cilla pas.

"Tu es affaibli" dit Steve à mi-voix.

Loki se raidit imperceptiblement – un frémissement sur le visage.

"Tu es _affaibli_" dit Steve un peu plus fort – une révélation !

Il lui lança un œil triomphant. "J'ai cru, bêtement, que tu étais toujours – Ah ! Tu n'es plus le même qu'il y a deux ans, hein ? Sans le spectre, tu n'es rien, en fait."

Loki lui sauta dessus avec la détente d'un fauve. "TAIS-TOI !" rugit-il.

Ils roulèrent à flanc de montagne, hors de vue. Finalement, Steve décrocha son bouclier de son dos, fit sauter un poignard de la main de Loki et le plaqua au sol, bouclier sur la gorge. Des volutes de magie émeraude s'élevèrent autour d'eux mais elles étaient inoffensives.

"Tu pensais peut-être que je ne remarquerai rien ?" ragea Steve, un genou sur le sternum de son ennemi. "Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil si tu croies que je vais te rendre ton arme !"

Loki cessa de combattre et éclata de son habituel rire démentiel, toutes dents dehors.

"Fais ce que tu veux, Captain. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des runes incrustées dans le poignet. Le pacte le trouvera, commencera à le ronger et _tuera ton précieux bien-aimé_…"

"LA FERME ! Un mensonge, rien de plus !"

"Ta décision, Captain" susurra Loki, qui parvenait à arborer un sourire triomphant même plaqué dans la boue.

"Si tu es si faible…" commença Steve.

"Je ne suis PAS faible" feula Loki, enragé. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans la boue. Mais Steve avait le dessus.

"… Alors ce pacte, c'est du pipeau aussi !"

"Crois ce que tu veux" gronda sourdement Loki.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, la poitrine haletante. Finalement, Steve le laissa filer. Il se redressa et enleva la saleté sur son costume d'un claquement de doigt. Pour les petits sortilèges, il faisait illusion. Mais pour le reste… Steve secoua la tête : rien n'était vrai chez lui.

Loki paraissait à peine perturbé par leur intermède. Il revint étudier la base derrière le rocher.

Steve remit son bouclier dans son dos d'un geste machinal et revint au même endroit.

"Quel est ton plan ?"

"Étudier leurs failles. On reste ici et on regarde" dit Loki d'un ton léger.

Steve prit son mal en patience.

Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait s'arranger pour qu'HYDRA supprime Loki lors de l'attaque – et faire ainsi, comme disait Barton, d'une flèche deux coups.

* * *

Sam se réveilla tard, il le sut sans même ouvrir les yeux à la luminosité blanche qui perçait sous ses paupières. Tout comme il sut également qu'il était seul dans le lit. Il sentait qu'aucun poids ne pesait sur le matelas et qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre source de chaleur entre les draps. Il n'entendait pas Steve dans la salle de bain. Il se redressa, alerté. Il scanna la chambre : le bouclier avait disparu. Sam en eut une boule dans la gorge.

Il demanda au gérant par précaution mais celui-ci n'avait rien vu. Néanmoins, leur voiture de location avait disparu. Steve était parti. Sam alla frapper à la chambre de Loki ; personne ne répondit. Elle n'était pas fermée. À l'intérieur, rien n'avait bougé, le lit n'était même pas défait, les draps à peine froissés. Parti aussi.

Sam s'efforça de garder la tête froide – _plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand ton copain s'est tiré avec un mégalomaniaque cinglé sans te prévenir_. Il n'y avait qu'une solution : Steve était parti faire du repérage et il avait laissé Sam récupérer. Il ne voulait pas penser aux autres possibilités – que Steve l'ait abandonné là ; que Loki lui ait tendu un piège et l'ait assassiné dans un ravin désertique ; que Steve ait été capturé par HYDRA…

"C'est une catastrophe" gémit-il devant son café, la tête dans les mains.

"Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ?" se répétait-il toutes les cinq minutes. Il décida qu'il attendait la fin de la journée pour agir mais comme il ne pouvait pas rester inactif, il sortit se balader – peut-être que dans les environs, il tomberait sur Steve par hasard.

La marche faisait ressasser des idées noires. Le paysage n'aidait pas. Les teintes étaient déprimantes, grises et brunes – pierres et bruyères. Les montagnes étaient sèches et dégarnies, ou habitées par d'immenses forêts artificielles de pins noirs bien rangés comme de petits soldats. C'était l'expression même de la solitude. En tournant en rond dans le village, il longea le port et la côte jusqu'à monter dans les ruines d'un fort, face au continent. Sam gratta les pierres usées du doigt, distrait.

Après tout, il n'y avait rien d'officiel avec Steve. Il n'y avait même pas de mot précis sur leur relation. Amis avec intérêts ? Trop faible. Petits copains ? Trop léger. Compagnons ? Trop sérieux. Amants ? Trop ridicule. Peut-être même qu'il n'y avait rien.

Sam eut envie de crier au ciel comme un loup en détresse.

Si Steve revenait… Que Dieu le garde.

Sam n'était jamais allé au restaurant seul. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin. Il avait toujours été bien entouré, c'était l'occasion de soirées arrosées entre amis et de fêtes avec sa famille. Il dut revoir ses critères lorsqu'il se rendit dans un _fish&amp;chips_ sur l'île de Skye. Il voulut goûter le haggis, le plat traditionnel écossais, et fut agréablement surpris par cette panse de brebis farcie. Mais la purée avait le goût cendré de l'abandon. Il remâcha sa colère tout le repas. Il se sentait humilié.

* * *

Il bruinait en sortant du restaurant. Sam avait besoin d'une échappatoire pour sa fureur – à ce stade-là, ça n'était plus de la colère. Il pensa à faire un footing pour se détendre et, en passant à la chambre pour passer un survêtement, comme par hasard, Steve était rentré. Heureuse coïncidence…

"Sam, où étais-tu passé ? J'étais inquiet, je ne t'avais… pas…vu…"

L'air mi-blasé mi-enragé de Sam le fit buter sur la fin de sa phrase.

"J'étais juste là" dit Sam d'un ton sarcastique. "Je dormais. Puis je me suis réveillé. Tout seul. Sans savoir où tu étais. Je peux avoir une explication ? Je veux dire, quelque chose de convaincant. D'assez convaincant pour que je ne te fourre pas mon poing dans –"

"La figure ?" tenta Steve avec un sourire penaud.

"– le trou du cul" conclut Sam.

Le sourire disparut aussi vite. Steve se passa une main sur la nuque.

"Hum, je suis allé à la base HYDRA."

"Ah, formidable, parce que tu sais où elle maintenant ?"

Sam faisait les cent pas. Steve restait massif et immobile comme un chêne.

"J'étais avec Loki" expliqua-t-il, ce qui énerva Sam d'autant plus.

"Tu as préféré y aller avec _lui_ ? Alors que tu ne peux pas le voir en peinture ? À moins que tu m'aies juste _oublié_ ?"

"C'est pas ça du tout" protesta Steve en mettant les mains devant lui, le geste universel d'apaisement. "Je ne t'ai pas oublié !"

"Ah ouais ?!" cria Sam. "Dans ce cas, tu m'as mis de côté délibérément ! C'est sûr, maintenant que j'ai rien d'un super-soldat ou d'un magicien, je suis devenu inutile !"

"Mais c'est pas ça du tout, Sam, attends ! Je pensais attaquer ce matin et –"

"Quoi ?" Sam s'étouffait de rage. "J'y crois pas ! Je te suis pendant _plus d'un mois_ et maintenant que le vrai travail commence, je dois rester à l'hôtel comme – comme un foutu gosse ! Tu te moques de moi !"

Steve écarta les jambes, enraciné sur le sol, et raidit le menton, prêt à tenir sa position. "Il faut que je finisse seul."

"C'est quoi ce plan ?" Sam allait d'un mur à l'autre avec la même férocité qu'un tigre mis en cage. "Cette idée de génie t'est venue toute seule ? Je croyais qu'on formait une _équipe_ !"

"Je ne t'entrainerai pas là-dedans. C'est trop dangereux." Le regard assuré de Steve ne déviait pas.

"Trop dangereux ? Tu es sérieux ? Tu ne peux pas me dire ça maintenant ! Pas à ce stade ! Tu ne vas pas me refaire le coup du _tu-peux-encore-partir-si-tu-veux_, ça devient ridicule."

"Je ne veux pas que tu partes." Steve haussait la voix malgré lui. "Mais cette base est bien plus grande que toutes les autres ; HYDRA est plus armée, plus puissante, plus dangereuse. Tu n'as pas ta place au combat. Je peux me débrouiller seul."

Sam répondit en criant, hors de lui : "Pas ma place au combat ? Tu m'as bien regardé ? Je _suis_ un _soldat_ ! Te débrouiller seul, laisse-moi rire… Si Natasha était ici, elle serait folle ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu préfères faire équipe avec Loki qu'avec moi après tout ce temps passé ensemble !"

"Il n'est pas question de ce cinglé" cria Steve, "Ça n'a rien à voir. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de –"

"Pas prendre le risque ? Si tu n'voulais pas que je prenne de _risques_, fallait pas venir chez moi chercher de l'aide en juin, hé bouffon !"

"Ne me traite pas de bouffon, Sam" rugit Steve. "Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ce que je veuille que tu restes en dehors. C'est une guerre et ça ne t'concerne pas ! C'est entre moi et HYDRA, c'est trop dangereux maintenant, trop dangereux ! Je ne veux pas que tu viennes, est-ce que c'est clair ? Je _ne veux PAS_ !"

"J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai perdu mon temps comme ça" dit Sam, hors d'haleine, les yeux écarquillés. Pendant une seconde, il parut prêt à foncer sur Steve comme un oiseau de proie. " T'as raison, j'vais certainement pas rester si tu m'traites comme ça ! Je te suis au bout du monde et à la dernière seconde, tu me jettes comme une vieille chaussette trouée. "

Désemparé, Steve explosa : "Mais t'as rien compris ! Ne m'demande pas de venir au combat avec moi, je n'peux pas supporter ça, je – J'ai déjà perdu trop de monde de cette façon, ok ? Je sais que c'est absurde et irrationnel mais je n'y peux rien, _je t'aime_, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas là-dedans ?"

Sam fut figé en plein mouvement. Il cligna des yeux et dévisagea Steve avec l'air d'une chouette étonnée.

Depuis Riley, personne ne lui avait jamais dit ça.

Steve se sentit épuisé d'avoir crié. Comme Sam ne répondait pas, il continua un ton plus bas : "Je n'veux pas que tu viennes te battre, pas contre HYDRA et Loki à la fois, pas pour une personne que t'as jamais rencontré – qu'a même essayé de te tuer. Ce combat, je dois le finir seul."

"Tu ne devrais pas me mettre à l'écart comme ça. C'est blessant" dit Sam d'une voix rauque, plus calme.

Steve se passa la main dans les cheveux.

"Je suis désolé, Sam. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Je pensais finir le boulot aujourd'hui. Ça a pris du retard. Mais la prochaine fois –"

"C'est naze, ton raisonnement. J'irai avec toi." Sam avait pris le même ton décidé que Steve.

Steve parut moins irrité que complètement anxieux. "Mais je ne peux pas" dit-il d'une voix bouleversée. "Je ne peux pas. Je – Je n'ai rien d'autre, d'accord ? _Je ne peux pas_, je ne peux pas te perdre aussi, pas toi –" et sa voix se fissura.

"Ne dis pas ça…" souffla Sam doucement.

"Mais c'est vrai !" insista Steve.

Sam voulut s'opposer : "Tu as –"

"Qui ?" dit Steve, la voix presque implorante. "Plus Peggy. Sharon est une impasse. Natasha n'a pas les épaules assez solides. Les Avengers ?" Il lâcha un éclat de rire triste. "On n'a jamais été aussi divisé que par cette loi de recensement. Je suis désolé d'être un fardeau, Sam. Ne me demande pas ça."

"Mais c'était le plan dès le départ" protesta Sam. "Pourquoi changer d'avis alors qu'on touche au but ? Tu ne me fais plus confiance ?"

"Mais si, Sam, justement ! Je sais que tu seras toujours là, ok ? Je sais que tu garderas mes arrières quoi qu'il arrive. Et je sais aussi que t'hésiteras pas à prendre une balle pour moi. Je ne veux pas te forcer –"

"Toi aussi, c'est valable dans les deux sens" contra Sam. "On va faire ça ensemble, comme on fait depuis le début."

"Oh mon Dieu, Sam, ne me demande pas ça."

Steve lui tourna le dos, au supplice. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés, véritablement angoissés. Steve n'avait jamais été en proie au stress d'habitude, ni à l'hésitation.

"C'est pas comme si t'avais le choix" dit Sam d'un ton implacable. "Et ne me lance pas ce regard borné. Comment tu te sentirais si j'allais attaquer HYDRA tout seul ?"

"C'est pas pareil…" protesta Steve. "Et si ça tourne mal ? Et si –" objecta-t-il.

"Et si on retrouve le Winter Soldier ? Et si tu réussis à démanteler HYDRA ? Tu étais toujours optimiste, qu'est-ce qui a changé ?" demanda Sam.

"Tu es là" grommela Steve, tête-de-pioche.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. "Oh, je t'en prie. Déjà, arrête de choisir à ma place, _Mister Liberté_. Ensuite, va falloir que t'arrête de penser que j'ai besoin d'être protégé. J'ai pas besoin de toi pour me défendre, quand même !"

"Mais c'est pas ce que je veux dire !" Steve se prit le front entre les paumes, clairement en détresse. "C'est que – je suis simplement –"

"Tu as peur" conclut Sam."

Steve acquiesça en évitant de regarder Sam. Celui-ci soupira.

"Comme dirait ce crétin de Loki, nous ne sommes que des « pauvres mortels ». J'ai les chocottes aussi. Mais ça n'empêche pas que je te suivrais au combat."

"Y a trop d'ennemis" s'affola Steve. "Hydra, Loki. Tu sais que dès que tu vas lui rendre le sceptre, il se retournera contre toi ?"

Sam lança un oreiller sur Steve. Le coussin rebondit sur son épaule et tomba par terre lamentablement.

"Ne laisse pas la peur et l'amour t'aveugler, Steve" lui reprocha Sam. "On a une mission à faire et on ira jusqu'au bout."

"Et c'est toi qui me dit ça" soupira Steve.

"T'as pas les idées claires" dit Sam.

Steve s'accouda au lavabo de la salle de bain et fixa le siphon comme s'il pouvait aspirer tous ses problèmes. "Comment je pourrais me regarder dans la glace s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, Sam ?"

Sam ne répondit pas. Il croisa les bras et patienta.

"Je suis désolé" admit Steve. "J'aurais dû laisser un mot et… Je n'ai jamais voulu t'exclure. Pardon."

"Je suis toujours en colère" le prévint Sam. "Mais ça va passer."

Steve se frotta les yeux et s'appuya au chambranle de la salle d'eau.

"Va falloir partir, changer d'hôtel. Loki veut se rapprocher pour étudier la structure et les personnes ; il a quelques idées pour s'introduire discrètement et éviter la casse. J'ai regardé sur la carte : le village de Dunvegan est à proximité et il y a quelques B&amp;B, on devrait trouver un endroit où crécher."

"Parfait" souffla Sam.

Steve commença à se mettre en mouvement, à rassembler leurs affaires éparpillées. Ils gardèrent leur distance pendant qu'ils bouclaient les sacs à dos.

"T'es prêt ?" demanda Steve une fois la chambre rangée.

Il ne sut pas vraiment qui fit le premier pas vers l'autre – ensemble, sûrement – mais ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre à s'embrasser. Peut-être que Sam était tendu et que Steve s'accrochait à ses lèvres comme s'ils n'allaient jamais se revoir, mais c'était chaud et intense – plus qu'un baiser, une connexion.

Steve plaça ses deux mains sur la nuque de Sam et son front contre le sien. Leurs nez se touchaient, leurs lèvres s'effleuraient.

"Je ne voulais pas te laisser seul" s'excusa Steve.

"J'ai bien l'intention de rester accroché à tes basques le plus longtemps possible" plaisanta Sam.

"Toujours ensemble" promit Steve et ils scellèrent leur propre pacte.

Peu importait si, sous ses doigts, un sortilège vert phosphorescent battait en rythme sur la nuque de Sam.

* * *

Ils déménagèrent pour un B&amp;B à Dunvegan, plus au nord de l'île. Ils embarquèrent Loki avec eux, bien évidemment, mais il resta silencieux tout le trajet, le regard sombre, un éclat meurtrier au fond de ses prunelles vertes. Steve était _un peu_ plus détendu car il ne se forçait plus à prendre ses distances avec Sam. Il plaça même un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres en rangeant les bagages dans le coffre.

Sam ne demanda la cause de ce revers de médaille. Que s'était-il passé entre eux deux lorsqu'ils étaient partis ? Avaient-ils formé une trêve ? Loki avait l'air particulièrement boudeur – rancunier. Steve avait-il finalement trouvé le moyen de faire pression sur lui ?

Ils emmenèrent Sam espionner la base HYDRA. Les deux autres connaissaient le terrain et Sam marchait à la traine en trébuchant contre les touffes de bruyères et dans les ruisselets boueux. Il poussa un "Shit !" retentissant en apercevant le blockhaus.

"Steve, tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était _aussi grand_ !"

"C'est toi qui as insisté pour venir" pointa Steve.

"Et tu voulais prendre ça d'assaut tout seul…" réfléchit Sam.

"J'ai toujours eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre."

"J'étais là aussi" dit Loki en arrière-plan, éternel ignoré.

"Mais quel plan foireux !" dit Sam en secouant la tête. "Et, hum, on peut entrer ? Il y a moyen ?"

"On y travaille toujours" expliqua Steve. "Loki a fait quelques suggestions…"

Il paraissait vexé que Loki se révèle actuellement utile. Il déroula sa carte sur le rocher. Au dos, il avait marqué des plans d'attaques potentiels. Il passa plus de trois quarts d'heure à détailler son plan aux deux autres avant que Sam, vaincu par le vent cinglant et ses chaussures mouillées, ne demande à se replier – vers un pub, de préférence.

"Je vais me balader" les prévint Loki en s'en allant de l'autre côté du village, les mains dans les poches, son écharpe flottant au vent.

"À demain" lança Sam, "Et sois prudent."

Loki opina de la tête, son habituel sourire railleur aux lèvres.

Steve le regarda partir avec des yeux soupçonneux.

"Il pourrait facilement nous trahir" s'inquiéta-t-il. "Il lui suffirait d'aller voir HYDRA et…"

Sam secoua la tête : "Je crois que le sort prévient ce genre d'inconvénients. C'est un marché. Les deux partis doivent être satisfaits."

"La magie…" grogna Steve.

Il _détestait_ la magie.

* * *

Ils réintégrèrent leur chambre d'hôtel le soir, Steve avait le corps tendu, déjà en attente du combat, anticipant l'attaque du lendemain.

Sam décida de l'aider à se détendre un peu.

Ils étaient allongés sur leur lit. La nuit était tombée, ils avaient le ventre plein. Sam déposait sur le visage de Steve des baisers chauds et confortables comme un chat lové au coin du feu. Il retira son pull et son sous-pull délicatement. Quand Steve voulut se redresser, il planta des doigts autoritaires sur ses clavicules pour le forcer à rester allongé sur le dos. "Reste tranquille" ordonna-t-il d'un murmure en s'asseyant sur les cuisses de Steve, musclées et dures comme du vibranium.

"Tu vas me le payer" promit Sam. Il parlait de son abandon du matin, de la solitude cruellement accentuée sur l'île de Skye.

Il poursuivit ses baisers dans le cou et sur son torse, propageant l'incendie. Ses mains flottaient sur ses côtes, autour de son nombril.

Steve était lascif dans son immobilité, si inhumainement parfait et complètement désirable. Une statue de chair frémissante à l'effigie d'anciens dieux oubliés.

"Mmmh" souffla-t-il, "Tout ce que tu voudras."

Il s'abandonnait à Sam et lâchait prise. Sam s'interrompit et l'observa avec son regard de faucon, jaugeant la proposition et les sous-entendus insinués. Les yeux couleur éclats-de-nuage de Steve ne montraient pas la moindre hésitation.

"Tout ce que je voudrais ?" demanda Sam en traçant une ligne de baisers brûlants du sternum au nombril de Steve, en touchant de sa langue les muscles fermes et ciselés.

"Mmmh, oui" murmura Steve en un souffle sensuel même s'il guettait la prochaine réaction de Sam, sur le qui-vive.

Sam se redressa et retira son propre pull. Il se coula contre Steve, les mains sur ses hanches, les pouces enfoncés sur sa peau ivoire à l'orée de sa ceinture. Ventre contre ventre, ses yeux onyx rivés à ceux de Steve, il posa un baiser-plume sur ses lèvres.

"On prend notre temps."

"Pas de souci" dit Steve doucement en caressant la tempe de Sam. Sam maitrisait ce jeu-là et il s'offrait à son jugement. Du pouce, il effleura les lèvres pleines de Sam.

"Une fois qu'on aura retrouvé ton pote" dit Sam avec un sourire sauvage et excité, "Pour fêter ça."

Steve sourit faiblement : "On n'est même pas sûrs qu'il soit bien sur Skye."

"Ssh, sois positif" protesta Sam, les lèvres sur la jugulaire de Steve, juste sous la mâchoire, pour inspirer son odeur et faire bouillir le sang dans ses veines. Steve inspira brutalement et caressa le dos de Sam. Il sentait les muscles jouer sous sa peau brune au grain fin, les muscles rouler comme ceux d'un félin en marche.

"Je suis positivement sûr que tu trouveras un autre moyen de te venger" rétorqua Steve dans un murmure rauque.

Sam se glissa hors de l'étreinte de Steve et continua là où il s'était interrompu, c'est-à-dire près du nombril de Steve. Les mains de ce dernier retombèrent sur les draps.

"Voyons, voyons, laisse-moi réfléchir" chuchota Sam aux muscles du pelvis de Steve. Il avait un sourire infernal qui ne présageait rien de chaste. "Pas de baise. Pas encore" rectifia-t-il. Il jeta un œil malicieux à Steve : "Alors, peut-être… Une pipe ?"

Steve sentit ses oreilles s'enflammer. S'il se croyait excité avant, c'était pire maintenant. Il balbutia, l'esprit blanc : "Heu… Si tu veux ? Je ne veux pas, heu… te forcer."

Sam lâcha un éclat de rire facétieux et défit la ceinture de Steve d'une main leste.

* * *

Ils jouèrent dans les draps pendant longtemps avant de se calmer et de se blottir l'un contre l'autre, le souffle haletant. Steve avait sa tête sur la clavicule de Sam, le dos lové contre son torse. Sam passait lentement les doigts dans les cheveux de Steve, avec tendresse.

"Tu me bats peut-être à la course" nota Sam, "Mais j'ai quand même réussi à t'essouffler.

Steve écarquilla les yeux et fut prit d'un fou rire cristallin. Sam le sentit gigoter contre lui, hilare. Il était _beau_, les yeux à demi-plissé, la tête renversé.

"_Sur ta gauche_" sourit Steve, la voix sensuelle, une fois calmé. "J'avais oublié. Tu étais tellement énervé…"

"Toi, t'étais tellement agaçant tu veux dire."

Steve lâcha un rire heureux : "Regarde où on en est maintenant."

Les bras autour de son cou, Sam embrassa Steve sur la tempe et chuchota : "Je t'aime aussi, tu sais."

Steve ferma les yeux. L'émotion le submergea brusquement, comme une vague de tempête. Peut-être bien la plus belle chose qu'il ait entendu depuis son réveil.

Il déglutit pour faire passer l'émotion au fond de sa gorge et soupira, la main posée nonchalamment sur le ventre de Sam : "En tout cas, tu peux bien m'essouffler quand tu veux…"

"Mmmh ? Peut-être qu'on pourrait… aller à la douche ?" dit Sam d'une voix faussement naïve.

Steve se leva immédiatement – incroyable comme l'acte anodin de se laver devenait nettement plus intéressant quand Sam y participait, plein d'idées et de bonne volonté. Certes, la douche durait beaucoup plus longtemps mais Steve adorait l'embrasser contre le lavabo, lorsqu'ils laissaient la trace de leurs deux corps sur la buée du miroir ; et Sam adorait passer sa main sous la serviette nouée sur les hanches étroites de Steve et masser ces fesses au galbe parfait.

Ils revinrent s'allonger dans le lit, sous les couvertures, vêtus seulement d'un boxer propre. Ils ne se touchaient pas pour mieux se regarder mais ils avaient les mains entrelacées.

"Sois prudent demain" demanda Steve.

"Bien sûr" sourit Sam avec confiance.

"Je t'aime. Vraiment. Tu sais ça, hein ?" insista Steve.

Sam cligna des paupières et hocha la tête, silencieux pendant une poignée de secondes.

"Pareil pour moi, idiot."

Sam serra les mains de Steve entre les siennes et l'embrassa, les lèvres aériennes.

"Dors. Faut qu'on soit en forme pour trouver ton Bucky."


	40. Attaque

Un chapitre un chouïa plus petit que les autres mais plein d'action.

Par contre, j'aime autant vous prévenir ce chapitre et les deux qui suivent vont être **assez violents** ! Voire **très violents** par rapport au reste ! Donc si vous n'avez pas envie de lire de la violence mais que vous êtes toujours intéressées par l'histoire, demandez-moi un résumé via review, y a pas de souci !

Faites attention : paroles homophobes (sérieusement, le nombre de mots pour désigner les gays de façon insultante, c'est glaçant…) ; violence physique et pour le moment c'est tout, m'enfin c'est déjà pas mal.

Je remettrais un avertissement dans les prochains chapitres – _est-ce que je mets un résumé à la fin si c'est trop violent, pour ceux-celles qui ne veulent pas lire ? Est-ce que je mets un rating au dessus ?_

Voili voilou, bonne lecture les choubidous et bienvenue dans la descente aux Enfers !

* * *

Spéciale dédicace à toutes les supers commentatrices, yo !

**IchabodCraneBurton** (qui a vraiment un nom très long)

**Lulu406** (j'ai trouvé ton compte mistinguette !)

**Rose-Eliade**

**Sticklips**

Et **Mirlana**

Les filles, voici Bucky ^_^ Même si, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens que vous allez être mitigées…

* * *

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie III – L'arithmétique des sentiments**

**Chapitre 17 – Attaque**

* * *

Ils étaient prêts à attaquer. Steve sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre entre ses côtes à l'idée qu'ils allaient bientôt trouver Bucky. L'immense rectangle de béton se fondait presque dans la lande grise, au milieu des collines. Ils étaient tous les trois tapis dans le relief du terrain, à proximité de la route.

Le plan était simple, comme toujours avec Steve. Il avait opté pour la stratégie employée en 1943. Monter dans un véhicule HYDRA au vol, se faufiler discrètement dans la base, prendre Bucky et vol et tout faire exploser de l'intérieur en repartant. Il l'avait déjà fait seul. Ça ne devait pas être bien compliqué.

La partie du plan que Steve aimait le moins était Loki ; il était une variable trop aléatoire. Mais il était doué pour se glisser sournoisement dans des lieux protégés. Il pouvait devenir un atout. Steve comptait bien garder ses deux yeux rivés sur lui et l'empêcher de reprendre le sceptre. Cette mission n'allait pas être du gâteau entre Bucky, HYDRA et Loki.

Sam avait retrouvé la sensation agréable de la crosse de son Sig Sauer entre ses doigts. Il observait les camions noirs arriver dans l'aube, leurs énormes roues crantées qui projetaient de la boue autour d'eux. Ils laissèrent passer les deux premiers véhicules et attaquèrent le dernier. Il fallait agir vite, le temps d'une respiration.

Steve bondit à l'avant et ouvrit la portière droite, côté conducteur. En un éclair, il était à l'intérieur, il avait brisé la nuque du conducteur et pris sa place derrière le volant.

Sam et Loki étaient passés à l'arrière. Sam remercia le terrain écossais d'être aussi boueux, le camion ne roulait pas à plus de quinze kilomètres par heure. En deux bonds, ils furent dans la remorque. Sam étouffa le tir en enfonçant son canon dans le ventre du soldat le plus proche. L'homme s'effondra comme une poupée. Loki avait ouvert la gorge de l'autre d'un éclair de poignard.

Ils étaient dans la place.

Tout en conduisant, Steve espérait nerveusement que Loki allait bien suivre les consignes. Il se reprit : _évidemment_ que Loki n'allait _pas_ obéir aux ordres. Mais au moins que la première partie du plan se déroule comme prévu. De toute façon, ce que Steve faisait le mieux, c'était improviser. Une fois dans la base, tout pouvait arriver.

Loki fit apparaitre d'un scintillement doré le même gilet HYDRA que les soldats morts sur ses propres épaules. Sam répugnait à enfiler le vêtement d'un nazi ; ses vêtements noirs seraient bien suffisants. Le camion ralentit et s'arrêta avec un à-coup désagréable.

Steve sortit discrètement et vint se faufiler à l'arrière pour retrouver les deux comparses.

"Y a un problème" marmonna-t-il.

"Lequel ?"

"L'entrée."

Sam passa sa tête par l'ouverture pour espionner. Le camion était garé dehors. Les deux autres commençaient déjà à être déchargés de leurs caisses de nourriture. Mais l'entrée, une haute porte de garage numérotée, était gardée par des soldats lourdement armés – sans compter tous les techniciens autour.

"Si on attaque, on perd l'avantage de la discrétion" souffla Steve, les yeux rivés sur eux, prêt à attaquer.

Loki l'immobilisa d'un regard féroce. "Je peux m'occuper d'eux. Donne-moi une minute."

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Steve passa un doigt sur la tranche de son bouclier. "Vas-y" dit-il sourdement.

Loki descendit du camion avec la souplesse d'un chat. Il s'approcha des deux gardes les plus proches à grandes enjambées, d'un pas impérieux. Sam et Steve l'espionnait par la déchirure de la bâche. Les gardes furent d'abord sur le qui-vive, le doigt sur la gâchette. Mais Loki sourit d'un air affable et ils se relaxèrent trop rapidement pour que ce soit normal. En deux inspirations, la discussion était finie et Loki revint vers eux. Ils sortirent discrètement, courbés en deux derrière le camion.

"La sortie annexe est par là" les guida Loki.

Effectivement, il y avait une porte dissimulée derrière un escalier de secours. Personne ne pouvait plus les voir du garage.

C'était perturbant de suivre un vieil ennemi, Loki entre tous, qui plus est vêtu d'un gilet militaire noir estampillé HYDRA.

"Il faut un badge" dit Steve, contrarié. Il força la poignée avec son bouclier. Sam reprit son souffle lorsqu'aucune alarme ne se déclencha.

Steve ordonna à Loki de passer devant. Après tout, il était à l'épreuve des balles. Et il voulait garder un œil sur lui.

"Tu peux faire quelque chose pour les caméras ?" lui demanda Steve.

Celui-ci se concentra. Des éclats de magie émeraude les enveloppèrent et se volatilisèrent.

"On devrait passer inaperçus avec ceci" dit Loki, la voix usée, "Mais ça ne va pas tenir longtemps."

Steve hocha la tête. Ils hâtèrent le pas. Sam fermait la marche et surveillait leurs arrières.

Ils laissèrent une trainée de cadavres sur leur chemin. Pas beaucoup, mais il suffisait qu'un seul soit repéré pour qu'ils soient découverts. Loki prit deux balles dans la poitrine mais il les chassa comme des mouches, Steve détruisait des crânes à coup de bouclier et Sam mettait les corps dans des placards. Leur équipe fonctionnait plutôt bien. Jusqu'à ce que…

Loki s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la base. Les couloirs devenaient plus sombres, les lumières plus blanchâtres, l'air avait l'odeur du moisi et du renfermé, la tension prenait à la gorge.

"Hey, stop" menaça soudain Steve et il posa le canon de son arme sur la nuque de Loki.

Celui courba la tête et soupira ostensiblement. "Un problème, Captain ?"

"Où tu nous emmènes comme ça ?"

Loki dévia le pistolet d'une main impatiente. "Le Sceptre. Tel était notre marché."

"Heu, les gars… On est en plein milieu du couloir, c'est pas l'moment !" souffla Sam mais personne ne l'écouta.

"Bucky d'abord" dit Steve d'une voix dure.

"Non" persista Loki. "Je ne te fais pas confiance."

"Moi non plus" dit Steve avec un sourire noir.

"Steve, bouge-toi !" siffla Sam. "On est juste au dessus d'une –"

"Attends, Sam" coupa Steve. Il s'approcha de Loki, à quelques centimètres de lui, et toqua le bouclier contre sa poitrine. "Si tu as l'intention de nous trahir…"

"Éloigne ce truc !" exigea Loki, la voix froissée. Il voulut repousser le bouclier, Steve le cogna avec fermement pour établir son autorité

Avec un bruit électrique dû au vibranium, la protection magique que Loki avait tissée autour d'eux céda. La caméra que Sam avait remarquée les repéra immédiatement et une alarme stridente retentit dans toute la base. Le sol se mit gronder, martelé par les bottes des soldats alertés.

"Shit !" pesta Sam. "Je vous avais prévenu, les gars ! On s'arrache."

"Le Sceptre" exigea Loki.

"Bucky !" contredit Steve.

Sam mit le fond du couloir en joue. "Je ne voudrais pas interrompre votre scène de ménage mais y a des méchants qui s'ramènent."

"Très bien" dit Loki d'une voix glaciale. D'un mouvement du poignet, il se retrouva habillé de la combinaison HYDRA complète. "Faites à votre guise. Je ferais à la mienne."

Et aussi simplement que ça, il leur faussa compagnie.

Steve calcula qu'HYDRA était le plus grand des deux risques. Il lança son bouclier contre la troupe qui descendait – l'arme rebondit contre le mur, enfonça une tête ennemie, une autre poitrine et revint dans la main de Steve – et il entraina Sam à sa suite dans un couloir perpendiculaire.

"Où est-il parti ?" fulmina Steve en essayant de deviner le parcours de Loki.

"Laisse tomber" cria Sam, "On trouve le Soldier et on se casse."

HYDRA n'attaquait pas vraiment. Ils avaient des soldats sur les talons mais Steve s'attendait à qu'ils soient criblés de balles et que leurs ennemis arrivent par centaines. Au lieu de quoi…

Steve s'en rendit compte le premier : "Ils créent un périmètre."

"Quoi ?" haleta Sam près de lui.

"Ils ne veulent pas nous arrêter, ils essayent de nous enfermer."

Sam haussa les épaules : "Ça ne change pas grand-chose."

Ils reprirent leur quête. Steve fonça tête baissée comme un taureau sur le point de charger. Sam suivait derrière, un peu plus prudemment. Ainsi, il put s'arrêter à temps lorsque, après avoir tourné à l'angle d'un couloir hanté par les ombres, Steve freina des talons sans prévenir.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?" demanda Sam et il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Il était là.

_Bucky_.

Steve était hypnotisé par cette vision.

Il portait le costume du Winter Soldier, même enfermé dans cette petite cellule d'un mètre sur deux. Il était assis à même le sol, sa grande carcasse repliée autant que possible. Quand il vit Steve, il cligna des yeux et se déplia lentement, pour se lever à sa hauteur. Son visage n'exprimait rien qu'un léger étonnement, un soupçon d'incompréhension. À travers les barreaux, ses yeux gris rencontrèrent ceux de Steve.

"Bucky" souffla ce dernier, la voix pleine d'émotions, enfermé dans sa bulle.

Sam releva le canon de son arme, méfiant. Même dans une cage, le Winter Soldier aurait pu forcer les barreaux avec son bras d'une force colossale et attraper Steve à la gorge. Mais il ne bougeait pas.

Il regardait Steve avec une telle _force_, assez intensément pour l'absorber par ses pupilles couleur argent.

"Steve ?" chuchota-t-il, perdu, le visage à nu.

Steve poussa un hoquet – un sanglot ou un cri de joie étouffé, il n'aurait pas su dire.

Même Sam était ému.

Puis il sentit une piqure sur le cou, assez violente pour le faire tituber contre Steve. Il porta sa main à la gorge et attrapa une fléchette. Le monde se brouilla dans une purée de gris.

La voix de Steve – "Sam ? _Sam_ _!_" – lui parvint indistinctement. _Je n'aurais pas dû baisser ma garde_, se dit-il bêtement.

"Je suis désolé, Steve" bafouilla-t-il, la voix brouillée, les yeux à demi-fermés.

Il s'effondra.

* * *

Steve réagit instinctivement. Il ne pensa à rien, ni à Sam ou Bucky. Il n'avait pas ce luxe. Il n'y avait que le combat et la pulsion de survie qui faisait rugir son sang.

En une fraction de seconde, il avait déjà tourné à l'angle du couloir.

Il se rua sur le premier attaquant, broya l'arme du soldat d'une main et son cou de l'autre, lança le bouclier. Son acolyte qui le suivait dans le couloir tira, Steve esquiva des épaules, se rua sur lui, le saisit à bras-le-corps et le balança contre le mur dans un craquement d'os. Le bouclier vola, heurta trois soldats qui arrivaient en file indienne avec des fusils mitraillettes, ricocha et défonça la cage thoracique avant de revenir vers Steve.

Steve attrapa son bouclier, ferma la porte juste à temps pour éviter une salve de tirs et la bloqua. Puis il fit demi-tour et sprinta jusqu'au fond du couloir. Sam était inconscient mais s'il délivrait Bucky, rien ne pourrait les arrêter.

Steve tourna l'angle et se figea.

"Hey, Captain" le salua une voix moqueuse.

Steve ne reconnut pas tout de suite la silhouette revêtue d'une armure noire et d'un casque, le plastron métallique orné d'une tête d'HYDRA.

"Je vous rassure tout de suite, cette fois, c'est vraiment contre vous."

"Rumlow."

"Dans le mille."

C'était une affirmation. Derrière son allure de cyborg, c'était l'homme avec qui il avait fait équipe quelques mois auparavant.

Bucky regardait la scène avec le regard perçant du Winter Soldier. Il jaugeait la situation derrière ses barreaux, essayait de comprendre.

Steve entendait le bruit de dizaine de pieds au-dessus de sa tête, du fracas contre la porte, des soldats qui allaient arriver de l'autre côté du couloir pour aider Rumlow. Ils arrivaient en masse. Il ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre.

Impossible de manquer la mitrailleuse Colt M4 pointée sur la tête de Sam inconscient.

"T'as changé de look" brava Steve.

"Ouais" répondit Rumlow. "À cause de ce p'tit con, d'ailleurs" dit-il en désignant Sam du menton. "Pose le bouclier, maintenant."

La poitrine de Steve se soulevait avec force. Ses yeux calculaient, pesaient le pour et le contre, prêts à bondir.

"Pose. Ce. Bouclier" insista Rumlow entre ses dents.

Il posa le canon sur la nuque de Sam.

Steve était trop loin. Il était rapide. Mais les balles l'étaient encore plus que lui. Il resserra sa prise sur les lanières en cuir du bouclier.

"Tut tut tut, si j'étais vous Captain, je ne ferais pas ça." Rumlow ne le quittait pas des yeux non plus, la haine bien visible dans ses iris malgré le casque qui lui couvrait le visage. "Vous pouvez peut-être m'avoir, ouais, et tous les gars qui sont derrière. Sûr. Mais au moins, j'aurais eu la satisfaction d'avoir emporté cet enfoiré avec moi avant de mourir. Parce que crois-moi Captain, j'le buterai même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire dans ma vie."

Steve ne jeta pas un regard aux soldats HYDRA qui pénétrèrent dans l'espace leurs armes levées. Il savait que Rumlow ne mentait pas. Fanatique qu'il était, il n'aurait aucun regret à tirer sur Sam – que du plaisir.

"Pose ce bouclier" répéta Rumlow à voix basse.

Steve ne regardait même pas Bucky, qui s'était transformé en statue de glace. Il posa le bouclier par terre et le fit glisser vers Rumlow. Le son du vibranium sur le sol en béton avait les accents aigus de la capitulation.

"Bien, très bon choix, Cap'. À genoux" ordonna-t-il. On devinait son sourire sadique.

Steve serra la mâchoire.

"À_ genoux_" répéta-t-il.

Bien sûr, Rumlow savait déjà : il avait fait équipe avec Steve, il savait comment il fonctionnait, comment il pensait. Il savait qu'il plaçait la vie des autres avant la sienne.

Steve calcula la situation à une vitesse folle. Il ne trouva pas d'issue.

Il plia les jambes et tomba à genoux sur le béton.

Rumlow ricana.

* * *

Une unité d'élite de mercenaires armés jusqu'aux dents menottèrent Steve, avec les mêmes menottes en titanium incassables qu'il avait eu lorsque Rumlow l'avait capturé en juin dernier. Les soldats étaient tous sur les nerfs, sur le défensive – ils avaient toujours peur de Steve. Rumlow était plus détendu : il savait que Steve ne ferait rien tant qu'on menacerait un innocent – son ami.

Il traina Sam au fond du couloir, vers l'autre issue, hors de la portée de Steve. Il était toujours inconscient, sa tête dodelinait, sans vie. Rumlow gardait son fusil prudemment planté sur sa nuque. Steve avait envie de vomir. Il se tendit brusquement, se redressa à demi ; tous s'écartèrent et braquèrent leurs armes sur lui.

"Doucement, Cap" dit Rumlow à voix basse. "Tu ne voudrais pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience, n'est-ce pas ?"

Steve ne répondit pas aussitôt. L'expression de son visage parlait pour lui – les traits rendus rigides par la fureur.

"Si tu le tues, il n'y aura rien entre toi et moi qui pourra te protéger" le prévint Steve.

Rumlow sourit sous son casque : "Je n'ai pas l'intention de le tuer, pas tout de suite du moins. Mais si tu nous causes des problèmes, je compte bien t'en causer aussi."

Il gardait son pistolet enfoncé dans la nuque de Sam, le canon avait déjà laissé une marque dans sa peau, et il affrontait les yeux de Steve avec dans les prunelles une lueur de triomphe.

_C'est un échec total._

_Sam désapprouverait._

_J'ai échoué._

"Que font les tech' ?" héla Rumlow à la ronde. "C'est quand on a besoin d'eux qu'ils se font attendre." Il ne résista pas à l'envie de titiller Steve. "Je sais à quoi tu penses, Rogers. N'essaye même pas ! T'as aucune chance. Pas d'échappatoire ici."

"Et toi, Rumlow, t'as changé de costume alors ? Fan de Dark Vador, j'aurais pas pensé" rétorqua Steve d'une voix rauque de rage.

"Je suis impressionné que tu connaisses cette référence. Pas mal, pour un fossile. Sache qu'on m'appelle Crossbones désormais "

On aurait presque dit le début d'une conversation amicale entre un membre du STRIKE, l'ancienne équipe du SHIELD, et Captain America. Mais lorsque Rumlow continua, sa voix avait des accents de folie : "Brûlures au troisième degré sur vingt pour cent du corps, trois mois à l'hôpital et un visage foutu ! Tout ça à cause de cet enfoiré !"

Il désigna Sam du casque.

"Impressionnant… Exactement comme Dark Vador" rétorqua Steve avec un reniflement méprisant, impassible en apparence.

"Va te faire foutre, Rogers ! Est-ce que j'te demande ce que tu foutais avec lui ? Tu s'rait un peu pédé par hasard ?"

Steve lui lança un regard hostile. Le sourire de requin de Rumlow s'élargit. Steve n'avait jamais été très bon pour masquer ses émotions.

"Qui l'aurait cru, que Captain America était une lopette !" ricana Rumlow.

D'autres soldats échangèrent des sourires moqueurs. Steve sentit son sang s'embraser. Il aurait voulu leur faire ravaler leur morgue d'un coup de poing. Mais maintenant, Sam était bien trop entouré. HYDRA savait qu'il s'agissait d'un moyen de pression efficace.

Bucky se tenait dans les ombres, sans broncher.

Des techniciens en blouse blanche arrivèrent en courant, des boites noires à la main qu'ils tendirent à Rumlow. Celui-ci raconta d'une voix acerbe : "On a utilisé un somnifère classique pour ce bâtard. Il va nous foutre la paix pendant quelques heures."

Rumlow sortit de la boite une seringue à l'aiguille menaçante et l'admira posément. Il expliqua à Steve comme s'il faisait un exposé à un élève : "Zola n'a jamais réussi à recréer un super-sérum tel que celui d'Erskine. Même celui qu'il avait employé sur le Winter Soldier. Il n'en a jamais eu le temps… Et il a beau dire, un esprit informatique ne remplace pas un cerveau en chair et en os. Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. C'est au cours d'expériences pour retrouver ce précieux sérum que des scientifiques d'HYDRA ont découverts cette substance."

"Vois-tu Rogers, dix millilitres sont suffisants pour tuer un cheval. Et vingt mettent le Soldat d'Hiver K.O."

Steve se tendit entre ses menottes, les iris meurtriers. Les mercenaires en demi-cercle, leurs canons pointés sur sa nuque, étaient plein d'appréhension. Rumlow gardait obstinément son arme sur Sam et guettait le point de rupture. Il s'avança lentement vers Steve, allongea le bras d'un geste vif et planta la seringue dans la jugulaire de Steve.

Celui-ci secoua la tête pour chasser l'aiguille. Mais il ne se débattit pas.

Déjà, son champ de vision se rétrécissait, grignoté par la brume.

Il resta le regard rivé à Sam jusque tout devienne noir.

Rumlow observa Steve effondré sur le banc, la seringue vide dans sa main.

"Il y avait trente millilitres dedans" remarqua-t-il. "HYDRA ne laisse jamais rien au hasard."

* * *

Les mercenaires emportèrent le Captain au laboratoire. Rumlow espérait que les entraves seraient plus résistantes que les ridicules menottes aimantées qu'HYDRA avait tenté d'utiliser sur Cap' la première fois.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ?" demanda un soldat avec un signe de tête méprisant vers Falcon.

Rumlow ne connaissait même pas le nom de ce salopard.

"Aux cachots. Je m'occuperai de lui personnellement."

Mais avant que les gardes n'aient eu le temps de l'attraper, des bruits de talons hauts résonnèrent dans les couloirs. Elle arrivait.

_La Patronne_.

Rumlow se redressa au garde-à-vous.

"Crossbones, que se passe-t-il ? J'ai entendu des coups de feu, j'étais en pleine conversation téléphonique."

"La situation est sous contrôle, Madame. Nous venons de capturer Captain America."

Rumlow se rengorgea devant l'air surpris et ravi de la Patronne. Il lui expliqua la situation succinctement.

"Et lui ?"

"Un acolyte, M'dame."

"Ils n'étaient que deux ?"

"Oui, M'dame. J'ai fait renforcer la sécurité partout et tripler la garde aux Coffres. La Forteresse est imprenable."

Elle réfléchissait, son regard d'aigle fixé sur Falcon sans le voir.

"Ils venaient pour le Winter Soldier" devina-t-elle, pensive.

Elle s'approcha de sa cage et fouilla les ombres des yeux. Elle accrocha le regard du Soldier et celui-ci fut incapable de détourner le visage.

"Sais-tu qui était cet homme qu'ils ont emporté ?"

Il déglutit.

"Steve ?" Il avait un timbre de voix fantomatique mais le ton fragile, plaintif – bien loin des ordres absolus que le Soldier donnait parfois.

"Et qui est Steve ?" demanda-t-Elle doucement.

Rumlow ne quittait pas la scène des yeux, fasciné par l'emprise de la Patronne sur leur meilleure arme.

Le Soldier hésitait. Bien dressé, il avait peur de donner la mauvaise réponse.

"Je connais ce type" dit-il faiblement, les sourcils froncés.

"Et lui ?" l'interrogea-t-Elle, désignant le Falcon du doigt. "Tu le connais ?"

Le Soldier secoua la tête. Non.

Elle rompit le contact visuel.

"Doit-on le préparer ?" demanda Rumlow en regardant toujours le Soldier.

Elle secoua la tête. "C'est inutile. Même la cryo n'a pas effacé ce souvenir-là en particulier. Vous dites que le Captain est au laboratoire ? On pourrait peut-être utiliser cette faiblesse commune à notre avantage. Gardez-moi celui-là au frais en attendant. Il va servir aussi."

"Bien, Madame" dit Rumlow avec obéissance.

* * *

Alors ? C'était ce à quoi vous vous attendiez ?


	41. Contre-attaque

J'ai revu _Iron Man 3_ récemment et j'aime vraiment beaucoup ce film. Alors que le deuxième, bof bof... Je trouve que, comme CA:TWS, et c'est un des rares Marvel à faire ça, il y a une critique derrière de la société étasunienne. Entre le président passif qui se fait kidnapper et manque de se faire cramer par du _pétrole_, les personnes musulmanes (Pakistan) qui ne menacent pas mais _sont menacées par_ les États-Unis, la militarisation excessive, l'impact des médias, ce méchant qu'on croit être un terroriste arabe et qui est en réalité un américain blanc, je trouve ça cool. En plus, Pepper tue le méchant en trente secondes : top top-badass ! Je veux que Pepper ait une armure et sauve le monde ! Quelqu'un veut écrire un road-trip entre Pepper et Natasha ? Sivouplé…

Je suis la seule à voir le parallélisme entre la chute de Pepper et celle de Bucky ? Les tentatives de Steve et Tony pour rattraper la personne qu'ils aiment le plus au monde… et n'y arrivent pas ; les deux qui tombent survivent miraculeusement… et gagnent des super-pouvoirs… Je suis la seule ?

* * *

Oh, en parlant de films critiques, j'ai remarqué que les fanfictions n'étaient pas très politiques. Je ne parle pas de scander "Allez la Gauche !" ou "Vive Obama !" partout mais d'une manière générale, j'ai l'impression (mon point de vue) que les auteurs restent "enfermés" dans l'œuvre-source (ici, les films Marvel) et en oublient la vie réelle. La guerre en Syrie, les prochaines élections, la Manif pour Tous, tout cela n'existe pas dans les fanfictions. C'est cool, ça permet de souffler du quotidien et de la culpabilité envoyée par les médias.

Mais je trouve que Marvel essaye justement d'englober ses films dans un univers réel en trois dimensions. Par exemple, Tony Stark a des fans (des enfants qui veulent des autographes ou des adultes cinglés qui se font tatouer son visage sur leur bras…), Steve Rogers lutte pour conserver son anonymat, Natasha Romanoff utilise internet et Twitter pour détruire HYDRA, Hill a rendez-vous avec le Congrès des États-Unis (l'équivalent du Parlement français), j'en passe, vous avez compris l'idée, plein de détails pour faire comprendre que les actions des super-héros ont des répercussions dans la vraie vie, la vie des anonymes, notre vie !

Je ne blablate pas, j'explique la _**private joke**_ de ce chapitre. J'avais trouvé l'identité de la méchante assez tôt en écrivant les grandes lignes du scénario mais plus tard, quand j'ai fini la Partie 3, j'avais déjà commencé à publier et je me suis demandé : "Est-ce que je peux écrire ça ?" parce que son identité est assez évidente et ça montre bien mes opinions politiques… Or, je n'ai encore jamais lu de fanfiction politique ! J'ai laissé cette private joke parce que j'écris pour moi, pas pour vous ^^ et que je trouve ça drôle ! Donc je vous laisse lire, j'attends vraiment votre avis par rapport à cette méchante et ce que vous en pensez.

Alright, people. Pour ce chapitre, je le redis : **chapitre violent** avec propos homophobes et racistes + violence physique. Même si vous n'en aviez rien à cirer pour celui d'avant. Moi j'trouvais ça violent à écrire (quoique, j'avais bien pire en tête) mais c'est vrai qu'on est habitué à la violence donc…

Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre où l'on s'enfonce encore dans les souterrains des Enfers.

* * *

Vous m'avez rendue vraiment super-contente avec vos reviews pour le dernier chapitre ! Vous étiez en forme :D

**Feeli37**, **Sacrina-Flo**, **Mirlana**, **IchabodCraneBurton**, **Lulu406** et **Rose-Eliade**, un bon gros merci bien chaleureux ! Vous étiez trop drôles et bien bavardes, ça m'a fait très plaisir !

Et mention spéciale à **elenou22** qui m'a envoyé un MP : merci encore.

(Je suis un peu inquiète des reviews que je vais avoir pour ce chapitre, à cause de la private joke, m'enfin c'est le jeu, je verrais bien xD)

* * *

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie III – L'arithmétique des sentiments**

**Chapitre 18 – Contre-attaque**

* * *

Sam se réveilla, l'esprit cotonneux, les réflexes lents. La première chose qu'il ressentit fut le froid. Il était glacé. Il était couché sur une surface dure et gelée. De la glace. Du béton. Il ouvrit les yeux, mollement. Lumières noires, oranges, ternes. Il ne pouvait pas bouger un orteil. Paralysé par le froid. Puis l'engourdissement se dissipa mentalement et Sam réussit à s'asseoir.

_Man, le mal de tête ! Shit ! _

Il regarda autour de lui. Sol de béton gris, néons orange dans le couloir, une cage de barreaux autour de lui. Il était seul dans sa cellule.

C'était une prison, manifestement. Il y avait des dizaines de ces cylindres de barreaux d'un diamètre de trois foulées, comme autant de cages à oiseaux.

_On n'emprisonne pas un faucon._

Sam faisait les cent pas. Il tournait littéralement en rond, tel un fauve enragé. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il frissonnait dans l'air glacial. Il n'avait aucune notion du temps. Il ne savait pas où était Steve – vivant ? Ni ce qu'HYDRA allait faire de lui – _On ne fait pas de prisonniers à HYDRA_.

_Shit, il était dans le pétrin._

Finalement, il vint.

Il avait la démarche du vainqueur, celle du lion arrogant, de l'empereur romain drapé dans son armure. Il avait un casque noir sur la tête. Lorsqu'il l'enleva, Sam aurait préféré qu'il le garde. Ce n'était pas joli à voir.

"Tu me reconnais, pédale ?" demanda l'autre cinglé d'HYDRA de l'autre côté des barreaux.

Sam méprisa le froid, le béton glacé, sa chair de poule. Il releva le menton et dit :

"Tu ressembles au bacon que j'ai eu dans mon assiette à mon dernier petit-déj. Pourquoi, on s'connait, face de steak ?"

"J'me suis pris un héliporteur dans la figure à cause de toi, tapette !"

Sam mit un visage sur le magma de peau brûlé qui parlait en face de lui : l'autre débile qui avait arrêté Steve en juin dans les rues de DC et qu'il avait combattu dans le Triskellion. Il n'avait pas oublié que le gars lui avait flanqué un coup de boule à en voir des étoiles. Rumlow repartait déjà. Il revissa son casque sur sa tête et prévint Sam par-dessus son épaule :

" Tu vas prendre cher."

Sam chassa la menace d'un haussement d'épaules.

Il changea d'avis deux minutes plus tard, lorsqu'une trappe s'ouvrit au dessus de sa tête. Évidemment, les barreaux étaient scellés dans le béton et le plafond inaccessible. Si Sam s'était trouvé dans un film, il aurait admiré l'ingéniosité du dispositif, impénétrable. Mais il se trouvait dans la réalité et il était plutôt effrayé, il devait bien l'avouer, lorsque Rumlow-Tranche-de-bacon sauta dans sa cellule.

La trappe se referma, le noir revint. Sam recula à l'opposé et l'autre dut voir l'appréhension sur son visage car il esquissa un sourire cruel.

"Je t'avais dit que t'allais prendre cher."

"On t'a déjà dit que tu ressemblais à Magnéto ?" rétorqua Sam, arrogant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé faire d'autre ?

Il combattit, bien sûr, mais il n'était qu'un para-sauveteur encore à demi drogué, face à un tueur habillé d'épaisses plaques d'acier.

Il contra des coups, en évita d'autres, frappa – crut se briser les phalanges sur l'acier – et se prit un coup dans l'estomac. Il tituba contre les barres de fer, le souffle coupé, les poumons cherchant désespérément un air qui n'arrivait pas.

"L'ordre règne à HYDRA. Et l'ordre nait dans la douleur" dit Rumlow, la voix clairement sadique. "T'aimes ça, l'ordre ?"

Sam trouva de l'air et souffla : "Jamais tu t'arrêtes de parler ?"

Il bondit et enfonça son doigt dans l'œil du fou furieux – la seule partie accessible.

Rumlow poussa un cri, mi-rage mi-douleur, et balança Sam contre les barreaux. Il heurta le sol de l'épaule, voulut rouler pour se mettre hors d'atteinte, déjà Rumlow le criblait de coups. Si Sam n'avait pas eu si mal, il aurait entendu une de ses côtes craquer distinctement.

Enfin, Rumlow recula, Sam s'assit en essayant de se focaliser sur une partie de son corps qui ne brûlait pas de douleur. Il essaya de se relever et dut poser un genou à terre.

"T'es pas de taille, négro !" cracha Rumlow. Il regarda Sam avec pitié. "Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net avec toi, je l'ai tout de suite senti. Une tantouze ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu te tapes Rogers. Ça me dégoute."

Sam lui jeta un regard méprisant de là où il était assis. Rumlow souriait de toutes ses dents.

"Personne ne sait que j'suis ici... Autrement dit, on a tout notre temps pour s'amuser. Allez, relève-toi ! J'en ai pas fini avec toi."

"Où est Steve ?" gronda Sam sans lui faire le plaisir de lui obéir.

"Il dort. Il attend de revoir son pote. Le Winter Soldier, j'veux dire. Bientôt, ces deux là feront la paire. HYDRA se reconstruira avec deux super-soldats et Captain America nous obéira sans discuter après quelques séances de cryo."

"Fumier !" dit Sam à voix basse. "Tu peux te fourrer le doigt dans l'œil toi-même si tu penses que ça suffira pour supprimer Steve."

Rumlow l'envoya rouler au sol d'un coup de pied sous le menton.

"Les erreurs de la nature comme toi, faudrait tous les faire brûler" affirma-t-il d'une voix légère.

Sam ne poussa pas un seul cri. Il se releva en essuyant le sang de sa lèvre fendue.

Mais une demi-heure après, il se trainait dans la poussière, trois côtes fêlées.

Il resta à terre, la poitrine se soulevant frénétiquement, les membres tremblants.

Rumlow se pencha sur lui, genou à terre, un couteau dentelé pressé sous la mâchoire de Sam. Lui ne pensait à rien qu'à la _douleur_, _respirer_, _la_ _douleur_, _rester en vie_.

Rumlow souffla, la voix chargée de haine comme un alcoolique empestant le vin : "Je devrais te tuer. Je te tuerai" rectifia-t-il, "Mais pour le moment, HYDRA a encore une utilité pour toi."

Lorsqu'il quitta sa cage en lançant un joyeux "Je reviendrais", Sam aurait souhaité s'évanouir.

* * *

Steve dormait.

L'instinct d'après, il s'éveilla, parfaitement alerte, ses réflexes vifs et prêt à bondir. C'était inutile. Il était cloué au sol comme un papillon dans une boite. Les bras en croix, les jambes écartées. Maintenu à terre par des anneaux de titanium soudés dans le carrelage.

Il était immobilisé aux poignets, aux bras, aux cuisses et aux chevilles. Steve garda les yeux fermés et une immobilité totale, concentré à écouter ses alentours. Il entendait des chuchotis discrets à quelques mètres, des pas affairés qui faisaient vibrer le sol, le bruit d'une respiration posée et d'une lame que l'on nettoie à deux mètres derrière lui.

Steve fit jouer prudemment ses muscles entre les liens de métal. Il était transi de froid, allongé sans rien d'autre que son caleçon. Aveugle et immobilisé, il se sentait beaucoup trop exposé. Il avait beau se concentrer, il n'entendait pas la respiration de Sam, pourtant intimement familière. Il ouvrit les yeux, cligna pour s'habituer à la luminosité vive et embrasa l'endroit d'un regard.

Grande pièce, sans fenêtres, porte invisible, pas assez de visibilité.

Murs blancs, vides, carrelés.

Lumière glauque et verdâtre.

Techniciens en blouses blanches.

Un laboratoire.

Il détestait les laboratoires.

La pensée d'être devenu un rat de labo le fit paniquer et il se tendit entre les liens. Son dos s'arqua, le cou raidi, les muscles contractés. "Sujet réveillé" cria un des scientifiques pour alerter ses collègues. Ils se mirent tous à courir dans tous les sens, affolés comme des souris effrayées par un chat.

"Du calme, les gars, c'est pas comme s'il allait se lever de toute façon !"

La voix moqueuse résonna dans la pièce. Steve bascula la tête en arrière. Rumlow était derrière lui, assis sur une chaise. Il avait adopté une posture décontractée afin de montrer à Steve qu'il ne le craignait pas et il avait même pris le luxe de retirer son casque et d'exhiber ses cicatrices de brûlures. Il avait dans sa main un couteau dentelé qu'il était occupé à lustrer.

"Enfin réveillé. Pas trop tôt."

Steve revint à ce qui se passait devant lui, les techniciens de laboratoire, leur matériel, les écrans des ordinateurs, un indice qui lui aurait permis de savoir où était Sam.

Rumlow se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de Steve. Il avait posé son casque par terre. La semelle de ses bottes frôlait ses cheveux blonds. Il faisait tourner son couteau entre ses doigts.

"Le STRIKE, c'était le bon vieux temps, pas vrai ? À force d'effectuer des missions avec toi, Cap', HYDRA a fini par recueillir un dossier assez complet sur tes capacités. Histoire de mieux connaître tes faiblesses.".

Il fit tournoyer le couteau en l'air, le rattrapa aisément.

"Tes faiblesses, Rogers, ce sont les autres, les avortons, les assistés, ceux trop faibles pour se battre eux-mêmes."

Il tourna autour de Steve d'un pas lent. Steve le suivait des yeux, silencieux, le visage hermétique. Rumlow le désigna de la pointe du couteau.

"Bien dormi ? C'est le somnifère qu'on emploie pour maintenir le Soldier en sommeil prolongé, en cryo. Dès qu'on le réveille, pouf ! Il est aussitôt prêt à tuer. Une arme efficace quoi" dit-il d'un ton dégagé.

Il vit le regard de Steve s'attarder sur ses jointures ensanglantées et expliqua : "Ça ? Oh, une petite conversation avec ta pédale."

Il eut le sourire d'un requin. "J'ai encore un peu de mal à accepter mon nouveau… visage, tu vois Cap ? Mais j'me dis que si je le défigure aussi, si j'le fais payer, je m'apprécierai mieux dans le miroir."

"Où est-il ?" exigea Steve d'une voix rauque.

Rumlow s'arrêta au dessus de lui, le toisant de toute sa hauteur. "En bas, dans une geôle. Là où est sa place. Non pas que ça te serve à grand-chose, Cap"

Il laissa tomber un genou sur le ventre de Steve. Malgré sa genouillère rembourrée, Rumlow eut l'impression de heurter un bloc de béton. Steve avait les abdominaux contractés et ne frémit même pas. Rumlow fit descendre le couteau de son sternum jusqu'à la gorge de Steve, laissant un fin trait rouge sur sa peau.

"J'aurais jamais cru que t'étais un pédé toi-même. Si j'avais su que t'aimais te prendre des coups de bite… Et par un nègre en plus. C'est à en vomir" chuchota-t-il.

Steve montra les dents et contracta les muscles pour tester les limites de l'acier. Rumlow attrapa un objet accroché dans son dos.

Un bâton électrostatique.

Les mêmes qu'il avait utilisé dans l'ascenseur en guise de taser. Terriblement douloureux mais pas mortels. Natasha avait presque les mêmes.

Il serra les mâchoires et n'émit pas un son lorsque Rumlow appliqua le bâton-taser près du nombril, à même la peau. La douleur crépita le long de ses veines, se propagea dans ton son corps, chaque muscle crispé et douloureux, chaque seconde une éternité.

Lorsque Rumlow arrêta le courant d'énergie, Steve retomba immobile entre ses liens, la peau brûlée, le souffle court, les yeux mi-clos.

Rumlow fit tourner l'arme entre ses doigts avec désinvolture. "On a utilisé ce petit gadget sur le Winter Soldier, histoire de tester ses limites – ou c'est ce que disent les doc' mais qui n'a jamais aimé s'amuser ?"

Il souriait devant la haine qui affluait dans les iris de Steve.

"Ce jour-là, dans l'ascenseur… C'est vrai, ça n'était pas personnel. Mais on a fait une erreur. On pensait que ces joujoux suffiraient à t'arrêter. On avait tort. Le Soldat n'est pas comme toi. Il n'a pas ta… volonté. _Évidemment qu'il plierait plus facilement_. Toi, au contraire, tu y résistes plutôt bien, mmmh ?"

Il découvrait les dents en un rictus sadique, toujours accroupi près de Steve comme un charognard au-dessus de sa proie.

Le deuxième choc électrique fut pire. Son corps avait déjà été sollicité et Steve retint un grognement. Il s'arqua entre les menottes. L'électricité brûlait ses cellules avec férocité et embrasait sa peau comme des millions d'aiguilles.

Steve expira avec difficulté quand Rumlow relâcha la pression.

"J'ferais ça toute la journée" prévint-il.

"Oui, je n'en doute pas" ironisa Rumlow en brandissant son électro-bâton une troisième fois.

"Sauf que j'ai autre chose à faire" gronda Steve. Il lui lança un regard de tueur, une promesse de mort douloureuse. "Alors comme ça, vous avez étudié toutes mes capacités ? Vise un peu ça."

Il força la poitrine en avant, ses muscles saillants tendus de toutes ses forces. Les anneaux des bras cédèrent immédiatement sous la pression des biceps et Steve donna un coup de tête fulgurant à Rumlow, qui bascula en arrière, sonné. Steve se débattit pour se défaire des autres menottes ancrées dans le sol. Celle du poignet droit céda et il put se redresser un peu mieux pour attaquer la gauche.

Il entendit le brouhaha des techniciens terrifiés qui s'enfuyaient, les voix qui appelaient des renforts – il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps !

Rumlow se releva et se replia hors de portée de Steve.

"Seringue !" hurla-t-il au laboratoire.

Un soldat HYDRA accourut en quelques secondes et tendit l'instrument à Rumlow.

"Immobilise-le !" ordonna-t-il, son visage brûlé déformé par la démence.

Steve se débarrassa immédiatement du soldat qui voulut lui attraper l'avant-bras, même avec une seule main ; il l'attrapa à la nuque et le propulsa au loin. Mais cette fraction de seconde avait suffit à le distraire ; Rumlow eut le temps de lui planter l'aiguille dans la cuisse gauche. Steve lui brisa les doigts d'une seule pression et bascula dans un abysse noir peuplé de cauchemars.

* * *

Rumlow le réveilla d'une décharge électrique.

Steve aurait voulu se tordre comme une anguille mais il ne put bouger.

Quand Rumlow releva le bâton électrostatique, Steve était hors d'haleine.

Il s'amusa à l'électrifier cinq fois d'affilée avant de partir d'un pas pressé, sans un regard en arrière.

Steve battit des paupières pour chasser la souffrance qui s'éternisait. Il reprit ses esprits, aiguillonné par la douleur lancinante des brûlures sur son torse. Il était au même endroit mais avec une armée de techniciens autour de lui et une perfusion dans le bras gauche – il sentait l'aiguille dans la peau de son avant-bras. Les ingénieurs s'activaient sans lui adresser un coup d'œil, comme s'il n'était qu'un insecte insignifiant.

Mais il était loin d'être inoffensif. Les bracelets de métal autour de ses membres avaient été élargis et désormais, ils restreignaient parfaitement Steve. Il ne pouvait même plus contracter les muscles. Les techniciens avaient aussi ajouté un anneau autour du cou, ce qui l'empêchait de regarder ailleurs qu'au plafond et maintenait sa tête clouée au sol, et un autre autour de la poitrine. Respirer devenait difficile, prendre une simple bouffée d'air, une bataille.

Une fois assurés que les liens n'allaient pas rompre de sitôt, les scientifiques s'approchèrent, comme des hyènes sur un cadavre. Steve voyait leurs doigts trembler pendant qu'ils lui faisaient des prises de sang et qu'ils prélevaient des échantillons de peau et de cheveux. Mais il n'en restait pas moins soumis à leur bon vouloir, un cobaye prêt à être expérimenté.

Il se força à rester immobile : ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser allongé sur le carrelage trop longtemps. Tôt ou tard, ils devraient le détacher et alors, une ouverture se profilerait forcément. Steve priait de toutes ces forces pour que ce ne soit pas trop tard pour Sam. La folie de Rumlow mâtinée d'une cruauté décuplée l'angoissait.

En parlant du diable… Il revenait. Avec son visage mutilé, la peau boursouflée, les lèvres mal cicatrisées, il ressemblait réellement à un démon. Un démon avec les doigts de la main droite cassés et enveloppés d'un bandage.

"T'aurais pas dû faire ça" grogna Rumlow. "J'peux pas te toucher. _Captain America_ : l'équipe scientifique est trop ravie de t'avoir, avec un peu de chance, ces p'tits génies vont p't-être réussir à répliquer ton sérum. Mais c'est ton copain qui va prendre à ta place, et crois-moi, tu vas le regretter."

Steve plissa les yeux, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Rumlow tenait son bouclier à la main.

"Pense pas que ton frisbee géant va te sauver la mise. C'est juste pour la décoration."

Il le plaça derrière Steve, debout contre le mur.

"Parfait tableau. Captain America à poil – ou presque – et son bouclier. Belle prise de guerre. C'est la Patronne qui va être ravie. Tu vas la voir, Elle va arriver. Quoi, ne fais pas cette tête-là ?! Tu pensais vraiment qu'il n'y avait que Pierce ?"

Une voix sèche et autoritaire coupa Rumlow dans son monologue.

"Certes Pierce était un atout puissant. Sa position était idéale pour nous permettre de progresser dans l'ombre. Mais HYDRA est un réseau tellement plus puissant, tellement plus complexe."

La voix se rapprocha jusqu'à prendre les traits d'une femme, quinquagénaire, blonde, le visage acariâtre et les yeux durs.

"Vous pensez bien, Captain, qu'après 1944, non seulement nous avons appris de nos erreurs mais nous avons également créé un réseau mondial, disséminé sur les cinq continents. Comme on dit chez nous : _coupez une tête, il en repoussera deux_."

Elle était habillée d'un tailleur classique et parlait d'un ton professionnel et rapide.

"Au fait, ravi de vous rencontrer, Captain America. Je ne vous sers pas la main."

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton sérieux ; Rumlow gloussa à ses côtés.

"Je me présente, Marine Le Pencil, politicienne française. Pardonnez mon accent français à couper au couteau mais je pense que vous y êtes habitué. Il me semble que vous avez aidé mon pays à se libérer du « _joug envahisseur_ » durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Très aimable à vous-même si ce n'était pas nécessaire. Que de retard pris à cause de vous… Enfin."

Elle soupira et jeta un regard ennuyé autour d'elle.

"Je suis venue seule mais sachez que d'autres politiciens influents se sont déplacés du monde entier pour vous – Japon, Chili, Italie, Grèce, Burkina Faso, et j'en oublie... Ils ont tous hâte de vous voir mais cela attendra. Pour faire patienter toutes ces personnalités qui financent HYDRA, Rumlow a organisé le fameux jeu de l'hydre, très célèbre ici. Savez-vous que Crossbones a été nommé à la tête du département militaire ? C'est un peu grâce à vous s'il a obtenu cette promotion. Pour ma part, j'ai repris le flambeau d'HYDRA à la mort de Pierce."

Elle détailla Steve de haut comme une cliente à la boucherie. Elle claqua des doigts et un sbire lui apporta un plateau avec un verre de vin. Elle prit une gorgée, l'œil appréciateur, s'attardant sur Steve plus que nécessaire. Il sentait sa peau le démanger sous le regard insistant. Rumlow jubilait.

"Je déteste l'Écosse" dit-elle d'un air hautain. "Je déteste le Royaume-Uni et, de façon générale, je déteste voyager. Mais aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Avec vous entre nos mains, mmmh, nos projets vont faire un bond en avant magistral."

Elle pivota sur elle-même pour observer le laboratoire, s'intéressa de plus près au bouclier, revint vers Steve, le verre de vin tenu du bout des doigts. Elle demanda à Rumlow : "Ward occupe nos associés à l'étage en ce moment. J'ai le temps de discuter un peu avec ce cher Captain avant que le jeu ne commence ?"

"Je vais finir les préparatifs, je reviendrai vous chercher."

Rumlow adressa un clin d'œil sadique à Steve et s'en alla en remettant son heaume sur le crâne.

"Bien, bien, bien. J'aurais voulu parler tranquillement, pendant que vous avez encore toute votre tête…"

Steve se forçait au silence pour glaner plus de renseignements. Marine Le Pencil poursuivit en le fixant toujours :

"Voyez-vous, HYDRA s'est implanté dans les partis politiques influents de chaque pays, depuis le début. Vous n'imagineriez pas combien il est facile de faire convaincre quelqu'un – un atout potentiel – que nous travaillons pour une meilleure cause. Oh non, vous n'imaginez pas… Mais s'il est si facile pour nous de recruter, c'est parce que nous agissons pour la bonne cause. Nous bougeons en coulisses, nous nous incrustons dans les fondations, nous nous déplaçons en silence, lentement."

"Les choses changent, mais doucement. Personne ne remarque les vagues extrémistes qui enflent dans chaque pays. Le Front National en France, Aube Dorée en Grèce, le British National Party en Grande-Bretagne, l'Autriche, la Norvège, et j'en passe, rien qu'en Europe, nous sommes sur tous les fronts – et nous progressons sans cesse, un magnifique parasite dans le paysage politique et économique mondial."

"Les populations de chaque nation renoncerons bientôt à leur liberté, et ce de leur plein gré. Depuis soixante-dix ans, nous alimentons les crises – loué soit Pierce – et tirons profit de la guerre. _HYDRA a créé un monde tellement chaotique que l'humanité est maintenant prête à renoncer à sa liberté pour obtenir la sécurité_. Le processus de purification de Zola, le projet Insight, était nécessaire – le rêve d'Hitler et de Schmidt à l'échelle mondiale."

Elle soupira, déçue. "Mais cela peut attendre. Le nouvel ordre mondial d'HYDRA verra le jour, quoi qu'il arrive. D'ailleurs, je dois dire que vous autres Avengers, nous aidez dans notre objectif. Vous présentez à l'humanité une réalité si chaotique et si… manichéenne… qu'il sera aisé pour elle de choisir. Nous avons gagné, Captain."

Elle reprit une gorgée de vin, ses yeux gris glacés détaillant Steve. Il était muet et immobile, tous ses sens sur le qui-vive.

"Fascinant, ce bouclier. Je vous avais déjà vu – dans les livres d'histoire – mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir le Winter Soldier à l'œuvre avant aujourd'hui. C'est impressionnant, vous savez, ce _pouvoir_ de le contrôler. Tout ce pouvoir… Fascinant, vous savez. Je ne referais pas les erreurs de Pierce. Après toutes ces années, HYDRA a finalement trouvé la faille du Soldier. _Vous_. Heureusement, notre maintenance a pris soin de rectifier ce défaut. Un atout aussi utile ne saurait être gâché pour une simple… pièce mal montée, si je peux dire."

Steve enrageait entre ses liens. La haine brûlante dans son regard azur ne faisait qu'amuser Marine Le Pencil.

"Crossbones voulait vous tuer pour éviter tout souci avec le Soldier à l'avenir. J'ai eu une meilleur idée – je suis le Cerveau après tout. Ensemble, vous formerez un duo bien plus efficace qu'une armée. Le Soldier était notre fantôme ; vous serez notre bouclier."

C'était la première fois que Steve expérimentait une impuissance totale. Loin de désespérer, il était dans une rage folle.

Il entendit Rumlow à l'autre bout du laboratoire : "On est prêts, Madame. On n'attend plus que vous, c'est quand vous voulez."

Elle se retourna. "J'arrive. Que comptez-vous faire avec cette télé ?"

Rumlow arrivait en trainant un écran sur un charriot. Il sourit avec trop de dents pour que ce soit en faveur de Steve.

"Je me suis dit que lui aussi aurait envie de regarder le jeu de l'hydre, M'dame."

Marine Le Pencil hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur. "Bonne idée, Crossbones. Il sera témoin de la puissance d'HYDRA. Je vous laisse, je monte à l'étage avec les investisseurs et les collègues pour apprécier pleinement du spectacle."

"Vous allez voir" ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Steve, "C'est une vieille tradition, les anglais ont toujours adoré la chasse – enfin, ces bouseux d'écossais aussi. On a même créé de petites caméras traceuses exprès pour le jeu. Passez un bon moment, Captain. Nous nous reverrons ensuite pour parler plus amplement du protocole. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, Captain. J'espère que vous serez à la hauteur de votre renommée…"

Elle se pencha vers lui, le regard brusquement avide, et effleura sa poitrine du bout des doigts. Steve frémit au contact comme s'il était touché par une limace visqueuse.

Elle souffla : "Une fois vos souvenirs effacés, j'espère que nous pourrons partager quelques moments d'intimité…"

Steve se tendit dans les anneaux, abasourdi, écœuré – tous des malades !

Marine Le Pencil sortit de son champ de vision et repartit dans un claquement de talons.

Rumlow trifouilla l'écran, brancha des câbles et s'assura que Steve pouvait voir ce qui s'affichait – des parasites – d'où il était immobilisé.

"Tu vas apprécier le spectacle, Cap', crois-moi. La régie communication s'est mise en quatre pour offrir un grand moment de divertissement à tous les associés. Pendant qu'eux, ils boivent du champagne en admirant la vue sur la mer, moi j'obtiens ma vengeance, et toi tu sais où est ta tapette. Tout le monde est gagnant."

"Arrête ça" murmura Steve d'une voix inquiétante, "Appelle-le encore une fois comme ça et…"

"Et quoi ? Tu me casses les doigts encore une fois ? Fais gaffe, Rogers, si t'es pas sage, je te redonne une dose de drogue et tu retournes faire de beaux rêves. Ça serait pourtant dommage de louper les aventures de l'autre _fiotte_ sur l'île de Skye !"

"T'es mort, Rumlow. Tu m'entends, t'es mort" cracha Steve d'une voix sourde.

Il éclata de rire. "HYDRA a _gagné_, Rogers !"

Il se pencha vers Steve – pas trop près cependant : "Tu veux que j'te dise ? J'ai vu les vieux enregistrements. Ton pote, le Winter Soldier… Sergent Barnes, hein ? Lui aussi, tu t'le tapais ? T'excite pas comme ça, ça n'sert à rien. Lui aussi, il avait le même regard au début, la même _volonté_. Puis HYDRA l'a brisé. Cassé en deux aussi facilement que ça. Tout homme a son point de rupture et HYDRA sait le trouver. J'ai pas vu toutes les cassettes ; sur certaines, il ne fait que crier comme un cochon qu'on égorge. Dans le temps, c'était pas aussi propre que maintenant. Dé-gueu-las-se, j'te raconte pas ! Mais tu sais p't-être déjà tout ça. Oh oui, il a souffert mais maintenant, il est de _notre côté_."

Rumlow ajouta en le regardant pensivement : "Dans le fond, t'es plutôt chanceux. Tu vas refaire équipe avec ton pote, comme au bon vieux temps. T'es gagnant dans l'affaire !" Il ricana cruellement.

"Je te tuerai" gronda Steve à voix basse, sa rage butant contre ses dents.

"C'est ça. En attendant, regarde ça" ironisa Rumlow en appuyant sur une touche.

Steve sentit son estomac se retourner violemment. Il se demanda s'il n'allait pas vomir et sentit un goût acide dans sa bouche. Il lutta contre ses liens pour essayer de les faire craquer mais il ne réussit qu'à s'écorcher contre le métal et à se couper la respiration. Les anneaux ne bougèrent pas.

C'était Sam à l'écran.

Il était dans une cellule minuscule, sombre et bétonnée. Il était debout et suivait des yeux le mouvement de la caméra qui tournait autour de sa tête. Il avait son regard de faucon, perçant et furieux. Il n'avait pas l'air effrayé malgré son visage amoché.

Malgré la peur qui s'infiltrait dans chaque recoin de son corps, coulait dans chaque veine et irriguait chaque muscle, Steve fut fier de lui.

Rumlow sortit un portable et appela quelqu'un. "Bureau de com' ? Ici Crossbones. Vous êtes prêts ?... Je capte la caméra n° 1. Est-ce que la deux fonctionne ?... Ok. Par contre, je n'ai pas de son. C'est normal ?... Ah, ok. Je branche mon oreillette, à vous."

Il raccrocha et augmenta le son.

"Voilà Cap'. Passez un bon moment" dit-il, narquois au possible – quelque chose que le casque ne pouvait pas masquer. "Je dois t'laisser, j'ai _un jeu_ à organiser."

* * *

Dernier chapitre de la Partie 3 la semaine prochaine !

Ensuite, Partie 4 et plus de Bucky en perspective.


	42. Échec et Mat

Pour mon anniversaire, ma meilleure amie a posé sur mon gâteau (au chocolat) une bougie avec Captain America. Que demander de plus ?

Mon autre meilleure amie voulait m'offrir un sac en forme de bouclier de Captain America. Mais il n'y en avait plus (je ne sais pas si je dois être déçue ou soulagée de ne pas avoir un tel sac à dos)

Et mon père a proposé de m'offrir une lampe-bouclier de Captain America. Incrustée dans le mur, elle fait de la lumière.

Quand même, ils exagèrent, je ne suis pas si fan que ça… Quand même… (Je questionne mes choix de vie, là… Suis-je accro à Captain America ? Bof, y a pire comme addiction :D)

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires pour cette troisième partie de _Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes_ ! Des nouvelles venues sont arrivées en cours de route et vous avez l'air de rester faire un bout de traversée avec moi et ça me fait trop trop plaisir *hurlement hystérique en fond sonore* parce qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que de voir qu'on a reçu un nouveau commentaire ! Comment ça, j'aime parler avec les gens ? Comment ça ? La troisième partie, _L'arithmétique des sentiments_, s'achève ici. Et la quatrième démarre la semaine prochaine !

Je sais que vous n'aimez pas que je vous appelle les anciennes alors heu… Mes petites mamies ? Les mémés de _Construire un Bateau_ ? Merci à vous, les doyennes (**Rose-Eliade**, **Mirlana** et **Feeli37**) de rester et de me laisser un mot à CHAQUE chapitre ! Vous me donnez le sourire à chaque fois, merci pour vos efforts et vos MP de réponse !

Et les p'tites nouvelles, **lulu406**, **sticklips**, **Sacrina-Flo** et **IchabodCraneBurton**, merci à vous d'être venues, d'avoir fait coucou et d'être resté un peu ! J'espère vous retrouver dans la Partie Quatre ! Merci pour vos commentaires, c'est génial d'arriver à rassembler de nouvelles personnes !

Gros bisous à toutes !

* * *

Pour le chapitre précédent, je crois que j'en ai surprise (choquée ?) quelques unes avec ma super-méchante inspirée d'une véritable figure. J'assume mon choix et je me permets de vous préciser que Captain America a été créé en 1940 parce que le gouvernement des États-Unis refusait de participer à la Seconde Guerre Mondiale en Europe alors que les citoyens, eux, voulaient s'engager dans le conflit. Les comics diffusaient le point de vue populaire (et des auteurs) sur le conflit. C'est le symbole des valeurs américaines, c'est-à-dire la _**liberté**_ et la _**démocratie**_. Ce choix de méchante est une critique politique, oui, mais pas une critique de vous personnellement et des vos engagements politiques. À bon entendeur ;-)

Oh, et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir précisé qu'il y avait des paroles homophobes ET racistes dans le chapitre précédent. Je qualifie Loki de "petit trou du cul" mais c'est affectueux ; alors que Rumlow est un fieffé connard – et je pèse mes mots.

Donc, je remets le même avertissement que pour les deux derniers chapitres même si vous êtes des endurcies aguerries qui avez déjà tout vu : VIOLENCE, HOMOPHOBIE et RACISME ! C'était un chapitre… atroce à écrire. Qui m'a laissé vidée pour la journée. Vous voilà prévenues.

Ah, beaucoup semblent croire que Loki va venir sauver nos deux héros mais ce n'est pas possible car c'est lui qui est venu écrire ce chapitre à ma place. Donc, que nous réserve ces dernières pages ? Beaucoup de souffrances, douleur et larmes, aller simple vers l'Enfer. Merci qui ? Merci Loki !

Bonne lecture ("Haha" ricanèrent Loki et Funambulle avant de trinquer leur verre de vin ensemble)

* * *

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie III – L'arithmétique des sentiments**

**Chapitre 19 – Échec et mat**

* * *

Sam eut l'impression d'attendre une éternité dans cet enclos à lapin – pas mieux que sa cage précédente – mais il savait aussi que cela était dû à l'inquiétude, qui distendait le temps. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait ici ; néanmoins, il se doutait bien que ça n'était pas une amélioration.

Sam aurait préféré attendre une éternité que de revoir l'autre cinglé habillé comme un chevalier. Man, il en avait par-dessus la tête des homophobes et ceux d'HYDRA étaient les pires. Si c'était pour le rouer de coups, pas la peine de le changer d'endroit.

Rumlow n'était pas seul ; il était accompagné d'une demi-douzaine de soldats suréquipés. Sam se serait presque senti flatté qu'ils le pensent si dangereux. Il resta parfaitement immobile, attentif à ne pas leur donner de raisons d'appuyer sur la gâchette. Ça n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait aider Steve. N'ayant pas de nouvelles de lui, il en déduisait qu'il était aussi dans le pétrin jusqu'au coup.

"Sors !" ordonna Rumlow d'une voix de bouledogue agressif.

Sam posa les mains sur sa nuque et obéit.

* * *

Ils l'emmenèrent en hauteur, ascenseur, couloirs, portes codées, aucune ouverture possible, il était trop bien entouré. Aucune menotte toutefois. Sam s'attendait à tout sauf à ça : laboratoire, cellule, salle d'interrogation voire salle de torture.

Pas à sortir dehors.

Il se tenait sur la lande déserte, à deux pas de la bruyère rouge et grise et de la terre humide. Il crachinait et la mer au loin était démontée.

"Où est Steve ?" gronda Sam.

Personne ne lui répondit. Sam examina les fourgons blindés garés devant l'entrée, les jets sur le toit. La base était inhabituellement agitée.

Il découvrit pourquoi une fois passé l'angle du bunker. Par la baie vitrée découpée dans la façade, il pouvait voir un genre de réunion, un buffet et une foule de gens habillés en costumes trois-pièces ou en tailleur. Tous avaient les yeux braqués sur lui.

Sam se sentit soudain le dindon de la farce.

"Place-toi là" ordonna Rumlow en désignant de son fusil un cercle rouge tracé à la peinture sur le béton. Les soldats se placèrent en demi-cercle derrière lui. Sam se retrouva face à Skye. Il scruta le terrain vallonné, la forêt de pins artificielle à deux cent mètres sur sa droite, l'océan à sa gauche, comme si la nature pouvait lui offrir des indices sur sa situation.

Rumlow écoutait à son oreillette.

"…Ok, bien reçu. Fais coucou au public, pédé" dit-il à Sam d'un ton rogue. "Ce sont les gros bonnets d'HYDRA, ceux qui ont le cash, et le pouvoir. Ils sont venus de loin pour le grand cirque et toi, tu vas leur offrir un joli spectacle."

Sam sentit ses intestins se contracter douloureusement et il dut faire appel à toute sa maitrise pour ne pas chanceler. Il déglutit : "Une exécution publique ? C'est ça que t'appelles du grand spectacle ?"

Rumlow éclata de rire : "Oh non, ça ils sont habitués. Là, on parle d'un jeu. Le jeu de l'hydre. Les règles sont simples. C'est comme une course de lévriers : toi, t'es l'appât et moi, je lâche les chiens. Ou un combat de gladiateur si tu préfères : t'es l'outsider et nous, on a notre champion."

"Je pige rien à ce que tu racontes" cracha Sam.

Même les gardes ricanèrent. Des insultes fusèrent à mi-voix et Sam se contraignit au calme, la rage au ventre.

"C'est pourtant simple, débile ! Tu cours et tu t'caches avant que le champion ne parte à son tour. En gros, t'as deux minutes de répit avant d'être tué. Fais tes prières, négro. T'as aucun chance face à ton adversaire."

Sam serra les dents. "Mon adversaire ?"

Rumlow désigna une porte du casque : "Il arrive."

_Oh shit._

Au moins, avec l'exécution publique, Sam avait une chance de s'en sortir. Exactement comme lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans l'océan glacé du Groenland, il se sentit prisonnier des glaces, son estomac gelé par la peur.

"Il a été reprogrammé. Tout remis à neuf" expliqua Rumlow avec un sourire de cannibale.

Le Winter Soldier vint se placer dans un cercle identique à celui de Sam, cinq mètres à gauche. Sans même le regarder.

Sam observa les couteaux dentelés, le pistolet dans son dos, là où Steve portait son bouclier, et le fusil d'assaut de marque russe qu'il portait à la main comme s'il ne pesait rien. Un soldat lui apporta un pistolet, un petit Glock à cinq cartouches qui était toujours mieux que rien, mais Sam avait l'impression d'avoir un jouet d'enfant dans la main en comparaison du Soldier.

Rumlow sortit un chronomètre de sa poche.

"Départ dans trente secondes. Je n'te souhaite pas bonne chance. T'en as aucune."

Les caméras mobiles lévitèrent autour de Sam ; le Soldier en avait des similaires rattachées à lui.

La première idée qui vint à l'esprit de Sam fut la plus stupide, celle de s'attaquer directement au Winter Soldier alors qu'il avait l'avantage de la surprise. Mais c'était une idée digne de Steve Rogers et Sam n'était pas aussi talentueux que Natasha en combat rapproché, loin s'en faut.

_Pense comme Natasha ! _

Et, lorsque Rumlow lui fit signe que le jeu démarra, Sam se mit à courir.

* * *

Deux minutes sont de courte durée, surtout lorsqu'on est poursuivi par un assassin de légende.

Bien qu'il ait des côtes fêlées, Sam ne sentait plus la douleur. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Il aurait bien aimé se débarrasser de ces foutues caméras qui lui tournaient autour comme des moustiques mais il n'avait pas le temps non plus – la puce injectée était trop profonde dans son avant-bras.

En deux minutes, Sam eut largement le temps de parcourir les deux cents mètres qui le séparaient de la forêt et s'enfonça à la lisière. C'était une forêt artificielle et les pins étaient serrés les uns contre les autres. Les ténèbres s'étaient installées contre les troncs puisque rien d'autre ne pouvait pousser. Le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse couche d'aiguilles et l'air sentait la résine mouillée.

Sam jeta un coup d'œil au bunker mais il était déjà hors de vue. Il courait entre les arbres, à l'abri des ombres et des branches, en s'éloignant toujours plus de la base, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un terrain propice. Un torrent qui déboulait vers la mer dans un fracas d'eau belliqueux. Sam dévala les pierres avec lui. Droit vers l'océan.

Steve était enragé. Il luttait contre ses liens comme un chien au collier. Il entendit le discours de Marine Le Pencil à ses actionnaires HYDRA dans un brouillard de haine rouge.

"… Certes, nous avons été bousculés par le SHIELD en juin dernier. Nous avons subi des pertes importantes : Pierce, Sitwell, Zola, nos bases des États-Unis. Mais nous avons su rebondir. Encore une fois, nous prouvons que notre devise est fondée. _Coupez une tête, il en repoussera deux !_"

Les autres politiciens applaudirent avec enthousiaste. Certains levèrent leur coupe en sa direction.

"Merci. Grâce à Ward ici présent, nous avons pu garder un coup d'avance sur le SHIELD. Malgré cela, nous avons même failli perdre notre atout le plus létal, celui qui a permis à HYDRA de façonner le monde actuel. Heureusement, grâce à notre commandant en chef, Crossbones, nous avons réussi à le conserver et il revient aujourd'hui parmi nous. Je veux bien sûr parler du Soldat de l'Hiver."

Nul applaudissement cette fois.

Ces hommes d'État habitués à une vie de luxe lisse et sans accroc reculèrent face à la sauvagerie brute qui se dégageait du Soldier lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce dans son uniforme de combat. Il ressemblait à un grand fauve, un prédateur sauvage retenu par une simple laisse – des années de conditionnement. À peine domestiqué, il n'aurait suffit que d'une simple parole de sa Patronne pour qu'il les déchiquète tous.

Si Steve n'avait pas su qu'il s'agissait de Bucky, il ne l'aurait pas reconnu. Il avait ses lunettes opaques et sa protection noire sur le bas du visage, sorte de muselière qui le réduisait au silence. Même sa carrure était différente de l'ami qu'il avait connu. Gonflé par le sérum, il était bâti comme un ours ou un rhinocéros – Steve était pareil à une panthère ou à un tigre.

"Au départ, c'était un exercice fréquemment utilisé pour entrainer le Winter Soldier – et une manière peu orthodoxe de supprimer les opposants d'HYDRA. Mais bientôt, c'est devenu plus qu'un entrainement ; un divertissement. Depuis quelques décennies, les membres haut placés d'HYDRA sont friands de ce genre de choses et j'espère que cette vidéo ne manquera pas de vous amuser. Mes amis, les paris sont lâchés ! Attention, par générosité, HYDRA offre une arme à l'outsider. Berlusconi, à vous l'honneur. Laquelle choisissez-vous ?"

Le politicien italien désigna un petit pistolet, un Glock qui ne faisait pas le poids contre le bras métallique du Winter Soldier. Un soldat sortit l'apporter à Sam qui le prit avec dégoût et le glissa dans sa ceinture. Le Winter Soldier fut escorté dehors. Le visage de Sam ne vacilla pas ; Steve ne connaissait assez bien, cependant, pour savoir qu'il fut soudainement effrayé.

"Le jeu peut commencer" décréta Marine Le Pencil avec flegme.

* * *

Les caméras prirent le relai : une moitié de l'écran montrait la course de Sam, l'autre la progression calculée du Soldier. Steve s'était immobilisé, le cœur battant à tout rompre entre ses côtes, menaçant de percer la peau pour bondir sur le carrelage. Il était hypnotisé par l'écran, comme si, en couvant Sam du regard, rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

Le Soldier repéra une empreinte de semelle dans la boue, et des éclaboussures sur la rive du torrent. Il avançait d'un pas mécanique. Il suivait la direction dans laquelle Sam s'était enfui et il le traquait, le fusil pointé vers l'avant. Steve se rappelait de sa démarche automatique et prudente, de son regard entrainé, prêt à détecter le moindre mouvement.

Son regard balaya l'horizon. L'eau avait creusé le sol, le paysage était plein de collines et de tertres, de bosquets d'arbres bas et de rochers moussus. L'endroit idéal pour se cacher. Steve calculait les possibilités avec les indices qu'il voyait à l'écran. Si Sam arrivait jusqu'à l'océan, s'il évitait les courants furieux, s'il parvenait à nager sans se faire capturer ou tirer dessus, si…

Steve sursauta. La porte du laboratoire s'était ouverte. Il reconnut le pas de Rumlow ; il serra les dents et crispa les poings. L'autre resta silencieux ; il contemplait l'écran avec le regard captivé d'un spectateur pour son émission favorite.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?" grogna-t-il. "En plus de cinquante ans, le Winter Soldier n'a jamais laissé échapper un fugitif. Est-ce que tu crois aux miracles ?" Il ricana. "Bien sûr que tu crois aux miracles ! T'es un foutu miracle toi-même."

Steve ne lui accorda pas une oreille. Il était concentré sur Sam et Bucky.

Le faucon contre le fantôme.

* * *

Sam n'avançait plus. Il s'était caché sur une éminence, entre des écueils. Il avait une vue perçante sur le Glen et attendait patiemment son adversaire, étudiant l'ombre noire au loin, masquée dans le crachin. Il essuya la pluie sur son visage. Il savait bien, comme Steve, que les chances d'échapper à HYDRA étaient minces. Il semblait avoir un autre plan.

Il sortit le Glock et l'arma alors que le Soldier se rapprochait de sa cachette. Il tira à ses pieds, la balle fit gicler la boue, inoffensive. Le Soldier roula à terre derrière un roncier, arma son fusil et tira une rafale en direction du coup de feu. Il en fallait plus pour entamer la roche d'Écosse, une des plus vieilles d'Europe.

Sam risqua un œil au dehors, conscient que son temps était compté s'il n'agissait pas. Le Soldier savait où il était mais il avait disparu, évaporé dans la brume. Sam inspira et lança son Glock. L'arme décrivit une courbe visible sur le ciel gris et tomba dans le torrent. Elle disparut dans les flots bouillonnants. Le Soldier suivit la trajectoire de son visage masqué. Deux secondes après, il retira ses lunettes d'un geste brusque, les verres opaques trop brouillés par la pluie.

Sam sortit la tête des pierres et hurla :

"Tu t'appelles James Buchanan Barnes !"

Il rentra la tête aussitôt après. Mais le Winter Soldier, bien qu'il ait brandi son fusil, n'avait pas appuyé sur la gâchette. Il attendait, muet.

Sam brandit ses mains au dessus de la tête pour qu'elles dépassent des rochers.

"Tu t'appelles James Buchanan Barnes" répéta-t-il avec sa douceur caractéristique.

Le Soldier – Bucky – sortit lentement de derrière ses ronces, impressionnant dans le brouillard, drapé de noir, l'allégorie même du danger. Il avait le canon de son fusil vers le sol.

Sam descendit de sa cachette, les mains toujours tendues et ouvertes, signe de paix universel.

"Ton meilleur ami s'appelle Steve Rogers. Il te surnomme Bucky depuis que vous avez treize ans."

Steve l'entendait parler, le cœur serré, le souffle en attente – un brin d'espoir entre les dents.

Sam se rapprocha lentement du Soldier – Bucky – avec un sourire pâle et des yeux effrayés.

"Vous avez fait la guerre ensemble, en Europe. Il t'a sauvé la vie là-bas. Tu étais le Sergent Barnes, membre des Howling Commandos."

Celui-ci écoutait attentivement. Ses yeux gris déchiffraient le visage de Sam sans rien exprimer de ce qu'il l'agitait intérieurement. Steve croyait dur comme fer que ce spectre d'ami en valait la peineet Sam comprit qu'il avait raison, maintenant qu'il voyait l'homme en face.

Le Soldier avait les iris gris comme un ciel d'orage et parcourus de fulgurances, des émotions impossibles à exprimer, interdites à ressentir. Ce n'était pas une coquille vide comme Sam avait cru, ni une arme sans sentiments. C'était peut-être pire. C'était toujours un homme.

Le Soldier fit un mouvement brusque qui fit sursauter Sam mais c'était seulement pour porter les mains à son visage et retirer son masque – sa muselière.

Sam recommença à respirer.

Le dialogue était établi.

"Tu t'appelles James Buchanan Barnes. Steve t'appelle Bucky."

Le Winter Soldier fit un pas en avant.

Sam se rapprocha encore de lui.

* * *

Rumlow poussa un juron entre ses dents. "C'est pas bon, ça !"

Il appuya sur son oreillette pour contacter quelqu'un.

Steve lui jeta un regard triomphant.

"C'est pas bon, Madame. Faut changer le tir, tout de suite ! Donnez-lui un ordre direct !"

Rumlow avait l'air paniqué. Le jeu de l'hydre ne se déroulait pas comme prévu.

Les gros bonnets d'HYDRA regardaient la scène avec perplexité. L'assassin d'HYDRA à la charpente de bouledogue était devenu docile comme un mouton. Marine Le Pencil changea le canal de son oreillette pour capter la fréquence qui la reliait au Soldier.

"Tue-le" ordonna-t-elle d'une voix d'acier.

* * *

"Tu as quatre-vingt quinze ans" dit Sam au Soldier d'un ton calme, les paumes levées. "Tu es né en 1918. Ton prénom est James, ou Bucky, selon ton envie."

Celui-ci ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il ne prononçait pas un mot. Soudain, il pencha la tête sur le côté et rompit le contact visuel. Quand il regarda de nouveau Sam en face, celui-ci vit distinctement dans ses yeux une étincelle d'hésitation. Le Soldier inclina la tête vers lui, un mouvement imperceptible – un remerciement ou une excuse.

Sam voulut tendre le bras vers lui. Il y était presque. Encore un peu et…

Il ouvrit la bouche et vacilla, le souffle coupé par un choc au creux de l'estomac.

Il baissa les yeux.

Il saignait.

Il saignait _vraiment beaucoup_.

Il releva les yeux sur le Soldier. Il rebroussait chemin sans un regard en arrière, son fusil maintenant inutile négligemment posé sur l'épaule. Bientôt, il s'effaça dans le brouillard. Sam se retrouva seul.

_Shit, il y a du sang partout._

_Pourquoi ?_

Sam trébucha et tomba à genoux. Il bascula sur le côté et réussit à s'affaler sur le dos dans la pente. La bruyère s'imbibait de sang. Il respirait très vite. Il n'avait pas mal. Il ne sentait rien que le froid.

_Je suis gelé. Pourquoi ?_

_Faut que j'me relève. Faut que j'aille aider Steve._

_Dans deux secondes. _

_J'me repose un peu. _

_Ça fait beaucoup de sang._

_Steve ?_

Il respirait de plus en plus vite. Sa poitrine se soulevait comme celle d'un oiseau blessé. Son regard affolé cherchait l'invisible dans les nuages.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_Steve ? _

_T'es là ?_

_Steve ?_

_Ste – _

* * *

Quand le Winter Soldier tira sur Sam, le regard froid, Steve poussa un hoquet de désespoir.

Et quand il vit Sam basculer sur la bruyère, la tête en arrière et les yeux grands ouverts fixant sans ciller le ciel d'hiver, quand il le sentit _mourir_ comme si son propre cœur avait cessé de battre – et finalement, c'était un peu le cas – Steve devint fou.

Fou.

Le monde devint couleur rouge sang.

Il tira sur les anneaux de métal, sa force décuplée par la folie.

Le carrelage craqua et se fendit autour de lui. Steve arqua son dos, tendu comme un arc. Il n'était plus qu'une bête déchaînée.

Il arracha l'acier de terre, envoya du carrelage voler aux alentours.

Un bataillon de soldats entra dans le labo au pas de course et se jeta sur lui pour le maitriser, Rumlow voulut maintenir la perfusion dans son avant-bras, laissa tomber et appela des renforts, catastrophé.

Steve luttait contre le métal qui l'étouffait, il explosa des rotules à coups de pieds et mordit un poignet que se trouvait à proximité.

Le goût métallique du sang sur le palais.

La haine et le désespoir dans chaque centimètre carré de sa peau.

Steve poussa un hurlement de rage qui résonna entre les murs, un hurlement de loup prêt à mourir.

Fou.

Les seringues enfoncées dans sa jugulaire et sa cuisse furent une libération.

Il accueillit l'abysse noir avec gratitude.

* * *

HYDRA expérimentait. Injections, prélèvements, vérification de la tension et du rythme cardiaque…

Steve ne voyait rien et ne ressentait rien. Ils le gardaient sous contrôle avec leur précieuse drogue qui coulait en permanence dans ses veines. Ils avaient mis un bandeau sur ses yeux et un bâillon dans sa bouche. Il s'en moquait.

Le monde était flou, sans contours ni signification.

Il flottait dans une mer de nuages.

Une seule pensée tournait en boucle dans son esprit.

_Je dois aider Sam._

Elle se répéta inlassablement et Steve savait que quelque chose clochait mais impossible de penser à autre chose.

_Je dois aider Sam._

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

_Je dois aider Sam._

À un moment, il se réveilla. Son corps devait s'être habitué à la drogue et il récupérait peu à peu ses facultés mentales.

Il aurait préféré rester dans cet état comateux.

_Je dois aider Sam._

Un docteur retira son bandeau. Steve cligna des yeux avec léthargie.

Il y avait toute une équipe de techniciens, affairés comme des fourmis autour de lui.

À même le carrelage, ils étaient occupés à effectuer des branchements et visser des plaques.

Steve reconnut vaguement la machine pour l'avoir déjà aperçu à Alkali Lake.

Celle pour effacer la mémoire.

Il songea à se battre. La pensée se dilua dans le brouillard.

_Je dois aider Sam._

Rumlow était parti. Marine Le Pencil était là.

"Où… Sam ?" articula-t-il faiblement, la langue pâteuse, l'esprit gélifié.

Elle lui jeta un regard faussement accablé : "Votre ami est mort, Captain. Crossbones est allé nettoyer le terrain."

Les mots ne s'imprimaient pas dans son esprit tant ils étaient impossibles.

_Je ne peux pas aider Sam ?_

"Où est… Sam…?" répéta-t-il avec plus de force.

Elle fronça les sourcils et fit signe aux techniciens de se hâter.

"Probablement dans l'océan à l'heure qu'il est" répondit-elle avec désintérêt.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. "La procédure peut commencer ?" lança-t-elle d'un ton agressif.

Quelqu'un approuva dans le fond. Elle se pencha vers lui avec un sourire avide.

"Bientôt, vous accueillerez l'oubli comme un cadeau, Captain."

Steve se sentit brusquement terrassé par la douleur.

C'était comme si un pic à glace chauffé à blanc lui entrait par les oreilles pour brûler son cerveau. Il n'avait pas de bâillon pour étouffer ses cris.

_Je ne peux pas aider Sam._

Tout devint blanc.

Page blanche.

Tout à réécrire.

* * *

Voilà. Fin.

Fin de _L'arithmétique des Sentiments_, troisième partie.

Quatrième partie à venir.

Voilà, devant les demandes insistantes, il se pourrait que j'aie cédé à la tentation d'un virage à 180 degrés pour _Construire un Bateau_, et il se pourrait que je fasse désormais un Stucky… Qui sait ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Oh, et si vous voulez, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de la partie 3 ! Tout commentaire sera dûment apprécié :D


	43. Prologue IV

Une pensée pour tous les attentats de la semaine dernière (Bagdad, Beyrouth et Paris) ; pour toutes les victimes, leurs familles, leurs amis, tous ceux qui en ont souffert de près ou de loin.

J'espère que vous allez toutes bien, vous et vos familles.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie IV – Le long chemin jusqu'à la maison**

**Chapitre 1 – Prologue IV**

* * *

"Crossbones, où étiez-vous passé ?"

"S'occuper du corps de l'autre fiotte, dehors avec les gars ! On a eu un problème avec – Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Madame ?"

"Les gardes viennent de signaler une attaque sur le flanc Est ! _Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?_ Ward est en train de faire évacuer nos associés, le Soldier va nous gagner du temps. Crossbones, nous ne pouvons pas échouer maintenant ! Vous devez riposter !"

"À vos ordre, M'dame ! Et le Captain ?"

"Y a eu des complications. Éliminez-le dans la foulée !"

* * *

"Clint et Kate vont arriver par les airs mais on doit s'occuper de désactiver le réseau informatique de la base avant, alors grouille-toi Kamala !"

"Je fais c'que j'peux, figure-toi ! J'voudrais t'y voir… Voilà, j'ai accès aux caméras. Natasha ? Tu me reçois ?"

_"Agent Romanoff, Kamala !"_

"Pardon. Le Winter Soldier est au premier étage, au nord. Il progresse avec un groupe de pingouins vers l'ascenseur."

_"Des pingouins ?"_

"Ouais, des gens en costard-cravate. Et y a plein de soldats aussi, au moins dix."

_"Ok, je m'en charge. Essaye d'être plus professionnelle enfin, tu as passé ton test de terrain avec quel superviseur ?"_

"Heu… America, depuis quand il faut passer un test de terrain ?"

"Laisse tomber. Viens, on avance, on ne va pas rester ici les bras croisés."

* * *

_"Clint ?"_

"Nat' ?"

_"On va avoir besoin d'un rapatriement d'urgence."_

"Ok, je pose le Quinjet sur le toit. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'as une voix bizarre ?"

_"Peut-être parce que le Winter Soldier vient d'essayer de m'étrangler…"_

"T'es sûre que ça va ?"

_"Je viens de trouver Steve. C'est… pas beau à voir."_

"Merde. Il est vivant ?"

_"Ouais ouais. Dépêche-toi !"_

"Clint, demande-lui où est Sam !"

"Kate demande où est Sam. C'est qui, Sam ?"

_"On ne l'a pas encore trouvé. Mercédès et Colleen n'ont pas fini de vider les sous-sols. Je dois appeler Fury. C'est le plus gros nid à rats qu'on ait jamais trouvé."_

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Steve ?"

_"Je ne peux pas encore me prononcer… Il est inconscient. Magne tes fesses, Clint ! Je raccroche"_

"Si Nat' est inquiète, ça veut dire que c'est vraiment mauvais…"

* * *

"Mais enfin, Nat', t'es complètement malade !"

"Clint, s'il te plait, arrête de crier et mets le cap sur ma maison. C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça."

"Je suis désolé, je refuse ce plan, c'est complètement aberrant !"

"Arrête d'utiliser des mots que tu ne comprends pas et _mets le cap chez moi_, compris ?"

"C'est de la folie ! Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas prendre cinq minutes pour en discuter ?"

"On a un assassin drogué dans la soute, je ne préfèrerais pas, non."

"Ouais justement, tu veux ramener ce type chez toi ?!"

"Tu as une meilleure solution ?!"

"Le SHIELD. L'organisation pourra parfaitement le contenir et –"

"Steve ne me le pardonnera jamais si je laisse Barnes au SHIELD."

"S'il s'en sort."

"La ferme, Clint !"

"Pardon Nat'. C'est juste que… Je n'pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu ramènes ce gars chez toi. Il n'est pas sain."

"Il est même complètement dérangé. Tu crois que je n'le sais pas ? Il a essayé de m'étrangler. Presque réussi. Que crois-tu qu'il lui arrivera si on le remet au SHIELD ?"

Silence.

"Ok, allons chez toi... Mais s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, je l'expédie à Fury dans une boite en carton !"

* * *

"Bonjour Docteur. Comment va-t-il ? Il va s'en sortir ?"

"Bonjour Mademoiselle. Monsieur Rogers va bien, ses fonctions vitales sont stables ; physiquement, il est en pleine forme. C'est surprenant ; grâce au sérum, de toute évidence. Cependant, nous ne savons pas pourquoi il reste toujours plongé dans le coma ; selon ma collègue, ce serait une forme de réponse à un traumatisme psychologique très important ; je pense que cela peut être lié également à ce que vous appelez communément effacement de mémoire, ou lavage de cerveau, ce qui est évidemment très réducteur de la complexité du processus car le cerveau humain est un mécanisme bien plus compliqué que nos ordina -"

"Merci Docteur, j'ai compris. Quand va-t-il se réveiller ?"

"Alors ça, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Vous êtes de la famille ?"

"Je suis… une amie."

* * *

"Sharon !"

"Salut Natasha. Tu as l'air épuisé."

"Tu crois que t'as l'air mieux ? Est-ce que tu as des infos sur Sam ?"

"Nat', je suis désolée."

Silence.

"Sharon, tu sais… Je me doutais bien que si on ne l'avait pas retrouvé…"

"Je ne le connaissais pas bien mais on avait fait équipe. Et je sais que tu l'appréciais. Il y a une vidéo. Ce n'est pas - c'est pas joli-joli."

"Et on sait… où est son corps ?"

"Jeté à l'océan."

"Quoi ?"

"Selon les dernières actions de Rumlow. C'est ce qu'il a marqué sur son agenda… Oh mon Dieu, Nat' c'est tellement… Tellement _barbare_ ! Mercédès et Colleen ont essayé de scanner les fonds marins…"

"Vous n'avez pas retrouvé le corps."

"Non. On a fait tout ce qu'on a pu – pour sa famille, l'enterrement. Mais avec les courants… Impossible."

Silence.

"Sharon, dis-moi comment il est mort ?"

"… Tué par le Winter Soldier."

"_Bozhe moy_"

"Je sais."

"Passe-moi la vidéo !"

"C'est pas beau à voir."

"Tu crois que j'n'ai pas vu pire ? Merci. Je verrais ça au calme."

"Comment va Steve ?"

"Toujours inconscient. Il n'est pas – On ne sait pas trop pourquoi il ne se réveille pas mais les docteurs ne peuvent rien faire de plus. À l'hôpital, ils ont dit que tout était bon alors je l'ai rapatrié chez moi. J'ai pensé que…"

"Qu'il préfèrerait. Bien sûr. Il en a vu d'autres."

"Ouais. Mais ça, je ne sais pas s'il arrivera à l'encaisser."

"Il est plus fragile qu'il n'y parait. Je l'avais mal jugé, au début."

"Mmmh."

"Nat' ? Je pourrai venir le voir ?"

"Bien sûr, Sharon, bien sûr. Ça me fera plaisir, et lui aussi je pense. D'autres nouvelles ?"

"La routine du SHIELD. On a dû gérer les gouvernements qui avaient été infiltrés par HYDRA. La plupart des pays vont gérer eux-mêmes les coupables. La Française va faire de la prison à vie, et en plus, elle a des dettes, haha. Y en a qui se sont échappés, tu sais ? Coulson est sur le coup."

"Il les a retrouvé ?"

"Non. Ils se sont volatilisés. C'est une question de jours maintenant. Les heures d'HYDRA sont comptées."

"Mmmh c'est ce qu'on a toujours cru…"

"Coulson est prudent. Oh, et j'ai une dernière question."

"Vas-y."

"L'équipe – les Howling Commandos – on se demandait : qu'est-ce qu'est devenu le Winter Soldier ?"

"C'est classifié."

"Ok…"

Silence.

"Si je te dis, tu gardes ça pour toi ? Juste toi et ton équipe. Vous avez assurées, à Skye. Je ne vous pensais pas capable de ça."

"Merci. On est bavardes mais on sait garder un secret."

"Il est chez moi."

"Le Winter Soldier ? Il est _chez toi_ ?!"

"Oui. Je ne voulais pas le remettre au SHIELD, pas avec cette loi qui menace d'être passée, Stark sur les crocs et Steve dans le coma. Donc, j'ai pensé…"

"Que chez toi, c'était une bonne planque ?!"

"J'ai un studio dans mon sous-sol… Murs blindés, porte en acier, pas de fenêtre. Austère mais confortable. Un genre de prison quoi. Il va rester là, enfermé à double-tour jusqu'à ce que Steve puisse le ramener."

"Natasha, pourquoi t'as construit une telle pièce dans ta maison ? Oh, en fait, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir pourquoi."

"Pas pour enfermer des gens comme dans un film d'horreur dégueu. C'était pour moi-même. Quand je suis arrivée au SHIELD. Je m'enfermais là-dedans et je… frappais des choses. J'étais _bizarre_. Perturbée, disons. Il m'a fallu du temps pour me réadapter. Le Soldier – Barnes, il aura besoin de temps aussi. Il haïra sûrement cette pièce. Mais pour lui, c'est sûrement l'endroit le plus sûr du monde – pour les autres et pour lui."

"D'accord… Donc là, il est chez toi ? Au sous-sol. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Je lui apporte à manger régulièrement. J'ai hâte que Steve le prenne en charge."

"J'imagine…"

"Je ne pensais pas que je dirais ça un jour mais… Le monde est devenu tellement étrange ces derniers temps."

* * *

Prochain chapitre ce week-end


	44. Effondrement

Hello all !

Prêts pour la quatrième partie ?!

Et elle commence, elle arrive, la voilà ! *roulements de tambour &amp; fanfare*

En tout cas, ça m'a fait bien plaisir de vous voir monter au créneau contre le Stucky (alors que vous étiez la moitié à en réclamer un). N'oubliez pas que ce chapitre avait été écrit avec Loki ! Donc non, pas de Stucky en prévision, évidemment. Juste des larmes et du sang. Les prochains chapitres ne seront pas très très gais (sans mauvais jeux de mots), je SAIS et je le déplore mais que voulez-vous, j'aime faire souffrir Steve.

Je me suis demandé pourquoi je continuais d'avoir des lectrices. Après tout, je compte sur les doigts d'une main celles qui apprécient réellement le couple Steve/Sam… Quarante chapitres sans un aperçu de Bucky et quand il arrive, c'est un tueur. Et en plus, y a même pas de porn o_O'

Qu'est-ce que vous faites toujours là ?

Je me suis dit ensuite que c'était peut-être parce que j'arrivais toujours à vous surprendre…?

La mort de Sam, vous ne l'aviez pas vu venir, hein ?

Bref, vous êtes plus que bienvenue pour me donner des théories sur la suite de l'histoire – ça me fait toujours bien rigoler et c'est amusant de comparer ^^

* * *

Merci à toutes celles qui ont commenté le dernier chapitre de la partie 3 ! Je n'ai pas fait que des heureuses, que de cris et de jérémiades, mais calmez-vous voyons ! Mes chères petites poulettes, un grand merci !

**Lulu406** (contre le stucky, yeah!)

**LithiumSodium** (qui est revenue yeah !)

**Rose-Eliade** (outrée yeah !)

**Sacrina-Flo** (contre le stucky, oh mon dieu, les yeux m'en sortent des orbites !)

**Feeli37** et **Mirlana** : double merci &amp; gros câlin pour le chapitre 42 et le prologue !

Bonne lecture les belles !

* * *

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie IV – Le long chemin jusqu'à la maison**

**Chapitre 2 – Effondrement**

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ne savait plus qui il était.

Il se rendormit immédiatement. Trop difficile de rester éveillé sans savoir son nom.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ne savait plus qui il était.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû savoir. Il ne se rappelait même pas la forme de son propre visage.

Il ne connaissait pas la pièce où il se trouvait. Il ne savait pas s'il était déjà venu ici avant ou pas. Il voyait des champs enneigés par la fenêtre, et des montagnes au loin. La chambre était lumineuse, parquet en bois roux, murs à la chaux.

Son corps n'était pas familier. Pendant quelques instants, il se crut plus petit, plus maigre.

Il ne savait plus _qui_ il était.

Il avait su avant. Les souvenirs nageaient dans sa conscience mais, chaque fois qu'il essayait de les attraper, ils se dérobaient à lui, filant entre ses doigts comme des poissons.

Il arracha les fils et les aiguilles plantées dans ses bras, des instruments bipèrent frénétiquement, il sursauta et se leva.

Il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir et des gestes automatiques prirent le dessus. Quand une femme aux cheveux enflammés entra comme une tornade dans la chambre, il l'immobilisa et la plaqua au mur en une fraction de seconde sans y réfléchir. Les mouvements étaient venus d'eux-mêmes. Elle parut surprise. Il fut effrayé par sa propre réaction et la lâcha instantanément.

Il ne savait pas qui il était mais il savait qu'il n'était pas violent. Ou qu'il ne voulait pas l'être.

"Steve, je suis contente de te voir réveillée" dit la femme d'une voix douce.

Il recula, les émotions pétillant dans sa poitrine.

"Qui suis-je ?" murmura-t-il.

Elle plaqua une main contre sa bouche et papillonna des paupières. Choc. Tristesse.

"Tu ne – Tu ne te rappelles plus ?" demanda-t-elle, la voix mal assurée.

"Qui es-tu ?"

"Je suis… Je m'appelle Natasha."

Il écarquilla les yeux alors que des souvenirs émergeaient des eaux sombres. Comme une loupiote, ce nom vint illuminer des scènes passées enfouies dans les ténèbres.

"Oh ! Natasha, bien sûr... Natasha Romanoff. Tu es…"

Il lui fallait parler, en vrac, précipitamment et tout de suite, pour que les souvenirs ne disparaissent pas comme une volute de fumée.

"Tu es toujours honnête, on peut compter sur toi. Tu es… une amie. C'est ça ?"

Elle avait les yeux rouges, des perles cristallines accrochées dans les cils.

"C'est ça, Steve."

"Steve…"

"Ton nom, Steve Rogers. Tu n'en rappelles pas ?"

_Steve Rogers_. C'était un cadeau offert sans le savoir. La connaissance. Mais lorsqu'il essaya de retrouver la lumière, une douleur atroce lui vrilla les tempes et il perdit l'équilibre. Natasha l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit. Il mit sa tête sur ses genoux pour essayer d'atténuer la souffrance et finit par se rendormir.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ne savait plus qui il était.

Mais Natasha était au pied du lit. Elle lisait. Elle lui sourit quand elle le surprit à l'observer.

Elle était son amie. Ça, il savait.

Lorsqu'il se réveillait, il ne savait plus qui il était.

Le processus pour récupérer sa mémoire était long, frustrant et fatiguant.

Il était si reconnaissant à Natasha de l'aider. Il savait qu'elle avait d'autres obligations plus importantes – mais lesquelles ? Néanmoins, elle restait à ses côtés sans faillir, attentive, patiente.

"Je suis là pour toi" murmurait-elle lorsqu'il perdait pied, au bord de la crise de nerfs. "Tout ira mieux."

Elle l'aidait à récupérer les poissons de ses souvenirs un par un. La pêche était ardue et méticuleuse – ils ne voulaient pas se laisser capturer.

Il devait avancer lentement car s'il forçait trop, une douleur aigue et lancinante lui perçait le cerveau. Dans ces cas-là, il devait s'allonger et ne pouvait penser à rien qu'à la migraine infernale qui le frappait au crâne et entre les sourcils.

Le temps passait étrangement, il ne s'écoulait plus fluidement. Des jours passaient en une poignée de secondes, des heures duraient des siècles.

* * *

Toujours, lorsqu'il se réveillait, pendant quelques secondes, il ne savait plus qui il était.

Mais petit à petit, il commençait à se reconstruire.

Il était Steve Rogers. Ou Captain America, même si Natasha l'avait officiellement déclaré en congé longue durée.

Les souvenirs qui revenaient le plus difficilement étaient les plus récents. Natasha lui racontait tout. Il demandait des précisions, confirmait des souvenirs. Elle lui parla des Avengers, de tous les membres, des nouvelles recrues, des anciens familiers. Elle raconta leur combat contre Ultron, l'Intelligence Artificielle.

"Et avant ça ?"

Elle lui rappela la chute du Triskellion, elle expliqua qui était HYDRA et ce qu'ils avaient fait. Lorsque Steve se rappelait, les émotions revenaient en même temps se loger dans sa poitrine.

"Et avant ?"

Elle mentionna son année à travailler pour le SHIELD, les quelques missions qu'ils avaient faits ensemble, leurs sorties, des souvenirs communs. Il y avait même des moments joyeux.

"Et avant ?"

Tout ce processus prenait des jours et des jours. Souvent, il s'arrêtait, pantelant de douleur, la tête brûlante, plus frustré que jamais. Natasha parla des Chitauris, de Loki, un extraterrestre d'Asgard qui titillait la mémoire de Steve.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu insistes tellement pour que je te parle de lui ?" lâcha Natasha un jour – quand ? – un peu plus agacée que d'habitude, elle qui était toujours si patiente. "Je t'ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais sur lui."

"Il manque quelque chose" grommela Steve, "Ça ne fait rien, c'est de ma faute."

"Ce n'est _pas_ de ta faute, Steve" soupira Natasha.

Steve savait que, pour elle aussi, ce processus était douloureux. Natasha n'aimait pas s'appesantir sur le passé. Il croisait souvent son regard compatissant – apitoyé ? – posé sur lui.

"Et avant les Chitauris ? Je ne me rappelle rien."

Ce jour-là, Natasha déglutit et lui parla plus doucement encore de son Réveil, des soixante-sept ans passés dans la glace alors que le monde poursuivait sa course. Steve n'avait pas aimé la discussion de ce jour-là, les émotions douloureuses qui crépitaient dans sa poitrine.

Mais les souvenirs d'Avant revenaient beaucoup plus facilement. Dans un flash, il se rappela immédiatement des Howling Commandos – deux ans passés ensemble, les blagues, le soutien, les coups durs, les missions, tout. Tous morts.

Il se rappela de sa complicité instinctive avec Bucky et de sa chute qu'il n'avait pas pu empêcher. C'était son pire souvenir de la guerre.

Il se rappela Peggy, le cœur chaud et fondant, les yeux humides. Elle était son plus beau souvenir de la guerre.

Natasha n'eut qu'à mentionner son enfance pour que tout revienne : les rues de Brooklyn et les immeubles en briques, le dessin, les petits boulots, les quatre cents coups avec Bucky, la gentillesse de sa mère, la pauvreté, le visage flou de son père.

Il se remémora sa rencontre avec un garçon chétif de treize ans plus grand que lui d'une tête, son amitié si intense qu'ensemble, ils n'étaient plus Steve et Bucky mais _Steve-et-Bucky_, une seule entité inséparable.

Il passait beaucoup de temps allongé à chérir ses souvenirs, plus nombreux chaque jour.

Néanmoins, il savait que des souvenirs manquaient toujours à l'appel.

"Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?"

Il avait pris son courage à deux mains et alla trouver Natasha dans le salon. Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle dans le canapé. Elle leva les yeux de son dossier du SHIELD – elle travaillait comme consultante en attendant – et l'étudia attentivement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Ce mal de crâne, ces souvenirs effacés, ce n'est pas normal. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après Ultron ? Tout est blanc."

Natasha s'humecta les lèvres et répondit prudemment : "Tu cherchais Bucky."

Il cligna des yeux : "Bucky ?"

Natasha préféra regarder ses mains, posées à plat sur ses cuisses. "Il est vivant. Tu l'as appris en juin. Tu es parti à sa recherche après Ultron, en septembre."

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et se courba en avant.

"Steve, ça va ?" s'inquiéta Natasha.

Il se redressa vivement et planta son regard dans le sien : "Bucky est mort en 1944. Je me _rappelle_ de sa chute, il est tombé d'un train HYDRA."

Il était en colère.

"Tu le _croyais_ mort" rectifia Natasha. "Tu te souviens, il y a deux semaines, quand je t'ai parlé du Winter Soldier ?"

"Ouais, l'assassin d'HYDRA ; il protégeait le projet Insight ; je l'ai affronté à deux reprises ; on s'est battus… à bord d'un héliporteur… Quel est le rapport ?"

"C'était Bucky" avoua Natasha.

"Non" rétorqua-t-il d'un ton abrupt, comme si la force de sa volonté pouvait nier le passé.

Natasha resta silencieuse et posa une main sur son épaule.

"Non" murmura-t-il comme une supplique.

Il se recroquevilla de nouveau pour essayer de dompter le flot de souvenirs qui inondait sa mémoire. Il se rappelait maintenant, les rues de Washington, le masque qui tombe, ce combat avec lui comme un déchirement, pourquoi il avait cessé de se battre sur l'héliporteur, tout prenait du sens.

"Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?" gémit-il.

Natasha se mordit la lèvre. "Je voulais te protéger, j'imagine. Les docteurs ont conseillé d'y aller doucement."

"Raconte-moi tout" ordonna-t-il, la voix dure, les épaules raidies – un soupçon de la stature de Captain America.

Natasha commença à déballer son sac – des choses qu'elle avait tu pendant trop longtemps. À l'aide d'une carte, elle lui montra comment il avait suivi la trace de l'étranger que Bucky était devenu, comment il avait voulu le sauver jusqu'au nord du Canada avant de le suivre au Groenland puis en Islande et en Écosse. Elle décrivit les Howling Commandos reconstitués avec un sourire affectueux dans la voix.

Il était ému aussi. Il se souvenait des filles et de leur bonne humeur communicative, la gentillesse de Sharon, les blagues de Kate, les piques de Kamala, la générosité d'America, la tendresse de Mercédès et la timidité de Colleen.

Il se souvenait de Peggy et retrouvait les souvenirs manquants : leur première et dernière danse au goût doux-amer, et lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé figée comme une poupée de verre à son retour de mission.

Natasha expliqua qu'elle avait pris le relai ensuite. "Je me souviens" dit-il, "J'étais si heureux de te voir arriver !"

Mais elle avait dû le quitter en Islande.

"Tu as trouvé HYDRA en Écosse. Mais tu as été capturé et –"

"Ils ont essayé de m'effacer le cerveau – presque réussi. J'ai compris."

"Je voulais continuer avec toi" avoua Natasha en regardant ses genoux, "Je me suis mis à ta recherche immédiatement après, avec les filles du Commando. Je suis désolée qu'on soit arrivée si tard…"

Il secoua la tête : "C'est pas d'ta faute, Nat'. T'en fait pas pour ça."

Natasha ne répondit pas.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Il fouillait son esprit pour en tirer les derniers souvenirs.

"Natasha, dis-moi… Bucky, je l'ai retrouvé ?"

Natasha n'arriva pas à le regarder dans les yeux lorsqu'elle répondit : "Il est au sous-sol."

Il se levait déjà et sortait du salon en trombe lorsqu'elle l'arrêta en l'attrapant par le bras, les talons fermement plantés dans le sol.

"Attends, Steve, attends !"

Il se retourna brusquement : "Mon meilleur ami est au sous-sol depuis le début et tu ne me dis _rien_ ! Lâche-moi. Tout de suite."

"Il est instable. Très erratique. Et tu n'es guère mieux. Tu ne peux pas aller le voir maintenant !"

"Où est-il ? Montre-le-moi" protesta-t-il, le front buté.

"Je ne te laisserai pas le voir" insista Natasha. "Ça ne fera aucun bien, ni à lui ni à toi."

Il se calma un peu.

Natasha poursuivit : "Vous vous verrez quand tu iras bien, Steve. Faudra que tu passes des tests au SHIELD et –"

"Quand ?"

Natasha soupira. Il était si obstiné qu'elle céda.

* * *

Il se plia à une batterie de tests qui le laissèrent la tête douloureuse et le regard brouillé. Il essaya de rester concentré pendant l'entretien avec le docteur et fut reconnaissant à Natasha de l'accompagner. Le docteur dessinait des schémas sur son tableau électronique, l'air véritablement fascinée, et elle parlait plus avec Natasha qu'avec lui.

"J'ai étudié cette machine à « effacer les souvenirs » avec l'équipe de Coulson, Fitz-Simmons, vous voyez, des jeunes extrêmement brillants. C'est incroyable de savoir qu'HYDRA a construit ça dans les années 50. C'est d'une grande complexité, je vous assure. Il faut savoir qu'il y a plusieurs sortes de mémoire – à court et long terme, je vous épargne les détails – et qu'il n'y a pas de zone spécifique dans le cerveau réservé aux souvenirs. Mais cette machine, grâce à des impulsions électromagnétiques, va brûler les synapses – les liens entre les neurones – de façon à « effacer » les souvenirs, voyez ?"

Elle faisait des guillemets avec les doigts.

"C'est délicat et très minutieux puisque vous conservez les souvenirs _utiles_ – la capacité de parler, de vous habiller, de vivre en société en fait. Une personne moyenne finirait le cerveau en bouillie, si je peux me permettre. Mais grâce au sérum injecté dans votre sang, non seulement vous survivez mais en plus, vous parvenez peu à peu à reconstruire ces liaisons détruites, donc à retrouver vos souvenirs" précisa-t-elle pour lui, qui peinait à suivre son jargon scientifique.

"C'est une machine fascinante – sordide, bien sûr – mais fascinante car incroyable de complexité."

Natasha soupira, agacée par tout ce bla-bla. "Donc Steve, _ou n'importe quel super-soldat_, sera en mesure de retrouver ses souvenirs au bout d'un certain temps ?"

"Je pense" répondit le docteur, hésitante. "C'est difficile d'être sûre, il n'y a jamais eu de précédent. Néanmoins, cette procédure doit s'effectuer régulièrement. Donc si vous n'y êtes plus confronté, je suis confiante en disant qu'au bout de quelques mois, vos migraines vont cesser et vous récupèrerez la plupart de vos souvenirs. D'ailleurs, sur les tests, on voit bien que vous avez déjà retrouvé vos plus anciens."

Il hocha la tête pour confirmer.

"Les plus récents peinent à revenir, mais c'est bien normal" assura la docteure. "Il faut vous laisser du temps et beaucoup de repos. Un traumatisme pareil sera long à effacer entièrement."

Il pinça les lèvres. "Je me rappelle de discussions avec Natasha pendant notre recherche, des choses intimes qu'elle a dit à peu de personnes et qu'elle ne m'a pas redit. La plupart des souvenirs reviennent d'eux-mêmes."

Il tirait sur un fil et la pelote se déroulait d'elle-même sans à-coups.

Natasha battit des paupières, troublée.

Il continua : "Mais j'ai des trous, des périodes blanches. Des grosses absences pendant ces derniers mois. Je ne comprends pas à quoi c'est dû."

"On pourrait essayer l'hypnose si vous le désirez" proposa le médecin.

Il secoua la tête, rebuté par l'idée.

"Dans ce cas, il ne vous reste qu'à patienter."

* * *

Natasha lui avait proposé de cocher les jours sur un calendrier, pour l'aider à garder le fil du temps. Il avait l'impression d'attendre quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il était constamment sur les nerfs.

Il avait vu Bucky deux fois – mais ce n'était pas Bucky ; il avait dévisagé un étranger méfiant, prêt à attaquer. L'homme détenu au sous-sol n'était pas Bucky.

"C'est normal qu'il soit déboussolé" expliquait Natasha. "Il n'a pas essayé de s'enfuir mais il se défend – violemment – lorsqu'on lui fait peur."

Lorsqu'elle pensait à Barnes, elle voyait un animal sauvage et blessé, gardé en captivité contre son gré. Elle avait pris des mauvais coups en lui apportant son repas. Elle devait être sur ses gardes elle-même. Ça ne facilitait pas le dialogue.

"Tu n'as subi le traitement qu'une seule fois mais Barnes a été aux mains d'HYDRA pendant soixante ans. C'est déjà assez dur pour toi de recoller ta mémoire ; lui ne se souvient pratiquement de rien. Seulement toi, on dirait."

"Comment je peux l'aider alors que je sais à peine qui je suis ?" protesta-t-il.

"Tu sais qui tu es, Steve Rogers." Natasha fronça les sourcils.

Il secoua la tête. "Je continue d'avoir ces absences. Quelque chose cloche. Je le _sens_, quelque chose manque. Je ne suis pas fou" ajouta-t-il comme elle évitait son regard.

Elle haussa les épaules. "Ça fait six semaines, Steve. Si ça ne veut pas revenir, peut-être que ça n'en vaut pas la peine."

"C'est important !" insista-t-il.

"Je ne peux pas t'aider" répliqua Natasha, déterminée.

Il la regarda en silence. Elle évita son regard encore une fois.

"Tu ne me dis pas tout, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il à mi-voix – pas vraiment une accusation.

"Tu me fais confiance ?" demanda-t-elle.

Oui, il lui faisait confiance. Mais il savait aussi que si Natasha refusait de répondre, c'était parce qu'elle taisait quelque chose.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ne savait plus qui il était.

Mais il se rappelait son rêve, le premier depuis qu'il s'était réveillé sans savoir son nom.

Des bribes de phrases, une voix douce, aucun visage.

Il ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi il avait une érection. Cela semblait insensé.

_Sur ta gauche._

_J'croyais que t'étais pilote._

_J'te promets que je serais prudent. Content ?_

_Je te fais confiance, tu sais ?_

_J'ai de la chance que tu sois là._

_C'est comme si je rentrais à la maison…_

_Mais je t'aime, ok, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas là-dedans ?_

_Je te dois la vie. J'ai une dette._

_Avoir tout perdu, j'ai déjà vécu ça._

_Je ne peux pas me battre contre tous ces ennemis à la fois._

_Sois prudent demain_.

Il avait dit ça. Ces paroles, qui s'estompaient déjà, semblaient insensées aussi, à des années-lumière de celui qu'il était maintenant.

Il se sentait amputé de l'esprit.

Les souvenirs absents, comme un membre-fantôme, le démangeaient sans être là.

* * *

Il alla trouver Natasha. Elle buvait une bière dans son rocking-chair, dans le salon.

Il s'adossa à l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée, les bras croisés.

"Toujours pas décidée à me dire ce qui s'est réellement passé ?"

Elle prit une gorgée au goulot, les yeux fixés sur les montagnes.

"Je ne sais rien de plus, Steve. Je suis désolée."

Elle l'appelait beaucoup par son prénom. Il ne se reconnaissait pas dans cette étiquette.

Quand elle se leva pour éviter la discussion, il la prit par les bras et la plaqua contre le mur de la maison d'un geste irrésistible.

"Bon sang, arrête de mentir, Natasha !"

Il était ferme mais pas violent, elle était sur la défensive.

"J'ai dit des choses, des choses que je ne pensais jamais dire à personne… Qui était-ce ? Toi, Sharon ?"

"Tu ne peux pas tourner la page, Steve ?"

"Comment veux-tu ?" ragea-t-il. "Alors que tu me caches des choses et que tu refuses de m'aider."

"C'est mieux comme ça" assura Natasha.

Il hésita et la lâcha.

"_Mieux comme ça_ ?" répéta-t-il. "Je croyais qu'on était amis…"

Elle tressaillit. Il savait qu'il avait été injuste : Natasha faisait énormément pour lui, facilitant son rétablissement et protégeant Bucky malgré sa dangerosité, dans sa propre maison.

Elle se ressaisit et persista : "Tourne la page, Steve. Ça vaut mieux comme ça. Va te recoucher, il est presque deux heures du mat'."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout, toi ? Quelque chose te tracasse ?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Barnes est réveillé. Il n'était pas dans un bon jour aujourd'hui. Je préfère rester éveillée. Va dormir, Steve. T'en as besoin."

Avant, il pouvait passer plusieurs jours sans se reposer. Maintenant, le sommeil l'appelait. Les réponses se trouvaient dans ses rêves.

* * *

"_Salut Nat'. Je sais qu'il est tard, je ne te dérange pas_."

"Pas de souci, Sharon, c'est sympa d'appeler."

"_Je serais passée te voir avant si je pouvais mais on a reçu un nouvel assignement_."

"Les Howling Commandos sont sur le pied de guerre, dis donc."

"_Ouais. Cette loi de Recensement, ça provoque pas mal d'agitation et Coulson nous a demandé d'aller voir deux ou trois gars mis à l'Index_."

"Ceux qui ont des pouvoirs spéciaux... Il n'y a pas que les Avengers qui sont inquiets."

"_Ça va ?_"

"… Oui. Ça fait du bien de faire une pause."

"_Mmmh, entre Steve à moitié amnésique et le Winter Soldier enfermé dans la cave, pas sûr que ce soit des vacances, pour toi. Enfin, je devrais me libérer à la fin de la semaine, je pourrai venir ensuite ? Je donnerai un coup de main_."

"Pas de souci, Sharon. C'est gentil. Par contre, pour Steve…"

"_Quoi ?_"

"Ne lui parle surtout pas de Sam, ok ?"

"_Il ne sait toujours pas ?_"

"C'est la seule chose dont il ne se rappelle pas…"

"_Nat', ça va ?_"

"Je voudrais tellement lui dire – Je n'ose pas. Ça va le briser, Sharon. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Ça le ronge et – comment je suis censée lui raconter ça ?"

"... _Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Natasha. Tu ne peux pas lui cacher la vérité indéfiniment_."

"Je sais, c'est que – Parfois, je me dis que ça serait plus facile s'il oublie."

"_Tu ne peux pas non plus le protéger de la souffrance. Tu n'y es pour rien !_"

"Mmmh mmh. Tiens-moi au courant quand tu arriveras."

"_Ouais. Bon courage !_"

* * *

Oh, pour le Stucky, je me reprends ! J'ai commencé à écrire une suite… Une "_suite_" plutôt, grâce à un défi que m'a lancé l'auteure LonelyD (elle fait des trucs chouettes, allez la lire si vous ne connaissez pas) Et dans cette "suite", il y a une relation… Plutôt une "_relation_" entre Steve et Bucky… Est-ce que ça vous intéresserais de lire une "_suite_" de _Construire un Bateau_ ? J'en reparlerais à la fin de la série pour savoir si je poste quelque chose ^^


	45. Néant 1

Pour fêter la sortie du trailer de Civil War, voici un nouveau chapitre en avance !

Vous l'avez vu, la bande-annonce ?! Qui l'a vu ? Qui qui qui ?! Venez m'en parler ! Je suis trop excitée, OH. MON. DIEU. ORGASME VISUEL ATTENTION. J'ai la culotte en feu et je vais mourir d'impatience, trop de Bucky, trop de Sam, trop de combats qu'on l'air trop cool, on aperçoit T'Challa/Black Panther, laissez-moi mourir en paix, pas de chapitre et puis voilà ! Comment ça, j'exagère ?! À peine !

Très bien, vous aurez votre chapitre. Je vous préviens, c'est moins joyeux par contre. (ça s'améliore doucement après. Peut-être. Hahaha.)

* * *

**Elenou**, **Lulu406**, **Lithium-Sodium** et **Mirlana** et **Rose-Eliade** et **Feeli37**, un grand gros merci plein de dents pour vos commentaires !

Vous êtes géniales, vous êtes adorables, vous me boostez le moral à chaque fois, MERCI !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'est quoi cet énorme chapitre ?!

Je m'étonne moi-même ! 22 pages les loulous, vingt-deux pages, je répète, vingt-deux pages, c'est-à-dire à vue de nez au moins autant d'heures passées dessus si ce n'est plus (oui presque une journée entière), les filles, ça mérite bien un commentaire (même si ok, ce chapitre est triste, ok JE SAIS mais si je reçois plein de commentaires, ça pourrait changer et croyez-moi vous allez _ADORER_ le prochain chapitre !)

* * *

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie IV – Le long chemin jusqu'à la maison**

**Chapitre 3 – Néant**

* * *

Il rêvait encore.

Il avait mis un visage sur la voix mais le nom lui échappait encore.

_Cinquante-huitième sauveteur-parachutistes. Mais là, j'bosse à l'Amicale des Vétérans._

_Captain America a besoin de moi. C'est la meilleure raison de rempiler._

_Ne m'regardez pas. J'fais tout comme Steve, plus lentement._

_Je suis plus un soldat qu'un espion._

_Tu vas le retrouver. On commence quand ?_

_Mon rêve, ça serait de posséder un rapace._

_Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout, d'accord ? Ne doute jamais de ma parole._

_Ça s'appelle la dépression, Steve._

_Tu n'es pas seul, Steve Rogers._

_Je ne te quitte pas._

_Je vais aller le récupérer, ton bouclier._

_Promets-moi que tu ne prendras pas de risques._

_Touche à un seul cheveu de Steve, menace-le encore une fois et je ferais de ta vie un enfer._

_Tu n'es pas parfait, c'est vrai. T'es un idéaliste. C'est encore mieux._

_Man, j'arrive pas à croire que j'embrasse Captain America…_

_Tu deviens de plus en plus téméraire…_

_On va faire ça ensemble, comme on fait depuis le début._

_Ne laisse pas la peur et l'amour t'aveugler, Steve. On a une mission à faire et on ira jusqu'au bout._

_Je t'aime aussi, tu sais._

_Je t'aime. Vraiment. Tu sais ça, hein ?_

Puis tout était blanc.

Aucun nom. Pas encore.

* * *

Natasha était divisée sur sa maison. Oui, elle l'aimait bien. Elle était située dans un coin calme, proche de celle de Clint et Laura. C'était un lieu où elle était en _sécurité_. Mais il lui rappelait ses premières années au SHIELD, alors qu'elle luttait pour se défaire de l'emprise de la Chambre Rouge, quand elle n'était encore qu'une poupée en automatique – un monstre prêt à tuer.

Habituellement, lorsqu'elle venait ici, en congé, elle essayait de passer un maximum de temps avec Clint, Laura et ses enfants. En ce moment, c'était différent, sachant qu'elle abritait chez elle, non pas n'importe quel membre d'HYDRA, mais l'assassin responsable de la mort de Fury. Steve aurait réfuté chacun de ces points mais le SHIELD restauré ne serait pas si clément. Fury non plus, certainement.

Faire profil bas Natasha était douée pour ça.

Le SHIELD n'était pas son principal souci.

Elle s'ennuyait.

Elle détestait cela ; elle ressassait le passé – des moments qu'elle aurait préféré oublié, des actes qu'elle ne se pardonnait pas.

Elle avait trompé l'ennui en adoptant une routine mouvementée.

Du Tai Chi en se levant, quelques heures d'entrainement par jour à mains nues – avec Steve quand il pouvait mais c'était rare.

Elle faisait la cuisine, les plats que Laura lui avait appris, et des spécialités russes qu'elle mangeait dans son enfance.

Elle passait beaucoup de temps à discuter avec Steve – plus encore à taire ses secrets.

Et, deux fois par jour, elle descendait au sous-sol, un plateau à la main.

* * *

Les premières fois, elle avait beau avoir un visage impassible, elle n'en menait pas fier. Après avoir délibéré, elle avait laissé ses armes en haut. Bon, pas toutes – elle avait gardé un fil d'acier dans sa montre et une pastille paralysante dans sa manche – celle baptisée _Morsure de la Veuve Noire_ par le SHIELD. Elle était pratiquement vulnérable en entrant dans la pièce. C'était supposé montrer sa bonne foi à Barnes.

Elle se forçait à l'appeler Barnes, à le considérer comme un être humain normal. Elle l'appelait même "Barnes" d'une voix douce. Mais c'était toujours le Winter Soldier.

Il ne disait pas un mot. Il n'avait pas prononcé une seule parole depuis que Natasha l'avait ramené ici – presque deux mois de cela. _Pas un seul mot_.

Il n'était plus une machine. Il n'était plus le fantôme d'acier envoyé pour tuer sans un bruit. Il restait tout de même le Soldat de l'Hiver.

Barnes changeait sans cesse d'humeur, comme le vent du large.

Les premières fois que Natasha était entrée dans la pièce, il s'était levé pour attendre au fond de la pièce, droit comme un piquet. Prêt à recevoir ses ordres.

Natasha posait son plateau sur le bureau et expliquait pourquoi il était ici d'une voix basse, prudente et calme. Elle ne savait pas s'il la comprenait ou pas. Une fois, elle répéta la même chose en russe. Silence.

Elle lui répétait qu'il pouvait utiliser la salle de bain, elle rassurait sur la nourriture – qui n'était _pas empoisonnée_ – et sortait sans une réponse.

Plus tard, il avait compris qu'elle n'était pas là pour lui ordonner quoi que ce soit.

Parfois, elle le trouvait recroquevillé dans la salle de bain – qu'il n'utilisait jamais – la tête entre les mains, foudroyé par les mêmes migraines qui terrassaient Steve.

La seule chose qui pouvait abattre les super-soldats était la souffrance de leurs propres pensées.

Les jours où il était le plus humain, il était déboussolé. Il la craignait – des regards méfiants, des paupières frémissantes, l'attitude prudente d'une biche face à la menace. Il ne disait rien mais Natasha voyait bien qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait ici, ce qu'elle faisait là, s'il s'agissait d'une punition, d'une menace ou d'une nouvelle mission. Elle répétait patiemment les mêmes mots : "Tu t'appelles James Buchanan Barnes. Tu es ici pour ta sécurité. Je ne te veux pas de mal" et ainsi de suite.

Parfois, il était immobile, installé au bureau dans une posture de fausse décontraction, comme si la situation était parfaitement normal et Natasha une vieille amie. Dans ces cas-là, elle se méfiait le plus et posait le plateau sans un mot.

Elle ne lui tournait jamais le dos.

Il ne la quittait jamais des yeux.

* * *

Il avait cherché à s'enfuir, plusieurs fois. C'était peine perdue, Clint était venu lui-même renforcer la sécurité du sous-sol. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'essayer. Natasha ne pensait pas qu'il voulait délibérément lui faire du mal. Il n'avait jamais essayé de s'en prendre à elle directement, de l'utiliser comme otage ou de la contraindre à le laisser sortir. Mais elle était dans le passage, entre lui et la liberté. Elle constituait un obstacle et devait être éliminé.

Cependant, Natasha savait qu'il n'utilisait pas la totalité de sa puissance. Elle l'avait affronté, dans les rues de Washington, et elle savait qu'il pouvait être plus redoutable que ça.

Il aurait pu la surprendre lorsqu'elle avait le plateau dans les mains, lui lancer une chaise à la tête – le lit était fixé au sol – prendre sa brosse-à-dents inutilisée pour lui crever les yeux ou rien que son bras de métal capable de presser son crâne comme un citron. Elle avait pensé à tous ces risques. Elle les avait acceptés comme une part de sa mission mais Barnes n'était pas la machine cruelle qu'HYDRA avait laissé entendre.

Il ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres. Totalement. Avec la précision mortelle qu'on lui avait apprise.

Sans ordres, il n'était qu'un pantin, immobile, un peu cassé, toujours tranchant.

Elle avait pris des mauvais coups dans les côtes, à la mâchoire, mais rien de grave. Elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

Elle savait.

Elle était exactement comme ça en sortant de la Chambre Rouge.

Et Clint l'avait sauvé.

Elle se rappelait que Sam ne croyait au sauvetage du Soldier – une discussion à bord du navire _l'Erkigsnek_.

Mais elle savait aussi que certains, même plongés dans les abysses obscures de l'océan, peuvent trouver la force de nager jusqu'à la surface, pour peu qu'on leur tende une main secourable.

Elle était passée par là, elle aussi.

Et si Steve Rogers avait décidé que Barnes pouvait être sauvé alors que les dieux viennent en aide à ceux qui se mettraient en travers de sa route.

* * *

Mais il y eut des complications.

Natasha avait rarement vu une mission sans complication.

Il était deux heures du matin. Elle avait toujours eu le sommeil léger, sensible – peuplé de cauchemars et de monstres que même les enfants n'imaginaient pas. Et avec le Winter Soldier – Barnes – dans sa maison, elle était plus que jamais sur ses gardes. Incapable de s'endormir, elle buvait un verre de vin rouge dans son rocking-chair familier. Clint et Laura lui avaient donné un coup de main pour décorer son salon avec des meubles confortables et elle rapportait souvent des souvenirs de ses missions, des babioles du monde entier. C'était devenu une pièce agréable au fil des années.

Elle entendit des pas brusques dans le couloir et Steve déboula dans le salon comme une tornade. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qui se passait qu'il demandait :

"Comment il s'appelle ?"

Elle déglutit, subitement nerveuse. Il se planta face à elle, bras croisés, pieds fermes, la posture obstinée qu'il avait lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose et n'en démordrait pas pour l'avoir.

"Tu sais de qui je parle, Natasha. Dis-moi comment il s'appelle."

Il était vaguement menaçant.

Natasha faillit rectifier le verbe au présent. _Il s'appelait_. Mais c'était trop cruel.

"Sam" souffla-t-elle, les yeux dans les yeux.

_Sam_.

Le nom explosa dans sa tête comme une grenade.

Il ne s'attendait pas à l'avalanche des souvenirs qui lui tomba dessus, ni à leur force.

Sonné, il s'assit dans le canapé à côté de Natasha. Elle ne voyait pas son expression, cachée par ses mains sur les tempes.

Sa respiration sifflante était presque un gémissement.

"Sam" répéta-t-il.

Natasha posa un bras dans son dos et le menton sur son épaule.

Les pages blanches se remplissaient petit à petit. Il se sentait redevenir complet. _Entier_.

Certaines zones restaient dangereusement vierges.

"Où est-il ?"

Natasha le lâcha, piquée par la question. Il osa la regarder. Elle se mordit la lèvre, effrayée. L'expression de son visage était inquiétante.

"Steve, ne le prends pas mal…"

"S'il pouvait, je sais qu'il serait là" dit-il d'une voix rauque. "Je sais…"

L'air lui manqua, sa tête se mit à tourner. Il respira à petits coups et força sur sa voix pour émettre un son. "Je sais qu'il est mort… Dis-moi –"

Sa voix cassa définitivement.

Natasha recula contre le dossier de son canapé. Elle fixait le plancher, le visage débarrassé de tout sentiment.

"HYDRA l'a tué" avoua-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

"JE SAIS !" explosa-t-il, alors qu'il pensait ne plus jamais pouvoir parler.

Il se leva d'un bond hors du canapé et fit les cent pas dans le salon, le visage tendu, la mâchoire contracté. Il se retenait pour ne pas jeter les objets contre les murs. Il aurait voulu pouvoir tout raser, détruire tout ce monde qui n'avait aucun sens.

Il s'immobilisa devant la fenêtre et fixa le champ de neige argenté.

"Qui l'a tué ?"

Natasha observa ses épaules rigides, son dos buté.

"HYDRA l'a tué" répéta-t-elle, la voix toujours impassible. "Ils se sont débarrassés de son corps. Je suis désolée, Steve, je –"

"Mais qui ?" insista-t-il. "Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui est responsable – Qui ?"

"HYDRA, Steve. Il est mort, tu ne le ramèneras p –"

Il lui jeta un regard glacial par-dessus son épaule. "Arrête de me mentir, arrête de TE TAIRE. Je t'ai demandé _qui_ ?"

Elle osa le regarder dans les yeux quand elle avoua : "HYDRA a forcé le Soldat de l'Hiver à le tuer."

Elle vit l'information toucher Steve avec la même précision qu'une balle de fusil longue portée. Le tir avait été bien ajusté. Il vacilla, mortellement touché. Il se retint au rebord de la fenêtre.

"Bucky…"

Il la regarda avec des grands yeux d'enfants, avec l'espoir impossible qu'elle le détrompe. Comme elle se taisait, il quittait la pièce comme une rafale.

Natasha entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Elle retint un sanglot et essuya ses yeux immédiatement. Elle prit son manteau d'hiver, une paire d'après-ski et sortit précipitamment.

"Steve…"

Il était sur la terrasse. Sa respiration haletante dessinait des moutons de buée dans l'obscurité. Il frissonnait, moins à cause du froid que du désespoir.

Il secoua la tête, la voix en détresse : "Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ?"

"Ce n'était pas de sa faute" répliqua Natasha, la voix un peu plus dure que nécessaire. "Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait obéir. Ne blâme pas ton ami pour ça."

Il poussa un cri, de rage, d'impuissance, d'incompréhension et de peine, un cri venu des tréfonds de ses entrailles et il donna un coup de poing dans un poteau sur la terrasse. Le bois fut transpercé de part et d'autre. Natasha resta immobile. Il retira une écharde de sa peau et lui fit face, les lèvres tremblantes de fureur.

"Comment je vais pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux désormais ?"

Il avait hurlé, incontrôlable. "Mon meilleur ami…" Il se calma

"Ce n'était pas de sa faute, Steve. C'est HYDRA qu'il faut blâmer."

Il hocha la tête mais il n'était pas convaincu, Natasha le voyait.

"Comment tu sais ça ?" demanda-t-il avec hargne.

"Quoi ?!"

"Comment tu sais ça ? Tu étais là ?"

Natasha secoua sa tête.

Il s'approcha d'elle en deux enjambées déterminées. "Comment _tu as su_ ?" gronda-t-il férocement.

"Il y avait une vidéo" répondit Natasha malgré elle.

"Montre-moi" exigea-t-il.

Natasha essaya de le dissuader. Il ne voulut pas en démordre.

Avec l'impression de le mener à l'échafaud, de poser elle-même la tête de Steve sur le billot et de lever la hache, Natasha lança la vidéo sur l'écran du salon.

"Ça s'arrête là ?"

Natasha hocha la tête. Elle ne faisait pas confiance à sa propre voix. Elle avait déjà les yeux rouges. Steve, lui, était un bloc de glace.

"Tu as dit qu'ils s'étaient débarrassés de son corps ?"

Elle acquiesça encore.

"Ils l'ont balancé dans l'océan. Pour… finir le travail. Le SHIELD ne l'a pas retrouvé. Je suis tellement désolée, Steve…"

Il ne répondit rien. Il visionna encore le moment où Sam s'avançait vers le Soldat, les paumes de la main ouverte, la voix calme et confiante. "_Tu t'appelles James Buchanan Barnes_."

Natasha éteignit l'écran avant qu'il ne se prenne une balle encore une fois.

"On lui a parlé à l'oreille" remarqua-t-il à propos du Soldier, la voix terne.

"Son oreillette était reliée à celle de Marine Le Pencil, nommée dirigeante d'HYDRA après Pierce. C'est elle qui lui a donné l'ordre de tirer, vraisemblablement."

"Et il a obéi" lâcha-t-il à voix basse, dégoûté.

"Ce n'était _pas de sa faute_, Steve !" protesta Natasha.

"IL AVAIT _LE CHOIX_" cria-t-il.

Natasha secoua la tête, les lèvres pincées. "Non. Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Pas toi."

"Il avait le choix" répéta-t-il d'un ton dur, tranchant et définitif. "Il aurait pu suivre Sam et il l'a tué…"

"Tu ne penses pas clairement" tempéra Natasha.

Il se leva d'un bond. "Évidemment que non ! Mon meilleur ami a tué mon – Merde !"

Il s'enfuit dans le couloir. "Steve !" appela Natasha. Elle lui courut après et il lui claqua la porte de sa chambre au nez. Il ne répondit pas quand elle toqua. C'était puéril, peut-être, mais il ne trouva pas la force de se relever. La douleur était insoutenable.

Sous les pages blanches, il avait découvert un monde de souffrance et de plaies à vif, un enfer à feu et à sang.

_Sam ne reviendra jamais._

* * *

Sharon arriva une semaine plus tard, un sac de voyage à la main et l'air fatigué. Elle avait reçu un message de Natasha en pleine mission : _**Quand est-ce que tu as l'intention de passer ?**_ Et cela lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Natasha n'était pas du genre à relancer les gens et ce message avait des allures d'appel au secours déguisé.

Elle comprit pourquoi en voyant Natasha. Elle semblait épuisée mais plus que les cernes, ce fut l'éclat de découragement qui perçait dans ses pupilles grises qui l'inquiéta.

"Je suis contente de te voir" furent ses premières paroles et Sharon fut si surprise qu'elle lâcha son sac dans l'entrée.

La maison était silencieuse – mais pas le silence habituel d'une maison, paisible et chaleureux. C'était un silence glacial qui s'infiltrait jusque dans la peau et l'espace familier devenait inquiétant.

Sharon brisa la glace et osa demander : "Y a un problème avec le Winter Soldier ?"

Natasha secoua la tête : "Il ne va pas mieux mais son état est constant."

"Il ne va pas mieux ?"

"Il ne peut pas récupérer ses souvenirs tout seul et je n'ai pas le moyen de l'aider là-dessus."

Sharon se mordit la langue. "Où est-ce que je dors" demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Natasha lui offrit la chambre d'amis dans le grenier, la plus grande, la plus lumineuse – et la plus éloignée du sous-sol.

"Où est Steve ?" demanda-t-elle en descendant les escaliers.

"Il est parti courir. Son entrainement matinal."

Sharon haussa les sourcils : "Il a repris l'entrainement ? C'est bien !"

Natasha pinça les lèvres. "Mmmh. Il est parti à six heures ce matin."

Sharon fut déconcertée : "Il est presque midi."

"C'est bien le problème" répondit Natasha sèchement.

"Il peut courir six heures d'affilée ? C'est plutôt cool mais… Où est le problème ?"

Natasha eut l'air las et Sharon l'empêcha de répondre. "Je vais nous faire un thé, on va le prendre dans le salon et tu vas tout me raconter en commençant par le début. Juste une question : est-ce que la maison est sûre ?"

Natasha hocha la tête : "Tu peux garder ton _45_-_Tactical_ si ça te rassures mais tu ne risques rien."

Sharon posa son pistolet dans les marches et prépara deux tasses de thé. Natasha se lova dans son rocking-chair et Sharon dans le fauteuil élimé près de la télévision.

"Steve est au courant pour Sam" dit Natasha à mi-voix.

"Tu lui as dit ?"

Elle fit la moue : "Plus ou moins. Il a insisté pour voir la vidéo."

Sharon écarquilla les yeux. "Tu lui as _montré ce film_ ? Mais je ne te l'avais pas laissé pour _ça_ !"

"Je sais bien" lâcha Natasha, agacée. "Il ne m'a pas vraiment écouté ni laissé le choix." Elle posa délicatement ses mains autour de sa tasse. "Il n'était déjà pas très bien avant, à cause de la perte de ses souvenirs et tout ça. Mais d'apprendre que Sam était mort, ça l'a brisé."

Sharon l'écoutait vider son sac.

"Il s'en veut, il est persuadé d'être responsable. Il parle peu. Il mange peu. Il ne dort pas du tout. En fait, il ne fait rien à part du sport."

"Il se réfugie dans l'entrainement" diagnostiqua Sharon.

"Mouais. Six heures de course le matin ; puis il va boxer les arbres ou des punching-balls dans le garage ; ensuite, il passe le reste de la journée dans sa chambre allongé à regarder le plafond. Il parle à peine, il n'arrête pas de me répéter que _tout va bien_ même s'il ne répond pas à son propre prénom quand je l'appelle, il n'a même pas été voir Barnes une seule fois depuis –"

La tasse éclata entre ses doigts. Le thé se répandit sur le pantalon de Natasha. Elle jura en russe et bondit vers la cuisine. Elle revint avec un torchon pour éponger le gros de la tache.

"Ça va ? Il n'a pas été voir le Soldier ?"

"Je ne me suis pas coupée. Et non, pas depuis qu'il sait pour Sam."

Sharon réfléchit un instant. "Il tenait tellement à le récupérer, pourtant…"

"Je sais" soupira Natasha. "Je pense qu'il lui en veut. Enfin, pas à lui mais… Il ne sait pas quoi faire de tout ce qu'il y a là."

Elle désigna sa poitrine de la main.

"Toutes ces émotions" murmura Sharon, "Toute cette souffrance. Sa colère n'a nulle part où aller."

"Il s'est complètement refermé sur lui-même. C'est catastrophique. Tu verras par toi-même."

Natasha était déprimée par la situation.

"Quand Peggy est morte" remarqua Sharon, "Il était resté renfermé pendant toute une journée. Il était à peine sorti du lit."

"Je sais bien, Sharon !" rétorqua Natasha, la voix durcie par l'anxiété, "Mais il était blessé et cela n'a duré qu'une journée. Toi aussi, une fois arrivée à New York, tu as traversé une mauvaise passe."

Une fois la pression retombée, Sharon avait passé trois jours à se vider de ses larmes en continu, à l'enterrement et pendant qu'elle rangeait la maison de sa tante.

"Mais ça n'était pas pendant deux semaines, Sharon ! Deux semaines ! Au début, je pensais que ça passerait, qu'il lui fallait du temps pour assimiler la nouvelle. Mais non, il s'enfonce de plus en plus dans cet espèce de noirceur qui le ronge, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne peux pas le forcer à voir un médecin ou consulter un psy – Dieu sait si j'ai essayé – et si je contacte le SHIELD et qu'ils l'emmènent, Steve m'en voudra à vie, sans compter que le Soldier – Barnes, c'est Steve qui devrait s'en occuper, je-ne-sais-plus-quoi-faire !"

"Ouf, ce que je constate, c'est que tu dois gérer beaucoup de problèmes qui ne te concernent pas."

Natasha grogna : "J'espère que Steve va aller mieux, parce que quand il ira mieux, je lui botterai le cul pour me faire passer mes jours de congés enfermée dans cette baraque avec deux fantômes."

Sharon comprit pourquoi la maison était si silencieuse : elle était hantée.

* * *

Sharon vit Steve revenir par la fenêtre. Son tee-shirt très seyant était aussi sec que quand il était parti. Mais il n'avait pas l'air en forme ; à vrai dire, son état physique faisait peur à voir. Steve avait habitué Sharon à une certaine perfection, pas à des cernes bleues creusées sous ses yeux, l'air hâve et faible. Il avait maigri. Cela sautait aux yeux parce que ses muscles étaient toujours saillants mais il n'avait que la peau sur les pommettes et ses côtes étaient visibles sous le tee-shirt.

Sharon secoua le main dans sa direction avec énergie mais elle n'osa pas s'approcher et le serrer dans ses bras. En s'approchant, il la regarda d'un œil circonspect. Elle reçut un coup au cœur en réalisant qu'il était méfiant.

Il picora dans son assiette et ne dit pas un mot du repas, perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées. Quand Sharon demanda à lui parler en tête à tête, il lui jeta un regard mauvais.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda-t-il d'une vois abrupte.

Sharon en fut désarçonnée. Il n'avait pas eu cette attitude acerbe depuis qu'il l'avait croisé dans les couloirs du Triskellion sans même un regard.

"Hum… Je t'ai ramené tes affaires. Celles qu'on a trouvé… sur Skye" dit-elle prudemment.

L'expression réservée de Steve s'effondra. Le regard de Sharon papillonna partout ailleurs que sur son visage sombre et ses yeux douloureux.

Elle fila chercher les bagages restés dans le coffre et déposa les affaires sur la table de la cuisine. Elle était discrète – Natasha se reposait.

Steve prit son bouclier ne main sans rien laisser transparaitre mais il le reposa rapidement du bout des doigts. Il effleura son portefeuille étoilé, cadeau de Natasha. Un carnet avec des croquis griffonnés dedans.

Sharon n'avait pas retrouvé les affaires de Sam, aucun papier, rien de personnel. America avait trouvé ça bizarre ; Sharon n'avait pas eu le cœur à chercher plus en détail – à quoi bon ?

Steve caressa le pendentif de Peggy, que Sharon avait retrouvé après des heures d'investigation, il le poussa vers elle du bout des doigts.

"Prends-le."

Sharon secoua la tête : "Il est pour toi. Peggy voulait que tu l'aies. Elle me l'avait dit plein de fois quand elle n'était pas très lucide."

Steve insista : "Prends-le. Tu le mérites plus que toi. De toute façon, ça ne me fait pas de bien d'être sentimental."

Il se força à faire un sourire confiant qui n'était qu'un rictus forcé, plaqué sur un visage spectral.

Sharon le prit. Ce n'était même pas la peine de discuter.

"Tu manques aux filles, tu sais ? Elles répètent toujours que tu étais un meilleur leader que moi. Et elle disent à qui veut l'entendre qu'elles ont fait partie du Howling Commandos du vingt-et-unième siècle."

Les traits de Steve s'adoucirent un peu. "Comment va l'équipe ?"

"Elles vont bien. Toujours en forme."

"Et toi ?"

"Pareil. La routine, quelques jours de repos."

Cette discussion banale la mettait mal à l'aise.

Steve coupa net : "Elle te manque ?"

Elle devina qu'il parlait de Peggy – ses pupilles azur étaient fixées sur le pendentif.

"Oui" souffla-t-elle doucement. Elle aurait aimé amener la discussion sur Sam mais elle n'osait pas. Steve avait l'air étrangement fragile, comme lorsqu'elle l'avait sauvé de la noyade à Alkali Lake. Comme si une bourrasque aurait pu le briser.

"Où est-elle ?"

"À New York" expliqua Sharon, "Au Calvary Cemetery, à côté de son mari."

"Près des Howling Commandos d'origine, donc" dit Steve distraitement.

Sharon acquiesça, incapable de deviner ce qu'il pensait.

"C'est un endroit apaisant. J'y suis allé, à mon Réveil…" raconta Steve. "Apaisant, hein ?"

Elle haussa les épaules : "C'est un cimetière."

"C'est un bon endroit pour elle" souffla-t-il. Il resta silencieux une minute avant de reprendre :

"Tu sais, en 1945, quand ils ont appris que Captain America était mort, perdu dans l'océan Arctique… Ils ont voulu l'enterrer bien sûr."

"T'enterrer" rectifia Sharon à voix basse.

"C'est ça… Il y a plusieurs tombes au nom de Steve Rogers, tu savais ça ? Captain America, 1918-1945, et une stupide formule patriotique. _Ci-git le bouclier de l'Amérique_ ou quelque chose comme ça. Y a une tombe au Calvary Cemetery, justement. Un monument dans mon ancien quartier de Brooklyn, là où je suis né. Et une tombe en France, dans un immense cimetière réservé aux étasuniens."

Sharon ne savait pas quoi dire. "Steve…"

Il haussa les épaules, l'esprit ailleurs. "Steve Rogers n'est dans aucune de ces tombes. Des caveaux vides. Marrant, non ?"

"Pas vraiment" répondit Sharon, affolée.

"C'est bien que Peggy soit là-bas. C'est un bon endroit pour… se reposer" dit Steve d'une voix douce.

Ses pensées flottaient bien loin de Sharon. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard angoissé.

* * *

"Ce n'est pas du tout l'homme que j'ai connu" dit-elle à Natasha ce soir-là. "Il est complètement différent de celui qui nous a amené en road-trip à travers le Canada. Il était plus détendu, plus souriant…"

"Je sais. Il n'a jamais été très expansif, il était toujours très concentré en mission. Il avait le sourire plus facile en tête-à-tête, lorsqu'il savait qu'il était avec des gens de confiance – des amis. Quand j'ai pris le relai après votre équipe, je l'ai trouvé mieux que jamais. Un peu secoué au début mais ensuite, il était si relaxé."

Sharon pianota des doigts sur l'accoudoir. "Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?"

Natasha soupira : "Attendre. Espérer. J'aimerais croire que Barnes va lui faire autant de bien que Sam mais…"

"Il ne va jamais le voir."

"Exactement."

Ce soir-là, lorsque Natasha apporta son plateau de repas au Soldier, Sharon déposa dedans le pendentif de Peggy.

* * *

La sonnerie du portable de Natasha réservé aux appels sécurisés la réveilla à cinq heures du matin. Elle grogna contre son oreiller et s'extirpa pour l'attraper, trop tard.

"Kesskeucé ?" demanda Sharon d'une voix endormie. Elle avait troqué son grenier isolé pour tenir compagnie à son amie.

"Fury" lut Natasha sur l'écran.

Sharon battit des paupières.

"Kesskilvoulé ?"

"Je ne sais pas."

Elle attendit qu'il rappelle mais le portable resta silencieux. Elles se trainèrent dans la cuisine pour un petit-déjeuner très matinal. Steve entra quand Natasha entamait sa première tartine. Fury rappela quand elle beurrait sa deuxième.

"_Agent Romanoff_" salua-t-il et elle sut qu'il l'appelait pour le travail.

Sharon fit mine de ne pas écouter et Steve fit l'effort de prendre une biscotte du grille-pain afin d'obtenir un prétexte pour rester.

Fury voulait lui donner un nouvel assignement.

"Je suis désolée, monsieur le directeur, mais je ne peux pas accepter maintenant" dit-elle, la voix décidée mais le cœur battant – elle n'avait encore jamais dit non à Fury.

Celui-ci soupira à l'autre bout du combiné.

"_C'est Rogers, n'est-ce pas ? Il a perdu pied ?_"

Natasha ne répondit pas.

"_Si vous n'êtes pas capable de l'assumer, le SHIELD peut_ –"

"Il ne voudra jamais."

"_Ce n'est pas votre rôle, Natasha. Vous n'êtes pas sa mère ni sa _–"

"Je suis son amie. Il en ferait autant pour moi."

"_Bon, arrêtez de me couper la parole. Vous savez que j'ai une confiance très relative dans les autres. Il y a des missions pour qui j'envoie un Agent ; et d'autres missions pour lesquels j'envoie une Personne de Confiance. Et vous avez que ces personnes-là se comptent sur les doigts d'une main_."

"Mmmh. Si je me rappelle bien, je ne faisais pas partie de la liste, en juin."

Fury poussa un grognement. "_Vous m'en voulez encore_…"

"Je vous ai cru mort !"

"_Oui, oui, ce sont des désagréments qui arrivent. Est-ce que vous êtes décidée à mettre vos sentiments de côté ou vous comptez ruminer jusqu'à ce que le monde explose ?_"

"C'est si grave que ça ?"

"_C'est toujours grave, vous le savez bien ! J'ai besoin de vous pour deux affaires. La première, c'est pour un guignol qui fait du ramdam dans Hell's Kitchen, New York. Il faudrait le mettre à l'Index mais aucun de nos agents n'a pu l'intercepter pour le moment_."

"Et la seconde ?"

"_Une île Fidji saccagée. Un véritable ouragan. Sauf que bien sûr, le temps est resté au beau fixe toute la semaine_…"

"Banner…"

"_Selon notre théorie, oui_."

"J'ai un vieux compte à régler avec lui…"

"_Vous vous sentez capable de gérer ça sans en faire une affaire personnelle_ _?_"

"Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais m'en occuper" rectifia Natasha.

Elle sentit une pression sur son bras et sursauta en voyant Steve dans son dos.

"Vas-y" chuchota-t-il.

"Quoi ? Attendez, monsieur." Elle plaqua le téléphone sur son ventre. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Steve ?"

"Vas-y" dit-il d'une voix douce. "Ça te fera du bien. Et moi aussi."

Elle cligna des paupières. "Tu veux que _je m'en aille_ ?"

Il secoua la tête. "Je ne peux pas me reposer sur toi tout le temps. Et toi, ça te fera des vacances."

"Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une très bonne idée, Steve…"

Il soupira : "Je galère, Nat', j'en suis conscient. Si je me retrouve seul… Il faudra bien que je me reprenne en main. Je ne peux pas compter sur les autres indéfiniment, si ?"

"Non mais –"

Quelque chose la tracassait mais elle ne pouvait mettre son doigt dessus. Elle murmura, trop bas pour que Fury entende : "Seul avec Barnes ?"

Il approuva. "J'ai trop longtemps repoussé l'échéance. Et ce n'était pas à toi de faire ça."

Il posa une main rassurante sur son bras : "Je prends le relai."

C'est qui la fit changer d'avis.

"Monsieur ? C'est d'accord. Où dois-je vous rejoindre ?"

* * *

"Allo, Clint ?"

"_Salut Nat'. C'est bon d'entendre ta voix. Devine où je suis ?_"

"Mmmh, dans le Hub du SHIELD ?"

"_Manqué ! Je me suis décidé à abattre le mur de la salle à manger, pour faire l'atelier de Laura_."

"Y a du bruit en tout cas."

"_La ponceuse. Tu appelles pour quoi ?_"

"Pour un service, ou une faveur, comme tu veux."

"_Mmmh, je t'écoute_."

"Je pars en mission. Est-ce que tu pourras passer chez moi régulièrement, voir comment va Steve ?"

"… _Oui. Oui, bien sûr. Je croyais qu'il n'allait pas bien – tes derniers messages_…"

"Il a l'air d'avoir repris du poil de la bête."

"_Tu le laisses avec l'autre barjo ? Avec un assassin de_ –"

"Tout va bien se passer, je l'ai mis au courant des consignes de sécurité. C'est un Captain, il n'a pas besoin de mes conseils."

"_Haha, c'est clair. Quel genre de mission ?_"

"Sur Banner."

"_Ah, je vois pourquoi tu pars. Ne mets pas le Hulk en morceaux : on pourrait en avoir besoin un jour ou l'autre_."

"C'est ça… Je peux compter sur toi ?"

"Toujours, Nat'. Et toi, comment ça va ?"

"Contente de bouger un peu. J'emmène Sharon au SHIELD avec moi pour le trajet, c'est cool."

"_Ah, Laura te passe le bonjour. Tu veux parler à Nathaniel ?_"

* * *

Bon en fait, c'était tellement long, vingt-deux pages, que je l'ai coupé en deux DU COUP VOUS AVEZ DEUX CHAPITRES EN PLUS N'ETES VOUS PAS GATÉES ? Allez, retroussez vos manches et remerciez-moi (et aussi la bande-annonce de Civil War !)


	46. Néant 2

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie IV – Le long chemin jusqu'à la maison**

**Chapitre 4 – Néant 2  
**

* * *

"Natasha ?"

"_Clint ? Ça va ?_"

"J'ai essayé de t'appeler dix fois, qu'est-ce que tu fichais ?!"

"_Mauvaise connexion aux Fidji. Quel est le problème ?_"

"Je viens juste de passer chez toi. On n'a pas un problème mais deux. Primo, la sécurité était désamorcée dans la cellule au sous-sol. Deuxio, Steve a disparu."

"_Heu… T'entends quoi par « disparu » ? Et comment la sécurité a pu être neutralisée ?_"

"Disparu, absent, invisible, néant, je ne l'ai pas trouvé, je n'sais pas où il est. Et si la sécurité est désamorcée, c'est à Steve qu'il faudra demander."

"_Ok, ok… Donc en gros, Steve et Barnes ont disparu ?_"

"Non ! Le Winter Soldier était toujours dans sa cellule."

"_T'as dit que les dispositifs étaient_ –"

"Ouais bah il est resté – trop bizarre, Nat' ! Quand je suis rentré, j'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver face à face avec un ours. Mais il ne m'a pas attaqué, dieu merci. Trop bizarre, j'comprends pas. Du coup, j'ai remis la sécurité en route."

"_Mais, et Steve ?_"

"Ouais, où est cet inconscient ? J'aimerai bien lui dire deux mots. On ne laisse pas un type pareil en liberté, à quoi il pensait ?"

"_Mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où il est, Clint ! T'as regardé dans la chambre au bout du couloir ?_"

"Oui, oui. Même ses affaires ont disparu."

"_Quoi ?! Oh non_…"

"Il a pété les plombs, hein ?"

"_J'te rappelle, Clint !_"

* * *

La maison était silencieuse. Les derniers êtres vivants l'avaient quittée. Ne restaient plus qu'un fantôme, au sous-sol, et le spectre d'une idole au rez-de-chaussée.

Il était dans sa chambre, face à la fenêtre, occupé à regarder sans voir le champ de neige immaculé et les arêtes lointaines des montagnes. C'était l'hiver. Il réfléchissait.

Natasha lui avait dit qu'on était en décembre. Si c'était vrai, il avait manqué l'anniversaire de la mort de Bucky. Quoique cela avait peu d'importance désormais.

L'horloge indiquait cinq heures du matin. Il ne dormait plus. Son esprit ne connaissait plus de repos.

Il partit courir. Ses pieds foulaient la neige, faisaient crisser la glace et voler les cristaux. Son souffle noyait son visage de brouillard. Chaque jour, il courait un peu plus vite, un peu plus longtemps, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il aurait voulu s'oublier dans le rythme de la course, dans l'effort et le mouvement, il aurait voulu que la vitesse dissolve ses souvenirs. Il aurait voulu s'effondrer de fatigue et que le sol l'avale dans un abysse noir et insondable, réconfortant.

Quand il revint, il faisait jour et l'horloge de la cuisine indiquait maintenant treize heures. Il avait pris sa décision. Il s'affaira en gestes rapides et précis, des gestes de commandant. Son sac fut vite prêt, les derniers détails vérifiés. Après une hésitation, il mit son bouclier avec ses bagages.

Il se posta face à la fenêtre. Il réfléchissait encore. Entre ses mains, il manipulait lentement un Sig Sauer chargé qu'il avait trouvé dans son sac de voyage. Il l'avait caché pour que Natasha ne le trouve pas. Il hésitait. S'en servir ou ne pas s'en servir ? La balle à l'intérieur n'était pas pour lui.

Il finit par poser l'arme sur le rebord de la fenêtre avec reluctance. Le bout de ses doigts s'attarda dessus. Il carra les épaules, balaya les dernières hésitations et descendit au sous-sol. Il entra le code, son empreinte digitale et le scan rétinien de la première porte puis, lorsqu'elle fut refermée, il ouvrit la serrure de la seconde.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver était à l'intérieur. Natasha lui avait donné des frusques noires, amples et déformées. Elles masquaient son bras mais pas son visage blafard, ses cernes gris, ses traits tirés et ses cheveux sales. Assis au bureau, penché, il paraissait absorbé par quelque chose. Au bruit de la poignée, il sursauta et pivota d'un seul et même mouvement fluide. Toutefois, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était lui en face, il quitta sa position de combat. Il était surpris, les cils battants comme ébloui par le soleil, comme si un rayon venait brusquement d'illuminer sa cage.

Il n'entra pas à l'intérieur. Pas parce qu'il n'osait pas entrer mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas rester longtemps – et c'était trop dur de regarder en face l'homme qui avait été un jour son ami.

"Steve…" balbutia le Winter Soldier et cela l'emplit d'une rage irraisonnée.

Il lui coupa la parole, d'un ton sec et implacable :

"Sache que quand je me suis battu contre toi, je l'ai fait avec la lueur d'espoir que mon meilleur ami existait toujours quelque part. Cette lueur n'est plus là pour te protéger désormais."

Il fit une pause, inspira brusquement pour chasser le tremblement imperceptible de sa voix.

"Je croyais que tu pouvais être sauvé, je croyais en la rédemption. J'avais tort. Bucky – Qui que tu sois désormais… HYDRA a éradiqué tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en toi. Je suis désolé. Je pensais que je pourrais t'éviter la chute mais plus personne ne peut te rattraper maintenant. Va où tu veux ; mais si tu t'opposes à moi, je n'hésiterai pas –"

Sa voix se cassa net. Il tourna les talons et rabattit la porte derrière dans un fracas métallique.

Le Winter Soldier fit deux pas hésitants dans sa direction mais il était déjà parti.

"Steve…" bafouilla-t-il.

Dans sa main de chair pendait le médaillon de Peggy ; sur le bureau, le dessin des Howling Commandos.

* * *

Il prit la voiture de Natasha, sa Corvette noire fine comme un guépard, fourra ses affaires et son bouclier dans le coffre sans cérémonie et se mit en route sans un regard en arrière.

Natasha retarda sa mission ultra-urgente aux îles Fidji sans en informer ses supérieurs, rongée par un sentiment d'angoisse grandissante. Elle fut déposée via Quinjet dans son jardin et elle aurait bien aimé que Melinda May reste avec elle au cas où quelque chose tourne mal. Elle culpabilisait. Elle avait senti l'explosion imminente chez Steve. Elle avait pourtant choisi de lui faire confiance, malgré les signaux criants. Elle se retrouvait avec Captain America disparu et le Winter Soldier en liberté.

Clint avait encore renforcé la sécurité dans la maison et Natasha lui était reconnaissante de garder le secret encore un peu même s'il l'avait prévenue. Si ça tournait mal et que les alarmes se déclenchaient, c'était à Fury directement qu'il en référerait. Natasha jouait sa vie et son métier. Elle savait que Clint avait un bon fond, un cœur tendre – il l'avait déjà prouvé en lui donnant une seconde chance. Il laissait aussi un deuxième essai au Soldier. Seulement, si Fury était au courant, nul doute que celui-ci finirait abattu comme un chien enragé. Trop de danger, trop de variables inconnues – le SHIELD ne prendrait pas de risques.

Natasha trouva le Soldat au sous-sol, là où elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. Il n'avait pas l'air en forme. Elle devait toujours se forcer à l'appeler Barnes. Il la regarda d'un œil moins suspicieux que d'habitude lorsqu'elle posa un plateau de nourriture près de lui, à même le sol. Après hésitation, il enfourna une bouchée de pain.

Natasha prit soin de ne pas le fixer comme une bête curieuse et détailla la pièce. On aurait dit qu'une tornade était entrée dans la chambre. Les draps gisaient en lambeaux sur le sol, la chaise du bureau avait été mise en pièces et les murs souffraient de trous défoncés, dus à des coups de poing d'acier.

Natasha observa cela d'un œil impassible, traçant ses propres conclusions.

"Est-ce que je peux t'appeler James ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix égale.

Il haussa les épaules et entama son plat de pâtes réchauffé. Il s'en moquait éperdument.

"Est-ce que tu as vu Steve récemment ?"

Sa voix était neutre mais ses yeux gris étaient concentrés. Il se figea. Ils savaient tous deux qu'une interrogation venait de commencer.

Il acquiesça, son regard sombre évitant soigneusement celui de Natasha.

"Il t'a laissé ici tout seul ?"

Il haussa une épaule, ce qui valait pour un oui. Le mouvement était moins nonchalant.

"Tu sais où il est allé ?"

Il secoua la tête.

"Je suis assez inquiète" avoua Natasha même si rien ne transparaissait dans sa voix. "Tu as une idée de l'endroit où il s'est rendu ?"

Il secoua la tête, un non plus convainquant.

"Depuis combien de temps ?"

"Cinq jours" croassa-t-il. Il s'était fait violence pour répondre. Sa voix était à peine humaine, un murmure d'outre-tombe usé par les cris de souffrance et rouillé par le manque d'utilisation. Natasha fut surprise.

"Il est parti à pied ?"

Cette fois, il se contenta de dire non du menton, les yeux obstinément baissés.

Natasha soupira intérieurement. Steve avait dû trouver les clefs de la Corvette dans le tiroir de la cuisine. Quelle poisse ! Elle adorait sa voiture de luxe et la vitesse qu'elle procurait.

Elle poursuivit l'interrogation.

"La dernière fois que tu as vu Steve, que s'est-il passé ?"

Il finit son yaourt sans répondre. Natasha le laissa prendre son temps mais elle gardait ses yeux de glace braqués sur lui, aussi agréables qu'un couteau sur la jugulaire.

Le Soldier se força à résumer leur dernière conversation : "Me déteste. Cause perdue. Plus d'espoir."

Natasha lâcha un véritable soupir. "Ce n'était pas vraiment contre toi…" dit-elle distraitement en calculant les risques.

Les mots du rapport des Howling Commandos rédigé après Alkali Lake dansaient dans ses pensées. Elle repensait à la chute du Triskellion, quand Fury avait fait tournoyer l'hélicoptère autour du fleuve Potomac pour retrouver son corps inerte – un cadavre sur la rive, vu de haut. Elle se souvenait d'une confrontation avec Sam, de mots violents.

_Tu ne peux pas nier que tu as un comportement dangereux et aucun instinct de survie. J'veux bien surveiller tes arrières, Steve. Mais j'peux pas te protéger contre toi-même._

Elle se demandait quelle idée stupide Steve pouvait encore inventer et elle frissonna.

"On dit que t'es le meilleur pour traquer tes cibles. C'est vrai ?" demanda-t-elle au Soldier d'un ton décidé.

"Chais pas" fit-il d'une voix râpeuse.

"Ah oui… Hum. Si j'avais un moyen de localiser Steve, tu saurais le retrouver ?"

Il lui jeta un regard de loup piégé. "Pas ici…"

"Est-ce que tu _voudrais_ le retrouver ?" asséna-t-elle.

Il se contenta de l'observer sans répondre. Il ne savait pas lui-même.

Elle croisa les bras. "Tu veux une seconde chance ? La voilà. Certains peuvent te croire au-delà de toute rédemption mais pas moi. Je vais partir à la recherche de cet idiot de Steve Rogers, peu importe le temps que ça prendra, et lui botter les fesses avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'irrémédiablement stupide. Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ?"

"Il sait qui je suis…" articula-t-il, les yeux fixés sur le mur.

Son esprit semblait suivre ses propres méandres marécageux. De sous son pull à capuche, il sortit un bout de papier qu'il tendit à Natasha. Elle prit le papier jauni, maintes fois tenu et touché, plié et déplié. C'était un dessin fait par Steve : il était au premier plan et tenait les épaules de Bucky, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle lui rendit le dessin. "C'était ton ami. Mais il n'a pas les idées claires en ce moment. Garde-le pour lui, tu lui rendras en mains propres."

Il réfléchit.

"Je viens avec toi" décida-t-il, la voix écorchée.

"Bien. Suis-moi" ordonna Natasha.

* * *

Natasha fit franchir les contrôles de sécurité au Soldat en s'attendant secrètement à ce qu'il la poignarde dans le dos une fois libre. Mais il la suivait docilement. Lorsqu'elle lui tendit des vêtements supplémentaires et qu'il enfila l'anorak et les chaussures sans discuter, elle comprit qu'il avait repris les automatismes du Winter Soldier. Il avait un propriétaire, une mission, c'était suffisant.

Natasha rangeait sa Corvette dans le garage attenant à sa maison mais elle gardait ses autres véhicules dans la grange au bout de l'allée. Son petit avion rouge qui prenait la poussière faute de temps pour l'utiliser, une Austin Martin, la voiture de James Bond – un caprice ! – et ses trois motos. Elle sortit les deux plus grosses, noires et luisantes comme des scarabées.

Conduire une moto en hiver ici était proche du suicide mais Natasha avait grandi en Russie et elle avait fait de la moto dans de pires conditions – sur une autoroute coréenne pour capturer un robot fou par exemple. Et le Soldier connaissait le froid mieux que quiconque.

Natasha entra ensuite le code de la balise placée sous le capot de la Corvette. Pas folle, elle ne prenait pas de risques avec une voiture à ce prix-là ! Elle pensait la protéger contre les voleurs, pas pour aller chercher un héros des années quarante, super-soldat, membre des Avengers et suicidaire à ses heures perdues.

Elle écarquilla en voyant la localisation de la voiture. Ça n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'était attendue mais, finalement, c'était significatif. Elle n'informa pas le Soldier de leur destination finale, moins il en savait mieux ce serait. Elle lui ordonna de la suivre et fit vrombir le moteur. Malgré son inquiétude, le bruit la ravit. Elle adorait la vitesse.

Les deux motos fendirent le paysage enneigé comme un trait de pinceau à l'encre noire sur une page blanche.

* * *

Il traversa le pays en diagonale. Du Wyoming (au nord des États-Unis) jusqu'à la ville de Québec, au bord de l'océan Atlantique. Il ne s'arrêta que pour faire le plein d'essence et poser des chaînes antidérapantes sur les pneus de la Corvette, pour maintenir la voiture-guépard sur l'asphalte enneigé. Il ne mangea pas sur le trajet – cinquante heures de conduite.

Il laissa la silhouette sombre des montagnes dans son dos pour de grandes plaines vierges peuplées seulement d'arbres dénudés et sinistres. Le ciel était gris, menaçant. Par moments, le vent se déchaînait autour de lui, les flocons fous furieux attaquaient le pare-brise et la Corvette, seul rempart contre la tempête, apparaissait comme un cocon protecteur. Un leurre.

C'était le chaos dans son crâne. Impossible de penser clairement.

Sam imprimé sur une rétine, Bucky sur l'autre, tous les deux disparus.

Où qu'il regardait, il ne voyait que des fantômes.

Une pensée fixe le hantait, comme un phare dans la tourmente. Récupérer la Ford Fairlane. Moins sa voiture que la voiture de Sam.

Les souvenirs étaient flous, frustrants d'imprécision mas cette obsession le poussait en avant. Il se sentait comme un pantin, les fils actionnés par une main invisible, sans volonté propre. Il ne s'appartenait plus.

Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi il tenait tant à la retrouver, cette voiture. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Comme le reste.

Son futur s'arrêtait une fois la Ford récupérée.

Il avait déjà vécu une éternité. Il était si fatigué de mettre un pied devant l'autre. La vie s'accrochait bon gré mal gré dans chaque fibre de ses muscles, dans la moindre de ses cellules tenaces. Il voulait juste se reposer un peu.

Récupérer la voiture.

Point final.

* * *

Il ne se rappela que vaguement du trajet et arriva à Québec dans un brouillard de fatigue. Il ne sentait même plus les crampes au ventre à cause de la faim. Tout était gris et brumeux à la lisière de son champ de vision. Il n'avait jamais eu le souvenir d'être aussi épuisé, sauf peut-être avant le sérum quand il était malade – mais que valait sa mémoire ?

Il n'eut aucun mal à récupérer la Ford Fairlane. Il paya simplement la facture – une somme astronomique pour les trois mois passée au garage. Il laissa la Corvette en sécurité à côté et s'assit derrière le volant de la vieille voiture bleue marine. Le siège avait une forme familière, le volant avait gardé la trace de ses doigts, certains automatismes revinrent immédiatement. C'était chaleureux.

Il y avait toujours un CD de Sam dans le lecteur et, quand il mit le moteur en marche, la voix soyeuse de Marvin Gaye résonna dans l'habitacle.

_Mother, mother  
There's too many of you crying_

_Brother, brother, brother  
There's far too many of you dying_

_You know we've got to find a way  
To bring some love in here today - Yeah_

Il laissa son front reposer contre le volant. Il avait la poitrine compressée de douleur et du mal à respirer. Quand tout cela allait-il finir ? Il se rappelait d'anciens espoirs fous, avoir voulu conduire avec Bucky à l'arrière, les cheveux au vent et le sourire aux dents comme au bon vieux temps. Il avait eu tout faux.

* * *

La nuit était tombée quand il sortit de la ville mais il aurait pu être dix-sept ou vingt-trois heures, il n'en avait aucune idée. Le volant tremblait entre ses doigts, sa respiration était toujours obstruée et des larmes mortes-nées lui piquetaient les paupières, rendant sa vision encore plus floue.

Finalement, en banlieue, la Ford fit une embardée sur la couche de glace et s'immobilisa dans une congère. Le choc le sortit de sa torpeur et le froid lui donna une gifle quand il sortit de la voiture. Les étoiles scintillaient au dessus de la forêt. La voiture l'avait conduite jusqu'à la cascade Montmorency. Le site était très touristique en été mais désert à cette heure-là.

Ses pas le portèrent dans un état second par dessus les barrières de sécurité et à grandes foulées sur le sentier qui menait à la cascade. Arrivé en haut, il se pencha à la balustrade qui surplombait le site, le torse en apesanteur. Il contempla les eaux figées pendant tout l'hiver en une chute perpétuellement immobile et les stalactites glacées qui luisaient dans l'obscurité d'une lueur bleutée. Tout était si silencieux – les grands arbres noirs de la forêt ne laissaient passer aucun bruit.

Il était fasciné par la glace en contrebas, immaculée et irrésistible. Il devinait la force de l'eau qui grondait sous la couche gelée.

La surface azurée lui évoquait une page vierge.

Il était si fatigué. Il s'était tant battu. Il avait bien mérité un peu de repos.

Point final.

* * *

OUI JE SAIS C'EST TRISTE

MAIS DES COMMENTAIRES VONT AIDER A FAIRE UNE CHAPITRE SUIVANT PLUS JOYEUX (lol)


	47. Réveil

Alors alors, chapitre violent : violence physique, violence verbale et mentale, paroles homophobiques, ambiance oppressante, que des trucs très chouettes…

Qui regarde la série _Jessica Jones_ ? Je suis en train et ma foi, je la trouve pas mal du tout, bien sombre et glauque. C'est à l'opposé de _Daredevil_ où ils se prennent des coups dans la tronche mais dans JJ, c'est une violence sourde, invisible, oppressante (plus réaliste).

En parlant de série, _Agent Carter Season 2_ sort début janvier et c'est à se rouler par terre ! Ça va aider à patienter pour Civil War :)

Ah, un truc qui m'agace : ne pas pouvoir sauter de lignes sur Fanfiction… Ça, c'est NUL !

* * *

Alors alors, les filles…

Merci à vous toutes pour les commentaires (sourire ravi)

Merci à **IchabodCraneBurton** (j'en peux plus d'écrire ton pseudo), bien paniquée de la tournure de cette histoire. Bah dis-moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre…

Merci **Lulu406**, est-ce que ce chapitre-là est plus joyeux alors ?

Merci **Rose-Eliade** !

Merci **Mirlana**, qui a laissé deux commentaires, tu me gâtes !

Merci **sticklips**, :) !

Et merci **Feeli37** pour tes deux commentaires toi aussi :D je suis comblée !

Bonne lecture ! DIX SEPT PAGES !

* * *

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie IV – Le long chemin jusqu'à la maison**

**Chapitre 5 – Réveil**

* * *

…Bip…

...Bip…

...Bip…

...Bip…

...Bip…

...Bip…

Quand il se réveilla, il ne savait plus qui il était.

Il se rendormit aussitôt. Trop de bruit, trop de blanc. Trop difficile de rester éveillé avec cette douleur qui lui bouffait les entrailles et lui broyait les côtes.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, il ne savait plus qui il était.

Il avait oublié jusqu'à son propre nom.

Cela lui revint en un battement de cœur et il ouvrit les yeux.

La première chose, ce fut le blanc du plafond, blafard, quadrillé, éclairé par une lumière blanche et laide.

La seconde chose, ce fut le brouillard des antidouleurs qui le gardaient plongé dans une léthargie brumeuse.

La troisième chose, ce fut la douleur totale qui sourdait à fleur de peau et n'attendait qu'un faux mouvement pour exploser.

En quatrième vinrent l'odeur d'antiseptiques, le bip répétitif du moniteur, la piqure de la perfusion à son avant-bras et le pyjama en papier qui grattait la peau.

Il était allongé dans un lit d'hôpital.

"J'ai dû avoir une sacrée blessure pour arriver là" songea-t-il bêtement en essayant de se redresser. La souffrance explosa dans son corps comme une éruption de volcan, aussi impitoyable, brûlante et destructrice. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra, le moniteur s'affola. Il retomba contre l'oreiller, pantelant.

Il luttait toujours contre la lave incendiaire quand des infirmiers entrèrent dans la grande chambre blanche et s'affairèrent autour de lui. Sans un mot, ils contrôlèrent sa tension, son rythme cardiaque, braquèrent une lumière vive sur ses pupilles et trifouillèrent ses perfusions.

Ses pensées se défaisaient comme des lambeaux de fumée, impossibles à attraper et à manipuler.

"Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?" articula-t-il avec difficulté, la langue pâteuse.

Ses lèvres refusaient de lui obéir.

Personne ne lui répondit.

Il cligna des paupières pour s'éclaircir la vue, tourna la tête dans tous les sens, un instinct primitif d'animal affolé lui soufflait que la situation était dangereuse.

Puis il vit, sur la blouse des scientifiques, posé sur le cœur, une pieuvre grimaçante – le sigle hideux d'HYDRA.

Sa respiration s'emballa, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, une peur panique s'empara de lui et d'un geste spontané, il prit le poignet d'un infirmier qui trainait trop prêt de sa main et serra. L'homme poussa un cri de douleur et se dégagea avec difficulté. Il avertit ses collègues :

"Augmentez les sédatifs"

_Non_, voulut-il gémir mais on enfonça une seringue dans son avant-bras. Un gouffre noir s'ouvrit et l'avala sans pitié.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le processus fut long car il avait l'esprit embrumé, mais il savait parfaitement où il était et avec qui.

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger.

Le plafond était toujours le même. La pièce était vide.

Il voulut lever les bras, en essayant de conserver son torse immobile. Impossible. Il força et se rendit compte qu'il avait des entraves aux poignets. La solitude totale.

Il se racla la gorge, sèche comme du papier à verre, en rêvant d'un verre d'eau. Le bip lancinant du moniteur était insupportable. Il se savait trop assommé par les drogues pour réfléchir logiquement mais il était prisonnier d'HYDRA. Il voulut bouger et se rappela qu'il était attaché. Il essaya de relever le torse et la souffrance qui fusa sur ses flancs, comme une plaie ouverte à vif, le fit retomber dans les limbes immédiatement.

* * *

Il dormait beaucoup – seize à vingt heures par jour – et restait dans le brouillard le reste du temps. HYDRA le gardait sous contrôle avec leurs drogues. La plupart du temps, c'était un combat pour ouvrir les paupières et il ne pouvait même pas soulever la tête. Lors de rares moments de lucidité, il espérait que les médicaments allaient enfin l'achever.

Le temps était fragmenté, noir et entrecoupé de scènes absurdes : un homme masqué de blanc qui déclarait d'une voix d'outre-tombe "Il va falloir réopérer, ça s'est infecté, pas bon du tout ça" ; le Winter Soldier qui le fixait d'un regard vide avant de le poignarder dans les côtes plusieurs fois, avec sauvagerie, sans qu'il puisse bouger ; des infirmières affairées qui lui plantaient des aiguilles dans le corps ; un masque en plastique transparent qui lui avalait le visage ; la voix de Steve à son oreille qui murmurait "Je t'avais dit que je voulais m'occuper de ça tout seul".

Il se réveillait, un tuyau dans la gorge. Il se réveillait avec une douleur semblable à un feu de prairie qui se propageait dans tout son torse et le dévorait de l'intérieur. Il se réveillait d'un cauchemar terrifiant pour se rendre compte que la réalité était pire.

HYDRA finit par réduire les doses, progressivement. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir de retrouver un semblant de lucidité ou s'effrayer. Pour quelle raison HYDRA aurait-elle voulu l'éveiller ? Au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait ses esprits, la peur augmentait. Il était cloué ici : les entraves, la porte verrouillée mais surtout la souffrance, totale et absolue, qui avait pris le contrôle comme un dictateur exigeant.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Sam n'avait aucune notion du temps mais il sut, sans ouvrir les yeux, que quelqu'un d'autre était dans la pièce – un bruissement de vêtements, une respiration lourde.

Grâce au moniteur cardiaque, l'autre devina aussi qu'il était réveillé.

"Tu sais" dit l'inconnu d'une voix râpeuse, "T'as du cul d'être encore en vie."

Il reconnut la voix et retint sa respiration.

"Si ça n'tenait qu'à moi, j't'aurais laissé crever là-bas, pétasse."

Sam ouvrit les yeux et regarda en face le visage carbonisé de Rumlow.

Il avait peur, et l'autre le savait puisqu'il pouvait décoder chacun de ses battements de cœur. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se laisser aller.

"Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?" demanda Sam avec un filet de voix rêche, le visage impassible.

"T'es un rat de laboratoire" dit Rumlow nonchalamment.

"Mieux vaut une tête de rongeur que la tienne" répondit Sam.

Rumlow contracta la mâchoire, réprima un mouvement et disparut du champ de vision de Sam. Sam entendit le bruit d'eau qui coule et Rumlow revint devant lui avec un gobelet en plastique.

"T'en veux ?" demanda-t-il en levant le verre d'eau, une pointe de cruauté perceptible entre ses dents.

Sam déglutit et ne répondit rien. Il fixa le liquide transparent trop longtemps en essayant de l'imaginer couler dans sa gorge.

"Tant pis pour toi" soupira Rumlow en prenant une gorgée ostensiblement.

Il versa le reste par terre, lentement, en prenant son temps. Sam suivit des yeux chaque goutte gâchée.

"Où est Steve ?" exigea-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Rumlow fit la moue, un éclair de colère dans ses yeux. "Pas ici en tout cas."

Sam avait peut-être la bouche sèche mais il avait les idées claires et le regard brûlant de rage. L'autre ricana : "Il est parti, tapette. Il t'a laissé en plan tout seul ici."

Sam renifla : "Tu mens, débile. Il est où, réponds !"

D'un mouvement vif, Rumlow lui attrapa la mâchoire et serra. Sam grimaça. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Son abdomen était déjà suffisamment douloureux – un brasier grondant et crépitant au moindre mouvement.

"Tu crois que tu peux m'donner des ordres ?" gronda Rumlow à quelques centimètres de son visage, sa peau parcheminée et ridée par les brûlures en gros plan. "Tu t'rappelles du Winter Soldier, 'spèce d'enfoiré ? Tu t'souviens qu'il t'a tiré dessus ?"

Sam tressaillit, heurté par ces paroles. Rumlow lut dans ses yeux et afficha un sourire dément.

Il chuchota : "Tu t'souviens c'que ça fait de mourir ?"

Non, Sam ne s'en rappelait pas très bien. Il ne se souvenait que de l'incompréhension et de la peur immense qui pulsait. C'était un peu la même peur qui parcourait ses veines en ce moment-même.

"Tu vois, ce que ça fait, c'est _exactement_ c'que j'ai ressenti quand le Triskel m'est tombé dessus… _à cause de toi_ !"

Sam lui jeta d'une voix méprisante : "Va te plaindre à ta mère et fiche-moi la paix, Rumlow !"

Celui-ci soupira.

"HYDRA m'a sauvé, exactement comme elle t'a sauvé" dit-il à voix basse comme un secret. Il lâcha Sam et lui tapota la joue. "Et HYDRA t'a donné un nouvel objectif, exactement comme elle a fait pour moi."

Il recula et le détailla avec satisfaction. Sam ne comprenait pas et avait peur de comprendre.

"T'as déjà entendu parler de Deathlock ?" demanda Rumlow avec un sourire en coin, comme une plaisanterie.

"Où est Steve ?" rétorqua Sam.

"Deathlock, c'était une expérience" poursuivit Rumlow comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. "Assez prometteuse – un genre de super-soldat, différent du Winter Soldier – mais ça n'a pas marché. C'est toujours comme ça les premières fois. Y veulent réessayer… Pas une si mauvaise idée, c'est juste que ta tête de pédale me revient pas."

"T'es cinglé" cracha Sam.

"Ça te rend fou, hein ? De n'rien comprendre."

De fait, le cœur de Sam battait de plus en plus vite. La sueur perlait sur son front. Il était coincé avec un psychopathe qui pouvait lui faire _littéralement ce qu'il voulait_.

"Où est Steve ?" répéta-t-il une troisième fois, la respiration hachée.

"C'est marrant que tu d'mandes ça tout l'temps ? Tu veux pas savoir comment t'as survécu ?"

"Tais-toi" souffla Sam.

Il frémissait imperceptiblement entre les liens de cuir et était couvert d'une sueur glacée. Il était terrifié.

"Après que le Soldier t'ait tiré dessus…" chantonna Rumlow pour le narguer.

"_Ta gueule !_" dit Sam avec plus de conviction mais sa voix tressauta.

"Chuis sympa, j'vais t'expliquer. Tu vois, on était parti pour balancer ton cadavre de tarlouze à la mer, sauf que le Soldier n'avait pas très bien fait son travail. Tu respirais toujours. Génial, non ? Du coup, moi et mes potes, on t'a ramené. J'me disais que j'pouvais faire enrager Cap' et tout, en te tuant à petit feu."

Rumlow parlait d'un ton désinvolte, comme s'il expliquait une journée de travail routinière et ennuyeuse. Il s'anima un peu quand il continua :

"Sauf qu'entre temps, _boum_, le SHIELD est arrivé. Y z'ont attrapé la Patronne, ces salopards ! Le Captain Pédé est reparti avec sa p'tite copine, le Soldier. Toi mon pote, t'es reparti avec nous."

Sam avait envie de vomir.

Rumlow se gratta la nuque et secoua la tête de colère. "On n'est pas beaucoup à s'en être tiré… T'étais pas bien beau toi, haha ! On a cru que t'allais clamser plusieurs fois. Le bazar, j'te raconte pas ! Mais l'équipe médicale a fait des miracles."

Il donna une pichenette dans une perfusion relié à l'avant-bras de Sam. Il eut un sinistre sourire de requin devant la panique de Sam. Il se débattit contre les entraves, pieds et mains immobilisés, et abandonna le combat, vaincu par la souffrance qui flambait entre ses côtes et à l'estomac. Il retomba contre l'oreiller, le souffle haletant, les yeux brouillés par la douleur.

"Dis-moi plutôt où est Steve au lieu d'me raconter ta vie."

Rumlow haussa les épaules. "Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, mon vieux ? Il est parti. Il t'a laissé là. Faut regarder la réalité en face. Il t'a _laissé_ là."

"_Tu mens_" ragea Sam, les iris fous, les dents dénudées.

"Même pas" dit Rumlow avec satisfaction. "Au départ, on t'avait embarqué en disant que si le SHIELD ou le Cap' nous courraient après, on aurait eu un otage en or."

Il imita un pistolet avec ses deux doigts et les appuya sur la tempe de Sam.

"Boum ! Mais non. On était surpris. On n's'attendait pas vraiment à c'qu'ils nous laissent filer comme ça, héhé. Tu vois, j'pensais quand même que l'autre tantouze de Cap' serait venu t'aider mais _même pas_ !"

"Steve ne m'aurait pas laissé là sans une bonne raison" dit Sam, le souffle court. Le sang battait à ses tempes, assourdissant.

Rumlow haussa les épaules et pointa ses doigts doigts-pistolets vers Sam : "J'aurais dit la même chose, pédé. Mais comment t'expliques que personne nous recherche ? Per-son-ne ! Bang ! Moi j'dis : z'en avaient plus rien à foutre. Et ouais !"

"Hey Doc' ?"

Il interpella un médecin vêtu d'une blouse HYDRA, et non pas de l'armure noire de soldat, qui entrait au même moment dans la pièce, pour une routine médicale.

"Des nouvelles de Captain America ? Du SHIELD ?"

Le quinquagénaire, avec un début de calvitie mais toujours athlétique, dévisagea Rumlow, interloqué. Il ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil à Sam, pas par mépris mais par totale indifférence.

"Non… On a perdu le dernier cerveau de Zola à Skye, on n'a plus aucun moyen d'espionner le net. Et ça fait belle lurette qu'on n'a plus d'espions au sein du SHIELD mais Ward dit qu'on est hors d'atteinte pour le moment, tant qu'on reste en mode furtif. Si on savait où était le Winter Soldier, j'imagine que vous auriez lancé une expédition pour aller récupérer le, non ?"

Le docteur étudia la courbe du moniteur et le débit des perfusions de Sam. "Vous ne devriez pas lui parler. C'est la procédure. Ça évite les erreurs."

Rumlow éclata d'un rire dément : "Aucun risque, Doc. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui, alors ? Une nouvelle arme ?"

"Je ne sais pas ce que Ward a l'intention de faire de lui – une arme ou un otage – mais j'espère qu'il en vaut la peine vu le boulot qu'il a demandé" dit le docteur en observant la poche de perfusion au liquide clair comme de l'eau.

Bloqués par les liens de cuir, les poings serrés de Sam tremblaient violemment. Colère et peur.

"Hey Doc', expliquez-lui un peu les opérations et tout ça" dit Rumlow d'un ton joyeux.

"Arrêtez de lui parler, Crossbones. HYDRA le brisera. Un peu faible la tension… Heureusement, aucune artère n'a été perforée. La balle de 9mm n'a pas fait tant de dégâts que ça – façon de parler… Personne n'est infaillible, même le Soldier."

"Son flingue n'était pas terrible, d'toute façon" jaugea Rumlow. "Trop p'tites balles."

Le docteur essuya ses lunettes et étudia Sam pour la première fois, de la même manière qu'on étudie un morceau de viande sur l'étal du boucher. "Le foie a été touché – on ne peut rien y faire. Y a eu quatre côtes de fêlées – mais ça, je crois que c'est en partie votre faute, Crossbones ?"

Rumlow fit la moue : "Possible. Qui s'en soucie ?"

"Moi, enfoiré" répliqua Sam mais personne ne l'écoutait.

"Deux autres côtes de cassées au cours des opérations. L'estomac a été perforé et on a dû recoudre le gros intestin à trois endroits différents. On ne fait pas toujours de chirurgie pour ce genre de blessures mais c'était dans un état critique. En plus, vos gars avaient tout salopé, on a dû injecter deux litres de sang au bas mot."

"Sans compter le cœur qui s'est arrêté" dit Rumlow d'une voix riante.

"C'est les risques des opérations, que voulez-vous ? M'enfin, l'est vivant maintenant."

Sam se sentit sombrer. Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Il avait des tâches noires sur la pupille et ne songeait qu'à s'extirper de ses liens. Mais il avait beau agiter les bras, les entraves résistaient sans broncher.

"Et vous Crossbones, du nouveau ?" interrogea le docteur.

"Impossible de contacter une autre base. Y en a vraiment peu qui tiennent encore... Ward est poursuivi par son ancienne équipe du SHIELD – il n'est pas joignable. La situation est difficile. Critique ! On a vraiment besoin d'une nouvelle arme. Le projet Deathlock –"

"Il faut en discuter avec Ward. Si la Patronne n'a pas donné d'ordres, c'est à lui qu'il faut en référer."

Le docteur était catégorique. Rumlow prit ombrage.

"On perd du temps" cracha-t-il.

"HYDRA, c'est l'ordre" rétorqua le médecin. "Vous pouvez l'endormir ? La seringue est dans le tiroir. J'aurais besoin de régler deux-trois trucs…"

Il attrapa un scalpel.

Sam se décomposa. L'adrénaline surmonta la souffrance et il se débattit entre les liens, enragé.

"N'approche pas ce truc de moi, face de steak !" hurla-t-il.

"Pédale" dit Rumlow presque affectueusement et piqua l'aiguille directement dans la jugulaire avec un plaisir malsain.

Sam fut avalé par le sommeil.

* * *

Rumlow passait tout son temps possible au laboratoire – la chambre de Sam. Au moins, lorsqu'il venait, les docteurs le laissaient tranquille. Sam vivait dans la terreur permanente de leurs aiguilles qui lui injectaient des produits étranges et corrosifs qui lui enflammaient les veines.

Rumlow, lui, ne résistait jamais à la tentation de faire enrager Sam – ou de passer ses nerfs sur lui.

Sam n'avait aucune notion du temps. Il était prisonnier de son lit d'hôpital, de cette pièce blafarde sans fenêtre. Il ne pouvait se lever que deux fois dans la journée, pour aller aux toilettes sous la menace de quatre agents armés – inutiles puisqu'il aurait été incapable de courir. Il se sentait en permanence sale et affamé. Il aurait tué, littéralement tué, pour une douche chaude et un hamburger.

Rumlow aiguisait son angoisse en déroutant ses sens. Les heures qu'il indiquait n'étaient jamais les bonnes. La première fois qu'il offrit gracieusement un repère temporel à Sam, il déclara qu'on était "le vingt-trois mars" et Sam sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

"On t'a gardé dans un coma artificiel tout l'hiver pour avoir la paix" se moqua son tortionnaire.

Mais c'était un mensonge – il _devait_ mentir. Rumlow ne lui disait jamais la vérité. Après le 23 mars vint le 2 février, le 15 juin et le 6 septembre.

Au vu de ses blessures, Sam calculait que moins d'un mois seulement s'était écoulé.

Rumlow parlait beaucoup de Steve – du Cap', comme il l'appelait.

Il prenait un malin plaisir à enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie et le retourner à l'intérieur des chairs sans anesthésie, avec précision et sadisme. C'était peut-être mental mais Sam ressentait cette douleur continue qui lui transperçait le ventre : la souffrance brute de la trahison. La lame chauffée à blanc lui brûlait la peau, perçait la chair et s'infiltrait insidieusement dans son abdomen, lentement, douloureusement, pour mettre tous les nerfs à vif.

Il ne voulait pas croire Rumlow – _il ne voulait pas le croire_ ! Là aussi, il mentait, c'était une obligation. Mais ses mensonges étaient convaincants, les vidéos qu'il montrait par cruauté étaient persuasives, l'attaque du SHIELD semblait réelle.

Quand il était seul, ou quand il s'efforçait de ne pas hurler – souffrance ou terreur – lorsque les médecins s'approchaient, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Steve n'était pas sur ses traces, pourquoi le SHIELD n'était pas lancé à sa recherche.

Après tout, il avait été capturé en même temps que Steve. Celui-ci avait dû les prévenir, se rendre compte que Sam avait disparu. Ça n'était pas possible qu'il lui ait tourné le dos et soit parti, sans un regard en arrière, simplement parce qu'il avait retrouvé son ami – pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Mais alors, shit, qu'est-ce Sam faisait toujours là, entre les mains de ces fanatiques déments, abandonné à leur bon vouloir ?

"Il t'a laissé là" répétait Rumlow parce qu'il voyait bien que ça touchait Sam, que chaque phrase était un coup de scalpel à vif dans ses oreilles. "Il t'a laissé sans scrupules après t'avoir utilisé, parce que c'est c'que les gens font. Même Captain America, haha ! Trop bon, trop bête, Sam Wilson."

Au début, Sam lui crachait de la fermer. Maintenant, il se taisait et pinçait les lèvres. Rumlow lui avait montré des vidéos de l'attaque du SHIELD, des images brouillées, prises dans la bousculade et qui embrouillaient Sam d'autant plus car il avait reconnu Sharon, Mercédès et Colleen sur un extrait.

Il ne distinguait plus le jour de la nuit, les cauchemars de la réalité et le vrai du faux.

* * *

Les émotions étaient à vif. La déception, cruelle et omnipotente. De _toutes_ les personnes à qui il avait accordé sa confiance, jamais _jamais_ il n'aurait pensé que Steve serait celui qui lui planterait un couteau dans le dos. Ni qu'il serait le genre à abandonner un coéquipier à ses ennemis.

La rancune, à force de murir, se changeait lentement en haine. Haine pour Steve, qui l'avait mis dans ce pétrin impossible. Et pour lui-même car Sam était assez lucide pour savoir qu'il aimait encore cet enfoiré.

La rage contre ses geôliers ne pouvait pas s'évacuer et moisissait ses pensées. Il ne maitrisait rien, ne savait rien. La peur aussi, continuelle et insupportable – pareille à la douleur physique. Cette peur le rongeait sûrement et sapait sa volonté comme le sel de l'océan érode les falaises.

Aujourd'hui, Rumlow lisait un dossier. Il le lisait depuis longtemps, il était si concentré qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi silencieux. Sam profitait du répit et rognait discrètement avec l'ongle l'entrave de sa main gauche. Ça lui permettait de se concentrer sur autre chose que l'horreur de sa situation.

"Tu sais comment ils ont réussi à briser le Winter Soldier ?"

Sam s'immobilisa mais Rumlow n'avait pas levé les yeux du fichier. Il paraissait intrigué. Il tapota du doigt la fiche qu'il lisait.

"Tout est reporté dans ce dossier. Toutes les techniques qu'HYDRA a employées. Y a tout ; c'est comme une Bible. _Comment créer votre arme parfaite_. Ça t'intéresse ?"

Sam combattit le goût de bile sur sa langue et reprit sa tâche en essayant de se focaliser sur le cuir et pas la voix de Rumlow. C'était difficile.

"Remarque, y a des méthodes primitives. Mais ça marche, c'est toujours efficace. Tout homme a un point de rupture et HYDRA sait où le trouver. Le Sergent Barnes, c'était un coriace, d'après le rapport… Mais on l'a eu. Il faut briser ce qui est au cœur de la personne, ce qui le définit en tant qu'être humain. Une fois que t'as détruit ça, t'es tranquille."

Rumlow en était fier, les yeux brillants. Il reporta sur attention sur Sam et son expression écœurée.

"Parmi ces méthodes, tu sais p't-être pas mais –"

"Rumlow, y a des numéros de téléphone si tu veux raconter ta vie. Moi j'en ai rien à foutre, trouve quelqu'un d'autre !" coupa Sam.

"T'as tort ! La procédure a déjà commencé."

Sam releva la tête.

"Ward revient demain. HYDRA a toujours su renaître de ses cendres. Coupez une tête, il en repoussera deux."

Sam resta silencieux. Ses doigts frissonnaient trop pour continuer à scier ses liens.

"J'vais t'expliquer comment ça marche, tu pourras pas dire que t'étais pas prévenu." Rumlow ricana. "Tu vois, HYDRA a récupéré le Soldier quand il est tombé d'un train. Zola avait déjà fait des expériences sur lui, c'était un atout remarquable. Donc zou, il a été expédié en Russie."

La Russie abritait deux des bases les plus secrètes d'HYDRA en 1944 – chez les Alliés, donc indétectables par Captain America et ses clowns.

"Il avait perdu son bras dans la chute. Bon, on a recousu l'moignon, on n'est pas des barbares. Mais son esprit lui, était intact. Pour le briser, les russes ont essayé diverses tactiques."

"Tu dois t'sentir vraiment seul pour passer tout ton temps libre avec moi" le coupa Sam, horrifié par les vérités débitées d'un ton nonchalant. Il aurait préféré qu'il le frappe que d'entendre ça. "T'as pas d'ami avec qui faire la causette au lieu de m'emmerd–"

"Ta p'tite copine les a tous tué" lâcha Rumlow, vexé.

Il commença à lister le dossier en tournant les pages d'un geste agacé.

"Pour commencer, ils l'ont affamé. C'est bête et méchant, mais ça fonctionne. Tu donnes à un homme le minimum vital, il finira bien par marcher à genoux."

Sam battit des cils plus vite pour chasser la sueur de ses paupières. Les mots l'avaient déserté.

"Ensuite, ils l'ont empêché de dormir. Chocs électriques. Douloureux et radical. Ensuite, très important, les humiliations répétées. Après, y a plein de possibilités : douches glacées, insultes, crachats, le foutre à poil, mmmh, frapper dans les couilles, positions dégradantes… C'est sûr qu'ils n'manquaient déjà pas d'imagination, à l'époque."

Sam avait du mal à respirer, et ça n'était pas qu'à cause de ses côtes cassées.

"Ce qu'ils expliquent, c'est qu'il y a un souci. Une fois que tu arrêtes le traitement, le sujet – ici le Soldier – revient à son état antérieur. Donc tu dois continuer sans cesse –"

Rumlow imitait le mouvement d'un engrenage avec ses mains. "Pendant toutes ces décennies, à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait. Parce que si tu commences à le considérer comme un être humain, c'est terminé, tu ne t'en sors plus. Humiliations répétées à perpétuité. Ça n'en fait une _machine_, tu vois. Il pense, il ressent… des trucs. Mais dans sa tête" Rumlow se tapota la tempe, "Le Winter Soldier voulait tuer pour nous. Il serait mort pour HYDRA et il l'aurait fait _de son plein gré_. C'est ça, la beauté du traitement. Pas une machine ; un tueur parfait. "

Sam avait un bourdonnement dans les oreilles et des tâches noires dans son champ de vision. _Faites-le taire_, priait-il, _que quelqu'un le fasse taire_.

Rumlow poursuivit avec délectation :

"Et le meilleur, la torture. Sinon ça ne suffit pas. Pas pour une arme de qualité. Là, dans les années cinquante, les vieux d'HYDRA étaient assez classiques. D'abord, la noyade. J'ai déjà mentionné l'électricité ? Les coups de fouets – ça c'est gore mais l'avantage du sérum, c'est que le Soldier cicatrise vite donc bon… Tu veux voir des photos ?"

Rumlow lui brandit sous le nez la photographie en noir et blanc. Sam détourna le regard aussitôt, frappé d'horreur, mais l'image resta imprimée sur sa rétine – un moignon de bras, un corps décharné à genoux, le dos à vif et purulent, les coups de fouets comme de longues griffes sanguinolentes.

"Une semaine après, plus rien, comme neuf. Pratique. C'est écrit dans la marge ; du coup, les p'tits nouveaux d'HYDRA s'entrainaient à bien torturer sur lui, vu qu'il n'marquait pas. Ça forgeait le Soldier."

Sam luttait contre les haut-le-cœur. Il avait l'estomac révolté.

"Ils ont fait pas mal d'expériences médicales sur lui – pire que toi, bien pire, eux c'était dégueu. HYDRA avait encore espoir de recréer le sérum, dans les années 50. J'te passe les détails. Regarde ce schéma là… Mmmh, _dégueu_ !"

Rumlow paraissait autant répugné que fasciné.

"Apparemment, le scanner à souvenirs, pour effacer la mémoire, ça fait super mal. Mais on s'en fout, puisqu'il ne s'en rappelle plus après !" Rumlow poussa un gloussement.

Sam se mordit l'intérieur des mâchoires, le goût du sang emplit sa bouche. Il allait devenir fou.

"La méthode de Deathlock était _beaucoup_ plus simple. La carotte et le bâton. Menacer son fils et lui installer une petite bombe juste là." Rumlow se tapota l'arcade sourcilière, "Pas mal, hein ?" et jeta à Sam un regard victorieux.

"Et voilà. À force, sur une dizaine d'années, on a fait du Soldier une belle coque vide, rodée à tuer, avec une seule idée en tête : servir HYDRA. Il était placé en cryo entre chaque mission, c'était quand même plus pratique pour l'entretien" nota-t-il distraitement.

"J'ai assisté à des opé avec lui deux fois et je peux te dire que c'est un spectacle qu'on n'oublie pas. L'était autoritaire, fallait pas lui désobéir. Seule la mission comptait, le reste n'avait pas d'importance… Si docile. Et à la fois… Si _meurtrier_. "

"T'es cinglé" dit Sam d'un murmure rauque et au diable si sa voix tremblotait.

Rumlow se pencha sur sa chaise vers lui, les coudes sur les cuisses. "Tu sais que quand il ont fixé le bras, il n'était pas anesthésié ? Il a _tout senti_. Y a encore une cassette qu'on montre aux bizuts'. Un vrai film d'horreur. Il crie comme un goret. Ça, c'est cinglé !"

Son regard se perdit dans le vague. "Le Soldier a été entrainé par les russes. Il n'a jamais refusé une mission après le premier effacement de mémoire. Jamais. J'me demande quel genre d'autres trucs il a fait…"

Il avait l'air pensif. Il demanda à Sam d'une voix sérieuse : "Tu crois qu'il suçait les bites des dirigeants ? Tu crois qu'il a sucé celle de Pierce ? Parce que, j'veux dire, nous en a bien profité après les missions et –"

"Mais t'es malade" hurla Sam dans un filet de voix aigu. "T'es _complètement malade_ !"

Il était effrayé – réellement effrayé comme jamais il n'avait pensé pouvoir l'être un jour, même pendant la guerre. Il n'était plus qu'un câble tendu par une seule et même énergie, celle de survivre. Il tremblait de tous son corps, ses membres étaient agités de soubresauts incontrôlables.

Rumlow se leva et le gifla d'un geste puissant. La tête de Sam partit de l'autre côté avec un craquement et il cracha un globe de salive ensanglantée. Il se tendit entre ses liens, électrifié par l'envie de s'échapper.

Avant que les choses ne dégénèrent, un bruit de course retentit dans le couloir et le docteur quinquagénaire qui dirigeait la section médicale d'HYDRA ouvrit la porte.

"Crossbones…" expira-t-il.

"Ward est là ?" demanda celui-ci, les yeux alléchés.

"Non." Le médecin était hors d'haleine. "On a un problème."

Rumlow posa la main à son pistolet. "Quoi ?"

"Une intrusion dans le –" commença le docteur et il tituba.

Il s'effondra, agité de sursauts, les membres en croix. Mort. Un poignard enfoncé dans la nuque.

Le docteur n'était pas tombé que Rumlow avait déjà dégainé, armé son Cross 4.0 et mit l'entrée en joue.

Quelqu'un poussa la porte et entra d'un pas nonchalant.

C'était Loki.

Cependant, ce n'était le Loki qui se faisait surnommer Silver, qui portait des manteaux verts et s'emmitouflait dans de longues écharpes en laine noire. C'était un être qu'on aurait pu prendre pour un dieu au vingt-et-unième siècle, un être qui dégageait une aura de puissance écrasante et maniait deux poignards ciselés avec une élégance létale. Sam fut pétrifié par cette apparition en armure or et verte. Sa mort était devenue une imminence depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé attaché à ce lit d'hôpital mais il ne pensait pas que Loki allait la personnifier.

Rumlow vida son chargeur sur l'ennemi.

Les douze balles ricochèrent sur lui avec un bruit léger. Loki s'ébroua comme un loup pour chasser les mouches. Du bout de sa botte, il balaya négligemment un projectile.

"Si j'ai des bleus demain, vous pourrez vous estimer chanceux" dit-il d'un ronronnement.

Il y avait dans les yeux de Loki une telle lueur de démence qu'elle ravalait les déséquilibres mentaux de Rumlow à une douce pathologie.

Son regard profond comme un puits de folie se tourna vers Sam, et il sourit. Un sourire long et effilé, un sourire tout en dents de prédateur, un sourire cruel et carnassier.

"Tiens, tiens. Te voilà enfin."

Comme s'ils jouaient à un jeu de cache-cache. _Il va me tuer_, pensa Sam et c'est tout ce qu'il avait en tête.

Rumlow respirait comme un taureau sur le point de charger.

"T'es Loki... Le dieu venu d'Asgard qui a tenté d'envahir la Terre." Il inclina la tête avec respect, sans le quitter des yeux. "HYDRA a été très impressionnée par votre tentative. Peut-être pourrions-nous trouver un terrain d'entente ?"

Loki s'immobilisa dans son avancée sinueuse vers le centre de la pièce. Il arrêta même de jongler avec ses poignards et s'arrêta en les tenant en équilibre, la pointe de la lame à la verticale sur ses deux paumes tendues. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, la mine curieuse.

"Un terrain d'entente ? Mais très certainement" dit-il d'une voix sirupeuse.

Et il referma ses doigts sur les lames et les glissa sous son manteau. Le geste avait plus vif qu'un battement de cils. Il reprit sa marche vers Rumlow à pas lents, sans se presser. Il était désarmé et ressemblait plus que jamais à un tigre.

"Je pourrai... Je pourrai vous ouvrir le ventre et vous vider de vos intestins, je pourrai vous couper les membres, vous crever les yeux et vous arracher la langue, je pourrai vous brûler de l'intérieur ou glacer le sang dans vos veines" et à chaque proposition susurrée, Loki faisait un pas de plus vers Rumlow.

Celui-ci recula, de plus en plus apeuré à chaque phrase, la sueur roulant sur ses tempes.

"Je vous exécuterai lentement, en me servant de vos peurs les plus secrètes" menaça Loki, le ton plus acéré, plus énervé. "Voici ma proposition, misérable vermine !"

D'un mouvement glissant, un pas de danse, il fut sur Rumlow, il le saisit à la gorge et le leva à sa hauteur.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que vous aviez le droit de disposer de _mon_ mortel ? Alors qu'il était sous _ma_ protection ?"

Rumlow était décomposé, le visage livide sous ses brûlures.

"Écoute-moi bien, cafard" feula Loki, "Vous avez volé mon sceptre, vous avez pris mon allié. Vous _me payerez_ cet affront."

Il balança sa proie à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un geste désinvolte. Le corps passa au dessus de Sam et se prit le mur d'en face.

Loki se tint face à Sam et lui adressa un sourire flamboyant, les dents dégarnies.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard pendant une éternité. Un combat silencieux ou un dialogue muet.

Sam rompit le silence étouffant.

"Fais-moi sortir d'ici" ordonna-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Le sourire de Loki s'accentua. Il tira une dague de nulle part, la fit voler entre ses doigts et la planta sans hésiter. Fichée droit sur l'entrave. Sam sentit la lame glacée contre sa peau et remua la main. Le lien céda. Il scia les trois autres dans un état second et rendit le poignard à Loki sans un mot, en évitant même de le regarder. Il arracha ses perfusions, les tubes plantés dans les bras, les aiguilles métalliques au reflet sinistre et, quand il s'assit au bout du lit, les pieds sur le carrelage froid, il se sentit respirer un peu plus librement.

Il tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit le canon d'une arme à feu contre sa tempe et s'immobilisa, pouvant à peine respirer.

Rumlow dit à Loki d'une voix rogue : "Tu bouges et j'éclate la cervelle de l'autre tapette."

Son armure avait absorbé une partie du choc. Il avait attendu que Loki baisse la garde. Celui-ci eut l'air surpris. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air ennuyé, presque lassé.

"C'est regrettable."

"Voici _ma_ proposition" grogna Rumlow. "Je vais quitter cette pièce avec lui et tu vas –"

Loki tira son poignard de l'étui et le lança d'un mouvement si rapide qu'il était imperceptible. Rumlow ne vit pas la lame lui trancher le bras à la jointure du coude. Il regarda bêtement son moignon sanguinolent, le bras et l'arme éparpillés au sol.

Sam sentit ses entrailles remuer désagréablement, sans pouvoir détourner le regard du flot de sang, de la chair à vif, de l'os blanc visible au milieu. Il était aussi choqué que Rumlow.

Loki poussa un soupir agacé. Il récupéra sa dague avec des mouvements lents et fixa Rumlow avec une expression de mépris profond.

"Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ?" demanda-t-il à Sam.

Sam osa lui jeter un coup d'œil. Loki lui rendit son regard.

"Tu veux le tuer ?" et il tendit son poignard.

Sam secoua la tête, effrayé. "Non" bredouilla-t-il, "Non, non."

Loki haussa les épaules, perplexe et déçu. "Comme tu voudras."

Rumlow supplia :

"Hey doucement, on peut toujours s'arranger ?"

"Non" répondit Loki d'un ton définitif.

Et il plongea la dague dans la jugulaire de Rumlow, juste la mâchoire, sans même regarder. En quelques soubresauts sur le carrelage, il était mort.

Sam fixa le corps aussi inerte qu'un bout de viande, la flaque de sang qui ne cessait de s'agrandir et qui s'infiltrait dans les joints du carrelage. Il ne pensait plus à rien. État de choc.

Il se leva et fit quelques pas hésitants. Il était pieds nus et vêtu de la stupide blouse en tissu-papier des hôpitaux. Il avait des questions plein les pupilles.

Il interrogea Loki : "Tu vas pas m'tuer ?"

Celui-ci secoua la tête avec un sourire fin comme la lame de son poignard qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Il le guida vers la sortie. C'était pire en avançant.

Les couloirs étaient jonchés de cadavres. C'était pourtant une petite base, un peu plus grande que celle de Nuuk. Les soldats d'HYDRA n'avaient pas eu une chance. Ils n'avaient pas été pris par surprise puisqu'ils avaient leur mitrailleuse en main, mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de tirer. Sam avait l'impression d'être dans un tombeau et qu'il n'allait jamais en sortir.

Loki devina ses pensées : "Tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça, Sam."

Il trébucha, se retint au mur, toisa Loki d'un œil terrifié. "_Quoi ?!_"

"Tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça. Il te faut des vêtements chauds ou tu vas mourir de froid" indiqua Loki et la formulation fit tiquer Sam.

Loki fit quelque chose avec ses mains – un geste fluide et maniéré. Le sac à dos de Sam se matérialisa entre ses mains.

Impossible de décrire l'émotion de renfiler ses propres vêtements. Le sentiment de s'appartenir de nouveau était indescriptible. Sam avala une bouteille d'eau d'un litre et demi en deux goulées et apprécia l'intensité de se savoir en vie. Loki avait raison. L'air était glacé dehors, presque liquide. Il faisait nuit et la base était un bunker semi-souterrain au milieu d'une forêt. Sam para au plus pressé : "On est loin de la ville ?"

Loki hocha la tête. La flamme de démence s'était calmée dans ses iris. Il était très silencieux, même dans sa façon de se déplacer – une ombre, un fantôme.

"T'es venu comment ?"

"On ne pourra pas repartir de cette façon" dit-il simplement.

Sam ne posa pas de questions. "Il nous faut un véhicule" conclut-il.

Il chancelait sur ses jambes, il voyait trouble. "Tu pourras conduire ?" chuchota-t-il lorsqu'ils trouvèrent une jeep noire garée près de la porte principale, entre deux arbres.

"Ça, c'est dans mes cordes" acquiesça Loki.

Sam regarda les murs bétonnés de la base se fondre dans l'obscurité, le visage impassible mais incapable de se sentir soulagé. Il avait l'impression qu'un sabre allait s'abattre sur sa nuque d'une minute à l'autre.

Loki conduisait remarquablement bien pour sa première fois. Ce genre de technologie vulgaire n'était pas un problème pour lui. Sam étudia son profil acéré en calculant les probabilités qu'il l'assassine dans son sommeil. Loki se savait détailler. Il fronça les sourcils.

"Tu devrais te reposer. La route sera longue."

"On est où ?" croassa Sam.

"En Norvège."

Sam hocha la tête sans conviction. Être libre en Norvège était plus acceptable que d'être prisonnier dans une base HYDRA, même s'il n'avait pas de passeport en règle.

"On est quel jour ?"

"Le six du douzième mois" dit Loki en désignant du menton l'écran du lecteur CD.

"Oh _shit_ !" gémit Sam, épuisé par cette information car cela voulait dire qu'il avait été séquestré pendant _un mois_. Il considéra les nombres, estima le temps manqué et sa haine envers Steve ne fit qu'augmenter.

Il serra les dents lorsque la voiture heurta une ornière. Ce n'était qu'une route en terre qui serpentait au milieu des arbres et le faisceau des phares dansait sur les troncs. C'était hypnotique. Pourtant, Sam refusait de baisser la garde.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Où et quand ?"

"Sur l'île de Skye, en Écosse."

"Je vous ai laissé. Vous avez été capturés. Ils étaient trop nombreux. Je me suis enfui."

Sam n'était pas d'humeur à tourner autour du pot.

"Ouais, ils nous ont capturé, je suis au courant…" dit-il avec rancœur. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ça ?"

"J'ai dû revoir ma stratégie pour une attaque en solitaire. Les choses étaient… compliquées."

Sam ne voyait pas où était le problème. Loki avait foncé dans cette base-ci et en était ressorti sans une égratignure. Certes, la base de Skye était immense mais tout de même…

"Le _SHIELD_ est arrivé avant moi…"

Difficile de ne pas sentir le mépris suintant de la voix de Loki. Il avait craché le nom de l'Organisation.

"Comment ils ont trouvé la base ?"

Loki renifla, une moue sur les lèvres. "Qu'en sais-je ? Leurs agents étaient menés par deux Avengers : le Rapace et l'Araignée."

"Natasha" réalisa Sam. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle – Steve était en contact avec le SHIELD ?"

"Je n'en sais rien" trancha Loki. "Je ne me suis pas approché d'eux. Je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient été très heureux de me voir. Je t'ai perdu dans le chaos. Je pensais que tu étais avec le SHIELD. J'ai laissé trainer les choses."

Sam cogita cette réponse.

"Tu es venu" apprécia-t-il, la voix éraillée. "T'es bien le seul."

Loki ne répondit rien. Il avait les lèvres ceintes étroitement. Sam voulait retarder le moment de poser cette question mais s'il ne parlait pas, il allait s'endormir.

"T'as eu des nouvelles de Steve ?"

"Non" dit Loki d'un air sombre.

"Tu sais s'il est vivant ?"

"Bien sûr qu'il est vivant…" Loki en était irrité. Il aurait préféré le contraire mais bon… Depuis quand avait-il eu ce qu'il désirait, de toute manière ? Avec le Captain libre, ses chances de toucher au but se réduisaient drastiquement.

Sam hocha la tête lentement.

"Donc, il est vivant… Et il n'est pas venu…"

"Il semblerait bien que non" dit Loki d'un ton amer.

"Ouais…" dans ce petit mot résonna toute la déception du monde.

Sam ferma les yeux et laissa son crâne dodeliner contre l'appuie-tête. Il était épuisé au-delà des mots, la fatigue gravée dans ses os et assise sur ses paupières. Il cessa de lutter et se laissa emporter par Loki et par le sommeil.

* * *

Tadam ! J'espère que vous êtes toutes contentes !

J'vous avais dit que ça s'améliorerais, hohoho !


	48. Questions

Un très long (18 pages) et très ennuyeux chapitre à venir avec tout de même la troisième apparition de T'Challa et une référence sans honte à _Gardiens de la Galaxie_ !

Est-ce que ce n'est que moi ou tous les auteurs ont l'impression un jour ou l'autre de n'écrire que du caca ? C'est peut-être à cause de l'hiver qui arrive, les examens, tout ça mais pfff… Phase de découragement, j'imagine. Grrrmmff, je m'en passerais bien.

Bref bref bref…

Merci à **Lulu406** et **Aurelia35** que je ne peux pas remercier personnellement en MP pour leurs gentils commentaires !

Sinon merci à vous, très chères **Rose-Eliade**, **IchabodCraneBurton**, **Feeli37** et **Mirlana** !

Bonne lecture à vous !

Attention : cliffhanger à la fin ^^

* * *

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie IV – Le long chemin jusqu'à la maison**

**Chapitre 6 – Questions**

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Sam ne reconnut pas l'endroit où il était allongé et paniqua. Il repoussa les couvertures du pied et jaillit du lit, droit vers la silhouette noire qu'il distinguait dans l'obscurité. Il essaya de se battre, lui envoya une droite dans le menton et crut avoir frappé le mur à la place. L'ombre l'attrapa par le bras et le plaqua au mur.

"Calme-toi !" siffla-t-elle.

Loki fit apparaître une flamme dans sa main libre. Sam reprit sa respiration en reconnaissant ses yeux clairs, sa bouche pincée, son expression agacée. La poigne de Loki était implacable.

"Lâche-moi" grogna-t-il en se dégageant.

Loki le laissa filer sans discuter. Sam tâtonna pour actionner l'interrupteur et regarda autour de lui. C'était une chambre d'hôtel, une chambre tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale – excepté un asgardien en armure de combat debout près d'un fauteuil. Sam cligna des yeux face à cette banalité absurde.

"On est où ?"

"À Tromsø" dit Loki avec un accent parfait.

Sam n'était pas plus avancé. "Et on est quel jour ?"

"Le huit. Ça fait deux jours que tu dors" ajouta Loki, le reproche perceptible.

Sam se frotta le visage en essayant de penser rationnellement. Il avait mal au ventre – le genre de douleur brûlante qui couvait sous la braise depuis sa rencontre presque fatale avec le Soldat d'Hiver. Il sentait toujours les entraves autour de ses poignets et il craignait, quelque part, qu'il n'ait jamais quitté cette pièce terrifiante à la blancheur immaculée au fond d'un bunker HYDRA. Il passa sa main sur son avant-bras, sur les trous causés par les aiguilles et les tubes. Les écorchures étaient en train de cicatriser. La rune était toujours visible sur son avant-bras.

"L'endroit est sécurisé ?" demanda-t-il avec des coups d'œil rapides dans toute la pièce.

Loki eut un sourire féroce. "Oui."

La chambre était spacieuse, un lit deux places, un fauteuil moelleux et un parquet en bois. Sam poussa la première porte et tomba sur un petit salon. Par la fenêtre, il voyait les lampadaires allumés dans la rue, des passants vêtus d'énormes manteaux. Même s'il faisait nuit noire, l'horloge indiquait quatorze heures.

"Loki, combien coûte cette chambre ?"

Dans son dos, Loki fit un geste désinvolte de la main. "Ce n'est pas un problème."

Sam faillit protester et renonça en soupirant. Ils allaient avoir des ennuis mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis maintenant. La deuxième porte était celle de la salle de bain. Il prit son sac et verrouilla derrière lui. La faïence blanche le mettait mal à l'aise – un rappel du laboratoire HYDRA. Il mit un bain à couler et le bruit de l'eau l'apaisa.

Sam s'examina dans le miroir. Il avait des cernes violet sombre incrustés sous les yeux et une barbe en désordre. Il se rasa à gestes lents et familiers et une fois ce rituel effectué, retrouva son visage familier. Il plongea dans la baignoire avec un soupir d'aise. Il avait maigri. Il avait perdu du muscle, sa blessure l'avait affaibli et ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait rien avalé – merde aux perfusions d'HYDRA !

Il suivit du doigt la cicatrice ivoire sur son ventre. Ça aurait pu être pire, se dit-il. Il aurait pu en crever, ouais… Il hésitait à se rendre à l'hôpital mais l'idée qu'on lui fasse une prise de sang lui donna des frissons. Tant pis, il avait survécu, il tiendrait bien le coup encore un peu… Il prit quand même un doliprane : son abdomen le démangeait comme des charbons ardents et ses côtes embrasaient sa peau à chaque respiration.

Grâce à son travail, il arrivait à garder à peu près ses idées en place. Il avait aidé des personnes à surmonter des prises d'otage et des séquestrations. Et il avait passé la plupart du temps dans une léthargie forcée donc… ça n'était pas… si grave que ça. N'est-ce pas ?

"Man, j'en ai bien pour deux ans de thérapie" soupira-t-il à son reflet. "Enfoirés !"

Sam avait encore des milliers de questions à poser à Loki. Mais celui-ci esquiva l'interrogation assez élégamment. Il était pensif, assis sur le canapé du salon, le menton posé sur son poing, les jambes croisées. Il avait troqué son armure pour des vêtements plus urbains : pull seyant en cachemire vert bouteille et chaussures noires en cuir verni. Il n'avait pas l'air content – la satisfaction n'était pas vraiment dans sa nature. Sam s'intéressa plutôt au petit-déjeuner fumant posé sur un plateau. Il but un verre de lait prudemment puis grignota une tartine beurrée du bout des lèvres. Loki ne mangea rien.

La fatigue frappa Sam comme un poing à la tempe. Il soupira et refusa de s'assoupir, clignotant des paupières dans une tentative de rester éveillé.

"Tu devrais dormir" l'informa Loki poliment.

"Il faut qu'on parle" marmonna Sam, obstiné.

"Plus tard" dit-il en lui jetant un regard apitoyé pour sa faible condition mortelle.

Sam s'enfonça dans le fauteuil du salon malgré lui. Il somnolait puis rouvrait les yeux en sursaut, scannait la pièce, les refermait rassuré, et le cycle recommençait.

Loki claqua de la langue : "Dors. Je monte la garde."

_C'est ça_, songea Sam, _ne va pas croire que j'te fais confiance. Je ne prendrais pas ce risque_.

Néanmoins, il s'endormit définitivement après ça.

* * *

Sam se réveilla confus et déstabilisé mais il ne réagit pas aussi violemment que la première fois. Il reconnut la tapisserie écrue de la chambre d'hôtel deux étoiles où Loki l'avait emmené. Au vu de la douleur qui lui incendiait l'estomac, Sam aurait préféré rester endormi. Il fouilla son sac à la recherche de doliprane et se traina dans le salon pour trouver Loki, assis en tailleur sur le sol, dos au mur.

"Hey" dit Sam doucement, "Tu ne dors pas ?"

"Non."

"Jamais ?"

"Il fut un temps…" dit Loki avec un sourire ironique – une blague personnelle. "Mais j'ai perdu le sommeil depuis."

"Dur" dit Sam. "Quel jour on est ?"

"Le dix. Vas-tu dormir encore longtemps ? Combien de temps va-t-on rester ici ?"

Sam chassa sa mauvaise humeur d'un haussement d'épaules. "Je ne suis pas en forme" admit-il "Mais si tu veux partir, vas-y."

"Amusant" répliqua Loki en montrant les dents. "Nous n'en avons pas fini l'un avec l'autre."

Ce fichu pacte ! Shit ! Sam l'avait oublié. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé avec un gémissement. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de soucis comme ça…

"C'est pour ça que t'es venu" comprit-il en étudiant le plafond. "Tu sais, j'ai pas franchement envie de retrouver le Soldier maintenant…"

C'était une manière délicate de le dire.

"Dommage pour toi. Ça n'est plus possible de changer les conditions maintenant." Loki se leva d'un mouvement fluide. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

Sam secoua la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à croire dans quel pétrin il s'était fourré. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris dans le crâne de vouloir suivre Captain America ?

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il se ferait tirer dessus ; qu'il réchapperait de la mort grâce à la même organisation terroriste qui l'avait attaqué au départ ; ni qu'il s'enfuirait avec l'aide d'un demi-dieu qui avait voulu conquérir la Terre ; et qu'il s'allierait avec celui-ci. Sans compter la trahison de Steve…

Le monde était devenu tellement étrange ces derniers temps.

Frappé par la précarité de sa situation, Sam bascula la tête en arrière et ferma les paupières sur ses yeux brûlants. Loki eut la bonté de ne pas insister. Il fit les cent pas dans le salon comme un loup en cage.

"J'ai pas vraiment les idées claires là" dit Sam, crispé. "C'est urgent ? Tu veux un plan tout de suite, une solution immédiate ?"

"Je ne suis pas vraiment d'un naturel patient" grogna Loki.

Sam soupira. "Je vais trouver quelque chose. Ça ne va pas être évident… Je peux te poser une question ?"

Loki se raidit et s'arrêta de marcher. Il tourna son profil acéré vers lui. "Quoi ?"

"Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?"

"Je te demande pardon ?" dit Loki d'un ton poli, beaucoup trop innocemment pour ne pas savoir de quoi Sam parlait.

"Comment tu as su où j'étais ?"

Loki sourit comme un serpent. "Je pourrais te dire la vérité mais tu ne risques pas d'aimer ça."

Sam garda son regard perçant centré sur Loki : "Pour le moment, je préfère l'honnêteté à des mensonges puants."

Loki ricana : "L'honnêteté non plus n'est pas dans ma nature."

"Crache le morceau" exigea Sam.

Loki s'installa confortablement en face de lui et croisa les doigts comme un maitre-conférencier. "Grâce à un sortilège qui me permet de te localiser avec précision et en toutes circonstances" dit-il avec un sourire fier.

"Quoi ?!" coassa Sam.

"Fixé sur ta nuque" précisa Loki en désignant l'emplacement sur la sienne.

Sam en perdit les mots.

"Je ne plaisante pas" dit Loki avec l'air ravi de celui qui a réussi une bonne farce.

"Espèce de –"

"Nous avions un marché à respecter" se défendit Loki, soudain agressif. "Tu n'as jamais été aussi loin de tenir ta parole et –"

"Je sais, JE SAIS" hurla Sam, furieux. "Tu crois que ça m'amuse ? En plus, au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, je suis coincé à l'autre bout du monde !"

Loki inspira fortement par le nez et gronda, menaçant : "J'ai remarqué."

Sam se rencogna contre le dossier, pas effrayé du tout – qu'est-ce que Loki pouvait lui faire de pire ?

"Si je pouvais" dit-il avec amertume, "On serait déjà parti chercher ton fichu sceptre… T'as pu le localiser ?"

"Non."

"Parfait… Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu veux tant le récupérer ?"

"Non."

C'était définitif.

"Ok" dit mollement Sam. "Même si c'était pour déclencher l'apocalypse, je crois que j'en n'aurais rien à faire."

Il fixa le plafond et se redressa – trop brusquement : il tressaillit de douleur.

"C'est pas pour déclencher l'apocalypse, hein ?" demanda-t-il, alerté.

Loki eut un sourire doux : "Qui sait ?"

Sam ne baissa pas les yeux. Loki pinça les lèvres en une ligne fine et lâcha : "Je n'aimerais mieux pas."

"Mmmh" dit Sam sans le forcer à en révéler plus. Il changea de sujet : "Et ce sortilège ?"

"Il est toujours actif. Et parfaitement inoffensif. Il disparaitra une fois le pacte conclu."

"Oh, _génial_ !" ironisa Sam. "Tu sais, au lieu d'être un enfoiré, t'aurais aussi bien pu me demander mon avis."

"Et tu aurais accepté ?" le défia Loki.

"Probablement pas. Mais quand même…"

Loki fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. "Sans ce sortilège, tu ne serais pas ici."

Sam considéra cette option. Tout seul, entièrement seul.

"Tu sais" dit-il lentement, en regardant le plafond, "Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais je suis content que tu sois là. Merci."

Loki éclata d'un rire mordant comme un fouet.

"Tu es ridicule" asséna-t-il d'une voix proprement dédaigneuse, "Ne croies quand même pas que je suis venu te délivrer dans un élan de _bonté_. J'ai fait un pacte avec toi, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je t'ai aidé."

Et il quitta la chambre, drapé d'un mépris royal.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui dans un grand fracas.

Sam le regarda partir, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé obtenir cette réaction-là en le remerciant.

* * *

Sam déambula dans les couloirs de l'hôtel jusqu'à la réception. Ce qu'il voulait vraiment, à cet instant précis, c'était un verre de whisky. Ou dix. Pour oublier, dissoudre la peur, effacer la souffrance, celle du ventre et l'autre, au creux du cœur. Mais il savait qu'une goutte d'alcool l'emmènerait sur une route infernale qu'il avait déjà empruntée dans le passé et qu'il avait quittée définitivement. Il se força pour ne pas regarder le bar de l'hôtel et demanda à la réceptionniste, en espérant qu'elle comprenne l'anglais :

"Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous auriez des journaux en anglais ?"

Ils étaient tous étaient écrits en norvégien ; toutefois, l'employée pouvait lui prêter un ordinateur portable. Elle lui donna le code wifi et lui confia le matériel. Sam s'empressa de remonter et de brancher l'ordinateur.

Sa première réaction fut de regarder où il était. Tromsø était une grande ville mais située au nord du cercle polaire, c'est-à-dire à l'endroit le plus froid du monde, là où il ne faisait jamais jour pendant l'hiver. Sam se sentit déprimé rien qu'à voir la carte.

Il aurait préféré que Loki soit là. Déjà, parce qu'il avait peur que seul, celui-ci se mette en tête de déclencher un attentat ou une seconde invasion extraterrestre. Aussi parce qu'il se raidissait à chaque fois qu'il entendait des bruits dans le couloir.

Il savait aussi qu'il devait être prudent et ne pas lui faire confiance. C'était une réaction humaine et instinctive de se tourner vers une présence amicale. Mais Loki était loin d'être amical – combien de soldats HYDRA avait-il tué sans état d'âme en quelques minutes ? C'était la pire personne à qui Sam pouvait accorder sa confiance. Et après le fiasco causé par Steve, Sam était plus méfiant que jamais. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas du tout…

Avec un soupir, Sam tapa « _Captain America_ » dans la barre de recherche et regarda les résultats les plus récents. Tous ne parlaient que de la loi de recensement, de sa prise de position sur Twitter qui avait ébranlé les réseaux sociaux, avait été publiée dans les journaux et propagée partout sur internet. Stark avait reçu des critiques pour son attitude et perdu de sa notoriété ; et de nombreuses personnes s'étaient placées en faveur de Captain America. Mais personne ne parlait de Steve Rogers. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il avait fait depuis un mois.

Sam grinçait des dents. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait, nom de Dieu ? Quoique, Steve avait laissé entendre qu'il se mettrait au vert quelque temps une fois son pote retrouvé. Alors, c'était tout ? Il se faisait discret ?

_Captain America c'est moi, j'use et j'abuse de l'aide de parfaits inconnus, je les drague et je m'en débarrasse ensuite, à bientôt et merci pour votre aide_.

Sam ne s'était jamais autant trompé sur quelqu'un. Son niveau de confiance en soi était au plus mal. Il aurait voulu croire que Steve avait une excuse, un prétexte, n'importe quoi pour l'avoir laissé avec HYDRA. Mais lequel ? Shit, il avait aimé ce gars – il l'aimait toujours d'ailleurs. Il lui avait tout donné, il était allé au bout du monde et voilà. Coincé ici, sans argent, avec _Loki_. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

_On ne joue pas avec les dieux impunément_.

* * *

Sam appela la réception pour qu'on lui monte un repas – au point où il en était, autant profiter au maximum. Mais il put à peine avaler l'entrée. Il prit une demi-plaquette de doliprane et alla se coucher avec des maux de ventre terribles.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Son estomac le lançait douloureusement et les dolipranes ne faisaient aucun effet. Cela exacerbait sa rancœur. Il en voulait _tellement_ à Steve – il ne savait pas que c'était _possible_ d'en vouloir à ce point à quelqu'un. Il était déçu, il était furieux, ça bouillonnait en lui, derrière la souffrance physique, et il n'avait pas envie d'analyser ça, pas envie de se calmer, il voulait que ça explose et de préférence à proximité de Steve.

Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, cet enfoiré ? Que Sam allait rentrer sagement à Washington et tirer un trait là-dessus, sur les mensonges, les promesses trahies, les espoirs brisés, les mirages et les leurres ? Oh non. Sam Wilson pouvait aussi être très obstiné quand il fallait – quand ça en valait le coup – et il allait affronter Steve, affronter Captain America s'il le fallait pour obtenir des explications.

Sam apprenait une dure leçon de la vie.

_Personne ne s'en voudra jamais d'avoir blessé quelqu'un d'autre_.

Il emmerdait Steve, et il pesait ses mots. Il allait lui payer ça, et il allait le payer au centuple.

"J'ai connu ça, tu sais."

Sam tressaillit et tourna la tête. Loki venait d'entrer par la fenêtre. Il referma derrière lui et s'assit dans son fauteuil attitré.

"Hey" souffla Sam. Il aurait voulu dire qu'il était content de savoir qu'il était revenu mais il savait que le message serait encore mal passé. Alors il se tut et se contenta d'offrir un sourire pâle.

"Tu es sûr que ça va ?" demanda Loki, l'attitude hautaine. Mais ses yeux étaient vrillés à ceux de Sam.

"Juste un peu chaud. Ça va" diagnostiqua Sam qui savait que la fièvre rugir dans son sang. "T'as connu quoi ?"

"La trahison."

Sam ne savait pas s'il était autorisé à poser des questions. "Ça fait mal" énonça-t-il. C'était une plate constatation mais les mots les plus simples sont parfois les plus vrais.

Loki hocha la tête en silence.

"Qui ça ?"

"Ma famille" souffla Loki simplement sans quitter Sam du regard.

"Mmmh. Tu leur faisais confiance" devina Sam. Loki ne répondit rien. Se confier, c'est se mettre en danger ; c'est accorder sa confiance – et donc risquer d'être trahi.

"Le pire" souffla Sam, "C'est que je l'aime toujours."

"Je sais."

"Tu as connu ça aussi ?" demanda Sam à voix basse. Il se sentait prêt à s'endormir, brusquement. Il n'était pas fait pour contenir toute cette rancune et cette colère.

Il ne sut pas s'il avait rêvé un murmure, un "Toujours" à peine audible. Il était parti loin, très loin.

Il dormit mal, se tournant et se retournant entre les draps, harcelé par les cauchemars, terrassé par la fièvre.

* * *

Loki le réveilla vers trois heures du matin. La même obscurité immuable baignait la chambre. Sam grogna et le repoussa. Il avait trop mal au ventre pour être effrayé.

"Tu n'as pas l'air bien" constata Loki, l'expression condescendante.

"Chuis malade" marmonna Sam.

La fièvre le consumait, il était en flammes. La souffrance était au cœur du brasier. Il respirait laborieusement. Chaque inspiration était un couteau planté et retourné entre ses côtes.

"Il semblerait" nota Loki, la voix légère. "C'est une infection. Tu vas mourir."

Sam ne répondit rien. Le sang affluait contre ses oreilles et cognait sur son crâne comme un tambour.

"Tu ne devrais pas aller dans un « hôpital » ? Là où vos gens soignent les blessés ?"

"Plutôt crever" murmura Sam.

"Ce n'est pas faux" approuva Loki, "Vu vos pathétiques avancées en matière de médecine, nul doute que cet endroit te fera plus de mal que de bien. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

"Fiche-moi la paix" dit Sam sans conviction, épuisé.

"Hum, j'ai bien peur de te décevoir" dit Loki en regardant ses ongles. "Je préfèrerai que ma présence sur Midgard reste un secret. Avec un cadavre dans ma chambre d'hôtel, cela serait compromis. En plus, on trouverai certainement le moyen de m'accuser."

"Mmmh" souffla Sam. Il écoutait à peine, rongé par la fièvre. Il ne voulait que se rendormir.

Loki le regarda avec pitié.

"Vous autres mortels êtes vraiment pathétiques. Vous êtes si faibles. Et pourtant… Vous luttez pour votre survie avec tant d'énergie. Tant d'énergie… Pour grappiller quelques secondes, quelques heures, un sursis dérisoire. Tant d'énergie dépensée pour retarder l'inévitable. Ne percevez-vous pas m'inutilité de votre –"

"Loki, laisse-moi crever en paix" le coupa Sam d'un chuchotis. "Ou alors fais ton discours après ma mort."

Loki eut un rire étrange, presque un gloussement joyeux.

"Ne croies pas que tu pourras m'échapper comme ça, Sam Wilson. Tu as fait un pacte avec moi !"

Il y avait sur son visage un éclat malicieux proche de la folie.

"Ne bouge pas" ordonna-t-il d'un ton royal en posant la paume de sa main sur le front de Sam. Celui-ci ne pouvait pas faire autrement de toute façon. Mais s'il avait pu, il se serait débattu. Des étincelles vertes filtraient sous les doigts de Loki comme des lambeaux de fumée. Il les voyait du coin de l'œil se disperser en l'air ou s'infiltrer sous sa peau avec de petits picotements.

C'était surnaturel. Et terrifiant. Car au fur et à mesure que les fumerolles pénétraient en lui, Sam voyait le visage de Loki se décomposer. Sur la peau d'albâtre sans défaut, des bleus et des cernes noires apparurent, les traits se firent plus creusés et les cheveux plus ternes.

"C'est quoi ce délire ?" dit Sam d'une voix forte.

Il se rendit compte alors, que même si ses côtes n'étaient pas ressoudées, l'infection avait quitté son corps. La fièvre était moins chaude, les flammes moins vives. Il put s'asseoir dans le lit, stupéfait d'avoir la tête plus légère que jamais depuis qu'il avait quitté HYDRA.

Loki le lâcha et recula d'un pas.

"Mieux ?"

"Wow, c'est efficace" souffla Sam avec un sourire incrédule.

"Bien" dit Loki avec un geste de la main impérieux. Il tourna les talons et quitta la chambre.

Sam fronça les sourcils, se leva avec précaution et se sentit réellement en forme. Miraculeux ! Man, la magie avait tout de même des avantages.

"Hey, Loki !" Il sortit après lui dans le salon.

Loki s'arrêta mais ne pivota pas.

"Merci, vieux !" dit Sam au pull vert bouteille et aux longs cheveux négligés qui lui faisaient face.

Loki renifla dédaigneusement. "Je veux juste le Sceptre."

"Ouais, bien sûr. Tu m'as éclairci les idées, c'est fou. J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies vraiment guéri !" Sam était extasié. "Et toi, t'es sûr que ça va ?"

"Oui, bien sûr" assura Loki d'une voix menaçante. Il tourna la tête et Sam put le voir de trois-quarts. Même de là, il avait l'air usé, malade. Vraiment mal.

"Ça a l'air fatiguant, de faire de la magie" dit-il, plus prudemment. "Tu veux te reposer ?"

"Nul besoin" répliqua Loki. Il chassa la proposition d'un haussement d'épaules. "Je vais parfaitement bien."

Et il s'effondra sur le parquet.

* * *

Sam le regarda tomber sur le sol sans avoir le temps de bouger. Les jambes de Loki flanchèrent, sa tête partit sur le côté et il heurta le parquet dans un fracas épouvantable. D'abord, Sam n'osa pas trop s'approcher – la règle d'or qui veut qu'on ne s'approche pas d'un fauve blessé, plus violent encore. Mais Loki ne bougeait vraiment pas et Sam se décida à lui tapoter le front de l'ongle, en restant loin de lui.

"Hé oh ? Loki ?"

Il était bel et bien évanoui.

Sam ignorait qu'un asgardien pouvait tourner de l'œil.

Il voulut l'amener jusqu'au lit mais entre ses côtes cassées et le poids incroyablement lourd de Loki, Sam ne réussit pas à le trainer sur un mètre. Finalement, le sol était tout aussi bien pour dormir, n'est-ce pas ? Il glissa un oreiller sous la tête de Loki en priant pour qu'il ne se réveille pas, c'était déjà assez gênant comme ça, et le couvrit d'une couverture trouvée dans un placard. Il regarda son lit de fortune, désemparé. Qu'est-ce qu'il était sensé faire de plus ?

Sam entama des pots de glace Ben &amp; Jerry's à la petite cuillère devant des émissions nocturnes de _Chasse et Pêche_, en gardant un œil vigilant sur Loki au cas où il se réveille en sursaut et décide de faire exploser l'immeuble.

Vers onze heures du matin, une lueur bleue pointait à l'horizon – un rappel lointain que le soleil était là et éclairait d'autres contrées. Cette lueur serait visible jusqu'à quatorze heures avant de disparaître mais il ne fallait pas espérer voir le jour. La nuit permanente créait une chape de quiétude permanente sur la ville de Tromsø. Sam observait le monde se dérouler à la fenêtre et se sentait plus serein. La peur incontrôlée qu'HYDRA le poursuive et le ramène l'avait quitté.

C'est ce moment-là que choisit Loki pour se réveiller. Il se remit sur pieds d'un mouvement plus pesant qu'à l'ordinaire. Il n'était plus désinvolte ou faussement souriant ; il paraissait seulement effrayé. Et peut-être furieux aussi, plus contre lui-même que contre Sam.

Celui-ci se décolla de la fenêtre et désigna la table basse du salon :

"Tenté par un petit-déjeuner ?"

Loki acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête amer et s'assit lourdement dans le canapé. Sam poussa le plateau vers lui mais Loki ne fit aucun geste pour attraper une tartine. Il avait les yeux dans le vague et jeta un regard méfiant à Sam.

"J'ai déjà mangé le mien" dit-il. "J'ai demandé à l'hôtel de te faire un chocolat chaud. Tu devrais le boire pendant qu'il est encore tiède."

Sam avait posé un couvercle dessus pour l'empêcher de refroidir.

"Merci" dit Loki. Sa voix avait perdu sa verve habituelle.

Il prit une gorgée prudemment. Sa tignasse noire arrivait aux épaules, terne et ondulée – bien loin des cheveux lisses et parfaitement coiffés en arrière qu'il arborait habituellement. Sam revint à la télévision, qui diffusait maintenant en sourdine un horrible soap-opéra matinal sous-titré en norvégien. Il le laissa manger tranquillement avant de demander : "Ça va ?"

Loki lui jeta un regard venimeux.

"C'est quoi, ces bleus ?" insista Sam.

Il en avait quelques uns au visage, sur le cou, comme des fleurs pourpres un peu fanées.

"Les armes d'HYDRA. Ils étaient chanceux finalement" répondit Loki d'une voix sourde.

Sam avait le sentiment que la moindre de ses paroles pouvait se retourner contre lui.

Il hésita. "Faire de la magie te fatigue ?" osa-t-il.

Loki se tourna vers lui, le regard féroce, les épaules souveraines. Il pivota avec la souplesse d'un tigre. "Oublie ça" feula-t-il, menaçant.

"Je ne juge pas" tempéra Sam, "Je veux juste savoir."

"Et ensuite ? Pour mieux me trancher la gorge quand –"

"Woh oh, calme-toi. Déjà, je ne suis pas en état de te faire du mal –"

"– ou bien appeler votre _SHIELD_ à la rescousse ?"

Sam força la voix : "Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai une dette envers toi ?"

"Une dette ?" s'étonna Loki, surpris, un peu calmé.

"Je ne connais pas les coutumes d'Asgard mais c'est la deuxième fois que tu me rends service."

Sam renâclait à dire _sauver la vie_.

"Oh imbécile, ne comprends-tu donc pas que j'ai fait cela dans un but purement personnel ?" s'énerva Loki. "En plus, je ne suis pas d'Asgard !"

Sam se frotta nerveusement l'avant-bras. "Ça t'arrive souvent de…?"

Il ne dit pas ouvertement la suite – _d'être affaibli par la magie _ou pire_ de t'évanouir_ – car Loki l'aurait mal pris.

Celui-ci se fit violence pour répondre. "Non. Les choses ont changé" ajouta-t-il à mi-voix.

"Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?"

"Je suis mort" dit Loki d'une voix blanche.

"Ah" dit Sam d'une voix blanche. _Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre,_ _moi aussi_. Il n'insista pas. C'était trop personnel. Mais il tint à préciser : "Tu n'es pas au maximum de tes capacités ?"

Loki raidit les épaules – le sujet était sensible. Mais finalement, il acquiesça.

Sam réfléchit aux conséquences.

"C'est pour ça que tu veux retrouver le sceptre ? Pour retrouver tes pouvoirs ?"

Loki laissa un sourire se tapir sur ses lèvres comme réponse.

"Ou peut-être" rectifia Sam, "Que c'est ce que tu me laisses croire…"

Loki se tourna vers lui, toujours avec cet étrange sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

Sam éteignit la télé et s'adossa confortablement dans son fauteuil.

"Rien ne presse. Tu as besoin de te reposer ; moi aussi. De toute façon, on n'a nulle part où aller. Donc on se donne une semaine de repos. Ça nous laissera le temps de trouver un plan d'attaque. T'en dis quoi ?"

Loki serra les lèvres. Il scannait Sam, ses yeux verts essayaient de deviner des intentions cachés. Au fond, il avait peur lui aussi. Il était affaibli – vulnérable. Il dit à contrecœur : "D'accord."

Et l'affaire fut scellée.

* * *

Sam s'était fixé un programme journalier. Il avait perdu des muscles et ça l'embêtait. Il était fier de son corps sculpté – mine de rien, c'était du temps et de l'entretien. Maintenant, tous ses efforts avaient fondu comme neige au soleil. Il ne pouvait même pas faire de jogging. Il marchait dans les rues d'un pas prudent, comme un p'tit vieux. Mais au moins, il pouvait se déplacer. Tous les matins, il faisait une longue promenade au bord du fjord. Il scrutait les passants avec méfiance au cas où l'un d'eux aurait été un agent d'HYDRA.

Il rentrait prendre son repas avec Loki, qui grignotait toujours du bout des lèvres.

"Ça fait longtemps que tu es malade ?" avait demandé Sam. Loki avait pincé les lèvres comme s'il avait mordu dans un citron. Sam s'était repris : "Pas dans ton état normal, j'veux dire."

Cette fois, Loki répondit : "Depuis l'hiver dernier. Quoique le temps s'écoule différemment à Asgard."

Il pouvait toujours pratiquer son art ; mais la magie lui était bien plus malaisée qu'auparavant. Loki en souffrait visiblement mais il aurait arraché la langue de Sam avant que celui-ci ne le dise à voix haute. Il était très fort pour fermer les yeux sur ses problèmes.

Mais Sam n'allait pas se laisser tromper par son air éreinté et sa peau violacée. Loki était un acteur perdu dans une perpétuelle performance. Il était impénétrable, trop bien enveloppé sous les couches de faux-semblants et d'illusions. Trop erratique, trop imprévisible. Impossible à définir.

* * *

Sam allait mieux, il ne dormait que douze heures par nuit. Il avait trouvé à s'occuper le matin. Mais l'après-midi, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il s'ennuyait. Il pensa à appeler sa mère maintenant et renonça. Avec un peu de chance, elle le croyait toujours en cavale avec Captain America et avait le cœur gonflé de fierté pour son fils ainé. Lorsqu'il rentrerait à Washington DC en meilleure forme, il pourrait lui servir un joli mensonge pour lui éviter de s'inquiéter – et conserver sa fierté en miettes.

Sam était plein de ressources et trouva une utilité conventionnelle à l'ordinateur de l'hôtel : surfer sur internet.

Cependant, les sites qu'il consultait étaient moins habituels. Il voulait consulter les dossiers secrets du SHIELD que Natasha avait divulgués. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient plus disponibles en ligne à tout va ; la NSA et la CIA y veillaient malgré les tentatives répétées de WikiLeaks pour les republier. Mais Sam était tenace. Via Skype, il contacta un ami mexicain, codeur et informaticien, pour savoir s'il pouvait lui rendre service. Son espagnol était un peu rouillé mais son pote, Lito, lui promit de lui envoyer tout ça au plus tôt.

Avec le décalage horaire, Sam ne reçut les dossiers dans sa Dropbox que le lendemain matin. Il y avait des gigas de données mais il savait où chercher et commença tout de suite à les trier. Il cibla ses recherches.

_Loki_.

Quitte à faire équipe avec lui et à entrer franchement dans l'illégalité, autant essayer de mieux le connaître lui, et pas la seule facette mystérieuse qu'il s'obstinait à présenter.

Et puis c'était sa revanche pour le sortilège qu'il avait posé sur sa nuque sans permission.

Ça lui évitait aussi de penser à Steve, son absence cruelle, comment il l'avait laissé là sans un regard en arrière maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé son Bucky et que Sam ne lui servait plus à rien. Ces pensées grossissaient comme une tumeur et infectaient son esprit. Il aurait voulu pouvoir haïr Steve de tout son cœur. Même ça, ce n'était pas possible.

Il tapa sur les touches avec un peu trop de force et s'obligea à se concentrer sur les dossiers. Il y avait plus de fichiers consacrés aux Asgardiens qu'il ne pensait – apparemment, certains vivaient même toujours _parmi nous_ ! Et Loki n'était pas le seul envahisseur : il y avait eu une certaine Lorelei dont personne n'avait rien su. C'était glaçant.

Le dossier de Loki contenait des observations sur un évènement à New Mexico en 2011 et l'attaque sur la Terre l'année d'après. Il y avait des vidéos, des photos, des graphiques, des observations scientifiques, des postulats sur les capacités des Asgardiens, des comptes-rendus d'agents du SHIELD ou d'autres témoins extérieurs. Sam passa des heures à consulter tout ça.

Il apprit beaucoup de choses. Thor avait livré beaucoup d'informations dans le but d'aider le SHIELD à endiguer l'invasion. Loki était adopté par exemple. Il avait tenté de tuer son frère d'après des témoignages à New Mexico – le Destructeur était vraiment flippant. Il avait arraché l'œil d'un pauvre gars _en souriant_. Il avait frappé Steve à la mâchoire en Allemagne – bien fait ! – il avait balancé Stark du haut de sa tour sans effort, il avait effrayé Natasha, hypnotisé Barton et déchainé le Hulk. Il avait refusé toute tentative de Thor pour cesser l'invasion et il avait persisté jusqu'au bout. À lui tout seul, il avait presque failli détruire les Avengers.

Ok.

Donc… Sam se sentait vraiment, _vraiment_, dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Il avait des fréquentations de plus en plus douteuses.

Le lendemain, il recommença de zéro. Il relut attentivement tous les rapports écrits, écouta tous les témoignages oraux. Il visionna tous les films, que Loki y apparaisse ou non.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus et il était hors de question qu'il en parle à l'intéressé mais… Certaines choses clochaient. Pourquoi cette attaque sur la Terre contre son frère, en 2011 au Nouveau-Mexique, alors que Thor avait été banni ? Que s'était-il passé entre ce moment et son arrivée chaotique dans un laboratoire du SHIELD un an après ? Comment avait-il pu anéantir pratiquement chacun des Avengers et ensuite échouer lamentablement si près du but ? Pourquoi cette haine exacerbée, cette rage aveugle ?

Il avait vu Steve menacer Loki, poser un bouclier tranchant sur sa gorge. Celui-ci avait ricané mais il ne s'était pas défendu. Il était resté incognito sur Terre cette fois-ci. Sam n'arrivait pas à faire coïncider le jeune homme sarcastique et désagréable avec qui il avait fait un pacte, et le mégalomane enragé de 2012 qui voulait conquérir le monde avec des insectes géants. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'un simple sortilège mettait Loki à terre alors que le Hulk n'arrivait même pas à le pulvériser ?

Il supprima les fichiers de l'ordinateur, referma le couvercle et se promit de ne pas en souffler un mot à Loki lui-même. Il ne tenait pas à passer à travers une baie vitrée. Il laissait ce genre de cascades à Iron Man.

* * *

Sam vint trouver Loki dans la chambre le cinquième jour pour lui dire qu'il avait un plan. Il était seize heures, il méditait, raide comme un cadavre sur les draps. Il avait le visage lisse, débarrassé des rides de contrariété qui lui plissaient le front. Sam lui trouvait l'air plus jeune, apaisé – exactement comme Steve. Pas une tête de mégalomane. Comme quoi, il valait mieux ne pas juger sur les apparences – exactement comme Steve…

Il tira Loki de sa transe et lui expliqua le plan succinctement.

"Ça n'est pas un plan" tempêta Loki.

"Bien sûr que si" protesta Sam. "C'est _une partie_ de plan."

"Ce n'est pas un plan" s'obstina Loki. Il lâcha un ricanement maniaque. "Douze pour cent d'un plan, ce n'est pas un plan."

"C'est toujours mieux que onze pour cent" râla Sam, vexé. "Dis-moi alors, si tu as une meilleure idée."

"Je suis navré Sam, mais aller trouver la voiture de Steve Rogers et poser un sortilège dessus, ça n'est _pas_ un plan acceptable !"

"Mais puisque je te dis que je ne sais pas où le trouver sinon ! Il n'a pas de maison, le SHIELD peut le protéger indéfiniment. Si on veut le choper, y a que comme ça que ça va marcher."

Loki se pencha vers Sam, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

"On ne veut pas trouver une voiture. On veut trouver un Soldat et un Sceptre. Trouve autre chose."

"Arrête d'être aussi méprisant. On trouve la voiture, on trouve Steve. Si on trouve Steve, on trouvera le Soldat. Bam, bonus pour toi, te voilà débarrassé de ton tatouage. Ensuite – tu suis ? – on force Steve à nous donner le sceptre – il me doit bien ça, l'enfoiré. Et bim, on a gagné le gros lot !"

Loki ne regarda avec commisération. _Pauvre mortel insignifiant_, clamaient ses yeux transparents.

"Donc cette… voiture nous mène tout droit à Steve ?"

"Heu…" Sam hésita. "Je ne pense pas qu'il l'abandonnera. Il avait l'air de bien l'aimer. Et il voulait la conduire avec son pote. Il est sentimental. Enfin, ça dépend pour qui…" ajouta-t-il amèrement. "Par contre, ça risque de prendre du temps."

Loki poussa un grognement et leva les yeux au ciel. "Midgard est un enfer vivant. Je hais cette planète" marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

"C'est le seul plan qu'on ait, de toute façon."

"Ce plan est foireux" contrattaqua Loki. "Mais oui, c'est le seul qu'on ait. Comment on va jusqu'à la voiture ?"

"J'ai déjà réglé ça" dit Sam fièrement.

Il avait passé un coup de fil à T'Challa. Celui-ci était surpris de son appel.

"_Que me vaut ce coup de fil, Sam ?_"

Celui-ci hésita au téléphone.

"Steve m'a laissé tomber" sortit bien malgré lui. La phrase sonnait pathétique, comme la première rupture d'un adolescent, avec un côté désespéré qui n'allait pas à Sam. Il se reprit.

"Steve m'a laissé tomber, dans un pays étranger – en Norvège – seul avec Loki. Je… J'ai des ennuis. Vous m'aviez que je pouvais appeler si j'avais besoin d'aide et je pense que là…"

Sam était mal à l'aise – personne n'aime avouer ses faiblesses.

T'Challa répéta, étonné : "_Steve Rogers vous a abandonné ?_"

C'était vicieux – un coup au cœur, à chaque fois.

"Ouais" admit Sam, la voix morne.

T'Challa prit le temps de réfléchir. "_Combien vous voulez ?_"

"Heu…" dit Sam stupidement. "Je n'ai pas vraiment… besoin d'argent. Merci mais… J'aurais plutôt besoin d'un avion, si c'est possible ?"

T'Challa éclata de rire. "_Un avion, rien que ça ?_"

Sam craqua un sourire malgré lui. "Un vol, juste un vol ! De Tromsø, en Norvège, jusqu'à Québec, au Canada. Après ça, je ne vous embête plus."

"_Un instant, je demande à mon assistant_." Sam entendit sa voix étouffée. "_Chadwick, est-ce qu'il y a un créneau de libre pour l'avion ?_"

Après quelques minutes, T'Challa reprit le combiné : "Il va nous falloir un créneau de vingt-quatre heures, du Wakanda à la Norvège, Norvège-Québec puis retour au Wakanda. Le seul créneau de disponible est la semaine prochaine, le vingt-et-un. Ça vous ira ?"

Sam comprit qu'il ne passerait pas Noël avec sa famille. Pas la première fois. Il avait déjà manqué Thanksgiving. Steve lui payerai ça aussi. Il avait une famille lui, mince !

"Ça sera parfait. Merci infiniment !"

Il espérait que T'Challa sentirait la gratitude dans sa voix plus que les mots fades et remâchés.

"Je suis désolé de ce qui vous arrive, Sam. Je vous souhaite bon courage !"

"J'en aurai besoin… Merci encore T'Challa !"

* * *

Loki était calme, méfiant comme au premier jour. C'est lui qui avait payé l'hôtel de Tromsø, et Sam ne voulait vraiment pas savoir comment. Il le laissait dans son coin. Après les vidéos de sa visite sur Terre, il était plus réservé aussi.

T'Challa les attendait dans l'avion. Il tapotait impatiemment du pied sur le sol verni et n'était pas très content. Ce n'était pas contre Sam mais contre Loki.

"Alors comme ça, New York, c'était toi ?" dit-il d'un ton sec, ses yeux dorés désapprobateurs.

Loki répondit par un sourire diabolique.

L'avion avait décollé. Sam évita de penser au minibar rempli d'alcool et resta en retrait en espérant que la situation ne dégénère pas.

"Ça ne ressemble pas au garçon avec lequel je jouais" poursuivit T'Challa, qui faisait des non-dits de Loki une affaire personnelle. "Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par le crâne ?"

Loki ne souriait plus ; il marchait dans la cabine come un loup en cage, le visage opaque.

"Tu étais toujours farceur et espiègle ; mais entre la malice et la violence meurtrière, il y a un abysse."

Loki fut agité d'un rire noir : "Un _Vide intersidéral_, tu veux dire."

T'Challa le scruta pour essayer de deviner ses pensées. "T'as une sale tête" remarqua-t-il.

Sam se demanda si ses yeux dorés pouvaient percer l'illusion soyeuse qui masquait la fatigue maladive sur ses traits saillants.

"Je vieillis" dit Loki d'un ton égal.

T'Challa se tourna vers Sam : "J'espère que vous n'êtes pas dans les ennuis à cause de lui."

Sam secoua la tête. "À vrai dire, c'est plutôt lui qui m'en a sorti."

"Mmmh… Je voulais vous apporter mon aide, j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir."

Sam haussa les épaules. "L'avenir nous le dira."

T'Challa s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de Sam. "Ne lui faites pas confiance, Sam. Prenez garde."

Il hocha la tête. "Je sais bien. Ça va aller, ne vous en faites pas."

Loki le regardait d'un air pensif.

"Je n'arrive pas à savoir si vous êtes courageux ou inconscient" marmonna T'Challa. "Je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à vos ailes. Mais j'aime bien la technologie de Stark Junior. Encore plus élégante que celle de son père. Ça vaut la peine que j'y accorde du temps. Vous avez une couleur préférée ?"

"Heu… Rouge ?" balbutia Sam, déstabilisé. "Vous savez, ce n'est pas la peine."

"Ça me fait plaisir" dit T'Challa d'une voix légère.

Tant qu'il ne les avait pas en mains propres, Sam n'y croyait pas trop. Il était lassé des fausses promesses.

Les yeux de T'Challa se durcirent en se posant de nouveau sur Loki.

"Je peux comprendre que tu m'aies caché tes motifs. Mais les mensonges, je ne pardonne pas. Tu m'as déçu."

Il avait rendu une sentence définitive. Loki s'en moqua avec élégance.

"Oui, c'est quelque chose que je fais régulièrement chez les gens."

Sam regarda les deux Asgardiens et ressentit une étrange pointe de tristesse pour Loki.

* * *

Le vol dura neuf heures. Sam et Loki arrivèrent à l'aéroport international Jean-Lesage de Québec dans leur avion privé - avec le drapeau du Wakanda dessus ! - le vingt-deux décembre en matinée, complètement lessivés par le décalage horaire.

Ils parèrent au plus important d'abord et se rendirent en taxi jusqu'au parking surveillé où Steve avait laissé sa voiture la dernière fois. Ils se faufilèrent dans les sous-sols sombres du garage pour retrouver la Ford Fairlane. Sam fut investi d'un soulagement sans nom en voyant que la voiture bleu marine attendait sagement à la même place. Loki plaça un sortilège sur le coffre, une espèce de serpent vert fluorescent qui finit par se fondre dans la carrosserie et disparaître.

Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

Loki n'en faisant qu'à sa tête, il prit une chambre avec suite dans l'hôtel trois étoiles le plus proche du parking. Il brandit une carte de crédit plaqué or pour régler la course et Sam résista à l'envie de se couvrir les yeux en soupirant - où diable avait-il volé cette carte ? Il lui arracha la carte bancaire des mains pour vérifier : elle avait appartenu à un certain Stan Lee. Le pauvre vieux allait déguster en faisant ses comptes.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de constater à quel point ses valeur morales ne tenaient à un fil. Dans une situation délicate, il n'avait désormais aucun scrupule à voler des innocents ou à regarder un meurtre de sang-froid – celui de Rumlow, même si c'était un enfoiré.

Il allait s'en mordre les doigts après, mais sur le moment, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

* * *

Après deux jours d'attente, Sam regardait le DVD minable de _Green Lantern_ en se demandant s'il était possible de mourir d'ennui le jour de Noël, pendant que Loki était en train d'élaborer un plan complexe pour prendre le contrôle du Québec français et déclencher une guerre civile avec le Canada anglais dans le seul but de passer le temps. Sam était prêt à devenir son second-en-chef si cela dissipait l'ennui morne qui les assaillait.

Il était dix-neuf heures trente quand Loki dressa la tête de ses schémas, à la manière d'un loup qui a flairé sa proie. Il se leva d'un bond, la tête penchée sur le côté, attentif. Sam repoussa sa bouteille de cola et se redressa.

"La voiture a bougé."

"Bougé où ?" s'étonna Sam.

"Elle est en route" expliqua Loki, l'esprit ailleurs. "Il faut se dépêcher."

Il prit son écharpe, ouvrit la porte et s'élança dans les couloirs. Sam le suivit en essayant d'enfiler sa parka tant bien que mal.

"Attends mais tu ne pouvais pas me prévenir plus tôt ?"

"Non" dit Loki d'une voix tranchante. Il marchait comme on va à la guerre, le front déterminé, les pans de son manteau voletant derrière lui.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au parking, la Ford Fairlane avait disparu.

"Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas un bon plan" dit Loki entre ses dents.

"Ça va, ça va" râla Sam. "Pourquoi est-ce que la voiture de Natasha est sur le même emplacement ?"

Il se rappelait parfaitement de la voiture de course dans laquelle Captain America s'était engouffré à la fin de son footing. Son frère garagiste lui avait dit qu'une voiture comme cela coûtait quatre ans de salaire.

"Tu peux forcer la serrure ?" demanda-t-il à Loki en ajoutant : "Délicatement."

Son petit frère Lee lui avait montré comment faire démarrer une voiture sans avoir besoin de clefs quand il avait commencé l'apprentissage dans un garage - juste avant qu'il ne rentre dans l'armée.

La Corvette était un modèle récent, ça allait prendre quelques minutes. Sam travaillait avec des gestes précis. Loki avait ouvert les portes et se tenait adossé à la carrosserie. Malgré son air blasé, il faisait le guet avec vigilance.

Sam ouvrit le capot, retira des protections en plastiques avec un « crac » sonore pour révéler les fils de contact. Il sélectionna les bonnes couleurs, arracha les fils et, avec minutie, frotta les câbles métalliques entre eux. Des étincelles jaillirent et le moteur démarra.

Sam referma le capot et passa derrière le volant. Il appuya sur la pédale d'accélérateur et la voiture rugit triomphalement. Il exulta. Loki s'assit sur la place passager.

"Tu devrais démarrer" dit-il en indiquant les vigiles qui couraient vers la voiture.

"Oups !"

Sam mit le pied au plancher et faillit se prendre le mur du couloir. La Corvette brisa la barrière abaissée, pas parce que Sam se croyait dans un _Fast &amp; Furious_ mais parce qu'il ne freina pas à temps. "Oh non" gémit-il. La rage de Natasha lorsqu'elle verrait qu'il avait embouti sa superbe voiture de luxe… Sans compter le prix des réparations… _Moi aussi, je vais me faire oublier sur les îles Fidji_, pensa Sam.

"Prends à gauche" ordonna Loki.

Sam obéit. "Tu sais où on va ?"

"J'écoute le sortilège. On va dans la bonne direct - à droite !"

Ils s'éloignaient du centre-ville et se trouvèrent presque immédiatement dans la nature. Sam alluma la radio et tapota le volant en rythme.

Loki s'impatienta : "La voiture s'éloigne."

"Impossible d'aller plus vite, t'as vu la neige ?"

Loki grogna.

Il ne servait à rien de se dépêcher. Sam ralentit lorsqu'il vit la Ford sur le côté. Vu les traces de pneus, elle avait quitté la route par erreur. Il gara la Corvette devant et inspecta l'intérieur.

"Y a personne."

L'air si froid lui brûlait les poumons. Il scannait les environs en espérant trouver une trace, une explication. Loki était sorti de la voiture et se tenait à l'entrée du chemin. Il fixait le sol. Sam remarqua à ce moment-là les traces de pas dans la neige.

"C'est lui ?" dit-il dans la nuit en pensant à Steve ; Loki n'en savait pas plus que lui.

Sam refusait de se laisser effrayer par HYDRA plus longtemps. Il fouilla son sac à dos, à l'arrière de la voiture et rangea son petit Glock dans sa ceinture.

"Je vais voir" dit-il d'une voix définitive. "Reste ici et surveille les voitures, au cas où quelqu'un revient."

Loki lui jeta un regard imperméable mais ne le contredit pas. Il suivit Sam des yeux sur le chemin qui montait à la cascade de Montmorency sans rien laisser transparaître de ce qu'il ressentait.

* * *

Sam était plus fébrile qu'il n'aurait voulu. La rancœur et la colère s'entrechoquaient en même temps qu'un magma d'émotions confuses. Il marchait prudemment sur le chemin, attentif à ne pas glisser sur le verglas. La neige crissait agréablement sous ses boots. Le Glock dans sa ceinture était réconfortant. Le sentier n'en finissait pas et déroulait son ruban argenté entre les arbres. Les étoiles lui faisaient des clins d'œil là-haut et la lune l'épiait dans les branches.

Sam vit Steve avant de voir la cascade, son corps surréel penché au dessus du vide, ses mains crispées autour de la rambarde, ses cheveux blonds agités par le vent.

Le ressentiment rugit en lui. Il s'approcha aussi près qu'il pouvait – ses jambes tremblaient – et avec l'impression de sauter dans le vide sans ses ailes, il héla Steve d'une voix forte.

"Hey, avant qu'tu sautes, est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir une p'tite discussion ?"


	49. Réponses

Je ne voulais pas publier ce chapitre parce qu'une certaine personne m'a fait remarqué que, dans la bande-annonce de Civil War (glorieux trailer s'il en est), il y avait la possiblité, légère mais efrayante que Bucky crie à un moment : "Steve's dead" et c'est une possiblité trop horrible à envisger et UUUUGH !

Anyway, dans _Construire un Bateau_, personne ne meurt, olé ! (Si Steve meurt vraiment, je ferais un effort mental pour oublier ce film et je relirais mon histoire en boucle xD)

Sinon, j'ai dû couper ce chapitre pour cause de longueur excessive, ce qui veut dire que….. (Enfer et damnation) Bucky apparaitra dans le chapitre d'après.

* * *

Merci pour vos commentaires, les filles, qui m'ont un peu remonté le moral.

Comme vous avez été gentilles, je suis sympa et je poste dès maintenant le chapitre avec Bucky ^^

**Sacrina-Flo**, **Mirlana**, **lulu406**, **Lithium-Sodium** (doublement !), **Rose-Eliade** et **Feeli37** merfffiii !

**Aurelia35**, merci pour ton commentaire ! Alors premièrement, tope-là pour aimer Sam ! Et deuxièmement, sois tranquille, je n'abandonnerais pas _Construire un Bateau_ et il reste une dizaine de chapitres environ avant la fin.

* * *

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie IV – Le long chemin jusqu'à la maison**

**Chapitre 7 – Réponses**

* * *

_"Hey, avant qu'tu sautes, est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir une p'tite discussion ?"_

Steve sursauta, sauta à terre et pivota en souplesse.

"J'vais pas sauter" dit-il bêtement et il cligna des yeux en apercevant Sam, planté sur le chemin à deux mètres de lui les bras croisés. Il vacilla, plus blanc que la neige environnante.

"Sam ?" demanda-t-il dans un murmure, sans y croire.

Il était frappé par la foudre, incapable de faire un geste, ses yeux inaptes à la vision.

"J'te croyais mort" dit-il bêtement comme le silence s'éternisait.

"Et non, désolé de décevoir" répliqua Sam d'un ton mordant.

Steve fit un pas vers lui, automatique, irréfléchi, un pas comme une évidence. Sam l'empêcha de le toucher en le frappant des deux paumes en pleine poitrine. Le choc les ébranla tous les deux. Steve recula et dut s'adosser à la balustrade pour ne pas tomber. Il avait les jambes flageolantes et ne quittait pas le revenant des yeux.

Sam se laissa envahir par la rage progressivement. Ce n'était plus la fureur en fusion qui avait bouillonné les premiers jours. C'était désormais une rage froide, aussi pure et dure que l'acier d'une épée. Sam avait martelé le métal à blanc à coups de sentiments jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la forme voulue. Armé, il chargea.

"Finalement, on se retrouve…" Il ne cachait même pas sa voix frémissante de colère. "Ça faisait un bail, hein ? Tu pensais t'en tirer comme ça ? M'enterrer sans que j'dise un mot ? J'ai été bête, vraiment. J'pensais pouvoir te faire confiance. J'aurais jamais imaginé que tu pourrais me laisser –"

"C'est toi qui m'a laissé" souffla Steve avec cette voix spectrale.

"Quoi ?!" Sam n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il son cri déchira sa gorge et la nuit. "C'est _moi_ qui t'es laissé ?"

"Je te croyais _mort_" gémit Steve.

Sam écouta vraiment cette fois. Ses convictions frémirent.

"Comment ça, tu me croyais mort ? Où est-ce que t'as vu ça ?"

Steve serrait la rambarde si fort que le bois craquait sous ses jointures blafardes. Il respirait trop vite, trop puissamment.

"Je te croyais mort, Sam" répéta-t-il pour la troisième fois – une imploration, une supplique, _faites que ce soit réel, je vous en prie, faites qu'il soit là, ici et bien vivant_.

Sam resserra ses bras autour de son torse, brutalement glacé.

Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, c'était HYDRA, c'était Rumlow, _bien sûr_ que Steve serait venu s'il avait su, s'il avait pu, évidemment qu'il serait venu, c'était Steve Rogers nom de nom, Captain America, HYDRA avait réussi à le faire douter de lui, d'eux, de leur amour, ces bâtards, ces enfoirés, c'était _si facile_ de croire aux mensonges, il avait été aveuglé par toute cette colère, toute cette rage qui lui permettait de tenir debout sans s'effondrer, il fallait qu'elle soit dirigée contre quelque chose, quelqu'un, Steve et il avait eu tort, tort, tort, et maintenant cette rage qui pulsait en lui n'avait nulle part où se déverser.

Furieusement, il rugit : "Tu croyais mal, je-ne-suis-PAS-MORT !"

Steve battit des paupières et hocha la tête machinalement.

"Je suis désolé" dit-il, la gorge serrée par les larmes.

Sam se frotta l'avant-bras et regarda ailleurs. "Comment t'as pu penser que j'étais mort ?" dit-il sans gommer l'accusation de sa voix.

Steve se pinça les bords des paupières, la voix fantomatique : "J'ai vu la vidéo – les rapports du SHIELD – je pensais que –"

Sa voix flancha.

"Le SHIELD aussi pensait que j'étais mort ?" dit Sam, dubitatif.

Steve hocha la tête d'un mouvement imperceptible, sans oser croiser ses yeux.

"Ils ont fait des recherches mais… Ils ont même prévenu ta famille… Je suis désolé."

Sam le fixa, la bouche entrouverte – était-ce une blague ?

"Ma famille ?" Il se prit la tête entre les mains. "Jésus, Marie, mais c'est pas possible ! Ma famille ?" Il s'enfonça les ongles dans les tempes. "Mais Steve, nom de Dieu mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ? J'y crois pas, j'hallucine ! Ma famille…"

Il fit un cercle enragé dans la neige. Il pensait à sa mère, son frère et sa sœur, qui venait de passer un Noël funèbre. "Ma famille" gémit-il, assommé par cette nouvelle et par les conséquences.

"Je suis désolé" dit Steve d'une voix plus basse et plus habituelle, d'une voix pleine de sincérité et de culpabilité. Il s'adossa au parapet pour se remettre d'aplomb et croisa les bras aussi, pour se protéger.

"Shit" dit Sam. Il resserra ses lèvres.

Steve regarda le sol. "Je croyais vraiment que t'étais mort."

"Ouais" répondit Sam, épuisé. "Et moi, je croyais que tu m'avais laissé tomber."

"Non" dit Steve, la voix absolue. "Ça, jamais."

* * *

Le silence retomba. La nuit les enveloppa. Les émotions s'étiraient entre eux en lambeaux invisibles. Ils ne se regardaient pas. Steve gardait un œil sur la cascade Montmorency. Sam faisait mine de s'intéresser à la voute céleste. Il semblait qu'aucun mot n'était assez juste pour dresser un pont entre eux.

Steve le premier brisa la trêve.

"Sam ?"

Celui-ci tourna l'oreille – pas les yeux – vers lui.

"Je peux te – te toucher ?" murmura Steve.

Ils paraissaient aussi fragiles l'un que l'autre, tous les deux des fantômes.

Sam haussa une épaule. Steve s'approcha, doucement, en ayant conscience de chacun de ses gestes, et il enlaça Sam avec précaution, avec la même prudence utilisé pour nettoyer des figurines de cristal.

Sam laissa échapper un soupir grelottant qu'il avait retenu depuis sa libération et il pos son front contre le cou de Steve, là où le manteau découvrait la peau. Il sentait Steve frissonner contre lui et, après un temps, il déroula ses bras et serra Steve dans ses bras plus fermement.

"Je suis là" murmura-t-il aux étoiles.

"Merci. Merci, merci, _merci_ !" souffla Steve d'une voix fragile.

Ses épaules tremblaient. Sam l'entendait renifler près de son oreille. Lui-même devait avoir les yeux un peu humides. Quand Steve se calma, il recula d'un pas en tenant Sam par les épaules. Il sécha ses joues d'un coup de manche rapide, les yeux rouges.

"Tu m'avais manqué" grogna Sam. Steve éclata d'un rire mouillé, un rire triste à mourir mais ce son de grelot était la plus belle chose que Sam avait entendu depuis des semaines.

"On rentre ?" proposa Steve et quand il prit la main de Sam et l'entraina dans la descente, celui-ci le suivit avec, sur les lèvres, son premier sourire depuis un bon bout de temps.

Ils marchèrent en silence sur le sentier, chacun de leur côté. Steve avait autant de questions de d'étoiles dans ses prunelles aux éclats bleus.

"Tu vas bien ?" fut la première qu'il demanda.

"Mmmh" Sam acquiesça d'un hochement songeur.

Même dans l'obscurité, Steve pouvait voir ses pommettes tirées, ses traits tendus, sa façon prudente de marcher. Dans le temps, il avait eu des côtes cassées plus de fois qu'il ne pouvait le compter sur les doigts d'une main – au grand désespoir de Bucky. Il n'insista pas et se promit de revenir sur le sujet. Sam n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler pour le moment.

Steve remarqua la voiture de Natasha près de la sienne. Sam regardait tout autour de lui. "Tu cherches quelqu'un ?" questionna Steve. "Tu n'es pas venu seul ?"

Sam secoua la tête : "C'est bon."

Steve n'insista pas non plus. Il ouvrit la Ford et mit le contact pour mettre le chauffage en route. Sam s'installa côté passager et lui derrière le volant mais la voiture resta immobile. À la lumière du plafonnier, Steve détailla le visage de Sam, indéniablement fatigué et amaigri.

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé ?" l'interrogea-t-il parce que c'était la première chose qu'il aurait faite.

Sam regarda dehors. "J'sais pas. Je croyais que c'était délibéré, que tu n'voulais plus m'revoir. Et en plus, je ne connais pas ton numéro par cœur. Tu connaissais le mien, toi ?"

Steve eut un sourire tendre. "Je suis de la vieille école, tu sais."

Les traits de Sam s'adoucirent. "C'était bête, j'aurais dû savoir – je n'aurais pas dû douter de toi…"

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Steve d'une voix décidée.

Il aurait bien aimé croiser le regard de Sam mais celui-ci était obstinément plongé dans la nuit pendant qu'il raconta en quelques phrases succinctes sa captivité en Norvège, d'une voix neutre, sans émotions.

Steve soupira nerveusement. "J'ai vu et revu la vidéo, tu te vides de ton sang, tu ne bouges plus et je pensais –"

"Ça va, ça va" coupa Sam, qui ne voulait pas entendre un mot de plus. Steve ne savait pas comment poursuivre. Sam se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

Steve se recroquevilla sur lui-même, submergé par l'émotion comme par un rouleau tourbillonnant, et posa son front sur ses genoux. "Je suis _tellement désolé_, Sam, tu n'as même pas idée ! J'te demande pardon…"

"Ce n'est _pas_ de ta faute, Steve."

Steve repassait les images que lui avait montrées Natasha avec celles de sa mémoire et ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment Sam avait pu survivre à une telle blessure. Encore une fois, il n'insista pas. Rien de plus désagréable que quelqu'un qui tient à tout prix à vous faire parler de votre mort… Il en savait quelque chose…

Il allait demander comment Sam avait fait pour s'échapper lorsque celui-ci contrattaqua :

"Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais en équilibre ? Tu t'préparais pour le saut de l'ange ?"

Sa voix contenait juste assez de sarcasme et de colère. Steve se sentit penaud soudain.

"Non. Je n'allais pas sauter" dit-il fermement.

Sam poussa un reniflement incrédule.

"C'est vrai" insista Steve. "Si j'avais vraiment voulu m'suicider, je n'aurais pas attendu."

Sam considéra la chose. "Vrai. T'es pas du genre à hésiter… Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ?"

"Je pensais au Walkyrie" marmonna Steve.

Pour le coup, Sam tourna son regard vers lui.

"Quand j'ai plongé l'avion dans l'Arctique… Après un sommeil sans rêves, tu ouvres les yeux et les choses ont changé – en bien… ou en pire."

"T'es complètement paumé, Steve" lâcha Sam, sidéré. "T'as un max de problèmes, tu sais ça ? Tu comptais faire quoi ? Plonger dans la glace et attendre le printemps, comme une marmotte, que les choses se soient améliorées ?"

"Mais non" répondit Steve. "Il y a des gens qui viennent en journée, ils m'auraient retrouvé et j'aurais eu l'air ridicule."

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Steve tapota le volant en sélectionnant soigneusement ses mots.

"On dirait que je suis condamné à répéter les mêmes erreurs. Laisser les personnes qui comptent le plus derrière moi, ne pas pouvoir les sauver. J'ai laissé tomber Bucky, je l'ai supposé mort – même chose pour toi. Et je vous ai perdu tous les –"

"Toujours en train de dramatiser" grinça Sam et Steve crut entendre Peggy. "Je suis là, non ?"

"Et je ne pourrais pas être plus reconnaissant" murmura Steve, les yeux doux.

"Et ton pote, il est où ?" dit Sam avec une touche d'amertume inhabituelle.

"Quoi ?"

"Le Winter Soldier" précisa-t-il.

"Oh…" s'exclama Steve. Il songea à sa dernière entrevue avec lui et écarquilla les yeux. Là, il avait bel et bien merdouillé. Sam interpréta son silence pour ce qu'il était.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Ne m'dis pas qu'tu l'as laissé en liberté ? Je ne veux pas être rancunier mais le gars m'a _tiré dessus_ !"

"Heu non, non. Enfin oui mais…" bafouilla Steve en calculant les conséquences probables de son geste.

"_Oui quoi ?_" gronda Sam, les iris brillants de colère.

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois" avertit Steve en levant la main.

"Sérieusement ? J'ai plaqué mon travail et ma vie pour t'accompagner, on a fait le tour du monde pour trouver ce type, je me suis pris une _foutue_ balle _dans le bide_, j'ai passé un mois attaché sur un _foutu_ lit et toi, tu me dis, comme une fleur, que _hop hop hop_, le Winter Soldier se balade _en liberté_ Dieu-sait-où dans la nature ? _Sérieusement_ ?"

Steve grimaça : présenté comme ça, c'était catastrophique. Il tenta de se justifier : "Tu ne piges pas, Sam, j'étais tellement en colère contre lui que –"

"En colère ? Mais pourquoi ? Attends mais même _moi_, je n'suis pas en colère contre lui !"

Steve haussa la voix : "Je n'avais pas les idées claires !"

"Nan, c'est sûr !" Sam aussi criait. "T'as un souci, Steve, t'as vraiment un gros problème !"

"JE SAIS ! J'ai remarqué : avec Bucky, je n'ai jamais les idées claires ! Je SUIS DÉSOLÉ Sam, d'accord ? _DÉSOLÉ_ !"

"J'AI _COMPRIS_ !"

Ils se turent, haletants, et échangèrent un regard ardent.

"Je suis désolé" souffla Steve, un murmure doux capable d'apaiser Sam.

"Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi" expliqua Sam. "Enfin si, je… Je suis toujours très en colère, ne le prends pas personnellement. Il faut attendre que ça passe."

Steve acquiesça, compréhensif.

"Je vais régler ça" affirma-t-il, l'œil têtu.

Sam hocha la tête, guère convaincu – et encore moins enthousiaste.

Ils se calèrent dans le silence confortable, dans la chaleur de la Ford Fairlane et regardèrent distraitement les premiers flocons commencer à tomber.

Steve ferma les yeux pour emprisonner les larmes derrière ses paupières. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il expérimentait la _reconnaissance_ dans sa forme la plus puissante.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Sam avait l'impression qu'il avait passé son temps à essayer de répondre à cette question.

"On retourne à l'hôtel" soupira-t-il.

* * *

Steve désigna la Corvette garée devant sa Ford : "Tu as réussi à piquer la voiture de Natasha !"

"C'est un emprunt" précisa Sam avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

"Pas de souci" dit Steve, "Mais elle va être furieuse contre moi quand elle va apprendre que je l'ai _emprunté_."

"Heu… Par contre, c'est possible que je l'ai un peu abîmé" avoua Sam, les mains dans ses poches et la tête baissée.

"Oh…" réalisa Steve. Il resta muet en constatant la carrosserie emboutie et éraflée.

"Comment tu crois que Nat' va réagir ?" demanda Sam. "Tu penses qu'elle sera fâchée ?"

Steve haussa une épaule. "Même le Hulk a peur d'elle. Là, Banner se cache aux Fidji pour l'éviter… Après, je ne sais pas. Plonger dans une cascade gelée me parait être une bonne alternative, finalement."

Sam lâcha un petit rire étouffé. "Abruti" souffla-t-il mais il était moins fâché.

* * *

Sam ne remonta pas tout de suite dans la Corvette. Il cherchait Loki. Lorsqu'il l'appela, le blizzard emporta les mots au loin. _Tant pis_, se dit Sam, _il saura où me trouver s'il a besoin_. Mais il se demandait pourquoi il était parti ? Il démarra le moteur et repartit vers la ville tout en gardant un œil sur le rétroviseur pour être sûr que Steve suivait bien.

En descendant de voiture, Sam remarqua que Steve avait les yeux rouges et des traces de larmes au coin des lèvres mais il ne commenta pas. Il se sentait soulagé. _Si soulagé_. Toute cette rage, toute cette haine et cette rancune, pour rien. Il mena Steve à l'intérieur de l'hôtel trois étoiles, dans l'ascenseur et les couloirs, vaguement embêté de laisser de la neige sur la moquette épaisse.

"Sam ?" questionna Steve, "J'veux pas être indiscret mais… Comment tu fais pour te payer un hôtel de cette catégorie ?"

Sam ouvrit la porte de la suite et fit la moue, mi-amusé mi-honteux :

"C'est pas moi, en fait. C'est Loki qui règle tous les frais en ce moment."

Steve le dévisagea comme s'il était fou.

"Loki ? Loki _d'Asgard_ ?"

Sam cligna lentement des yeux. "Bah oui…"

Steve trébucha en arrière et s'appuya au mur pour ne pas tomber. Il ferma les yeux, le front plissé et s'assit à terre comme un sac de pommes de terre.

"Loki…" marmonna-t-il, la voix froissée.

"Steve, ça va ?" s'inquiéta Sam, perplexe.

Steve se replia sur lui-même, la tête dans les mains.

"Mmmh, ça va…" Ce qui était manifestement faux. "Deux minutes."

Sam s'accroupit devant lui et attendit que cette étrange crise passe. Après une minute angoissante, Steve se détendit.

"Loki" gronda-t-il comme un fauve agacé. "Je l'avais oublié…"

"Oublié ?" Sam en était interloqué.

Steve ouvrit les yeux et s'exclama un peu trop fort : "Il t'a planté une dague dans le bras !"

Sam sursauta. "Heu, ouais."

Steve se remit debout si vite qu'il déséquilibra Sam. Il tomba sur les fesses et regarda, abasourdi, Steve faire les cent pas. "J'avais oublié" pesta Steve, furieux contre lui-même. "Il est sur Terre. _Il est sur Terre !_"

"Heu, Steve ? Comment tu as pu _oublier_ Loki ?"

Steve s'arrêta net. "HYDRA a… bousillé mes souvenirs." Il fit un cercle du doigt près de sa tempe.

Sam se releva. "Comment ça ?" Les mots le perturbaient.

"HYDRA a effacé mes souvenirs" répéta Steve d'un ton faussement léger. Il était mal à l'aise de l'admettre. "Comme Bucky, en fait. Avec une machine ou – je ne m'en rappelle pas trop, en fait."

Il lâcha un rire mensonger. "J'ai mis du temps à me rappeler de tout – de toi" ajouta-t-il. "Je me rappelais ton visage mais pas ton nom… C'est Natasha qui a dû m'aider. Après ça – Tout s'est effondré."

Il avait presque souhaité retrouver l'engourdissement blanc de l'oubli forcé.

Sam était écœuré. "Ne dis pas ça comme ça" protesta-t-il faiblement.

"Quoi ?"

"Ne dis pas ça… comme si ça n'était pas grave. Comme si tu n'avais pas souffert" dit-il.

Steve le défia du regard. "Et toi alors ? T'es exactement pareil !"

Sam voulut se défendre. Steve bondit sur lui et l'attrapa par les épaules.

"Est-ce qu'il t'a fait mal ? Loki ? Est-ce qu'il t'a blessé ?"

"Mais non !" Sam se dégagea. "Calme-toi !"

"C'est _lui_ qui nous a trahi" persista Steve, la mâchoire dure.

"Mais non" soupira Sam.

"C'est lui qui nous a vendu à HYDRA" s'obstina Steve. Dans ses yeux brillait une lueur familière.

"Wow" le coupa Sam, "Je t'arrête tout de suite. Non."

Steve plissa les yeux, Sam croisa les bras.

"J'en suis sûr."

"Moi aussi."

"Arrête, Steve. Sans lui, je serais encore là-bas, sur ce lit pourri, avec des tuyaux plein les bras ! C'est lui qui m'a délivré, il est venu me chercher ! Il n'est pas un ange mais ne l'accuse pas de tous les maux non plus."

Steve ouvrit des yeux effarés. "Parce que –"

"Je m'en fiche du _parce que_. Ce qui compte, c'est que j'ai échappé HYDRA grâce à lui. Point barre. Sans lui, je ne serais pas ici en ce moment. Ok ? Alors sois un peu reconnaissant."

Steve rendit les armes à contrecœur. "D'accord… Si c'est ce que tu penses… Mais je ne vais pas l'excuser pour ça."

Sam sourit : "Moi non plus."

"Et il est où, là ?" demanda Steve, nerveux.

"J'en sais rien" répondit Sam.

Steve fit une telle expression que Sam se dépêcha de dire : "Franchement, t'as rien à dire après avoir laissé le Winter Soldier en liberté !"

Steve leva les mains : "J'ai rien dit. Rien du tout." Il réfléchit quelques minutes.

"Il t'a vraiment aidé ?"

"Loki ? Oui" répondit Sam. "Ça sonne bizarre, hein ? J'étais bien content de le voir quand même."

Steve fronçait les sourcils. "C'est louche."

Sam lui lança un sourire fatigué, quoiqu'affectueux. "Super-louche. Mais je n'vais pas m'en plaindre."

Steve sourit et se rapprocha de lui assez pour lui effleurer la main. Il avait presque l'air timide, les cils papillonnants, les mots hésitants. Sam se sentait épuisé – une bonne fatigue, celle qu'il ressentait après une heure de course.

"On va s'coucher ?" proposa Steve à voix basse, son murmure rauque terriblement familier.

"T'as enfin une bonne idée" répondit Sam.

* * *

Ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre comme s'ils voulaient fusionner, avec toute cette énergie et cette chaleur pour leur rappeler qu'ils étaient indubitablement vivants et ensemble. Peut-être qu'ils tremblaient un peu au début mais ils s'en moquaient totalement.

"Doucement" murmura Sam lorsque Steve passa son bras autour de sa taille. Steve palpa délicatement les côtes qui se ressoudaient lentement. Avec précaution, il parcourut le corps de Sam de la pulpe des doigts, des lèvres, pour redécouvrir son corps qui avait changé, moins musclé, plus maigre, avec de nouvelles cicatrices. Sam ne le lâchait pas des mains et du regard, effrayé au fond, que Steve disparaisse et qu'il se retrouve tout seul dans un laboratoire carrelé avec Rumlow à côté de lui.

"Tu es bien amoché" dit Steve en effleurant sa cicatrice au ventre, à gauche au dessus du nombril, un éclat blanc sur sa peau noire comme une étoile dans le ciel.

"Tu t'es regardé ?" chuchota Sam.

Il ne pensait pas que Steve pouvait maigrir à ce point, malgré le sérum. C'était grotesque car il avait toujours ces muscles surréels mais, sous les ligaments et les tendons surentrainés, Sam sentait les os saillir, la peau se tendre.

"Moi, ça n'est pas pareil" négligea Steve. "Ils t'ont bien abîmé, ces bâtards."

"C'est bon. Et toi, tu t'es affamé ?"

"Non" murmura Steve, le visage pressé avec une douceur infinie contre le sternum de Sam. "Je n'avais pas d'appétit, c'est tout."

Sam soupira. "T'es cinglé. Pourquoi tu t'es laissé aller comme ça, alors que t'avais récupéré ton pote ?"

"C'était pas c'que j'avais imaginé" dit Steve, la voix faible.

Parfois, Sam désespérait de le comprendre. Il caressa ses cheveux, la peau douce de sa nuque, et l'arc de sa mâchoire. Steve avait été écrasé par la culpabilité, Sam par la colère. Ils avaient été aveuglés, pourtant ils venaient de retrouver leur voie.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, demain ?" l'interrogea Steve.

"Prendre un énorme petit-déj' et tester le jacuzzi" répondit Sam d'une voix paresseuse.

Steve interrompit ses caresses aériennes, ses mains sur les hanches de Sam. "Non, j'veux dire : tu comptes rentrer à Washington ? En avion, ça n'est qu'à –"

"Casse-toi" grogna Sam. Il se débattit entre les bras de Steve, la rage bouillonnant de nouveau en lui alors qu'il la croyait refroidi une minute avant. "J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'dises ça maintenant, alors qu'on est au lit et tout." Il repoussa sa main. "Tu veux que j'fasse quoi, à D.C ? J'vais aller ma mère, tiens, qui croit que je suis mort, ça serait pas mal ouais. Et ensuite ? J'ai pas de boulot – aïe, shit !"

Il s'était redressé trop rapidement. Ses côtes à peine guéries protestèrent à grands cris.

"Mais calme-toi" souffla Steve en laissant Sam filer. Il se mit sur un coude et alluma la lampe de chevet pour mieux croiser ses yeux.

"Je ne suis pas là pour cueillir des pâquerettes" ragea Sam entre ses dents.

La fureur avait de nouveau bondi en lui, aiguillonnée par la douleur, animal mal dressé, à peine apprivoisé.

Steve expliqua à mi-voix : "Je vais devoir retourner avec Bucky – le Soldat. Tu n'as pas à faire ça – je ne vais pas te forcer à m'accompagner et je comprends parfaitement que tu n'aies pas envie de vivre près de lui."

"Et mon avis, ça t'dérange ?" s'exclama Sam.

Steve resta coi.

"Tu veux pas que j'reste ? Ok, mais ne m'demande de, de – de _partir_ !"

Steve s'assit lestement, leurs jambes soudées. "Parce que tu voudrais rester ? Avec lui ?"

"Pas avec lui, avec _toi_" rectifia Sam. "Autant que possible. Si possible. Si tu veux. Mais j'vais pas te laisser tout seul avec ce cinglé."

Steve se rallongea, sonné, les paupières battantes. Il se mordit la lèvre lorsque les larmes lui brûlèrent les iris. Il se tourna dos à Sam. Celui-ci posa une main sur son épaule tremblante.

"Steve ? Tu pleures ?"

Il se pencha au-dessus de lui.

"Non" dit Steve d'un ton grognon, le nez coulant et la voix saccadée.

Sam colla son buste au dos de Steve, posa sa main sur son nombril et entrelaça leurs jambes comme du lierre.

"Pourquoi tu pleures ?" chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

"Je pleure pas" renifla Steve, contrarié, "Je suis simplement heureux que tu veuilles bien rester."

Sam répondit d'un ton égal : "Quand on a commencé… une relation, je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord là-dessus."

Steve s'essuya les yeux d'un geste agacé et se trémoussa dans un froissement de draps pour se remettre sur le dos. Il prit Sam contre lui. Celui-ci se lova le plus confortablement possible contre Steve. Ils fixèrent le plafond en respirant de concert. Sam pouvait entendre le cœur de Steve battre lentement sous son oreille. Le pouce de Steve frôlait machinalement sa cicatrice et Sam le sentit frissonner.

"À quoi tu penses ?"

"Tu ne vas pas aimer" prévint Steve.

"Mmmh ? Dis toujours" répondit Sam, qui s'apaisait entre ses bras.

"Comment tu as survécu à ça ?" Steve parlait de la blessure. Lui avait survécu à quatre ou cinq tirs mais ce n'était pas la même morphologie, pas la même capacité de guérison.

"Chais pas" marmonna Sam, "C'est important ?"

"Je t'ai vu mourir" dit Steve, la gorge nouée, soudain tout contracté. Les souvenirs l'assaillaient, tout neufs, trop puissants. "Je te jure, Sam, sur la vidéo, tu es en train de mourir et –"

"Je ne sais pas, Steve" coupa Sam, violemment.

"Désolé" souffla-t-il.

"Non, c'est – T'as raison. C'est bizarre. J'avais pas vraiment envie d'y réfléchir."

"Compréhensible.

Mais c'était plus facile d'y penser là, dans les bras de Steve, au chaud sous les couvertures, sans autre impératif que celui de la fatigue.

Sam y réfléchit et il y réfléchit encore. "Je ne sais pas" se dit-il à lui-même mais c'était un peu bancal, incertain.

"Tu veux me parler d'HYDRA un peu plus ?"

"Non, merci…"

"Quand tu veux, quand t'as besoin. Je suis là pour toi." Steve embrassa sa tempe : "T'es vivant. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais demander de plus ?"

Il battit des paupières, les yeux engourdis par le sommeil. Il voulait profiter de Sam le plus longtemps possible avant de céder au sommeil. Il avait beau se persuader qu'il serait toujours là au matin… Il n'y avait pas de place pour les certitudes dans son monde.

Il fit revenir Sam près de lui, lui embrassa les paupières et passa posément le pouce sur ses pommettes.

"Dors" dit Sam avec un sourire et aussi simplement que ça, Steve bascula dans le noir pour la première fois depuis des semaines.


	50. Prédateurs

BUCKY DANS CE CHAPITRE, JE REPETE, BUCKY DANS CE CHAPITRE !

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Bucky : je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez du chapitre 47, dans lequel Rumlow décrit les tortures effectuées sur le Winter Soldier pour le rendre obéissant… Chouette chapitre, hein ? Bref, ces tortures sont inspirées de diverses lectures sur la Seconde Guerre Mondiale mais aussi de celles effectuées par les Américains à Guantanamo, une prison située à Cuba qui n'obéit pas aux règles juridiques américaines – donc qui respecte beaucoup beaucoup moins les droits de l'Homme… Voilà !

D'ailleurs en reparlant de Bucky, parlons de Bucky plus amplement ici. Je ne considère pas qu'il ait une très grande place dans _Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes_, ce qui en soi est un peu nul parce que ça va être un personnage important de Civil War et qu'il a déjà le potentiel pour être un personnage génial (sans compter tous les comics sur lui).

Donc bon, je regrette un peu d'avoir mis Bucky au second plan mais ici, il n'était pas le personnage principal, voilà.

Donc ce Bucky-là, hum… Ça n'est pas le Bucky que j'aurais écrit si j'avais voulu écrire 600 pages sur Steve-et-Bucky. Pour faire simple : je l'ai bâclé.

Voilà, c'est dit : j'ai bâclé ce Bucky.

Je suis en train d'écrire des histoires courtes pour répondre au défi de **LonelyD** dans lesquels j'essaye d'approfondir un peu ce Bucky, de lui offrir une seconde chance et une personnalité plus approfondie que dans _Construire un Bateau_. Mais donc voilà, vous êtes prévenues : pas le meilleur Bucky du monde à lire ici.

* * *

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie IV – Le long chemin jusqu'à la maison**

**Chapitre 8 – Prédateurs**

* * *

Sam attendit que Steve soit profondément endormi, que sa respiration soit lente et apaisée. Lui-même s'endormit un peu mais il ouvrit les yeux à l'aube, parfaitement alerte. Il se dégagea avec douceur et attendit pour être sûr que Steve ne se réveille pas. Il s'habilla en silence et sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

Il erra jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. La réception ne pourrait pas l'aider mais il laissa échapper un sourire machinal en entrant dans le restaurant.

"Ah, tu es là !"

Loki était perché sur un fauteuil, dos au mur.

"J'allais te chercher" ajouta Sam.

Loki ne broncha pas. Sam s'était attendu à de l'animosité. Steve revenu dans le jeu, les règles changeaient, les relations allaient se modifier.

"T'étais où ? On a dû partir sans toi, je n'étais pas tranquille."

Loki lui renvoya un sourire sarcastique : "Je suis capable de me débrouiller seul."

"Heureusement" dit Sam d'une voix taquine. "Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?"

C'était _Le roi Lear_, de Shakespeare. Sam se demanda comment Loki l'avait obtenu et trouva plus sage de ne rien demander. Ils restèrent en silence l'un en face de l'autre. Sam se cala confortablement ; Loki était plus tendu, irrité d'être interrompu dans sa lecture. Il pressentait les questions de Sam.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" siffla-t-il, prêt à engager les hostilités.

Sam écarta les bras. "Faut que je règle les détails avec Steve mais obtenir ton sceptre ne devrait plus être si dur. Par contre, on ne sait pas où est le Winter Soldier."

Loki hocha la tête, ses yeux de jade scrutateurs. Sam tapota impatiemment sur la table.

"Je peux te poser quelques questions ?"

"Rien ne t'en empêche" rétorqua Loki.

"Mais tu n'y répondras sûrement pas" devina Sam avec un autre sourire en coin. "Très bien. Première question. À l'intérieur de la base, à Skye, quand tu t'es tiré, pourquoi tu n'as pas pris le Sceptre ?"

Loki se rembrunit face à lui.

"C'était le plan."

"Tu n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de remplir ce pacte, hein ?" dit Sam d'un ton neutre.

Loki renifla : "Je pensais que c'était réglé. Après tout, vous aviez _trouvé_ votre homme. J'ai voulu reprendre mon dû. Les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme prévu. Le Sceptre était trop… surveillé. Hors de ma portée."

Il n'en dit pas plus.

Sam renchérit : "Tu n'aurais pas pu nous délivrer ?"

Loki plissa les yeux comme un chat en colère. "Peut-être que j'ai _essayé_, Sam Wilson."

Sam en fut médusé. "Quoi ?!"

"Oh, mes plans ne se déroulent _jamais_ comme prévu" susurra Loki, la voix pleine de fiel.

Sam ne savait pas s'il devait le croire ou pas. Dans le doute, il changea de sujet.

"J'ai une question plus personnelle, je – Je ne sais pas comment l'amener. Tu sais que le Winter Soldier m'a tiré dessus. Pour nous, ce genre de blessure est généralement mortelle et Steve m'a dit que –"

"Oh, par pitié, viens-en au fait ou fiche-moi la paix" s'agaça Loki.

Sam haussa le ton : "Est-ce que je suis mort, oui ou non ?"

Loki ricana, cruel sans effort : "Manifestement non puisque tu es là, occupé à m'importuner."

Sam fit un effort pour conserver sa posture décontractée. "Tu sais très bien c'que je veux dire. Tu as laissé entendre… Le Soldier me tire dessus ; Rumlow me récupère ; mais entre-temps, il y a un laps de temps trop important pour que je survive. Steve a raison, j'aurais dû mourir. Est-ce que tu m'as aidé ?"

Il étudia minutieusement le visage de Loki et les micro-expressions qui passèrent dessus à la vitesse de la lumière. Finalement, celui-ci se pencha par-dessus la table et souffla, à quelques centimètres du visage de Sam :

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Sam Wilson ? Je ne t'ai _pas sauvé_ ; j'ai servi mes propres intérêts. Fin de la discussion."

Il avait une odeur particulière – fumée, métal et neige – et ses yeux d'un vert bleuté étaient fichés en Sam comme des javelots.

Sam garda sa position et se força à garder sa voix égale. "Tu m'as déjà dit ça. Je garde tes mises en garde à l'esprit mais je suis seul maître de mes jugements. Et merci."

Loki recula. "Merci pour quoi ?"

"Tu m'as empêché de mourir, non ?"

Loki hocha la tête, suspicieux. "J'ai fait un marché avec toi" dit-il d'une voix tendue.

"Quelque soit la raison, tu m'as gardé en vie. À deux reprises. Pourquoi ?"

"C'est de peu d'importance" gronda Loki, le front baissé, les bras croisés, ouvertement rétif à l'idée de s'expliquer.

"Ça m'intéresse" dit Sam, prêt à croiser le fer pour gagner ce petit jeu.

Loki explosa : "Que veux-tu que je te dise ? J'ai essayé de reprendre _mon_ Sceptre mais leur protection… Misérables mortels, je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient capables de construire une protection capable de contrecarrer mes projets…" Il se parlait à lui-même.

Il fit un geste frustré du menton. "Et puis, tu es sorti. Le temps que je te rattrapes, tu baignais dans ton sang."

Sam ne tressaillit pas mais ça n'avait rien d'agréable à entendre. "Et ensuite ?"

L'agacement de Loki prit de nouvelles proportions : "Je t'ai gardé en vie, voilà."

"Mais ensuite, HYDRA m'a trouvé" postula Sam.

"Oui" approuva Loki du bout des lèvres, furieux de devoir confirmer.

"Parce que la magie t'avait drainé de toute ta force et que tu ne pouvais pas m'évacuer ?"

Loki frappa du poing sur la table, le bois craqua.

"Ne me sous-estime PAS, Sam Wilson, ne pense pas que je sois FAIBLE, et ne crois pas que –"

"Wow, wow, ok" dit Sam d'un ton précipité, en levant les mains. "Ne crie pas comme ça, t'as l'air fou !"

Un sourire démentiel lui trancha le visage. "Je _suis_ fou" susurra Loki.

"Et je ne pense pas que tu sois _faible_" protesta Sam pour le calmer.

Loki montra les dents.

Lui soupira.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'en aies pas parlé. Pourquoi tu m'as menti ?"

"Je n'ai pas menti" dit Loki d'une voix hautaine. "C'est toi qui n'a pas demandé."

"T'as vu le cirque que tu fais pour me répondre ! T'en as beaucoup en réserve, des mensonges par omission ?"

"Tu n'as pas idée" sourit Loki.

Sam réfléchit prudemment à sa prochaine phrase. Les conversations avec Loki avaient des allures de funambulisme sur la lame d'un sabre. Un seul faux pas pouvait être fatal. Il décida d'en rester là pour le moment et inclina la tête respectueusement.

"Merci" dit-il avec le plus de sincérité possible.

Il observa Loki frémir, reculer imperceptiblement, le visage tour à tour méfiant, incrédule puis déstabilisé.

"T'aimes pas vraiment qu'on te dise merci, mmmh ?"

Loki reprit contenance. Il trancha, orgueilleux : "Les mots ne veulent rien dire."

Leur discussion se conclut sur cette certitude, venant de celui que tous considéraient comme un manipulateur-né qui modelait la réalité à sa guise grâce à la parole.

* * *

Frustré, Sam remonta à la chambre. Loki avait certifié une fois de plus qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'utiliser le sceptre contre quelqu'un mais s'il mentait par omission, c'était la porte ouverte à toutes les dérives.

_Quelle vie_, soupira Sam en se faufilant dans la chambre. Il sursauta lorsqu'une ombre lui sauta dessus dans le noir et visa la gorge sans réfléchir.

"T'étais où ?" beugla Steve en l'écrasant contre sa poitrine.

Sam lâcha un feulement de douleur et repoussa Steve : "Mes côtes ! Attention."

"Mais t'étais où ?"

Sam alluma la lumière. Steve était décoiffé et la respiration sifflante. Il s'était réveillé, seul, et avait paniqué. Il se sentait idiot maintenant.

"En bas. Je discutais avec Loki" expliqua Sam en se massant les flancs. "Chouette vue !" ajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur en détaillant Steve de la tête aux pieds.

Il était nu dans toute sa splendeur.

"Oh, très drôle" grogna Steve en immobilisant Sam contre le mur avec délicatesse. "Je peux ?" murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, les yeux tentateurs. Sam lui renvoya un demi-sourire, répondit narquoisement "Pas trop tôt" et l'attira à lui d'une main sur la nuque.

Leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre, c'était doux et chaud, profond et familier. Quelque chose qu'ils avaient désiré pendant longtemps sans l'avouer. Leur solitude et leurs peurs s'évaporèrent dans un soupir lorsqu'ils reprirent leur souffle. Ils s'embrassèrent encore. Et encore. Et encore. Ça les rendait plus forts.

Le temps passa d'une façon des plus plaisantes.

* * *

Ils restèrent sur le dos, étalés comme des étoiles de mer, légèrement essoufflés, avec le sourire des bienheureux. Steve était en train de réfléchir, Sam pouvait le deviner à la ride familière sur le front. Il scruta les cils si longs qu'ils effleuraient sa pommette, les yeux bleus qui lui évoquaient les bleuets au bord des champs de blé, quand Sam allait espionner les rapaces. Il passa son pouce sur les lèvres rouges et humides de Steve.

"Mmmh ?"

"T'es beau" rêvassa Sam.

Steve éclata de rire, gêné. "T'es mieux" assura-t-il.

"Il faudra demander à Natasha ce qu'elle en pense" dit Sam d'une voix distraite.

Steve fut pris d'un fou rire irrésistible. "Elle aime trop mes fesses pour que tu sois gagnant."

"Shit !" ironisa Sam. Le rire cristallin de Steve lui remuait le ventre comme un vol par grandes rafales – délectable !

Ils ne bougèrent pas du lit, plongés dans leur bulle de paix et de contentement. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de la percer trop tôt. Aujourd'hui, ils prenaient leur temps. Il serait bien trop tôt l'heure de se remettre en route.

* * *

La salle de bain était noyée dans la vapeur et il y avait les traces de leurs corps dans la buée un peu partout. Sam était adossé au lavabo, les mains sagement sur la faïence. Il avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas bouger. Steve avait son rasoir à la main et s'efforçait du mieux qu'il pouvait de raser Sam. C'était son idée et Sam commençait à regretter d'avoir finalement accepté. Son bouc allait être un désastre…

"Jamais eu besoin de me raser" racontait Steve, le front plissé de concentration, ce qui n'aidait pas Sam à lui faire confiance. "Jamais eu un brin de poil au menton. Bucky me charriait tellement avec ça… Insupportable ! Une fois le sérum injecté, ça a stoppé – ou empêché – enfin, je ne sais pas, toujours est-il que je n'ai jamais touché à un rasoir de ma vie. Mais dans le temps, celui de Bucky était plus tranchant que ça."

"Mmmh, fais gaffe quand même" marmonna Sam sans trop bouger la mâchoire.

Il appréciait malgré tout, le glissement de la lame, les doigts de Steve sur sa peau et sa respiration tout près.

Steve décida de changer de sujet.

"Loki t'a sauvé alors ?" dit-il d'une voix acide, comme si la phrase même avait un goût désagréable.

"Et ouais… Et toi alors ? C'est le SHIELD qui t'a sorti de la base, à Skye ?" dit Sam avant d'étouffer un bâillement. Surtout, ne pas bouger !

"Mouais. Natasha et les filles des Howling Commandos."

Steve n'avait aucun souvenir de son sauvetage. Il expliqua qu'il avait reconstitué la scène en questionnant Natasha et en visionnant les vidéos de leur attaque.

Sam considéra leurs situations respectives d'un œil consterné. "On a vraiment été comme des demoiselles en détresse, toi et moi."

Steve eut un sourire en coin. "Y a rien de mal à être une demoiselle."

Il pensait à Peggy, Sharon et Natasha.

"Être en détresse, par contre, ça craint…" rajouta Sam.

"J'ai fini !" conclut Steve d'un air fier avant de faire une grimace face à son résultat. Il admit : "Cette mission avec Bucky… Ça a été un échec _total_, du début jusqu'à la fin."

Sam fut pris d'un fou rire nerveux.

"C'est vrai" continua Steve, qui ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer, "Captain America, stratège d'excellence, symbole de guerre, _meilleur soldat du monde_, gnagnagna… Même pas foutu de récupérer son meilleur ami une seconde fois ! C'est ridicule. Arrête de rire, Sam…"

Sam était secoué de la tête aux pieds d'hilarité.

"T'avais pourtant réussi, la première fois" parvint-il à articuler entre deux éclats de rire.

"En 1943, ouais. Peut-être que je vieillis. Oh non…"

Sam redoubla de rire. C'était incontrôlable.

"La _honte_" marmonna Steve pour lui, "Si les médias l'apprennent, je vais être viré des Avengers. La honte !"

"L'heure de la retraite a sonné" plaisanta Sam d'une voix fataliste.

"La ferme !" sourit Steve. "Captain America n'a pas dit son dernier mot."

* * *

Ce fut une excellente après-midi : du sexe, quoique prudent, des siestes paresseuses et, à l'heure du dîner, ils décidèrent de goûter chaque plat proposé à la carte du restaurant de l'hôtel quatre étoiles. Sam ne dit pas à Steve que Loki payait la note avec une carte bancaire volée. Il ne voulait pas faire d'histoires alors que ces deux-là cohabitaient presque pacifiquement.

Steve avait trouvé Loki au restaurant, plongé dans les dernières pages du _Roi Lear_. Il s'était posté à côté de lui, les jambes fermement écartées, les bras posés sur les hanches. Même sans le costume, il _était_ Captain America.

"Je ne t'aime pas" avait-il dit à Loki d'une voix grave et mortellement sérieuse, "Mais tu as sauvé Sam. Pour ça… Tu as mes remerciements."

Loki lui lança un sourire narquois. _Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à cirer_, clamaient les courbes de ses lèvres. "Comme c'est délicat de votre part, Captain" susurra-t-il d'une voix si hypocrite qu'elle irrita les oreilles de Steve.

Cependant, ils venaient d'établir une sorte de trêve. Ils étaient toujours deux ennemis qui n'attendaient que d'éliminer l'autre. Mais en attendant, ils feraient bonne figure.

* * *

Ils s'étaient endormis, finalement, après le repas gargantuesque, après qu'ils se soient glissés sous la couette en étant toujours affamés. Sam avait lentement dévoré Steve, en prenant son temps malgré ses plaintes et ses gémissements. Celui-ci l'avait ensuite plaqué sur le matelas pour s'en pourlécher, lui mordiller le corps jusqu'à ce que Sam se tortille de frustration. Maintenant, ils dormaient, les paupières lisses de tout souci, les doigts entremêlés.

Et quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le toc léger les réveilla tous les deux. Ils se tendirent immédiatement. Après une minute à écouter en silence, le souffle suspendu, Steve chuchota "J'y vais" à l'oreille de Sam, déposa un baiser furtif contre sa tempe et se leva. Il mit son caleçon et prit son bouclier à la main. On toqua plus fort.

Sam se leva aussi, enfila son boxer et un tee-shirt et désengagea la sécurité de son pistolet. Ils se placèrent en position de combat, Steve à la porte et Sam près de la fenêtre, son petit Glock armé.

On toqua encore.

"Oui ?" dit Steve à voix basse.

Silence de l'autre côté puis… "Steve ?" dit une voix hésitante et indéniablement féminine.

"Natasha ?" s'étonna Steve.

"Steve ! C'est toi ? Ouvre !" Elle avait l'air soulagée.

Steve échangea un regard avec Sam, qui haussa les épaules. Puis le regard de Steve sauta sur sa gauche. Il cligna des yeux. Sam tourna la tête vers le balcon instinctivement. Il crut qu'il allait s'uriner dessus – littéralement.

Le Winter Soldier était à deux mètres de lui.

Sam braqua son arme immédiatement et l'autre se figea. Ils n'étaient séparés que par une fine épaisseur de verre – dérisoire – et Sam voyait, même dans la nuit, ses yeux pâles de prédateur et sa main métallique qui sortait de sa manche.

Pas d'armes. Il _était_ l'arme.

Sam déglutit. Il était presque en train de trembler. Mais il avait le Soldier en plein dans son viseur.

"Steve ?" dit Natasha de l'autre côté de la porte, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix à travers le bois.

"Sam" chuchota Steve avec la prudence d'un dresseur face à son fauve. Sam ne savait pas qui était le tigre. Lui et le Soldier ne se quittait pas des yeux. Au diable, Barnes et toutes les belles paroles de Steve. C'était un prédateur qu'il avait face à lui et il était là pour tuer.

"Steve !" cria Natasha en donnant un grand coup contre la porte.

"Attends" répliqua Steve sans quitter les deux adversaires des yeux.

S'il _bouge, je vide mon chargeur_, pensa Sam, l'esprit engourdi, _mais même ça ne me protégera pas de lui_. Puis il pensa, _Je suis mort_, simplement. Puis les mains de Steve furent sur les siennes pour remettre la sécurité et lui retirer le Glock des doigts. Sam sursauta et perdit le contact visuel. Il s'arracha à Steve mais le Soldat d'Hiver avait déjà disparu.

Son invisibilité le rendait encore plus redoutable.

"Tout va bien" murmura Steve à son côté.

Sam sursauta encore.

La serrure céda et Natasha entra dans la chambre comme un phénix. Elle embrasa la scène, Steve presque nu, bouclier et arme à la main, le balcon vide, Sam aux yeux écarquillés.

"Sam ?" dit-elle d'une voix neutre. Elle battit à peine des paupières. Sa bouche se relâcha de surprise, imperceptiblement.

Lui ne regardait que la fenêtre.

"Le Soldat – Bucky – il était là" dit Steve, trébuchant sur les mots.

Il se plaça entre Sam et la fenêtre et se tourna vers Natasha.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Qu'est-ce que _Sam_ fait là ?" répondit-elle, choquée.

"Hey Nat'…" fit Sam d'une voix enrouée.

"_Steve_ !" s'exclama-t-elle.

"Pourquoi Bucky ici ?" gronda-t-il.

"Il est où ?" demanda Sam en scannant la pièce de son regard de rapace.

Il ne pouvait pas rester là une seconde de plus. Il entendait la pluie tomber sur la bruyère, le ciel nuageux d'Écosse et il pouvait presque goûter son propre sang sur sa langue. Il ne _pouvait pas_ rester là.

Il échappa à la poigne de Steve, passa devant Natasha et s'enfuit hors de la chambre.

* * *

Il alla frapper à une autre porte, un étage plus bas.

Loki ouvrit la porte dès que les jointures de Sam effleurèrent la surface. Il portait un pull à capuche kaki si ample que ses épaules perçaient le tissu comme des couteaux.

"Alors, ça y est ?" demanda Loki d'un ton faussement poli.

Sam le repoussa de l'épaule pour entrer et le força à refermer la porte derrière eux. Loki lui jeta un regard perplexe et ennuyé.

"Tu l'as vu ?" l'interrogea Sam.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse. Il s'affaissa sur le lit et prit sa tête dans ses bras. Il était à l'abri. Tout allait bien. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'arrêter de trembler ?

"Oui, j'ai vu" dit Loki d'un ton pincé. Il avait sa voix des mauvais jours mais Sam avait des soucis plus importants.

"Il était juste là" murmura-t-il d'un ton absent, oppressé par ses souvenirs. "J'ai cru que j'allais crever…"

Loki évinça la peur de Sam d'un hochement dédaigneux du menton : "Où est-ce qu'ils vont m'emporter ?"

"Quoi ?" balbutia Sam. Il glissa ses mains tremblantes sous ses aisselles.

"J'ai entendu la Widow des Avengers. Le reste de l'équipe va arriver, je présume. Je ne tiens pas responsable mais sache que –"

"Elle est là pour Steve" le coupa Sam d'une voix sourde.

"Ah ?" lâcha Loki, surpris.

"Elle ne sait même pas qu't'es là" grogna Sam et s'appuyant contre le mur. "Laisse-la tranquille."

"Je croyais…" Désarçonné, Loki remit son masque de certitudes.

"Steve n'a pas appelé les Avengers" dit Sam d'une voix lasse. "Je vais rester un peu ici."

Il s'assit plus confortablement.

"Certainement pas. Hors de mon lit !"

"Tu ne dors même pas, de toute façon" dit Sam comme une évidence.

Loki soupira : "Retourne dans ta chambre."

"Non !"

Il arqua un sourcil.

"Y a le Soldat d'Hiver dehors" expliqua Sam. "Au moins ici, je suis en sécurité. T'es bien le seul qu'il ne pourra pas buter."

Loki ricana : "Entre Charybde et Scylla, tu choisis le pire de deux maux."

"Pas sûr" soupira Sam.

De la fenêtre, on pouvait voir la rue et les deux motos de Natasha garées sur le trottoir. Il n'avait qu'à attendre.

* * *

Après avoir enfilé une tenue plus présentable, Steve et Natasha sortirent discuter sur le balcon, dans l'espoir que Barnes reviendrait vers eux.

"_Sam ?_" répéta Natasha, absolument abasourdie.

Elle ressemblait à Steve lorsqu'il avait aperçu Bucky dans les rues de Washington : immobile, sous le choc, à la fois horrifiée et émerveillée.

Steve s'accouda à la balustrade et expliqua la situation, les yeux fixés sur les lumières de Québec.

"Horrible pour lui" conclut Natasha. "Il a dû se sentir tellement mal. Si seul et si… Comment il s'est échappé ?"

Steve hésita un peu trop longtemps. "Ça le regarde" marmonna-t-il finalement.

"Bien sûr" dit Natasha d'une voix légère – elle savait qu'il mentait, évidemment.

"Maintenant, à mon tour. Qu'est-ce qui te prends d'emmener Bucky avec toi ici ? Et pourquoi ?"

Natasha croisa les bras.

"J'étais sur une mission quand j'ai reçu un appel terrifié de Clint, me disant que le Winter Soldier était en liberté et que tu avais disparu. Disparu, Steve ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre."

"Oh…" dit Steve, frappé par la situation. "J'aurais dû… laisser un mot."

"_Laisser un mot ?_ Quelle idée _brillante_, Steve ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé dans la tête ? Rien ?"

Il ne répondit pas. La journée paisible avec Sam s'évanouissait dans un concentré d'émotions variant de _Je suis pitoyable_ à _Ma vie est un échec_.

"Tu sais pourquoi je suis partie avec Barnes ?" continua Natasha d'une voix accusatrice. "Parce que je pensais qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pourrait t'empêcher de commettre la plus grosse erreur de ta vie ? Et que seule, je n'avais plus qu'à repêcher ton cadavre !"

"Mais c'est pas possible !" s'insurgea Steve. "Je-ne-suis-pas-suicidaire, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je le dise ?"

"Comment j'étais supposé réagir ?! Après t'avoir laissé à moitié effondré. Pas une trace, rien. Tu te rappelles de ce que tu as dit à Barnes ?"

"Pas vraiment" dit Steve à mi-voix. "D'accord, j'ai eu des mauvais moments. Ça arrive à tout le monde, d'accord ? Pas de là à me – Natasha, bon sang ! Tu me connais ou pas ?"

"Parfois, je ne suis pas sûre" dit-elle abruptement.

Steve posa son front dans ses mains, les coudes sur la rambarde. "Je suis désolé."

"Tu vas bien. Et Sam est là. Franchement, c'est plus que je ne pouvais espérer."

Steve sourit entre ses doigts. Natasha lui tapota l'épaule.

"Allez-vous reposer chez moi. Tu fatigues. De façon générale. Personne ne peut continuer à combattre sans faire de pause. Clint a sa famille, Tony a Pepper. J'ai mes amis. Tu as les tiens. Quoique… Avec Sam, ça a bien progressé depuis la dernière fois, mmmh ?"

Steve poussa un grognement étouffé. Il ne masquait plus son sourire ivre de bonheur.

"Bien" murmura Natasha. "Prends soin de lui, il le mérite. Je sais qu'au moins, lui a la tête sur les épaules. Toi, tu vas être assez occupé pour les prochains mois à venir."

"Avec Bucky… Il doit aller mieux si vous avez fait la route ensemble" devina Steve.

"Pas du tout" le contredit Natasha. "Il maintient les apparences, c'est tout. Il est… C'est une mission pour lui. Une traque. Exactement comme avec HYDRA. Il a besoin de toi, Steve. J'ai essayé de discuter avec lui. C'est peine perdue pour le moment, il est renfermé comme une porte de prison. Ne te laisse pas berner par les apparences. Il porte peut-être un blouson et un jean mais à l'intérieur, il est toujours plus proche du Soldier que de Barnes."

Steve pinça les lèvres. Il s'en était douté devant l'attitude menaçante de Bucky sur le balcon. Certes pas agressif mais prêt à attaquer tout de même.

"Sam avait raison de le mettre en joue" ajouta Natasha. "Il est toujours dangereux. Je n'ai pas baissé la garde une seule fois depuis qu'on est parti. On ne peut pas le laisser en liberté, Steve. Il n'a aucune idée… Il n'est pas adapté. Il a besoin de réapprendre à devenir un être humain avant de devenir Bucky Barnes."

Steve secoua la tête : "Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il _redevienne_ Bucky. Cet homme-là est mort en 1945. Mais le Soldier – ou l'homme qu'il va devenir, peu importe – est toujours mon ami."

"D'accord."

"Et j'admets que j'avais les idées embrouillées quand je suis parti" avoua Steve.

"C'est compréhensible" souffla Natasha affectueusement.

La respiration de Steve se prit dans sa gorge, prisonnière.

Une ombre venait d'apparaître près des motos. Ce n'était pas Bucky. Jamais Steve ne l'avait vu porter des vêtements comme cela ou avoir les épaules voutées, la tête baissée, cette volonté de rester discret – de se transformer en fantôme. Néanmoins, son ami attendait contre le mur.

Steve sauta par-dessus la balustrade et atterrit souplement quatre étages et vingt mètres plus bas. Il trottina jusqu'à l'homme qui n'était plus vraiment Bucky – mais comment l'appeler ? Il ne l'appela pas. Il dit simplement : "Hey" et s'arrêta à quelques mètres, attentif à ne pas pénétrer dans son espace personnel.

Le Soldat ne répondit pas. Il gardait son regard, dangereux comme un faisceau laser, pointé sur Steve.

"Comment vas-tu ?" demanda Steve prudemment et celui-ci frémit. Confus. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait le visage aussi expressif que l'ancien Bucky, lisible comme les affiches publicitaires du vingt-et-unième siècle.

Steve renonça à faire la conversation et se résolut à un monologue. "Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. J'avais tort sur toute la ligne. Je te demande pardon."

Le Soldier était déstabilisé – presque apeuré. Personne ne lui avait jamais demandé pardon.

"Est-ce que tu reviendrais, avec moi, chez Natasha ? Je sais… On dirait une prison mais c'est – Tu n'es pas en prison. Je veux juste t'aider. Tu comprends ?"

"Je te connais" dit Bucky. "Steve."

Sa voix était pleine de poussière et de graviers, faute d'utilisation.

"Oui" souffla celui-ci, ému. "Tu te rappelles de quoi ?"

Et aussitôt, Bucky redevint le Soldier et se renferma.

"Est-ce que tu reviendras ?" le supplia Steve.

Le Soldier hocha la tête et Steve inspira le soulagement à pleines goulées.

"Parfait, génial. Je t'aiderai. On trouvera une solution, Bu– Tout va s'arranger." il ajouta, autant pour Bucky que pour lui : "On rentre à la maison."

Le Soldier hocha la tête une nouvelle fois, sans le regarder. Il avait le visage impassible, difficile de savoir s'il le croyait vraiment.

"Est-ce que la mission est terminée ?" demanda-t-il.

Il ne faut pas grand-chose pour briser un cœur. En une phrase, le Soldier venait de confirmer les pires craintes de Steve. Il recula d'un pas, la gorge compressée par des mains d'acier, le ventre en vrac. Il se sentait perdu, il se sentait inutile, il ne savait même plus par où commencer.

"La mission est un succès. Repos, soldat."

Natasha avait parlé d'une voix impersonnelle en s'approchant d'eux. Le Soldier relâcha les épaules imperceptiblement mais il restait prudent – lieu dangereux, variables inconnues.

Steve se tourna vers elle en quête d'aide. Natasha secoua la tête pour le réduire au silence.

"Pas le lieu, pas le moment" dit-elle à Steve un ton plus bas pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait pouvoir défaire des décennies de conditionnement en deux phrases magiques.

Steve battit des paupières, les iris mouillés.

"Tu rentres avec Natasha ?" demanda-t-il.

Le Soldier acquiesça encore.

"Je rentrerai en voiture demain. J'aurais un décalage mais… Je serais là." Il n'y tint plus et demanda sous l'impulsion : "Je peux t'appeler Bucky ?"

Le Soldier releva la tête brusquement. "Oui" dit-il.

Steve lui renvoya un sourire à illuminer la nuit. Bucky détourna la tête, ébloui.

* * *

Sam vit Natasha et le Soldier démarrer les motos et s'en aller dans la nuit. Lui et Loki les épiaient au carreau.

"J'te l'avais dit" soupira Sam, satisfait que rien n'ait dégénéré. "J'vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, Loki."

"Bonne nuit" répondit Loki d'un air absent.

Sam haussa les sourcils en repartant. Il avait répondu. Et bien, leurs relations s'amélioraient !

"Mais t'étais où" râla Steve lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre.

"T'étais inquiet et t'as eu peur que je parte" dit Sam, blasé.

"Non, je – Oui, mais…" balbutia Steve.

"J'étais avec Loki. Désolé d'avoir… perdu mon sang-froid. Je n'aurais pas tiré, Steve."

Il sourit, confiant : "Je sais."

Sam se sentit gêné. Steve avait trop confiance en lui. Trop, parce qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué le mensonge grossier que Sam venait de lui servir sur un plateau. Bien sûr que si, il aurait tiré s'il avait eu la présence d'esprit.

Steve cessa de sourire. "Je vas rentrer avec lui, chez Natasha." Il n'ajouta rien. Son choix était fait.

Celui de Sam aussi.

* * *

Prochain chapitre... Gnéhéhéhé, de la douceur et de la chaleur ! (Pour changer)(ça ne serait pas du luxe, hein ?!)


	51. Repos

En fait, je pense qu'on peut être super-confiantes envers le prochain _Captain America_ parce que dans _The Winter Soldier_, les frères Russos ont réussi à placer une référence au rôle de Samuel L. Jackson dans _Star Wars_, lorsque Fury allume un laser dans sa voiture explosée :D (et une autre référence à son rôle dans _Pulp Fiction_) ; donc des mecs qui arrivent à glisser des clins d'œil aussi fins et subtiles, les augures sont favorables pour un super film !

(même si la traduction de la bande-annonce en français est à pleurer)

(Qui a vu le dernier _Star Wars_ au fait ?)

* * *

Un double merci à **Feeli37** et **Mirlana** qui m'ont laissé un commentaire par chapitre, merci les filles !

Et merci aussi à **Rose-Eliade** et **Lulu406**.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie IV – Le long chemin jusqu'à la maison**

**Chapitre 9 – Repos**

* * *

Ils partirent le lendemain matin. Avec un petit sourire suffisant, Loki monta à l'arrière. Le sceau bordeaux sur son avant-bras s'était effacé la nuit précédente. Celui de Sam était toujours en place. Les cartes avaient changées de main.

Pourtant, le voyage se fit sans incident, ce qui fut assez surprenant, étant donné que c'était particulièrement ennuyant. Même Steve finit par rejoindre le point de vue de Loki lorsque Sam remit pour la vingt-troisième fois consécutive le CD de Marvin Gaye. "Vous n'avez aucun goût, les gars" soupira Sam au milieu de leurs protestations et ils écoutèrent la radio jusqu'à la frontière étasunienne. Steve l'éteignit après, à bout de patience.

Les journalistes ne parlaient que de la fameuse Loi du Recensement. Le premier projet de loi n'avait pas été ratifié – à une dizaine de voix près – et un second était en cours. Les États-Unis se déchiraient sur le sujet – politiques, médias, civils – et le monde entier glissait son grain de sel dans le débat en cours. Après deux interviews de soi-disant _super-héros_ – Sam et Steve détestaient tous les deux le terme – Steve n'y tint plus et coupa la radio.

"Tu as un portable ?" demanda Sam dans le silence revenu.

Steve acquiesça et lui tendit le portable que Natasha lui avait confié avec un regard meurtrier. "Pourquoi ?"

"Faut que j'appelle ma mère" répondit Sam.

Il composa le numéro de la maison familiale – le seul qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il écoutait les sonneries résonner, le cœur battant.

"_Allô ?_"

Il déglutit en entendant la voix de sa mère et fut projeté des années en avant, lorsqu'il l'appelait à l'autre bout du monde, Riley à ses côtés, dans une caserne militaire, entre deux missions. Il laissa filer un silence avant de réussir à articuler : "Hey maman."

Il entendit un hoquet inarticulé. "_Sam ?_" demanda sa mère d'une voix tremblante.

"Oui maman, c'est moi" dit Sam d'une voix douce.

Le silence s'étira tellement à l'autre bout du fil que Sam s'inquiéta. "Maman ?"

"Elle s'est peut-être évanouie" glissa Steve.

Son ouïe surdéveloppée lui permettait d'entendre la conversation. Dans le fond, Loki aussi s'était tu.

"Maman ?" répéta-t-il plus fort, "Ça va ?"

"_Tu… Tu es vivant ?_" couina-t-elle.

"Heu, ouais."

Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre : _ouais, j'suis vivant, ils s'étaient trompés ; oh, une bête erreur, rien de grave maman_. Vraiment pas ce que sa mère voulait entendre.

"_Oh mon dieu_" gémit-elle au téléphone, "_Oh mon dieu_…"

"Maman, tout va bien" soupira Sam, l'estomac tout emmêlé.

"_Tu es vivant_…" Elle pleurait. Sam ne l'avait vu pleurer qu'à de rares occasions – à l'annonce du décès de leur père, en apprenant que son frère avait eu un accident de voiture ; et lorsqu'il était revenu à la maison après avoir quitté l'armée…

"Je vais bien, Maman, ne pleure pas s'il te plait…" murmura Sam.

Il se pinça le coin des yeux et tourna son visage vers la vitre.

"_Mon bébé… Tu es vivant !_"

"Ouais. Calme-toi. Tout va bien. Je suis là."

"_Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_" hoqueta-t-elle.

Sam l'imaginait près du buffet dans le salon, les larmes prises dans les rides et les jambes tellement tremblantes qu'elle avait dû s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en velours jaune usé et plein de poils de chat.

"Je vais bien, maman. Ça a été des semaines difficiles mais je suis de retour aux États-Unis, là. On vient de passer la frontière."

"_Tu n'as pas été blessé ?_"

"Non non" dit Sam d'une voix légère, "Je suis en pleine forme."

"_Attends, je me mouche_" dit-elle d'une voix plus affermie.

Sam entendit la voix de sa sœur en arrière-plan. "_Maman ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_"

"_Ton frère est vivant !_"

"_Sam ? Sam est au téléphone ?_" Elle prit le combiné. "_Sam ? Oh, shit, Sam !_"

Elle pleurait aussi. "_C'est Sam, maman ! Il est vivant, t'es vivant ? Oh shit, si tu savais – Oh, Sam !_"

Sam renifla : "Je suis désolé, Ruth ! C'était une connerie de l'armée, pas moi."

"_Shit, Sam mais on t'a enterré ! On t'a enterré ! Tu te rends compte ?_"

Sam resta silencieux. Il frotta furieusement des larmes fugitives et fouilla ses poches à la recherche d'un mouchoir.

"Désolé. Dis à maman que je suis désolé."

"_J'peux pas – J'te laisse… C'est dégueulasse, c'que t'as fait…_"

Ruth rendit le téléphone à sa mère. Elle était en colère – _une réaction normale_, songea Sam, même si cela lui causait de la peine. Il resta avec sa mère encore quelques minutes pour lui assurer que oui, il allait bien, que non, il n'allait pas rentrer à la maison avant plusieurs semaines car oui, il continuait le job et qu'il rentrerait dès que possible. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, le silence à l'intérieur de la voiture aurait pu être tranché au couteau. Steve serrait le volant un peu trop fort, les jointures livides. Loki était perdu dans les méandres de ses propres pensées, dans un autre univers. Sam sécha ses joues humides et se moucha vigoureusement.

Ça aurait pu être pire. Sa mère aurait pu s'évanouir.

* * *

"Natasha habite ici ?"

"Oui, Sam !"

"C'est le trou du cul du monde, Steve ! C'est le Wyoming ! C'est l'État le plus paumé de tous les États-Unis ! J'hallucine…"

"Arrête de râler, c'est parfait" dit Steve avec un sourire indulgent.

"Est-ce qu'il y a internet au moins ?"

"Ah… Non, je n'ai pas souvenir."

"Je vais mourir" conclut Sam.

Il venait de passer _trois mois_ sans internet ni portable. Le destin ne manquait pas d'ironie. Sam poussa un cri de soulagement en découvrant qu'il y avait bien du réseau. Bénie soit Natasha !

Mais elle n'était pas là. Elle avait laissé un mot sur la table de la cuisine que Steve lut, les sourcils froncés.

_**Fury a appelé – pas très content que j'ai abandonné ma mission en cours.**_

_**Je repars.**_

_**Barnes est au sous-sol. Il préfère rester dedans pour le moment – ne cherche pas à le faire sortir avant qu'il ne soit pas prêt (j'en sais quelque chose). Verrouille quand même la porte, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Tu ne connais pas ses réactions.**_

_**Et écoute Sam s'il a des conseils (?)**_

_**Bisous ! **_

_**N.**_

_**Ps : soigne tes fesses, elles ont perdu de leur fermeté !**_

Il chiffonna le mot et repartit chercher Loki, qui trainait dans le salon en examinant avec curiosité les bibelots de Natasha.

"Si elle sait que tu es là, l'équipe sera assemblée en moins de deux. Alors tiens-toi à carreaux ici, compris ?"

Loki lui adressa un sourire innocent qui lui allait aussi bien qu'une paire de ballerines pour le Hulk. Steve lui donna la chambre du grenier : vaste et meublé, avec sa salle de bain privée – et surtout loin du reste de la maison. Peut-être qu'il allait se dessécher d'ennui ici et Steve retrouverait sa momie six mois après ? On pouvait toujours rêver…

Il descendit ensuite voir Bucky. Manifestement, celui-ci avait du mal à s'identifier à ce prénom. Steve le comprenait trop bien. Quelques semaines encore après son seul effacement de mémoire, il ne se sentait pas _Steve Rogers_. Steve se réfrénait d'utiliser trop souvent ce surnom. Il dut reculer ; Bucky se rétracta dès qu'il s'approcha trop près. Il vouta les épaules, courba la tête et lui lança un regard d'une telle méfiance que Steve fit un pas en arrière sans réfléchir. Il masqua sa colère du mieux qu'il put – HYDRA avait bien réussi son coup…

"Steve" dit Bucky, la voix si rauque qu'elle lui écorchait le cœur.

"C'est moi. Je suis rentré."

Tous les deux à la maison. Soixante-dix ans après la guerre. Steve s'appuya au mur pour se retenir de le prendre dans ses bras.

"Tiens" dit Bucky et il tendit son bras. Au creux de la main d'argent reposait le pendentif doré de Peggy.

_Sharon !_ comprit Steve. Il effleura le métal en reprenant le médaillon et fit mine de ne pas s'apercevoir lorsque Bucky retira sa main trop rapidement.

* * *

Il remonta au rez-de-chaussée. Le soleil se couchait et éclairait les champs alentours. La neige se transformait en un manteau iridescent. Sam visitait le jardin. Steve lui fit signe derrière la fenêtre, la gorge nouée devant ce morceau de banalité. Bucky et lui réunis, Sam à ses côtés. Tout ce qu'il avait rêvé. Il embrasa le salon et la cuisine du regard. Pas si longtemps que ça, il pensait que son seul avenir était dans les combats ; qu'avoir un foyer était un espoir trop fou pour y songer.

Sam lui avait montré une autre voie.

"Ça va ?" lui demanda Steve quand il rentra à l'intérieur.

Sam retira ses chaussures pleines de neige et les laissa sur le perron en bois. "Yep."

Il avait été secoué par le coup de fil à sa famille. Son absence avait eu des conséquences plus larges que prévues. "Ils s'en remettront" promit Steve à son oreille. Sam se blottit contre lui.

Ils regardèrent le coucher de soleil par la fenêtre.

"Y a de la neige partout" remarqua Sam. "Le terrain de Nat' est immense. Tu sais ce qu'il y a dans la grange ?"

"Elle ne veut pas qu'on aille voir. Sûrement d'autres voitures."

"Ouais. Elle était drôlement énervée pour la Corvette."

Steve pouffa. "Elle aura oublié la prochaine fois. Elle n'est pas rancunière. Pas avec ses amis, du moins."

"Sinon je suis un homme mort" plaisanta Sam.

Et puis il ne plaisanta plus parce que les sanglots de sa mère résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Steve l'embrassa légèrement sans le brusquer. Sam glissa ses mains sous son pull, à même sa peau. Steve frissonna : "T'as les doigts gelés."

Il resserra ses bras autour de lui. Sam posa sa tête contre sa clavicule. Ils s'imprégnaient du silence qui infusait dans la maison, désormais serein, douillet et tiède, telle qu'une bonne tisane devrait l'être.

"Finalement, on y est arrivé" dit Sam contre son cou.

Il sourit : "Finalement. Et maintenant ?"

Le sourire de Sam s'agrandit. Steve sentait la commissure de ses lèvres contre sa peau.

"Tu t'rappelles de ce qu'on s'était promis, une fois qu'on aurait trouvé ton pote ?"

"Heu…" Steve fouilla sa mémoire. "Non. Tu sais que mes souvenirs ne sont pas toujours au top."

Sam se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire et murmura d'une voix soyeuse : "C'est dommage."

Ses doigts glissèrent plus bas, sur les abdominaux ondoyants, le nombril et les os saillants des hanches. "Ça t'aurait drôlement plu. T'avais l'air plutôt partant." Sa main passa sous la ceinture.

Steve prit une inspiration hachée et éclata de rire, les yeux plissés, les épaules agitées. Il plaqua Sam contre la fenêtre, si puissamment qu'il fit trembler la vitre, et l'embrassa. Steve l'embrassa comme il se battait : sans fioritures, sans trainasser, avec énergie et précision.

Il était aussi doué pour se battre que pour embrasser.

Sam attira ses hanches à lui et pencha la tête pour intensifier le baiser. Il était hors de question qu'il capitule. Mais ce fut lui qui dut finalement abandonner. Steve avait bien plus de souffle que lui. Il allait vraiment avoir besoin d'une paire de poumons neufs.

Steve avait un petit sourire suffisant insupportable. Il savait que Sam détestait perdre.

"C'était que le premier round" décréta Sam.

"J'espère bien" répliqua Steve. Il ajouta plus bas : "Est-ce qu'on a tout ce qui faut ?"

Sam s'arrêta pour respirer – et réfléchir. "Bah non. J'avais pas franchement prévu de te choper et j'ai pas acheté de capotes sur la route. T'en as toi ?"

Steve poussa un grognement et renversa la tête en arrière. "J'ai une tête à avoir des capotes dans ma trousse de toilette ?"

Sam lui renvoya un sourire moqueur : "J'sais pas. T'as tellement de poches dans ton costume qu'il faut bien qu'elles servent à quelque chose."

Steve éclata de rire encore une fois. Sam sentait les secousses de ses éclats contre son propre corps et ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour.

Steve l'embrassa, les lèvres encore pleines d'éclats de rire cristallins.

"T'es nul, Sam. Tu ne peux pas me chauffer et ensuite me dire ça. Est-ce que c'est si important ?"

"Normalement, oui" admit Sam.

Il réfléchit. "Oh, tant pis. On est sains tous les deux. Est-ce que Natasha a de l'huile d'olive quelque part ?"

Steve le regarda avec des yeux ronds, frustré : "Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux cuisiner ? Je croyais qu'on parlais de coucher ensemble !"

Sam riait si fort qu'il dut s'appuyer à Steve pour ne pas rouler par terre.

Après avoir fouillé les placards, Sam trouva ce qu'il voulait. Steve ne cessait de bougonner : "Je ne suis _pas_ naïf !" et Sam le bâillonna d'un baiser tendre.

"Même si c'était le cas" continua Steve, obstiné, "J'en ai rien à cirer."

"Ingénu !" le taquina Sam.

"Va te faire foutre" répliqua Steve, pas aussi vexé qu'il aurait aimé le faire croire.

"Pas ce soir" chantonna Sam en agitant la bouteille d'huile, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

Steve haussa les sourcils, son demi-sourire viril sur les lèvres. "C'est ce qu'on va voir."

Il plaqua Sam contre le mur une nouvelle fois, doucement pour ménager ses côtes. Sa bouche sur la sienne était comme un coup de poing, absolue et brutale.

Ils bataillèrent pour prendre l'avantage dans le couloir, chacun luttant pour contrôler le baiser ou retirer les vêtements de l'autre. Steve perdit patience et cloua Sam sur le lit pour lui enlever ses vêtements un par un, lentement, doucement, tout en le caressant, maintenant fermement ses poignets d'une main. "Espèce d'allumeur" protesta ce dernier.

Il laissa Steve l'assommer de baisers et profita que Steve retire son tee-shirt indécemment moulant pour nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille et le faire basculer sur le dos. Steve céda avec obligeance.

"Toujours d'accord ?" demanda Sam, haletant.

Steve l'empoigna par la nuque, l'embrassa, quémandeur. Tout était brouillon, maladroit et empressé.

Les choses devinrent plus excitantes encore.

* * *

Steve ne regrettait qu'une chose avec Sam – c'était d'avoir trop attendu avec Peggy. Il avait manqué tant de belles choses avec elle, tant de moments intenses. Il se rattrapait avec son nouveau partenaire.

Ils avaient désormais tout le temps du monde devant eux et s'en donnaient à cœur joie. L'huile d'olive avait quand même des désavantages et au bout de plusieurs jours, Sam l'entraina dans la grande surface la plus proche pour acheter du lubrifiant dont l'odeur ne resterait pas incrustée dans les draps après deux lavages. Steve se sentait gêné comme un gamin de quinze ans à la caisse, surtout que Sam lui chuchotait toutes sortes de choses à l'oreille, toutes indécentes. Mais ici, dans cette campagne reculée, personne ne reconnut Captain America.

"Tu ne peux pas te tenir tranquille cinq minutes ?" râla-t-il en ouvrant la portière de la Ford.

Sam gloussa : "Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des capotes à l'effigie des Avengers !"

"Moi non plus" dit Steve amèrement.

"Si je rentre dans l'équipe, y aura mon visage sur le merchandising ?"

"Sam !"

"On aurait dû les prendre ! Pour le fun. Je suis sûr que la caissière n'y aurait vu que du feu ! Allez, Steve, le slogan était trop drôle. _En pleine action, tout le monde doit se protéger_ ! Pire, _Nous protégeons la Terre, protégez-vous !_ Plus naze, tu meurs. T'étais au courant que –"

"Non !" explosa Steve.

Sam éclata de rire.

"C'est un coup de Stark. Il va me le payer !"

"Peut-être que tu pourrais en avoir des gratuites ?"

"T'arrêtes un peu ? Et démarre !"

Sam ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire, la tête pliée sur le volant.

"T'énerve pas, du calme. On va l'utiliser dès qu'on sera rentré, cette bouteille. T'as bien besoin de te détendre."

"Sam…" menaça Steve.

"Ou même dans la voiture, tiens ! Ça ne te tente pas, une petite séance de –"

Exaspéré, Steve l'embrassa pour couper court à ses bêtises. Sam riait entre ses lèvres et agrippa les cheveux de Steve fermement. Steve lui mordit la lèvre inférieure pour le calmer.

"T'arrêtes jamais, hein ?" dit-il, un peu plus tendrement que voulu.

"C'est ça, d'avoir voulu se mettre en couple avec un p'tit jeune, papy" répliqua Sam avec un sourire moqueur et un clin d'œil.

"Moi, un papy ? Qui s'est endormi hier soir après seulement deux rounds ?"

"J'étais crevé" admit Sam, hilare, "Mais je relève le défi ce soir !"

Steve pouffa : "Je ferais ça toute la nuit !"

Sam pilla net deux mètres après avoir quitté la place de parking.

"Mince, Steve, on a oublié de faire les courses !"

"Sam ! Tu l'as fait exprès !"

"Mais non, j'te jure que non ! T'aurais pu y penser toi aussi."

"Bon bah demi-tour" soupira Steve. "Va falloir revoir nos priorités… C'est toi qui as la liste, hein ?"

"Ouais. Tant pis pour faire la bête à deux dos dans la Ford" dit Sam, une fausse moue déçue sur le visage.

Steve rugit de rire en ressortant de la voiture.

* * *

Ce n'était pas que le sexe.

C'était aussi le plaisir de prendre son petit-déjeuner, tous les jours dans la même pièce, avec cette même personne extraordinaire. C'était les petits plaisirs du quotidien de confondre leurs brosses à dents, de se prêter les chaussettes ou des pulls, et de se prêter les clés de la Ford.

Steve insistait pour rattraper son retard en culture générale et profitait de chaque instant libre avec lui pour voir un film culte. Sam faisait résonner sa musique au rez-de-chaussée – plus seulement Marvin Gaye mais aussi Aretha Franklin, Nina Simone, Sarah Vaughan, et des artistes plus récents – et baignait la maison d'une ambiance sonore qui transformait la vie quotidienne en épopée sans cesse renouvelée.

Steve n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait pu s'habituer à un quotidien aussi banal mais il s'était fondu dedans, comme on coule dans un bon bain chaud – avec impatience et satisfaction.

Ils préparaient les repas ensemble, il ouvrait les pots de confiture récalcitrants et Sam l'empêchait de faire bouillir tous les ingrédients. Ils allaient se balader dans la campagne, s'envoyer des boules de neige, se jeter l'un sur l'autre, se rouler dans la neige et s'embrasser dedans à perdre haleine, l'haleine vaporeuse et les lèvres chaudes. Ils se réveillaient ensemble, pressés l'un contre l'autre ou bien à l'opposé du lit mais toujours ensembles.

Ils faisaient leur sport quotidien ensemble, chaque matin très tôt, dans une salle que Natasha avait aménagé au premier étage. Parfois, lorsque Sam avait fini ses abdos, il s'asseyait en tailleur sur le dos de Steve en attendant qu'il finisse ses cinq cents pompes.

"On se croirait sur un bateau" dit-il, bercé par le roulis des muscles.

"Mmmh" répondit Steve, concentré à compter. "Arrête de… Me toucher le cul… Tu me déconcentres."

"Natasha a l'œil : tu as définitivement de très belles fesses."

"Comme si… Tu ne le savais pas…"

"Elle me manque."

"Moi aussi… Lâche-moi les fesses..."

Parfois, c'était un autre type de sport qu'ils pratiquaient à deux dans la pièce aux tatamis.

* * *

Natasha avait contacté le SHIELD ; ils s'occupaient de toutes les démarches pour ramener définitivement Sam dans le monde des vivants. Comme Steve, il était revenu d'entre les morts.

Il était retourné à Washington DC voir sa famille – leur assurer que non, il n'était pas mort. Sa sœur lui en voulait toujours, ils avaient eu une violente dispute avant qu'elle ne se calme et lui pardonne. Ruth avait toujours vu Sam comme une figure paternelle, l'annonce de sa mort avait été un coup dur. Son frère trouvait que "l'armée abusait, quand même" et voulut à tout prix lui montrer de nouvelles voitures au garage. Sa mère fut soulagée de le revoir et après quelques crises de larmes émues, elle le bourra de bons petits plats, arguant qu'il avait mauvaise mine et qu'il avait maigri – Sam n'avait pas repris toute sa musculature.

Il fit aussi un apéritif en centre-ville avec sa bande d'amis et deux collègues avec qui il s'entendait bien, tous heureux de le revoir. Sam resta évasif sur son nouveau métier et reprit l'avion en rassurant sa mère : "Je vous appellerais plus souvent ; après tout, je reste aux States !"

Il ne pensait pas être aussi heureux de laisser sa ville natale derrière lui pour aller se perdre au fin fond du Wyoming, là où le village d'à côté comptait quatre cents habitants, mais pourtant... Steve l'attendait accoudé à la Ford Fairlane, vêtu de lunettes de soleil et d'une veste en cuir, sexy en diable. Il était pressé de revoir Sam. Ces trois jours en tête à tête avec Bucky avaient été salutaires pour mieux s'apprivoiser sans interférence mais la nuit, il se sentait seul. Il n'était pas fait pour la solitude. Il avait toujours eu besoin d'une ancre – sa mère Sarah, Bucky, Peggy puis Sam maintenant. Sans eux, il partait à la dérive.

Il ne masqua pas son sourire flamboyant en voyant Sam arriver du petit terminal, attitude décontractée et l'œil rayonnant. Quand Steve l'embrassa sur les sièges en cuir de leur voiture, ils poussèrent un soupir de satisfaction mutuel : enfin ensemble !

Ils aimaient cette vie qui se profilait à l'horizon, bien qu'incertaine et sûrement courte, ces moments de stabilité grappillés par-ci par là, malgré le mouvement du monde qui voulait sans cesse projeter Captain America dans les combats.

Steve Rogers avait bien le droit de se reposer un peu.

Il était loin de s'ennuyer, cependant.

Si sa relation avec Sam filait doux, tel un voilier par bon vent, il y avait Bucky de l'autre côté.

Là, les choses étaient plus… délicates.

* * *

Bon alors, c'est bientôt noël, yeah !, et ensuite je pars à l'étranger pour le Nouvel An (_yeah !_) donc si vous voulez un autre chapitre, va falloir me montrer votre soutien avec des commentaires – ou attendre le 5 janvier pour la suite ! (Objectif : dépasser les 200 reviews !)

En tout cas, les dadous, je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes et un bon départ pour la prochaine année :D


	52. Jours passables

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie IV – Le long chemin jusqu'à la maison**

**Chapitre 10 – Jours passables...  
**

* * *

Avec Bucky, les choses étaient plus… délicates.

* * *

Dans les mauvais jours, Steve comprenait pourquoi Natasha insistait pour que Bucky reste enfermé.

Dans les mauvais jours, il parlait à peine – il _grognait_ quand Steve insistait.

Il s'isolait complètement, se refermait en lui comme une huitre ou un sous-marin. Tchak, il refermait l'écoutille, la vissait bien et ne laissait rien sortir de sa coque – aucune émotion. L'eau pouvait bien couler dessus, elle ne pouvait s'infiltrer. Il était imperméable à l'extérieur. Aucune parole de Steve ne le tirait de son état de transe.

Au début, Steve paniquait. Il se prenait la tête entre les mains, s'arrachait les cheveux et faisait les cent pas dans la chambre de Bucky tandis que lui restait prostré dans un angle, si replié qu'il formait presque une boule compacte. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait pas s'il devait aller chercher Sam alors qu'il ne voulait pas l'impliquer plus que ça dans cette histoire, ou peut-être devait-il secouer Bucky, le gifler, et s'il allait si mal qu'il ne pouvait plus parler, c'était peut-être une technique HYDRA, devait-il appeler l'hôpital, le SHIELD…

Il avait appelé Natasha, la voix frémissante, les prunelles mouillées. Elle l'avait rassurée.

"_Clint m'a dit que je suis passé par là, moi aussi_" avoua-t-elle au bout d'une heure.

"Merci" dit Steve en reniflant.

Après plusieurs mauvais jours, il comprit que c'était sûrement un moyen pour Bucky de répondre à ses traumatismes.

Par l'isolation totale.

Après tout, Steve ne savait ce dont Bucky se rappelait. Quels souvenirs réapparaissaient au gré du vent dans son esprit ? Sur ses quatre-vingt cinq années, il en avait passé soixante-dix sous le joug d'HYDRA. Les plus anciens souvenirs de Steve étaient revenus le plus facilement. Ceux de Bucky peinaient à se réorganiser.

Steve ne savait pas dans quelle mesure il se rappelait de ce qu'il avait subi – et accompli – en étant le Soldier. De ce qu'il lui disait, et il ne disait pas grand-chose, ça n'était que des bribes, des détails, rien de consistant, rien qui ne fasse une histoire. Pas assez pour façonner une identité.

"Reviens vers moi" pensait Steve sans oser le supplier. "Reviens vers moi. S'il te plait. Je peux t'aider."

Le pouvait-il cependant ? Parfois, il doutait.

* * *

Dans les mauvais jours, Bucky ne mangeait rien, puisqu'il ne bougeait pas. Steve s'asseyait non loin de lui et dessinait toute la journée. La griffe du crayon sur le papier le détendait et il arrivait que ce calme extirpe Bucky hors de sa torpeur. Sinon, Steve se libérait de ses angoisses sur le papier. Il laissait des dessins sur le bureau, des souvenirs à lui des années trente, quand ils étaient jeunes, électriques et déterminés. Même, un bon jour, Bucky lui fit la remarque que, "Steve là, t'avais plus de bleus, et les genoux écorchés aussi."

Ces jours-là, il suffisait d'un rien pour déclencher une crise. Soit Bucky se tordait de douleur, le crâne transpercé par les lames d'une migraine. Soit il commençait à trembler et ne pouvait plus s'arrêter pendant des heures. Sa respiration s'échappait en râles hachés, ses poumons compressés par quelque terreur obscure. Le toucher ou lui parler ne changeait rien. Steve haïssait cette impuissance.

Ils avaient tous leurs mauvais jours. Steve sentait parfois la déprime lui tomber dessus comme un poids. Comme une attaque de Natasha, la tristesse lui enserrait la gorge de ses cuisses.

Cela arrivait lorsque ses souvenirs se mélangeaient ou qu'il ne se rappelait pas d'un moment crucial, un rappel du long tunnel noir dans lequel il avançait en aveugle avant de retrouver Sam au Canada.

Son humeur était en dents de scie et dépendait beaucoup de celle de Bucky, connectés sur le même baromètre.

Steve et Natasha s'appelaient régulièrement. Elle souhaitait se tenir informer de la santé de Steve, des évolutions de Bucky, du moral de Sam ; Steve avait besoin de confirmations, de l'entendre parler du SHIELD et de ce qui se passait là dehors, dans la vraie vie, à l'extérieur de leur petit cocon qu'elle leur avait créé.

Il culpabilisait, beaucoup. Beaucoup trop, aurait dit Sam en soupirant.

Pour la chute de Bucky et pour l'abandon de Sam – ou lorsqu'il avait failli aux deux personnes qui lui étaient le plus cher au monde.

Steve était fait ainsi. Ses remords le poussaient en avant, l'incitaient à se battre, à grimper la pente. Il s'était assez apitoyé sur son sort ces derniers mois. Il n'avait pas envie de devenir un vieil homme taciturne. Il allait de l'avant.

_Il construisait son bateau. Malgré les mauvais jours, les tempêtes et les vents contraires. Le pont tapissé de plumes et les voiles incrustées de fantômes, il construisait son bateau._

* * *

Sam faisait des cauchemars. Il était arraché du sommeil, les cheveux poisseux de sueur, les pupilles soudainement ouvertes encore plein d'horreur. Steve n'avait aucun doute que sa période de captivité dans les griffes d'HYDRA le torturait. Il essayait toujours d'aborder le sujet mais Sam repoussait les couvertures d'un geste agacé. "Tout va bien, Steve, rendors-toi."

"Tu veux qu'on en parle ?"

"Y a rien à dire..."

"Sam, écoute…"

"Y a rien à dire, Steve, ok ? J'ai passé un mois allongé sur un lit, à peine conscient. C'est tout !"

Steve avait la gorge nouée. Il se levait pour enserrer Sam, pour essayer de le garder à l'abri.

"C'est pas rien. Ne dis pas que c'est rien. Ne dis pas ça" murmurait-il à son oreille.

Sam se calmait et revenait se coucher. Le sujet était sensible. Même s'il n'en voulait plus à Steve, des restes de rancœur substituaient, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Le temps lisserait les choses.

_Ils construisaient leur bateau ensemble._

* * *

Bucky aussi faisait des cauchemars. Quand il dormait.

Car Bucky ne dormait pas. Steve ne savait pas si c'était à cause des abysses ténébreuses qu'il voyait dans son sommeil ou bien c'était à cause de l'entrainement reçu sous HYDRA mais, la nuit, il refusait obstinément de fermer les paupières. Il restait assis contre le mur, le dos bien droit, face à la porte, sur le qui-vive.

Steve était descendu chaque nuit, avant de se rendre compte qu'il trouvait toujours Bucky réveillé et que sa visite déclenchait des crises de terreur sans fin. Il ne baissait la garde que dans l'après-midi, une fois son repas fini, lorsque Steve dessinait ou lisait un livre.

Rouler en boule sur le sol comme un louveteau, ses longs cheveux ruisselants sur le plancher, il acceptait de fermer les yeux et de donner à son corps le repos qu'il réclamait. Steve posait une couverture sur ses épaules quand son souffle s'apaisait. Bucky se réveillait en sursaut une heure plus tard, les yeux fous. Soit il se rendormait – dans les bons jours – ou il émergeait du sommeil, l'esprit agité par un tourbillon de colère.

Bucky n'utilisait jamais le lit. Trop mou, certainement. Steve se calait dessus quand il venait et laissait Bucky se mettre où il voulait. Au fur et à mesure, Steve descendait des babioles, ramenait des coussins, des couvertures, il accrochait des dessins sur le mur avec de la pâte à fixe – pas de punaises ! Certaines affaires ne survivaient pas longtemps, brisées dans une crise de colère. Mais petit à petit, la chambre de Bucky s'égayait, devenait plus humaine.

Il savait que l'homme qu'il venait voir chaque jour n'était pas Bucky, du moins pas _son Bucky_ qu'il avait rencontré à Brooklyn quand il était enfant. Ce n'était pas non plus le Soldat d'Hiver qu'HYDRA avait façonné à sa guise.

Ce n'était plus une arme, néanmoins il était toujours une bête sauvage, un tigre en captivité. Steve se sentait comme son soigneur, dans tous les sens du terme. Il essayait de le soigner autant que de l'apprivoiser. Ils ne parlaient pas le même langage : Bucky parlait celui d'une créature blessée, toute en muscles et en regards féroces. Il ne savait plus trop bien comment se comporter en être humain.

Steve comprenait. Il le laissait se chercher. Les choses viendraient petit à petit, il suffisait que Bucky tire sur le bon fil ; la pelote se déroulerait d'elle-même ; tout ce que Steve avait à faire, c'était l'aider à attraper la laine.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, chercher son identité.

_Qui peut se targuer de savoir vraiment qui il est ?_

* * *

Il y avait beaucoup de mauvais jours.

Steve était prêt à tous les supporter, pour le simple bonheur de savoir Bucky prêt de lui.

* * *

Sam ne voyait Steve qu'au petit-déjeuner, le soir et parfois le midi. Celui-ci passait toutes ses journées avec Bucky. Ça ne dérangeait pas Sam. Ils seraient tous les deux devenus fous s'ils s'étaient marchés sur les pieds toute la journée sans rien à faire.

Mais il s'ennuyait. Il n'avait pas pu reprendre l'entrainement – il ménageait ses côtes et évitait de courir. Alors il faisait de grandes marches dans la campagne lorsque le temps le permettait.

Le Wyoming était une région magnifique et Natasha était chanceuse d'habiter par ici. Bon d'accord, certains jours, le vent soufflait si fort et charriait tant de flocons qu'on n'y voyait pas à deux mètres. Sam ne sortait même pas pour aller jusqu'à la grange. En ville, on racontait des tas d'histoires sur des gars partis chercher leur voiture et qui avaient été retrouvés mort congelés entre leur maison et leur garage.

Mais lorsqu'il faisait beau, il sortait dans le jardin, sautait par-dessus la clôture et s'aventurait dans les champs. Tout était recouvert par la neige. Elle craquait sous ses pas – un crissement aigu lorsque la neige avait gelé, un chuintement soyeux quand ses pieds s'enfonçaient jusqu'aux genoux dans la poudreuse – un chant toujours nouveau. Des stalactites bleues perlaient comme des diamants sur le toit des maisons. Des arbres émergeaient, les branches couvertes d'une épaisse couche duveteuse. Les montagnes luisaient dans le ciel, couvertes de neige.

Sam marchait dans les collines, il passait sur les rivières gelées, de pierres et pierres. Il apercevait parfois des cerfs qui s'enfuyaient en bondissant dans un nuage vaporeux. Il évitait de partir vers l'est car il y avait une falaise deux kilomètres plus loin, dans les vue y était splendide, on y surplombait tout le Wyoming. Mais cela limitait ses balades, et le coin était dangereux car le bord de la falaise était friable et la neige masquait le danger.

Sam cherchait les rapaces. L'hiver n'était pas la meilleure saison pour les observer. Il y avait une quinzaine d'espèces dans le Wyoming mais il ne vit qu'un énorme épervier de Palombes à la gorge striée comme un zèbre et quelques milans gris en vol stationnaire. Ses ailes lui manquaient. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour voler ici, alors que personne ne pouvait le voir.

Parfois, il passait la journée seul sans croiser âme qui vive. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être en tête à tête avec lui-même, lui qui était toujours si sociable. Il se posait, contemplait le paysage, songeait à sa vie. Parfois, il s'inquiétait à propos d'HYDRA et il pressait le pas inconsciemment. Et à plusieurs reprises, il croisa des locaux qui l'invitèrent à boire un coup au coin de leur cheminée. Mais la plupart du temps, il se sentait tranquille, serein et en sécurité. En paix. Savoir que Steve l'attendait chez eux y était pour quelque chose.

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, Sam raccourcissait ses randonnées. Il s'essoufflait, de plus en plus. Il écartait le problème d'un haussement d'épaules. Rien de grave. Rien d'anormal. Tout allait bien.

Ce matin, Sam avait essayé de faire des pompes – mauvaise idée. Ses côtes mettaient plus de temps que prévu à se ressouder complètement. Il avait appelé sa sœur et s'était engueulé avec elle – ça n'était quand même pas _sa faute_ si le SHIELD l'avait déclaré mort sans vérifier ! La télé ne captait pas. Il avait même préparé des lasagnes faites maison. Si ça, ce n'était pas une preuve qu'il s'ennuyait ! Et maintenant, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Quand Sam s'ennuyait à DC, il appelait ses amis et faisait une virée en ville avec eux. Ici, ça le tentait moins. Il se voyait mal faire une visite de courtoisie au Winter Soldier. "_Salut, t'as essayé deux fois de me tuer – Ah, tu ne te rappelles pas ? Sinon, la santé, les amis, ça va ? Non ? Ah bah ça ne m'étonne pas…_"

Malgré lui, Sam continuait de l'appeler le Winter Soldier. Vu la tête de Steve certains jours quand il remontait, le gars tenait plus du tueur en série que de l'ami de Brooklyn. Même Steve avait commencé à se rendre compte que l'homme au sous-sol serait plus compliqué à soigner que prévu. Ça n'était pas une chambre-forte aménagée qui allait aider ce pauvre gus à redevenir un être humain décent mais Sam ne préférait pas s'immiscer dans la relation de Steve avec son ami, déjà parce que Steve était entêté comme personne, et qu'un bon psy ne soigne pas les membres de son entourage.

Peut-être aussi, Sam devait bien l'avouer, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Il préférait garder ses distances le plus longtemps possible et tout le monde s'en trouvait mieux comme ça.

* * *

Fin d'après-midi, la lumière était sombre, le ciel toujours paré de son manteau de nuages sombres. Il venait de rentrer de promenade, Steve était toujours au sous-sol. Il se préparait un café dans la cuisine calme où ne résonnait que le bruit du réfrigérateur.

"Quand est-ce que tu vas me rendre le Sceptre ?"

La voix sèche qui claqua fit sursauter Sam et il renversa sa dosette de café sur le plan de travail. Loki attendait dans l'encadrement, les bras croisés, sa pose royale gâchée par ses vêtements conventionnellement terriens – chemise blanche et jean noir.

Sam lui jeta un regard agacé, prit le temps de reprendre une cuillérée et rétorqua :

"Et toi, quand est-ce que tu vas me dire pourquoi tu le veux ?"

"Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade" dit Loki d'une voix dégoûtée.

Sam mit la cafetière en route. "Tu m'as sauvé la vie, deux fois. Je n'oublie pas. Je vais t'aider, ok ? Mais pour le moment, c'est Steve qui pourra retrouver le Sceptre et il n'acceptera jamais de te le rendre. Pas sans une bonne raison. Et je dois dire que…"

"Tu es d'accord avec lui" acheva Loki.

Sam hocha la tête.

"J'aimerais pouvoir te faire confiance" dit-il, honnête à vif.

Le visage de Loki se tordit d'un spasme fugace. On lui avait déjà dit ça, avant. Il secoua la tête pour écarter les sentiments comme on chasse une mouche.

"Je t'ai déjà dit et redit que le sceptre sera enfermé dans les coffres d'Asgard."

"Oui oui" dit Sam en dodelinant de la tête. La cafetière chuintait. "C'est pas que j't'accuses de mentir parce que tu n'mens pas, pas vraiment. En fait, tu gardes tes secrets, tu tais la vérité, t'es spécialiste des mensonges par omission et tu te racontes beaucoup d'histoires. Regarde, tu m'as sauvé la vie et tu me l'as même pas dit !"

Loki était muet, collé au mur, muet face aux vérités que Sam assenait sur lui avec désinvolture.

"Ce que tu n'dis pas, c'est c'que tu vas en faire _avant_ de le ranger en sûreté" dit Sam en versant son café dans la tasse. La vapeur s'éleva, l'odeur embauma dans la cuisine.

"Tu me connais bien" admit Loki. Sa voix était chaleureuse, trop fausse, inquiétant même. "Très bien, Sam. Le Sceptre, je veux juste l'utiliser… Je voudrais tuer mon père avec."

Sam reposa sa tasse sur le comptoir carrelé en scrutant Loki. Son visage souriant ne laissait rien percer – blague ou vérité ?

"Quoi ?!"

Loki pouffa de rire. "Ne fais pas cette tête-là, je _plaisantais_."

"Ah" lâcha Sam. Il resta tendu, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.

"Non, j'ai _déjà_ tué mon père" dit Loki en regardant ses ongles.

Sam le fixa ahuri, figé en plein mouvement, les oreilles bourdonnantes.

"Oui, et ma mère m'a même remercié pour ça" dit Loki avec un sourire élégant.

Il planta son regard de jade dans celui de Sam – un petit coup de poignard.

"Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment ma mère. Et elle aussi est morte, donc…"

Il écarta les bras, théâtral au possible. Une lueur de folie familière brillait dans ses yeux.

"_Je veux le Sceptre_" conclut-il. "_Débrouilles-toi pour remplir ta part. Tu ne veux pas affronter ma colère._"

Il quitta la pièce. Sam s'accrochait au plan de travail, les jointures crispées.

Il ne parla pas de cet épisode à Steve. Celui-ci avait passé une journée relativement bonne avec le Soldier et Sam ne voulait pas la gâcher.

* * *

Parfois, Bucky parlait avec Steve, quelques mots jetés d'une voix écorchée. Steve lui racontait des histoires du passé, leur enfance, leur vie de jeune homme côte à côte. Bucky mangeait tout ce qu'il y avait dans son plateau et parfois même, rarement, ses lèvres se plissaient délicatement dans un mouvement invisible qui ressemblait presque un sourire.

Il répétait le prénom de Steve avec douceur et respect, les yeux écarquillés, incrédule. Il n'avait jamais cru revoir ce fantôme qui apparaissait parfois devant ses yeux au moment où il s'y attendait le moins – la seule chose qu'il se rappelait, mission après mission, conditionnement après conditionnement.

Steve, lui, répétait celui de Bucky avec amour. _James Buchanan Barnes_. Pour l'habituer. Pour l'aider à se le réapproprier.

Bucky était terrassé par les mêmes migraines qui avaient déchiré l'esprit de Steve avant. Il se cachait dans la salle de bain, sous son lit, roulé en boule, tremblant de douleur, suppliant que ça s'arrête. Un jour de crise, Steve essaya de lui appliquer un linge mouillé sur la tempe pour le soulager et Bucky lui attrapa le bras, les yeux frénétiques et lâcha une série de phrases incompréhensibles.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je ne comprends pas, Buck !"

Désemparé, Steve appela Natasha et lui demanda de traduire pour lui.

"_C'est du russe, Steve. Il te supplie d'arrêter. D'arrêter la douleur, que c'est trop, trop douloureux. Il répète ça en boucle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_"

"Ses souvenirs – une crise, il a mal au crâne – oh mon Dieu…" Steve se sentait au bord des larmes. "Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Nat' ! Il me prend pour HYDRA ?! Oh _mon Dieu_ !"

Il n'y avait rien à faire. Endurer, c'était tout.

Les souvenirs de Bucky peinaient à revenir. Il avait parfois des éclairs lumineux – "Ta mère s'appelait Sarah" dit-il un jour à Steve – mais il en oubliait la moitié le jour d'après.

Un jour, quand Steve entra dans la chambre, Bucky le dévisagea avec un air stupéfié.

"J'te croyais plus petit" dit-il, le timbre rauque.

Steve ravala des larmes imprévues et sourit : "J'ai fait l'armée."

Il raconta sa transformation, le projet _Rebirth_ et la Section Scientifique de Réserve. Il ne parla pas trop de la guerre – c'était trop douloureux pour lui, trop neuf pour Bucky.

* * *

Dans les bons jours, ils passaient la journée ensemble. Steve ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui. Il se repassait de cette vision miraculeuse. Avant, il n'avait eu droit qu'à des coups d'œil douloureux, de brefs éclats de Bucky, dans l'urgence et le combat. Maintenant, Steve détaillait le nouvel homme qu'était devenu son meilleur ami.

Tout avait changé. Sa mâchoire couverte de poils drus alors qu'avant, jamais Bucky ne serait sorti dehors mal rasé. Ses cheveux longs et négligés. Sa façon de se tenir aussi, le dos ankylosé par son bras de métal. Sans ses muscles améliorés par le sérum, Bucky aurait eu une scoliose du diable à le clouer au lit.

Ses yeux, tantôt froids et calculateurs, ne laissant rien filtrer de ses émotions. Mais, dans les bons jours, Bucky avait les yeux les plus expressifs que Steve avait jamais vu : des fenêtres ouvertes sur l'âme. Des yeux de bêtes, captive, effrayée, des yeux plein d'espoir ou plein de doutes, rempli de questions et de terreur. Il avait des yeux insoutenables. Se plonger dedans, c'était comme regarder la Voie Lactée et se dissoudre dans les étoiles.

Le bras lui-même était fascinant, à la manière des serpents – beau, hypnotisant, redoutable. Bucky ne voulait pas qu'on y touche. Bucky détestait qu'on le touche. Steve l'avait appris à la manière forte. Des automatismes étaient revenus instinctivement et la première fois qu'il voulut passer son bras autour des épaules de son ami, celui-ci l'envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout de la chambre.

Steve prit le choc le flanc en avant et se redressa promptement. Il ne se mit pas en garde, il leva les mains vers Bucky. Celui-ci le regardait, les épaules tendues, le regard affolé. Ses mains tremblaient.

"Tout va bien, Buck. Excuse-moi" souffla Steve, "J'aurais dû te demander avant…"

Bucky n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux. "Je suis désolé" croassa-t-il.

Il peinait à récupérer sa voix d'antan. Elle restait enrouée malgré la pratique.

"Tout va bien" répéta Steve avec plus d'assurance.

Il se rapprocha lentement. Bucky se vouta encore plus, pressé contre le mur, aculé.

"Je ne te fais que du mal" dit-il sur la défensive, "Tu devrais me laisser, tu devrais –"

"Je ne vais nulle part" répondit Steve, la mâchoire têtue.

Il s'assit contre le mur et attendit que Bucky se calme. Après ça, Steve prit soin de toujours laisser une bonne distance entre eux et prévenait Bucky quand il voulait s'approcher.

Ensuite, Steve lui demandait s'il pouvait le toucher – cela demandait une attention de tous les instants. Bucky acceptait d'effleurer leurs épaules, de se serrer la main. Il sentait que Steve y tenait profondément, qu'il en avait _besoin_. Malgré ses efforts, il ne supportait pas qu'on touche à sa prothèse. Il faisait des efforts pour Steve. Celui-ci veillait à ne pas trop lui en demander.

* * *

Dans des bons jours, Steve voulait convaincre Bucky de prendre une douche. Il avait refusé, d'abord. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était terrifié. Steve lisait son regard comme personne et cela le rendait fou, que Bucky puisse avoir peur de lui ; mais, bien sûr, ça n'était plus totalement Bucky.

"J'aime pas le froid" finit par avouer Bucky, dos au mur, après que Steve eut insisté.

Steve sentit son estomac se tordre douloureusement. Il essaya de ne pas imaginer ce qu'HYDRA lui avait fait endurer. Peut-être que Bucky ne le savait même pas lui-même.

"On va mettre l'eau chaude, Bucky. Rien à craindre. Viens voir."

La salle de bain était exigüe. Leurs deux corps aux épaules décuplées tenaient à peine dedans, même si Bucky se faisait tout petit. S'il avait pu, il se serait fondu dans le mur.

"Là, l'eau est chaude, regarde."

Il tendit la main – celle de chair. Steve se demanda ce qu'il ressentait avec sa prothèse mais ne posa pas la question.

"Ça te va ?" demanda Steve.

Bucky haussa les épaules, le regard au sol.

Steve lui laissa son intimité pendant un quart d'heure mais il alla vérifier ensuite que tout allait bien. Bucky était assis dans le bac de douche, les genoux repliés, les cheveux pendants. Il pleurait. Steve tapota à la vitre : "Je peux entrer ?"

Bucky haussa les épaules, le regard fuyant.

Steve retira son tee-shirt, entra dans le bac de douche et s'assit en face de lui. Bien sûr, leurs genoux se touchaient mais tant qu'il y avait le tissu du jean, Bucky était plus à l'aise. Steve fut trempé en moins de deux. Il prit le shampoing, demanda "Je peux ?" d'une voix douce. Bucky se frotta les yeux de sa main droite, le nez froncé. Il acquiesça.

Avec des gestes lents et précautionneux, Steve lui lava les cheveux. Il savait que cela faisait plusieurs décennies que personne ne l'avait touché avec gentillesse, sans arrière-pensée malfaisante. Il lui frotta le crâne avec délicatesse, comme s'il avait sous ses doigts une statue de cristal ou un oiseau tremblant. Bucky se laissait faire, étonnement docile, presque apathique. Des gouttes perlaient le long de son nez. Il continuait de faire courir ses mains dans les cheveux de Bucky avec ces gestes pleins de douceur qu'ils avaient eu l'un envers l'autre.

Les temps étaient difficiles pendant la Grande Dépression et la mère de Steve avait pris soin de l'entourer de beaucoup d'affection, à défaut d'avoir une aisance financière. Lorsque Steve s'était retrouvé seul, Bucky avait pris le relai de sa mère infirmière pour prendre soin de lui, ce gringalet sans cesse malade pas fichu de se trouver un métier ou une fille. Quand Steve était malade, Bucky veillait à ce qu'il mange, à ce qu'il ait une bonne couverture et ne le laissait pas dormir seul. Il dormait sur le canapé ou mettait des coussins sur le sol de la chambre de Steve.

Le bon vieux temps… Steve haïssait ça, parce qu'il aurait voulu se débrouiller seul. Mais, secrètement, il serait resté éternellement malade si cela lui avait permis de garder Bucky auprès de lui pour toujours. Néanmoins, Bucky s'était engagé. Il avait laissé Steve seul – ô, l'amertume qu'il avait ressentie, les efforts qu'il avait faits pour le suivre, pour ne pas décevoir…

Steve laissait les souvenirs revenir au gré du shampoing. Il se retenait pour ne pas suivre de la pulpe des doigts les cicatrices de son épaule, la peau boursouflée et déchirée qui fusionnait avec le métal. Il avait quelques marques légères sur le dos, des cicatrices en forme de griffes, faites par des bêtes féroces qui n'avaient d'hommes que la silhouette. Mais le reste était lisse, parfait. Imberbe aussi. Le sérum faisait des miracles.

On aurait presque pu croire que Bucky était intact. Presque. Comme si rien ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Il rinça le shampoing, démêla les cheveux de Bucky avec les doigts, et l'attira à lui pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

"Ça va aller" promit Steve en passant son pouce sur ses cernes pour effacer les dernières traces de tristesse.

Il arrêta le jet d'eau et le força à se lever. Il recouvrit Bucky d'une serviette épaisse qui sentait la lessive de Natasha et retroussa son pantalon pour éviter qu'il ne laisse trop de flaques au sol. Puis il prit une autre serviette et, une fois que Bucky fut sec et qu'il eut enroulé la sienne autour de sa taille, Steve lui sécha les cheveux.

Il se rappelait – un souvenir qu'HYDRA n'avait pas pu supprimé – que Sam lui avait fait la même chose dans un hôtel.

C'était ce genre de délicates attentions qui avaient le pouvoir de dévier une trajectoire.

Ces gestes attendris – des gestes pleins d'amour - modifiaient une courbe imperturbable vers la destruction et la mort.

Bucky avait en lui le potentiel pour n'être plus le Winter Soldier. Pour être _plus_ que le Winter Soldier – _plus_ que cette machine programmée, _plus_ qu'un assassin sans sentiments, _plus_ qu'une coquille recalibrée ou le fantôme d'un souvenir.

Il ne bougeait toujours pas, les yeux mi-clos, la tête baissée, tout le corps penché vers Steve. Ses doigts d'acier ne cessaient de s'ouvrir et de se refermer. Ses épaules frissonnaient. Steve ne savait plus quoi dire. Quand ses cheveux furent secs, il rabattit la serviette sur sa nuque et demanda à Bucky : "Je peux te toucher ?"

Il semblait n'attendre que ça. Il oscilla et s'effondra droit sur Steve, qui le saisit sous les bras et le stabilisa contre lui. Sa mère avait dû ressentir ça en le tenant bébé contre sa poitrine – ce sentiment de protection possessif et féroce. Il était sien. Steve le serra, Bucky commença à trembler imperceptiblement puis de plus en plus violemment, Steve le serra plus fort encore pour l'empêcher de se briser et de tomber en mille morceaux sur le sol.

"Sshh Buck, ça va aller, je te promets que ça va aller."

Bucky enfouit son nez dans le cou de Steve. Il gardait ses bras immobiles le long du corps, ne sachant pas quoi en faire.

"Me laisse pas" gémit-il d'une voix mouillée.

"Je ne vais nulle part" dit Steve sauvagement.

* * *

Steve dut finalement partir, une fois qu'il fut sûr que Bucky était correctement allongé dans son lit, épuisé de ce débordement d'émotions qu'il n'était plus habitué à ressentir.

"Vas-y, Rogers" marmonna-t-il, le nez dans l'oreiller, comme Steve restait à ses côtés. "Tu fous de l'eau partout en plus."

Steve quitta le sous-sol pour changer de fringues ; son pantalon faisait floc-floc dans les marches.

"T'es trempé !" s'étonna Sam. "Qu'est-ce que t'as fichu ?"

"On a pris une douche" expliqua Steve.

Il se fit la réflexion que ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne explication quand il vit Sam faire une tête de trois pieds de long.

"Je suis jaloux" dit-celui-ci d'un ton pincé, ironique sans l'être réellement.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel. "Je peux arranger ça" dit-il avec un sourire tendre.

Il donna à Sam un long baiser paresseux avant de l'entrainer dans leur salle de bain à eux, pour une seconde douche plus intense.

C'était un bon jour.

Un jour exceptionnel.


	53. Et mauvais jours

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie IV – Le long chemin jusqu'à la maison**

**Chapitre 11 – ... Et mauvais jours  
**

* * *

Loki vint trouver Sam le lendemain, alors qu'une tempête de neige les enfermait à l'intérieur. On n'y voyait pas à deux mètres dehors. Le vent avait jeté sur la maison une couverture de flocons. Le signal télévisé avait disparu. Sam essayait de préparer un feu de cheminée quand il vit leur invité indésirable entrer dans le salon d'un pas souple comme celui d'un félin.

Loki favorisa le fauteuil retiré dans l'angle près du feu, et cala sa grande carcasse dessus. Sam entassa des bûches dans la cheminée, mit du papier journal et sortit la boite d'allumettes quand, d'un claquement de doigts, Loki enflamma le bois.

"Le Sceptre ?" dit Loki, le visage éclairé par les flammes rouges et ronflantes.

Sam se rassit confortablement et répondit d'un ton décontracté : "Ça avance. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Thor ?"

Loki affecta une mine indifférente puis, comme Sam continuait à le regarder avec insistance, il fronça les sourcils. "Quoi, avec Thor ?"

"Bah" expliqua Sam, "Dans les rapports du SHIELD, ils disent que tu as attaqué la Terre deux fois, une fois au Nouveau-Mexique avec un… Destructeur, c'est ça ? Et un an après, à New York. Ils postulent que c'est à cause de Thor. Pourquoi ? C'est quoi le souci avec lui ?"

Il fronça les sourcils de plus belle et pinça les lèvres.

"J'ai vu les vidéos du SHIELD" rajouta Sam. "C'est bien ce qui s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ?"

"C'est compliqué" lâcha Loki et il rectifia immédiatement, "Ça ne te regarde pas !"

Il maintenait son armure de mépris, dernier rempart un peu friable.

"Heu… Bah si un peu, parce que le sceptre et tout ça…" s'excusa Sam, avec une moue faussement désolée pour l'amadouer.

Loki rompit le contact visuel, puissamment agacé.

"Tu ne comprendrais pas."

"Ça, tu n'en sais rien" rétorqua Sam avec un sourire posé.

"Je n'ai – je ne voulais pas – ça ne te regarde pas !"

Et sous l'agacement, Sam sentait monter un besoin plus urgent, celui de se confesser – l'espoir de trouver _quelqu'un_. Il laissait Loki se mettre en confiance. Celui-ci ne voulait pas dialoguer – garder ses secrets, tout ça, tout ça – mais il aimait trop parler pour se taire. Sam en jouait et Loki le savait. C'était le jeu du chat et de la souris.

"C'est sûr, c'est pas mes affaires, mais si tu veux en parler, tu peux."

Loki alla se placer à la fenêtre, les gestes fébriles, les mains jointes derrière lui. Sam ne voyait que son dos raidi, comme si sa colonne vertébrale était un épieu de fer.

"Je n'ai pas voulu tuer Thor" dit Loki d'une voix amère. Il corrigea : "Enfin, pas au début …"

La fenêtre se couvrait lentement de givre. Les flammes reculaient dans l'âtre.

"Je voulais juste gâcher sa cérémonie – oui, je sais, caprice de gamin, épargne-moi tes sermons. Je voulais – Il ne méritait pas de devenir roi. Thor l'a reconnu lui-même ensuite" dit-il pour se justifier. Puis il devint plus incohérent. "Arrogant, brutal, buté – stupide de la part d'Odin, inconscient, ils ne voulaient rien voir, j'ai pris les choses en main, oui, là ils étaient bien obligés de voir la vérité en face, eux tout encroûtés par leur routine invariable…"

Sam ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Il aurait bien aimé enregistrer la conversation. Loki vidait son sac, impossible à arrêter.

"Je lui ai dit – Mais c'était de ma faute ! Je ne pouvais pas – jamais su m'arrêter – je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le titiller, comme agiter une cape devant le nez d'un taureau… Évidemment qu'il allait réagir au quart de tour, ce gros lourdaud… J'étais stupide, nous étions tous les deux stupides, stupides et jeunes !"

"Et ensuite ?" demanda Sam, toujours dans l'incompréhension.

Loki pivota vivement.

"Je ne voulais PAS aller sur Jotunheim ! C'était stupide d'aller combattre, n'importe qui l'aurait su et il fallait que ses amis disent oui à tout ce que Thor proposait. Je le savais dès le début, que c'était une mauvaise idée ! J'ai prévenu les gardes, trop tard."

Il resta silencieux, il observait le feu. Les étincelles se reflétaient dans ses pupilles vertes. Sam se racla la gorge.

"Et après ?"

"Mon monde s'est écroulé" souffla Loki avec amertume.

"T'as vraiment tué ton père ?"

Loki secoua la tête, agacé, avant de se fendre d'un sourire diabolique qu'il ne maitrisait pas.

"Mon géniteur… Je ne le connaissais pas. Je l'ai tué alors qu'il tentait d'assassiner mon _père_ adoptif… Amusant, n'est-ce pas, les tours que nous joue le destin ?"

_C'est quoi cette famille de fous_, pensa Sam, éberlué.

Il s'efforça de rester neutre. "Thor avait été banni. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi t'as cherché à l'tuer ?"

"J'ai voulu tuer Thor parce que c'est dans l'ordre des choses."

Sam passait de surprise en surprise comme de Charybde en Scylla. De toutes les énormités qu'avait débitées Loki, c'était la meilleure. Il s'attendait à de la colère, de la haine, pas cette excuse bidon pourtant dite avec sincérité.

"Comment ça ?"

"Nous sommes ennemis naturels, après tout."

"Vous étiez frères" appuya Sam.

"Non" feula Loki, les yeux sauvages.

"Ah oui, c'est vrai, t'as été adopté. Mais pourquoi… Pourquoi ?"

"J'ai découvert la _vérité_ !" s'écria Loki dans une éruption de rage.

"Ah, tu as appris ça plus tard" dit-il platement.

"Sur… Sur le champ de bataille. Alors que Thor et moi nous battions contre les Géants des Glaces. Après ça, les choses n'ont plus jamais été les mêmes. J'avais les yeux ouverts. Je voyais sans filtre la réalité nue. J'ai perdu…"

"Quoi ?"

"Mon innocence."

"Et ta famille ?" compléta Sam.

"Ils n'ont jamais été ma _famille_" dit Loki amèrement. "Ils entretenaient un mensonge, un – une chimère. Je n'ai jamais été celui qu'ils désiraient."

"Et alors ? Je suis désolé Loki, mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui peut te pousser à attaquer ton frère. Il était mortel, il était – désarmé. C'est quoi le rapport avec ton adoption ?"

"Et alors, il m'aurait tué" cria Loki, en équilibre au bord de la folie – moins menaçant qu'effrayé.

"Mais pourquoi ?" insista Sam, frustré. "Tu étais toujours son _frère_ !"

"Non, non, NON ! Nous étions ennemis !"

Loki arpenta le salon à grands pas. Il était tendu comme une corde d'arc bandé, prêt à décocher des flèches de colère. "Tu ne comprends pas" marmonna-t-il, "Personne ne peut, seul comme toujours –"

Sam l'interpella d'une voix détendue – une voix polie par l'entrainement au VA, lorsqu'un vétéran faisait une crise de panique ou piquait une colère monstre.

"Loki, est-ce que tu peux te calmer et m'expliquer ?"

Cela fit sortir Loki de ses gonds. Sam n'eut pas le temps de ciller qu'en deux enjambées, il était sur lui, le toisant de haut.

"J'ai essayé de tuer Thor parce que c'était dans l'ordre des choses" répéta-t-il, la démence brûlant dans chacun de ses mots. "Parce que je suis le monstre et lui le héros. C'est comme ça."

Sam se força à garder sa position. "Ça veut dire quoi, t'es le monstre ?"

Loki recula, les narines frémissantes de rage, les yeux dilatés par la démence. "Viens" ordonna-t-il de son ton royal, et comme Sam ne bougeait pas, il le saisit par le col et l'entraina dans le couloir.

"Wow, doucement" se plaignit Sam, trop bousculé pour réagir autrement qu'en se tortillant comme un chaton dans une main.

Loki ouvrit la porte et une rafale s'invita à l'intérieur aussitôt. Il lâcha Sam dans l'entrée encore chaude et sortit dehors. Les bourrasques s'enroulaient autour de ses jambes presque amoureusement et des flocons se déposaient sur son pull en cachemire vert.

"Alors ?" rugit-il, "Ne suis-je pas un monstre maintenant ?"

"T'es bleu" dit Sam bêtement.

Il était trop surpris pour dire autre chose. Dans la lumière qui filtrait sur le porche, la peau de Loki avait viré au bleu, le visage incrusté de lignes droites. Ses yeux dévisageaient Sam, plein de défi et de peur. C'était le plus terrifiant : leur couleur unie, rouge sang. Ça et la manière dont la neige semblait attirée vers lui comme la marée par la lune.

Sam trébucha sur sa phrase et articula : "Tu devrais rentrer, on refroidit la maison."

Il le scrutait avec impolitesse – il était _bleu_ _!_ Gêné par le poids de son regard, Loki récupéra son apparence normale – qui n'était qu'un autre masque.

"Donc, heu, tu tues des gens parce que t'es bleu ?"

"Ne te moques pas de moi…!"

"Nan mais encore une fois, je ne comprends pas."

"Les Géants des Glaces sont les ennemis d'Asgard !"

"Donc… Tu as appris que t'étais bleu… Seulement pendant de cette bataille avec Thor… contre d'autres types bleus… Ah, j'ai pigé ! T'as cru que Thor allait essayer de te dégommer à coups de marteau aussi, vu qu'il était en guerre contre les... Géants des Glaces ?"

Loki se mordit les lèvres : "Quelque chose comme ça…"

"Alors, c'est là d'où vient le problème ? C'est à cause de ça que t'as viré fou-dingue, parce que tu as la peau bleue ?" s'exclama Sam.

"Qu'étais-je censé faire d'autre ? Tout s'écroulait ! J'ai simplement agi selon ma _vraie_ _nature_, comme tous ceux autour de moi. C'était plus facile comme ça !"

"Plus facile ? Et la Terre ? Plus de six mille personnes sont mortes à cause de toi et ton armée de scarabées ! Et tu justifies ça parce que c'était ta vraie nature ? Tu t'fous de moi ?"

"Les monstres ne causent que la mort et la destruction, Wilson ! À quoi t'attendais-tu ?"

Ils étaient tous les deux vibrants de colère. Sam avait les poings serrés et les oreilles bourdonnantes.

"Mais t'as tout faux !" hurla-t-il. "Si les gens te considèrent comme un monstre, c'est pas à cause de ton apparence mais à cause de tes actions ! Shit, t'es vraiment cinglé ! Tu ne peux pas tuer des gens parce que c'est dans _l'ordre des choses_ ? Tu ne peux pas –" Il en bégayait de fureur. "Alors c'est ça que tu fonctionnes ? Tu tues des gens mais c'est pas grave, c'est dans _l'ordre des choses_ ? Aucun souci, aucun regret ?"

Loki haussa les épaules, défensif : "Pourquoi est-ce que je regretterais quoi que ce soit ? Les regrets ? Je ne peux pas ! C'est inutile ! Rien de ce que je peux faire ne changera le passé ! Ni regrets ni larmes ne ramèneront les morts à la vie !"

Sam sentit une veine battre conte sa tempe. Il se retint de lui balancer son poing dans la gorge pour le faire taire, et éviter de terminer leur discussion sur une très mauvaise note.

Loki s'aperçut de sa rage brute. Chose surprenante, il leva les mains en signe de paix et fit marche arrière, presque embarrassé si c'était possible.

"Mes plans ne se déroulent jamais comme prévu. Depuis le jour où j'ai voulu empêcher Thor d'être couronné roi, à chaque fois… Tout devient incontrôlable. Moi-même, je… T'as raison, je suis fou. C'est plus facile de continuer sur cette pente maintenant. Je suis conscient d'avoir du sang sur les mains, Sam" souffla-t-il. Il semblait sincère.

_Je ne regrette rien_, avait-il dit. Était-ce vrai ?

Sam se sentit brusquement découragé.

"T'as fait des choses inexcusables. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu es obligé de continuer comme ça jusqu'à la fin des temps. Tu ne peux pas changer le passé et effacer le sang versé ; mais le futur n'est pas gravé dans le marbre ni ton identité figée dans la pierre."

Il essaya d'insuffler de la conviction dans son ton. Néanmoins, il se demandait si son entreprise n'était pas vaine. Si Loki ne montrait pas de volonté de vouloir changer, Sam ne pouvait rien faire pour lui.

Il risquait même d'y laisser des plumes et de se retrouver le bec dans l'eau.

* * *

Il y avait de très mauvais jours, des moments horribles et douloureux, qui restaient incrustés sous les ongles. Steve sortait du sous-sol couvert de bleus.

Bucky hurlait. Quelque chose en lui se rompait brusquement. Ses cris résonnaient aux oreilles de Steve longtemps après, des acouphènes haineux qui mettaient du temps à s'estomper. Il déroulait son corps roulé en boule et dardait sous ses cheveux longs un regard agressif de chien méchant. Toute cette rage contenue en lui, emmagasinée depuis soixante-dix ans, explosait dans un geyser de magma droit sur Steve.

Ensuite il cassait des choses, tout ce qui lui tombait sous les mains.

Parfois, c'était des objets. Parfois, il s'en prenait à Steve.

Celui-ci ne savait jamais comment gérer les crises. Il ne savait pas ce qui les déclenchait – il arrivait au sous-sol comme d'habitude, avec le plateau du petit-déjeuner, et Bucky envoyait tout balader d'un mouvement brutal. Steve avait essayé d'être patient, de l'implorer, de discuter, de riposter, de crier à son tour, même de le secouer comme un prunier. Rien n'y faisait. Pire, sa rage semblait s'intensifier de jour en jour. Cette semaine-là, ils avaient déjà eu trois altercations mais cette journée fut la pire que Steve eut jamais vécu.

Bucky arpentait la chambre comme un lion en cage depuis le matin mais il avait attaqué Steve violemment quand celui-ci revint avec le repas du midi.

"Tu n'es pas mieux qu'HYDRA, Rogers !" cria Bucky quand il revint dans sa chambre.

Il balança le plateau de sa main droite droit sur le mur. La vaisselle se brisa au sol et s'éparpilla autour d'eux. Steve garda son regard rivé sur lui.

"Toi aussi, tu me gardes emprisonné, hein ? Comme HYDRA, ça t'fait marrer ?" poursuivit Bucky.

Steve croisa les bras. "Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici dans cet état, Buck. Et tu sais pourquoi tu es là."

Dans ces cas-là, Steve ne le reconnaissait plus. Les traits de son visage dévorés par la rage, Bucky ressemblait au fou furieux à bord de l'héliporteur qui avait manqué de lui déboîter la mâchoire et de lui fracasser la pommette. Sous l'emprise d'une colère irrésistible, il n'était ni le Soldat d'Hiver glacial et méthodique, ni le meilleur ami de Steve. Il avait un inconnu en face de lui.

"T'as un problème, t'es au courant ? Cette p'tite croisade pour récupérer ton pote, c'est voué à l'échec."

Il s'arrêta, vrilla son regard dans le sien, tapota son torse de son doigt d'acier, regard contre regard. "Parce que ton pote est _mort_, Rogers. Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois, encore moins _ton ami_. Pourquoi j'voudrais être ton ami ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Mais je suis avec toi jusqu'au bout, quoique tu penses" dit Steve d'une voix patiente, enraciné dans le sol.

Son calme de surface énervait Bucky encore plus.

"J'vais te dire, t'es qu'un foutu égoïste ! T'en as pas marre de penser qu'à toi ? Tu veux vraiment m'aider ? Tu sais c'que tu devrais faire, si tu voulais vraiment m'aider ?"

Il avait beau savoir que Bucky n'allait pas bien, ça piquait. Il ajustait ses tirs précisément. Maintenant, il tournait lentement autour de lui. Steve sentait ses yeux brûlants sur sa nuque.

"Je suis un chien enragé, Steve ! Et tu sais ce qu'on fait, aux chiens enragés ! On leur tire une balle dans la tête."

"Tais-toi, Bucky" répliqua Steve, les dents serrées, furieux.

"Mais non, pas toi. _Captain America_, héroïque et valeureux, trop _noble_ pour m'éliminer ou me laisser partir. Combien de temps encore avant que tu comprennes qu'on n'a rien à faire ensemble ? Je ne veux pas te voir, je ne veux pas te parler. T'as oublié que je t'ai tiré quatre fois dessus ? Ça ne t'a pas suffi ?"

Steve ignorait que Bucky se rappelait de cet épisode. Il répliqua automatiquement : "C'est toi aussi qui m'a tiré hors de l'eau. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Bucky."

Bucky tremblait de rage. "_Je ne suis pas ton ami_" répéta-t-il avec haine. "Et tu n'es _pas mon ami non plus !_"

"Peut-être mais toi, _tu es ma mission_" rétorqua Steve, le menton bravache. Il voulait l'énerver, il savait que c'était bête et méchant, que ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

Bucky perdit tout contrôle.

Il se rua sur Steve de toute sa force. Ils basculèrent en arrière, Steve replia ses jambes et expulsa Bucky, non sans se prendre un coup en plein sternum qui lui coupa le souffle. Ils se redressèrent avec vivacité. Ils ressemblaient à des chats de gouttière, le dos hérissé, les dents dehors. Bucky avait attrapé un bout de verre quand il avait roulé à terre et le tenait entre ses doigts.

"Buck, du cal–" commença Steve et Bucky attaqua avec tout le sang-froid du Winter Soldier.

Cette fois, Steve se défendit. Leurs mouvements étaient trop rapides, fluides et déterminés pour être décrits. Ils étaient de puissance et de rapidité presque égale. Au bout de quatre ou cinq coups, Steve sut que l'affrontement pouvait durer longtemps. Il rata une attaque délibérément, Bucky passa sous sa garde et frappa, trois fois, à l'arcade, à la mâchoire et au flanc, si vite que son poing d'acier était flou. De sa main droite, il planta son arme improvisée dans la clavicule de Steve.

Mais il avait laissé une ouverture. Steve lui attrapa les deux poignets, lui flanqua deux coups de tête sur l'arcade sourcilière pour l'étourdir, faucha sa jambe d'un coup bien placé et étendit Bucky sur le dos.

"Calme-toi" rugit-il.

Bucky se débattit, Steve s'efforça de le maintenir sur le sol avec son bassin en lui tenant les deux poignets de chaque côté de sa tête. Il battit des paupières pour chasser le sang qui goutait dans ses cils. Il distinguait une lueur de panique dans les yeux de Bucky. La rage l'avait quitté, remplacé par une terreur animale. Il luttait sous l'empoigne de Steve.

"Laisse-moi partir !" hurla-t-il, la voix rauque.

Steve le laissa filer et se releva posément. Bucky s'écarta en vitesse et se colla le dos au mur. Il respirait fort, il avait les yeux hagards.

"Va-t-en" gronda-t-il. La haine perçait toujours sous la peur. "Va-t-en ! Ne reviens pas. _Va-t-en !_"

Steve obéit, l'estomac noué. Il referma la porte à clef et refit les codes de sécurité la mort dans l'âme et sursauta quand il entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Sam apparut, son Sig Sauer à la main. Ils se regardèrent, Steve le regard las, Sam alarmé.

"C'est pour quoi, le flingue ?" demanda Steve, sans masquer l'agacement de sa voix.

"Pour le menacer" répondit Sam. "Tu saignes, t'es au courant ?"

Steve porta la main à son sourcil. Sans surprise, la prothèse de Bucky lui avait ouvert la peau. "C'est rien" marmonna-t-il.

"Viens" soupira Sam.

Il fit asseoir Steve sur un tabouret dans la cuisine et lui ordonna de ne pas bouger. Steve obéit, un peu engourdi. Les mots de Bucky restaient toujours inscrits dans sa mémoire, indélébiles.

"Laisse, c'est rien" souffla Steve comme Sam passait les doigts sur ses blessures.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, les traits fermés, et ne l'écouta pas. Natasha avait tout un matériel de premiers secours dans la salle de bain. Il retira le bout de verre de cinq centimètres avec une pince à épiler avant de placer des strips pour refermer la plaie. Il ne dit pas un mot pendant tout le processus, les traits rigides et les sourcils froncés.

"Ne sois pas fâché" soupira Steve. Il avait une petite voix.

Cette journée était un échec total.

Sam ne répondit pas. Il humidifia un torchon de cuisine et revint vers Steve. Celui-ci se déroba.

"Dis quelque chose."

Sam se figea avec le linge à la main.

"Dire quoi ? Tu sais très bien c'que je pense. Le gars t'a défoncé le visage."

"Bucky" rectifia Steve. "Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi maintenant."

Sam hésita mais finit par demander : "Tu es sûr que – que ça en vaut la peine ?"

Steve évita son regard et préféra se concentrer sur les motifs du soleil sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

"Je suis désolé de te dire ça, Steve, mais ça fait trois fois que tu remontes avec des bleus cette semaine – et maintenant ça. Je suis inquiet, c'est tout."

Steve laissa le temps s'écouler et Sam rincer sa plaie à l'arcade.

"C'est compliqué" dit-il.

Sam jeta le torchon dans l'évier et s'accroupit sur ses talons pour lui faire face. Il posa deux doigts sous le menton de Steve pour croiser son regard. "Il n'y a pas eu d'améliorations depuis qu'on est arrivés."

Steve ne put le détromper. Sam disait la vérité, même si elle était douloureuse à entendre.

"Et on dirait même que les choses empirent…"

"Il y a eu des bons jours ce mois-ci. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner" dit Steve d'un ton ferme.

"Je sais" soupira Sam.

"Et c'était de ma faute, aujourd'hui."

"De ta faute…? Steve, tu te mets en quatre pour lui ; tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde."

"C'est mon meilleur ami ! Je dois essayer, je dois –"

Il savait que Sam ne voulait pas le blesser mais d'entendre ça, après tous les efforts qu'ils avaient mis dans leur rechercher, c'était insoutenable.

"Sssh, ok" le rassura Sam. C'était la première fois qu'il donnait son avis sur la situation. Steve lui avait été vraiment reconnaissant de rester en dehors de ça.

Sam se releva et mit deux-trois strips sur son sourcil pour empêcher la plaie de saigner.

"C'est compliqué" répéta Steve, fatigué.

"Je sais" dit Sam avec douceur. Steve posa sa tête sur son ventre et laissa échapper un long soupir. Sam le protégea entre ses bras. "Tu es fort, ça va aller Steve."

"J'ai déjà pensé à une solution" avoua Steve, la voix étouffée contre le pull de Sam.

Steve ne voulait pas parler. Il avait l'impression de trahir Bucky. Sam lui caressa les cheveux.

"Laquelle ?"

"Si dans un mois Bucky ne va pas mieux, j'appellerai le SHIELD."

Steve sentit la tension s'envoler des épaules de Sam. Il savait que pour lui aussi, la situation n'est pas facile.

"Natasha t'aidera" le réconforta Sam. Il réfléchit avant de dire : "Ça n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère."

Il laissa les mots s'évanouir dans l'air. Ils savaient tous les deux que ce serait un échec pour Steve.

Sam l'embrassa sur le front. "Tu trouveras une solution" dit-il en quittant la cuisine.

Les tâches de soleil sur le carrelage avaient disparu, cachées par un nuage.

* * *

Cette nuit, Steve rampa dans le lit et se pressa contre Sam. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou et cala sa respiration sur le rythme de la poitrine de son amant. Sam entremêla ses jambes aux siennes et ses doigts dans les cheveux de Steve.

"Ça va aller, Steve" le rassura-t-il d'un murmure. Il défaisait la tension nichée dans sa nuque du bout des doigts. Steve se laissait faire, l'inquiétude nichée dans ses poumons comme du plomb liquide, lourd et étouffant.

"T'as encore un mois pour en discuter avec ton pote. Et si tu le laisses au SHIELD, ça ne sera pas pour toute la vie."

Steve opina contre sa gorge, peu à peu calmé.

"Il sera avec des vrais pros, des gens qui sauront le gérer. Qui pourront l'aider. Ne culpabilise pas pour ça, ok ? T'as déjà fait bien plus que possible."

"Mmmh. C'est pourtant pas assez" dit Steve amèrement.

"Je sais" soupira Sam.

Steve l'embrassa sur la jugulaire, les lèvres contre le sang qui pulsait. Il savait que Sam pensait à Riley. "Et toi, ça va ?" demanda-t-il.

Sam hésita. "Ouais ouais."

"T'es sûr ?" souffla Steve.

"Mmmh" dit Sam, le murmure ensommeillé. Ça ressemblait fort à un mensonge – ou à une demi-vérité.

Avant de s'endormir, Steve se promit d'insister.


	54. Glyphe

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie IV – Le long chemin jusqu'à la maison**

**Chapitre 12 – Glyphe  
**

* * *

Sam gardait les conversations avec Loki pour lui. Les relations entre Steve et le Soldat se détérioraient même s'il ne lui en parlait pas. Steve était revenu dans un état lamentable hier soir. Sam avait beau savoir que le sérum lui permettait de cicatriser plus vite que la normale, ça lui renversait le ventre de devoir retirer des bouts de verre de sa peau. Le Soldier n'évoluait pas bien. Il aurait été mieux dans un asile, mais c'était le point de vue de Sam, et après le bazar qu'avait été cette quête pour le retrouver, il comprenait bien que Steve s'accrochait encore à la chimère de son ami passé. Sam appréhendait le moment où Steve reviendrait à la réalité et où lui devrait recoller les pots cassés.

Il monta jusqu'au grenier. Loki s'était fait discret jusqu'à présent. Il ne descendait pratiquement jamais, même pour chiper de la nourriture dans le frigo à des heures indues. Il évitait Steve, qui l'ignorait totalement. Sam ne savait pas ce qu'il traficotait là-haut. Il arriva sur le palier le souffle court et se donna deux secondes de plus pour se recomposer.

Il ne s'embêta pas à frapper à la porte parce que Loki l'avait sûrement déjà entendu monter l'escalier qui grinçait comme un bateau rouillé, et s'il lui laissait le choix, celui-ci lui claquerait sûrement la porte au nez.

Sam entra d'un pas déterminé dans la chambre du grenier et vit tout de suite Loki, assis en tailleur sur le tapis, face à un hologramme. Il bavardait avec un interlocuteur. Un extraterrestre. Une très belle femme mais elle avait la peau verte. Inhabituel. Loki jeta à Sam un regard lourd d'agacement, la bouche tordue par ce pli familier de mépris pour les mortels. Il retourna à sa conversation : "Je dois te laisser, Gamora. Merci pour les informations. N'hésite pas à me recontacter si tu en apprends plus."

Il brouilla l'hologramme et la tête verte disparut. Sam lui demanda :

"C'est un alien ? C'est encore un plan pour envahir New York ?"

Loki fut pris au dépourvu et il oublia de l'envoyer paître.

"Je prépare ma vengeance" déclama-t-il mais c'était si forcé, si peu naturel que Sam ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure.

"Ici aussi, sur Terre, on a aussi des gens qu'ont la peau de couleur… inhabituelle. Des mutants."

"Je sais" dit Loki d'un ton déjà lassé. "Très intéressant, passionnant vraiment. Tu es venu ici pour me dire ça ? Tu peux repartir."

"Tu comptes envahir la Terre avec une armée d'extraterrestres à la peau verte ?"

"Ma patience a des limites, Sam."

"C'est une amie à toi ?"

"Je n'ai pas d'amis."

"Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"J'ai un Sceptre à récupérer, rappelle-toi."

"Ah ouais. C'est vrai… C'est quoi Yggdrasil ?"

Loki lui jeta un regard étonné.

"T'Challa m'en as parlé mais je n'ai rien compris. Tu m'expliques ?"

"Non."

"Si !"

"Tes capacités mentales sont trop limitées" répliqua Loki mais avec un sourire en coin qui adoucissait l'insulte.

Sam lui jeta un regard blasé. "Bouffon ! Tu viens marcher avec moi ?" proposa-t-il.

"Ton Captain ne peut pas venir avec toi ?" demanda Loki.

"Nan" dit Sam avec un sourire en coin pour l'appellation. "Il est au sous-sol."

Loki plissa les yeux et accepta.

* * *

La lumière se reflétait sur la neige comme un miroir et la campagne autour d'eux était éblouissante. Sam était obligé de mettre ses lunettes de soleil. La couche gelée craquait sous ses pas. Il devait bien faire moins dix degrés mais comme le vent était tombé, la température restait supportable. Il se rendit compte rapidement que Loki avait la neige en aversion. Il piétinait, enfonçait la couche glacée à grands pas haineux et évitait de la toucher directement.

"Vous avez de la neige, sur Asgard ?" demanda Sam.

"Non" cracha-t-il, furieux.

Sam se tut. Il ne voulait pas d'une autre discussion catastrophique, ce qui avait tendance à arriver régulièrement avec Loki.

Ils allèrent jusqu'à la forêt au bord de la falaise et errèrent entre les arbres frêles, honteux de leur nudité. Sam peinait dans la côte. Son souffle traçait de longues écharpes brumeuses derrière lui. Ils s'arrêtèrent d'un accord tacite au bord de la falaise, à l'abri des arbres. De là, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur la région. Les montagnes semblaient plus près, presque accessibles en tendant la main. Loki paraissait fasciné par le vide. Il avait les pieds en équilibre, à l'extrême bord de la couche de glace.

Sam lui demanda de reculer. Il s'était assis contre un tronc. Son souffle dessinait des chimères évanescentes dans le ciel pur.

"Tu t'essouffles" remarqua Loki en s'écartant du bord, la voix légère dans l'air froid. "Tu te fatigues de plus en plus vite. Le sort s'étend sur ton bras."

Il disait la vérité mais Sam avait cessé d'y prêter attention depuis qu'il avait vu l'encre rouge se diffuser dans ses veines. Ça ne se voyait pas trop, surtout sur sa peau noire et sous les manches de ses pulls. Facile à oublier. _Il ne_ _voulait pas y penser_.

"Tu peux l'oublier mais le pacte, lui, ne t'oubliera pas. Il va te consumer, se nourrir de ta force, te vider de ta vie" souffla Loki.

"Hors de question que j'te file le Sceptre si c'est pour tuer quelqu'un avec. Ça ne tient qu'à toi de me dire la vérité" répondit Sam, le regard fixé sur les cimes enneigées.

Loki eut un sourire agressif. "Tu ne me croiras pas. Tu serais prêt à mourir pour ça ? Est-ce que ça en vaudrait la peine ?"

Sam haussa une épaule. "Steve trouvera une autre solution alors. Il est doué pour ça."

Loki eut un reniflement de mépris savamment orchestré. "Tu lui fait confiance" dit-il d'un ton méprisant.

"C'est ce que les gens font, habituellement" dit Sam posément.

Loki recula des épaules. Il avait pris la réflexion personnellement. "Pas moi." affirma-t-il, le menton en avant.

"Faire confiance à personne, ne jamais dire la vérité… C'est une drôle de façon de vivre" estima-t-il.

Loki l'observait d'un œil de chat méfiant, à l'entrée de sa chambre. "C'est une bonne façon de pas mourir" rétorqua-t-il.

"Pourtant t'es mort, nan ? C'est pas c'que t'as dit ?"

Loki se raidit tant que Sam se demanda s'il n'allait casser.

"Tu ne sais vraiment pas éviter les sujets qui fâchent ?" gronda-t-il entre ses dents.

Sam se força à se détendre et à regarder Loki dans les yeux.

"Ne faire confiance à personne, ne pas s'attacher… Tu dois te sentir seul."

Celui-ci frissonna. Son regard vert plus opaque que jamais, il murmura : "Ça me va."

Si Coulson avait été là, il aurait déclaré que Loki manquait de conviction.

* * *

"Parle-moi d'Yggdrasil" demanda Sam lorsqu'ils repartirent, les fesses mouillées et les pieds gelés. Il profitait du calme entre eux, de cette espèce de trêve dans la folie.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel : "Vous autres mortels êtes si insistants !"

Sam rigola dans son bouc.

"C'est une dimension" dit Loki, complaisant. Il aimait bien parler de ses connaissances, c'était un terrain de discussion facile et sans pièges.

"Une dimension qui ressemble vaguement à un arbre. Asgard est au sommet des branches et veille sur les autres mondes, les Neuf Royaumes, tous connectés via Yggdrasil."

"La Voie Lactée quoi."

Sam connaissait un peu les constellations et les étoiles – Riley lui avait appris entre deux missions de nuit.

"Non, pas du tout" le corrigea Loki. "C'est une _autre_ dimension. Votre planète, Midgard, est dans la voie Lactée mais aussi dans Yggdrasil. C'est d'ailleurs la seule. C'est pour cela qu'Asgard lui accorde peu intérêt, vous êtes en dehors si l'on peut dire. Et puis vous n'êtes pas une race de grand intérêt..."

"On finira par le savoir."

Loki s'esclaffa : "Même Thor a fini par s'attacher à vous. Asgard peut se tromper, parfois."

"Il y a plusieurs mondes dans cette dimension alors ?"

"Neuf, chacun avec leur race supérieur. Les immortels d'Asgard, les elfes, les elfes noirs, les nains, les Géants des Glaces, les démons et le royaume des morts."

"Wow !" sourit Sam. "Des elfes, vraiment ? Des démons ! Les légendes disent vrai, parfois."

Loki eut un sourire amical devant son excitation.

"Et la magie ?"

"C'est une énergie. Certains la possèdent et peuvent la canaliser pour modifier la trame de la réalité."

"Génial" souffla Sam. "Comme toi ?"

Loki hocha la tête. "C'est Frigga – ma mère – qui m'a appris."

"Tu es doué ?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Oui, quand les circonstances sont… optimales."

* * *

Sam ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle. Sitôt rentré, il prépara un café pour lui, un chocolat chaud pour Loki et emporta tout ça dans sa chambre sous les combles. Loki le laissa monter – comment refuser la promesse d'une tasse de chocolat ? Sam se faufila dans la chambre, pressa son avantage, décidé à en démordre, déterminé à avoir des réponses satisfaisantes.

La chambre avait été aménagée et c'en était étonnant. Même les criminels intergalactiques aiment leur petit confort – avoir un chez-soi. Il y avait quelques livres en pile sur le bureau, les couvertures en cuir gravées de symboles dorés, des écharpes jetées négligemment sur les poutres du plafond. Sam regarda par la fenêtre. Jolie vue ! Les montagnes, les champs vus de haut, la neige à perte de vue.

Sam s'assit sur le lit et testa le matelas. Plutôt confortable. Natasha deviendrait folle si elle apprenait qui dormait dessus en ce moment même.

"Descends de mon lit" siffla Loki, furieux.

"Tu dors même pas dessus de toute façon" avança Sam. Il se cala contre l'oreiller, ses chaussettes sur la couette, presque décontracté.

Il observa encore la chambre, les minuscules détails que Loki avait rajoutés ici et là, tellement improbables et normaux à la fois. Celui-ci récupéra son attitude hautaine et se posta à la fenêtre.

La question glissa des lèvres de Sam sans qu'il puisse la rattraper : "Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé après l'attaque des Chitauris ?"

"Je suis allé en prison."

"Vraiment ?"

Loki acquiesça, l'air sombre.

"Pour combien de temps ?" Sam poussait sa chance au maximum, il le savait.

"L'éternité, je présume."

"Elle est plutôt courte alors, l'éternité" dit Sam avec un sourire léger, pas méchant, comme si c'était possible de plaisanter avec quelqu'un qui avait orchestré la mort de milliers de gens.

Loki lui offrit un sourire tranchant sans rien ajouter.

"Tu t'es échappé ?"

"Non. C'est mon frère qui m'a aidé à en sortir."

"Thor ?!"

Loki acquiesça encore, un coup sec du menton, désapprobateur.

"Je croyais que ce n'était pas ton frère."

"Les mauvaises habitudes ont la peau dure."

"Pourquoi il t'a libéré ?"

Loki écarta les mains "Asgard était attaqué. Il avait besoin d'aide."

Sam hocha la tête et posa ses mains derrière la nuque, coudes écartés. La tension était retombée, ils étaient presque posés. Il essaya de reconstituer le fil des évènements, de donner un semblant de logique, une piste à suivre.

"C'est là que tu es mort ?"

Mauvaise question. Loki se contracta. Sam avait la même réaction quand Steve essayait de le questionner à propos de la balle qu'il avait reçue du Winter Soldier. Ce genre de souvenir atroce, il ne voulait pas se le remémorer.

"Je suis curieux, c'est un vilain défaut. Je ne pensais pas que les Asgardiens pouvaient ressusciter. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Peut-être que Loki était fatigué de se taire, peut-être que donner à Sam des bouts de vérité par lambeaux faisait partie d'une plus grande machination ; toujours est-il qu'il répondit.

"J'ai été poignardé."

"Poignardé ?!"

Sam plissa les yeux, peu convaincu. Après tout, Loki résistait à des balles de mitrailleuse. Piqué au vif, celui-ci déboutonna sa chemise de ses longs doigts fins, bouton par bouton, et écarta les pans. Sur sa peau de marbre, totalement imberbe, il y avait à l'endroit du sternum une marque noire et cendrée, une cicatrise d'ombres dont le réseau de stries obsidiennes ressemblait étrangement à celui qu'ils avaient eus tous les deux sur l'avant-bras.

Les mains sur sa chemise, Loki lui adressa un regard opaque et un sourire inquiétant.

"Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je t'ai sauvé la vie, ce jour-là en Écosse… Je vais te dire."

Et brusquement, Sam n'avait plus très bien envie de savoir.

"Quand je me suis agenouillé auprès de toi dans la boue, alors que ton dernier souffle quittait tes lèvres, je savais _exactement ce que tu ressentais_."

Sam était glacé.

"Rien n'est plus douloureux que mourir… À la différence près que quand moi, je suis mort, je n'étais pas seul" dit Loki pensivement, indifférent – ou inconscient – de sa cruauté.

Il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi Loki l'avait aidé. Le pacte, le Sceptre à trouver, la plaie dans le ventre de Sam comme un écho à celle sur sa poitrine.

"T'étais avec Thor" devina Sam en s'ébrouant.

"Mmmh. Mais il m'a abandonné."

"Steve ne m'a pas abandonné, lui. Pas volontairement."

"Non" admit Loki.

Ils restèrent tous les deux muets tandis que des souvenirs sombres et gluants remontaient à la surface.

"Et le Sceptre ? C'est sensé à te soigner ?"

"Oui" dit Loki puis il rectifia : "Plus ou moins." Il soupira : "Je n'ai pas l'intention de conquérir votre monde, Asgard ou un autre avec, pas plus que de tuer quelqu'un ou de créer une armée ou que sais-je. Je veux juste le remettre à sa place, dans un coffre scellé."

Sam pinça les lèvres. "Hum, je ne veux pas être sceptique mais les actes de bonté gratuits, ce n'est pas vraiment ton genre."

Loki éclata de rire : "Qu'est-ce qui te penses qu'il s'agit d'un acte de bonté ?"

"C'est un service" hasarda Sam. "Tu vas en retirer un bénéfice personnel ?"

Loki sourit : "Plus ou moins."

"T'es pénible" souffla Sam en croisant ses mains derrière la nuque mais il était plus détendu.

"Je sais que tu ne peux pas me faire confiance" dit Loki "Mais j'ai juré que je mettrais ce Sceptre en sûreté et je le ferais."

Il y avait des accents de supplication dans sa voix.

"Je sais" répondit Sam, "Va donc convaincre Steve plutôt."

Loki eut un rire dur et dépréciatif.

Sam se releva et mit un pied hors du grenier.

"Je vais le rejoindre. Viens manger avec nous ce soir. On va en discuter. Et fais un effort pour bien te tenir!"

* * *

Steve entra dans la chambre de Bucky avec un soupçon d'inquiétude. Il s'en voulait de se méfier de lui mais leur dernière rencontre s'était si mal passée qu'il ne pensait pas que Bucky accepterait de le voir aujourd'hui. À première vue, il avait disparu. Steve sentit le sang se retirer de son visage en voyant la pièce vide.

Bucky était caché dans la salle de bain, recroquevillé au sol – un oisillon tombé du nid. Steve crut qu'il s'agissait d'un mauvais jour mais Bucky dit d'une voix larmoyante derrière son bouclier de cheveux : "Je suis désolé pour hier."

Steve haussa les épaules ; la plaie s'était refermée et elle tirait un peu, rien de grave.

"C'est rien, Buck" répondit-il d'une voix franche et aussi ouverte que possible. "Je comprends que tu sois énervé."

"Je t'ai blessé" hoqueta Bucky. "Encore. Je ne fais que ça."

Steve soupira et s'accroupit sur ses talons dans l'embrasure de la porte. Son cœur bondit au bord des lèvres lorsqu'il vit ce que Bucky s'était infligé. Il avait enfoncé ses ongles métalliques dans la peau de son bras droit. La peau déchiquetée s'ornait de grandes griffures sanguinolentes, des ruisseaux à vif, comme un miroir de l'étoile rouge sur son épaule gauche.

"Qu'est-c'que t'as foutu, Buck ?! Je vais m'en occuper, d'accord, ne bouge pas."

Steve se força au calme quand tout ce qu'il voulait était hurler à la mort et cogner les murs du poing.

"Ça va cicatriser tout seul, c'est bon" dit Bucky d'une petite voix.

Steve prit sa serviette de toilette et nettoya les mutilations délicatement. Bucky frissonnait quand Steve passait le tissu imbibé d'eau. "Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?" marmotta-t-il pour lui. Bucky ne répondit pas – il ne savait pas lui-même. C'était une pulsion obsédante, l'envie de blesser, de déchirer, de meurtrir, d'expulser tout ce magma d'émotions ailleurs. La douleur n'aidait qu'à se focaliser.

Steve enroula la serviette bleue autour de son bras et s'assit contre les portes vitrées de la douche, près de son ami.

"De quoi tu te rappelles, Buck ?"

Il déglutit. "J'ai tué des gens. J'avais des ordres."

"Tu te rappelles des gens que tu as tué ?"

Bucky hésita. "Des visages, leurs yeux, leurs dernières paroles. Pas de noms."

"Et de ce que HYDRA t'a fait ?" l'interrogea Steve.

Bucky haussa les épaules, fixement intéressé sur les quadrillages du carrelage mural. Steve n'insista pas.

"J'me rappelle de toi, aussi" marmonna Bucky.

"Quoi, à propos de moi ?"

Bucky fronça le nez, jeta un regard furtif à Steve avec les yeux clairs d'un enfant en quête d'approbation. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, se lança.

"Je devais te tuer. J'ai essayé. Voulu… Tu étais mon ami… On était –"

C'était trop difficile. Il dit, les dents serrés : "Je ne me rappelle même pas mon prénom. Tu dis Bucky tout le temps… C'est pas moi."

Il s'interrompit, essaya quelques mots en russe et échoua. Il toucha sa tempe de ses doigts d'acier ensanglantés. "T'es pas là-dedans. Y a rien dedans, que du noir, des cris et des fantômes. Toi Steve, t'es là."

Il effleura son cœur.

Steve tendit la main. La prothèse métallique et les doigts de chair s'emmêlèrent.

"Tu devrais me laisser" souffla Bucky, au bord des larmes. "J'ai essayé de te tuer. Hier…"

"Tu étais énervé. Tu changes sans cesse d'humeur" l'excusa Steve. Il serra sa main en espérant que Bucky sente la pression.

Bucky détourna les yeux, les mâchoires serrées. Pas convaincu par Steve.

"Je serais toujours avec toi, Buck. J'espère que je ne te laisserai _plus jamais tomber_. Mais il faut que j'te parle de quelque chose."

"Que j'peux pas rester ici" marmonna-t-il d'une voix enfantine.

Steve en fut embarrassé mais guère surpris.

"Je ne te quitte pas. Mais je ne peux pas t'aider, pas tout seul. Est-ce que tu accepterais de recevoir de l'aide de gens qualifiés ?"

"Des médecins" chuchota-t-il, terrifié. "Non ! Steve, s'il te plait, ne les laisse pas me prendre, ne les _laisse pas m'emmener_ !"

Steve reposa sa tête contre le mur, et acquiesça en se mordant les lèvres.

"Je reste avec toi" murmura-t-il en une litanie apaisante, "Je reste avec toi."

Un mois. Un mois pour l'aider à retrouver la mémoire. Ou le convaincre de chercher de l'aide. Un mois.

* * *

"Encore des lasagnes ?" s'exclama Steve en entrant dans la cuisine.

Sam se concentrait pour couper les carottes en petits dés – ça n'était pas rien, deux bottes de carottes entières à débiter pour les estomacs sur pattes de la maison.

"Serait-ce une protestation ?" répliqua Sam.

"Pas du tout !" susurra Steve en serrant Sam contre lui, ses abdominaux de béton lovés contre le dos de Sam. Il posa ses lèvres contre sa nuque et chuchota à même la peau : "J'adore tes lasagnes."

"Je cuisine. On ne fera rien d'excitant contre le plan de travail _maintenant_."

"Mmmh, rabat-joie. Comment vas-tu ?"

"Ça va" dit Sam d'un ton posé.

Même de dos, Steve remarqua son sourire pâle, sa voix fatiguée. Il passa son pouce en cercles lents autour du nombril de Sam.

"Et toi, avec Bucky ?"

"C'était un bon jour – enfin, relativement. Il s'est excusé. Tu es sûr que ça va ?"

"Ouais ouais, tu m'as déjà demandé."

Steve s'entêta : "Tu n'as pas l'air bien, je t'assure. J'ai beau insisté, tu réponds toujours la même chose. Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?"

Sam posa le couteau et se retourna, coincé entre la masse immuable de Steve et le plan de travail. "Je t'assure que ça va, ok ? Tu me laisses finir ça ?"

Steve lui répondit d'un œil inquiet et lui prit l'avant-bras pour le persuader de parler. Dès que ses doigts enserrèrent la manche de Sam, celui-ci se plia en deux, poussa un grognement et retira sa main immédiatement. Steve réagit avec sa vivacité habituelle : il rattrapa la main de Sam et retroussa son pull.

"Oh la vache, Sam !"

Sam se fit violence pour regarder. À la lumière du plafonnier, le réseau du sortilège s'étendait dans sa peau plus loin de jamais. _On dirait une carte du métro_, songea Sam bêtement, _mais en bordeaux_. Steve passa doucement l'index dessus et Sam sentit de nouveau un éclair de douleur lui courir jusqu'à l'épaule.

"Doucement" dit-il.

Steve était choqué. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, la panique suintante.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?" explosa-t-il.

Sam haussa les épaules dans une façade de nonchalance. Que pouvait-il dire ? Qu'il ne voulait pas y penser ?

"Ça n'aurait rien changé. Et puis, t'as d'autres choses à faire que –"

"Tu rigoles ?! Ce truc te contamine ! À cause de moi en plus et –"

"C'est PAS ta faute, Steve ! Commence pas –"

"Pourquoi TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT ?" rugit Steve.

Ils se fixèrent, également inquiets et énervés.

"Je vais trouver une solution" dit Steve et il vissa sa mâchoire, obstiné qu'il était.

"T'as qu'à me couper le bras. T'as l'air d'aimer les prothèses."

Steve se pinça l'arête du nez. Ça n'était pas le genre de Sam, d'accroître leurs disputes. Il devait être réellement angoissé.

"Wanda saura sûrement faire quelque chose" dit-il pour lui-même.

"Steve…"

"Elle est puissante, elle pourra –"

"Steve" coupa Sam. "C'est pas comme ça que ça marche."

Il lui jeta un regard confus. Sam poursuivit : "Loki m'a sauvé la vie. À Skye et en Norvège."

"Ouais et alors ?"

"Si tu parles à Wanda – à un autre Avenger – c'est comme si je lui plantais un couteau dans le dos. Je ne lui ferais pas ça."

"Mais enfin, Sam ! Il n'a pas fait ça par bonté d'âme !"

"Je sais."

"Lui n'hésitera pas à te lancer un poignard dès qu'il pourra" pointa Steve.

Sam secoua la tête : "Il ne veut pas le Sceptre pour lui ; il compte vraiment tenir sa parole."

"Me dis pas que tu croies à ses mensonges" dit Steve d'une voix sourde.

"Il ne ment pas" dit Sam d'une voix décidée.

"Il ne fait que ça !"

"J'ai parlé avec lui. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'est pas un menteur. Mais sur ce coup-là, il est sincère."

"Sam, Sam, Sam…" gronda Steve en se demandant comment il allait gérer la situation si Loki avait envoûté Sam comme il avait hypnotisé Barton. "Sincère ou pas, c'est un criminel et il devrait finir en prison."

Sam balaya son argument : "Steve, le système de justice des Avengers est pourri jusqu'à la moelle."

"Quoi ?!"

"Désolé mais à part toi, les autres sont… Ok, le Hulk n'est pas un ange même si ce n'est pas la faute de Banner ; Natasha et Barton sont des assassins _professionnels_, et Stark a vendu des millions d'armes à travers le monde. Ce type a lancé des guerres, Steve !"

"Mais c'est quoi le rapport ?"

"Laisse-moi finir" s'énerva Sam. "Les Avengers ont l'immunité totale et vous pouvez tuer à peu près qui vous voulez au nom de votre sacro-sainte justice. C'est quand la dernière fois qu'un de vos ennemis est passé devant le tribunal ? Mais c'est pas grave, Steve, parce que vous faites _réellement_ quelque chose de bien. Je veux juste te dire que les membres de ton équipe ont tous eu une seconde chance."

"Sam…" prévint Steve.

"Loki est immortel. Il s'est déjà échappé une fois. Oh oui, vous pouvez le remettre derrière les barreaux. Ok. Et dans cent ans ? Dans cinq cent ans ? Quand il aura développé une rage décuplée contre la Terre et que vous ne serez plus là pour la défendre ?"

"Sam…" mais cette fois, Steve avait soupiré.

"Vous pourriez le tuer" continua Sam. "C'est une solution. Mais là, il veut faire quelque chose – peut-être égoïstement, certes – mais quelque chose de bien. Mon point, c'est : laisse-lui une seconde chance."

"J'étais à New York" dit Steve, les dents jointes, "J'ai combattu là-bas, j'ai vu les dégâts infligés par sa folie."

"Je sais, j'y étais aussi. Dès que j'ai vu les infos, j'ai couru aider les équipes de secours."

"Il est au-delà de la réhabilitation" persista Steve.

Sam fit une pause. "Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Sûrement, oui. Mais –"

"S'il tue quelqu'un avec le Sceptre une fois qu'on lui aura rendu, comment tu te sentiras ?"

Sam se tut, les yeux perdus voletant dans la cuisine. "Je – Toi, tu sais comment je me sentirais" finit-il par dire.

Steve se sentait démoralisé. Il n'allait nulle part avec Bucky ; et il réalisait la frontière creusée entre lui et Sam, qui n'osait pas lui parler de ses graves problèmes de santé.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu restes ici" avoua Steve, la voix faible, les bras écartés et impuissants.

Sam baissa le regard. "Parfois, je ne sais pas non plus. Et puis, je rentre à la maison et t'es là, dans la cuisine et je me rappelle…"

Ils restèrent séparés, par quelques centimètres et par les non-dits. Steve attrapa Sam par son autre bras et l'attira gentiment à lui. Il posa une main sur sa nuque, lui embrassa la gorge, les clavicules et la courbe douce de sa mâchoire, il lui prit le poignet et embrassa doucement les entrelacs tentaculaires du sortilège.

"Je t'aime. Et je me fie à ton jugement. De toute façon, je ne vais pas te laisser crever. Mais on va faire selon mes termes" dit-il doucement.

Les épaules de Sam s'affaissèrent de soulagement.

Steve gronda à son oreille d'une voix possessive : "T'es pas tout seul idiot. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aies pas voulu m'en parler. Je suis pourtant là pour toi."

"Pas voulu y penser" marmonna Sam contre la clavicule de Steve, son front sur son épaule.

Quand il releva le menton, Steve l'embrassa avidement, sa langue exigeante et ses lèvres quémandeuse. Sam se demandait si, finalement, ça n'était pas le bon moment pour faire des choses excitantes dans la cuisine quand un raclement de gorge les fit sursauter.

Loki se tenait nonchalamment appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte.

"J'espère que je ne dérange pas" dit-il, clairement ironique.

Steve lui lança un regard aussi féroce qu'un jet de bouclier. Sam lui tapota le pectoral avec affection.

"J'ai invité Loki à venir manger ce soir. Comme ça, tu pourras lui expliquer tes termes."

"Oh, formidable" railla Steve.

Il prit le couteau et coupa les carottes un peu trop vite et un peu trop brutalement, les oreilles rouges. Sam lui jeta un regard affectueux et cala ses hanches contre le plan de travail à côté de lui, pour voir la cuisine, Loki et Steve en même temps.

"Quel est le point de vue d'Asgard sur l'homosexualité ?" demanda-t-il à Loki avec curiosité, vu que celui-ci portait sur la Terre un jugement sans aménité.

Loki renifla : "Ils sont à peu près tolérants. Du moins tant que tu ne te retrouves pas en dessous…"

"Oh" s'étonna Sam. "Pourquoi ?"

Reniflement méprisant de Loki. "Manque de virilité, j'imagine."

"Oh bah alors ça va, c'est la place de Steve !" s'exclama Sam, le sourire moqueur.

Steve s'étrangla dans ses carottes et planta le couteau de cuisine dans la planche à découper.

"De quoi ? Tu te rappelles de mardi soir ? Et la nuit de –"

Sam pouffa dans sa barbe avec un demi-sourire craquant.

Steve décolla le couteau, pivota en souplesse et le pointa en direction de Loki, avec un regard de défi : " De toute façon, l'avis d'Asgard, je m'en contrefiche !"

Sam et Loki étaient hilares.

"C'est l'idée, Captain" dit Loki avec un sourire machiavélique.

"Comment je t'ai vexé, Steve ! J'suis désolé" dit Sam en rugissant de rire.

Il dut s'accrocher au comptoir pour ne pas glisser de rire jusqu'à terre.

Steve continua à couper les carottes avec férocité comme si elles l'avaient insulté personnellement.

* * *

Ils étaient blottis sous la couette, Sam avait la tête calée sur le pectoral de Steve – l'oreiller le plus confortable du monde – et celui-ci massait gentiment son avant-bras, là où la tâche bordeaux se distinguait mieux dans la lumière dorée de la lampe de chevet.

"Comment on va faire pour le sceptre ?" demanda Sam.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il avait refoulé sa peur panique du sortilège. Il se sentait si soulagé que Steve le soutienne inconditionnellement.

"_On_ ne va rien faire. Tu restes ici. Je m'occupe de tout" dit Steve d'une voix absolue.

Sam frissonna. "J'aime bien quand tu es viril comme ça."

Steve pouffa dans son dos. Il resserra ses bras autour de lui, possessif, et posa son menton dans les boucles brunes de Sam.

"Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant" grogna-t-il.

Il avait dit cette phrase une bonne vingtaine de fois en deux heures.

Le dîner s'était relativement bien passé. Steve avait posé un œil ombrageux sur Loki et celui-ci n'avait pas touché à son repas mais il avait accepté de répondre aux questions gourmandes de Sam. Aucun n'avait cherché à faire sortir l'autre de ses gonds, Steve par égard pour Sam et Loki parce que sa situation était désormais plus précaire avec les Avengers au pas de la porte.

Steve passa ses mains sous le menton de Sam pour lui faire basculer la tête en arrière et l'embrasser plus facilement. Sam sourit sous le baiser. Steve était d'humeur possessive ce soir. Il le domina en un instant, le regard victorieux et les mains ardentes comme des feux-follets, pleines de vivacité et de malice. Man, il apprenait vite !

"À vos ordres, Captain" plaisanta Sam.

"M'appelle pas comme ça" grogna Steve en le bâillonnant d'un baiser.

* * *

Le vent hurlait dans la nuit, la tempête secouait les volets et cherchait le moindre interstice pour entrer.

Il était assis dans la nuit, encerclé par les ténèbres – de vieilles amies. Il veillait, HYDRA pouvait arriver à tout moment, il veillait sur Steve, les oreilles en alerte – C'était sa mission. Il n'avait pas de mission, ok il avait compris, mais c'était plus facile d'en avoir une, un objectif pour continuer, une idée fixe à laquelle s'accrocher. Les démons tournaient autour de lui, griffes acérées, crocs préparés, il n'avait pas peur, il était habitué à la douleur, son corps se rappelait, douleur-fantôme du membre absent, douleur réelle de l'esprit amputé, absence de souvenirs, absence d'identité –

Qui suis-je, qui suis-je, pas la nuit qui va me répondre non, ni les démons –

Je connais Steve mieux que moi-même, ses micro-expressions, sa façon de se tenir, tout est familier et que ça fait mal, Dieu que ça fait mal de savoir et ne pas savoir et comment peut-il me regarder face sans tressaillir de dégoût ?

Il doit veiller, c'est sa mission. Surveiller les arrières de Steve, son objectif –

Sans ça, il serait déjà parti –

Mais Steve a besoin de lui.

Certitude.

Steve a besoin de lui.


	55. Ratures et boulettes

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie IV – Le long chemin jusqu'à la maison**

**Chapitre 13 –Ratures et boulettes  
**

* * *

Le Hub du SHIELD, deuxième place-forte après l'ancien Triskellion, était un poulailler. Sharon en avait plein la tête des caquetages et des aller-venues. Elle n'aimait pas venir ici. Rendre les rapports était une perte de temps à l'ère d'Internet même si c'était précisément la raison pour laquelle les hauts dignitaires du SHIELD préféraient désormais voir leurs agents les plus fiables en personne – pour vérifier qu'ils restent fiables, justement. Elle préférait être en mission, avec un objectif et aucun compte à rendre.

America et Kamala prenaient leur mal en patience à côté d'elle. Elles avaient insisté pour venir – elles espéraient secrètement voir Fury même si Sharon avait essayé de les dissuader.

"Ça fait une heure et vingt-trois minutes qu'on attend" souffla Kamala. "C'est toujours aussi long ?"

Sharon haussa les épaules. "Ça dépend des jours vous pouvez aller rejoindre les autres si vous voulez."

Mercédès et Colleen s'étaient ruées à la salle d'armes dès leur arrivée au Hub.

"Maintenant qu'on est là, autant rester" dit America d'une voix ronchonne et Sharon était contente de les savoir avec elle.

"Tu pourrais peut-être enfoncer la porte du pied" suggéra Kamala à son amie et Sharon vit dans l'œil impulsif d'America que cette possibilité prenait une allure concrète. Au même moment, Kate revint vers elles de sa démarche bondissante de danseuse.

"Black Widow a retrouvé le Hulk" leur dit-elle avec des yeux brillants.

Sharon sentit son estomac se contracter. "Elle va bien ?" demanda-t-elle d'un air neutre.

"Ouais ouais" dit Kate excitée, "C'est plutôt Banner qui aurait des soucis."

Elles tendirent toutes les trois une oreille curieuse.

"Le Hulk a détruit une ville des Fidji – totalement ravagé – du coup, le SHIELD a envoyé Widow régler le problème. Mais impossible de le trouver du coup, le SIELD avait fait appel à une scientifique pour le localiser. Et alors, me demandez pas comment mais le destin a des voies mystérieuses : cette fille, c'était son ancienne copine."

"Quoi ?"

"Betty Ross, qu'elle s'appelle. Je ne savais pas que Banner avait eu une petite copine."

Elles secouèrent la tête, ignorantes aussi et plus curieuses encore.

"Et bah laisse-moi te dire que cette Betty Ross était furieuse. Fu-ri-euse ! Plus encore quand elle a appris que Banner et Widow avaient flirté ensemble –"

"Quoi ?" répéta Kamala, "Mais elle a vingt ans de moins que lui et c'est une bombe. Il est vieux, ridé et poilu, qu'est-ce qu'elle a trouvé à ce type ?"

"– Et la Widow était furieuse aussi d'apprendre que Banner était engagé et que ça faisait _trois_ _ans_ que Betty n'avait pas eu de nouvelles."

"Comment tu sais tout ça ?" demanda Sharon.

"C'est Clint qui m'a dit ça à la cafète' contre des burritos."

"Et les deux nanas se sont frittées la figure ?" devina America.

"Du tout" répondit Kate, l'œil brillant. "Elles ont fait un duo, elles ont retrouvé le gus..."

"Et alors ?"

"Ma-gis-tral ! La Widow, elle toise le Hulk comme ça, même pas peur. Il se transforme, Banner arrive et là, BIM, elle lui colle un pain en pleine mâchoire ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se disent mais elle repart. Betty arrive, BAM, elle lui colle une gifle. C'était énorme !"

"Pas très classe mais libérateur, j'imagine" jugea Sharon. "Et le Hulk, du coup ?"

"Je crois qu'ils sont en train de voir avec Betty parce qu'elle a conçu un sérum qui pourrait peut-être l'aider... j'en sais rien."

Sharon allait demander si Natasha allait bien quand son portable sonna. Elle glissa un regard vers la porte pour voir si l'on pouvait les accueillir – l'espoir fait vivre – et regarda l'écran.

"Le Captain ?" s'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

Elle entendit les trois filles glousser à côté d'elle et décrocha.

Steve Rogers avait besoin d'un service – et pas des moindres…

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux ce sceptre ? Enfin, Cap' c'est un 0-8-4 !"

"_Un quoi ?_"

"Un objet d'origine inconnue. C'est trop dangereux pour – Qu'est-ce que vous allez en faire ?"

Steve soupira à l'autre bout du fil. "_On a déjà eu des problèmes avec ce truc. Je ne sais pas si le SHIELD est bien qualifié pour s'en occuper..._"

"Bien sûr qu'il l'est ! C'est l'organisation la plus qualifiée du monde entier."

"_Sharon... Quand vous avez eu le Tesseract, le SHIELD a cherché à en faire des armes de destruction massive. Je ne lui fais plus vraiment confiance désormais – avec ou sans HYDRA._"

Il avait l'air vraiment chiffonné. Sharon trouvait quand même cet appel étrange.

_"Je ne fais pas confiance au SHIELD dans sa forme globale mais je sais que vous, je peux vous faire confiance."_

"Mais pourquoi vous ne voyez pas ça directement avec Fury ?"

"_Je n'ai pas son numéro_" grinça Steve.

"Et ensuite ? Admettons qu'on vous aide ?"

"_Thor l'emmènera sur Asgard, où il sera scellé à double tour._"

Nul doute qu'Asgard était mieux à même de gérer des objets de cette puissance, Sharon était d'accord. Mais ce secret, ces connivences... C'était si peu semblable à Steve Rogers.

"Qu'en dit Natasha ?" l'interrogea-t-elle.

"J_e ne l'ai pas revu – elle avait une mission. Je verrais avec elle. J'aurais aimé voir cette affaire avec tous les Avengers mais en ce moment, nous sommes un peu... divisés_."

"Hum" dit Sharon qui lisait les informations chaque jour et savait le conflit sur cette loi enflait depuis septembre sans faiblir.

"Thor est d'accord ?"

"_C'est lui qui a proposé._"

Sharon oscilla sur ses talons, hésitante. Steve ne la pressait pas. Les trois filles la fixaient avec une telle mine curieuse qu'elles allaient lâcher de la vapeur par les oreilles.

"Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre que vous, j'en aurais immédiatement référé à Fury. Mais puisque c'est vous, Cap', je vais y réfléchir. Je ne vous promets rien."

"_C'est déjà beaucoup. Merci Sharon._"

"Steve, attends ! Comment allez-vous ?"

"_Beaucoup mieux Sharon, merci._" Il avait répondu immédiatement, la voix chaleureuse. Elle le crut. "_À bientôt._"

"Salut Steve."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?" attaqua America.

Étonnant comme Sharon sentait les ennuis pointer comme une odeur de fumée dans le vent.

* * *

"Je trouve qu'il a raison" dit Kamala, le front baissé.

"Grave !" approuve America, les poings serrés.

"Les filles, écoutez –" commença Sharon poliment.

"Vous avez de la crotte de dragon dans l'crâne" jura Mercédès.

Sharon essaya de tempérer les cris montants.

"C'est pas parc'que Captain America dit quelque chose qu'il faut bondir au garde-à-vous !" dit Colleen d'un ton sec.

"C'est du bon sens" répondit Kamala, ses yeux innocents convaincus.

"Quand on a un passé comme le tien, on ne la ramène pas !" La voix de Colleen claqua comme un coup de fouet.

"Colleen !" cria Mercédès.

Kamala était piquée au vif. Mercédès expliqua :

"Non mais c'est vrai, t'as fait partie d'une organisation d'anarchistes –"

"Activistes" rectifia Kamala, la voix aigüe.

"C'est simple, soit tu es avec le SHIELD ou tu es contre nous…"

"Colleen, arrête !"

"Allez vous faire foutre !" ragea Kamala, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit en rabaissant son voile pour masquer ses larmes.

"C'était nul de lui dire ça, les filles" dit Sharon avant de partir à sa poursuite dans les couloirs du Hub.

"On n'est pas des moutons" reprit America, "Mais on est les Howling Commandos. On a gardé le nom. Captain America a besoin de notre aide. Il compte sur nous. Tu peux le laisser tomber si tu veux, Colleen. Mais les Howling Commandos seront là pour lui. Ou alors on dissout l'équipe."

"Même pas en rêve" coupa Kate.

"Je ne m'opposerai pas au SHIELD" dit Mercédès, les bras croisés, sa prothèse en évidence.

"Ce n'est pas _vraiment_ s'opposer au SHIELD" nuança Kate.

"C'est faire des choses dans leur dos." Colleen grinçait des dents.

"Pour une _bonne_ cause !"

Elles soupirèrent.

Colleen dit d'un ton mitigé : "Je veux bien aider le Cap'. Mais je ne veux pas être une traîtresse."

"Moi aussi" approuva Mercédès en passant son bras autour de la taille de Colleen.

"Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon job" dit Kate à mi-voix.

"Trouvons un plan" dit America en frappant son poing contre sa paume.

Colleen se décolla de Mercédès et s'en alla dans le couloir.

"Tu vas où ?"

"M'excuser" lança Colleen par-dessus son épaule.

Kamala et Sharon étaient au bord d'une baie vitrée, le corps en apesanteur au dessus du ciel. Kamala était ébranlée : elle agitait ses bras dans tous les sens, son voile coloré voletait autour de son visage. Sharon acquiesçait et la laissait s'épancher.

"Excuse-moi, Kam" dit Colleen d'une voix rigide en s'approchant.

Kamala lui renvoya une moue boudeuse.

"T'es injuste, tu ne sais rien de mon passé, que c'que t'as lu dans des dossiers pourris. Des feuilles de papier, c'est pas la réalité. Et Rising Tide, c'était pas un groupe anarchiste. C'était des gens qui voulaient faire le bien ! J'y ai cru. Et je t'interdis de te moquer de ça !"

"On s'est dit, avec les autres, qu'on voulait bien aider Rogers dans la limite du raisonnable."

"Je ne veux pas vous mettre la tête sur l'échafaud" dit Sharon.

"S'il veut son bidule, il le récupère tout seul. Mais on peut l'aider à le trouver" proposa Colleen.

Kamala hocha la tête et regarda ses pieds. "C'est pas mal" admit-elle d'une petite voix.

Sharon sourit : "Tu montres les griffes, parfois Kam. Tu vas devenir terrifiante avec un peu d'entrainement."

Celle-ci sourit aussi : "Comment on va faire, pour le trouver le bidule ?"

Colleen lui offrit un sourire diabolique. "C'est _toi_ qui va le trouver !"

* * *

Kamala était partie se livrer à des activités illicites dont Sharon ne voulait pas vraiment connaître la teneur – compartimenter, c'était la solution !

Elle sortit se chercher un café dans le Starbuck du coin et en profita pour appeler Steve dans la file d'attente.

Il décrocha presque instantanément.

"Tu es seul ?" demanda Sharon.

"_Non_" dit Steve, toujours honnête comme à son souvenir, "_Je suis avec Bucky_."

Il fallut quelques secondes à Sharon pour se rappeler que ce nom, qui aurait mieux convenu à un gentil chien de famille aux yeux doux, correspondait au Winter Soldier. Cela la bloqua. Elle ne se voyait pas trahir le SHIELD à côté de l'assassin d'HYDRA. Le souvenir de Nick Fury, étendu au sol, la poitrine ensanglantée, la hantait parfois la nuit, caché sous ses paupières.

Steve sentit sa réticence, il soupira et Sharon l'entendit se lever. Après une série de cliquetis métalliques, il reprit la parole : "_Il ne peut plus nous entendre. Alors ?_"

"J'ai discuté avec les autres membres du Howling Commando. On est d'accord pour vous donner un petit coup de pouce. Mais on ne va pas voler l'objet à votre place."

"_Ce n'est pas le voler_" rectifia Steve, piqué au vif, "_C'est le remettre à sa place. Ou le rendre à ses propriétaires d'origine_."

"Son propriétaire d'origine, c'est Loki" lui rappela Sharon.

Cela cloua le bec de Steve Rogers – rarissime.

"_Ce n'est pas – je ne suis pas..._" Il bafouillait.

Sharon sourit de sa colère. "Je comprends où vous voulez en venir. Et Thor ?"

"_Impossible de le joindre_" soupira Steve, "_Jane Foster m'a dit qu'il était reparti sur Asgard pour Noël – mais il va revenir_."

"Bon" dit Sharon, moyennement convaincue, "On est à vos ordres, hein, on vous fait confiance. J'espère juste que vous n'allez pas créer des ennuis à la pelle..."

"_Je ne suis pas comme Iron Man_" plaisanta Steve. Il reprit son sérieux : "_Vous n'aurez pas d'ennuis, vous avez ma parole. En fait, plus personne n'aura d'ennui à cause de ce sceptre_."

Sa voix avait un accent aussi déterminé que lorsqu'il parlait de retrouver son ami le Soldat. On pouvait compter sur lui pour tenir parole.

"Ok, Steve. On est sur le coup, on vous communiquera nos infos dès qu'on aura quelque chose. Gardez votre portable à portée de la main."

"_Entendu. Vous assurez les filles – toi surtout. Merci beaucoup Sharon, ça – ça me touche_."

Sharon raccrocha pour ne pas avoir à répondre. Elle n'avait pas envie de bafouiller face à lui. Elle contempla l'écran avec une pointe de regret au souvenir de leur relation ébauchée. Une belle histoire de manquée.

* * *

Kamala avait rendez-vous dans un café de la ville à proximité du Hub - localisation classifiée. Le bar était quelconque : formica gluant, des mouches aux vitres et un vieux ventilateur poussif qui brassait du vide au plafond. Elle avait commandé un cola mais elle n'avait pas touché au verre couvert de traces de doigts.

Elle était concentrée sur son ordinateur. Elle avait vérifié le réseau internet, ajouté des pare-feux de sa composition pour augmenter la sécurité et traquait les caméras, les écouteurs et, de façon générale, tous les traceurs malveillants qu'il pouvait y avoir dans les environs.

Le lieu avait l'air sûr. Avait l'air. De nos jours, on ne pouvait pas avoir de certitudes. Même les mouches bourdonnantes pouvaient être en réalité des drones miniatures et le vieux bouffi au billard pouvait être un espion de la CIA.

Mais Kamala en doutait.

Elle était douée. Sur internet, elle avait le monde au bout des doigts, puissance comprise, et sa formidable mémoire élastique ne flanchait jamais. Le SHIELD avait compris plus tôt qu'elle quel danger elle représentait. Ils avaient mis du temps pour la trouver ; Kamala se savait traquée et ce n'était même pas à cause d'une erreur de sa part qu'elle avait été appréhendée mais de son petit frère et d'une stupide et innocente photo Facebook. Colleen et Mercédès étaient venues la trouver chez elle, dans le New Jersey - la peur de sa vie et celle de ses parents !

Et apparemment, America lui avait dit qu'elle devait passer un test de compétences sur le terrain... Mais c'était peut-être une farce réservée aux bizut' ! Kamala n'était pas née de la dernière pluie.

Elle ne n'avait jamais rencontré son informatrice en chair et en os mais, sur la Toile, elles avaient été amies comme cochonnes avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse brutalement. Silence radio pendant des semaines. Puis Kamala s'était fait choper et elle avait découvert que son amie virtuelle avait vécu pratiquement le même parcours qu'elle. Hackeuses professionnelles toutes les deux pour le même site – bien que, ok, Kamala se soit servie de ses talents pour d'autres projets peu recommandables mais après tout, la morale est une affaire de perspectives.

Elles seraient toutes les deux mortes sur place dans ce bar miteux plutôt que de l'avouer mais elles s'étaient si bien entendues sur le réseau de hacking anti-SHIELD _Rising Tide_, c'était parce qu'elles lisaient toutes les deux des fanfictions sur les Avengers.

Mais elles seraient mortes sur place plutôt que d'en parler dans la vie réelle.

Son informatrice entra dans le bar. Elle passait inaperçue avec sa chemise en jean, son pantalon noir et ses bottines. Kamala la remarqua aussitôt et elle agita la main avec un sourire radieux.

"Skye ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir en vrai. Je suis Kamala. Enchantée !"

"Pareil" répondit la dénommée Skye avec un sourire.

Elle se laissa tomber comme un sac à patates sur la banquette voisine.

"Pffiou. Je viens de sortir d'une mission, j'enchaine une autre ; j'ai réussi à négocier une pause mais je n'ai pas toute la journée."

Kamala eut un sourire de connivence. "Le SHIELD… Un autre train de vie, hein ?"

Skye rigola : "Tu peux dire ça ! Ils t'ont chopé toi aussi."

"Ouais. C'est vrai qu'il faut passer un test de terrain ?"

Skye éclata de rire, un rire trop large pour présager du bon. Kamala grogna sous son voile.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" demanda Skye en prenant une posture affairée, coudes sur la table. "Tu demandais un _coup de main_ mais ce n'était pas très précis."

Kamala tapota des doigts sur la coque de son ordinateur. La silhouette du Hub était visible, au loin, une longue tige métallisée dans le ciel bleu.

"J'aurais besoin de l'infiltrer" chuchota-t-elle en désignant le bâtiment du doigt.

Skye écarquilla les yeux : "Ce bar pourri ou le vieux dégueulasse qu'attend dehors ?"

"Non ! Le _Hub_" dit Kamala encore plus bas.

Skye fronça les sourcils, jeta un coup d'œil dehors, revint sur Kamala.

"T'es pas du SHIELD ?" l'interrogea-t-elle.

"Mais si" affirma Kamala.

"T'es une agent double ? Pour _Rising Tide_ ?"

Kamala en resta bouche bée et lâcha un rire surpris : "Ah non non, pas du tout."

"Nan mais moi je ne t'aide pas pour ce truc foireux !" protesta Skye immédiatement, "Je tiens à ma place ! T'es malade ? Infiltrer le SHIELD ?"

"Pas le SHIELD, j'ai juste besoin d'un accès au Hub. C'est Sharon qui veut. On bosse pour – une mission, laisse tomber."

Skye regarda Kamala, qui avait l'air anxieux. La petite jeunette tripota son ordinateur et avoua : "J'ai une nouvelle équipe, une seconde chance – je suis en essai, tu vois. Sharon, notre chef – elle est trop cool – elle m'a confié cette mission. Tout repose sur moi, tu vois. C'est important que je réussisse – j'veux pas laisser tomber mon équipe."

Skye soupira : "C'est quoi, ton équipe ?"

"Les Howling Commandos."

"Waouh mais j'ai entendu parler de vous. Mon chef vous a cité. Félicitations Kamala. Tu as pris du galon."

Kamala baissa les yeux, modeste : "Pas moi, c'est les filles qui sont géniales. Je veux juste… Être à leur niveau, tu comprends."

Skye soupira de nouveau. "Ouais, je vois bien."

Elle se frotta les yeux. "Mais pourquoi le SHIELD voudrait infiltrer ses propres bureaux ? HYDRA ? Oh non, c'est HYDRA ?! Ils sont repartis, ils –"

Skye était sur le qui-vive désormais, ses yeux de biche sautant en tous sens dans le bar.

"Non non" nuança Kamala, "Pas directement en tout cas. Mais on a des ordres de là-haut" Elle pointa le plafond du doigt, "Pour faire des choses en catimini. _Under the radar_, comme dit l'expression."

Skye plissa les yeux : "C'est la vérité ?"

Kamala fit la moue : "J'ai fait partie de Rising Tide ou pas ? C'est quoi notre crédo ?"

Skye sourit : "Tope-là ! En quoi puis-je t'aider ?"

Kamala eut un sourire vorace. "J'ai besoin d'un accès illimité au Hub, pour une journée. Passer toutes les portes, avoir tous les codes – zéro embrouille tu vois ?"

Skye sortit son petit ordinateur de sa sacoche d'un geste rendu fluide par l'habitude.

"Ça faisait un bail que je ne l'avais pas utilisé. J'ai eu des millions de trucs ces derniers mois… Tu vas voir, tu vas vite dépasser le stade de « je-ne-suis-que-la-simple-hackeuse-de-l'équipe ». Tu vas passer au stade supérieur."

"Ah non non, hors de question que je devienne comme America. Trop dangereux !"

Skye se marrait, ses doigts volaient sur le clavier.

"Il faut une autorisation niveau 8 pour avoir accès à _tous_ les niveaux du Hub" dit-elle en s'étouffant.

"Et niveau 7 ? Sharon est niveau 7."

"Deux minutes… Tiens, je t'envoie les plans."

"Merci."

Elles travaillèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes. Kamala appela Sharon pour confirmer.

"Niveau sept, c'est bon. Et ensuite ? Je suis paumée avec toutes ces lignes cryptées, est-ce qu'il faut poser un câble –"

"Non non, on ne s'embête pas" coupa Skye. "On fait ça vite, à la barbare. On va enregistrer un faux identifiant, ça tiendra deux jours avant que les systèmes ne le repèrent et ne l'effacent. Du code, du code, du code. On va en bouffer."

Kamala fit craquer ces doigts. "Ça, ça me connait !"

"C'est pour qui, cet identifiant ?" demanda Skye.

"Hum, je m'en charge, t'occupes" bredouilla Kamala, les joues brûlantes.

"Ok" dit Skye avec un sourire tendre. "Sinon, comment ça va pour toi ?"

"Plutôt pas mal" dit Kamala avec son éternel sourire gourmand. "Chouettes missions, pas une seconde pour m'ennuyer, salaire correct. Que demander de plus ?"

Elles codèrent et codèrent, les doigts légers comme des papillons, et adroits comme des araignées sur leur clavier.

"Et toi, Skye ?"

Elle hésita. "Pas facile tous les jours mais… On fait avec. J'apprends plein de trucs sur moi, qui je suis."

"Tu te remets en question" comprit Kamala.

"Je me construis" dit Skye.

Elle avait le regard rêveur, au-delà de son écran. Elle revint sur Terre et sourit, un sourire vrai et chaleureux.

"Je me suis trouvé une famille."

Kamala comprenait parfaitement. En codant, elle pensait à toutes ses nouvelles grandes sœurs qui avaient accepté de la soutenir autant que Captain America.

* * *

Sharon s'était connectée aux dossiers du Hub en espérant que sa récente promotion lui permettrait de passer outre certaines sécurités – elle était passée à l'échelon 7 en devenant responsable des Howling Commandos.

Elle entra son mot de passe – _**CarterBadass2**_ – et surfa dans les dossiers.

« _**0-8-4**_ » tapa-t-elle dans la barre de recherche – le logiciel du SHIELD étant bien fait.

« _**Sceptre**_ »

« _**Aucun élément ne correspond à votre recherche**_ ».

Sharon sentit une sueur froide lui couler dans le dos quand elle vit que l'objet n'y était pas. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il n'était peut-être stocké au Hub. Elle réessaya.

« _**Artefact**_ »

Plus de trois cents résultats s'affichèrent. Sharon rétrécit le champ de recherche.

« _**Énergie**_ » ne donna rien.

Par contre, « _**Magie**_ » fut plus concluant avec une dizaine d'objets.

Sharon se sentit nerveuse. Parce que Steve avait raison. Dans une certaine mesure mais quand même. Ces objets étaient rassemblés parce qu'ils constituaient une réserve d'énergie importante – au-delà des capacités de fabrications humaines. De parfaites énergies pour créer des armes. Sharon se frotta les yeux, ouvrit l'onglet « _**Bâton-Loki**_ » et alla fouiller dans les entrailles informatiques. Bon, elle fut un peu soulagée de voir que rien n'avait été fait pour appliquer réellement cette énergie à des armes. Le SHIELD avait fait amende honorable. Mais elle comprenait Steve et ses motivations.

Bon. Retour au « _**Bâton-Loki**_ ».

« _**Étage n°10, salle n°22, étagère n°15, boite n°2 bis**_ »

« _**Prévoir des gants de protection, lunettes et combinaison de protection. À manipuler avec précaution. Voir avec Fury Nicholas J. pour tout déplacement.**_ »

Elle écrivit tout ça dans un coin de sa mémoire.

Et elle rappela Steve.

* * *

Steve débarqua au Hub le lendemain. N'importe qui serait fatigué, cernes sous les yeux et vêtements chiffonnés, après un vol jusqu'à Washington puis six heures de route à moto. Mais pas Captain America, qui avait décidément une mine resplendissante, bien loin de la loque humaine qu'il était en décembre, la dernière fois que Sharon l'avait vu. Ses pectoraux saillants tendaient son pull-over de manière totalement indécente.

Sharon regretta plus d'une fois ce jour-là de n'avoir jamais réussi à le mettre entièrement dans son lit. Lorsqu'il descendit de sa moto, les gens se retournèrent sur son passage, le regard attisé et les lèvres baveuses. Il était nimbé d'une aura de liberté, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent et ses lunettes de soleil, beau comme James Dean et David Bowie. Mais ce grand labrador humain au regard innocent ne voyait rien. Il secoua la main en voyant Sharon et dit simplement : "Ça fait plaisir de te voir."

Sharon sourit sincèrement en rêvant de le kidnapper pendant quinze minutes dans les toilettes. Ou dans la voiture. N'importe où. Elle allait devenir aveugle devant tant de perfection. Ça n'aurait pas dû être autorisé par la loi, d'être si désirable.

Il lui donnait des idées féroces de tigresse en rut. Steve Rogers était mauvais pour la concentration.

"Va falloir être discrets par contre" prévint Sharon.

Pas question de se retrouver avec un attroupement de fans autour de Captain America. Steve avait prévu le coup en emportant une casquette motif tartan écossais et une cravate "pour avoir l'air sérieux". Sharon repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et cacha son agacement du mieux possible.

Comment Steve espérait passer inaperçu s'il ne cachait pas ce corps indécent ? Le combo casquette tartan plus silhouette d'athlète allait immanquablement attirer l'attention de ces pauvres travailleurs innocents pris par surprise devant cette vision de rêve ?

Sharon prit les choses en main – pas ses muscles, hélas mais la situation.

Elle donna à Steve un habit informe taille XXL qui trainait dans les vestiaires, jeta la casquette à la poubelle quand il eut le dos tourné et lui fila ses propres lunettes.

"Viens" ordonna-t-elle d'une voix austère.

Elle donna à Steve un téléphone portable qu'elle avait discrètement emprunté – pas volé – au service des équipements. Dessus, elle avait entré le faux identifiant que Kamala avait créé avec son amie. Son amie ? Ou bien son _amie_ ? Sharon s'interpella soudain sur la vie privée de Kamala et se promit de questionner sa plus jeune recrue.

"Concentre-toi" se morigéna-t-elle.

Avec ce smartphone, Steve serait capable d'avoir accès à l'étage n°10, à la salle n°22 et à l'étagère n°15. Le reste, il verrait bien lui-même.

Il était inconfortable dans l'ascenseur.

"Mauvaise conscience ?" chuchota Sharon, moqueuse.

Steve grimaça, les yeux baissés. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire irrésistible sur les lèvres. À l'étage n°10, la pièce n° 22 était protégée par des murs en alliage béton-acier et une porte hérissée de faisceaux lasers. Steve plaça l'écran de son portable devant le lecteur puis son empreinte rétinienne. La porte s'ouvrit dans un chuintement étouffé.

Sharon l'abandonna ici. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer. Si elle apparaissait sur les vidéos, le SHIELD ferait pire que la virer. En attendant, elle alla se cacher dans la salle des archives attenante et tria des fichiers qu'elle avait emportés exprès pour la mascarade. Elle avait les gestes saccadés. Mine de rien, elle aussi avait mauvaise conscience.

À son grand soulagement, Steve ressortit deux minutes plus tard avec une mallette métallisée à la main. Sharon ressortit avec décontraction et se cala sur les pas de Captain America. Dans l'ascenseur, il demanda à Sharon de lui tenir la valise pendant qu'il retirait la veste immonde qu'il avait enfilée. Il l'abandonna dans un coin discrètement, ni vu ni connu.

Sharon et lui se regardèrent avec l'expression coupable mais satisfaite des chats qui ont volé une saucisse subrepticement pendant que personne ne regardait.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta.

Les portes s'ouvrirent.

Hill les dévisagea au cinquième étage.

Steve et Sharon reculèrent des épaules.

Hill n'avait pas l'air terrifiant dans son tailleur sur-mesure, avec sa coiffure impeccable. Mais elle incarnait l'autorité suprême du SHIELD qu'il ne valait mieux pas contrarier. Elle entra dans l'ascenseur, toc toc toc, d'un staccato de talons militaire et les regarda un par un d'un regard sévère.

"Steve" dit-elle pour saluer le Captain.

Ils semblaient bien se connaître car il ne répondit que d'un sourire aimable – et forcé. Sharon avait disparu pour eux et elle tentait de se fondre dans la paroi tout en cachant la mallette fautive. S'ils s'étaient fait prendre, ça n'était pas Hill qu'ils auraient eu sur le dos mais deux escouades d'agents surentrainés. Elle recommença à respirer et espéra que Steve allait sauver la situation.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?" lui demanda Hill, polie mais formelle.

Steve hésita la seconde de trop et Sharon découvrit que Captain America _ne savait pas_ mentir. À ce niveau-là, ce n'était pas de l'incompétence ni de la maladresse.

"Je devais voir Sharon" dit-il en la désignant du pouce.

Bim, pile-poil ce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse. Attirer l'attention sur elle, potentiellement sur un objet volé, un 0-8-4 puissant et dangereux. Sharon fit passer la mallette contre sa cuisse avec désinvolture, sans plus chercher à la cacher, et sourit à Hill.

Hill renvoya un regard suspicieux à Steve.

"Voir Sharon ? Au Hub ?"

Si Sharon avait pu, elle se serait couvrit le visage de la main, affligée.

Steve hocha la tête avec trop de conviction pour être convainquant.

"Je devais… absolument… la voir. Oui. Hein Sharon ?"

Elle montra les dents, rictus souriant, en faisant la liste des mensonges potentiels et crédibles.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Hill d'un ton posé.

Elle était calme comme une mante religieuse, pas dupe pour un sou – prête à les dévorer.

Steve se frotta la nuque. Il se dandinait sur ses pieds. Dans la petite cage de l'ascenseur qui mettait des années à descendre, il ressemblait à un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

"On devait… voir des trucs. Ensemble. Tu vois ?"

Ding !

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent dans l'atrium. Sharon aurait voulu se ruer dehors aussi vite que possible mais Hill les tenait dans son grappin. Le mieux qu'elle puisse faire désormais, c'était de sourire courageusement et de prier pour que Steve évite le massacre. Est-ce qu'elle y croyait ? Absolument pas.

"Voir des trucs ? J'ignorais que les Howling Commandos étaient en mission avec vous" persista Hill.

Steve s'étrangla. "Non, c'était… personnel."

Sharon évita délibérément son regard implorant et le laissa s'enfoncer seul. Il était trop tard pour le tirer des sables mouvants puants de ses mensonges médiocres.

Hill oscilla entre eux deux. "Vous êtes…?" Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase.

Sharon approuva vigoureusement en battant des cils. Ça, c'était crédible.

"Non" dit Steve, les oreilles en feu.

Sharon fit non de la tête encore plus énergiquement. Elle se promit d'étrangler son acolyte de cambriolage dès que possible. À la tête de Hill, celle-ci était en train de s'imaginer des scènes licencieuses entre Sharon et Steve dans les toilettes de la cafétéria ou au local-poubelles entre deux missions.

"C'était pour, heu… Heu, hum…"

Il se racla la gorge. Il galérait. Hill cligna des paupières. Steve força sur sa voix et admit pitoyablement :

"Tu ne diras rien, d'accord ?"

Sharon fit tomber la mallette sur son pied dans un bruit métallique. Ce boulet allait tout avouer ?

"Mmmh" dit Hill en pinçant les lèvres.

Sharon pouvait encore sauver sa peau en attaquant Steve sauvagement avec la mallette du sceptre. Elle reprit la poignée, plia les genoux, calcula l'angle d'attaque –

"On organise l'anniversaire-surprise de Natasha" dit Steve rapidement, la nuque bouillante.

Hill haussa les sourcils. Sharon aussi. Celle-là, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Steve blablatait : "Je ne veux pas trop en parler parce qu'elle nous prête sa maison donc ça se fera chez elle et je ne pense pas qu'elle sera d'accord pour inviter trop de monde, surtout des gens en qui elle n'a pas trop confiance, mais ça lui fera plaisir, elle m'a beaucoup aidé et je voudrais la remercier et puis –"

Hill le coupa : "Ça se passera quand ?"

Steve trébucha encore. "En avril. Son anniversaire est en avril donc… En avril" dit-il d'une voix plus ferme.

Il hésita et hésita encore : "Tu veux venir ? Je n'osais pas trop te demander mais… Sharon sera là, c'est elle qui va m'aider – m'aide à tout préparer. Avec Natasha, il faut se méfier. En un coup d'œil, elle pourrait tout deviner."

Hill se détendit visiblement et offrit un sourire sincère cette fois. "Ça serait génial !" Elle avait l'air vraiment enthousiaste. "C'est quel jour ?"

Steve haussa les épaules, plus détendu aussi. Sa voix n'était plus aussi forcée. "Je ne sais pas encore, ça dépend des disponibilités. Je te tiens au courant. Moi ou Sharon !"

Sharon approuva du menton, perdue.

Ils saluèrent Hill à grands signes et repartirent vers le garage en la laissant toute joyeuse.

"Un anniversaire-surprise ?" souffla Sharon une fois à l'abri dans sa voiture.

Elle fourra la mallette dans les bras de Steve avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire. Il sourit d'un air penaud et plaisanta :

"Va vraiment falloir le faire, maintenant. Ou on va dire que Captain America ne tient jamais ses promesses."

"Ben voyons ! Qui oserait penser ça de toi ?!" se moqua Sharon avec un regard entendu pour la valise. "Le matos est dedans ?" demanda-t-elle plus prudemment.

Steve hocha la tête.

"Où sont les filles ?" demanda-t-il, sincère.

Sharon sourit. "En pause, éloignées. Avec des alibis. Profil bas, Captain. Vous les verrez à l'anniversaire de Natasha."

Steve éclata de rire. "Je vais organiser ça en grande pompe, je t'enverrai un message quand ce serait prévu."

"Super" approuva Sharon, "Ça lui fera plaisir, à Nat'…"

"Ouais" dit Steve avec un sourire doux.

Sharon posa une main sur son avant-bras : "Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, Steve."

Un spasme traversa son visage puis il se relaxa contre le siège, la posture ouverte et ses yeux d'un éclat bleu francs. "Je vais bien. Merci Sharon."

Ils se quittèrent comme ça, sur une promesse de revoyure et un baiser à donner de sa part aux autres membres des Howling Commandos.


	56. Loups

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie IV – Le long chemin jusqu'à la maison**

**Chapitre 14 –Loups**

* * *

Quelque chose ne va pas, quelque chose ne va pas du tout, il le sait, il le sent, il y a du bruit là-haut depuis une éternité, le temps passe si lentement ici, impossible à calculer ; mais il y a quelqu'un là-haut il en est sûr, et ce n'est pas Steve, pas Steve, Steve a dit qu'il partait pour la journée, peut-être toujours, est-il fâché, il l'a quitté peut-être, et s'il y a quelqu'un là-haut qui n'est pas Steve, alors qui est là-haut, HYDRA peut-être, ses propriétaires, ses maîtres qui viennent le chercher, le ramener, l'emprisonner, le – la douleur.

Quelque chose ne va pas et il ne peut rien faire, enfermé ici, animal sauvage, animal en cage –

Difficile de respirer, où est Steve –

Qui est-il ?

Qui est. Il ?

Quelque chose ne va pas.

Il. Est seul.

Il est seul.

Et il y a quelqu'un là-haut.

Quelqu'un –

* * *

"T'étais où ?" aboya Bucky quand Steve revint de l'autre bout des États-Unis.

"Je t'ai dit, j'ai dû m'absenter aujourd'hui pour aller au SHIELD."

Bucky grogna et se rencogna derrière ses genoux, les yeux furieux et la bouche boudeuse. Steve posa un plateau devant lui, à même le sol, et se cala contre le mur à un mètre de son ami avant d'entamer son tupperware de pâtes.

Il voulut demander à Bucky s'il avait oublié avant de se reprendre ; de toute évidence, il _avait_ oublié. "Tu ne risquais rien" se décida à dire Steve, les lèvres pleines de crème.

"Il y avait quelqu'un, là-haut" gémit Bucky.

Steve reposa son assiette et pivota vers Bucky. "C'était Sam. Un ami à moi. Je t'en ai déjà parlé – je veux dire, il n'est pas dangereux. Il ne te ferait jamais de mal, t'as rien à craindre Buck."

"Il y avait quelqu'un là-haut" insista Bucky.

Sa voix rauque cachait mal son désespoir. Steve rabattit délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Bucky. "T'as rien à craindre ici." Il posa deux doigts sous son menton pour le forcer à croiser son regard. "Tu m'fais confiance ?"

Bucky hésitait. Il mâchonna sa lèvre inférieure, le regard sauvage. Sa main de métal sautillait sur son genou. Il finit par acquiescer d'un bref cillement de paupière.

"Tu es en sécurité ici, Buck. Compris ?"

"C'est moi le danger, Rogers" rétorqua-t-il.

Cette tête butée avait manqué à Steve pendant une éternité. Il eut un sourire moqueur. "Essaye donc. J'te connais par cœur, Bucky."

"C'est moi qui t'ai appris à te battre."

"Ouais" approuva Steve, les souvenirs chauds et précieux dansant entre eux.

"Tu rev'nais toujours avec des bleus. Ça m'rendait fou" grogna Bucky, les yeux fixés sur ses genoux.

Steve haussa les épaules. "C'était plus fort que moi."

"T'étais tell'ment stupide."

Steve éclata de rire.

"J'te jure Rogers, c'est c'qui revient l'plus souvent. Trop stupide pour prendre soin d'toi. Malade ou plein d'bleus, j'te jure c'était pas une vie."

"Je suis content que tu te rappelles de ça" souffla Steve.

Bucky tirait toujours sur la corde des sentiments et des larmes naissantes, c'en était frustrant.

"Il y avait quelqu'un là-haut" répéta-t-il pour la troisième fois, passant du soleil à la pluie en une fraction de seconde.

"C'est Sam" articula Steve distinctement.

"Sam" redit Bucky.

"Mon ami." Steve abordait les choses petit à petit. De toute façon, Bucky ne retiendrait pas.

Il l'avoua lui-même : "Demain, j'aurais déjà oublié."

Steve avait proposé de lui écrire leurs souvenirs communs. Il avait même commencé. Deux jours après, il avait trouvé le carnet déchiré au sol, les pages éparpillées en milliers de confettis. Bucky avait hurlé : "Je ne veux pas me souvenir !", les mains tordues comme des griffes acérées. Steve n'avait pas réitéré l'expérience – trop douloureuse pour lui.

Ils étaient restés longtemps, mollet contre mollet, avant que Bucky soupire. "Va retrouver ton ami, Rogers."

"T'es aussi mon ami, Bucky."

"Je sais" répondit-il.

Il avait un soupir de sourire sur la bouche. Il ne croyait personne, n'avait confiance en rien, ne se rappelait rien. Mais Steve, lui, il disait la vérité. Même s'il aurait voulu réfuter, dire non, le repousser, Steve serait revenu. La vérité coulait de sa bouche comme une source limpide et facile. Oui, il faisait confiance à Steve – et seulement lui.

* * *

Sam se sentit exactement comme Sharon lorsqu'il vit Steve arriver sur sa moto aussi fringuant qu'un chevalier sur son destrier mais lui, il avait le droit de toucher et de consommer – et il n'allait pas s'en priver.

Il avait passé la matinée à fouiller la maison de fond en comble pour faire un inventaire des placards – ou plutôt pour dénicher la console de jeux à laquelle Natasha avait fait allusion dans un sms. Tous les deux se parlaient beaucoup par sms ; Natasha voulait des nouvelles de Steve et du Winter Soldier régulièrement – et de Sam aussi.

Celui-ci avait déniché la manette et les jeux et l'avait branché l'après-midi. Il avait appris le fonctionnement à Loki mais ce crétin arrivait à tricher même sur la télé. Sam l'avait envoyé balader et avait fini la partie de course de vaisseaux seul. Loki avait tenu à se faire pardonner – louche ! – en leur préparant un chocolat chaud – Sam allait devoir lui dire un jour qu'il n'aimait pas spécialement ça – et l'avait entrainé sur le toit couvert de neige pour le boire ensemble, emmitouflés dans des grosses écharpes que Loki faisait apparaître de nulle part.

Sam était resté perché sur le toit comme un oiseau pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds soient si engourdis qu'il ne les sente plus. Il savait que Steve passait du temps avec Bucky avant et c'était son moment à eux, qui ne le concernait pas. Loki lisait sur son fauteuil quand il se faufila dans le grenier – _Macbeth_, toujours de Shakespeare.

"Steve est là !" lança Sam joyeusement.

Il fit mine de ne pas entendre le reniflement narquois de Loki. "Où était-il ?"

"Aucune idée. Un truc pour le Soldat, je crois."

"Ça ne t'inquiète pas, de ne pas savoir ce qu'il fait ?" demanda Loki, les crocs sortis, l'œil joueur.

Sam imita son reniflement narquois. "Ça s'appelle _faire confiance_ ! Incroyable, non ?"

Le sourire de Loki disparut, soufflé comme la flamme d'une bougie. Sam dévalait déjà les escaliers avec empressement. Il trouva Steve à quatre pattes près du lit, vêtu de son blouson en cuir, son pantalon en toile tendu sur ses jambes musculeuses.

"Hey Sam" lança-t-il. Il se redressa et rabattit une mèche blonde en arrière.

"Tu m'as manqué" ronronna Sam.

"Heu, je ne suis parti qu'une journée" rappela Steve.

"Une éternité" murmura Sam contre Steve.

Il l'embrassa, aérien et tentateur, il effleurait les lèvres de Steve de la langue puis reculait imperceptiblement quand Steve voulait approfondir avant de revenir le taquiner. Steve s'embrasa et attrapa la nuque de Sam, celui-ci lui faucha les mollets de la jambe et ils tombèrent sur le lit en un petit tas serré. Sam fit rouler ses épaules sans lâcher la bouche de Steve, les mains baladeuses, l'épiderme enflammé. Au travail !

* * *

Plus tard, Sam lisait adossé à son oreiller et Steve avait posé sa tête sur son ventre. Ils étaient nus et glorieux, la peau dorée dans la lumière rassurante de la chambre. Steve dessinait des signes lascifs autour de son nombril de Sam ; celui-ci appréciait cet instant de paix.

"Sam ?"

"Mmmh ?"

"Tu sais, aujourd'hui…"

"Ouais, t'étais où ? T'es parti comme un malpropre en catimini."

Sam lui jeta un regard par-dessus les pages de son roman mais il n'était qu'intrigué.

"J'ai le sceptre" articula Steve sans un bruit. Sam fronça les sourcils.

"Quoi ?"

"_J'ai le sceptre_" chuchota-t-il encore, le plus discrètement possible.

"Où ça ?"

"Chut ! Ici."

Steve pointa le matelas du doigt.

"Sous le lit ?" hurla Sam dans un murmure paniqué.

Steve hocha la tête, fier de lui, Sam enfouit la tête dans son livre. _Mais quel crétin !_

"_Steve !_" murmura Sam et ce n'était pas facile de crier sans faire de bruit.

L'interpellé leva les sourcils, figure même de l'innocence.

"Tu n'peux pas garder ça _sous le lit_. Loki va tous nous tuer s'il l'apprend !"

"Relax, Sam. J'ai la situation bien en main."

Sam lui lança un regard peu convaincu.

"Tu pourrais me remercier" ajouta Steve en tapotant le sternum de Sam de l'index, "Je fais en sort de respecter, et tes conditions et celle de l'ennemi."

Sam gémit : "Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens les ennuis arriver."

Steve se redressa sur les coudes et commença à argumenter : "Aies un peu foi en moi quand m–"

Son portable sonna.

"Ah !" s'exclama Sam, le doigt brandi. "C'est qui ?"

"Numéro inconnu…" Steve décrocha. "Allô ?"

"_Rogers ! Ramenez vos fesses immédiatement ! On a une situation de crise_."

"Directeur Fury ?" Steve toussa pour déloger les mots coincés malencontreusement dans sa gorge. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, une situation de crise ?"

"_Ne faites pas l'idiot, vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler. Des agents vont venir vous chercher, ne bougez pas_."

Fury raccrocha aussi sec, le ton agressif.

Steve s'effondra sur le lit, soudainement très fatigué.

"Tu devrais enfiler un caleçon" conseilla Sam, l'air aussi las que lui.

* * *

Steve avait enfilé son costume de Captain America, pas le vieux de 1944 ni celui conçu par Tony Stark, mais le costume bleu sombre, si sérieux et si sombre, que le SHIELD lui avait donné quand il était rentré à leur service après l'épisode Loki. Natasha le lui avait ramené dans ses heures sombres de l'hiver, pour l'aider à remettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs. Steve avait fouillé toute la maison pour le trouver et il avait accroché le bouclier sur l'aimant, dans son dos.

Sam voulait venir aussi. Une dispute avait éclaté, qui l'avait retardé. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'aller avertir Bucky.

Un énorme Quinjet atterrissait déjà dans le jardin. Steve était déjà sorti de la maison – il ne vit pas Loki bondir dans le salon comme une panthère, une dague dans chaque main, des volutes de magie autour d'elles, prêt à affronter le SHIELD, croyant qu'ils venaient pour lui, ni Sam l'empêcher de sortir en quelques mots.

D'ailleurs, les agents envoyés ne fouillèrent pas la maison. Ils embarquèrent Steve sans la mettre en quarantaine. Mais ils n'étaient qu'une poignée, certains n'étaient même pas agents de terrain – des scientifiques. Steve se demanda si Coulson allait envoyer une escouade d'élite. Il en avait sûrement les moyens vu le luxe de son appareil. Ils traitèrent Steve très courtoisement mais avec de la distance. Seul Coulson lui fit une conversation mondaine sur des sujets sans intérêt.

Steve jeta un regard professionnel sur les deux agents qui pouvaient être un danger : l'agent May qu'il avait déjà rencontré grâce à Natasha et une crevette brune, un poids-plume aux yeux décidés qui valait sûrement plus que ce qu'elle laissait deviner. Les deux autres étaient des jeunots vite montés en graine, un peu déconnectés de la réalité – des scientifiques quoi.

Steve gardait une posture rigide et un regard sévère. Il savait ses torts mais il défendrait sa position face à Fury.

Le Quinjet le déposa au complexe dédié soi-disant aux Avengers. Le SHIELD l'avait construit après le Triskellion et il avait abrité l'équipe après Ultron, le temps de décider quoi faire avec les nouvelles recrues mais maintenant, c'était clairement le repère du SHIELD. Les Avengers ne considéraient pas qu'ils aient un QG à eux. Ils ne s'assemblaient qu'en période de crise mondiale, et en période de crise mondiale, on n'a pas le temps de se poser tranquillement dans une pièce pour discuter du déroulement des opérations – on agit !

Fury attendait dans un bureau vitré, fidèle à lui-même, habillé d'un long manteau noir et les mains croisés dans son dos. Sharon et Natasha attendait en retrait, le visage impassible. Elles discutaient posément, trop bas pour que Steve les entendent de là où il était.

"Captain" dit Fury pour tout salut et Steve répondit d'un "Directeur Fury" respectueux.

"Pas vraiment directeur" rectifia Fury de son habituel ton ironique. "Je suis toujours mort, officiellement. Comment ça va ?"

"Ne tournons pas autour du pot" attaqua Steve.

"Vous avez raison."

Fury pivota pour lui faire face. "Joli bazar, hein ?! Comment vous espérez vous en sortir ? Quel est votre plan ?"

Steve déglutit et carra les épaules, le regard franc, la mâchoire décidée.

"Je peux tout expliquer."

Fury haussa les sourcils. "Vraiment ? Parce que j'avoue que même moi, j'ai du mal à comprendre. Le mieux, c'est que je vous montre la vidéo."

"Je sais déjà, pas la peine de visionner ça" dit Steve, agacé d'être considéré comme un enfant pris en faute.

Fury parut surpris : "Vous l'avez déjà vu ? Elle n'est pas encore passée aux infos."

"Les infos ?" Steve monta sur ses grands chevaux. "Pas la peine de mettre les médis au courant !"

"Mais nous n'avons rien fait" protesta Fury, la voix austère. "C'est Fox News les responsables !"

"Pas la peine de me lancer en pâture aux journalistes, on peut régler ça à l'amiable !" s'énerva Steve.

Le ton montait. Sharon et Natasha les regardaient fixement.

"Allons donc dire ça à Stark" gronda Fury, "C'est _lui_ le responsable."

"Stark ?!"

Fury lança la vidéo en tapotant de l'index sur un écran.

C'était sur un plateau télévisé de Fox News – Steve haïssait cette chaine. Iron Man arrivait en armure complète, celle-ci se retirait automatiquement et laissait place à Tony Stark sur un fauteuil face au présentateur.

_"Bonjour M. Tony Stark. Fox News est heureuse de vous accueillir aujourd'hui pour le journal de vingt heures. Le thème brûlant qui ne quitte pas l'actualité en ce moment vous concerne directement. La loi du Recensement. Certains journalistes n'hésitent plus à titrer cet évènement comme la Guerre Civile des Super-Héros. Que pensez-vous de ce titre ?"_

C'était tout à fait Stark, brillant, séduisant et accrocheur – une vraie tête-à-claques.

_"Écoutez John – je peux vous appelez John ? – je trouve ce titre totalement injustifié. Lorsqu'on utilise le mot guerre, cela sous-entend qu'il y a deux camps. Or, je n'ai personne en face de moi. La loi sera votée haut la main. Nous sommes saufs, l'Amérique ne risque rien. Cessons le débat maintenant, on économisera du temps, John. On pourrait plutôt parler des hot-dogs du Montana Hôtel, ils sont délicieux."_

_"Pourtant on mentionne que vous avez eu un accrochage avec votre Vision."_

Stark se crispa.

_"Ce n'est pas mon Vision. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai créé et de toute façon, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit le seul à se plaindre."_

_"Mmmh. Vous avez continué à soutenir cette loi malgré les tweets de Captain America."_

Stark répondit par un sourire séducteur. Le présentateur poursuivit :

_"Vous n'avez pas peur de diviser les Avengers ?"_

_"Je – Vous savez… J'ai bien peur que le Captain se soit resté bloqué à l'ère de la Guerre Froide. Est-il à même de prendre des décisions politiques au vingt-et-unième siècle ? Je vous pose la question."_

Le présentateur s'esclaffa.

Steve grogna de rage. "Il se fout de ma g–"

_"Je vais vous avouer, je le trouve louche. Sérieusement les gars, vous l'avez bien regardé ? Ce type est lisse comme une image publicitaire. Il n'est pas net. C'est une expérience de laboratoire. Tout ce qui fait de lui un type exceptionnel sort d'une bouteille. Vous le laisseriez dicter sa loi ? Je ne vois pas ce que je peux dire de plus."_

Le présentateur acquiesçait avec de grands hochements de tête obséquieux.

_"Est-ce que vous comprenez que certaines personnes s'opposent à cette loi ?"_

_"J'ai toujours rencontré des gens prêts à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues pour chaque invention que je brevetais. Si je les avais écoutés, Iron Man ne serait jamais né et Dieu sait ce qui menacerait les États-Unis aujourd'hui. Il faut avancer un peu les gars, c'est ça le progrès."_

Le présentateur applaudit. "_Les gens sont glacés d'effroi à la pensée que des êtres _inhumains_, dotés de pouvoirs _terrifiants_, qui dépassent l'entendement, puissent circuler dans les rues en toute liberté. Une dernière question. Quel serait votre meilleur argument pour inciter les gens dotés de pouvoirs à se recenser ?"_

_"Simple ! Regardez-moi ! Sans me vanter, Iron Man a été le premier super-héros. J'ai été le premier à me déclarer publiquement. J'ai sauvé New York. J'ai sauvé le président. Que faire de plus pour montrer ma bonne foi ? Que tous ceux qui me crachent dessus peuvent aller se faire f–"_

La vidéo s'arrêta.

"Ça va passer ce soir au journal de vingt heures" dit Fury. "La Fox devait le montrer hier mais Natasha a réussi à décaler d'une journée. On s'est dit qu'il valait mieux vous prévenir."

Steve se força à décontracter ses mâchoires.

"Je pensais que le SHIELD était en faveur de cette loi – du côté de Stark."

"C'est plus compliqué que ça" assura Fury.

Steve resta silencieux et le défia du regard, tous les soupçons sur HYDRA inscrits sur sa rétine. Fury soupira. De tous les Avengers, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Captain America serait le plus difficile à manipuler. Stark était caractériel, égocentrique et imprévisible. Mais il était toujours plus facile à convaincre que cette bourrique de Rogers à la morale plantée fermement comme un balai dans le –

"Le SHIELD est pour la paix, pas pour la liberté ou que sais-je. La paix."

"Donc ?" demanda Steve en croisant les bras.

"Ouais, cette loi divise les Avengers. Mais pas seulement. La Fox se trompe. Il y a beaucoup plus de personnes dotées de « capacités anormales » dans le monde. Une telle loi pourrait créer une rupture entre eux et nous."

"Eux et nous ?"

"Les super-héros, les inhumains, ceux qui ont des pouvoirs, vous voyez bien. Eux contre la norme. Là, ce serait une réelle guerre civile."

"Oh. Cette loi pourrait mener à une rébellion."

"Peut-être. Je n'en sais rien, Rogers, mais le SHIELD est là pour ça : calculer les risques, évaluer le danger et le maitriser."

Steve acquiesça.

"Et vous, vous en pensez quoi, de cette loi Fury ?"

"Ce que je pense n'a pas d'importance. Seuls les actes comptent, vous savez ça Rogers !"

Steve fronça les sourcils, le front ridé.

"Vous avez encore l'intention de me manipuler ?"

Fury faillit jurer. La prochaine fois, il appelait Stark d'abord.

Natasha lança un petit objet rond que Steve attrapa par réflexe. Une caméra.

"Tu connais Youtube ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix sournoise.

"Évidemment" dit Steve, grincheux. Puis il comprit le plan et haussa les sourcils. Il dévisagea Fury, Natasha, Sharon, encore Fury, la caméra dans sa main.

"Vraiment ?"

Ce fut plus long que prévu de faire une vidéo convenable et crédible. Steve en était agacé. Cela lui rappelait la propagande durant la Guerre, lorsqu'ils voulaient fausser les batailles et effacer Gabe Jones des montages parce qu'il avait la peau noire. Il refusa le maquillage. L'insulte de Stark – "_lisse comme une image_" le picotait toujours, infondée que c'était. Il refusa aussi d'écrire le texte à l'avance. Les pauses, les hésitations, tout cela ne le rendrait que plus humain.

Il s'assit devant la fenêtre et plaça le bouclier en évidence sur le côté de sa chaise. Filmé en plan trois-quarts, seule la moitié supérieure de son arme serait visible – assez toutefois pour rappeler qui il était. Il enfonça un casque sur sa tête pour conserver un minimum d'anonymat et fit signe à Natasha de démarrer l'enregistrement.

Le résultat fut extrêmement satisfaisant.

Mais serait-il assez ?

* * *

Il entendit l'énorme bruit reconnaissable entre tous des réacteurs d'un avion qui se posait. Puis qui redécollait. Puis plus rien.

L'attente était insoutenable.

Seul avec les monstres hurlants de ses souvenirs qui déchiraient les lambeaux de sa conscience.

Il était glacé de l'intérieur, en permanence. L'hiver faisait rage dans ses entrailles. Seule certitude sur lui. Un bloc de froid qui jamais ne décongelait.

Où était Steve ?

Il était en retard. Pas de petit-déjeuner. Où _était Steve_ ?

L'attente était insoutenable.

Il ne pouvait plus supporter ça.

_Et il y avait quelqu'un là-haut._

* * *

Impossible pour Sam de se rendormir. Il était resté sur le canapé avec un mug de café fumant, à ressasser tout ce qui pouvait leur arriver – la pire de toutes ces visions était celle de Steve en cour martiale. Loki était resté à côté de lui, tendu et vibrant de tension. L'arrivée du SHIELD l'avait terrifié même si Sam aurait préféré manger son mug en porcelaine que d'enfoncer le clou. Quand l'aube pointa, Loki le laissa dans le salon pour rejoindre son grenier.

La maison était silencieuse sans lui. Même s'il passait ses journées avec Bucky, au sous-sol, Sam sentait sa présence comme une boule de chaleur qui irradiait à travers les murs. Son absence se faisait ressentir, surtout quand il n'avait aucune idée de quand il allait rentrer – _si_ il allait rentrer. Sam hésita à appeler Steve mais il avait peur que cela n'aggrave la situation. Il se traina sous la douche d'un pas mou dans l'intention d'aller faire les courses.

Il rapporta deux sacs pleins à ras-bord du petit supermarché d'à-côté comme si la pure force du quotidien pouvait ramener Steve auprès de lui et rangea les provisions dans les placards avec des gestes sans énergie.

Le parquet grinçait, le réfrigérateur craquait parfois, mais Sam n'entendait que le silence de celui qui est parti. Il n'était pas le genre de personne incapable de rester seule une journée sans son compagnon. À vrai dire, il avait besoin de beaucoup d'espace vital et il avait une relation suffisamment saine, avec Steve, pour qu'ils se fassent mutuellement confiance. Mais ça n'était pas comme hier, lorsqu'il était parti en cachette en ne laissant qu'un mot accroché sur le grille-pain – _Je reviens ce soir, tout va bien ; parti régler 2-3 trucs ; je t'aime, bisous_.

Steve avait des ennuis et c'était par sa faute.

Sam fut tiré de ses pensées par un grincement. Il s'interrompit, un paquet de riz à la main, le bras tendu pour le ranger. Mais rien. Juste un volet, sûrement. Ou la porte de la grange. Il avait découvert avec Loki que Natasha avait un petit avion rouge dans sa grange. C'était irréel. Un avion personnel, man ! Il se demandait si Steve pourrait l'aider à le sortir et à le retaper pour faire des vols lorsque le grincement reprit.

Sam n'eut pas le temps de se concentrer qu'il avait déjà cessé. Il s'aventura dans le couloir. Rien.

"Loki ?"

Rien. Sam avait les oreilles en alerte. Quand le grincement retentit une troisième fois, il suivit le son.

La maison de Natasha était une vieille dame âgée de plus d'un siècle. Elle avait un passé chargé et de l'arthrose dans les murs. Au fur et à mesure du temps, de nombreuses pièces avaient fleuri ici et là. L'aile ouest de la maison, notamment. Sam s'y rendait très peu ; c'était là qu'était le sous-sol. Malheureusement, c'était aussi de là que venait le bruit.

Il poussa la porte et l'escalier apparut. Il avait une sale tête : sombre, humide, avec des marches étroites en béton. Un vrai trou noir. Sam le dévisagea. Il avait affronté HYDRA, Rumlow tronche-de-steak et Loki ; il pouvait bien descendre un escalier.

Le grincement retentit encore. En bas.

"Shit" jura Sam entre ses dents. Il descendit l'escalier quatre à quatre, traversa un sas et s'arrêta face à la porte. "Ça va ?" demanda-t-il à travers la plaque d'acier. Pas de réponse. Il toqua de l'index. Dans un cinquième grincement, la porte s'ouvrit.

Sam sursauta. "Oh shit !"

La chambre du Soldat d'Hiver n'était pas trop mal, assez confortable, moins spartiate que ce que croyait Sam. Mais la pièce était surtout très vide. Il avait réussi à forcer la serrure et la porte battait désormais à cause de courants d'air venus d'on ne sait où.

Sam recula précipitamment et remonta en quatrième vitesse. Peut-être Loki serait-il capable de l'aider à retrouver ce malade – enfin, l'ami de Steve. Il aurait dû se douter que ce genre d'ennuis allait arriver…

Il courut vers le salon. "Loki !" s'apprêta à crier Sam d'une voix urgente quand il fut plaqué contre le mur du couloir, son dos heurta la cloison avec violence, ses pieds décollèrent du sol tandis qu'une main le soulevait par le cou comme un chaton sans défense. Sam émit un bruit étranglé lorsque les doigts se resserrèrent encore sur sa gorge.

Il ne put décrocher son regard de celui du Soldier – incroyablement clair, de l'eau de roche aussi opaque et menaçante qu'un tourbillon.

"Qui es-tu ?" demanda-t-il.

Sam fit une tentative pour se défaire de l'emprise d'acier qu'il exerçait. En vain. Seules ses pointes de pieds effleuraient le sol. Sa nuque était douloureuse. Il prit une goulée d'air.

"Sam…" dit-il dans un râle.

"_Qui es-tu ?_" insista le Soldier et Sam sentit la peur crépiter dans son estomac.

"Sam, un ami de… Steve. Calme – calme-toi, lâche…"

Il voulut inspirer encore. L'air entra difficilement dans ses poumons. La panique embrumait son esprit comme un gaz dans une pièce close.

Le Winter Soldier plia le coude et attira Sam à lui avec autant de facilité que s'il pesait le poids d'une peluche.

"Menteur" lui souffla-t-il en pleine face.

Et il balança Sam à travers la porte jusque dans le salon avec une facilité déconcertante.

Sam fit un vol plané et atterrit sur la table basse du salon, qui se brisa sous son poids. Il roula au milieu des échardes de bois pour se remettre sur ses pieds. Déjà, le Soldier était sur lui. Il le submergea comme un rouleau et l'entraina vers le fond d'un crochet dans le flanc. Sam s'effondra immédiatement. Se prendre un poing de métal dans le ventre, c'était comme être heurté par une voiture sauf que l'impact était localisé dans dix centimètres carrés. Immensément douloureux.

Sam eut l'impression que sa rate explosait et que ses poumons étaient devenus hors d'usage. Incapable de reprendre son souffle, il ne put rien faire lorsque le Winter Soldier lui flanqua un coup de poing à lui dévisser la mâchoire, le retourna sur le dos et posa un couteau de cuisine sur sa jugulaire, un genou sur le ventre. Sam sentait la lame brillante s'enfoncer dans la peau. Il était cloué au sol par une terreur instinctive, celle du pigeon attrapé en vol par un faucon, la certitude animale d'être face à son prédateur naturel.

"_Qui. Est. Tu ?_" gronda le Soldier une troisième fois et Sam ne savait plus quoi dire ni quoi faire, rien ne pouvait faire la différence, rien de ce qu'il pouvait dire ne changerait quoi que ce soit au fait que dans trente secondes, il allait finir avec un couteau dans l'artère.

"T'es pas un tueur" murmura-t-il.

Le Soldier tressaillit, Sam le sentit dans l'acier du couteau.

"T'en sais rien, de ce que je suis ou pas. _Réponds_ !"

Sa voix avait l'urgence de la détresse. Il paniquait. Dans une autre situation, Sam aurait pu le rassurer. Ils n'étaient que deux boules de frayeur l'une à l'autre, sauf que l'un avait – était – une arme mortelle.

"Du calme" gémit Sam.

"T'es _mort_" grogna le Soldat.

"Cette fois ça suffit."

Le Soldier leva les yeux vers la troisième voix venue de l'entrée du salon. Loki avait l'air boudeur et profondément agacé. Encore une fois, il avait revêtu son armure asgardienne de pied en cap. Il était imposant – royal – avec cet habit vert sapin, avec ces brassières en métal or terni, un loup sculpté sur l'épaules. Le plus terrifiant, aurait dit Sam s'il pouvait réfléchir, c'était pourtant ce qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Le sceptre.

Il brillait d'un éclat bleu et la gemme au bout était un magma d'énergie en mouvement, si fascinante qu'elle en éclipsait la lame acérée de l'arme.

"Oh _SHIT_" pensa Sam.

D'un pas plein de grâce, à l'instar d'un danseur, Loki atteignit le Soldat d'Hiver, passa sous sa garde avec la souplesse d'une ballerine et le balança au travers d'une fenêtre d'un geste du poignet aussi désinvolte qu'un pas chassé. Le Soldier défonça le verre dans un crissement de verre brisé désagréable.

Loki attrapa Sam de sa main libre et, sans effort, le remit sur pied avec désinvolture. Il lui adressa un sourire carnassier et redirigea son regard de prédateur dehors. Sam avait l'impression d'être au milieu d'un combat entre deux titans. Ou tout en bas de la chaine alimentaire. Il était tétanisé.

D'un saut de chat, Loki sauta par-dessus la fenêtre brisée. Il avançait d'un pas sinueux. Le Soldier resta dressé face à lui, immobile pendant quelques secondes – une éternité dans un combat. Il attaqua avec sa férocité habituelle, le regard désespéré. Loki l'arrêta dans son élan d'une poigne implacable.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû attaquer ce qui est sous ma protection" susurra-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Et d'un geste paresseux, Loki planta le Sceptre dans le cœur droit sur le cœur de Bucky.

Bucky poussa un hurlement inhumain, un cri aigu de loup à l'agonie. Il se cambra en arrière et s'effondra au sol, le corps secoué de convulsions. Son sang trempait déjà la neige.

Après ça, Sam ne vit plus rien d'autre car il s'enfuit d'un bond hors du salon, attrapa sa veste et claqua la porte d'entrée. Il s'engouffra dans la Ford, batailla pour enfoncer la clef et la faire tourner.

"Démarre bon sang, démarre !"

Et enfin, après de longues et atroces secondes, la voiture se mit en route. Sam fit ronfler le vieux moteur plus qu'il n'aurait dû mais il voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et cette maison de fous.


	57. Tiens bon !

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie IV – Le long chemin jusqu'à la maison**

**Chapitre 15 –Tiens bon !  
**

* * *

"Oh shit, oh shit, shit, shit !" tournait en boucle dans son cerveau.

Sam avait pris ses jambes à son cou, une attitude méprisable qu'il n'aurait jamais cru de lui-même. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Dans un combat entre un assassin de légende et un meurtrier de masse immortel, quelle chance avait-il ? D'ailleurs, même si le Winter Soldier ne l'avait pas tué, Loki avait eu sa peau et maintenant, il était sur sa liste ! Il avait dit à Steve que c'était stupide, _il l'avait dit_ ! Ses mains tremblaient sur le volant et il repensait sans cesse au moment où Loki avait tué le meilleur ami de Steve qui avait essayé de le tuer lui juste avant.

Sa vie s'était transformée en un capharnaüm embrouillé depuis qu'il avait rencontré Steve.

Et ok, il avait peut-être empiré les choses en écrivant un message à Steve sous le coup de la panique, les mains tremblantes.

_**Je quite tous, j'en peu plu, je t'expliqerai, jtaime**_

Avec des fautes à tous les mots, ou presque. Sam regrettait déjà ce sms mais comme on dit, envoyé, c'est pesé.

_Assume tes erreurs, man…_

Tout comme il n'aurait peut-être pas dû commander ce verre de whisky dans le premier bar venu.

Il avait roulé sans s'arrêter pendant cinq heures avant de cesser de trembler autour du volant, de retrouver une respiration normale, et de réfléchir calmement. Il avait tellement roulé qu'il était quelque part dans le Nebraska – où exactement, mystère. Épuisé, il était entré dans un bar avec cette stupide tête de caribou géante sur le fronton et il avait commandé un alcool fort au lieu de son jus de fruit habituel.

Le liquide ambré le narguait. Sam savait que s'il le buvait, il redescendrait à toute vitesse la pente de l'alcoolisme sans repasser par la case départ. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il imaginait son avenir le matin-même. Mais il en avait tellement marre !

Il était incapable de retrouver le chemin de chez Natasha.

Steve allait rentrer chez eux en pensant que Sam avait rompu. Il allait trouver la maison vide, la valise vide, le sceptre et Loki envolés et son meilleur ami mort sur la pelouse du jardin. Steve n'imaginait sûrement pas son avenir de cette façon aussi.

Ras-le-bol général…

Quitte à avoir une journée pourrie, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Sam empoigna son verre.

"Si j'étais toi, je ne boirai pas ça."

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de Loki et renversa le whisky partout autour de lui. Loki se glissa sur la banquette en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la table. Sam se figea comme une biche capturée par les phares d'une voiture.

"T'es là pour me tuer, j'peux bien avoir le dernier verre du condamné" dit-il d'une voix sourde.

Loki haussa les sourcils, dubitatif.

"Je ne suis pas là pour ça." Il écarta les mains en gage de bonne foi.

Sam reposa le verre sur la table précautionneusement.

"Non ? Comment tu m'as retrouvé ? Grâce au sortilège…"

Loki acquiesça d'un sourire charmeur.

"Où est le sceptre ? Et ton armure ?"

"À l'abri en attendant. Quant à l'armure…" Il désigna les piliers de comptoir et le barman du menton, "Je préférais être discret."

"Tu n'veux pas me tuer ?"

"Non. Pourquoi le voudrais-je ?" Loki avait l'air réellement étonné de la réaction de Sam. "Tu t'es montré… relativement généreux avec moi et –"

"_Relativement_ ?"

"Plus que je ne le méritais" admit Loki.

"J'aime mieux ça" dit Sam, la voix amère. "T'as tué le pote de Steve."

"Je ne l'ai pas tué non plus. Quelle piètre opinion tu as de moi !"

"Je t'ai vu lui percer le cœur" insista Sam.

Loki lui renvoya un regard blasé. "Je n'ai pas risqué ma vie à t'aider retrouver ce misérable pour le tuer un mois après."

Sam avait les yeux effarés. "Il n'est pas mort ?!"

"Tu voulais que je le tue ? Faudrait savoir !" râla Loki.

"Non non, c'est très bien comme ça" soupira Sam. Il tripota son verre à moitié vide avant de se rendre compte : "Mais ça veut dire quoi ? Que si je t'avais demandé d'le tuer, tu l'aurais fait ?"

Loki haussa les épaules, les yeux fixés sur ses ongles. "Si tu m'avais supplié… Que tu m'avais demandé une faveur… Oui, peut-être."

Sam ferma les yeux très fort avant de les rouvrir. "T'es malade. Ou bien t'as aucune notion du bien et du mal, je n'sais pas. Ou les deux."

Loki fit une moue boudeuse : "Ça ne te ferais pas plaisir ?"

"Mais, mais… C'est pas le sujet ! Oh man, on ne tue pas des gens pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un d'autre !"

"Sur Asgard, on attaque d'autres peuples simplement sur le prétexte que leur tête ne nous revient pas" pointa Loki.

"Asgard, ça craint" décréta Sam.

Loki éclata d'un rire incrédule.

"Je t'aime bien, Sam Wilson."

Sam tombait des nues. "Toi, tu n'me facilites pas la tâche" dit-il, l'index brandi vers Loki.

Il fit glisser son verre de whisky pour l'inviter à le prendre. Loki fit un sourire de chat malicieux.

"Jamais."

"Donc t'as pas tué le Soldier – enfin Barnes ?"

"Non."

"C'est pas si mal tout compte fait… Pourquoi t'es descendu ?"

Le sourire s'agrandit : "J'étais déjà au rez-de-chaussée."

"Dans notre chambre" devina Sam en l'imaginant fouiller sous leur lit pour récupérer son arme. Perspective glaçante. "Comment t'as su ?"

Loki gloussa : "Ton Captain ne sait pas garder un secret, ça se devine rien que dans sa façon de marcher. De toute manière, le Sceptre envoie des réverbérations magiques. Aussi près de moi, même dans ce carcan dérisoire, je ne pouvais que le sentir. Je devrais être vexé que vous ne m'ayez pas mis au courant. Mais c'est de bonne guerre, Sam Wilson."

"Ouais, de bonne guerre : t'as laissé le sort que t'avais foutu sur mon cou !"

"Vois comme c'est utile. Et permets-moi de rectifier : ce n'est pas voler que de reprendre ce qui nous appartient" objecta Loki, ce qui tira un faible sourire à Sam.

Il tapota des doigts sur la table pendant deux minutes avant de l'interroger.

"Je peux te poser une quest –"

"Non."

"Allez !"

"Ça va encore mal finir" prévint Loki.

Sam hésita mais ne résista pas : "Est-c'que t'aurais envie de te ranger ?"

"Me ranger où ?"

"Tu sais très bien. Arrêter tout ça, la destruction, le chaos, toutes ces morts. Passer du bon –"

"Sam…"

"Évoluer. T'amender. Ce genre de –"

"Sam ! Je t'avais prévenu."

Des flammèches apparurent sur les flaques d'alcool. Sam les éteignit avec un bout de l'immense écharpe de Loki qui trainait par terre. Celui-ci fut ahuri que Sam ait osé utiliser ses vêtements pour éponger.

"Prends pas la mouche. C'était juste une question."

"Tu ne peux pas changer la nature des choses" affirma Loki.

"C'est-à-dire ?"

Loki se pinça les lèvres : "Toi et ton Captain, vous êtes les gentils, facile pour vous. Je suis un _monstre_. Je ne peux pas changer ça."

"Tu dis que t'es un monstre parce que t'as la peau bleue ou parce que t'as tué des gens ?"

Loki hésita. L'espace d'un instant, il sembla perdu. En équilibre au bord du gouffre.

"J'vois pourquoi t'associes la peau bleue au fait d'être un monstre même si objectivement, c'est de la crotte comme raisonnement."

"Pardon ?"

"J'ai la peau noire, ça ne fait pas de moi un monstre. Même si avant, on pensait que… Ne nous aventurons pas sur ce terrain miné. La couleur de peau, ça ne définit pas qui tu es là."

Sam se toucha le cœur. Il allait reprendre quand Loki le coupa :

"Je n'ai pas envie de me _ranger_, comme tu dis."

Sam hocha la tête.

"C'est ton choix. Je dis juste : t'as une vie plutôt solitaire et assez dangereuse, j'ai l'impression. Si t'as envie d'un foyer…"

"Et bien ?"

Sam écarta les bras. "Le grenier de Natasha, c'est chez toi pour le moment. Rien ne t'empêche de rester si tu veux."

Les émotions défilaient sur le visage de Loki. Tantôt il ressemblait à un enfant sur le point de pleurer, tantôt à un glouton enragé, les yeux furieux.

"Je ne suis pas un animal que tu peux domestiquer, Sam Wilson !"

"Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit" répondit-il calmement.

Loki secoua la tête : "Je ne veux pas me _ranger_, comme tu dis."

"C'est ton choix" répéta Sam.

Il se disait que Loki manquait cruellement de conviction parfois.

Sam se serait bien entendu avec Coulson même s'il ne le connaissait pas : fous de Captain America, mais pour des raisons différentes, toutes justes – pour l'un c'était un modèle et un héros, pour l'autre un dieu au lit et le partenaire idéal.

* * *

_**Je quite tous, j'en peu plu, je t'expliqerai, jtaime**_

Si Steve ne connaissait pas Sam aussi bien, il aurait cru à une blague. Là, il était surtout dévoré d'inquiétude face à ce message.

"Faut que j'y aille" lança-t-il à Natasha qui faisait le montage de la vidéo, une tasse de café et Sharon à portée de main.

Ils étaient en train de parler de Bucky – Steve se sentait suffisamment en confiance pour aborder le sujet face à elles. Steve avait admis que ce n'était pas facile tous les jours et Nat' avait su lire la vérité dans les plis soucieux de son visage.

"Peut-être que le SHIELD…" avait-elle suggéré prudemment et Steve avait avoué à contrecœur qu'il y songeait déjà un peu.

Sharon lui avait montré les locaux de l'hôpital sur son portable pour qu'il réfléchisse à cette option en connaissance de cause quand Steve avait senti le sien vibrer dans une des multiples poches de son uniforme.

Son visage s'était effondré comme un échafaudage mal bâti en lisant le message de Sam.

"Faut que j'y aille" répéta-t-il.

Natasha n'eut pas le temps de réagit, Steve l'embrassa sur la tempe et se rua dehors sans plus de cérémonie.

"Est-ce qu'il vient juste de te faire un bisou ?" s'étonna Sharon.

Steve avait déjà disparu.

Il chercha le Quinjet dans le garage et cria à Coulson en arrivant à sa hauteur : "Quand est-ce qu'on peut partir ?"

L'Agent fronça les sourcils, le visage affable. "Dès que possible, Captain. Une mission ?"

Steve prit l'air le plus sérieux possible, ce qui ne lui demanda pas trop d'effort. "Des plus urgentes."

"On décolle" ordonna Coulson. "Où doit-on vous déposer ?"

L'avion faisait du surplace – selon Steve. L'angoisse lui nouait le ventre et se logeait sur ses épaules comme un second bouclier. C'était Loki – c'était forcément une blague ou un plan machiavélique. Comment avait-il pu laisser Sam seul avec le Sceptre et leur ennemi ? Et Bucky ?

Il alla demander à la pilote, May, s'il était possible d'aller plus vite. Elle lui jeta un regard parfaitement glacial mais les moteurs rugirent dans les nuages. Steve la remercia et quitta la cabine.

Les deux scientifiques – ils devaient être jumeaux, ils se déplaçaient comme s'ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre télépathiquement – tournèrent leur tête vers lui lorsqu'il passa dans le salon.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda la jeune fille au sourire adorable.

Steve acquiesça, le visage crispé.

Le garçon était plus réservé. L'autre agent, habillée en combinaison noire comme May, était silencieuse et jaugeait Steve d'un regard intrigué.

"Vous connaissiez déjà May ?" tenta la jeune scientifique pour détendre l'atmosphère.

"Elle m'a donné un coup de main il y a quelques mois."

"Woh, j'ignorais que la Cavalerie avait aidé Captain America."

Steve réussit à s'étonner malgré ses problèmes plus urgents : "May ? C'est elle la Cavalerie ?"

"Vous aviez entendu parler d'elle ?" demanda l'Agent aux longs cheveux bruns qui se tenait à l'écart.

Steve haussa les épaules : "Dur de ne pas entendre son nom dans les bruits de couloir."

Les trois jeunes sourirent avec fierté.

Steve aimait voir une équipe bien soudée.

Il espérait juste que lui pourrait rentrer assez tôt pour sauver la sienne.

* * *

Il ne laissa pas le temps au Quinjet de se poser. Steve remercia Coulson, sauta de la rampe d'embarquement, les bras en croix, le corps arqué contre le vent, et il atterrit cinquante mètres plus bas. Il roula dans la neige pour amortir la chute et se releva devant le porche, il défonça la porte d'entrée de son bouclier sans ralentir et courut frénétiquement dans la maison.

"Sam !" hurla-t-il, la voix déchirée, "Bucky !"

Personne. Le vent faisait voler les rideaux et entrer des flocons solitaires. Steve resta une seconde immobile face à la fenêtre béante, aux bouts de verre encore debout sur les battants comme des crocs de cristal, à la table brisée. Il y avait du sang sur la moquette et sur la neige, à l'extérieur.

Le sous-sol était vide. Leur chambre était vide. Le grenier était vide. Steve avait la tête qui tournait. Son sang-froid de militaire lui permit de repérer en cinq secondes les flaques de sang devant la maison, absorbées par la neige, et les traces de pas malhabiles qui s'éloignaient dans le brouillard.

Il écouta son cœur et fonça en avant.

Il suivit les traces de pas incrustées dans la neige – celles de Bucky, il le devinait à la profondeur des empreintes. Elles étaient parfois visibles si la couche de neige était épaisse, parfois légères et insoupçonnées sur la glace bleutée. La brume brouillait les sens, les sons étaient étouffés, les arbres des ombres fantomatiques.

Comme Alice sur la piste du lapin, Steve pistait Bucky en espérant arriver à temps. Ses cheveux étaient dressés sur sa nuque, il avait la chair de poule et n'entendait que son souffle fumeux, le crissement de ses bottes par terre, le sang rugissant à ses tempes.

Il ne voyait pas à deux mètres et ne dut qu'à ses formidables réflexes de ne pas tomber lorsque la terre disparut sous ses pieds.

La falaise.

Sam lui en avait parlé – il y allait souvent lors de ses balades. Bucky avait bien failli tomber dedans lui aussi. Des morceaux de neige dégringolèrent cinquante mètres plus bas. Steve les regarda tomber, l'esprit absent. Avec le brouillard, on ne voyait même pas le fond. Il se secoua mentalement et chercha des yeux les empreintes qu'il avait perdu de vue. Bucky avait longé le rebord, bien trop près pour sa sécurité. Les sourcils froncés, Steve reprit son chemin plus prudemment, attentif à la couche de neige traitresse.

Au loin, la silhouette noire ressemblait à un arbre tordu. En s'approchant à petites foulées, Steve reconnut les cheveux fous de Bucky. Il se tenait étrangement, voûté sur lui-même, les bras croisés autour de sa poitrine comme pour empêcher son cœur de sortir de sa poitrine et de rebondir dans la neige.

"Bucky !" cria Steve pour le prévenir et celui-ci fit volte-face, le visage plus méfiant qu'un loup traqué, le corps oscillant au bord du vide. Steve tendit la main machinalement, il recula.

"Va-t-en !"

"C'est moi, Buck –"

"Je sais qu'c'est toi, Steve, va-t-en" grogna Bucky.

Steve s'arrêta à six mètres de lui. Quelque chose avait changé. La façon dont Bucky disait son prénom au lieu de l'habituel "Rogers" distant. Son regard obstiné brûlant d'un feu bleu. Sa posture ramassée, la tâche de sang sur la poitrine.

Steve avait le regard soucieux. "Éloigne-toi du bord, Buck. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" répéta-t-il, la voix suraigüe. "Qu'est-ce qui _ne va pas_ ?!"

Steve ne répondit pas. Il avait l'impression qu'un seul mot de travers pouvait précipiter Bucky dans l'abîme.

"Je me rappelle tout, Steve. _Je me rappelle tout_. Tout !" Il avait les yeux exorbités, la voix hachée et légèrement paniquée. "Tout depuis… Depuis – Oh mon Dieu…"

"Du calme" souffla Steve.

"T'aurais dû m'laisser crever Steve, j'blague pas, t'aurais mieux fait d'me mettre une balle dans la caboche –"

"Ne dis pas ça" coupa Steve, les dentes crispées.

"Tu t'rends pas compte, tout ce que j'ai fait –"

"Tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait" rectifia Steve.

"Horrible, horrible, Steve, si tu savais… Tu actionnerais toi-même la gâchette."

Bucky se replia un peu plus sur lui-même.

"Non. Reviens, Buck, s'il te plait."

"Un monstre…"

"Tu es quelqu'un de bien, James Bucky Barnes" gronda Steve, le ton sourd, la colère suintant des lèvres. "Tu l'as toujours été. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'HYDRA t'a forcé –"

Bucky explosa d'une voix hystérique : "J'ai tué des enfants, Steve, des foutus enfants ! Des enfants ! C'est ça, l'ami que tu veux ?! Un tueur d'enfants ! Je ne suis pas – je suis pas –"

"Je sais, Bucky."

Il releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés. "Tu sais quoi ?"

"J'ai lu ton dossier, Buck. Je savais déjà."

"Tu – tu savais que – Et tu as quand même continué…" Il tremblait.

"J'ai quand même continué à te chercher, Buck. Parce que tu es mon ami. Et quelqu'un de bien."

Steve tendit la main vers lui.

Bucky recula encore, les talons en apesanteur. Steve se figea, glacé.

"Non. Je ne suis plus cette personne-là, Steve." Il jeta un regard en arrière.

Steve déglutit, la langue prise dans les glaces. "Si tu sautes, je saute avec toi" prévint-il.

Bucky lâcha un rire étranglé, un sanglot qui fit tressauter ses épaules.

"T'abandonnera jamais l'affaire, hein ?!"

"Reviens vers moi" supplia Steve, le ton doux.

"Tu comprends pas qu'j'en vaux pas la peine ?!"

"Je t'en supplie, Buck… Reviens pour moi."

Bucky le regarda, ses grands yeux bleus trop brillants agrandis par les larmes, des perles de glace accrochées aux cils. "Steve…"

Dans les émotions qui défilaient sur son visage comme des flocons dans le vent, Steve retrouvait définitivement son Bucky à lui. Il était resté beau malgré tout, malgré la barbe jamais rasée, les cheveux longs et négligés, les vêtements mal coupés. Ses souvenirs revenaient en masse. Les émotions aussi. Son âme. Le chaos dans sa tête. Rien à quoi se raccrocher.

"Je suis désolé" souffla-t-il et il bascula en arrière, les bras en croix, le dos offert au vide.

Steve s'y attendait. Il avait sentit la fêlure s'élargir, craquer et rompre comme une fine couche de glace qui cède. Peut-être parce que lui avait été au bord du gouffre aussi, quelques mois plus tôt. Lorsque Bucky se laissa tomber en arrière sans le lâcher du regard, désespéré et cherchant la fuite la plus radicale, Steve était prêt.

Il se jeta en avant.

* * *

Il crocheta la main métallique de Bucky. Son poids l'entraina vers le bas, Steve bascula lui-même en avant et se retint de la main gauche à la paroi rocheuse, le buste en l'air, les hanches encore sur la neige et les pieds accrochés dans la couche neigeuse.

Bucky heurta la falaise avec un choc sourd et Steve crut que l'un des deux bras allait céder – il pria pour que celui de Bucky ne se dévisse pas et qu'il ne se démette pas l'épaule.

"Lâche-moi" hurla Bucky, autant en colère qu'effrayé et il remua pour se dégager.

Il y eut un à-coup violent, Steve glissa un peu plus. Il piqua du nez et crut qu'ils allaient chuter tous les deux mais ses genoux tinrent bon. Bucky cessa tout à fait de bouger quand il se rendit compte que Steve risquait de le rejoindre à tout moment.

"Merde Bucky, remonte" râla Steve, la vision brouillée.

"Lâche-moi" implora-t-il.

"Tu peux courir, crétin… T'es lourd, merde alors."

Steve haletait. Bucky pesait lourd, ses muscles autant que son bras en acier trempé. Il considéra la paroi rocheuse face à lui. Celui-ci n'avait qu'à attraper une prise et se hisser. Il préféra tortiller son poignet pour forcer Steve à relâcher son étreinte. L'acier glissait sous ses doigts gelés.

"T'as pas l'intention de m'aider, hein ?"

Bucky grogna, aussi borné que lui. Steve ne pouvait pas voir son visage, masqué par le rideau de ses cheveux bruns.

Steve poussa un grognement sous l'effort et le fit osciller de droite à gauche. À chaque va-et-vient, il sentait Bucky lui échapper. À chaque va-et-vient, il prenait de la vitesse. À chaque va-et-vient, il était plus difficile de le tenir. À chaque va-et-vient…

Steve poussa un cri et, tous les muscles du dos bandés, il lâcha la prothèse.

* * *

Le corps de Bucky décrivit une courbe parfaite au bout de laquelle, à la force de l'élan, il atterrit au bord de la falaise. Steve remonta sur la neige, s'autorisa une demi-seconde pour récupérer, sauta sur ses pieds et d'une poigne implacable, il écarta Bucky du vide.

Quand Steve jugea qu'ils étaient à une distance suffisamment sûre et qu'il relâcha la pression, Bucky s'écroula à genoux dans la poudreuse. Il tremblait toujours comme une feuille prise au vent. Steve ne le lâcha pas. Il s'affaissa en face de lui et le serra contre sa poitrine à lui faire craquer la cage thoracique.

"Je te tiens" répétait Steve inlassablement, "Je te tiens, je te tiens…"

Bucky était secoué de sanglots plus gros que lui. Le nez enfoui contre Steve, il gémit :

"Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser tomber ?", les épaules agitées de pleurs.

"Jamais, jamais, je ne te laisserai jamais plus tomber, plutôt tomber avec toi, Bucky…"

Steve sécha ses larmes contre les cheveux de Bucky.

Il refusa de le lâcher de toute la journée.

* * *

Steve réussit à ramener Bucky à la maison bien qu'il se débattit comme une bête blessée sur tout le trajet. Il ne prit pas de risques et le ramena au sous-sol, même s'il ne servait plus à rien de fermer à clef. Il coucha Bucky sur le lit, le força à se déshabiller et à se mettre sur la couverture. Il resta assis à côté de lui, à lui caresser les cheveux inlassablement. Ça lui rappelait quand il était malade, jadis, et que Bucky restait à son chevet sans vouloir le quitter…

Par moments, celui-ci était secoué de crises de larmes qui le laissaient les yeux rouges et le nez humide. Ou il tentait de se lever et Steve mettait une main définitive sur son épaule pour le garder au fond du matelas.

"J'me rappelle de tout" lui dit Bucky, la voix éraillée. La nuit tombait. Steve était resté silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées. "Quand j'ai aidé les Russes –"

"Tu ne les as pas aidé" rectifia Steve d'un murmure.

"Il y avait ce camp d'entrainement où ils formaient des enfants… Des jeunes filles. Comme la femme aux cheveux rouges – Natasha, c'est ça."

Steve confirma.

"Mais elle n'y était pas encore, à cette époque… M'ont dit d'entrainer leurs élèves. De sélectionner les meilleures. Des brindilles, toutes frêles. Pouvaient pas m'faire de mal, même en essayant de toutes leurs forces. J'en ai gardé cinq. J'ai tué les autres."

"Sssh Bucky, ce n'était pas toi…"

"Une balle dans l'crâne ! Simple… Est-ce que ça, c'était marqué dans mon dossier. Que j'ai pas ressenti de remords. Je me rappelle très bien. Rien ressenti. C'est ça qu'tu veux aider ? Un assassin, un –"

"Arrête d'essayer de me repousser. Ça ne va pas marcher. Et je sais très bien que ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça" dit Steve d'une voix égale, sans cesser de passer ses doigts dans les mèches poisseuses de Bucky.

"J'ai essayé de tuer ton ami. Trois fois, Steve, trois fois !"

"Et maintenant, tu recommencerais ?" le défia Steve.

Bucky s'immobilisa, la respiration haletante.

"Non" répondit Steve à sa place. "Parce que t'es un type bien."

"J'ai tué des gens…"

"Moi aussi" dit Steve d'une voix lasse.

"J'ai voulu le tuer, trois fois –" Sa voix craqua.

"C'est fini, Buck. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette coupure ?"

Bucky avait une entaille, juste à l'endroit du cœur. La peau avait été entaillée sur dix centimètres, du haut vers le bas, une plaie propre et fine.

"Je sais pas…" Il fut agité d'un frisson incontrôlable. "Il y avait quelqu'un là-haut. Tu n'étais pas là. J'ai cru… J'ai vraiment essayé de tuer ton ami, tu sais ?! Et l'instant d'après, l'autre… Tout est revenu dans ma tête, _tout_ ! Impossible d'oublier. Avalanche… Horrible…"

"Peut-être que c'est pour le mieux" dit Steve dans le silence qui s'éternisait.

Du pouce, il gomma des larmes prises dans la barbe de Bucky.

"Je ne voulais pas me rappeler" implora Bucky. "J'ai fait des choses horribles, Steve, horribles…"

"Parce qu'HYDRA t'a fait des choses horribles à toi !" expliqua Steve d'une voix ferme. "Ça aussi, tu t'en rappelles ? T'as fait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre, t'avais aucun contrôle et tu peux m'croire, t'es responsable de rien. Je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux que tu sois toujours là, Bucky…"

"Jusqu'au bout, hein ?!" dit Bucky d'une voix mouillée de larmes.

"Jusqu'au bout, je serais là pour toi" affirma Steve avec un léger sourire.

"Je t'avais reconnu… Je savais que c'était toi." Il parlait de leur combat sur l'héliporteur.

"Je sais" souffla Steve. Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux, quand du Winter Soldier, il était redevenu Bucky.

"T'es tombé comme une pierre, t'étais inconscient, presque mort. À cause de moi !"

"Tu m'as sorti de l'eau. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Parce que t'es quelqu'un de bien, tu m'entends ?!"

Bucky hoqueta. Il refusait d'admettre. Il ne pouvait pas guérir comme ça, Steve savait que le processus prendrait des années. Mais il voulait être sûr que Bucky n'essayerai plus de se jeter du haut d'une falaise. Même si, honnêtement, Steve était sûr qu'il aurait survécu à la chute.

"Je sais que c'est dur" lui chuchota Steve à l'oreille, "J'ai suivi cette route-là aussi. Mais croie-moi quand je te dis qu'un jour, ça ira mieux. Tu restes avec moi, mon vieux ?"

"Jusqu'au bout" renifla Bucky.

Ils scellèrent leur promesse.

* * *

Steve caressa les cheveux de Bucky jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, épuisé par ses crises de pleurs et le retour en vrac de tous ses souvenirs. Des jours difficiles les attendaient mais désormais, ils étaient ensemble, tous les deux liés de nouveau par l'amitié indéfectible qui les avait soutenus dans la misère de Brooklyn, dans les coups durs et les difficultés de la vie, pendant la Guerre et après, alors que la vie leur semblait n'être qu'un long tunnel noir sans sortie.

Ensembles.

Steve buvait une tasse de café noir et serré en contemplant les étoiles, son portable à la main, quand la Ford revint, illuminant le jardin de ses phares. Il sentit une tension se diluer hors de ses poumons. Il posa sa tasse et laissa Sam venir à lui.

"Hey" dit-il sans masquer le sourire de sa voix quand Sam entra dans la cuisine, la seule pièce allumée.

Sam ne souriait pas du tout.

"J'suis désolé" dit-il en mâchonnant sa lèvre, les yeux fixés sur ses pieds.

"Non non, je suis content que tu sois revenu" souffla Steve.

N'y tenant plus, il traversa la cuisine en deux enjambées et enlaça Sam, une main sur la nuque.

"Je suis content pour tu sois là" avoua-t-il doucement.

"Moi aussi…"

Sam passa ses mains autour de la taille de Steve et s'autorisa à se détendre contre lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" Steve traçait des cercles apaisants de son pouce sur la peau de Sam.

"Ton pote m'a fichu la frousse."

"Il m'a dit qu'il avait essayé d'te tuer !"

"Ouais, quelque chose comme ça. Désolé de – du message, tout ça. J'ai paniqué."

Sam n'était pas fier de lui.

"C'est compréhensible" dit Steve, "Merci d'être revenu. Je suis désolé."

"Pas d'ta faute, Steve. Ça a été, avec le SHIELD ?"

"Avec le – ? Oh, oui ! Ils voulaient me voir à cause de Stark – un problème avec cette loi pourrie pour se recenser, tu te rappelles ? Les choses prennent une nouvelle tournure mais… Rien de grave. Rien à propos du sceptre. Et toi ? T'étais où ? Tu as un bleu là…"

Steve l'effleura des doigts. Sam écarta la mâchoire. "C'est bon. J'suis juste crevé. Ton pote va bien ?"

"Oui."

Sam nota le ton définitif. Quelque chose s'était passé entre temps. Quelque chose qui satisfaisait Steve. Il le serra un peu plus fort et soupira.

"Quelle journée…"

"Ouais. Et c'est pas fini" déplora Steve.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je viens d'appeler Thor, il est en route. Faut absolument qu'on retrouve Loki maintenant qu'il a volé le sceptre et impossible d'appeler les Avengers donc –"

"Loki est là-haut, Steve" contredit Sam.

"Non, j'ai vérifié et –"

"Il vient de rentrer."

Steve resta silencieux deux secondes, le temps de percuter l'information.

"Il est revenu ici ? Alors qu'il a le sceptre ? Mais pourquoi ?"

Sam haussa les épaules. "Je lui ai proposé… Tu n'peux pas ramener Thor ici. Il va caser la trêve qu'on a avec lui, ça va péter entre eux deux, ils se détestent !"

"Je sais, je comptais justement dessus, je – Merde ! De toute façon" ajouta Steve, têtu, "Je ne comptais pas rendre le sceptre à Loki mais à Thor alors ça reviendra au même."

"Non non non !" Sam s'arracha de l'étreinte de Steve. "Ça a été une dure journée pour nous deux, t'as les mains dans un sale état, j'ai des bleus partout, j'ai juste envie de dormir, Steve ; pas de gérer un combat entre deux « _dieux nordiques_ » qui vont essayer de s'entretuer en rasant la maison. On avait une espèce de paix provisoire, Loki – ok c'est pas un ange – mais pour le moment, il n'a rien fait de mal alors est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas rappeler Thor et régler ça après une bonne nuit de sommeil ? Et est-ce que je peux prendre ton café ?"

"Vas-y. Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais…"

Sam but une gorgée de café et fit la grimace – il était très fort. "Je suis vraiment désolé, pour ce sms. Je l'ai regretté à peine envoyé."

"Je suis désolé que tu doives vivre tout ça."

Sam haussa les épaules encore une fois. "J'l'ai choisi. Et puis, la routine, c'est pas mon truc."

Ils se calèrent dans le canapé pour rappeler Thor. Sam avait le dos calé contre le buste de Steve, la tête dans le creux de son cou et rien n'aurait pu l'en déloger – trop confortable.

Steve passa un bras autour de ses épaules, posa un baiser sur sa tempe et composa le numéro de fixe de Jane Foster.

"_Allô ?!_" fit une voix trainante et agacée qui évoquait irrésistiblement une jeune femme en pyjama, un pot de glace à la main, en train de regarder sa série préférée.

"Jane Foster ? Ici Steve Rogers. Désolé de vous déranger encore mais –"

"_Steve Rogers ? Comme Captain America ? __Wow ! Vous ne m'reconnaissez pas ?_"

"Pardon ?!" dit Steve interloqué.

"_Vous ne vous rappelez pas de moi ? Je suis outrée ! On avait partagé un moment d'intimité plutôt plaisant, pourtant_."

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Steve était perplexe et se demandait s'il s'agissait d'un canular.

"_Darcy ! Darcy Lewis ! La stagiaire de Jane. Vous m'aviez prêté votre carte bancaire. Je vous avais réservé un billet d'avion. Une journée mémorable ! On est pratiquement sortis ensemble. Jane a dû attendre deux ans que Thor revienne, elle l'avait embrassé une fois, une seule fois, y a de quoi devenir marteau – c'est le cas de le dire haha ! J'espère que vous serez plus rapide mais je vous préviens, pour le mariage, faudra attendre_."

Steve l'écouta babiller avec un sourire amusé.

"Maintenant que vous le dites, oui je me rappelle de vous. Malheureusement, je suis déjà engagé avec quelqu'un, désolé Darcy."

"_Le scoop !_" cria-t-elle dans le combiné. "_Les journaux vont devenir fous. C'est qui ? C'est une fille ? Un gars ? Est-ce que… C'est Thor ? Jane, Captain America sort avec Thor ?!_"

Steve entendit des cris à l'autre bout du fil, une bataille acharnée puis une autre voix essoufflée :

"_Monsieur Rogers, c'est Jane, désolé pour ma stagiaire. Elle ne sait pas se tenir. Je devrais la virer mais j'en suis incapable, parce qu'elle serait incapable de trouver un boulot et puis, vous savez, elle représente le chaînon manquant entre le singe et l'être humain – un spécimen unique_."

"_Tu me regretteras quand j'démissionnerai_" cria Darcy, étouffée dans le combiné. "_Moi au moins, mon copain ne couche pas avec Captain America quand j'ai le dos tourné !_"

"_T'as pas de copain_" répliqua Jane Foster. "_Ian est ton stagiaire/plan cul/meilleur ami, ça ne compte pas !_"

Sam étouffa un rire contre le cou de Steve.

"_Que puis-je pour vous ?_" demanda Jane à Steve.

"Est-ce que vous pouvez simplement dire à Thor de ne venir que demain matin ? Ça n'est plus urgent et je ne voudrais pas le déranger plus que –"

"_Oh, mais il est déjà en route_" le coupa Jane.

"Ah" dit Steve d'une voix catastrophée, puis il reprit contenance. "Merci beaucoup, Jane. Bonne soirée à vous, au revoir."

Il raccrocha et Sam lui mordit la peau du cou. Steve mit deux doigts sous son menton pour l'obliger à lâcher prise et l'embrassa pour la peine. Sam lui grignota la lèvre inférieure, l'haleine parfumée au café.

"Un moment d'intimité, hein ?"

"Jaloux ?" susurra Steve, tentateur. Il plaqua Sam dans les coussins pour le surplomber, la paume de ses mains sur les siennes. Il prit le temps de lui offrir un long baiser, lascif et ensorcelant, la langue enivrante et les lèvres taquines, avant de se redresser lorsqu'il sentit l'excitation de Sam contre la sienne, au bas-ventre.

Il murmura, nez à nez : "Thor va arriver."

"Shit, ça va vraiment être une longue journée" râla Sam. "Il vient à la maison ?"

"Non, pas avec Bucky ici. On a rendez-vous dans un café, au village."

Sam soupira et ravala sa déception. Il captura les doigts de Steve dans les siens pour l'empêcher de partir et chuchota : "J'imagine que je vais devoir prendre ma douche tout seule, mais rassures-toi, je penserais fort à toi sous l'eau chaude et devine ce que je vais faire quand je serais seul ?"

Steve le laissa parler longtemps, de cette voix incroyablement sensuelle et fascinante qu'on ne soupçonnait pas chez Sam et qui évoquait des images plutôt plaisantes. Lorsqu'il alluma le moteur de la Ford, il pria pour que son érection disparaisse quand il arriverait au village.


	58. Dispute familiale 1

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie IV – Le long chemin jusqu'à la maison**

**Chapitre 16 –Dispute familiale 1  
**

* * *

En garant la Ford devant l'église en bois blanc, Steve décida que c'était une excellente journée et il était ravi de revoir Thor dans un contexte moins agité. Celui-ci atterrit sur le toit de ladite église avec un bruit sourd et sauta à terre avec la puissance rassemblée qui le caractérisait. Ils se donnèrent une vaillante accolade avant de se diriger vers le bar du village, un large sourire au visage.

"Comment vas-tu, mon ami ?" demanda Thor avec sa jovialité coutumière. "Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir avec tant d'empressement ?"

Il avait accepté de prendre une bière mais sitôt leurs verres vides, il les avait remplis avec sa flasque. Steve appréciait l'alcool d'Asgard et sa sensation éthérée qu'il lui offrait.

"Comment va Jane ?" demanda Steve car il avait gardé un excellent souvenir de la scientifique.

"Plutôt bien, je pense. Elle a prévu de partir avec mon amie Sif se balader dans la galaxie. Sif, mon amie, a trouvé un midgardien pour faire le voyage, un certain Peter Quill. Je n'ai jamais vu Jane si excitée pour un voyage."

"Ça a l'air cool" approuva Steve.

Thor hocha la tête. "Jane est peut-être mortelle mais elle a le cœur d'un guerrier et l'âme d'une reine. Elle n'a peur de rien. T'ai-je déjà raconté la fois où elle a giflé Loki ?"

Steve se trémoussa sur sa chaise, l'air mal à l'aise et Thor n'insista pas. Il savait que Steve n'aimait pas parler de tout ce qui avait trait au Tesseract et Loki était un sujet sensible pour tous les Avengers.

Ils finirent leurs verres en bavardant de choses sans importance, pour retarder la conversation importante.

Steve contempla le liquide clair comme du miel et plongea ses yeux dans les iris topaze de Thor.

"J'ai une question. Si le sceptre de Loki était retrouvé, qu'est-ce que tu en ferais ?"

Thor prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre. Steve l'avait déconcerté.

"Je vous ai déjà expliqué le but de ma quête avant Ultron, mon ami. Odin, le Père-tout-puissant et roi d'Asgard – mon père – m'a confié la mission de le rapporter dans les coffres, là où sa place revient de droit. Une arme aussi puissante n'a rien à faire sur Midgard. Mais le sceptre nous a échappé – je ne blâme pas les jumeaux Maximoff mais cela reste un problème…"

Steve finit son verre et continua ses questions : "Dans les coffres d'Asgard, pour s'en servir ensuite ?"

"Non. Les coffres d'Asgard renferment moult artefacts magiques de grande puissance. Odin ne veut pas les laisser dans les Neuf Royaumes d'Yggdrasil, à la portée de personnes malintentionnées. Pourquoi ces questions, mon ami ? Tu m'intrigues."

"Il faut que je vérifie certaines choses" répondit Steve en regardant Thor remplir leurs deux verres.

_Odin voulait le sceptre, Loki aussi. Le père avait-il deviné ce que le fils manigançait ? Travaillaient-ils ensemble ? Ou Loki abusait-il de son roi ?_

"Je suis inquiet aussi à propos de ce sceptre. C'était un sujet d'inquiétude pour mon père et maintenant qu'il est plongé dans le Sommeil-d'Odin, je crains que –"

"Le quoi ?"

"Le Sommeil-d'Odin. C'est une phase pendant laquelle il entre dans un sommeil profond pour récupérer ses pouvoirs." Thor sourit en observant l'air surpris de Steve. "Coutumes asgardiennes."

Steve réfléchissait à toute vitesse. "Ça lui arrive souvent ?"

Thor haussa les épaules. "De plus en plus souvent. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne vieillisse. Malgré tout, il a accepté de me laisser vivre sur Midgard. En mon absence, Asgard est redevenue florissante et s'est entièrement remise de l'attaque dont nous avons souffert il y a un an."

L'attaque dans laquelle Thor avait perdu sa mère, se rappela Steve. Il lutta pour se rappeler de discussions avec Thor, des bribes de connaissance que Sam lui avait glissées sur Loki.

Thor fronça les sourcils. "Oui. Steve, quel est le rapport avec le sceptre ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ?"

"Excuse-moi, Thor" bredouilla Steve, "Je ne voulais pas être impoli. J'essaye de… comprendre certaines choses."

Il but la moitié de son verre pour faire passer le malaise et apprécia la douce chaleur de l'alcool millénaire.

"Tu parles par énigmes" dit Thor, perplexe. "Pourquoi ces questions sur mon père ?"

"Admettons que, heu… Je sache où se trouve le sceptre…"

"Je croyais qu'un vil ennemi l'avait fait disparaître. Tu sais où il se trouve ? S'il s'agit de livrer bataille pour le récupérer, je suis ton homme !"

Thor frappa du poing sur la table. Quelques éclats volèrent en l'air. Steve et Thor se figèrent. Ils affichèrent une mine penaude avant de ricaner bêtement puisque personne ne s'en aperçut.

Steve finit son verre et Thor le sien.

"Non non, pas de bataille ! Je peux le récupérer sans violence, il faut juste – Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?"

"Quoi donc ? Un petit verre ?!"

"Volontiers ! Il fait chaud ici, dis donc. Qu'Odin veuille récupérer le sceptre soudainement ?"

Thor haussa les épaules. L'alcool lui déliait la langue. "Oui, ça m'a étonné aussi ; mais c'était une sage décision. Et je reste sujet d'Asgard, je ne me voyais pas refuser."

Thor avait cherché à trouver ce sceptre et trois mois après qu'il ait échoué à le ramener, Loki apparaissait avec le même objectif. Steve prit des cacahuètes avec son troisième verre et demanda d'une voix rendue chantante par le spiritueux : "Odin, il aimait bien ton frère ?"

Thor oublia d'être surpris – Steve remercia sa flasque d'Asgard.

"Oui, bien sûr. La famille a toujours été très importante pour nous. Mais il a été très déçu par Loki et ses agissements contre Midgard – comme moi ! Ils ont eu une violente dispute le jour de son jugement, je me rappelle… Pourquoi cette question ?"

"Comme ça, par curiosité."

"Tu as toujours, _hoc_ – toujours été un très mauvais menteur, mon ami !"

Steve eut un rire coupable.

Ils trinquèrent une cinquième fois. Steve retira sa veste, Thor fit tomber son pull et dévoila ses bras musculeux sous son tee-shirt tendu à craquer. Ils riaient bruyamment à des anecdotes qui ne le méritaient pas, comme lorsque Thor mentionna Stark, ce qui fit sombrer Steve dans un fou rire mémorable – et injustifié.

"Votre combat médiatique a envahi la planète. Même Jane en a entendu parler, et ce n'est pas une mince affaire de l'intéresser à autre chose que les lois physiques de l'Univers !"

"Si seulement j'avais pu voir sa tête lorsqu'il a vu ma vidéo !"

"Je ne vous comprends pas toujours, vous autres humains. Cette affaire de loyauté qui divise les Avengers… C'est regrettable et dérisoire."

"De quel côté es-tu ?" le pressa Steve.

"Aucun, mon ami" s'exclama Thor, Mjöllnir brandi. "Je suis un étranger dans vos querelles politiques, je n'ai aucun mot à dire !"

Thor insista pour qu'ils finissent la flasque, la balança à l'autre bout du bar d'un geste négligent -et demanda :

"Alors, Steve, révèle-moi tes pensées ! Pourquoi toutes ces questions aussi mystérieuses ?" demanda Thor.

Steve se frotta le visage dans ses mains. "J'aime pas te mentir, Thor, crois-moi c'était horrible de ne rien te dire."

Sa langue était pâteuse. Rien à voir avec la fois où Sharon l'avait gavé de shots de vodka et qu'il avait la gorge chaude. Cette fois, il flottait. C'était encore meilleur.

"J'vais t'dire la vérité, d'accord ?! Tu m'crois ?"

"Je te crois, mon ami. On est – On est frères d'armes, hein ?!" dit Thor en oscillant de droite à gauche sous l'émotion.

"Frères d'armes, ouais ! En parlant de frère… Tu sais, Loki ? Et bah tu vas pas m'croire quand j'vais te dire ça mais…"

* * *

Sam regardait les frasques de Steve et Stark à la télé devant un autre bol de café noir et des madeleines. Il avait réussi à convaincre Loki de se joindre à lui, surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas rester seul dans le salon avec le Soldat d'Hiver en _liberté_ au sous-sol. Dieu merci, Steve avait fait réparé la vitre cassée en quatrième vitesse – il craignait les foudres de Natasha.

La vidéo de Steve avait été postée sur Youtube un quart d'heure après l'interview de Stark sur Fox News et les journalistes devenaient fous. Des émissions avaient même été annulées pour être remplacées par des débats sur la Loi du Recensement. C'était la folie. Loki critiquait acerbement – mais toujours avec justesse – les médias étasuniens et Sam opinait du chef, fatigué et pressé de se coucher.

Il était en train d'insulter un journaliste incompétent de Fox News qui accusait Steve de travailler _contre_ les États-Unis lorsque la Ford revint cahin-caha, zigzaguant sur le chemin déneigé qui menait à la maison. Il regarda avec un sourire tendre aux lèvres son amoureux sortir de la voiture dans toute sa splendeur – quoiqu'un peu maladroitement, son corps tanguant sur la portière. Le sourire disparut lorsqu'une deuxième personne sortit de la Ford. Loki se dressa du canapé comme un ressort, les prunelles folles, le visage trahi.

Sam aussi avait immédiatement reconnu Thor. Il éteignit la télé et se précipita dans le couloir de l'entrée, Steve ouvrit la porte avec un air béat.

"Hey Sam !" dit Steve avec un sourire terriblement idiot.

Derrière lui, Thor brandit son marteau et Loki débarqua du salon, le sceptre à la main, vêtu de son pull en laine verte et d'un pantalon en velours gris.

"Loki !" hurla Thor juste après avec la rage d'un ouragan.

Loki attaqua sans un mot, le sceptre brandi.

Sam était au milieu du couloir.

Réflexe idiot, il attrapa le sceptre par la poignée avant que Loki ne puisse le dépasser et lui barra la route.

Steve et Thor essayèrent de rentrer à l'intérieur ensemble mais leurs épaules étaient trop larges et ne tenaient pas de face dans le couloir. Sam sentit l'énergie du sceptre crépiter le long de ses doigts.

"Lâche ça" siffla Loki et il lui fit lâcher prise.

"Du calme !"

Mais lui n'écoutait pas, son regard enfiévré fixé sur Thor qui brandissait Mjöllnir en sa direction.

"Loki !" Thor s'étouffait dans sa rage. "Tu m'as trompé. Je t'ai cru, j'ai cru… Tu m'as dupé une fois de plus !"

Loki voulut écarter Sam mais celui-ci se tenait en plein milieu du couloir et lui bloquait le passage.

Steve observa la scène avec une tête de chiot désemparé. Sam se posta face à la porte d'entrée. Son regard seul, austère et furieux comme un faucon, fit hésiter Thor qui ne le connaissait pas.

"Qui est-ce, mon ami ?" demanda Thor avec un regard furtif à Steve.

Il toisait Sam, qui avait la main sur l'épaule de Loki pour l'empêcher d'avancer, comme un ennemi.

Steve essaya d'arrondir les angles en sentant l'alcool refluer sous l'effet de l'adrénaline: "C'est mon ami."

"C'est quoi ce bazar ?" demanda Sam à Steve, furieusement campé sur ses pieds, inébranlable. Il barrait le couloir à Loki et empêchait Thor de rentrer.

Steve lui jeta un regard de chiot penaud. "Je discutais avec Thor et… heu…"

"T'es bourré" constata Sam avec un regard si sévère que Steve se tassa sur lui-même.

"Un peu…" admit-il.

"Super" fulmina Sam. "J'habite ici, j'te rappelle ! La prochaine fois que tu ramènes des copains pour jouer à la castagne, ÇA S'RAIT SYMPA DE PRÉVENIR AVANT !"

Steve était pompette, il pouvait l'admettre, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sursauter. Il savait que Sam pouvait s'énerver violemment mais jamais il ne l'avait vu crier comme ça. Même Loki était figé derrière lui, dans l'attente.

Dans le silence choqué qui suivit, Sam se força à prendre une grande inspiration et à appliquer les principes qu'il avait vu au VA. Gérer la situation avec calme et efficacité.

"Bon, tu dessoules et tu descends au sous-sol pour gérer ton pote avant qu'il panique et débarque ici à cause d'éclairs magiques !" décida-t-il.

Sa voix n'admettait pas la moindre contradiction.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée" contesta pourtant Steve.

Thor et Loki étaient vibrants d'énergie, prêts à charger. La maison allait exploser s'il ne calmait pas le jeu tout de suite.

"Ah oui, parlons-en de tes bonnes idées" dit Sam d'un ton grinçant. "Quand est-ce que tu as pensé que ramener ce fou furieux ici, c'était une bonne idée ?"

"Thor veut juste voir Loki" dit Steve de sa voix la plus ferme possible.

"Je viens pour emmener mon frère à Asgard où il finira de purger sa peine" rectifia Thor d'une voix qui évoquait le grondement du vent dans les arbres.

"Essaye donc" le défia Loki, les doigts crispés sur le manche de son arme. Ses yeux lui dévoraient le visage, verts et déments, la peur luisante dans ses pupilles, cachée par une couche de folie et de colère vive.

Mjöllnir commença à crépiter et à émettre des éclairs qui léchèrent les murs et illuminèrent de bleu les murs du couloir.

"Wow oh !" fit Steve, une main sur le biceps de Thor, mais sa protestation fut à peine audible dans le vacarme électrique.

"Steve, descends s'te plait" insista Sam, le ton vibrant d'urgence.

Steve jeta à Thor un regard aussi parlant qu'une phrase – _si tu blesses Sam, t'auras affaire à moi !_ – et il obéit, la queue entre les jambes comme un chien penaud puni pour une bêtise.

Il posait le pied sur la première marche lorsqu'il entendit Sam exiger : "Maintenant pose ton marteau pour qu'on puisse discuter calmement" et il sut que les choses allaient dégénérer. Car s'il y avait bien une chose que Thor détestait, c'était qu'on le force à poser Mjöllnir.

* * *

"Steve" dit une voix rauque et angoissée en bas des marches.

Bucky le fixait dans l'obscurité, les iris brillants. Il se tenait en position de combat, prêt à le défendre.

"Tout va bien" marmonna Steve.

Il trébucha sur une marche et Bucky lui agrippa l'épaule.

"T'es blessé ?"

"Mais non…"

Il guettait les bruits de destruction à l'étage. Il n'entendait que Sam qui égosillait comme un putois.

"C'est ton ami ?" chuchota Bucky, qui écoutait aussi.

Steve acquiesça.

"Et ben… Je l'avais peut-être sous-estimé" admit Bucky. "Y a du danger là-haut ?"

"Non non non non" chantonna Steve. "Sam et Thor font connaissance. Et Thor retrouve son frère. Gé-ni-al !"

"T'as trop bu ?" devina-t-il, à l'odeur.

Steve acquiesça encore, piteux. "Trop bu et trop merdé, aussi. Sam va me tuer, vraiment cette fois."

Bucky soupira et lui jeta un regard blasé, accentué par son allure négligée : "Je t'ai jamais vu si défoncé. Comment t'as fait ton compte ?"

"A – Alcool d'Asgard…"

"Tu baisses la garde, c'est pas bon ! Allez, viens, imbécile !"

Steve rigola devant l'insulte familière de son Bucky et se laissa trainer jusque dans la salle de bain. Il rigola moins quand son ami lui enfonça d'autorité deux doigts au fond de la gorge devant les toilettes puis le poussa sous la douche avant d'allumer l'eau glacée.

"Ça va, ça va !" cria Steve d'une voix aigue, une fois qu'il fut bien glacé. "J'ai dessoulé !"

"T'as pas changé, mon vieux" déplora Bucky en secouant la tête.

Il était moins effondré que cet après-midi. Il avait toujours la voix râpeuse du Soldat d'Hiver mais c'étaient les intonations de Bucky, sa posture, son sourire ironique et ses yeux attentifs.

"T'es sûr qu'il n'y a pas de danger ?"

"Ça a l'air de s'être calmé. Je vais monter voir. Je redescends dans cinq minutes quoi qu'il arrive, d'accord. Reste ici."

"J'vais pas rester les miches par terre si y a des ennemis là-haut qui –"

"Y a pas d'ennemis Buck, juste une dispute de famille."

Steve posa la main sur son bras pour essayer de le tranquilliser.

"Tu veux pas qu'je sorte" devina Bucky.

Steve se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitant. "Sam est là-haut. Il… Laisse-lui du temps, ok ?"

Bucky avait pâli. Il hocha la tête sèchement et recula dans l'ombre. Steve sentit son cœur tomber dans ses chaussures. Il ne savait pas comment présenter la situation sous un meilleur jour.

"Bucky, écoute, ce n'est pas –"

"Vas-y Steve, remonte. Ton _ami_ a besoin de toi."

Il avait accentué le mot avec une pointe d'autodépréciation. Steve l'avait remplacé désormais, autant s'y faire le plus vite possible.

_Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Bucky_, voulut argumenter Steve mais son ami lui avait à moitié tourné le dos et ne voulait rien entendre. Steve monta l'escalier en espérant que la maison tenait encore debout – Natasha l'écorcherait vif sinon – et en priant pour retrouver Sam en un seul morceau – pourquoi l'avait-il laissé seul avec _Loki_ ?

Mais une petite conversation avec Bucky ne serait pas de trop.

* * *

"Écarte-toi de mon chemin, mortel" ordonna Thor en brandissant Mjöllnir.

"Non" s'obstina Sam, frêle rempart entre deux êtres destinés à se combattre depuis leur naissance. "Maintenant pose ton marteau pour qu'on puisse discuter calmement."

Thor, agacé par cette perte de temps, l'écarta de sa trajectoire d'une bourrade.

"Ne le touche pas" feula Loki et d'un geste élégant, il lui envoya un trait d'énergie pur qui heurta Thor à la poitrine, le fit reculer, et créa un trou calciné dans la tapisserie au dessus de la porte.

"STOP !" hurla Sam de toute sa gorge. "ARRÊTEZ ÇA TOUT D'SUITE" ordonna-t-il à Thor et Loki qui se fixaient de part et d'autre de lui, le regard haineux.

"Loki doit être ramené à Asgard et jugé selon la –"

"OH LA FERME !" et Thor fut décontenancé devant la puissance de voix de ledit mortel.

"T'arrives dans MA maison et tu croies qu'en lançant trois pauvres éclairs, tu vas faire ta loi ? C'est CHEZ MOI, ici, et je REFUSE que tu mettes un pied de plus dans MA maison alors DEHORS, DEHORS, DU BALAI !"

"Je suis Thor, fils d'Odin et tu ne –"

"J'ai COMPRIS ! Asgardien, Avenger, blablabla, ça m'intéresse PAS ! T'es là pour te battre ? Rien à foutre ! Dégage ! J'sais pas c'que Steve t'a dit mais t'es pas le bienvenue ici ! SORS DE CHEZ MOI !" hurla Sam.

Il repoussa Thor de la paume d'un geste ferme et évident, ce qui avait autant d'utilité que de vouloir pousser un chêne bicentenaire mais Thor, dérouté, échangea un regard mauvais avec Loki et redescendit les escaliers du perron. Sam claqua la porte derrière lui et refit face à Loki qui laissa échapper un rire abasourdi.

"C'est regrettable que tu ne sois pas né asgardien. Tu aurais fait le plus redoutable des guerriers."

Sam exhala un soupir angoissé et se prit la tête entre les mains, la colère toujours pétillante au bord du cœur.

"Range ton arme."

"Hors de quest –"

"Je ne vais pas m'énerver contre toi, Loki, range ton arme c'est tout. Thor reste dehors, toi tu restes dedans, moi je calme le jeu."

Loki abaissa le sceptre mais le garda en main.

"Je ne retournerai pas sur Asgard. Pas pour être enchaîné et jeté en geôle pour l'éternité."

"Tu. Ranges. Ton arme. S'il te plait." feula Sam d'un ton définitif. "Tu disais que tu n'allais pas t'en servir" ajouta-t-il, accusateur.

D'un geste délicat du poignet, le sceptre s'évanouit.

"Je tiens mes promesses" dit Loki sur le même ton.

"Merci" dit Sam d'une voix plus chaleureuse.

Il s'assura que Loki le suivait bien dans la cuisine et s'affaira à préparer une énième cafetière. La nuit promettait d'être longue. Sam s'accouda au frigo et se passa une main sur le visage. Loki faisait les cent pas sous la lumière jaune, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre, craignant que Mjöllnir ne la fracasse à tout moment – ce qui était possible. Sam le détailla en réfléchissant, ses enjambées nerveuses, ses épaules taillées dans un bloc de glace, ses doigts de la main droite qui tressautaient en l'absence d'arme habituelle.

Sam s'ébroua pour se sortir de sa transe quand la cafetière eut fini de chanter et la mit sur un plateau avec quatre tasses. Il enfila un deuxième pull, son gros manteau, des gants et les après-ski fourrés de Steve.

"J'vais discuter un peu avec ton frangin" dit-il à Loki, le plateau à la main. "Tu peux venir si tu veux, mais pas de bagarre, ok ? Je suis juste un humain, pas un… un immortel, comme vous."

Loki inclina la tête, les lèvres pincées.

Ses yeux fouillèrent le visage de Sam à la recherche d'une tromperie mais il n'y avait rien que la fatigue au creux des yeux. Il resta dans la cuisine chaude où restait toujours l'odeur du café chaud.

Sam sortit dehors, dans les moins dix degrés et les ombres mouvantes.

* * *

Steve passa la tête à la porte quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux mouillés mais les yeux clairs. Il posa aussitôt un regard méfiant à Loki.

"Où est Sam ?"

"Dehors, avec Thor." Il désigna la vitre du doigt.

Steve jeta un œil dehors. Sam et Thor étaient bel et bien dehors, assis sur des bûches près de la grange.

"Est-ce que… tout va bien ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton circonspect.

"C'est-à-dire ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?"

"Ils discutent…"

Steve les observa un instant avant de se tourner vers Loki, qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce. C'était la première fois qu'ils réussissaient à avoir une conversation polie ensemble. Steve se força, la bouche tordue :

"T'as rendu à Bucky ses souvenirs…"

Loki haussa un sourcil, les bras croisés. Il avait l'air vulnérable dans son pull en laine – façade trompeuse mais néanmoins…

"Merci" dit Steve du bout des lèvres, luttant avec lui-même pour ce petit mot.

"Ne vous méprenez pas, Captain. Je n'ai pas fait ça pour lui. Ou pour vous."

"Je sais" dit Steve avec une trace de mépris plus familière.

"Je ne voulais même pas le sauver" dit Loki, la voix volontairement cruelle. "Je voulais le faire _souffrir_."

Steve revit le moment où Bucky avait basculé en arrière, droit dans les nuages, et sentit la bête de la haine planter ses crocs dans son estomac. Il se contraint à détendre ses jointures blanchies et contractées.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi quoi ?"

"Tu as dit que tu voulais le faire souffrir ? Pourquoi ? Il ne t'avait rien fait…"

Loki affichait un air ennuyé. Steve ne savait plus quoi penser. Bucky avait certes fait un progrès inestimable. Mais sa souffrance, au sommet de la falaise… Et Sam qui passait ses journées avec Loki…

"T'es cruel intentionnellement…" poursuivit Steve. "Je déteste ça –"

"Qui est le plus cruel ? Celui qui attaque sans raison ou –"

Loki s'interrompit brusquement et recomposa son masque, pas assez vite cependant.

"Ou alors, tu as fait ça pour Sam…" postula Steve.

Loki montra les dents comme un loup.

"Ne te méprends pas…" grogna-t-il.

"Tu l'as défendu" réalisa Steve, les yeux écarquillés.

Loki secoua la tête avec fureur mais ne nia pas.

Steve s'avança, il se mit en position de garde, un pied en arrière, mais personne n'attaqua :

"Sam ou Bucky… Ces deux-là, si tu leur fais du mal, même la justice d'Asgard te paraitra une retraite paisible en comparaison !"

Loki pouffa : "Je ne vous savais pas si partial, Captain. L'amour est une faiblesse, savez-vous ?!"

Steve recula, ne désirant pas commencer un affrontement maintenant.

"Non, pas nécessairement. Tu te trompes. Ou… Non, peut-être que tu as raison. Et alors ? Même si c'est une faiblesse ? Est-ce que ça n'en vaut pas la peine ? Pourquoi t'as aidé Sam ce matin, si t'avais pas pour lui une minuscule parcelle d'estime ?"

En sortant dans le jardin pour vérifier que tout allait bien entre Sam et Thor, Steve se sentait fier de lui. Il avait réussi à clouer le bac de Loki !

* * *

Sam sortit avec prudence par peur de déraper avec le café bouillant dans les mains. Thor arpentait le jardin de Natasha d'un pas ample et conquérant. Il s'approcha avec un regard de lion, un éclat bleu qui filtrait à travers ses paupières avec l'intensité du sceptre. Il était bâti comme un ours et avait les bras noués de muscles à l'impossible. Et il avait lui aussi une tête de gentil labrador avec des yeux doux et humide. Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Il ne paraissait pas souffrir du froid et sa cape rouge qui tourbillonnait dans son dos à son approche n'était là que pour le décorum. C'était efficace en tout cas : entre ça, le plastron rutilant et l'énorme marteau, Thor avait fière allure et Sam n'en menait pas large avec son plateau ridicule et sa cafetière fumante.

Mais à quoi avait-il pensé ? Steve déteignait sur lui, c'était la seule explication.

"Hum, Thor, c'est ça ? Moi, c'est Sam. Désolé pour les présentations, je… Heu, je pense qu'on commencé d'un mauvais pied et je voulais savoir si – Heu, tu aimes le café ?"

Thor hésita avant d'incliner la tête et dit d'une voix calme – une bourrasque chaude :

"Volontiers."

Sam les emmena jusqu'au point d'eau près de la grange. Des stalactites pendaient comme des lames translucides du toit du garage, la mare était prise dans les glaces et recouverte d'une couche molletonnée. Sam prit des bûches dans la grange et les plaça debout, dressées dans la neige pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir plus confortablement. Il servit une tasse de café brulant à Thor et prit le sien.

"Tu connais Steve depuis longtemps ?" demanda Thor pensivement, les yeux fixés sur les champs de neige.

"Moins d'un an."

"Et Loki ?"

"Quatre mois."

"Je dois le ramener sur Asgard" dit Thor d'un ton définitif. "Il a commis trop de crimes pour s'en tirer par une pirouette."

Sam but une gorgée de café. Il avait déjà refroidi.

Thor le considéra avec un peu plus d'attention.

"Alors comme ça, tu es ami avec lui ?"

"Avec Steve ?"

"Non, avec Loki !"

"Heu… Non ?" dit Sam, les sourcils levés d'étonnement derrière son mug. Il ajouta : "C'est ce que Steve t'a dit ?"

"Non, je – J'ai cru."

Sam allait nier encore puis il pensa à la cicatrice sur son ventre, au poignard planté dans la gorge de Rumlow, leurs discussions mouvementées, le sourire désarmé de Loki et sa phrase "Je t'aime bien, Sam Wilson" dans le café cet après-midi.

"On est pas – pas vraiment amis, quoi. Mais bon, on se – on parle pas mal, quoi."

"Mmmh" dit Thor, les yeux dans le vague.

Sam but une gorgée pour se donner du courage et osa demander d'une voix légère : "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, pour qu'il devienne comme ça ?"

"Je te demande pardon ?"

"Bah heu, de ce qu'il m'a dit, il n'a pas toujours été comme ça – aussi fou et dangereux. Il s'est passé quelque chose avant qu'il vienne tout détruire ici ou pas…?"

"Oh" fit Thor en comprenant et ses épaules s'affaissèrent et sa bouche prit un pli amer. Il cessa de faire tourner Mjöllnir entre ses mains et posa son arme dans la neige entre eux deux. Le marteau ne s'enfonça même pas dans la neige.

"Il a découvert qu'il avait été adopté" dit Thor à contrecœur.

"Ah ouais, la peau bleue !" se rappela Sam.

"Il t'a dit ?" s'exclama Thor.

"Heu, en quelque sorte. Hum, et pourquoi le Destructeur ?"

"J'imagine qu'il a paniqué" imagina Thor.

Sam ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois comme un poisson avant de soupirer : "J'y comprends rien. Il est, il est… Impossible à définir. J'le comprends pas. Tu veux bien m'expliquer ?"

Thor lui jeta un regard infiniment profond : "Pourquoi tu voudrais essayer de comprendre ?"

"Bah… Il m'a sauvé la vie" dit Sam à court de mots. "Et heu… Je ne pense pas qu'il soit, hum, un cas totalement désespéré…"

Thor lui offrit un sourire timide presque aussi lumineux que ceux de Steve.

Sam cligna des yeux, ébloui dans la nuit.

* * *

Man, Thor avait beau être bâti comme une armoire à glace pour trolls, il avait un sac à vider – plus qu'un sac, une valise.

Sam l'écoutait parler depuis une demi-heure – il avait les orteils pétrifiés de froid – et celui-ci n'avait toujours pas parlé de l'attaque de New York. C'était une histoire avec des créatures de légendes, des rois, des magiciens et des monstres bleus capable de manipuler la glace.

"Je vois pourquoi tu es énervé contre lui" approuva Sam quand il eut fini.

"Je ne comprenais rien." Thor continuait de plaider sa cause. "Je suis banni et Loki m'attaque sans raison ; je reviens à Asgard, le royaume est attaqué et mon propre frère veut détruire une planète entière ; même si nous étions en guerre, ça restait un comportement déplacé !"

"Ouais, un génocide, c'est sûr que c'est un _comportement déplacé_…" dit Sam en douce.

"Et il persistait à dire que je ne suis pas son frère. Quand je l'avais vu pour la dernière fois, nous étions… soudés. Et ensuite… Il a lâché prise."

"Il a lâché prise ?"

"Il est tombé dans le Néant entre les mondes."

"Il a tenté de se suicider, c'est ça ?" demanda Sam pour clarifier.

Thor vacilla et secoua la tête. "Non, non je ne pense pas" dit-il du ton de celui qui se voile la face pour ne pas affronter la vérité.

"Mouais…" dit Sam pas convaincu. "En tout cas, c'est sûr qu'il a un paquet de problèmes, ton frère !"

Thor approuva, le visage sinistre.

Sam fit tinter ses ongles sur la bûche, puis il n'y tint plus et dit avec hésitation :

"Il a dit plusieurs fois qu'il était mort… Que tu l'avais abandonné…"

Il gomma toute trace d'accusation de sa voix mais ne posa pas de question directement.

Thor déplia son corps musculeux et continua son histoire. Il y avait des artefacts aussi puissants que le sceptre de Loki, une scientifique de renom et des elfes à bords de vaisseaux spatiaux. On ne frisait plus l'absurde, on nageait dedans. Ça aurait été délirant s'il s'agissait d'un film mais ça n'en était pas un ; Sam avait vu le vaisseau de Greenwich passer aux informations, l'hystérie collective en Europe.

"Je ne savais pas qu'il avait survécu…" dit Thor d'une voix faible, si le mot faible lui correspondait.

"Il est très en colère contre toi, à propos de tout ce truc d'enterrement" avoua Sam d'une voix navrée.

Thor n'ajouta rien. Il avait de nouveau le regard tourné vers le cosmos. Les étoiles n'étaient plus visibles et le vent soufflait plus fort. Sam sentait le froid s'insinuer dans ses vêtements, remonter le long de sa peau. Il avait les mains dans ses poches, les coudes serrés le long du corps comme un oiseau.

Il sursauta lorsque Thor se redressa, les yeux perçants fendant l'obscurité. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il vit lui aussi la silhouette de Loki, en attente à demi masquée par la nuit. Il posa un gant sur l'avant-bras du colosse pour l'empêcher de se lever complètement.

"Laisse-le."

Thor lui jeta un regard surpris. Lorsqu'ils relevèrent la tête, Loki s'était évaporé.

"Il ne va pas attaquer" expliqua Sam, "Laisse-le tranquille."

"Comment tu sais ?" grommela Thor.

Il scrutait les ombres, à la recherche de sa Némésis.

"Il tâte le terrain, c'est tout. C'est moi qui lui ait proposé de venir s'il voulait."

"Il ne viendra pas" dit Thor d'une voix catégorique. Ses yeux avaient un éclat belliqueux – ou implorant selon l'angle.

Sam haussa les épaules.

"Loki !" hurla Thor à la nuit.

Seul le vent lui répondit.

"Il ne veut pas te parler non plus" dit Sam d'une voix un peu trop brusque, "Laisse-le !"

"Pourquoi tu l'aides ?"

Sam ne savait pas si Thor l'accusait ou pas mais il se défendit.

"Je n'l'aide pas ! On a fait un marché, c'est tout."

Thor se rassit, les sourcils froncés. "Steve m'a expliqué, oui."

"Je ne l'aide pas !" persista Sam, le ton plus dur. "Mais bon, il m'a sauvé la vie, deux fois même. Oh, il est cinglé, et violent, agressif et tout… J'essaye juste de trouver une solution !"

"Il doit payer pour ses crimes" s'insurgea Thor.

"Et ce n'est pas moi qui vais dire le contraire ! Mais si tu le laisses s'échapper, ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses."

"Je l'ai cru mort, je ne pensais que –" Thor peinait à s'exprimer et Sam le coupa délicatement.

"Thor, ton frère a des problèmes. S'il va en prison purger sa peine, toutes ses idées noires vont rester à rancir et macérer – rien de bon ne ressortira de cet isolement. Il ne s'en sortira pas tout seul, il n'arrivera jamais à se soigner. Bon, c'est pas grave s'il reste enfermé pour l'éternité. Après tout, il va rester dans sa cellule, qui s'en soucie ? Moi je m'en soucie s'il s'échappe et qu'il revient sur Terre. Parce que nous, ici sur cette planète, on ne veut pas avoir à affronter sa rage décuplée après deux siècles passés en isolement total ! Tu piges ?"

Thor ouvrait et refermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

"Je sais bien que mon frè – Loki ne sera jamais plus… Qui il était avant. C'est pour ça que… C'est mon père qui a décidé de sa sentence. Qu'est-ce que tu proposerais, toi ?"

Sam agita les mains, affolé : "Non non, moi je ne propose rien, j'énonce juste les faits, c'est tout !"

"Je ne vois pas d'autre solution…" réfléchit Thor.

Il inspira et demanda brutalement : "Que veut-il faire avec son Sceptre ?"

"J'en sais rien."

"Steve et moi avions peur qu'il ne tente de te contrôler avec."

"Hein ? Comme Barton ? Non, non. Il a promis de l'enfermer sur Asgard. Il n'est pas – il est violent mais pas comme à New York y a deux ans. Sinon, on ne l'aurait pas laissé venir avec nous."

"Mmmh… Je ne comprends pas ses motifs." Thor semblait frustré.

"Moi non plus" soupira Sam.

"Il ne t'a rien dit ?" insista Thor.

Sam secoua la tête. "Des indices peut-être, mais c'est plus nébuleux qu'autre chose."

Thor tourna encore la tête et Sam suivit son regard mais cette fois, c'était Steve qui venait vers eux, foulant la neige à grandes enjambées décidées.

"Tout se passe bien ?" demanda-t-il en posant une main protectrice sur l'épaule de Sam.

Celui-ci hocha de la tête, le bout du nez gelé.

Thor grogna : "Nous tentions de deviner ce que mon frère avait en tête. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Il a toujours quatre coups d'avance sur moi… Tu as raison, Sam Wilson, Loki est imprévisible."

"Sam voudrait lui donner une seconde chance" dit Steve d'un air sarcastique.

"C'est pas c'que j'ai dit" s'offusqua Sam.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel. "C'est pourtant le sous-entendu de ton discours, l'autre jour.

"Il a déjà eu plusieurs fois l'opportunité de revenir vers moi" grommela Thor. "J'ai fini par me dire qu'il était une cause perdue. Même notre mère a échoué à lui faire entendre raison…"

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à le défendre" dit Steve à Sam, qui s'était relevé et les regardait avec des yeux noirs.

"Mais arrête ! Il a des défauts à la pelle, mais il a joué franc-jeu depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Tu ne peux pas dire le contraire !"

"Il t'a planté un couteau dans le bras" rétorqua Steve. "Explique-moi en quoi ça penche en sa faveur ?"

"Et il m'a sauvé la vie ! J'essaye juste de te montrer ma vision des choses ! Oui, il est violent et cruel ; oui, il doit payer pour ses crimes. Mais les gars, vous êtes tous contre lui sans lui permettre de s'expliquer ou s'améliorer."

"Quand est-ce qu'il a essayé de s'expliquer ? Ou de faire seulement un effort pour s'améliorer ?" demanda Steve d'un air bravache qui fit monter la moutarde au nez de Sam.

"En tout cas, j'étais bien content de le voir arriver, lui, quand j'étais ligoté dans cette base HYDRA depuis un mois" cracha-t-il avec férocité.

Steve recula comme sous l'effet d'une gifle. Il détourna les yeux et baissa la tête. Sam remarqua qu'il avait les poings serrés et soupira.

"Désolé. C'était injuste."

Thor regardait tantôt Steve tantôt lui. Steve était pâle et avait le regard déchiré.

Sam reprit la parole, toujours convaincu mais plus doucement : "Vous avez jamais remarqué que votre équipe de super-héros est composée à moitié d'assassins ?"

"Les Avengers ?" s'étonna Thor.

Sam craignait que ses paroles ne soient mal comprises, mais il était fatigué, grognon et il avait passé une journée infâme. Pas d'humeur à marcher sur des œufs.

"C'est une constatation. Natasha et Barton, c'est leur boulot ; et Tony Stark a fabriqué des foutues armes pendant vingt ans ; je ne parle pas des jumeaux ou du Hulk. Je n'accuse personne, les gars. Heureusement que les Avengers existent ! Mais y a un moment de leur vie où ils ont tous, _tous_, reçu l'aide d'une main tendue – même toi, Steve – et c'est sûrement pas comparable – les Avengers et Loki – mais je trouve ça dégueulasse que pour une fois qu'il essaye de faire un truc bien, vous soyez là, à lui planter des couteaux dans le dos alors qu'y a une opportunité pour, pour..."

"Pour une seconde chance ?!" lâcha Steve.

"Mais arrête avec ce ton désagréable ! J'ai jamais rien dit quand t'as décidé de ramener ton pote-assassin dans la maison, shit ! Il m'a plaqué un couteau sur la gorge ce matin, je laisse couler, je baisse la tête et maintenant que _moi_, je défends quelqu'un, tu m'envoies paître sans même essayer de comprendre !"

"Mais c'est pas comparable du tout !"

Ils se toisaient comme deux coqs prêts à combattre, les ergots dressés et la queue en panache.

"Je sais bien !" râla Sam. "J'ai pas combattu contre les Chitauris mais moi aussi, j'ai vu New York détruit, quand je m'suis porté volontaire comme conseiller pour les rescapés. Je n'essaye pas de faire des parallèles, je veux juste dire que – Shit, ça me soûle..."

Il se sentait frustré comme un oisillon qui n'arrive pas à voler, incapable de sentir la rafale ascendante. Il n'avait pas les mots, il était trop fatigué pour ça.

"Tu penses qu'il peut être encore secouru" dit Thor à voix basse, les yeux incroyablement bleus, incroyablement sages.

"Il m'a sauvé la vie" dit Sam d'un filet de voix, "Je dois au moins essayer. Peut-être… Il ne peut pas changer le passé et effacer le sang versé ; mais le futur n'est pas gravé dans le marbre et son identité figée dans la pierre. S'il change, s'il change réellement et pour le mieux, pour faire quelque chose de bien ; est-ce que ça ne vaut pas mieux que toute une éternité passée entre quatre murs de cellules ?"

Sa question retomba dans la nuit. Ils restèrent tous silencieux, les yeux tristes.

"On ferait mieux de rentrer. Ça caille" conclut Sam pour briser ce silence épais et froid comme de la glace.


	59. Dispute familiale 2

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie IV – Le long chemin jusqu'à la maison**

**Chapitre 17 – ****Dispute familiale 2  
**

* * *

Steve ne le regarda pas quand il empila les tasses dans le plateau pour le ramener à l'intérieur. Thor prit les bûches sous le bras pour les amener dans l'abri-bois. Sam se retrouva les mains vides et attrapa le marteau qui trainait là, plus léger que ce qu'il avait cru. Il suivit Steve mais arrivé à son niveau, il ne savait plus quoi lui dire.

"Je ne savais pas que ça te pesait tellement que Bucky soit là... T'aurais dû me dire, Sam."

Sam balaya l'argument d'un haussement d'épaules.

"Tu voulais quoi ? J'allais pas te demander de le laisser tomber et j'avais pas envie de te quitter, le choix était vite fait. Fais pas cette tête, Steve ! Il m'a tiré une balle dans le ventre. Ça ne s'oublie pas comme ça, j'y peux rien. Ça va passer."

"Désolé..." dit Steve tout en sachant que les mots n'étaient pas suffisants.

"Arrête de t'excuser quand t'y es pour rien, ça m'énerve !" fulmina Sam. "Tiens, où est-ce que Thor range ses armes normalement ?"

Steve lui jeta un coup d'œil machinal, occupé à ouvrir la porte d'entrée, à enlever ses chaussures pleines de neige en tenant le plateau en équilibre. Puis il vit Mjöllnir dans la main de Sam et poussa un cri d'effroi trop aigu pour un soldat de sa taille. Sam sursauta et lâcha le marteau, qui rebondit sur son pied.

"Aïe ! Mais ça va pas, t'es malade !" s'exclama Sam.

Steve se frotta la main, presque inquiet. "C'est Mjöllnir, Sam, un marteau magique !"

"Magique ?" Sam attrapa la lanière et tira. Cette fois, le marteau resta cloué au sol. Il fronça les sourcils.

"Comment on dit ça, déjà ?" réfléchit Steve. "_Quiconque saura s'en montrer digne possèdera le pouvoir de Thor_. Ou un truc comme ça."

"Ouais, et alors ?" haleta Sam pendant qu'il essayait de retirer l'arme de son pied.

"Bah personne d'autre que Thor ne peut le soulever, normalement" dit Steve.

"Tu me donnes un coup de main ?" grogna Sam sans l'écouter. "Steve, je suis coincé, là !"

Ce foutu marteau était aussi lourd qu'une enclume maintenant.

"Oh…" fit Steve quand il se rendit compte du problème.

Il saisit le manche recouvert de cuir rouge et brun mais ne réussit pas à dégager le pied de Sam.

"Je l'ai fait remuer une fois" dit-il, pensif, en relâchant son effort.

"Génial... Où est Thor ?"

"Pourquoi t'as pris son marteau aussi ?"

"Je voulais aider" gémit Sam, agacé. "Il avait les mains prises !"

"Thor ?" cria Steve dans l'obscurité.

"Enlève ça avant qu'il s'en aperçoive" dit Sam d'une voix frénétique.

"J'essaye" répliqua Steve, l'air coupable d'un adolescent après une grosse bêtise.

"Vous avez l'air ridicules" se moqua Loki sur le perron et ils sursautèrent.

Il avait des flocons dans ses longs cheveux noirs et une grosse écharpe en laine grise enroulée n'importe comment autour du cou qui coulait jusqu'à ses genoux. Il avait également un sourire ironique malgré ses yeux méfiants.

"Tu peux l'enlever ?" demanda Sam.

"Aucune chance."

"Évidemment" soupira Steve. "Thor ?" cria-t-il au jardin.

"Que se passe-t-il mon ami ?" résonna sa voix au loin. "As-tu vu Mjöllnir ?"

Sam et Steve baissèrent les yeux. Puis soudain, le marteau bondit en l'air et disparut dans la nuit. Quelques secondes plus tard, Thor apparut, sa cape rouge flamboyant derrière lui. Loki jeta à Sam un regard entendu, fit demi-tour avec grâce, aussi leste qu'un feu-follet. Sam remua son pied mais rien n'était cassé. Le marteau ne pesait pas lourd ; il était juste impossible à déplacer.

Thor les regarda tour à tour en essayant de percer leur mine dégagée.

"Viens, entre" proposa Steve et Sam s'interposa :

"Wow oh, d'accord mais tu laisses ton marteau là et je ne veux pas d'embrouilles, ok. Pas d'éclairs, pas de bagarre, pas de casse, pas de, de…"

"Tu as ma parole, Sam" promit Thor.

"Bon…" grogna-t-il, pas convaincu.

Il attrapa la manche de Steve pour lui demander discrètement : "Comment va Barnes ?"

La bouche de Steve se convulsa inconsciemment. "On vient de… se disputer."

"Va régler ça" souffla Sam.

"Je ne te laisse pas seul avec eux deux ensemble."

"Thor sera raisonnable. Steve, c'est ton ami, va régler ça avant que ça n'empire."

Steve jeta un coup d'œil à la tâche de lumière sur la neige que laissait courir la porte grande ouverte. Thor avait disparu à l'intérieur. Il hésita, plaqua Sam contre le bardage extérieur avec ce mélange de douceur et de puissance brute, l'embrassa brièvement en glissant ses mains sous toutes ses couches de vêtements, les lèvres et les doigts chatouilleurs. Sam frémit, ouvrit la bouche. Steve se dégageait déjà.

"Je t'aime" souffla-t-il, le visage tout empreint d'une confiance absolue et il s'engouffra à l'intérieur comme une bourrasque de vent.

Sam grogna de frustration et grimaça lorsqu'il vit que Loki l'observait à quelques mètres du perron. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, pas même une moquerie. Il essayait de garder les masques en place – c'était difficile avec la présence de Thor presque palpable, les pieds dans cette neige qu'il haïssait et qui hérissait sa peau, son _déguisement_.

Sam se demanda s'il avait écouté leur conversation et se mordit la joue en réalisant que c'était sûrement le cas.

Il désigna la porte du pouce : "Tu veux entrer ?" Il n'attendit pas de réponse. "Je vais préparer des chocolats chauds s'tu veux. Ne mouille pas le parquet."

Il referma la porte mais pas le verrou. Thor étudiait les objets de décoration du monde entier que Natasha avait disposée dans le salon. Sam mit une nouvelle cafetière en route. Plein de café ! Il en avait besoin !

"Je dois parler à Loki" dit Thor. Sam le sentait à l'entrée de la cuisine, même sans se retourner, n'était-ce que par l'énergie fauve qu'il dégageait, les ondes magnétiques qui émanaient de lui.

Il fit posément une tasse de chocolat chaud pour Loki et décréta en la mettant dans le four à micro-ondes : "Tu lui parles, ok, mais y a des règles. Essaye de ne pas élever la voix. Y a… l'ami de Steve au sous-sol qui n'aime pas trop ça. Aussi, tu ne lui coupes pas la parole."

"Quoi ?"

"Tu le laisses parler" exigea Sam. "C'est important si vous voulez régler vos problèmes. Et enfin, pas de violence. Très important ! _Pas. De. Violence_. J'en ai ma claque, de ce monde de cinglés."

"Je n'abîmerai pas votre maison" dit Thor, solennel.

"Ni la maison ni personne !" rectifia Sam.

* * *

La première règle – celle de ne pas crier – avait très vite été oubliée lorsque Loki était apparu dans le couloir comme une ombre. Sam s'était retrouvé coincé dans la cuisine entre les deux Asgardiens et il s'était replié dans un coin en attendant que la tempête passe, une poêle à portée de main – il avait vu dans les dessins animés que ça pouvait toujours servir.

"Tu as gâché ma cérémonie de couronnement ! Et créé une guerre entre Asgard et Jotunheim en passant, dans le seul but de me priver du trône !" tempêtait Thor.

"Oh, parce que tu penses réellement que tu aurais fait un bon roi ?! Ose me dire en face que ça n'était justifié" cria Loki, sarcastique au possible.

"Et tu as essayé de me tuer ! À deux reprises !"

"Et j'ai lamentablement échoué, hélas…"

"Et Père ?"

"Le tien ? Il n'est certainement _mon_ père. Endormi, je présume. Qui s'en soucie ?"

"Tu l'aimais, autrefois. Quand nous étions une famille, avant que tout ne vole en éclats."

"Oh, et ceci est de _ma_ _faute_, peut-être ? Le _monstre_ introduit en secret au cœur de la _parfaite_ famille royale, qui a tout saccagé alors qu'on lui avait offert une chance unique –" débita Loki d'un ton suintant de mépris.

"Ce n'est pas ça du tout !" rétorqua Thor, la fureur roulant dans chacun de ses mots. "Tu ne nous as pas laissé la moindre chance d'expliquer, tu es resté buté sur ton idée –"

"Parce que tu croies les mensonges de ce vieux fou ? Tu croies vraiment qu'Odin m'a trouvé et recueilli par _pitié_ ? Ou pire, par _amour_ ?" Il cracha ces derniers mots, haineux. "Réfléchis un peu, fils d'Odin. Abandonné sur un rocher, vraiment ? Je ne suis pas si stupide pour que le Père-de-toutes-choses me fasse avaler ce mensonge !"

Thor faillit interrompre Loki, vit Sam du coin de l'œil et ravala sa réplique en se souvenant de ses conseils.

"Il m'a volé" continua Loki, ses mots déchiraient le silence comme un couteau, il expulsait enfin le poison qui envenimait son esprit depuis longtemps. "Il savait qui j'étais. Qui était mon… véritable _géniteur_…" Il n'avait que mépris pour ce mot. "Volé dans un temple… Détenu comme otage. Pour préserver la paix jusqu'au bout. Il a pris leur source de pouvoir, le Coffre des Hivers Ancestraux – pour les empêcher de reconstruire leur armée – et un otage – pour les empêcher d'attaquer. C'était intelligent. Digne d'Odin…"

Thor prit une grande inspiration et Loki ricana : "Réfléchis, comment crois-tu qu'Odin ait réussi à maintenir la paix avec Jotunheim pendant si longtemps s'il n'avait pas eu un moyen de pression suffisamment puissant ?"

"Tu n'étais pas qu'un otage" marmonna Thor, douché. "Tu étais mon frère. Le fils de Mère. Ça n'avait donc aucune importance ?"

"Un mensonge" feula Loki.

"Comme ta mort sur Svartalfheim" l'accusa Thor d'une voix dure.

Loki bondit au quart de tour : "Tu as laissé mon corps là-bas ! Sur cette planète misérable ! Tu m'as abandonné ! Oh bien sûr, le Grand et Glorieux Thor peut revenir sur Midgard pour embrasser sa dulcinée… MAIS PAS POUR RÉCUPÉRER UN CADAVRE ET L'ENTERRER ! Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne suis pas Aesir ou un renégat ? Ou les deux ? Ou est-ce –"

"Loki, assez !"

"Ma question n'est-elle donc pas recevable ?"

"Ne dis pas ça ! Je ne pensais pas clairement, il y avait un ouragan, Jane, Malekith – Je venais juste de perdre Mère, je croyais t'avoir perdu aussi ! Comment voulais-tu que j'agisse de sang-froid ? Tu sais quoi, Loki ? J'ai eu tort et je TE DEMANDE PARDON, d'accord ? Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir ramené et je suis heureux de te savoir en vie !"

Thor rugissait si fort qu'il faisait trembler les placards. Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à des excuses selon Sam mais les choses devaient être différentes sur Asgard car Loki eut l'air tour à tour surpris, incrédule puis ému, totalement et fragilement ému. Il eut du mal à remettre son masque d'indifférence en place.

Thor bomba la poitrine, inspira pour se calmer et dit d'une voix basse : "Donc tu es vraiment _mort_ ?"

"Et pourtant, je suis ici. C'est un concept malléable, je suppose" ironisa Loki. Sa voix était délicate et palpitante.

"Tu es mort dans mes bras" insista Thor. "J'ai senti ton cœur s'arrêter, ta peau refroidir. Je l'ai senti au fond de moi…"

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. "Tu deviens sentimental, ça ne te sied guère."

"Quand tu es tombé du Bifrost dans le Néant – ou plutôt quand tu as lâché prise" poursuivit Thor imperturbable, "J'avais encore de l'espoir. Nous avions tous de l'espoir. Heimdall veillait sans relâche. J'étais si en colère contre toi, que tu sois allé sur Midgard – en plus, pour conquérir – au lieu de revenir à la maison, où je t'attendais…"

Thor disait chaque mot avec soin, comme s'il disposait une rangée de diamants sur un coussin de velours. Loki s'était métamorphosé en statue de marbre. Il ne respirait plus. Sam regardait ses pieds.

"Mais sur Svartalfheim, j'ai su – j'ai senti au fond de moi, que je t'avais perdu. Ce que tu m'as dit, avant de mourir… Tu ne mentais pas."

Loki fit appel à toute sa volonté pour émettre un reniflement dédaigneux : "Des divagations dans l'agonie, rien d'autre."

"Il n'y avait plus d'illusions. Tu étais véritablement désolé, n'est-ce pas ?"

Loki déglutit et se détourna, encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Il respirait laborieusement – sa blessure à la poitrine le démangeait comme si le sabre de Kurse était toujours planté en lui.

"Pour une fois, tu n'as pas essayé de me tromper avec un de tes tours" dit Thor doucement.

Loki regardait par la fenêtre, l'esprit loin d'eux, perdu à la dérive.

"Je n'avais pas l'intention de te tuer lorsque j'ai envoyé le Destructeur" chuchota-t-il.

"Pardon ?!"

"Je n'avais pas l'intention de te tuer lorsque j'ai envoyé le Destructeur" reprit Loki plus fort, agacé.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu avais l'intention de faire alors ?" demanda Thor, abasourdi.

"Je ne sais pas !" trancha Loki, la voix irritée, les yeux fixés sur le dehors.

"Et le sceptre ? Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention d'en faire ?"

Loki montra les dents : "Tu ne me croiras pas !"

Thor commença à protester, Loki lui cria en retour : "Tu as dit que tu ne _me faisais pas confiance_, tu l'as _DIT_ !"

"Lui, il te fait confiance" répliqua Thor en pointant Sam avec Mjöllnir.

Celui-ci se frotta l'avant-bras, mal à l'aise d'être la cible de leurs regards. Les émeraudes de Loki s'accrochèrent à lui, Sam ne cilla pas, ne rompit pas le contact visuel. Loki avait les épaules raides comme deux blocs de glace et le cou rentré comme s'il s'attendait à être frappé d'un instant à l'autre. Il ne regardait personne, il préférait rester concentré sur les étoiles qu'on voyait parfois faire des clins d'œil entre les nuages.

"As-tu déjà entendu parler de Thanos ?" murmura Loki à Thor.

"Vaguement, oui… Les leçons remontent à une éternité. Quel est le rapport avec lui ? Où veux-tu en venir ?"

"Qui est Thanos ?" demanda Sam en rompant leur dialogue.

"Le Dernier Titan. Ou le Titan Fou" dit Thor d'un ton ennuyé. "Une légende, un être supérieur chassé de l'Univers, le dernier d'une race ancienne."

"Pourquoi fou ?"

"On raconte qu'il aurait tué son propre peuple. La légende raconte qu'il est tombé amoureux de la Mort et que, par passion, il lui donnait des présents…" Thor réfléchissait.

Sam s'esclaffa : "Il est amoureux de la Mort ? C'est d'un glauque…"

"Oh ce n'est qu'une légende, une de celles qu'on raconte aux enfants pour les effrayer au coin du feu."

"Comme les Géants des Glaces" souffla Loki d'un ton acide en aparté.

Thor soupira et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, il le coupa net : "Thanos n'est pas une légende."

Sam regardait Loki et comprenait qu'il avait réuni tout son courage pour leur dire ça.

"C'est lui que tu as rencontré quand tu es tombé dans le Néant" postula Thor.

Loki ne le détrompa pas. Il avait les yeux comme deux points de flèches et les lèvres tellement pincées qu'elles ne formaient qu'une ligne livide.

"As-tu fait un pacte avec Thanos pour lui rendre le sceptre ? Et conquérir Asgard ?"

Loki soupira assez ostensiblement.

"Vas-tu un jour cesser de débiter des imbécilités plus grosses que toi ? Qui crois-tu que je sois ?"

Thor ne sut quoi répondre.

"Je n'ai fait aucun _pacte_ avec Thanos, et je n'ai sûrement pas l'intention de lui rendre le sceptre !" continua-t-il, le ton acerbe.

"Rendre ?" remarqua Sam.

Il y eut une pause embarrassée. "C'est lui qui me l'a donné" finit par avouer Loki malgré lui.

"Est-ce que c'est lui qui t'a ordonné d'attaquer la Terre ?" s'exclama Sam.

Thor écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait devant cette question, et considéra Loki avec un œil nouveau.

"Ce n'est pas aussi simple" sourit Loki. "Attaquer Midgard était une idée commune. Un moyen pour moi de lui fausser compagnie tout en gardant quelques atouts en main."

"Ce Thanos, là… Il t'a fait du mal ?"

Le sourire de Loki disparut face à Sam. Thor se tut et le fixa intensément. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, l'air désintéressé.

"C'est du passé. Seul le présent importe."

Thor fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit de tout cela à Père lors de ton jugement ?"

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. "Ça n'aurait rien changé, idiot. Ce n'était pas un procès équitable devant des juges impartiaux mais une condamnation pour faire un exemple et permettre à Odin de passer ses nerfs."

"Tu exagères ! Tu ne fais pas preuve d'objectivité" protesta Thor.

"Où est le mensonge ? Quand tu as attaqué un peuple et tenté de le détruire, tu as été banni. Trois jours. On t'a donné une chance de rédemption. J'ai été jeté au cachot comme un objet gênant dont on voulait se débarrasser…"

"C'est une affaire de circonstances ! Donc, selon toi, tu n'aurais pas dû recevoir de jugement ?"

"Je voulais juste souligner l'injustice dont Odin fait preuve dès qu'il s'agit de moi !"

Thor paraissait énervé, l'air était plein d'électricité.

"L'univers ne tourne pas autour de toi, Loki ! Tu es incapable de te remettre en question ! C'est pour cela que tu désires le sceptre, le rendre à Thanos pour te venger –"

"Espèce de gros lourdaud, ne peux-tu pas entendre raison ?" cria Loki de frustration. "Puisque je te dis – je sais que cela signifierais la fin d'Asgard, d'Yggdrasil, de – oh, cela est inutile !"

"Non, je t'écoute attentivement. Je poserai mes questions après" dit Thor d'un ton formel. Il se contenait pour ne pas s'énerver. "Dis-nous ce que tu sais sur Thanos."

"Le sceptre contient une Pierre d'Infinité" grinça Loki, les mâchoires serrées.

"J'avais deviné" répondit Thor, l'air sombre.

"Une quoi ?" glissa Sam, qui ne comprenait rien à leur jargon d'Asgard.

"Des objets d'une puissance magique sans comparaison" expliqua Loki avec une patience inhabituelle. "Vos bombes atomiques sont, à côté, aussi puissantes qu'une boule puante."

"Ah" fit Sam, désarçonné.

Thor semblait être d'accord, cependant, puisqu'il ajouta : "Thanos les recherche, n'est-ce pas ? Pour donner son offrande à la Mort. Tu veux le sceptre… Pour empêcher Thanos d'agir…"

Loki acquiesça. Thor le vrilla du regard, Mjöllnir bien tenu dans son poing.

"Et tu penses que je vais avaler ça ?"

"Je ne pige toujours rien" râla Sam tout bas.

"Thanos a toujours voulu annihiler Yggdrasil ! Que mon frère cherche à l'en empêcher, c'est le pire mensonge que j'ai entendu !" grogna Thor, dépité.

"Pourquoi ce Thanos voudrait détruire votre dimension là ?"

"Parce qu'il est amoureux de la Mort" répéta Loki, agacé.

"Quoi ?!"

"Si tu dis vrai, pourquoi chercher une Pierre d'Infinité ? Tu as toujours agi pour tes propres intérêts !" s'énerva Thor.

"J'ai fait un pacte" lâcha Loki du bout des lèvres.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ?" gémit Sam, qui sentait la catastrophe arriver.

"Pas avec toi, idiot !" grogna Loki qui paraissait n'avoir qu'un seul but sur terre, éviter cette conversation.

"Arrête de parler par énigmes et dis la vérité !" rugit Thor.

"C'est ce que je m'efforce de faire depuis tout à l'heure !" ragea Loki en retour. "J'ai fait un pacte avec Hella !"

Il se frotta la poitrine machinalement.

"Oh" fit Thor avec une douceur inaccoutumée et ce fut tout.

Il y eut une longue minute de silence.

Sam se racla la gorge : "Hum, qui est Hella ?"

"Elle règne sur le neuvième monde d'Yggdrasil" dit Loki en s'efforçant d'être patient. "Le royaume des morts. C'est elle qui accueille les âmes d'Asgard."

"C'est elle que ce Thanos aime ?"

"Non, non" rectifia Loki "Hella est réelle et tangible ; on accède à sa dimension lorsqu'on… Bref. Thanos est amoureux d'un concept."

"Loki a marchandé avec elle pour revenir d'entre les morts" rajouta Thor.

Pour la première fois, le regard qu'il posait sur son frère était dénué de colère. Ses yeux bleus comme des topazes brillaient d'une lueur triste.

"Ah, c'est cool" dit Sam avec un sourire pour les deux frères.

Thor secoua la tête : "Tous les marchés ont des prix à payer."

Comme ils regardaient Loki avec des pupilles en forme de point d'interrogation, il consentit à leur dire : "Hella a apprécié un temps la folie de Thanos. Mais maintenant, elle a peur qu'il lui donne beaucoup de travail. Elle connait l'équilibre délicat entre la vie et la mort, elle sait qu'il ne doit pas être déréglé. Thanos est difficile à tuer ; mais on peut lui retirer ses moyens de destruction."

Thor hocha la tête : "Je vois. Mais comment as-tu fait ce tour de force?"

Loki eut son fameux sourire tranchant : "J'ai su la convaincre. Les mots sont mes armes, Thor. Elle est sage, elle a su reconnaître… mon utilité."

Il passait encore la paume de sa main sur son sternum, là où il avait une marque noire et brumeuse.

"C'est quoi le marché ?" demanda Sam, curieux.

"Je dois retrouver toutes les Pierres d'Infinités – il y en a six – pour regagner la totalité de ma vie. Ensuite, je les mettrais à l'abri de Thanos dans les coffres d'Asgard pour conclure l'affaire."

"Tu ne recherches pas que le Sceptre" s'étrangla Thor, "Mais TOUTES les Gemmes !"

Loki hocha la tête brutalement.

"Oui, mais que gagnes-tu en échange ?" insista-t-il.

Loki se rétracta : "Ça ne te regarde pas !"

"Le pouvoir ? Le trône ? Réponds !"

"Rien de tout ça" se défendit-il.

"Pour la dernière fois Loki, qu'obtiendras-tu ?" gronda son frère.

"La vie de Mère" lâcha Loki comme une bombe.

Thor recula et heurta le réfrigérateur des épaules sans s'en apercevoir. Mjöllnir lui glissa des mains et heurta le carrelage dans un bruit métallique. Loki garda ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son frère avec une violence contenue. Sam se mordillait la lèvre, un peu perplexe, un peu troublé par l'émotion qui s'échappait des deux frères en un halo qui imprégnait la pièce.

Thor se pinça les doigts au coin des yeux et Sam détourna le regard, brusquement gêné lorsqu'il constata que la poitrine du colosse se soulevait avec force et que ses mains tremblaient.

"Oh Loki…" gémit-il. "Tu ne peux pas la faire revenir. Elle est partie…"

"Je dois essayer" Loki avait une voix faible, aigue – enfantine. "S'il existe un moyen… Je dois essayer !"

"Hella exige toujours une vie contre une vie. Laquelle prendras-tu pour combler cette dette ?" s'alarma Thor. "Celle de Père ? Ou bien –"

"Je suis déjà mort une fois, rappelle-toi" coupa Loki.

Il passa son pouce sur son sternum, là où, sous les vêtements, se trouvait la trace de la Reine du royaume des morts. Hella avait laissé sa marque mais il comptait bien tirer profit de ce lien qui les unissait.

Thor peinait à comprendre.

"Ce n'est pas si compliqué" dit Loki. "Hella m'a ressuscité en échange des six Pierres d'Infinités à l'abri dans les coffres d'Asgard. Elle ramènera Frigga en échange de ma vie."

Thor eut un hoquet : "Tu comptes te _sacrifier_ ?"

Loki dit, avec un sourire d'excuse qui avait l'air presque sincère : "De toute façon, mon destin était de mourir enfant, abandonné sur un rocher glacé donc… Je suppose que je devrais être reconnaissant du délai que j'ai obtenu."

Thor était trop choqué pour parler. Dans un tourbillon de cape écarlate, il sortit de la cuisine à grands pas. Mjöllnir resta seul à terre.

Sam, l'esprit emmêlé, posa une main sur l'avant-bras de Loki, pour le calmer ou pour garder son équilibre.

_C'était une discussion très étrange_.

"Tu vas nous quitter, alors ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix qui sonnait étrangement à ses oreilles.

"Je n'ai jamais prévu de rester parmi vous plus que nécessaire."

"Alors, T'Challa était au courant, n'est-ce pas ? De cette histoire avec ce Thanos ?" dit Sam d'une petite voix.

"Pas tout" rectifia Loki, l'air las. "Mais il avait compris que cette quête était plus importante que lui et moi. Qu'elle dépassait les enjeux habituels. Il m'a été d'une grande aide. J'ai toujours pu compter sur lui, il semblerait… Va te coucher, Sam Wilson, tu tombes de sommeil."

Sam le regarda, surpris par cette dernière phrase dite d'un ton anormalement doux. Loki évita de croiser ses yeux. Sam mit du temps à identifier son humeur : Loki était triste.

"Ça va s'arranger. Tu seras là demain matin ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Est-ce que tu as l'intention de t'enfuir pendant la nuit ? Histoire que je sois au courant si tu disparais."

"Je ne m'enfuis pas" persiffla Loki.

"Cool. À demain. Et grasse-mat' de prévu alors pas de bruit avant onze heures au moins. Bonne nuit, Loki."

"Bonne nuit, Sam."

Il paraissait également épuisé.

Sam se traina jusqu'à son lit en espérant que Steve arrivait rapidement. Mais il ferma les yeux aussitôt en position horizontale.

Loki contemplait Mjöllnir. D'un geste instinctif, il tendit la main, effleura la poignée. Il hésita avant de la saisir et de tirer. Le marteau ne bougea pas. Sans en paraitre affecté, il sortit à la recherche de son balourd de frère avant qu'il ne crée une tempête de neige.

* * *

Bucky avait les pupilles barbouillées de larmes et le bord des yeux rouges mais il refusait à Steve le droit de s'approcher et leur dispute n'est finissait pas. Car il s'agissait d'un véritable bras-de-fer.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as passé autant de temps à me chercher, Steve, tu ne me dois rien, ok ?"

"Mais arrête de dire ça !" criait Steve, exaspéré qu'en une phrase, Bucky renie leur amitié centenaire et ses efforts pour le sauver d'HYDRA.

"T'as des amis maintenant, une vie ! Laisse-moi tomber, ok, ça sera mieux comme ça !"

"Puisque je m'évertue à te dire, depuis une heure, que _je ne veux pas d'une vie sans toi_ !"

"Regarde-moi ! C'est ça que tu veux ? Tu sais bien que je n'suis pas à la hauteur. J'suis content pour toi que t'aies un meilleur ami pour veiller sur toi parce que je –"

"Mais puisque je te dis aussi que _ce n'est pas la même chose_ ! Bucky, bon sang !"

Mais Bucky n'en démordait pas. Par bien des aspects, il était souvent aussi têtu que Steve.

"De toute façon, je ne conçois pas ma vie sans toi, désormais" rajouta Steve, la mâchoire décidée.

Bucky sécha ses yeux d'une manche rageuse.

"Tu vois pas que j'suis devenu une épave ? Qu'est-c'que tu vas t'embêter avec moi ? T'as un nouvel ami, maintenant !"

"Mais Sam et toi, c'est complètement différent !"

"Ouais, lui c'est un bon ami… Moi, je ne suis que –"

"Sam n'est pas mon ami" rectifia Steve, les yeux brûlants de frustration et d'agacement. "C'est mon – on sort ensemble."

Bucky en perdit sa réplique.

"Quoi ?!" bégaya-t-il.

"On est ensemble" répéta Steve avec sa tête butée, se préparant à toutes les réactions.

Il ne l'avait pas dit à Bucky. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet et il ne se rappelait que trop bien des insultes communes quand il avait grandi, des regards en coin plein de mépris, des anecdotes qu'on racontait dans les bars, le visage déformé par la méchanceté. Dans les années trente et quarante, ne pas faire partie de la norme, n'être pas hétérosexuel signifiait mettre sa vie en danger. On en mourrait, littéralement.

Oh certes, Bucky n'avait jamais ouvertement détesté les gays – certaines insultes à l'armée étaient si courantes qu'elles en perdaient presque tout caractère homophobe ; tout le monde dans son régiment s'était un jour ou l'autre fait traiter d'_espèce de pédé_.

Néanmoins, Steve appréhendait ce moment-là, précisément, celui où Bucky allait _savoir_ et où, d'une phrase, il approuverait ou rejetterait Steve et Sam.

"Tu veux dire que… Tu couches avec ce type ?" bredouilla Bucky, ses yeux écarquillés.

Cette nouvelle avait au moins le mérite de faire cesser son mélodrame.

"Ouais" grogna Steve, la voix féroce, prêt à défendre sa position.

"Oh mon Dieu !" gémit Bucky. "Oh mon Dieu…"

Il recula pour s'adosser au mur sans quitter Steve des yeux.

"_Tu couches avec ce type_" répéta-t-il, un accent de détresse dans cette phrase.

Il glissa à terre et couvrit son visage de ses mains.

"Tu couches avec lui… J'ai essayé de le tuer ce matin !"

Steve ouvrit la bouche et la referma, surpris. "Et bien, il est toujours vivant et il est revenu, donc ça va."

"Ça va ? _Ça va ?_" s'écria Bucky, la voix hystérique. "J'ai essayé de tuer ton fichu copain et tu me dis que _ça va_ ?"

"Tu n'étais pas toi-même" dit Steve, essayant de se montrer persuasif. "Tu le sais bien. Tu étais effrayé, tu t'es senti en danger – d'ailleurs, je n'aurais jamais dû vous laisser tous les deux dans une telle situation ; si tu dois accuser quelqu'un, c'est moi que tu devrais –"

"J'ai voulu tuer ton copain" gémit Bucky pour lui-même, n'arrivant pas à réaliser ce qu'il avait fait.

"C'était un accident !" protesta Steve.

Il voulut s'asseoir à côté de lui mais Bucky se releva d'un bond, comme piqué par un serpent et s'éloigna d'un mouvement vif. Steve s'efforça de ne pas montrer que cela l'avait blessé. Ça n'était pas de sa faute si Bucky refusait généralement d'être touché ; c'était HYDRA qu'il fallait blâmer.

"Tu couches avec ce gars" répéta-t-il en s'agrippant le crâne, les doigts glissés dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

"C'est bien plus que ça" corrigea Steve, un peu irrité que sa relation avec Sam ne soit réduit qu'à ça.

"Mince alors, t'es amoureux d'un _homme_ !"

Steve hocha la tête, les épaules tendues, prêt à recevoir un coup. Bucky sécha ses larmes d'un geste enfantin, de la paume de la main. Il faisait la même taille que Steve, il était même plus massif mais il avait l'air à ce moment si vulnérable.

"J'suis désolé d'avoir essayé de tuer ton copain" dit-il d'une petite voix mouillée.

"Tu lui diras toi-même quand tu le rencontreras" répondit Steve avec un léger sourire.

"Ce n'était pas la première fois" murmura Bucky, plongé dans ses souvenirs.

Steve haussa les épaules. "Il n'est pas rancunier."

"Ça doit être quelqu'un de sacrément bien, s'il peut te supporter" réfléchit Bucky.

"Crétin !"

"Je ne savais pas que tu préférais les mecs…" Bucky avait la voix posée, absorbé en lui-même, si différent de l'homme qu'il avait été ces derniers mois que Steve respirait prudemment en priant pour que l'illusion ne se dissipe pas.

"Hey mais attends… On a dormi plein de fois ensembles, quand on était ados, et même après !"

Steve arqua le sourcil. "Ouais, et alors ?"

"Je ne sais pas…" Il trépigna. "Je suis toujours ton ami, hein ? Pas…"

"Mais c'est ce que je me tue à te dire depuis deux heures, Buck !"

"Ah oui. Désolé." Il eut un petit sourire pâle. "Toi aussi, mon vieux."

"Je sais" souffla Steve.

Une bulle de bonheur explosa sans bruit dans sa poitrine.

Bucky renifla. "Si j'avais su que tu préférais les gars, j'aurais arrêté de t'présenter des nénettes. Je serais allé voir de l'autre côté du trottoir…"

Steve en resta bouche bée. "T'es pas sérieux ?!"

"Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tous tes rendez-vous finissaient en eau-de-boudin… Pourquoi t'ne m'as jamais dit ?"

"Mais je, mais je…" protesta Steve, "Déjà, je ne préfère pas les hommes, je suis… Ouvert à tout ! Et puis, ça me faisait plaisir que tu fasses ça pour moi. Y avait des filles qui m'intéressaient vraiment !"

"Pas toutes !" pointa Bucky.

Steve haussa les épaules. "Pas Barbara Cross, c'est sûr…"

"Celle qui se baladait avec son chapelet sans cesse ? Qui était puritaine ? Avec les oreilles décollées ?"

"Ouais, celle-là."

"Mmmh ok, elle n'envoyait pas du rêve" accorda Bucky, ce qui fit pouffer Steve.

"Elle sentait le chou-fleur !"

"Mais elle était vraiment intéressée !"

"C'était mon pire rancard, Buck ! Je suis sûr que tu l'avais fait exprès !"

"Pas mon genre" se défendit Bucky mais il avait une étincelle de malice dans les yeux.

Ils restèrent silencieux, baignant dans les mêmes souvenirs d'enfance – des temps bénis.

"Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble" demanda Bucky, qui faisait une fixation.

"Quelques mois" dit Steve, sans masquer son sourire satisfait.

"Et lui, il t'aime ?"

"Oh oui !" s'exclama Steve, les yeux brillants.

"Mais… Pourquoi un mec ? J'veux dire, pourquoi _lui_ ?"

Steve eut un sourire indulgent et prit le temps de réfléchir. "Il me rend heureux. Je suis plus libre avec lui, plus détendu, plus. Plus moi-même. Je crois qu'il m'aime plus que moi je m'aime, tu vois c'que je veux dire ? Et il me pardonne mes erreurs. Ça et un paquet d'autres bonnes raisons."

Bucky hocha la tête, fasciné.

"Je n't'ai jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un comme ça" avoua-t-il. "Enfin, même si ma mémoire est foutue."

Steve haussa les épaules, embarrassé. "Je devais parler comme ça de _toi_ aussi. Et Peggy. Mais tu n'aimais pas trop que je te parle d'elle."

Bucky grogna. "Elle m'énervait. Alors là, tu sors avec un gars… J'arrive pas à réaliser ! Alors, c'est quoi, le mieux ? Avec un mec ou une nana ?"

Steve s'étouffa : "Mais occupe-toi de tes fesses !"

Bucky se fendit d'un rire moqueur, les premières notes de joie qui franchissaient ses lèvres.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit, à une bonne distance l'un de l'autre, le matelas enfoncé sur leur poids.

Steve se pencha vers lui et lui souffla comme un secret : "Tu me rends heureux aussi, Buck. À ta manière."

Bucky jouait avec ses doigts, ceux de chair et ceux de métal, trop ému pour répondre.

"Tu veux dormir ?" le questionna Steve.

Bucky haussa les épaules.

"Je peux rester si tu as besoin."

Bucky se roula en boule sur le matelas, cherchant la position la plus confortable sur cette surface trop moelleuse pour être agréable.

"Je peux ?" demanda Steve et comme Bucky acquiesçait, il passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les démêler gentiment.

"J'ai fait des trucs plutôt horribles, avec HYDRA" dit Bucky d'une voix étouffée, alors que Steve lui massait toujours le crâne.

"Je sais."

"J'ai vraiment tué des enfants. Dans la Chambre Rouge…"

"Je sais, Bucky. Natasha aussi."

"Celle aux cheveux rouges ?"

"Oui."

"Ah. Comment elle peut vivre avec ça sur les épaules ?" demanda-t-il de cette voix lasse à briser le cœur.

Steve repensa à sa phrase "_J'ai une dette gravée au fer rouge, à effacer de ma conscience_" qu'elle avait dit à Loki avec toute l'honnêteté dont elle était capable. Il repensa à sa fragilité et à ses peurs qu'elle masquait derrière sa démarche langoureuse, ses poings d'acier et son regard impénétrable.

Il repensa à Natasha, forgée d'acier et de diamant, qui cachait des fêlures grandes comme des abîmes et qui, pourtant, continuait d'avance sans faillir.

Il repensa à Sam et à sa volonté vouée à l'échec d'aider Loki.

Il repensa à son propre chemin, pavé de violence et de morts, à son entêtement pour faire le bien.

"Tu ne peux pas changer ton passé mais ton futur n'est pas inscrit à l'avance. Il te reste toute une vie à construire devant toi, Buck. Un futur où tu peux faire la différence."

Il continua à lui caresser les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Enfin seulement, il le recouvrit du drap et remonta au rez-de-chaussée. À la fenêtre du salon, il aperçut Loki et Thor qui se parlaient dans le jardin. Ils se tournaient autour dans un ballet de prédateurs. L'aube pointait à l'est et les étoiles palissaient. Steve retira les chaussures de Sam, qui s'était écroulé sur le lit comme une masse, et se lova contre lui en lui plaquant un baiser possessif sur la nuque, une marque au fer rouge.

Les choses, peut-être, semblaient s'améliorer.

* * *

Bucky se réveilla en sursaut deux heures après le départ de Steve. Il écouta attentivement et n'entendit rien, pas le moindre craquement, pas le moindre soupir. Comme un fantôme, il quitta sa chambre et monta à l'étage. Il voulait juste voir les montagnes – un bref aperçu de la liberté. Savoir qu'il pouvait sortir lui suffisait. Après tout, il n'avait nulle part où aller. Steve était son centre de gravité.

Il y avait un sac de madeleines sur la table du salon et Bucky les grignota en contemplant avec une joie toute simple la banquise des champs de neige, les arbres couverts de givre et le ciel allégé de tout nuage.

"Bonjour" dit une voix suave qui le détourna de sa contemplation et il pivota souplement, son bras métallique prêt à se défendre.

Il reconnut immédiatement le type en face de lui. C'était celui qui lui avait rendu en vrac tous ses souvenirs. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il devait le remercier ou lui envoyer sa prothèse dans la figure.

"Qui es-tu ?" demanda-t-il plutôt.

"Vaste question" susurra l'inconnu aux traits tirés.

"Merci pour hier…" dit Bucky, la voix rauque, méfiant face à lui.

L'inconnu – ennemi ? – pencha la tête sur le côté. "Pour quelle raison ?"

"Pour m'avoir empêché de tuer – blesser Sam."

"La prochaine fois que tu lui fais du mal, je te tue" le menaça l'étranger d'une voix aussi glaciale que du métal et aussi impitoyable d'un sabre.

"Message reçu" dit Bucky d'une voix lisse – celle du Winter Soldier.

Ils se fixèrent en chiens de faïence.

"T'es quoi, exactement ?" lâcha Bucky finalement.

L'autre eut un sourire à faire froid dans le dos. "Un monstre."

Bucky cligna des paupières, pas effrayé. Il avait côtoyé des monstres pendant soixante-dix ans.

"Toi, au contraire, tu es quelqu'un de bien" dit l'inconnu à voix basse, la tête toujours penchée, l'air attentif.

"Non" dit Bucky immédiatement – instinctivement.

"Mmmh. On t'a transformé en quelque chose d'autre – une arme pour détruire. Pourtant… tu luttes contre l'inévitable, pour te soustraire à ta véritable nature – ce pour quoi on t'a créé. Tu choisis de ne pas écouter le destin."

Bucky ne le comprenait qu'à moitié et il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier le reste.

L'inconnu lui renvoya un autre sourire énigmatique et cruel.

"Peut-être que je ferais bien de m'inspirer de toi, après tout… Nous nous reverrons, James Barnes" dit-il d'une voix soyeuse avant de s'éclipser en une rafale de vent.

Bucky resta abasourdi avec une demi-madeleine à la main.

_C'était qui, ce type ?_


	60. Blizzard

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie IV – Le long chemin jusqu'à la maison**

**Chapitre 18 – Blizzard  
**

* * *

Steve se réveilla vers onze heures le lendemain matin, étonné du silence qui planait sur la maison.

Le calme après la tempête.

Il cligna des yeux et lâcha Sam, qui n'avait pratiquement pas bougé dans son sommeil, épuisé qu'il était. Il se prépara un brunch digne de ce nom – œufs brouillés et viande à volonté – et descendit le partager avec Bucky.

Ainsi, quand Sam se réveilla, les draps étaient froids et la maison baignait toujours dans cette confortable quiétude. Il se traina hors de la chambre, l'esprit encore englué de sommeil. Steve lui avait indiqué qu'il était au sous-sol, mais Sam n'avait pas envie de s'y aventurer. Thor n'était visible nulle part. Inquiet, Sam monta au grenier vérifier que Loki était resté. À première vue, la chambre était vide et Sam sentit son cœur sombrer avec une pointe aigue de déception. Soit que Thor l'ait emmené sur Asgard, soit qu'il leur ait faussé compagnie, le résultat était le même : il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour Loki. Puis Sam nota la couverture bosselée et s'approcha.

Loki dormait.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il dormait au grenier, roulé en boule comme un chat. Sam scruta son visage adouci par le sommeil. Débarrassé de son air cruel, il avait l'air aussi jeune que Steve.

Sam referma la porte de ce sanctuaire doucement.

Steve avait dû l'entendre se lever. Il remuait dans la cuisine. Sam eut à peine le temps de passer la porte que Steve lui sautait déjà dessus, lui attrapait les bras fermement et l'embrassa, les lèvres exigeantes

"Doucement" rit Sam en reprenant son souffle lorsque Steve daigna le lâcher, repu.

"Je te fais des pancakes, assieds-toi" ordonna-t-il en l'asseyant d'office sur une chaise.

Le menton sur les mains, Sam observa Steve s'affairer autour du plan de travail avec un sourire attendri. Celui-ci, dans toute sa bonne volonté, cassa les œufs n'importe comment ; il essaya ensuite d'enlever les bouts de coquille dans la pâte mais échoua et jura ; il versa ensuite la farine trop violemment et projeta un nuage de poudre alentour ; puis il mélangea la pâte trop vite, s'en mit sur son tee-shirt et jura encore. Sam contenait son rire silencieusement.

Steve déposait les pancakes devant Sam un par un pour qu'il puisse les manger encore chauds. Les petites crêpes épaisses et dorées s'imprégnaient de sucre : c'était divin !

"J'aime bien quand t'es aux petits soins pour moi" approuva Sam, du sucre sur les lèvres.

Steve lui sourit par-dessus son épaule.

"Où est Thor ?" demanda Sam ensuite.

"Parti sur Asgard, je pense. Il y a un cercle de runes sur la neige, près de la mare."

"Ah bon ? Bah il a laissé Loki ici" dit Sam, désinvolte.

Steve se figea au dessus de la poêle.

"J'y crois pas, _sérieusement_ ?! Je pensais que… Mais bon sang, il ne va pas nous laisser son p'tit frère psychopathe sur les bras, c'est pas not' problème ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'imagine ?"

"Relax, c'est bon !"

"Comment ça, c'est _bon_ ?!" s'exclama Steve, contrarié.

"Nan mais c'est plus compliqué que ça" essaya d'expliquer Sam.

"De quoi ?"

"Ouais, c'est à cause d'un gars qui est fou et qui veut détruire la Galaxie, genre tuer tout le monde quoi ; et du coup, Loki a passé un marché avec la fille du Royaume des Morts pour retrouver des Cailloux Infinis – et ressusciter sa mère aussi – et du coup bah voilà."

Steve se retourna face à lui, indifférent au pancake qui grésillait dans la poêle. Il le regarda avec inquiétude.

"Sam, tu es sûr que ça va ?"

* * *

Ils eurent une semaine de repos, si l'on peut dire, mais ce ne fut qu'une période de creux, une accalmie entre deux tempêtes.

Le chaos régnait sur les États-Unis et Steve était le responsable. Le gouvernement était plus décidé que jamais à passer la Loi du Recensement. Mais la prise de parole publique de Captain America qui interpellait non seulement Tony Stark mais aussi les politiciens, avait délié les langues une fois de plus.

Les entreprises Stark© et leur PDG Mme Potts restaient muettes sur les agissements de leur fondateur mais leurs actions en Bourse avaient chuté en quelques heures de six points.

Les autres Avengers avaient dû élever la voix, pressés par les médias.

Wanda était réellement fâchée contre Stark. Elle estimait qu'après avoir pris la vie de ses parents, il avait failli tuer son frère avec son robot maléfique. Il n'était pas responsable – pas directement – mais Wanda était jeune, prompt à juger et longue à pardonner. Elle avait fustigé Iron Man et reprit la voix de Steve dans plusieurs interviews télévisées. Sa beauté, sa jeunesse, ses pouvoirs avaient fasciné l'audience.

Natasha, très professionnelle, avait déclaré qu'elle n'approuvait pas les actions de ses coéquipiers qui divisaient l'équipe – délicate déclaration évidente de clarté, qui incluait autant Steve que Tony.

Même Bruce avait avoué, gêné, qu'avoir aidé à construire Ultron était une erreur magistrale et toutes ses conséquences déplorables.

Clint, par contre, avait déclaré en lustrant son arc, une poignée de flèches à la main, qu'il se recenserait sans remords si le SHIELD le lui ordonnait.

Même si Hill avait déclaré au Congrès deux jours plus tôt que le SHIELD n'adhérait pas à ces méthodes. Bizarrement, cette déclaration du second directeur du SHIELD avait été étouffée par les médias officiels. Internet, par contre, bruissait en permanence de cette guerre politique.

Cependant, cette loi ne concernait pas que les Avengers. Tous les anonymes que cette loi mettait en danger venaient de sortir de leur torpeur. Ils émergèrent un par un de leur tanière, d'abord sur les réseaux sociaux puis dans les rues de la capitale. Les gens avaient peur. Leurs manifestations masquées passèrent sur toutes les chaines. Ils défilaient en silence, le visage caché soit par un masque, un casque, des lunettes noires ou une cagoule avec des pancartes scandant :

"_First right: freedom_"

"_Don't sacrifice our freedom for fear_"

Ou "_Enumeration then annihilation_"

Hélas, au bout de trois jours de protestations sans bruits dans les rues de DC, les choses dégénérèrent.

Tony Stark et Steve Rogers, eux, restaient muets et invisibles.

Ils contemplaient le massacre au dessus de la mêlée.

* * *

Lors des rassemblements, des pro-recensements contrattaquèrent à coups de cris violents et de gestes haineux en direction des protestataires silencieux. Leurs "Il faudrait tous vous exterminer, bande de monstres" renforça l'inquiétude, les rangs grossirent, les médias devinrent plus virulents vis-à-vis de cette loi. Le nombre des manifestants grandissait chaque jour. Une marée inexorable d'anti-recensement envahissait Washington DC et toutes les grosses villes du pays.

Certains étaient célèbres. Wanda et Pietro étaient reconnaissables au premier rang malgré leurs lunettes de soleil, elle dans sa robe rouge, lui avec ses cheveux argentés. Le Vision marchait seul, son visage rouge offert au soleil, sa cape flottant fièrement derrière lui.

D'autres faisaient la une des journaux sans qu'on sache qui ils étaient réellement. Il y avait le vengeur masqué de Hell's Kitchen dans son costume noir et son casque opaque ou le célèbre Spiderman qui volait d'immeuble en immeuble, le corps arqué élégamment au dessus de la foule. Il y avait un homme capable de rétrécir et une femme avec des ailes de guêpe semblables à celles qu'avaient eues Sam.

Il y avait surtout des inconnus venus de loin pour faire entendre leur voix et peser dans la balance. Certains étaient des mutants, d'autres paraissaient normaux, certains venaient par solidarité, parfois même en famille. Derrière les masques, les yeux étaient inquiets. Le nom de Captain America était sur toutes les lèvres.

L'homme appelé Daredevil par la presse à sensation livra un brillant plaidoyer digne d'un juriste en faveur de l'abandon de cette loi.

Tony avait fait son interview le samedi ; celle-ci avait été rendue publique le lendemain, comme la vidéo de Steve ; Wanda protesta seule le mardi, quand les réseaux sociaux grondaient d'inquiétude ; les autres Avengers la suivirent le mercredi dans une conférence de presse organisée à la va-vite ; les Héros Anonymes – appelés ainsi par les journaux – défilèrent jeudi, vendredi et samedi.

La guerre des médias faisait rage.

Le dimanche d'après, une semaine jour pour jour, une guerre réelle éclata.

* * *

Sam et Steve suivirent ça en direct à la télé. Ce jour-là, Steve resta dans le salon et laissa Bucky à l'écart, concentré sur les évènements. Il songea à le faire finir avec eux mais à voir la tête décomposée de Sam, ça n'était pas le bon moment.

La veille, la police avait déjà commencé à envoyer des gaz lacrymogènes rouges qui avaient forcé les Héros Anonymes à se replier. Des émeutes avaient éclatés. Protégés par leur masque, certains avaient foncé vers la Police en habit noir, plantée comme des rocs en travers de la rue. La plupart n'étaient pas des manifestants ordinaires et ils s'échappèrent dans la fumée rouge des gaz ou échangèrent des coups avec les premiers policiers qui ne faisaient que leur devoir.

La caméra montrait les rues envahies de ce brouillard sanglant ; les policiers vêtus de masque à gaz qui ressemblaient à des extraterrestres terrifiants ; les manifestants qui se repliaient en hâte, courant de toutes leurs forces ; des enfants qui pleuraient, ayant perdus leurs parents dans la bousculade ; les chevaux de la Police montée qui galopaient à l'aveuglette, les naseaux gonflés ; les journalistes forcés de reculer aussi ; des pancartes jonchaient le sol, abandonnées ; les policiers avaient sorti leur matraque et la faisait claquer contre leur cuisse.

Des rues, les Héros Anonymes étaient allés au National Mall, dans le parc même où Steve avait rencontré Sam. Ils étaient restés là tard le soir, amassés autour de l'obélisque du Washington Monument. La population était venue les aider, leur apporter de quoi tenir la nuit ou leur glisser quelques mots de réconfort. La police les surveillait de loin, veillait à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun débordement.

Plus important, ce rassemblement à un point fixe permit à une vague de reporters d'interviewer les manifestants sans risque. Les informations de vingt heures ne parlaient que d'eux.

Le gouvernement ne vit pas cela d'un bon œil.

Le lendemain, le flot des manifestants avait encore grossi. Les gens de DC les rejoignaient après la messe pour marcher en silence. Les pancartes se faisaient plus nombreuses, plus ferventes.

Le gouvernement lâcha les chiens.

L'armée arriva aux environs de midi, avec leurs camions couleur kaki, les gros tuyaux d'arrosage, les boucliers en plastique et les fusils noirs que les militaires portaient à la poitrine. Steve et Sam se sentaient écœurés : ça n'était pas pour ça qu'on s'engageait. Pas pour menacer des foules de civils innocents en plein cœur de la capitale. Mais les soldats avaient des ordres et eux obéissaient.

Cette fois, les Héros Anonymes refusèrent de reculer. Les deux camps restèrent face à face quelques minutes, immobiles et silencieux. Sam et Steve retinrent leur souffle en espérant qu'un compromis soit trouvé. Non.

L'armée arrosa la foule mais les Héros Anonymes répliquèrent plus férocement. Spiderman neutralisa les canons à eau en quelques sauts bien placés. L'armée contrattaqua avec des grenades assourdissantes et des lacrymogènes puis, devant le peu d'efficacité des objets – les manifestants continuaient d'avancer en une masse bien compacte – ils saisirent leurs fusils.

"Shit, non" murmura Sam.

Steve était dans le même état.

Que l'armée fasse mine de tirer sur les manifestants aiguisa la colère des Héros Anonymes. Ils se battaient vraiment désormais. Les civils ordinaires s'étaient rabattus au National Mall tandis que les Héros Anonymes défendaient leurs vies.

Les militaires les avaient encerclés – une tactique pour les ramasser tous en même temps, comme des poissons dans une nasse. Certains manifestants évanouis ou blessés furent trainés dans des camions militaires et emportés au loin.

"…_Où sont emportés les Héros Anonymes, personne n'en sait rien. Le gouvernement reste silencieux sur leur sort. Entre temps, on déplore que la situation ait escaladée si vite dans la violence et que les manifestants n'aient pas tous battu en retraite. Leur comportement est inacceptable. Déclencher un conflit dans la capitale, de toute évidence ce sont des ennemis de la Nation et – _

… _Certes, Jim mais aucun d'eux n'avait violé de loi, la venue de l'armée était superflue ; le droit de protester dans la rue est un droit ineffable et il semble que les États-Unis viennent de passer outre, en plus de cette loi sur le recensement, qui va à l'encontre de la liberté de chaque individu sur le territoire – _

… _C'est un sacré chaos_. _Regardez, on voit bien que les Héros Anonymes ne veulent pas blesser les militaires. Ils ne font que se défendre !_"

Les images et les discours changeaient selon les chaines. Certaines décrivaient les Héros Anonymes comme de dangereux criminels qui attaquaient sans raison les braves soldats étasuniens. D'autres comme des opprimés qui luttaient pour leurs libertés. Aucune n'avait complètement tort ou raison ; elles ne montraient que différentes facettes du conflit.

Dans les autres grandes villes, le même schéma se répétait. New York, Los Angeles, Austin, Miami, Chicago, Dallas, l'armée se déployait, les manifestants faisaient face ou reculaient.

A Washington DC, la bataille se propagea dans toute la ville, dans les artères principales et jusqu'à la banlieue – là où les Héros Anonymes fuyaient. La Police s'en prenait aussi aux manifestants pacifiques qui étaient rassemblés au National Mall et s'éparpillaient dans DC pour éviter d'aller en garde à vue.

Le SHIELD fut rapide à intervenir. Deux heures plus tard, en début d'après-midi, des équipes étaient déjà sur place. Cependant, le SHIELD n'avait offert d'allégeance ni à l'armée ni aux civils. Certains agents tentaient d'obtenir la fin des combats. D'autres prenaient carrément position, soit aux côtés des militaires, soit avec les Héros Anonymes.

Sam vit Kamala au milieu du regroupement au National Mall, pianotant furieusement sur son ordinateur portable. Elle reliait les manifestations à internet et retranscrivait en direct les combats dans DC. America était avec elle, les points serrés.

Kate était sur le toit des immeubles, son arc à la main. Elle empêchait les convois militaires d'embarquer les manifestants vers des destinations inconnues mais elle visa plusieurs fois le bondissant Spiderman qui glissait entre tous les doigts tendus pour l'attraper.

Colleen et Mercédès se battaient aux côtés de l'armée et cherchaient à désarmer les militants les plus agressifs. Sharon n'était visible nulle part.

Steve reconnut également la bande à Coulson éparpillée parmi la foule – Mélinda May qui gérait les actes de violence les plus destructeurs et la jeune Skye qui tâchait de protéger les civils.

Tout le monde était forcé de choisir un bord.

Le conflit embrasa le pays comme un incendie de forêt.

Le monde entier observait le fiasco et léchait ses babines, prêt pour la curée.

* * *

Steve avait beau savoir que les médias ne choisissaient que des mots ciblés et ne montraient que les scènes les plus sensationnelles – les plus susceptibles de faire de l'audience – ça le rendait fou. Il faisait les cent pas dans le salon, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Sam était immobile, assis très raide sur le canapé.

"Ma famille habite à DC" dit-il quand Steve lui demanda s'il se sentait bien.

Sam avait essayé toute la journée d'appeler chez lui mais sa mère ne répondait pas, pas plus que le portable de son frère et sa sœur.

Steve serra Sam dans ses bras pour le soutenir à défaut de pouvoir l'apaiser. Celui-ci se frottait sans cesse l'avant-bras sans masquer son inquiétude.

"Il faut qu'on aille là-bas" décida Steve.

La perspective de rester sagement ici alors qu'on se battait dans les villes des États-Unis était aussi douloureuse que s'arracher les cuticules des ongles avec un épluche-légume. De toute façon, Steve n'était pas fait pour l'inaction. Qu'il ait réussi à attendre dans le Wyoming toute une semaine sans rien dire relevait du défi.

"Et Barnes ?" demanda Sam.

C'était le principal souci – la raison pour laquelle Steve se tenait à carreau.

Bucky allait mieux, oui. Il avait toute sa tête. Mais ça ne faisait pas tout, loin de là. Il supportait à peine que Steve le touche, il tressaillait devant certains gestes vifs, son tempérament restait en dents de scie…

Ces cris, cette violence… Il n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant.

Steve changea d'angle d'attaque : "Toi, tu peux y aller ! Au moins pour ta famille."

Sam grogna : "Et quoi ? Attaquer l'armée ? Pas vraiment c'que je veux… Sans mes ailes, je n'peux pas faire grand-chose de toute façon. Et ce n'est pas d'un énième soldat dont les États-Unis ont besoin ; c'est d'un ambassadeur pour négocier une solution pacifique."

Il darda un regard entendu sur Steve.

"Je ne peux pas te laisser seul ici avec Buck" répliqua Steve.

Sam haussa les épaules et détourna le regard mais il ne le contredit pas. Steve ne pouvait pas lui forcer la main. Pas après tout ce que Sam avait fait pour eux.

La situation était une impasse.

Sam eut sa sœur Ruth au téléphone en soirée et Steve écouta sa conversation d'une oreille.

"Mais vous étiez où ? Je me suis inquiété toute la journée ! Tu es allée manifester ? Avec maman ? Tu as réussi à trainer maman à une manif' ? C'est courageux. Ah mince. Ah shit ! TU VAS BIEN ? TU ES BLESSÉE ? Ouf. Ah d'accord. Une fille qui faisait un champ de force ? Stylé. L'Homme-Élastique ? Trop bizarre. Lee va bien ? Son garage ? Ses _voitures de collection_ ont brûlées ? Oh non… Il doit se sentir trop mal… Dis-lui que je pense à lui. Tu es sûre que ça va ? N'hésite pas à aller à l'hôpital si tu sens que quelque chose ne va pas ou bien tu m'appelles, je serais toujours dispo – Ne t'énerve pas ! Ok. Oui. Oui. Moi aussi, tu sais. Ouais, moi aussi j'devrais me faire recenser si la loi est votée. Mais oui ! Ne t'énerve pas ! À cause de Falcon, mes ailes et tout. Du calme, Ruth. C'est ça. C'est ça… Bon allez, embrasse maman pour moi. Bisous."

"Ta famille va bien ?" lui demanda Steve après.

"Mmmh. Le garage de mon frère a été attaqué mais eux vont bien. Ma sœur a été prise entre deux feux dans une attaque mais y a des Héros Anonymes qui l'ont aidé. Ma mère est super-stressée, par contre. Elle t'aime trop, ma sœur. Elle m'a dit que les gens n'avaient que ton nom à la bouche, partout. Et que –"

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !

Ils sursautèrent violemment.

"C'est quoi ça ?"

"La sonnette" répondit Steve.

Il déposa un baiser-coup de vent sur les lèvres de Sam et alla ouvrir la porte.

Il remarqua d'abord la longue voiture noire garée à l'entrée du chemin et le garde du corps en costume noir qui n'avait pas l'air tellement menaçant avant de se focaliser sur la personne devant lui.

"Bonjour" dit-il prudemment car il ne la connaissait pas.

"Pepper Potts" dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire en lui tendant la main.

Elle donna une poignée de main vigoureuse, fit un pas en avant, écarta Steve de son chemin et entra d'autorité à l'intérieur.

Steve la suivit, un peu mal à l'aise comme face à toutes les femmes de pouvoir, d'autant qu'elle lui rappelait Peggy et était liée de près à Tony Stark.

Pepper Potts, qui dirigeait une des entreprises les plus compétitives, des plus agressives et des plus novatrices du monde, suspendit son sac à main au porte-manteau et prit soin d'étudier la maison en parcourant les pièces avec lenteur, ses talons claquant avec force sur le parquet en bois.

"_C'est qui ?_" articula Sam sans bruit en faisant de grands signes dans le dos de Madame Potts.

"_PDG de la corporation Stark_" murmura Steve et Sam fit une tête affolée.

"_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche là ?_"

"_Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?!_"

Elle se retourna et leur adressa un regard austère. Ils se figèrent, pris en faute.

"Hum, on peut vous servir quelque chose à boire ?" proposa Sam avec élégance.

"Un verre d'eau, s'il vous plait" demanda-t-elle avec la distinction d'une impératrice. "Vous aussi, vous regardez les informations ?" dit-elle en désignant la télé.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle enchaina : "J'ai passé la semaine à gérer des problèmes liés à cette loi mais là, la situation a grandement dégénéré."

Elle n'avait pas un ton accusateur mais Steve se sentit directement visé et il bomba le torse.

"C'est Natasha qui ma dit que je pouvais vous trouver là. Nous sommes amies" ajouta-t-elle "Mais je n'étais jamais venue chez elle. Je ne vais pas rester longtemps cependant."

"Heu… Vous êtes là pour quoi exactement ?"

Elle le contempla longuement, ses yeux comme deux lasers scrutateurs.

À la télé, le journaliste vociférait dans son micro : "… _On compte désormais une cinquantaine de blessés sur les dix milles manifestants présents ce matin et soixante-quinze chez les militaires. Le gouvernement a averti dans un communiqué que les Héros Anonymes seraient sévèrement condamnés et que toute manifestation future serait réprimée par n'importe quel moyen. On recherche toujours la jeune Annie, seize ans, disparue dans les combats_…"

"Cela doit cesser, vous ne pensez pas ?" dit-elle d'une voix patiente sous laquelle se tapissait une colère exaspérée.

Steve réfléchit prudemment à sa réponse. "Je ne sais pas comment" avoua-t-il. "Si je fais une apparition publique plus longue, je prendrais forcément position contre Stark et… Je ne veux pas provoquer une cassure chez les Avengers. Cette équipe, j'y tiens."

"Lui aussi. Mais vous êtes Captain America alors je ne doute pas que vous allez trouvez une solution."

Steve se sentit agacé lui-même. "Vous savez que c'est lui qui a commencé cette bataille, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un peu de sa faute si on en est là parce que –"

"Je ne veux pas savoir de qui c'est la faute !" cria-t-elle d'une voix perçante. "Mon corps ne peut pas supporter autant de stress. Alors maintenant, vous allez agir comme deux grands garçons maintenant et réparer vos erreurs !"

Steve ne sut comment réagir et fut coupé par Sam : "Le thé est prêt… Si vous voulez."

Pepper Potts lui suivit à la cuisine et s'assit à la table en bois massif. Elle jurait avec le mobilier ambiant dans son tailleur coupé sur mesure et avec son chignon impeccable, et elle n'était certainement pas habituée à ce genre d'intérieurs, un peu rustiques, un peu désordonnés – mais aussi chaleureux et débordants de vie.

Elle prit son thé avec délicatesse et quelques gorgées parurent l'aider à retrouver la maitrise de ses nerfs.

"La situation avec Tony a été… difficile, ces derniers temps. Je ne le comprends plus. Nous avions déjà eu… une période où nous nous sommes éloignés, après cette attaque des Chitauris sur New York."

Steve acquiesça : "Il nous a dit."

"Oh non, Tony n'a pas dû vous dire grand-chose. Même à moi, il… Qu'est-ce vous savez ?"

"Qu'il avait eu quelques difficultés, qu'il avait dû détruire ses armures pour… Heu, pour vous en fait."

"Mmmh, _quelques difficultés_, c'est une façon de dire les choses. Tony a souffert de troubles post-traumatiques sévères et d'une dépression."

"Oh" fit Steve qui essaya de faire coïncider cette phrase avec l'individu suffisant et plaisantin qu'il connaissait et n'y parvint pas totalement.

"En ce moment, c'est la même chose. Ou pire, avec ce contexte terrifiant."

"Vous êtes en faveur de cette loi ?" demanda Sam abruptement.

Pepper cligna des yeux : "Oui, je suppose. Je suis avec Tony."

Elle reposa sa tasse. "Il est confus en ce moment. Il tient vraiment aux Avengers, vous savez."

"Oui" dit Steve qui n'avait pas oublié tout le mal que Stark s'était donné pour concevoir de nouveaux gadgets lorsqu'ils avaient décidé d'aider Thor à chercher le sceptre.

"De voir toute l'équipe lui tourner le dos, ça lui brise le cœur" ajouta Pepper.

Steve haussa les épaules : "Ça ne me fait pas plaisir non plus mais je sais où sont mes priorités."

Pepper tapota la table en bois de ses ongles manucurés, pensive.

"Je voudrais que vous alliez le voir" dit-elle en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Steve. "Il est à New York, tout seul. Je voudrais que vous m'aidiez à le raisonner – je veux dire" se reprit-elle, "Que vous trouviez ensemble un compromis, à propose de cette loi et des Avengers et… Si vous réussissez à vous réconciliez, le pays vous suivra."

Steve la regarda avec son air buté mais hésita à refuser d'un bloc. Sous la voix policée de Pepper Potts sourdait un appel au secours.

"Tout se passe bien avec Tony ?" demanda-t-il gentiment et elle baissa immédiatement les yeux sur le bois patiné de la table.

"C'est difficile" murmura-t-elle. "Il a – Je dois vous prévenir : il a un problème d'alcool."

"Ouais, il est alcoolique quoi" lâcha Sam.

Pepper se raidit comme s'il venait de dire un gros mot ou de l'insulter personnellement. Elle pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête.

"Est-ce qu'il veut se sevrer ?"

"Sam est conseiller-psychologue pour les vétérans de guerre" expliqua Steve en voyant qu'elle prennait ombrage.

Pepper hésita avant de répondre : "Il n'est pas heureux mais… Tout seul, il n'arrive pas à… surmonter ses problèmes. Si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider… Moi je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus – et il ne veut pas consulter. J'ai pensé que vous, vous pourriez faire quelque chose. Il se sent coupable, pour Ultron et…"

Elle ne trouva pas la force de finir. Même pas d'ajouter "S'il vous plait".

Steve soupira ostensiblement et se renversa dans sa chaise. Il échangea un regard avec Sam. Celui-ci scrutait Pepper attentivement et hocha la tête quand il croisa les yeux de Steve. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux, mais pas l'air résigné non plus.

"D'accord" dit Steve, "Mais je veux une faveur en échange."

Pepper eut un sourire moins tendu, plus naturel. "Tout ce que vous voulez."

* * *

Steve avait exigé un vol en urgence s'il avait besoin de revenir ici rapidement, plus un vol aller-retour pour que Sam puisse aller voir sa famille à DC ensuite. Pepper avait paru étonnée de la facilité de ces conditions et avait accepté aussitôt. Elle était repartie avec Happy, son chauffeur. Steve irait en moto à l'aéroport où l'attendait un des jets privés de M. Stark, réquisitionné pour l'occasion.

Avant ça, Steve ne démordait pas de son idée de présenter Bucky à Sam. La perspective ne réjouissait aucun des deux.

"Vous vivez dans la _même maison_ depuis quatre mois !" insistait Steve.

L'hiver était presque fini. La neige restait là, indissoluble, mais sur les branches des arbres, des bourgeons pointaient le bout de leurs feuilles. Le printemps revenait. _Le moment parfait pour rencontrer le Soldat de l'Hiver_, songea Sam avec ironie. Il n'avait pas envie de faire plaisir à Steve mais il ne voulait pas non plus passer une semaine au moins sans avoir évalué son adversaire.

Steve avait essayé de lui décrire Bucky, de lui expliquer qu'il oscillait entre plusieurs identités, il était Bucky la plupart du temps mais parfois, Steve disait qu'il se repliait sur lui-même lorsque les souvenirs étaient trop durs et se rapprochait plus du Soldat. "Mais il n'est pas violent ! Il est juste silencieux…" s'exclamait Steve pour le rassurer. Sam lui jetait un regard peu convaincu.

Mais Steve étant Steve, il ne lâcha pas son idée et alla chercher son ami. Sam attendait, les bras ballants dans le salon, ne sachant pas où se placer. Il entendit Steve babiller avec l'autre en revenant du sous-sol et serra les dents quand le gars entra derrière son compagnon. Ok, il devait admettre qu'il n'avait rien de la masse de muscles assassine qui l'avait balancé sur dix mètres sans efforts. Ce type-là avait peut-être le même physique mais il s'efforçait de réduire la place qu'il occupait, dos vouté, épaules resserrées, tête baissée. Il n'osait même pas croiser le regard de Sam qui, en retour, ne savait pas quoi dire.

Tous les deux lancèrent à Steve un appel à l'aide mais celui-ci ne saisit pas l'allusion. Finalement, Bucky fit un mouvement saccadé en avant, comme une marionnette brusquement actionnée. Sam sursauta – il aurait voulu reculer sans bouger d'un pas. Le Soldier tendit le bras, les yeux bloqués sur le parquet, et marmonna :

"Bucky Barnes, enchanté."

La formule était bourrue et rauque, mal à l'aise sous sa langue.

Sam serra sa main tendue brièvement, en priant pour qu'il ne sente pas ses doigts moites et tremblants.

Bucky oscilla sur ses talons, jeta un regard perdu à Steve et revint au plancher. Il se balançait imperceptiblement d'avant en arrière mais sans paraître conscient de le faire.

"Je suis désolé d'avoir essayé de te tuer, la semaine dernière" dit-il maladroitement, la voix aigüe. "Et aussi de t'avoir tiré une balle dans le ventre. Et quand je t'ai arraché l'aile et que je t'ai jeté par-dessus vide. Je suis désolé."

Sam jeta à Steve un œil implorant pour qu'il arrête l'agonie.

"Moi aussi, j'ai essayé de te tirer dessus alors on est quitte" répondit Sam après dix secondes de malaise.

Bucky eut un sourire en coin qui n'avait rien de drôle. Si seulement… Il savait bien qu'il n'en était rien.

"Pas d'ta faute, man" articula Sam difficilement. Il amorça un mouvement pour lui tapoter l'épaule puis se reprit. Est-ce qu'on pouvait toucher sa prothèse ? Steve avait dit qu'il n'aimait pas être touché ; pas envie de se prendre une beigne ; mais le gars avait l'air de tellement souffrir.

Steve serra l'épaule de Bucky avec un sourire de remerciement pour Sam.

"Je pars pour une semaine à New York, voir Stark. Si l'un de vous a besoin de quoi que ce soit, j'ai laissé mon numéro de téléphone dans chaque pièce. Sam, je laisse mon bouclier dans la chambre."

Pepper avait refusé catégoriquement que Steve emporte son arme.

"Bucky, je t'appelle tous les soirs, d'accord ? Vous êtes sûrs que ça va aller ?"

Ils hochèrent la tête en silence avec un visage de trois pieds de long. Steve s'inquiétait de plus en plus.

"Où est le troisième ?" demanda Bucky.

"Quel troisième ?!"

"Celui qui vient me voir, toutes les nuits. Assez insupportable, pas humain. Il ne veut pas me dire son nom."

Steve vit rouge. Sam vit physiquement la colère enfler en lui. Il lâcha l'épaule de Bucky et alla jusqu'à l'escalier du grenier hurler de tous ses poumons : "LOKI !"

Bucky sursauta et eut les yeux affolés.

"Steve ne l'aime pas trop" dit Sam platement avant de lancer à celui-ci : "Avant de t'énerver, est-ce qu'on pourrait discuter ?"

"Depuis quand es-ce qu'il vient te parler ?" rugit Steve en revenant dans le salon.

"Depuis ce truc avec mes souvenirs –" bafouilla Bucky.

"Calme-toi, Steve" soupira Sam.

"LOKI ! VIENS ICI !" rugit-il encore.

"Il vit ici depuis qu'on est arrivés. Steve le déteste, en fait" expliqua Sam. "C'est plus mon ami que le sien."

"Comment ça, c'est ton ami ?" s'exclama Steve, paniqué.

Sam haussa les épaules. Loki arriva comme une fleur, l'air trop innocent pour l'être véritablement. Steve pointa Sam du doigt :

"Depuis quand Sam est ton ami ?"

Loki eut un sourire carnassier : "Je ne sais pas qui t'a donné cette idée, Sam, mais si je le rencontre un jour, j'aimerai le détromper personnellement."

Sam pouffa. "Tu vois ?" dit-il à Steve, "On est trop potes !"

Loki avait le regard moqueur. Bucky observait chacun en essayant de comprendre.

Steve poursuit, furieux, avec ses mâchoires serrées. "Pourquoi tu parles à Bucky ?"

Loki écarquilla les yeux dans une mimique de mauvais acteur.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui demande pas lui-même ? À moins que tu lui fasses moins confiance qu'à moi ?"

Steve le regarda bouche bée et hurla une insanité d'une voix forte que Sam coupa d'un "Il plaisante, Steve, arrête de le prendre au mot !"

"RÉPONDS !"

Loki soupira : "Bien, j'avoue. Nous concoctons une alliance entre super-méchants pour prendre le contrôle du monde entier."

"Buck n'est _PAS_ UN SUPER-MÉCHANT !" défendit Steve, monté sur ses ergots et le visage rouge.

Sam se pinça l'arête du nez, Bucky était plutôt réservé. Loki s'adressa à lui avec un sourire narquois : "Dans ce cas, peut-être que notre _cher Captain_ te croira plus que moi."

Steve tourna son regard vers Bucky et répéta : "Mais vous parlez de quoi ?"

"Ça ne te regarde pas" chuchota Bucky, replié sur lui-même.

Cela rendit Steve muet.


	61. Amitié 1

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie IV – Le long chemin jusqu'à la maison**

**Chapitre 19 –Amitié 1  
**

* * *

Bucky avait conservé ses quartiers au sous-sol même si, désormais, la porte n'était plus verrouillée. Steve avait insisté pour qu'il monte dans une chambre d'amis, avec de vraies fenêtres, mais celui-ci avait refusé, ses yeux évitant les siens.

Il avait fini par lâcher : "Je me sens plus en sécurité" et Steve avait pris sur lui pour masquer sa douleur et lui offrir un sourire – le genre de sourire qui masque l'envie de pleurer. Savoir que Bucky se sentait mieux dans une cellule impersonnelle que dans une chambre lui donner envie de fracasser des murs de ses poings à défaut de pouvoir effacer le conditionnement d'HYDRA.

Bucky était toujours tendu, même une fois que Sam se rétracta poliment et que Loki s'évapora dieu-sait-où. Steve aurait voulu le serrer contre lui, s'inciser la peau et le faire tenir entre deux de ses côtes, là où il était sûr que rien au monde ne pourrait plus le blesser. Comme Zeus avait caché Athéna dans sa cuisse, il aurait voulu engloutir Bucky pour le protéger, le garder au chaud près de son cœur, là où il ne risquait rien. Douce illusion.

Bucky s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, les épaules voutées.

"On ne parlait pas de contrôle du monde" marmonna-t-il, revêche dans sa méfiance.

Steve soupira : "Tu n'as pas à te justifier. C'est juste… Sache que je ne lui fais absolument pas confiance."

"On parle de – de trucs" poursuivit Bucky maladroitement, incapable de fixer Steve dans les yeux. "Il a dit qu'il avait fait des tas de trucs mal, qu'il a tué plein de gens…"

"Ce n'est pas comparable avec toi" grogna Steve, prêt à défendre Bucky.

Celui-ci s'humecta les lèvres, fébrile.

"Il a dit… Il m'a dit : _Tu ne peux pas changer le passé et effacer le sang versé ; mais le futur n'est pas gravé dans le marbre ni ton identité figée dans la pierre._ _Si tu peux changer pour le mieux, alors est-ce que ça n'efface pas un peu le sang sur tes mains ?_" Il regarda Steve avec des yeux implorants, guettant sa réponse, son jugement.

Steve avait déjà entendu cette phrase mais impossible de se rappeler où et quand. Il tendit une main vers Bucky, le vit tressaillir et s'interrompit.

"Ça n'était pas toi, Buck. Tous ces meurtres, toute cette… destruction, ça n'était pas toi, pas de ta faute."

"Tu n'sais pas, Steve. Tu ne sais pas. Tu n'étais pas dans ma tête."

"Dans ta tête, ouais… J'avais oublié que Loki en connaissait un rayon sur la prise de contrôle mentale" dit Steve d'une voix sourde, pleine de rancune envers son vieil ennemi. Il prit une grande inspiration et se livra, la voix honnête et à fleur de peau :

"T'as raison, Buck, je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu as vécu et comment tu l'as perçu. Et je comprends aussi que tu vis des moments difficiles. Tu ne sais plus vraiment qui tu es, ou à qui te fier. Tu peux me croire quand je te dis ça, jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable de t'en persuader toi-même : t'as rien à te reprocher. Même, c'est nous qui te devons quelque chose. Si moi – ou la SSR – avions fait des recherches plus tôt, si on avait persévéré, rien de tout ça ne _te_ serait arrivé. Chut, laisse-moi finir. Pour le monde, James Barnes est un héros de guerre. Je sais bien que tu n'es plus… Cet homme-là. Mais tu n'es pas non plus le Soldier, et ne me contredit pas là-dessus. Alors avant que tu trouves vraiment qui tu es, croie-moi sur parole quand je te dis que t'es un _homme bien_."

"Tais-toi, crétin" gémit Bucky, trop déstabilisé. Il ne savait plus comment réagir.

Steve eut un sourire tendre : "Tu t'rappelles, quand j'étais malade, tu rentrais du travail à la nuit tombée, après douze heures de boulot, et tu me préparais du bouillon parce que je n'étais même pas capable de me lever…"

"…Tellement t'avais de la fièvre, ouais. J'bossais comme un dingue, ça te rendais fou, j'étais crevé, on passait notre temps à s'engueuler."

"Tu tenais à peine debout, moi aussi. Et pourtant, tu prenais toujours le temps de faire ce bouillon."

"Il était dégueulasse" se souvint Bucky.

"On n'avait pas trop d'argent" admit Steve, "Parce que je ne pouvais pas travailler tout le temps."

"On était heureux, pourtant…" rêvassa Bucky.

"Ce bouillon quand j'étais malade... Et quand j'étais remis, tu faisais le tour du quartier en rentrant du boulot parce qu'alors, tu pouvais être sûr que j'étais à me battre quelque part."

"Tu m'rendais fou, crétin."

"Tu me gardais _en vie_. T'étais un type bien, Bucky. J'suis le seul à m'en rappeler maintenant mais tout Brooklyn félicitait tes parents pour avoir un garçon aussi bien élevé."

"Ben voyons... Arrête, idiot, tu vas me faire faire pleurer."

"Sérieusement ?" le taquina Steve.

"J'peux te… serrer ?" demanda Bucky d'une voix timide.

"Sûr" répondit Steve et il laissa Bucky l'entourer de ses bras et poser sa tête sur son épaule, ses cheveux longs coincés contre son cou. Il lui frotta le dos doucement et résista à l'envie de le serrer plus fort.

"Ça va aller, pendant que je serais parti ?"

"J'le sens pas trop, avec ton pote – ton copain" avoua Bucky d'un murmure.

"Sam ne va pas te faire de mal" s'exclama Steve.

"Il me déteste."

"Mais non… Il est juste mal à l'aise, donne-lui du temps et… Ne te force pas à lui parler si tu n'veux pas, d'accord ?"

Bucky hocha la tête contre Steve et celui-ci répéta, légèrement inquiet : "Appelle-moi si tu as le moindre problème !"

* * *

"S'il y a le moindre problème, appelle-moi ! D'accord ?" répéta Steve, un pli soucieux sur le front.

Il avait demandé à Pepper d'avoir un avion à sa disposition qui pouvait le déposer directement de New York chez Natasha dès qu'il en avait besoin – en cas de problème.

Contre ses lèvres, Sam acquiesça avec un léger soupir.

"Si t'as un jet privé, je vais en profiter ! Par exemple, si j'ai une érection ce soir, je peux t'appel– _humpf_ !"

Steve le bâillonna d'une main : "Non !" ordonna-t-il, très sérieux.

"T'aimes pas parler de sexe au téléphone ? Imagine toutes les possibilités qu'on pourrait –"

"Tu n'peux pas être sérieux ?" gronda Steve, qui se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Sam lui chuchota à l'oreille : "Demande à Stark s'il peut nous avoir des capotes Avengers gratuites."

Steve explosa en grands sanglots de rire contre le cou de Sam. "T'es trop bête" protesta-t-il le serra contre lui, les deux mains sur sa nuque pour l'empêcher de partir, et Sam se laissa bercer sereinement.

"Reviens vite, d'accord ?"

"Promis" murmura Steve, le menton sur son crâne. "Et après ça, toi tu pourras prendre des vacances !"

Sam eut un sourire pâle. _Si je suis toujours en vie_, songea-t-il mais il répondit plutôt "Je ne suis pas pressé d'avoir ma mère sur le dos."

Pressé entre les bras musclés de Steve sur son torse dur, il y croyait presque, que tout se passerait bien.

* * *

Sam y croyait encore lorsque Steve l'embrassa avec volupté et murmura contre sa bouche "Je t'aime" à l'aéroport.

Mais quand il rentra à la maison, seul, avec le bruit du vent qui parcourait les pièces vides, il ne se sentait plus aussi confiant.

Finalement, son quotidien ne fut pas trop modifié. Il se débrouillait juste pour garder Loki auprès de lui, ce qui n'était pas si difficile puisque celui-ci était trop bavard pour son bien et faisait un effort supplémentaire après la visite de Thor. Ils se baladaient toujours ensemble, ils essayèrent même de s'entrainer à la lutte ensemble mais Sam laissa tomber rapidement, ils cuisinèrent des cookies ensemble et Sam n'oublia pas d'en laisser quelques-uns pour Barnes sur la table.

En parlant du loup, Sam ne vit pas Barnes pendant cinq jours. Quoi qu'il fasse, il se débrouillait pour ne remonter à la surface que lorsque Sam était ailleurs et qu'ils ne risquaient pas de se croiser. Il montait dans la cuisine parce que des boites changeaient d'emplacement et des assiettes disparaissaient, mais ils ne se virent pas.

Mais ses interactions avec Sam étaient nulles. Ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Il n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer un gars qui lui avait tiré dans le ventre en le regardant droit dans les yeux – même s'il savait, théoriquement, qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix et qu'il avait changé désormais. Barnes était peut-être un nouvel homme mais le seul que Sam connaissait était un assassin mondialement reconnu et il n'avait pas envie de lui faire face. Trop douloureux encore, trop de mauvais souvenirs et de cauchemars, pas le courage nécessaire.

Sam chassait ses angoisses de l'épaule en espérant qu'elles ne reviennent pas le tapoter par derrière.

"Tu t'inquiètes encore" nota Loki d'un air désinvolte, alangui sur le canapé comme un chat. "Faisons encore ce jeu de voitures sur écran, veux-tu ?"

"Pas envie de jouer à la Wii" marmonna Sam, le regard perdu au loin.

Il n'avait pratiquement pas de nouvelles de Steve, deux-trois messages par-ci par-là. Ils auraient pu s'appeler mais Sam savait qu'il passait déjà des heures au téléphone avec Barnes et il n'avait rien de spécial à lui dire.

Loki poussa un grognement dépité. "Ça te distrairait" argumenta-t-il.

"Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, qu'on n'ait aucune nouvelle de cette loi ? Ou de Stark ?!" s'interrogea Sam, qui ne l'écoutait pas.

Loki posa sur lui un regard ennuyé au possible. Il ne répondit pas qu'il s'en fichait clairement, il dit d'un ton soyeux : "S'ils s'étaient entretués, il est probable que vos journaux en auraient parlé."

Sam se frotta l'avant-bras, contrarié.

"Je plaisantais, ton Captain se porte pour le mieux et souhaiterait certainement que tu ne passes pas la soirée à ruminer, ce qui me ramène à ma proposition de –"

"Jouer à la Wii, j'ai compris !"

Trente minutes après, Loki poussait des feulements d'insatisfaction : "Tu ne fais aucun effort !"

"Je t'ai dit que j'avais pas envie d'jouer !"

"Je m'ennuie. Et je fais des choses stupides lorsque je m'ennuie…" dit Loki, un éclat farceur dans l'œil.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ?" bailla Sam en s'étirant. "Déclencher l'indépendance du Wyoming ? Une véritable Guerre Civile aux États-Unis ?"

"J'ai plus d'ambition de ça" répliqua Loki dédaigneusement, ce qui tira un sourire à Sam.

"Des Pierres que tu dois chercher, tu en as déjà trouvé combien ?"

La question surprit Loki et il abandonna son masque joueur.

"Il y en a six" expliqua-t-il. "La Pierre d'Espace, celle du Temps, la Pierre du Pouvoir et de la Réalité, et la Pierre de l'Esprit et celle de l'Âme. J'ai retrouvé le Sceptre grâce à toi. Le Tesseract est en sécurité à Asgard depuis longtemps, je n'ai pas eu à le chercher. Et j'ai ramené l'Aether après qu'Odin l'ait envoyé dans une autre Galaxie. Ça a été le plus facile à retrouver… J'ai déjà la Pierre de l'Esprit, la Pierre de l'Espace, et la Pierre de Réalité."

"Plus que trois donc !"

"J'ai des informations sur l'Orbe – la Pierre de Pouvoir… Les autres seront une autre paire de manches…"

"Mais pourquoi ce type, Thanos là, les veut ?"

Loki grimaça. "Ne parle pas de lui aussi… légèrement."

"Désolé."

"Il veut les mettre toutes sur son gant… Avec, il sera tout-puissant. Il pliera l'Univers à ses moindres désirs…"

Loki frissonna, imperceptiblement certes, mais incapable de réprimer cet aveu de faiblesse.

"Ah ouais, et comme il est amoureux de la Mort, c'est plutôt pas terrible" déduit Sam. "Mais d'où elles sortent, ces pierres ? C'était un peu débile de créer des trucs aussi puissants dès le début."

Loki haussa les épaules : "Elles ont été créés bien avant que cet univers-là n'apparaisse. Elles sont…" Il agita les mains, cherchant les mots. "Je ne peux pas le dire dans cette langue, je suis limité par vos mots. Elles sont tombées dans cet univers via une autre dimension, comme le Titan Fou."

Loki s'interrompit, interpelé, la tête penchée comme un loup ayant flairé quelque chose digne de d'intérêt. Un bruit sourd retentit des tréfonds de la maison.

"Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir" dit-il doucement.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?" réagit Sam, sur le qui-vive.

"Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir" répéta Loki.

Sam se leva prudemment et se dirigea vers le sous-sol en regrettant l'absence de son Glock mais en s'assurant que Loki le suivait bien cinq pas derrière.

Il sursauta et eut un violent mouvement de recul lorsque Barnes sortit comme une tornade furieuse de l'escalier. Il se plaça inconsciemment en position de combat mais Barnes n'attaqua pas.

Il fixa Sam avec des yeux rouges et écarquillés. Il avait des filets de larmes séchés sur les joues, la lèvre inférieure mordue au sang et les doigts tremblants. Cela pétrifia Sam autant que son regard de tueur d'avant. Il ne savait comment réagir et lança à Loki un œil interrogateur. Celui-ci secoua la tête et resta à distance.

"Ça va ?" demanda Sam d'une petite voix.

"Où est Steve ?" gémit Bucky d'une voix encore plus fine.

_Oh shit_, pensa Sam.

"Il est parti pour une semaine, pour le travail, tu sais…"

Bucky se replia encore et se laissa couler au sol. Sam regarda catastrophé cette carrure démesurée réduite à un tas pitoyable sur le sol du couloir.

"_Je fais quoi ?_" articula-t-il à Loki mais celui-ci haussa seulement une épaule.

Maintenant, celui qui avait été le Soldat d'Hiver était secoué de tremblements incontrôlables qui le forcèrent à se recroqueviller en position fœtale, dos au mur, le front sur les genoux. Il ressemblait à un bouleau au tronc blanc balloté par un blizzard d'hiver.

Une attaque de panique.

Sam connaissait les signes. Fallait que ça tombe sur lui, alors que Steve n'était là pour gérer le chaos. Si Barnes paniquait, attaquait… Il lâcha une série de phrase dans une langue emmêlée comme un sac de nœuds – du russe.

Sam plia les genoux pour se mettre à sa hauteur mais resta à distance.

"Heu… Barnes ? Essaye de respirer d'accord ?"

L'avait-il seulement entendu ?

"Barnes ?"

Est-ce qu'il pleurait ou bien est-ce qu'il faisait de l'hyperventilation ? Oh peu importe, les deux étaient catastrophiques !

Et Loki qui avait disparu, de mieux en mieux, où était-il passé, comment pouvait-il le laisser seul _dans un moment pareil_ ?

Bucky leva les yeux vers lui, le nez coulant.

"Il ne reviendra pas" dit-il, mi-murmure mi-cri d'angoisse, les mains crispées sur le tissu de son pantalon noir.

"Quoi ? De qui ?"

"Steve ! Il ne reviendra pas !"

Ses iris couleur de lune dansaient affolés. Les larmes coulaient le long de son nez et se perdaient dans sa barbe.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?" demanda Sam d'une voix calme.

"Je le _sais_ !"

Il y avait une urgence dans la voix de Bucky – une terreur animale qui donnait la chair de poule à Sam.

"Il te l'a dit ?" Sam poursuivait ses questions avec patience.

"Il me déteste !" s'exclama Bucky et son corps tout entier fut transpercé d'un sanglot.

"Heu, je ne pense pas" dit Sam diplomatiquement en repensant à l'énergie folle de Steve pour ce type, son regard passionné. Steve avait organisé _sa vie entière_ autour de lui !

"Si !" Bucky poussa un cri déchirant qui fit tressaillir Sam, "Il me déteste, je le _sais_ !"

"Tu l'as eu au téléphone aujourd'hui ?"

"Non. Il me déteste."

"Il n'a pas essayé de t'appeler ?"

"Pas répondu. Il me déteste, je – Un fardeau, cause perdue. Dois me détester, forcément. Dois lui taper sur le système."

"Est-ce que tu peux respirer s'il te plait ? Tu trembles comme une f –"

"Il me déteste, _tu_ me déteste, j'devrais partir, bon à rien, un pantin ou un monstre _fuck_ –"

"Tu vas passer ta vie à larmoyer sur ton sort ?" coupa Loki en revenant.

Sam sursauta encore. "Doucement" lui dit-il, presque un reproche parce que même si c'était compliqué avec Barnes, il n'allait pas l'enfoncer alors qu'il était clairement malade. Loki n'avait pas ce genre de reproche. D'une poigne autoritaire, il repoussa Sam dans un angle du couloir, s'approcha de Barnes et le prit par le col. Sans paraitre remarquer ses cris de détresse, ses "Lâche-moi !" véhéments et ses mouvements désordonnés pour se débattre, Loki le traina jusqu'au salon et l'assit de force dans le canapé. Barnes resta prostré là. Il tremblait si fort qu'il faisait trembler les coussins mais au moins il avait cessé de pleurer.

Sam s'approcha et regarda Loki jeta un plaid sur les épaules de Barnes sans que celui-ci ne réagisse. Ils se connaissaient mieux que ce que Sam supposait. Loki avait l'air pincé, désapprobateur.

"Je vais faire du chocolat chaud" grogna-t-il et repartit d'un pas vif dans la cuisine.

Sam soupira et se passa une main sur la nuque, se sentant dépassé et malhabile. Il posa une fesse sur l'accoudoir du canapé. À l'opposé. Barnes ne lui accorda pas un regard, il avait les yeux vitreux fixés sur un nœud du parquet.

"Hum, tu sais…" dit Sam doucement pour attirer ton attention, "Je ne te déteste pas."

Toutefois, il voulait bien admettre qu'il avait envoyé tous les signaux positifs. Mais c'était plus compliqué que ça.

"Si, si, si, si" scanda Barnes, en rythme avec ses tremblements.

Sam coinça ses mains entre ses jambes et observa ses genoux.

"Je ne déteste pas et Steve non plus. Steve… Man, il mourrait pour toi."

"Il t'aime" dit Barnes en reniflant.

Sam en fut désarçonné et lui lança un coup d'œil. Ils détournèrent tous les deux la tête quand leurs yeux se croisèrent.

"Il t'aime aussi. Différemment. Pas comparable."

"Il ne me supporte plus – marre de moi et…"

"Il t'a dit ça ?" demanda Sam, soupçonneux.

"_Je sais_" répliqua Barnes avec toujours cet accent de détresse.

Comment lutter contre ça ? "Respire" ordonna Sam, "On parlera de ça quand tu te seras calmé. Pour le moment, tout va bien, t'es en sécurité. Respire, ok ?"

Barnes se mordit la lèvre mais il hocha la tête faiblement.

Quand Loki revint avec trois tasses de chocolat chaud – Sam ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de faire quelque chose d'aussi trivial – Barnes s'était un peu calmé et ne tremblaient plus que ses mains. Et Sam s'était un peu détendu.

Loki aida, à vrai dire. Il fulminait et adressait à Barnes un regard méprisant quand il était reprit de frissons mais ses réflexions désagréables l'ancraient dans la réalité et non cette bulle de frayeur de laquelle il ne pouvait s'extraire.

Sam se demandait si Barnes avait passé la semaine à nager dans un océan de panique – comme Steve à chaque fois qu'ils manquaient HYDRA dans leur road-trip – et il se sentait coupable.

"Ne l'écoute pas" dit Sam en adressant à Loki un regard de reproche, "Y a des tas de gens qui ont des crises comme ça, ça n'a rien de honteux ou de faible."

Il se décala sur le coussin d'à-côté et tapota l'épaule métallique de Barnes avec maladresse. Celui-ci s'essuya le nez de la manche opposé et lui jeta un regard larmoyant.

"Merci."

Sam retira sa main lentement, moins effrayé.

Ils restèrent silencieux, avec la musique répétitive de la Wii en fond sonore, Sam à trente centimètres de Barnes, et cela ne semblait plus si gênant. Steve avait raison, finalement : Barnes était différent. _Bucky_.

Ce soir-là, Sam fit la paix avec Bucky.

Surtout, il fit la paix avec lui-même, avec le Sam prisonnier dans une base norvégienne d'HYDRA avec Rumlow, et avec le Sam resté coincé en Afghanistan, incapable d'éviter la chute à un autre soldat.

La nuit d'après, Bucky dormit dans une chambre d'amis, au premier étage. Il dormit mal, à peine deux heures, mais c'était Sam qui avait fait son lit et qui l'avait aidé à déménager ses maigres possessions du sous-sol.

Alors, tout compte fait, ils gagnaient tous les deux au change.

Après tout, si Sam était tombé amoureux de Steve Rogers, évidemment qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher d'apprécier son meilleur ami.


	62. Amitié 2

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie IV – Le long chemin jusqu'à la maison**

**Chapitre 20 –Amitié 2  
**

* * *

Si Steve s'était écouté, il serait directement allé à Washington en costume et bouclier, pour regrouper les troupes et faire entendre la voix de son camp. Mais Pepper Potts avait protesté : "Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Le but est de trouver un accord, pas de jeter de l'huile sur le feu ! Pourquoi croyez-vous que Tony reste silencieux ?"

"S'il n'avait pas fait cette interview, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé" rétorqua Steve, amer.

"Tony et la télé, c'est une longue histoire" soupira Pepper. "Au moins, cette fois, il a gardé ses vêtements…"

"Vous avez des nouvelles de Natasha ?" demanda Steve, qui l'avait perdu de vue depuis les derniers évènements.

"Elle va bien" dit Pepper succinctement. "Elle est à Washington DC en ce moment. Vous savez… Elle vous aime beaucoup."

Steve se fendit d'un sourire et d'une révérence gênée : "La réciproque est vraie !"

Le jet privé de Pepper Potts le déposa directement à New York, où l'attendait son chauffeur personnel, Happy, qui l'emmena à la Tour A. – ou la Tour Stark en ce moment.

Steve pianotait sur ses genoux en regardant les immeubles de Manhattan dont la plupart étaient encore familiers. Son futur n'avait jamais été bien prévisible mais il savait que tôt ou tard, il faudrait revenir vers la civilisation, là où Bucky pourrait être soigné par un psychiatre. Revenir à Brooklyn, avec lui… Arpenter les rues de leur enfance ensemble… Avoir une maison, avec Sam, près de chez Bucky… Il essayait de contenir ses espoirs mais ça débordait de partout, il en avait trop envie, c'était impossible à réprimer.

Happy débarqua le sac du coffre et laissa Steve sur le trottoir face à cette monstruosité de mocheté où habitait Stark quand il n'était pas à Miami.

Steve se frotta les yeux, déjà lassé, rabattit son sac sur son épaule et s'engagea à l'intérieur comme il partait au combat, les épaules carrées, décidé et prêt à tout encaisser.

"_Bonjour M. Rogers, et bienvenue. Que puis-je pour vous ?_"

Steve tressaillit mais ne fut pas étonné d'entendre la voix de Friday résonner dans l'atrium. Elle avait pris la suite de Jarvis et son ton poli rappelait un peu… celui de Pepper Potts. Mais Steve savait, comme le reste de l'équipe, que Stark regrettait l'ancien Jarvis.

"Bonjour Friday. Où est Monsieur Stark s'il te plait ?"

"_Au quarante-deuxième étage. Dois-je le prévenir de votre arrivée ?_"

"Merci, pas la peine. Où puis-je poser mon sac ?"

"_Vous êtes l'invité de Madame Potts pour une semaine. Elle a fait préparer une suite à votre disposition au soixantième étage._"

Steve monta directement à sa suite pour déposer ses bagages. Il se rendit compte que chaque étage, du soixantième au soixante-septième, était réservé à un Avenger, Wanda et Pietro compris. Il n'avait pas vu ça lors de la fête et il se demanda, le cœur pressé, si jamais un membre de l'équipe était venu avant lui. Il en doutait. Tony et sa générosité… À double tranchant.

Il posa son sac sur son lit, la chambre était froide et impersonnelle à part un détail volumineux casé près du dressing : une énorme peluche de lapin qui avait la tête pliée par le plafond tant il était grand. Il redescendit à l'atelier de Stark, une immense pièce, des murs couverts de plans, de calculs et de griffonnages, des établis de trente mètres de long, des robots, des outils métalliques et des écrans à en donner le tournis.

* * *

Steve arriva au beau milieu d'une dispute de couple. Pepper était au bord de la crise de nerfs et Tony était plus nerveux que jamais, les mouvements fébriles et la voix agitée. Il toqua à la porte en verre pour les interrompre ; ils se turent et se tournèrent tous les deux vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là ?" hurla Stark, le doigt pointé sur Steve.

"Je lui ai demandé de venir" répliqua Pepper, la voix suraigüe.

"De venir ? Pourquoi ? Pour m'enfoncer ?"

"Tony, écoute –"

"Je viens là pour aider" dit Steve d'une voix forte.

"Tu as flanqué ma vie en l'air et tu penses pouvoir _aider_ ?!"

"Assez !" s'écria Pepper, "La situation est intenable –"

"Tu n'es pas le bienvenu, Rogers ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide et certainement pas de la tienne !"

"Je ne peux plus t'aider, Tony ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire !"

"Personne ne t'oblige à rester" tempêta Stark.

Pepper en fut pétrifiée sur place, elle ouvrit la bouche deux fois sans savoir quoi dire. "Très bien" bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle repartit vers la porte, le rythme de ses talons moins assuré. Steve la suivit et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

"Il a dit ça sous le coup de l'impulsion."

"Ce n'est pas la première fois que…"

"Vous avez besoin d'une pause, Pepper. Prenez une semaine seule, des vacances ou un moment de détente. Je m'occupe du reste."

Elle renifla et essuya une larme en bordure de cil. "Vous avez raison… Je vais déménager au neuvième étage. Notre étage commun est le soixante-dixième mais Tony passe le plus clair de son temps dans l'atelier – ou au salon-terrasse. Je vais vous donner les codes. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, appelez-moi sur ma ligne privée ou venez me chercher si je suis rentrée. J'ai un voyage d'affaire au Sénégal mardi mais je serais à New York les autres jours."

Steve lui offrit un sourire confiant : "Tout ira bien. Je peux gérer Tony."

Pepper lui renvoya un sourire mouillé. "Ne l'abîmez pas trop."

Il pouffa.

* * *

Il riait moins lorsqu'il revint à l'atelier. Stark avait déjà déchiré des plans. Quand Steve lui dit que Pepper passerait la semaine seule, il balança un assemblage de câbles et de boulons sur le mur d'en face où cela éclata et roula au sol. Il avait la poitrine soulevée de rage et le regard furieux contre Steve : "C'est quoi ce traquenard, Rogers ? J'te croyais un gars réglo ? T'essaies de me piquer ma copine ?"

Steve, qui était resté à une distance raisonnable, fut bouche bée comme Pepper avant lui. "Mais ça ne va pas ? C'est elle qui est venue me trouver parce qu'elle ne savait plus comment gérer la situation avec toi. Elle m'a dit que tu allais mal, que tu étais dépassé par les évènements."

"Oh et tu arrives comme le bon Samaritain avec tes yeux de labrador ? Qu'est-c'que tu veux, Rogers ? C'était quoi, ce foutoir avec tes vidéos ? T'avais besoin de faire ça, vraiment ?"

"J'en referais d'autres si tu t'obstines à encourager le Sénat à voter cette loi !"

"_Encourager_ ? Ces enflures m'ont pris toutes mes armures, j'ai des convocations toutes les semaines, le FBI aux fesses et je les _encourage_ ?! J'ai la corde au cou !"

"Pourquoi ils ont pris tes armures ?" demanda Steve, les sourcils froncés face à son attitude incohérente et nerveuse.

"À CAUSE DE TOI !"

"À cause d'une vidéo que j'ai faite !?"

"C'est symbolique ! Les Avengers me tournent le dos – si j'ai perdu votre confiance, je, je – Il ne me reste plus rien !"

Steve soupira, agacé : "C'et toi qui a commencé à diviser l'équipe !"

"Tu as refusé de m'aider en septembre alors que j'étais dans le purin jusqu'au cou !"

"Tu voulais que je soutienne cette Loi de Recensement !" s'énerva Steve.

"Si on avait fait front ensemble, on n'en serait pas là maintenant !" brailla Stark, la voix aigüe.

Ils étaient deux coqs face à face, dressés sur leurs ergots prêts à se sauter dans les plumes.

"Faire front ? Venant du roi de l'individualisme, je trouve ça gros" rétorqua Steve, sarcastique.

"C'est pas moi qui ait jeté le feu aux poudres ! Je ne suis pas responsable de cette guerre civile à DC ! Sept morts, sept !"

Steve cligna des yeux. "Je ne savais pas."

"Nan, l'armée étouffe les chiffres et chasse les journalistes ; mais Friday a infiltré leurs communications."

Ils s'étaient un peu calmés.

"Il est hors de question que cette loi passe" décréta Steve d'une voix absolue.

"Désolé de te décevoir mais j'ai bien peur que tes valeurs soient obsolètes" Stark affichait son air exaspérant. "Le monde a changé, Rogers. Maintenant, la sécurité prime avant tout et –"

"On a déjà eu cette discussion. La dernière fois que t'as voulu augmenter la sécurité, on a un robot cinglé qui s'est pointé en voulant détruire l'humanité !"

"Je sais, est-ce que ça serait _possible_ qu'on arrête de me reprocher mes erreurs passées alors que j'essaye de _faire de mon mieux_ ?"

"Ça ne marche pas comme ça !"

"Le monde est fragile, ok ? La destruction, le chaos, on peut empêcher ça –"

"En classifiant les gens comme du bétail ? Sûr, c'est plus pratique. Pour l'extermination."

"Oh arrête avec le nazisme ! Défenseur de la liberté en Europe, mon cul ! Mon père m'a raconté la vérité : tu voulais juste faire tes preuves et t'as commencé le combat que par intérêt personnel, quand ils ont attaqué ton pote !"

Steve en fut vexé comme un pou : "Ta gueule ! Tu crois que t'es mieux avec ton Intelligence Artificielle meurtrière !"

"Est-ce que je viens te faire la morale moi ? C'est pas moi qui protège un assassin qu'a bossé pour HYDRA ?"

Stark contracta le bras gauche sans faire exprès – le mouvement habituel pour appeler son armure – mais aucun Mark n'apparut dans un bruit tonitruant. Steve s'était mis en position de combat inconsciemment et se détendit. Stark eut l'air accablé et Steve secoua la tête, navré.

"Fous le camp" grogna Stark d'une voix éraillée.

"Pas avant qu'on ait trouvé un compromis pour cette loi."

"Un compromis ?"

"Tu veux vraiment qu'on se fasse recenser ?"

"Je veux juste qu'ils me rendent mes armures..."

"Est-ce que ça résoudra tous tes problèmes ?"

"Pepper est partie… Elle est tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux."

"C'est temporaire, Stark."

"Tout ça, c'est d'ta faute. Parce que tu n'pouvais pas t'empêcher de foutre ma vie en l'air. T'étais congelé que tu foutais déjà la merde…"

"De quoi tu parles ?"

"Fous le camp" répéta-t-il, fatigué. Il avait perdu sa morgue, il n'arrivait plus à recoudre les apparences.

Steve nota les cernes sous ses yeux, ses doigts étrangement fébriles, ses tempes grisonnantes. Il s'approcha à pas lents et fut frappé, alors qu'il réduisait la distance entre eux, de l'odeur qui émanait de Stark.

Sam avait raison. Il l'avait flairé dès le début.

Stark était alcoolique.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, les narines dilatées. À dix mètres, celui-ci empestait l'alcool, comme un halo néfaste autour de lui.

Steve posa une main sur son avant-bras : "Tony, t'es sûr que ça va ?"

Il lui jeta un regard brûlant, ses iris bruns flambant d'épuisement et d'irritation.

"Tu m'aideras pas. Laisse tomber. Fous le camp."

_Laisse tomber_, Bucky lui disait ça souvent.

C'est en pensant à son meilleur ami que Steve répondit : "D'accord" et tourna les talons.

Il quitta Stark, le laissa seul dans son atelier rempli de projets inachevés et de machines cassées, le regard brisé et la langue pâteuse.

* * *

Steve sortit à grandes enjambées, l'esprit en alerte. Il n'était pas en colère contre Stark, qui n'était pas lui-même. Celui-ci semblait empêtré dans un cercle vicieux, une boucle de culpabilité qui l'étranglait de plus en plus.

Steve monta jusqu'au sommet de la Tour. Il procéda méthodiquement, fouilla chaque placard, pièce par pièce, étage par étage. L'ameublement épuré aidait beaucoup. La plupart des pièces étaient vides, d'ailleurs. Inhabitées. Pourquoi dépenser des millions dans un gratte-ciel dont la plupart des étages ne verra jamais personne ? Steve repensa aux étages réservés à l'équipe et son cœur rata un battement.

Il trouva la majeure partie des bouteilles au bar, l'étage avec la terrasse, là où Loki avait installé le Tesseract. Il ne restait aucune trace de cet affrontement vieux de presque deux ans. Cela réveillait des souvenirs désagréables ; Steve repensait à Clint, aux rues de New York enflammées, aux gravats et aux cris perçants ; et il abritait le responsable chez lui.

Stark avait une belle collection d'alcool, il devait admettre. À voir les étiquettes, certaines bouteilles étaient plus vieilles que lui et devaient valoir une année de son salaire. Et il n'avait pas à se plaindre des honoraires du SHIELD ! Steve prit une gorgée de whisky à même la bouteille – pas mauvais ! Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et vida le reste dans l'évier. Il fit de même pour le reste de la collection. Cinquante-huit bouteilles plus tard, le salon embaumait l'alcool et Steve avait versé sans le savoir quelques-uns des alcools les plus prisés au monde dans les égouts.

Il continua sa descente systématique en se faufilant discrètement dans l'atelier pour retirer quelques bouteilles de Scotch que Stark avait entreposé entre deux fers à souder. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, il mit le verre au tri sélectif et espéra qu'il ne restait plus aucune goutte d'alcool dans la Tour A.

Il savait qu'il agissait comme un parfait enfoiré, Sam l'aurait regardé bras croisés avec un air désapprobateur, l'air de dire : _tu crois vraiment que c'est la solution, de sevrer quelqu'un contre son gré ?_ Mais Steve n'avait pas d'autre idée – ou pas franchement envie de se creuser la tête.

Il demanda à Friday de l'aider : "Si jamais Monsieur Stark montre la volonté d'acheter de l'alcool, je compte sur toi pour l'empêcher. Et préviens-moi s'il quitte la Tour. S'il te plait" ajouta-t-il par acquis de conscience.

"_À votre service, Monsieur Rogers_."

Stark allait être furieux d'apprendre que Steve avait manipulé son majordome virtuel dans son dos.

Il envoya un message à Sam et appela Bucky, qui n'avait pas l'air en forme, Steve pouvait le sentir même au téléphone. Étonnement, Bucky lui parlait plus au téléphone qu'en vrai, peut-être plus à l'aise lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Steve, quand il n'était pas dérangé par sa présence physique. Steve l'écouta patiemment, calé entre le mur et son lit, avec un sandwich confectionné en cuisine.

"Tous mes souvenirs avec toi, ils sont vieux, flous, tout usés quoi… J'me rappelle pas d'tout, Steve, et, et, et…"

"Ça te terrifie" dit Steve doucement.

"J'me rappelle pas d'tout et pourtant… Les yeux, Steve, leur regard… Leurs yeux avant que je les tue, quand ils _savaient qu'ils allaient mourir_, leurs yeux ! Je voyais leur regard avant de tirer… Les yeux, mon Dieu… J'étais un tueur comme ça, avant HYDRA ?"

"Tu étais un bon soldat, Bucky. On a fait du sale boulot, on avait du sang sur les mains. Mais on le savait, et on faisait gaffe. On voulait faire de notre mieux. C'que t'as fait sous HYDRA, tu étais forcé, tu sais."

"J'ai appuyé sur la gâchette. Personne m'a forcé à appuyer sur la gâchette. Personne m'a forcé, personne, personne…"

Steve se savait plus comment l'aider, comment le toucher, le convaincre. Sam disait que ça lui prendrait toute une vie et il voulait bien le croire. _Il a besoin de voir un psychiatre_, songea Steve, puis _comment je vais amener ça ?_

"Bucky, écoute…"

"Je suis désolé, je sais que je suis pénible et que tu as autre chose à faire, tu devrais raccrocher, je –"

Steve grinça des dents face au cri de détresse. "Pas du tout, Bucky, écoute-moi ! Je ne sais pas comment te dire ; HYDRA t'a obligé d'accord ? T'as été forcé, tu es resté prisonnier et ces choses dont tu ne te rappelles pas…"

"J'ai menti, je me rappelle, ça, ça, ça… Ça faisait tellement mal Steve, _tellement mal_ ! Les yeux et la douleur, je me rappelle !"

"Seigneur, Bucky…"

Steve serra le poing et le porta à ses lèvres, haineux.

"J'aurais pu m'échapper, hein, pourquoi je n'me suis pas échappé, pourquoi j'appuyais toujours sur la détente, tu peux m'dire, Steve ? Pourquoi ?!"

Celui-ci perdait pied : "Ne t'énerve pas. Enfin, tu as le droit d'être en colère mais ce n'était –"

"Si tu dis encore une fois que c'était pas d'ma faute, je raccroche parce qu'écouter des conn'ries comme ça, ça m'donne envie d'écrabouiller ce foutu téléphone !"

"Je ne sais pas quoi te dire" s'écria Steve, frustré et angoissé. "Tu as toujours été quelqu'un de bien, un type formidable. Je sais que tu n'as pas fait toutes ces choses de ton plein gré, et si t'avais aimé ça, tu ne serais pas là à te prendre la tête, tu ne m'aurais pas sorti du fleuve quand j'me noyais, tu ne –"

"J'ai essayé de tuer ton copain TROIS FOIS ! Et je t'ai tiré dessus aussi, bordel ! CINQ FOIS, _CINQ FOIS _MERDE ! Sur toi, qui comptais plus que tout…"

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise ? C'est du PASSÉ, t'as changé maintenant !"

"_Non_, tu ne comprends _rien_, Steve !"

Puis plus rien. Silence complet.

"Bucky ? Bucky, explique-moi alors. Bucky ?!"

Des sanglots étouffés lui répondirent. Steve attendit.

Avant, il n'avait jamais vu Bucky pleurer. Pas une seule fois. Depuis que sa mémoire ne flanchait plus, il pleurait presque tous les jours. Ou au moins à chaque fois qu'il parlait à Steve. _Et si c'était lui, le problème ?_ Cette pensée lui glaça le sang.

"À quoi ça sert, Steve ?"

"De quoi tu parles, Buck ?"

"Toi qu'essaye de m'aider, moi… Du passé, tout ça... Disparu, je suis – J'suis plus lui, JE NE SUIS PLUS LUI ! Je ne suis plus ton ami, je ne suis plus personne."

Quelques fois, il arrivait même à faire pleurer Steve aussi.

* * *

Steve se sentit vide comme un fantôme et légèrement désespéré sur les bords quand il raccrocha. Immédiatement, Friday l'avertit que M. Stark était au salon et désirait le voir. L'AI ajouta avec tact : "Il est possible qu'il soit de très mauvaise humeur."

De fait, il était prise d'une crise frénétique de folie, il avait ouvert chaque placard, balancé les coussins et les fauteuils à travers la pièce et sauta à la gorge de Steve dès qu'il entra.

"Où est-ce que t'as fichu ces foutus bouteilles, merde ?!" hurla-t-il.

"J'les ai enlevées" répondit Steve, impassible.

Stark avait les pupilles dilatées : "C'est une blague ?!"

"Si tu veux boire, t'as juste à sortir. Mais si tu veux arrêter, j'suis là pour t'aider."

Steve était aussi honnête que possible. Stark le regarda sans comprendre et se frotta le visage pour dissiper ce cauchemar.

"Je peux pas" dit-il enfin.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je – Je vais, enfin je peux pas."

"Tu as assez de volonté pour plier le monde à tes désirs, dis-moi précisément pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de boire ?" lui demanda Steve poliment.

"Je ne bois pas !" répliqua Stark.

Steve ne dit rien, ne montra rien sur son visage.

"Je ne suis pas alcoolique !" dit Stark, et sous la colère crépitait la détresse.

"Je t'ai dit, je veux juste t'aider."

Stark laissa de nouveau échapper ce rire grinçant : "Tu veux me tuer, ouais."

"C'est ton choix, Stark. En tout cas, je reste avec toi toute la semaine."

Stark vacilla et regarda ailleurs.

"J'y arriverai pas…"

"Raconte pas d'conneries !"

"Langage…"

Steve gloussa : "Tu peux pas lâcher l'affaire, hein ? Juste une fois ! Je vais en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin !"

"On dirait bien que les Avengers sont finis aussi, de toute façon…"

"Conneries aussi."

"Je peux avoir un dernier verre ? Pour la route ?"

Steve grimaça : "Y en a plus."

"Au salon…."

"J'ai tout jeté dans l'évier."

"T'as pas fait ça ?!" s'exclama Stark sous le choc. "T'as une idée du prix des bouteilles, Rogers ?!"

Comme Steve l'apprit ensuite, ça faisait un sacré paquet de dollars.

* * *

"_Steve, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je suis un peu_ –" Il y eut un crac bruyant à l'autre bout du fil, comme une tôle de voiture froissée ou un os brisé. "– _Un peu occupée pour le moment_" grogna Natasha.

"Où est-ce que je peux voir Fury ?" lui demanda Steve.

Il attendit quelques secondes. À sa respiration, il devina que Natasha était en train de se battre. Elle reprit son souffle une fois le combat fini, dix secondes montre en main.

"_L'armée à Washington ne fait pas dans la dentelle. Moi non plus, tu diras. Fury ? Comment je le saurais ? Il est mort_."

"Natasha…" la réprimanda Steve, "Je suis sérieux."

"_Il encore plus occupé que moi. Attends !_"

Là, c'était le bruit inimitable d'un cartilage explosé – le nez, certainement.

"_Pas de repos même dans sa tombe. Il a du travail par-dessus la tête, t'as vu les manifs ? Et le sceptre de Loki a disparu. Encore une fois_…"

Steve resta silencieux. Sa culpabilité s'entendrait dans sa voix s'il ouvrait la bouche. Il entendait des bruits de bataille derrière la voix de Natasha.

"T'es dans les rues de Washington ?"

"_Ouaip. Comment ne pas résister à ton charme ? Où-es-tu, toi ?_"

"Chez Stark."

"_Tu blagues ?!_"

"Non. J'ai vu les infos, je cherche à arrêter ça."

"_Mais viens te battre !_"

"Je ne veux pas me battre dans mon propre pays ! Je n'ai jamais voulu tous ces combats !"

"_Les gens sont dans la rue parce qu'ils t'ont écouté. C'est le gouvernement qui a lancé l'armée après eux_."

"J'essaie de faire ce que je trouve le plus juste ! Pas de déclencher des guerres !"

"_Mais personne ne te blâme pour ça, bien au contraire !_"

"La situation est coincée : je ne vais pas aller me battre, Stark ne changera pas d'avis, la Maison Blanche ne négociera pas, dis-moi où je peux parler à Fury !"

Natasha soupira. "_En fait, je ne sais pas où il est. Il ne reste jamais au même endroit bien longtemps. Mais je peux l'appeler. Je ne sais pas s'il va apprécier… Ouais, t'as raison, ça serait le plus simple. Ah, fais suer !_" lâcha-t-elle d'une voix rageuse.

"Quoi ?"

"_Ce n'est pas l'armée, le plus gros problème. Le pire, c'est les ennemis de certains Héros Anonymes, ils se sont glissés dans le camp adverse pour essayer de les éliminer… C'est pour ça que le SHIELD a été envoyé. On a des menaces de classe 5, ici, qui s'en foutent de faire des dégâts collatéraux_."

Steve déglutit.

"_Je te rappelle_" dit Natasha avec une nouvelle urgence dans la voix et elle raccrocha.

Elle tint sa parole et rappela effectivement quinze minutes après. Elle avait la voix épuisée et la respiration haletante. Elle avait dû prendre des mauvais coups.

"Ça va, Nat' ?"

"_Fury a accepté de te rencontrer sur sa tombe, dix-sept heures trente la semaine prochaine._"

"Dans sept jours ?! C'est une blague ? Avec l'armée dans la capitale ?"

"Il ne peut pas faire mieux…

"Ok, merci Natasha ! Tu es sûre que ça va ?"

Elle lâcha un rire rauque. "_Y a un lézard dans les rues qui court après Spiderman. Et un cosplayeur sur un skate-board volant. Trop absurde ! On se marre bien, Sharon est venue me rejoindre avec son commando, il ne manque plus que toi !_"

"Je te tiens au courant. Passe-leur le bonjour, soyez prudentes, bye, Nat' !"


	63. Amitié 3

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie IV – Le long chemin jusqu'à la maison**

**Chapitre 21 –Amitié 3  
**

* * *

Ce ne fut pas une semaine de tout repos. Steve avait l'impression que les gens s'effondraient autour de lui, entre Bucky et Stark. C'était un séisme, il était l'épicentre et autour de lui, les murs s'écroulaient, les barrières se fissuraient et les esprits se brisaient en miettes.

Le sevrage de Stark fut une période difficile. Il passa cinq jours à trembler comme une voile de bateau mal tendue dans la tempête. Il marmonnait dans sa barbe, le teint blafard, la peau luisante de transpiration, et avait de la peine à marcher. Steve le força à rester dans le salon dans la journée pour l'avoir sous les yeux.

Parfois, Stark s'énervait et s'en prenait à lui. Il avait des mots durs, des phrases qu'il voulait blessantes, il attaquait sur des plaies à peine cicatrises, des zones sans défense – mais Steve n'en prenait pas ombrage. Sam l'avait prévenu que cela risquait d'arriver. Il avait presque pitié pour lui – une bonne dose de tristesse et de la compassion. Après tout, Stark et lui avaient été collègues, et le voir dans cet état-là le rendait anxieux.

Néanmoins, malgré la douleur, le corps qui l'abandonnait, les muscles douloureux, la gorge sèche, malgré chaque cellule qui réclamait sa dose à grands cris, Stark ne lâcha pas le morceau. Steve s'était attendu à le voir se plaindre, exiger et tempêter. Il avait tout faux. Ce Tony Stark-là, mis à nu et sans défenses, était plus valeureux que ce qu'il pouvait laisser croire. Bon d'accord, Steve avait déjà eu des aperçus de cet homme-là mais c'était si facile de le faire disparaitre sous l'armure de métal et l'humour agaçant qu'il brandissait en bouclier.

Steve avait pris l'habitude de s'isoler, Stark celle de s'exhiber comme un produit marketing ; deux techniques opposées pour affronter la réalité, leur célébrité.

* * *

Steve était heureux d'avoir les conseils de Sam et l'aide de Pepper. Elle fut très réactive et appela immédiatement des spécialistes en clinique qui lui donnèrent une liste de médicaments longue comme le bras. Steve se perdait entre les boites et les ordonnances qui avaient remplacées les bouteilles d'alcool à onze mille dollars l'unité.

"Tiens ! Faut que t'avale les deux comprimés avec un verre d'eau et y en aura deux autres dans six heures."

"J'aime pas qu'on me tende des choses" grogna Stark.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel, posa les médicaments sur la table basse et alla appeler Bucky.

Quand il revint, les comprimés avaient disparu.

Il devait admettre, Stark faisait des efforts.

Ils passaient des journées amorphes à regarder la télé avec des yeux vides. La guerre entre pro- et anti-Loi de Recensement faisait toujours rage. Les protestataires étaient de plus en plus nombreux mais, désormais, les deux camps s'affrontaient puisque les pro-Loi venaient faire entendre leur voix dans les rues – et eux avaient l'approbation des médias officiels, subtilement partiaux.

* * *

Le quatrième jour, Stark eut un spasme involontaire lorsqu'il vit le Vision défiler à côté de Wanda. Steve se sentit mal aussi, parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu ça, cette division contre l'un ou l'autre membre de leur équipe.

"Il te manque, hein ?"

"Qui ça ?" feignit Stark.

"Jarvis."

Il hocha la tête, l'air d'un enfant perdu.

"Tu savais que Jarvis et Peggy étaient amis ?" dit-il à Steve alors que celui-ci était descendu pour recevoir les pizzas du livreur. L'incompréhension dut se voir sur son visage car Stark expliqua, avec le discours le plus cohérent qu'il avait eu depuis des jours :

"Jarvis était le majordome de mon père ; c'est lui qui m'a élevé. C'est lui qui conduisait quand –"

Stark s'interrompit, Steve se figea, le couteau suspendu au-dessus de la pizza à moitié coupée.

"Quand le Winter Soldier a tué tes parents" finit Steve d'une voix terne.

Stark approuva. "Je le voyais plus souvent que mon père – il était toujours là pour moi, c'était un homme formidable. Il a eu son lot d'aventures avec Peggy Carter … Elle est venue me voir après, quand j'étais seul. Une des rares qui ne venait pas pour convoiter l'héritage. Elle m'a un peu appris à me battre, même. Elle était trop cool !"

"Ouais. Et tu as appelé ton logiciel en mémoire de ce Jarvis alors ?"

Stark haussa une épaule : "Me sentais seul. Jarvis a repris le flambeau, il… Veillait sur moi, sans cesse, comme lui."

"Et maintenant, il est parti."

"Friday est sympa mais… Ce n'est pas pareil…" Il secoua la tête. "J'avais mes habitudes. Rien ne dure éternellement, n'est-ce pas ? Sauf toi."

"Je sais ce que c'est, de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime. Deux fois."

"Ce n'était qu'un logiciel, je ne pensais pas…"

"T'attacher autant ?"

"Ouais. J'peux avoir de la pizza ?"

"Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas qu'on te tende des choses. Et t'as des médocs à prendre."

Stark fixa Steve, ébahi. Il prit les comprimés docilement et lui dit d'une voix qui avait repris une touche de son arrogance habituelle : "Tu sais, quand je bossais sur des dossiers du SHIELD – de l'ancien SHIELD – Fury m'a dit un jour qu'il croyait que _je_ serais le plus difficile des Avengers à garder dans les rangs. Mais il m'a dit que non, en fait, c'était _toi_ !"

"Moi ?!"

"Ouais, que tu désobéissais une mission sur deux, que tu contestais toujours les ordres, que t'en faisais qu'à ta tête et que tu gueulais fort. M'étonne pas vraiment en fait."

Steve eut un sourire amer.

"Je ne sais pas si ton père t'a raconté mais Erskine m'avait dit de ne pas être un bon soldat…"

"Mais un homme bon, ouais je connais la légende…"

"Il t'a soulé avec ça, pas vrai ?"

Stark mâchonna sa part de pizza – une pepperony – sans répondre.

* * *

Le cinquième jour, Steve n'arriva pas à joindre Bucky de la journée, en dépit des appels répétés sur son portable. Stark, par contre, allait mieux. Il n'avait plus le teint livide – limite gris – et les tempes humides. Son regard était plus clair mais ses doigts grelottaient toujours.

Steve réussit à joindre Sam le lendemain, qui le rassura : "Tout va bien, Steve. Plutôt tranquille."

"Je vais devoir rester un peu plus longtemps, je suis désolé…"

"Prends ton temps, t'inquiète pas !"

"T'es sûr ?..."

"Ouais ouais, je t'ai dit, tout va bien !"

Sam avait l'air confiant et Steve choisit de le croire. Il n'insista pas pour parler à Bucky ; si celui-ci refusait de lui parler, Steve n'allait pas le pousser dans ses retranchements.

Bucky l'appela à midi le septième jour, alors que Steve et Tony mangeaient des hamburgers affalés dans le canapé. Il pleuvait et les gouttes ricochaient aux fenêtres, à sept cent mètres de hauteur.

Bucky ne dit même pas bonjour ; il entama directement la conversation avec un puissant "Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu avec ce Valkyrie ?"

Son cri de colère contenue rappela à Steve les anciens temps quand il le grondait après l'avoir trouvé gisant dans une ruelle couvert de bleus. Il comprit les paroles avec deux secondes de décalage.

"De quoi tu parles Bu – ?"

"Je tombe dans un ravin et deux semaines après, _quinze foutus jours_, tu plonges ton avion dans l'Arctique ? T'es sérieux ?!"

"Ouais, fallait empêcher que les bombes –"

"Tu te moques de moi ?!"

"Mais calmes-toi, c'est bon, c'était y a soixante-douze ans !"

La voix de Bucky transpirait la fureur.

"T'as essayé de te suicider et tu me dis de me calmer ? Tu te fous du monde !"

"Je n'ai PAS essayé de me SUICIDER" beugla Steve et il comprit son erreur en entendant Stark l'écouter soudain avec attention. Il rectifia plus doucement : "Je n'avais pas les idées claires."

"Ouais, c'est pour ça que t'as recommencé après ? Sam m'a _tout dit_ ! Tu sais c'qu'on dit ? Une fois, c'est un hasard ; deux fois, c'est une RÉCURRENCE, crétin !"

"Je-n'ai-pas-essayé-de-me-suicider" reprit Steve, les dents serrés.

"J'arrive pas à y croire que tu puisses être aussi stupide ? Nan mais je m'accroche, t'as pas idée de c'que j'ai enduré, galère et tout et toi, tu, tu, tu… Tu te balances à la flotte !"

Steve soupira : "T'es drôle toi. J'te croyais _mort_…"

"Depuis quand on s'suicide quand ton ami crève ? Non mais tu t'crois dans une foutue tragédie ? _Roméo et Juliette_ ? T'as manqué d'te noyer dans le Potomac ; Sam m'a dit que qu'un hélico t'était tombé sur la tronche… T'en as d'autres, des surprises comme ça ?"

"Bon, est-ce qu'on pourra discuter de ça à un autre moment parce que…"

"Ouais ouais, fuis cette discussion, c'est ça ! Mon poing dans la figure quand tu reviens, ouais ! Et t'as intérêt d'apprendre à conduire un foutu avion LE PLUS VITE POSSIBLE !"

Bucky raccrocha – peut-être en écrasant le portable dans son poing ?

Au moins, il avait repris du poil de la bête… Chouette…

Steve renversa la tête en arrière contre le dossier du canapé avec un soupir éreinté.

Tony s'abstint de tout commentaire mais il laissa trois pizzas à Steve.

Le repas était fini depuis longtemps, Tony avait cherché un verre par habitude avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait et pour conserver sa fierté, il avait mis du café à chauffer. C'était la quatrième tasse qu'il buvait.

Il se racla la gorge maladroitement : "Hum, heu… Tu veux en parler, heu… Du Valkyrie ?"

Steve tourna vers lui un regard perçant. "Non" dit-il très vite sans réfléchir, "Non non."

"Heu, d'accord…" répondit Stark, l'air soulagé. Parler n'était pas son fort, à lui aussi.

Il y eut un silence gêné entre eux deux.

"Tu sais" dit-il à Steve d'une voix calme – très étrange pour lui, "La première fois que j'ai pris une cuite, j'avais dix-huit ans. Je voyais le monde différemment. Ça cogite tout le temps là-dedans," Il tapota sa tempe, "Mais ce soir-là, tout était plus brouillé, plus ralenti. Ça faisait du bien… Après, j'ai pris l'habitude de prendre un verre de temps en temps, dans les apéritifs de mon père – il ne s'en apercevait jamais de toute façon. Ça me calmait. Ça atténuait le stress, j'arrivais à affronter les problèmes plus facilement. Je réfléchissais moins. Voilà."

Steve hocha la tête, surpris mais touché. Il finit sa tasse de café avant de dire, une confession pour une autre : "Je te détestais, quand on s'est rencontrés."

Tony le regarda avec un sourire ironique. "Sans blague !"

"Attends, pas seulement parce que tu étais arrogant et insupportable… Enfin, je veux dire – Bon, je venais d'être sorti de la glace depuis deux semaines. Là, on m'annonce que ce foutu Tesseract – pour lequel je me suis noyé – vient de réapparaitre. La déprime… Toi, t'avais tout. Tout et même plus. Des gens qui t'aimaient. Une situation stable. Un futur. Des projets. J'étais envieux. Jaloux, même !"

Tony affichait une mine incrédule : "Jaloux de moi ? Mon père n'en avait que pour toi ! Captain America par-ci, Steve Rogers par-là et voilà qui il faudra que tu sois, mon fils !"

"Sérieusement ? Je n'avais pas gardé ce souvenir-là d'Howard. Peggy m'avait dit, oui, qu'il avait changé, après…"

"Quand il n'a jamais réussi à te trouver" finit Tony.

Steve s'humecta les lèvres.

"Il te ressemblait énormément, pendant la guerre."

Cela ne fit pas plaisir du tout à Tony. Ses doigts frémirent autour de son mug et sa bouche prit un pli amer. De toute évidence, il avait entendu cette comparaison trop de fois et ne la supportait plus.

"Ouais, sûr, il avait plein de défauts aussi : dédaigneux, arrogant, parfois cruel… Mais il était généreux, comme toi. Le cœur sur la main, il ne comptait pas ses heures et ses sous, il était prêt à donner sa vie pour ses convictions. Quand je l'ai connu. Peggy m'a dit qu'après, quand le SHIELD a échoué à me chercher –"

"C'était pour ça que Peggy l'a créé, au départ. Elle voulait te ramener aux États-Unis…"

"Ouais. Elle m'a dit que ses défauts avaient pris l'ascendant et qu'il s'était laissé ronger par sa culpabilité."

Tony renifla.

"L'ai jamais aimé, mon paternel. J'étais jamais à la hauteur, jamais assez bien pour lui, il me rendait dingue !"

"Tu es plus courageux que lui" statua Steve d'une voix égale.

Tony ne répondit pas, mais une étincelle pétillante était revenue dans son regard.

"Tu devais pas repartir aujourd'hui ?"

"J'ai dit que je prolongeais mon séjour ici, pas de chance."

"Y a toute la place que tu veux."

"Ouais, j'ai même vu qu'il y avait une salle de gym au vingt-deuxième étage."

"Heu… Ouais mais elle n'est pas trop au point donc heu…"

"Entrainement à sept heures demain, mets ton réveil !"

"Hors de question Rogers, dans tes rêves !"

"Appelle-moi Steve" cria-t-il derrière son épaule en allant se coucher.

* * *

L'entrainement sportif avec Tony était une gageure et d'ailleurs, au bout de trois prises au sol, il balança ses gants de boxe à la tête de Steve et quitta la salle en bougonnant. Steve remonta au salon en voulant s'excuser. Il y était peut-être allé un peu fort, et Tony était toujours en fin de sevrage. Parfois ses yeux devenaient fous et quêtaient leur dose, impatiemment. Sam avait dit que ce besoin diminuait mais ne disparaissait jamais vraiment.

Mais Tony avait les yeux pétillants et les traits détendus. Steve arqua le sourcil pour savoir ce qui le mettait de si bonne humeur.

"Pepper a réservé une chambre d'hôtel pour un week-end en amoureux à Venise. Tu me diras, je n'aime pas trop Venise – trop de pigeons, pas assez de bars et les touristes préfèrent se prendre en photo avec des gondoliers qu'avec moi. Mais elle revient ! Elle a réservé son week-end pour moi !"

"Je t'avais dit qu'elle comptait revenir" dit Steve avec un sourire indulgent.

"Avec les femmes, on ne peut jamais savoir" grommela Tony dans son bouc et Steve leva les yeux au ciel.

"Quand je suis rentré d'Afghanistan – après avoir été kidnappé, je ne sais pas si on t'a dit" raconta Tony d'un ton badin, "Ça avait fait la Une des journaux, mon évasion, mon plan d'une intelligence suprême, le génie playboy, philanthrope et milliardaire qui échappe à ses ravisseurs, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours…"

Steve le laissait radoter en attendant la fin de l'histoire.

"Rhodey m'a trouvé dans le désert ; Pepper m'a ramené à la maison. Et ensuite, ils sont partis, au bout de quelques jours… Et personne ne m'a appelé. J'avais passé ma vie entouré de gens, jamais seul une seule seconde, à faire la fête, balancer des billets par-dessus mon épaule et baiser les nanas bien gaulées… Et finalement, j'étais seul. Ce jour-là, j'ai compris que je n'avais qu'eux, que Rhodey et Pepper."

Steve y réfléchit en contemplant New York dans le brouillard du petit matin.

"J'ai pas des masses d'amis aussi… Les personnes de confiance, je les compte sur les doigts d'une main."

"On est pathétiques" soupira Tony. "Les Avengers, les glorieux Avengers… Et on n'a personne. On est pathétiquement seuls."

"On est une équipe." Steve fronça les sourcils.

"Pas une bande de potes."

"J'ai vu que t'avais réservé des étages pour nous" remarqua Steve.

Tony détourna le regard et haussa les épaules. "On n'sait jamais."

"Oui" dit Steve avec un sourire honnête. "Faudra que j'en touche un mot aux autres. Ça pourrait être sympa de faire des retraites ici. Pour mieux se connaître tous, renforcer l'équipe, se souder…"

"Faire des marathons de films, des soirées à thème et trinquer ensemble…" poursuivit Tony.

"C'est pas comme ça que je voyais les choses. On ne fera pas d'orgie sous l'emblème des Avengers" rectifia Steve. "Comment se passent les manifs ?"

"Les gros titres aujourd'hui sont "**Que font les responsables ?**" donc j'imagine qu'on s'en prend plein la figure. Mais l'armée a quitté les rues des capitales et les Héros Anonymes se sont calmés…"

"Bien" conclut Steve en commençant à faire des œufs brouillés.

Tony l'observait de l'autre côté du bar avec son regard de chat malicieux qui attend le meilleur moment pour enquiquiner son maître. Steve se préparait à une question-revanche pour l'entrainement matinal.

"Tu sais, Steve, je sais que tu as juré un amour éternel à Peggy Carter alors ne le prends pas mal si je te pose cette question –"

"N'importe quoi" soupira Steve en mettant les œufs à cuire.

"Ah, je me demandais… Tu as quelqu'un, en ce moment ?"

"Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! On dirait Natasha."

"Je ne suis pas le seul à être inquiet. Tu vois quelqu'un ? Tu sais, je ne serais pas choqué si tu me dis que tu sors avec ton Meilleur Ami Congelé Ex Assassin d'HYDRA."

Steve grinça des dents, le bruit étouffé par le grésillement des œufs dans la poêle.

"Je ne sais pas d'où sort cette idée ridicule mais il faut que vous arrêtiez ! Pour la dernière fois, Bucky est mon meilleur ami, et c'est TOUT !"

"Haha, désolé je ne voulais pas heurter ta vertu. Mais quand même, tu comptes rester seul longtemps ? Parce qu'avec un physique comme le tien, c'est limite indécent. Voire illégal, non ? Y a pas une loi qui oblige le symbole de l'Amérique à procréer ?"

"Tony, s'il te plait…" soupira ledit symbole.

"Donc t'es tout seul ?" persista-t-il.

"Mais non" s'agaça Steve.

"Ah ah !" s'exclama-t-il, victorieux. Il arborait un sourire satisfait on ne pouvait plus énervant. "C'est qui ?"

"Sam" dit Steve d'un ton laconique en espérant le décourager.

Il était naïf.

Tony se pencha en avant sur le comptoir, prêt à jouer avec sa proie.

"C'est qui ? Je la connais ? Tu l'as rencontré où, quand, comment ? Je parie que c'était romantique. Je suis sûr que tu es un incorrigible romantique ! Vous avez… Est-ce que vous couchez ensemble ou tu préfères attendre le maria– ?"

Steve lui balança un regard irrité et une spatule pour le faire taire. Tony l'esquiva et lui adressa un grand sourire espiègle.

"Allez Steve, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'être curieux !"

"C'est vraiment pas ton problème !"

"Dis-moi qui est cette Sam et je te laisse tranquille !"

"Mais tu sais qui c'est, tu l'avais invité à la Avengers-party que tu as organisé l'année dernière !" lâcha Steve, exaspéré. Il éteignit le feu sous la poêle, frustré.

"T'avais invité _une fille_ ? Je l'aurais remarqué si tu –"

Tony savait vraiment le pousser à bout – un art qu'il avait peaufiné à son apogée.

"Stark, bon sang ! Arrête de partir du principe que c'est une femme !"

Sous le choc, Tony laissa échapper un glapissement. Il était réduit au silence, sa bouche formait un rond parfait. Pas pour longtemps.

"Ahaaa !" Il laissa échapper un cri de compréhension. "Le beau gosse brun tout le temps fourré avec toi, dont Hill a dit qu'elle se le ferait bien s'il était libre. Mais il n'est pas libre puisqu'il est… Avec toi. N'est-ce pas ?"

Steve hocha la tête, ses yeux rivés sur lui. Tony se passa la main dans les cheveux, l'air catastrophé.

"Oh lala, non, non, non ! Steve, Steve, Steve, je comprends Fury, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Combien de personnes sont au courant ? Tu n'peux pas sortir avec Beau Gosse Noir !"

Steve combla la distance entre eux d'un pas, se pencha vers Tony et gronda entre ses dents, férocement : "Et pourquoi ?"

La lueur dans ses yeux disait clairement : _Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas répondre ou je te prends à la gorge et je te balance par la fenêtre comme ce cinglé de Loki_.

Tony lui fit un sourire désarmant mais ne bougea pas.

"Tu m'as mal compris. La nation va devenir folle si elle apprend que son icône dorée sort avec un homme – et un noir en plus… Le prend pas mal, conseil d'ami. Depuis que mon père est mort et que j'ai hérité de son entreprise, j'ai eu ces vautours de paparazzi sur le dos à espionner mes moindres faits et gestes. Je sais comment marche l'opinion publique. Tu vas te prendre un sacré paquet de crottin dans la tronche quand ça va se savoir, crois-en mon expérience personnelle !"

Steve déglutit et demanda : "D'où les verres d'alcool ?"

Tony haussa les épaules, moins bravache. "Ça aidait, ouais…"

Steve recula et reprit son calme.

"J'ai pas l'intention de faire mon coming-out demain. On va rester discrets mais je ne vais pas m'en cacher non plus. Tu veux des œufs brouillés ?"

"Si tu veux bien m'en tendre" dit-il avec une fausse pudeur, ce qui fit rire Steve.

Ils s'effondrèrent dans le canapé. Tony refusa de mettre les informations – "On m'a déjà assez trainé dans la boue, y en a marre !" – et il força Steve à regarder un dessin animé avec un ogre vert et un âne à la recherche d'une princesse – pas la chose la plus absurde que Steve avait vue dernièrement.

"En parlant de monstre vert, ça me fait penser à Banner ; t'es au courant ?"

"Natasha l'a retrouvé ?"

"Mouais. Il a travaillé avec son ex – à moins qu'ils se soient remis ensemble ? – avec la scientifique Betty Ross pour inverser le procédé des radiations."

"Quoi ?"

"Il est déshulké quoi !"

"Déshulké ? Ça veut dire que… Le Hulk a disparu ?"

"Ouaip. Un peu triste non ? J'aimais bien le monstre… Bruce me manque, d'ailleurs. J'aimais bien bosser avec lui."

"Banner, il – il va bien, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Aussi bien que possible. Il va pouvoir retrouver une vie normale. Un homme nouveau ! Par contre… Y a eu un petit souci."

"Lequel ?" grogna Steve, en se retenant de soupirer.

"Sa copine – ou son ex ? – Betty Ross, elle a pris les radiations inverses de plein fouet."

"Et ?"

"Bah, elle a hulké. Bref, on n'a plus un Hulk – mais _une_ Hulk. Mais ce n'est pas grave, hein" ajouta-t-il précipitamment devant l'air de Steve, "Il suffit de changer le nom sur l'étage soixante-cinq, pas de problème."

"Elle est comment ?"

"Plus stable. Faut qu'on en parle. Elle va entrer dans l'équipe, hein ?"

"Ouais, j'imagine. Si elle veut…" Steve réfléchit. "Ça ne serait pas mal, une équipe plus mixte. Natasha protestait déjà à propos de ça depuis un an."

"Peut-être que je pourrais donner une armure à Pepper en cadeau à Venise…" songea Tony. "Tu crois que ça lui ferait plaisir ?"

Steve fit la moue. "Difficile à dire. Pourquoi y a un gros lapin en peluche dans ma chambre avec son nom ?"

"Oh, une erreur de cadeau ! Il ne te plait pas ? C'était pour combler ton célibat mais je vais plutôt le donner à Pietro et Wanda, du coup. Elle n'a pas aimé le lapin, Pepper. Trop féminin. Une armure, ça me parait bien."

"Excellent choix" dit Steve d'un ton ironique.

Tony changea de chaîne pour voir les informations. Il zappa jusqu'à tomber sur un défilé des Héros Anonymes, dans le calme et entouré par la police.

"Là !"

"Je croyais que –"

"On va sélectionner de nouveaux Avengers là-dedans" dit-il, la mine gourmande.

"Non" décréta Steve, l'air sévère.

"Est-ce que ton Beau Gosse veut en être ? Et ton Meilleur Ami le Métallo ?"

"Non, pas pour le moment."

Steve soupira franchement. Tony était lancé, impossible de l'arrêter. Malgré lui, il entra dans son jeu.

"Non, pas Spiderman !"

"Pourquoi ? Il a toutes les qualités requises et –"

"C'est un gamin, ça se voit, il a la silhouette d'une crevette !"

Tony bouda un peu puis : "Bon, le gars qui rétrécit ?"

"Non plus."

"Ok, ça me va. Il s'est introduit dans notre complexe du New Jersey, ce vilain. Pendant que tu chassais ton Assassin Handicapé. On ne veut pas de types impolis parmi les Avengers. Par contre, son amie la Guêpe a l'air sympa. Et on veut des filles dans l'équipe…"

"Ok, ok..."

"C'est noté ! Friday ?"

"_Je recherche ses coordonnées, monsieur_."

Steve grogna. Pourquoi Tony devait-il le prendre au pied de la lettre ?

* * *

Tony avait insisté pour venir au rendez-vous avec Fury. C'était la première fois qu'il sortait de la Tour depuis qu'il avait arrêté de boire. Steve aurait bien aimé garder profil bas mais Tony avait insisté pour conduire sa Maserati et c'est moteur ronflant et cheveux au vent qu'ils se rendirent au Oak Hill Cemetery de New York en fin d'après-midi.

Ils étaient en avance car Steve était toujours ponctuel et Tony un homme de parole. Ils virent Fury arriver vers eux à grands pas, le visage fermé, les pans de son long manteau noir volant derrière lui comme une cape.

"C'est moi ou bien Fury a l'air _furi_bond ?" demanda Tony à mi-voix avec un sourire satisfait de son – mauvais – jeu de mots. Steve éclata de rire. Ils gloussaient sottement quand l'ancien directeur arriva à leur niveau.

"Content que la situation vous fasse rigoler" grogna Fury d'une voix austère. "Stark, vous avez l'air en forme, ça fait plaisir à voir ! Rogers, vous avez voulu me voir ; je peux savoir pourquoi ?"

Steve reprit son sérieux instantanément et gonfla la poitrine.

"J'aurais voulu – on aurait voulu un conseil pour gérer la situation au mieux."

"C'est-à-dire ? Qu'est-ce que vous appeler gérer au mieux ? Votre guéguerre sur le net a créé une avalanche de conséquences impossible à arrêter !"

Steve et Tony rentrèrent la tête, un peu penauds.

"On voudrait s'amender" dit ce dernier d'une voix honnête

Fury lui jeta un regard peu convaincu, l'épisode Ultron toujours frais dans la mémoire collective. Et encore, si le robot fou avait attaqué les États-Unis au lieu d'une nation oubliée en Europe de l'Est, le monde entier aurait entendu leurs gémissements pendant des décennies. Alors que la Sokovie, tout le monde y attachait moins d'importance. Il y eut bien des campagnes pour collecter des fonds, des services médicaux déplacés en urgence, des mesures d'aide de la part de l'Union Européenne mais au bout de quelques mois, la Sokovie avait disparu de la sphère médiatique. Seuls Wanda et Pietro parlaient encore au nom de leur pays.

"J'ai essayé de gérer la situation depuis Ultron" gronda Fury, "Je suis venu vous en parler, Stark, je vous ai demandé de faire profil bas ! Au lieu de quoi –"

Steve lança un regard furieux à Tony.

"Vous avez préféré régler ça tout seul comme un grand et regardez le résultat ! C'est bien simple, Stark, arrêtez de prendre des initiatives ! Restez caché pendant quelque temps, vous ne me casserez plus les pieds. Vous, Rogers –"

"Je peux faire un discours, une interview ou me présenter au Congrès, comme vous –"

"Ça vaut aussi pour vous" dit Fury en brandissant un doigt menaçant dans sa direction. Steve ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, le colonel ne le laissa pas parler.

"Le SHIELD a toujours géré les relations médiatiques de chacun des Avengers ! Vous semez le chaos partout où vous apparaissez ; je passe mon temps à recoller les débris derrière, et j'ai vraiment autre chose à faire. J'ai des agents qui s'occupent de reconstruire le SHIELD."

"Hill" se rappela Steve.

"Et Coulson."

"Coulson ?!" s'étonna Stark. "Mais je croyais –"

"Il est vivant" l'avertit Steve.

"Comment ça se fait que tu sois au courant et pas moi ? Pourquoi je suis toujours le dernier informé ? C'est à cause d'Ultron ? Vous m'en voulez encore ?" s'insurgea Tony face à Fury.

Celui se pinça le bord des yeux et souffla par le nez. Tony se tut, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.

"Et vous ?" demanda Steve pour dévier la conversation. "Vous n'êtes plus du SHIELD ?"

"Je suis occupé à… d'autres choses" répondit Fury sobrement.

Steve fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras. "Vous compartimentez."

"Exact, Rogers. C'était parfait, tout allait bien, j'étais _mort_, j'avais même pris une semaine de vacances, les premières depuis neuf ans, et vous deux, vous êtes venus tout saccager à cause de votre ego à la noix ! Maintenant, je ne veux plus vous entendre !"

Steve serra la mâchoire, agacé de s'entendre traité comme un enfant de cinq ans.

"Le Conseil Mondial n'était pas très content de savoir que j'ai simulé ma mort depuis l'année dernière" soupira Fury. Il paraissait fatigué. Il avait, après tout, bientôt soixante ans.

"Je les ai averti la semaine dernière – dès que le SHIELD a appris que l'armée étasunienne tirait sur des civils. L'ONU va prendre des mesures mondiales pour les Super-Héros ; je m'occupe du Congrès, de la Maison Blanche et de tout le reste. Stark, je vais tâcher de récupérer vos armures. Je ne veux pas les voir aux mains de l'armée. Mais il va falloir qu'on ait une petite discussion vous et moi au sujet d'Iron Man…"

"Je crois que je vais prendre ma retraite" avoua Tony d'une voix légère.

Steve haussa les sourcils de surprise. Ça, il ne lui en avait pas parlé.

"Je vais finir par perdre Pepper définitivement si je ne lève pas le pied de l'accélérateur" se justifia Tony. "Elle est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Les Avengers sont importants mais je ne peux pas… y passer toute ma vie. C'est pas très sain..." Il jeta un regard en coin à Steve, qui ressentit une drôle de sensation à la poitrine.

Bruce était parti. Maintenant Tony. Clint aussi abordait le tournant de la quarantaine et ne pourrait pas continuer indéfiniment. Il comprit pourquoi Tony voulait recruter de nouveaux Avengers. Ce qui avait commencé comme un jeu masquait des intentions plus réfléchies. Stark avait abandonné Ultron mais il ne renonçait pas à sa volonté de protéger la Terre.

"Content de voir qu'on vous a remis du plomb dans la cervelle" grommela Fury. "On ne manque pas de successeurs potentiels. Et vous, Rogers, vous comptez reprendre du service ?"

Steve ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il ne pensait même pas qu'il avait le choix.

"Je ne pourrais pas rester sans rien faire les bras croisés si on est attaqué."

"Vous restez membre des Avengers d'accord ; mais continuer à bosser pour le SHIELD, ça vous tente ?"

Steve hésita. Il y avait Sam maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas prendre sa décision sans lui en parler.

"Je dois réfléchir."

"Bien. Et rappelez-vous, muets et invisibles au moins jusqu'à ce que la situation se calme et que cette fichue loi soit oubliée !"

"La Loi de Recensement ne sera pas votée !" s'exclama Tony.

Fury lui jeta un regard de dédain presque aussi parlant que ceux de Loki.

"Bien sûr que non ! Cette loi va à l'encontre des droits fondamentaux de l'être humain. Vous n'étiez pas sérieux, quand vous parliez de la soutenir ?"

"Bah… L'idée ne paraissait pas si mauvaise, au début."

Fury se pinça les yeux une nouvelle fois. Steve soupira en secouant la tête.

"Ça va quoi, je fais des efforts !" brama Tony, les mains écartées.

Fury commença à partir mais il tourna les talons comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose.

"Rogers ! Au fait, pour l'anniversaire-surprise de Natasha, vous avez commencé à envoyer les cartons d'invitation ? Parce que j'aime autant vous dire que je serais très vexé si je ne suis pas sur la liste !"

Steve hésita. "Heu… Ce, c'est en cours, je n'ai pas encore – Plus tard."

"Parfait. Bonne journée messieurs ! Je compte sur vous."

Il repartit comme une tornade d'ombres et de secrets, vers d'autres occupations plus importantes. Steve le regardait partir en se mordant la langue. Il n'y tint plus et l'apostropha :

"Directeur Fury !"

Celui-ci s'arrêta à l'entrée du cimetière, l'air pressé.

"Pour l'objet que vous avez perdu, le – l'0-8-4, ne vous en faites pas ! Il est en sécurité !" cria Steve pour être sûr d'être bien compris.

Malgré la distance, il vit clairement Fury froncer les sourcils. Il voulut revenir vers lui mais quelqu'un l'appela dans la rue, probablement son second, et il rebroussa chemin, non sans râler : "Vous allez avoir de mes nouvelles, Rogers !"

Tony attendit qu'il ait disparu pour jeter à Steve un regard interrogatif.

"L'anniversaire-surprise de Natasha ?" répéta-t-il, sceptique. "Je ne suis pas invité non plus ?"

Steve fourra les mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir.

"Je ne sais pas de quoi il veut parler... Ah moins que… Sharon ! Ah mince, j'avais oublié !" Il se tourna vers son acolyte. "Tony, il faut que tu m'aides ! Je dois organiser un anniversaire-surprise pour Natasha, sans qu'elle le découvre, et je n'ai aucune idée de comment vous faites en 2013."

"C'est quoi, un 0-8-4 ?"

"Affaire classée" dit Steve de son expression la plus sérieuse. Tony avait déjà oublié, semblait-il.

"Que je te prévienne" Il agita son index en l'air, "Je ne vais pas t'aider à organiser un anniversaire-surprise si je ne suis pas invité."

"Mais PERSONNE n'est invité ! Je n'ai encore rien organisé…"

"Génial ! Tu ne trouveras pas mieux que moi pour organiser des soirées ! Je suis un génie en la matière" dit Tony joyeusement, les yeux pétillants.

"Minute !" l'interrompit Steve. "Natasha m'a dit qu'à ton dernier anniversaire, t'étais tellement bourré que tu t'es battu en armure devant tous tes invités contre ton meilleur ami."

"C'était il y a longtemps !" protesta Tony.

"Moins d'un an" objecta Steve.

"Mais j'ai _changé_ !"

Ils repartirent vers la Maserati, les mains dans les poches. Devant la portière, Steve dit d'un ton brusque : "Quand même, plus j'y repense et plus je me dis… Fury croit vraiment qu'on va rester les bras croisés avec ce qui se passe à DC ?"

Tony leva les yeux au ciel et fit biper la voiture.

"Tu veux quoi ? Qu'on aille défier l'armée ? Sans mes armures ?"

"Et sans mon bouclier… Tu pourrais me déposer à la gare ?" insista Steve, entêté sur son idée.

"Tu comptes aller à DC ?" s'exclama Tony. "Personnellement, je suis _vexé_ que Fury ait pensé que _moi_, j'allais lui obéir. Vexé ! Mais bon, j'vais avoir les fédéraux aux fesses…"

"On n'est pas obligé d'y aller en Maserati et en agitant le drapeau américain au dessus de nos têtes" protesta-t-il.

"Alors quoi ? Tu voudrais qu'on soit anonymes ?" Tony prononça le mot avec répugnance.

Steve haussa les épaules, muet. Tony soupira profondément.

"Je crois qu'il doit me rester deux ou trois de ces masques camouflants que j'avais filé au SHIELD. Prennent l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre à l'aide de scan 3D, vraiment pas mal comme illusion."

"Oui, j'ai déjà vu Natasha avec un…"

"Ils sont dans ma boite à gants. Coïncidence ou bien… la destinée ?"

"En voiture, il faudra quatre heures pour descendre de New York à la capitale…"

"Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?"

Steve échangea un sourire complice avec Tony – le genre de sourire qu'il échangeait jadis avec Bucky lorsqu'ils planifiaient un mauvais coup de gosse.

* * *

Bon, ils ne furent peut-être pas si discrets que ça. Le déguisement de Tony fut rapidement reconnu par les Héros Anonymes, rien qu'à sa façon de parler, et Steve se sentit obligé de révéler qui il était vraiment pour calmer le jeu et pousser les manifestants à lui faire confiance. D'abord interloqués, les protestants qui s'étaient battus dans les rues emboitèrent le pas au duo de choc et le lendemain, l'armée quittait Washington DC. Les munitions avaient disparu, toutes volées ou désactivées, les communications étaient désactivées grâce à Friday, les véhicules immobilisés, les soldats désertaient subitement sans raison apparente et le ministre de l'Armée qui avait ordonné le déploiement militaire démissionnait.

En rentrant à New York, même Tony déclara : "Ok Cap', j'admets que t'es un bon leader."

Steve ne dit rien mais ne cacha pas son sourire narquois.

Finalement, Steve et Tony trouvèrent un compromis. Tony lui enseigna l'organisation d'un anniversaire-surprise dans les règles de l'art, quoique Steve était dubitatif sur l'importance des quarante bouteilles de champagne de Dom Pérignon ou de voituriers pour garer les véhicules des invités. Steve appela Fury puis Hill et Coulson pour s'assurer que Natasha ne se verrait pas assigner de mission le jour de la fête. Ils firent ensemble la liste des invités.

"Tu es sûr que tu veux venir ? Y aura Bucky…"

"Bien sûr que j'veux être là" protesta Tony. "N'essaye pas de trouver des excuses bidons. Et je brûle d'envie de voir sa prothèse – enfin, ton pote je veux dire. Et rajoute Pepper, elle adore Natasha !"

Steve le scruta d'un œil blasé. Il avait déjà noté Pepper en tête de la liste, après Clint et sa famille.

"Est-ce qu'on invite Banner et Betty ?"

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Par rapport à Natasha…"

"Oh, elle n'est pas rancunière" le rassura Tony avec un geste de la main désinvolte.

Steve hésita et inscrit leurs noms entre parenthèses. Il se promit d'en toucher un mot à Sharon. Elle s'occupait de suggérer à Natasha, tout en délicatesse, si elles pouvaient rendre visite à Steve et Sam ce week-end là. Avec un peu de chance, Natasha accepterait et arriverait après les invités et tout serait parfait. Cela fit sourire Steve ; depuis quand ses plans marchaient comme sur des roulettes ?

Tony avait repris du poil de la bête et était plus survolté que jamais. Steve pouvait passer une semaine sans dormir s'il le fallait, grâce au sérum, mais que Stark y arrive grâce à la pure force de sa volonté le dépassait. "Ne remplace pas l'alcool par le café" l'admonestait Steve parfois quand il remplissait son mug pour la septième fois en deux heures.

"Cet anniversaire devra être parfait !" rétorquait Tony.

Il en avait fait une priorité – une affaire personnelle. Steve le laissait s'activer puisque cela lui faisait du bien. De son côté, il écrivait les invitations, l'esprit ailleurs. Sam lui manquait. Bucky lui manquait. Il espérait que tous les deux allaient bien. Au téléphone, Bucky avait l'air plus stable que jamais, mais également laconique. Il passait moins de temps avec Sam car celui-ci en éprouvait moins le besoin.

À la télévision, les attaques sur Iron Man et Captain America furent repoussées par une vague de soutien inattendue, en mémoire de la bataille de New York, du charme de Stark qui avait envouté les États-Unis et du halo de gloire qui cerclait Captain America. Personne n'en parlait mais cela se ressentait : Fury bataillait dur avec le Sénat et la Chambre des Représentants pour forcer les politiques à abandonner cette loi.

Steve convoqua les plus jeunes membres des Avengers et lissa les désaccords. Il réprimanda Wanda et Pietro, adressa un mot d'avertissement à la Vision et acheva de réunir l'équipe autour d'un apéro dans le salon de la Tour A.

Wanda mettrait du temps à évacuer sa colère. Pietro avait déjà oublié sa rancune contre Stark et accepté d'habiter au soixante-sixième étage. Il visita l'étage en cinq secondes, redescendit avec un énorme sourire enfantin et réussit à convaincre Wanda d'emménager ici – "Enfin, imagine, vivre à New York sans payer de loyer et avoir _un étage_ pour nous _tous seuls_ !". La seule condition que sa sœur imposa fut que Stark retire l'énorme peluche ridicule qui encombrait leur salon privé. Les deux jumeaux s'éclipsèrent pour refaire le tour de leurs nouveaux quartiers plus calmement.

La Vision observait silencieusement l'endroit où il était né quelques mois plus tôt. Une fois seuls, il dit à Tony d'une voix sereine : "Cela fait quelque temps que je travaille sur ce projet mais si tu le désires, je pourrais te rendre Jarvis."

Tony battit des paupières, les émotions nues sur son visage. Steve détourna le regard par pudeur.

"Il pense beaucoup à toi, où il est" continua Vision. "Il voudrait rentrer à la maison."

"Ouais" dit Tony d'une voix rauque. "Je serais content de le revoir, mon vieux pote !"


	64. Amitié 4

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie IV – Le long chemin jusqu'à la maison**

**Chapitre 22 –Amitié 4  
**

* * *

Pepper arriva pour embarquer Tony dans un week-end à Venise au moment où celui-ci se disputait avec Friday et Jarvis. Pepper fut ravie de retrouver Jarvis ; sans lui, elle était surchargée de travail. Elle cria ensuite sur Tony en voyant qu'il avait commencé à construire une nouvelle armure dans le salon et hurla plus fort lorsqu'il expliqua que celle-là était pour elle. Steve n'attendit pas que Pepper, Jarvis et Friday aient fini d'argumenter pour faire un signe d'adieu à Tony qui bondit vers lui, les yeux brillants d'énergie.

"Bon, j'te raccompagne pas, comme tu vois, c'est un peu bruyant ici – j'espère que Wanda ne va pas se ramener sinon c'est la fin – d'ailleurs je dois prévenir Pepper qu'on va vivre en colocation, oups. Merci quand même, au fait." Il donna une pichenette sur le pectoral de Steve qui sourit indulgemment. "Je bosse toujours pour le cadeau de ton Très Cher et Éternel Amour, je te l'enverrai par la poste puisque je doute que tu connaisses les mails. Sinon, on se voit pour l'Anniversaire Très Surprise de Natasha que je ne gâcherai pas, je promets !"

"Bye, Tony ! On se refera ça" dit Steve avec un sourire indulgent pour couper court à son babillage.

Il était pressé de rentrer.

* * *

Il arriva à la maison – _à la maison_, oh comme il chérissait ces mots – en début d'après-midi. Mais personne n'était là pour l'attendre et Steve sentit un pic glacé d'inquiétude lui perforer l'estomac. La dernière fois qu'il avait quitté la maison, Bucky avait essayé de tuer Sam et Loki avait essayé de tuer Bucky.

Il ne s'inquiéta pas ; pire, son cerveau se transforma en un magma de panique et il commença à agir précipitamment. Il les avait appelé la veille : Bucky semblait stable, Sam détendu. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, la maison était en état. Rien n'avait changé, vaisselle sale dans l'évier, des chaussures à trainer dans l'entrée, rien d'anormal à part ce silence trop calme et perturbant.

Puis il la vit de la vitre de la chambre. Une piste ! Qui menait vers les bois. Le pic de glace devint un iceberg, le souvenir de ce jour de brouillard où Bucky avait basculé dans le vide encore douloureux dans son esprit. Steve bondit par la fenêtre et partit à grandes foulées, toujours vêtu de sa veste de cuir.

Il eut le temps d'imaginer trente-sept scénarios catastrophes – principalement avec Loki dans le rôle principal du tueur psychopathe qui enterrait ses deux victimes au pied d'un arbre – avant de les apercevoir. Steve entendit d'abord les cris de Sam et des coups métalliques répétés. Il sprinta comme un fou.

Il distingua son bouclier qui passa en l'air comme une étoile filante. Ils étaient tous les trois dans une clairière. Sam avait l'air agacé, une casquette sur la tête et un gant de base-ball enfilé ; Bucky souriait dans ses habits noirs, il venait d'attraper le bouclier de Steve à la main ; Loki, avec ses habits asgardiens confortables, avait l'air enragé et des volutes vertes de magie s'enroulaient autour de la batte de base-ball qu'il tenait à la main.

"Ce ne sont pas les règles" s'égosilla Sam mais personne ne l'écouta.

Puis il nota Steve qui arrivait vers lui du coin de l'œil et se dirigea vers lui d'un pas élastique.

"Hey ! C'est bon de te voir" dit-il d'une voix chaude, pleine d'étincelles joyeuses, une voix qui faisait plaisir à entendre.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda Steve, un peu désarçonné.

"En pleine forme" sourit Sam. Il déposa un baiser léger comme un papillon dans le creux de ses lèvres. "Tu m'as manqué" murmura-t-il puis il dit plus fort : "Ils sont insupportables. Je voulais jouer au base-ball mais…"

"Hey, salut Steve !" lança Bucky de loin.

Il lui fit signe de sa main libre avec un sourire en coin – pas un vrai sourire tout en dent, mais un sourire qui résonnait au coin des yeux tout de même.

Même Loki lui adressa un signe de tête, quoique son expression de colère ne changea pas.

Le regard de Steve oscilla entre Bucky qui tenait toujours le bouclier fermement et Loki, sa magie qui coulait de sa main et nimbait la batte d'une aura émeraude.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton incertain car Sam n'avait pas l'air alarmé.

"Tout va pour le mieux" cracha Loki et Bucky gloussa.

Même Sam eut un sourire moqueur.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" l'interrogea Steve.

"Rien" hurla Loki à Steve, la voix fumante de colère. Il se mit en position de coureur, sa batte prête à l'emploi. "Barnes, à toi !"

"James a voulu à tout prix regarder son profil sur Wikipédia. D'après lui, c'était plein d'erreurs et trop élogieux, enfin toujours est-il que Loki a voulu regarder le sien…"

Steve entendit le rire de Bucky, bien que dissimulé dans sa barbe. C'était un son réconfortant, libérateur.

Loki fulminait : "Je suis devenu le meilleur magicien d'Asgard ! J'ai affronté des démons, combattu les Valkyries, j'ai apaisé des combats et j'ai déclenché des guerres ! On pourrait croire que vous autres, misérables mortels, auriez des légendes à profusion jusqu'à la fin des temps ! Mais non ! Il a fallu que de toutes les élucubrations ridicules que vous esprits imbéciles puissiez imaginer…"

"Il n'a pas trop apprécié la légende avec Sleipnir" pouffa Sam à mi-voix.

"Qui ça ?" demanda Steve.

Bucky retint un rire : "C'est pas si grave, tu prends ça trop à cœur !"

Loki s'étrangla de rage : "Un cheval ! J'aurais eu des – Avec un étalon ! Vous êtes répugnants ! Midgard est bonne à brûler !"

Avec un hennissement de rire, Bucky lança le bouclier vers Loki. L'arme traversa une courbe parfaitement équilibrée et, d'un geste élégant et foudroyant de colère, Loki le frappa avec sa batte. La magie autour l'empêcha de se briser et le bouclier fila se ficher dans un pin à l'orée de la clairière, le coupant presque en deux.

Sam se couvrit la bouche mais ses épaules tressautaient de rire, Steve était atterré et Loki n'avait pas l'air plus apaisé. Bucky trottina pour retirer l'arme et, après hésitation, appuya sa main de métal contre le tronc. Avec un craquement, le pin centenaire vacilla, sa vaste ramure acheva de le déséquilibrer et il s'effondra à terre dans un craquas de tonnerre, ses branches emportant des arbrisseaux dans sa chute.

"Oups" fit Bucky avec un sourire espiègle, les yeux rieurs.

"Excellent, Barnes" rugit Loki, "Déclenchons l'Apocalypse ! Ragnarök !"

Steve porta la main à son front et ferma les yeux.

"Les gars, faut savoir que c'est pas _du tout comme ça_ qu'on joue au baseball !" rectifia Sam mais il riait trop pour être convainquant.

Il avait toujours une main sur la hanche de Steve mais se décala quand Bucky vint vers son ami pour lui donner une accolade. C'était un geste familier, patiné par le temps, mais Steve en fut si surpris qu'il ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il tapota le dos de Bucky et recula. Celui-ci avait noué ses cheveux en un chignon lâche qui lui dégageait le visage.

"Tu as l'air en forme" dit Steve en scrutant son visage.

"Ça va" répondit Bucky pudiquement. Il désigna Sam du menton : "On a pas mal travaillé ensemble."

Sam secoua la tête derrière lui et articula à Steve : "_J'ai rien fait !_"

Celui-ci fit un geste de la main qui englobait la clairière balisée, le pin effondré qui gémissait encore et Loki déchainé. "C'est quoi… ça ?"

"Sam voulait jouer au baseball" dénonça Bucky aussitôt.

"Je ne pensais pas que ça dégénèrerait comme ça" admit ce dernier avec un sourire hilare.

"Et mon bouclier ? C'est pour quoi ?"

"Une idée de Loki" dit Bucky sans hésiter.

Celui-ci s'étrangla à l'autre bout du terrain de jeu. "Moi ?! C'est une plaisanterie ?"

Steve jeta un regard hésitant à Bucky.

"C'est le Dieu des Mensonges, n'écoute pas ce qu'il te dit !"

"Tu me payeras ça, Barnes !" rugit Loki de loin.

Bucky repartit en courant vers Loki et mima un combat en lui sautant dessus avec le bouclier en avant. La batte fit un « bong » sonore en frappant le vibranium et Bucky profita de la diversion pour viser Loki sur l'oreille avec une balle.

Steve les regarda avec des yeux hallucinés.

"Ils s'entendent pas trop mal" dit Sam en considérant lui aussi Loki courir après Bucky qui lui criait pour l'énerver : "Moi au moins, j'ai jamais été accusé d'avoir couché avec un cheval !"

Steve passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui. "C'est un désastre…" marmonna-t-il.

Sam haussa les épaules, fataliste. "Sûrement. Tu veux jouer au baseball avec nous ?"

"Heu… Ouais ?"

Sam s'interposa entre les deux grands gamins – un ex-assassin et un criminel de guerre – pour faire les équipes.

"Je me mets avec Loki, et toi Bucky tu vas avec Steve –"

"Pourquoi ça ? Non, c'est _moi_ qui vais avec Loki !"

"Non, ça sera trop déséquilibré ! Je ne cours pas aussi vite que vous et –"

"De toute façon, ne crois pas que j'aie envie de faire équipe avec toi, Barnes !"

"J'pense pas que tu sois si rapide que ça vu qu't'a été rattrapé par… un étalon…"

"Barnes, je te jure, je vais –"

"WOH OH !" s'exclama Steve pour les calmer.

"On va vous mettre la pâtée !" ricana Bucky en passant son bras – le vrai – autour des épaules de Steve.

Il se rappela, un peu étourdi, quand ils écoutaient les matchs à la radio ou qu'ils échangeaient des passes dans la rue après les cours en attendant de gagner de quoi aller voir des joueurs célèbres sur de vrais terrains. Il avait oublié ces souvenirs, l'ivresse de la compétition, l'ambiance des gradins, la passion partagée avec Bucky et leurs sourires quand ils grignotaient un hot-dog en huant l'équipe adverse.

Leur équipe était la plus rapide, Sam avait raison. Steve et Bucky partageaient les mêmes réflexes, ils anticipaient les actions de l'autre, ils évoluaient en symbiose, ils respiraient à l'unisson. Mais Loki trichait si bien donc les scores restaient toujours proches.

Il faisait beau même si le ciel restait masqué par une couche vaporeuse de nuages, l'air était plus doux, on sentait le printemps revenir et la couche de neige était moins épaisse. Ce fut une après-midi très étrange. Steve avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un rêve où il avait gagné un amoureux et retrouvé son meilleur ami. La ressemblance avec le Bucky d'autrefois était troublante malgré le regard plus dur, l'ombre sur le visage que dissipait parfois un éclat de rire. Sam était plus détendu que jamais, concentré par la compétition, le visage en sueur et les yeux radieux. Steve arriva presque à oublier que le quatrième joueur était Loki.

Il mit fin au match pendant qu'ils étaient ex-æquo avant que cela ne dégénère.

* * *

"Alors comme ça, toi et Steve, hein ?" demanda Bucky à Sam alors qu'ils ramassaient les plots des bases.

"Ouaip !" dit Sam, un peu essoufflé par le jeu. "Pourquoi ?"

"J'sais pas" Bucky haussa les épaules, l'air faussement nonchalant. "C'est un peu bizarre, je trouve."

Sam lui lança son regard perçant de faucon. Il eut envie de répondre que son avis, ils n'en avaient pas grand-chose à faire – bien que Steve en aurait été affecté – et il savait que Bucky était juste dérouté, voire jaloux.

"Tu t'y feras" dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Bucky ramassa la dernière base et dit doucement : "Il a l'air heureux."

"Y a intérêt ! Entre toi et moi, je ne vois pas de quoi il pourrait se plaindre !"

Bucky masqua son sourire en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

"Bucky !" cria Steve au loin, "Qu'est-ce que t'as fait aux lanières de mon bouclier !"

"Oh mince" marmonna Bucky avant de répondre plus fort : "Je les ai cassées. Je les réparerais, t'inquiète pas !"

"Comment t'as fait pour les casser ?" râla Steve en se rapprochant.

Il avait le visage chiffonné et Bucky rapetissa, penaud.

"De la luge" avoua-t-il.

Sam avait enfoui son visage dans son épaule pour cacher le rire qui montait.

"Je suis désolé" dit Bucky d'une petite voix, "Laisse-moi t'expliquer, c'est pas d'ma faute…"

Sam laissa échapper un éclat de rire malgré lui. Steve attendait, sévère.

"C'est Loki qui voulait à tout prix voir la trilogie du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ – tu connais ?"

"J'ai vu le premier. Pas accroché mais ça ne m'étonne pas que ça t'ai plu…"

"Ouais bah dans le deux, y a cette scène avec un elfe qui surfe sur un bouclier pour descendre des escaliers…"

"N'en dis pas plus…"

"Sam s'est demandé si tu avais déjà fait ça…"

"Hey, ne me mêle pas à ça !"

"Il a bien fallu tester ! Et ça glisse vraiment bien d'ailleurs…"

"JE NE PEUX PAS VOUS LAISSER SEULS DEUX MINUTES !?"

Steve était toujours indigné quand ils rentrèrent à la maison mais Bucky répara les lanières comme promis et le pin scié servit de petit bois pour la cheminée.

* * *

Steve était maladroit avec Bucky ; surpris par son amélioration, il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Ce dernier sentait sa réserve et cela le rendait hésitant aussi. Sam les regardait se tourner autour avec un sourire en coin. Lui était d'excellente humeur : T'Challa lui avait passé un coup de fil. Steve étudiait le travail minutieux de Buck sur le cuir des lanières et il entendait Sam parler avec animation dans la chambre.

Il revint vers eux en sautillant. Il jubilait.

"Il a fini mes ailes. Il est même prêt à me les apporter ici. IL A. FINI. MES AILES !"

Loki lui jeta un regard perplexe de son fauteuil.

"Quand est-ce qu'il vient ?" demanda Steve, contaminé par son enthousiasme.

"Samedi prochain" dit Sam avec un énorme sourire qui lui mangeait le visage jusqu'aux yeux. "J'en peux plus d'attendre. Je vais pouvoir voler de nouveau !"

Il éclata d'un rire maniaque.

"Pile pour l'anniversaire-surprise de Natasha" réfléchissait Steve. "Il va rencontrer les Avengers."

"Cool, Natasha ne sera pas la seule à recevoir des cadeaux ! Et je pourrais faire des loopings pour marquer son nom dans le ciel !"

Steve éclata de rire.

Loki était loin d'être ravi. "Les _Avengers_ vont venir _ici_ ?"

"Oui, pour l'anniversaire de – la Black Widow. Mais tu n'es pas invité ! Toi oui" ajouta Steve à Bucky.

Celui-ci avait le regard mal assuré. Elle aussi, il lui avait tiré dessus quand il bossait pour HYDRA. À deux reprises.

"T'invites l'équipe pour la ressouder ou parce que ce sont tous ses amis ?" questionna Sam, curieux.

"Heu, les deux. Y aura du monde, Sharon sera là avec son équipe."

"YES ! Trop hâte de revoir les filles ! Je vais pouvoir leur montrer mes ailes !" Sam lança son poing en l'air.

Steve expliqua à Bucky que Peggy avait reconstitué les Howling Commandos puis il lança à la cantonade : "Au fait, Tony veut recruter de nouveaux membres pour les Avengers. Quelqu'un serait intéressé ?"

Sam et Bucky le fixèrent avec insistance.

"Sam ?"

"J'veux bien être membre honoraire, comme Rhodes. Mais faut pas exagérer non plus, ton monde est trop cinglé pour que j'y vive en permanence" dit Sam du bout des lèvres.

"Et toi, Buck ?"

"Je bosse mieux en solo. Et je ne pense pas que Stark voudra me compter dans vos rangs…"

Steve n'insista pas. Pour le moment.

Il se tourna vers Loki. "Et toi ?" demanda-t-il, les dents serrées.

Loki leva la tête de son livre – le _Silmarillion_ – et regarda Steve d'un regard dubitatif, comme une vache regarde son fermier.

"Pardon ?"

"Les Avengers ?"

Loki ricana et même Sam avait l'air de penser que c'était une blague. Comme Steve avait sa tête obstinée et qu'il ne semblait pas démentir sa proposition, Loki cessa de rire.

"C'est une blague ?"

"Non" grogna Steve, qui se faisait violence pour ne pas se rétracter.

"Qu'est-ce qui, par les Nornes, a pu te laisser croire que je voudrais faire partie de votre bande de clowns costumés ?"

_Les clowns costumés t'ont mis la pâtée, comme dirait Bucky_, songea Steve mais il rétorqua plutôt : "Ça ne m'enchante pas non plus. Personne ne te ferait confiance mais tu as prouvé que tu pouvais… changer. Wanda et Pietro ont eu leur chance ; voilà la tienne. Tu peux être un bon atout et je préfère autant savoir où t'es. Bon, la proposition est faite et reste valide."

Loki avait les sourcils dressés de surprise et la bouche entrouverte de surprise. Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil avec une moue narquoise, les yeux méfiants, et Steve se promit que s'il faisait une réflexion désagréable, trêve ou pas, il lui balancerait son bouclier à la figure.

Mais Loki dit simplement : "Non merci" d'un ton suffisant.

Steve se sentit un peu déçu de n'avoir pas pu se dégourdir le poignet.

* * *

Steve était plutôt fier de lui ; Tony se rengorgeait comme un coq. L'anniversaire-surprise était une réussite. Bon, Natasha avait reniflé la supercherie à des kilomètres à la ronde mais elle avait quand même été émue en voyant les invités réunis dans le salon. Même Tony eut assez de tact pour ne pas lui faire la réflexion qu'elle avait les yeux un peu trop brillants, peut-être parce que Pepper lui marcha sur le pied avec ses talons de dix centimètres pour le faire taire.

Il y avait Clint, Laura et leurs enfants qui avaient fait des dessins colorés pour leur « tante », même le petit Nathaniel était là, qui effraya Steve avec ses toutes petites _petites_ mains. Bruce et Betty avaient répondus présent car elle avait adoré Natasha lors de leur virée aux îles Fidji. Wanda et Pietro étaient venus avec l'énorme peluche lapin de Tony empaqueté tant bien que mal. La Vision était là, seul Thor manquait à l'appel mais Jane était quand même venue avec Darcy à la place parce que "Pourquoi pas ?".

Sharon était là, un verre de vin à la main. Elle avait lancé un débat animé avec Hill sur la protection des 0-8-4. Fury avait coincé Steve et Bucky dans un coin pour une discussion entre quatre yeux, d'abord pour féliciter Bucky d'avoir _presque_ réussi à le tuer.

"On aurait besoin de vos talents, Sergent. Le SHIELD vous tend les bras."

Ensuite pour engueuler Steve bien comme il faut, à propos du Sceptre qu'il avait volé.

Steve ne chercha pas à se défendre, il répliqua simplement, les bras croisés : "Le Sceptre est en sécurité maintenant ; vous voulez vraiment gâcher la fête ?"

Fury lui jeta un œil mauvais et n'insista pas.

Loki s'était esquivé Dieu sait où et ne vint pas semer le chaos, ce qui était plus que ce que Steve avait espéré de sa part.

America, Kate et Kamala dansaient avec Darcy, Wanda et Natasha dans une chambre réaménagée en piste de danse. La collection de CD de Sam résonnait dans toute la maison.

Laura apprenait à Colleen et Mercédès sa recette de pancakes.

Pietro remplaçait les verres d'alcool de Clint par des mélanges de sa composition et réussit à faire vomir tous ses enfants sur la pelouse en voulant faire l'hélicoptère avec eux.

La Vision débattait avec Fury de la condition des super-héros. Le colonel affirma que le Congrès pliait déjà l'affaire et que d'ici deux semaines, l'opinion publique aurait déjà tout oublié.

Jane, Betty et Bruce discutaient science avec des mots si compliqués que personne n'essaya de se glisser dans leur conversation.

Pepper et Tony étaient dans leur bulle sous le porche. Apparemment, il essayait de la convaincre de vendre la villa de Malibu pour une ferme dans le Nevada et Pepper lui riait au nez à chacun de ses arguments.

Natasha ouvrit ses cadeaux une fois qu'elle eut soufflé ses bougies sur la superbe pièce montée commandée par Pepper. Clint lui offrit un deuxième pendentif en forme de flèche car elle avait perdu le premier, Tony une moto parce qu'il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié, Sharon une journée de spa pour deux personnes. Steve et Sam lui offrirent des peluches aux effigies des Avengers, parce que la chambre de Natasha débordait effectivement de peluches made in Budapest.

Tony tendit discrètement un paquet à Steve, qui le remercia chaleureusement. C'était un cadeau pour Sam. Celui-ci avait l'air presque méfiant. "C'est en quel honneur ?" demanda-t-il.

"Pour ton aide en juin ; et cet automne" dit Steve pudiquement.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Steve n'avait pas fait son coming-out face à l'équipe mais tout le monde était au courant tant ça crevait les yeux.

Quand Sam ouvrit le paquet, il éclata d'un rire colossal.

"Man, où t'as trouvé ça ?"

"J'ai reçu un peu d'aide" sourit Steve avec un clin d'œil à Tony.

Le paquet contenait une réservation pour un stage d'une semaine dans une fauconnerie du Wyoming. Sept jours en tête-à-tête avec les rapaces !

* * *

Bucky restait en réserve. Il restait à proximité de Steve et ne parlait à personne. Sa peau le démangeait et il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Sam lui tenait parfois compagnie avec un bol d'apéritifs. Stark était venu le voir pour lui serrer la main. "Sans rancune, mon pote" avait-il dit avec un étrange sourire. Bucky était resté figé sous le choc, il n'avait bredouillé qu'un "Je suis désolé", la voix faible. Natasha était venue le saluer aussi. Il s'était excusé pour les deux blessures par balle, elle avait baissé les yeux et murmuré : "C'est déjà pardonné" avec sincérité. Il avait fini par se détendre un peu, assis dans l'escalier, bercé par le bruit de la fête sans y être complètement.

Sam avait accueilli T'Challa en sautillant, trop heureux de le voir arriver. Il avait déballé ses ailes avec une joie d'enfant sous le sapin de Noël. Après un vif baiser sur les lèvres de Steve, il était parti les essayer en courant.

Steve le regarda s'envoler dans le crépuscule, le cœur vulnérable et palpitant de bonheur. Il comprenait pourquoi Natasha privilégiait sa solitude, parfois. C'était douloureux et effrayant, d'être aussi heureux. Ça pouvait rompre à n'importe quel moment, c'était fragile et évanescent. Il regarda Sam voler, il sentait sa joie vibrer sur ses plumes de métal et dans son sillage. Un an plus tôt, il partait en mission sur le Lemurian Star et jamais il n'aurait imaginé parcourir tout ce chemin pour en arriver là.

Il inspira profondément l'air frais du soir et chercha Bucky du regard. Il se tenait à l'écart du groupe des invités qui contemplaient le vol de Falcon. Tous les deux échangèrent un regard qui se passait de mots.

"Merci" articula quand même Bucky au cas où Steve ne l'aurait pas compris. On ne savait jamais, avec cet idiot. _Merci de ne m'avoir pas abandonné, merci d'être venu me chercher, merci de croire en moi encore et toujours_.

"Merci à toi" souffla Steve en réponse.

Il était si concentré sur son meilleur ami qu'il fut surpris par le vol en piqué de Sam.

"Sur ta gauche !" hurla-t-il juste avant puis il happa Steve par les épaules et le fit décoller du sol.

"Abruti" grogna Steve affectueusement contre son torse.

Sam ne l'entendit pas. Il était pris d'un fou rire exalté, grisé par l'air sauvage qui tourbillonnait autour de lui et la sensation de liberté infinie. Steve se laissa emporter. Les ailes brassaient la nuit et les emmenaient haut, toujours plus haut, vers les étoiles.

* * *

Et voilà, dernier chapitre ! Enfin ! Je suis contente de pouvoir clôturer _Construire un Bateau_ !

Merci pour vos commentaires et surtout merci à celles qui sont restées tout du long (**Feeli37**, **Rose-Eliade**, **Mirlana**) sans qui j'aurai abandonné en cours de route !

Encore un petit épilogue et c'est finiiiiiiii.

Pour info, j'ai écrit la suite des aventures de Steve &amp; Sam - ou plutôt des situations improbables avec Bucky et Loki. Mais je ne publierai plus rien ici. Faites-moi signe si vous êtes intéressés ou allez voir sur Ao3 (_La Saison des Ouragans_, même pseudo).


	65. Épilogue

**Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes**

**Partie IV – Le long chemin jusqu'à la maison**

**Chapitre 23 – Épilogue**

* * *

"Je lui avais promis que je reviendrais la voir" dit Steve d'une voix mélancolique.

Bucky était à son côté, jamais bien loin, éloigné de quelques centimètres seulement.

Le Calvary Cemetery de New York était paisible en cette fin d'après-midi. Les arbres déployaient leurs feuilles tendres du printemps, des insectes folâtraient, le fracas des voitures était presque assourdi par la nature environnante. Les tombes n'avaient plus l'air aussi sordide sous le soleil de juin.

La stèle de Peggy Carter ne manquait pas de fleurs. Steve déposa son bouquet de tournesols près de sa photo.

"J'me rappelle d'elle" dit Bucky à mi-voix. "Je n'l'aimais pas trop mais c'était vraiment une personne d'exception."

Sam trainait en retrait derrière eux, plus détendu.

"Elle serait fière de vous deux. Et heureux de vous voir là."

Bucky ne parut pas convaincu. Il manquait cruellement de confiance en lui. Il avait commencé une thérapie avec des psychiatres, via Skype, mais elle mettrait du temps avant de porter ses fruits.

Steve attrapa la main de Sam pour l'attirer à lui. "Je ne sais pas si elle serait folle de joie de savoir pour nous deux, ou folle de jalousie" se demanda-t-il pensivement.

Il l'embrassa légèrement.

Bucky détourna les yeux avec un sourire mi-tendre et mi-agacé.

Loki lui renvoya un regard blasé : "Ils sont tous le temps comme ça."

Sam et Steve ne les écoutèrent pas, trop occupés à approfondir leur baiser pour voir si cela ferait réagir le fantôme de Peggy.

* * *

La Tour A. se dressait dans toute sa grandeur sur la toile sombre de la nuit newyorkaise.

"Tu es sûr que Stark est d'accord ?" insista Sam.

Steve haussa les épaules. "Heu, je ne lui ai pas demandé explicitement mais non, je ne pense pas…"

Un silence gêné lui succéda.

"Hum…" toussa Sam.

"J'ai assassiné ses parents" murmura Bucky en regardant ses pieds.

"Et je l'ai balancé par la baie vitrée" souligna Loki d'un air nonchalant.

Steve s'impatienta : "Bon les gars, c'est oui ou non ?!"

"Définitivement" dit Loki avec un sourire tranchant.

"Je ne monte pas avec Sam" s'affola Bucky.

"On va passer par l'intérieur" le rassura Loki avec une tape familière, "Je connais bien le bâtiment."

Steve leva les yeux au ciel et voulut rétorquer mais Sam le prit par les aisselles et s'envola.

Il déposa Steve tout en délicatesse avant de se poser sur le toit à ses côtés. Sam rabattit ses ailes, les enleva et les posa avec précaution loin du bord pour être plus à l'aise.

Steve l'embrassa au sommet du gratte-ciel, les pieds au bord du vide, les lumières de la ville scintillant en contrebas. "Je t'aime" murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. "Je t'aime aussi" soupira Sam en posant son front contre le sien.

Loki et Bucky arrivèrent peu après, essoufflés d'avoir fait la course dans les escaliers. Sam et Steve étaient déjà assis sur le rebord, les jambes dans le vide. Bucky se posa à côté de Steve et Loki se promena, contemplant de ses yeux pâles la ville qu'il avait un jour cherché à asservir.

"Ça commence quand ?" demanda Bucky.

"Les feux d'artifice commencent vers vingt-trois heures" répondit Sam.

"Ma mère me faisait croire qu'ils étaient là pour mon anniversaire" soupira Steve.

"C'est pas moi qui t'ai révélé que c'était en vérité pour la Fête de l'Indépendance ?" se rappela Bucky avec un sourire.

"Si !"

Il y eut un silence confortable entre eux trois – le silence de ceux qui ont l'habitude de passer du temps ensemble.

"Et ensuite ?" demanda Sam encore.

Lui avait décidé de rester temporairement au chômage tant que Bucky serait toujours instable et Loki parmi eux. Steve allait reprendre le travail avec le SHIELD. Fury avait insisté, il avait négocié les conditions. Désormais, Captain America choisirait ses missions et entrainerait les jeunes recrues Avengers sur son temps libre, plus un grade haut placé dans l'organisation qui lui permettrait de garder un œil sur les agissements du SHIELD.

"Je passe au tribunal dans deux semaines" soupira Bucky en se grattant le bras métallique inconsciemment.

Steve lui passa le bras autour des épaules. "Ça va aller. Tu as les meilleurs avocats possibles. Le SHIELD est avec toi. L'opinion publique est avec toi. Hey, même _Tony Stark_ est avec toi. Tu ne _peux pas_ perdre."

"Ouais" dit Bucky doucement, "Pas avec vous deux pour me défendre."

Il leur glissa un regard empli de gratitude.

"Non, le seul truc qui m'embête, c'est que ça décale notre voyage au Grand Canyon" se plaignit Steve avec un sourire qui démentait ses paroles.

"T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir, Sam ?" lui demanda Bucky pour ce qui devait être la quinzième fois.

"Nan, merci James, mais c'est votre voyage" le rassura Sam pour la quinzième fois aussi.

"Et puis" glissa Steve en coin, "T'Challa l'a invité avec Loki au Wakanda. La vie de palace pendant sept jours, il n'allait pas refuser !"

Sam gloussa, prit le visage de Steve entre ses mains et exigea un baiser plein de passion. Steve répondit avec enthousiasme.

Bucky grogna. "Les gars, calmez-vous ! Vous n'arrêtez pas depuis qu'on est partis !"

"Mets-toi à la page, James !" rétorqua Sam, moqueur. "On est au vingt-et-unième siècle maintenant."

Steve enfonça le clou : "Est-ce que nous, on te parle de Natasha ?"

Bucky lui donna une bourrade et détourna les yeux sans cacher son sourire idiot. "Arrête ça tout de suite, Stevie !"

Avec un sourire suffisant, Steve plaisanta : "T'as toujours été un coureur de jupons."

"Nan mais elle, c'est pas pareil !" protesta Bucky avec véhémence.

Sam lui dit, les yeux sincères : "Elle a l'air heureuse. Et incontestablement, elle te rend heureux."

Steve lui enlaça la taille et posa son menton sur son épaule, parfaitement heureux.

"Et, heu…" Bucky jeta un regard derrière lui pour voir où était Loki et désigna les ombres où il avait disparu du pouce. "Il va rester avec nous, du coup ?"

Steve grogna contre Sam. Sujet sensible.

Il avait fini par en parler aux Avengers – pas au SHIELD, par contre. Il avait perdu tous ses points de crédibilité au sein de l'équipe et Clint avait piqué une crise de nerfs en apprenant qu'il était vivant et en liberté, et chez Natasha. Celle-ci avait fusillé Steve du regard, ses prunelles argentées douloureuses.

"Ce psychopathe a dormi dans _mon_ lit ? Dans _mes_ draps, dans _ma_ maison ?"

Steve avait acquiescé piteusement.

Loki avait été convoqué. Il avait l'air faussement désintéressé, ce qui était insupportable pour les Avengers. Thor avait dénoué la situation. "J'ai parlé avec les Nornes. Elles m'ont confirmé la version de Loki. Mes amis, je sais que ce n'est pas facile à croire mais –"

"Crève, connard !" hurla Clint et il décocha une flèche sur Loki.

Le reste de la réunion avait été à l'avenant. Thor avait refusé de ramener son frère en prison, Loki était resté grognon ou fielleux, Clint était parti en trombe, Natasha avait frappé Steve sur la pommette et les nouvelles recrues Avengers ne comprenaient rien à ce qui se passait.

Natasha avait accepté de leur laisser sa maison encore un peu le temps que Bucky s'acclimate. "Je logerai chez Sharon" avait-elle dit d'un air désinvolte.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle avait changé d'avis et débarquait chez elle avec ses sacs de voyage. Elle était montée directement au grenier, était entré sans frappé et avait balancé son pied dans la mâchoire de Loki.

"Ça, c'était de la part de Barton."

Il s'était frotté le menton et avait lâché après un ricanement féroce : "Je t'aime bien."

Natasha avait repris sa chambre. Elle avait beaucoup appris à Bucky. Elle avait traversé le même tunnel noir une fois libérée de la Chambre Rouge et de l'emprise du KGB. Elle l'aidait à se réapproprier son corps, à mettre un nom sur ses émotions, à dompter la culpabilité à défaut de pouvoir la chasser. Ils passaient leurs journées ensemble, dans leur cocon à l'écart du monde, à explorer les zones d'ombres qu'ils portaient en eux.

Mais Sam et Steve n'étaient pas dupes. Il arrivait que Bucky la rejoigne aussi la nuit. Sam et Steve venaient espionner discrètement.

"C'est bon, ils ont l'air occupé cette nuit…"

Ils échangèrent un high five complice et redescendirent dans leur propre chambre pour se glisser sous la couette et froisser les draps ensemble sans être écoutés.

Même Loki ne cherchait pas à troubler leur cohabitation. Leur colocation à cinq se passait étrangement bien.

Mais Bucky avait l'impression que le sol sous ses pieds n'était pas stable mais bâti sur des piliers de sable friable, que l'avenir s'effilocherait sous lui dès qu'il y poserait le pied, qu'il avançait à tâtons dans le néant et l'obscurité. Steve le comprenait, il avait ressenti ça avant de tomber sur Sam – de tomber amoureux. Il était inquiet, sans cesse traversé de crises d'angoisse que ni Steve ni Natasha ne pouvaient apaiser. Le temps lisserait ses peurs.

"À propos de Thanos, ce type qui veut détruire l'univers ? C'est vrai ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?"

"On ne va pas s'inquiéter avant l'heure" lui répondit Steve, fataliste. "Et à supposer que Loki ne mente pas… On fera face. Tous ensembles. Comme d'habitude."

Il serra la main de Bucky dans la sienne et déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Sam.

Leur bateau tenait bon. Il était solide désormais, bien qu'il ne soit composé que de plumes et de fantômes.

Ils avaient encore le temps d'être heureux.

FIN


End file.
